La Cruda Realidad
by Geisterivain
Summary: El Mundo Pokémon es un lugar hermoso, lleno de colores y sonidos, especies que logran captar la admiración con sus maravillosos y poderosos movimientos. O al menos así es a través de los inocentes ojos de un niño. Pero la realidad es otra, es una Cruda Realidad.
1. Realidad sin Filtros: Fantasmas Perennes

_**Disclaimer** : Ni la historia de Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Primer Arco - Blood Leagues** *** VALÍA ***

* * *

 **Realidad sin Filtros: Fantasmas Perennes**

* * *

El Mundo Pokémon, un lugar lleno de maravillosas criaturas llamadas, al igual que el mundo en que habitan, Pokémon. Estos poseen poderes y atributos increíbles que los diferencian los unos de los otros. No importa donde busques, tanto en tierra, cielo y mar podrás encontrarlos. Y lo mejor, podrás capturarlos y unirlos a tu equipo de aventura, que te seguirá adonde vayas, siempre dispuesto a ayudarte. Conseguirás las medallas de gimnasio y participaras en la conferencia de la Liga de tu región, o si así lo deseas, puedes conseguir listones o llaves de princesa mostrando el encanto interno de tus creaturas. Suena genial ¿no?... He escuchado tantas veces eso que estoy asqueado… Vivimos en un mundo con creaturas capaces de matarte de infinitas maneras…Un mundo lleno de codicia e irresponsabilidad, traiciones y violencia. El Mundo Pokémon es solo una fachada para cubrir la cruda realidad en la que vivimos. Pero no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo un día más.

Acomodé mis pies en el risco donde me encontraba, de manera que no terminara estampado contra el piso antes de que yo mismo tomara la decisión de que así fuera. Una vez me sentí cómodo con la posición en la que estaba, alcé la vista para así poder admirar el vasto paisaje que se abría ante mí. Respiré profundo, dejando que una ráfaga de aire fresco golpeara mi rostro; ésta se sintió como la caricia de un amante al anochecer.

Frente a mis ojos tenía un maravilloso cuadro, conformado, tanto por los hermosos árboles de baya Tamate, que se encontraban dispersos por todo el terreno, como por los Pokémon tipo Volador que surcaban los cielos. A simple vista, podía apreciar algunos Pidgey siendo guiados por un Pidgeotto bastante imponente. Cerca de la arboleda se podía escuchar el zumbido de los Ledian y los Beedrill, en los alrededores de la base del risco, podía apenas apreciar unos cuantos Sentret jugar los unos con los otros.

Suspiré al mirar la escena, ver a todos esos Pokémon arremolinados, jugando juntos y pasándola bien en familia o amigos, me hizo recordar lo solo que he estado todo este tiempo. Definitivamente eso resultaba una de las razones por las que me encontraba en ese lugar, considerando bastante en serio la idea de acabar con mi vida. De todas formas, ya no me queda nada ni nadie por quien vivir. Claro, tengo a mis Pokémon, pero eso realmente no ayuda, a diferencia de lo que algunos dicen.

He escuchado a muchos entrenadores decir que los Pokémon son parte de su familia, y puede que sea cierto; pero es mentira que, sin su verdadera familia, la humana, se sientan completos. Los amigos, padres, hermanos, tíos, la pareja, cualquiera de ellos pueden ayudarte a levantarte después de una caída, ellos complementan cada aspecto de tu vida, aunque seas incapaz de darte cuenta.

Los Pokémon realmente pueden llegar a considerarse amigos, incluso familiares; eso es verdad, pero existe un límite, y ese mismo está establecido por las palabras. Existen situaciones donde es necesario escuchar a alguien reconfortarte durante un momento difícil, o simplemente tener con quien hablar, compartir cualquier tontería que pueda ser dicha durante una conversación amistosa. La necesidad de contacto humano no puede ser satisfecha con la sola presencia de los Pokémon, y es algo que puedo decir con seguridad tras seis años viajando solo, o bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. Llegué a conocer personas, a quienes consideré mis amigos, pero no eran más que falsas amistades que nunca me valoraron en realidad; por lo tanto, ahora solo existen en el pasado y ahí se quedarán.

Me acerqué un poco más a la orilla del risco, algunas piedrillas se resbalaron cayendo al vacío, provocando que los Sentret del fondo huyeran hasta desaparecer detrás de unas rocas. Ahora estaba más que convencido de que mi decisión era la definitiva. Aun así, ese deseo natural de todo ser vivo de velar por su propia supervivencia, estaba haciendo estragos en mi subconsciente, provocando que el momento se alargara más de lo necesario.

Incapaz de luchar contra mi propio instinto, empecé a rememorar como acabé en ese lugar. Todo empezó cuando cumplí los diez años, en esa época vivía con mi madre, en una humilde casa del Pueblo Paleta. Mi madre y yo nunca tuvimos una buena relación, de hecho, ella se dedicó a golpearme y maltratarme tanto verbal como físicamente cada día de mi vida, recordándome que yo fui una maldición para ella, y que, de no ser por mí, mi padre nunca la hubiera dejado.

Hasta donde sé, mi padre era un entrenador Pokémon de moderado nivel, que incluso logró ganar la Liga Indigo, pero que no pudo pasar el desafío del Alto Mando. Él conoció a mi madre en un torneo amateur realizado en Ciudad Verde. Mi madre era una entrenadora que deseaba especializarse en el tipo Hada, para de esa manera abrir el primer gimnasio de ese tipo en Kanto. Tengo entendido que fue amor a primera vista, todo ocurrió cuando mi madre acabó con todo el equipo de mi padre usando solo su Mr. Mime. Después de semejante derrota, él le pidió que lo dejara acompañarla durante su viaje, y ella accedió. A los dos años se casaron.

Poco después del matrimonio aparecí yo para cambiar los planes de mis padres, y todo parece indicar que aquel amor a primera visita no era muy fuerte, pues poco después mi padre abandonó a mi madre por una coordinadora de Sinnoh. Mi madre quedó tan destrozada que cayó en la bebida, por suerte, si es que puede llamarse de esa manera, yo no nací con ninguna implicación al respecto. Aun así, su tendencia al alcoholismo se mantuvo, y entre rehabilitación y reincidencias, tuve que lidiar con los maltratos de mi emocionalmente desequilibrada madre.

Existe una antigua ley constitucional, que indica que, a partir de los diez años, cualquier niño que adquiera un Pokémon de manera legal, o sea, recibiéndolo por parte del profesor regional, será condecorado con el título de entrenador profesional, y será legalmente un adulto. Claro, eso no tiene utilidad dentro de las familias normales, así que, extraoficialmente, la edad promedio se incrementó hasta los catorce años, y aun así es posible pedir que la emancipación no sea total, en caso de que el chico no quiera perder los privilegios legales que ser un menor otorga, que suelen durar hasta los dieciséis en dado caso. Apoyándome en dicha ley, yo hablé con el profesor regional de Kanto, que resultaba ser un señor que vivía a unas cuadras de mi casa, y le pedí su ayuda.

Como su nieto y yo tuvimos una pequeña rivalidad amistosa en la escuela Pokémon, el conocía mi caso; así que no dudó a la hora de ayudarme a conseguir la emancipación total. Incluso llegué a viajar un año con su nieto, pero eventualmente el decidió que entrenar no era lo suyo y volvió al pueblo, y yo, deseando jamás volver a poner un pie en ese lugar, me alejé los más posible de la región.

De igual manera, no solo la edad para convertirse en entrenador cambió, también se dio un gigantesco fenómeno en el área laboral y de estudio en general. Con la aparición de más formas de empleo y la necesidad de cambio en un mundo globalizado, los niños dejaron de soñar con convertirse en entrenadores, y así nació la división laboral. Empleos como Ingenieros Civiles, Informáticos, Industriales; Empresarios, Administradores, Físicos, Matemáticos, Profesores, tomaron fuerza, y desplazaron las actividades deportivas relacionadas con los Pokémon. Con esto, la cantidad de entrenadores disminuyó al punto en que se creyó, desparecerían por completo.

Pero en un mundo con Pokémon, es imposible que las batallas desaparezcan, por lo tanto, después de un par de años bastante complicados, donde me vi en la necesidad de pedir dinero en las calles, y de usar a mis Pokémon para robar comida, aparecieron las grandes empresas de entretenimiento Pokémon. El nombre de Charles Goodshow se hizo famoso entre la gente de negocios, y así nacieron las renovadas ligas Pokémon, y los centros Pokémon empezaron a dar servicio gratis a entregadores registrados en las mismas. Y dado que ya acostumbraba a participar en estas, antes de volverse un show televisivo masivo, para mí no fue difícil mantenerme en ese mundo.

En un inicio las cosas parecían lo mismo, igual que antes del declive y resurgimiento de las ligas Pokémon. El único cambio inicial, además de que, a diferencia de antes, ahora para desafiar al Alto Mando es requisito ganar la liga, fue que el Alto Mando perdió su influencia política, recayendo del todo en los gobiernos y magisterios. Las ideas políticas tomaron fuerza en los pueblos, la división se empezó a dar de una manera efervescente, y antes que pudiera darme cuenta, era necesario tener papeles para cruzar de región a región. Aspectos como el racismo, el regionalismo, la pobreza, tomaron fuerza, y la división de estratos se empezó a hacer más notoria. La decisión sobre que estudiar tomó relevancia en la mente de los niños. Nadie quiere ser un don nadie con un trabajo de oficina destinado a morir olvidado y solo.

Cuando aquello se volvió demasiado notorio como para ignorarlo, me percaté de que, si no ganaba una liga, mi popularidad se vería afectada, y dado que los cupos para mantener el título de entrenador profesional se empezaron a ver limitados, todo aquel que tuviera un record negativo, pierde el derecho a participar en batallas profesionales, las que son remuneradas. Lastimosamente perdí en mi última liga, en Unova, y desde entonces me quitaron la licencia profesional. En ese momento me volví loco, y amenacé con mi Pikachu a todos en la oficina donde me encontraba reclamando por aquel suceso, justo en Ciudad Castelia. Por suerte, no tomaron acciones legales y me aclararon que recuperaría la licencia si ganaba al menos tres ligas amateurs en cuestión de un año, además, me recomendaron que viajara a Johto, pues es donde más concurrentes suelen ser estas ligas. Desde entonces han pasado diez meses y he ganado dos de ellas, pero la última en la cual participé fue vergonzosamente derrotado por un niño y su Riolu.

Eso nos trae a mi situación actual. En resumen, escapé de mi madre maltratadora a los diez años, mi único amigo de la infancia viajó conmigo por un año para hacerme compañía, pero volvió con su abuelo al darse cuenta que su futuro no sería como entrenador. Yo hui de Kanto en dirección a Johto y empecé un viaje por todas las regiones, poco después de salir de la región de Johto, empezó el fenómeno de los empleos, y el entrenamiento Pokémon perdió popularidad, así que yo quedé varado en Hoenn como un indigente un par de años, hasta que la situación se estabilizó y nació la nueva Liga Pokémon, donde las ligas y los Alto Mando fueron unificados; y estos últimos perdieron poder político. Yo salí de Hoenn y participé en las ligas de Alola, Sinnoh y Unova. Al perder esta última, me revocaron la licencia de entrenador profesional y me vi en la necesidad de volver a Johto, para ganar tres ligas amateurs y recuperar dicho título.

El mayor conflicto durante estos meses ha sido que al solo participar como entrenador amateur, los Centros Pokémon no son gratis, por lo tanto, debo trabajar como ayudante en estos mismos, lo que sería más fácil de no ser por los horarios incómodos de hasta diez horas diarias. En fin, la presión relacionada a mi estatus como entrenador, no ganar dinero por cada batalla, tener un empleo de mierda que me quita tiempo de vida, estar completamente solo y no tener con quien hablar de todo lo que acarrea mi vida, e irónicamente sentirme incómodo con la presencia de otras personas; todo eso me tiene cansado, ya no aguanto, me siento mal, estancado, soy un fracaso que ha perdido cinco de siete ligas amateurs. Mi nivel es pésimo, no estoy a la altura de mi sueño, lo que significa que, si logro volver a las ligas profesionales, solo me espera el mismo destino, ser un perdedor.

Me acerqué aún más a la orilla, convencido de mi cansancio por esta vida, la caída cada vez se hacía más presente en mi cabeza, es casi como si mi cuerpo comprendiera que no existe otra salida. Al mirar atrás por última vez, y ver el camino rocoso y el bosque que crucé para llegar al risco, no puedo evitar relacionarlo con mi complicada vida. Saber que realmente no existe nadie que me vaya a extrañar me provoca una sensación de melancolía gigantesca, solo me puedo sentir mal por mis Pokémon, pero ellos de seguro encontraran a un mejor entrenador que yo. A ellos los dejé con la enfermera del Centro Pokémon, sabía que ellos intentarían detenerme, así que me aseguré de mantenerlos alejados de mí.

Miré de nuevo mi objetivo y me preparé para lanzarme, casi como si el ambiente lo intuyera, el cielo se puso nuboso, y los Pokémon que antes acompañaban el paisaje desaparecieron de mi vista. Pensar en ello me recordó lo mal que me he estado sintiendo por el rumbo que ha tomado la Liga Pokémon. Desde que la globalización regional se dio, y el capitalismo nació para marcar todas las regiones, ya se empezó a notar un desinterés por la seguridad general de la gente y sus Pokémon, sobre todo ellos. Estos últimos empezaron a ser usados como simples cosas, y la explotación y maltrato tomó lugar en la vida cotidiana. Pero eso se había mantenido lejos de las batallas, que mantuvieron su aspecto deportivo y **fair play** , hasta este último par de años.

Los casos de violencia desmedida aumentaron sobre todo durante el año actual, la temporada de batallas Pokémon tomó un ritmo bastante más agresivo. La competencia se volvió más encarnizada, y la cantidad de muertes de Pokémon durante batallas deportivas se elevó de manera espeluznante; yo me vi en la necesidad de renunciar a batallas en más de una ocasión, al ver que el rumbo de las mismas estaba dañando profundamente a uno de mis compañeros. Con la aparición de los objetos de batalla x, caramelos raros, Mega-evoluciones y Movimientos Z, los Pokémon empezaron a verse mucho más exigidos que antes, y eso se ha vuelto algo muy dañino para ellos.

Ver como en batallas he sacado sangrando y completamente fuera de sí a varios de mis amigos Pokémon, me ha roto el corazón, y siendo yo un pésimo entrenador no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo, por eso pienso que ellos estarán mejor sin mí. Solo espero que su nuevo entrenador los sepa apreciar y les dé una vida digna. Al darme cuenta que he estado divagando demás, respiré de aquel aire puro una vez más antes de lanzarme al vacío.

–Adiós, amigos míos, les deseo lo mejor en su vida, espero que quien los adopte los quiera tanto como yo. Mamá, nos veremos en el Mundo Distorsión. –Sin más, me lancé a una muerte segura, cansado de la degenerante depresión que he estado sufriendo estos últimos años.

–¡Espera, no lo hagas! –Escuché que alguien gritó, puede que fuera para mí, aunque como ya dije, realmente no le importo a nadie. Al ver que ya estaba cayendo me limité a cerrar los ojos y esperar una rápida muerte. –¡Mierda! ¡Crobat, necesito tu ayuda! Atrapa a ese chico que saltó del risco.

Mi corazón alcanzó las mil pulsaciones por segundo, siendo capaz de comprender que, realmente, tras muchos intentos fallidos, me había suicidado, y ya era muy tarde para lamentarme. La tensión del momento fue demasiada y perdí la conciencia, estaba seguro que ya estaba muerto.

Pero al paso de un periodo de oscuridad que pareció eterno, mi nariz captó un olor delicioso, algo similar a una sopa de bayas o algo similar. Los estímulos fueron demasiados, y terminaron provocando que me rugiera el estómago en señal de apetito, algo muy extraño para un muerto. Abrí mis ojos y me topé con una luz bastante intensa, que inmediatamente me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Pasado un tiempo, los volví a abrir, para finalmente acostumbrar mi vista al entorno. Fue entonces que las dudas llenaron mi cabeza, lo que me llevó a la necesidad de encontrar respuestas.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto? –Pregunté a la nada, aun siendo incapaz de ver más allá de la luz que me cegó hace un momento, que resultó ser una titilante fogata. Una voz a mi lado apareció con la respuesta.

–Bueno, tal vez lo estaría de no ser por mi Crobat. –Al mirar al remitente me encontré con un chico un par de años mayor que yo, de unos dieciocho años, moreno, con ojos rasgados y cabello castaño puntiagudo. –Sabes, no tengo ni idea de que te haya impulsado a realizar tremenda locura, pero puedo decirte que esa no es la solución a ningún problema.

–Sí, no debes olvidar que podrías dañar mucho a tus seres queridos. –Añadió una voz femenina detrás de la fogata, al acomodarme en el tronco en el que me encontraba apoyado y enfocar mi vista, pude notar que estaba acompañado de varios chicos de mi edad.

–Yo no tengo ningún ser querido. –Mi respuesta tomó por sorpresa a la chica de pelo azul que me había hablado, que no supo cómo responder. Aun así, mi indeseado salvador volvió a hablar.

–Bueno, dejando esa negatividad de lado. Mi nombre es Brock. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Ash Ketchum, el perdedor de Pueblo Paleta.


	2. Muerte Frustrada, Pesadilla Alargada

**Muerte Frustrada; Pesadilla Alargada**

* * *

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar cómo me referí a mí mismo. Probablemente les resulte extraño ver cómo alguien se autocalifica como el perdedor de su pueblo. Claro, eso debido a que desconocen mi historial de vergonzosas derrotas y paupérrimo desempeño dentro de las ligas; ni siquiera podría decir que esté a la altura de un amateur de buen nivel. El silencio permaneció inalterado por unos segundos, hasta que el mismo moreno que preguntó por mi nombre reanudó la conversación.

–Es un gusto, Ash. –Posteriormente, me señaló a sus acompañantes y me los presentó uno a uno. –Estos mis amigos y compañeros de aventura: Dawn, Misty, May, Iris y Cilan.

Los cinco chicos que el moreno señaló respondieron a la presentación con un saludo. Además de la chica peliazul que había hablado antes, estaban una chica pelinaranja de ojos verdes, una castaña que llevaba una bandana verde en su cabeza, una chica morena de pelo morado peinado de forma estrambótica y un joven que parecía ser el mayor, de pelo y ojos verdes.

Los analicé detenidamente, escaneando todo lo que podía ver a simple vista y en aquella penumbra crepuscular. Mi primera impresión fue que parecían buenas personas, todos tenían apariencia de ser amigables y de carácter calmado, por supuesto, las apariencias pueden ocultar bastante bajo la piel. Por lo tanto, me mantuve alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro proveniente, tanto del campamento donde estábamos, como de afuera del mismo: en los alrededores del bosque.

–¿En qué parte del bosque estamos? Si se puede saber. –Pregunté devolviendo mi mirada al chico de ojos rasgados y piel morena, si no me equivoco su nombre era Brock.

–Cerca del lago que se encuentra en medio del bosque, tal vez a unos veinte minutos a pie de Ciudad Ecruteak.

Por suerte no me alejaron mucho del punto de partida donde me encontraba, dado que ahora mi intento de suicidio fue frustrado, y no creo volver a hallar agallas para volver a intentarlo en un rato, necesito regresar al Centro Pokémon para recoger a mis Pokémon. Debido a que no soy entrenador profesional, y por lo tanto no poseo los privilegios de uno, el servicio de cuidado Pokémon no es gratis; lo que implica que, si los dejo más tiempo del estipulado con la enfermera encargada del lugar, que se me da como empleado del lugar, recibiré un cobro extra. Mis cinco horas de cuido están por acabar dentro de una media hora, así que debo apresurarme en partir a la ciudad, no estoy en posición de manejar un gasto extra, mi economía es más que deprimente en este momento.

–Chicos, fue un placer haber estado con ustedes esta tarde, pero realmente debo volver al Centro Pokémon, y no tengo tiempo que perder. –Sin más que añadir me levanté del tronco en el que estaba apoyado, y empecé mi retirada en la dirección que Brock me había indicado que estaba Ciudad Ecruteak.

–¡Espera un momento! Claramente es un tema que todos aquí, en especial tú, estamos evitando, pero si estás aquí en este momento es porque evitamos que acabaras con tu vida. ¿Cómo sabremos que no piensas volver a intentarlo? Estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros aquí presentes deseamos cargar con la culpa de no haber evitado que una vida se apagara. –Dijo súbitamente la morena de pelo pomposo, que súbitamente se levantó de donde se hallaba sentada y blandió sus brazos cuales espadas de samurái. Al ver la reacción de su amiga, el resto del grupo asintió compartiendo su punto de vista.

–Iris tiene razón. Está más que claro que de no haber sido por el Crobat de Brock, estarías muerto. No puedes simplemente irte así de fácil, al menos no sin antes estar seguros que no intentarás nada extraño. –Añadió la castaña con la bandana verde, su nombre era May.

–Miren, si me intenté suicidar o no, es mi asunto, no el suyo. Y no pienso hacer tal cosa, yo me voy en este momento, no tengo que asegurarles nada, ni darles ninguna clase de seguridad; no les corresponde, tan siquiera me conocen. –Me empecé a alejar bastante fastidiado, estaba claro que ese grupo de chicos jamás sería capaz de comprender mis razones. Pero la voz de la chica pelinaranja, que había permanecido callada y expectante, me detuvo.

–¿Así nos agradeces por salvarte la vida? No solo Brock te ayudó, todos aquí hicimos algo para ayudarte, te acomodamos en el tronco de forma en que no te lastimaras y te cuidamos mientras estuviste desmayado, lo que fue un par de horas. No fue mucho, pero todos aquí, aun sin conocerte, nos llegamos a preocupar por ti.

–Yo no les pedí ayuda. Y no me vengas con eso de: "Nos llegamos a preocupar por ti". Es imposible que realmente lo hicieran sin tan siquiera saber quién soy; no lo saben, y nunca lo harán. Ustedes no me salvaron, solo alargaron una pesadilla de la que al parecer nunca voy a poder despertar.

Y sin ganas de escuchar más discursos cargados de mentiras de falsa moral, me aleje de los samaritanos apócrifos, adentrándome en el bosque, Al poco tiempo de haber ingresado en la zona más frondosa, la total oscuridad se hizo presente, complicando mi vuelta al Centro Pokémon, donde suelo laburar desde hace un par de meses. A pesar de la negrura del ambiente, mi conocimiento debido a la experiencia de recorrer aquel bosque, me permitió encontrar el camino a la Ciudad, y de esa manera logré llegar a ésta en tiempo record.

Con quince minutos sobrantes, antes de que acabara el tiempo de cuido que se me otorga como empleado del Centro Pokémon, logré al fin llegar a la famosa Ciudad Ecruteak. Crucé unos arbustos y salí justo al lado de la Torre Quemada. Tras haberme vuelto a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, me vi en la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos nuevamente, similar a lo sucedido con fogata, pues las luces de la calle estaban encandilando mi vista. A tientas empecé a dar unos cuantos pasos, para así adentrarme en las calles de la ciudad; rápidamente mis ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo al brillo de la luz, por lo que, a un paso veloz, seguí mi camino al Centro Pokémon.

Debido a mi naturaleza antisocial, producto de mis años de soledad, no he formado amistad con ninguna persona de la ciudad, por lo tanto, me limité a caminar al costado de la acera, metido en mi propio mundo. Crucé una calle y giré a la izquierda, frente a mí se encontraba el gimnasio Pokémon. Los recuerdos del día que reté a su líder, más de cuatro años atrás, inundaron mi mente.

La pelea contra Morty resultó bastante compleja, en esos momentos él ya era un entrenador Pokémon forjado, y yo apenas era un chico que venía de haber sido humillado en la fase de grupos de la Liga Indigo, aún me sentía solo, pues Gary Oak, mi primer acompañante y el único que ha estado más de medio año conmigo, ya no se encontraba viajando conmigo. La primera vez que enfrenté a Morty barrió el suelo conmigo, no pude vencer a su Mismagius por mucho que lo intenté. La segunda vez fue su Gengar, y la tercera su Hunter. Finalmente me sobrepuse, y gracias a Pikachu pude derrotar finalmente al equipo fantasma del líder de Ciudad Ecruteak, la verdad me sentía bastante feliz; él fue mi mayor reto la primera vez que estuve en Johto.

Volví al presente al verme fuera del edificio al que necesitaba llegar. Consulté mi Pokédex y miré que la hora marcaba las seis y veinticinco de la tarde, logré llegar con cinco minutos de sobra. La Pokédex es un dispositivo que sirve para identificar y catalogar a los Pokémon, además de mostrar sus atributos. Existen de varios tipos y modelos; la mía es una versión extendida por Johto, el Pokégear, que además sirve como dispositivo de rastreo, GPS, y como medio de comunicación. Es como un pequeño ordenador portátil de color rojo. Lo compré la primera ocasión que estuve en la región, en esa época, su diseño ergonómico y táctil la hacía de lo mejor en el mercado, así que usando el dinero que obtuve, resultado de mi participación en la Liga Kanto, me hice con él.

Sin más dilación, ingresé al lugar y me dirigí al mostrador donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy. Esta al verme hizo cara de fastidio, casi como si esperara que hubiera finalmente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

–Buenas tardes, Joy. Vengo para recoger a mis Pokémon. –La chica me miró con desdén y se retiró a la parte trasera del mostrador.

Es irónico, pero podría apostar a que su actitud amargada se debía a que era mi día libre, los domingos. Suele ser un día bastante sofocante, y es cuando más entrenadores retan el gimnasio de Morty, y producto de esto, más personas llegan al Centro Pokémon buscando usar sus servicios. A pesar de esto, yo firmé un contrato que me permitía elegir un día a la semana como descanso, y claro, yo elegí los domingos. Eso no impide que la enfermera me suela convencer de ayudarla con los clientes, debido a esto suelo retirarme los domingos del lugar, provocando el mal humor en mi compañera de trabajo.

Al poco tiempo la chica apareció con una bandeja con cinco Poké Balls y a mi Pikachu en sus brazos. Sin decir nada coloco la bandeja en el mostrador, y liberó su agarre en mi tipo Eléctrico, que inmediatamente saltó de sus brazos y trepó a mi hombro. Yo le agradecí a la chica, tomé las Poké Balls y las coloqué en mi cinturón, y acaricié la cabeza de mi amigo amarillo. La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano y se sentó frente al ordenador, donde empezó a tipear algo en el teclado. Yo tomé eso como señal de que podía retirarme, así que eso estaba por hacer, hasta que su voz me detuvo.

–Las cinco horas que se te conceden de cuidado Pokémon se agotaron hace media hora. Lo que significa que como multa se te descontará una semana de paga. –Me dijo la enfermera, sin despegar su vista del monitor.

–¿Cómo? Pero si yo salí de aquí a la una y media, mis cinco horas acaban de terminar, llegué a tiempo. –Argumenté, bastante exaltado por la noticia.

–No, según el sistema, los Pokémon ingresaron a la una en punto de la tarde de hoy. Y puesto que ya se te ha reclamado y multado debido a lo mismo en varias ocasiones, esta vez se te descontará una semana de paga. –Mi estómago se revolvió y se me bajó la presión, me era imposible comprender que estaba ocurriendo y el porqué de aquello. O así era, hasta que recordé que la chica tenía razón, salí media hora antes porque tenía pensado buscar un buen lugar para acabar con mi vida, ahora definitivamente deseaba haberlo logrado.

–Liz, por todo lo bueno, hemos sido compañeros un par de meses, te he ayudado en varios domingos en los que supuestamente tenía libre, ¡me conoces desde que vine por primera vez a Johto hace varios años! Ayúdame, sé que puedes hacerlo, dame una mano esta ocasión. ¡Por favor! –Le dije a la chica al borde de la desesperación, perder una semana de paga implicaría pasar un hambre terrible todo el final de mes. Esperando que haber usado su nombre real, ya que Joy es el nombre que por decreto usan todas las enfermeras de los Centro Pokémon, la ablandara un poco; no fue el caso.

–No puedo hacer nada. Y solo mis amigos me llaman Liz, que quede claro. Yo soy Elizabeth o Joy para ti. –Me respondió con una frialdad capaz de congelar a un Lapras. No añadió nada más y siguió trabando en el ordenador.

Tratando de controlar unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración furtivas, me alejé en dirección de mi habitación. Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la última sección del edificio, lugar donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los empleados, por ahora solo somos la enfermera y yo. Seguí hasta la puerta del fondo, y al abrirla ingresé a mi habitación, un lugar pequeño con una cama, una mesa de noche y un televisor de pantalla plana antiguo colocado en la pared.

Me dejé caer en la cama con un suspiro, Pikachu imitándome se hizo espacio en la parte inferior de la misma, cerca de mis pies, y se durmió. Yo, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, encendí la pantalla y me puse a cambiar de canal en canal en búsqueda de algo interesante que ver.

En el canal de documentales estaban pasando un programa sobre migraciones Pokémon, el cual he visto varias veces, así que seguí buscando. Luego me encontré con que, en el canal de noticias, estaban afirmando que según una prueba de chi en una muestra poblacional de Johto y Kalos, y tomando en cuenta la varianza y bondad de ajuste, se predecía un aumento interesante en la cantidad de nuevos entrenadores Pokémon. Mostraron una estadística que mostraba una línea en un punto alto hace más de seis años, y luego fue descendiendo hasta hace unos tres años, que volvió a elevarse, y mostraba un enorme incremento previsto para los siguientes tres años; pero claro, yo no necesito estudios ni estadísticas para saber eso, para mí ha sido más que claro al notar el enorme volumen de entrenadores que ha llegado al Centro Pokémon, durante el periodo que he estado trabajando.

Ya habiéndome aburrido de ver tantos números, seguí cambiando los canales. Me detuve un momento en el canal económico, donde afirmaban que, tras el Gran Fenómeno Laboral, la economía global se volvería a estabilizar, inclusive predecían una disminución de la cantidad de indigentes y desempleados. Volví a cambiar el canal, la verdad nada de eso me importaba por el momento, solo quería sacar de mi mente la cruda realidad. Al pasar por el canal de farándula, el cual no suelo ver, me detuve de improvisto. En la pantalla podía ver a una reportera pelirroja, hablando desde lo que parecía un enorme teatro adornado con cortinas rojas y doradas. Pero lo que me llamó la atención, fue que estaban mostrando las repeticiones de la presentación de una chica que se me hacía familiar. Le subí el volumen al televisor y me acomodé en la cama, sentándome en la orilla.

–…Y fue de esa manera que en Kalos se coronó una nueva reina de los performances, derrotando a la por tres años consecutivos Reina de Kalos, Serena Yvonne Gabena. Claro, no hay que olvidar que la señorita Gabena tomó el título derrotando a la famosa Aria Elle. Ahora solo queda esperar a la ceremonia de coronación de la joven Bonnie Miare, la nueva Reina de Kalos.

Mientras la chica hablaba de lo que ocurría yo no podía quitar mi vista de las repeticiones del evento, en especial de la chica pelimiel que se encontraba haciendo un performance hermoso, sus movimientos eran como los de un ángel, era algo completamente increíble. De todas formas, no podía sacarme de encima ese sentimiento de que la conocía de algún lado, el nombre Serena me sonaba mucho, estaba seguro que la había visto antes.

–¿Y se sabe algo de que podría llegar a ocurrir con la relación entre la ex reina y el actual Campeón Regional de Kalos? –Preguntó otra mujer desde el estudio. Una chica de unos treinta años, castaña y con anteojos.

–Bueno, hasta el momento no hemos obtenido ninguna clase de declaraciones por parte de… Esperen un momento, me están confirmando que uno de nuestros periodistas está con nuestro campeón, Alain.

–Claro, acá en el estudio ya tendremos conexión con nuestro compañero. –Pasaron unos segundos, y apareció un sujeto, en el recuadro esquinero izquierdo de la pantalla, debajo de la reportera pelirroja, y al lado del recuadro donde estaban dos reporteros, la mujer que habló antes desde el estudio, y un hombre pelinegro vestido de traje.

–Buenas noches desde Ciudad Gloire hacia el estudio. En este momento el Campeón de Kalos acaba de ser visto acercándose a la zona de camerinos del Castillo de Gloria, presumiblemente para reunirse con su pareja, la ahora ex Reina de Kalos, intentaremos obtener algunas declaraciones.

El sujeto que estaba vestido de manera bastante extraña, muy colorida y vistosa, se acercó a un joven alto, de pelo negro y mirada seria. Lo reconocí inmediatamente por los programas de luchas Pokémon, Alain Tsuyomaru, el campeón de Kalos desde hace tres años, logró ganar la liga de Kalos con la ayuda de solo su poderoso Mega-Charizard X. Retó al Alto Mando, venciéndoles y quitándole su puesto a Diantha, que quedó como la líder de la Elite Four, remplazando a Drasna, que quedó descartada de su puesto por eliminación directa en base al nivel de cada entrenador del grupo.

–¡Alain, Alain! Cree poder darnos unas declaraciones. –El chico se veía bastante incómodo con aquel exabrupto, en un principio parecía que se iba a negar, pero al final suspiró y aceptó responder una sola pregunta. –Esta derrota sobre su actual pareja, la señorita Gabena, ¿Es posible que genere alguna clase de problemas en su relación? Es bien sabido que usted es considerado uno de los Campeones más fuertes que ha tenido Kalos.

–No creo, que yo sea campeón o no, o que Serena sea Reina o no; no influye en lo más mínimo en ningún aspecto de nuestra relación. Eso es todo. –Y aunque el reportero insistió, Alain simplemente se zambulló en los camerinos, donde unos guardias evitaron a la prensa seguir con su persecución.

Suspiré al ver ello, me recordó cuando la prensa me estuvo acosando, claro, no por las mismas razones. En mi caso fue porque se difundió que yo era el peor entrenador profesional dentro del record histórico de la Liga Pokémon, fue bastante deprimente. Salí de mis pensamientos y seguí viendo la pantalla, en búsqueda de una mejor toma de la cara de la chica, estaba seguro que me era conocida, y no iba a descansar hasta estar seguro.

Por una media hora se limitaron a pasar imágenes de las batallas que hubieron antes de la final y la final misma. La ganadora fue una chica bastante joven, de pelo rubio, que venció a la Reina de Kalos con una presentación increíble de su Dedenne y su Tyrunt. Al cabo de la media hora, volvieron con el mismo reportero que entrevistó a Alain, que, según sus propias palabras, estaba esperando para entrevistar a Serena, la chica pelimiel que había llamado mi atención.

Pero cuando la chica salió del camerino, no se detuvo en lo más mínimo a prestarle atención al sujeto, que insistió hasta el último de sus alientos. En las tomas podían apreciarse lágrimas en la cara de la chica, detrás de ella salió Alain que se limitó a seguirla llamándola por su nombre de manera insistente.

–Eso es todo, estudio. Ninguno de los dos dejó que la prensa se les acercara, pero estaba claro que algo ocurrió allá adentro entre esos dos. Que tengan una linda noche.

El recuadro de dicho reportero se cerró y volvieron a la imagen del estudio, donde ambos presentadores estaban discutiendo lo sucedido, nada de valor, solo pura especulación farandulera. Lo que me dejó seco, fue ver la imagen de cerca de la toma de cuando la chica salió del camerino. Me fue imposible no reconocer esos ojazos azules, ese hermoso pelo color miel, esa piel blanca como la arena de una playa virgen. La realización me cayó como balde de agua fría, ella era aquella chica, la primera y única de la que me he enamorado, Serena es la niña de mismo nombre que conocí en mi pueblo natal hace años, ella es la niña del sombrero de paja.


	3. Epifanía

**Epifanía**

* * *

Me era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, en aquel sentimiento que nació en mí desde el campamento en que estuvimos ambos, cuando tenía ocho años. Ese campamento fue una estrategia del Profesor Oak para alejarme un tiempo de mi madre, y realmente es un hermoso recuerdo, y ella es la principal razón de ello. Después de años buscándola en cada región donde viajé, la encontré, y se halla en la región más difícil de acceder, con más requisitos de ingreso, en una posición inalcanzable para mí, y con pareja. La realidad me golpeó directo en la cara, y fue como si mis problemas volvieran todos de una sola vez, la sensación me abrumó; necesitaba mi escape.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la cerré, evitando así cualquier sorpresa por parte de Joy, y me dirigí a mi mesa de noche. Debajo de varios libros, dentro de uno de los cajones, me encontré con una bolsita que estaba escondida en una esquina. Era hoja de Oddish, especial, ya que fue recolectada al momento que éste usó Somnífero. Al resultado obtenido se le suele conocer como Cánnabish.

Junto a la bolsa con hojas secas, había una pipa de vidrio adornada con la imagen de un Exeggutor, y al lado de ella un encendedor con fuego de Darumaka. Con todo listo me aseguré que Pikachu siguiera dormido, conociéndolo es capaz, o de molestarse conmigo por fumar hierva de nuevo, o de lo contrario, pedirme. Con todo listo, coloqué las hojas en la pipa, y las encendí con el encendedor. Con cada jalón de aire y humo me sentía cada vez menos yo, estaba dejando de ser el fracasado Ash Ketchum, pero al mismo tiempo lo seguía siendo, todo resultaba muy confuso.

Cuando, al notar que el espacio tiempo de mi habitación, se estaba distorsionando como si Dialga y Palkia mismos estuvieran luchando en ella, decidí que lo mejor era acostarme en la cama. Guardé lo que había sobrado y me volví a dejar caer en el colchón. Saqué un viejo reproductor de música y me puse a escuchar una mezcla de reggae y trance. Conforme las notas musicales avanzaban me dejé ir, las alucinaciones se empezaron a apoderar de mi cabeza.

–Ash, Ash…

No tenía la menor idea de donde me encontraba, todo estaba lleno de árboles.

–Ash…

La voz que me llamaba cada vez se hacía más audible, al punto de ser completamente clara, era la voz de una chica. Me fui acercando a ella, los árboles se movían de un lado al otro, como si danzaran, pero para mí eso era completamente normal. Llegué a un claro qué me resultó muy familiar; el mismo claro donde conocí a Serena. En medio estaba ella, pero no era una niña, era una mujer hermosa, una joven preciosa de pelo color miel largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules como el cielo y piel blanca como la paz misma; se veía igual que como en el programa de farándula de hace un rato.

Me acerqué a ella, parecía estar en la misma condición que cuando la conocí, pues tenía el tobillo lastimado. Cuando estuve frente a ella noté que no estaba interesada en que la ayudara, incluso me ignoró, era como si yo no fuera más que un fantasma.

–¿Serena, me estabas llamando? –La chica al fin me miró, pero al hacerlo, vi el desprecio y asco que solo recibí cuando era un chico indigente y ladrón de comida, me sentía sucio.

–¿Para qué habría yo de llamarte? Si no eres nada, no vales como entrenador, como persona, como amigo, como hijo. No eres nada, mírate, todo drogado, apestoso a humo y hediondo a fracaso; ni un Koffing se te acercaría. Esperaré a que llegue Alain, el sí es un hombre, no como tú. Prefiero morir a manos de un Tyranitar que ser tocada por ti.

–Pero Serena, yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho… Si pudieras volver a mi vida tal vez probaría que yo lo valgo, le demostraría al mundo que no soy alguien más del montón, que puedo significar un cambio.

–¡Ja! Si me necesitas para eso, entonces no eres nada, es mejor que te mates.

–Lo he intentado, pero nunca puedo, soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Mi vida ha sido una mierda, solo por situaciones muy puntuales he sabido que es ser feliz. Por favor, mi niña del sombrero de paja, necesito verte una vez más, tal vez cuando entienda que no podrás ser parte de mi vida, deje ir lo último que no me deja morir. Porque de no ser por eso, no entiendo porque Brock y su grupo estaban exactamente en ese risco, de un bosque abandonado, al lado de Ciudad Ecruteak, el destino me tiene que estar diciendo algo. Y además de eso, te rememoro después de un año de haber enterrado tu recuerdo, que viera ese programa en ese momento exacto, siendo que yo odio la farándula, el mismo día que me salvan milagrosamente de morir… No, no es coincidencia, Arceus trata de decirme algo, tal vez es hora de que lo escuche.

–Interesante… ¿Sabes? Puede que te dé una oportunidad de verme, solo para demostrarte lo poco que vales para mí, para el mundo. Pero para eso debes entrar a Kalos, y es sabido que su pasaporte es solo accesible a entrenadores profesionales, que han superado los cuartos de final en alguna Liga Pokémon, o profesionales de otras áreas. De lo contrario es imposible acceder, y hasta donde sé no eres nada de eso. Perdiste ese privilegio, así que hasta que no dejes de temerle al triunfo y seas hombre, no podrás tener la capacidad de verme.

–Lo haré, recuperaré el título de entrenador profesional, ganaré la Liga Johto que es un par de meses, e iré en tu búsqueda. Pero el único que va a demostrar algo voy a ser yo.

Me levanté sudando, completamente agitado, con mi presión por las nubes. "Creo que esta vez fumé demasiado, eso definitivamente fue una sobredosis", pensé. Me incorporé en la cama y miré a mi alrededor. El cuarto se hallaba iluminado, el reloj de la pared marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana. Yo suelo dormir hasta las diez, para luego trabajar de once a cinco, o hasta las nueve los días pesados; pero eso ya no más.

Tomé la Pokédex de mi bolso, fui directo a finanzas, y en ahorros pude comprobar que tenía veinte mil Pokédolares de lo que he guardado para emergencias. Es hora de darles uso e invertirlos. Salí de mi habitación, y caminé a paso seguro hasta la enfermera Joy. Ella se encontraba sentada detrás de su mostrador, al verme mostró la misma cara de desdén de la noche anterior.

–Renuncio.

No le di oportunidad de responder, me devolví a mi habitación, tomé mis cosas, la tienda de acampar que había comprado hace un mes, las Poké Balls, y por ultimo le indiqué a un muy confundido Pikachu que se subiera a mi hombro. De camino a la salida del edificio, la enfermera Elizabeth se dedicó a pedirme que me quedara, que me quitaría la multa, que me pagaría más, inclusive, que me daría un horario más justo. Yo hice oídos sordos y salí del lugar, cansado de darme pena a mí mismo. Y con la decisión de hacer algo por mí mismo, por el mundo, por los Pokémon, por Serena.

Camine directo a la tienda, donde compré unos cuantos suministros, y con el poco dinero que me quedaba ahorrado, use la mitad para comprar objetos de entrenamiento, un brazal, una pesa, una franja y demás cosas útiles para potenciar de manera natural a los Pokémon, incluso compré una empolvada enciclopedia de nutrición alimenticia. Ya había tomado la decisión de dejar de perder tiempo, ya que, dentro de mis seis años como entrenador, solo el primero entrené a conciencia, y era debido a mi rivalidad con Gary. Pero después de eso me dediqué a huir, a tenerme lastima, a no luchar por nada, y desde Hoenn incluso caí en las drogas; ya no puedo seguir así.

Me acerqué a un campo de entrenamiento, y en ese lugar saqué a mis cinco Pokémon, Pikachu, se colocó al lado de ellos.

–Chicos, es hora de empezar a entrenar como se debe. Sé que ustedes siempre han tenido el potencial de ser los mejores, pero yo les evité alcanzarlo. Seamos realistas, yo soy un pésimo entrenador, me aterra ver a mis amigos ser lastimados, y en vez de enfocarme en lograr eso con estrategia, me he acobardado, y pocas veces los he dejado terminar las batallas. –Ellos me vieron sorprendidos, hasta asustados. Tal vez con la idea de que los liberaría. –Tranquilos, no voy a dejarlos abandonados, el que debe cambiar soy yo. Sigo sin tener ganas de verlos ser lastimados hasta el punto de poner sus vidas en riesgo; no, eso no va volver a pasar. Y es porque vamos a entrenar para que sean los mejores evitando ser golpeados, y golpeando. Eso sí, no vamos a ir a matar, debemos ser los mejores sin necesidad de tomar vidas, eso debe acabar, esta carnicería debe acabar. Lampent, Pikachu, Pupitar, Metang, Togekiss, Mareanie; es hora de ser un verdadero equipo.

Durante un mes, por primera vez en mi vida, me maté entrando, y no solo a mis compañeros, yo también lo estuve haciendo. Gracias a la enciclopedia de nutrición, hallé la forma de ahorrar al máximo solo cocinando elixires súper nutritivos basados en bayas silvestres, claro yo soy vegetariano, por lo tanto, comí bayas junto a mis Pokémon. Debido a que tenía aquellos ahorros, me di el lujo de comprar una Piedra Noche, que Lampent aceptó gustosamente, evolucionándolo así en un Chandelure. Todos mis Pokémon alcanzaron niveles que nunca creí posibles en ellos, los objetos de entrenamiento y las dietas fueron cruciales para ello.

Por otro lado, se mi hizo difícil no pensar en mis Pokémon que están con el profesor. Sé que él me los cuida, pero desde que decidí solo quedarme un Pokémon por región para así hacer un equipo variado, no he podido ver a mis demás Pokémon, y ya que no me comunico con casa, ellos no saben dónde estoy, y yo no sé cómo están ellos. Tal vez si hago un buen trabajo, y no siento el peso de la vergüenza apoderarse de mí, contacte con el viejo Oak, pero no me siento preparado para volver a ver mi madre.

Dado que no me gusta atrapar Pokémon para amontonarlos, solo he atrapado Pokémon para llenar mi equipo de seis de cada región, manteniendo uno da cada región anterior. Si mí me menoría no me falla, en Pueblo Paleta tengo un Kadabra, un Charmeleon, un Onix, un Vaporeon, un Nidorino, un Crobat, un Heracross, un Skarmory, un Donphan, un Hitmontop, un Sceptile, un Lombre, un Ninjask, un Shedinja, un Brionne, un Vikavolt, un Lycanrock, un Gible, un Empoleon y un Darmanitan. Al final solo me quedé aquellos por los que sentía más apego, como Togekiss, que fue un Togepi que me regaló una de esos pocos amigos que he tenido, la campeona de Sinnoh, eso lo hace muy especial; también está el caso de Pikachu, que es mi inicial, pues lo conocí siendo un Pichu en el campamento de Oak, y el Profesor me lo guardó hasta que salí de viaje, los demás que mantuve son Pokémon emocionalmente muy apegados a mí.

Luego de un mes dando todo de nosotros mismos, en el que aproveché para retar entradores casuales, logré un record de cero derrotas y veintidós victorias. Con ese tiempo de esfuerzo trascurrido, me acerqué al gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak, donde se realizaría un torneo amateur. Adentró abrían unos treinta y dos entrenadores, la cantidad necesaria para proceder con el evento. La entrada era por inscripción, yo ya lo había hecho hace un par de meses, aprovechando que me hallaba trabajando en esa ciudad.

Llamaron a mi nombre, y yo me acerqué a un lado del campo; mi rival se notaba tenso, gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro. Sonreí sintiéndome como nuevo, como si las cosas que he vivido fueran el pasado, y solo eso, y yo otro yo, uno más fuerte. Mi contrincante lanzó la Poké Ball mostrando a un Sunflora; yo hice lo mismo y apareció Chandelure. Respiré el aire de la batalla, sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas, el miedo saliendo de mí a través de mis poros, listo para dejarme ser quien siempre debí haber sido.

Y mientras veía transcurrir batalla por batalla, seguía pensando en cómo llegué ahí. No recordaba del todo cómo fue que desperté un día de hace poco más de un mes, y sentí que ya no era yo mismo. Como si hubiera obtenido la inspiración de algún lado. Sabía que algo tenía que ver con haber recordado mi enamoramiento de toda la vida; la chica, que debo admitir, me ha tenido obsesionado varios años. Fuere como fuere, no desprecié lo que me ha hecho sentir, lo que siento: valentía, fuerza, confianza.

–¡Eso fue todo muchachos, con Espeon debilitado, a Henry no le quedan más Pokémon! El resultado queda en un aplastante seis a cero. E increíblemente, Ash Ketchum logra ser el primer competidor en evitar que alguno de sus Pokémon fuera derrotado en todo este año de competencias amateur de Johto; creo que se merece un aplauso.

Mientras de fondo escucho como el público me aplaude y bitora, una sonrisa aparece en mi cara después de mucho tiempo. Veo a Pikachu alzar sus patitas de manera orgullosa, de hecho, todo mi equipo se encuentra fuera de su Poké Ball, rodeándome, y regocijándose de la atención. Todos ellos son conscientes de que volveremos a vivir de las luchas, de que tendremos la oportunidad de dejar de ser considerados perdedores.

Y mi mente rebobina aquel momento que me hizo despertar. Irónico que fue dentro de una alucinación, producto de una droga; la cual vendí al poco tiempo de haber renunciado a mi trabajo para recuperar dinero, además, necesitaba dejarlas si pensaba cambiar en serio. Fue gracias al error de haberme drogado, gracias a casi haberme suicidado, que mi vida cayó a su punto más bajo. Y como dice el dicho: "Cuando ya no se puede caer más, solo queda subir". Y eso pienso hacer, pero está vez llegaré hasta la cima. Haré un cambio y encontraré a Serena, a la verdadera. Sonreí de nuevo: "Tuve una epifanía", pensé emocionado, mientras veía como me regresaban el título de entrenador Pokémon profesional.


	4. En Busca de la Victoria

**En Busca de la Victoria**

* * *

Miré una vez más la sección de honorarios de la Pokédex, simplemente me era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Ahí, en el centro de la pantalla, podía apreciar como rezaba: "Ash Ketchum, Pueblo Paleta, Entrenador en Activo. PokPro." Sonreí como idiota enamorado… Después de un año de sudar la gota gorda, al fin había recuperado mi título.

–¿Pika, Pi? –Desvié la mirada del aparato en dirección a mi inicial. El roedor eléctrico me dio un gesto como indicándome que, porque miraba tanto aquel objeto, o tal vez se refería a mi mirada y sonrisa nada normales en mí.

–No es nada amigo, es solo que estoy emocionado. Al fin podremos volver a la verdadera acción. Y con la Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto a punto de comenzar, solo nos queda seguir entrenando, y llegar lo mejor preparados que podamos.

–¡Pika! –Con un movimiento de mano me señaló que estaba de acuerdo, por lo tanto, nos dispusimos a buscar un buen punto para acampar, y de paso, entrenar.

Caminamos un par de kilómetros antes de llegar a un lugar que parecía bastante prometedor. Saqué la tienda de acampar de mi mochila, que cabe resaltar, se encontraba bastante atiborrada de objetos, y la armé en una esquina del claro. Después de disponer de todo lo que me era necesario, saqué a todo mi equipo para permitirles estirarse y tomar aire, mientras yo aprovechaba para recoger suministros, tales como bayas, setas, y leña.

No tardé mucho en tener todo listo, por lo que regresé al campamento, donde me encontré a todos mis Pokémon dormidos a excepción de Pupitar, que estaba haciendo guardia. Le agradecí por ello, y le indiqué que podía descansar, lo que hizo inmediatamente, uniéndose al resto de criaturas. Encendí la fogata y me puse a preparar la cena, mientras leía mi más nueva adquisición, un libro sobre las mejores estrategias usadas antes de la renovación de la Liga y las batallas en general.

Después de cenar, y con el cielo completamente oscurecido, ingresé en la tienda de acampar, acompañado de mi roedor. Al resto de mis Pokémon los devolví a sus Poké Ball, que coloqué en el cinturón, que dejé encima de mi mochila, justo al lado de mi bolsa de dormir. Aun completamente emocionado y con la buena vibra a flor de piel, dejé que los buenos deseos se apoderaran de mí, y me dejé envolver por los sueños enmelados de una bella fantasía.

Las primeras dos semanas pasaron de manera bastante rápida, de todas formas, mi rutina diaria era bastante simple: amanecía, desayunaba junto con mis compañeros, entrenábamos toda la mañana, almorzábamos y descansábamos un rato, volvíamos a entrenar en la tarde, y tras la cena me estudiaba los libros tanto de estrategia, nutrición e incluso de numerología de las batallas que tenía desde que compre el de nutrición. Justo antes de acostarme, cada día preparé una estrategia pensando en cada posible combinación en relación a los tipos elementales, para de esa manera probar cada estrategia en el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

La rutina en cuestión nos permitió a mí y a mis Pokémon llegar a un estado de forma excepcional. El solo ver el increíble nivel que ha estado mostrando cada uno de ellos, hace que la adrenalina inunde mi cuerpo. Por primera vez desde hace varios años, realmente me siento preparado para una liga, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento verdadera confianza hacía mí y mi equipo.

Me encontraba dando órdenes por aquí y por allá, mientras coordinaba que mis Pokémon siguieran cada palabra al pie de la letra. Por un lado, tenía a Pupitar entrenando la resistencia de Chandelure, a Pikachu agilizando su Cola de Hierro contra Togekiss, que entrenaba su resistencia a los movimientos tipo Acero, y, por último, Metang entrenaba su velocidad junto con Mareanie que fortalecía la fuerza y precisión de sus ataques venenosos.

Toda la coreografía de lucha controlada se movía a la perfección, cada Pokémon se encontraba actuando como la pieza de un reloj suizo, no había error alguno en sus movimientos. Y mientras coordinaba todo aquello, pensaba en que movimientos de cada uno utilizaría; antes de la reformación de la Liga Pokémon no existía límite para cuantos movimientos podía usar un Pokémon, pero eso cambio tras los dos años de deceso. En las competencias profesionales se suelen usar entre ocho y cuatro, ya se ha establecido que el límite siempre debe existir. Por lo tanto, me es prioritario preparar un **Move Set** que cubra debilidades y resistencias, y cumpla con dicho límite.

En un inicio la idea de limitar el set de movimientos que un Pokémon puede usar durante la batalla parecía una locura, pero la verdad es que fue una las pocas ideas realmente buenas dentro de los cambios interinos de las batallas; luego de un tiempo los mejores ajustes terminaron siendo aplicados de manera permanente, y el set de movimientos limitado fue uno de ellos. Y es que en verdad solía ser bastante confuso preparar estrategias, cuando un Pokémon rival sabía hasta veinte movimientos, era ofuscante, desordenado y no existía equilibrio. Aunque, a decir verdad, después del cambio fue que peor me empezó a ir en las batallas. Aun así, sería irresponsable de mi parte usar eso como excusa para mi debacle, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado al cambio, y tras vivir dos años como indigente, las ganas de adaptarme me faltaban.

–Chicos necesitaremos limitarnos a un set de movimientos de cuatro, sé que será incomodo porque en las ligas amateur son diez, pero la Conferencia Plateada es bastante avanzada en cuanto a nivel, así que debemos acostumbrarnos. En ese caso; Chandelure, tu usaras: Lanzallamas, Bola Sombra, Bola de Energía y Fuego Fatuo.

–Channnnndelurre. –respondió obediente mi querido tipo Fantasma de Unova.

–Pikachu, vamos a utilizar Atactrueno, Cola de Hierro, Hierba Lazo y Sustituto.

–¡Pi!

–¡Perfecto! Por cierto, cuando compré la Piedra Noche de Chandelure, me alcanzó para comparte esto, amigo. –Le dije, mientras sacaba un pequeño collar de tela con un dije similar a una canica amarilla. –Es una Bola Luminosa, aumentará tu ataque especial, nos vendrá de maravilla.

–¡Piii… Ka! –Me contestó emocionado, mientras le colocaba el objeto en su cuello.

–Con gusto, amiguito. Muy bien, sigamos. Pupitar, tu tendrás acceso a Maldición, Roca Afilada, Triturar y Terremoto. –Mi Pokémon capullo respondió con un sonido similar a un gorjeo de tono grave.

–Togekiss, tu irás con el set que solemos usar. Velocidad Extrema, Corte Aéreo, Brillo Mágico y Respiro.

–¡Gekiss!

–Mareanie, por lo que he estado notando, has estado cambiando bastante de recubrimiento, eso solo puede significar que estas cerca de evolucionar. ¡Eso es genial! Así que iremos preparados. Es sabido que los Toxapex no son muy rápidos; por lo tanto, usaremos Escaldar, Tóxico, Recuperación y Vastaguardia. Y, por último, Metang, usurarás: Puño Meteoro, Cabezazo Zen, Puño Hielo y Defensa de Hierro.

–¡Metang!

–¡Eanie!

–Qué bueno que todos comprendieron. Ahora sigan practicando, pero no les voy a dar órdenes, usaran el **Move Set** de cuatro movimientos que les acabo de dar según su propio criterio, confió en ustedes chicos.

Inmediatamente todos asintieron y siguieron con lo que estaban antes de que los detuviera. No dudaron un segundo ante mis decisiones, y eso me tenía bastante conmovido. Ellos se quedaron en mi equipo por nuestro lazo es inquebrantable, porque a todos los conocí de manera peculiar, de una forma en que nuestras vidas se unieron para siempre. Todos han estado siempre para mí desde que se unieron a mi equipo, nunca desconfiaron de mi palabra, y aun así yo si perdí mi confianza en sus habilidades, y en las mías. Ya era hora de que yo les devolviera esa confianza que me han tenido desde siempre. Aún me hallaba pensativo, nostálgico, cuando una voz que me resultó familiar, sonó detrás de mí; yo reaccioné sobresaltándome y girando sobre mis propios talones.

–Interesante estilo de entrenamiento, es extraño ver a entrenadores permitiéndoles tomar decisiones a sus Pokémon. Ahora en las batallas solo veo maestros controlando a sus esclavos. –Frente a mí se encontraba la última persona que pensé que volvería a ver: Brock, el chico que me salvó de mi propia estupidez.

–Bueno, yo siempre he sido más fanático del entrenamiento liberal y mutuo. Para mi ellos no son esclavos, son mis compañeros, mis amigos. Si ellos toman sacrificios, yo también lo hago. Y si yo gano algo, es tanto su éxito como el mío. Aunque puede que ese sea mi problema. –Respondí, susurrando lo último para mí mismo. La verdad es que siempre he considerado que, de ser más frío, ya habría ganado al menos una liga, pero la idea de ver a mis amigos ser maltratados más allá de cierto límite me suele sobrepasar, obligándome a retirarme en más de una batalla que podría haber ganado.

–Es bueno ver que por una vez en la vida estamos de acuerdo con algo. Por cierto, me alegra ver que no intentó otra estupidez como la de la última vez. –Me comentó el moreno, mientras buscaba apoyo en un árbol cercano al límite del claro. Los Pokémon ni se molestaron en poner atención a su persona, siguieron el entrenamiento completamente concentrados.

–Eso es imposible que lo sepa con seguridad. Tal vez lo intenté, pero no lo logré.

–No lo creo.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

–Simple: La ocasión que lo salvé con mi Crobat se veía bastante convencido de hacerlo, por no decir que su actitud era bastante nefasta. Ahora puedo comprobar, sentir, que algo ha cambiado, tal vez ya no sea el perdedor del pueblo. –Me mantuve callado, sorprendido por su capacidad de percepción. –Pero bueno, supongo que es un tema que no desea retomar. Por otro lado, debo decir que me encuentro admirado por la reacción de sus Pokémon. Se han mantenido completamente ajenos a mi presencia, centrados en sus órdenes. Yo por mucho que busco ser estricto, termino cediendo, así que apenas y escuchan mis órdenes. Si esos Pokémon fueran los míos, habrían venido corriendo inmediatamente a ver qué ocurría.

–Bueno, tal vez se deba a que saben que no soy precisamente una persona sociable; lo que implica que no solemos cruzarnos con otros entrenadores más que para entrenar. Así que deben suponer que no es más que una rápida visita sin importancia.

–Podría ser eso. O realmente lo respetan mucho, muchísimo. Y desean cumplir al pie de la letra su palabra, decidiendo ignorar cualquier factor que no parezca necesitar que se detengan.

–Puede ser… Pero no veo porqué harían eso. –Le dije al moreno, mirando en otra dirección. La verdad es que puede que lo que diga es cierto, yo creo eso mismo. Pero no entiendo porque después de haberme visto en mi peor momento, después de que perdí la esperanza en nosotros como equipo, después de toda mi cobardía, ellos seguirían viéndome como un líder a quien seguir sin vacilar.

–He de suponer que tiene razones concretas para decir eso. Pero yo pienso que debería dejar de pensar en usted como un entrenador indigno, y concentrarse en respaldar ese respeto.

–Eso mismo estaba pensando hacer. –Dije, ahora con un mejor humor, volviendo a mirarlo.

–Es bueno escuchar eso. ¿Sabe? Estoy de paso por esta zona del bosque en busca de algo para cocinar. El resto de mi grupo está en un campamento no muy lejos de acá, tal vez…–Lo interrumpí, sabiendo que me diría.

–No. Por ahora estoy bien, necesito concentrarme para la Liga Johto, que como es sabido, es en un par de semanas. Así que gracias por tomarme en cuenta, pero la verdad es que es mejor que me quede aquí. –Estaba buscando evadir pasar más tiempo con esa gente, sería más contacto humano del que ya no me siento acostumbrado a recibir.

–Está bien. Espero que sea en otro momento entonces. –Respondió el chico, levantándose de donde se hallaba apoyado. Se sacudió la ropa y se preparó para volver a lo suyo.

–Hay un árbol de bayas Pabaya a unos metros en la dirección este del bosque.

–Gracias. –Me dijo, empezando a caminar en la dirección que le indiqué.

–Oiga. –Se detuvo. –Gracias por salvarme. –El chico sonrío de manera ladeada, me hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que no había sido nada, y siguió su camino. Cuando devolví la mirada a donde se encontraban mis Pokémon entrenando, me di cuenta que se habían detenido y me estaban mirando de manera extraña.

–¿Qué? –Soltaron una especie de quejido, el cual interpreté como que habían entendido que había vuelto a intentar suicidarme. Ellos ya habían sufrido situaciones bastante tensas, como cuando me corté los brazos y Pikachu tuvo que pedir ayuda, mientras el resto se quedó cuidándome. –Lo siento chicos, creo que ustedes entienden mejor que nadie mis razones. Pero les prometo que no va a volver a suceder.

Mi tono de voz seguro les trasmitió la confianza necesaria, así que continuaron con su entrenamiento. Y de esa manera la rutina se repitió casi sin ninguna sorpresa o cambio durante el medio mes restante. Así que antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en la ceremonia de apertura de la Conferencia Plateada.


	5. Ligas de Sangre

**Ligas de Sangre**

* * *

La cantidad de gente que había en el lugar me sorprendió bastante, y eso que yo ya esperaba bastante participación. Solo estuve un año como entrenador amateur, y parece que la cantidad de pretendientes al título han aumentado significativamente; las estadísticas tenían razón, la pasión por los entrenamientos está volviendo.

–Sean bienvenidos todos los participantes que obtuvieron las ocho medallas de Johto, tanto los entrenadores Pokémon nuevos, como los que ya lo han hecho en otras ocasiones, sea en esta región o en otra. Claro, no olviden que si son extranjeros deben portar el pasaporte de entrenador de PokPro, de lo contrario serán descalificados. –Muchos se sorprendieron bastante, seguro es su primera vez participando en una liga extranjera, y las reglas migratorias han sido bastante endurecidas; está claro que no quieren inmigrantes que puedan "manchar" su soberanía.

El presentador habló por encima sobre las reglas: al parecer el torneo empezará con una etapa semi-clasificatoria, los encuentros serán rifados y solo aquellos que ganen tres de cinco batallas clasificarán a los dieciseisavos de final. Para criterios de desempate serán tomados en cuenta el promedio de Pokémon vencidos y Pokémon perdidos. Como era de esperarse, es permitido el uso de mega-piedras, Cristales Z, Objetos X, en otras palabras, drogas y dopantes; por último, también serían aceptados los potenciadores medicinales naturales y las pociones químicas. A mí no me gusta usar eso, ya que además de costar lo suyo, es sabido que su uso es dañino para los Pokémon a largo plazo.

Sabiendo ya quien sería mi primer contrincante, me retiré a mi habitación, pensando en cómo lidiar con el uso de los objetos y drogas de batalla. Después de un par de horas en las que estudié a mi contrincante, usando la ficha de la base de datos de la Liga Pokémon, y de pensar en varias estrategias útiles, al menos según mi libro, me fui a dormir.

Habiendo descansado lo suficiente, me levanté con toda la energía necesaria para empezar mi camino al éxito. Desayuné y alimenté a mi equipo con su comida nutritiva, finalmente me retiré al estadio. Pasaron un par de horas en las que estuve viendo las batallas de otros participantes, antes de que finalmente me llamaran al campo de batalla. Volver a una liga profesional hizo que mi pulso se elevara a límites insospechados, tenía el corazón en la mano, figurativamente hablando. Vi como mi contrincante lanzó una superball, una Poké Ball azul con franjas rojas, de esta salió un Granbull, un enorme Pokémon canino, de color rosado y enormes colmillos inferiores sobresaliendo de su hocico.

–¡Metang, yo te elijo! –Cuando el tipo Acero/Psíquico apareció en el campo, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, es mi hora de brillar. –Metang, usa Defensa de Hierro, seguido de Puño Meteoro.

El Pokémon metálico siguió mi orden al pie de la letra. Primero se rodeó de una especie de brillo plateado, y después embistió al Pokémon hada, que hacía lo mismo, preparando el Triturar que su entrenador ordenó. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el Granbull no pudo con el primer golpe y cayó derrotado. Sonreí orgulloso al ver efectivo mi plan de golpear puntos estratégicos para evitar derramamientos de sangre, o peor, muertes.

La cara del entrenador del Granbull era todo un poema, definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. Aun así, no perdió mucho tiempo y llamó a su Noctowl, que, tras dar un giro en el aire, se estableció frente a su entrenador, esperando órdenes.

–No, ese Metang parece bastante fuerte, lo mejor es que respondas lo más rápido que puedas, usa Confusión. ¡Rápido!

–Debes evitar a toda costa recibir ese ataque, no podemos darnos el lujo de que termines confundido, evade como practicamos y ataca con Puño Hielo.

El Pokémon con fisionomía de búho se acercó rápidamente a mi compañero, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sus ojos brillaron con un tono morado, y unas ondas del mismo color fueron lanzadas hacia Metang. Aun así, ese escenario ya estaba planeado, mi tipo Acero de Hoenn esquivó el ataque a último momento, y golpeó en el abdomen al ave con su puño completamente congelado. El golpe, siendo súper eficaz, fulminó al ave, que calló al igual que el Pokémon anterior.

–Mierda, ese Metang no solo es poderoso, es bastante rápido para su tamaño. Regresa Noc. Este combate a hora depende de ti, Ty. –Al lanzar su última Poké Ball, apareció un poderoso Typhlosion en medio del campo. Al ver a su rival, el tipo Fuego encendió una enorme llamarada en su espalda, preparándose para luchar.

–Ahora tenemos la desventaja amigo, debemos aguantar. Usa Defensa de Hierro y apenas lo tengas cerca, usa Cabezazo Zen.

–No saldrá como esperas. Ty, acércate y usa Estallido.

–Metang, ya sabes que hacer.

Mi compañero de color plateado acercó lo más que pudo los brazos a su cuerpo, cubriendo así cualquier punto vital. El Pokémon inicial de Johto, usando su velocidad se acercó cubierto de fuego e impactó de frente con Metang. Las llamas alcanzaron un radio de cinco metros, lo que me obligó a mí y a mi rival a alejarnos del campo en dirección de la barrera. A los pocos segundos, las llamas perdieron su potencia y se apagaron, mostrando que mi estrategia había funcionado, pues Metang, a pesar de verse un poco dañado, podía seguir luchando sin problemas.

Usando la estrategia que habíamos planeado en contra de Pokémon de ese estilo, el tipo Acero/Psíquico liberó su brazo, aun con partes al rojo vivo, y tomó al aún un poco aturdido Typhlosion, que incapaz de hacer nada, recibió el cabezazo imbuido en energía psíquica. El golpe fue tal que lo envió varios metros atrás, y cuando quiso levantarse, calló completamente noqueado. Oficialmente estaba viviendo mi mejor inicio en una liga, y usando técnicas que supuestamente están obsoletas.

–Rayos, vuelve Ty. –Dijo cabizbajo el entrenador. Me acerqué a él y le estiré mi mano. Él lo notó y me devolvió el gesto, aún decaído por la derrota tan humillante. Sin decir nada se retiró a su camerino. Yo no lo tomé a mal, ya he estado en situaciones así, y entonces solo deseaba desaparecer.

Agradecí al público que estaba aplaudiéndome, aun incapaz de procesar que yo hubiera ganado de tal manera. Sin perder mucho más tiempo, me retiré, para empezar a estudiar a mi segundo contrincante, la primera victoria fue dulce, pero no podría conformarme solo con eso, este torneo debe ser mío, mi primera gran victoria ligera.

El resto de la liga fue bastante entretenido, ya no era el entrenador que quedaba fuera en fase de eliminatorias o que no pasaba de octavos de final. Logré ganar las cinco batallas de la fase semi-clasificatoria, sin haber perdido a un solo Pokémon, y sin haber visto una sola gota de sangre. Pero el resto del torneo no fue tan fácil, en dieciseisavos si gané de manera similar, pero en octavos, usando ya cinco Pokémon, dos de mis compañeros fueron derrotados.

Luego en cuartos, me tocó con un sujeto que era bastante bueno usando objetos de batalla, a diferencia de la mayoría. Empezó la batalla usando Ataque X, y luego me complicó la vida abusando del uso de Restaurar Todo con su ultimo Pokémon. En semifinales el entrenador era de bastante nivel, y me obligó a empezar a usar mis propias estrategias, pues las del libro no estaban funcionando, de todas maneras, aunque perdí a cuatro de mis seis Pokémon, esa fue la batalla que más me enseñó hasta el momento.

Ahora me hallo luchando en la final, la batalla más difícil que he tenido en años, aun con todas las estrategias y entrenamientos, el entrenador derrotó tres de mis Pokémon usando solo a su Mega-Mawile. Su estrategia a base de usar Juego Rudo fue brutal. Al final derroté a su mega-evolución usando a Chandelure, e igualé las cosas, para este punto solo nos quedan dos Pokémon a cada uno, y mi Mareanie está haciendo lo que puede contra el Probopass de mi último rival. Realmente ya logré mi objetivo, llegué a las finales, superando los cuartos de final, lo que significa que ya puedo ir a Kalos, pero eso sería confórmame, ahora debo dar todo de mí para al fin ganar una liga, demostrarme a mí y al mundo que lo valgo como entrenador, que no soy un perdedor.

–Vamos amiga mía, debes poder contra ese enorme pedazo de piedra y metal.

–Probopass usa Terremoto, y acaba con ese Mareanie de una vez.

–¡Vastaguardia, ahora!

Mareanie se rodeó de una capa de cristal protectora, que bastó para evitar que la fisura que se generó en el suelo del campo la golpeara. Si las cosas siguen así no podré vencer a esa bestia de metal. Deseando a muerte poder usar Tóxico, ordené a mi estrella de mar venenosa que usara Escaldar y que, aprovechando el momento, continuara con Recuperación.

El agua hirviendo golpeo de lleno al tipo Roca/Acero, que se lamentó, pero no calló derrotado; definitivamente es un hijo de puta muy resistente. Mareanie empezó a brillar tenuemente, lo que implicaba que estaba usando Recuperación. Para mi sorpresa, el Pokémon de Sinnoh reaccionó antes de los esperado y golpeó fuertemente a mi tipo Veneno/Agua con Bomba Imán, evitando que se recuperara.

–Mierda Mareanie, estás muy lastimada, no quiero esforzarte tanto.

–¡Mar! –Me gritó desde donde se encontraba, aun tratando de reincorporarse. No quería verla lastimarse más, así que cuando pensaba devolverla, y anunciar que ella no seguiría, empezó a brillar. En un principio pensé que era producto del intento de usar Recuperación de nuevo, pero no era eso, ya que, al atenuarse la luz, su forma era como la de un domo lleno de púas, y dentro del domo había una forma pulposa con ojos grandes y amarillos.

–¡Mareanie, evolucionaste! O debo decir, Toxapex. Que bien, sabía que estabas a poco de lograrlo. Muy bien, ya no perdamos tiempo, usa Escaldar.

–Demonios, que suerte la de este chico. Probopass usa Bomba Imán.

Las capsulas de metal que flotan alrededor de Probopass, haciendo de mini-narices, flotaron en dirección de mi recién evolucionado Pokémon, que escupió una enorme cantidad de agua caliente. El resultado se supo de inmediato, ambos cayeron completamente exhaustos, el tipo Roca/Acero con unas quemaduras, incluso. Yo y mi contrincante devolvimos a nuestros Pokémon y nos preparamos para nuestra última batalla.

–Pikachu, creo que es hora de luchar. –Usando su típico sonido, se bajó de mi hombro y se colocó en posición de batalla.

–Zangoose, te necesito para acabar con esta batalla. –El chico lanzó la Poké Ball, y apareció un Pokémon felino, de color blanco con partes de su pelaje rojas y grandes garras. –Zangoose, usa Danza Espada, y luego prepárate para cualquier ataque.

–Demonios Pikachu, no lo podemos dejar aumentar su ataque, usa Atactrueno y luego Sustituto.

A pesar de gran velocidad de mi amigo eléctrico, el Pokémon tipo Normal movió rápidamente sus brazos de manera ágil y una especie de aura rojiza lo rodeó, era demasiado tarde. Aun así, Pikachu pudo golpearlo con la descarga eléctrica, que lo daño lo suficiente para terminar paralizándolo. Aprovechando la situación, ordené a mi amigo que cancelara la orden del Sustituto y usara Atactrueno en su lugar. La fuerza del torrente eléctrico, logró dañar significativamente a Gato Hurón, que seguía sin poder reaccionar.

O eso pensaba, porque el chico le ordeno ahora usar Afilagarras seguido de Danza Espada de nuevo, no entendí porque tendría un set de movimientos con dos de estos que aumentan el ataque, o así era hasta que, sin poder reaccionar, el Pokémon golpeó con una fuerza increíble a mi compañero, que cayó aturdido por tremendo impacto. Era Garra Brutal, y empezó a usarla una y otra vez en mi pequeño amigo que nada podía hacer para responder.

–Pikachu, yo sé que es difícil, pero tienes que salir de ahí ahora, libérate de su agarre, usa Hierba Lazo y sujétalo y luego respondes, primero usa Atactrueno y luego has eso. Demonios, ni yo me entiendo. No importa amigo, necesito que te liberes de ese agarre, por favor.

Pero a pesar de mis suplicas, el Zangoose no se detenía por nada del mundo, y aunque Pikachu forcejeó, y lanzó un par de Atactruenos, no pudo soltarse de su poderoso agarre. Al ver la cara de satisfacción sádica del tipo, lo entendí todo, él es de esa clase de entrenadores que cada vez es más común toparse, aquellos que drogan a su Pokémon antes de las batallas y los hacen casi incapaces de sentir dolor, y no les importa matar; es una locura, y de no sacar a Pikachu de ahí, podría terminar muerto. Por suerte, Pikachu logró usar Sustituto y de esa manera intercambiar su lugar con éste para salir del agarre. El sustituto no aguantó mucho y tras una sola Garra Brutal se desvaneció en el aire. Pikachu se me acercó cojeando, cubierto de sangre en casi todo su pelaje, al verlo, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

–Amigo, sé que nos costó mucho llegar aquí, entrenamos estos dos meses muy duro, pero morir no vale la pena, lo mejor es que nos retiremos. –Le dije aprovechando que el Zangoose estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la sucesión de ataques; tomando en cuenta la droga que seguro usaron en él, no sería mucho tiempo.

–¡Pika, Pika Pi! –Me respondió molesto mi amigo amarillo, cruzando sus brazos.

–Pero…

–Pika chu…

–Lo entiendo… –Le dije al comprender su punto. Mis Pokémon ya estaban cansados de mi actitud desde hace tiempo, eso fue algo que noté más de una vez. Ellos nunca me desobedecieron por nuestro lazo de amistad y respeto, pero ya no estaban dispuestos a seguir siendo subestimados. Eso me estaba mostrando Pikachu en ese momento, debía dejar ese dolor, ese miedo. Si no quería perder a mi amigo, debía atacar con la misma fuerza, ya no podía conformarme con el estilo deportivo y justo que pretendía mantener, no con sujetos como el entrenador que tengo al frente.

–Ya deja de parlotear con el Pokémon. Zangoose, acaba con la vida de esa rata miserable, usa Garra Brutal.

–Pikachu, usa Hierba Lazo cuando lo tengas cerca, luego sigue usándola en todo su cuerpo hasta tenerlo atado, y por último lo golpeas con Cola de Hierro combinada con Atactrueno con todas tus fuerzas.

El Zangoose atacó completamente desquiciado, fuera de sí, y eso fue aprovechado por Pikachu, que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, uso Hierva Lazo en él. El ataque atrapó sus pies y lo hizo caer al piso, en ese momento mi amigo eléctrico repitió el ataque hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hierba, que no dejaba de salir de suelo cada vez que él lo golpeaba con la cola. Al tener al tipo Normal completamente inmovilizado, Pikachu saltó varios metros en el aire y cayó con su cola endurecida en hierro, impactando brutalmente la cabeza de su rival. Después de eso, Pikachu volvió a donde yo me encontraba.

El referí le dio un vistazo al Pokémon y lo declaró derrotado, alzando su banderín en mi dirección, declarándome el ganador. Pero aún, a pesar de los gritos eufóricos de la afición, yo no podía disfrutar aquel momento. El entrenador rival estaba gritando y maldiciendo, insultando a su Pokémon; y mientras el solo se preocupaba por el resultado, vi como sangre empezaba a chorrear de la nariz del Zangoose, mojando todo el piso del campo de batalla. En la zona del impacto se notaba una hendidura, probablemente una fractura.

Desvíe la mirada de esa escena y me acerqué a la tarima donde me estaban llamando para hacerme entrega del premio. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que además del trofeo, la compensación económica, sin contar las batallas individuales, era de un millón de Pokédolares como premio. Ya no me quedaba duda del porqué ahora hay tantos entrenadores nuevos, y técnicas tan brutales de batalla.

Me alejé del lugar tratando de digerir mi agridulce victoria. Ya Pikachu había sido llevado al Centro Pokémon del estadio, igual que el Zangoose. Aun así, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ambos sangrando y sufriendo. Antes de la reforma de la liga existía una ley que prohibía ataques con cierta escala de magnitud; irónicamente la quitaron, para de esa manera meter la regla del límite de movimientos. La violencia que llega a verse en una batalla, donde un entrenador deja de interesarse por ser moralmente correcto, es enorme. Durante todo el torneo tuve la suerte de que solo me topara con entrenadores justos, exceptuando la final. Pero en el transcurso del mismo torneo, murieron seis Pokémon durante o después de la batalla. Y pareciera que a nadie le importa, la cosificación de los Pokémon llegó al punto de que sus vidas valen lo que una entrada y un poco de acción cuestan; y la gente está bien con eso.

Y aunque desearía no volver a formar parte de algo así, para pretender hacer cualquier especie de cambio, debo convertirme en un campeón regional, y no de cualquier región, de Kalos. Es sabido que mucho de lo que sucede hoy en día comenzó ahí. En Kalos fue que se empezó a usar a los Pokémon, ya no como compañeros, sino como herramientas; fue ahí que aparecieron las leyes nuevas y la reforma misma. Tal vez si venzo a Alain, y tomo su puesto, logre hacer algo por todo eso. Y por efecto mismo de la regionalización, la mayoría de entrenadores empezaría a cambiar. Además, después de ver como Pikachu reaccionó, ya no puedo darme el lujo de temer a usar nuestro potencial, ya no puedo seguir acobardándome a las consecuencias, está claro que ellos ya no desean volver a rendirse.


	6. Los Pokémonistas

**Los Pokémonistas**

* * *

Caminé con la cabeza gacha durante el camino del estadio a mi habitación, en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada. A pesar de mi resolución, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ese Zangoose, con su cráneo hundido y sangre saliendo de su nariz; y peor aún, la imagen de mi amado Pokémon inicial, bañado en sangre. Suspiré y miré mi reflejo en la copa color plata que llevaba en mi mano, definitivamente no tenía la expresión de un ganador.

Y es que a pesar de haber ganado mi primera liga después de más de seis años de viaje, sin tan siquiera haber podido pasar de cuartos de final, no me sentía como un ganador, al menos no como uno completo. Alejé los pensamientos negativos de mi mente, estaba claro que para alcanzar mi objetivo debía ser más fuerte que solo eso, alcanzada la cima podré darme el lujo de pensar en cambiar como son tratados los Pokémon.

Me detuve en seco, ya estaba frente al mostrador del Centro Pokémon, en él estaba otra de las típicas enfermeras Joy, esta sí usaba el color de pelo rosa común entre ellas, claramente teñido. Me acerqué a ella y pregunté por Pikachu, y después por el resto de mi equipo, que no sufrió tanto daño como él. Para alegría mía todos se encontraban mejor, incluso la pelirosa me comentó que el Zangoose se estaba recuperando bastante bien, para el alcance de la fractura. Sonreí aliviado, quitándome así un peso emocional de mis hombros, ese Pokémon no era culpable de las acciones amorales de su entrenador.

Tras recuperar a mis fieles compañeros de vida, me encaminé a la salida del lugar. Después de firmar algunos autógrafos, muy para mi disgusto, de varias personas que estaban en el salón y me reconocieron, eché un rápido vistazo al mapa de mi Pokégear. Según podía ver en él, la embajada de Kalos en Johto se encuentra en Ciudad Olivine, eso es completamente opuesto a donde estoy: Ciudad Plateada, a las faldas del Monte del mismo nombre, en la frontera este de Johto, justo al lado de Kanto.

Estaba claro que sería un viaje largo, que por mucho que deseara no realizar, debía hacerlo. Kalos es conocida como la región más moderna, al lado de Unova, y posee un control migratorio enorme, en pos de poder entrar en su territorio, me es menester ir hasta la embajada y demostrar que solo voy de viaje para participar en su liga. Es por eso mismo que poseen la regla de que solo entrenadores que hayan superado los cuartos de final de alguna liga profesional puedan entrar; en caso contrario temen que algún extranjero entre y no pueda pasar los gimnasios, y por lo tanto termine quedándose en su región más tiempo del necesario.

Personalmente lo veo como una medida exagerada, pero nada puede hacerse al respecto. De igual manera existen requisitos distintos si se es una persona casual, por lo tanto, un turista, o alguien que vaya por cuestiones de empleo. Solo me consta que para los turistas existe un límite mínimo económico, para otras profesiones fuera del entrenamiento me hallo a oscuras.

Sabiendo que al fin podría viajar a la única región en la que no he podido hacerlo, sentí la emoción inundar mis sentidos, porque como ganador de una liga, no existe forma en que rechacen mi petición de pasaporte. Con eso en mente, me apuré a cruzar el umbral de salida del Centro Pokémon y me aventuré a empezar mi viaje inmediatamente, de todas maneras, tengo suficientes recursos para varios días, y dinero de sobra en mi cuenta.

Me encaminé en dirección a Ciudad Espinanegra, lugar conocido por su adoración a los Pokémon tipo Dragón. Me imaginé el camino a mi objetivo, y decidí tomar el camino norte, cruzando por Pueblo Cedro, manteniendo mi rumbo al oeste, pasando de nuevo por Ciudad Ecruteak, y desviándome al sur a través de las rutas treinta y ocho y treinta y nueve; será un largo viaje, pero no por eso menos disfrutable. Usé mi gorra para tapar mi rostro, así evitaría ser reconocido por cualquier fanático de las batallas, de todas formas, recién había ganado el torneo, así que mi fama estaría fresca, sobre todo en esa Ciudad, tal como pude notar en el Centro Pokémon.

Al estar a punto de cruzar el punto de salida de Ciudad Plateada, unos gritos llamaron mi atención. Deseando que no fueran más de mis nuevos fanáticos, dirigí mi mirada a su fuente, y me encontré con el grupo de chicos que me salvó de mi intento de suicidio, estaban siendo dirigidos por Brock. Al ver que al menos eran personas conocidas pude relajarme un poco.

–¿Qué tal todo? –Me preguntó el moreno apenas lograron alcanzarme. Yo lo miré extrañado un momento, mi silencio pareció incomodar al resto de chicos, que se mantenían a espaldas de quien ha demostrado ser su líder.

–Bien… Supongo. –Respondí con duda, aún no era capaz de comprender porque tanto exabrupto al verme. Solo deseaba que no tuviera que ver directamente con mi reciente triunfo.

–Hicimos como dije. Vinimos a verlo pelear, en general puedo decir que el perdedor de pueblo Paleta me dejó gratamente sorprendido. Lástima el final, opacó un poco lo conseguido por usted y su equipo, aun así, considero que hizo lo necesario para proteger a sus Pokémon. –Me comentó, primero con tono alegre, luego sarcástico y por último sombrío. He de suponer que a Brock le disgusta ese estilo de batalla tanto como a mí.

–Me parece bien, es bueno saber que la persona que evitó que me estampara contra el suelo me vio lograr mi primer triunfo en una Liga. –Le comenté, medio en serio medio en broma. –Por cierto, no hace falta que ustedee, podría decirse que ya no somos extraños,

–Está bien, supongo que si estaba siendo demasiado formal. Pero tengo mis razones. La situación es esta, Ash, necesito… Necesitamos su ayuda. –Me dijo, con un tono ligeramente suplicante. Ante esto, me sorprendí bastante, no sabía que esperar.

–¿Y qué sería eso en lo que necesitan mi ayuda, tanto así, como para venir tras de mí haciendo un escándalo? –Pregunté con cautela. Lo que menos deseo en este momento es meterme en nada muy complejo, y menos aún inmiscuirme en situaciones que no me corresponden.

–La verdad es bastante simple, al menos para alguien como usted. –Levanté una ceja ante el comentario. ¿A qué quiere llegar con los halagos? ¿Tanto es requerida mi ayuda? –La cuestión es, y voy a ser breve, que yo y mi grupo de amigos somos Pokémonistas, y creo que el termino no es extraño para usted.

Asentí con la cabeza, dando a entender que sí comprendía de que me hablaba. Resulta que el movimiento Pokémonista nació hace más o menos diez años, en ese entonces se reclamaba que no era correcto encerrar a los Pokémon en las Poké Balls, y que menos correcto aún era usarlos para pelear. La idea en general no era tan alocada, y podría poner a pensar a cualquiera con un poco de conciencia y moral.

Pero el movimiento decayó gracias a la mala campaña que le dio su máximo exponente, Plasma. Una organización en pro de la libertad Pokémon, que fue desenmascarada como un enorme caso de corrupción. Su líder, Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius, era realmente un criminal de la peor clase, que usaba todos aquellos Pokémon liberados y con suficiente experiencia, tanto como para cometer crímenes, como para venderlos en el mercado negro. Ello de manera similar a como hace décadas hizo la mafia kantoniana, el Team Rocket, pero en menor escala. Desde ese incidente se les conoció como Team Plasma, y Ghetsis fue condenado a cadena perpetua.

Desde la caída de Plasma han pasado cinco años, y en ese tiempo el movimiento en pro a los Pokémon casi desapareció totalmente. O así se creía, hasta que los cambios de la Liga empezaron a demostrar explotación Pokémon, y las industrias comenzaron a usar a estos como mano de obra esclava. La injusticia hacia las criaturas removió el piso, y los Pokémonistas resurgieron de las cenizas, hace un año aún era bastante extraño toparse con alguno, pero ahora resulta que conozco a un grupo entero de ellos.

–Claro que estoy familiarizado con el termino, yo mismo podría considerarme en parte Pokémonista. No estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que suelen pedir los más extremistas, pero sí creo que la liberación Pokémon, hasta cierto punto en el que nuestro lazo no desaparezca, es algo justo y necesario. –Mi respuesta trajo una sonrisa, no solo al moreno, sino que también al grupo de chicas y un chico que permanecía tras él.

–Lo supuse, al menos desde el día que vi como entrenaba a sus Pokémon, y el como ellos respetaban su presencia, pero sin mostrar el más mínimo temor. –Me aclaró, con una sonrisa alegre, que rápidamente volvió a la seriedad inicial. –Con eso claro, voy a continuar. Nosotros no somos Pokémonistas solo por convicción ideológica, también hemos visto toda la clase de sufrimiento que la regionalización trajo a ellos. Y dado que ninguno de nosotros quiso permanecer con las manos cruzadas, decidimos, tras conocernos durante varios viajes, que debíamos hacer algo. Desde entonces ayudamos a mantener el equilibrio que antes existía entre Pokémon y personas, y que ahora está desapareciendo. Nos enfocamos en tratar con los casos de los que escuchamos en los caminos, o charlando con las personas. La cuestión es que queremos ayudar a que los Pokémon no salgan lastimados en enfrentamientos innecesarios. Por eso mismo nos enfocamos en lidiar con Pokémon problemáticos que, tomando en cuenta la poca paciencia colectiva en la que estamos hundidos, terminan siendo dañados. Claro, nuestro deseo inicial sería evitar esos conflictos, normalmente reubicando a los Pokémon salvajes.

Pensé en lo que me estaba diciendo. Es cierto que existen Pokémon más agresivos que otros, algunos inclusive peligrosos para los humanos, pero realmente ninguno es malvado. Están los casos como el de Absol y su injusta relación con los desastres, o los Gengar y Litwick, que suelen absorber la vitalidad de otros seres vivos, incluidos seres humanos. Todo eso siempre ha existido en este mundo, pero antes de la regionalización existía un equilibrio que mantenía a las creaturas más peligrosas bajo control, en su propio territorio.

Lo cierto es que desde que la regionalización tomó lugar, los recursos naturales empezaron a ser explotados en exceso, comenzaron a nacer más pueblos y ciudades, consecuentemente las ciudades preexistentes aumentaron de tamaño y la contaminación se volvió un problema. Eso llevó a reducción de territorio Pokémon, y la pérdida de valores antiguos, como respetar los bosques, casas abandonadas y cementerios habitados por los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma y Siniestro. La aparición de ciertas drogas le hizo más fácil el trabajo a ciertos Pokémon del tipo Psíquico, que se empezaron a dedicar a secuestrar gente, y un gran etcétera.

Con la pérdida del equilibrio, las leyendas recolectadas en la Pokédex dejaron de serlo para convertirse en hechos diarios, y eso llevó a una molestia colectiva, que en búsqueda de librarse de esos Pokémon peligrosos, empezaron una especie de cacería de brujas que solo trajo daño colateral y la muerte de montones de criaturas inocentes. Finalmente, eso llevó a que la cosificación de los Pokémon fuera más fácil de digerir, hasta al punto de que pareciera que, en las batallas, la gente disfruta ver la sangre salir de sus cuerpos, y sus vidas ser tomadas de ellos; y todo eso en solo tres años. Por eso mismo mi deseo de ser un importante entrenador, para significar un cambio para bien en este mundo podrido, porque de no ocurrir un cambio, no habrá nada que proteger.

–¿Entiendo perfectamente, en que necesitan mi ayuda? –Le respondí, ya no a Brock, sino que a su grupo entero.

–Como dije antes, no es algo tan complejo de logar. La cuestión es que estamos cortos de entrenadores que luchen. Veras, yo soy un ex líder de gimnasio, pero lo dejé durante la gran crisis, ese tiempo ayudé a un amigo que era criador, y yo decidí que eso me llenaba más que las batallas. Dawn y May son coordinadoras, Iris y Misty son entrenadoras, pero se enfocan en el uso de un solo tipo, y ninguno es efectivo contra nuestro objetivo. Y, por último, Cilan es un Conocedor Pokémon.

–Creo que entiendo el problema. ¿Pero a que necesitan que me enfrente específicamente? –Pregunté, ya un poco agobiado de tanta información.

–A eso iba. Resulta que entre Pueblo Cedro y Ciudad Espinanegra fue construido un pequeño pueblo, es llamado Pueblo Tergeist. El problema es que justo fue construido en un bosque conocido por ser territorio de Misdreavus y Gastly. Al parecer en un principio el problema era que los tipo Fantasma asustaban y jugaban bromas muy pesadas a los lugareños, luego empezaron a alimentarse de la energía de las personas y niños empezaron a desaparecer. Finalmente, los pueblerinos se molestaron y empezaron a atacarlos, lo que generó energía negativa, atrayendo a más de ellos. Cuando llegamos a ver que podríamos hacer para reubicarlos en otra zona del bosque, se mostraron bastante hostiles. Lidiamos bastante bien con ellos, al menos hasta que un Mismagius Shiny, aparentemente el líder, nos atacó, derrotando a nuestros Pokémon en seguida, incluso al Haxorus de Iris, el Pokémon más poderoso del grupo. –Me explicó el chico, con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba bastante preocupado.

–Ya veo. ¿Algo más? –Pregunté queriendo saber todo respecto al tema.

–Sí, la razón por la que necesitamos tu ayuda. Veras, normalmente podríamos lidiar con ellos durante un mes o dos, y terminaríamos sacándolos eventualmente. Pero la gente del pueblo es muy poco paciente, y la energía negativa a logrado inundar completamente el lugar. Por lo tanto, contrataron a un exterminador Pokémon, hasta donde sé, es un sujeto que se especializa por acabar con los tipo Fantasma, usando un Mimikyu y un Spiritomb. He escuchado que no tiene piedad, y que no suele dejar Pokémon vivos, es por eso que necesitamos salir cuanto antes a Pueblo Tergeist, para evitar una masacre. ¿Podremos contar contigo?

Miré a todos los chicos del grupo, empezando por Brock, cada uno de ellos mostraba la misma expresión de tristeza, preocupación y ansiedad. Para mi está claro que ellos realmente buscan ayudar a las criaturas que sufren los bruscos cambios del mundo, y sería egoísta de mi parte no hacer nada. Suspiré sabiendo que ya no estaría solo, al menos parte de mi viaje, aun incapaz de comprender si eso me agradaba o disgustaba.

–Sí, pueden hacerlo. La situación parece bastante grave, y creo que mi Chandelure podrá lidiar con el Mismagius, no, confío en que lo hará. Así que lo mejor será que partamos de una vez, de todas formas, el pueblo me queda de camino a donde necesito ir, así que realmente no será una molestia de ningún tipo. –Todos se mostraron bastante alegres y aceptaron que emprendiéramos el viaje de una vez sin discusión. Brock palmeó mi espalda en agradecimiento y se colocó al frente guiando al grupo. El resto me agradeció a su manera y yo quedé atrás de todos, un poco alejado. Definitivamente sería un largo viaje.


	7. Pueblo de Espíritus

**Pueblo de Espíritus**

* * *

Nos detuvimos por enésima vez durante el día, ahora porque las chicas se encontraban muy cansadas, al menos Misty, Dawn y May. Rezongué bastante fastidiado por las constantes interrupciones, hace un día partimos de Ciudad Espinanegra, haciendo un viaje de un par de días, uno de ya tres malditos días. Definitivamente mi estilo de viaje simple y directo al punto es muy diferente al del grupo de chicos, que se suele detener ante cada pequeño detalle que le molesta o llama su atención.

Para empeorar las cosas, Brock parece ser una especie de mujeriego, loco por todo aquello que tenga pechos o falda corta. Ya en la ciudad de los dragones, me vi en la necesidad de esconderme de la pena que me generaba verlo intentar coquetear con la líder de gimnasio, a la que nos encontramos en el Centro Pokémon. Ella, al igual que la enfermera y otras diez chicas, se limitó a ignorarlo, pero soy consciente de que algún día, alguna se defenderá con la fuerza, o peor, lo denunciará a las autoridades, quien sabe que podría pasarle en caso de suceder.

Después de una pausa de una hora, en que aprovechamos para tomar un bocadillo y alimentar a los Pokémon, proseguimos con nuestro plan. La idea es llegar este mismo día al pueblo que está siendo asediado por los tipo fantasma, ojalá antes de que el exterminador lo haga. Caminamos unas cuatro horas más, hasta que ya en el atardecer, pudimos ver algunas luces titilando entre el espesor del bosque. Nos acercamos a ellas, y nos topamos con el pequeño pueblo que era nuestro objetivo. El pueblo parecía bastante humilde a primera vista, contaba con varias casas de madera, de un diseño bastante simple, y calles hechas de graba; era visible el poco tiempo que tenía de haber sido fundado.

Los Pokémonistas, que ya conocían el lugar, me guiaron directo al alcalde o líder de la zona. El hombre se encontraba en una especie de ayuntamiento, hecho de madera igual que las demás casas, pero de mayor tamaño. Al vernos, el hombre, de contextura gruesa y gran bigote de color gris, hizo una cara de disgusto. Estaba claro que no nos quería en ese lugar.

–¿Se puede saber a qué volvieron al pueblo? Ya les dijimos que no estamos dispuestos a esperar más, hace una semana contactamos con el exterminador, y no debe tardar en llegar, lo más probable es que aparezca mañana a primera hora. Por lo tanto, ustedes ya no son necesarios, si es que alguna vez lo fueron. Acá en este pueblo tenemos como prioridad a las personas, y si unos malditos Pokémon fantasma amenazan nuestra pacifica forma de vivir, no nos queda otra que acabar con ellos. –Aclaró el viejo. Su tono de voz sonaba altanero, y eso solo me molestó más.

–Pero señor Takabi, debe comprender que ellos solo hacen lo que su instinto le indica. Estoy seguro que, si nos da un plazo de un par de días, podremos convencerlos de mudarse a otra zona del bosque, una donde no afecten al pueblo. –Imploró Brock, dando uso a su posición de líder del grupo.

–¡No! Esa es mi respuesta definitiva y no pienso discutirla, el exterminador llegará pronto y no estoy dispuesto a esperar otro resultado que no sea ver a esas criaturas desaparecer de este mundo, ya han causado bastantes problemas. Ustedes fueron capaces de comprobar lo problemáticos que pueden ser, no entiendo por qué siguen insistiendo. Además, no solo es debido a que vienen a succionar nuestra energía; desde que el conflicto empeoró, se les hizo costumbre venir a hacer bromas, o a perder a los turistas que vienen de paso. Los aullidos y sonidos terroríficos no dejan dormir, y desde que varios evolucionaron a Gengar, ya no se puede confiar ni en la propia sombra. También hemos tenido ya un par de casos de niños envenenados por contacto con un Gastly, por no hablar de las tres desapariciones que hemos tenido los últimos seis meses.

–La razón de eso es simple. Este era territorio de esos Pokémon hace solo un par de años, y ustedes llegaron y se lo arrebataron. Si ellos se vienen a alimentar aquí, es probable que se deba a que sus presas naturales escaparon debido a la actividad humana. Ahora ustedes son la fuente de alimento más cercana. No solo eso, todo eso que menciona es lo que ocurre normalmente durante la interacción entre las personas y los Pokémon fantasma salvajes. El problema aquí es que se mudaron a un puto nido, y es obvio que todo eso llegue a ocurre, de hecho, lo seguirá haciendo si no se mueve alguno de los dos. Y si no es capaz de comprender eso, es un idiota. Poco me importa lo que pueda decirme, está claro que este pueblo es muy reciente para que pueda existir algún tipo de jurisdicción por parte suya o de su policía, si es que la tiene. Yo voy a encargarme de que esos Pokémon sean reubicados, y si apararse ese exterminador, me encargaré de él también.

Y ante un atónito pseudo alcalde y unos sorprendidos chicos, me retiré en búsqueda de las primeras señales de los tipo Fantasma. Abrí la puerta del lugar, y sin esperar alguna respuesta o reacción de parte del viejo, cerré de un portazo, saliendo en dirección al límite del pueblo. Al poco tiempo, el resto de chicos me alcanzó, Dawn fue la primera en hablarme.

–Eso fue increíble Ash, dejaste sin habla al viejo bocón ese. No sabía que conocías tanto de las leyes y esos temas tan complejos, sobre todo desde que las reformas aparecieron durante la crisis.

–La crisis me golpeó bastante, así que durante el tiempo que no estuve haciendo nada, intenté averiguar todo lo que podía sobe el tema de las diversas fuentes.

–¿Te golpeó bastante? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que intentaste hacer el día que te conocimos? –Preguntó ahora Iris, la chica morena de pelo estrambótico.

–Desearía no hablar de eso. Lo mejor es que nos enfoquemos en solucionar este problema, yo aún necesito seguir mi viaje hacia el extremo oeste de Johto. –Contesté evadiendo el tema, realmente odio recordar la época que estuve en Hoenn como un indigente. Los chicos asintieron en silencio, y de reojo pude ver como la pelinaranja, Misty, golpeaba en la cabeza a la morena con su palma.

En camino a la salida del pueblo estuvo caracterizado por un silencio bastante incómodo. De todas maneras, yo suelo disfrutar bastante del silencio, así que, para mí, el ambiente se hallaba de maravilla. Conformé fuimos dejando las casas de madera atrás, y la calle de lastre se fue diluyendo en la tierra, empezamos a sentir mucho frío, uno nada normal. Inmediatamente saqué a mi Chandelure, que gracias a su habilidad Cuerpo Llama, provocó que se disminuyera la sensación de frío. El resto del grupo se hizo bola alrededor de mí y mi Pokémon, lo que me incómodo bastante. No pude evitar pensar que hubiera sido mejor aguantarse el frío.

–Chandelure, ese frío solo puede deberse a la presencia de los tipo Fantasma. Los Gastly y sus estados evolutivos son conocidos por absorber la energía del ambiente, bajando así su temperatura. –Mi propio Pokémon fantasma asintió dejando salir un sonido, similar a un lamento. El sonido producido por mi candelabro fantasma asustó bastante a mis ahora compañeros de viaje temporales; yo ya estoy acostumbrado, además, es de conocimiento general que todos los tipo Fantasma pueden producir sonidos bastante guturales y tenebrosos.

–No sé si sabían, pero Litwick y su línea evolutiva, son famosos por alimentarse, no solo de energía, sino que, de almas, tanto humanas como de Pokémon. Incluso los Chandelure son capaces de quemar un alma humana en el calor de sus llamas infernales. En Unova deben estarla pasando mal con este desequilibrio. –Comentó ahora Cilan, el chico de pelo verde, que hasta donde sé, es originario de Unova.

–Cilan, esa clase de comentarios no se hace cuando de quien hablas está exactamente al frente tuyo. –Respondió bastante intimidada May, la chica castaña que se había mantenido bastante callada durante nuestra estadía en el pueblo. Extraño tomando en cuenta que suele hablar bastante, debe ser debido a su más que claro temor a los fantasmas.

–No hagas caso, eso son solo leyendas. Así como la mayoría de historias terroríficas relacionadas con los Pokémon. –La tranquilizó Iris, restando importancia al comentario del conocedor Pokémon.

–Yo habría dicho lo mismo antes de salir de viaje, pero habiendo visto todo lo que he visto, y conocido montones de Pokémon, puedo decir que esas historias no tienen nada de ficción. Chandelure, aquí como se ve, obediente y tranquilo, intentó alimentarse de mí cuando nos conocimos. Eventualmente nos hicimos amigos y ahora es uno de mis Pokémon más queridos, a pesar de ser el último que añadí a mi equipo. –Mi comentario tuvo efectos distintos, por un lado, Misty y May reaccionaron aterrorizadas, volteando a ver a mi Pokémon Fantasma/Fuego con desconfianza; por el otro, el resto del grupo se mostró interesado por la historia.

–¿Y es algo de lo que si estarías dispuesto a hablar? –Preguntó el moreno de ojos rasgados. Yo dude unos segundos, y luego suspire derrotado, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

–Supongo que el hecho de que me conozcan un poco más no es algo tan malo. Está bien, les contaré. –Iris, Cilan, Brock y Dawn sonrieron, y Misty y May dejaron de mirar a mi Pokémon, para así poner atención a mis palabras, con interés pintado en sus caras.

–Verán, hace un par de años, yo llegué a Unova tras un viaje en avión desde Sinnoh. Arribé al aeropuerto de Ciudad Mistralton, e inmediatamente aproveché para enfrentarme a la líder de gimnasio. Yo en esa época, y la verdad es que hasta hace un par de meses, no solía entrenar, al menos no con regularidad. Así que fui directo al reto, gané mi medalla gracias a que la chica se confió y eso fue aprovechado por mi Gible, que en ese entonces era mi sexto Pokémon. Usando Tumba Rocas vencimos a su Unfezant, y de ahí partimos en dirección de Ciudad Icirrus, en busca de mi segunda medalla, que, si no me equivoco, ya no es estregada porque le líder de gimnasio se retiró de las batallas. –Ambos chicos de Unova, Iris y Cilan, asintieron, confirmando mi última afirmación, por lo que yo seguí con mi historia. –Unos lugareños de la ciudad me dijeron que viajar por la zona no era seguro, debido a que habían estado sucediendo extraños sucesos climatológicos, yo no les hice caso, creyendo que eran locuras de viejos, por lo que emprendí mi viaje a la Ciudad Icirrus a través de la Ruta Siete. Grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando a medio camino, el día paso de ser soleado a tormentoso en segundos. La tormenta fue tal que me vi en la necesidad de buscar refugio en el bosque al norte de la ruta, debajo de un árbol.

–Por ahí se encuentra la Torre de los Cielos, pudiste haber ido a ahí. –Me interrumpió Iris.

–Lo sé, pero en el momento el cielo estaba tan oscuro que me era imposible ver mucho más lejos de los cinco metros. Eran las tres de la tarde y parecían las siete de la noche. La cuestión es que encontré un árbol con tronco hueco, y ahí me refugié. La lluvia no se detenía, y al estar empapado, me sentía bastante decaído y cansado. Eventualmente el cansancio me ganó, y me quedé dormido. En mis sueños me empecé a sentir agitado y preocupado, me desperté sudando y sintiéndome adolorido. Miré a mis alrededores, y ahí estaba un pequeño Litwick, estaba mojado, su llama estaba casi apagada, se veía muy mal. Lo apunté con mi Pokédex, y gracias a que la había actualizado, supe que ese pequeño era lo que me estaba haciendo sentir así de cansado.

–Eso significa que, si no hubieras despertado, hubieras… –Ahora fue May la que me interrumpió. Yo asentí ante su afirmación, y ella tembló, todo su cuerpo se hizo como gelatina.

–Pero bueno, eso no pasó. El pequeño Litwick se asustó al notar que ya no estaba dormido, así que intentó huir, pero la tormenta seguía golpeando con mucha fuerza, así que se detuvo en seco a la entrada del tronco. Yo me le acerqué, y lo tomé desde su base. Intentó huir, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Al ver su estado, saqué un poco de medicina en spray, poción y alimento especial para tipo Hada, esperando que funcionara en él. Mis cuidados dieron efecto, y se empezó a notar mejor. Pero ahora era yo, quien, tras haber perdido energía a manos del Litwick, y haberme empapado, caí con una fiebre muy intensa. Vi al pequeño Pokémon acercárseme aumentando el tamaño de su llama de forma amenazadora, y perdí la conciencia.

El grupo de Pokémonistas se detuvieron, a mitad del bosque en que ya nos habíamos adentrado mientras les contaba mi anécdota. Me miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados, y yo decidí continuar, acariciando la cabeza de mi Pokémon, que, dado que me tiene cariño, es capaz de evitar que su calor me haga daño. Me pareció ver que algo se movía cerca de nuestras sombras, fusionándose con estas, así que me preparé para cualquier cosa.

–Cuando desperté ya era de día, y el Sol estaba golpeando mis ojos. A mi lado estaba dormido el pequeño Litwick, que mantuvo su llama al máximo de su capacidad para secarme y evitarme la hipotermia. Después de eso, el me guío a la Torre de los Cielos, donde una mujer que era la encargada de recibir a los turistas, me ayudó, y me dio algo para la fiebre. Pasé otro día en una habitación provisional en la torre. Pero amanecí mejor al día siguiente, al fin pude seguir mi camino. A pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a dejar a Litwick con su manada, pero ese no eran su deseo. Desde entonces hemos vivido muchas aventuras. ¿No es así amigo?

Chandelure repitió su lamento, y añadió un "Chand". Los chicos me miraron entre sorprendidos y contentos. Sin mucho más que decir, seguimos nuestra búsqueda de los tipo Fantasma. Ahora todos parecían más cómodos con la presencia de Chandelure, y May se mostraba más tranquila con la situación en general. A los poco pasos se escuchó otro lamento, el resto miró a mi Pokémon, pero para estaba claro que él no había sido. Unas sombras empezaron a verse entre los árboles, así que le ordené a mi Pokémon que estuviera listo para atacar. Pronto aparecieron varios Gastly y Misdreavus, todos se mostraban hostiles.


	8. Poltergeist en Descontrol

**Poltergeist en Descontrol**

* * *

El grupo de Pokémon salvajes se mantuvo a una distancia segura, mirándonos con molestia, estaba claro que no éramos bienvenidos ahí. Por un lado, estaban los Misdreavus, Pokémon con forma de manta color morado, con un collar de perlas y ojos amarillos con rojo; por el otro estaban los Gastly, eran básicamente nubes de gas tóxico de color morado oscuro, con un núcleo negro como la noche, con ojos tenebrosos de gran tamaño y una boca amenazadora. Le ordené a mi Pokémon estar alerta a cualquier señal de ataque, Pikachu, que se había mantenido apoyado en mi hombro, saltó frente a mí, preparándose uniéndose a mi fantasma de Unova. Al ver tantos Pokémon, sabía que necesitaría bastante poder, por lo tanto, usaría cualquier ataque que supieran mis Pokémon. Igualmente, la regla de límite de movimientos solo aplica en batallas oficiales. Uno de los Gastly se aventuró a atacar, y eso despertó el Mundo Distorsión en la tierra.

–Chandelure, usa Psíquico en ese Gastly. Pikachu, Onda Trueno en cuanto fantasma veas, paraliza a todos los que puedas. –Chandelure usó su fuerza psíquica y golpeó al Gastly contra el piso, el fantasma no se volvió a levantar. El resto de la manada se lanzó al ataque, pero Pikachu rápidamente empezó a lanzar cortas descargas capaces de dejar paralizado a cualquiera que se acercara.

–Onix usa Roca Afilada, Crobat usa Ataque Ala. –Rápidamente el resto del grupo sacó también a dos de sus Pokémon y se unieron a la batalla. Miré sorprendido a Brock. –¿No creíste que lo harías solo, o sí?

Sonreí de lado y seguí enfocado en la batalla. Los Gastly eran escurridizos, y sus Bomba Lodo estaban volviendo la zona un barrial venenoso, nos tenían bastante acorralados. Por otro lado, los Misdreavus se hacían etéreos y aparecían y desaparecían haciendo más difícil dañarlos.

–Onix, usa Terremoto para fragmentar el suelo, necesitamos deshacernos de ese lodo.

–Genial idea Brock. Chandelure, usa disparo rápido de Bola Sombra y luego usa Psíquico para devolver cualquier ataque que te lancen. Pikachu, creo que ya paralizaste a la mayoría, empieza a atacar usan Atactrueno. –La enorme serpiente de roca del moreno resquebrajó el suelo al golpearlo con su enorme cola, permitiendo que el lodo toxico se empezara a filtrar. Mientras tanto, Chandelure se encargaba de traer abajo cuanto fantasma hiciera acto de presencia. Pikachu, por otro lado, estaba electrificando a los Misdreavus, evitando así que se volvieran etéreos.

–Perfecto, están muy paralizados, se mueven muy lento. Gran trabajo Pikachu. –Comentó entre jadeos nerviosos la castaña de Hoenn. –Kirlia, usa Beso Drenador en cualquier Misdreavus que se acerque, en los Gastly usa Confusión.

La cantidad se disminuyó, habíamos derribado al menos a quince Pokémon, y necesitábamos empezar a idear un plan para trasladarlos mientras estuvieran inconscientes. O esa era mi idea, hasta que vi como todos los Pokémon que habían sido debilitados se estaban poniendo de pie, preparándose para atacar. Pero se veían diferentes, estaban deformes, se notaban más agresivos, como desfigurados, era terrorífico. Miré a mis alrededores y estaba completamente solo, mis compañeros temporales se habían desvanecido, igual que sus Pokémon, solo me quedaban Chandelure y Pikachu.

–Mierda, esto es malo. Chandelure, usa Bola Sombra de nuevo, Pikachu, apóyalo usando Poder Oculto. –Pero la orden llegó demasiado tarde, todos los tipo Fantasma lanzaron sus ataques a la vez, era como si un montón de Bolas Sombra se hubieran unido en un poderoso ataque fulminante. Y así fue, dos rayos por separado golpearon a mis Pokémon; miré horrorizado como en donde antes estaba Pikachu solo había una pulpa amarilla llena de sangre, Chandelure era una carcasa, un candelabro vacío. Cerré los ojos, impotente, al sentir que ese mismo ataque se dirigía a mi persona, pero antes de que me golpeara, me percaté de un sonido, una especie de canto, un canto fúnebre o algo similar, de golpe el canto se detuvo y sonó un grito de dolor.

Después del grito, me desperté en medio del bosque, donde habíamos estado peleando contra los Pokémon fantasma, ya no quedaban casi cuerpos inconscientes, solo un par de Misdreavus y un Gastly, un Haunter apareció entre la maleza y se los llevó rápidamente. Al ver eso me reincorporé, pero me tambaleé y volví a caer, estaba vez sentado. Escuché el llamado de mi Chandelure, al mirarlo comprendí lo que había sucedido.

Frente a mi candelabro fantasma se encontraba un hermoso Mismagius, parecía ser hembra, pero era difícil de definir, estaba adolorido, tenía señales de haber sido quemado. Al ponerle más atención me di cuenta que los chicos estaban en lo cierto, era Shiny. Su color era verde musgo, a diferencia de uno normal, que sería morado, en la punta de su cuerpo, en su apéndice con forma de sombrero, tenía un decolorado amarillo. Verlo me hizo recordar al poderoso Mismagius de Morty, el líder de Ecruteak.

Es conocido entre los más adentrados en estudio de los Pokémon fantasma, que los Mismagius tiene la capacidad de generar un grito, similar a un canto, que provoca dolores de cabeza, náuseas y alucinaciones, eso debió haber ocurrido. Miré atrás mío y todos mis compañeros se hallaban aun inconscientes, sus Pokémon estaban igual. Pikachu estaba en la misma situación, así que lo tomé en brazos.

–Buen trabajo, amigo mío. –Le dije a Chandelure, mientras acariciaba la cúpula, que hace de su cabeza. Como dije, es sabido que los tipo fuego no queman a quienes no desean, pero es mala idea acercar las manos directamente al fuego de alguno de ellos, es preferible evitar accidentes, así que sus extremidades quedan fuera de la ecuación. Mi Pokémon volvió a soltar aquel gemido, y yo le sonreí.

Me acerqué al Mismagius, estaba muy dañado, claramente había sido afectado por la habilidad de mi Pokémon, probablemente usara un ataque de contacto en él, o viceversa. El fantasma intentó atacarme, pero nada sucedió, comprendí con aquello, que mi Chandelure también usó Rencor en él, bastantes veces, además; ya no tenía energía para lanzar ataques de ningún tipo. Volví a mirar a Chandelure, se notaba bastante cansado, probablemente hubo una gran pelea mientras estuvimos inconscientes.

Miré de nuevo al Mismagius y me preocupé, estaba muy herido. Por muy tipo fantasma que fueran, esos Pokémon pueden ser dañados usando los ataques correctos, y una batalla entre tipos Fantasma suele terminar con uno muerto. Estaba tan dañado, que terminó cediendo, hasta quedar inconsciente, no perdía sangre, pero sí energía, era fácil de ver, y en caso de perder toda, se desvanecería, muriendo.

No quería que ninguno muriera, así que debía aplicar medicina de inmediato, y no cualquiera serviría, solo ungüento o spray especial para Pokémon fantasma. Debía llevar a ese Pokémon de inmediato al Centro Pokémon del pueblo, por suerte sí tenía uno, pequeño, pero serviría. Tomé en mis brazos a la criatura, dándole espacio al lado de Pikachu, y me dirigí hacia mis inconscientes acompañantes. Grité sus nombres un par de veces, pero no despertaban. Llamé a Toxapex y le ordené usar Surf en ellos, uno moderado. Una ola de un metro de altura salió de dentro de su coraza, mojando a todos en el lugar, pronto empezaron a reaccionar, unos tosiendo, otros maldiciendo.

–¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Ash, que sucedió? ¿Por qué tu Toxapex nos atacó? ¿Dónde están los fantasmas? –Me preguntó Misty, visiblemente alterada.

–No tengo tiempo para responder a todo eso. Este Mismagius nos provocó alucinaciones con su canto, Chandelure lo detuvo, pero el Mismagius salió muy herido del intercambio de ataques, necesito llevarlo al Centro Pokémon. ¡De inmediato! –Misty asintió, entendiendo. El resto pudo reincorporarse, y al haber escuchado mi explicación, no preguntaron nada. Todos regresaron a sus Pokémon y yo apuré mi paso para llegar al pueblo.

Pikachu ya se había despertado, y se hallaba en mi hombro, en mis brazos ya solo llevaba a Mismagius, Chandelure se mantenía al lado mío, dándome luz para mirar por donde caminaba, ya estaba completamente oscurecido el cielo. Detrás de mí podía escuchar los pasos del grupo de Pokémonistas, pero no podía darme el lujo de mirar atrás o esperarlos.

No tardé mucho en ingresar al pueblo, caminé un par de cuadras antes de llegar a un edificio, también de madera, que poseía el logo de la Liga en la parte frontal del techo. Entré sin más demora y le entregué el Pokémon a la enfermera, le di una vaga explicación de los sucesos y ella se lo llevó a la sala de tratamientos. Poco después de que la enfermera desapareció tras una puerta, llevando al Mismagius en una camilla y siendo asistida por un Blissey, llegaron mis lentos compañeros.

–Al fin te alcanzamos. ¿Cómo está el Mismagius? –Preguntó Brock, mientras terminaba de recuperar aliento después de la carrera que dimos.

–Según la enfermera se recuperará. No creo que dure mucho en… –No pude terminar de hablar cuando se oyó un portazo al lado nuestro. Era la misma puerta por la que acababan de entrar mis compañeros, y en ella estaba el supuesto alcalde del pueblo.

–¿¡Se puede saber que estaba pensando al traerse al líder de eso malditos Pokémon infernales!? Es Mismagius por el amor de Arceus, no es secreto para nadie que son portadores del mal augurio. En esta Ciudad están terminantemente los Pokémon fantasma, quiero que… –Él se cortó a sí mismo cuando miró al lado mío, donde se encontraba mi Chandelure. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y sus pupilas abiertas en exceso, se notaba aterrado. –Ese demonio es un Chandelure, esas bestias son conocidas por ser una de las especies de tipo Fantasma más peligrosas en el mundo. ¿Qué hace en mi pueblo?

–Lo que ve no es ningún demonio, es mi Pokémon. Y está aquí porque yo lo hago, si yo entro a algún lugar, él también lo hará. –Le respondí con un tono molesto.

–¿Usted es entrenador de un Pokémon fantasma? –Preguntó retóricamente. –Salga de este pueblo de inmediato. Se sabe que los que entrenan fantasmas, son o brujas o hechiceros, y solo buscan la destrucción o el mal. No lo quiero más en este lugar. En pocas horas llegará el exterminador, y hará lo que es necesario hacer. Si no se va, le pagaré para que acabe con el candelabro demoniaco ese. Así que retírese de mi pueblo, y llévese a la bruja verde esa.

–Creo que no fui lo suficiente claro en la chocilla esa a la que llama ayuntamiento. Yo vine a proteger a esos tipo Fantasma, no me pienso ir hasta que haya trasladado hasta el último de ellos a un área segura, lejos de este lugar; claramente les hace daño alimentarse de energía tan desagradable como la suya. Y tampoco pienso irme hasta que ese Mismagius esté curado, así que me tendrá que aguantar. Además, llámeme brujo si quiere, pero no amenace a mis Pokémon, o le juro que no me importará dejar que Chandelure se coma su asquerosa alma. No creo que haga falta recordarle que los Centros Pokémon son propiedad de la Liga, y como entrenador profesional no puede sacarme de aquí, su palabra no vale de nada dentro de la jurisdicción de la Liga Pokémon.

–¡Ya verá, el exterminador se encargará de deshacerse de ustedes y las bestias! –Exclamó mientras salía por la misma puerta que entró, completamente aterrado por mi cometario.

Suspiré relajado al ver que había ganado el argumento. Tenía que agradecer que la Liga Pokémon mantuviera un poco de su influencia política, los Centros Pokémon y las instalaciones del Alto Mando siguen siendo terreno neutral, donde no se piden pasaportes ni se aplican las leyes locales, es lo más similar a una embajada para los entrenadores profesionales.

–Eso estuvo tenso, creo que ahora tenemos a todo un pueblo contra nosotros. –Comentó Dawn. El resto estuvo de acuerdo.

–Bueno, enfoquémonos en pasar la noche, y que el Mismagius no sea atacado. Mañana debemos buscar el nido de los fantasmas y ver si hay alguna forma de moverlo a otro lado. Si nos basamos en que al parecer la mayoría de Pokémon son Gastly, deben vivir en una cueva, ya que no les gusta estar al aire libre, donde el viento les perturbe su gas.

Los chicos asintieron y se dispersaron, unos fueron a pedir una habitación del rústico Centro Pokémon y otros se sentaron en los sillones a descansar. Yo me quedé cerca de la puerta, recostado contra la pared frente al recibidor del lugar. Pasaron un par de horas y ya iba a ser media noche, y fue cuando la enfermera apareció de nuevo en el lugar. Sin perder el tiempo me acerqué a ella para preguntarle por Mismagius.

–¿Cómo está ella?

–Ya la estabilicé, no era nada grave, solo una gran pérdida de energía debido a la batalla. Pero creo que podrá llevársela mañana en la mañana.

–Perfecto, muchas gracias, enfermera… Me podría decir su verdadero nombre, si no es problema. –Le pregunté, deseando agradecerle como sentía que debía.

–Claro que no lo es. Mi nombre es Naomi. –Me respondió la enfermera, que tenía pelo castaño, con una hermosa sonrisa.

–Gracias, Naomi. Sobre todo, por no negarse a curarlo, para mí está claro que aquí no quieren a los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma.

–No es ningún problema. Además, a nosotras nos envía la Liga Pokémon, que es la encargada de las academias de formación. No podemos discriminar a la hora de curar a cualquier Pokémon que nos traigan.

–Es bueno saberlo. De nuevo, gracias. –Ella me hizo un bonito gesto con el rostro, indicándome que había sido con gusto, y se sentó en su puesto frente al recibidor, inmediatamente se puso a digitar algo en su computador.

Giré sobre mí mismo, y me di cuenta que estaba completamente solo en la sala, ya todos mis acompañantes se habían ido a las habitaciones, lo dividieron entre una para las mujeres y otra para los hombres. Yo preferí quedarme en el salón para montar guardia, así que me senté en uno de los sillones. Pikachu se hizo espacio en uno de los apoya manos y se quedó dormido de inmediato. Chandelure no había querido volver a su Poké Ball, supuse que se debía al Mismagius, probablemente temía que se recuperara y nos atacara. Así que lo dejé afuera.

Poco después de que mi roedor eléctrico se durmió, sentí el calor de Chandelure cerca de mi mano, él también se había dormido, a su manera, claro. Seguía flotando a medias sobre el suelo, pero casi estaba en contacto con este, su cara seguía igual, pero su cuerpo no se movía, sus llamas estaban casi extinguidas, pero sin llegar al punto de apagarse. El sueño también se apoderó de mí, y terminé acompañando a mis Pokémon al mundo de Cresselia.

Un sonido brusco me hizo sobresaltarme, fue casi como un golpe, uno muy fuerte. Al abrir mis ojos, noté que todo estaba a oscuras, la enfermera ya no estaba en su recibidor, era solo yo y mis otros dos Pokémon. Ambos me estaban mirando extrañados, también habían escuchado el estruendoso ruido. Comprobé la hora en mi Pokégear, era las tres y media de la mañana, eso solo me extrañó aún más. ¿Quién haría tanto ruido a esa hora? Otro golpe se escuchó, uno aún más poderoso, después del ruido se pudo apreciar una especie de lamento.

Me puse de pie y llamé a mis dos Pokémon, los tres salimos cuidadosamente del lugar, y al hacerlo nos topamos con una escena del terror. Eran montones, al menos unos cincuenta Pokémon, repartidos entre varios Gastly y Misdreavus, además de unos cuantos Haunter y dos Gengar. Todos se veía molestos, estaban usando sus ataques, especialmente Bola Sombra, para hacer un hueco en las paredes de las casas de madera, por donde entraban, para luego salir más molestos aún. "Están buscando al Mismagius", pensé.

No sabía si ir por la ayuda de los chicos Pokémonistas o hacerlo yo solo. "¿Desde cuándo he necesitado la ayuda de los demás?", me dije. Siempre he estado solo, y lo seguiré estando, eso no va a cambiar. Sin mirar a atrás me dirigí al tumulto de fantasmas que estaban provocando alboroto en la zona norte del pueblo, en ese momento estaban atacando el pseudo ayuntamiento, así que apuré mi paso, necesitaba evitar una guerra. Al llegar al lugar, me encontré con una escena, que, aunque deseaba poder disfrutar, no podía. El alcalde estaba siendo acorralado por el tumulto de Pokémon furiosos, se notaba que sentían que algo estaba mal con él, y se harían cargo de ello. Uno de los Gengar empezó a usar Psíquico en él, elevándolo en el aire, y el Mismagius, pareciere, usó Dividir Dolor, ya que ambos, el Pokémon y el alcalde, estaban haciendo muecas de sufrimiento, todo era muy extraño.

–¡Ey, ustedes! ¡Deténganse! –Grité, buscando llamar su atención; lo que conseguí, demasiado bien, a decir verdad. El Gengar y el Misdreavus detuvieron su extraño ritual, dejando caer, completamente fuera de sí, al alcalde. Pikachu y Chandelure intentaron responder a su embestida, pero los detuve, estaba seguro de que podría razonar con ellos, o al menos intentarlo. Siguieron acercándose a mí sin detenerse, pero cuando los tuve cerca, vi que empezaron a disminuir su velocidad, extrañados por mi actitud.

–Miren, no estoy completamente seguro de si siendo Pokémon salvajes entiendan mis palabras, pero estoy seguro que podrán leer mis intenciones, y darse cuenta de que no busco hacerles daño. –El Gengar y el Misdreavus se miraron entre sí, y pensé que lo considerarían, pero estaba equivocado.

Entre todos los Pokémon que había dentro del lugar, más otros que aparecieron atravesando las paredes y saliendo de las sombras, nos alzaron usando Psíquico, a mí a mis Pokémon. El poder de la energía telequinética de los fantasmas era tal que era incapaz de mover un solo dedo, mis Pokémon se hallaban en las mismas condiciones. Miré al suelo, y ahí estaban los dos mismos Pokémon de antes, el Gengar me miraba con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, y el Misdreavus se mostraba serio. El fantasma originario de Johto empezó a realizar unos extraños movimientos y su apéndice similar a un collar empezó a brillar, en ese momento sentí un dolor indescriptible.

El efecto de Dividir Dolor en batallas suele ser igualar la salud del Pokémon que lo usa con la de su rival, y suele ser usado cuando el usuario del movimiento posee menor vida que su rival. Pero lo que yo estaba sintiendo no era eso, estaba sintiendo, viviendo, el dolor que las personas hicieron pasar a ese grupo de Pokémon, era increíble. Por un lado, pude ver a un entrenador abandonando a su moribundo Gastly, a un Misdreavus siendo atacado sin razón por varios entrenadores, para luego dejarlo al borde de la muerte, vi varios Haunter siendo perseguidos sin razón, para luego ser atacados hasta sacarlos de su territorio.

Estaba sintiendo en mi propia piel todo lo que vivió ese grupo de fantasmas, era horrible, la humanidad realmente se ha ido al carajo. El dolor cada vez era más intenso, pero aun así me mantenía fuerte, no podía desfallecer en ese momento, lo sabía porque vi como varios de aquellos Pokémon, de los que estaban afuera hace unos momentos, estaban atacando el viejo alcalde. El otro Gengar usaba come sueño en el sujeto, los Gastly se arremolinaban en torno a su cuerpo, intoxicándolo y succionado su energía, los Haunter estaban chupándolo con sus leguas gaseosas y por último los Misdreavus parecían alimentarse de su sufrimiento. Fue cuando lo vi, fue él, el alcalde tomó ese lugar a la fuerza y fundó ese pueblo, el sacó a los Pokémon, los atacó y los dañó, por eso estaban tan empeñados en dañar a la gente de este pueblo. Aun así, al final los dos terminaríamos muriendo.

Sentía como mi cuerpo no era capaz de soportar tanto sufrimiento, estaba dejándome ir, finalmente moriría, a mí me asesinarían solo usando Dividir Dolor. Conforme más miedo y dolor sentía, más Misdreavus me rodeaban, con las sonrisas más tétricas que he visto. Mi alma, o lo que tuviera adentro, se estaba desvaneciendo, me hacía falta el aliento, me sentía sin fuerzas, era incapaz de tan siquiera mantener mis ojos abiertos. Ese sería mi final, ya no podría ver a Serena, ni al menos intentar cambiar este cruel mundo. Cuando estaba seguro que moriría, sentí que la fuerza del ataque ya no estaba haciendo efecto en mí y caí al piso, dándome un brusco golpe.


	9. Exorcizando al Exorcista

**Exorcizando al Exorcista**

* * *

Apenas recuperé un poco de conciencia, me di cuenta de quien había sido mi salvador. En primera instancia pensé que sería el grupo de Pokémonistas, pero no, era la Mismagius. Hermosa y poderosa se mostraba la evolución de Misdreavus descubierta en Sinnoh, no estaba atacando a sus compañeros, más bien evitaba que me hicieran más daño. Rápidamente se le unieron mi Pikachu y Chandelure, que no habían sido atacados, solo detenidos para que no pudieran ayudarme.

Viendo que la fantasma Shiny ya había calmado los humos, mis dos amigos se acercaron a verme. Me sentía como si me hubieran agarrado a palazos y tirando a una zanja, pero sobreviviría; no podía decir lo mismo del alcalde que parecía haberse secado hasta que la piel se le pego los huesos, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban corroídas por el veneno de los Gastly los Haunter. Mi roedor se acercó a mí, frotando mi mano con sus mejillas, el candelabro se limitó a calentar mi cuerpo; me sentía morir del frío.

Después de diez minutos me sentí mejor, así que, siendo capaz de reincorporarme, me acerqué a mi salvadora, que flotaba de un lado al otro del lugar, hablando yo que sé con sus amigos. Al ver que me estaba acercando a ella, se detuvo y se me acercó precavidamente, claramente aun desafiaba de mí, de los humanos.

–No tienes que temer, yo no pienso hacer daño ni a ti ni a tus amigos. Solo quiero encontrar una solución en la que ustedes puedan estar en paz, sin tener que vivir en guerra con las personas. –Mi comentario pareció convencerla, así que se me acercó más tranquila. –Mira, tu amiga Misdreavus me mostró todo lo que han tenido que pasar, y debo decir que me duele, no es justo que tengan que ser tratados como monstruos, y menos que sean echados de su hogar, para luego sufrir maltrato y hambre. Me gustaría poder decir que puedo ayudarlos a recuperar su hogar, pero esta gente les teme, y ahora que mataron a su líder, la opción de negociación queda completamente descartada. Solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte a encontrar un digno hogar para ti y tus amigos. ¿Qué me dices?

La fantasma líder del grupo se mostró pensativa unos segundos, para luego asentir con su cabeza. Me alegré al ver que había solucionado el problema, ahora tendría que evitar que las personas de afuera me hicieran más difícil la situación. Al acercarme a la entrada al ayuntamiento, me di cuenta que, además de tener la puerta cerrada, estaba bloqueada por los Haunter y uno de los Gengar, que estaban montando guardia. Del otro lado escuché una voz gritar mi nombre.

–¡Ash! ¿Ash, adonde estás? –Era la voz de Dawn llamándome desde la calle.

–Estoy acá, dentro del ayuntamiento. –Lo grite a través de la puerta y los fantasmas, que seguían sin dejarme pasar.

–¿¡Estás con esos Pokémon fantasma!? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? Voy a llamar a los demás. –La escuche decirme, ahora un poco más cerca del edificio de madera.

–Estoy bien, y sí, lo mejor serás que los llames. Hay unos Pokémon bloqueando la entrada, pero no se muestran agresivos conmigo. Voy a encontrar la forma de salir, nos vemos el alero apenas lo haga. –Le respondí, mientras le hacía señas a Mismagius para que se acercara.

–Okay. –La escuché decir, su voz indicaba que ya se estaba alejando.

Mismagius llegó a donde me encontraba, y yo le pedí que quitara a los Pokémon que funcionaban de bloqueo. Ella me miró dudosa, pero finalmente cedió. Pronunció un audible "Gius, Mismagius", y los Haunter y el Gengar inmediatamente se quitaron, dejando el camino despejado. Al salir del edificio de madera, me topé con una escena bastante desoladora, la mayoría de las casas del pueblo tenían huecos, o partes totalmente demolidas, las personas que se hallaban fuera de sus casas, se veían muy afligidas. Todos me miraron aterrados cuando salí de lugar, pero al notar que era yo, se relajaron un poco. Pronto vi a Dawn llegar con el resto del grupo.

–¡Ash! ¿Qué sucedió? Estábamos tranquilamente dormidos y escuchamos un gran alboroto, salimos del Centro Pokémon y nos encontramos con el pueblo siendo atacado por los Pokémon fantasma, intentamos mantenerlos a raya, pero eran demasiados. Pero de pronto la Mismagius salió del centro Pokémon y se metió al ayuntamiento, con ella todos los demás Pokémon hicieron lo mismo, y cerraron la puerta principal. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que no estabas, empezamos a buscarte. –Me dijo Brock, todavía agitado. El grupo entero tenía partes de la ropa rasgadas y sucias, estaba claro que pasaron por bastante para controlar a los fantasmas.

Resumidamente les expliqué lo que había sucedido, y me llevé varios reclamos cuando les comenté que había decidido encargarme solo, se asustaron e entristecieron con el relato de lo que vi al ser atacado con Dividir Dolor, y se alegraron cuando les conté de como Mismagius me salvó. También se mostraron asombrados y perturbados al escuchar que el alcalde probablemente estuviera muerto.

Con ellos detrás, y aun con mis Pokémon al lado mío, nos acercamos al ayuntamiento de nuevo, en la entrada se encontraba Mismagius. Al verme con otras personas se puso a la defensiva, pero al explicarle que eran como yo, se tranquilizó. Le presenté a mis compañeros y a mis Pokémon, y por su puesto a mí mismo, oficialmente; parecía ser que le agradábamos. Empecé a comentar el tema de la mudanza, y todo iba bien hasta que un ataque golpeó de lleno a Mismagius, dejándola temporalmente fuera de sí. Al mirar al perpetuador de tal bajeza, me vi frente a un sujeto alto, con barba negra y larga, y cuerpo musculoso. Tenía varios tatuajes en ambos brazos, y no parecía tener buenas intenciones, a su lado tenía un Mimikyu que se notaba poderoso.

–¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso? ¡Ese Pokémon no estaba haciendo nada! –Refunfuñó bastante molesta mi compañera pelinaranja.

–Es mi trabajo, a eso vine. –Respondió de manera seca el sujeto, tenía una voz rasposa y bastante grave.

–Usted es el exterminador que contrató el alcalde del pueblo. –Dedujo Cilan rápidamente.

–Exacto. Ahora, si me permiten, voy a exorcizar a esas bestias de Giratina. –Dijo mientras se acercaba más a nosotros y al ayuntamiento.

–Ya no tiene que hacer eso, el alcalde está muerto. Además, nosotros nos vamos a encargar de esto, ya los Pokémon accedieron a ser reubicados. Nosotros somos de Ion, así que podremos manejarlo. –Le dijo Brock, mientras se interponía entre la entrada al edificio y el sujeto. El nombre Ion quedó danzando en mi subconsciente, no sabía qué era eso, pero al parecer al exterminador lo reconoció.

–¿Con que Pokémonistas? ¿Saben? Ustedes son terribles para mi negocio, así que les voy a pedir que no se metan en mi camino. Y poco me importa que ese viejo esté muerto, yo cobro por adelantado. Además, me encanta mi trabajo, no hay nada mejor que los gritos de agonía de un Pokémon fantasma. Yo soy Akuma Warui, el Exorcista. –Dijo, dejando salir su egocentrismo gigantesco. Después de recitar su discurso, dejó salir a su Spiritomb, que se puso al lado del Mimikyu, listo para acabar con cualquier cosa.

–Me importa una mierda quien sea. No pienso permitir que dañe a esos Pokémon. Lo que no me cabe, es como un entrenador de Pokémon tipo Fantasma como usted, puede disfrutar dañándoles. –Le dije, no aguantando más su presencia.

–¡Ja! La respuesta es simple, muchacho. No existe Pokémon fantasma bueno sin antes haber sido esclavizado y puesto en su lugar, como las herramientas de muerte que son. –Escuchar eso me molestó en extremo, y no dispuesto a permitir a ese hombre acercársele a los demás Pokémon, decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos. Antes de ordenar nada, me percaté de la mirada de sus Pokémon; le temían, se veían deprimidos y lastimados, y nadie mejor que yo para entender ese sentimiento, no podía dejar que los mantuviera.

–Pikachu, en este combate te mantendrás en mi hombro, no quiero que hagas nada a menos que te lo diga. –Le susurré al oído a mi amigo amarillo. –Yo no pienso dejar que un desagrado de entrenador siga manteniendo tan espectaculares criaturas como si fueran armas, y menos voy a permitir que se acerque a ese ayuntamiento. Togekiss, necesito tu ayuda. –Lancé la Poké Ball de mi Pokémon hada, y este apareció dando varios giros en el aire, antes de colocarse a mi lado, serio.

–Si eso es lo que quieres chico… ¡Que así sea! Spiritomb, usa Pulso Oscuro en ese Chandelure, Mimikyu, Bola Sombra al Togekiss.

–Togekiss, vuela y esquiva ese ataque, luego baja en picada y ataca con Brillo Mágico al Spiritomb. Chandelure, aléjate de ese ataque y usa Carga de Fuego en ese Mimikyu.

Sinceramente, ver la efectividad de mi estrategia me sorprendió hasta mí mismo, me hizo pensar en los años desperdiciados sintiendo lastima por mi vida, en vez de hacer algo por ella. Togekiss voló muy alto, evitando la bola de oscuridad lanzada por el Pokémon disfrazado de Pikachu; al descender, lanzó una gran cantidad de brillo irradiado por su cuerpo hacia el Spiritomb, dañando al Fantasma/Siniestro bastante, fue crítico. Sonreí viendo la habilidad oculta de mi Pokémon en acción, Supersuerte. Por otro lado, mi candelabro poseído usó todo de sí para evitar los anillos negros lanzados por el Spiritomb, pero recibió unos cuantos, dañándolo un poco; aun así, siguió adelante, y golpeo de lleno al hada fantasmal, y de paso aumentó su velocidad. Lastimosamente, el ataque no le hizo nada al tipo Mimikyu, gracias a su habilidad Disfraz, pero ahora el disfraz estaba roto, dándole a Chandelure la oportunidad de atacar más rápido y hacer verdadero daño.

–Genial, aprovecha que no se ha reincorporado tras haber perdido su disfraz y usa Carga de Fuego de nuevo.

–Nada de eso, Mimikyu, aléjate de ese candelabro y usa Bola de Sombra en él. Spiritomb, esa Rayo de Confusión en el hada y luego ataca con Bola Sombra.

–No puedes dejar que eso suceda, usa Velocidad Extrema para esquivar e imprimirle velocidad a un poderoso Ataque Aéreo.

El sujeto abrió los ojos preocupado, probablemente consciente de la fuerza del movimiento. Tal fue su sorpresa que descuidó a su Mimikyu, que, tras no lograr esquivar el primer ataque, se convirtió en la bolsa de golpeo de Chandelure, que no tardó en quemarlo debido a su habilidad. Era obvio que el sujeto no confiaba en sus Pokémon, y no les enseñaba a atacar por sí mismos, por lo tanto, era terrible en batallas dobles, así que decidí dejar que Chandelure se hiciera cargo del Mimikyu y me enfoqué en Togekiss.

–Spiritomb, usa Sombra Vil para esquivar eso, y espera a que se acerque al suelo, en ese momento lo atacas. –Sonreí de lado, sabiendo que el exterminador había vendido a su Pokémon, figurativamente hablando.

–Togekiss, ya sabes que hacer.

Ya había pensado en el uso de Sombra Vil como medio para esquivar ataques, así que debía saber aplicarlo y contrarrestarlo, y para la mala suerte del exterminador, Togekiss ya había practicado como hacerlo. Mi tipo Hada/Volador empezó a bajar a una velocidad ridículamente grande, gracias al ataque de tipo normal, y cuando ya estaba cerca del suelo se cubrió con un aura blanquecina, era la manifestación del poder del Ataque Aéreo. El tipo sonrió creyendo que no sabría qué hacer, pero su sonrisa murió al ver que Togekiss usaba Brillo Mágico en el suelo, donde ser reflejaba su sombra. El Spiritomb apareció de donde antes estaba la sombra, dañado tras recibir por segunda vez aquel ataque súper efectivo. Antes de poder reaccionar, recibió el poderoso ataque tipo Volador.

El impacto fue tal que levantó una gruesa capa de polvo, y combinado con la poca luz del alba, era imposible ver, aunque yo ya sabía el resultado. Antes de que el polvo se asentara, Togekiss salió de la nube hallándose en perfecto estado, y se colocó a mi lado. Segundos después ahí estaba el resultado, el Spiritomb se encontraba inconsciente. Su entrenador estaba por llamarlo, mostrándose bastante molesto, cuando me vi en la necesidad de tomar una decisión.

–¡Pikachu, ahora! Usa Onda Trueno en ese tipo. –Él hizo como le indiqué sin dudarlo, y antes de que el Exorcista pudieran reaccionar, paralizó al desgraciado despojo de entrenador que tenía al frente.

–¿¡Ash, que estás haciendo!? –Me gritó May, que se había mantenido expectante junto al resto del grupo, detrás de mí. Volteé para verlos, y se veían bastante sorprendidos por mis acciones.

–Tranquilos, confíen en mí. A penas venza al Mimikyu les explico. –Vi que aceptaron lo que les dije, y me enfoqué en lo que quedaba de la batalla. El tipo Fantasma/Hada se notaba bastante asombrado por lo sucedido, y estaba claro que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero antes de que pudiera tener una mala reacción lancé la última orden a Chandelure.

–Chandelure, usa Infortunio y mándalo a dormir.

Mi fiel fantasma lanzó una onda de oscuridad, similar a una ola, que, dado que Mimikyu estaba bajo el efecto del quemado, hizo doble daño, dejando al imitador de Pikachu fuera de combate. Viendo el resultado, decidí llamar a mi Pokémon hada y le indiqué a Chandelure que se acercara, Pikachu ya estaba de vuelta en mi hombro. Y aun sin explicar nada, me acerqué al pobre diablo, que estaba totalmente paralizado, no podía moverse en lo más mínimo; es bien conocido que los movimientos Pokémon poseen efectos más poderosos en los humanos, probablemente se sintiera terriblemente mal, como yo bajo el efecto de Psíquico o Dividir Dolor.

Al ver que me estaba acercando empezó a balbucear, pero era incapaz de tan siquiera mover su lengua; me reí al escucharlo, me sentía poderoso. Aun sin decir nada, investigué en su chaqueta de cuero negra, no tardé mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, dos Ocaso balls. Al notar mis acciones, el sujeto empezó a balbucear con más fuerza, pero aún le era imposible producir tan siquiera algo coherente. Lo ignoré, y ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros, coloqué las dos Poké Balls en el piso, y con toda mi fuerza las pisoteé, hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos pedazos de fibra y aluminio. Ahora ambos Pokémon estaban libres.

–Veo que aún parecen no comprender. La cuestión es esta: antes de pelear con este mal llamado exorcista, que no sé a qué viene el nombre si es pésimo luchando, me di cuenta que sus Pokémon suelen ser maltratados, lo noté en sus cuerpos, y en sus miradas. Así que antes de permitir que alguien como él siguiera usando de esa manera a sus Pokémon, planeé ordenarle a Pikachu que lo paralizara apenas viera que estaba distraído, y ese momento fue antes que devolviera a Spiritomb a su Poké Ball. Ahora son libres. –El grupo de Pokémonistas se mantuvo callado un rato, analizando mis palabras, finalmente Brock habló.

–¿Ash, pero si ellos no querían ser liberados? –Preguntó mostrándose inseguro, incluso afligido.

–Tal vez, de hecho, no me sorprendería que la idea los pudiera aterrorizar, esas Superballs y el maltrato es todo lo que conocen desde quien sabe cuándo; ambos son Pokémon sin preevolución ni evolución, podría haber sido desde que son crías. Si un niño nace en un calabozo, va a mostrarse inseguro de salir de él si se lo preguntan, pero no por eso sería correcto dejarlo ahí.

Con lo dicho por mí persona, todos se quedaron callados, pensativos, y yo me acerqué a la Mismagius, que ya se había reincorporado, y se hallaba alejada, mirándonos. Estaba acompañada por los Gengar, un Haunter, dos Gastly y el Misdreavus que, supuse yo, fue él que me atacó con Dividir Dolor. No tardamos mucho en acordar algo entendiéndonos a medias, al parecer estaban dispuestos a abandonar la zona en busca de un mejor lugar para vivir.

Durante la negociación, Dawn e Iris tuvieron que lidiar con los pueblerinos, que, como era de esperarse, reaccionaron bastante mal ante la noticia de la muerte de su alcalde. Enterarse de lo que su viejo mandatario le hizo a aquellos Pokémon no suavizó la molestia de la mayoría de las personas, realmente odiaban a esos Pokémon, y no era de extrañar, ninguno tenía un solo Pokémon acompañándolos, era obvio que no sabían lo que ellos podían llegar a sentir, lo que podían llegar a significar. Y claro, siendo justos, los tipo Fantasma los hicieron pasar un rato bastante malo.

Desde mi ubicación en donde discutíamos con los Pokémon fantasma, pude escuchar a esas personas, estaba claro que no valoraban el equilibrio ni la vida los Pokémon, los veían como cosas molestas. Por un momento recordé que antes de intentar matarme hace más de dos meses, desvaloricé su compañía, alegando que no llenaban el hueco de una buena conversación, o un amigo humano; pero ahora que estuve entrenando con ellos y les dediqué más tiempo, sentí que había sido injusto con mis Pokémon, y eso me hacía sentir como un desgraciado, alguien equivalente a esas personas poco empáticas, y eso significaba otra razón para esforzarme por generar ese cambio que he estado deseando desde mi epifanía, incluso antes.

El cambio implicaría el regreso del equilibrio, y eso ayudaría a que la gente recordara que los Pokémon y las personas se necesitan los unos a los otros, y que ambos pueden convivir y respetarse. Y claro, para poder tener la suficiente influencia para hacer eso, necesitaría ser una figura de las batallas, el campeón de Kalos.

Mismagius terminó de trasmitir nuestro mensaje a su grupo y por sus reacciones parecía que estaban de acuerdo con la reubicación. Brock se fijó en su Pokéwatch, una versión de la Pokédex adaptada como reloj y comúnmente distribuida en Sinnoh, y nos dijo que la mejor zona estaba a un par de días al este, en un bosque cerca de las faldas del Monte Plateado, pero lo suficiente lejos de Ciudad Plateada; lo mejor sería que el lugar estuviera bastante alejado del pueblo.

Al escucharlo decir eso, comprendí que mi viaje con ellos se había acabado, la verdad es que al final me acostumbré un poco a su presencia, y la idea me daba un poco de nostalgia, pero debía llegar a Kalos con suficiente tiempo para poder recolectar las medallas y de esa forma participar en la liga de este año, y no como me pasó en Unova, que perdí meses de tiempo.

Me acerqué al grupo y les expliqué la situación, y aunque se notaron un poco decaídos ante la noticia, me desearon suerte en mi viaje. Luego me acerqué a Mismagius, que hizo un gesto de que deseaba acompañarme, pero le aclaré que su lugar estaba con su grupo, que ellos la necesitarían. Ella comprendió, y me agradeció, regalándome una de las joyas que adornan su cuerpo, me negué varias veces, ya que esas gemas forman parte de su poder, aun así, ella insistió. Haciéndola flotar hasta mi pecho. Me sorprendió su hermoso gesto, así que le agradecí con un abrazo, uno muy frío debido a la baja temperatura de su fantasmal cuerpo.

Les encargué los dos Pokémon recién liberados, del aún paralizado Exorcista, a mis compañeros Pokémonistas, ellos me prometieron ayudarlos y explicarles la situación. Contaba con que Mismagius les diera un lugar entre su grupo, y ella me dio a entender que lo haría, me alegré por los dos maltratados tipo Fantasma. Finalmente me despedí de mis acompañantes temporales, y tras unos cuantos abrazos incómodos y unas palmadas en la espalda me empecé a alejar, pero la voz de Brock me obligó a detenerme, ahora me había alcanzado, estábamos a varios metros del ayuntamiento de madera.

–¿Ash, estás seguro de que no deseas acompañarnos? Mira, Ion, el nombre que mencioné antes, es una organización multiregional de defensores de los derechos de los Pokémon, y la verdad es que nos vendría genial un entrenador de tanto nivel como tú. Lidiaste con ese exterminador de maravilla, y obraste como alguien digno de estar en nuestras filas.

–La verdad es que la idea me agrada, Brock. Pero realmente necesito ir a Kalos, yo requiero hacerlo, es mi forma de buscar cambiar al mundo.

–Está bien, lo respeto. Pero si alguna vez no sientes que eso te esté llenado, siempre tendremos las puertas abiertas.

–Gracias, Brock. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Le extendí la mano para despedirme, pero me vi envuelto en un abrazo amistoso. El moreno soltó su agarré y me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, me deseó suerte, y se retiró de vuelta al lugar donde todos estaban preparándose para partir. Yo emprendí mi viaje para la dirección contraria, y mientras salía del pueblo escuché los reclamos de varias de las personas, la mayoría eran insultos por defender a los Pokémon. Decidí ignorarlos y seguir mi camino, tendría mucho que caminar hasta llegar a Ciudad Olivine, así que finalmente devolví a Chandelure a su Poké Ball, que al fin no se negó. Miré al tipo eléctrico en mi hombro y le acaricié la cabeza.

–Es hora Pikachu. Kalos nos espera.

–¡Pi, Pikachu!


	10. ¡Bonjour, Kalos! ¿La Región del Amour?

**¡Bonjour Kalos! ¿La Región del Amour?**

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas antes de llegar a Ciudad Olivine, el camino resultó más peligroso de lo que recordaba de la primera vez que viaje por Johto, seis años antes. La cantidad de Pokémon salvajes agresivos me dejó impactado, hasta para acampar me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo con todos mis Pokémon fuera de su recinto. Los que más riesgo significaron, para mí y mi equipo, fueron los Growlithe, que pasada Ciudad Ecruteak, se empezaron a hacer más recurrentes. Una manada de esos perros de fuego nos persiguió hasta sacarnos de su territorio a base de Ascuas y Mordisco. Definitivamente no se comportaban como las mansas bestias que solían ser de antes de la crisis; algo debió haberlos impulsado a tomar esa actitud, y no tengo dudas que sea referente a las personas.

Luego de los Growlithe, la situación empeoró cuando un grupo de Murkrow, que por suerte no estaba conformado por ningún espécimen de su fase evolutiva, se dedicó a molestarnos, picotearnos y buscar maneras de extraviarnos. En un par de ocasiones me robaron la comida e intentaron guiarme a riscos o zonas del bosque bastante peligrosas. Fue hasta que salimos de la ruta treinta y nueve, que pudimos descansar de verdad. Pikachu estaba agotado por usar Atactrueno en repetidas ocasiones, y el resto de mi equipo se encontraba lleno de raspones, moretones y cortes. Al llegar a la ciudad portuaria, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, y pude agradecer que no nos topáramos con ninguna manada de Houndour o Houndoom, ambos son conocidos por matar sin mucha dificultad, y no creo haber podido salido ileso de haber ocurrido un encuentro con ellos.

Ya en la ciudad, no tardé mucho en hallar la embajada de Kalos, se encontraba justo donde antes lo hacía la sucursal del Club de Fans de Pokémon de Johto, su ubicación recordaba a la del mismo lugar en Ciudad Vermilion. Por su puesto, una institución como esa no tardó mucho en ser desmantelada durante la Gran Crisis, cada vez menos gente realmente quiere o aprecia a los Pokémon, eso está muy claro. Claro que el lugar estaba quedando vacante, y visto lo visto, Johto no esperó en hacer tratados diplomáticos con Kalos para colocar su embajada en territorio johtonés.

Entré al edificio e inmediatamente sentí el cambio de un lugar a otro; mientras que afuera, el clima caluroso de la costa era bañado por los vientos alisios, dentro del edificio se sentía un frío nada natural. Busqué la fuente de aquel viento helado, y me encontré con Pokémon pequeño, parecía un cubo de hielo andante, usé mi Pokédex, que había actualizado hace tiempo en caso de toparme con algún entrenador de Kalos. La criatura resultó ser un Bergmite, un Pokémon tipo Hielo completamente endémico de Kalos, probablemente por eso nunca en mi vida había llegado a ver uno.

Además del Bergmite siendo usado como acondicionador de aire, el lugar se notaba bastante lujoso. El suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra de terciopelo de color rojo, además el salón tenía dos candelabros antiguos, dando la ambientación de un hermoso castillo de Unova; aunque esa era mi impresión, probablemente estuviera imitando algún castillo de Kalos. Me acerqué a la recepción, que estaba formada por una amplia pantalla moderna con transmisión exclusiva de Kalos, un mueble de roble y varios objetos de oficina bastante sofisticados a mi parecer. Detrás del mueble de roble, se encontraba una mujer de pelo color azul, anteojos rojos y vestido negro de oficinista, estaba leyendo una especie de libro de portada verde.

En primera instancia, la recepcionista pareció no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, aun a pesar de que me detuve justo frente a ella, pasaron los segundos y yo me empecé a exasperar. Dado que la mujer seguía sin atenderme, soné mi garganta un par de veces, pero la situación fue la misma, finalmente la llamé por el apelativo de "señorita", y aun así hizo falta que insistiera con el llamado un par de veces más, para que al fin levantara su vista del libro, y con tono monótono me indicara que debía esperar mi turno.

Volteé mi mirada, ya bastante exasperado por la actitud de la mujer, y miré alrededor, confirmando lo que ya sabía: era el único en ese lugar. Cuando pensaba volver a reclamar al respecto, la mujer levantó su mano y señaló a una máquina color naranja, esta vez no apartó su vista del libro. Me acerqué a la máquina y vi que mostraba una especie de número digital, toqué el número, y la pantalla plana, que estaba mostrando el clima de Kalos y Johto, cambió para mostrar varios dígitos; el número que se veía en la pantalla era un par de cifras menor al mío. Algo hizo la mujer y los números de la pantalla empezaron a cambiar, al quedar estáticos, el número de la pantalla coincidía con el que se me asignó. Suspiré cansado ante tal burocracia innecesaria y me acerqué de nuevo a la recepción.

Finalmente, la mujer me dejó pasar. Ahora me encontraba en una oficina no menos lujosa que la recepción, tenía varias estatuas de Pokémon legendarios, entre ellos Ho-Oh, Lugia, Yveltal, Xerneas, Zygarde, y, por último, y probablemente debido la estrecha relación interregional existente entre Unova y Kalos, Zekrom y Reshiram. El lugar tenía una atmosfera imponente y de clase alta, y en el centro, tras un increíble escritorio de mármol, estaba un sujeto de apariencia seria, de traje y con un bigote que se enroscaba a los lados, sobre él estaba colocado un hermoso escudo rojo con un Talonflame en medio; sí, yo conozco varios Pokémon de Kalos.

–Buenos días, soy el embajador de Kalos en Johto, Pierre Bourbon. ¿A qué debo su visita? –Me dijo de manera extremadamente educada el sujeto, pero con tintes de egocentrismo increíblemente fuertes.

–Buenos días. Soy Ash Ketchum, soy de Pueblo Paleta, Kanto. Y deseo obtener el pasaporte de acceso a Kalos. –Respondí hallándome muy nervioso, el sudor empapo mi frente y mis manos se empezaron a humedecer. No entendía porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma, ya cumplía el requisito para entrar a la región como entrenador. Y, aun así, la atmosfera del lugar era muy pesada.

–Entiendo. Hace un tiempo muchos venían a mí para obtener el pasaporte kalosiano, pero muy pocos realmente fueron considerados dignos de entrar a mi amada región. ¿Que lo hace a usted digno de entrar? –Me dijo, mientras acomodaba su postura en el escritorio, y me miraba directo a los ojos, al alma misma.

–Yo… Yo… –Englutí la saliva que se estaba acumulando en mi boca por los nervios, y continué. –Yo quiero ingresar como entrenador profesional. Y estoy seguro que cumplo con los requisitos, vengo de haber ganado la Liga Johto. –Añadí con más seguridad.

–Me parece perfecto. Pero ese no es el único requisito. Tal vez cumpla todo lo necesario para ingresar como entrenador, pero no estoy seguro si cumple el perfil psicológico. Para estarlo, necesito que responda algunas preguntas. –Volví a englutir y me preparé para un engañoso cuestionario.

Fue una larga hora, cargada de preguntas como: ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? ¿Cuáles son sus ingresos mensuales? ¿Cuántas regiones ha visitado? ¿Cuánto sabe de Kalos? E incluso finalizada la entrevista, me vi en la necesidad de escuchar un largo discurso sobre las leyes, normas y modales que todo visitante de Kalos debe poseer; fue agobiante. Pero eventualmente logré sobrepasar todo ello, y recibí una especie de libreta, donde estaba impresa toda mi información, desde datos personales hasta logros e historial laboral, incluso traía información sobre mis Pokémon con foto adjuntada y ficha de datos básicos de la especie.

Con los papeles en orden, aproveché para comprar un boleto mediante la misma recepcionista fría, que me apartó un asiento en el vuelo a Kalos más próximo a partir hacia allá. La mujer me entregó un váucher con el que podría reclamar el boleto en el aeropuerto de Olivine. Miré el horario del vuelo, saldría de Johto en un par de horas. Me despedí agradeciendo a la peli azul, y emprendí un rápido camino al aeropuerto, ubicado justo al lado del puerto naval de Ciudad Olivine.

Dado que la embajada está ubicada cerca de ambos puertos, no tardé mucho en llegar a la sala de abordaje del aeropuerto. El lugar era bastante amplio, estaba pintado de blanco, y tenía varias tiendas de suvenires para los turistas. Yo caminé directo a los sillones y me permití el descansar un rato, Pikachu, que por reglas de la embajada se tuvo que meter a su Poké Ball, se recostó en mi regazo y se durmió un rato. Eventualmente pasaron las dos horas y empezaron llamar a la gente a bordo, Pikachu volvió a su Poké Ball debido a las normas de vuelo, y yo me senté en mi asiento.

El piloto dio un resumen de las normas de vuelo y se explicaron los protocolos de seguridad, tras esto los motores de la nave se encendieron, recorrimos la pista y despegamos del suelo. Miré por la ventana, que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo, y vi por última vez el mar de Johto. Me maravillé mirando los Tentacool flotar en la superficie y a los Corsola agrupándose cerca de las rocas; también pude apreciar varios Magikarp y Goldeen nadando en cardúmenes, y un par de Mantine acompañados de un grupo de Remoraid; toda la escena era como ver un cuadro. Una figura plateada y esbelta pasó por debajo del agua bajo la aeronave, pero fui incapaz de reconocerla, en lo más profundo de mis sueños me imaginé al poderoso Lugia despidiéndose de mí.

Pronto lo que era una costa bañada en hermosas aguas turquesa, se convirtió en un interminable océano de color azul oscuro, que conforme avanzó el tiempo, se fue tiñendo de un hermoso color naranja, al igual que los cielos. Sonreí emocionado al ver varios Wingull sobrevolando cerca del avión, eso solo podía significar que estábamos cerca de algún grupo de islas, pertenecientes a Hoenn lo más seguro. El celaje desapareció, dando paso a un hermoso lienzo de color negro azulado, que se empezó a pintar de estrellas. Miré mi maleta. "Seguro Pikachu la ha de estar pasando mal", pensé. Finalmente dejé que mis ojos guardaran aquel hermoso escenario en mi mente, y me dormí.

La voz del piloto me despertó, ya estaban dando las instrucciones para el aterrizaje. Con las emociones surcando por mi cuerpo, miré por la ventana; ya no había un enorme océano, sino más bien mares de árboles, era un extenso bosque de coníferas. El verde pronto se trasformó en café, ahora sobrevolábamos algunas villas de Kalos, por lo que noté, estábamos llegando desde el suroeste, así que lo más seguro, según lo que leí en una guía del avión, era que las casas pertenecieran a los pueblos de Vaniville y Aquacorde.

Después el verde volvió a reinar, estábamos sobre el bosque de Santalune, rato después finalmente sobrevolamos una ciudad un poco más grande que las villas anteriores, Ciudad Santalune. Al ver un hermoso campo de flores, supe que estábamos a pocos minutos de la capital, Ciudad Lumiose, donde se encuentra el aeropuerto principal de Kalos, y mi destino. La azafata confirmó aquello al anunciar que estábamos a cinco minutos del aeropuerto de Lumiose.

Finalmente, tras un viaje de ocho horas, el avión tocó suelo, y la compuerta de salida se abrió, dejando a los pasajeros emerger del vehículo. Al bajarme y entrar en la termal, me dieron ganas de gritar por la emociona, pero buscando evitar una escena vergonzosa, me contuve. El ambiente del aeropuerto, en contraste con su impecable estado y perfecta arquitectura, era bastante tenso, muchas personas hacían fila en el área de denegados, supongo que los sacarían inmediatamente de la región, lo más seguro es que fueran mochileros o viajeros casuales, y no supieran de la necesidad de un pasaporte.

Además, los protocolos de ingreso a la región eran increíblemente estrictos, yo por poco no puedo dejar pasar a mis Pokémon, pero mi pasaporte de clase entrenador me evitó montones de problemas. Así que después de una mañana bastante atareada, sí, mañana, debido al cambio de región horaria, al fin pude salir del aeropuerto, y así oficialmente ingresé a Kalos. Apenas crucé la puerta de salida, dejé salir a mi ratón eléctrico, que no se veía muy contento que digamos.

–Los siento amiguito, esta gente de Kalos es bastante estricta con sus protocolos de seguridad. Pero ya importa, ya empezamos oficialmente nuestra nueva aventura, así que es hora de realizar nuestro sueño. –Le dije a Pikachu, que estaba en el suelo frente a mí, ignorándome. Al escucharme se mostró emocionado, e inmediatamente ocupó su lugar en mi hombro.

–¡Pika!

–Tienes razón, deberíamos buscar a algún líder de gimnasio. –Respondí ante lo dicho por mi amigo. La verdad no sé qué me suele hablar ninguno de mis Pokémon, pero dado a mi tiempo con ellos, aprendí a interpretar sus sonidos.

–¡Pi, Pikachu!

–¡Genial! Según lo que leí en un catálogo del avión, la Torre Prisma no solo es un símbolo de cultura, tradición y modernidad de la ciudad, también es la fachada del gimnasio de Lumiose. Creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué tal.

Mi roedor y yo empezamos a movilizarnos por la ciudad, pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta que estábamos completamente perdidos, y preguntar a la gente tampoco ayudó. Las explicaciones solían o ser muy vagas o simplemente inútiles; algunas personas al escuchar mi acento y notar que soy extranjero, se alejaron de mí, viéndome mal. Eventualmente una joven, que poseía un Pokémon que antes había visto en Alola, un Furfrou, me indicó que lo mejor para alguien como yo era que fuera al laboratorio del profesor regional, de apellido Sycamore.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven y un mapa de la zona que descargué en el Pokégear, que pude leer gracias a dichas instrucciones, llegué a un edificio con una arquitectura a la antigua, parecía más un museo que un laboratorio. Pensaba que ese lugar no sería mi destino, hasta que leí un letrero que rezaba "Laboratorio Sycamore, de la Ciudad Lumiose", que estaba colocado en el portón de entrada. Habiendo confirmado que era donde debía estar, pulsé el botón del timbre y esperé; después de unos segundos una chica de pelo castaño rojizo, bajita, apareció en la puerta.

–Buenas. ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Preguntó la joven desde la puerta del edificio.

–Soy un entrenador de otra región, acabo de llegar desde Johto. Me dijeron que antes de empezar a retar gimnasios lo mejor sería que viniera a hablar con el profesor. –Contesté desde el otro lado del portón. La joven me miró unos segundos antes de tocar algo detrás de la puerta, provocando que el portón se abriera.

–Sígame. –Sintiéndome un poco incómodo por la forma fría en que me han tratado casi todos en la región, decidí seguir a la chica sin decir nada.

Al entrar en el edificio me topé primeramente con unas hermosas escaleras blancas, el lugar entero irradiaba lujo, desde los cuadros en las paredes al candelabro que colgaba sobre la entrada. Con eso pude corroborar que lo dicho sobre el estatus en Kalos era cierto, y que la embajada demostraba exactamente eso a la perfección. Al notar que me detuve, la chica se me acercó.

–Muchos de los extranjeros que llegan al laboratorio se maravillan por esta sala, pero solo es una fachada para mantener apariencias, el resto si está compuesto por lo que normalmente se ve en un laboratorio. –La miré, aun procesando lo que me dijo. Supongo que no es tan fría como pensé. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Cosette, soy ayudante del profesor Sycamore.

–Un gusto, Cosette. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy de Kanto. Y este es mi Pikachu. –Nos presenté a mí y a mi compañero, que permanecía en su puesto.

–Oh… Sabía que me tu cara me sonaba de algo. Nosotros solemos ver las batallas de las ligas de otras regiones para estudiar el desempeño de la mega-evolución fuera de Kalos. Tu nivel fue bastante alto, eliminar a ese Mega-Mawile sin usar ninguna mega-evolución, objeto de batalla o potenciador, fue bastante increíble.

–Sí… La verdad no me gusta el efecto que tiene eso sobre los Pokémon, me consta que les provoca dolor y los daña a largo plazo. Solo hay que ver lo que pasó con el Zangoose para notar a que me refiero. –Al decir eso, miré al suelo, recordando lo que pasó con aquel Pokémon de mi rival.

–Por tu expresión puedo suponer que eres Pokémonista. Y la verdad no me sorprende, se notó mucho el cariño que tienes por tus Pokémon. Y sobre el Zangoose, hiciste lo que debías hacer. Mientras la Liga Pokémon permita el uso de las drogas de batalla vas a necesitar hacer lo que sea necesario para lidiar con esa desventaja.

–Lo sé. –Dije mirando de nuevo al frente.

–Por cierto, nuestros estudios han demostrado que la mega-evolución, aunque si causa dolor en los Pokémon al forzarlos a obtener una fase evolutiva a la que no tienen acceso normalmente, no siempre es el caso.

–¿Cómo es eso? –Pegunté mirándola directamente a su cara, tenía unos ojos ámbar bastante bonitos.

–Como oyes. Mira, yo acompaño al Profesor en sus estudios desde hace unos diez años, cuando tenía seis, y venía con mi hermana, que también es su ayudante. Antes de que la mega-evolución se hiciera famosa, muy pocos tenían acceso a ella, en esa época los mega-aros no se producían en masa, y casi no había acceso a las megapiedras y piedras llave. En ese entonces solo las personas con un lazo emocional muy fuerte conseguían alcanzar tal estado evolutivo, y por dicho lazo, la energía se dividía entre el entrenador y el Pokémon. Pero eso cambio cuando la empresa Silph Co. patentó un mega-aro que no solo obliga al Pokémon a mega-evolucionar sin la necesidad de dicho lazo, sino que además recarga toda la energía solo en el Pokémon. Por eso sufren tanto ahora.

Miré a la chica sorprendido. La verdad no tenía idea que las cosas fueran así. Eso explica porque de pronto, y tras la Gran Crisis, la cantidad de mega-evoluciones creció exponencialmente, ahora es imposible ver una liga en la que no haya al menos un entrenador que las use. Por un momento me permití pensar en mega-evolucionar a alguno de mis Pokémon, a futuro podría hacerlo después de que Pupitar y Metang evolucionen. Cuando pensaba seguir la conversación con la chica, apareció otra joven, mayor que la peli castaña que resultó ser de mi edad, aparentaba unos veinticinco años.

–Cosette, aquí estabas. Necesito que… Oh, no sabía que teníamos visitas. –Dijo la joven, primero viendo a la castaña, y luego viéndome a mí. Esta chica tenía anteojos de marco negro, pelo de igual color, pero un toque azulado, y una bata blanca cubría su cuerpo.

–Sophie, este es Ash Ketchum. Ash, ella es mi hermana, de la que te hablé antes. Hermana, Ash es un entrenador de Kanto que vino para viajar por la región y poder retar la liga. –Respondió Cosette.

–¡Oh! Sabía que me sonabas de algo. ¿Eres el chico que venció al Mega-Mawile en la final de la Liga Johto? –Me preguntó ahora la pelinegra.

–Sí, ese era yo. Verás, me dijeron que el profesor Sycamore podría darme información de valor sobre la Liga Pokémon acá en Kalos. ¿Podría hablar con él? –Pregunté empezando a sentirme desesperado por ser retenido de empezar mi viaje, por su parte Pikachu se mostraba bastante cansado de tanto rodeo.

–Claro, pero en este momento está haciendo un estudio relacionado con la comparación de los mega-aros y las piedras llave comunes y corrientes. –Me respondió la chica de anteojos. –Pero si no tienes problema, puedes venir con nosotras para que puedas hablar con el Profesor apenas termine.

Asentí con la cabeza y las seguí a través de varias puertas, al final llegamos a una especie de invernadero, donde un sujeto joven de pelo negro medio despeinado, vestido también con una bata blanca, estaba parado frente a un Mega-Garchomp, al verlo capté que era lo que pasaba. El hombre estaba usando un mega-aro de la Silph Co., el sufrimiento era claro en la criatura. Iba a preguntar algo, pero ambas chicas salieron al lugar, y la castaña me indicó que lo mejor era que me quedara fuera del invernadero, ahora llevaba una bata también, acepté y me mantuve tras la puerta de cristal.

Las chicas pasaron algunas máquinas alrededor del Pokémon, y el sujeto, que claramente era el profesor, sacó una especie de roca redonda de la bolsa de su bata. El Profesor tocó un botón en el mega-aro y el tipo Dragón/Tierra volvió a su estado natural, pero sin esperar mucho más, el hombre presionó la roca que había sacado de su bata. Al presionar dicha roca, una especie de aura magenta o rosa rodeó al Garchomp, y varios halos de luz conectaron el aura con la roca que estaba en las manos del profesor, al acabar el brillo, de nuevo apareció su forma mega-evolucionada. Pero al observar detalladamente, noté que ese dolor y sufrimiento de antes ya no estaba, y el Pokémon se notaba tranquilo, relajado y atento; todo lo contrario, a las megas que he llegado a ver en batalla.

Las dos ayudantes repitieron el proceso con las máquinas y la mega-evolución se acabó. Tras esto, las chicas usaron una última vez las máquinas, y el Profesor indicó al dragón de tierra que podía retirarse. Las tres personas con bata se reunieron un momento y discutieron algo que no pude llegar a escuchar. Terminada aquella reunión, Cosette me señaló, y finalmente el Profesor se percató de mi presencia. Ver a un hombre tan joven como profesor fue extraño, pero tomando en cuenta que sería de la misma edad que la profesora Juniper de Unova, tampoco resultaba algo de otro mundo. El sujeto se me acercó y extendió su brazo sonriendo.

–Bienvenido a Kalos, la región del amor. Soy el profesor regional, Augustine Sycamore. Es un gusto conocerlo, campeón de la Liga Johto.


	11. La Conspiración del Poder sin Lazos

**La Conspiración del Poder sin Lazos**

* * *

–Un gusto. Como ya sabrá, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, vengo de Kanto. Y este es mi Pokémon inicial, Pikachu. –Contesté extendiendo también mi mano y estrechando la suya, completando el saludo. Al fin logré hablar con el profesor, lo que implica que podré empezar mi aventura a través de Kalos. Pikachu notó mi emoción y se reincorporó en mi hombro, donde había mantenido una posición bastante desinteresada por el entorno.

–Un placer, Ash y Pikachu. Como seguramente mencionaron antes mis ayudantes, desde aquí vimos tu batalla en la final de la Conferencia Plateada. Fue increíble como lidiaron con la mega-evolución de su rival, y con ese Zangoose tan peligroso. –Alagó el sujeto. En primera instancia parecía ser una persona bastante amable.

–Gracias, fue una batalla muy dura, pero con esfuerzo pudimos salir adelante. Y ahora que logré pasar los requisitos para venir a Kalos decidí que participaría acá. Incluso rechacé el ofrecimiento para luchar contra el Alto Mando de Johto, quería llegar a tiempo para participar en la Liga Kalos. –Comenté, recordando cómo remití una respuesta negativa, al correo que me envió la sede de la Liga Pokémon de Johto, que me llegó cuando estaba de camino a Ciudad Olivine.

–Interesante. Y entiendo la decisión, es claro que si aceptabas el ofrecimiento para luchar con un Alto Mando te verías en la necesidad de quedarte en Johto por bastante tiempo más. Entre el papeleo y la preparación de los estadios y las instalaciones, eso suele ser bastante pesado, créeme, se de lo que hablo. Pero algo me hace creer que no solo viniste para participar en la Liga Kalos, estás apuntando al Alto Mando de Kalos, ¿verdad? –Miré sorprendido al profesor, que tenía una mirada picara; definitivamente me descubrió. –Pero antes de que sigamos con la conversación, me gustaría que nos sentáramos para hablar con más comodidad.

El sujeto de unos veintisiete años me guio a una especie de comedor en medio del laboratorio, varias máquinas bastante sofisticadas llamaron mi atención. Está claro que el profesor regional de Kalos tiene acceso a bastantes recursos económicos, y no es para menos, la región está a la altura de todo lo que se habla de ella. Al sentarnos en una mesa redonda de tamaño mediano, el profesor le indicó a Cosette que nos trajera una taza de té a cada uno; yo, aunque no acostumbro a tomarlo, acepté uno de hojas de arbusto Citrus. A Sophie le pidió que fuera a revisar los datos obtenidos del estudio de Mega-Garchomp.

–Muy bien Ash, como veo, di en el punto. Rechazaste la oportunidad de luchar contra el Alto Mando de Johto porque deseas hacerlo contra el de acá. Y no es tan extraño, muchos consideran el Alto Mando de Kalos como uno de los más difíciles, si no el que más. Ese es un acto de mucha confianza chico, y debo decir que me agrada. Solo los que piensan en grande, logran cosas grandes. –Me dijo al fin, después de un tiempo de estar en vilo sobre sus últimas palabras. Antes de que pudiéramos continuar, Cosette llegó con el té; ambos tomamos las tazas con la bebida, y ella se quedó cerca, un poco fuera de la conversación.

–Podría decirse, profesor. La verdad es que mi sueño involucra que me convierta en el Campeón Regional de Kalos, para poder alcanzarlo. –Dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi Pikachu, que ahora se hallaba en mi regazo.

–Entiendo, y por lo que veo tampoco quieres hablar en profundo sobre ese sueño; eso también lo respeto. Pero voy a darme la libertad de decir que no están preparados para el reto, ni tú, ni tus Pokémon. –Lo miré sorprendido, me sentía insultado, menospreciado. Ya viví mucho tiempo bajo ese sentimiento, y no me podía dejar aceptarlo hacerlo de nuevo.

–Profesor, no quiero sonar egocéntrico ni nada por el estilo, pero vengo de ganar una liga, creo saber lo que hago, me siento listo para hacerlo. Tal vez me falte evolucionar a un par de mis Pokémon, sin contar a Pikachu que no desea hacerlo, y creo que podré alcanzarlo durante mi viaje.

–No, no. Me malentendiste, tu equipo es genial, y definitivamente está a la altura del reto. Como dices, solo es cuestión de un poco más de experiencia y de preparación, y podrán evolucionar. Por cierto, es interesante ver a un Pokémon que se niega a evolucionar, al menos veo que no le hace falta, y si no me equivoco estaba usando una Bola Luminosa en la Liga, así que creo que por él está bien.

–¿"Por él está bien"? ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? –Pregunté extrañado, e incapaz de entender lo que quería decir el sujeto.

–Me refiero a que de todas formas Raichu es incapaz de mega-evolucionar. –Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa indescifrable.

–¿Mega-evolucionar? Insisto; ¿a qué se refiere? No entiendo.

–Muy simple, muchacho. Ustedes no están preparados, no porque sean un mal equipo, sino porque les faltan las herramientas. Creo que podré encargarte una piedra llave y las megapiedras respectivas para las evoluciones de Metang y Pupitar. Debido a que a pesar de que no he detectado problemas en las megapiedras artificiales, como si con el mega aro, es preferible evitar riesgos. Además, estoy seguro de que por algún lado tengo una Metagrossita y una Tyranitarita… –En ese momento lo detuve.

–¡Espere, espere! Me está diciendo que me va a dar esos objetos, que como es sabido, son de gran valor, ¿con que fin? Además, a mí me disgusta la mega-evolución, siempre me ha parecido injusto obligar a un cambio a los Pokémon, más de esa manera.

–Ash… ¿Qué sabes de la mega-evolución?

–Lo básico, es un estado donde se fuerza al Pokémon a romper su barrera evolutiva, básicamente el exceso de energía en su cuerpo lo obliga a cambiar. Aunque ahora Cosette me estaba mencionado algo relacionado con los mega-aros de Silph Co., y de las diferencias existentes con las piedras llave naturales. Pero, aun así, no estoy del todo seguro, aun con lo visto con el Garchomp. –El profresor volteó a ver a la chica, que se ruborizó y miró a otro lado.

–Creo que voy a ir a ayudar a Sophie con el análisis de los datos obtenidos. –Dijo la castaña antes de salir de la habitación en la misma dirección que lo hizo su hermana.

–Esa chica, siempre que ve a alguien que llama su atención, termina hablando de más. –Comentó al aire Sycamore, negando con la cabeza. –Bueno, el daño está hecho. Y si, lo que te dijo Cosette es cierto, además creo que las pruebas con Garchomp arrojarán lo que necesito para demostrar que los mega-aros y las piedras artificiales provocan que la capacidad mostrada durante la mega-evolución sea menor entre cada vez se dé más su uso, hasta llegar al punto de matar a su usuario. Por eso te necesito, Ash. Creo haber visto el vínculo necesario entre tú y tu equipo como para que puedas llevar a cabo la mega-evolución con piedra llave.

–En serio cree que podría lograrlo. ¿Mi lazo es tan fuerte? –Pregunté inseguro.

–Sí, lo creo. Pero eso solo lo puedes decidir tú. Está claro que este no es momento para que le des uso a la mega-evolución, antes debes aprender a lidiar sin problemas con ellas si necesitar más que del poder básico de tu equipo y de la estrategia. Pero cuando hayas alcanzado la última etapa de Metang y Pupitar, y poseas un lazo perfecto de confianza con ellos, entonces podrás usar la mega-evolución a gusto.

–Suena justo. Pero sigo sin comprender el fin de regalarle a un entrenador que acaba de llegar a su laboratorio objetos tan raros y de tanto valor.

–Como ya dije, es muy simple. El uso del mega-aro y de las piedras mega evolutivas artificiales se ha distribuido tanto, que ya nadie conoce el esfuerzo que emplea usar la mega-evolución por lazos emocionales. Busco demostrar que la fuerza de los lazos y del trabajo duro, realmente da sus frutos. Cuando vi tu batalla pude apreciar ese lazo que se ha perdido, y ahora que estás aquí no puedo perder la oportunidad para legarte esas rocas. Por eso mencioné que me agrada tu actitud optimista, porque esa actitud, junto a la mega-evolución por lazo, serán lo que te guíe hasta el Campeón Regional. Será una forma de publicitar la antigua forma en que eran entrenados los Pokémon, y que mejor que lo haga un Pokémonista. Y eso, como el profesor experto en la mega-evolución, me interesa de sobre manera.

–Ya entiendo, en ese caso estoy dentro. –Dije, captando finalmente la idea del profesor. Sonreí al pensar en nuestra alianza, realmente ambos buscamos lo mismo, generar un cambio en el Mundo Pokémon, y de la misma manera, ambos necesitamos ayudarnos el uno al otro, es hasta poético. –Solo una última cosa. ¿Tan poca gente usa la mega-evolución por lazos?

–¡Maravilloso! Y mira, te lo diré así: El último que vino a pedirme una piedra llave, fue mi ex asistente, el actual Campeón, Alain; y eso ocurrió hace cinco años. Lastimosamente, no sé qué le ocurrió, pero eventualmente dejó de usar la piedra llave, y empezó a usar un mega-aro de Silph Co., eso catapultó sus ventas. Solo pensar que tantos Pokémon sufren porque no instruí mejor a ese chico, me hace tanto daño. –Le di unas palmadas en la espalda al notar su decaimiento.

–No se culpe, profresor. Usted claramente lo instruyó bien, de lo contrario no sería el actual Campeón de Kalos. Sea lo que sea que le pasó, fue durante su tiempo como campeón.

–Gracias, Ash. –El profesor recuperó su buen humor, así que volví a acomodarme en la silla, mi ratón que se había subido a la mesa, decidió quedarse en el mueble.

–Por cierto, profesor. Me dijeron que usted podría informarme sobre lo necesario para mi viaje retando los gimnasios de Kalos. –Exclamé al fin, después de tanto hablado.

–Tienes razón. Entre tanto desvarío relacionado con los lazos, la mega-evolución y las rocas, olvidé decirte lo más básico. Es muy simple, desde la renovación de la Liga Pokémon, a todos los líderes de gimnasio se les otorgó un mega-aro, por lo tanto, todos tendrán una mega-evolución. Es exactamente por eso que nuestra liga es considerada la más difícil, se ha vuelto imposible que los entrenadores principiantes puedan pasar del primer gimnasio; eso mismo provoca la necesidad de comprar un mega-aro para poder acceder rápido a una mega-evolución, eventualmente se vuelve un ciclo donde el único que sale ganando es el Silph Co. Por eso necesito publicar mi estudio cuanto antes, para demostrar todo el daño que se les hace a los Pokémon con su uso. Pero bueno, siguiendo con la explicación; según la cantidad de medallas que se tenga, serán dos Pokémon o tres, a partir de la tercera medalla serán siempre batallas de tres contra tres. No importa el orden por el que se empiece, siempre será así.

–Entiendo, y creo que usted tiene razón; es muy conveniente para Silph Co. todo ese negocio relacionado con las megas. Por cierto, ¿los líderes de gimnasio no se dan cuenta del daño que sufren los Pokémon?

–Sé que hubo casos de quejas, pero eventualmente usaron varios informes y estudios falsos para desmentir el sufrimiento de los Pokémon. Igual no todos se lo creyeron, planeé una especie de huelga en contra de la Liga Pokémon junto a varios líderes de gimnasio, pero cuando llegó el día, solo asistí yo. Desde entonces, como profesor regional, solo entrego los iniciales y hago estudios, pero quedé completamente excluido de cualquier evento realizado por la Liga.

–Demonios, sabía que la situación estaba mal en Kalos, pero no pensé que a ese punto. –Comenté mientas me preparaba para partir. Le hice señas con la mano a Pikachu, y él se subió a mi hombro de nuevo.

–Y que lo digas. Que mejor síntoma para demostrar eso, que me vea en la necesidad de contarle todo esto a alguien que vi en la televisión hace unas semanas. –Me respondió con un tono medio jocoso, demostrando que en parte hablaba en serio.

–Bueno, sea como sea, voy a dar todo de mí para llegar hasta Alain, es menester realizar un cambio.

–Amén, muchacho. –Dijo soltando un suspiro. Luego miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba listo para irme. –Parece que te entretuve de más. Bueno, para finalizar; te recomiendo empezar con el gimnasio de acá, Lumiose. Está en la Torre Prisma, y es de tipo eléctrico, su mega-evolución es un Mega-Ampharos, y cualquier cosa, yo nunca dije eso. –Finalizó, dándome a entender que me estaba dando información que no debía dar.

–Gracias, Profesor; fue de gran ayuda. –El hombre me acompañó a la salida del lugar, donde poco después aparecieron sus ayudantes. El profesor me indicó en el mejor camino para llegar al gimnasio usando el mapa de mi Pokégear. Después el pelinegro se despidió con un apretón de manos, Sophie con un gesto con la mano, y para mi sorpresa Cosette me abrazó tímidamente. Habiéndome despedido del trío, salí del edificio y caminé hasta el portón de la entrada.

–Suerte, Ash. No olvides que lo más importante es el lazo emocional y la confianza, apenas hallas terminado de conseguir las medallas, y Metang y Pupitar hayan alcanzado su etapa final, ven acá, es entonces que te daré las rocas. –Me gritó el profesor cuando estaba ya saliendo por el portón.

–Gracias, profesor Sycamore. Nos veremos entonces.


	12. El Principio de un Verdadero Reto

**El Principio de un Verdadero Reto**

* * *

Valiéndome del mapa y de las instrucciones del profesor para llegar a la Torre Prisma, no tardé mucho en llegar a una de las plazas, la Plaza Verde, para ser exacto. Desde ese lugar pude ver la enorme torre que sirve de gimnasio. No me entretuve con los varios artistas callejeros que estaban en la plaza y seguí mi camino al gimnasio. La cantidad de turistas era sorprendente, pero más aún lo era notar que todos eran personas de clase alta, ninguna persona "normal" se encontraba dentro de la Plaza Central. Con eso pude confirmar que el alto límite económico para obtener el pasaporte como casual es totalmente real, y eso me hacía sentir desencajado. Al menos dicho límite es menor para quienes ingresamos como entrenadores Pokémon.

Pasé entre los varios turistas y llegué a la entrada, una puerta metálica en la base de la torre. Una voz robótica me indicó que colocara la Pokédex, cosa que hice, rápidamente se abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Ahora me hallaba en un salón lleno de luces y paneles, la zona parecía una especie de recepción para los retadores; en medio del lugar había un ascensor, que tomé sin detenerme a mirar detalles. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, después de haber subido varios niveles, me hallaba en una especie de cubículo, también rodeado de muros metálicos, al frente mío pude ver una puerta y arriba de esta una cámara.

–Este gimnasio es recomendado para entrenadores que al menos tengan cuatro medallas de gimnasio de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. En caso de que aún desee retar al líder, coloque su Pokédex en la ranura de la izquierda. –Dijo la misma voz robótica de antes.

Hice caso a lo que me dijo la máquina, miré al lado izquierdo de la puerta y pude ver la ranura que me indicaba. La ranura era similar a la de la puerta de la entrada, así que hice como dijo y esperé.

–El entrenador no cumple con los requisitos. Investigando ficha de entrenador más a fondo. –La máquina guardó silencio por un rato, antes de volver a sonar. –El entrenador posee el galardón de campeón de Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto, es aptó para enfrentar el reto máximo.

Sin más, la puerta se abrió, mostrando un campo de batalla. Salí del cubículo y me coloqué en el recuadro marcado en el suelo, que indicaba donde debía colocarse el entrenador. Poco después de que tomé mi lugar en el campo, apareció el que supuse era el líder de gimnasio, un chico de pelo rubio, con un mechón en forma de rayo en su cabeza y lentes de gran tamaño, vestía una especie de traje de laboratorio. El chico se colocó en su lugar del campo y me habló.

–Bienvenido, retador. Mi nombre es Clemont Miare y soy el líder de gimnasio de Lumiose. Es bueno ver que un campeón liguero ha venido hasta Kalos para formar parte de nuestra Liga, pero es mi trabajo demostrar la gradiente entre el nivel de las demás regiones con respecto a Kalos.

–Ok. ¿Pero que fue todo eso en la entrada? –Pregunté, ignorando que acababa de insultar a las demás regiones solo por no abusar de las mega-evoluciones, o al menos esa es la razón por la que supongo dijo tal comentario.

–¡Oh! ¿Eso? Es muy simple, Lumiose está ubicada en el área urbana de Kalos, y la verdad es que no se me da eso de luchar contra principiantes y ayudarlos sin aplastar sus ilusiones, así que puse un límite para la cantidad mínima de medallas necesarias para luchar en el gimnasio. Pero después de la reforma de la Liga Pokémon las cosas cambiaron, y desde entonces se permite que los entrenadores sigan el orden de gimnasios a su gusto. Así que me vi en la necesidad de que ese límite no fuera más que una advertencia. –Me comentó mostrándose un poco molesto por tener que hablar del tema.

–Y qué hay de eso del reto máximo, la máquina dijo eso cuando se enteró que soy campeón de una liga.

–Eso también es simple. Antes yo usaba un robot construido por mí para que luchara contra los entradores menos expertos, pero hace un par de años la Liga también nos dijo a todos los líderes que debíamos usar una mega-evolución por reglamento. Y dado que eso solo se usa cuando una persona es el entrenador, me vi en la necesidad de inventar algún tipo de obstáculo. Hablé con la Liga y permitieron que los líderes usáramos alguna especie de juegos o pruebas, para así probar aspectos fuera de las batallas. En el caso de este gimnasio es un tipo de concurso de conocimiento, y está manejado por Clembot, el robot que mencioné. Antes mi hermana también participaba como presentadora, pero desde que ganó el título de Reina de Kalos ya no la veo tanto como antes. Y ahora no sé porque estoy hablando de esto con mi retador. Olvida todo eso, a veces paso mucho tiempo inventando cosas y olvido lo que es hablar con alguien. Bueno, para responder a la pregunta: Yo soy el reto máximo, como eres campeón de una liga, no será necesario que realices la prueba de conocimiento.

–No importa, la verdad creo que me estoy acostumbrando a que la gente haga eso. Ya veo, pero antes de empezar, tengo una última duda. –Pregunté, viendo que hablar realmente no parecía disgustarle al chico, de todas formas, parecía ser de mi edad. Además, gracias a eso, descubrí que su hermana es la chica rubia que venció a Serena, con suerte y él sepa dónde puedo encontrarla; pero será algo para después de la batalla.

–No importa, puede preguntarme. De todas formas, es normal que los extranjeros no entiendan mucho de Kalos. Esta región está muy cambiada, y no lo digo precisamente que para bien. –Me contestó, poniéndose pensativo al mencionar lo último.

–¿Cree que me vea en la necesidad de tomar las pruebas esas que menciona, en algún otro gimnasio?

–Nah… Eso es solo para los entrenadores novatos. Igual creo que eso ya se empezó a usar fuera de Kalos, hace como un año. –Finalmente comprendí porque Sycamore no me habló de las pruebas. Al parecer el tiempo que estuve sin luchar contra gimnasios, la forma de retarlos cambió bastante. Pero es bueno saber que podré ir directo al grano durante mis batallas de gimnasio.

–Entiendo perfectamente. Bueno, me parece que ya hablamos de más y se perdió la tensión inicial de la batalla, pero no importa. Por cierto, no veo al árbitro por ningún lado. –Con mi comentario, el chico se alarmó bastante, se mostraba bastante apenado.

–Demonios, estoy tan acostumbrado a que Bonnie haga de árbitro que lo olvidé, dame un segundo más y estaremos listos para la batalla. –El líder de gimnasio sacó una especie de control, donde apretó un par de botones. Poco después de eso, apareció un robot con aspectos similares a los de su dueño, incluso con un mechón con forma de rayo en su cabeza; la máquina se colocó en la posición del árbitro.

–Listo, que bueno que ya estabas programado para actuar como árbitro, Clembot. Muy bien, creo que ya podremos empezar la batalla. –La verdad me sorprende bastante pensar que ese chico es líder, pero he de suponer que su fuerte se halla en las batallas.

–Esta es una batalla oficial entre el líder del gimnasio Lumiose y el retador Ash Ketchum. Será una batalla de dos contra dos, el líder de gimnasio no puede cambiar de Pokémon durante la batalla, a diferencia del retador, además el líder se ve obligado a hacer uso de la mega-evolución en caso de verse en la necesidad de usar su equipo entero. Cuando todos los Pokémon de alguno de los dos entrenadores caigan derrotados, se declarará al ganador. –Explicó la máquina, alzando dos banderas con sus manos, apuntando tanto al líder como a mí.

–Heliolisk, salta al campo y usa Onda Anómala. –De la Poké Ball del rubio salió una especie de Pokémon lagarto, de color amarillo y con un collar expandible. Apenas cayó al campo empezó a generar cargas y circuitos a su alrededor, era un movimiento de aumento de características, y debía detenerlo.

–Pupitar, es hora de ganar. Usa Terremoto apenas toques el suelo, no permitas que ese Heliolisk se mueva.

Aunque por una diferencia de milisegundos, el Terremoto logró evitar que la lagartija pudiera usar su movimiento, la tierra se resquebrajó y el tipo Normal/Eléctrico fue golpeado por varias rocas, que lo dejaron bastante dañado. Decidí aprovechar el momento para ordenar Maldición; un aura oscura rodeó a Pupitar, que a cambio de un mayor ataque y defensa perdió velocidad. Viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, Clemont decidió ir al ataque, ordenando Ataque Rápido, sonreí al notar su error.

–Pupitar, quédate quieto y recibe ese ataque. –La lagartija eléctrica emprendió una carrera hasta mi Pokémon, y con todo el momentum golpeó a mi Pokémon Tierra/Roca. Dicho ataque no hizo mucho gracias a la defensa y resistencia natural de la roca. –Ahora que lo tienes cerca, usa Triturar para tomarlo de la cola y luego lanzarlo al aire. Hecho eso usa Roca Afilada para golpearlo aprovechando que no podrá esquivar.

El capullo hecho de roca tomó con su extraña boca prensil la cola del lagarto, que se hallaba desorientado tras el ataque, y lo lanzó al aire. Clemont no se quedó con las manos cruzadas y ordenó a su Pokémon usar Trueno. Mientras un tumulto de rocas salía del suelo y se lanzaba en dirección del lagarto, un poderoso rayo salió del cuello de este mismo, en dirección al cielo. Las rocas golpearon de lleno al Heliolisk, que cayó al suelo bastante golpeado; poco después el rayo de electricidad volvió de las alturas y golpeó a mi Pokémon, paralizándolo. Heliolisk intentó reincorporarse, pero terminó cediendo ante el daño recibido y quedó inconsciente.

–Heliolisk no puede continuar. Líder de gimnasio, llame a su último Pokémon. –Ordenó la voz robótica del árbitro.

–Rayos, ese Pupitar es muy fuerte, debe estar próximo a evolucionar. Ampharos, electrifica a nuestro rival. –El comentario del líder me hizo sonreír, yo también he notado que mi Pokémon de Johto está cerca de alcanzar su última etapa. Miré al Pokémon que ya sabía que estaría ahí, una especie de cordero eléctrico de forma alargada. –Ampharos, usa Pulso Dragón.

–Pupitar, usa Maldición y espera a recibir ese ataque, ya sabes que hacer.

Pupitar volvió a sacrificar su velocidad a cambio de mejorar su fortaleza física, mientras que mi Pokémon se preparaba, un rayo de color morado verdoso lo golpeó. Clemont siguió su envestida con Puño Trueno, yo ordené de nuevo Maldición. El golpe eléctrico dio de lleno en la cara de mi Pokémon, yo, tomando en cuenta que Clemont no caería en la misma táctica que la ocasión anterior, le ordené a mi tipo Tierra/Roca usar Triturar en la mano de su contrincante. Viéndose con la mano atrapada, nada pudo hacer ni el Ampharos ni Clemont para evitar el Terremoto que golpeó directamente al tipo Eléctrico, después de recibir el ataque se notaba bastante dañado.

–Mierda, esto no puede seguir así. Ampharos, mega-evoluciona.

La mega-evolución ocurrió como lo suele hacer cuando no se usa la piedra llave, una luz blanca intensa rodeó al Ampharos, y cuando se extinguió, su forma mega estaba en el campo, algo muy similar a una evolución normal, nada de lazos ni amistad. Aun con su brazo atrapado en la boca de mi Pokémon, Clemont ordenó el uso de Pulso Dragón, yo intenté contrarrestar con Roca Afilada, pero fue muy tarde, y el rayo de energía draconiana sacó del combate a mi Pupitar.

–Mierda, ese es el problema de solo haber subido la defensa física y no la especial. Vuelve Pupitar. –Dije, mientras alistaba la Poké Ball de Metang, definitivamente debo procurar evolucionar a ese par para el final de mi viaje, y ambos son especies famosas por durar mucho para hacerlo.

–Pupitar no puede continuar. Retador, llame a su último Pokémon. –Volvió a decir la voz mecánica.

–¡Metang, yo te elijo! –Mi último Pokémon para esa batalla apareció en el campo, listo para acabar con esa mega. Clemont se vio sorprendido por mi Pokémon con forma de nave, de color plateado turquesa y de facciones de robot, debe haberle recordado alguno de sus inventos.

–Un Metang… Interesante. Ampharos, tu segundo tipo Dragón ya no nos servirá de mucho. Así que ataca usando Espora Algodón, y luego Bola Voltio.

–Interesante estrategia, pero no servirá. Metang, usa Puño Meteoro, después de golpear espera mi señal.

El Mega-Ampharos, aprovechando el crecimiento de su pelaje tras la mega-evolución, empezó a liberar puñados de este, lanzándolos directo a Metang, que se limitaba a esquivarlos. Apenas vimos un hueco en su defensa, Metang respondió golpeando con su puño a toda velocidad, el golpe fue tal que mandó a volar a la mega, que chocó contra la pared. Al ver que el tamaño del puño de mi Pokémon aumentó, supe que se debía al aumento de ataque, producto del efecto secundario de Puño Meteoro. Sabiendo que ya tenía el combate en la bolsa, ordené a Metang usar Puño Hielo. El Mega-Ampharos estaba intentando volver a la batalla cuando recibió el golpe helado en toda la cara. Para mi sorpresa, eso no bastó, seguía listo para luchar, muy dañado, pero listo.

–Ampharos, quítate de encima a ese Metang, usa Puño Trueno y luego repite la estrategia con Espora Algodón.

–Metang usa…

No pude reaccionar a tiempo, y un puño imbuido en electricidad goleó en la base de su cuerpo a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico. Después de eso, varias esferas de pelaje algodonado cayeron entre las extremidades de Metang, haciéndole más dificultoso moverse, y, por ende, más lento.

–Ahora usará Bola Voltio aprovechando la gran franja entre las velocidades, Metang. Necesito que combines el uso de Puño Meteoro y Puño Hielo y que esquives y/o aguantes cuanto ataque te lance, debes impactar eso en su cuerpo.

Como era de esperar, el Ampharos empezó a lanzar Bola Voltio tras Bola Voltio, al principio Metang pudo acercarse con su puño en alto, listo para golpear, pero dos Bolas Voltio lo dejaron muy dañado, por suerte no paralizado. Cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza, vi el flanco, Ampharos se estaba cansando por el uso repetido del ataque eléctrico, fue entonces que Metang al fin conectó su puño en el estómago de la mega de tipo Eléctrico/Dragón, la combinación de ataques fue mucha y logró provocar que el Pokémon del líder callera al suelo.

Aun así, no estaba del todo derrotado, así que ordené un último Puño Hielo, sabiendo que el acero no haría mucho daño. Aunque lo intentó, la mega-evolución no pudo esquivar el ataque que congeló parte de su abdomen, provocando que finalmente callera golpeando su cara contra el suelo y volviendo a su estado natural. Notar como se relajó al perder su mega-evolución, me hizo desear con más ganas el ganar el título de Kalos para empezar a hacer algo por esos Pokémon.

–El líder del gimnasio Lumiose se ha quedado sin Pokémon, el ganador es el retador: Ash Ketchum. –Después de indicar al ganador, el robot se fue por donde vino, dejándome solo con el líder.

–Rayos, han pasado dos años y aún no me acostumbro a esto de las megas. –Comentó cabizbajo el líder de gimnasio, mientras devolvía a la Poké Ball a su Pokémon debilitado; yo hice lo mismo con Metang. Viendo eso como un buen momento para obtener información, me acerque a él.

–¿Entonces por qué insistes en usarla? –Pregunté apenas estuve cerca de él. Mi pregunta causó que me mirara.

–Lo siento, es que hace rato no perdía. Fue una gran batalla, aquí tienes la medalla. –Dijo, para luego entregarme la medalla del gimnasio, tenía forma de escudo con varios rayos cayendo en él. –En cuanto a tu pregunta… Supongo que hablaste con Sycamore, entonces ya tienes una idea de la situación. La verdad es que todos los líderes de gimnasio somos conscientes de que los mega-aros son dañinos para los Pokémon, pero la Liga Pokémon nos ha condicionado a usarlos, y la verdad es que por mi bien y el de mi familia no puedo decir más. Creo que no has sido ignorante a lo que sucede en Kalos, la gente se ha vuelto paranoica, regionalista, xenofóbica, sobre todo en Lumiose. Lo cierto es que mientras los gobiernos se encargan de dañar a las personas, la Liga lo hace con los Pokémon, que irónico, se supone que deberían hacer lo contrario. Personalmente no pienso como esa gente, aunque lo parezca por como hablo, pero no es más que un teatro que el alcalde de la ciudad quiere que use; tanto yo como mi hermana hemos aprendido mucho de los extranjeros, por eso quiero disculparme si te ofendí.

–No hace falta, la verdad es que gracias Sycamore ya me hacía una idea de que esperar. Y sí, soy capaz de ver lo mal que está la ciudad en lo que respecta a lo social. Por eso quiero convertirme en el Campeón de Kalos, para ver si puedo hacer un cambio en todo esto, de todas formas, Kalos influye mucho en el resto de regiones. –El rubio me miró sorprendido por lo dicho, luego se puso serio.

–Pues si es lo que quieres, no pienso detenerte. Pero no quiero pecar de traidor, la verdad es que no creo que el campeón tenga esa clase de influencia, al menos ya no. Yo conocí a Alain, y lo cierto es que el puesto lo cambió, esa clase de poder cambia a la gente, por eso temo por mi hermana. –En sus ojos podía percibir la preocupación y el temor al hablar de eso.

–Si alguien es lo suficientemente fiel a sí mismo, un puesto jamás lo cambiará. Confió en que yo no lo haré, deberías hacer lo mismo por tu hermana. –El rubio se sorprendió por mi afirmación, pero eventualmente me sonrió y agradeció. –Por cierto, ahora que mencionaste a tu hermana. Se por lo que dijiste antes de que peleáramos que ella es la actual Reina de Kalos. –Clemont afirmó con la cabeza. –Me gustaría saber si conoces o sabes algo sobre la chica a la que ella venció para obtener el título. La antigua Reina de Kalos, Serena. –El chico me hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero aun así me contesto

–Sí, ella es la pareja de Alain. Mi hermana y yo éramos buenos amigos de ella, pero tras obtener el título cambio, igual que su novio, ellos en ese entonces solo eran amigos, pero eventualmente la prensa empezó a hablar de ellos como pareja y terminó sucediendo. Yo siempre he creído que fue una relación por conveniencia, porque antes de eso nunca se había mostrado interesada por él ni por nadie. Después de perder su título a manos de mi hermana, fuimos a la su casa acá en Lumiose, y donde su madre, pero despareció por completo. –Escuchar que Serena desapareció me hizo sentir un poco mal, pero no podría detenerme por eso, tenía mucho que hacer, y encontrarla podría ser algo para hacer durante el camino.

–¡Qué mal escuchar eso! Yo conocí a Serena en un campamento al que ella asistió en Kanto. Deseaba poder saludarla, pero veo que no se podrá. –Dije mientras llamaba a Pikachu, que estaba donde antes había estado parado durante la batalla: detrás de mí, en el puesto para el retador.

–Recuerdo haberla escuchado hablar de un campamento en Kanto en una ocasión, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo los detalles. Respecto a que ha sido de ella, como ya dije, no se mucho más, perdón. –Se detuvo y miró detenidamente a mi amigo amarillo, que se había vuelto a subir en mi hombro–Ese Pikachu se ve bastante fuerte, y lo digo como experto en Pokémon tipo Eléctrico, me gustaría poder pelear con él algún día.

–No es nada, ya veré que averiguo en el camino. Y claro, puede ser en otra ocasión que nos veamos. Por cierto, ¿dónde me recomiendas seguir mi recorrido por Kalos?

–Eso sería en dirección suroeste, en el gimnasio de Santalune. Ahí es donde suelen empezar la mayoría de principiantes. Pero tomando en cuenta que seguro te traten como campeón, los más seguro es que te espere una muy dura batalla.

–Genial, gracias Clemont, por todo.

–Gracias digo yo más bien, la verdad es que he aprendido más hoy que en meses enteros encerrado en mi taller.

Hice un gesto con la mano al líder del gimnasio, levantando mi pulgar, y me alejé en dirección al ascensor. Pensé en la desaparición de Serena, las mega-evoluciones y los mega-aros, la crisis social y la xenofobia. "Definitivamente mi aventura por Kalos no será lo que esperaba", pensé, mientras salía del gimnasio y volvía al mar de turistas acaudalados.


	13. Escándalo en la Realeza

**Escándalo en la Realeza**

* * *

Me encontraba luchando contra el Mega-Beedrill de Viola, la líder de gimnasio de Santalune. Tras una difícil batalla contra su Vivillon, que, combinando el uso de Somnífero y Rayo Solar, puso en aprietos a Pikachu. A pesar de la buena estrategia, mi roedor logró aguantar los ataques, al despertar lanzó un poderoso Poder Oculto a la mariposa de Kalos, que cayó derrotada. Respecto al **set** de movimientos de mi equipo, mantuve el usado en la Liga Johto, debido a la dura practica requerida para dominar las varias estrategias y contra estrategias posibles; aun así, en Pikachu decidí cambiar Cola de Hierro por Poder Oculto, que en mi roedor es tipo Hielo, sacando de esa manera provecho a su enorme ataque especial, aumentado por la Bola Luminosa.

Pikachu logró lidiar bastante bien con Beedrill, pero tras Mega-evolucionar, sus ataques con **Stab** se volvieron demasiado poderosos gracias a su habilidad, Adaptable, y con un solo Agujón Letal lo dejó fuera de combate. **Stab** , es básicamente el daño extra otorgado a un ataque, en caso de que este sea del mismo tipo, o uno de los tipos, del Pokémon usuario. Observé los taladros de los brazos del Beedrill, que brillaron y empezaron a girar más rápido, eso significa que el efecto secundario de Agujón Letal hizo efecto, y ahora su ataque será mayor. El campo de batalla se encuentra cubierto de púas venenosas, debido a que Viola usó el movimiento de mismo nombre al sacar a Beedrill. Eso solo puede significar que necesito usar a un Pokémon que sea capaz de evitar el suelo el mayor tiempo posible, y aunque riesgosa, tomé una decisión.

–Togekiss, te necesito. –El tipo Hada/Volador hizo aparición en el campo, sobrevolando encima de mí antes de detenerse a mi lado. –Togekiss, necesito que evites el suelo, está cargado de púas venenosas, así que no importa lo que debas hacer, aléjate del suelo. –Mi Pokémon asintió, y se elevó a un más en el aire, encarando desde arriba a la avispa Pokémon.

–Interesante elección. Beedrill, usa Agilidad para acercarte a esa hada y golpea con Golpe Venenoso.

–Togekiss, debemos evitar esos los ataques venenosos ante cualquier cosa. Usa Velocidad Extrema para esquivar el ataque y ponerte detrás de Beedrill, luego usas Corte Aéreo en su espalda.

El Mega-Beedrill empezó a mover sus alas a una velocidad gigantesca, y cual borrón se acercó a Togekiss dejando una estela de color amarillo, pero eso no le bastó para equipararse a la velocidad del hada al emplear Velocidad Extrema. Antes de que la avispa pudiera reaccionar, Togekiss impactó el golpe tipo normal en su espalda, para luego girar en el aire, y lanzar una especie de sierras circulares brillantes, hechas de viento, que golpearon en el mismo lugar que la Velocidad Extrema. Aun así, no fue suficiente para derrotar a la mega, que respondió usando un poderoso Golpe Venenoso, que lanzó directo al suelo a mi hada.

–¡Togekiss, debes reincorporarte, no puedes tocar el suelo!

Pero mis gritos fueron inútiles, Togekiss no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó sobre las púas. Togekiss se reincorporó y alzó vuelo de nuevo, pero al ver su cara pude notar los síntomas del envenenamiento. "Mierda, primero Pikachu y ahora Togekiss, esas púas jugaron muy en contra mía.", pensé, llevándome la mano a la nuca.

–Togekiss, ya no podremos hacer nada respecto al envenenamiento, por ahora usa Brillo Mágico para cegar momentáneamente con la luz al Beedrill. –Viola ordenó otro Agujón Letal, pero cuando la avispa estaba de frente para golpear a mi hada, esta pudo lanzar una gran cantidad de luz de su piel, tanta que, aunque fuera poco eficaz, pudo dejar sin vista al Bicho/Veneno. –¡Genial! Ahora usa Respiro.

Togekiss llenó sus pulmones de aire y botó las plumas dañadas, recuperando de esa manera vitalidad. El veneno seguía en su sistema, pero al menos así aguantaría más tiempo.

–Esto es malo, Beedrill, ya llevas encima mucho daño desde la batalla contra Pikachu, debemos acabar rápido con esto, no podremos esperar a que el veneno lo haga. Así que olvidemos los ataques tipo Bicho y dediquémonos a golpear con Golpe Venenoso, pero antes, ¡Agilidad!

–Mierda, será demasiado rápido. Golpéalo con Velocidad Extrema.

Togekiss se lanzó increíblemente rápido hacia el avispa mega-evolucionada, pero no bastó, ya que las alas del bicho ya se encontraban batiendo el doble de rápido que antes. A pesar de que el Beedrill logró usar Agilidad, el golpe de Velocidad Extrema fue efectivo, y lanzó al bicho lejos, en dirección de la pared del gimnasio. La alegría no me duró, ya que la avispa seguía sin caer inconsciente.

–Beedrill, usa Golpe Venenoso.

–Esquívalo y usa Corte Aéreo.

A pesar de mi orden, Togekiss no logró zafarse de la velocidad del Beedrill, que golpeó con su taladro venenoso su abdomen. Lastimosamente para la líder, fue en ese momento que vi un gran flaqueo en la defensa de la mega. Ordené el Corte Aéreo de nuevo, y ágilmente mi hada gambeteó por debajo de la avispa y la golpeó bajo sus alas con las sierras de aire. Beedrill cayó finalmente, perdiendo su Mega-Evolución y dejándome como el ganador de la batalla. Suspiré nervioso al ver resultado, de no haber usado Respiro antes, Togekiss no habría logrado aguantar el Golpe Venenoso de hace un momento.

La líder de gimnasio y fotógrafa se acercó a mí, me felicitó por la batalla y me hizo entrega de la Medalla Insecto. Tras haberme entregado dicho reconocimiento, me pidió una foto con mi Togekiss, que acepté después de haberle aplicado antídoto en spray a mi hada. Tomada la foto, la rubia de ojos verdes me acompañó a la salida del gimnasio.

–Tienes potencial, Ash. Estoy segura que darás grandes espectáculos en la liga, no lo dudo. –Me dijo la líder cuando llegamos a las puertas del edificio.

–Gracias, Viola. Es un honor que una entrenadora tan poderosa diga eso de mí.

–Solo digo la verdad. –Viendo la conversación terminada, hale la puerta de vidrio y empecé a salir al exterior. Pero la voz de la rubia me detuvo sobre mis pasos. –¿Sabes? Hoy daré una fiesta en el gimnasio, van a venir varias personas relacionadas con las batallas, y creo que te vendría bien un descanso, puedo notar que no has parado de entrenar en bastante tiempo.

–No creo que pueda, la verdad… –Antes de poder salir con una excusa para no asistir, me detuvo.

–Solo piénsalo. Sé reconocer esa cara de cansancio; las ojeras y la palidez. Es bueno dedicarse a fondo al entrenamiento, pero también es bueno tomar descansos de vez en cuando. Au revoir, mignon.

De esa forma la chica volvió al interior de su gimnasio, dejándome con el hilo de la conversación en el aire. Finalmente decidí caminar hasta el Centro Pokémon donde me he estado hospedando; pero en el camino no pude sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de la chica, sobre todo lo del final, ya que no sé nada del idioma kalosés. No tardé en llegar al Centro Pokémon, después de todo está a solo dos cuadras del gimnasio

Dejé a Pikachu y a Togekiss con la enfermera y me dirigí a la habitación donde me había estado hospedando. Ya en la habitación, deje salir un rato al resto de mi equipo, cada uno se acomodó donde se sentía más a gusto y se quedó ahí. Chandelure, como de costumbre, se acercó a mi cama, de manera en que ambos pudiéramos compartir del calor de sus llamas. Eventualmente todos mis Pokémon cedieron al cansancio y se durmieron, pero yo no pude dejar de pensar en las palabras de Viola. "Tal vez tenga razón, y deba disfrutar un rato de la vida", pensé antes de acompañar en el sueño a mi equipo.

Para la noche me hallé a mí mismo alistándome para la fiesta de Viola, finalmente decidí hacer caso a sus palabras. Resolví que iría un rato, y que, de no gustarme, saldría del lugar sin más demora. Me cambié la ropa andrajosa de viaje que había estado usando, y me vestí con ropa que compré durante mi estadía en Lumiose: una jacket azul con blanco, pantalones vaqueros y tenis de patinaje, me dejé mi gorra roja con negro de siempre, la única cosa que mantengo desde que salí de Kanto, además de Pikachu. Antes de volver a colocarme la gorra, la miré detenidamente, aunque desgastada, para el tiempo que la he tendido, se encuentra en perfecto estado; es negra a excepción de la visera que es roja, y posee el símbolo de una Poké Ball en el frente, de color azul. Dejé de mirar el objeto y me la puse en la cabeza, con la visera al frente, como me es costumbre usarla.

Al acercarme al gimnasio pude darme cuenta que el ambiente era bastante diferente, las luces estaban apagadas y se podían notar destellos a través de las ventanas. Además, se apreciaba el sonido de música electrónica a un bastante alto volumen. La fiesta no sonaba tan mal, así que decidí apurar el paso para terminar de llegar al lugar. Al entrar pude ver que el pasadizo hacia el campo de batalla estaba lleno de mesas con comida y bebidas, la puerta al campo estaba abierta y dentro se veían varias personas bailando. Decidí entrar sin más demora.

Ya adentro pude notar que había bastante gente, al menos unas cincuenta personas, muchas tomando en cuenta que el edificio no es tan grande. La puerta que lleva a la prueba, que según le entendí a Viola, trata de caminar por un laberinto de seda y pelear con varios entrenadores aprendices de ella, estaba cerrada, seguro para no comprometer el lugar. Caminé por el pasadizo en dirección al campo de batalla, ahora salón de baile, buscando a Viola.

Al llegar a la entrada al campo, me di cuenta que también había una mesa con bebidas en la esquina izquierda del lado de la puerta, al fondo había varias sillas y un par de sillones y en el techo una bola de seda congelada reflejaba la luz de una máquina. "Al menos no están usando a los Pokémon como objetos de fiesta", pensé al ver el aparato que generaba la luz.

Cerca de la mesa con bebidas, alcancé a ver a la líder del gimnasio. La chica estaba vestida con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, con la parte de arriba blanca y el resto de color turquesa. La rubia estaba acompañada por un sujeto moreno, con camisa y saco grises, y el pelo peinado hacía arriba, decorado por varias rocas; un estilo de peinado muy extraño para mi gusto, pero debe ser parte del estilo ostentoso de Kalos. Decidí acercarme a ella y su acompañante.

–¡Ash, al final si viniste! ¿Cómo la estás pasando? –Me preguntó la ojiverde apenas se percató de mi presencia.

–Sí, lo estuve pensando y creo que tienes razón… Y bien, acabo de llegar, pero no se ve nada mal. –Contesté sintiéndome un poco incómodo, a pesar de todo, sigo hallándome fuera de lugar cuando estoy rodeado de gente; pero creo que debo dejar atrás todo aquello que me amarra a mi solitario pasado.

–¡Qué bueno! Vas a ver que te irás de aquí mucho más relajado. Por cierto, no hay fiesta si no se empieza con un buen trago. –La rubia me dio un vaso de plástico rojo, con lo que parecía ser gaseosa. Con el primer trago supe que era alguna especie de licor, pero no siendo la primera vez que tomaba, decidí darle rienda suelta al momento y tomarme el resto del contenido. –Tranquilo, el alcohol no se acabará, hay bastante más de donde eso salió. Por cierto, esté es Grant, es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage. Grant, él es el retador que te mencioné, el que lidió perfectamente con mi Mega-Beedrill.

–Un gusto. Como dijo Viola, soy el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage. Pero para saber más tendrás que llegar a retarme. Por cierto, ¿cuál era tu nombre? Viola me lo dijo, pero lo olvidé. –Se presentó el moreno.

Entre Viola, Grant y Clemont noté un patrón: todos son personas amables, así que está claro que lo que dijo el rubio sobre que son obligados a actuar como si Kalos fuera mejor, y a usar las megas sin lazo, es algo bastante cierto. Y Silph debe tener mucho que ver con eso. Al ver que mi mente estaba retomando el tema de la problemática actual, decidí espantar esos pensamientos, esta noche solo deseo desestresarme un rato.

–Soy Ash, vengo de Kanto. –Le dije mientras volvía a llenar mi vaso con alguna bebida de la mesa al lado nuestro.

–Claro, el campeón de la Liga Johto. ¿Sabes? Te has estado haciendo un nombre, ganarle a alguien que usa Objetos X y una Mega-Evolución, sin usar ninguna clase de potenciador de poder; es bastante impresionante. –Lo miré y tomé un trago.

–Nunca me ha gustado usar esas cosas. Siento que el verdadero entrenador es aquel que gana usando la estrategia y el potencial natural de su equipo. –Le contesté después de volver a tomar.

–Eso puedo confirmarlo. –Añadió la rubia.

–Yo pienso lo mismo. La verdad es que de no ser porque la Liga Pokémon nos condiciona para usarlas, no utilizaría ninguna mega. Antes de la reforma no lo hacía. –Comentó Grant mientras el mismo se servía una bebida.

–Grant tiene razón. La verdad es que antes de que se pusiera en rigor esa reforma, solo el líder del Gimnasio Snowbelle, Wulfric, usaba la mega-evolución. Y antes de él lo hacía Gurkinn, el ex líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour. De no haber aparecido los mega-aros, probablemente todo seguiría igual. Pero bueno, así son las reglas; de todas formas, todo es con el fin de mejorar el nivel de la Liga Kalos. –Miré a la rubia al decir aquello; en mi cabeza se estaban formulando miles de teorías al respecto de los mega-aros.

–Tienes razón. Pero bueno, mucho hablar de batallas. Deberíamos salir a bailar un rato, Viola. Ash, no vez a ninguna **fille** que te interese. –A pesar de no hablar el kalosés, entendí que me hablaba de las mujeres, así que hice caso y miré por toda la pista de baile y sus alrededores.

En principio ninguna chica me llamó la atención, sin mencionar que además no se bailar, por lo tanto, no me veía interesado en hacerlo. Pero una cabellera de color miel llamó mi atención. Le presté más atención a la chica dueña de aquel cabello, y la realización me llegó de golpe, era Serena, tenía que serlo.

–¿Viste alguien que te interesara, Ash? Podría ayudarte con un consejo si no sabes cómo acercarte. –Me preguntó Viola, al notar que miraba a alguien fijamente.

–¡No! Ehhh… ¡Sí! La verdad es que tengo una duda. Esa chica de pelo castaño con un tono como la miel, ¿es la ex Reina de Kalos, Serena? –La líder del gimnasio miró a donde indicaba y analizó a la chica de quien hablaba.

–Pues sí, ella es la ex reina. Pero entre nos, no te aconsejaría acercarte, está bastante insoportable. Apareció en la fiesta hace un par de horas y desde entonces se la ha pasado tomando y consumiendo drogas, a este punto ya debe estar bastante mal. Solo espero no tener que sacarla vomitando… O peor. –Me aclaró Viola, viendo a Serena con cara de disgusto.

Agradecí tanto a Viola y Grant por las bebidas y empecé a caminar entre las personas que bailaban. Serena estaba al lado contrario del salón, rodeada por varios sujetos. Conforme me iba acercando a ella, mi pulso se fue elevando, me estaba doliendo el pecho y me sudaban las manos, después de ocho años vería a la chica del sombrero de paja. Cuando me hallaba al frente de ella me sentí paralizado, bien podrían haber usado Rayo Hielo u Onda Trueno en mí, y no habría detectado la diferencia. Intenté hablar, pero las palabras no salieron; pero fue entonces que la chica notó mi presencia. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, fue entonces que mi estómago se revolvió, y sentí que vomitaría, y que en ese momento el alcohol me estuviera haciendo efecto, realmente no ayudaba.

– **Chérie, pourrais-tu me boire un verre?** –La sensación de revolvimiento en el estómago empeoró al escuchar su voz, era como si millones de Butterfree volaran en él. Pero al darme cuenta que no logré entender una sola palabra de lo que dijo, volví a la realidad.

–Yo… Yo lo siento, señorita. No hablo kalosés. –La pelimiel me miró detenidamente y se relamió los labios. Moviendo a tientas ambas manos apartó a los sujetos que se hallaban más cercanos a ella, dándome así espacio. La chica colocó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda que, junto con su hermoso vestido rojo corto hasta arriba de las rodillas, dio paso a una vista bastante sensual. Tragué con fuerza cuando la chica me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. Dudé, pero no me hice esperar y caminé hacia ella.

–Guapo, lo que dije fue: ¿Podrías traerme un trago? –La miré un poco desilusionado, la verdad esperaba que me reconociera. Aunque al tenerla más cerca, me di cuenta que habría sido imposible, Serena estaba completamente en trance, quien sabe que droga consumió, pero no parecía ser capaz de razonar muy bien lo que hacía. Además, estaba claro que estaba borracha, lo que solo empeoraba las cosas. Viola tenía razón, lidiar con ella sería difícil. Extrañamente, aun con todo eso, me sentía feliz de poder estar frente a ella, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier mandado con tal de verla un rato más, así que me dispuse a ir por ese trago.

–No, no, **mon chérie**. Eso era antes, cambié de opinión, puedes venir a sentarte conmigo. Algo que ninguno de estos patanes ha podido hacer en dos horas de fiesta. –Ver las caras de decepción mostradas por los sujetos que la rodeaban, me hizo sentirme importante, algo que pocas veces he sentido en mis dieciséis años de vida.

Así que, con todo el orgullo y la frente en alto, me fui a sentar en el campo que estaba al lado de ella, era un sillón para dos personas. El campo estaba ocupado por un Pancham, que antes no había notado por la poca claridad del lugar y porque los sujetos lo tapaban, pero ahora que podía verlo, podía afirmar que era un Pokémon muy bien cuidado. El pequeño panda me miró a mí y luego su dueña, esta afirmó con la cabeza, y él, de mala gana, se acomodó sobre su regazo. Me recordó a Pikachu, que por el momento se encuentra descansando en el centro Pokémon. Miré una vez más a los sujetos antes de sentarme, y al notar caras de enfado, agradecí haber traído a Chandelure.

–Tú, el de camisa gris, tráenos dos tragos. –El sujeto al que señaló la chica hizo exactamente lo pedido, exclamando "Sí, señorita Serena". "Que patético", pensé. Pero me mordí la lengua al recordar que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. –Entonces, **chérie** , ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –El aliento de Serena me golpeó todo el rostro, el olor a alcohol abrumó mis sentidos. Sonará loco, pero aun en ese estado, Serena se me hacía la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

–Soy Ash Ketchum, y vengo de Kanto. –Respondí aun con los nervios a flor de piel.

–Kanto, claro, creí haber reconocido el acento. –Miró al techo del campo de batalla, donde la esfera lumínica se encontraba, su mirada se hallaba perdida. En ese momento llegó el sujeto con las bebidas, ella tomó ambas. Luego miró al resto de hombres, aunque varios se habían ido, aún quedaban algunos. –¿Qué no ven que ustedes ya no pintan nada aquí? Váyanse o haré que mi Pancham use Roca Afilada en sus culos.

Los tipos la miraron incrédulos, pero cuando el pandita pronunció "Pam", y ellos lo miraron, se retiraron rápidamente. Yo dirigí mi vista hacia él, curioso por saber que hizo para espantarlos de esa forma; en la cara del panda había una macabra sonrisa que haría que Giratina se orinara encima. La chica, al ver que no quedó sujeto alguno, acarició a su Pancham y le agradeció en voz baja. Ese momento me recordó a la Serena que yo recordaba, la chica dulce y tímida.

–¿Sabes? El nombre Ash me suena de algún lado. Y no lo digo porque seas el campeón liguero del que más se está hablando. –La miré sorprendido, no pensé que supiera quien era por mi triunfo sobre la Liga Johto. –No te sorprendas tanto, yo también como Reina, bueno, ex reina, suelo estar atenta a las ligas y concursos de otras regiones. Además, aunque no lo hiciera, sería imposible no reconocer al entrenador ha estado en boca de todos los medios. El entrenador que ganó una liga sin usar megas ni objetos de batalla.

–No creo que fuera para tanto. –Comenté tímido, ante los halagos del amor de mi vida. Recordé lo que me dijo la Serena de mi alucinación hace unos meses, y fue imposible que no sonriera al comparar eso, con las palabras de ella en la realidad. Finalmente, logré escuchar halagos de ella.

–Lo fue, sobre todo porque eso realmente marca una diferencia. ¿Sabes? Yo estaba cansada de ser reina, y la verdad es que, en parte, perdí porque no soportaba seguir viendo tanto dolor causado por la industria de cosméticos y la Organización de Performance Regionales, detrás de los shows hay tanto chicas sufriendo, como Pokémon muriendo. –Serena agachó la cabeza, y la verdad es que no entendía como la conversación se fue por ese lado. Aun así, decidí reconfortarla acariciando su espalda de manera torpe y tímida.

–Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces no debiste haber renunciado de esa forma a luchar por el título seriamente. Yo quiero hacer un cambio, quiero que eso que acabas de decirme, se detenga. Para eso quiero ganar la Liga Kalos sin usar nada que comprometa el bienestar de mis Pokémon. Y apenas venza al Campeón, haré todo lo posible para demostrar que el esfuerzo y los lazos de amistad lo valen. –Serena levantó su rostro y me miró sorprendida.

–Definitivamente sé que me suenas de algún lado. No solo tú nombre, todo tú en general, es como una oleada de nostalgia lo que provocas en mi cabeza. Desde que te vi por la transmisión de la final de la Liga Johto, es como su no te pudiera sacar de mi cabeza. –Me sorprendí aún más por sus palabras, pero mi corazón estuvo al borde de explotar cando sentí sus cálidos labios rozando los míos.

Al principio el alcohol en mi sangre, que estaba actuando como sedante, influyó en que me dejara llevar, profundizando el beso; pero cuando sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba aprovechando de la chica que he amado por tantos años, estaba tomando ventaja de su estado de estupefacción. Así que, sin permitir que le beso fuera más allá, me separé de ella.

La mirada de Serena mostraba sorpresa al momento en que me separé del beso, pero se transformó en vergüenza cuando que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. La chica volteó la cara, huyéndole a mi mirada, pero cuando un grito de rabia sonó en medio del salón, ambos tuvimos que ver que ocurría. Sentí temblar a la pelimiel, y la verdad es que yo también sentí que me daría algo, un colapso al menos; porque en medio del salón, y con una expresión de furia incontrolable, estaba Alain, el Campeón de Kalos.

–¿Serena, se puede saber que putas está pasando? ¿Por qué después de meses desaparecida apareces en la fiesta de una líder del gimnasio, embriagada y besándote con otro? Sabía que después de tu derrota las cosas ya no serían iguales. ¡Pero para que me hagas esto! –Gritó aun en shock el campeón de la región.

–Alain, creo que fui muy clara cuando dije que ya no quería seguir con nuestra relación, deseaba alejarme de los performances y eso pienso hacer. ¡Ahora Ash es mi novio, así que puedes largarte para nunca más buscarme! –Abrí mis ojos hasta donde sus cuencas lo permitían, no podía creer que la chica pelimiel dijera eso. Estaba claro que estaba drogada, pero hablaba con buena fluidez, así que era inesperado escuchar tales cosas salir de su boca. Pero realmente me preocupé de lo que podría pasar al ver la cara de odio que me estaba dirigiendo el campeón.

–¿Ash? ¿Este es el sujeto por el que me dejaste? Un simple campeón de conferencia. –Aunque no era el momento, sonreí sabiendo que hasta el campeón de Kalos sabía de mí. –Bueno, vamos si es tan hombre como para merecerte, Mon Amour. –Alain lanzó una Poké Ball, y de ella salió un enorme Charizard, que cabe aclarar, se veía increíblemente poderoso, en su pecho tenía un collar con una megapiedra. Con la aparición del inicial de Kanto, la gente que seguía en medio del salón se corrió a los bordes, sin quitar la vista de la escena que ocurría entre Alain, Serena y yo. –Vamos, estúpido. Quiero verte lidiando con mi Mega-Charizard.

–No soy imbécil, en este momento me es imposible ganar, así que Chandelure, usa Hipnosis, primero en el entrenador y luego en su Charizard. –No dudé en buscar una forma de escapar ileso, así que, sabiendo que no estaba listo para enfrentarme a Alain, busqué una apertura durmiéndolo tanto a él como su Pokémon insignia. Mi candelabro poseído salió de su Poké Ball, e inmediatamente lanzó dos rayos violetas rodeados de ondas fluctuantes; Alain cayó primero, y ante tal escena, Charizard no supo cómo reaccionar, y recibió el movimiento de pleno.

–Serena, necesitamos largarnos de aquí. –Sin pensarlo mucho, devolví a Chandelure a su Poké Ball, tomé la mano de Serena y la empecé a guiar hacia la salida.

Pasamos al lado de los ahora dormidos Alain y Charizard, la pelimiel se detuvo un momento y escupió a su ex novio, aunque ello me sorprendió, no había tiempo que perder así que no pregunté al respecto. Por el pasillo me encontré a Grant y a Viola, el moreno me dio una sonrisa pícara y ella me miró impresionada. Le agradecí por invitarme la fiesta y le dije que debía irme en ese momento, también pedí perdón por los percances. Ella pareció no comprender, pero en poco tiempo lo haría. Salí del gimnasio y corrí hasta el Centro Pokémon. Ya en ese lugar, le supliqué a la enfermera que no hablara con nadie de nuestra estadía ahí, y que, si alguien llegaba preguntando por mí, le dijera que me había ido. Ella me observó detenidamente, como si sospechara que algo no andaba bien, pero al final aceptó.

Cuando por fin me hallé en la paz de mi habitación, pude darme el lujo de tomar un respiro. Serena, que parecía seguir sin comprender que había sucedido, miró por completó la habitación, y sin decir una sola palabra se acostó en mi cama y se quedó dormida. No me extrañó tanto eso, debido a que realmente estaba muy drogada. Previendo cualquier situación, saqué a todos los Pokémon de sus Poké Ball y les indiqué que dormirían afuera en caso de que sucediera algo, ellos aceptaron y se colocaron en los mismos lugares que en la tarde.

Viendo la situación en la que me encontraba, decidí ir por Pikachu y Togekiss hasta la mañana. Así que simplemente me senté en un sillón que estaba al lado de mi cama, y luego de unos diez minutos admirando la belleza de mi amada, incapaz de comprender como sucedió todo lo que acababa de acontecer, sentí el cansancio que había ignorado durante la carrera hasta el Centro Pokémon. Así que me acomodé mejor en el sillón y me quedé dormido, con la expectativa de que sucedería al despertar.


	14. Una Reina sin su Corona

**Una Reina sin su Corona**

* * *

Me hallaba en un bosque, uno muy conocido para mí, el bosque de Pueblo Paleta, ubicado al este de éste. Sentí un escalofrío al comprender aquello, no por nada estuve fuera de mi hogar por más de seis años. Deseaba que no fuera verdad, no lograba entender como llegué a ese lugar, la última vez que recordaba, estaba en Kalos.

No quería quedarme en ese lugar, así que empecé a caminar en dirección norte, al menos así me alejaría del pueblo, de mi madre. Tras varios minutos caminando escuché un ruido, eran como gemidos, murmullos, llanto. Pensé en los sonidos que escuché en el Pueblo Tergeist, con la idea de que fuera un Pokémon fantasma en mente, me acerqué al origen de los ruidos.

En el camino me crucé con varios Pokémon tipo Bicho que huyeron ante mi presencia, yo no les presté mi atención. Fue después de girar justo antes de llegar a un claro, que me encontré con una escena muy similar a otra de mi pasado. Una niña con un sombrero de paja estaba arrodillada contra el piso, al lado suyo había un Poliwag muy herido, tenía golpes en su abdomen y cola, y sangre salía de su boca. Frente a ambas víctimas había otros dos niños, mayores que la niña, tal vez uno tuviera trece y el otro catorce.

–Que Pokémon tan débil, no aguantó ni dos golpes. –Río el mayor de los dos. Ese chico tenía el cabello negro, una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos de color verde musgo, su ropa estaba rasgada.

–Sí, creo que ya podremos probar la cuchilla que te regaló tu padre, Erick. –Comentó el otro, con una risa macabra. Este chico tenía el pelo rubio y ropa similar a la de su compañero.

–Claro, y luego podremos hacer lo mismo con la niña llorona, parece que nadie extrañará a estos dos. –El mayor sacó una cuchilla retráctil, apretó un botón en el mango y un filo plateado apareció. Miró con ojos perversos a la niña, de la cual no podía apreciar ningún detalle, y luego al pobre Pokémon tipo agua.

–Por favor, háganme a mí lo que quieran, pero no a ese Pokémon. –sentí mi estómago revolverse ante lo dicho por la niña, era casi como un déjà vu. Pero mi rabia aumentó hasta su límite, al ver que el chico se le estaba acercando a la niña, señalándola con la cuchilla.

–Si así lo quieres, eso haré. –El mayor tomó el cabello de la pequeña, era color miel. Acercó el filo de su arma al cuello de la chica. –Así es como vi que lo hacen en la televisión. Tranquila, no te dolerá… Mucho. –La risa macabra del chico me provocó ganas de vomitar.

–¡Erick, ten cuidado! –El tal Erick no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que yo lo tacleara lejos de la niña y le quitara la cuchilla de sus manos. Extrañamente me sentía más pequeño que él, se supone que soy mayor; mirando la situación en la que estaba, decidí ignorar ese aspecto.

–Con que te gusta golpear Pokémon indefensos y amenazar niñas inocentes. A ver si esto también te gusta. –Dejando fluir todo el enojo y odio que sentía, clavé el filo de la cuchilla en la pierna del chico.

El pelinegro gritó por el dolor, creo que logré tocar algún tendón, pues no podía mover en lo más mínimo su pierna. Dejé al pequeño maleante sufriendo la apuñalada, y mientras el otro chico iba a ayudar a su compañero, yo me acerqué a la niña, que al parecer tenía lastimada su rodilla derecha. La pequeña pelimiel seguía arrodillada, sollozando, al acercarme, me miró, pero no detecté miedo en sus ojos. Le ofrecí mi mano, y ella la aceptó, así que, haciendo fuerza, la levanté del suelo, terminando en posición de abrazo. Ella se apartó ligeramente de mí, y pude ver sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos color azul, que se robaron mi corazón. Acaricié su cabello antes de soltarla e ir por el pobre Poliwag, que ya había perdido la conciencia.

Tomé en brazos al Pokémon y me acerqué a la niña. Por el rabillo del ojo noté que el chico mayor ya se había sacado la cuchilla de su pierna, y estaba de pie. Él y su compañero rubio me estaban mirando con odio, así que le di el Pokémon a la niña, que lo aceptó, suplicándome que nos fuéramos de ese lugar. Yo le dije que lo hiciera ella, que yo me quedaría. Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más a la conversación, sentí un poderoso golpe en el estómago y caí al suelo, fue el rubio.

El pelinegro se limitó a mirar mientras que el rubio me pateaba en el estómago, lo único que podía hacer era encogerme de dolor en el suelo. La niña gritaba por ayuda, pero en esa zona del bosque nadie escucharía. Conforme los golpes aumentaban, su voz se fue alejando, o tal vez era mi conciencia que se difuminaba. Resoplé y sangre salió de mi boca, me sentía muy mal, por suerte, el chico menor dejó de golpearme.

Cuando pensé que nos dejarían en paz, sentí que era levantado del suelo, ahora estaba apoyado en los brazos del menor, que me colocó mirando al frente, donde el mayor estaba de pie, con una mano sobre la pierna herida y la otra sosteniendo la cuchilla. Sentí como colocó el objeto metálico en mi estómago, y una sonrisa macabra apreció de nuevo en la cara del chico.

–¿Sabes, estúpido? Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida. Un niñito debilucho como tú me hizo sentir mucho dolor. Ahora pienso devolvértelo con el doble de fuerza. Y después de ti, tomaremos a tu noviecita y al patético Pokémon ese, y les haremos lo mismo.

Quería forcejear, quería luchar, quería librarme del agarre del rubio, para así darles su merecido a esos brabucones. Pero estaba muy débil, la golpiza que me dio el menor, logró dejarme casi al borde de la inconciencia. Así que, totalmente impotente, sentí como el chico mayor empezó a imprimir fuerza en el mango de su cuchilla, provocando que el filo penetrara de a poco mi piel. Los gritos de la niña se hicieron más fuertes, suplicaban por mi vida. Sonreí, a pesar de la situación; "Hay alguien en este mundo que sí se preocupa por mí?", pensé. De pronto un sonido de chispas inundó el ambiente boscoso, sentí el agarré del rubio perder fuerza, y caí al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia. Todo se volvió negro.

Me levanté exaltado, luego de unos segundos fui capaz de comprender que había sucedido. "Todo fue un sueño… No, un maldito recuerdo", pensé mientras me limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Me fue imposible no voltear a mirar a la chica que había llevado a mi habitación la noche anterior, de todas formas, ella era aquella niña que salvé en aquel bosque de Kanto, ocho años atrás. Ante mi abrupto despertar, Chandelure se encontraba mirándome preocupado; yo acaricié su cúpula central, y le aseguré que no había sido nada. Mi Pokémon fantasmagórico se relajó y se reacomodó al lado mío, flotando de manera pasiva y pendular, casi como si fuera movido por una ligera e imperceptible brisa.

Al parecer mis palabras hacia mi Pokémon provocó que el resto de mi equipo también despertara, Toxapex se acercó a paso rápido movilizando los segmentos de su cubierta, y se colocó cerca del sillón, yo acaricié la zona sin púas como gesto de buenos días. Un procedimiento similar ocurrió con Pupitar. Por su gran tamaño, me limité a susurrar un saludo a Metang, que se mantuvo en su posición de reposo en la esquina contraria a mi ubicación.

El movimiento de mis Pokémon pareció perturbar el sueño de la pelimiel, que ahora se estaba rascando ambos ojos con sus manos. Después de desperezarse, noté que la chica empezó a buscar algo que le indicara donde se hallaba, probablemente no tuviera ninguna clase de recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando sus hermosos ojos azules conectaron con los castaños míos, hubo un incómodo y sepulcral silencio. Un gesto de asombro y miedo se apodero de la cara de la chica, que en defensa se dirigió al extremo de la cama más alejado del sillón donde pasé la noche.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? –La chica se veía bastante confundida y ofuscada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Y a pesar de comprender completamente la reacción de ella, me fue difícil no sentirme mal por la misma, realmente deseaba que fuera del estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba anoche, pudiera reconocerme.

–Es una larga historia, pero, en resumen: Soy Ash Ketchum, nos conocimos ayer en la fiesta de Viola, llegó tu novio, o ex, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Le dijiste que ahora yo era tu novio, y que se alejara. Él no lo tomó bien y me retó. Se notaba bastante molesto, así que decidí dormirlo con la ayuda de mi Chandelure y te traje acá para evitar que pudiera ocurrirte algo. –Los parpados de la chica se abrieron a más no poder, en un genuino gesto de sorpresa. A pesar de ello, se mantuvo en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Yo decidí que lo mejor sería no entrar en detalles, evitando así una situación aún más incómoda.

–Y… ¿Hicimos algo? Tú y yo. ¿Hicimos algo anoche? –La cara de preocupación de la chica, expresaba claramente su temor a haber cometido un grave error en su profundo estado de inconciencia. A pesar de que no deseaba incurrir en detalles, no creía que fuera capaz de mentir en su cara. Sentía que al menos debía ser sincero, o de lo contrario el sentimiento de culpa, aquel que me hacía sentir que me había aprovechado de ella, me perseguiría por mucho tiempo. Aun considerando aquello, deseaba mantener mi identidad como un secreto, temía cualquier reacción ante la noticia sobre quien soy, y quien fui; así que me limitaría a actuar como un chico al que conoció la noche anterior.

–La verdad es que no hicimos nada muy allá. Nos besamos, y no fue la gran cosa, ya que en ese momento fue que precisamente llegó a aparecer tu novio. –La verdad es que, contra todos mis esfuerzos, no pude evitar sonrojarme al contar aquello. Ella al escucharme también se sonrojó, pero pasada la primera sorpresa, se empezó a relajar un poco, probablemente más tranquila, sabiendo que no terminamos en la cama.

–Al parecer si nos llegamos a conocer bastante anoche. –Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que yo lograra escuchar. Claramente la chica se encontraba apenada por escuchar aquello, pero en contra de lo que pensé que ocurriría, no se apreciaba molesta o indignada, simplemente se manifestaba tímida. Verla de esa forma contrastó con la imagen de ella que tuve con respecto a la noche anterior. Ya no era la mujer de carácter fuerte y decido con la que me topé, completamente segura de sí misma, con una personalidad soberbia y hasta ligeramente lasciva. –Siento todos los problemas que pasaste debido a mí. No debí haberte involucrado en mis problemas con Alain, que, por cierto, es mi ex. Terminamos poco después que perdí el título de Reina de Kalos.

–Entiendo. –Dije, tras al fin resolver mi duda sobre la relación de la ex reina y el Campeón de Kalos.

–Oh… Ni siquiera sé si ya sabías que fui reina. La verdad es que no sé qué tanto sabes de mí. –Comentó la chica, tomando una expresión pensativa y dudosa.

–Ya lo sabía. La verdad es que antes de conocernos ya sabía lo básico; yo también estoy relacionado con el Mundo Pokémon. –Le respondí. Sabía que aún si fuera incapaz de reconocerme, fuera como el campeón de conferencia de Johto o como alguien de su pasado, comprendería perfectamente que al relacionarme con el Mundo Pokémon, forma en que se define a todo aquello relacionado directamente con el uso de los Pokémon, sabría sobre todos los puestos importantes dentro de cada región. Para mi sorpresa, la chica se quedó mirando mi cara un momento, cosa que empezó a incomodarme, la idea de que reconociera provocaba sentimientos agridulces en mí.

–Sabía que tu cara me sonaba de algún lado. Eres el famoso campeón de la Conferencia Plateada de Johto. Es curioso que termináramos coincidiendo en una situación como esta… –Agregó la pelimiel. Me dio la sensación de que ella dejó lo que deseaba decirme a la mitad, como si fuera incapaz de añadir algo a su ultima oración. Pero eso no impidió que me contentara con lo ella sabía de mí hasta el momento, al menos ya no sería un completo desconocido para ella, pero tampoco alguien que con su sola presencia pudiera traer turbulencia.

–Exacto, ayer también me reconociste, fue de esa manera que terminamos conversando y… y ocurrió el resto. –La sola mención de aquello bastó para que el ambiente volviera a ser bastante incómodo. En su cara podía apreciar frustración y miedo, realmente debe haberla pasado bastante mal los últimos meses que estuvo "desaparecida". Deseaba preguntar sobre las razones de su desaparición, pero claramente no era el momento ni el lugar.

Aquel silencio se mantuvo un par de minutos, realmente ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar la conversación, y es que la verdad es que las circunstancias que nos llevaron a ese momento resultaban un poco complicadas de digerir. Y hallé el escape perfecto a dicha situación cuando sentí la presencia de Chandelure en mi mano. Al voltear a verlo, pude ver que sus llamas ardían con ímpetu, señal de que tenía hambre, y conociendo a mí Pokémon, sabía que, de no alimentarlo, él lo haría con mi energía. Fue entonces que la chica se percató de todos los Pokémon que nos rodeaban, y se notó bastante sorprendida.

–Que hermosos Pokémon tienes. –Me alagó al terminar de dar un vistazo a los cuatro Pokémon que nos acompañaban. –La verdad me sorprende ver que los tienes afuera de sus Poké Balls, eso es muy raro de ver hoy en día. –Yo asentí comprendiendo a que se refería. –¿Por cierto, donde están tus otros dos Pokémon? Por lo que recuerdo de la final, eran un Pikachu y un Togekiss.

La realización me llegó como una Descarga de Pikachu por la mañana. Había olvidado por completo que mis Pokémon que lucharon contra Viola seguían en la guardería del Centro Pokémon. Al pensar en lo molestos que estarían ambos al verme sentí un escalofrió, sobre todo al pensar en la reacción de mi roedor eléctrico. Después de explicarle la situación a Serena, guardé a los Pokémon que estaban en la habitación, y acompañado por ella bajé hasta la recepción, donde la enfermera se hallaba leyendo una especie de revista.

Lidiar con Pikachu y Togekiss no fue tan difícil como pensé. Primero se mostraron bastante resentidos por haberlos dejado solos tanto tiempo, pero apenas notaron la presencia de la pelimiel tras mi espalda, reaccionaron muy sorprendidos. Eventualmente se acostumbraron a la presencia de la chica, y después de que devolviera a Togekiss a su Poké Ball, y Pikachu se acomodara en mi hombro, invité a desayunar a mi enamoramiento de la infancia.

Después de una comida inusualmente silenciosa, aun para alguien como yo que suele pasarla solo, le comenté a la chica que necesitaba entrenar. Aunque mi idea en inicio era que ese fuera el adiós, o un esperado hasta luego, ella decidió acompañarme. Obviamente no me negué a la proposición, no en balde esperé nuestro reencuentro durante tantos años, aunque ella no me recordara. En el camino al campo de batalla del Centro Pokémon, me fue imposible no pensar en las razones por las que la chica huyó, en la forma en que se mostró su ex novio, y en que ella aún se mantuviera a mi lado, como si temiera el quedarse sola.

Aun con todo aquello en mente, pude hacer como todas las mañanas, y entrené durante una hora. Todos mis Pokémon cumplieron con mis órdenes al pie de la letra, y sin cometer el más mínimo error. A media sesión de entrenamiento, vi como la chica, que se había limitado a observar nuestro trabajo, sacó a sus Pokémon. Eran el Pancham que vi la noche anterior, un Delphox y un hermoso Sylveon Shiny, la forma vario color del tipo Hada, que intercambiaba rosa por azul y le daba una belleza inigualable; reconocí al trío por aquel programa que vi cuando Serena volvió a mi mente. La eeveelución tipo Hada enrolló sus apéndices en forma de lazos en los brazos de su entrenadora, mientras Delphox se acomodaba a un lado de ella, echándose, y el pequeño panda se acurrucaba en sus pies. Sonreí ante la escena, definitivamente ella ama a sus Pokémon y viceversa.

Terminada la sesión caminé hacia donde ella se encontraba: un montículo de pasto, justo al lado del campo de batalla. Los Pokémon de la chica se hallaban dormidos, el panda aun en sus pies, el hada a su lado izquierdo, y la Pokémon zorra estaba acurrucada a sus espaldas. Me senté a su lado derecho, ella no quitó su vista del horizonte, al que veía con cara pasible, como si disfrutara el momento. Yo hice lo mismo que ella, y miré directo al profundo bosque de Santalune, todo lo que mi vista abarcaba eran árboles y eventuales Pokémon insecto.

–Es hermosa. ¿No lo crees? –Rompió el silencio la chica. La miré, intentando comprender a que se refería. –La naturaleza, es hermosa. El equilibrio que existe entre las plantas y los Pokémon y el ambiente en general. Todo ese equilibrio es hermoso.

–Tienes razón. –Respondí mirando directo a sus ojos. Ella no mantuvo la mirada y volvió su vista hacia el bosque.

–¿Sabes? Todo esto ha cambiado tanto desde que se dio la gran crisis. Es irónico que siendo Kalos la que más evitó los daños económicos, fue la que más daños sociales recibió. Desde entonces los bosques han disminuido de tamaño, y los Pokémon ahora son explotados. Yo ya no soportaba ver eso y no poder hacer nada, por eso no pude dar todo de mí en la defensa de mi título.

–Algo así me mencionaste ayer. Y voy a decirte lo mismo que te dije en ese momento: Siento que no debiste haber renunciado de esa manera al título, tal vez si hubieras luchado por él, y buscado una forma de hacer la diferencia. Eso es lo que yo busco, por eso deseo ganar el título de Campeón Regional sin usar objetos de batalla que no se basen en el lazo y la confianza entre entrenador y Pokémon. –La chica al escucharme bajó su mirada. –Y sé que debe ser difícil hablar de eso, pero me gustaría saber por qué desapareciste de la forma en que lo hiciste. –Pregunté finalmente, incapaz de seguir sin saber al menos un poco del tema.

–La verdad no es tan difícil. Todo tiene que ver con cómo la Organización de Performance Regionales ha venido tratando a los Pokémon y las performers mismas; he llegado a observar mucho maltrato y varias practicas amorales para conseguir que ellos consigan rutinas cada vez más espectaculares. De la mano de eso, la presión por el puesto empezó a ser demasiada. Y mi relación con Alain ya no era lo que fue alguna vez, podría decirse que seguíamos juntos por el bien de los reflectores. Fue entonces que perdí el título, y vi mi oportunidad de dejar eso atrás. Pero no conté conque la prensa me haría imposible el quedarme en Lumiose, y además de eso, yo no quedé en buenos términos con mi madre cuando salí de casa para seguir mi sueño de ser reina. Al final la tensión me terminó inclinando a asistir a fiestas y bares para después quedar en pésimo estado, por suerte la prensa no ha podido seguirme la pista pues dejé del todo la zona central de Kalos, así que no he sido noticia aún como la fracasada ex reina.

–La verdad es que lo entiendo, así que no creas que te juzgo. Y tampoco creo que seas fracasada, con todo en contra mantuviste el título de Reina de Kalos por tres años, y tus Pokémon se notan saludables y felices; así que para mí eso solo es señal de triunfo.

–Gracias… Ash. –Me dijo sonriendo la chica.

–Y sobre tu ex… Mira, no quiero sonar como un chismoso o insensible, pero Alain ayer parecía muy fuera de sus cabales. –Comenté siendo incapaz de guardar silencio al respecto. Ella suspiro antes de hablar.

–Desde que terminé con él, poco después de perder el título, él se lo tomó muy mal, y se ha dedicado a llamarme y mensajearme como loco, al punto de convertirse en una especie de loco ex novio acosador. Él también fue una importante razón para alejarme de Lumiose, simplemente ya no soportaba estar cerca de Alain. –Una cara de tensión y cansancio fue la que ahora apareció en el rostro de la chica.

–Sí, pude detectar el aura de un acosador cuando apareció. Otra razón por la que no deseaba luchar con él. Además, todavía me falta para lograr darle pelea. Por suerte pude manejarlo con la Hipnosis de Chandelure. –Miré a mi Pokémon que se encontraba junto al resto descansando, en medio del campo de batalla, entre ellos estaba Pikachu.

–Sí… También debo agradecerte por haberme ayudado. No solo evitaste que Alain pusiera sus manos en mí, sino que me protegiste y me diste donde pasar la noche. Así que gracias. –Le hice un gesto con la mano y le sonreí, realmente no había sido nada. –Por cierto… –Empezó diciendo Serena, mientras jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa. –Quería ver si podía viajar contigo. Me gustaría ver como luchas contra los gimnasios. Además, ahora que no soy la Reina de Kalos no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

La miré con sorpresa pintada en mi rostro, la verdad no esperaba escucharla decir eso, y aunque si deseaba que me acompañara, no imaginé que fuera ella quien lo propusiera. Así que calmé mi espíritu, y pensé de manera racional antes de aceptar, aun mi costumbre a viajar solo me hacía difícil imaginarme en una situación como esa.

–¿Estás segura de que eso deseas? Todavía no tengo claro hacia dónde dirigirme. Además, debo hacer escala en Lumiose para tomar cualquier camino en dirección de mi siguiente destino. –Comenté, golpeándome la cabeza de manera mental, por haber auto saboteado mi viaje con la chica de mis sueños.

–No hay problema, además me va a servir para solucionar cuestiones pendientes. Y pasar un par de días en Lumiose tampoco será el fin del mundo, solo debo evitar ser reconocida, y sé como hacerlo, al menos por un periodo de un par de días. –La miré pensativo, aun en shock por el hecho de que ella me pidiera viajar conmigo de forma tan repentina, y aunque la parte de mí paranoide buscaba una buena razón para evitar que ella viniera, no encontré nada que me ahorrara aquello. Finalmente le sonreí, en el fondo genuinamente contento.

–Creo que está bien. Para variar sería bueno tener compañía. ¡Viajemos a Lumiose entonces!

Me levanté del pasto y ayudé a la chica a hacer lo mismo. Ambos devolvimos a nuestros Pokémon a sus Poké Balls y regresamos al Centro Pokémon. Luego de recoger mis cosas, y pasar rápidamente por el gimnasio de Viola para que Serena recuperara su bolso con su equipaje, y tras varias bromas de la rubia y un reclamo por dejar al campeón noqueado en su gimnasio, partimos a la capital de Kalos. Al cruzar el umbral de salida de Ciudad Santalune, miré por última vez el lugar; sonreí al saber que ahora viajaba con aquella persona que llevaba años buscando, solo porque viajé a ese lugar. Serena me llamó por mi nombre, así que salí de mis pensamientos y empezamos a caminar lado a lado en dirección a Ciudad Lumiose.


	15. Pasado Ineludible

**Pasado Ineludible**

* * *

–¡Metang, usa Puño Meteoro! ¡Pupitar, cúbrelo con Tormenta de Arena!

Ante el inevitable encuentro contra el chorro de arena que liberó de sus poros la pupa de roca, el Slurpuff no pudo hacer más que cubrir su rostro con sus pequeñas patas. Pero al enfocarse en evitar el contacto con la arena, fue incapaz de prever el poderoso golpe metálico que recibió desde su flanco derecho. Y aunque lo intentó, su debilidad natural al acero le hizo imposible mantenerse en pie más tiempo; el Pokémon con forma de pastel calló de lleno contra el suelo, para que un segundo después fuera engullido por un rayo rojo.

–Demonios, realmente eres bueno. No pensé que un entrenador que no fuera de Kalos pudiera ganarme. –Aclaró la chica rubia y pecosa con la que acababa de tener una batalla.

–No deberías subestimar a nadie por su lugar de procedencia. El talento nada tiene que ver con donde naces, si no con cuanto te esfuerces para desarrollarlo. –La chica me miró con molestia, para que con un gran bufido se retirara por donde vino.

–¡Cuanta seguridad! No sabía que podías dar esa clase de discursos. –Comentó bromista mi más reciente compañera de aventuras; y la primera desde hace años, si no se toma en cuenta a Brock y los Pokémonistas.

–Pues a veces puedo llegar a ser bastante persuasivo cuando me lo propongo, como un buen orador. Además, últimamente me he sentido bastante seguro de mí mismo. –Le respondí mimetizando su sonrisa.

–Claro, claro. Eso me recuerda que te morías por pedirme que viajara contigo, pero tuve que hacerlo yo misma. –Escucharla provocó que mi rostro se calentara como si me hubiera expuesto por horas al ardiente Sol de Alola. En ese momento me odié por haberle comentado que desde un principio deseaba pedirle que viajara conmigo; y todo por culpa de un par de copas, dichosamente no hablé nada del pasado esa ocasión.

–Eso no cuenta, apenas nos conocíamos y no sabía cómo reaccionarias si lo preguntaba. Además, eso no lo sabrías de no ser porque te robaste una botella de licor de baya Citrus de la fiesta de Viola. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la chica tímida que despertó en mi cama realizaría esas prácticas? –Miré hacia otro lado, como haciéndome el resentido.

–Pues la forma en como llegué a tu cama debió de haber sido una clara señal. ¿No crees? –Me respondió acercándoseme a mi oído; la piel del cuello se me erizó, provocando que necesitara alejarme un poco de ella.

–Sí, supongo que sí. –Guardé silencio.

–Por cierto, cambiando de tema, esa estrategia con Metang y Pupitar fue genial. Cubrir la vista del rival aprovechando que la Tormenta de Arena no afectaría en lo más mínimo a Metang fue genial. –Sintiendo que el tema incómodo había pasado, me senté en una banca del parque donde nos encontrábamos, ella hizo lo mismo.

Lo cierto es que desde que salimos de Ciudad Santalune hemos viajado por una semana, habríamos llegado en menos de un día, pero nos desviamos porque escuché de un torneo de combates dobles en una villa, lejos del camino de las flores, también conocido como Ruta Cuatro o Senda de Parterre. El torneo fue bastante sencillo, solo asistieron entrenadores amateurs, lo que me permitió usar un arsenal de hasta diez movimientos. Llegué a la final sin problemas, y la gané con menos problemas aún, lo único que me desagradó fue que ningún usuario de la mega-evolución hizo presencia. Pero igual aproveché la experiencia para fortalecer a Metang y Pupitar.

–La verdad es que ya había leído de ella en el libro de estrategias, pero olvidé usarla durante el torneo de Pueblo Rococó.

–Bueno, al menos eso te dio la oportunidad de probar otras estrategias, inclusive algunas tuyas. ¿Verdad?

–Sí, eso creo. Y lo cierto es que ahora muero de emoción por tener a mis propios Metagross y Tyranitar, sé que serán una pareja invencible. –Exclamé emocionado. Sentí la mirada de Serena, así que volteé la cabeza; nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

–Tengo entendido que Pupitar y Metang son Pokémon que tardan mucho en evolucionar, ¿no crees que entonces te estás apresurando? Sé que necesitas que evolucionen para la Liga Pokémon, ¿pero realmente el tiempo alcanzará? –Pude hallar en su mirada que se encontraba preocupada al respecto.

–No me estoy apresurando, estoy completamente seguro de que lo harán. –Le dije con confianza, pero al notar que su mirada seguía igual, agregué. –He notado que las cubiertas rocosas de Pupitar están mudando de manera mucho más constante que antes, y a Metang se le han estado pegando ferropartículas a sus extremidades y área abdominal. Ambos son síntomas de que están muy cerca de evolucionar, de hecho, cuando peleé en el gimnasio de Lumiose creía que Pupitar lo haría antes, pero Metang ahora parece bastante más adelantado al respecto. Así que puedes creer cuando digo que ellos evolucionaran antes de la Conferencia Lumiose. Igual no pienso presionarlos, eso nunca lo haría, al menos ya no. –Al decir lo último, un doloroso recuerdo se vino a mi mente, algo que, por la reacción de Serena, probablemente externé.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Y al igual que con cualquier ocasión en la que el pasado intentó salir a la luz durante una conversación nuestra, miré a otro lado, como con quien no es la cosa. –Supongo que no me lo dirás, ¿será que voy a necesitar usar de aquel licor nuevamente para hacerte hablar? –Comentó chistosamente, seguro buscando animarme, cosa que logró a medias.

–No hará falta. Pienso contarte algún día, aún nos queda mucho que recorrer, mucho por vivir. –Volvimos a cruzar miradas. –Además, no creas que no sé qué también me ocultas cosas, sé que algo más ocurrió cuando eras Reina de Kalos. –Ahora fue ella la que reaccionó desviando la mirada. He llegado a notar que ambos ocultamos cosas, ambos usamos máscaras y ambos nos aferramos a ideales y sueños. –Ambos hemos pasado por cosas que no deseamos hablar, creo que esta semana ha bastado para los dos nos percatáramos de ello, pero lo mejor sería que dejemos ese tema de lado, por ahora. –Me levanté del asiento, devolví a sus Poké Balls a mis dos Pokémon que todo ese tiempo estuvieron pasando el rato junto a Pikachu, éste último se subió a mi hombro. Estiré mi mano a la chica para ayudarla. –Ya estamos bastante cerca de Lumiose, así que deberíamos seguir.

Después de unas muy silenciosas tres horas de camino, llegamos a la entrada sur de la capital, el mismo lugar por donde salí de la ciudad en dirección a Santalune. Al cruzar una pequeña área de control, en la que es necesario mostrar alguna identificación, entramos oficialmente a Ciudad Lumiose. Y aunque fue tan solo hace unas semanas que salí de ahí, la sensación de asombro ante el tamaño de la metrópoli fue la misma que cuando salí del aeropuerto.

Sentí a la chica pegar su cuerpo al mío, al mirarla noté que se estaba escondiendo, eso a pesar de estar usando ropa distinta y un sobrero de dama suficientemente amplio como para cubrir su rostro. Sabía que la chica buscaba eludir a la prensa, a los conocidos, y especialmente a Alain, por lo tanto, acepté que tomara mi brazo. Y aunque la situación no me molestaba, la imagen de pareja que proyectábamos provocó que mi sangre llegara al punto de ebullición en solo cuestión de segundos.

–Necesito ir un momento al laboratorio de Sycamore para hacer una rápida consulta. Si no deseas acompañarme podemos separarnos y vernos en algún lugar en concreto. –Ella negó con su cabeza, así que seguí caminado en dirección del laboratorio regional, con la chica anclada a mi extremidad.

Dada la cercanía del laboratorio a la entrada sur, no tardamos mucho en llegar al edificio. Ya frente al portón, toqué el timbre, y Cosette apareció en la puerta del lugar; la chica me reconoció de inmediato, así que precedió a abrirme el portón, en ese momento Serena se zambulló un poco más en la seguridad de mi espalda. No pude evitar preguntarme en que momento la chica me tomó tanta confianza, claro que no me disgustaba, pero tenía la sensación de que se debía a que en el fondo sabe quién soy. Pero la idea de estar ilusionándome en vano, si me resulta una desagradable.

–Hola Ash, es un gusto volver a verte. ¿Qué te trae…? –La castaña se detuvo al percatarse, finalmente, de la presencia de la pelimiel. –Oh… No sabía que ya habías encontrado alguien con quien viajar.

–Ella es… –Me detuve, no sabía que decir, y que Serena siguiera prácticamente escondida detrás de mi espalda, no ayudaba. Suspiré. –Ella es Serena. Serena ella es Cosette, es ayudante del profesor Sycamore. –La chica pelimiel tembló de sorpresa, seguro no se esperaba que revelara su identidad.

–¿Serena? ¿Serena Gabena? ¿La ex Reina de Kalos? –Preguntó exaltada Cosette.

–Ehhh… Sí, esa soy yo. –Respondió mi compañera, al fin saliendo de detrás de mí.

–Que sorpresa, pensé que estabas desparecida. –Serena reaccionó quitándose el sobrero que en parte ocultaba su identidad.

–Y lo sigo estando. Así que, por favor, sería de gran ayuda que nadie fuera del laboratorio se enterara que vine. –Mi amada pelimiel estiró su mano en dirección a Cosette, como esperando cerrar el trato. La castaña captó la idea y completó el gesto.

–Mi boca está cerrada. –Ambas se sonrieron cálidamente.

Terminadas todas las presentaciones, que no fueron precisamente necesarias pues Sycamore ya conocía a Serena de cuando ella fue por su Pokémon inicial, y explicada la situación por encima a él y Sophie, por supuesto evitando detalles, nos sentamos en la misma mesa donde hace unas semanas había hablado con el Profesor. Esta ocasión todos estábamos sentados en el lugar, incluidas las dos ayudantes del joven experto en Pokémon. Finalmente, le dije al hombre de ciencia de manera sencilla la cuestión que me llevó a su laboratorio.

–Ya veo, ¿entonces no sabes por donde seguir el viaje? –Preguntó Sycamore.

–Pues no. La verdad es que estuve investigando un poco y no sé por cual ruta es mejor que prosiga el camino. –Comenté apoyando mis codos en la mesa.

–La verdad es que no existe una opción que sea mejor. Puedes ir por la entrada suroeste, la que se encuentra al lado contrario por donde llegaste, esa sería la Ruta Cinco, y va directo a Pueblo Camphrier; el gimnasio más cercano sería el de Ciudad Cyllage. Luego podrías dirigirte hacia la entrada noreste, el pueblo más cercano sería Dendemille, y a partir de ahí podrías tanto dirigirte a Ciudad Anistar al sur, como a Ciudad Laverre al norte, ambas poseen gimnasio. O ir directo a Laverre desde la entrada norte. Por ultimo está la entrada noroeste, esa conecta con la Ruta Trece, que se dirige directamente a Ciudad Coumarine, ahí sí poseen gimnasio.

–¿Entonces no importa por dónde salga? –Pregunté dudoso.

–No, da exactamente lo mismo, igual tendrás que recorrer toda la zona este y oeste de Kalos. Nada más debes tener en cuenta que existe una conexión entre Santalune y Snowbelle, no la mencioné antes, y es raro que salga en los mapas, ya que es donde se ubica la sede de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, por lo tanto, el Alto Mando, formado por la Elite Four y el Campeón Regional. Solo se les permite cruzar a aquellos que han ganado la Liga Kalos.

–Entiendo, muchas gracias profesor. Solo quería pedirle una cosa más. La verdad es que me he estado esforzando mucho con Metang y Pupitar, creo que en lo que respecta a los lazos emocionales y lo necesario para que evolucionen, estoy cerca de poder realizar la mega-evolución. –Serena me miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. –Así que quería ver si podía darles una pequeña revisión.

–Un placer, y no sería ningún problema. Sophie, Cosette, ya saben que instrumentos necesito. –Sin más que decir el profesor se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al invernadero. En el lugar, dejé salir a todo mi equipo, y les indiqué que podían disfrutar de su estancia ahí, Pikachu se les unió y pronto se dispersaron por las diferentes zonas del invernadero. A Metang y Pupitar les indiqué que se quedaran, y le dije al profesor que hiciera lo que fuera necesario.

–¡Maravilloso! A primera vista se ven en perfecto estado. ¿Cosette, podrías darme el Analizador Pkmn? –Sin demora, el profesor procedió con la revisión de rutina.

Después de una amplia revisión, en la que el resto de mi equipo aprovechó para relacionarse con varios de los Pokémon que el profesor mantiene en el invernadero, además de para comer y tomar una siesta, pudimos dar por finalizada la visita. Devolví a todos los Pokémon de mi equipo y llamé a mi roedor para que subiera a donde siempre suele andar. Agradecí contento al pelinegro por su ayuda, y satisfecho tras recibir excelentes noticias sobre el desarrollo de mis dos Pokémon clave, salí del lugar habiéndome despedido de todos, claro, sin abrazos esta ocasión.

–¿Conque Mega-evolución? ¿Eh? –Preguntó Serena con un tono de reproche. Al escucharla pude comprender porque después de haber escuchado mi conversación con el profesor, se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

–Sé que suena mal, pero no es lo que parece. –Indiqué nervioso.

–¿Entonces que se supone que es? Ambos sabemos el daño que el proceso de mega-evolución causa en los Pokémon. Además, ¿no se suponía que vencerías a Alain sin usar nada que dañara u sumiera en un estado extra potenciado a cualquiera de tus Pokémon? –Me detuve sobre mis pasos al escucharla, sabía que tendría que explicarme. Miré a ambos lados, estábamos bastante apartados de cualquier persona, era un área solitaria de alguna avenida o calle de Lumiose.

–Confío en ti, así que voy a explicarme. –Ella también se detuvo y me miró contemplativa. –Mira, sé muy bien cuánto daño provoca forzar la mega-evolución, por eso no pienso forzar nada, será igual que cualquier proceso evolutivo. –Serena me miró extrañada, así que continué. –Según estudios del profesor Sycamore, la mega-evolución por mega-aro es la que fuerza a los Pokémon a romper sus límites cargando sobre sus cuerpos energía demás. Por eso mismo lo ayudaré en su propio proyecto, ayudándome a mí mismo de paso. Será distinto.

–¿Distinto en qué sentido? –Preguntó intrigada.

–Como acabo de decir, el mega-aro es el que se encarga de forzar la mega-evolución sin necesidad de lazos emocionales, por lo tanto, carga el Pokémon con energía de más. Yo pienso utilizar una piedra llave y una megapiedra auténticas para lograr la mega-evolución, usando el poder de mi relación de amistad con Metang y Pupitar. Y no habrá ningún estilo de forzamiento para realizarlo, ya que me consta que ellos desean romper cualquier límite, ahora mismo veo en sus miradas la adrenalina y la emoción que les genera la idea de alcanzar su última etapa.

–Entiendo… ¿Pero realmente el profesor te hará entrega de tales objetos? Sé que las piedras llave son muy raras y difíciles de obtener, de hecho, eso mismo propició el aumento en las ventas de los mega-aros.

–Lo sé. Exactamente por eso mismo el profesor me entregará esos objetos. Dado que él estudia la verdadera mega-evolución, está interesado en que no desaparezca. Y no solo eso, el dolor que provoca exigir ese estado solo es equiparable al daño que causa a largo plazo en el Pokémon usuario. Al mismo tiempo, ese mismo daño, se encarga de disminuir el verdadero potencial durante cada uso, por lo tanto, al abusar de ella, la mega-evolución y el Pokémon en sí, pierden fuerza. Quiero demostrar el valor del esfuerzo por formar lazos y conseguir piedras auténticas, y dado que la piedra llave solo saca el potencial dormido de los Pokémon, será la mejor forma de demostrar la gran diferencia entre ambas maneras de obtener tal poder. Necesito dejar una huella, y esa será la mejor manera de lograrlo.

–Entiendo. –Aclaró Serena luego de unos segundos callada. Pensaba decirle que continuáramos en dirección a la salida suroeste, así podría encontrarme con Grant en el próximo gimnasio, pero una voz no me dejó hacerlo.

–Serena, **êtes-vous**? –Al mirar al remitente de la voz, me encontré con una mujer alta, de pelo canoso y anteojos oscuros, vestía elegante y poseía un porte sin igual. Y por la reacción de mi compañera, deduje que la conocía. –¿Serena Yvonne Gabena, eres tú?

–¿Palermo? –La cara de Serena me provocó escalofríos, era como si estuviéramos frente a un fantasma. Y la verdad es que esa era la atmosfera que la mujer desconocida trasmitía, similar a la de un Gengar succionando la energía ambiental.

–Claro que soy yo. Pero pareciera que no te alegra el verme. –Inquirió mirando con seriedad a Serena, mi presencia parecía ser nula para ella.

–No… No es eso… Es solo que no me esperaba encontrarme contigo en este lugar. –Respondió nerviosa la chica.

–Claro. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, me alegra verte. Quiero recordarte que el que perdieras el título de reina no significa que puedas faltar a las citas y eventos que teníamos preparados desde antes del Clase Maestra del Tripokalon. Así que lo mínimo que esperaba de ti era que te presentaras a ellos como la mujer responsable que se supone que eres. –Se calló un momento antes de seguir. –Pero supongo que nunca debí esperar eso, está claro que no eres aquella Serena que venció a Aria y cumplió su sueño; la fama se te subió a la cabeza y perdiste muchos de aquellos valores que me impulsaron a representarte. –Suspiró profundamente. –Pero supongo que ahora que perdiste el título no puedo reclamarte, está claro que nuestra relación profesional murió. Solo quiero recordarte que dejar de ser reina no significa que dejaste atrás todas tus responsabilidades, como tu trabajo de modelo para Valerie. Y tomando en cuenta que ya no soy tu representante, entonces no me corresponde hablar con ella. Además, se supone que son amigas…

–Palermo, yo… –Serena intentó hablar, pero se detuvo en seco.

–No importa, creo que lo entiendo. Nuestro mundo se ha vuelto de cabeza, yo misma me doy cuenta, así que no puedo hacer la vista gorda a la situación que acarrea al negocio del espectáculo. Solo espero que esa sea la única razón por la que tomaste esta actitud, Serena. No puedes permitir perderte en aquello a lo que se supone que desprecias. –Mi compañera se mantuvo callada, y la verdad es que, a pesar de haber sido dejado de lado, no me importaba, ya que estaba tratando de dilucidar que se supone que estaban discutiendo, lo poco claro de la conversación dejaba muy poco al aire.

–Yo también desearía que fuera así. Pero, de todas formas, para mí estaba claro que necesitaba dejar muchas cosas de lado, la fama incluida. Y sobre lo del modelaje, ya hablaré con Valerie. –Comentó decaída la chica.

–Eso espero, igualmente hay un evento de pasarela en Ciudad Laverre en unos cinco días, deberías ir. –Miró directamente a Serena. –Por cierto, sé que Alain no era el mejor novio, pero no veo porque remplazarlo con un mediocre entrenador extranjero.

Me sentí bastante insultado, pero entre eso y la idea de haber sido emparejado con Serena, no pude reclamar mi lugar. La chica también se mantuvo en silencio, mirando desdeñosamente a la mujer, que se retiró habiendo dicho aquello.

–Los siento, ella siempre suele tener esa mala actitud, y no se lleva precisamente bien con la gente fuera de Kalos. –Le resté importancia al asunto y le aclaré que realmente no importaba. –Ash. –La miré. –Quería saber… ¿Si podríamos ir a Ciudad Laverre primero? Me gustaría asistir a esa última pasarela, y de paso así hablar con Valerie y aclararle que dejaré el trabajo como modelo. Además, ella es la líder del gimnasio de Laverre, así que podrías retarla después del evento.

–Claro, no veo ningún problema. El profesor dijo que daba lo mismo por donde fuéramos, y ya que somos compañeros de viaje, no podemos enfocarnos en solo mis batallas. Así que, si tienes algún plan para el viaje, o necesitas asistir a algún lado, solo tienes que decírmelo.

–Gracias, Ash. –Le sonreí mientras le afirmaba que lo hacía con gusto. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, necesito ir a mi casa para recoger ropa y demás cosas para el resto del viaje, ¿puedes acompañarme?

Asentí, por lo tanto, partimos al área oeste de la ciudad, donde la casa de la pelimiel se encontraba. En el camino le pedí a Pikachu que estuviera atento, la verdad es que los callejones que se encontraban a los lados de las avenidas y calles adyacentes daban muy mala espina, y menos agradables a la vista eran las personas que podían verse en algunos de estos. Sin ninguna clase de retraso o incidente llegamos al hogar de la chica, era un edificio de gran tamaño, de al menos veinte pisos de altura, la fachada era de color dorado con un aspecto que denotaba clase alta.

La chica me pidió nerviosa que si podía vigilar que ninguna clase paparazzi o reportero estuviera cerca mientras iba por sus cosas. Yo asentí, para luego apreciar como ella tomaba el ascensor para dirigirse a su pent-house. Pasaron un par de minutos, y a lo lejos pude notar dos figuras acercándose, les hubiera restado importancia, de no ser porque me parecieron muy conocidas. Al acercarse más a donde me encontraba, pude dilucidar que se trataba del rubio con el que tuve mi primera batalla de gimnasio en Kalos, y de su hermana, la actual Reina de Kalos.

Realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar, bien podía voltear mi cara en dirección contrario y olvidarme del asunto, saludar al rubio y presentarme con su hermana, o esperar a que ocurriera cualquier cosa sin intervenir. Al final decidí hacer lo último, así que seguí atento ante cualquier figura sospechosa que pudiera perjudicar o reconocer a Serena, mientras los rubios seguían disminuyendo su distancia hacia mi persona. Eventualmente los tuve casi al lado, y cuando parecía que nada ocurriría, el líder de gimnasio pareció reconocerme.

–¿Ash? ¿Ash, eres tú? –Miré al rubio que se encontraba ya casi a mis espaldas. El chico me estaba viendo detenidamente, como si aún no estuviera del todo seguro de si había acertado mi identidad. La rubia que se mantenía al lado suyo me miró con curiosidad.

–Eeehhh… Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás Clemont? –Respondí finalmente.

–¡Ash, amigo! Con esta vista, aun con lentes cuesta reconocer gente, lo siento. Pues mi bien, he tenido varios retos en el gimnasio desde que te fuiste, pero ningún entrenador se acercó a tu nivel. ¿Y tú? Ya que estás aquí supongo que venciste a Viola. –Me comentó alegre el líder de gimnasio.

–Pues sí. Fue una batalla intensa, pero logré vencerla a la primera. –Me callé nervioso al haber dicho eso.

Me encontraba nervioso porque temía que Clemont, o su hermana, se percataran de donde me encontraba. Ya que ambos conocen a Serena, y según lo que me dijo Clemont, ellos saben dónde vive mi compañera. Me preocupaba que al notar que estaba frente a su casa, me preguntaran por ella, ya que ellos la han estado buscando. Y dado que Serena no desea ser encontrada, no sabría cómo tratar la situación. Un sonido de garganta llamó mi atención.

–O, cierto. Ella es Bonnie, la hermana de la que te hablé cuando fuiste al gimnasio; la Reina de Kalos. –Presentó orgulloso a su hermana menor. La chica se miraba un poco distinta a como la vi por la televisión hace unos meses, no estaba tan elegante, vestía como un entrenador promedio, de hecho. –Hermana, él es Ash Ketchum, me retó hace un par de semanas por la medalla del gimnasio.

–Claro que sé quién es, Clemont. Nada más y nada menos que el campeón de la Conferencia Plateada. Sorprendente para un perdedor de primera. Es extraño, que de la nada, semejante personaje lograra ganar algo. –Dijo con desdén la rubia, provocando que me sintiera atacado.

–¡Bonnie! No tienes por qué tratar así a alguien que recién conoces. ¿Qué te hace decir semejante cosa? –Regaño el líder del gimnasio Lumiose.

–Yo hablo con la verdad, hermano. Además, no lo digo con intención de ofenderlo, es solo que me sorprendente que el entrenador profesional con peor racha de derrotas de la nada ganara el título más importante de Johto, debajo del campeonato regional, claro. –La rubia me lanzó una mirada filosa, que logró hacerme sentir nervioso. –Después de que ganaras la Liga Johto investigué sobre ti. Por pura curiosidad, solamente, ya que no recordaba a ningún entrenador de tus características en años posteriores. Me di cuenta que tu mediocridad llegó al punto en que hace un año perdieras el título de entrenador profesional. Si lograste participar en la Conferencia Plateada, solo puede significar que pudiste recuperar el reconocimiento de alguna forma, pero igual eso no explica que de pronto tuvieras tanto poder. Dime, Ash. ¿Cómo es eso posible sin usar drogas o megas?

No sabía que responder, me encontraba contra las cuerdas. Estaba claro que la chica dudaba de mi imagen como entrenador limpio, y por su actitud he de suponer que es como yo, odia el uso de objetos de batalla, drogas y mega-aros. ¿Pero cómo podría explicarle que todo se debió a un cambio de actitud? Que todo eso tiene raíz en mi pasado y la relación con mis Pokémon. En como por años me concentré más en huir de mi madre, que, en luchar y entrenar, como podría hablar de aquello que sufrí en Sinnoh a manos de aquel desgraciado lunático peli morado.

–Hermana, él no tiene nada que explicar. –Sentenció el rubio, alejando la atención de la rubia de mí.

–Claro Clemont, eso lo sé. Es solo que me molesta ver que se vende como un entrenador que defiende a sus Pokémon, como un entrenador que se preocupa por el bienestar de su equipo, y aun así está claro que algo les dio para rendir en las batallas. Y no solo eso, debes recordar lo que hizo en la final, el cómo dejó a ese pobre Zangoose. –Mi estómago se revolvió con dolor al escucharla. La cierto es que la chica tiene razón al dudar de mí.

–El solo hizo lo que debía hacer. De lo contrario, su Pikachu habría salido realmente lastimado. Deberías esforzarte por comprenderlo. Yo luché contra él y poder notar que su poder se deriva de los lazos que posee con su equipo, de la confianza y duro entrenamiento. Además, su nivel estratégico es muy alto, sabe manejar tanto estilo de batalla antiguo como actual, y no necesitó de ningún objeto de batalla o potenciador para vencer a mi Mega-Ampharos. –Pude respirar tranquilo ante la defensa del rubio. Ante lo dicho por su hermano, la chica simplemente bufó y aceptó lo dicho.

–Bueno, Ash, fue un placer haberte visto de nuevo, y me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermana, últimamente ha estado muy tensa. –Le aclaré que estaba bien. –Sigo esperando nuestra revancha, pero dado que veo que estás ocupado, lo dejaré para después. Suerte en el resto del viaje. –Le di un apretón de manos al chico y agradecí internamente que no se dieran cuenta que estaba fuera del edificio donde vive su amiga pelimiel. Pero mi tranquilidad se esfumó al vislumbrar la realización en los ojos de la chica rubia.

–Espera un momento, Clemont. ¿No te parece que él está esperando a alguien? ¿Y que lo está haciendo frente a donde vive Serena? –El rubio se percató de lo que su hermana decía, y mostró una mirada de sorpresa.

–Tienes razón, Bonnie. –El rubio me miró interrogativamente. –Además, si no recuerdo mal, me preguntaste por Serena. Dijiste que deseabas encontrarla porque se conocen desde hace varios años, cuando Serena viajó a Kanto, ¿no es así?

–Eeehhh… La verdad es que sí, pero… –Fui interrumpido por la rubia.

–¡No me digas que las estas acosando! Dudaba de tu integridad como entrenador, pero no pensé que fueras una persona tan deshonrosa. –Afirmó indignada la Reina de Kalos.

–¡No, no es eso! –Grité buscando evitar que mi imagen si viera aún más manchada.

–¿Entonces? –Preguntó la chica. Cuando pensaba en alguna forma de salir de esa situación sin delatar a Serena, escuche la meliflua voz de mi amada llamarme, y en ese momento deseé que todo fuera un puto sueño.

–¡Ash! ¿Ash? ¿Ash, con quien estás…? –La pelimiel se calló al reconocer a las dos personas que estaban acompañándome.

–¿Serena? ¿¡Serena, volviste!? –Exclamó mostrando una faceta muy distinta, la hermana del líder de gimnasio.

–¿Bonnie? ¿Bonnie y Clemont? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –La pelimiel aún no comprendía que estaba sucediendo.

–Serena, veras, yo conozco a Ash. Estábamos de paso y lo reconocí, entonces… –El rubio fue interrumpido abruptamente por su hermana.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir después de haber desaparecido por meses? –La rubia perdió aquella actitud aniñada que mostró al ver aparecer a su amiga, ahora estaba molesta, indignada, como hace unos minutos. –Sabía que habías cambiado por la fama, sabía que Alain y tú mantuvieron una relación de pura imagen solo para generar más atención mediática; pero nunca pensé que te convertirías en una perra rencorosa. ¿Tanto de dolió darte cuenta que ya no eres la mejor?

Enmudecí al escuchar aquello, y al ver la expresión entre dolida y enfurecida de Serena, pude comprobar que había verdad en las palabras de la rubia; al menos eso explicaría la actitud autodestructiva de la ex reina. Me mantuve al margen de la situación, pero fueron pocos segundos, antes de que Serena me tomara de la mano y empezara a jalarme en dirección norte de la ciudad.

Comprendí que buscaba escapar de la discusión, buscaba dejar el pasado atrás, y dolorosamente eso incluiría a sus, antaño, amigos. Bonnie seguía vociferando molesta, mientras su hermano evitaba que nos siguiera, tal vez comprendiendo a Serena, o quizás deseando evitar que la situación se saliera de control.

–Está claro que ambos son unos entrenadores de mierda, de esos que solo dañan aún más esta ya bastante jodida situación. Definitivamente son el uno para el otro, par de perdedores.

De nuevo me sorprendí al ser emparejado con la chica, pero no hubo tiempo para eso, estaba claro que la chica habló así debido al calor del momento, pero dejó un gran impacto en Serena, que empezó a llorar a penas doblamos en una esquina. Mi corazón se rompió al ver los lagrimones salir de una muy dolida pelimiel, que solo podía llorar. Y yo, aún con los nervios apoderándose de mí, la abracé buscando reconfortarla.

–Estoy seguro que ella dijo eso solo porque estaba molesta, no creo que lo dijera en serio. –Dije a la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello detenidamente.

–Lo sé, eso solo qué... –Se detuvo dando paso a un sollozo. En mí no cabía duda de que aquello de lo que habló Bonnie, aquello que dejó en ese estado a Serena, era lo mismo que ocultaba la chica, aquel pasado, que al igual que yo, estaba decida a enterrar bajo un eterno montículo de vivencias nuevas. Abandonado todo aquello que alguna vez perteneció a ese pasado.

–Lo entiendo, de verdad lo hago… Solo no te rindas, ¿sí? No dejes que eso que te afecta te aleje de encontrar algo que te llene, y te prometo que durante nuestro viaje lo encontraras, yo me aseguraré de ello. Pero no te rindas, al menos no hasta que sea el final. –La chica al fin dejó de llorar, volteó su mirada hacía mí, sus hermosos ojos celestes titilaban con la luz del Sol siendo reflejada en las lágrimas.

Y sin que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios se juntaron con los míos, de nuevo nos estábamos besando, pero ahora, no había licor de por medio. En fondo de mi ser, sentía que de nueva cuenta me aprovechaba del estado de la chica, pero eso no impidió que profundizara el beso, esta vez no podría escapar de la hermosa sensación que me daba el poder besarla. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que nos separamos, y aun así permanecimos juntos, abrazados, un tiempo más. Eventualmente nos reincorporamos, y viendo que no había nadie a la vista en aquel callejón, que pudiera habernos visto, decidimos seguir nuestro camino en dirección de la entrada norte, esta ocasión salida de Lumiose, con nuestros brazos entrelazados.


	16. Cuento de Hadas

**Cuento de Hadas**

* * *

Pasaron unos tres días antes de que llegáramos a Ciudad Laverre, donde, sin demora, buscamos a la líder del gimnasio. Encontramos a la chica en su gimnasio, algo que nos ahorró mucho tiempo de búsqueda, y tras una larga explicación de que necesitaba nuevos aires y dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con el puesto de Reina de Kalos, la chica pelinegra comprendió porque su amiga pelimiel ya no deseaba trabajar más como modelo. La líder un poco melancólica aceptó la decisión de su amiga sin apelar, satisfecha al saber que la menos Serena participaría por última vez en la pasarela planeada para dentro de un par de días.

Y así los días pasaron, yo aproveché para entrenar, ya que el gimnasio mismo sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, provocando que el lugar estuviera cerrado por mantenimiento hasta el día siguiente a la pasarela. Lastimosamente, durante ese tiempo el tipo de relación que he mantenido con Serena no cambió, todo respecto al beso fue dejado como algo debido al momento emocional, y ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema.

Para empeorar las cosas, la chica sigue sin recordarme, está claro que ya no lo hizo, muy probablemente yo no signifiqué para ella lo que ella para mí. Lo que solo ella es capaz de provocar en mi corazón, cualquier hombre probablemente ya lo hizo en el de ella, hasta el propio Alain. Tal vez me deba olvidar de ella, y seguir adelante, de todas formas, el beso claramente no fue algo de importancia para Serena. Suspiré melancólico al pensar en eso, al mismo tiempo el nombre de Serena fue pronunciado por la chica que hacía de presentadora del evento, eso provocó que me enfocara finalmente en la pasarela.

La belleza que radiaba la chica era simplemente algo fuera de este mundo, algo solo equivalente al brillo otorgador de vida de Xerneas. Serena vestía una especie de vestido con detalles de kimono en la parte superior, su color iba de un verde oscuro en la base, a un color crema en la zona del pecho y el abdomen, en el estómago había dos lazos color negro y las mangas eran largas de color rojo, poseía dos medias del mismo color que la base del vestido y unas sandalias tradicionales de Johto y Kanto, en general el lugar tenía un aire oriental clásico de ambas regiones. Como baya Zreza sobre el pastel, la chica estaba usando una vincha negra con una flor amarilla que solo hacía ver aún más hermoso su cabello largo color castaño miel.

La reacción ante la aparición de Serena no se hizo esperar, las chicas chillaban de emoción ante la modelo, mientras los hombres gritaban y aplaudían diciendo halagos a los cuatro vientos. Ver a tantos sujetos locos por ella, muchos mejor vistos que yo, me aclaró todo: una chica como Serena jamás sería mía. Y aunque deseaba callarles la boca a todos esos tipos, no tenía ningún derecho de celarla, así que me aguanté el veneno interno, y como pude, disfruté el resto del evento.

Pasó un par de horas después de que Serena modelara, para que el evento terminara, ninguna de las chicas que vino antes, o después de ella, se acercó tan siquiera un poco a la belleza de mi compañera. Cuando la gente empezó a dispersarse, yo ingresé a las instalaciones de madera, que recordaban a los edificios de Ciudad Ecruteak. Adentró encontré a Serena hablando alegremente con Valerie, al verme, la pelimiel se despidió de su amiga.

–Listo. ¿Nos vamos? –Viendo que ya había oscurecido, acepté con la cabeza, y luego de despedirme de la líder de gimnasio, a la que aseguré que vería al día siguiente en la mañana, salí con Serena en dirección al Centro Pokémon.

En el camino hacia nuestro destino, pudimos ver un hermoso parque, que estaba adornado por multitud de árboles otoñales, que provocaban que el suelo del lugar estuviera inundado de hojas color naranja, y en el centro, un poso de agua hecho de rocas, con un techo de madera que lo cubría; el lugar estaba siendo iluminado por varias lámparas dispersas por el lugar. Ingresamos al lugar por petición de Serena, que ya no vestía el vestido con detalles de kimono, sino que una especie de vestido rosado, con una falda corta y debajo de este una camiseta negra, con un chaleco de color rojo, sobre su cabeza un sombrerito rojo, con negro alrededor de la base.

Nos sentamos en una banca, callados, ambos viendo algún punto concreto del parque. Estaba claro que el tema del pasado aún no podría ser hablado, pero ha estado presente la sensación de que Serena precisa decir algo, como si no hacerlo la quemara por dentro. Nos mantuvimos dispersos el uno del otro un rato más hasta que volteé a mirarla, y la descubrí haciendo lo mismo. A pesar de haber sido atrapada, la chica no alejó su vista de mi rostro.

–Ash…

–Serena… –Ambos intentamos hablar al mismo tiempo, provocando que nos interrumpiéramos el uno al otro. Guardamos silencio un momento más, hasta que decidí empezar yo ante las facciones dudosas de la chica.

–Serena, sé muy bien que hay algo que ha estado incomodándote, siento como que has estado dispersa desde que salimos de Lumiose. Mira… Si es debido al beso yo lo siento, me dejé llevar y yo… –La chica me detuvo de seguir hablando levantando su mano en dirección de mi cara.

–No, Ash. No debes culparte por algo que yo misma empecé, sería completamente injusto. –La miré detenidamente esperando que siguiera explicándose, cosa que hizo. –Nada tiene que ver con el beso. Es solo que… –Se detuvo de nuevo, solo que esta vez para tomar aire. –Es solo he tenido esta sensación desde que nos vimos en Santalune, esta sensación que me indicó que sería buena idea viajar contigo, una sensación que tuvo razón.

–¿Razón en qué? –Pregunté no comprendiendo, al menos no del todo. Ella guardó silencio. Sin decir nada, metió su mano en una bolsa de la chaqueta roja, de la que sacó un pañuelo azul, con varias Poké Balls cosidas en los bordes; lo reconocí de inmediato.

–¿Ash, sabes qué es esto? –Preguntó ella al mostrarme el objeto de tela.

–Un pañuelo. –Respondí, evitando que las ideas y emociones me controlaran, no quería que la ilusión nublara mis sentidos. Si estaba sucediendo lo que creo, entonces Serena al fin me ha reconocido.

–Ya sé que es un pañuelo, Ash. –Me aclaró con molestia. –¿Este pañuelo no te recuerda nada? ¿Nada del lejano pasado?

–Sí… –Respondí, rememorando aquello que nunca olvidé. Aceptando que no era una ilusión, era la realidad misma.

 _Me levanté completamente adolorido, la cabeza me dolía, pero el estómago me atormentaba, era un dolor insoportable. A como pude, me reincorporé en el suelo, miré frente a mí, donde estaba un pequeño roedor amarillo, con detalles en la punta de sus orejas y el cuello, de color negro, además, tenía dos círculos rojos en sus mejillas. El pequeño Pokémon me miraba curioso, yo ante la atención del roedor, estiré la mano, y al ver que él no se mostraba reacio al contacto, acaricié el borde de sus orejas, cosa que provocó un pequeño chillido de alegría en la criatura._

 _Dado que había estado yendo a la escuela Pokémon del profesor Oak, el abuelo de mi amigo Gary, pude reconocer al pequeñín como a un Pichu, la fase básica de Raichu y Pikachu. El ratoncito eléctrico, encantado con mi tacto, se acercó más a mí, hasta que tuvo la confianza de subirse en mi regazo; aproveché la situación para alzarlo y colocármelo entre ambos brazos. En ese momento recordé parte de lo que había sucedido, recordé a una hermosa niña de pelo color castaño claro como la miel. Miré desesperado a todos lados, hasta que la encontré, estaba tirada en el suelo, así que me asusté._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, y luchando contra el dolor de mi cuerpo, corrí en dirección de la chica, que, al acercarme, pude notar que estaba relativamente bien. Recordé a los dos matones que me golpearon, así que, colocándome de manera defensiva frente a ella, busqué señal de ellos, pero nada, habían desaparecido del todo. Viendo que estaba despejado, dejé al Pichu en el suelo y me acerqué a la cara de la niña, arrodillándome frente a ella, con la parte trasera de la mano di un par de golpecitos suaves en su mejilla derecha, para luego acariciar lentamente, esto tuvo el efecto deseado, puesto que la pequeña reaccionó empezando a abrir los ojos._

 _Lentamente sus delicados parpados se abrieron y cerraron, buscando acostumbrándose al brillo del Sol que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles que se erguían sobre el claro. Con ambas manitas vueltas puño, se rascó ambos ojos, para luego incorporarse de manera que quedó sentada con ambas piernas estiradas, apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo. Reaccionó de manera similar a mí, buscando la señal de alguien a su alrededor; cuando dio con mi presencia, sus ojos se humedecieron, y teniéndome cerca, pudo estirar sus brazos lo suficiente como para atrapar mi cuello con ellos y hundir su cabecita en mi pecho, una vez allí, empezó a sollozar._

 _–¡Lo siento, lo siento! Por mi culpa pasó todo esto, si no fuera porque soy una inútil llorona… –La callé negando con la cabeza, ella se sorprendió._

 _–No eres ni inútil, ni llorona. Eres la niña más valiente que he conocido, estabas dispuesta a dañarte a ti misma a cambio de cuidar del Poliwag. Nadie es tan valiente como para hacerlo. –La pelimiel levantó su mirada y me sonrió de manera cálida, para luego acurrucar su cabeza en mi pecho una vez más. Yo sentí un calor formarse en mis entrañas, por sobre mi estómago, pero era incapaz de reconocer la razón de esto. Pero la sensación se diezmo cuando de exabrupto la pequeña se alejó de mi pecho._

 _–¿Y el Poliwag? ¿Qué pasó con él? –Preguntó ella asustada. Fue entonces que me percaté que había olvidado buscarlo al estar tan enfocado en la niña. Miré detrás de ella y ahí estaba, se encontraba en mal estado, pero pude notar movimiento en su abdomen, lo que trajo tranquilidad a mi cuerpo._

 _–Ahí está. –Señalé al pequeño tipo Agua, la pequeña al verlo se llevó ambas manos a su boca, con una expresión de miedo. Yo llamé su atención apretándola contra mis brazos, ambos seguíamos en posición de abrazo. –Está bien, si te fijas puedes ver que está respirando. –La pequeña agudizo la vista y pareció percatarse de lo que dije, puesto que sentí su cuerpo destensarse. Pero poco duró, ya que el pequeño Pichu apareció por sobre mi hombro, lugar donde se quedó._

 _–Ese es el Pokémon que atacó lanzando electricidad. Estaba tan asustada cuando el chico malo ese pensaba dañarte. Pero él los atacó y luego ellos huyeron, pero yo del susto me desmayé. –Miró al Pokémon con desconfianza. –¿Crees que intente hacernos daño?_

 _–Lo dudo, se ha mostrado muy amigable con nosotros, por lo tanto, debe confiar en que lo trataremos bien. –El pequeño volvió a chillar de alegría, provocando que la hermosa niña sonriera con una sonrisa que se grabó en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, y corazón. Sabiendo que no teníamos más tiempo que perder si deseábamos salvar al Poliwag, me preparé para levantarme, pero la pelimiel no hacía por donde mimetizarme._

 _–He… –Ella comprendió._

 _–Serena, mi nombre es Serena._

 _–¡Ash! ¡Un gusto! –Dije contento, ella me sonrió de nuevo, derritiéndome por dentro. Pero recordé al tipo Agua, provocando que me pusiera serio, ella lo notó y se puso igual. –Serena, necesitamos apurarnos para salir de aquí, debemos llevar a Poliwag con el profesor._

 _–Pero Ash, me duele mucho la rodilla, no sé si pueda. –Serena me miró con melancolía, para luego mirar al suelo. Yo decidí que lo mejor era intentar trasmitirle mi fuerza, así que ignorando cuanto dolor me provocaba hacerlo, me puse de pie con ella en mis brazos._

 _–Vamos Serena, no puedes rendirte, al menos no hasta haber llegado al final. Y estamos muy lejos del final. –Le sonreí mientras la colocaba en el suelo, ella hizo fuerza con los pies y se pudo mantener posición erguida. Yo la dejé ponerse cómoda en esa posición, así que me acerqué al Poliwag y con cuidado lo tomé en brazos, debido a su pequeño tamaño me alcanzó para abarcarlo con solo mi brazo izquierdo._

 _–Es hora. –Estiré mi brazo derecho a Serena, que sin ningún atisbo de duda tomó mi mano. Así, juntos, salimos de aquel lugar donde la pasamos tan mal, de ese claro donde acabamos de vivir una pesadilla. Con nuestras manos unidas y Pichu en mi hombro izquierdo, nos abrimos paso hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak._

 _Después de dejar al Poliwag en cuidado del adulto, nos dimos el lujo de disfrutar dos semanas de diversión juntos. Y con Pichu a nuestro lado, vivimos grandes aventuras: desde exposiciones del profesor hasta juegos de campo como aquel que nos llevó a encontrarnos. Y aunque conocimos un montón de niños más, ninguno significó para el otro lo que ambos recíprocamente lo hicimos. Y al paso de ese tiempo, apareció una mujer de pelo color ceniza, que sin considerar el dolor que nos causaría, decidió que era momento de llevarse a mi mejor amiga. Serena lloró montones, pero yo decidí mantenerme fuerte, por ella._

 _–Serena, toma, quiero darte esto, es un pañuelo que mi papá me dejó, es de las pocas cosas que tengo de él, y deseo que ahora seas tú la que lo tenga, para que así nunca me olvides. –Estiré el pañuelo azul con Poké Balls adornando sus bordes y ella lo tomó dudosa._

 _–¿Ash, estás seguro? Me dijiste que tú papá no está contigo y no quiero…_

 _–Serena, quiero que cada vez que lo veas, sepas lo mucho que significas para mí. –Sonreí a medias, ya que mi corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos. Ella sollozante me dio un último abrazo antes de irse con su madre a una región por la que nunca pregunté._

 _Después de que ella se fuera, descubrieron quienes fueron los chicos que nos atacaron, ambos terminaron en alguna correccional o algo por el estilo. Pichu, debido a que yo no poseía identificación ni edad para ser entrenador, se quedó en el laboratorio, donde pude visitarlo cada día; igualmente en casa no teníamos los medios para mantenerlo, y mi madre hubiera odiado que llevara un Pokémon propio. Y yo, aún incapaz de entender que era ese dolor insoportable en mi pecho, volví a mi casa. Donde me sentí más solo que nunca, tratando de sobrevivir a los maltratos, tanto desde golpes como insultos, que mi madre me suministraba._

 _Eventualmente comprendí que ese dolor se debía a que me enamoré de aquella niña, y esa soledad era debido a que extrañaba su calor, su sonrisa. Así que cuando cumplí los diez años, y me emancipé, salí con la barata excusa de ser un Maestro Pokémon, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era huir de Pueblo Paleta y de mi madre, y empezar mi viaje en búsqueda de Serena, de mi único amor._

–Claro que lo recuerdo… Serena. –Repetí, con lágrimas amenazando salir de mis ojos. ¿Será que al fin me reconoció? ¿Será que realmente signifiqué para ella lo que ella para mí?

–Ash… –Sentí ese calor corporal, esa sensación que las células de mi piel suplicaban volver a vivir. Bajo sus brazos me permití descansar una vez más, después de tanto tiempo sufriendo, luchando, sobreviviendo. –¿Ash, en serio recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntos en aquel campamento, todo ese tiempo que la pasamos juntos, jugando y compartiendo?

–Claro, Serena. Para mí sería imposible olvidarlo. Y me alegra ver que el pañuelo cumplió su propósito. –Le dije sonriendo, aún incapaz de creer que todo ello estaba ocurriendo.

Pasó el tiempo, y nuestro abrazo no se rompió hasta que decidimos volver al Centro Pokémon, ahí ambos recogimos nuestras Poké Balls y a Pikachu, que se quedaron para una revisión rutinaria. Luego, como de costumbre, cada uno partió a su habitación. Bien entrada la noche, escuché el sonido de golpeteo en la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Serena; no hicieron falta palabras. Yo volví a la comodidad de mi cama, y me acosté, ella hizo lo mismo tomando el lado vacío, que existía debido a que, por suerte, Pikachu decidió dormir en el sillón de la habitación. Al sentir su calor, me acurruqué contra su espalda y la abracé, temí que hubiera sido demasiado, pero ella colocó sus manos sobre las mías, dándome seguridad, esa noche, aunque sin beso, fue perfecta.

Con el Sol iluminando la hermosa ciudad rústica, caminamos uno al lado del otro, pronto llegamos al gimnasio tipo Hada, donde fuimos recibidos por una chica usando un kimono. Ella nos guio hasta el campo de batalla, y Serena se alejó en dirección de las gradas para los acompañantes y el público; antes de hacerlo, la chica me dio un cálido abrazo que me dio fuerzas suficientes para ir a la zona de entrenadores con el espíritu en alto.

Al lado contrario, se encontraba la chica que había visto antes, la organizadora del evento; ella vestía una especie de vestido corto, con mangas semejantes a alas, donde predominaban el rosado y el color crema, tenía mallas negras y tacones altos, en su cabeza usaba una especie de lazos negros que también simulaban alas, estaba clara su obsesión con el tipo Hada. La chica que nos recibió en la entrada se colocó para hacer de árbitro.

–Retador, aunque ya nos conocemos, mi deber es presentarme: Soy Valerie Māshu, líder del Gimnasio Laverre, y experta en Pokémon tipo Hada. Yo siempre deseé ser un Pokémon, y aún hoy creo que mi comunicación con ellos es casi perfecta, así que estoy lista para demostrar porque el tipo Hada es el mejor. –La hermosa chica lanzó su Poké Ball, de donde salió un Mr. Mime.

–Pues la comunicación con mis Pokémon es perfecta, por eso venceremos. –Afirmé con confianza. –Pikachu, es hora de demostrar tu poder.

La batalla comenzó con Pikachu dominado, pero aun así no pude evitar sentir que no debí haber reemplazado Cola de Hierro, ya que me estaba haciendo falta. El uso de Pantalla de Luz hizo inútil el gran ataque especial de mi amigo, que nada pudo hacer cuando la fuerza de un Poder Oculto fue revertida usando Reflejo, el poder duplicado del ataque alcanzó para dejar fuera de combate a mi roedor eléctrico, al que alcé y entregué a mi amiga. Para mi sorpresa, ella ya no estaba sola, como cuando entramos al gimnasio. Ahora un grupo de cuatro chicos se encontraba en el lugar, eran un chico alto y grueso, otro bajo de pelo naranja, una chica morena castaña y otro chico moreno de pelo verde oscuro.

Los chicos nuevos me saludaron moviendo la mano, mientras yo entregaba mi Pokémon a Serena, yo repetí el gesto y me dirigí a mi lugar de nuevo; de reojo vi que el grandulón y el pelinaranja buscaban llamar la atención de la pelimiel, pero ella se limitó a hablar con la morena, a la que parecía conocer de algún lado. Aun así, la furia de los celos se apoderó de mí, y buscando demostrar mi poder, decidí usar a Toxapex, creyendo que la ventaja serviría para pasar por encima del resto de Pokémon de la líder. Pero estaba tan distraído por el hecho de que esos sujetos se encimaran tanto de mi amada, que ni puse atención cuando de nuevo Reflejo sirvió para vencer a mi Pokémon al usar Escaldar.

Me sentí estúpido por haberme distraído con aquello, sobre todo porque, por mucho que no lo deseara, Serena y yo seguíamos siendo solo amigos. Doblemente estúpido me sentí por no haber usado ni Recuperación ni Búnker, el movimiento que remplazó a Vastaguardia al evolucionar de Mareanie a Toxapex, con eso podría haber evitado el daño, pero aun así no lo tomé en cuenta y perdí por eso.

Ahora con la situación encima, y a los amigos de Serena actuando como si yo fuera nada, con pereza y desdén ante la batalla, me sentía derrotado, sabía que Serena estaría pensando en mí como un perdedor. Recordé a la Serena de mi alucinación, recordé que me dijo que nunca podría merecerla, que encontrándola solo me demostraría lo poco que valía para ella, me sentí como el día que pensaba acabar con mi vida, y odié a Brock por haberme detenido. La confianza inicial con la comencé, ya había desaparecido por completo al verme superado por la líder de gimnasio, y mi cuerpo lo reflejaba.

–¡Ash, vamos, no te puedes rendir! ¡Recuerda, lucha hasta el final! ¡Yo confío en ti! –La miré, en su cara había confianza, y en la de sus amigos varones, excepto el peliverde, había molestia y celos; la morena estaba sorprendida. Me sentí fuerte de nuevo, recordé que debía dejar eso atrás, que ya no era esa persona pesimista, o al menos eso me decía a mí mismo.

–¡Gracias, Serena! ¡Tienes razón, aún no he terminado, todavía falta para el final! ¡Metang, confío en ti! –De la Poké Ball salió mi poderoso tipo Acero/Psíquico, listo para acabar con aquel cuento de hadas. –Metang, necesitamos aguantar bastante, así que empieza usando Defensa de Hierro, apenas termines, usa Puño Meteoro.

–Maldición, Mr. Mime, esquiva su ataque y responde usando Psíquico.

Sabía que la tenía contra las cuerdas, ni los ataques tipo Hada, ni los tipo Psíquico, serían útiles, y su estrategia defensiva se enfoca en el ataque especial; en pocas palabras, esto es resultado cantado. Metang terminó de recubrir su cuerpo con acero magnético y se lanzó con su puño siendo propulsado, y aunque lo intentó, el tipo Hada fue incapaz de esquivar el ataque; sonreí al ver que el puño de Metang aumentó ligeramente de tamaño, tendríamos más ataque le resto del combate.

–Aún no estamos fuera de combate, Mr. Mime, usa Psíquico para detenerlo, elévalo y atácalo con Brillo Mágico.

–Metang usa de nuevo Defensa de Hierro y aguanta ese ataque. –Sabía que me arriesgaba al aumentar la defensa física, pero mi instinto me decía que era lo correcto.

De nuevo Metang se recubrió con una capa metálica temporal, al terminar de hacerlo, se vio elevado en el aire para luego recibir una enorme cantidad de luz extremadamente brillante, que de no ser por su alta defensa tanto física como especial, no habría aguantado sin recibir daño. Cuando el mimo Pokémon no pudo producir más fulgor, tanto él, como su entrenadora, vieron con terror como Metang seguía en perfecto estado, era el momento de acabar con esa batalla.

–Ahora, Metang, usa Cabezazo Zen seguido de Puño de Hielo.

El Pokémon metálico aprovechó que Mr. Mime seguía en shock, para golpearlo con su cabeza metálica imbuida en energía azulada y parte de su cuerpo, el impacto bastó para provocar que el hada retrocediera, momento que sirvió para que recibiera un poderoso puño congelado en la barbilla. El daño fue suficiente para desmayar al tipo Psíquico/Hada; la líder devolvió al Pokémon a su Poké Ball y lanzó otra, de la que salió un Sylveon, pero a diferencia del de Serena, era blanco con partes rosadas.

–Tal vez tengamos la desventaja, pero eso no significa que estamos derrotadas. Sylveon, usa Encanto.

–Mierda, Metang, si perdemos fuerza de ataque estaremos en problemas, no lo puedes permitir, esquiva es ataque girando sobre tu propio eje mientras usas Defensa de Hierro una última vez. –Aquello fue inútil, pues había olvidado la habilidad de mi Pokémon, pero al menos sirvió para mantener una fachada.

Metang cumplió mi palabra al pie de la letra y logró evitar las caras tiernas realizadas por el tipo Hada, este último no pudo esquivar a tiempo el Puño Meteoro que ordené apenas consideré que era el momento adecuado; lastimosamente en esta ocasión el ataque de mi Pokémon no aumentó. Me sentía confiado hasta que vi la mirada de Valerie, estaba tranquila.

–¿Sabes? La habilidad de mi Sylveon es Lindo Encanto, y causa que todos los Pokémon de sexo distinto caigan enamorados al tocarla. –Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír, me sentía victorioso.

–Parece que alguien olvidó que la línea evolutiva de Beldum no posee género, por lo tanto, nunca se sentirá atraído por otro Pokémon. De todas formas, me parece una falta de respeto intentar enamorar a mi súper ordenador Pokémon. Metang, usa Puño Hielo en esa hada.

Metang obedeció sin esperar un segundo, el hada fue incapaz de reaccionar, y fue golpeada en el costado por el ataque tipo Hielo, que, para gran suerte mía, logró congelarla en el acto.

–Metang, no creo que sea justo permitir que muera de hipotermia, usa Puño Meteoro para que vuelva con su entrenadora.

Incapaz de reaccionar de manera alguna, Valerie vio cómo su Pokémon fue golpeado de nuevo en el costado, rompiendo la capa de hielo que lo cubría. La criatura salió disparada en dirección contraria, goleando el piso con un sonido seco. Para mi sorpresa, con dificultad y llena de moretones, el hada pudo reincorporarse.

–Gracias Sylveon, después de esta batalla te tendré que alimentar con tus bayas favoritas. Amiga, no podemos permitir que nos sigan vapuleando de esa manera, usa Beso Drenaje para recuperar salud; acompáñalo con Ataque Rápido para evitar que Metang lo esquive.

Y aunque ordené a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico que esquivara desde su derecha, no fue suficiente para escapar a la velocidad dada por el movimiento tipo Normal del hada, que apenas estuvo cerca de mi Pokémon, lo besó en un brazo, logrando que parte de su energía vital fuera absorbida. Aun así, gracias a su resistencia natural a la energía feérica, eso no bastó para generar el daño necesario, y dada su posición comprometedora, el Sylveon no pudo esquivar el trompazo que le lanzó Metang, el Puño Meteoro volvió a reaccionar de acuerdo a su efecto secundario, aumentando el ataque de mi compañero. Ahora solo falta vencer a la mega.

–Rayos, con lo bien que íbamos. Parece que no he estado a la altura de tu estrategia con Metang, y algo me dice que te has preparado bien, ya que las cosas parecieran no mejorar para mí, aun así, pienso ganar. –La miré no comprendiendo de que hablaba. –Vuelve amiga, hiciste un gran trabajo. Confío en ti, Mawile.

Al ver aparecer al pequeño Pokémon Acero/Hada, comprendí las palabras de la chica. Mawile no solo es un Pokémon que se basa en el ataque físico, que se vuelve inútil ante una defensa tan reforzada como la de Metang. Sino que además yo vencí un Mega-Mawile hace pocos meses, lo que me da una idea general de que debo hacer para vencerlo, definitivamente la victoria está al alcance de mi mano.

–Mawile, no vamos a perder el tiempo, esto solo hay una forma de acabarlo a nuestro favor. ¡Mega-evoluciona! –Pude ver como el patrón de ocasiones anteriores se repitió, un brillo blanco cubrió al Pokémon antes de que sufriera el increíble cambio físico, que provoco que su cuerpo tuviera ligeros cambios de color y tamaño en algunas extremidades, y lo más sobresaliente, que la única boca llena de dientes filosos que hace de cabello falso, fuera acompañada de otra más, simulando un par de coletas asesinas.

–Muy bien, Metang, sabemos a la perfección cómo lidiar con esto. Sé que debes estar cansado, pero necesito que demos lo mejor en esta batalla.

–¡Metang!

–Mawile, demostrémosles porque no deben confiarse con nosotras. Usa Ataque Finta.

–Mierda, tiene ataques tipo Siniestro amigo, debes estar atento. Además, lo más seguro es que también posea Triturar para darle uso a esas mandíbulas, es pertinente que no dejes que se acerque demasiado.

A pesar de mis advertencias, la finta viene de la mano con la seguridad de nunca fallar, así que, engañando a mi compañero con indiferencia fingida, lo agarró desprevenido golpeando su base con un poderoso golpe imbuido de energía oscura, que dañó significativamente a mi Pokémon por primera vez desde que empezó la batalla. Tal daño no habría sido posible de no ser por Potencia, la habilidad de Mega-Mawile, que aumenta su ataque al doble; y es que fue gracias a dicha habilidad, que en la Conferencia Plateada perdí mi ventaja inicial. Ahora sabía lo difícil que sería la batalla. "Estoy en problemas", pensé.

–Mawile, están distraídos, usa Juego Sucio. –Esta ocasión el pequeño Pokémon aprovechó que estaba buscando una manera de contrarrestar la situación, dado que de todos los ataques que Metang posee, ninguno es muy efectivo contra la combinación de tipos, Acero/Hada. El Pokémon contrario golpeó a Metang en repetidas ocasiones usando sus poderosas mandíbulas metálicas; no me preocupé porque su ataque se viera disminuido como efecto secundario, ya que podría contar con la seguridad que Cuerpo Puro, la habilidad de Metang, otorga. Y claro por ello mismo es que Encanto tampoco afectaría a Metang, pero en el calor de la batalla, lo había olvidado.

–Esos ataques no serán suficientes para traspasar la poderosa cobertura metálica que ahora recubre a Metang. Amigo, por ahora no será muy útil usar otra cosa que no sea Puño Meteoro, así que limítate a esperar el momento exacto para contraatacar, yo pensaré una estrategia que nos haga victoriosos. –Metang me respondió como de costumbre, poniéndose en posición defensiva. Respiré satisfecho, sabiendo que eso sería imposible de no haber entrenado a mis Pokémon para que actúen por cuenta propia.

Dado que los ataques de tipo Acero provocarían daño básico a la combinación de Acero y Hada, debía confiar que con Puño Meteoro bastaría para ganar. Pude ver de reojo como Serena me apoyaba, mientras el grupo de chicos odiosos se retiraba para quien sabe dónde, quedándose solo con el chico de pelo verde y la morena. Mientras ideaba una estrategia útil, se me ocurrió algo que podría funcionar.

–Metang, gira como hicimos hace rato, pero mientras lo haces usa Puño Meteoro con un brazo y Puño Hielo con el otro. –Sabía que la cantidad de energía y concentración necesaria sería muy alta, pero confiaba en que mi Pokémon pudiera con ello.

Aprovechando el momento después de un fallido intento de uso de Triturar, por parte del Mega-Mawile, Metang comenzó a girar. Las rápidas revoluciones le permitieron terminar conectando un poderoso Puño Meteoro en una de las mandíbulas de acero, para luego golpear con Puño Hielo en la otra; la que recibió el movimiento tipo Hielo quedó congelada, limitando el rango de ataques realizados por la pequeña pero poderosa criatura.

–Ahora Mawile, Defensa de Hierro seguido de Finta. –La pequeña Pokémon se reforzó con láminas delgadas de acero, que cubrieron sus mandíbulas metálicas, y volviendo a engañar a Metang, impactó un poderoso golpe oscuro en su base metálica. La acumulación de daño fue tal que mi Pokémon cayó al suelo, agotado.

–Mierda, Metang, no podemos rendirnos, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta acá. Debes levantarte, yo sé que puedes.

–Es inútil. Mawile, acabalo con Triturar.

Aprovechando que mi Pokémon seguía en el suelo, incapaz de reincorporarse, la criatura saltó con ambas mandíbulas abiertas y cubiertas de dientes sombríos. Cuando el mordisco se dio, miré a otro lado, aceptado la derrota. Fue hasta que escuché a Serena gritar emocionada que miré de nuevo, al hacerlo no cabía en asombro.

Las ferropartículas que en semanas anteriores se habían estado uniendo al cuerpo de Metang, empezaron a unirse, formando minerales enteros, que, combinándose con la cobertura creada por el uso de Defensa de Hierro, se empezaron a moldear alrededor de su cuerpo, casi como creando un segundo Metang, que se unió al primero, todo bajo un poderoso brillo blanco que permitía la fusión de los metales. Cuando el proceso terminó, un Pokémon poderoso, del doble del tamaño que antes, con cuatro patas y unas láminas formando una "X" en su cara, además de una boca grande y llena de colmillos metálicos, se mostró. Era un Metagross.

–¡Ash, al fin lo lograste, evolucionaste a Metang! –Le sonreí a mi amiga de la infancia mientras asentía con la cabeza, emocionado. Me enfoqué sin más demora en el campo de batalla, donde mi evolucionado Pokémon se colocaba frente a la mega, que había soltado su agarre sobre Metang cuando empezó a brillar.

–¡Rayos, que suerte! –Exclamó entre sorprendida y decepcionada, la líder.

–No necesariamente, la verdad es que sospechaba hace un tiempo que era momento de que Metang evolucionara. Ahora, Metagross, vamos a acabar con esta batalla. Cabezazo Zen.

–¡Finta!

La velocidad mejorada de mi Metagross bastó para sobreponerse a la Finta, logrando que el hada retrocediera, provocando que no pudiera continuar con el ataque. Viendo que la situación me beneficiaba ordené que usara el giro, pero esta ocasión con dos Puños Hielo y dos Puños Meteoro. La cara de asombro de todos, era demostración de lo extremo que era eso. Aun así, Metagross estuvo a la altura de mis expectativas, logrando impactar, primero dos golpes, giró, y después los otros dos, en la ya muy debilitada hada. Y aunque ninguno tuvo efecto secundario, bastaron para dejarla casi cerca de la pérdida de conciencia.

–Metagross, acabala con Puño Meteoro.

–Mawile, protégete con Defensa de Hierro.

Aunque la pequeña Pokémon logró recubrirse de acero, para luego usar sus mandíbulas como escudo, eso no bastó para que le golpe no fuera definitorio, dejándola fuera de combate al romper la defensa de ambas mandíbulas, golpeándola en el rostro. La pequeña hada metálica perdió su estado más allá de la mega-evolución y cayó al suelo. La líder, un poco decepcionada, regresó a su compañera, mientras yo agradecía y felicitaba a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico por su evolución. Luego de que yo también regresara a Metagross, me acerqué a la chica pelinegra, que ya tenía en sus manos la medalla.

–Fue una gran batalla, Ash. Pero sobre todo un gran regreso, la verdad es que por un momento dudé del nivel de otras regiones al presenciar como un campeón liguero era incapaz de vencer a mi primer Pokémon, pero me demostraste porque eres el campeón de la Conferencia Plateada. –La chica estiró la mano, haciéndome entrega de la medalla.

–Gracias, Valerie. Fue un placer conocer el poder de las hadas. Además, este es el primer gimnasio tipo Hada al que me enfrento, y debo decir que está a la altura de lo que esperaba. –La chica me sonrío y se inclinó en señal de respeto, yo la imité, reconociendo la tradición de Johto.

Tras semejante batalla fui a las gradas, donde seguían sentados Serena y sus dos amigos. La pelimiel se lanzó a mis brazos cuando me vio acercarme, yo la envolví en un abrazo de Bewear. Al separarnos, me presentó a sus amigos, a los que había conocido cuando viajó por Kalos, participando en los performances. Al parecer ahora viajaban realizando un estudio propio respecto a la mega-evolución, pero no entraron en detalles.

El peliverde se llamaba Sawyer, él era un chico de Hoenn que se quedó en Kalos después de haber entrado a la región tres años antes. La morena era Shauna, la mejor amiga de Serena, y también performer. Y los otros dos eran los mejores amigos de Shauna, Trevor y Tierno, los cuales se retiraron para comprar provisiones para su viaje. Después de las presentaciones, salimos del gimnasio, y acompañados por los dos amigos de Serena, empezamos a salir de la ciudad, en dirección a Pueblo Dendemille. Al pasar frente a una fábrica, nos detuvimos.

–Aquí nos separamos, chicos. –Dijo la morena. Yo curioso miré el lugar, y la sangre me ardió. La fábrica era una subsidiaria de Corporación Silph, y era justamente el lugar donde se realizaban los mega-aros.

–¿Necesitan Poké Balls? –Pregunté, haciéndome el que no comprendía que era ese lugar.

–Nop, aquí fue donde Sawyer compró su mega-aro y la piedra para su Salamence. Y pienso comprar lo mismo para mi Venasaur. Lo bueno es que la fábrica tiene una tienda adyacente que vende a excelente precio. –Respondió alegre la morena.

–¡Qué bueno! ¡Suerte con eso! –Contestó la pelimiel, estaba claro que estaba fingiendo, ella odia casi tanto como yo esos malditos mega-aros. Y ahora me preguntaba qué estudio relacionado con la mega-evolución podrían estar llevando a cabo. –Ash, ya tenemos que irnos, aún falta mucho por recorrer. –Asentí y empecé a seguirla hacía la Ruta Quince.

–¡Ash! –Me llamó el peliverde. –Yo gané la Conferencia de la liga pasada, lastimosamente Alain me venció, y rechacé formar parte de la Elite Four. Yo no apunto a nada menos que campeón regional, así que te recomiendo prepararte para perder. –Lo miré retadoramente, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lamentarse por no haber aceptado unirse a la Elite Four.

–¡Adiós chicos! –Y con la despedida de Shauna y la respectiva respuesta de Serena, partimos caminos, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían interesantes cuando llegara a la Liga Kalos. El tema relacionado con el estudio de esos chicos, no se volvió a tocar.


	17. El Calor que Derrite al Hielo

**El Calor que Derrite al Hielo**

* * *

Un mes transcurrió desde lo ocurrido en Ciudad Laverre. El camino hacia Pueblo Dendemille fue relativamente sencillo, tardamos un par de días en llegar, y ahí descansamos otro par más. Después partimos hacia Ciudad Anistar, pero tardamos una semana entera en cruzar la nevada Ruta Diecisiete, en la cual, entre pequeño pueblo y pequeño pueblo, usábamos un Mamoswine para movilizarnos por los mares de nieve.

En Ciudad Anistar estuvimos unos tres días, en los cuales aproveché para retar a la líder del gimnasio. Fue una batalla doble de tres contra tres, cuando uno de los dos Pokémon en campo era derrotado, se remplazaba por el restante. Usando tanto a Chandelure como a Pupitar aplasté a los dos Meowstic de la experta en tipo Psíquico, Olympia. Y aunque su Mega-Slowbro pudo vencer a Chandelure, Pupitar aguantó, y en un trabajo conjunto con Metagross, venció a la mega. Después de la batalla, Serena y yo pasamos un tiempo admirando el Reloj Solar, el gran monumento de la ciudad.

Otro par de semanas más tardamos en ir desde Ciudad Anistar hasta Ciudad Snowbelle. En el camino lidiamos con un montón de situaciones. Una fue que nos perdimos en Pueblo Couriway, donde pasamos un par de horas separados, sin Pokémon y sin manera de comunicarnos, eventualmente nos reencontramos cerca de las cascadas que adornan el lugar, eso valió todo, su sonrisa al ver el escenario natural, provocó que en verdad valiera la pena todo.

Lastimosamente, desde que nos dimos cuenta que nos recordábamos, no volvimos a hablar sobre el pasado, los besos no volvieron a ocurrir, y nuestra relación se estancó entre una amistad y un romance. Sobre todo, porque los abrazos y la unión de nuestras manos se dieron en repetidas ocasiones, más aún, cuando viajamos por la nevada Ruta Diecisiete, también conocida como Sendero de Mamoswine. A simple vista, nuestras muestras de afecto podrían interpretarse como cariño entre novios, pero algún tipo de fuerza evitaba que diéramos dicho paso.

También nos encontramos con varios Pokémon salvajes agresivos, pero no fue tan difícil lidiar con ellos como en Johto. El mayor problema eran los pueblos de menor importancia, en los cuales no aceptaban extranjeros, obligándonos a pasar la noche acampando en la intemperie. Aun habiendo pasado por ello, llegamos sin mucho problema a la ciudad nevosa de Kalos. Una vez ingresamos en Snowbelle, fuimos directo con el líder de gimnasio.

–Pupitar es incapaz de continuar, por lo tanto, el retador se queda sin Pokémon. El ganador del combate es Wilfric, el líder del gimnasio. –Aún es shock, devolví a mi Pokémon a su Poké Ball. "¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido?", pensé.

Repasé todo lo sucedido: Él empezó usando un Cryogonal, el cual fue vencido por Pupitar. Luego utilizó un Avalugg, la evolución de Bergmite; cambié a Pupitar por Pikachu, pero éste fue debilitado después de una combinación de Granizo, Maldición y Giro Bola. Utilicé a Chandelure, que con dificultad venció al Avalugg. El daño que había recibido de antes, fue suficiente para que su Mega-Abomasnow, usando Avalancha, pudiera vencerlo. Y Pupitar no pudo hacer nada luego de recibir dos ataques de Bola de Energía, a los que es muy sensible.

Está claro que me confié, me dejé llevar por la prisa en que Pupitar evolucione al igual que Metang, supongo que la idea de poseer dos de los Pokémon más poderosos que existen, me hizo perder el rumbo. Pero en el fondo sabía que, en parte, mi derrota fue debido que no podía sacarme a Serena de la cabeza. Saber que estando tan cerca de dar el gran paso, nuestra relación se estancara, me estaba matando y no me dejaba pensar.

Con aquello arremolinándose en mi mente, con el mal sabor de la derrota, y con mi corazón confundido, ignoré a Serena, y me acerqué a la salida de edificio. Sintiéndome como aquel perdedor que fui por tantos años, salí del gimnasio sin detenerme a mirar. Caminé directamente hasta que llegué al Centro Pokémon, donde me dejé caer en un sillón. No mucho después llegó Serena, estaba agitada, probablemente debido que me tuvo que alcanzar.

–¿Ash, que pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? –Me preguntó la chica intentando recuperar su aliento. Yo me mantuve en silencio, evitando su mirada por la vergüenza; incluso me estaba preparando para escuchar la misma clase de sermón que en aquel maldito sueño. –¿Fue por haber perdido?

–No lo entenderías… –Afirmé decaído.

–Entonces permíteme entenderlo, sabes muy bien que puedes hablar conmigo, yo buscaré ayudarte de la forma que pueda. ¿Recuerdas? No debes rendirte hasta… –La interrumpí.

–Hasta el final, ya lo sé. ¿Sabes? La verdad es que abusas de esa frase. Yo conocí el final hace mucho tiempo, estuve frente a él. Decidí que dejaría de esforzarme, que viviría al día y no me preocuparía. Pero la vida no es tan sencilla cuando naces siendo un perdedor. Tú jamás podrías entenderlo, eres una niña mimada, una reina por excelencia, yo soy solo un despojo de la sociedad. –Pude ver la sorpresa a través de sus pupilas, lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus bellos ojos, pero ya no podría retractarme.

–¿Eso piensas de mí? –Su voz sonaba ausente.

–Esa es la persona que vi el día de la fiesta en Santalune. Una chiquilla con ego enorme, que probablemente fue aplastado cuando perdió su preciado título. –Me abofeteé mentalmente, no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

–Eres un maldito. ¡Un estúpido derrotista de mierda! Claramente no eres el chico que intentas mostrar que eres. ¡Puedes irte al carajo! –La chica, con lágrimas ahora surcando por sus mejillas, salió corriendo del edificio, sin mirar atrás.

Yo no hice nada para evitar que se fuera, me quedé en ese sillón, sintiéndome el peor de todos los humanos, sintiéndome un Trubbish: el Pokémon bolsa de basura. El tiempo pasó, y la tarde se convirtió en noche y me empecé a sentir desesperado. Así que ya habiendo dejado a Pikachu, Pupitar y Chandelure en tratamiento para que se recuperaran de los daños de la batalla, salí del Centro Pokémon en dirección a la ciudad.

Por suerte no estaba nevando, así que sin mucho problema pude buscar en cada rincón de Snowbelle, pero mi ansiedad aumentó cuando me percaté que ahora solo me faltaba buscar en el bosque. Me dirigí al borde lleno de árboles y empecé a cruzar los abetos que estaban en la entrada. Habiendo pasado los primeros árboles, me encontré con un camino y un letrero al lado de este, que rezaba "Bosque de los Errantes ¡Peligro!". Mi estómago se revolvió, y a todas prisas entré en aquel peligroso bosque.

Una reptante sensación de desesperación se adueñó de mí cuando vi el mismo Amoonguss acurrucado cerca de un árbol; no estaba seguro de si caminaba en círculos, o el Pokémon Planta/Veneno me estaba siguiendo como si fuera su presa. Decidí ignorarlo y seguí caminado en línea recta, el sonido de los Noctowl me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, aunque sabía que las probabilidades de que intentaran hacerme algo eran escasas.

Al llegar a un pequeño claro, me senté en un tronco caído, buscando recuperar el aire. Cuando apenas estaba empezando a acomodarme, vi una sombra pasar por detrás de mí, miré por donde había pasado la sombra, pero no había nada. De nuevo los nervios empezaron a salir a flote, obstaculizando mis sentidos, me sentía observado, y no tenía la menor idea de que podría estar haciéndolo. Desesperado empecé a mirar hacía cada rincón del claro, hasta que algo apareció en el borde de mi campo de visión, al enfocarme en eso, la encontré, hay estaba Serena.

–¿Serena? –Mi amada empezó a huir adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque, yo, comprendiendo porque huía de mí, decidí detenerla, debía pedirle perdón; necesitaba hablarle de mi pasado, para así permitirle entender. Necesitaba solucionar la ambigüedad de nuestra relación.

Por más que corría detrás de ella, nada ocurría, era como si alcanzarla resultara imposible, realmente sería incapaz de suplicarle perdón. Cruzamos varios claros, varios árboles, incluso la nieve que cubría el suelo despareció, convirtiéndose en un bosque verde, y ahora podía afirmar que estaba completamente perdido. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando tropecé con una raíz de un abeto, y la chica se detuvo, pensé que volvería, que me ayudaría y que me escucharía; pero nada de eso ocurrió. Se mantuvo quieta, inalterable, como si realmente no le importara.

–Te odio… Eres un estúpido… Te dije que no vinieras… Que no me importabas… Que eres un perdedor… perdedor… perdedor… –Ni siquiera hice el esfuerzo por levantarme, me sentía destrozado, ella tenía razón. De nada valió todo eso que pasamos, de nada sirvió que me recordara, ningún valor tuvo aquellos besos espontáneos, los abrazos, nuestro tiempo juntos.

–No, tuvo que haber válido de algo. Sé que Serena tiene sus defectos, pero ella no se rendiría, ni siquiera con un perdedor como yo, hasta un insecto como yo sabe que todo eso que vivimos no fue en vano. –Miré a la figura, que permanecía inmóvil. –¿Dónde está Serena? ¿Dónde tienen a la verdadera Serena?

Empecé a escuchar gritos, eran desgarradores, pero para empeorar la situación, eran de Serena. Me levanté como un resorte y encaré a la figura, llamé a Togekiss y le ordené usar Brillo Mágico en ella; sentía una corazonada respecto a lo que ocurría. Aunque los gritos seguían siendo audibles, era como si estuvieran en un plano distinto al que me encontraba, pero aun así bastaba para que reconociera a su fuente. Togekiss me miró dudosa, yo le indiqué que confiara en mí, y ella lo hizo.

Fue cuando el brillo impactó con la figura, que el ambiente se empezó a desmoronar, era como si las imágenes estuvieran hechas de niebla. Y nunca mejor dicho, ya que la blanca niebla empezó a aparecer en aquel claro donde me encontraba, apenas iluminado por la luna. Frente mí ahora se encontraba una especie de Pokémon canino, erguido en dos patas, con piel negra y una melena larga de color rojo; un Zoroark. Detrás del Pokémon siniestro, había tres Zoroark más y un grupo de Zorua, que eran similares solo que caminaban en cuatro patas y eran de menor tamaño.

Comprendí a que se debía lo que había ocurrido. Todo fue una ilusión, de aquellas que según las leyendas sirven para perder a las personas y alejarlas de su territorio. Mi corazonada fue correcta: factiblemente entré en su territorio, y el líder se encargó de jugar con mi mente, haciéndome creer que a quien veía era a Serena. El Pokémon con semejanzas a un zorro me gruñó, estaba claro que estaba dispuesto a pelear. Pero entonces escuché el mismo grito que antes, no había sido parte de la ilusión, realmente era Serena.

Decidí que pelear no serviría de nada, así que ordené Brillo Mágico de nuevo, buscando cegar momentáneamente a las criaturas, algo que salió a la perfección. Le indiqué a Togekiss que me siguiera, y corrí en dirección a los gritos. Al llegar, vi una escena que me recordó aquella vez que conocí a Serena; aunque con grandes diferencias. En vez de ser un par de matones, era un Pokémon, uno en especial peligroso. Era un árbol de gran tamaño, con un ojo en lo alto del tronco, raíces como piernas y ramas como brazos, era aterrador.

Serena estaba siendo retenida por varias ramas del bosque, a las que el Pokémon estaba usando como miembros extra. Me maldije por no tener a Chandelure a mano, igualmente me preparé para luchar.

–Togekiss, usa Corte Aéreo en las ramas que tienen atrapada a Serena. –Mi hada hizo como ordené, y tomando por sorpresa al árbol fantasmal, cortó todas las ramas que sostenían el cuerpo de Serena, liberándola de su agarre. Corrí esquivando otras ramas que el monstruo controlaba, para así llegar a tiempo para atraparla en el aire; Serena se veía aturdida, cansada y tenía los ojos rojos, señal de había estado llorando, al verla en ese estado, mi corazón se terminó de romper, y me maldije por idiota.

–Ahora sí, maldito. De esta no vas a escapar. Togekiss usa Velocidad Extrema para potenciar un Ataque Aéreo, esquiva todo lo que te lance.

Mi ágil Pokémon empezó a esquivar las Bolas Sombra con las que el Trevenant se estaba defendiendo; fueron inútiles, mi ave hada logró golpear con su cuerpo las raíces al árbol fantasma, que calló de lleno contra el piso. Aprovechando que estaba expuesto, ordené Brillo Mágico, que terminó de hacer su trabajo. Adolorido, el tipo Fantasma/Planta se reincorporó, pero en vez de seguir atacando, escapó a la seguridad del bosque.

–Claramente sabe escoger sus batallas. –Mencioné todavía agitado. Miré hacia mis brazos, donde la pelimiel se encontraba. Al hacerlo, pude apreciar que ya estaba consciente, me estaba mirando con ambos ojos llorosos, parecía apenada, pero, sobre todo, asustada.

–Ash, yo… –La callé colocando un dedo sobre su boca.

–No tienes que decir nada, Serena. Yo soy el que se comportó como un idiota. No debí haberte hablado de esa manera. Menos aun desconociendo todo lo que necesitaste hacer para convertirte en reina. Así que su majestad, podría usted disculpar a este bufón estúpido. –La miré esperanzado, y esa esperanza tuvo frutos cuando la vi sonreír; de nuevo, para mi sorpresa, la chica unió nuestros labios en un tercer beso, uno que volví a compartir. Cuando nos separamos, fue su turno de hablar.

–Ash, claro que te perdono. Además, yo también creo que hablé demás. –Me respondió apenada.

–No, Serena. Lo que dijiste es cierto, al menos la mayoría. Soy un chico que sufrió de la soledad y el maltrato por muchos años, y solo personas como tú y mi amigo Gary, me permitieron saber lo que era la amistad y el cariño. Cuando apenas pude, me emancipé de mi maltratadora madre, y salí de viaje con mi único amigo en esa época, con el sueño de encontrar aquella niña que me enseñó lo que es amar. –Su mirada cálida me permitió seguir hablando. –Ese año tuve grandes batallas, como aquella en la que vencí con Pikachu recién evolucionado al Raichu del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Vermilion, desde entonteces mi roedor se mostró reacio a evolucionar, buscando así demostrar que no lo necesita hacer para ser el mejor.

–Se nota que tú y tus Pokémon luchan mucho por llegar a obtener sus sueños. –Me comentó ella de manera soñadora.

–No. –Su mirada cambio a una interrogativa. –Mis Pokémon si lo hacen, pero yo soy débil, siempre lo he sido. Esa ocasión logré llegar a cuartos de final, quedé entre los ocho mejores en mi primera conferencia. Cualquiera hubiera salido satisfecho, pero yo no. Me sentía un perdedor, un mediocre e indigno de llamarme entrenador. Después de aquello, Gary volvió con su abuelo para estudiar con el fin de seguir sus pasos, y así convertirse en profesor regional. –Sentí lágrimas traicioneras salir de mis ojos.

–Ash… –Serena se veía preocupada por mí, así que negué con la cabeza y seguí.

–Después de quedarme solo. Decidí que ya no me enfocaría en la victoria, que no lo valía, decidí que huiría de Kanto y de mi madre. Así que a través del sistema de intercambios Bill, envié a todos mis Pokémon de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta, con el profesor y abuelo de Gary. En Johto también completé mi equipo de seis, pero volví a perder, esta ocasión en fase clasificatoria. Luego escapé en dirección de Hoenn. Ahí conocí a un chico muy buena gente, que me regaló a Beldum tras haberlo ayudado a defender a un Poochyena de unos ladrones de Pokémon. Ese mismo chico se convirtió en el Campeón de Hoenn, tras la crisis. –Comenté desestresado, recordando ese último dato.

–¿La crisis empezó cuando estabas en Hoenn? –Me preguntó ella, expectante.

–Sí. Eso fue lo peor que he vivido en años. No tenía como pagar mis cosas, y no sabía cómo trabajar, menos tenía como salir de esa región y no me interesaba volver a Kanto. Así que me dediqué a robar comida y a vivir en la calle durante los años que duró. Fue tal la experiencia, que cuando llegué a la Liga Hoenn, casi había olvidado como luchar, y los cambios aplicados por la Liga Pokémon, no hicieron más que empeorar todo, esa ocasión no gané una sola batalla. Yo nunca he estado a favor del uso de objetos de batalla, el abuelo de mi amigo Gary me habló de lo dañinos que podrían ser. Pero nada tenía en contra de la evolución o la Mega-evolución. Eso hasta que, un día me harté de las burlas por parte de un rival que tuve en Sinnoh, un chico que creía que maltratando y forzando su Pokémon, extraería su potencial. Estaba cansado de escucharlo decir que tener un Togepi, era de maricas y niñas; y no lo entendía. Ese Pokémon, que una gran mujer, la Campeona de Sinnoh, me regaló porque me vio discutir con Paul, el rival que te digo, sobre como trataba a sus amigos; esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. Y esa ocasión la Campeona estaba cerca, me dio un huevo, y me dijo que ese Pokémon solo sería poderoso en manos amables y que yo… –Ahora estaba llorando, no podía contenerme más.

–Ash… –Serena me abrazó hasta que pude seguir hablando.

–La cuestión es que me cansé de que me dijera que era un perdedor, un marica, un inútil. Decía que siempre tendría un Pokémon débil como Togepi. El día que Togepi evolucionó en Togetic fue tan grandioso que lloré de la alegría. Pasaron un par de días y volví a coincidir con Paul, y volví a perder, Togetic nunca tuvo oportunidad. Estaba harto de los insultos homofóbicos de ese tipo, sobre todo porque no venían al caso; así que tomé una Piedra Día, y sin considerar que recientemente Togetic acababa de pasar por un gran cambio, la forcé a evolucionar. Estuvo internada una semana antes de saber que sobreviviría. Desde entonces evité tanto hacer rivales, como evolucionar Pokémon. Decidí que entrenaría menos que antes, y te aseguro que ya lo hacía muy poco. Con el tiempo, ahora simplemente iba de región en región, luchando hasta cinco veces en un solo gimnasio, y lo hacía solo para poder subsistir. Todas las ligas fueron un fracaso. Pero cuando perdí la Conferencia Castelia en Unova, y perdí el título de entrenador profesional, me di cuenta que había olvidado que vivía de eso, me desesperé. No quería volver a vivir lo mismo que durante la crisis.

–¿Qué hiciste entonces? –Me preguntó ella, se miraba triste por lo que le contaba.

–Fui a la sede de la Liga en Castelia, y reclamé. Casi armé un alborotó. Por suerte, no me lo tomaron en cuenta, y me indicaron que lo que necesitaba era ganar tres ligas amateurs en un periodo de un año posterior a la anulación del título de entrenador profesional, me recomendaron ir a Johto. Y eso hice. La verdad es que desde lo ocurrido en Hoenn ya vivía por vivir, incluso desde que salí de Kanto; pero toqué fondo en ese tiempo que estuve en Johto. Me vi en la necesidad de trabajar en los Centros Pokémon con el fin de recibir aquello por lo que antes no tenía que mover un dedo, me di cuenta lo difícil que era vivir como entrenador amateur. Y el que los resultados no llegaran solo lo empeoró. Deseé acabar con mi vida muchas veces, hubo múltiples intentos, hasta que llegó ese día.

–¿Qué día?

–El día que tomé la decisión de que ya no deseaba vivir más. Lo planeé con antelación, y tras haber rememorando mi vida, me lancé. –La chica se cubrió su boca, ella, que seguía llorando, sollozó más fuerte. –Irónicamente un grupo de personas estaba de paso en aquel solitario bosque, por lo tanto, me salvaron. La verdad es que me comporté como un imbécil con ellos, y es que estaba molesto por no haber logrado mi objetivo. Pero ese día, cuando como de costumbre me drogué usando hojas de Oddish, tuve una alucinación, que fue más que todo una revelación, una epifanía. Y se debió a ti.

–¿A mí?

–Sí. Mira, sé que va a sonar patético, pero no me importa. Como dije, cuando salí de viaje, deseaba encontrarte, necesitaba verte, pero aun con el paso de los años, ese sentimiento no murió. Ese día, después de vivir más mierda, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Me encontré con un reportaje sobre la final de la Gran Exhibición Pokémon, Clase Maestra, aquel en el que perdiste. –Dije lo último de la manera más delicada posible. –Ese día te volví a ver, e inundaste mis pensamientos de nuevo. Y cuando me drogué esa misma noche, apareciste en mi sueño, a punta de insultos me motivaste para venir a Kalos, me motivaste para venir a demostrarte que valgo como entrenador, como persona, y aunque afirmaste que haría todo lo contrario, yo quería indicarte que estabas equivocada. Así que gané el torneo amateur que me faltaba para recuperar el reconocimiento de PokPro, participé en la Conferencia Plateada, y la gané. Empecé a entrenar duro, estudié estrategias y vi las batallas de aquellos considerados los mejores, empecé a enfocarme en lograr hacer un cambio, ya no por ganar un cochino título, sino para cambiar algo que sentía que se le había salido de las manos a la sociedad, el maltrato Pokémon. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso me siento mal al haber demostrado que realmente no lo valgo, por haber demostrado que lo que me dijiste en aquel sueño era cierto; que aún a pesar de todo eso, sigo siendo un perdedor.

–Eso no es así. –Serena tomó mi cara con sus manos, obligándome a verla directo a sus bellos ojos. –Sea lo que sea que hallas escuchado en ese sueño, es mentira. Y claramente esa no era yo, solo era una personalización de tu negatividad, luchando por no desaparecer. Ya que, si fuera verdad lo que dices, no estarías aquí, cerca de obtener tu quinta medalla en la Liga Pokémon más difícil del mundo. ¿Y qué si perdiste esa batalla? Aún puedes seguirlo intentando, estás muy lejos del final.

–Serena… Gracias. Pero aun así dije cosas muy feas. Cosas que otros dicen, pero que yo no pienso.

–Pues tienen algo de verdad. Mira, ambos nos parecemos más de lo que crees; ambos salimos de casa por una mala relación con nuestras madres, buscando escapar. En mi caso, mi madre insistía en que debía seguir sus pasos como corredora de Rhyhorn, pero yo no disfrutaba tan siquiera de ello, jamás podría vivir de eso. Fue cuando con la excusa de viajar me fui de casa, y conocí los performances Pokémon, mi madre me odió por haber decido dedicarme a ellos, y yo la odié por no haberme apoyado cuando lo necesitaba. Pero las cosas no mejoraron cuando me volví Reina de Kalos. Lo cierto es que, al haberlo logrado al primer intento, con la ayuda de Clemont y Bonnie, claro, la fama se me subió a la cabeza, junto con todo mi ego. Me sentía la mejor, y necesitaba el reconocimiento equivalente a ser la mejor. El que Palermo, una antigua reina, me representara, solo era la punta de iceberg. Cuando la gente empezó a juntarnos a mí y Alain, vimos una oportunidad para atraer atención mediática, y lo hicimos. Vivimos una relación sin ninguna clase de amor durante tres años, algo que destruyó nuestra anterior amistad, y la verdad es que aún no me cansaba de la atención. Pero fue entonces que Bonnie apareció, sabía desde mucho antes que ella me ganaría, que ella tenía esa chispa que yo perdí. La verdad es que nunca me dejé perder por que estuviera cansada del ambiente de los performances, nunca me cansé de ser la Reina de Kalos. Así que cuando perdí el título finalmente, me deprimí, y caí en las drogas. Ya no quería la atención que recibía, ya que solo era como la reina perdedora, ya no quería tener nada que ver con Alain, ya que no tendría ningún beneficio. Ahora solo resaltaba como una triste sombra de lo que fui, o al menos así pensaba…

–¿Entonces, nunca te preocuparon los Pokémon? –Me sentía decepcionado. ¿Pero con qué derecho lo hacía?

–Sí, lo cierto es que me desagradaba todo lo que tenían que sufrir tanto Pokémon como las performers para llamar la atención. Ellas eran víctimas de la cosificación, y las criaturas victimas de sus entrenadoras. Todo es un ciclo sin fin de dolor. Pero realmente nunca levanté un dedo para hacer algo por ello, así como Alain nunca ha levantado un dedo para cambiar la situación respecto a la extrema violencia en las batallas. Ambos nos corrompimos por el poder. Y sé que esa sensación de poder, es la que no lo deja entender que él y yo ya no podemos ser nada más. Porque no todo lo que te digo termina ahí. La verdad es que entre más tiempo estuve "desaparecida", más me di cuenta de mis errores, me dolió saber cuánto lastimé a mis amigos, y más me dolió entender que dejarlos atrás era necesario para sanar las heridas del pasado. Así que cuando te vi, estaba segura de quien eras, pero no completamente; igual, mi instinto me rogó que te siguiera, y eso hice. Y cuando me dijiste que no me rindiera después de haber discutido con Bonnie, confirmé lo que ya sabía.

–Serena… –Ahora era mi turno de quedarme sin habla.

–Ash, la verdad es que no creo que seas patético por haberme seguido buscando. Porque la verdad es que mi corazón nunca te olvidó. Me resultaría imposible olvidar a aquel chico valiente de sonrisa vivaz y de gran corazón, mi héroe, mi primer amor. El haber comprobado que eras tú, fue lo que me impulsó a besarte, y eso mismo me obligó a no poder mantenerme callada, necesitaba comprobar que no me hubieras olvidado. Sé que ambos sabemos que en lo que respecta a nuestra relación, hemos estado estancados. Y creo que era por ese pasado que ambos estábamos ocultando, ambos temíamos que el pasado nos alejara. ¿No es así? –Asentí. –Entonces creo que es hora de retomar ese tema. Ash, a mí no me importa ese pasado tuyo, no creo que seas un perdedor ni nada por el estilo, pienso que solo tuviste mala suerte, y eso claramente no es tu culpa. Solo debes dejar de ser tan pesimista, debes buscar tu propia fuerza interna, y mantenerla. ¿Y a ti, no te importa saber la verdad?

–Serena, yo… –Ella me miró expectante, con varias lágrimas aún en sus bellos ojos. –A mí eso no me importa. La verdad es que estoy demasiado enamorado de ti. Y he visto que esa persona que fuiste cuando eras reina, ya casi no existe, eres la misma Serena que conocí, dulce y amable, que aprecia a sus Pokémon. Y eso me hace muy feliz, como también lo hace escucharte decir eso. Entonces… ¿Serena, serías mi novia? –Un beso fue toda la respuesta que necesité. Al fin la he encontrado, al fin he llenado ese maldito vacío. Al fin puedo ver al futuro con ella a mi lado, y sé que ella me dará la fuerza para no volver a tropezarme en el camino a mi objetivo.

Después de disfrutar nuestro recién iniciado noviazgo, nos levantamos de la parcela de césped y empezamos a buscar señales de algún camino. Dado que la búsqueda no dio frutos, ordené a Togekiss buscar alguna señal de civilización. Al poco rato apareció dando vueltas en el aire, por lo que empezamos a seguirla, hasta que llegamos a un lugar que parecía ser un tipo de huerto o algo similar, resultó ser un jardín y definitivamente se notaba la mano humana en su formación.

Cuando ingresamos al jardín pudimos ver un montón de Pokémon que andaban a sus anchas en el lugar, que, al vernos, reaccionaron huyendo. Y antes de que pudiéramos preguntarnos por la existencia de ese lugar, escuchamos una risa grabe. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas y a paso sigiloso, buscamos a quien reía; resultó ser Wilfric, el líder de gimnasio que acababa de vencerme.

Le preguntamos al hombre robusto y barbudo respecto a ese lugar, y nos respondió que se llamaba Villa Pokémon, y era una especie de reserva con el fin de la preservación de los Pokémon. Tanto Serena, como yo, estábamos maravillados con ello; y ese sentimiento aumentó, cuando después de que Wilfric silbara, nos viéramos rodeados por decenas de Pokémon de todo tipo. Hablamos un rato con el sujeto, mientras lo pasábamos jugando con los Pokémon más confiados, un Zorua y un Gothorita. El hombre solucionó nuestro dilema de cómo volver a Lumiose, diciéndonos que, atravesando la villa, hacia el sur, daríamos con Ciudad Kiloude, donde podríamos tomar un tren hacia la capital.

Cuando ya se hizo demasiado tarde para permanecer más tiempo, salimos del lugar, acompañados del señor mayor, que, gracias a su conocimiento de la zona, logró que saliéramos en apenas una media hora. Nos despedimos del amable líder de gimnasio y volvimos al Centro Pokémon, donde recogí a Pikachu y las Poké Balls. Esa noche, con Serena en brazos, pude descansar como no lo había hecho en años.

Al amanecer volví al gimnasio de Snowbelle, con una actitud renovada, y con el tema de mi relación con Serena zanjado, y aunque no fue precisamente sencillo, esta ocasión vencí al líder sin haber perdido ningún Pokémon. Chandelure lidió con la recuperación de salud provocada por el Granizo que poseía Avalugg, acabándolo tras haberlo dejado con el efecto de una quemadura.

Pupitar logró acabar con el Cryogonal usando Roca Afilada y Maldición, y Chandelure volvió para devastar al Mega-Abomasnow, que nada tuvo que hacer debido a su gran debilidad al fuego. Tras recibir la medalla, el líder nos acompañó nuevamente hasta la Villa Pokémon, donde luego de agradecerle por todo, seguimos nuestro camino hasta Ciudad Kiloude.

–¿Ash? –Me llamó Serena. –¿Realmente crees que descubra que puedo hacer antes de que acabe el viaje? Lo cierto es que me siento un poco inútil. –Volteé mi vista a ella, se encontraba un poco apagada.

–No eres ninguna inútil. Me has ayudado montones durante el viaje. Me ayudas a entrenar, a cocinar y eres una gran compañía, la mejor. Y puedo decirte con toda seguridad, que encontrarás tu vocación durante lo que queda de viaje. Ambos dejaremos el pasado atrás y nos enfocaremos en el futuro. Y cambiaremos al mundo, lo haremos un lugar mejor tanto para Pokémon como personas, juntos. –Nos dimos un beso, y entrelazando nuestros dedos, empezando el recorrido rumbo a Ciudad Kiloude; volvemos a Lumiose.


	18. Conflicto Chispeante

**Conflicto Chispeante**

* * *

Después de dos días de viaje, llegamos a Kiloude, donde estuvimos un par más, disfrutando de la ciudad, Mansión de Batalla incluida. La Mansión de Batalla era una casa enorme, una mansión como su nombre lo indica, donde se batalla con gente, que, enlazando cierta cantidad de victorias seguidas, se sube de título; dichos títulos están basados en los títulos otorgados a la nobleza de Kalos. El nivel del reto era muy alto, de hecho, mencionaron que tenían una sucursal en la Ruta Siete, llamada Bastión Batalla, pero a diferencia de ésta, la Mansión Batalla solo acepta campeones de liga o miembros del Alto Mando.

Durante los días que estuvimos en Ciudad Kiloude, vencí a veinte entrenadores, y conseguí el título de Conde, habiendo vencido a las tres damas de batalla, entrenadoras con nivel de élite, que son pertinentes de vencer para obtener los títulos. Serena estaba muy orgullosa de mí, y la verdad es que yo también sentí un poco de soberbia creciendo en mi interior; finalmente decidí ignorar ese sentimiento, y pasé el resto del tiempo al lado de mi amada. Fue en Kiloude donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita oficial, pero no fue nada ostentoso ni digno de una reina como Serena; una simple tarde tomando café en un local rústico de la ciudad.

A pesar de sentirme decepcionado por no darle una cita en condiciones a mi novia, salimos de la ciudad en dirección a Lumiose apenas compramos los dos boletos del metro. Tras un viaje de unas catorce horas, las cuales pasé durmiendo mayormente, llegamos a la capital nuevamente. Un viento caluroso nos recibió al bajar de la máquina, que con estruendoso pitido indicó que partiría de nueva cuenta pronto. Sonreí al ver que Serena estaba en mis brazos, el sonido estridente causó que tuviera un sobresalto y terminará ahí. Besé su frente al mismo tiempo que reía, y la expresión quisquillosa de la chica solo causó que riera más fuerte.

Mi no malintencionada burla causo que la pelimiel saliera de la terminal a paso apurado, dejándome atrás. Al alcanzarla en la puerta de salida, pedí perdón reírme, aunque ahora fue ella la que se burló de mí por la expresión de pánico dibujada en mi rostro. Cuando comprendí que todo había sido actuación suya, la alcé, y restándole importancia a las miradas extrañadas e inquisitivas, corrí con ella en mi hombro y espalda, como si llevara un saco, en dirección al laboratorio del profesor.

Y después de un regaño, que ahora si fue en serio, y de haber agradecido mentalmente que el disfraz de mi novia, que resultaba el mismo que la primera vez que estuve con ella en la ciudad, no se cayera, entramos al laboratorio con fachada de museo. Después de los saludos pertinentes, la efímera atmosfera de calma se convirtió en efusividad cuando mostré a mi recientemente evolucionado Metagross; la expresión del joven profesor valió todo lo que pasamos para volver a Lumiose. El buen Sycamore se encargó de darle un rápido chequeo a mi equipo, claro, dándole hincapié a Pupitar y a Metagross; nuevamente recibí solo noticias de mi agrado.

Serena y yo no pensábamos tocar el tema concerniente a nuestra relación, teníamos poco tiempo como novios, y no sabíamos cómo tratar la situación con alguien a quien ya conocíamos. Pero esa idea murió cuando una Sophie muy perspicaz se quedó estática viéndonos, cuando pensábamos preguntar ante la extraña atención, la mayor de las dos hermanas ayudantes del profresor, con voz monótona preguntó: "¿Ahora están juntos? ¿Verdad?... Como Pareja". Nos helamos, pero el silencio fue suficiente respuesta para que el exabrupto se armara, la pelinegra y el joven adulto nos abrazaron a ambos como si fuéramos sus hijos y nos felicitaron, Cossette actuó de manera reservada, casi indiferente, y ya me hacía una idea de sus razones.

El extraño jubilo producido por la noticia se fue mitigando pasados los minutos, lo que permitió que al fin mi novia y yo respiráramos en paz. Aquella extraña reacción similar a aun asedio logró crisparme los nervios, seguía detestando tal atención, ya que bien podría haber cambiado, pero nunca dejé de ser yo mismo; y la idea de que fue una reacción anormal y exagerada no escapaba de mi mente. En el fondo no sabía si era una forma de actuar normal en general, una tradición o costumbre de Kalos, o si yo era el raro asocial y frío; probablemente lo último, ya que Serena se veía mucho más tranquila ante tanta atención, aunque también podría deberse a su área de trabajo anterior.

Ultimadamente el profesor me hizo entrega de las Poké Balls de mi equipo y mi roedor eléctrico volvió a mis brazos, así que ya estábamos listos para partir. Cuando nos estábamos preparando para hacerlo, y emprendíamos rumbo hacía la salida del edificio, un sonido molesto inundó el lugar, era un chillido agudo. El chillido no paraba de sonar en intervalos reiterativos, hasta que Cosette se apuró en ir a la puerta; comprendí que el sonido era el timbre, lo que no comprendí era porque razón tener un sonido tan molesto en tu área de trabajo.

Permanecimos inmóviles alrededor de la mesa del laboratorio, esperando por la vuelta de la castaña. Cuando al fin volvió, venía con una persona siguiéndole los pasos, apenas la chica le dio su espacio a su acompañante, lo reconocí en seguida. El casi doloroso agarre que Serena aplicó en mi brazo derecho, solo confirmó que mi criterio era el acertado. Ahí, al lado de Cosette, se encontraba el rubio líder de gimnasio, Clemont. Se veía agotado, como si viniera de correr una maratón, o algo similar, cuando al fin recuperó el aliento, habló con voz temblorosa.

–Profesor, tenemos un problema, uno grande. –Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, aún indiferente a mí presencia y a la de su amiga del pasado.

–¿Qué sucede, Clemont? –Preguntó el Profesor con urgencia.

–Es… Es la Planta de Energía de Kalos, al parecer alguien, no se sabe con qué fin, liberó a todos los Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico que son empleados en la fabricación de energía. Si no hacemos algo, no solo se harán daño a sí mismos, sino que la región entera se quedará sin energía, eso sería devastador. –El profesor, comprendiendo el tamaño de la situación salió de la habitación a toda la prisa, en busca de quien sabe que objeto o Pokémon.

Yo miré a Serena, y ella hizo lo mismo, la chica comprendió de inmediato mis deseos; una sensación de obligación heroica se había adueñado de mi mente y corazón. No podía permitir que los Pokémon salieran lastimados, ni que una región entera cayera en crisis, aún fuera Kalos y estuviera llena de gente desagradable.

–¡Yo voy! –No me dio oportunidad a reflexionarlo, las palabras terminaron resbalándose de mi boca.

–¿Ash? –Fue entonces que el rubio, finalmente, captó nuestra presencia. Parecía bastante asombrado, pero pronto su expresión cambió por una agradecida, como si el problema fuera más allá de aquella situación; aunque siendo objetivos, lo hace. –Estás seguro, porque yo…

–Lo estoy, Clemont. Si yo escucho sobre Pokémon en peligro, simplemente no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, al menos ya no. –Lo último lo dije más para mí mismo que cualquier cosa, no podía evitar pensar en esos seis años desperdiciados, interviniendo en lo más mínimo respecto a aquello en lo que podía intentar ayudar; ahora que me siento fuerte, debo demostrar que lo soy, que mi espíritu está a la altura de mis propias expectativas actuales.

–Gracias… Ash. –La cara de Clemont se relajó un poco, como si ya no tuviera tanta presión encima; ahora debo estar también al alcance de sus expectativas. Antes de que nada más fuera dicho, el profesor llegó con una especie de caja con recubrimiento de tela de color azul.

–Muy bien. Clemont, yo personalmente no puedo ir contigo. Desde que perdí varios privilegios como profesor regional, no tengo acceso a muchas áreas que se encuentran restringidas dentro de Kalos, y lastimosamente, la Planta de Energía es uno de esos lugares. Si fuera, aunque lo hiciera con la intención de ayudar, esos malditos burócratas de la alcaldía me podrían fácilmente multar, y no estoy en condiciones de pasar por eso. –El humor del rubio decayó de nuevo al escuchar aquello. Pero el profesor siguió hablando. –Pero no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada. –Ahora el adulto se volteó hacia mí. –Ash, supongo que ya decidiste ir con Clemont, la verdad no me sorprendería.

–Claro que sí, Profesor. No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a esos Pokémon. –Afirmé convencido de mis palabras.

–¡Perfecto! Entonces, esto es tuyo. –El pelinegro me acercó la caja que llevaba en sus manos, y me la entregó, incitándome a abrirla. Cuando lo hice, mi quijada se desencajó de la sorpresa; frente a mí, dentro de la caja, tenía dos rocas esféricas, una multicolor como el arcoíris, del tamaño de una canica, con un símbolo negro que me recordó a la doble hélice del ADN, excepto que solo era una hélice, y la otra era transparente con un tamaño el triple de grande que la anterior, con una figura de forma similar a la del símbolo anterior, solo que de color naranja y blanco con un efecto de degradado.

–¿Esto…? ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? –A penas si podía articular las palabras que pronunciaba.

–Si crees que son una piedra llave y una megapiedra… ¡Pues sí! –La emoción del profesor Sycamore contrastaba con mi estado de trance, aún no podía creerlo. –Supongo que debes estar sorprendido, de todas formas, yo dije que te las daría hasta que empezara la Liga Kalos. Al menos así era… Pero entre que Metang evolucionó antes de lo que pensaba, y la situación actual, creo que podremos adelantar su uso.

–Pero… Pero… Como haré con respeto a los lazos emocionales, aún no sé si Metagross confié de tal manera en mí, de todas formas, aún sigue faltándome mucho por aprender. –De pronto sentí aquella confianza desvanecerse, ya no estaba seguro de mi propio poder.

–Lo hace, estoy segura de eso. No solo él, todo tu equipo creé en ti, de eso estoy convencida, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, Ash. Así como tu darías todo por ellos, ellos lo harían por ti. –La que habló fue Serena, que se había mantenido en silencio, contemplando desde un lado del salón donde nos hallábamos. Al ver sus profundos ojos celestes, como gemas del infinito cielo, recobré un poco de esa confianza que me impulsó a ofrecer mi ayuda al líder del gimnasio Lumiose.

–Está bien, lo haré.

Pasada una hora ya nos hallábamos fuera de la Planta de Energía de Kalos. El lugar era un complejo de edificios enorme, abarcaba gran parte de la zona oeste de la Ruta Trece, también conocida como los Baldíos de Lumiose. Era un área semidesértica muy erosionada, con constantes tormentas eléctricas y terribles tormentas de arena; para nuestra suerte, por palabras de Clemont, fuimos en la hora del día en que el clima se halla más despejado. Sin dilación, entramos por una de las puertas de acceso, que viaja por túneles bajo tierra para llegar hasta el complejo principal; el rubio uso su tarjeta de administrador, y de esa forma pudimos ingresar sin problemas.

A pesar de que yo deseaba que Serena se quedara en el laboratorio, y aunque insistí varias veces, la pelimiel, fiel a su obstinación, decidió acompañarnos de todas formas. Así que manteniéndola segura tras de mí, seguí los pasos del rubio por la intrincada red de pasillos y túneles. Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño y la importancia del lugar, esperaba encontrarme con montones de técnicos, trabajadores y mecánicos, pero el lugar estaba casi tan desértico como el terreno donde se encontraba. Al preguntar por ello a Clemont, me explicó que todos los empleados de la planta de energía estaban ubicados en una zona apartada del complejo, esperando para poder poner en funcionamiento las turbinas principales, ante la señal de él mismo.

–… Entonces, apenas yo les indique, ellos apagarán las turbinas de emergencia y activarán las del sistema del campo de absorción mecánico de energía; en pocas palabras, el área encargada de absorber y procesar la bioenergía de los Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico.

–¿Y eso no daña a los Pokémon? –Preguntó Serena. Hasta el momento la relación entre mi novia y su ex amigo se ha mantenido bastante cordial, evitando cualquier tema relacionado con su vida personal y la disputa que existe entre el rubio y su hermana con ella.

–Pues, teóricamente no. Existen varios estudios y artículos apartados del panorama oficialista, que afirman que el constante drenaje de la energía eléctrica de los Pokémon, eventualmente daña los órganos capaces de generar la bioelectricidad. Pero han sido refutados todos y cada uno de ellos, y no ha habido pruebas concretas de que el daño se dé de alguna manera. Más si tomamos en cuenta que noventa por ciento de los Pokémon que son usados para la generación de energía, son inorgánicos. Y los que no lo son, suelen ser administrados con alimentos con átomos sobre excitados a manera de permitir una producción más eficiente de energía. Todo está en los números, realmente, cada Pokémon que es usado como "batería", ha sido previamente estudiado, para que, tomando en cuenta sus parámetros, no se vea afectado en el proceso de absorción energética.

Ni Serena ni yo, aunque lo deseamos, pudimos replicar. Ninguno de los dos estaba convencido que el proceso fuera seguro de alguna manera, simplemente es imposible sonsacarle la energía a un ser vivo, y que éste no sufra de algún efecto secundario por ello. Pero Clemont estaba completamente sustentado y confiado en sus conocimientos científicos, y refutarlo sería inútil, probablemente tenga una respuesta basada en un algún estudio oficial que serviría de obstáculo para que la discusión se llevara a cabo. Viendo que continuar con ese tema, o alguno relacionado, sería inservible, Serena decidió preguntar sobre otra cosa, una que me sorprendió.

–Ehmm… ¿Clemont?

–¿Sí, Serena? –Devolvió la pregunta el rubio, sin siquiera quitar la mirada del camino.

–¿Dónde está Bonnie? –El rubio pareció reaccionar, deteniéndose un momento y mirando de reojo a la pelimiel, que seguía tras de mí.

–Ella está en una gira relacionada con los performances; como Reina de Kalos, requerían de su asistencia. –No pude evitar sentirme mal por mi novia, más ahora que sabía a fondo la razón y la forma en que perdió su título a manos de su amiga.

–¡Oh! Qué bueno… Me alegro por ella. –Clemont asintió sin añadir nada, y siguió guiando el camino en silencio.

Miré a mi chica, se notaba un poco decaída, aunque en sus ojos pude ver que hablaba con la verdad al decir que se alegraba por Bonnie. No sabiendo como apaciguar aquel dolor en el corazón de Serena con palabras, usé mi brazo izquierdo para abarcar su cintura, acercándola a mí; ella recostó levemente su cabeza en mi hombro, y de esa forma, en silencio, seguimos a Clemont el resto del camino.

El silencioso trayecto terminó por llevarnos a un enorme portón metálico, que estaba completamente sellado, no parecía que existiera la más mínima forma que en que nada cruzara esa estructura; su tamaño colosal de hasta cinco metros, más daba la sensación de ser un búnker que una sección de la planta energética. El rubio nos indicó con señas que nos acercáramos en silencio, Serena y yo obedecimos sin refutar.

–Este muro de acero sirve como medida de seguridad en caso de emergencia. Su función es proteger a todos los Pokémon que habitan el complejo. Aunque claro, esta ocasión sirvió más como método de contención que de protección. –Susurró el chico mientras sacó la misma tarjeta que usó para abrir la puerta de acceso. –La situación es esta. Los Pokémon en este momento deben andar sueltos tras el muro, según las cintas de vigilancia, están en la zona de procesamiento energético, pero por alguna extraña razón no se mueven, están estáticos, al menos así es hasta que alguien se les acerca. Fue debido a su actitud violenta ante las personas, que los empleados se vieron en la obligación de sellar la cámara de energización para luego contactarme.

–Entiendo. ¿Ahora qué debemos hacer exactamente? –Pregunté sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

–Es simple: Debemos entrar ahí, combatir contra los Pokémon evitando al máximo cualquier daño colateral, y en caso de ser posible, poner en funcionamiento el ordenador principal. Para eso hace falta que dejemos fuera de combate a esos Pokémon lo más rápido posible, ojalá usando métodos como mandarlos a dormir o congelarlos; todo eso suma. Apenas controlemos toda la población de Pokémon de la planta de energía, los colocaremos en sus recintos. –Serena y yo asentimos comprendiendo, y Clemont se fue directo al lector de tarjetas de acceso.

–Serena, yo y Clemont entraremos, pero necesito que te quedes aquí afuera. –Me comentario, cargado de nerviosismo, no le gustó en lo más mínimo a mi novia.

–¡Ash, yo dije que iba a ayudar! No pienso quedarme aquí haciendo nada mientras ustedes van y arriesgan sus vidas. –La mirada de convicción de Serena era bastante persuasiva, pero no podía permitirme el ponerla en peligro.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero mira, si algo llegara a pasar, necesitamos que uno de nosotros sea capaz de pedir ayuda, además, así podrás estar preparada en caso de que el muro por alguna razón se viera comprometido y alguien debiera proteger el resto del complejo. –No del todo convencida, Serena asintió levemente con su cabeza.

–¿Y de qué forma voy a saber si ustedes necesitan que pida ayuda? Ese muro es muy grueso, al parecer no permite pasar ninguna clase de sonido. –Por suerte, pareciera que al fin había plantado con éxito la idea de que permanecer afuera de la zona del peligro, era lo mejor.

–Simple, danos veinte minutos, si no salimos, puedes pedir ayuda. Yo le diré a Clemont que deje uno de los radios que está usando para comunicarse con los encargados de la planta eléctrica; me pareció ver que tenía dos. –Antes de que abriera el protón de seguridad, le expliqué la situación al rubio, que comprendió al instante. El chico me entregó uno de sus radios de largo alcance y yo se lo di a Serena.

–Chicos, tengo una idea mejor para esto. –Ambos miramos a Clemont, que se nos había acercado. –En vez de que sea yo el que abra el portón de seguridad, Serena puede encargarse de eso. Yo ya ingresé la clave, por lo que solo tendrías que cliquear en el botón que dice deshabilitar, y el portón metálico empezará a moverse; apenas hallamos entrado, lo vuelves a cerrar. –Todos nos sentimos más que satisfechos con ese plan; así que mientras Clemont y yo nos acercamos a la abertura del muro, justo en medio, donde las dos placas metálicas que lo formaban estaban unidas casi como a presión, Serena se acercó al panel y se preparó para cliquear el botón.

–Todo listo. –Afirmó el rubio. Serena obedeció y apretó el botón, provocando que ambas partes del portón/muro se empezaran a mover tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda. Apenas hubo una abertura lo suficientemente amplia para que ambos, Clemont y yo, pudiéramos pasar por ella, Serena detuvo el proceso de apertura. Mi compañero entró sin esperar mucho y yo decidí seguirlo, pero antes de entrar del todo, miré a Serena.

–Preciosa, por nada del mundo abras el protón. Clemont es capaz de hacerlo desde adentro. –Ella asintió y me deseó suerte, mandándome un beso a través del aire, yo imité su cursi accionar y terminé de entrar a la cámara de conversión eléctrica, justo detrás de mí el protón volvió a quedar sellado, formando el muro metálico de antes.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Clemont me tomó de la camisa y me haló hasta una esquina de la cámara, que estaba oculta por una máquina de gran tamaño. El rubio, usando su dedo, se lo colocó en la boca, indicándome que debía permanecerme callado. Yo asentí. Ambos empezamos a dar una mirada de reconocimiento del terreno. El lugar enorme, con paredes de concreto llenas de cables, era una especie de pasillo alargado, lleno de cubículos similares a celdas, y al fondo una enorme máquina, con turbinas, paneles y otro montón de artilugios. Y alrededor de la máquina, había montones de Pokémon, a simple vista pude apreciar varios Magnemite, un Electivire y demás criaturas del tipo Eléctrico.

–Es ahora o nunca. –Clemont avanzó hacía el área donde estaba la turbina principal, y yo le seguí el paso. Cuando estábamos a solo un par de metros, todos los Pokémon, que se habían mantenido estáticos, se voltearon hacia nosotros con sus miradas vacías. Era como ver los ojos de un Parasect con su cerebro devorado completamente por el hongo que vive en su espalda. –Muy bien. Luxray, Ampharos, Diggersby, cuento con ustedes.

Miré asombrado a los dos Pokémon que desconocía del rubio. Uno era el hermoso lince Pokémon, una vestía agraciada y refinada que brillaba entorno a las chispas de su cuerpo. El otro Pokémon, en contraparte, era una especie de conejo gigante, rechoncho, con orejas enormes y musculosas. Al Ampharos ya lo conocía, pero verlo de nuevo me hizo recordar cuando llegué hace unos meses a la región, fue nostálgico.

–En ese caso. Pupitar, Metagross, Chandelure, yo los elijo. –Mi pupa de roca, el enorme súper ordenador viviente y el candelabro fantasma, salieron de sus Poké Balls, listos para obedecer.

–Luxray, debemos evitar Campo Eléctrico ante cualquier cosa, solo empeoraríamos la situación. Así que usa Rapidez para mantener a raya a todos los Pokémon que se nos vayan a acercar.

Antes de que la primera orden de Clemont fuera llevada a cabo, el primer grupo de Pokémon se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Como resultaron ser los Magnemite, Chandelure no tuvo problemas en reducirlos a solo un par en segundos, usando Lanzallamas. Para ese momento, Luxray empezó a expulsar energía con forma de estrellas, en dirección a todos aquellos Pokémon que se acercaban a nosotros.

–Perfecto. Ahora, Diggersby, usa Disparo Lodo en ese Magnezone. Ampharos, usa Pulso Dragón en el Electivire. –De esta manera, realmente empezó la redada. Atactruenos, Truenos y miles de torrentes eléctricos, fueron lanzados en nuestra dirección.

–Chandelure, usa Hipnosis en los Voltorb. Pupitar, usa Maldición y luego Bofetón Lodo en esos dos Electrode. –Varias bolas de lodo empezaron a salir del orificio bucal de la pupa, mientras Chandelure se encargaba de dormir a las formas pre-evolucionadas de los Electrode, ambos eran esferas similares a Poké Balls de energía pura. Sabía que podía usar Terremoto en el caso de Pupitar, pero eso sería arriesgar, tanto la integridad del lugar donde estábamos, como la del resto de Pokémon de nuestro equipo.

–¡Ash! La prioridad es evitar que los Voltorb y Electrode usen Explosión, podrían autodestruirse completamente si la energía que poseen es demasiado baja. –Casi como si lo hubiera escuchado, un Voltorb empezó a brillar, y con un sonoro estruendo, explotó en medio de Chandelure y Pupitar, la resistencia de la pupa le permitió seguir sin problemas, y al ser un fantasma, los ataques normales simplemente no pueden dañar a Chandelure, por lo tanto, fue un lastimoso sacrificio en vano.

–Mierda. Pupitar, ahora ataca con Bofetón Lodo a ese Magnezone. Metagross, intenta congelar a alguno de ellos, no importa que blanco elijas, confió en ti, solo usa Puño Hielo a discreción.

–¡Maldición! Diggersby, ayuda a Ampharos usando Disparo Lodo en Electivire. Luxray, no te detengas, usa Rapidez en ese Magneton. –Al mirar por el rabillo del ojo al Ampharos, noté que estaba inusualmente cansado para lo que llevábamos de batalla. Probablemente debido a lo que el Profesor dijo: que el uso de la mega-evolución con mega-aro daña la energía potencial interior de los Pokémon.

La batalla se prolongó otros diez o quince minutos; y aunque eran muchos, rápidamente todos los Pokémon se vieron reducidos a nada, debido a que no eran Pokémon especializados en batalla. La familia evolutiva de los Pokémon imán: Magnemite, Magneton y Magnezone; fue la primera en caer. Luego siguieron los Electrode y Voltorb, al final logré que solo un par de Voltorb usaran explosión. El Electivire fue una pesadilla para Clemont, pero con un poderoso Aliento Dragón de un agitado Ampharos, terminó cayendo.

Ampharos usó Espora Algodón tras encargarse del poderoso Pokémon Rayo, facilitando de sobre manera el resto de la batalla. Y como dije, los Pokémon restantes empezaron a caer como tipo Insecto en un volcán, no tuvieron oportunidad. Cuando el último cayó, un Graveler Alola, probablemente importado, Clemont me pidió que lo ayudara a mover a los debilitados Pokémon tipo Eléctrico a los cubículos; y así lo hice.


	19. La Leyenda del Trueno

**La Leyenda del Trueno**

* * *

Con la ayuda de todos mis Pokémon, nos encargamos de colocar cada Pokémon eléctrico en su cubículo, y dado que ya estaban marcados electrónicamente, Clemont pudo identificar su lugar a la perfección. Habiendo salido de eso, el rubio tecleó unas cosas en el ordenador principal. Y después de un rápido vistazo, declaró que ningún Pokémon parecía tener nada extraño, ni en su cuerpo ni en sus ondas cerebrales, sus parámetros metabólicos estaban en perfecto estado. Para hacer todo más extraño, cuando de a poco todos los Pokémon volvieron en sí, no tenían indicios de aquella actitud extraña y agresiva.

–¡Arrrghh! –Exclamó con molestia el rubio, dando un golpe al tecleado. –¡Nada! Es como si lo que acabamos de ver nunca hubiera pasado. No entiendo. Lo peor de todo, es que, según los encargados del área de seguridad, las cintas no rebelan nada del incidente, fueron alteradas para mostrar esta sala completamente estática, hasta que, de un momento a otro, todos los Pokémon estaban afuera de sus cubículos de contención. Es demasiado extraño. –El chico se tomó el cabello con fuerza, tirando de él.

–Vamos, no hace falta quebrarse la cabeza de esa manera. Entiendo que sea tu trabajo, pero está claro que quien sea que lo hizo, no dejó huella. No sé qué obtengan de esto, pero al menos sé que evitamos que el problema se hiciera más grande. –Coloqué mi mano sobre el hombro de Clemont, en un intento por calmarlo. Para mi satisfacción, tuvo resultados: el chico relajó sus hombros y se soltó el cabello.

–Tienes razón, Ash. Está claro que lo que sea que haya pasado aquí, ya terminó. El estado de los Pokémon lo demuestra. Supongo que ahora solo queda mejorar la seguridad del complejo, hacer registro de todos aquellos que entraron y salieron del lugar en los pasados días, y realizar un chequeo médico extenso a los Pokémon. Bueno, activaré la turbina principal y podremos irnos, Serena debe estar esperándote. –Asentí contento, y esperé detrás del chico, mientras tocaba algunas cosas en el teclado, nuevamente.

Digitó un par de códigos de seguridad, y el sonido de la electricidad fluyendo inundó la cámara. Segundos después, la turbina gigantesca empezó a girar, las chispas la cubrieron, y el sonido de máquinas moviéndose se distribuyó por el edificio entero. Di un vistazo a los cubículos, que ahora tenían una barrera acrílica supe resistente transparente como método de contención. Dentro, una especie de paneles metálicos colocados en el suelo, succionaban la energía eléctrica del cuerpo de las criaturas, todo de manera inalámbrica. Al mirar a los Pokémon, se me revolvió el estómago, tal vez no estuvieran revolcándose del dolor, pero lo vi en sus miradas, estaban sufriendo, era una mirada similar a la de los Pokémon al mega-evolucionar mediante mega-aro.

Al final decidí ignorar aquel dolor, al menos en lo que consigo el título de Campeón. Clemont parecía contento con el funcionamiento de todo, así que dijo algunas cosas a través de su radio y dio por finalizado el trabajo en aquel lugar. Me indicó que lo siguiera, así empecé a caminar tras él. Clemont se acercó al panel de acceso del lado interno de la cámara. Pero cuando el rubio estaba a punto de ingresar el código, un sonido de ultratumba nos alertó, crispando nuestros nervios.

–¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –Pregunté aterrado.

–No lo sé, pero vino del área de la turbina. –Con temor, nos acercamos a la turbina, que giraba sin parar, imponente. Me preocupaba que fuera un desperfecto que pudiera ocasionar daño irreparable en ese enrevesado de cables y metal.

Las rápidas revoluciones del enorme objeto, causaban que un campo eléctrico lo rodeara. Al acercarnos los suficiente, cada pelo y bello de nuestro cuerpo se elevó sobre nuestra piel. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de la turbina, miramos por encima de ella, donde desaprecia en el concreto; nuestros corazones se detuvieron, y el terror se apoderó de nuestras mentes. Un ave que no notamos antes, estaba parada sobre lo que sería el punto con más fuerza dentro del campo de energía. Sus crispadas plumas puntiagudas, sus ojos filosos, su pico alargado y afilado, sus patas con garras que desgarrarían la carne: era Zapdos.

Reconocí a Zapdos por las leyendas que el profesor Oak nos contaba a Gary y a mí. El ave eléctrica era conocida por ser el padre de las tormentas en el lado oriental del Mundo Pokémon y el creador de la estación del verano. Su poder eléctrico podría rivalizar con toda la energía creada por una planta eléctrica en una semana. Y lo más importante, era considerada una deidad de bajo estatus en mi natal región. En pocas palabras, estaba frente a un dios.

–Es… Es bellísimo. Había escuchado que se habían visto Zapdos en Kalos, pero nunca creí que fuera real. Su minúscula población, reducida a algunos territorios dentro de Kanto, hacía que ver uno fuera virtualmente imposible, pero aquí está. Necesito atraparlo, el mundo debe tener acceso a la información que un Pokémon como él nos pude dar. –El líder de gimnasio, perdiendo cualquier sentido del peligro, sacó a su Ampharos.

–Mierda, Clemont, no hay tiempo para eso, debemos reportarlo a los encargados de la planta, no podemos enfrentar una bestia así solos. –Pero el chico me ignoró. Ordenó un Aliento Dragón a su Pokémon, y desató el Mundo Distorsión en la tierra.

El Pokémon legendario, que hasta el momento se había mantenido pasivo, probablemente absorbiendo la energía del campo eléctrico, reaccionó como era de esperarse. Abrió sus alas, en lo que fácilmente sería una envergadura de unos tres metros, con poco más de metro y medio de largo desde la cola al pico, y lanzó un ataque eléctrico al Pokémon del rubio, que, aunque no cayó inconsciente, recibió gran cantidad de daño, obligándolo a caer sobre sus cuatro patas.

–Esto es malo, Ampharos, jamás podremos hacer nada contra él así, debemos mega-evolucionar. Sobre todo, ahora que Luxray y Diggersby están muy cansados para luchar. –No podía creer que Clemont hubiera venido con solo tres Pokémon sabiendo la situación a la que nos enfrentaríamos; aunque claro, él no tomó en cuenta la presencia de un Zapdos, aun así, su forma de actuar estaba dejando mucho que desear.

–Clemont, me niego a que hagas eso. Ampharos se ve ridículamente agotado, pasar por la mega-evolución podría matarlo. –Estiré ambos brazos, interponiéndome entre él y su Pokémon; sabiendo lo que sabía respecto a esos malditos mega-aros, no dejaría que Clemont llevara a cabo el proceso de la mega-evolución con Ampharos tan demacrado.

Antes de que el rubio, que se notaba molesto, pudiera reclamarme, un Trueno cayó cerca de Ampharos, mandándome a volar junto con el Pokémon tipo Eléctrico. Si la situación no se parcializaba, si no lográbamos calmar a ese Pokémon, seríamos historia. Sabiendo que el resto de mis Pokémon no tendría nada que hacer contra él, o estaba muy cansado de la batalla anterior, saqué a Metagross, mientras volvía a ponerme de pie, con solo un par de golpes encima.

El poderoso tipo Acero/Psíquico es conocido por gozar de una cantidad bruta de poder inigualable, equiparable al poder de algunos legendarios, por eso es conocido como Pokémon semi-legendario, y cuando Pupitar evolucione, gozará del mismo estatus. Valiéndome de eso, me preparé para hacer frente a la legenda de Kanto.

–Metagross, necesito que controles a esa bestia con un poderoso Cabezazo Zen.

Mi Pokémon se elevó en el aire usando la propulsión magnética de su cuerpo, y se acercó al desquiciado Pokémon Eléctrico. Tomándolo por sorpresa, Metagross conectó un poderoso golpe imbuido en energía psíquica en el cuerpo del ave, que se precipitó contra el piso. Aprovechando que la parte de debajo de donde se encuentra la turbina es más ancha, podría llevar a cabo la batalla de manera más cómoda.

–Muy bien, Metagross. Ahora usa Defensa de Hierro.

El uso de aquel movimiento defensivo me vino genial, debido a que el ave, en ese momento ejecutó un poderoso ataque de Pico Taladro. Su pico empezó a girar a una velocidad similar a la de la turbina de al lado, cuando conectó el golpe en Metagross, apenas si hizo daño.

–Metagross, usa Defensa de Hierro de nuevo. Complementa con Puño Hielo.

A pesar de haber pegado en seco contra el cuerpo de mi Pokémon, el ave se reincorporó como si nada, y blandiendo sus alas como un par de espadas de acero y plasma, se impulsó con fuerza hacia mi Pokémon. De nuevo el pico de lave giró y conectó con un brazo de Metagross; se repitió el resultado, la alta defensa física de mi semi-legendario hacia inútil el Pico Taladro, para mi suerte, el ave no se había percatado de ello, aún. Aprovechando la posición, Metagross conectó su puño enfriado en el ala izquierda de la leyenda, dañándolo de gravedad.

–Ampharos, no podemos dejar que Ash haga todo solo. Usa Espora Algodón seguido de Pulso Dragón.

Un montón de pelo algodonado se enredó en las alas y patas del ave, obligándolo a volar más lento. Miré a Clemont, y sonreí al ver que había recapacitado, su Pokémon seguían en su estado base. Lamentablemente, el ataque de Pulso Dragón fui casi desvanecido, cuando el ave creó una ligera barrera al su alrededor. Pantalla de Luz, eso se encargaría de bajar el efecto de los ataques especiales por un tiempo. Por suerte, Metagross es atacante físico.

–Metagross, usa Puño Meteoro con un brazo y Puño Hielo con el otro.

–Ampharos, apóyalo usando Puño Trueno.

La velocidad de Ampharos estuvo a la par de la de mi bestia metálica, ambos conectaron sus golpes en el ave eléctrica, que gritó en agonía. Creía que sería suficiente, pero fue cuando me percaté: nuestros dos Pokémon estaban muy cansados, y no era especialmente por daño recibido, era por el uso de los movimientos elementales. Entonces lo recordé, la habilidad de Zapdos es Presión; su habilidad hace que su sola presencia obligue a los Pokémon que lo enfrentan a usar más energía para atacar o defenderse; "si no acabamos pronto, será nuestro fin".

–Ampharos, Puño Trueno, una vez más.

El daño del puño del cordero eléctrico fue suficiente para sacarle otro grito de dolor a la leyenda, eso debido a su segundo tipo, el Volador. El tipo Eléctrico compensa la debilidad a éste mismo del tipo Volador, pero no es inmune, recibe daño básico, lo suficiente para atravesar la baja defensa de Zapdos. Pero el ave demostró porque es llamado legendario, al usar un poderoso ataque eléctrico, tal que envió al suelo al Pokémon de Clemont, rompiendo al concreto mismo. El rubio corrió en ayuda de su Pokémon, el cual habría muerto de no ser por su resistencia a los ataques eléctricos. Ese ataque fue un Electrocañón, uno de los ataques más fuertes de dicho tipo.

–Metagross usa…

Ahora fue el turno de Metagross de ser impactado con un poderos flujo eléctrico, que lo enterró en el suelo de la cámara. "Hasta ahora se ha salvado todo lo que respecta a estructuras vitales, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda seguir así", pensé, serio. Me aterroricé al ver el estado de mi Pokémon, estaba no solo muy herido, si no que chispas recorrían su cuerpo, estaba paralizado. Claro, Electrocañón siempre paraliza. Saqué las dos piedras, que el profesor me dio, de la bolsa de mi chaqueta, desde que empecé a viajar con Serena seguí usando la misma ropa que usé en la fiesta de Viola, a petición de ella, claro.

Miré detenidamente ambas piedras, inseguro de que hacer. Fue entonces que un Trueno salió del cuerpo de Zapdos, se elevó hasta tocar el techo, y cayó en mi dirección, pensé que moriría, pero una barrera azulada apareció para defenderme. El torrente eléctrico chocó con la barrera y se dispersó, dejándome a mí a salvo. Al buscar la fuente de la Protección que me cubrió, me encontré con un hermoso Pokémon blanco con azul, y a una aún más hermosa chica a su lado.

–¡¿Serena?! ¡Te dije que no entraras por nada del mundo! –Le reclamé, temiendo ahora aún más por su vida.

–¡Idiota! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías muerto! –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Informé hace un momento que ustedes no volvían, y me respondieron que la señal de las videocámaras de seguridad había desaparecido, pero que la turbina principal estaba funcionando. Que Clemont les había confirmado que era seguro desactivar la de emergencia. Así que, no aguantando la duda y el temor, entré. ¿Y qué me encuentro? A Clemont sobre un Ampharos muy herido y a ti apunto de recibir un ataque por estar de distraído viendo esas piedras.

Miré por primera vez en un rato a Clemont, y Serena tenía razón, estaba sobre su muy lastimado Ampharos; me tensé al ver si inexpresivo rostro, algo muy malo debía estar pasando, más allá del ser atacados por el mismísimo Zapdos. Luego miré a Metagross, y a pesar del daño, el cansancio y la parálisis, seguía dando lucha a la leyenda, por su cuenta. Serena, viendo que por ahora Zapdos estaba siendo controlado, se me acercó y me abrazó.

–Ash, no puedes seguir dudando. Sé que pones en tela de juicio los lazos que compartes con tus Pokémon, sé que temes que te odien por tus decisiones, pero no puedes seguir haciéndolo, debes tener esa misma confianza en ellos que ellos tienen en ti. –La miré a los ojos, esos exageradamente expresivos ojos, y asentí. Con ayuda de Serena me puse de pie, saqué de mi dañada mochila una especie de círculo metálico con una ranura circular y coloqué en dicha ranura la megapiedra de Metagross, la Metagrossita.

–¡Metagross! –Grité. Mi Pokémon me escuchó, volteando hacia mí. –Usa Cabezazo Zen para alejarlo de ti, necesito que te acerques exponiendo tu base.

Metagross hizo como ordené, golpeando al ave en su pecho, obligándolo a retroceder, dañado y agitado. El momento en que mi compañero pasó frente a mí, exponiendo de costado su base, lancé el objeto circular con la piedra; al ser magnético, se adhirió a su base metálica sin problema. Mi Pokémon pareció comprender, me miró entusiasmado y se colocó frente a Zapdos, que ya se había recuperado del aturdimiento.

–Metagross, pasamos por mucho desde que te recibí como una pieza de metal por Steven. Te volviste mi gran compañero junto a Pikachu y Larvitar, durante la peor etapa de mi vida. Pasamos cosas muy malas, pero también muy buenas, y durante todo ese tiempo, fuimos los mejores amigos. Somos familia, Metagross, desde el día que el Campeón de Hoenn me hizo entrega de ti como un pequeño Beldum. Empezamos desde cero juntos, es hora de romper cualquier barrera que se nos interponga, aún sea un Pokémon legendario, ¡juntos! ¡Metagross, hagámonos más y más fuertes, mega-evoluciona!

Toqué la piedra llave, e inmediatamente sentí una especie de energía empezó a unirme a mí y a mi Pokémon. Todo lo que vivimos desde que estuvimos mendigando por Hoenn, hasta que terminamos en Johto, todo pasó por mi cabeza. Cuando Beldum evolucionó a Metang para permitirme ganarle al Kahuna de la Isla Melemele, en Alola; y cuando evolucionó en el gimnasio de Valerie a Metagross. Todo aquello que nos unió se volvió nuestra fuerza, las células de mi cuerpo vibraron como nunca, y unos haces de luz unieron mi piedra llave con la Metagrossita. Cuando esto ocurrió, un campo de energía de luz del mismo color rodeó a Metagross, el cual empezó a cambiar en su interior.

Cuando el campo energético de haces de luz se disminuyó hasta desaparecer, un poderoso Pokémon hizo aparición. Ahora las cuatro patas de Metagross eran cuatro brazos, y cuatro patas traseras extra aparecieron en su zona posterior, varios rasgos se endurecieron, entre ello, las garras de sus puños se veían más afiladas y peligrosas. Y aunque temí que, sabiendo que aquellos Pokémon que mega-evolucionan sin existir confianza pierden la cordura, mi Metagross sufriera ello, la mirada de mi mega me trasmitió tranquilidad y fuerza, estaba listo para seguir mis órdenes.

–Metagross, no pienso alargar mucho más la batalla, sé que debes estar agotado, y Zapdos también. Usa Puño Hielo.

Ya estaba preparado para ello, sabía que la nueva habilidad de Metagross al mega-evolucionar, es Garra Dura, lo que hace mayor el daño de los ataques de contacto. Esquivando un par de Truenos, Metagross golpeó con todo el poder de su puño izquierdo superior, el costado del ave, que sufrió el efecto de congelación parcialmente, y cayó en picada. Pero el ave no caería sin dar pelea, así que cargó un último Electrocañón.

–Sylveon, usa Protección en Metagross. –Le sonreí de lado a mi bella novia, que se había mantenido junto a mí durante todo el proceso de la mega-evolución.

–Bien, Metagross, parece que la suerte está del lado de Zapdos, cargó a la perfección varios Electrocañones sin fallar, así que no podemos arriesgarnos. Usa Giga Impacto.

La pantalla azulina creada por Sylveon sirvió para dispersar el ataque de Zapdos, mientras Metagross cargaba una cantidad increíble de poder alrededor suyo. Cuando la energía se acumuló al frente suyo, en energía fluctuando entre blanco y rosado, embistió con fuerza al ave, que seguía lanzando Rayos a diestra y siniestra buscando impactar a mi Pokémon. Metagross traspasó los restos de energía de la Protección y el dispersado Electrocañón, y siguió recto contra Zapdos, que nada pudo hacer con parte de su cuerpo congelado. El golpe fue tal que el legendario salió expulsado contra el piso. Serena pidió a su Sylveon que, usando Viento de Hada, detuviera su caída, lo que bastó para evitar que se hiciera más daño del necesario, pues ya se encontraba fuera de combate.

–Al fin… –Pude decir con un suspiro. Serena reaccionó apenas terminé de decir eso: me abrazó y besó con fuerza. Su reacción no fue sorpresa para mí, después de todo lo que la hice pasar. Cuando nos separamos vi a Clemont acercarse a nuestra ubicación. Mi corazón se congeló cuando vi su rostro, estaba bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos.

–Ash… Sé que no quieres hacerlo, lo veo en tu mirada, pero necesitas atrapar a ese Zapdos, es demasiado peligroso. –Aunque no quería creerlo, presentía a que se refería.

–Es cierto Ash, ese Pokémon es muy fuerte para que nos arriesguemos a que alguien lo atrape ahora que está débil. Además, quien sabe que podrían hacer los de la planta si se lo encuentran.

Volteé al legendario de Kanto, cubierto de golpes y con partes de su cuerpo sangrando. Sabía que ellos tenían razón, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que él fuera atrapado por alguien más. Tomé una de las Poké Balls de mi cinturón, una vacía que tenía en caso de emergencia, y la extendí, el objeto tomó el tamaño de una Poké Ball normal. La miré rápidamente, era una Ocaso Ball que compré cuando estuve en Unova. Sabía que podría mantener a Zapdos debido a que bloqueé el sistema de extracción automático de Poké Balls, claro, a menos de que lo eligiera como Pokémon de equipo y lo cambiara por otro, no podría usarlo en batalla. Tal vez todos mis Pokémon me acompañarían de haber sabido eso antes de conocer a la profesora Fennel, de Ciudad Striaton, en Unova.

Lancé la Poké Ball, sintiéndome mal por atrapar a tal bestia, que no tenía culpa de haber sufrido nada de aquello. No pude evitar pensar que ese Zapdos no tenía forma de haber llegado hasta ahí solo, y que el mismo que liberó y puso en trance a los demás Pokémon, colocó ahí al legendario. "Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Por qué atrapar un Pokémon legendario para simplemente liberarlo?", todas esas dudas fueron enterradas, cuando el sonido de cliqueo característico de una caza victoriosa, sonó. Ahora Zapdos es mío.

Pero al ver de nuevo la cara de Clemont, egoístamente agradecí haber obligado a Pikachu a estar en su Poké Ball. No es que no confiara en su poder, es solo que la situación me parecía muy rara, y temía que algo influyera dentro del lugar sobre los Pokémon eléctricos para volverlos agresivos. Con respecto al rubio, no hizo falta preguntar porque esa mirada de dolor y arrepentimiento, yo mismo viví lo que él, pero sin un resultado así de fatal.

–Clemont, en serio lo siento por Ampharos… Yo… –Las palabras no me salían. Y ahora Serena era la que sollozaba sin control.

–No tienes por qué sentirlo. Fue mi culpa. Fui demasiado necio para aceptar que los mega-aros dañan a los Pokémon a largo plazo. Para empeorarlo, para convencerme a mí mismo de que los supuestos estudios oficiales que afirmaban lo contrario eran verídicos, forcé a Ampharos. Probablemente yo, sobre cualquier otro líder, usé sin discriminación el mega-aro, y terminé cavando la tumba de mi propio Pokémon, que hoy ya no pudo más. Tal vez fue el ataque de Zapdos el que sirvió de bala, pero yo jalé el gatillo.

Sin nada más que decir al respecto, Clemont se largó al ordenador de la cámara, y se sentó a cliquear y digitar, probablemente regulando parámetros y funciones dentro de la planta eléctrica, buscando minimizar los daños causados por los ataques de Zapdos. Estaba claro que hacía eso, queriendo sacar de su mente lo sucedido; el cuerpo de Ampharos no estaba a la vista, seguro su cadáver se hallaba en su antigua Poké Ball.

Regresé a Metagross a su Poké Ball, una vez este perdió su estado mega, y acompañé a mi novia a una esquina de la cámara, donde nos recostamos, aún abrazados. Poco después llegaron los empleados y funcionarios del complejo, y nos interrogaron con respecto a todo, y aunque deseamos omitir la participación del legendario de Kanto, Clemont decidió hablar sobre ello, alegando que igual ahora era mío, y que no existían leyes sobre los legendarios no endémicos de Kalos, al menos en Kalos mismo.

El tema de Zapdos no se tocó por el resto de las dos horas que estuvimos tratando con esa gente. Por suerte, nos llevaron a un salón en el área ejecutiva del complejo, donde Serena, muerta en cansancio, terminó por dormirse sobre mi hombro. A los tipos relacionados con los aspectos judiciales y legales de la empresa no les importó, y siguieron preguntándonos a Clemont y a mí, detalle por detalle de lo acontecido en aquella cámara. Así fue hasta que un tipo vestido extraño, con una pañoleta azul en la frente y una chaqueta roja, con pantalones vaqueros negros y botas de cuero, que desentonaba con el estilo formal de los interrogadores, entró en la habitación.

Mostró una placa de Policía Internacional, y la gente reunida en el salón se retiró sin decir nada. El sujeto se sentó en la mesa, y luego de elogiar a "mi bella novia", dijo algo que me dejó estático. Se presentó como Jonathan Case, un miembro, tanto de la Policía Internacional, como del Team Ion. Recordé el nombre por algo que me había mencionado Brock, algo respecto a unirme a él y su grupo.

El tal Jonathan mencionó que llegó buscando solucionar el problema de la fuga de los Pokémon tipo Eléctrico, pero que cuando lo hizo, ya todo estaba solucionado. Y que, aunque deseaba investigar sobre el estado de los Pokémon y su estilo de vida y trato, ya no podría debido a las políticas de la compañía y de la región. Nos preguntó al respecto, y yo fui sincero con respecto a lo que vi. Sorpresivamente, Clemont no se apoyó de ningún estudio, y se limitó a describir lo que había visto, todo desde un punto de vista objetivo.

Cuando el tema de Zapdos salió a frote, no sabía que pensar o decir. El sujeto me ofreció encargarse de llevarlo a Kanto de vuelta. No creí en sus palabras, pero cuando me mostró pruebas del Team Ion ayudando tanto Pokémon normales como legendarios, reubicándolos y brindándoles ayuda, y Clemont confirmó la veracidad de las fuentes, me vi en un dilema. Para ese punto, Serena ya había despertado, y se mostró muy interesada en el tema relacionado con ese grupo; la verdad es que yo también, tal vez de no haber tenido las ideas claras a futuro, habría buscado alguna forma de unírmeles.

Ante un "Es tu decisión, Ash" de Serena, y un silencio condescendiente por parte de Clemont, me vi en la necesidad de tomar solo esa decisión. Deseaba ver a Zapdos libre, deseaba que fuera feliz en su territorio; hasta el momento solo había atrapado Pokémon abandonados o heridos, y a todos les concedí la libertad de abandonarme, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? Lo sabía, era el poder, un deseo de poder se estaba formando en mi pecho, quería usar a Zapdos para demostrar mi estatus. Temiendo a lo que encontré en mi corazón, decidí darle al agente mi legendario, y con confiables palabras de agradecimiento, el sujeto se retiró, afirmando que me mantendría informado del estatus del ave legendaria.

Escuchar a Serena decirme: "Creo que hiciste lo correcto". Me hizo sentir mejor con mi decisión, así que ignoré la sensación de vacío que apareció en mi interior. Nos retiramos finalmente de aquel lugar, con la ayuda de un aún deprimido Clemont, que nos llevó en el mismo todoterreno en el que llegamos a la Planta Eléctrica de Kalos; así nos libramos del ahora más tormentoso clima del Baldío de Lumiose. El chico nos dejó en la entrada a Ciudad Coumarine. Nos despedimos de él con palabras de apoyo, y el partió a la Central de Coordinación Energética, alegando que debía calibrar algunas cosas con relación a su gimnasio.

–¿Sabes? Al final, a pesar del peligro y todo lo sucedido, fue una buena idea. –La pelimiel me miró interrogativa ante mis palabras. –Siento que aún te debo una cita de verdad, y cuando estábamos en la terminal del metro de Ciudad Kiloude, leí en un anuncio que se va a celebrar un evento anual importante en Ciudad Coumarine, así que me parece que es un buen momento para pasarlo juntos. ¿Qué te parece? –La chica, probablemente comprendiendo de que evento hablaba, me sonrió emocionada y aceptó en seguida. Así que tomamos rumbo para el interior de la ciudad, donde tendría mi sexta batalla de gimnasio, para luego asistir al evento al día siguiente.


	20. Cita Color Esmeralda

**Cita Color Esmeralda**

* * *

–… A pesar de las extensas investigaciones, aún no se ha logrado determinar la causa oficial que inició el incendio en la famosa Fabrica de Poké Balls de Kalos. Durante las pasadas semanas se ha interrogado a numerosos testigos, pero la información obtenida no ha sido concluyente. Se estima que las perdidas van hasta los cien millones de Pokédolares. Los administrativos pertenecientes a la subsidiaria de la Silph Co. aún no han declarado nada. Entre otras noticias, los incidentes relacionados con la Planta de Energía de Kalos indican que todo fue debido a un problema en una turbina debido a la oxidación…

Dejé de prestar atención a la pantalla cuando me percaté que la información, que estaban dando respecto a lo ocurrido en la planta energética, era falsa. Aun así, me hallaba bastante sorprendido por lo ocurrido en la Fábrica de Poké Balls, claro que no es algo que me afecte o me provoque desgane, pero es un acontecimiento de lo más curioso, más si se toma en cuenta la amplia seguridad que posee la corporación Silph y todas sus subsidiarias.

Miré a Serena, que estaba comiendo una especie de pastelillo de canela, uno bastante común en Kalos, se mostraba satisfecha, contenta, a diferencia de los meses pasados, que lo había notado decaída. No sé si se deba a nuestra relación, o que pudo mantener un buen trato con Clemont luego de que su amistad se estropeara. Por un momento pensé que podría deberse a que al fin descubrió cuál será su vocación, pero lo descarté de inmediato, ya que no me ha dado indicios de ello.

Mordí un pedazo de mi sándwich a la Kanto, el cual no tenía nada que se pudiera relacionar con mi región natal, y miré la medalla que aún posaba en mis manos. La Medalla Planta, del gimnasio de Ciudad Coumarine, que obtuve venciendo a Ramos, el experto en Pokémon tipo Planta, valga la obviedad. Conseguir la medalla fue relativamente fácil, Chandelure lidió bastante bien con su Jumpluff y Gogoat, el uso de Día Soleado, para activar la Clorofila de Jumpluff trabajó a favor de mi Pokémon, que pasó por encima de las Drenadoras, Hierva Lazo y el Voltio Cruel de Gogoat.

Aun así, su Mega-Venasaur complicó las cosas gracias a Sebo y su resistencia al fuego, por lo tanto, cambiando a mi fantasma, di uso a Metagross, que barrió el piso con la mega, sin necesidad de que él mega-evolucionara. Terminada la batalla, Ramos me felicitó, me entregó la medalla y me habló del evento que sucederá mañana, del cual ya tenía conocimiento. Después de eso, terminamos en esta cafetería, con el fin de realizar la comida de la tarde.

–En el área de tecnología sobresale la pronta salida del más reciente producto de Lysandre Labs, de corporación Flare: El HoloCaster de cuarta generación. El producto promete abarcar mucho más que sus versiones anteriores, y su mercado de apps al parecer será el más amplio y diverso de entre toda la competencia… –Desvié la atención de la tele una vez más, y la dirigí a mi novia.

–Creo que voy a comprarme uno de esos HoloCaster. –Comenté a Serena, ella me miró curiosa.

–Yo tengo uno de la generación anterior y no son la gran cosa. De todas formas, ¿por qué quieres cambiar tu Pokégear?

–Porque tengo mi Pokégear desde hace más o menos cinco años, y la verdad ya se está quedando viejo. O sea, sí es útil, pero me gustaría innovarme.

–Hmm… Pues si es lo que deseas, entonces me parece bien. Como ya dije, el HoloCaster tampoco es de otro mundo, sus aplicaciones son interesantes al principio, pero, eventualmente se termina usando para lo mismo que un dispositivo de comunicación básico, sobre todo si trae la Pokédex instalada. O sea, al final solo será usado para acceder al mapa y la comunicación. Antes usaba mucho la Poké-visión, pero desde que ya no soy reina, no le veo la razón para disfrutarla.

–Ya veo. Aun así, considero que puede que si termine usando alguna de sus aplicaciones. Pero la decisión final la tomaré cuando salga a la venta. –Comenté, zanjando el tema. –Por cierto, te quería preguntar. Ese Lysandre, me parece haberlo visto en varias noticias relacionadas con la política global. ¿Es alguien muy importante acá en Kalos?

–Claro, él es el dueño de Flare Co. una compañía que se dedica a multitud de cosas, desde actividades altruistas, hasta tecnología, pasando por la política. Ellos son los inversores principales del Tesoro de Kalos, y son patrocinadores de las Conferencias de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Y claro, Lysandre Labs pertenece a dicha empresa, y están a la vanguardia de la tecnología en la región. Son la principal competencia para Silph Co. en las regiones de occidente.

Miré una vez más la pantalla, donde aún hablaban de los futuros proyectos de Lysandre Labs y mostraban la cara del sujeto alto y pelirrojo que es dueño de la compañía. Su pelo similar a una melena y su frondosa barba, acompañados de un pañuelo haciendo las veces de corbata o moño y un traje elegante, todo de ese hombre me daba una extraña sensación, una que me provoca desconfianza. A pesar de eso, decidí dejar no hablar más respecto al tema, sabiendo que, en caso de lograr mi objetivo, necesitaría una buena relación con dicho sujeto, para llevar a cabo mi plan de generar un cambio como Campeón regional.

Salimos del café cuando el arrebol se posó sobre las montañas de Coumarine. Con el día convirtiéndose en noche, partimos en dirección del Centro Pokémon. Debido a su aún reciente fama, Serena ha permanecido usando anteojos oscuros, sombreros y hasta bufandas para mantener su identidad oculta; pero en momentos como éste, nada de eso importa, solo somos una pareja caminando de la mano en una ciudad de Kalos, ni más, ni menos.

–Preciosa, te gustaría que fuéramos un rato al parque que se encuentra cerca del gimnasio. –Pregunté, ya que aún tenemos bastante tiempo antes de dar por finalizado el día. Realmente no acostumbro a usar apodos con Serena, pero desde que la llamé preciosa en la planta eléctrica, se me hizo costumbre hacerlo de vez en cuando.

–Claro, me encantaría. –Respondió ella risueña.

Como estábamos a medio camino, decidimos recorrer el resto del camino colina arriba hasta el gimnasio, en vez de usar el monorriel. Coumarine es una ciudad costera asentada cerca de un risco, por lo tanto, un servicio de monorriel conecta el puerto con la montaña. El área cercana a la boscosa cima es más rural, mientras que el puerto cuenta con varios rascacielos y construcciones bastante modernas.

–Ash, no recuerdo si ya te lo había mencionado, pero fue en el Teatro de Bellas Artes de Ciudad Coumarine, que participé en mi primer performer. –Me comentó ella, con un tono nostálgico.

–No, no me habías dicho nada relacionado con eso. ¿Y cómo te fue? –Pregunté, poniendo toda mi atención en ella.

–Mal. –Rió con pena, como si le avergonzara contarme aquello. –Fue bastante ridículo, de hecho. En la primera etapa del performance, la temática, tocó embellecer a nuestros Pokémon vistiéndolos o maquillándolos de la manera más sobresaliente y elegante. –Se detuvo, levándose un dedo a la barbilla. –Y ahora que lo pienso, eso es un poco cruel, pobre de Delphox que siendo una Fennekin pasó por eso. –Comentó, haciendo una cara de desagrado cómica.

–¿Entonces no necesitaste hacer eso mientras eras reina? –Cuestioné ahora más interesado en su comentario final.

–Por dicha no. La actuación temática solo se realiza en los concursos de clase novato del Tripokalon, que es lo mismo que decir Exhibiciones Pokémon. Como Reina de Kalos, solo tenía que participar en la Clase Maestra, donde solo hay actuaciones de estilo libre, mediante un sistema de eliminatorias, realizado un performance; o en eventos relacionados, donde ejecutaba exhibiciones de presentación. Así que las únicas actuaciones temáticas que realicé fueron las cuatro de los concursos en que participé, y solo perdí en el primero; el que realicé acá en Coumarine. Y el resto de actuaciones temáticas no involucraron maquillar a mis Pokémon, ya que suelen ir desde competencias de talento, hasta hornear Pokélitos o pasteles y responder preguntas de conocimiento general.

–Ya veo. Pero entonces, ¿Cómo fue que perdiste? –Pregunté, volviendo a la cuestión de la conversación.

–¡Oh! ¡Sí cierto! Fue muy vergonzoso, así que prométeme que no te burlaras. –Obligó ella, haciendo un puchero. Yo asentí. –Bueno, resulta que cuando vestí a Fennekin, cometí el error de colocarle un largo collar de perlas, que provocó que tropezara en medio de la pasarela, y el collar se reventara. Perdí empezando, luego de meses practicando una rutina, y ni siquiera pude llevarla a cabo. Recuerdo que lloré toda la tarde y estuve deprimida. Aunque eso me ayudó a ser más fuerte. –Fue increíble ver como la expresión de Serena pasó de triste, nostálgica, y de avergonzada a alegre.

–Por lo visto no me equivoqué cuando mencioné que no sabías lo que era sufrir una derrota dolorosa. –Comenté entre dientes.

–¿¡Cómo!? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije, Ash? Fue súper vergonzoso, y yo estaba súper ilusionada, por un momento creí que tendría que volver con mi madre y resignarme a una vida de corredora de Rhyhorn. Me sentí realmente mal, muy decepciona. –Antes de que se molestara, ante la seriedad que ganó su voz, decidí añadir.

–Lo sé, lo sé, Preciosa. Y soy empático, y me pongo en tu lugar, entiendo a la perfección lo que sentiste. Pero debes entender que yo perdí, con cinco años de experiencia, aunque con falta de seriedad y entrenamiento, contra un chico que ese año había empezado su viaje, y no sabía que se comenzaba la liga con tres Pokémon y llevó dos. Para empeorar las cosas, su Riolu evolucionó en Lucario en medio de la batalla, cuando estaba por ganarle, derrotando a Metang y Mareanie. Después de eso me quitaron mi título de entrenador profesional, y básicamente quedé en la calle, por segunda vez en mi vida. Y esa fue solo una de mis múltiples derrotas.

–Awww… Ash… Lo siento, debes pensar que soy una tonta egoísta. –Dijo ella visiblemente afectada por mi anécdota.

–No lo hago, recuerda lo que dije, depende mucho del contexto de la persona lo que cada quien siente. Y yo comprendo lo que sentiste. En todo caso, esa derrota fue en gran parte mi culpa, por no ponerme a entrenar sabiendo que habían puesto un límite dentro de PokPro de acuerdo al rendimiento. Así que olvida lo que dije antes sobre que no podías entenderme, fue un comentario tonto. –Abracé a mi novia, que aceptó el gesto, gustosa.

Continuamos el camino, que ahora se hallaba iluminado por el fulgor de la hermosa Luna llena y las lámparas al costado de la vía, las pequeñas piedras de lastre del camino repiqueteaban sobre si mismas a cada paso que dábamos. El tranquilo silencio que se adueñó del ambiente, solo era perturbado por el sonido de esporádicos cantos de Pokémon salvajes, y por el aire que entraba y salía tras cada inhalación y exhalación. Fue entonces que escuchamos un golpe seco, como si algo golpeara madera, Serena y yo nos detuvimos, pero cuando escuchamos un claro lamento, decidimos investigar.

Aunque insistí a mi novia que se quedara en el camino, ella, de manera similar a cuando estuvimos en la planta de energía, se negó. Así que, con Serena a mis espaldas, empecé a adentrarme en el bosque que se encontraba justo al límite del recorrido que dirige hasta el gimnasio de Ramos. Otro chillido de dolor inundó aquel pequeño boscaje, dándonos una ubicación más exacta hacia la cual movernos. Cuando el sonido de golpes, ataques y quejas de dolor, se hizo más claro, ya nos hallábamos al borde de un claro.

Indiqué a mi novia que se detuviera tras de mí, y con paso sigiloso, asomé mi cabeza desde detrás de un árbol. La escena que mis ojos captaron era horrorosa: un pequeño Pancham, no muy distinto al de Serena, estaba siendo masacrado por un entrenador y su Fraxure. El mediano tipo Dragón usaba sus filosos colmillos laterales, completamente salidos de su boca, para provocar cortes en la piel del pequeño Pokémon, que nada podía hacer para defenderse.

–Vamos, maldita criatura de Giratina, quédate en la maldita Poké Ball de una buena vez. –Gritó el tipo, antes de lanzar una Poké Ball de diseño común; roja con blanco. La esfera rodeó con una luz rojiza al vapuleado Pokémon y lo ingirió. Lo que pasó por mi cabeza, al imaginarme a ese pobre Pancham en manos de tal entrenador, hizo que se me helara la sangre. La Poké Ball se balanceo una, dos, tres veces, y cuando todo parecía indicar que sería una caza exitosa, el pequeño panda salió de la esfera, rompiéndola; la criatura se miraba agitada por el esfuerzo.

–¡Maldita sea! Fraxure, usa tus colmillos de nuevo. –El Pokémon dragón se lanzó con sus ensangrentados colmillos contra su presa, pero para entonces yo ya había llamado a Toxapex, ordenándole usar Escaldar. El torrente de agua ardiendo salió desde dentro de la coraza de mi estrella de mar venenosa, impactando de lleno en un sorprendido Fraxure, que salió volando hasta chocar con un árbol, lleno de quemaduras.

–¡Pero qué demo…! –Ahora fue turno del sujeto de recibir una montaña de agua, tras haberle ordenado a mi Pokémon, atacarlo con Surf.

–Eres un imbécil. –Dije con voz calmada pero seria, revelándome ante aquel entrenador. –Esa no es forma de tratar a los pokémon salvajes. Si vas a atrapar a uno, que al menos sea buscando dejarlo fuera de combate, no matarlo.

–¿Quién carajos eres? ¿Qué demonios te ocurre para venir a atacarme de esa manera? ¡No he hecho nada ilegal! Y pienso reportarte con la policía. –Aclaró claramente aterrorizado, el entrenador de tercera.

–Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia. Y yo solo estoy defendiendo a ese pobre pokémon, que claramente no desea ser atrapado. Y sí estabas haciendo algo ilegal. Ya que como el pésimo entrenador que eres, no usaste un movimiento estipulado por la Liga Pokémon, y está prohibido usar ataques fuera de estos, debido a que suelen ser usados con fines de asesinato. Es fácil de probarlo por la falta de energía elemental residual. –El tipo se mostraba sorprendido, y Serena, que estaba saliendo de detrás del tronco de un árbol, también.

–Pues… Pues, puedo decir que es un engaño, una trampa, que tu atacaste al pokémon, ya veré que haré, pero yo soy de la ciudad, y me creerán a mí. –Ahora sonaba como el tipo era un desquiciado.

–Pues no lo creo, yo soy campeón de conferencia de Johto, y he realizado trabajos en conjunto con Team Ion, por lo tanto, tengo suficientes credenciales como entrenador, para que mi palabra valga más que la de un bueno para nada. –Podía apreciar la desconfianza en la mirada del sujeto, pero al notar que no estaba mintiendo, se mostró aterrado. Serena, por otro lado, parecía sorprendida de que hablara del Team Ion.

–En ese caso. Fraxure, usa Golpe Doble y luego tus colmillos para causar más daño. –Ahora sí que estaba desesperado. Lastimado por el efecto de la quemadura y el golpe de Escaldar, la criatura salió de entre los arbustos donde había caído, embistiendo en mi dirección. No hizo falta que ordenara nada para que Toxapex se interpusiera, usando Búnker. Al golpearse contra las púas de su recubrimiento, el Fraxure calló envenenado.

–Toxapex, usa Carga Tóxica. Pikachu, Atactrueno en el entrenador. –Mi pokémon tipo Veneno/Agua lanzó una gran cantidad de baba morada sobre el dragón, el efecto del veneno se vio reforzado por el estado de envenenamiento del Fraxure, potenciando su efecto, que bastó para desmayar a la criatura. Mientras, Pikachu, que se había mantenido en los brazos de Serena desde que salimos del café, saltó frente al entrenador, con chispas saliendo de sus mejillas.

–¡No! ¡Esperaaaaaaaa! –El rayo color amarillento golpeo el pecho del tipo, mandándolo a dormir.

Saqué mi Pokégear, y llamé al número de emergencia, detallando la situación, para que pasaran por el tipejo. Hecho eso, y ante la mirada atenta de Serena, tomé la única Poké Ball que tenía dentro la bolsa de su roída camisa, y devolví al envenenado Fraxure. Busqué al panda para llevarlo al Centro pokémon, pero según Serena, había escapado y le perdió el rastro, tras buscarlo mientras yo empezaba a encarar al entrenador. Sin decir nada, empecé a salir del bosque, en dirección del gimnasio. Pikachu volvió con Serena, como ha ocurrido desde que lo obligué a quedarse en su Poké Ball para no exponerlo en caso de que ocurriera algo raro en la planta de energía. Es una pequeña rata rencorosa; pero se le suele pasar el mal humor en solo un par de días, la comida ayuda a aligerar el proceso.

–No pensé que fueras a atacarlo… Tampoco pensé que te llevarías su Pokémon… ¿Y que fue eso de que has trabajado con el Team Ion? Me pareció notar una expresión de sorpresa cuando aquel agente se presentó en la planta energética. –Esperaba a una Serena molesta o decepcionada, pero más me parecía a mi curiosa.

–¿No estás molesta por lo que hice? ¿O que no pudiéramos ayudar más a ese Pancham? –Cuestioné nervioso.

–No… Sí me molesta haberlo perdido, pero tampoco podía alejarme mucho, no sabía de qué era capaz ese entrenador, así que no me quería apartar mucho del claro. Pero en ese caso estaría molesta conmigo misma, no contigo. De igual manera, era obvio que ese Pokémon no deseaba ayuda, así que dejarlo en paz y que él solo se lama sus heridas es lo mejor. Y la verdad es que pienso que ese maldito se lo merecía. –La chica me sonrió, reforzando lo que me decía.

–Okay, en ese caso… Como dices, se lo merecía, así que me pareció necesario darle una buena lección. Y con respecto a su Pokémon: no me parece justo que tenga que estar con alguien tan desagradable y violento como ese sujeto. Además, eso me lleva tu pregunta. Ayudé a un grupo de Pokémonistas en Johto, los mismos que evitaron que cometiera aquella locura, de hecho. La cuestión es que eran miembros de Ion, incuso me invitaron, pero mi prioridad era y es venir a acá y realizar un cambio desde arriba, en la alta esfera. Durante esa ocasión que los ayudé, me vi en la necesidad de enfrentar a un desagradable exterminador de Pokémon, así que al vencerlo le arrebaté sus Pokémon y se los di a los Pokémonistas, con el fin de que los reincorporaran en su habitad.

–Comprendo. Pero en ese caso, ¿qué piensas hacer con ese Fraxure?

–Simple, según el agente Case, me mantendría informado respecto a los avances de la reinserción de Zapdos, así que cuando lo haga, le entregaré a Fraxure para que se encarguen de él; sea que lo liberen o lo preparen para ser entregado a un nuevo entrenador. –La chica parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta, así que tomé su mano, en la cual no cargaba a Pikachu, y seguimos caminado hacía el enorme árbol que sirve de gimnasio. Cuando ya podíamos verlo de lejos, noté que Serena quería decir algo. –¿Qué sucede, Preciosa?

–Ehmm… ¡Nada! –Parecía nerviosa, pero no quería quedarme con la duda, así que insistí.

–Vamos, que tienes que decirme, no creo que sea tan malo para que lo tengas que ocultar de mí. ¿O sí? –Ahora era yo el nervioso.

–¡No, no! No es eso. Es solo que… –Respiró, sacudiéndose los nervios, y volvió a hablar. –Quiero saber qué piensas del Team Ion. –Me sobresalté por su pregunta, sorprendido.

–No me esperaba esa pregunta. No entiendo porque te costó tanto hacérmela, no es nada extraño ni malo. –Ella soltó mi mano y se tocó el brazo donde estaba mi roedor, apenada. –Sobre esa pregunta… Bueno, me parece que hacen un honorable trabajo, y me alegra saber que he podido ayudarlos un par de veces. Aun así, creo que no es suficiente. Ya que ellos solo tratan los síntomas, pero no la enfermedad; por muchos Pokémon que ayuden, nunca cesarán de haber incidentes. Por eso quiero ser el Campeón de Kalos. Con ese puesto podré influenciar en la gente, y realizar un cambio desde la raíz del problema: la mentalidad de las personas. –Miré sonriente a mi novia, pero para mí extrañeza, parecía un poco decepcionada con mi respuesta, como decaída. –¿Por qué la pregunta? –Pregunté curioso, tomando en cuenta su actitud.

–Nada, solo tenía curiosidad, yo… yo pienso lo mismo que tú. –Serena me sonrió, pero me pareció una sonrisa forzada, pero como no me gusta verla afligida, decidí no tocar más el tema.

De todas maneras, ya estábamos oficialmente en el parque del gimnasio Coumarine, así que tomé su mano, y la arrastre hasta una banca, donde me senté con ella en mi regazo. Pikachu saltó del brazo izquierdo de la pelimiel, y se puso a juguetear con las hiervas del parque. Aproveché ese momento para besar profundamente a mi amada, y para mi alegría, ella respondió con la misma pasión, como si su actitud de antes nunca se hubiera dado.

Pasado un rato, de fondo pudimos escuchar el sonido de sirenas, confirmando que la policía ya se estaba encargando de aquel entrenador. No me preocupé porque escapara debido a que soy consciente de lo que un Atactrueno de Pikachu puede hacer, lo más probable es que el sujeto no despierte en un par de horas más. Aun así, tomando en cuenta la presencia de ese entrenador, Serena y yo no estábamos conformes con la seguridad del lugar, así que decidimos no quedarnos mucho más tiempo.

Después de una corta conversación casual, mi chica llamó a Pikachu, que gustoso volvió a sus brazos, y ambos partimos uno al lado del otro. En vez de caminar de vuelta, decidimos usar el servicio de monorriel, que nos llevaría al centro de la ciudad. Para mi sorpresa, tras pasar la caseta de compra de tiquetes, luego de Serena, unas trompetas empezaron a sonar y un par de encargados se me acercaron, afirmando que fui el cliente un millón en usar su servicio desde que abrieron. Para mi molestia, me colocaron un sombrero de fiestas sobre mi gorra, y me regalaron una caja roja, dentro había un lazo azul, una variante del típico Lazo del Destino, típico objeto utilizado para propiciar enamoramientos entre Pokémon o en métodos de crianza.

Luego de agradecer a regañadientes el gesto, me acerque a una divertida Serena, que parecía disfrutar más le momento que yo mismo; desde sus brazos, Pikachu se estaba burlando del gorro de cumpleaños que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Al subirnos en el monorriel, me quité dicho objeto, y lo boté en un bote de basura dentro del vehículo, ganándome un regaño por parte de mi novia. Tras esto, llegamos al Centro Pokémon sin más demora y al fin pudimos descansar después de un día agitado.

Nuestra cita empezó oficialmente en la mañana del día siguiente. Preparé un desayuno a base de bayas Tamate y Mais, con un batido de leche mu-mu y baya Pabaya; debido a que ella es vegetariana como yo, ni pasó por mi cabeza usar Poké-carne. Llevé el desayuno a la cama, y juntos, entre risas, comimos en el colchón. Después de habernos alistado y dejado a los Pokémon en la guardería, salimos para realizar las compras. Ya que como nos explicó Ramos terminada nuestra batalla, el evento del Aniversario de Coumarine consiste en regalar a nuestros Pokémon algo, agradeciendo de esa forma su compañía y esfuerzo por ayudarnos a cumplí nuestras metas.

El día entero la pasé con Serena, fuimos primero de compras, para salir de los regalos de nuestros compañeros; ella compró varios objetos y yo un surtido de bayas tomando en cuenta las favoritas de cada uno de mis amigos. Realizado esto, la acompañé para que se probara ropa, y así fue la tarde entera, y aunque al final moría de aburrimiento, mantuve una sonrisa, una muy sincera, ya que no me cansaba de mirar la expresión alegre en el rostro de mi pelimiel.

Cuando la oscuridad cubrió la ciudad costera, llevé a Serena a un lujoso restaurante, ubicado frente al mar, donde había aparatado una mesa la mañana anterior. Ahí celebramos el inicio de nuestra vida juntos, intercambiamos bocadillos y besos, y gozamos de nuestra compañía, y con el arrebol detrás de su bella figura, me inundé en un estado de limerencia. Una vez pagué la cena, fuimos por nuestros Pokémon, y usando de nuevo el monorriel, partimos hasta el gimnasio.

Cuando llegamos, ya había varias personas reunidas alrededor del gigantesco árbol que también hace de base para el gimnasio. Ya no se encontraba como la noche anterior, ahora estaba decorado con bombillas y múltiples guirnaldas que bajaban desde las ramas hasta el suelo. Ya se iban acercando las diez de la noche, hora en que sería inaugurado el juego de fuegos pirotécnicos. Apenas llegamos, Serena y yo colocamos los regalos de nuestros Pokémon en la base del árbol, lugar donde el resto de personas habían hecho lo mismo.

En espera de la apertura del evento, Serena y yo nos sentamos en una banca del parque que rodea el gimnasio, igual que la noche anterior, y desde ahí observamos a nuestros Pokémon, que se hallaban jugando entre ellos; claro con excepción de Metagross y Pupitar, uno por su actitud firme, y el otro porque difícilmente podía moverse a gusto. Llegada la hora, Ramos apareció sobre el árbol, con un micrófono en mano.

–Bienvenidos sean todos los habitantes de Ciudad Coumarine y visitantes. Hoy celebramos el aniversario número ciento cincuenta y tres de la fundación de nuestra amada ciudad, y como es costumbre, lo celebraremos con el Festival de Coumarine. Ahora bien, procederemos a encender las decoraciones del árbol, y ustedes procederán a otorgarles sus regalos a los Pokémon que los acompañan, en señal de agradecimiento por su esfuerzo para hacernos felices. Porque sin ellos la ciudad no existiría como es hoy… Porque, aunque en muchas partes de Kalos olvidaran que ellos son nuestros amigos, compañeros de vida, en Coumarine… ¡Nunca lo olvidaremos!

Tras aquel discurso, varias personas que vestían ropa de jardinero, al igual que el anciano líder de gimnasio, conectaron varios cables, y las luces iluminaron al gigantesco árbol. Las bombillas y guirnaldas iluminadas que lo decoraban, lo hacían ver como si estuviera lleno de llamas mágicas creadas por un Delphox. Lo cierto es que la escena me recordó un poco a Ciudad Laverre, donde abundan los arboles otoñales.

Imitando a la gran cantidad de personas que estaba en el lugar, Serena y yo nos acercamos al árbol y tomamos los paquetes que habíamos dejado antes, nuestros Pokémon, curiosos, se nos acercaron. Mi novia entregó unos grandes anteojos oscuros a su Pancham, al parecer él estaba muy contento con su obsequio, de igual manera reaccionaron Delphox y Sylveon tras recibir Incienso de la categoría rara y una Gema Hada, respectivamente. Los tres objetos, en orden, son similares a la Bola Luminosa que le di a Pikachu, son capaces de mejorar la fuerza de los movimientos del tipo Siniestro, Psíquico y Hada. Regalos de gran valor y utilidad, debo aceptarlo.

Por mi parte, el surtido de bayas cumplió su objetivo, y mis seis Pokémon se empezaron a alimentar con alegría; claro que a Metagross le di varias barras de metal para complementar su dieta. Con todos nuestros Pokémon contentos, procedimos a volver a nuestra banca, desde donde observábamos a las criaturas interactuar entre ellas, mostrándose sus obsequios, un poco diferente en caso de los míos, que compartieron su botín con los de mi novia.

–¡Ey! Aquí todavía queda un paquete. –Aclaró una de las personas encargadas de mantener el orden durante el evento.

–¡Es mío! –Exclamé, viendo mi oportunidad para sorprender a Serena. La reacción no se hizo esperar, y Serena me miró de manera interrogativa. Me acerque donde estaba el sujeto sosteniendo el paquete, una caja de cartón de color rojo con un lazo dorado encima. Lo tomé y ante una estática Serena, que me siguió desde que me levanté de la banca, le hice entrega del objeto.

–¿Para mí? –Yo asentí tranquilamente. –Pe-Pero, se supone que solo se le daba regalos a los Pokémon. –Replicó ella, nerviosa.

–Lo sé… Pero, como dije, deseaba que nuestra primera cita fuera algo mejor que una tarde tomando café. Así que quise que esta ocasión fuera especial. Además, quería demostrarte cuanto te aprecio mediante un pequeño detalle, solo para mi reina. –Sonreí con todos los dientes, y le indiqué que abriera la caja. Al hacerlo, se topó con dos cosas: Una Poké Ball rosa con blanco, con un corazón en la parte de arriba, una Amor Ball. Y otra caja roja, más pequeña que la caja inicial.

–¿Ash, esto es…?

–Sí, es una Amor Ball. Son raras de conseguir, pero mientras estabas mirando ropa, aproveché para comprarla en una tienda de objetos importados de Johto. Y es simbólica, preciosa. Ahora que estás buscando un nuevo sueño, consideré que no había nada mejor que regalarte una Poké Ball que se relaciona con el amor y los Pokémon, porque para iniciar una aventura, siempre es bueno hacerlo con un nuevo amigo. –Serena me miró sonrojada y asombrada, y procedió a abrir la pequeña caja roja, dentro estaba el lazo azul que recibí en la estación del monorriel.

–Ash, pero esto te lo dieron a ti…. –Con la Poké Ball en una mano, y el lazo en la otra, la tomé por los brazos.

–Preciosa, quería que hoy fuera un día especial, así que pensé en darte algo para que empieces bien tu nueva aventura siguiendo tu más nuevo sueño y, además, algo para simbolizar nuestra relación. Y ese algo será ese lazo: Mientras poseas ese Lazo Destino, ni tú ni yo estaremos separados, no importa cuántos kilómetros se encuentren entre nuestros cuerpos.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Serena se lanzó a mis brazos, y sosteniendo ambos objetos, me dio un fuerte abrazó; para ese punto, las palabras estaban de sobra. Tomé su cara desde la barbilla, y estampé mis labios en los suyos, dando cierre a lo que consideré una noche digna para mi reina de la región. Cuando nos separamos, la gente empezó a aplaudir, y los dos nos apenamos, recordando que estábamos en un lugar público. Disfrutamos un rato más en aquel lugar, pero cuando la gente se empezó a dispersar, decidimos volver al Centro Pokémon.

Como los tranvías del monorriel estaban colapsados en gente volviendo al área más habitada de la región, preferimos regresar por el camino de lastre. Durante el viaje de vuelta, gozamos de la compañía de nuestros Pokémon, a los que permitimos permanecer fuera de sus Poké Balls. Y entre risas, besos espontáneos y efímeros, y chillidos de alegría por parte de nuestras criaturas amistosas, recorrimos aquel camino lleno de rocas. Fue entonces que miré la hermosa Luna que se cernía sobre nosotros, y pude apreciar una alargada forma de color verde esmeralda, como el bosque que nos rodeaba, y solo por un segundo, me imaginé al gran Rayquaza deseándonos suerte para lo que resta de nuestro viaje.

–Serena… –Pronuncié en un susurro, obteniendo un "Hmm" como respuesta. –No me importa que sueño decidas seguir, ni adonde necesites ir, yo siempre estaré para ti. Y si tu sueño y el mío nos obligan a separarnos, me aseguraré que esa distancia no sea nada. Porque lo cierto es, que yo solo te quiero ver sonreír. –Serena se abrazó más fuerte a mi brazo, donde había estado aferrada desde hace un rato y asintió con su cabeza, regalándome un cariñoso beso más para esa noche, uno que siempre tendrá un sabor especial en mi memoria.


	21. Duro como la Roca

**Duro como la Roca**

* * *

Nuestros Pokémon, Serena y yo, estábamos sentados en una plaza, con un mantel a cuadros sobre el césped, y varios bocadillos encima. Serena preparó especialmente unos macarons y Pokélitos, para comer acompañados con té Citrus. La plaza estaba ubicada frente al Palacio Cénit, el antiguo hogar de la realeza de Kalos, y un importante punto turístico de la zona. Estábamos disfrutando el tiempo que sobra, antes de que arranque la Conferencia Lumiose, en un par de meses.

Mi idea es pasar esos meses junto a mi novia, y aprovechar para entrenar muy duro, antes de que sea hora de volver a Lumiose. Por lo tanto, decidimos quedarnos en el hermoso Pueblo Camphrier, que está conectado al palacio por la Ruta Siete. Dado el ambiente tranquilo y medieval que transmite el lugar, decidimos que nos serviría para que nuestros Pokémon llegaran tranquilos y descansados a la capital, y de esa forma yo pueda rendir mejor en la liga.

Claro que ganar en el gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour no fue sencillo, pero logré superar al Mega-Lucario, de Korrina, la líder experta en tipo Lucha, con el poder de mi Metagross, que otra vez pudo hacer la faena sin necesidad de mega-evolucionar. En general esa batalla fue sencilla, y Pikachu lidió bien con el Mienshao y el Hawlucha de la chica rubia; la situación se complicó con el repetido uso de Puño Incremento, que ocasionó que el ataque físico de Lucario se fuera por las nubes, venciendo al fin a mi roedor. Pero Metagross obligó a Korrina a usar su mega, y de pasó despachó al chacal luchador.

El resto de nuestra estadía en Shalour no fue para menos, ya que la chica líder, de la cual nos hicimos rápidamente amigos Serena y yo, nos llevó a Torre de la Maestría, lugar donde es ampliamente estudiada la mega-evolución. Fuimos un caso especial, pues el acceso al público a tal lugar fue cerrado luego de las reformas de la Liga Pokémon, que básicamente borraron los rastros de la antigua mega-evolución, y despreciaron la seguridad de los Pokémon y la esencia de realizar lazos de amistad con ellos.

En la torre nos encontramos con Gurkinn, el abuelo de Korrina, que fue el antiguo líder de Shalour, y el maestro de la mega-evolución en Kalos. Al parecer él me reconoció por mi triunfo en la Conferencia Plateada, de hecho, Korrina también dijo haberlo hecho, explicándome que por eso decidió llevarme a ese lugar, eso, y porque vio que ahora usaba mi piedra llave; y fue extraño, pues nadie parecía haberme reconocido por ello desde que luche contra Valerie en Laverre. Laminosamente, Serena no recibió el mismo trato por parte del señor de escaso pelo y frondosas cejas rubias, que reclamó que parte de la pésima situación se debía a su participación como Reina de Kalos.

Cuando al fin pudimos explicar las razones y la situación de Serena, sin tocar temas muy personales, Gurkinn permitió que ella se quedara. Pasamos una semana en ese lugar, donde me enseñaron que el origen de la mega-evolución se dio cuando el rey de la región, tres mil años atrás, usó una máquina que succionaba la energía del aura de los Pokémon para purgar el mundo, tras haber perdido a su amado Floette durante la primera Gran Guerra, que sucedió entre Unova y Kalos. Con dicho ataque, murieron millones de personas y Pokémon, he incuso varios se extinguieron, formando algunos de aquellos que hoy conocemos como Pokémon Fósiles.

Luego de que el destrozado mundo se asentara y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, la energía que fue lanzada en la atmosfera se asentó en minas de piedras evolutivas normales, que se terminaron convirtiendo en las megapiedras y las piedras llave. Además, dice la leyenda que un Aura Guardián, una persona capaz de controlar su energía interna y de relacionarse con la misma de otros seres vivos, venido de Sinnoh, llamado Sir Aaron, fue el primero en mega-evolucionar a su Pokémon, un Lucario, que a su vez se convirtió en la primera mega conocida.

La semana entera me la pasé estudiando respecto a la mega-evolución, incluso me enteré que el profesor Sycamore empezó sus estudios ahí mismo, haciendo lo que yo hacía. Claro que Serena también me hizo compañía en ello, pero entre que no estaba tan interesada como yo, y en que Gurkinn no le dio acceso a ciertos pergaminos, al final no se metió mucho en el tema. Al parecer lo que había sorprendido a nieta y abuelo, fue mi capacidad de lidiar con las megas sin usar una de estas u objetos de batalla X o potenciadores químicos. Y claro, lo que más señalaron, además de que hacía lo necesario para proteger a mis Pokémon, fue que poseía una megapiedra autentica y una piedra llave; se sorprendieron bastante al enterarse que fueron regalo de Sycamore.

Para finalizar mi estadía en el lugar, pude luchar contra varias megas que hasta el momento no había conocido, de algunos de los estudiantes de Gurkinn, obteniendo bastante experiencia para la liga. Tras todo eso, nos despedimos de los rubios, y prometiendo que pondría la mega-evolución original, o sea por lazos emocionales, en alto, salimos de la Torre de la Maestría, cruzando la franja de arena que apareció con la marea baja, que en otro caso sería mar abierto, dejando la torre como una isla.

El viaje hasta Ciudad Cyllage fue bastante relajado, incluso nos dimos el lujo de alquilar una habitación de hotel en Pueblo Geosenge, donde por primera vez dimos rienda suelta a nuestros instintos, y yo perdí la virginidad; Serena no era virgen, y aunque si me disgustó, preferí guárdamelo. Admiramos los monolitos apilados a las afueras del pueblo, que según Gurkinn, sirvieron para absorber la energía de los Pokémon para el Arma Definitiva, que acabó con el mundo como era conocido hace tres mil años. Yo sentí una energía residual extraña en ellos, pero cuando Serena me afirmó no sentir nada, lo atribuí al estrés de estar cerca de mi última batalla de gimnasio.

Al llegar a la costa, justo antes de Cyllage, nos encontramos con unos pescadores a punto de sacrificar un pequeño Skrelp. Cuando estaban por apuñalarlo con un cuchillo, los detuve ordenándole a Pikachu que lanzara un Atactrueno a la mano del agresor. Los pescadores se asustaron a muerte, así que no se guardaron nada cuando, furioso, los interrogué. Al parecer, según ellos eso era el accionar piadoso a seguir, pues mientras pescaban Remoraid para alimentarse, el Skrelp quedó atrapado en la red, lastimándose mortalmente, y como es venenoso y no les servía, pretendían acabar con su dolor.

Yo tomé en manos al pequeño Pokémon con forma de hipocampo, y les dije que en caso de que volviera a pasar, la única opción piadosa es llevar a los Pokémon al Centro Pokémon; claro que cuando lo dije había olvidado que dichos lugares son solo gratis para los entrenadores profesionales, pero los sujetos estaban muy asustados para reclamar al respecto. Y tratando de ignorar al montón de cadáveres de Pokémon tipo Agua que había en su embarcación, comprendiendo que eran su única fuente de alimento, me adentré a la ciudad, con Serena tras de mí.

Pasé una semana entrenado en Ciudad Cyllage, y dado que al final decidí quedarme con el Skrelp, y éste se recuperó en tiempo record, finalmente tomé la decisión de unirlo a mi equipo para enfrentar el gimnasio, y que así adquiera experiencia. Entre todos mis Pokémon, decidí que lo cambiaría por Toxapex, obligándome a no usarlo hasta que volviera a seleccionarlo como parte de mi equipo. Esto lo hice no solo porque ambos comparten los mismos tipos, Agua y Veneno, sino porque además consideré que Toxapex ya está listo para la liga, y no necesita más experiencia de batalla, solo táctica y estrategia.

Durante mi estadía en la ciudad, el agente de Ion, Case, me contactó y me mostró como estaban reincorporando a Zapdos en un área protegida y apartada de Kanto. Yo le agradecí satisfecho por la información, y aproveché la oportunidad para hablarle del Fraxure que había arrebatado a su entrenador. Habiendo comprendido la situación, el agente aceptó gustoso hacerse cargo del Pokémon, así que, mediante el sistema de trasferencias, le entregué a la creatura. Después de ello me despedí y me enfoqué en mi batalla contra Grant.

Así que convencido de que usaría a Skrelp, Pupitar y Pikachu, tomando en cuenta que ya sabía que el tipo que maneja Grant es Roca, caminé el sendero que lleva a la entrada de su gimnasio, en la base de un risco pedregoso. Y aunque existía la opción de usar un ascensor para llegar hasta donde está el campo de batalla, yo preferí realizar la prueba para los entrenadores principiantes, en parte para probar que tal eran, y porque constaba de trepar una pared rocosa, y se me hacía emocionante. Cuando terminé de ascender hasta la cima, me encontré a Serena, que estaba sentada en las típicas gradas para espectadores, con Pikachu en sus brazos; el roedor a penas me vio, se zafó del agarre de mi novia, y se acercó a mí, listo para sorprender a Grant, que estaba épicamente colocado en el lado contrario del salón.

 _–_ _Ash Ketchum, he estado esperando este momento desde que me enteré que estabas retando a los líderes de gimnasio por las medallas, aquel día en la fiesta en el gimnasio de Viola. –Dijo Grant, apenas saqué la primera Poké Ball de mi cinturón. –Veo que algunas cosas han cambiado. –Comentó ahora mirando a Serena. –Solo espero que la batalla esté a la altura de mis expectativas._

 _–_ _¡Lo hará! ¡Skrelp, ésta será tu primera batalla, confío en ti, yo te elijo! –De mi Poké Ball apareció el caballito de mar venenoso, con protuberancias mimetizando algas alrededor de su morado cuerpo. Esa resultó una decisión arriesgada, pero tenía confianza en mis estrategias._

 _–_ _En ese caso, Golem, es momento de aplastar a nuestro rival. –El pokémon con forma de esfera rocosa, con extremidades y cabeza cortas, apareció frente a mi más reciente Pokémon. "Ahora solo debo cuidarme de los ataques tipo Tierra, y buscar un golpe directo con Surf", pensé al ver a aquel tipo Roca/Tierra._

 _–_ _Esta es una batalla oficial entre el líder del gimnasio Cyllage y el retador Ash Ketchum. Será una batalla de tres contra tres, solo retador tiene permitido intercambiar Pokémon durante la batalla. Además, el líder se ve obligado a hacer uso de la mega-evolución en caso de necesitar dar uso a todo su equipo. Cuando todos los Pokémon de alguno de los dos entrenadores caigan derrotados, se declarará al ganador. –Explicó el árbitro, que ya estaba ubicado a un costado del campo, alzando dos banderas con sus manos, apuntando tanto al líder como a mí._

 _–_ _Golem, usa Terremoto. –Grant se adelantó, lanzando la primera orden al aire. Su lenta mole se preparó para golpear el suelo._

 _–_ _Skrelp, usa Descontrol, ¡ahora!_

 _Justo antes de que la mole de rocas pudiera golpear el suelo con toda su fuerza, mi hipocampo empezó a realizar gestos burlones, y a decir un montón de palabras en su idioma, provocando que la bestia rocosa se enfadara y empezara a golpear el suelo, aumentando su ataque, confundiéndolo por la ira en el proceso. Los próximos segundos sabría si arriesgarme daría sus frutos; una sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca cuando, en un arranque de furia, el Golem empezó a girar, golpeando su cuerpo contra la barrera en repetidas ocasiones._

 _–_ _¡Maldición, Golem! Necesito que te calmes y me escuches, deja de golpearte y usa Terremoto. –Pero fue inútil, la mole rocosa no paraba de auto infligirse daño, ignorando a su entrenador._

 _–_ _¡Es ahora o nunca, Skrelp! ¡Usa Surf! –Una gran cantidad de agua salió del hocico de mi Pokémon, inundando el campo de batalla. Cuando el agua se filtró en el piso de tierra, Golem ya se había detenido y se miraba bastante dañado._

 _–_ _Golem, parece que ya te recuperaste de la confusión. Usa Terremoto. –Esta ocasión, con la suficiente ventaja de tiempo y distancia, el monstruo de roca pudo saltar, girar en el aire y caer, golpeando la superficie del campo de batalla con fuerza._

 _–_ _¡Surf! –Mi orden fue inútil, ya que la potencia del Terremoto fue superior, las grietas creadas por el fuerte golpe dado por Golem al piso, provocaron que se filtrara el ataque de Skrelp, y de paso, varias piedras golpearon a mi Pokémon, dañándolo bastante._

 _–_ _Mierda, todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de mejorar mucho tu defensa, si recibes un ataque más de esos, no podremos seguir._

 _–_ _Golem, no vamos a perder el tiempo, usa Puño Trueno._

 _–_ _Skrelp, protégete con Camuflaje._

 _Mi hipocampo logró cambiar de color, logrando que varias rocas del campo se adhieran a su cuerpo, ahora de un color café grisáceo, mi Pokémon pasó de Veneno/Agua, a tipo Roca. Golem se abalanzó a Skrelp, que no tuvo tiempo de desaparecer en el terreno, recibiendo el poderoso golpe recubierto en electricidad, aun así, logró sobrevivir al impacto, gracias a su cambio de tipo. Aprovechando la posición, ordené de nuevo Surf, que, a quemarropa, golpeó con gran fuerza al tipo Roca/Tierra, que cayó hacia atrás, sobre su caparazón._

 _–_ _Muy ingenioso, debo admitirlo, pero no me vencerás con eso. Golem, gira usando Rizo Defensa y ataca con Terremoto. –El poderoso Pokémon roca empezó a girar a gran velocidad, logrando una posición con defensa mejorada, aun girando, saltó y cayó en el suelo, creando otro fuerte movimiento de tierra._

 _–_ _Skrelp, golpea el suelo con tu cola para evitar el campo, y de cuando estés en el aire, usa Surf._

 _–_ _¡No tan rápido! Golem, usa Avalancha. –Tomándonos por sorpresa, el aún rotatorio montículo de piedras, empezó a escupir rocas hacia el cielo, como un mortero, en dirección a Skrelp. Mi Pokémon, incapaz de reaccionar cuando ya había usado su cola para impulsarse al aire, recibió una pedrada, que lo lanzó contra el piso, donde para rematar, recibió el daño de las fisuras del Terremoto. Para un Pokémon poco experimentado como él, el resultado era esperable, y sucedió como pensaba, ahora Skrelp volvía a recuperar su color morado y tipos originales._

 _–_ _Skrelp está fuera de combate. Retador, elija su siguiente Pokémon. –Ante las palabras del árbitro, apenado, devolví a mi hipocampo venenoso a su Poké Ball, agradeciendo su gran esfuerzo, y felicitándolo por su primera batalla oficial._

 _–_ _Muy bien Grant, esto está muy lejos de acabar. ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo! –Mi roedor salió de al lado mío, y se colocó frente a mí, en nuestra mitad del campo de batalla._

 _Sentí un campo eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo, al recordar que así empecé mi vi viaje, usando a Pikachu contra Brock, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter; esa ocasión fue una derrota dolorosa y humillante, de la que aprendí mucho, aunque luego desperdiciara todo aquello después de salir de Kanto; aún evocación las burlas de Gary. Evoqué que Brock me dijo que jamás debe usarse un tipo Eléctrico contra entrenadores que usen Pokémon tipo Roca, pues es un tipo que se suele mesclar bien con la Tierra. A pesar de eso, con los años, aprendí a lidiar con ellos. Así que, si mi primer gimnasio fue tipo Roca, venceré sin problemas al último, que también resultó del mismo tipo, usando un Pokémon débil a la Tierra._

 _–_ _¿Ash, estás seguro de haberte preparado para mi gimnasio? La verdad es que cuando dije que el tipo en el que me especializo sería una sorpresa, aquella ocasión en la fiesta de Viola, realmente no pensé que vendrías sin haber investigado antes. Porque venir a mi gimnasio con un tipo Veneno y un tipo Eléctrico, es una muy mala elección._

 _–_ _No es así, Grant. Yo investigué bastante antes de tomar esta decisión. Por eso mismo te demostraré el poder del Pokémon con el que empecé mi aventura. Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo._

 _–_ _La mierda, Golem, esquiva eso a como dé lugar, usa Rizo Defensa para rodar lejos de las hiervas que salgan del piso._

 _Sonreí al notar su reacción, ahora solo debería provocar que hiciera lo de antes, y sería su fin. Sabía que se pondría nervioso, pues no esperaría que un Pikachu usara Hierva Lazo. La particularidad de dicho moviendo, es que su daño se basa en el peso del Pokémon que lo recibe, pues provoca que su caída sea más fuerte, al buscar que tropiece con el lazo de hiervas que se enredará en sus pies. Tomando en cuenta el peso de Golem, y su gran debilidad a los ataques tipo Planta, solo un Hierva Lazo bastaría para que quede fuera de combate._

 _–_ _Pikachu, usa Poder Oculto para frenarlo. –Varios orbes blanquecinos de energía gélida se formaron alrededor de Pikachu, que apenas consideró que el movimiento estaba preparado, los lanzó en dirección del Pokémon de roca._

 _–_ _Golem, sigue girando con Rizo Defensa y usa Terremoto para contraatacar. –Me mantuve serio, pero por dentro sonreía; todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan._

 _–_ _Pikachu, has como hizo Skrelp, usa tu cola para impulsarte al aire._

 _–_ _Pensé que eras más listo, Ash. Golem, Avalancha. –La sonrisa confiada del moreno con peinado extravagante se apagó, cuando vio, estupefacto, que las rocas lanzadas hacia mi roedor, en vez de golearlo, eran usadas como plataformas para impulsarse en el aire._

 _–_ _¿Sabes, Grant? Eso que vez es una estrategia diseñada por mí, la llamé Escala Rocas, y desde hace unos meses deseaba usarla, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. La primera vez con Skrelp, me tomaste por sorpresa, pera ahora no. ¡Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro!_

 _Pikachu, que ya se encontraba bastante alto tras saltar sobre todas las rocas, se avanzó directo hacia Golem, que se había visto en la necesidad de detenerse tras usar Avalancha. Sonreí una vez más, satisfecho por haber cambiado temporalmente Sustituto por Cola de Hierro, sabía que, en un gimnasio tipo Roca, no bastaría solo con Hierva Lazo. El Golem, que se encontraba bastante cansado por su batalla contra Skrelp, nada pudo hacer para evitar el poderoso golpe férreo que impactó en toda su cara, lanzándolo de nuevo sobre su caparazón._

 _–_ _Ahora sí. Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo. –Usando el movimiento de manera distinta a lo acostumbrado, las hiervas cubrieron los pies de Golem, reincorporándolo, para luego volver al piso, de donde vinieron, provocado que cayera de cara contra el piso, fuera de combate._

 _–_ _Golem no puede continuar. Líder de gimnasio, elija su próximo pokémon. –Acaricié la cabeza de Pikachu, que se había acercado a mí a modo de descanso, en lo que la batalla continuaba._


	22. El Fin de una Aventura

**El Fin de una Aventura**

* * *

 _–Fue una gran batalla, Golem, descasa. Muy bien, Ash, tal vez hablé antes de tiempo, pero eso no significa que ya me hayas ganado. Tyrantrum, reina en el campo como antaño en la tierra._

 _Me sorprendí al ver al gigantesco Pokémon que apareció en el campo. Tyrantrum, un pokémon rojizo, bípedo y con cortos brazos, mandíbulas monstruosas, y varios cuernos fundidos, simulando una corona dorada. Lo que más me asombró fue que, al comprobar con la Pokédex, resultara ser un Pokémon Fósil, y no es que sea extraño que los líderes de gimnasio tipo Roca los usen, es que es raro ver que los tengan en su última etapa evolutiva, por la gran dificultad de lograr que sus células den el gran salto energético necesario para dicho proceso._

 _–Él es Tyrantrum, alguna vez conocido como el rey de los Pokémon. Es el único Pokémon regenerado de un fósil, que posee el tipo Dragón. De hecho, según sé por los estudios realizados en el Instituto Paleontológico de Ciudad Ambrette, de no haber adquirido el tipo Roca por la fosilización, sería tipo Dragón/Siniestro, todo un tirano del pasado. –Me sermoneó orgulloso el moreno._

 _–Muy interesante, pero aun así no vencerá a mi Pikachu. Amigo, usa Poder Oculto._

 _–Tyrantrum, Pikachu atacará desde lejos, así que debemos acercarnos, embiste y ataca con Triturar._

 _De nuevo había engañado a Grant, aproveché que los orbes gélidos fueron lanzados contra la cara de Tyrantrum, cegándolo momentáneamente, para ordenar rápidamente Hierva Lazo. El efecto fue el deseado: las hiervas se enredaron en los pies de la bestia, provocándole una especie de zancadilla, que lo llevó a estamparse contra el suelo._

 _–¡Giratinas! Tyrantrum, záfate de esas hiervas y ataca con Tumba Rocas. –El dragón mordisqueó las hiervas enrolladas en sus patas, arrancándolas de cuajo, pero entonces recibió un tremendo coletazo en la cara, que provocó que retrocediera. Dicho golpe vino gracias a que, antes de soltarse, lanzó un tumulto de rocas a Pikachu, que él escaló sin problemas, consiguiendo bastante altura, para finalmente lanzarse contra Tyrantrum, como antes contra Golem. –Mierda, parece que Tumba Rocas será inútil. En ese caso, ¡Meteoro Dragón!_

 _–Amigo, no creo que saltar eso, así como así, sea posible; esquívalo y usa Atactrueno._

 _Pikachu empezó a cargar energía mientras el dragón almacenaba energía en su garganta y las escupía en forma de una roca gigantesca, que, al alcanzar cierta altura, se dividió en miles de rocas más pequeñas encendidas en energía draconiana. Ante el evidente riesgo de que ser golpeado por uno de los meteoros, decidí cambiar la orden._

 _–Pikachu, son demasiados, no podrás esquivarlos, así que usa ese Atactrueno como Contraescudo._

 _Grant se mostró muy sorprendido ante mi orden, y aún más al ver a que correspondía dicha orden. Pikachu empezó a girar sobre su propio cuerpo y la Bola Luminosa colgada sobre su cuello se iluminó, a la vez que lanzaba múltiples rayos, los torrentes eléctricos se empezaron a entre mesclar debido a las revoluciones por segundo, creando una especie de barrera eléctrica sobre mi ratón. Las rocas que caían sobre el roedor se desvanecían en miles de partículas de polvo ante el contacto con la barrera, pero eso no evitó que unas cuantas traspasaran dicha defensa, logrando golpear a mi Pokémon, pero no fueron suficientes para implicar gran peligro._

 _–Rayos, esa no la conocía. Hoy viniste cargado de sorpresas, Ash. Debo admitirlo, temo por quienes se enfrenten en la Conferencia Lumiose contra ti. –Comentó Grant soltando un silbido, cuando la lluvia de meteoros acabó. Frente al moreno, el pokémon Roca/Dragón estaba respirando agitado, debido al esfuerzo necesario para realizar tan poderoso movimiento._

 _–Sí… Puede que tenga varios trucos bajo la manga preparados. Pero basta de halagos, debemos seguir._

 _–Tienes razón. Tyrantrum, ataca con Triturar. –El dragón tomó velocidad y envistió en dirección de Pikachu._

 _–Pikachu, Hierva Lazo._

 _–O no, eso no. Tyrantrum, salta y aplasta a esa rata con Cola Dragón_

 _–¡Atactrueno!_

 _A una velocidad increíble para su gran tamaño, el Pokémon Fósil saltó evitando las ataduras de hiervas y en el aire su cola fue rodeada de energía verde, y cuando estaba cerca de Pikachu, lo conectó lanzándolo lejos en dirección de la barrera. A pesar del golpe, Pikachu se las ingenió para que su rayo eléctrico golpeara a Tyrantrum, dañándolo lo suficiente para que su salud entrara en el "área roja"._

 _Pikachu logró girar evitando que el golpe los estampara contra la barrera, pero debido a la fuerza de la energía verde de la Cola Dragón, fue absorbido por su Poké Ball, sacando al único Pokémon que me quedaba sin mostrar. Esto sucedió, debido a que la energía de dicho movimiento tipo Dragón, interactúa de manera extraña con la energía molecular que absorbe a los Pokémon y los encapsula en las Poké Balls. Y aunque se ha estudiado por años la razón de porque provoca que otro Pokémon del equipo aparezca de manera aleatoria en el campo, aún se desconoce._

 _–¿Un Pupitar? ¿Eh? Bueno, no sé qué planeas, pero debido a que tienes permitido realizar intercambios, supongo que podrías intercambiarlo por Pikachu si deseas, pero al menos ahora sé cuál es tu ultimo Pokémon. –Comentó sonriente Grant. –Muy bien, Tyrantrum, usa Triturar._

 _–Rayos… Pupitar, no tengo pensado usarte aún. Así que usa Roca Afilada como barrera para cubrirte y vuelve. –Apenas un muro de rocas apareció frente a mi pupa de roca, frenando a Tyrantrum, lo devolví a su contendor y saqué a Pikachu de su Poké Ball, y este furioso se preparó para vengarse por haber sido obligado a entrar en ella._

 _–Eso fue arriesgado, Ash. Pero supongo que esa barrera cumplió a la perfección su trabajo._

 _–Sí, esa era la idea. Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo._

 _–No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? Tyrantrum, salta y usa Cola Dragón. –La secuencia ocurrió de manera similar a como sucedió antes, pero estaba preparado para esto._

 _–Poder Oculto. –Los orbes golpearon con fuerza el abdomen del lagarto prehistórico, provocando que fallara su coletazo y callera de costado contra el suelo._

 _–Muy bien, así como hicimos en la final de la liga, usa Hierva Lazo para atarlo y ataca repetidas veces usando Cola de Hierro._

 _Ante un aterrado Grant, Pikachu golpeó el suelo con su cola, provocando la aparición de hiervas sobre Tyrantrum, impidiéndole moverse aun cuando salió del aturdimiento. De igual manera que contra aquel Zangoose, Pikachu saltó en el aire, golpeando la "corona" del rey de los Pokémon Fósiles, infringiendo gran daño. Claro que esta ocasión no existía el temor de dañarlo como aquel día en la final de la Liga Johto, pues la defensa y nivel de Tyrantrum están muy por encima del de aquel pobre Pokémon de tipo Normal._

 _–Tyrantrum, no podemos permitir que la situación siga así, usa Meteoro Dragón y luego aprovechas la conmoción para liberarte._

 _Pikachu por necesidad se alejó del dragón, que escupió nuevamente aquel tremendo ataque, al momento en que los meteoros se esparcieron, sabía que debía evitar que Tyrantrum se soltara. Eran el momento de arriesgarme._

 _–Pikachu, mantén la Cola de Hierro y úsala para impulsarte de meteoro en meteoro. –Las expresiones de sorpresas no se hicieron esperar, desde Grant hasta el árbitro, y Serena que no se había detenido de darme gritos de apoyo, el silencio reinó expectante ante lo que estaba por ocurrir._

 _Los estudios han demostrado que el uso de un movimiento de tipo ajeno al de Pokémon que lo usa, no provoca que las características del tipo de dicho movimiento se impregnen en su usuario. En otras palabas: si un Pokémon como Charizard usa Cola Dragón, siendo que es Fuego/Volador, su cola no adquirirá la resistencia a la electricidad del tipo Dragón, y mantendrá la debilidad natural del tipo Volador a la misma._

 _Pero lo que estábamos observando era prueba de que, de manera concentrada, el movimiento si puede influir en la zona donde la energía se reúne. Porque de otra manera, un Pokémon como Pikachu, de baja defensa física y especial, no habría podido saltar de un meteoro en otro, sin ser afectado por la energía draconiana de los mismos. Por lo tanto, la resistencia natural del acero a la energía de los dragones debía estar ayudando de alguna manera a Pikachu a soportar la gran energía del Meteoro Dragón._

 _–Sigue así amigo, sigue subiendo hasta que alcances la altura suficiente y usa el impulso de la gravedad para dar el golpe final. –Dije, apenas logré salir de mi propio asombro. Poco después de que hablé, Serena volvió a las porras._

 _–Mierda, eso sí que no me lo esperaba… ¡Tyrantrum, sal de ahí, o será nuestro fin! –Gritó Grant, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar._

 _Pero la orden de Grant llegó muy tarde, Tyrantrum no pudo terminar de quitarse las hiervas de encima, cuando Pikachu ya estaba cayendo en dirección de su torso. Cuando el golpe se dio, hasta yo pude escuchar como a pesar de la coraza de rocas, Tyrantrum expulsaba cada centímetro cubico de aire que poseían sus pulmones, en un rugido ahogado de dolor. Cuando Pikachu volvió a mi lado, bastante agitado, ya el tipo Roca/Dragón estaba completamente fuera de combate._

 _–Rayos, eso fue brutal. Creo que no me queda de otra, tendré que mostrarte a mi Pokémon más fuerte, al que pocos han visto. Porque claro, la Liga Pokémon nos obliga a usar nuestras megas, pero nada pueden hacer si somos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a los retadores antes de usar nuestros Pokémon capaces de hacerlo. Viola y yo creemos en el ideal de evitar a toda cosa el uso de la Mega-evolución, y pienso derrotarte sin la necesidad de usarla. –Gritó convencido el líder de gimnasio._

 _–A mí también me gustaría que no lo hicieras, pero lastimosamente soy yo quien saldrá ganador de esta batalla, y, por lo tanto, no te quedará de otra que usarla._

 _–Eso está por verse… Aggron, aplástalos. –El ultimo Pokémon de Grant apareció sobre el campo, y con solo verlo, sabía que tendría que acabar con él lo más rápido posible. Era una bestia de roca con su cabeza cubierta con placas de metal, con hocico metálico y dos cuernos plateados, su cuerpo de roca gris, con una larga cola y de contextura gruesa. En su cuello tenía un collar, también de metal, con la réplica de la megapiedra._

 _–Pikachu, usa Poder Oculto. –Los orbes se formaron alrededor de mi roedor y fueron lanzados en dirección de la bestia._

 _–Aggron, usa Roca Afilada. –Rápidamente ordené a Pikachu que esquivara el ataque, su velocidad le sirvió para evitar el tumulto de rocas puntiagudas que salió del suelo. Hasta el momento había sido la batalla perfecta, muchos golpes dados y pocos recibidos, debía mantenerlo así._

 _–¡Hierva Lazo! –Las hiervas se enrollaron en las patas del pokémon metálico, llevándolo contra el suelo, el daño fue enorme, debido a su peso. Tal cantidad de daño también se debió a su baja defensa especial. Miré de reojo la Poké Ball de Pupitar, y temía que con la alta defensa física de Aggron y los nulos ataques especiales de mi pupa, me viera en gran desventaja en caso de perder a Pikachu._

 _–¿Aggron, estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado el moreno. Su Pokémon asintió, una vez se zafó de las hiervas y se colocó en posición de ataque. –Perfecto, pero debemos deshacernos de ese molesto Pikachu de una vez. Ha dado demasiados problemas… ¡Así que usa Doble Poder!_

 _–Mierda, Pikachu, aléjate de eso. –Pero fue inútil, un brillo plateado cubrió a Aggron, y con una velocidad descomunal, casi como un tren, se lanzó contra Pikachu. Tal envestida dio de lleno contra mi roedor, y se lo llevó en contra de la pared de la barrera, donde ambos se golpearon con una fuerza incontable._

 _Miré apenado el resultado, cuando Aggron se recuperó del aturdimiento provocado por el golpe, alejándose de la barreara; Pikachu estaba totalmente noqueado. Agradecí internamente que Grant no fuera un peleador violento, o de lo contrario, Pikachu habría muerto. Aggron tuvo que haberse contenido mucho para solo noquear a mi roedor. Cuando el pokémon de acero volvió a su lugar, pude apreciar que tras tal ataque no había recibido nada de daño de retroceso. "Posee Cabeza de Roca", pensé al concluir que solo esa habilidad le evitaría recibir el daño de retroceso._

 _–Gran trabajo, amigo mío. Diste una gran batalla. –Dije mientras recogía a mi roedor y me acercaba a la zona de la barrara donde estaban ubicada las gradas. –¿Preciosa, me lo cuidas?_

 _–Claro, amor. –Serena me sonrió cálidamente mientras estiraba sus brazos. Yo le entregué a Pikachu, y tras lanzarle un beso, volví a mi lugar en el campo._

 _–Si ya terminaste con las escenas cursis, podemos continuar. –Comentó aburrido el moreno._

 _–Claro, ahora pienso acabar con esto. Pupitar, yo te elijo. –Pupitar apareció produciendo su típico gruñido grave._

 _–Si terminar es lo que quieres, eso haré. Aggron, usa Doble Poder._

 _–Eso no bastara y lo sabes. Pupitar, usa Terremoto._

 _El suelo se movió con fuerza cuando Pupitar se impulsó sobre el suelo y cayó de vuelta. Una fisura apareció, atrapando un pie de Aggron en las profundidades de la tierra; y yo aproveché para ordenar Terremoto de nuevo. Aggron es ridículamente débil a los ataques tipo Tierra, así que ni aún con su defensa, bastará para que aguante dos Terremotos seguidos._

 _–Mierda, supongo que no queda de otra. Aggron, remplaza cualquier roca por acero, ¡Mega-evoluciona!_

 _Como es usual, en vez de aparecer aquel fulgor magenta que conecta la piedra llave y la megapiedra, Aggron solo se envolvió en un brillo blanco, que cuando se apagó, mostró que todo lo que antes era roca gris, ahora era metal puro; su cuerpo creció y se volvió más robusto, con una imagen capaz de asustar a cualquiera. Cuando terminó de mega-evolucionar, recibió de lleno el terremoto, pero a penas y le causó daño. Como si nada hubiera pasado, la mega sacó su pata de la fisura, y se preparó para recibir órdenes._

 _–Me hiciste utilizar la mega-evolución, ahora no hay vuelta atrás hacia mi victoria. Aggron, usa Cabeza de Metal. –La mega liberó un gran grito, que, con una resonancia metálica, provocó escalofríos en mi piel._

 _–Pupitar, utiliza Terremoto para frenarlo, y aprovecha para esquivar._

 _El movimiento telúrico sacudió todo el campo, pero Aggron siguió su envestida como si nada; entonces recordé la habilidad de Mega-Aggron, la cual había visto cuando estuve estudiando sobre las megas en la Torre de la Maestría. Por lo tanto, ahora sabía que el coloso de acero poseía Filtro, lo que disminuye el daño de los ataques muy efectivos. A pesar de que la velocidad de Aggron ahora era menor que antes, eso no fue impedimento para superar la de Pupitar, que recibió el poderoso golpe de la cabeza metálica de la mega. Pupitar cayó cerca de mis pies, bastante dañado._

 _–¡Maldición! Pupitar, usa Maldición y luego Roca Afilada._

 _–Aggron, aguanta ese golpe. –No entendía que tramaba, pero cuando Pupitar terminó de sacrificar velocidad por fuerza y defensa, lanzó su ataque tipo Roca, que golpeó el abdomen de Aggron desde abajo._

 _–Perfecto, ahora Aggron, Expolición de Metal._

 _Sentí que mi cuerpo quedó helado cuando escuché la orden. Expulsión Metal es un ataque de tipo Acero que devuelve el daño recibido más la mitad del mismo. Dando honor al nombre, Aggron abrió la boca, creando una esfera plateada, que al lanzarla contra Pupitar y tener contacto, explotó en miles de partículas metálicas. Cuando el brillo de la explosión se disminuyó, Pupitar se encontraba terriblemente dañado._

 _–Aggron acaba con esto y usa Doble Poder._

 _–Pupitar, Maldición. –Recé a Arceus que con el aumento de defensa Pupitar aguantara. Cuando la penumbra purpura terminó de rodear a mi Pokémon, éste fue envestido por Aggron, que igual que con Pikachu, solo que, con más violencia, lo golpeó contra la barrera, esta vez sí recibiendo daño de retroceso tras haber perdido su habilidad anterior. Cuando la mega se alejó, Pupitar estaba en el suelo, derrotado._

 _–Bien hecho, Aggron._

 _–Pupitar, vuelve._

 _–Pupitar no puede continuar, con esto el retador se queda sin Pokémon, por lo tanto…_

 _Justo antes de que el árbitro terminara de declarar el final del combate, el aparentemente inconsciente Pupitar, pues tenía sus ojos cerrados, empezó a brillar. Mi corazón se aceleró al comprender lo que ocurría; pues después de meses de espera, sin presionar jamás a mi amado Pokémon, éste estaba evolucionando. El cuerpo de la pupa se empezó a deformar y resquebrajar. Y una figura bípeda de gran tamaño, con varias rocas haciendo de espinas en su espala y una cabeza ancha, apareció. Luego una cola gruesa hizo aparición y un grito que heló a todos en el gimnasio fue producido. Cuando el brillo se mitigó, un poderoso Tyranitar estaba donde antes lo hacía Pupitar._

 _–Pupi… Los siento, Tyranitar, al fin evolucionaste, finalmente llegaste a tu última etapa evolutiva. –Como si hubiera estado atento a mis palabras, el gigantesco Pokémon respondió con otro rugido. –Muy bien, viejo amigo, es hora de acabar con esto que juntos empezamos hace tantos años._

 _–Que conmovedor… Pero que haya evolucionado no significa que sea más fuerte que mi Mega-Aggron. más –Aclaró retadoramente el líder de gimnasio. –Aggron, usa Cabeza de Hierro._

 _–Tyranitar, sostenlo y usa Triturar._

 _La mole rocosa que ahora tenía por Pokémon, estiró sus brazos y esperó a que la embestida de Aggron llegara a él, y con una fuerza sorprendente, detuvo a la mega como si nada, demostrando que tanto tiempo entrenando como una simple pupa valió la pena. Cuando detuvo totalmente a Aggron, con su hocico recubierto en colmillos sombríos, mordió el cuello de su rival, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor intenso._

 _–¡Aggron, libérate!_

 _–Tyranitar, usa Terremoto, y cuando acabe, ataca con Roca Afilada para alejarlo de ti._

 _Mi Pokémon golpeó el suelo son su cola, provocando un Terremoto mucho más poderoso que los de antes, que aún con su habilidad, hizo que la mega se quejara de nuevo, con aún más agonía que antes. Cuando el movimiento cesó, Tyranitar golpeó el suelo de nuevo, y varias rocas salieron del mismo, golpeando desde abajo a Aggron, mandándolo a volar._

 _–Aggron, Explosión de Metal._

 _El gigantesco ser cayó de pie, aún a pesar de notarse increíblemente dañado, y volviendo a crear una esfera metálica en su boca, lanzó la energía contra mi Pokémon, que pegó contra la barrera resultado de la explosión brillante. A pesar de su evolución, el daño que recibió como Pupitar se mantenía, así que ahora se mostraba demasiado cansado como para durar mucho más._

 _–Aggron, acabalo con Cabeza de Hierro._

 _–Tyranitar si eso hace contacto, estamos acabados, usa Terremoto para derrotarlo antes de que te impacte._

 _El poderoso pokémon de ahora solo tipo Acero se lanzó con su cabeza puntiaguda al frente, y como sucedió antes, corrió sobre el piso en movimiento. Tyranitar insistía en golpear el piso con todas sus fuerzas, buscando derrotar a su rival antes de que hubiera contacto. Aggron parecía no sentir el dolor, y siguió de frente como si nada, pero justo cuando sus cuernos iban a impactar contra el cuerpo de Tyranitar, se precipitó contra el piso, completamente noqueado._

 _–Aggron está fuera de combate, por lo tanto, el líder de gimnasio se ha quedado sin Pokémon. El retador, Ash Ketchum, es el ganador._

Después de tremendo combate, devolví a un terriblemente cansado Tyranitar a su Poké Ball, y le di la mano a Grant, que me suplicó convertirme en el nuevo Campeón de Kalos; yo acepté dispuesto, y entre risas prometimos volver a luchar en otro momento. Serena me felicitó con un gran beso, y en la noche con algo aún mejor; al día siguiente partimos a Pueblo Ambrette. De camino a dicho lugar, vimos a varios Zangoose atacar, matar y luego comer a un Seviper, Serena quería hacer algo, así que me vi en la necesidad de explicarle que así es el equilibrio de la naturaleza, y que intervenir estaría mal; a regañadientes mi novia ignoró la escena, así que tomamos un camino alterno cercano a la costa pare evitar a los Pokémon salvajes.

Pasamos un par de días en Ciudad Ambrette, que aproveché para llevar a mi novia al Acuario Regional de Kalos y al Instinto Paleontológico. Luego de nuestra estadía en el pueblo, partimos sin la más mínima prisa hasta el siguiente destino, que resultó ser el Bastión Batalla. En dicho lugar me registraron, y al ver que ya tenía el título de Conde por mis resultados en la Mansión Batalla, me lo mantuvieron, cosa que aproveché para seguir subiendo peldaños.

Fue una semana la que pasamos en el Bastión Batalla, y eso fue suficiente tiempo para alcanzar el gran número de cien victorias seguidas; lo que me valió el título de Marqués. Al final no perdí ninguna batalla, ni siquiera en la revancha que tuve contra Viola, a la que me encontré el tercer día de batallas. Podría haber seguido subiendo de categoría, pero para obtener del título de duque era necesario vencer a cuarenta entrenadores más, y ya Serena y yo nos habíamos aburrido de estar ahí. De hecho, ella aprovechó el tiempo para practicar en batallas, y aunque la vencieron varias veces, logró una racha suficiente para alcanzar el título de Vizconde.

Fue de esa manera, que tras habernos detenido en la guardería pokémon que había al principio de la Ruta Siete, porque Serena quería ver a los Pokémon bebés, terminamos llegando a Pueblo Camphrier. Y así fue que decidimos venir de paseo al Palacio del Cénit, para tener un picnic, y descansar después de tanto tiempo viajando y batallando, no solo contra entrenadores y Pokémon salvajes, sino que además contra la sociedad de Kalos y sus molestas costumbres.

–Ash, amor. ¿Qué tanto piensas? –Miré alegre a mi novia, que vestía su típico vestido rosa, ahora adornado con el lazo azul que le regalé, ubicado a la altura de su cuello. Fue después de nuestra primera vez en Geosenge que empezamos a tratarnos de "amor", y eso me hace bastante feliz, pues no tengo ninguna queja respecto a mi relación con ella, es como si su sola presencia espantara a mis demonios internos.

–Nada, preciosa. Solo estaba recordando el fin de esta aventura, que vivimos a través de Kalos. La mejor de toda mi vida, sin duda. –Le comenté sonriente, mientras me llevaba un macaron a la boca.


	23. La Conferencia de Lumiose

**La Conferencia de Lumiose**

* * *

El tiempo fluyó como el agua de un río, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba de vuelta en Lumiose. Fueron un par de días agotadores, sobreviviendo a la burocracia y preparándome para la competencia, pero finalmente sería el evento de apertura. Entré con Serena al estadio, y al encontrar nuestros lugares apartados, nos sentamos, esperando el inicio de la ceremonia. El evento en sí no tardó demasiado, fue más la espera por la aparición del Campeón, que nos obligó a todos a mantenernos apilados en las sillas, sin la posibilidad de huir.

Cuando el arrogante pelinegro hizo aparición, enseñó la copa que sería el premio para aquel que ganara la conferencia, dijo unas cuantas frases cliché y se retiró sin más. Ante mi cara de desagrado, Serena soltó una ligera broma, que relajó el ambiente, aludiendo a cómo sería la actitud de semejante personaje al momento de perder su título, algo que yo estoy convencido de lograr. Las batallas no empezarían hasta el día siguiente, por lo tanto, me enfoqué en entrenar y practicar la mega-evolución con Metagross, y aprovechando el más reciente regalo del profesor, con Tyranitar también.

A mí me tocó participar en la liga hasta el segundo día de batallas, sería mi primera fase de grupos desde que batallé en la Liga Hoenn. Esto debido a que desde entonces la cantidad de entrenadores aumentó bastante gracias a las reformas, haciendo imposible ordenar la gran cantidad de participantes en fases de grupos; siendo estas remplazadas por fases clasificatorias y hasta pre-eliminatorias.

En el caso de Kalos, debido al alta de dificultad de los gimnasios, solo llegan a participar un reducido grupo de entradores, de esta manera se realiza una fase de grupos acomodada según la cantidad de personas reunidas entre los que recién ganaron las ocho medallas, y los que lo hicieron en años posteriores. Este año justamente resultó en un número de veinticuatro personas, por lo tanto, la fase de grupos fue modelada a manera que resultaron ocho grupos de tres personas, pasando dos entrenadores dependiendo de la cantidad de puntos otorgada según los resultados y el promedio de Pokémon derrotados y perdidos.

A mí me tocó estar en el grupo F, y mientras uno de los entrenadores se veía bastante promedio, el otro resultó bastante particular, ya que era un entrenador especializado en el tipo Fantasma, uno de mis tipos elementales favoritos. Y dado que mi primera batalla sería contra él, estaba preparado para aplastarlo usando a Tyranitar, Chandelure y Pikachu. Ante mi ferviente deseo de luchar, el tiempo necesario para encontrarme en el estadio, se deslizó entre mis manos como la arena. Gracias a la tecnología del estadio, el tipo de campo cambiaría según un sorteo al inicio del combate; en mi caso, resultó ser un campo de estilo normal, de concreto lizo.

Ahora, frente a mí, se encuentra un sujeto de aparecía peculiar. Tiene un sweater negro, con un gorro cubriendo su pelo oscuro, pantalón vaquero negro, y tenis deportivos. Sus uñas parecen pintadas de negro, y un par de ojeras reposan bajos sus profundos ojos castaños, su cuerpo un tanto grueso, acompañado de unos anteojos y mirada seria, da una sensación de que es un tipo estudioso o adicto a los videojuegos, pero con un aura un tanto incómoda. Sin decir nada, el entrenador lanzó una Ocaso Ball al aire, y de esta salió un Chandelure, que, a diferencia del mío, tenía llamas naranjas en vez de azules. "Un Shiny", pensé.

–Muy bien, parece que esta será una batalla bastante pareja. Chandelure, yo te elijo. –Mi propio Chandelure hizo aparición en el campo, listo para demostrar que es el mejor de su especie.

–Chandela, flota sobre el aire esquivando lo que sea que te lance. –Dijo en voz calmada el sujeto.

–Chandelure, usa Bola Sombra e intenta derribarlo. –Una bola de oscuridad perpetua se formó frente a mi Pokémon, que la lanzó sin esperar ningún tipo de señal. Para mi sorpresa, el Chandelure de mi rival resultó mucho más rápido que el mío, esquivando ese ataque como si nada.

Claramente eso solo podría deberse a una naturaleza favorable en este aspecto, además de un fuerte entrenamiento en Ev´s, o Valores de Esfuerzo, en el **stat** de velocidad; en otras palabras, el Pokémon está entrenado de manera en que el atributo de velocidad sea superior al de aquellos de su misma especie.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante dicho análisis, el entrenador ordenó a su Pokémon usar Infortunio. Varias flamas de aura morada flotaron en dirección de mi fantasma, que fue cubierto por estas, haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Cuando el fulgor morado se apagó, el Chandelure respondió con un rápido ataque de Carga de Fuego. "Si sigo así me será imposible equipararme a su velocidad." Comprendí en mis adentros.

–Chandelure, aléjate de él y usa Lanzallamas en el suelo. –Cuando mi Pokémon consideró estar a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente, de sus extremidades arrojó una gran cantidad de fuego al suelo, creando una barrera infernal.

Las llamas se alzaron hasta cubrir a mi tipo Fantasma/Fuego justo a tiempo para evitar que su rival lo alcanzara con otro Carga de Fuego. El movimiento desorientó al Chandelure contrario, cosa que tomé a mi favor para ordenar otra Bola Sombra, que finalmente hizo contacto, dañando bastante al rápido, pero poco defensivo, Chandelure. Entonces comprendí que, a cambio de velocidad, el entrenador rival, llamado Joseph, sacrificó los aspectos defensivos de su Pokémon, a diferencia del mío, enfocado en el equilibro, solo resaltando un poco el ataque especial.

–Chandela, aléjate de ese muro de fuego, usa Carga de Fuego para ganar aún más velocidad, y ataca de nuevo con Infortunio.

–Chandelure, cúbrete usando de nuevo un muro de fuego, y luego vuelve a atacar con Bola Sombra. –Ordené, volviendo a confiar en dicha estrategia.

–Chandela, usa toda tu velocidad y atraviesa ese ataque de fuego antes de que se movilice.

Para mi sorpresa, la velocidad del candelabro vario color fue tal, que logró alcanzar a mi Pokémon cuando apenas estaba empezando a usar el Lanzallamas sobre el suelo, golpeándolo con su cuerpo cubierto de llamas fluctuantes. Sabía que ahora me hallaba en problemas, así que hice lo único que podía hacer a ese punto.

–Chandelure, ataca rápido con Bola Sombra a quemarropa.

La orden llegó justo a tiempo para que mi Pokémon usara el ataque al momento que las flamas moradas salieron del Chandelure Shiny, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco segundos después. Pero a pesar de sus atributos equilibrados, los Chandelure no son conocidos por su resistencia, por lo tanto, tras la gran cantidad de daño recibido en poco tiempo, mi Pokémon terminó cediendo; cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, justo frente a su apenas consciente rival. Regresé mi Pokémon tras escuchar el llamado del árbitro, pero no me ofusqué, pues sabía que ahora no le podía quedar mucho a ese Chandelure.

–Pikachu, ya sabes que hacer. –Mi roedor, que se había mantenido tras de mí, avanzó hasta el centro del campo de batalla, con sus mejillas chisporroteando

–Chandela, usa Fuego Fatuo.

–Pikachu, esquiva eso y luego ataca con Atactrueno.

A pesar de la gran velocidad de mi roedor, la ya sorprendente velocidad del Pokémon de mi rival, acompañada por el aumento de stats mediante el efecto secundario de Carga de Fuego, se sobrepuso. Debido a eso, las llamas fantasmales liberadas por el candelabro, alcanzaron el cuerpo de mi amigo, infringiendo una fuerte quemadura. Fue entonces que comprendí la estrategia de mi contrincante, y empecé a sudar frío. Pues claramente su idea era quemar a Pikachu, para que así el efecto de Infortunio sea el doble de dañino, poniéndome en jaque.

–Pikachu, no podemos permitir que el Infortunio te afecte, usa Atactrueno.

–Chandela, esquiva y usa Carga de Fuego. –"¿Qué?", fue lo que me pregunté. No entendía que buscaba con eso. Su velocidad ya es lo suficientemente alta, y en caso de tener contacto con Pikachu, se arriesgaba a que Chandelure se paralizara, así que dicha estrategia era inútil por donde se viera, aun así, no me detuve.

Ordené Atactrueno de nuevo, y ante la embestida del fantasma, el rayo de plasma fue suficiente para frenar el atraque del Pokémon rival. O eso creí. Ya que todo fue una pantalla, para poder evitar que Pikachu esquivara el Infortunio que inmediatamente después fue ordenado. Ante la poca distancia, y la gran velocidad del Chandelure, no pude hacer nada para evitar que mi roedor recibiera el ataque, que lo dañó en demasía.

–¡Rayos! ¿Pikachu, estás bien? –Él me respondió con un "Pika", afirmando que estaba en condiciones de seguir. Para entonces comprendí que debía hacer algo con la velocidad del Chandelure. Pero entonces se me ocurrió algo.

–Pikachu, usa Poder Oculto.

–Chandela, Carga de Fuego.

Vi como Pikachu luchó contra el dolor de las quemaduras, y usó toda su fuerza para lanzar los orbes gélidos contra el Pokémon que estaba a punto de embestirlo. Para mi alegría, cuando una de las esferas blancas golpeo contra la cara del tipo Fantasma/Fuego, el hielo se derritió, generando una densa nueve de vapor que detuvo momentáneamente al candelabro. Con esa grieta creada, ordené el siguiente movimiento.

–Sustituto.

–Chandela, Infortunio.

Pero aún con la gran velocidad del rival, la grieta generada fue suficiente para que Pikachu se protegiera usando una versión falsa de él mismo, que recibió el ataque; el Pikachu falso no soportó el ataque y se desvaneció en el aire. Entonces aproveché para finalizar la jugada estratégica.

–Pikachu, salta sobre el Chandelure y has contacto. Cuando estés sobre él, usa Atactrueno.

El entrenador de tipo Fantasma nada pudo hacer para evitar lo que sucedió después; Pikachu saltó colocando sus cuatro patas sobre la base del candelabro, al costado de la flama central, y lanzó un poderoso ataque eléctrico que provocó que el fantasma callera al suelo, Pikachu saltó lejos de él poco antes de que golpeara la superficie de concreto.

Cuando el Chandelure se reincorporó, casi al borde de la inconciencia, pude ver varias chispas recorrer su cuerpo, y sonreí. Ese era mi plan. Al generar contacto con el cuerpo de Pikachu, rodeado de electricidad estática, y recibir un Atactrueno, las posibilidades de ser paralizado simplemente eran demasiado altas; y fue lo que ocurrió. No sabía con seguridad si fue la Estática de Pikachu, o el efecto del ataque, pero eso era lo de menos, la estrategia dio resultados perfectamente y ahora la velocidad del Chandelure se vería disminuida.

–¡Maldición! Bueno, en ese caso. Chandela, Dividir Dolor. –El Pokémon fantasma miró fijamente a Pikachu, y un orbe color verde salió de ambas criaturas, ambos orbes se mezclaron en medio del aire y volvieron a sus huéspedes. Eso fue Dividir Dolor, un movimiento que suma la vitalidad de ambos peleadores, y la divide en dos, repartiendo el resultado de la suma en mitades iguales. Ahora ambos Pokémon se veían muy cansados y deteriorados, pero mientras Pikachu estaba peor que antes, Chandelure se encontraba mejor.

–Creo que todo queda en un último ataque. Chandela, usa Infortunio.

–Mierda… ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno!

Con los nervios crispados, vi como ambos ataques se formaban en el cuerpo de sus usuarios, pero ahora la velocidad de Pikachu era mayor. Así que, aguantando como pudo el daño constante de la quemadura, Pikachu fue capaz de lanzar el torrente eléctrico justo antes que el Chandelure. El impacto eléctrico se escuchó con fuerza ante el silencio expectante del público. Y a pesar de que se esforzó por terminar el Infortunio, el Chandelure no fue capaz de aguantar el poder de la electricidad y calló derrotado como justo antes lo había hecho mi propio Chandelure.

El entrenador devolvió a su Pokémon ante el aviso del árbitro, yo estaba a punto de llamar a mi roedor para darle un descanso, pero la quemadura infringió daño residual una última vez, para de esa manera dejar a Pikachu fuera de combate. Suspiré decepcionado de mí mismo por el empeño durante la batalla, y me preparé psicológicamente para remontar el dos a uno en mi contra.

Regresé a Pikachu a su Poké Ball por su propia seguridad, y llamé a mi último Pokémon. Tyranitar salió al campo con un estruendoso rugido capaz de asustar al mismísimo Pokémon gobernador del Mundo Distorsión, Giratina. Frente a mi pseudo legendario, apareció una especie de roca con grietas formando símbolos en su parte superior, poco segundos después, de las gritas salió una especie de gas morando, con una cara malévola formada en él; un Spiritomb. Respiré hondo y di la primera orden.

–Tyranitar, usa Roca Afilada. –Antes de realizar el primer movimiento, el cuerpo de la enorme criatura empezó a liberar arena a través de sus poros, creando una poderosa tormenta de arena. Después de que su habilidad fue activada, Tyranitar provocó que varias rocas brillantes salieran por debajo del suelo, en dirección del fantasma, que a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo evitarlas debido a la poca visibilidad otorgada por la arena.

–Mikaruge, usa Maquinación, y dado que Psíquico no servirá de nada, tendremos que apoyarnos en Bola Sombra y Pulso Oscuro, usa una mezcla de ambos. –La legión de almas contenida en una roca espiritual, ensanchó su ya tenebrosa sonrisa y pareció planear algo, con esto logró que la eficacia, por lo tanto, el poder de los ataques especiales, aumentara. Después de subir su ataque especial, el tenebroso Pokémon combinó la bola de oscuridad con los aros nocturnos, creando una especie de cosmos tenebroso que iba dirigido a mi Pokémon.

–Tyranitar, usa Maldición y usa Roca Afilada para cubrirte, luego ataca con Terremoto. –Tyranitar se cubrió de una sombra oscura y sacrificó su velocidad a cambio de ataque y defensa físicos.

El ataque del fantasma terminó por golpear una barrera de rocas, que se pulverizaron al instante, logrando así disolver el cosmos oscuro que era aquel ataque, un poco de energía residual golpeó a mi pseudo legendario, pero apenas y le hizo cosquillas. Casi como burlándose, Tyranitar respondió con un increíblemente poderoso Terremoto, que, a pesar de su decente defensa física, dañó enormemente al Spiritomb.

–Mierda, ese Tyranitar definitivamente es una bestia, nunca vi un Terremoto tan poderoso en mi vida.

–Gracias. –Respondí al alago, un poco sorprendido por la actitud relajada del sujeto, que daba la imagen de tener una actitud seria y distante.

–Pero eso no será suficiente. Mikaruge usa de nuevo Maquinación y vuelve a mezclar Pulso Oscuro y Bola Sombra.

–Tyranitar, usa Maldición de nuevo y ataca con Roca Afilada.

Mientras mi Pokémon se cubría en la umbra morada, el fantasma planeaba maneras de mejorar su técnica de ataque especial; una vez ambos terminaron de modificar sus estadísticas, atacaron. Esta ocasión ambos fueron golpeados. Y aunque la defensa especial de Tyranitar no hubiera cambiado, bastó para que al recibir el ataque no sufriera mucho daño; por otro lado, el Spiritomb parecía estar a punto de caer vencido. Pero fue entonces que me percaté, Tyranitar parecía demasiado cansado para el trascurso de la batalla; de nuevo estaba siendo víctima de Presión, la misma manera en que Zapdos sobre complicó nuestra lucha en la planta de energía.

–Tyranitar, acabemos con esto rápido, usa Terremoto una vez más.

–Mikaruge, esquívalo elevándote en el aire y ataca usando un poderoso Pulso Oscuro. –"Te tengo", pensé. El fantasma se elevó en el aire en algo similar a una levitación temporal, y justo entonces usé mi carta bajo la manga.

–¡Roca Afilada con toda la fuerza! –Con los remanentes de la Tormenta de Arena, Spiritomb nada pudo hacer para evitar las rocas que lo golpearon desde abajo, debilitándolo por completo.

–Spiritomb no puede continuar. Entrenador Joseph, llame su ultimo Pokémon a la batalla. –Indicó el árbitro de manera monótona. En ese momento, la tormenta arenosa amainó por completo.

–Bien, parece que esta vez especializarme en un solo tipo elemental me dejó en desventaja, pero, de todas maneras, el que sigue es mi mejor Pokémon. Juppeta, es hora de maldecir al rival. –Una especie de muñeco demoniaco apareció en el campo de batalla, y al verlo, sonreí por dentro. Tomando en cuenta que la especialidad de Banette es el ataque físico, y Tyranitar elevó su defensa mediante el uso de Maldición, definitivamente me encontraba con bastante ventaja, aun así, no podía confiarme, pues noté una pequeña roca cocida como un botón en el cuello del Pokémon, una megapiedra.

Pero al poner más atención a esto último, me sorprendí bastante, ya que, aunque en esencia es imposible diferenciar una megapiedra autentica de una reproducción de Silph, los mega-aros son otra historia. Busqué en el cuerpo del chico, pero no noté ningún modelo de mega-aro, entonces la vi, era una piedra llave, colocada en una especie de collar decorado con claveras, la roca se encontraba en el dije; la calavera central, para ser más exactos, en su boca. La ubicación de la piedra llave me pareció peculiar, yo personalmente terminé por colocar la mía en mi gorra, como una especie de pin.

–Parece que le sorprende que no tenga un mega-aro, supongo que ya notó la piedra llave en mi collar. Esta es… –Indicó tomando el dije. –Una de las pocas piedras llave encontradas en Hoenn en los últimos cinco años, y me costó bastante conseguirla, igual que la Banettita, y puedo apreciar que usted tampoco es fan de las imitaciones. –Me sorprendí un poco de que hubiera notado la Tyranitarita colocada en la parte trasera de mi Pokémon, estaba bastante bien camuflada.

–Puede decirse que soy un entrenador de la vieja escuela. –Aclaré.

–Interesante, yo igual. Me agrada. En ese caso, creo que el público de esta decadente región se merece un espectáculo. –Afirmó con tono de voz bastante alto, ganándose el abucheó del público cercano a la barrera. –¿Que dice, Ash Ketchum? Le demostramos a la gente de Kalos el verdadero poder de la mega-evolución por lazos. –Asentí con una mirada desafiante, pero evitando soltar improperios, a falta del deseo de encontrarme con la hostilidad de los Kaloceses.

–En ese caso… Juppeta, es hora de liberar todo el poder de la venganza.

–Tyranitar, debemos ser más fuertes que nunca.

Ambos tocamos las piedras llave y el resplandor magenta cubrió el estadio, el silencio se apoderó del estadio, y la expectativa, ante un espectáculo no visto en años, aumentó. Cuando el brilló se atenuó, por mi lado, mi Pokémon creció en tamaño y las varias extensiones similares a cuernos o estalagmitas en su espalda, crecieron en tamaño, apareciendo una de gran tamaño en su cabeza, dando la sensación de una fortaleza andante. Por el lado de mi rival, el Banette logró liberar sus extremidades de la cubierta de la tela, sus garras y pies aparecieron con un color similar a sangre fosforescente; en general ambos Pokémon ganaron una imagen de poder, capaz de inspirar terror. Las megas se miraron, estáticas, esperando sus órdenes.

–Juppeta, usa Sombra Vil. –Fui incapaz de dar mi orden ante la velocidad del ataque realizado, por poseer "prioridad", debido a la facilidad de medio por donde se moviliza: las sombras. Tyranitar fue golpeado de manera sorpresiva por debajo de su cuerpo, cuando el Banette apareció en su sombra. Después de concretar su orden, el fantasma se alejó rápidamente, buscando evitar un contragolpe.

–Rayos, Tyranitar, usa Terremoto y evita que se acerque. –La habilidad de Tyranitar no cambió al realizar la mega-evolución, por lo tanto, Chorro de Arena se activó por el cambio drástico de su usuario, y de nuevo una Tormenta de Arena cubrió el campo de batalla.

Aprovechando el daño constante causado por el impacto del veloz viento lleno de arena, esperaba lograr vencer rápidamente al muñeco vudú de poder físico impresionante. Cuando Joseph ordenó de nuevo Sombra Vil, Tyranitar ejecutó su ataque de tipo Tierra, pero fue inútil, el muñeco solo apareció desde la sombra de mi Pokémon cuando el movimiento telúrico se detuvo, impactando otro golpe. Respiré tranquilo agradeciendo por la defensa de Mega-Tyranitar, consciente que, de no ser por ella, estaría en problemas.

–Amigo, somos muy lentos, así que nada cambiara si lo somos aún más, usa Maldición y Terremoto.

–En ese caso, Juppeta, usa Maldición tú también, y pongámosle límite de tiempo a la batalla. –El bello de mi cuello se erizó al escuchar esa orden. Maldición es un movimiento que funciona de manera distinta según si es usado por un Pokémon de tipo Fantasma, u otro tipo que no sea este. En el caso de cualquier que no lo sea, ocurre el típico intercambio de valores, pero en los fantasmas…

Una especie de clavo espectral apareció en la mano del Banette, y este sin dudarlo se lo clavó en el pecho, provocando que un aura negra lo cubriera. El aura daño significativamente al Pokémon, pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Dicha aura voló hasta el cuerpo de Tyranitar que incapaz de hacer nada, fue cubierto por esta, y el mismo clavo espectral apareció sobre su cuerpo, haciendo una porción de daño según su vitalidad. "Ahora realmente tengo una razón para apurarme y acabar con la batalla, o seré historia.", pensé.

Usar Maldición con fantasmas es un arma de doble filo, por un lado, te aseguras un daño constante cada cierto tiempo, pues el clavo insiste en aparecer durante la batalla repetidamente, hasta que el Pokémon maldito sea derrotado; pero, por otro lado, el daño que provoca convocar la Maldición es bastante considerable, y yo tengo pensado usarlo a mi favor.

Convocada la Maldición, Tyranitar utilizó el Terremoto que estaba en espera, y Joseph ordenó Sombra Vil de nuevo, pero ahora estaba preparado. Justo cuando el movimiento de tierra acabó, el fantasma apareció en la sombra de mi Pokémon, fue entonces que grité.

–¡Tyranitar, usa Triturar, con todas tus fuerzas! –El fantasma no logró reaccionar a tiempo, y fue mordido por las mandíbulas de Tyranitar, imbuidas es energía negra, el daño fue tal, que el Banette cayó al suelo casi derrotado; yo vi mi oportunidad.

–Triturar, de nuevo.

–Eso no, ¡Golpe Bajo!

Antes de que Tyranitar pudiera volver a atacar, el fantasma reaccionó golpeando el muslo de mi bestia, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó, aun así, no fue suficientemente fuerte para provocar daño letal, pero sí para que Banette se alejara en dirección de su entrenador. Ahora sabía que debía cuidarme de los ataques sorpresa del Golpe Bajo. En ese momento el clavo fantasmal hizo aparición, dañando a mi compañero; pero decidí ignorarlo.

–Roca Afilada.

–Golpe Fantasma.

El muñeco desapareció en un vórtice oscuro antes de recibir el golpe de las rocas. Pero ello no me tomó por sorpresa, y, de hecho, gracias a varias batallas anteriores contra fantasmas, ya sabía la forma de contrarrestarlo, e incluso de predecir cuándo aparecería para atacar. "Un Giratina, dos Giratina, tres Giratina", llevé el conteo, y cuando vi que volvía a aparecer el vértice, no lo pensé dos veces.

–¡Triturar!

–¡Golpe Bajo!

–¡Terremoto! –Sabía que usaría la técnica con el Golpe Bajo, así que estaba preparado para contraatacar. El movimiento de tierra sacudió al muñeco que no pudo conectar su golpe de tipo Siniestro. Ahora que estaba indefenso era el momento.

–¡Triturar! –El fantasma recibió de nuevo un mordisco que dio la ilusión de que sería tragado por la bestia, pero Tyranitar solo lo sacudió y lo lanzó al aire. Varios cortes en la tela y costuras rotas eran apreciados en el cuerpo del Banette.

–Aprovecha que está en el aire y usa Roca Afilada.

–Esquívalo con Golpe Fantasma.

De nuevo el muñeco pudo evitar el ataque rocoso, y desapareció en un vórtice. Para mi mala suerte, el muñeco cambio por poco el tiempo de duración normal del ataque, y entre la espesa tormenta de arena, donde ahora se encontraba Tyranitar, no pude ver cuando reapareció el vórtice, cosa que el muñeco usó para su ventaja, golpeando el fuerte abdomen de mi bestia, que si recibió un daño a tomar en cuenta.

El clavo fantasmal volvió a parecer, dañando aún más a Tyranitar, que ya se notaba cercano a la derrota. Temí por el resultado de la batalla, pero Arceus, el dios Pokémon mismo, me sonrió, debido a que un poco de arena se metió en las costuras y ojos del Banette, que hasta el momento había evitado las áreas más espesas de la tormenta. Ese daño y distracción los aproveché, y ordené una Roca Afilada que el fantasma recibió de lleno por debajo de sus pies.

–Mierda, Juppeta usa Golpe Fantasma para salir de ahí.

–¡No, esto debe acabar a ahora! Tyranitar, usa Triturar antes de que logre atravesar el vórtice.

El muñeco vudú convocó el portal fantasmal, y estaba a punto de huir a través de él, pero Tyranitar en un esfuerzo sin precedentes, logró morder la parte posterior de su cuerpo antes de que desapareciera en la nada. Pensé que el ataque no había sido suficiente, y viendo que la Maldición volvió a hacer efecto, recé porque Tyranitar no recibiera el siguiente ataque. Pero para mí sorpresa, cuando el vórtice volvió a aparecer, lo que salió de él fue el pokémon de tipo Fantasma, sin su forma mega y completamente debilitado. El árbitro levantó su bandera verde en mi dirección.

–El Banette del entrenador Joseph Yūrei, de Hoenn, no puede continuar, por lo tanto, ha perdido todos sus Pokémon. El ganador de la batalla es Ash Ketchum de la región de Kanto. –El estadio irrumpió en gritos, y yo me acerqué a Joseph para dar mi gesto de respeto.

–Gran batalla, Ketchum, la verdad es que ese Tyranitar me sorprendió bastante.

–Digo lo mismo, a pesar de tener un equipo de mono-tipo, me la pusiste muy difícil. Espero que en otra ocasión volvamos a luchar.

–Estoy completamente seguro de que será así. Luego nos veremos Ketchum, tengo motones de Pokémon tipo Fantasma, que estoy seguro, morirían por maldecirte. –Con una sonrisa macabra, el sujeto ingresó por el pasillo en dirección de su camerino. Yo sonreí nervioso, no sabiendo si hablaba en serio o bromeaba.

Posterior de la batalla contra el entrenador fantasma de Hoenn, tras haberme cambiado en el camerino, busqué a Serena, que estaba en la recepción del estadio; el Gran Estadio de Lumiose. La pelimiel vestía la típica ropa que usaba para encubrir su identidad. Ella me felicitó con un gran beso y después salimos del lugar con la intención de cenar.

Tras tremenda batalla, el resto resultó de un nivel muy bajo, y aunque si me topé con varios entrenadores inescrupulosos y violentos, no me vi en la necesidad de usar más fuerza de la necesaria; simplemente estaba arrasando en la Conferencia Lumiose. Incuso Joseph, que pasó como segundo de grupo, alcanzó las semi finales, pero fue derrotado por Sawyer, el chico peliverde, amigo de Serena, que conocí en Laverre.

Después de todo, la final de la Liga Kalos resultó ser como aquel entrenador poseedor de un mega-aro dijo; el claramente estaba apuntando al Alto Mando. Sabía que no sería una batalla sencilla, y me preparé aún más que para la final de la Conferencia Plateada. Como durante toda la liga había enfrentado multitud de entrenadores con mega-aro, me sentía listo para ganar. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que el mega-aro era inexistente, lo contrario, pude visualizar una piedra llave colgando de una libreta que el chico llevaba en su mano. Recordé que al parecer la relación entre Joseph y Sawyer fue bastante cordial, como si se conocieran, tenía que haber una conexión entre ambos chicos de Hoenn y la reaparición de las piedras llave.


	24. Lazos en la Final

**Lazos en la Final**

* * *

La batalla empezó muy bien para mí, vencí a su Clawitzer, el camarón pistolero, con la ayuda de Pikachu, que logró lidiar con el poder de su Pulso Dragón. Luego vino Slurpuff, que, a base de Guardia Algodón y Brillo Mágico, venció a mi roedor, pero no pudo contra Metagross. Le di descanso a mi monstruo de metal, y llamé a Chandelure. Pero a pesar de la inútil habilidad Holgazán, que ponía a la bestia de Hoenn, el tercer Pokémon del chico, a perder el tiempo cada cierto tiempo, usando Castigo, Slaking logró sacar de combate a mi fantasma. Luego llamé a Tyranitar para que lidiara con la bestia, pero no fue mi mejor elección, pues con los ataques de tipo Lucha, Contrataque y Machada, estaba cerca de otra derrota.

–¡Tyranitar, usa Terremoto!

–¡Slaking, Machada!

Mientras usaba su cola para golpear el suelo, Tyranitar provocaba un movimiento telúrico; en ese instante, Slaking se abalanzó sobre mi Pokémon, con su puño alzado como un gran martillo. Aunque a duras penas, la bestia holgazana pudo conectar su golpe en la quijada de mi Pokémon, dejándolo fuera de combate. Aun así, el daño recibido durante los varios combates, fue demasiado, y el tipo Normal también cayó debilitado.

–Ambos Pokémon son incapaces de seguir. Entrenadores, llamen a sus siguientes Pokémon. –Ante la aclaración del árbitro, regresé a mi Pokémon que al final decidí no mega-evolucionar, siendo consciente de la regla de solo una mega por combate oficial.

Después de que ambos combatientes regresamos nuestros Pokémon, el campo de batalla, que fue uno de bosque durante la primera mitad de la batalla, cambió a uno rocoso. Claro que del primer campo quedó solo un montón de troncos destrozados; éste bajó mediante una plataforma, cuando volvió tenía montículos de rocas por aquí y por allá, no se veía incómodo, a diferencia de lo que pensé al escuchar que el sorteó dictaminó que sería un campo rocoso.

Eso último, sobre todo, porque, por ejemplo, el campo acuático, que tenía un estilo de piscina simulando un lago, fue uno donde se me hizo bastante complejo luchar; más debido a que esa batalla, que era de tres contra tres, no usé a Toxapex, mi único tipo Agua. A partir de los cuartos de final, fue que pasaron de ser batallas así, equipos de tres, a ser de equipos completos, o sea, seis contra seis; y en estas el estilo de campo de batalla cambia cuando uno de los entrenadores pierde la mitad de sus Pokémon.

Miré la Poké Ball de aquel Pokémon que una vez fue un pequeño Larvitar que salvé de unos cazadores furtivos, tras haber perdido a su mamá. Juntos pasamos por montones de cosas, y junto a Pikachu y Beldum, fue parte de aquella dura época durante la crisis, en Hoenn. Llamé a la batalla a mi siguiente opción, ahora era el turno de Togekiss, que se encontraba frente a un Aegislash que estaba claro que tenía un muy alto nivel,

–Togekiss, usa Corte Aéreo.

–Aegislash, usa Escudo Real.

Mi hada voló en el aire, se acercó y lanzó múltiples sierras circulares de viento a la espada embrujada, que, usando su escudo, se cubrió, evitando cualquier daño provocado por el ataque de mi Pokémon. Sawyer no esperó a que Togekiss se reacomodara, y ordenó Corte Furia; la espada se desenfundó a su misma, y con su escudo a un lado de su cuerpo, usó su filo imbuido en un brillo blanco metálico para golpear el costado de mi hada. Por ser un ataque tipo Bicho, el daño fue mínimo, pero eso solo sería el inicio, pues Corte Furia aumenta su poder de ataque a cada uso. "Debo cuidarme de ese movimiento", pensé.

–Togekiss, vuelve aquí y prepárate para atacar de nuevo, no pueden usar ese movimiento defensivo muchas veces seguidas sin arriesgarse a que pueda fallar.

–Aegislash, mientras estés desenfundado en modo ataque estaremos indefensos, así que ante cualquier cosa evita recibir daño. Ahora, usa Danza Espada o nunca seremos capaces de infringir el suficiente daño.

No entendí en un principio que estaba pasando, pero al final caí en cuenta de la situación. Una de las principales reglas de las ligas oficiales y conferencias, es que no se pueden realizar intercambios de Pokémon durante las batallas, claro que se puede hacer en batallas amateur y combates desafiando a los gimnasios, pero en estas instancias no. La única manera de hacer un intercambio, es cuando un Pokémon rival cae derrotado, en el entretiempo, o antes que el primer ataque sea ordenado. Y por lo visto, el Aegislash de Sawyer no parece tener un **set** de movimientos como para dañar lo suficiente a Togekiss. Respiré más tranquilo, sabiendo que no tendría que lidiar con ningún ataque súper eficaz del tipo Acero, con **Stab**.

–No dejemos que se salgan con la suya, Togekiss. Usa Brillo Mágico para atacar desde lejos.

Aunque el Pokémon Espada real pudo terminar de aumentar su ataque mediante un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo filoso, nada pudo hacer para cubrirse del ataque tipo Hada de mi ave feérica. A pesar de la resistencia del acero a los movimientos de las hadas, por estar en su forma descubierta, el daño que el tipo Acero/Fantasma recibió, si fue suficiente para que la balanza se pusiera de mi lado.

–No te detengas Togekiss, usa Brillo Mágico de nuevo.

–Escudo Real.

Las ondas de luz fueron repelidas por el escudo del fantasma, que rápidamente volvió a enfundarse sobre su escudo, protegiendo su delicado cuerpo filoso. Con los mantos negros y morados en los bordes, que sirven de manos, sostuvo con fuerza el escudo sobre su cuerpo, manteniendo ahora una posición defensiva, incapaz de atacar.

El cambio de forma defensiva y ofensiva de Aegislash es también conocido como la habilidad Cambio Táctico, y permite una amplitud de estrategias en batalla, por eso mismo la línea evolutiva de Honedge es muy codiciada, cualquiera quisiera tener un Aegislash en su equipo. No sabiendo que esperar del entrenador peliverde, vestido de manera formal, con un chaleco con corbata y pantalón corto, ordené a Togekiss usar Velocidad Extrema, esperando algún tipo de reacción a mi favor, por parte del chico.

–¿Acaso eres idiota? Aegislash, espera quieto.

Como era previsible, Sawyer reaccionó esperando a que su Pokémon recibiera el ataque que jamás le haría daño. Dado que es imposible que un tipo Normal y un tipo Fantasma se toquen, el ataque del primer tipo, perpetuado por mi hada, atravesó el cuerpo de fantasma, que se volvió etéreo al contacto con el veloz golpe de cuerpo de Togekiss. En ese momento ocurrió lo que deseaba.

–Ahora, Aegislash, usa Corte Furia. –Justo cuando, tomando el escudo con uno de los mantos, Aegislash perdió la forma defensiva, grité con todas mis fuerzas.

–Togekiss, usa el impulso de la Velocidad Extrema para golpear con Corte Aéreo.

Gracias a la velocidad temporal extra, obtenida del ataque tipo Normal, que no se disminuyó al atravesar el cuerpo etéreo de Aegislash, Togekiss pudo golpear con las sierras circulares de viento el mango de la espada del fantasma, justo por detrás de donde está su ojo único. La espada perdió la compostura, y por la desesperación de volver a su forma defensiva, perdió el escudo, que se resbaló de su manto izquierdo y cayó al piso.

–Maldición, Aegislash recoge el escudo, rápido, y usa Escudo Real.

–¡Ni mierda! Togekiss, Brillo mágico a toda potencia. –La espada estaba confundida entre orden y orden, así que tardó demasiado en ir por su escudo, y cuando estaba por recuperarlo, recibió las partículas de luz del Brillo Mágico, que lo golpearon con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo contra uno de los montículos de rocas del campo de batalla. El estruendo generado por el golpe fue bastante fuerte, pero, aun así, el tipo Acero no estaba vencido.

–Aegislash, por ahora olvida el escudo y ataca usando Espada Santa. –Ese es un ataque de un poder a tener en cuenta, pero al igual que los ataques de tipo Bicho, un ataque de tipo Lucha simplemente es incapaz de dañar lo suficiente a una combinación de tipo Hada/Volador. "Sabiendo que los únicos ataques de Aegislash son Corte Furia y Espada Santa, ya tengo esto ganado", pensé, bastante satisfecho.

–Recíbelo. –Togekiss no lo dudó, y aguantó el corte de espada del fantasma, que apenas e hizo algo de daño. –Corte Aéreo

–¡Corte Furia!

Ambos ataques chocaron, las sierras de viento de Togekiss, contra el cuerpo de espada de Aegislash. Y aunque pudo con las primeras dos sierras, fue vencido por dos más que salieron de las alas brillantes de mi hada. Esos dos últimos ataques bastaron para derrotar al indefenso tipo Acero/Volador, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. El árbitro dio el aviso, y Sawyer llamó a su Pokémon, para luego sacar a otro, un Sceptile bastante poderoso, que llevaba una especie de bufanda verde en su cuello, con una Sceptilita en el nudo de ésta.

–Este es mi inicial, y normalmente mi último Pokémon, pero recientemente obtuve algo que quiero probar, pero para eso, tienes que vencerlo. –Habló arrogantemente el chico de Hoenn.

–No hay problema. Togekiss, usa Corte Aéreo. –Decidí restar importancia a su comentario y fui directo a la acción.

–Sceptile, defiéndete usando Garra Dragón, y luego ataca con Hoja Aguda. –"¿Qué acaso me está subestimando?", pensé irremediablemente, al ver que de nuevo usaría un Pokémon sin ventaja contra Togekiss.

Las sierras de aire se acercaron velozmente al inicial de tipo Planta de Hoenn, que, cruzando sus brazos y con sus garras imbuidas en energía morada, contrarrestó todas y cada una de estas. Luego, a una velocidad demoniaca, saltó en el aire y golpeó a Togekiss en las dos navajas verdes que aparecieron en el costado de sus brazos. El golpe fue tal, que mandó al ave férrica contra uno de los montículos de rocas, aumentando el daño realizado.

–Rayos, Togekiss, levántate y usa Respiro. –Mi hada no dio tiempo de reacción, tomó una buena cantidad de aire y remplazó las alas heridas por unas en perfectas condiciones. –Bien, ahora ataca con Brillo Mágico, evita el contacto con esa planta súper desarrollada.

–Sceptile, no podemos permitir que vuelva a recuperarse, o nunca terminaremos esta batalla. Esquiva el Brillo Mágico y usa Tormenta de Hojas.

Nuevamente la velocidad del inicial estuvo por sobre las expectativas, esquivó el fulgor blanco y golpeó con una cantidad exagerada de hojas el cuerpo de Togekiss, que se llenó de cortadas y raspones; un ataque brutal, capaz de matar, en caso de ser usado por un entrenador amoral. Sabía que no podía seguir dependiendo de Respiro, así que ordené Velocidad Extrema, que golpeó con fuerza el cuerpo de Sceptile, que intentó usar su velocidad para esquivar, pero no bastó.

–Aprovecha que lo tienes cerca y usa Planta Feroz.

–Mierda, usa Velocidad Extrema para escapar.

Un montículo de raíces espinosas salió del suelo, y empezaron a moverse como látigos vivientes, buscando azotar a mí Pokémon, que grácilmente esquivó todo gracias a la velocidad adquirida. Y aunque al principio salió bastante bien, fue incapaz de esquivar una raíz de las plantas casi al borde del límite del ataque. La raíz espinosa se enrolló al cuerpo del hada, y otras raíces empezaron el azote. Cuando el ataque acabó, Togekiss estaba muy herido.

–Rayos, Togekiss, usa Respiro. –Sabía que el tipo Planta necesitaría descansar antes de atacar de nuevo y me confié en eso. Pero para cuando di la orden, Sceptile ya estaba recuperado.

–¡Esta vez no! Sceptile, Hoja Aguda. –Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando miré como la velocidad del Pokémon de Hoenn fue mayor que la del mío; los brazos navaja golpearon en forma de "X" el rostro de Togekiss, dejando una marca y lanzándola al suelo, esta vez evitando las rocas. Y dado que no tuvo tiempo de curarse, estaba muy cerca de perder la conciencia.

–Togekiss, no nos dejaran recuperar energía, así que lo mejor será atacar. Usa Corte Aéreo.

–Embiste esquivando todo y usa Hoja Aguda una última vez.

Las sierras de viento que salieron de las alas de Togekiss fueron esquivadas, o al menos las primeras, ya que mi Pokémon supo cómo darles efecto, y de esa manera se hicieron muy difíciles de esquivar. Así que de esa manera Sceptile perdió impulso, dándome chance de responder a su ataque. Ordené Brillo Mágico, pero Sawyer cambió Hoja Afilada justo antes de que Sceptile conectara el golpe, y ordenó Tormenta de Hojas.

Por la distancia tan corta, Sceptile no pudo evitar que el Brillo Mágico golpeara su cuerpo. Con ese ataque ya se estaba notando lo cansado y dañado que estaba, pero ignoró todo ello y convocó una masiva cantidad de hojas, que salieron disparadas contra Togekiss. La velocidad y fuerza de las hojas fue claramente menor a la primera, obviamente debido al efecto del mismo movimiento de disminuir el ataque especial. Cuando la última hoja salió del cuerpo de Sceptile, Togekiss se precipitó contra el suelo, y yo corrí hasta él para atraparlo, saltando al campo; el ave feérica calló en mis manos, inconsciente.

Escuché la indicación del árbitro, que de paso me exteriorizó que no volviera a entrar al campo durante la batalla. Devolví a mi hada que seguía en mis brazos a su Poké Ball, y coloqué el objeto en mi cinturón, mientras tomaba otro. Sabía que Sceptile no duraría mucho, por lo tanto, fui a la segura.

–Toxapex, ¡yo te elijo! –La estrella venenosa apareció en el campo, mostrando su cara entre el domo que son sus extremidades, levantando dos de ellas frente a su rostro–Rápido, usa Escaldar.

–¡Ja! Sceptile, Hoja Aguda. –Sonreí ante la confianza de Sawyer, probablemente desconociera al Pokémon de Alola y se confiaría por el ataque de tipo Agua. Cuando Sceptile estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ordené Búnker. Toxapex endureció todos sus brazos como si se encerrara a sí misma, y las púas de su cuerpo se hicieron aún más notorias. Sceptile solo golpeó el domo, sin dañar a mi Pokémon, pero se clavó varias púas, recibiendo las toxinas de mi Pokémon en el proceso.

–Mierda, no tenía ni idea de que ese movimiento existiera. Ahora estamos en problemas, Sceptile. Debemos mantenernos alejados de esa cosa. Así que usa Tormenta de Hojas. –La tercera Tormenta de Hojas salió bastante debilitada, pero no me preocupé, ordené Búnker de nuevo, y Toxapex se mantuvo intacta. Luego ordené Escaldar, y un torrente de agua hirviendo golpeo el debilitado cuerpo de Sceptile, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Durante el tiempo que estuve entrenando para la Conferencia Lumiose, decidí cambiar Tóxico por Carga Venenosa, y resolví mantenerlo dentro del **Move Set** permanente para las batallas oficiales. Esto normalmente no sería algo que otros entrenadores harían, ya que a pesar de que Toxapex no destaca en ningún tipo de ataque, el físico si suele ser un poco mejor. Pero dado que mi Toxapex es de naturaleza serena, una personalidad que suele potenciar los ataques especiales sobre los físicos, yo entrené al mío con Banda Recia, un objeto que aumenta los Ev´s en el ataque especial. Todo eso para que mi Pokémon aproveche su gran defensa, y poder usar una estrategia defensiva de larga distancia; que obligue al entrenador contrario a acercarse para atacar, y de esa forma envenenar usando Búnker.

–Sceptile, estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo antes de caer, así que usa Garra Dragón con toda tu fuerza.

–Toxapex, aguanta ese ataque. –El Sceptile corrió entre los montículos de roca, y golpeó el cuerpo de domo de Toxapex, que, gracias a su fuerte defensa natural, no salió muy dañado. El que si estaba a punto de salir dañado era Sceptile. –En este momento Toxapex, usa Carga Tóxica.

Un montón de caldo morado salió de las púas de mi Pokémon, golpeado por distintos puntos de su cuerpo al tipo Planta, que recibió doble daño por estar envenenado. El Pokémon Monte se veía muy herido; apoyándose en su rodilla luchaba por no caer inconsciente. Estaba tan dañado, que su habilidad Espesura, se activó, y su cuerpo se cubrió de energía verdosa. Ahora sus ataques tipo Planta estarían reforzados, y aunque no mejoró su vitalidad, fue suficiente para que pudiera ponerse en pie de nuevo.

–Genial, eso nos servirá para seguir un rato la batalla. Ahora, usa Planta Feroz. –Debo decir que hasta me sentí mal por hacer que los esfuerzos de Sceptile de luchar por su entrenador se desperdiciaran, pero en las batallas no hay espacio para la piedad, al menos en ese aspecto.

–Búnker. –Las raíces golpearon el domo endurecido y lleno de púas, sin hacer el más mínimo daño, la desilusión pintó toda la cara de Sawyer. –Acaba esto con Carga Tóxica. –Y en una victoria de la estrategia, el líquido venenoso golpeó al extremadamente debilitado Sceptile. Esta ocasión ni siquiera pudo encontrar apoyo en sus extremidades, cayó directamente en suelo, completamente debilitado.

–Sceptile no puede continuar. Entrenador Sawyer, llame a su último Pokémon. –Escuchar al árbitro me hizo darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de poder luchar contra el Alto Mando de Kalos.

–Gran batalla, amigo mío, vuelve. –Sawyer devolvió a su inicial con una cara melancólica, y preparó su última Poké Ball. –Salamence, demos todo lo que tenemos para vencer.

Un enorme Pokémon dragón apareció en el campo rocoso, su cuerpo celeste oscuro con alas rojas y escamas blancas en su abdomen; todo de él era amenazador, sobre todo su cara con seis crestas puntiagudas, tres a cada lado, y marcas rojas sobre su frente. Al poner atención al collar de cuero con una megapiedra, entendí porque Sceptile no había sido mega-evolucionado, y también capté el significado de la frase de Sawyer, seguro obtuvo la Salamencita hace poco tiempo. La presencia del dragón asustó un poco a Toxapex, que se hecho para tras, perdiendo poder de ataque fisco.

–Toxapex, vuelve. –Dije mientras el rayo rojizo de la Poké Ball la absorbió. Aprovechando que Sawyer no había ordenado ataque alguno, para así realizar un cambio legal de Pokémon combatiente. –Metagross, aplasta todo con tu poder.

Cuando mi poderoso tipo Acero/Psíquico apareció en el campo, no fue afectado por la cara tenebrosa del Salamence; ya que Intimidación no tiene efecto por Cuerpo Puro. La habilidad de Salamence no me preocupó, pero la cuestión es diferente con su mega. Sabía que este tipo de lucha se daría tarde o temprano, el combate de megas; lo que no preví, fue que se daría entre los dos pseudo legendarios de Hoenn.

–¿Te parece si probamos un poco del poder de nuestros Pokémon en su forma base? –Me preguntó Sawyer, perturbando el silencio de la expectativa.

–Por mí bien. –Respondí calmado. Sin esperar a que mi rival diera el primer paso, solté la primera orden. –Metagross, usa Puño Meteoro.

–Ataca con Carga Dragón.

El brazo de Metagross se rodeó de energía azulada y saltó usando sus patas traseras y se abalanzó en el aire contra el dragón, este último atacó usando todo su cuerpo, que se rodeó de energía con una forma similar a la de su cabeza. Las dos energías, ambas azules, la de Metagross más oscura, la de Salamence cubriendo su cuerpo, chocaron, ninguna parecía ceder, o así fue, hasta que el poder exagerado de Metagross rompió el aura en forma de cara y golpeó el hocico real del dragón; su puño aumentó de tamaño, para mi suerte.

–Increíble poder, pero no creo que esa máquina viviente pueda con esto. Giga Impacto. –Salamence agitó su cabeza despejando el dolor y acató la orden de su entrenador. De nuevo una energía rodeó el cuerpo del dragón, esta vez era blanca con rozada, y fluctuaba girando hacia un lado y luego otro, dependiendo de la dirección del dragón.

–Metagross, usa Puño Hielo. –Mi calma se diferenció de los claros nervios del peliverde, que sabía que en caso de que su tipo Dragón/Volador recibiera un ataque de tipo Hielo, estaría perdido.

Otro golpe de energías se dio en medio del campo, pero esta vez duró un poco más, la energía fluctuante del Giga Impacto generaba chispas y se desintegraba, mientras la homónima, gélida, del puño de Metagross se mantuvo firme, sin reacciones adversas. Al final la energía del Giga Impacto resultó endeble, y el golpe helado de Metagross impactó en el pecho escamoso del dragón, enviándolo contra el suelo, golpeándose su cabeza contra el borde de un montículo de rocas.

–¡Rayos! ¿Cómo estás Salamence? –El dragón con dificultad volvió al aire batiendo sus rígidas alas, y gritó confirmando que podía seguir luchando. –En ese caso, ya no hay nada que probar, es hora de luchar con todo. ¡Mega-evoluciona!

El chico tocó la piedra llave que estaba colgando en la libreta que siempre mantuvo en su brazo izquierdo, y el brillo magenta unió los cuerpos del dragón y su entrenador. Cuando la esfera brillante sobre energizada que rodeó el cuerpo de Salamence se desvaneció, se mostró a éste con un aspecto más aerodinámico, y sus alas bien podrían recordar las de un jet a propulsión; claro estos últimos se creador simulando un Mega-Salamence o tal vez Latias o Latios, probablemente tomaron inspiración de los tres.

–Metagross, usa Defensa de Hierro. –Mientras Salamence terminaba de cambiar, yo aproveché para mejorar la defensa de mi Pokémon, sabiendo que sería útil. Después de que vi que las partículas de acero crearon una capa en mi Pokémon, me preparé para atacar. –Metagross, usa Cabezazo Zen.

–Cola Dragón. –No podía permitir que ese ataque provocara que mis Pokémon se vieran intercambiados, así que grité a Metagross que se asegurara que esa energía verdosa de la cola de Salamence no lo tocara directamente.

Metagross usó la energía psíquica del cabezazo para golpear el abdomen de la mega, y aunque recibió el coletazo, la misma energía de su ataque difuminó la de la Cola dragón, evitando así que fuera devuelto a su Poké Ball, pero eso no evito que recibiera el coletazo, que si lo dañó un poco. Sabía que mediante ataques físicos de tipo Dragón, Metagross jamás sería derrotado, así que no me preocupé por usar su forma mega, por el momento.

–Acércate a él y usa Puño Hielo.

–No dejes que te golpee con eso, atácalo con Incinerar. –Una enorme esfera de fuego fue escupida por el tipo Dragón/Volador. Metagross intentó esquivar la esfera, pero un par más fueron lanzadas y lo golpearon desde el frente y ambos lados, provocando que cayera y no pudiera ejecutar su ataque. El fuego cubrió el cuerpo de mi Pokémon, causando que rugiera de dolor.

"Es hora", entendí que no bastaría si él poseía ataques especiales de tipo Fuego, así que no perdí el tiempo, y mega-evolucioné a Metagross. El escenario brilló como antes lo había hecho, y con un suceso bastante extraño estos días, dos entrenadores usaron la mega-evolución por lazos en la misma batalla. Ocurrió en mi combate contra Joseph, y el enfrentamiento entre Joseph y Sawyer, y ya la gente estaba hablando de que el poder de este tipo de mega es superior al de la mega artificial del mega-aro.

Con solo ello, mi objetivo ya estaba empezando a ser alcanzado; aun así, no pude dejar de dudar del objetivo real de los dos chicos de Hoenn. Y en lo extraño que fue que la amiga de Serena y Sawyer mencionara que él había comprado su mega-aro en la Fábrica de Poké Balls de Kalos, cuando claramente no tenía uno. Mi teoría implicaba que Sawyer y Shauna, el nombre de la amiga de Serena, estaban involucrados en el ataque a la fábrica de hace unos meses, ¿pero con qué fin? Y de ser ese el caso, ¿tuvieron algo que ver ellos con lo sucedido en la planta de energía? ¿Y qué hay de Joseph? ¿Es un cómplice de ellos? Comprendí que nada lograría con esos cuestionamientos, así que me enfoqué en terminar la batalla.

–Metagross, seamos rápidos, derrótalo con un poderoso Puño Hielo.

–Salamence, usa Giga Impacto, esta vez ganaremos.

Supuse que la confianza de Sawyer venía de la capacidad de Mega-Salamence de convertir los ataques del tipo Normal, como Giga Impacto, en tipo Volador, y que además de darle **Stab** , aumentaría su poder en un treinta por ciento. Claro que, según los números, el poder otorgado por Piel Celeste, la habilidad obtenida por Salamence al mega-evolucionar y fuente del cambio antes mencionado, sería tremendo. Pero no tomó en cuenta que mi Mega-Metagross también posee una habilidad que aumenta el poder de su ataque, los de impacto para ser específicos, llamada Garra Dura. Fuera como fuera, esto se resolvería por un último y anticlimático gran golpe final adelantado, y yo ya sabía quién sería el ganador.

–El brazo fuerte de Metagross, con garras aún más grandes y afiladas que en su forma base, fue lanzado contra la energía fluctuante del ataque de la mega. Era de esperar que el público pensara en otra lucha de energías, pero no sucedió, Metagross partió el Giga Impacto a la mitad, y golpeó a Salamence en el cuerpo, congelándolo en el acto.

–Acabalo con Puño Meteoro. –Sawyer seguía en shock, y ningún sonido salió de su boca, de todas formas, con su Pokémon congelado, hubiera sido inútil decir nada.

El puño de Metagross se cubrió de una especie de forma rocosa brillante, ante el aumento de poder del Puño Meteoro, y con ese incremento de fuerza golpeó a la mega en el mismo lugar donde antes lo hizo con el Puño Hielo. Ante el contacto, todo el hielo se resquebrajó, y Salamence fue impulsado contra un puñado de rocas, pues ya no podía ser llamado montículo, y justo ahí cayó fuera de combate, casi muerto. Me sentí mal por el uso desmedido de fuerza, pero sabía que era necesario.

Sawyer ni siquiera esperó a escuchar el veredicto del árbitro y se lanzó al campo para ver el estado de su Pokémon. A penas fui declarado el ganador y se finalizó el combate, bajé al campo y evadiendo las rocas, me acerqué al peliverde. El chico estaba acariciando a su Pokémon, soltando palabras de agradecimiento y apoyo.

–¿Está bien? –Pregunté, genuinamente preocupado.

–Sí, solo que recibió una buena golpiza. –Dijo en tono un poco sarcástico. No sabía si lo decía por reclamarme, o para aligerar el ambiente, pero preferí disculparme para evitar malentendidos.

–Lo siento, tal vez debí contenerme un poco, Metagross soló siguió mis órdenes.

–No hace falta, de igual manera Salamence solo seguía las mías. De todas formas, puedo asegurarte que hemos terminado mucho peor en otros combates. Ahí afuera ahí entrenadores que no conocen el accionar deportivo y la moral.

–Y que lo digas. –Hice una pausa y seguí. –Fue una gran batalla, por momentos no sabría si ganaría.

–No seas tan modesto, con solo ese Metagross podrías haber barrido con mi equipo. Es un Pokémon impresionante. –Me aclaró admirado el chico peliverde. –Por cierto, como dijo Joseph, lo más es seguro que nos veamos en otro momento. Por ahora, enfócate en derrotar a Alain, y no solo por ti y los Pokémon, también por mí, que siempre he querido ver a ese arrogante saborear la derrota.

Las dudas volvieron a inundar mis pensamientos. Y cuando me di cuenta, ya me había despedido de Sawyer; este salió del campo sin recibir su medalla del segundo lugar. A mí me entregó el trofeo el mismísimo Alain, que, por su expresión, pareciera no solo haberme reconocido, sino que era claro que me guardaba rencor. Durante el resto del evento no vi a Serena, pero si me topé con varios líderes de gimnasio que me felicitaron, entre ellos Clemont. El rubio estaba con su hermana, pero ella ni siquiera se me acercó.

Cuando la premiación acabó, salí en búsqueda de mi novia, pero resultó estar escondida en mi camerino todo ese tiempo. Ella me pidió disculpas y me aclaró que lo que deseaba era evitar a los paparazzi y a Alain, yo acepté sus disculpas y la besé con la pasión que sentía desde que me di cuenta que soy el campeón de la Liga Kalos. Recordé a la Serena de mi alucinación, y simbólicamente le indiqué que estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo. Me sentí el mejor entrenador del mundo, y la sensación de poder me gustó, supe que mi valía como persona siempre fue mayor que aquel despojo de entrenador que fui hace un año.

No dudé en aceptar el reto del Alto Mando, y mientras esperaba a que fuera programada la fecha de las batallas, me quedé con Serena en su pent-house. Ahí entendí porque no quiso que entrara cuando fue por ropa, el lugar era un chiquero, y estaba lleno de basura y residuos de drogas; no le reclamé a ella, pues yo había sido igual, así que no me sentí con el derecho moral de decir nada. Después de que hicimos que el lugar fuera habitable de nuevo, pasamos unos lindos días como pareja.

Entre tanto, aproveché que el profesor estaba cerca de donde habitaba, para que diera constantes chequeos a mis Pokémon. Entrené como nunca, y me aseguré de estar en un nivel óptimo, incluso, a petición de Serena, que encontró mi pulsera y los cristales Z en mi bolso, practiqué los bailes capaces de activar los Movimientos Z. Claro que nunca los usé realmente, ya que gastan mucha energía vital del Pokémon, y para que funcionen es necesario un gran vinculo y entendimiento, y yo insistí en no poner esa carga sobre mis Pokémon. Al final la indicación de la fecha llegó, y resultó que pelearía con la Elite Four y el Campeón, todo en un mismo día.


	25. El Principio del Fin

**El Principio del Fin**

* * *

Serena estaba furiosa, casi salió de la casa, cosa que casi no hizo el mes que duró la Liga Pokémon en confirmar la fecha de la batalla, para ir a indicar a la sede del Alto Mando que estaban abusando de su poder. Después de investigar, resultó que luchar contra el Alto Mando en un mismo día, era ahora la única manera de poder formar parte del mismo, y que para poder remplazar un miembro de la Elite Four, era necesario vencer a los cuatro miembros, y no solo uno, como antes.

El cambio fue global, por lo tanto, nada podíamos hacer más que aceptar que me encontraría en una situación sumamente desventajosa. Al final me mentalicé al respecto, pues es muy sencillo, debo luchar contra los cinco entrenadores más fuertes de Kalos, con solo tiempo para curar a mi equipo entre cada batalla; y para cumplir mi sueño, debo vencerlos a todos.

Guardé mis cosas en mi bolso, incluidos los cristales Z y la pulsera necesaria para usarlos, y junto a Serena, partí a la sede de la Liga Pokémon. Me despedí del profesor y sus ayudantes y ellos prometieron ver mi batalla desde el laboratorio. Tomamos un tren hasta una especie de túnel con una entrada en forma de castillo, llamado Camino de la Victoria. El lugar solo podía ser traspasado por el campeón de la conferencia Kalos, así que después de un beso de la buena suerte, un empelado del lugar llevó a Serena a la zona de acompañantes.

El túnel era un lugar oscuro y rocoso, en ciertas zonas tenía pantallas donde se mostraban las mejores hazañas de cada miembro del Alto Mando; el final del túnel estaba atestado de escenas de las batallas de Alain, algo que me puso del mal humor, pero me sorprendió por su gran nivel. Al final me chequeé en lo que era la entrada a un gran castillo, y al entrar, me topé con un enorme salón, con cuatro puertas; podía entrar a cualquiera sin ningún tipo de orden o prioridad, y no sabría qué miembro de la Elite Four sería mi contrincante. El reto constaría de batallas cuatro contra cuatro, y la final sería con equipo completo. Los intercambios estarían prohibidos, y solo se permitiría hacer uno durante todo el combate, y sería solo una vez uno de los Pokémon en el campo estuviera derrotado.

Primero, me tocó luchar contra Siebold, un sujeto vestido con una especie de uniforme de chef ejecutivo de color blanco con detalles en azul, con adornos similares a los de la realeza. El sujeto empezó el combate usando un Starmie, la estrella de mar psíquica, al cual derroté con relativa facilidad usando a Pikachu. Dado que él era el miembro de la Elite Four especializado en el tipo Agua, Pikachu logró vencer a otros dos más de sus Pokémon sin mucho problema, un Barbaracle y un Clawitzer; el monstruo acuático formado por percebes, y el camarón cañón cayeron ante su poder eléctrico. Pero su Mega-Gyarados complicó la situación, y ante un poderoso Terremoto de la serpiente marina, Pikachu cayó noqueado. Toxapex pudo acabarlo con la táctica de envenenar y esperar.

Después de vencer a Siebold, mediante pociones y hiervas que compré antes de salir de Lumiose, curé a mi equipo y descansamos unos minutos. Luego entramos en otra puerta, donde una mujer que reconocí estaba esperando. La miembro de la élite especializada en tipo Fuego, Malva, también famosa por ser la presentadora del canal más importante de Kalos, Lumiose TV. La mujer de complexión elegante y delgada, con anteojos de lente rojo, ropa ceñida al cuerpo de diseñador, pelo rosa peinado en trenzas que caían a cada lado de su cabeza, y expresión vanidosa.

La pelirosa fue bastante más difícil de vencer que el entrenador de tipo Agua. Usando a Toxapex pude lidiar con su Torkoal y su Talonflame, la tortuga de fuego y el ave flamígera cayeron ante la fuerza acuática de mi estrella de mar venenosa. Pero su Pyroar hembra acabó con su racha positiva usando Carga Salvaje, el ataque de tipo Eléctrico fue demasiado para mi Pokémon. Después, la Pokémon felina, venció a Togekiss con la misma estrategia, un error mío al confiarme. Pero hasta ahí llegó su leona de fuego, que cayó ante la fuerza de las rocas de Tyranitar. Su Mega-Houndoom fue otra víctima de mi Mega-Tyranitar, que, con solo par de usos de Roca Afilada, acabó con su miseria. Me sorprendió la agresividad de la chica al luchar, casi podía catalogarla como una entrenadora amoral, que me llevó al límite de tener que dejar a mi tipo Roca/Siniestro usar fuerza de más.

Cuando acabé con la orgullosa entrenadora, que me despidió con una mirada de odio, procedí a sanar y dejar descansar a mi equipo. Aproveché la amplia zona del salón principal de la sede de la Liga Kalos para dejar a mis Pokémon estirar sus extremidades y relajarse entre cada combate. No podía esperar mucho más debido al tiempo límite, así que entré en la tercera puerta. Dentro, en un campo de batalla claramente ideado para Pokémon de tipo Acero, me encontré a un sujeto alto y musculoso, con un atuendo de caballero de color plateado metálico y una estrella de seis puntas en su frente, cubriendo una oscura cabellera despeinada. Él era el entrenador especializado en el tipo Acero de la Elite Four, Wikstrom.

Wikstrom también resultó un luchador muy salvaje, que me obligó a enfocarme en ganar más que nunca. Chandelure lidió bien con sus primer Pokémon, un Klefki, el hada de las llaves cayó por una llamarada. Pero después del hada de metal, siguió un Probopass, que con la fuerza de sus rocas casi quiebra la cúpula de mi fantasma, al que saqué en muy mal estado del campo de batalla. La furia inundó mi cuerpo, y procedí llamando a Pikachu, que con Hierva Lazo acabó con el Pokémon con forma de la estatua de la cabeza de una persona con bigote y sobrero, y una gran nariz.

Luego fue el turno de un Aegislash, de nivel similar al del de Sawyer. La espada fantasma derrotó a mi roedor usando Cabeza de Metal, y el golpe fue tal, que la zona de la cabeza de Pikachu que recibió el impacto, se inflamó. El mismo Aegislash venció a Tyranitar con sus brutales ataques de acero. Me molesté en extremó y llamé a Metagross, al cual Mega-evolucioné, y con su poder aplastante, acabé con el Aegislash y el Mega-Scizor que fue el cuarto y último Pokémon del caballero maligno; el tipo Bicho/Acero nada pudo hacer durante la batalla.

Esta ocasión llevé a mis Pokémon con la enfermera de la Liga, a la cual tenía acceso solo una vez durante el reto al Alto Mando. Dejé a Pikachu y Chandelure, y entré a la última puerta del salón principal. Dentro estaba el último miembro de la Elite Four, y el más poderoso; la ex Campeona de Kalos, Diantha. La mujer, vestida con una blusa y pantalones cortos blancos, y una especie de jacket mesclada con vestido, de color blanco igual que el resto de la indumentaria, y unos accesorios en su espalda similares a alas de un Mega-Absol. Su pelo oscuro como la ceniza, recogido en un peinado en forma de estrella y ojos azules como el océano; indudablemente la belleza de la actriz más famosa de Kalos está a otro nivel.

Su aspecto nada tuvo que ver con su fuerza, y aunque con un estilo delicado y hermoso, similar al de los performances, logró ponerme en aprietos. Su potencia, aunque incomparable a la del resto de sus compañeros, vino acompañada de una gran deportividad, demostrándome que no todo en la alta esfera de Kalos está mal. La antes campeona, y ahora entrenadora de la Elite Four especializada en el tipo Hada, empezó usando un Florges, el hada con forma de flor fue derrotada por mi Toxapex, Pokémon con el que empecé. Por su tipo veneno, creí que mi criatura de Alola aguantaría más, pero fue derrotada por el Gardevoir de la actriz y entrenadora, que usó un increíblemente poderoso Psíquico.

Al vencer a mi Toxapex, la ex Campeona cambió a su Pokémon, y convocó a su Crabink a la batalla. El hada con forma de piedra preciosa sin pulir le dio gran batalla a mi Tyranitar, pero la fuerza bruta de mi bestia al final sobresalió. Yo cambié a Tyranitar, pues pensaba usarlo hasta el final, y llamé a Togekiss. Mi hada tuvo una batalla de tú a tú contra el Azumarril de la chica, y estuvo a punto de definirse de cualquier lado, pero fue mi hada la que venció al conejo acuático con el uso de un poderoso Corte Aéreo. El estado de mi hada no era el ideal, estaba muy cansado tras su batalla contra el tipo Agua/Hada, y eso se demostró en su batalla contra el Gardevoir de la ex Campeona, que venció de un Psíquico a mi Pokémon.

Guardé a mi Metagross en caso de emergencia, y usé a Tyranitar. Mega-evolucioné a mi tipo Roca/Siniestro, y, tras ver a la chica hacer lo mismo, con un mega-aro, por supuesto, se dio una batalla impactante. Ambos estuvieron muy cerca de la victoria, pero el poderío de la mega de la actriz, fue tal que, ante un choque de fuerzas, Roca Afilada contra Brillo Mágico, el hada usó la confusión a su favor para propinarme la primera derrota usando una mega. El Gardevoir usó las rocas para cubrirse y se colocó a la espalada de Tyranitar, y lo fulminó con un súper efectivo Brillo Mágico. Pero el tipo Psíquico/Hada se encontraba en forma similar a la de mi Togekiss hace solo unos momentos, así que Metagross no tuvo problemas en acabar el trabajo de Mega-Tyranitar.

Cuando observé caer al último Pokémon de Diantha, sabía que la persona, el entrenador que fui en el pasado, había desaparecido, y fue remplazado por un exitoso luchador que tiene la valía suficiente para que nadie lo mire hacia abajo. Me sentía el mejor de todos, el entrenador que en el fondo siempre quise ser, aunque mi actitud no lo reflejara. Ya no temía al rechazo ni a la traición, nadie me volvería a dar la espalda, y la Serena de mis sueños definitivamente se tendría que tragar sus palabras. Ya podía postularme a un puesto en la Elite Four, pero eso nunca fue mi objetivo, así que, tras curar a mano a mi equipo, y recuperar a mi compañero de toda la vida y a Chandelure, me dirigí a la última zona del salón.

La zona de acceso a la sección del campeón estaba al fondo del salón principal, justo donde antes había una puerta con seguro, sirviendo de bloqueo, ahora había un pasillo que daba a una habitación oscura. Al entrar a la habitación, la puerta de acceso se cerró de nuevo y la penumbra cubrió mi visión, y tras unos tensos segundos, sentí el suelo moverse. Estaba parado en una plataforma, que empezó a bajar. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, me hallaba en un salón del mismo tamaño que el salón principal, tal vez de un mayor tamaño. En medio del recinto, un amplio campo de batalla se erguía majestuoso.

Subí las gradas que llevaban a la zona del campo de batalla, que tenía un desnivel en comparación con el piso del salón. Y justo en medio apareció una persona, que antes era invisible dada la altura del campo de batalla, dicha persona resultó ser el Campeón Regional de Kalos, Alain. El pelinegro me miró con desagrado, pero al mismo tiempo detecté competitividad en su mirada, claramente para él la batalla era más que solo por una competencia por el título. Sin duda Alain me había reconocido en la gala de la entrega del título de liga, y ahora mismo mi identidad no le era indiferente, claramente esto sería personal.

Sin mediar palabra, el Campeón se colocó en su lado del campo, y yo, que ya estaba casi en la zona del retador, simplemente me acomodé, dejando que Pikachu se pusiera en donde resultara de su agrado. Miré con curiosidad el resto del salón, y para mi sorpresa, me encontré con la mirada de Serena, que se encontraba casi escondida detrás de una cortina roja en uno de los palcos que estaban en cada extremo de salón, sobre el campo de batalla. Me sorprendió, pues no la vi durante las batallas contra la Elite Four, y esto no es de extrañar, pues los campos de batalla de cada miembro de la élite eran únicamente para recibir a los retadores, no tenían espacio para el público. Supuse que Serena había visto las batallas por la trasmisión en algún lugar del palacio de la Liga, y creí que la final sería igual, pero ahí estaba mi hermosa novia, huyendo de la atención mediática, y de la presencia de su loco y celoso ex novio.

Sonreí a Serena, ella me hizo un gesto con la mano, que identifiqué como que me deseaba suerte; me enfoqué en el obstáculo que se cernía ante mí. Inhalé y exhalé, analicé mi situación con detenimiento, y recordé el equipo completo de Alain, tomé la decisión de con quién empezaría, y tomé su Poké Ball. Vi al Campeón hacer lo mismo, y casi con sincronicidad perfecta, ambos llamamos a nuestros primeros Pokémon, frente a Togekiss apareció un Gourgeist. Sería la batalla de mi tipo Hada/Volador, contra el tipo Fantasma/Planta de Alain.

–Ketchum, espero que esta vez no salgas huyendo como aquel día que te encontré con tus sucias manos en mi novia. –Dijo el pelinegro antes de que la batalla empezara oficialmente. Al parecer no era consciente de la presencia de su ex.

–Ella ya no era tu novia, supéralo. Y no, esta vez pienso derrotarte. –Respondí sin mostrarme afectado por sus palabras.

–En tus malditos sueños, perdedor… –Comentó entre gruñidos el Campeón.

–Este es un combate por el título de Campeón de la Liga Kalos. El actual Campeón contra el campeón de la Conferencia Lumiose. Será una batalla de seis contra seis, no está permitido ningún tipo de sustitución; sustituir un Pokémon será considerado como abandono, y ese Pokémon será considerado como eliminado. –Habló el árbitro, ubicado en una tarima por sobre el campo de batalla. El hombre con un uniforme oficial de la Liga Kalos, con un escudo con forma de pentágono, dividido en tres, a la derecha de color rojo, al medio blanco con la forma de la Torre Prisma y a la izquierda azul. Manteniendo coherencia con su escudo, nos señaló a Alain y a mí con un banderín rojo y otro azul. –¡Qué empiece el combate!

–¡Bomba Semilla! –Ordenó Alain sin esperar un segundo, después de la confirmación del inicio del combate.

–Togekiss, esquiva y contraataca con Corte Aéreo.

Un montón de semillas verdes de gran tamaño empezaron a salir de la boca de la calabaza fantasma, todas en dirección del delicado cuerpo de mi ave feérica. Togekiss esquivó con gracia cada una de las semillas, cada vez que esquivaba una, lanzaba una sierra de aire desde sus alas. El fantasma también pudo esquivar varias de las sierras, pero no todas, recibiendo un considerable daño.

–Gourgeist, Sombra Vil. –La calabaza de halloween viviente desapareció en el suelo, a una velocidad equiparable a la de un Ataque Rápido o un Acua Jet. El Gourgeist se elevó en el aire desde la sombra de Togekiss, golpeándola con energía oscura desde atrás; el daño no fue demasiado, así que no me preocupé.

–Togekiss, contraataca con Brillo Mágico. –Mi hada, sin necesidad de volver su cuerpo hasta la ubicación del sombrío Pokémon planta, expulsó la gran cantidad de brillo, quitando el recubrimiento oscuro que poseía Gourgeist, generando daño, antes de que la planta pudiera escapar de nuevo por la sombra misma de Togekiss. El tipo Planta/Fantasma volvió frente a su entrenador tras recibir el ataque tipo Hada, esperando nuevas órdenes.

–Claramente puedo ver que no me debo confiar contigo, ya entendí porque esa Braixen te eligió. De igual manera, le demostraré que no eres más que un perdedor con suerte. –La sangre hirvió en mi cuerpo, al escuchar a ese idiota llamar Braixen, apelativo a la especia zorra, a Serena. Y aún más me molestó escucharlo desvalorizarme, dándome de menos, estoy cansado de ser considerado por todos, incluido yo mismo, como un perdedor. Cuando gané la Conferencia Lumiose, y cuando derroté a la Elite Four, pensé que ya no escucharía más ese calificativo, pero no fue el caso, todavía queda alguien que está sobre mí, sobre mi valor axiológico, mi valía; por eso debo aplastar a Alain, no importa cómo.

–El único que será un perdedor al final de este día, serás tú. En ese momento nada le quedará a tu vacía vida. –Aclaré con veneno en mi voz. El entrenador vestido con una jacket de cuero negra, y pantalones vaqueros negros con botas del mismo color, el escudo de la Liga Kalos en su pecho, y con una bufanda azul enrollada a su cuello, no reaccionó ante mis palabras, retándome con la mirada a seguir con la batalla. "No tienes que pedirlo dos veces", pensé. –Togekiss, usa Velocidad Extrema.

El Campeón no reaccionó de ninguna forma, tal y como esperaba, pues pensaba usar la misma técnica que con el Aegislash de Sawyer. Como debía suceder, Togekiss atravesó el cuerpo de Gourgeist, que se volvió etéreo ante el contacto con la energía de tipo Normal. Me dispuse a ordenar Corte Aéreo, pero Alain se me adelantó, ordenando Golpe Fantasma. La calabaza desapareció, para a una velocidad increíble reaparecer al lado de Togekiss, golpeándolo con fuerza, y enviándolo contra el piso del campo de batalla.

–¡Mierda! ¿Togekiss, estás bien? –Togekiss dio una especie de chillido y volvió al aire, indicándome que estaba bien. Miré a Alain, y este tenía una estúpida sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

–¿En serio eres tan estúpido para creer que caería en esa táctica tan mediocre? Claramente no soy ese inútil de Sawyer. –Comentó el Campeón. Provocando que cerrara los puños con fuerza. "Maldición, olvidé que Alain estaba en la final de la Conferencia Lumiose ". Mire a mi hada, y está ya se notaba bastante golpeada, no aguantaría mucho más. Generalmente las peleas de alto nivel no suelen durar mucho, pues el poder de los ataques y las estrategias empelados suele ser muy alto.

–Eso no es lo único que tengo, Togekiss, usa Velocidad Extrema para rodear a Gourgeist.

Togekiss empezó a volar alrededor de la calabaza, usando la velocidad otorgada por el movimiento de tipo Normal. Alain se mantuvo expectante ante mi orden; y apenas yo indiqué el uso de Corte Aéreo, él ordenó Golpe Fantasma. Togekiss se detuvo cansado y expectante ante la desaparición de su rival y yo cuando lo vi desaparecer, presté toda mi atención al aire, mientras en el suelo el polvo se elevaba tras el impacto de las múltiples sierras de viento. Sucedió en un milisegundo, pero pude ver la apertura del portal fantasmal justo detrás de mi Pokémon, en ese momento le dije a Togekiss que usara Brillo Mágico con toda su fuerza. La calabaza no pudo realizar su ataque al quedar cegada, y el daño por el brillo fue suficiente para que quedara a solo un golpe de caer.

–Togekiss, rápido, acabalo con Corte Aéreo. –La orden sucedió el momento indicado, porque Gourgeist nada pudo hacer para esquivar las sierras circulares de viento que empezaron a golpear su cuerpo sin piedad. Cuando parecía que ya nada podría hacer la calabaza, Alain grito una última orden desesperada.

–Gourgeist, usa Halloween. –Antes de que el último Corte Aéreo golpeara su debilitado cuerpo, el tipo Planta/Fantasma liberó gran cantidad de energía morada en dirección de Togekiss, que fue cubierta por esta, formando una figura extraña y tenebrosa.

Cuando la energía fantasmal se asentó en el cuerpo de Togekiss, esté se mostró con un color gris pálido, a diferencia de su blanco brillante habitual. Mientras eso ocurría, la última sierra de aire atravesó parte del cuerpo de la calabaza fantasma, que quedó inmóvil, totalmente inconsciente. En un principio no entendí muy bien las razones de Alain para ordenar un movimiento que no hace daño, en ese critico momento, pero al ver su segundo Pokémon, lo entendí. Halloween, siendo un movimiento capaz de convertir al Pokémon que lo recibe al tipo Fantasma, resulta muy útil si vas a usar un tipo fuerte contra dicho tipo; y el Weavile que apareció de su segunda Poké Ball, definitivamente lo es.

–Mierda, es una buena táctica. –Comenté para mí mismo.

–Lo sé. –Respondió muy lleno de orgullo el pelinegro, haciéndome rabiar.

–Ya que… Togekiss, ataca usando Brillo Mágico.

–Cuchillada Nocturna.

La táctica de Alain consistía en cambiar a mi tipo Hada por un tipo Fantasma, de esa manera los ataques de tipo Siniestro de Weavile serían muy eficaces, y el daño por los movimientos de tipo Hada no tendrían el daño por **Stab,** así la balanza de la batalla estaría de su lado. Pero para vencer a mi hada de Sinnoh falta mucho más que convertirla al tipo Fantasma. El Pokémon oscuro, con una especie de corona roja, orejas, collarín, y cola del mismo color, una gema amarilla sobre sus ojos con expresión malévola y garras blancas y filosas, saltó al aire con sus garras imbuidas en energía rojiza oscura. Togekiss no se iba a dejar golpear, así que, irradiando una gran cantidad de luz, golpeó al Weavile, que fue devuelto al suelo con un golpe seco.

–¡Mierda! Weavile, levántate y ataca usando Rayo Hielo para hacer que caiga. –El Pokémon Garra filo se reincorporó y escupió un rayo helado al cuerpo de Togekiss, que tardó en reaccionar y se empezó a precipitar contra el suelo. Yo vi una buena oportunidad para aprovechar el momentum de la caída, y le indiqué que usara Velocidad Extrema para golpear a su adversario. La Velocidad que adquirió fue tal que parecía que el tipo Siniestro/Hielo nada podría hacer para salir del camino; pero no salió como esperaba.

–Weavile, Protección. –Un poco más de diez centímetros antes de que el cuerpo de Togekiss lo embistiera, el Pokémon de Alain se cubrió con una barrera de energía inquebrantable, contra la que se estrelló mi hada. Mi cara se desencajó en una expresión de horror al ver y escuchar el golpe que se llevó mi pobre Pokémon, deseaba salir de donde estaba y ayudarlo, pero Alain no tuvo piedad. –Acabalo con Cuchillada Nocturna.

Mi ave feérica no parecía reaccionar, pero eso nada le importó al entrenador y su Pokémon, cuando con una sonrisa macabra, el Weavile usó sus garras rojas para golpear repetidas veces su emplumado cuerpo. Miré al árbitro, pero éste no parecía tener la intención de declarar la batalla por finalizada. Las plumas empezaron a cubrir el campo de batalla, y la sangre le dio un tono más brillante al rojo oscuro de las garras del pokémon siniestro.

–¡Basta, ya está derrotado! ¡Árbitro, si no indica como finalizada la batalla, no me importará ir yo mismo por mi Pokémon! –El sujeto, que parecía andar por los treintas, me miró serio, para finalmente hacer su trabajo. Weavile se alejó del cuerpo de mi Hada, volviendo con su sonriente entrenador. Yo aproveché eso para entrar al campo y recoger a mi hada voladora.

Al mirar el área donde recibió las constantes Cuchilladas Nocturnas, pude ver cortadas, raspones, plumas arrancadas de cuajo y ensangrentadas. Suprimiendo mi furia, saqué una poción de acción rápida, y la apliqué sobre la piel de mi Pokémon. La hemorragia paró, así que devolví a mi amigable criatura a su dispositivo de contención y me coloqué en mi lugar al borde del campo de batalla. Miré a Pikachu, y su expresión me lo dijo todo, deseaba hacer pagar a ese Weavile por lo hecho a su amigo, así que decidí que ahora lo usaría a él. Antes de hacer el llamado, miré una vez más a Alain, y su expresión me lo dijo todo: estaba dispuesto a llegar aún más lejos. Entendí que tendría que dejar cualquier tipo de moralidad a un lado para vencer a tal sujeto, y al fin cumplir mi sueño.

Le indiqué a mi roedor que era hora de seguir y este salió al campo con sus mejillas expresando con chispas sus ardientes deseos. Miré al placo donde estaba ubicada Serena, y pude apreciar que me miraba preocupada, yo le hice un gesto con la cara indicando que todo estaría bien, y ella me sonrió comprendiéndome. "Lo siento Serena, pero no puedo apegarme del todo a nuestro credo durante esta batalla", pensé, ahora convencido de que debía ir con todo, incluida la agresividad necesaria para vencer al campeón.

–Pikachu, usa Atactrueno.

–Weavile, Rayo Hielo.

El torrente eléctrico chocó contra el rayo concentrado de energía gélida, ninguna de las dos expresiones de energía elemental cedía ante su homónimo. Lo átomos de aire cercanos al extremo del Rayo Hielo perdían energía, la nueve de electrones perdía velocidad de giro, por el contario, el aire cercano al Atactrueno sufría de sobre energización, un constante flujo de electrones permitía la aparición de múltiples chispas y una sensación de calor proporcionada por los iones en reacción. La Bola Luminosa colgando en el cuello de mi roedor brilló, otorgando energía de ataque a su poseedor. La reacción química y física llegó a su punto culmen, cuando Pikachu liberó aún más energía, y los átomos electrificados sobrepasaron a aquellos sin energía calórica y cinética. La termodinámica en su máxima expresión mostró a los átomos con electrones de más ponerse por encima de aquellos con un estado inversamente proporcional; en pocas palabras, el Atactrueno golpeó el cuerpo de Weavile, electrocutándolo.

Sonreí de lado al ver como con dificultad el Weavile se reincorporaba, sus movimientos eran lentos, demostrando que la suerte estuvo de mi lado, el Atactrueno paralizó al Pokémon oscuro. Pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver a mi Pokémon respirar agitadamente, como si hubiera hecho esfuerzo de más; al mirar al Weavile lo comprendí. Presión, esa desgraciada habilidad con la que he estado lidiando más veces de lo normal, ahora debía acabar con el tipo Siniestro/Hielo usando pocos movimientos para evitar que mi roedor se presione más de lo necesario.

–Rápido Weavile, sacúdete esa parálisis y usa Cuchillada Nocturna. –Pikachu se tensó al escuchar esa orden, claramente seguía molesto por lo sucedido con Togekiss, y yo también. El Pokémon siniestro acató lo dicho por el pelinegro, y con una velocidad muy inferior a la mostrada hasta el momento, se lanzó con sus garras blancas teñidas de rojo oscuro.

–Pikachu, usa Sustituto y luego ataca con Hierva Lazo.

Sin esfuerzo mi roedor amarillo evitó el ataque, dejando atrás a una versión sintética de sí mismo, el Pikachu falso, muy similar a un Wobbuffet, que solo es capaz de recibir golpes sin atacar, pero a diferencia de dicho Pokémon del tipo Psíquico, es incapaz de contratacar o devolver los golpes. En esencia, el Sustituto es una bolsa de boxeo con resistencia limitada por los tipos del usuario y el tipo del ataque usado en él; igual a como sería en un combate real. El sustituto reacciona ante los pulsos mentales de su creador, tanto instintivamente, como conscientemente; o sea, es capaz de actuar ante impulso, como actuar mediante el control de su usuario.

El roedor amarillo sin sentimientos ni expresiones aguantó el golpe del Weavile sin ser derrotado, cosa que el Pikachu real aprovechó, para, saliendo detrás de su Sustituto y atacar con un Hierva Lazo, que tomó de los pies al Pokémon siniestro, azotándolo contra el suelo. El peso ligero del tipo Siniestro/Hielo influyó en que el daño fuera poco, pero, aun así, era fácil decir que no duraría mucho más.

–Weavile, evita al Sustituto ese y ataca al Pikachu con Rayo Hielo. –El Pokémon de Alain se alejó del aparente sin vida Pikachu y lanzó su ataque gélido a mi Pokémon; pero el ataque nunca hizo contacto con Pikachu, pues su versión realizada en base a energía elemental de tipo Normal, apareció para recibir el golpe y evitar de esa forma que su creador saliera lastimado, controlado de manera mental como por el mismo Pikachu. Aun habiendo recibido el Rayo Hielo de lleno, el Sustituto aguantó, y permaneció en medio del campo, preparado para defender a la versión original de sí mismo. Sonreí al comprobar que el entrenamiento de resistencia de mi Pikachu estaba dando resultados hasta en sus Sustitutos.

–Pikachu, atácalo con un Atactrueno. –Pikachu saltó al aire y por sobre su copia, lanzó un poderoso torrente eléctrico.

–Protección Weavile. –El Pokémon Garra filo creó un escudo de energía frente a él, y éste dispersó la energía eléctrica del ataque de Pikachu. –Ahora usa Doble Equipo y ataca con Cuchillada Nocturna.

Ese fue el mayor error de Alain hasta el momento de la batalla, pues yo solía practicar bastante las contra-estrategias para lidiar con Doble Equipo. Probablemente en ese momento, cuando era un máximo perdedor, lidiar con los clones del Doble Equipo era lo que mejor sabía hacer. El Weavile se dividió en múltiples copias, versiones de sí mismo similares a reflejos o sombras, diferentes al Sustituto por ser meras ilusiones, sin resistencia, incapaces de soportar el más mínimo roce, y solo útiles para imitar a su usuario y esconderlo durante el ataque, aumentando su evasión. Cuando los clones etéreos estuvieron suficientemente cerca de Pikachu y su Sustituto, lancé mi orden.

–Pikachu, lanza Atactrueno y usa Contraescudo. –La estrategia que ideé en un momento de inspiración durante mi viaje por Sinnoh, fue llevada a cabo a la perfección por mi roedor. Mientras el Sustituto se alejó a una zona segura, Pikachu lanzó un Atactrueno al aire, y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, en algo visiblemente similar al **Break Dance**. El escudo de plasma generado sobre Pikachu bastó para que, ante el contacto, todas las copias del Weavile que se lanzaron al ataque, desaparecerán en el acto. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido sordo, fue el Weavile original, que cayó al suelo del campo de batalla, claramente dañado.

Al parecer el Weavile intentó confundir a Pikachu avanzando junto a la primera ola de copias, usando la otra mitad de estas como engaño. Ante el impacto con el piso, el resto de copias desapareció en el acto, siendo Weavile incapaz de mantener la ilusión debido a su estado físico. Yo decidí que era hora de acabar con la batalla, y producto de un último Atactrueno, el tipo Siniestro/Hielo fue derrotado; el grito de dolor que salió de la boca de la oscura creatura hizo que una extraña sonrisa sádica apareciera en mi cara, me sentí poderoso, y me estaba gustando esa sensación.

Para mí no fue un secreto que Pikachu usó más electricidad de la necesaria para derrotar al Weavile, eso fue una clara venganza en nombre de su compañero. Pero ante tal acción, ni yo, ni Alain, dijimos nada. El pelinegro regresó su Pokémon a su dispositivo de contención, y en silencio sacó a su siguiente opción. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el Pokémon que el Campeón de Kalos eligió.

–¿Alain, me estas subestimando? –Pregunté sarcásticamente. Frente a Pikachu, en el aire, realizaba piruetas un hermoso Unfezant. El Pokémon ave, de varios tonos oscuros, predominando el gris claro en su pecho y alas, y color verde oscuro en su abdomen, finalizado con una especie de mascarilla roja en su cara, como claro indicativo que era un macho. No dudaba de la fuerza del Pokémon, pero usar un tipo Volador contra un tipo Eléctrico en una batalla por el título de Campeón Regional, es jugar con el destino.

–No puedo subestimarte si de partida no estimo nada de ti. Puede que seas un combatiente fuerte, pero no tienes madera de Campeón, a diferencia de mí. Y pienso demostrártelo venciendo a esa rata tuya con el poder de mi Unfezant. –Aclaró con tono y mirada engreídos.

–Pienso hacer que te tragues tus palabras y provocar que esa expresión se convierta en una de terror. –Murmuré para mí mismo. –Pikachu, espera detrás del Sustituto.

–Unfezant, acaba primero con ese Sustituto, usa Viento Afín y luego ataca con Ala Acero. –El ave agitó sus alas, provocando que se formaran corrientes de aire que funcionaban de manera positiva para el equipo de Alain, y negativa para el mío. Gracias al efecto de las corrientes de aire, el Pokémon de Unova se lanzó en picada a una velocidad increíble en dirección a Pikachu y su Sustituto. Pero la velocidad extra no bastó para que rebasara la velocidad de mi roedor por una diferencia lo suficientemente grande, para que este no tuviera tiempo de reacción.

–Pikachu, detenlo usando Poder Oculto. –Las esferas gélidas aparecieron desde detrás del Pikachu falso, golpeando el pico y la cara del Unfezant, causando bastante daño.

Pero el Poder Oculto de tipo Hielo no bastó para detener la arremetida del ave, que, con su ala recubierta en metal, golpeó el abdomen del Sustituto, provocando que cayera al suelo y se desvaneciera como si fuera una escultura de arena. Dado lo productivo del uso del Sustituto durante la batalla contra el Weavile, pensé en volver a usarlo; pero tomando en cuenta que la creación de dicha copia requiere bastante energía vital, y que contra un tipo Volador la batalla sería más frenética, decidí dedicarme a atacar usando el poder de ataque especial de mi primer Pokémon.

–¡Perfecto! Unfezant, ahora ataca usando Corte Aéreo.

–¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!

Las típicas sierras de viento salieron de las alas del ave de Unova, y la rapidez del ataque fue tan estremecedora, que Pikachu nada pudo hacer para evitar recibir todas y cada una de ellas. Pésima fue nuestra suerte pues al recibir el ataque de lleno; Pikachu cayó al suelo, quedando expuesto, y perdiendo su oportunidad de atacar. Ese efecto, conocido como retroceso, tiene un bajo porcentaje de suceder al usar Corte Aéreo, en mi caso no sucede muy seguido, y al suertudo de Alain le salió a la primera. El engreído ex novio de mi bella pelimiel ordenó sin piedad el uso de un Ataque Aéreo. Uno de los ataques de tipo Volador más poderosos, usado en mi Pikachu, que aún tan siquiera lograba reincorporarse.

Pensé en volver a usar Sustituto, pero el ave, sin perder un solo segundo, se lanzó desde el aire, usando los últimos vestigios del Viento Afín para aumentar su velocidad. Pikachu solo fue capaz de volver a ponerse sobre sus cuatro pequeñas patas, cuando el ataque le llegó con toda la furia del cielo. El calibre del impacto fue tal, que montones de polvo se levantaron sobre el ambiente, ensombreciendo la visión. El ave no tardó en salir de la nube de suciedad, colocándose al lado de su sonriente entrenador. Cuando la tierra y polvo se asentaron, Pikachu estaba luchando por levantarse, estaba muy dañado, se veía golpeado, magullado.

–Creo que ya puede dar por terminada la batalla, señor árbitro. Unfezant, acaba a esa rata usando Ala de Acero. –Miré con terror la mirada asustada de Pikachu, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

–¡Vamos amigo, esto es todo por lo que hemos luchado este año! No salimos de la miseria para volver a ella, no podemos volver con las manos vacías. ¡Tenemos que demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados! ¡Tenemos muchas bocas que callar! –Pikachu recibió mi discurso, y aumentó los esfuerzos por ponerse en pie.

–Qué tristes y patéticas formas de vida… ¡Salgan de Kalos y vuelvan al basurero de donde salieron! –Gritó Alain, indicando con su cabeza al ave que ya podía ejecutar su acción; al parecer el ave estaba esperando eso desde que escucho su orden, intuyendo que su entrenador no había acabado de fanfarronear.

–¡Vamos Pikachu, ponte en pie y derríbalo con Atactrueno, usa todas tus fuerzas! ¡Recuerda todo lo que pasamos en las ligas anteriores, recuerda las ocasiones que nos dañaron, recuerda todas esas veces que nos humillaron, recuerda las mentiras que juntos vivimos, deja salir todo el resentimiento que juntos hemos acumulado por estos siete años de vida! –Dije, ignorando los comentarios del pelinegro.

El ave se elevó en el cielo, generando expectativa, y recubrió sus dos alas con un brillo metálico, usando cada célula de hierro de su cuerpo. Con las plumas de sus alas endurecidas, bajó en picada, a una velocidad promedio, pues la corriente de aire ya había cesado. Pikachu, por otro lado, ignoró el daño recibido por el Corte y Ataque Aéreos; a los cuales no habría sobrevivido de no ser porque su Sustituto recibió la mayoría de daño en su batalla contra el Pokémon siniestro. Aún a pesar de no haber sido muy dañado en su batalla contra el Weavile, la Presión hizo su trabajo, y el roedor se veía muy cansado.

Pero Pikachu lo ignoró todo y se enfocó en cargar energía eléctrica en sus mejillas rojas; la Bola Luminosa en su cuello brilló como nunca, y un rayo luminoso como el Sol salió en dirección del Unfezant, que ya se encontraba a casi un metro de Pikachu. La energía eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo del ave, que chilló dolorosamente, pasando de lejos a su objetivo. El Pokémon de Unova terminó por estrellarse contra el piso justo detrás de mi roedor. Residuo eléctrico aún era visible en su cuerpo, pero el ave tras semejante ataque, no pudo volver a levantarse.


	26. Alcanzando la Cima

**Alcanzando la Cima**

* * *

–Unfezant ya no puede continuar. Con éste, ya tres Pokémon del Campeón han sido derrotados. Como indican las reglas, habrá un descanso de diez minutos, pero no pueden salir del salón, ni usar productos médicos para curar Pokémon que aún no hayan salido del combate. –Me senté en el piso al escuchar el discurso del árbitro.

Pikachu se me acercó bastante cansado, su pecho se elevaba y contraía a una velocidad constante. Tomé al pequeño tipo Eléctrico y lo coloqué en mi regazo, acariciando su cola y detrás de sus orejas, algo que siempre ha sido de agrado de mi pequeño amigo. Miré por sobre mi hombro, en dirección del palco donde Serena estaba ubicada, y ahí la vi, concentrada en mí, mientras se llevaba una especie de refrigerio de medio tiempo a la boca; le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, y eso bastó para que mi espíritu se fortaleciera. Deseaba ganar no solo por mi sueño de generar un cambio y demostrar mi valía al mundo, sino que también lo deseaba hacer por ella, para limpiar su nombre, cambiar Kalos, y que ella no se sienta incomoda en la región nunca más.

El tiempo de descanso acabó, y durante todo lo que duró este, Alain no dirigió su mirada hacia Serena, tampoco me puso atención a mí, que dediqué mi tiempo en ayudar a Pikachu a relajar los músculos; que debido a la regla de no cambiar los Pokémon, seguiría luchando. El Campeón se limitó a mirar hacia el vacío, como si en ese lugar fuera a encontrar lo necesario para derrotarme, o para llenar su propia vida sin sentido. Ambos nos colocamos en las plataformas para entrenadores, y ante la indicación del árbitro, procedimos a llamar a nuestros Pokémon al campo de batalla.

Pikachu, un poco recuperado, se dirigió al centro, esperando a su contrincante. Frente a mi roedor apareció otro Pokémon del tipo Siniestro. Bisharp, el Pokémon tipo Siniestro/Acero, con cuerpo humanoide, similar a una armadura hecha por algún sádico; los colores de su cuerpo variaban desde el rojo al plateado oscuro y claro, blanco y amarillo, este estaba formado por varias piezas puntiagudas y filosas rodeando cada parte de su cuerpo, la siguiente batalla sería una difícil, sin duda.

–Pikachu, usa Atactrueno, rápido, no dejes que se acerque.

–Bisharp, ya sabes que hacer.

Ante las palabras de Alain, el tipo Acero corrió en dirección de mi roedor, esquivando con saltos y giros los constantes rayos lanzados desde el cuerpo de mi Pokémon, con un brillo metálico formándose en sus brazos. La tensión se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando el amenazador Pokémon se encontró cerca de Pikachu, ya que aún desconocía cual sería el siguiente movimiento que Alain daría como indicación. Pero cuando estaba dentro del rango de un metro, un torrente de electricidad golpeó el cuerpo del pokémon metálico, con una fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a apoyarse en una de sus rodillas, con sus brazos aun brillando.

–Bisharp, ignora el dolor y ataca con Guillotina. –La sangre de mi cuerpo se detuvo. Sentí mi cuerpo volverse frío como el mismo dragón de hielo, Kyurem. Sabía que Guillotina tiene un muy bajo porcentaje de impactar debido a lo lento que es cargar el poder del ataque; pero entre que Pikachu estaba en shock al igual que yo, y que eso era el brillo que estuvo cargando desde que se alejó de su entrenador, ya nada podíamos hacer. –¡Acaba con esa desgraciada rata! ¡Ya!

Un golpe fulminante es aquel que posee un poder de impacto tal, que no importa cuando sea dado, el Pokémon que lo recibe caerá derrotado; dada la posibilidad alta de que resulte mortal, en el pasado fueron baneados de los combates oficiales, pero eso acabó cuando sucedió la gran reforma, después de la crisis. A pesar de volver a ser legales, nunca me llegué a topar con entrenadores que usaran golpes fulminantes, debido que tienen bastantes requisitos de uso y tienen muy baja precisión.

En el caso de Guillotina, el nivel de poder del usuario debe ser mayor al de aquel que lo recibe; eso me llevó a preguntarme el poder de aquel Bisharp. Pikachu es uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes a pesar de su tamaño, y aunque en combates reales el poder baja o sube dependiendo de la situación, y Pikachu está dañado y cansado, no deja de ser sorprendente que Bisharp pudiera usar tal ataque a la primera sin que fallara. Temí por la vida de mi Pokémon, mi mejor amigo, mi inicial y aquel con quien hui de casa.

Los dos brazos brillantes de Bisharp se cruzaron, formando una "X", y con la zona filosa de ambas muñecas expuesta, atacó el cuello de Pikachu; todo en solo un segundo desde que el Pokémon Filo recibió el Atactrueno. En un movimiento rápido, un brillo increíble, con la mismo forma de antes, se reflejó frente a Pikachu, y el Bisharp apareció en un instante justo detrás del roedor. No esperé nada, y aun sabiendo que podría ser descalificado, entré al campo como ya antes había hecho en la final de la Conferencia Lumiose.

Cuando entré, el árbitro detuvo su anuncio de la finalización del combate, y me llamó la atención, pero simplemente lo ignoré; éste, comprendiendo la situación, me dio una advertencia que también ignoré, y terminó por indicar la derrota de Pikachu. Cuando tomé en brazos a Pikachu, sentí mi estómago dar un vuelco, pues tenía una cortada profunda en la zona de su cuello, que bien pudo haber terminado en decapitación si Pikachu hubiera estado más débil. Miré con cuidado, y pude comprobar que ninguna vena o artería importante se vio comprometida, sobre todo la yugular, y apliqué medicina en spray; tuve que usar Hiperpoción para terminar con el sangrado.

El disgusto y enojo que había sentido a través del combate llegó a límites insospechados, ahora deseaba ver al mismísimo Alain muerto. Mi furia era tal, que no pensaba seguir jugando del todo limpio, también usaría fuerza desmedida sin escrúpulos, comprendí que en un mundo de Raticate Alola no podía ser un Raticate continental; en referencia a que los de Alola son de tipo Normal/Siniestro, y los de Kanto, o continentales, son solo tipo Normal. Devolví a Pikachu a su Poké Ball para evitar que su condición empeorara, miré con odio y asco la sonrisa victoriosa en la cara del Campeón.

Tomé de mi cinturón de objetos, la Poké Ball de Chandelure, y me dispuse a derretir el metal del Pokémon de Alain. Miré a Serena, y estaba me estaba dirigiendo una miranda muy preocupada, seguro por Pikachu y por mí, pero de igual manera yo le indiqué que todo estaría bien, su preocupación no pareció desvanecerse, pero yo decidí demostrar con acciones que soy un entrenador competente, que mi valor como individuo está a la altura de aquellos que me ven hacía bajo en la alta esfera de Kalos.

–Chandelure, es hora de desatar el infierno. –Claramente mis Pokémon captaron mis intenciones, ya que, al salir de su contención, Chandelure aumentó el tamaño de sus llamas hasta la altura de unos metros, provocando que el salón entero se calentara. Alain no respondió a ello, y simplemente dio la primera orden.

–Cabeza de Metal. –El Pokémon en quien se inspiró el alfil en el juego de ajedrez, se lanzó con su cabeza en alto contra mi candelabro flotante.

–Chandelure, ataca con Lanzallamas, frena su embestida.

El ataque del tipo Siniestro/Acero fue detenido por un manto de llamas ominoso, que terminó elevando una vez más la temperatura del salón, engullendo el cuerpo metálico del Pokémon. Con un chillido de metal, la criatura se desplomó al suelo, con varias partes de su cuerpo al rojo vivo. La llamarada del fantasma se detuvo, pero el Pokémon oscuro aún no estaba derrotado; con dificultad se apoyó con sus manos y pies, y de un saltó volvió a la carga, ignorando el dolor. La corta distancia y la sorpresa fueron factores que jugaron en contra de mi candelabro, quien recibió el arremetimiento de acero.

Fue la cúpula central del candelabro fantasma la que recibió todo el impacto, pero la fuerza del golpe no fue suficiente para implicar un riesgo de rotura; claramente las diferentes quemaduras distribuidas por el cuerpo del Bisharp tenían que ver con ello.

–Ataque Centrado. –Una esfera luminosa de gran tamaño se empezó a formar en las manos de Bisharp, su brillo era tal que lograba ocultar tanto al Pokémon coma a Alain. Sospeché que eso sería una estrategia similar a la mía, usar un movimiento al que el rival es inmune para ocultar el verdadero ataque.

–Chandelure, atento… –Esperé hasta que la esfera se terminó de formar en ambas manos del alfil, aguanté hasta el último segundo, cuando ésta fue lanzada en dirección de Chandelure. La esfera se acercaba y aún no sabía cuál sería la estrategia, pero lo que sucedió después me tomó por sorpresa.

–… –Un murmullo fue todo lo que escuché, miré a ambos lados, pero no vi señal de Bisharp. El Ataque centrado traspasó a Chandelure sin hacer daño; pensé que fuera lo que Alain pensaba hacer, había fallado, pero estaba equivocado. Vi chispas recorrer el cuerpo de mi fantasma, que inmediatamente perdió su constante movimiento pendular. "Eso fue parálisis, pero ¿cómo? Ataque Centrado no debería afectar a Chandelure, y menos causar parálisis", pensé, atónito. Miré el rostro de Alain y la misma sonrisa irritante de antes se dibujó en su estúpida cara. –¿Qué te pareció? ¿Notaste como oculté una Onda Trueno dándole uso al brillo del Ataque Centrado? Es similar a esa estrategia tuya con ese debilucho Togekiss, pero mucho mejor.

Mi ceño se frunció aún más, mi estómago se revolvió al escuchar risas desquiciadas salir de su boca, al terminar su discurso de pavoneo. Pero debía admitir que la estrategia fue muy buena, y ahora la ventaja que había ganado causándole la quemadura a Bisharp, la perdí al momento que Chandelure fue paralizado. "Debo pensar una estrategia rápido", me dije a mi mismo en mi mente, mirando a mi Pokémon.

–Chandelure, usa Bola de Energía. –No me serviría de nada seguir adelante con ataques de tipo Fantasma, por lo tanto, tendía que valerme con Lanzallamas y Bola de Energía, tal vez podría infligir más quemaduras con Fuego Fatuo o usarlo para engañar a Alain. "No, eso ya no va a funcionar", me di cuenta que seguir usando movimientos que no causan daño, como engaño, haría que la estrategia perdiera su efecto al abusar de ella; similar a como sería si abusaba de Lanzallamas por su efectividad sobre el acero.

–Ignora ese ataque y usa Cabeza de Metal. –En ese momento me di cuenta: Alain tiene una enorme desventaja en esta batalla a pesar de que su Pokémon sea tipo Siniestro. No importaba eso, de hecho, ya que mientras ese tipo es fuerte y resistente contra el tipo Fantasma, su tipo Acero es débil contra el fuego de Chandelure. Además, no poseía ningún ataque lo suficientemente efectivo, al no haberle otorgado ataques del tipo Sinestro a Bisharp. Ni siquiera podría aprovechar la disminución en la velocidad de mi Pokémon, ya que Guillotina no posee efecto en los fantasmas; y usar Onda Trueno una vez más no cambiaría mucho las cosas, pues ya mi Pokémon está paralizado.

En resumen, Onda Trueno solo serviría como distracción o para enviar más ondas de choque paralizantes poco útiles en Chandelure por su estado actual. Ataque Centrado y Guillotina no afectan al tipo Fantasma, debido a que son de tipo Lucha y Normal respectivamente. Eso solo le deja Cabeza de Metal, la cual no hará gran daño por ser un ataque físico con daño neutro, ya que Bisharp, al estar quemado, es incapaz de infligir más de la mitad de su poderío físico natural.

Sonreí victorioso, entendiendo que la sonrisa odiosa de Alain solo era blofeo. En ese momento, Bisharp ya estaba envistiendo a Chandelure, pero éste último esperó hasta que el tipo Acero estuvo cerca, para lanzar como ametralladora una ronda de Bolas de Energía a quemarropa. Las esferas de energía verdosa palpitantes, chocaron de frente contra Bisharp, derribándolo. Pude ver un aura oscura verdosa rodear el cuerpo de Bisharp, y supe que ya había ganado. Esa aura fue señal de que la defensa especial de Bisharp decayó, dejándolo básicamente indefenso a un Lanzallamas. Pero Alain no perdería sin luchar hasta el final.

–Vamos Bisharp, no puedes perder contra ese jodido candelabro, ataca una vez más con Cabeza de Hierro.

–¡Lanzallamas!

Ambos Pokémon estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que no existiera el tiempo de reacción, y ante la parálisis del mío, el de Alain pudo conectar su cabeza contra el domo central de Chandelure. Mi fantasma no pudo realizar su ataque y retrocedió, viéndose muy cansado; sabía que mi fantasma de fuego podría aguantar dos ataques o más, así que ordené otro Lanzallamas lo más rápido que pude, sin temer por las consecuencias directas. Alain hizo lo propio, y otra vez la velocidad de Bisharp fue mayor, creí que la parálisis impediría a Chandelure atacar, pero justo cuando la cabeza del alfil golpeó el rostro fantasmal de mi Pokémon, una onda de fuego lo cubrió. La distancia jugó en contra de Bisharp, que antes de poder alejarse estaba bañado en un mar de llamas. Gritos de dolor se escucharon en el salón antes de que la armadura viviente cayera al piso derrotada.

Las palabras del árbitro no se hicieron esperar. Alain, con disgusto grabado en sus expresiones y movimientos, devolvió a su Pokémon, escupiendo palabras venenosas al aire y a su compañero. El quinto Pokémon salió al campo, y me percaté de que Alain se estaba especializando en el tipo Sinestro. Una rana azul, con abdomen color crema, cabeza similar a los pliegues de un origami, y su larga lengua rosa envuelta en su cuello, apareció en el campo realizando una pose ninja. El Greninja apoyándose con sus patas traseras y la pata delantera derecha, y levantando la izquierda, se preparó para recibir órdenes.

–Chandelure, usa Fuego Fatuo. –Grité la orden lo más rápido que pude, esperando que la rana, conocida por su velocidad desmedida, sufriera al menos un poco daño por parte de mi fantasma. Alain se mantuvo tranquilo, confinado, y con voz tediosa dio su orden.

–Shuriken de Agua.

Crucé los dedos, mientras con tranquilidad la rana formaba estrellas a base agua, del doble de tamaño de la palma de una mano. Confiaba en que Chandelure podría convocar las llamas fantasmas y provocar una quemadura a la rana. Una llama de cada extremo de su cuerpo de candelabro se empezó a separar, flotando ligeramente, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlas, un chispazo apareció en el cuerpo de Chandelure. La parálisis afectó al cuerpo del fantasma, evitándole realizar el ataque, cuando pensé en alguna solución, fue demasiado tarde, y los Shuriken de Agua golpearon su cuerpo; el fuego de su cuerpo disminuyó, cayendo inmóvil al suelo, debilitado.

Pensé en lo sucedido mientras devolvía a Chandelure a su Poké Ball y escuchaba el típico anuncio del árbitro; aún no podía creer que un Shuriken de Agua bastara para derrotar a mi Pokémon. Claro que Chandelure ya había recibido daño, y por supuesto, al ser muy eficaz, el ataque de agua era de esperar que fuera bastante dañino, pero ¿para derrotarlo con un golpe? Chandelure no sufrió mucho en contra de la batalla contra Bisharp, solo la Onda Trueno y un par de golpes de Cabeza de Metal, eso implicaría que el poder de ataque especial de esa rana ha de ser increíble.

–Toxapex, yo te elijo. –Dije lanzando la Poké Ball de mi tipo Agua. Apostaría por jugar al envenenar y defender, como suelo hacer con mi estrella de mar venenosa. Miré a los ojos de Alain, y con confianza en mí valía, continué con la batalla final para convertirme en el Campeón de Kalos. –Usa Carga Tóxica.

–Greninja, usa Púas.

A una velocidad indescriptible, Greninja creo un puñado de púas hechas de tierra, similares a guijarros, y las lanzó a mi lado del campo de batalla. Vi como la piel de la rana ganó una contextura rugosa y reseca, pero lo ignoré. Toxapex ejecutó su orden y el Greninja recibió el ataque, pero, para mi sorpresa, las gotas del líquido venenoso disparadas por mi Pokémon no le estaban haciendo casi ningún daño. Sabía que Carga Tóxica no sería muy efectivo, pues el Greninja no estaba envenenado, pero nunca esperé que fuera tan poco el daño causado.

Le di vueltas al asunto mientras seguía lanzando órdenes. Yo indicaba Carga Tóxica, y la rana simplemente se limitaba a esquivar y evitar el veneno, las pocas veces que la rana fue cubierta en veneno, este apenas y reaccionó con la piel rugosa del Pokémon. Me esforcé por recordar lo poco que sabía de Greninja, y rememoré haber leído la lista de habilidades de los iniciales de Kalos, en una ocasión.

El inicial de agua, en su última etapa evolutiva, dígase el Pokémon al cual me enfrentaba, posee dos habilidades, la natural, Torrente, la habilidad que poseen todos los iniciales de tipo Agua de cada región, que consiste en aumentar el poder de ataque de los movimientos de tipo Agua cuando su vitalidad se ve comprometida. Pero también estaba la habilidad oculta, aquella que se solo se manifiesta en ocasiones muy puntuales, mediante mutaciones en la forma base del Pokémon; y la de Greninja es Mutatipo. Capaz de provocar cambios internos en el Pokémon, permitiéndole adaptarse al tipo de los movimientos que usa, para dar paso a un **Stab** perpetuo.

Claro que Mutatipo permite que el poder de cada ataque lanzado sea mayor, pero también permite cambiar deliberadamente el tipo del Pokémon que posea dicha habilidad. En este caso, Púas es un movimiento de tipo Tierra, que es resistente al tipo Veneno, por eso los ataques no estaban haciendo casi daño. Alain había estado jugando conmigo, por eso no atacó, para que su Greninja mantuviera el tipo Tierra. Ahora debía hacer una estrategia basada en el tipo del movimiento que pueda ordenar Alain, y tomando en cuenta la velocidad de la rana ninja, eso sería muy difícil.

Por otro lado, también debía cuidarme de las Púas, pues entre más las use el pelinegro, habrá más posibilidad de recibir daño por contacto con el suelo. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, hice algo que probablemente Alain no esperaba. Ordené a Toxapex acercarse a Greninja usando Carga Tóxica en su rostro, cegándolo momentáneamente, para aprovecharme de ello y ordenar Escaldar. El agua impactó contra la piel rugosa de la rana, provocando que ésta chillara, claro, mientras fuera tipo Tierra, podría aprovechar que mi estrella de mar venenosa es tipo Agua.

–¡Mierda, ya nos descubrió! Greninja, cambia de tipo usando Rayo Hielo.

–Toxapex, Escaldar una vez más. –Esquivando las púas que estaban acumuladas a su alrededor, Toxapex dejó salir otro chorro de agua caliente en dirección a la rana, pero ésta última, valiéndose de su velocidad, lanzó antes un rayo gélido que congeló el agua que estaba por golpearla.

El agua congelada, en forma de cilindro con imperfecciones, cayó al piso, rompiéndose en pedazos. Miré la piel de la rana, y esta volvió a cambiar, dejó de verse rugosa y seca, y ahora era fácil apreciar que el agua que normalmente rodea al originalmente tipo Agua/Siniestro, se empezó a congelar, formando una especie de escarcha por encima de todo su cuerpo. "Ahora es tipo Hielo", razoné. Al fin podría atacar con ataques venenosos, pero para que mi estrategia funcionara, debía envenenar a la rana, y Carga Tóxica no posee esa capacidad, solo la de dañar más si aquel que la recibe está en estado de envenenamiento. Necesitaba propiciar que Greninja me atacara, para así usar Búnker.

–Greninja usa Shuriken de Agua. –Desde lejos, la rana formó los Shuriken acuáticos en su mano y los lanzó rodeando el perímetro donde se encontraba mi Pokémon. Entendí que Alain evitaría acercarse a Toxapex, y viendo la magnitud del ataque especial de rana, era difícil pensar que poseyera algún ataque de contacto como para que las púas del domo de Toxapex tuvieran contacto con la piel de la rana.

–Debo hacer que, de alguna forma, Greninja toque el cuerpo de Toxapex. –Murmuré para mí mismo. –Toxapex usa Recuperación.

Probablemente no recuperaría del todo la vitalidad, pero bastaría para dejarla casi como al principio. Igual ese no era mi objetivo principal, sabía que Greninja necesitaría acercarse a mi Pokémon para atacarlo frente a frente y evitar que se recupere, tanto Alain como yo no podíamos darnos el lujo de alargar la batalla más de lo necesario. El cuerpo del tipo Veneno/Agua empezó a brillar, muestra de que estaba por usar Recuperación.

–Greninja, acércate a esa cosa y atácalo con Pulso Oscuro, con fuerza, no puedes dejar que se recupere. –Para realizar dicho movimiento no hace falta tener contacto con el objetivo, pero ya tenía planeada una forma para ahorrarme ese problema. La rana se acercó a Toxapex concentrando oscuridad en sus manos, su piel volvió a cambiar, y pasó de estar bastante a húmeda, a simplemente rodearse de una casi imperceptible aura oscura; realmente el cambio a tipo Agua y Siniestro casi no se apreció, debido a que ambos son los tipos originales de Greninja.

–¡Toxapex, cancela el resto de la Recuperación, salta al aire y usa Búnker! –Grité cuando consideré que el Greninja estaba a la distancia correcta. La estrella de mar dejó de brillar y usó sus extremidades para forzar un saltó de resorte, elevándose varios metros por sobre el aire, ya ahí, cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con sus extremidades, formando una especie de esfera puntiaguda. Cuando el movimiento Búnker estuvo activo, endureciendo la piel la Toxapex, esta se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Todo aquello sucedió en menos de un segundo, así que Greninja nada pudo hacer para detenerse tras el impulso de velocidad inicial; apuntó sus manos a la esfera que estaba casi sobre él, y lanzó el Pulso Oscuro. Los aros rodeados de oscuridad morada nada hicieron al rígido cuerpo de Toxapex, que con fuerza cayó sobre la cabeza de la rana. La parte superior de la rana fue aplastada contra el piso, sin darle opción, a la misma, de escapar. Incluso por un momento me sentí mal por el Pokémon, así fue hasta que recordé lo que sufrieron los míos, y el sentimiento cambió a satisfacción.

–¡Greninja, quítate de encima a ese Pokémon mugroso y ataca con todo lo que tengas, usa el Pulso Oscuro más fuerte que puedas crear! –El grito de Alain sonó desesperado, estaba furioso, y claramente la batalla no estaba sucediendo como el esperaba.

Toxapex dejó de usar Búnker, y sus extremidades se suavizaron, volviendo a la forma de domo. Eso fue aprovechado por la rana, que saltó al aire, dejando caer a mi Pokémon, y con el mismo impulso, lanzó un poderosísimo Pulso Oscuro, que reventó contra el cuerpo de la estrella marina. La fuerza oscura fue tal, que Toxapex salió despedida hasta casi salir del gigantesco campo de batalla, su cuerpo quedó en la orilla de éste.

–Greninja, sigue atacando sin piedad, usa Pulso Oscuro combinado con Rayo Hielo.

Sin darme tiempo alguno para reaccionar, la rana saltó hasta la ubicación de mi Pokémon, y formando el Pulso Oscuro en sus manos, lo lanzó contra su cuerpo. Pero cuando los aros negros aún flotaban en el aire, Greninja lanzó el Rayo Hielo, su piel se cristalizó, y los aros se congelaron en el aire. El impacto sonó como si vidrio se estuviera quebrando. Toxapex salió propulsada de nuevo, y cayó en medio del campo, situación que usé a mi favor para contraatacar.

–Usa Recuperación, rápido. –La estrella marina estaba muy dañada, pero eso no evitó que se reincorporara y empezara a brillar. La rana no permitiría que eso sucediera, así que la duración del movimiento curativo de nuevo fue más corta de lo normal, pero bastó para que mi tipo Veneno estuviera otra vez en la batalla.

–Carga Tóxica. –La velocidad de Greninja volvió a resultar un aspecto negativo para éste, pues ya estaba cerca de Toxapex, listo para lanzar otro Rayo Hielo. La distancia bastó para que el veneno golpeara el cuerpo de la rana, que, por su palidez, estaba claro que la idea de usar Búnker había salido bien.

Algunas gotas de veneno se congelaron al ser tocadas por el rayo gélido, que fue a parar al cuerpo de domo de mi Pokémon. El veneno que no se congeló, cayó sobre la blanquecina piel del envenado batracio, que, gritando su nombre en agonía, se estampó contra el piso. En un efecto que nunca antes había visto, la legua de la rana se llenó de espuma, y se puso más blanca aún. "El efecto del veneno de Toxapex es horrendo", pensé al ver aquello. Claro, la dosis usada por mi tipo Veneno/Agua es menor que la necesaria para matar, ya que aun deseando aplastar a Alain, no cruzaría la línea de matar a un Pokémon, ellos no son culpables de lo que hacen sus entrenadores.

–Greninja, ignora el efecto de ese veneno, tu deber es luchar para mí, así que deja de arrastrarte en el suelo y ataca con Pulso Oscuro.

Me dio asco la reacción del Campeón de Kalos. "¿Así se comporta el mejor entrenador de la región entera?", mi pregunta dejó de tener sentido cuando recordé que estaba en la región que menos aprecia a sus Pokémon como los compañeros y las criaturas esplendidas que son. La rana, con una fuerza de voluntad impoluta, volvió a la carga, lanzando múltiples aros oscuros a Toxapex. Cada movimiento del Greninja sucedía en un parpadeo, así que mi lenta y defensiva estrella marina era incapaz de escapar de los arremetimientos de ésta. Esa era una gran desventaja, pero al menos ya había envenenado a la rana ninja, y esperaba que eso bastara para vencerla.

–Carga Tóxica.

–¡Púas! –El terror a la idea de recibir aquel ataque provocó que Alain se viera en la necesidad de recurrir a dicho movimiento por segunda vez. Más rocas puntiagudas rodearon mi lado del campo de combate, mientras la piel de la rana volvía al aspecto rugoso de hace un rato. El veneno cayó en el cuerpo de Greninja, pero no se dio la reacción de antes, pues el tipo Tierra ayudó a la rana a tolerar las toxinas.

–Escaldar, Toxapex. –Aproveché que ahora la rana ninja volvía a ser débil a los ataques de tipo Agua, y decidí tomar ventaja de ello.

–Greninja, esquiva y usa Rayo Hielo. –Sabía que la insistencia de Alain por usar ese ataque era debido a la búsqueda de congelar a Toxapex, pero no lo permitiría. El inicial de Kalos de tipo Agua esquivó fácilmente el chorro de agua caliente; y se preparó para lanzar el rayo gélido desde sus manos.

–¡Bunker!

El domo color violeta, celeste y naranja de Toxapex se endureció, y las púas se volvieron más visibles, pero esta ocasión no usé el movimiento para envenenar, sino para evitar que el Rayo Hielo dañara y congelara a mi Pokémon. En ese momento Alain empezó un juego macabro, y le ordenó a su Pokémon alternar ataques cuando viera que Toxapex dejaba de usar Búnker. Ello me llevó a insistir con el uso de dicho movimiento defensivo, el problema es que entre más se usa, más probabilidad hay de que falle. Y eso ocurrió al tercer arremetimiento de ataques de la rana, una de las extremidades de la estrella tóxica no se endureció a tiempo, y el Rayo Hielo con el que tuvo contacto, la congeló, dejando a mi Pokémon indefenso.

–¡Ahora, Greninja! ¡Pulso Oscuro!

–¡Mierda! Toxapex, ataca con Carga Tóxica.

El hielo le hizo imposible protegerse o atacar, simplemente vio indefensa como los aros y la neblina oscura, golpeaban su cuerpo, hasta que no aguantó más y se desmayó. Me di cuenta que por primera vez Alain venció dos de mis Pokémon con solo uno de los suyos, mientras devolvía a Toxapex a su contención. Le agradecí a mi Pokémon de Alola por su gran trabajo, y no era sarcasmo o simple palabrería, realmente la rana se veía mal por el efecto del envenenamiento, y Alain nada podía hacer hasta que su Pokémon fuera derrotado.

Escuché de fondo al árbitro decir lo que parecía ser casi un mantra de las batallas importantes, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la Poké Ball de mi quinto Pokémon. Hasta el momento Alain y yo estábamos empatados, sonreí ante la idea. "Estoy empatado cuatro a cuatro contra el Campeón de la región más difícil para los entrenadores", me sentí pleno. Pero eso no significaba que me conformara, estaba más cerca que nunca de alcanzar mi sueño, envíe esos sentimientos al Pokémon contenido en la esfera roja y blanca, y la lancé al centro del campo. El objeto rodó en mi dirección por efecto de la geometría del campo, y la tomé de vuelta.

Mientras recuperaba la esfera, producto de una costumbre de los entrenadores, pues bien podrías presionar el botón de las Poké Balls y así te ahorrarías la molestia de tener que recuperarla, mi súper ordenador viviente dejó clara su presencia. Frente a un asombrado Alain, mi Pokémon más fuerte gruño con un sonido artificial, era Metagross que abrió su boca metálica, mostrando un vacío negro sin fondo aparente. Con ese Pokémon no tendría arrebatos de bondad, acabaría con la rana ninja de un solo golpe.

–Metagross, usa Puño Meteoro. –Dije con tranquilidad.

–Greninja, esquiva y usa Pulso Oscuro.

Aunque al aparecer en el campo, el súper ordenador viviente se lastimó con las púas, ahora las esquivaba a la perfección, o incluso usaba sus fuertes garras para pulverizarlas. Pero la velocidad de Metagross no estaba a la altura que la de la rana ninja, que saltando se alejó del tipo Acero/Psíquico y lanzó los aros de negrura. El Pulso Oscuro dañó a mi poderoso Pokémon metálico, pero no era nada para preocuparse.

–Sigue así, usa Shuriken de Agua.

Le indiqué a Metagross que se acercara girando mientras usaba Defensa de Hierro, y éste, levantando ligeramente la patas del suelo, gracias al magnetismo de las ferropartículas, giró a una gran cantidad de revoluciones por segundo, tomando por sorpresa a Alain y su Pokémon. Pero, aun así, el elusivo Greninja pudo escapar de Metagross, alejándose en dirección de su entrenador. Cuando parecía que la batalla se volvería un juego del Meowth y el Ratata, la rana se desplomó en el suelo, mostrando signos de envenenamiento.

Probablemente el repentino movimiento propició que el veneno corriera mejor por su torrente sanguíneo, propulsando el efecto final del mismo. Alain a regañadientes le aplicó el antídoto a su Pokémon y entre insultos como: "Eres un inútil" y "Debería dejar que sufras un rato más del envenenamiento", devolvió a su Pokémon a la capsula rojiblanca.

–… Con Greninja, al Campeón solo le queda un Pokémon, si el retador lo vence, será declarado el Campeón de la Liga Kalos. –Afirmó el árbitro luego del anuncio habitual de la derrota de un Pokémon.

–Como si eso fuera a pasar. –Dijo el pelinegro sacando su última Poké Ball. –Charizard, es hora de demostrar el poder del Campeón, pues el resto del equipo solo era la entrada para el gran platillo.


	27. La Valía del Campeón

**La Valía del Campeón**

* * *

A pesar de tener a mi bestia metálica en el campo, más allá de la desventaja de tipo, temí por el poder de la creatura frente a mí. En esencia era un Charizard normal, un Pokémon Fuego/Volador de color naranja con abdomen amarillo y alas con la zona de debajo de color turquesa oscuro, su forma bien podría hacer creer a cualquiera que es del tipo Dragón, aunque no sea así.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero cuando sucedió, no solo no me enfoqué en él, sino que además estaba más preocupado en sacarme a mí y a Serena de una escena potencialmente peligrosa. El salón de baile colocado en un campo de combate a oscuras, y los tragos que llevaba encima, no me permitieron apreciar como es debido la magnificencia de la bestia que hizo conocido a Alain. El dragón falso rugió en dirección al aire, lanzando un torrente de fuego que logró alcanzar el techo de cemento por sobre nuestras cabezas, a unos cincuenta metros de altura.

Sabía que me quedaban dos Pokémon, y aunque no dudaba del poder de Metagross, desde ese momento decidí que la mega-evolución la guardaría para usarla con Tyranitar. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar y mi pulso estaba más acelerado de lo que nunca lo había estado en una batalla. Mirar a tremenda criatura y su collar de metal con una Charizardita X en su cuello, daba la sensación de que ya nada sería suficiente, que por eso Alain no había perdido un solo combate en cuatro años como Campeón.

Las dudas oscurecieron mi raciocinio y me sentí como aquel entrenador que temía a su propio poder, volví a temer al fracaso. Recordé la ocasión que perdí en la Conferencia Indigo, en Kanto, recordé como después de ello, Gary, mi único amigo, me abandonó. Miré a la expectante Serena, en el palco VIP, y me pregunté si ella también me dejaría en caso de perder. Una sensación abrumadora de soledad me cubrió, y creí que ya no podría seguir con la batalla.

Pero cuando más solo y débil me sentía, un aura me rodeó, pude notar que era una energía invisible, que me obligó a mirar a Metagross. Era él, mi Pokémon estaba mirándome de soslayo y me indicaba con su rígida expresión que el confiaba en mí y en mi criterio, nuestra valía como equipo. Y aunque nunca escuché palabras reales, éstas se materializaron en mi mente, eran palabras de gratitud y apoyo.

Una lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla al recordar lo que pensé antes de intentar suicidarme hace poco más de un año; que los Pokémon son incapaces de llenar el vacío de las personas, pues no tienen palabras que dar, ni conversaciones que compartir. Pero, aunque ya me había arrepentido de ese pensamiento, ahora lo hacía más profundamente que nunca, pues Metagross me estaba hablando, muy a su manera, pero realmente me estaba trasmitiendo lo que pensaba de mí como su entrenador, y solo eran aspectos positivos.

Respiré hondo, destensé mis músculos y miré con gratitud a mi Pokémon, que, satisfecho, se volvió a enfocar en su rival. Todo sucedió en un tiempo lo suficientemente corto, como para que no terminara perdiendo ventaja tras un ataque sorpresivo. Alain, que estaba proporcionando unas palabras a su Charizard, lanzó la primera orden al aire, dando apertura a una batalla por el destino.

–Charizard, vuela y ataca desde arriba con Lanzallamas. –Tendría una ligera desventaja, ya que, aunque Metagross puede flotar con magnetismo, cuando él lo hace usa automáticamente un movimiento llamado Levitón, y él es consciente que hacer eso implicaría la descalificación por usar un quinto movimiento. Por otro lado, eso no impedía que usara sus fuertes patas para impulsarse en línea vertical u horizontal, para realizar cómodamente poderosos ataques.

–Metagross, Puño Meteoro.

Metagross se aferró al suelo con sus patas traseras y se impulsó al aire con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa al confiado dragón. Aunque el tipo Fuego intentó usar su habilidad de vuelo para esquivar el ataque, no reaccionó a tiempo y el puño de Metagross, rodeado de energía azulada con forma rocosa, impactó contra su abdomen. En el rostro de Charizard se formó una expresión de dolor bastante desagradable, aún con sus alas siendo batidas, tomó su estómago con su patas, y con dificultad devolvió el aire a sus pulmones, que habían sido vaciados tras recibir el golpe.

Tras haber superado los efectos del Puño Meteoro, las caras, tanto del entrenador como del Pokémon, se sincronizaron a la perfección; estaban muy molestos, probablemente se sintieran humillados. Ambos miraron a Metagross, que estaba apoyado en medio del campo, lejos de las púas, con sus cuatro patas en el suelo. Alain ordenó otro Lanzallamas y yo le indiqué a mi compañero que esquivara el ataque. Metagross se movió como una araña por el campo de batalla, evitando los constantes ataques de fuego, que, sin descanso, Charizard insistía en usar.

Me sorprendió la actitud inmadura de ambos contrincantes de combate, habría esperado que Alain y su Pokémon más fuerte tuvieran la cabeza más fría a la hora de enfrentar rivales de alto nivel, aunque tal vez era debido a que hace tiempo no se enfrentaban a nadie que les diera pelea, y eso les incomodaba. Pero estaba más que claro que el campeón de Kalos no sería un entrenador tan mediocre de usar un ataque indiscriminadamente sin pensar, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que los constantes Lanzallamas eran una forma de acercase a Metagross. Cuando pensaba indicarle a mi Pokémon que se cubriera y usara Defensa de Hierro, la orden de Alain cayó como un rayo.

–¡Charizard, ahora! ¡Puño Trueno! –El falso dragón giró en el aire y se acercó por la retaguardia a Metagross, éste intentó girar para responder, fiel a su entrenamiento de reacción en caso de que yo no diera alguna orden, pero fue inútil. El puño del tipo Fuego golpeó la base metálica de mi súper ordenador de acero, múltiples chispas lo recorrieron, debido a la conductividad del material. Claramente Alain buscaba paralizar a mi Pokémon, tal como hizo con Chandelure, pero por suerte no sucedió, las chispas sobre el cuerpo de Metagross desaparecieron y éste se colocó frente al inicial de Kanto, listo para atacar.

–¡Puño Hielo!

–Lanzallamas.

Decidí jugar al mismo juego, y ahora apostaba por congelar parte del cuerpo de Charizard. Tal vez el efecto del congelamiento no duraría mucho en caso de no congelar todo su cuerpo, pero bastaría para tomar ventaja. Las llamas cubrieron el cuerpo de Metagross, pero este siguió adelante, y golpeó la cara de su adversario, que se vio en la necesidad de detener su ataque y alejarse. El efecto del puño gélido fue menor, pues ganó temperatura ante el contacto con el fuego, pero bastó para mostrar un punto: no somos rivales fáciles de vencer.

–No pienso usar la Mega-evolución contigo, voy a vencer a tus últimos Pokémon sin necesidad de ella, y demostraré que eres un perdedor.

–… –Me mantuve en silencio ante la provocación, ya que no deseaba ponerme nervioso enfrascándome en una batalla de insultos. Metagross bastaría para llevar a Alain y su Pokémon al límite. –Metagross, usa Puño Meteoro una vez más.

–¡Anillo de Fuego! –Al escuchar eso, entendí que estaba en problemas. Metagross se acercó a Charizard y éste recibió el golpe metálico, pero en ese momento, un anillo brillante dibujado en el suelo los rodeó. Desde el anillo aparecieron llamas de enorme potencia, que engulleron a ambos Pokémon. No tardó mucho en aparecer Charizard, que salió del movimiento de fuego con la marca del Puño Meteoro en su mejilla.

Las llamas no cesaron ante la aparición del falso dragón, más bien aumentaron su tamaño, hasta elevarse unos diez metros en aire. Un rugido de dolor finalmente apreció cuando el anillo se cerró abruptamente, llevando las llamas hasta su núcleo. Una vez el fuego se extinguió, Metagross estaba con sus pies estirados y la base de su cuerpo metálico tocando el suelo, semejante ataque lo dejó muy dañado. El piso estaba lleno de tierra quemada y carbón, e incluso varias llamas seguían ardiendo solitarias y Alain pensaba usar ese como el escenario de la derrota de mi Pokémon más fuerte.  
–Charizard, acabalo con Garra Dragón. –El inicial de fuego estiró sus brazos, sus garras en ambas manos fueron cubiertas por un brillo morado. Pero el ataque tardó en empezar, debido a que aún estaba recuperándose del cansancio por usar su movimiento más poderoso; yo me aproveché de ello.

–Vamos, Metagross. Eres más fuerte que esto, usa Defensa de Hierro y tu pata derecha para cubrirte. Luego ataca con Puño Hielo. –El cuerpo de mi semi legendario fue cubierto por un brillo plateado, ya cuando este se extinguió, mi compañero ya estaba de nuevo apoyado con sus patas; enterrando las garras de sus extremidades traseras en el suelo y cubriendo su cuerpo con su pata delantera derecha.

Justo a tiempo Charizard recuperó el aliento y se lanzó, con sus garras al frente, contra mi Pokémon. A pesar de la impresionante fuerza sobre natural del Pokémon inicial, jamás estaría al lado del poderío físico de Metagross, y eso quedó claro cuando con su pata al aire, mí Pokémon pudo detener ambas garras del falso dragón. El Pokémon de Alain hizo lo imposible por quitar del camino el brazo de mi tipo Acero, para así poder golpearlo en un punto débil, pero nada de eso dio resultados.

–Charizard, déjate de juegos y golpea a esa bestia de metal, definitivamente eres más fuerte que él. –Dijo Alain en tono demandante.

–No, no lo es. –Aclaré en tono relajado, atrayendo la irritada mirada del Campeón. –Metagross, Cabezazo Zen.

El rostro de mi tipo Acero/Psíquico se rodeó de energía azulada, después de esto, Metagross quitó su brazo, eliminado cualquier barrera que sostenía la fuerza generada por las patas de Charizard, que tocaban el suelo. Sumando el impulso del Pokémon de fuego, que no se esperaba dicho accionar por parte de su rival, y su impulso propio, Metagross estampó su cabeza contra el pecho del falso dragón, provocando que retrocediera y quedara aturdido, con ambas alas estiradas.

–Metagross, acabalo con Puño Hielo.

–Mierda, Charizard, atácalo con Garra Dragón.

Pero las órdenes de Alain fueron en vano. Metagross disminuyó la temperatura de su puño, el cual se cubrió de escarcha, vapor lo rodeándolo, y golpeó el ala del Pokémon aturdido. Una fina capa de hielo cubrió el ala del Pokémon, este cayó al suelo recuperando su conciencia y liberando un grito de dolor. Metagross retrocedió en mi dirección, entrando a muestra zona del campo, evitando las púas, y esperó a por mis órdenes.

El último y más poderoso Pokémon del Campeón, el emblema de Kalos, estaba de rodillas ante la fuerza de mi Metagross. Sonreí sintiendo la fuerza de mi poder, cerré mis puños canalizando ese sentimiento, y me preparé para darle fin a la batalla.

–Metagross, acabalo con Puño Meteoro.

Miré al debilitado Charizard, pero no sentí lastima ante tal criatura, ya que era un reflejo de su desgraciado entrenador. El Campeón de Kalos, la región más lujosa y menos afectada por la crisis, un ejemplo para el resto de regiones; la persona que permitió que los Pokémon, tanto entrenados como salvajes, sufrieran de abuso, maltrato y demás daños. El entrenador frente a mí al que no le importaba dañar de muerte a los Pokémon de sus contrincantes, arruinando lazos de amistad en el proceso, acabando con sueños; demostrando a los entrenadores del mundo que está bien abusar de tu fuerza y poder. Esa persona que no hizo ningún bien por las creaturas que lo llevaron hasta la cima, merecía perder de esa manera.

–¡Maldición! No queda de otra… Charizard, escucha el llamado de mi corazón, ¡Mega-evoluciona!

Metagross se detuvo justo en frente del jadeante Pokémon, que, para mi sorpresa, se rodeó de un aura magenta similar a la de la mega-evolución por lazos, pero de menor tamaño. Miré el brazo del chico pelinegro, y comprobé que en su muñeca llevaba el típico mega-aro; pero su diseño estaba mucho más elaborado, eso estaba claro.

No hubo conexión de lazos ni nada por el estilo, el espectáculo se limitó a un brillo similar al de las megas antiguas, que cada segundo se volvía más radiante. La refulgencia del proceso me obligó a cubrirme los ojos con el brazo derecho. El brillo llegó a su punto clímax, y la silueta del falso dragón apenas y se podía apreciar.

–Charizard, traga. –Alain tomó con en su mano derecha, que con dificultad pude ver, eran una especie de capsulas. La mano del pelinegro se estiró en aire, lanzando las cápsulas, que serían unas cuatro o cinco, y el Pokémon las tragó en medio del brillo. No era ignorante respecto a que era aquello, Objetos X, drogas para mejorar el rendimiento de los Pokémon. Miré al árbitro al costado del campo de batalla y este capto el mensaje trasmitido a través de mis ojos.

–Los objetos de batalla que no sean curativos son legales. –Sin más, el sujeto se concentró de nuevo en donde los dos Pokémon estaban ubicados. "Que estupidez", pensé. Aunque aquello no me causó sorpresa, hasta ese punto se desvalorizó la salud y seguridad de los Pokémon. Además, esa regla era casi la misma a la aplicada en las Conferencias de Liga de cada región, pero yo esperaba que contra el Campeón fuera diferente, al menos contra la Elite Four no pasé por algo similar, dado a que no se dio la oportunidad.

–Charizard, mátalo. –La voz ronca y con tono sádico que salió de la boca de Alain causó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. El aún refulgente Charizard liberó un rugido que causó un efecto similar al de su entrenador. Le grite a Metagross que saliera de ahí, siendo que aún el Pokémon del pelinegro estaba en proceso de mega-evolución, pero no dio tiempo de que ello se llevara a cabo. Para añadir dudas y desconfianza a mi mente, debido al extremadamente largo proceso de mega-evolución, aun estando en ese estado, Charizard lanzó un manto de fuego que detuvo el escape de Metagross.

Conforme el brillo magenta disminuía y una piel negra como la noche aparecía, un círculo rodeó a mi asombrado Pokémon, llamas salieron de él. En una escena sinceramente sorprendente, Mega-Charizard X, la segunda mega del inicial de Kanto, que cambia a ser tipo Fuego/Dragón, pasando así de ser un falso tipo Dragón a ser uno verdadero, apareció de a poco, perdiendo la refulgencia que lo cubría, mientras el fuego del anillo ígneo rodeaba y atrapaba a Metagross. Cuando el ardor bañó a mi Pokémon y éste soltó un alarido de agonía, el Charizard negro, con abdomen y alas rasgadas de color azul oscuro, y fuego añil saliendo a cada lado de su hocico ininterrumpidamente, rugió con furia y hambre de muerte.

El dragón se posó al lado del Anillo de Fuego, que estaba por desparecer, mientras se recuperaba del uso del dicho ataque, y se preparó para atacar, ante la indicación de Alain de usar Garra Dragón. Yo le indiqué a Metagross a través de las llamas que usara Defensa de Hierro y se defendiera con su brazo. Confiaba en que ese ataque no hubiera acabado con mi semi legendario, y no fue así, ante la extinción del fuego, Metagross, que estaba muy dañado, cubierto de carbón y polvo, se mantenía en pie con su brazo en alto. Pude notar por el brillo característico, que pudo usar la Defensa de Hierro.

El dragón se le acercó caminando a mi Pokémon, alzando las garras de su brazo izquierdo. El zarpazo fue lanzado con una fuerza muy superior a la de antes, y se volvió a dar el choque de fuerzas. Pero la historia no fue la misma, la mirada de dolor y debilidad que mostró Metagross al ver su brazo marcado con tres garras, era indicación de ello. El dragón no se detuvo ahí, y su garra derecha golpeó el rosto del súper ordenador, cerca del símbolo con forma de "X".

–¡Puño Hielo! –Ordené sintiéndome débil nuevamente, después de haber estado tan cerca de tocar la cima.

–Puño Trueno… –Los puños de ambos Pokémon chocaron, pero lejos de suceder como en aquella batalla contra el Mega-Salamence, Mega-Charizard X superó la fuerza de mi Pokémon metálico, y lo golpeó en la misma zona de la cara que antes. Ahora estaba en desventaja, pero Metagross estaba lejos de ser una víctima.

–Puño Meteoro con la izquierda. –Mi poderoso pokémon se apoyó con las patas traseras, y ante el sorprendido Charizard, venció el dolor recibido por la electricidad que cruzaba su cuerpo, golpeando la cara de su enemigo. Los puños de ambos Pokémon seguían en el mismo lugar donde habían impactado, en una lucha de fuerza y orgullo. –Cabezazo Zen.

Pero la fuerza no lo es todo, y yo me valí de la astucia. Charizard tenía sus brazos ocupados, así que el golpe psíquico le llegó en la misma zona del pecho que antes. El dragón fue empujado hacia atrás, dejando a Metagross como el ganador de la lucha de orgullos. Y aunque antes pensaba no usar la mega-evolución en Metagross, y esperar hasta utilizar a Tyranitar, confiaba en que el poder de mi Mega-Metagross bastaría para ganar.

Dirigí mi mano a mi gorra, donde la piedra llave estaba ubicada, y acerqué mi dedo al pin que hace doble función como catalizador de la mega-evolución. Pero antes de tocar la roca, dudé. Pensé en la posibilidad de perder ante la mega que teníamos al frente, y que eso influyera en perder el combate por el título de Campeón; me preocupé por la ventaja de tipos, pensando en lo útil que sería el tipo Roca de Tyranitar. Y esa duda dejó una brecha que Alain aprovechó para ordenar un poderoso Lanzallamas.

Boquiabierto, miré como un torrente de fuego cubrió el cuerpo de mi tipo Acero/Psíquico, y este caía en el suelo. Pero lo que claramente era la victoria, poco le importó al dragón y su entrenador, Charizard siguió lanzando fuego, hasta que a gritos indiqué que me rendía, fuera el que fuera el resultado. Con una sonrisa complacida, Alain indicó a su Pokémon que se detuviera.

–El retador Ash Ketchum ha indicado que renuncia a esta batalla, por lo tanto, Metagross ha sido descalificado. A partir de ahora, será el combate final, el Pokémon que se mantenga en pie, indicará quien será el ganador; también se determinará si el Campeón actual mantiene su título o si debe cederlo. –mientras escuchaba aquello de fondo, me acerqué al cuerpo de Metagross, evitando pisar alguna de las púas que seguían rodeando mi área del campo de batalla.

Cuando me acerqué a Metagross, éste, para mi sorpresa, seguía consciente. Su cuerpo estaba raspado, con la normalmente brillante y pulida superficie llena de golpes, grietas y raspones. Miré a sus afligidos ojos. Estirando mi mano, acaricié la parte alta de su cuerpo. Sentí como me pedía perdón por su rendimiento en el combate, y eso me hizo sentir mal. "No es tu culpa, amigo mío, diste una gran batalla, y por eso estoy orgulloso", supe que entendió mis pensamientos cuando abandonó su estado de consciencia y se terminó por desplomar en el suelo.

Regresé a mi monstruo de acero a su Poké Ball y tomé la de Tyranitar. Mientras volvía a la plataforma del retador, miré como Alain esperaba de pie, atento, con su Charizard al lado. Entendí que con ellos debía usar toda mi fuerza, pues a pesar de todos los ataques recibidos, el tipo Fuego/Dragón seguía más que preparado para luchar. Esa idea fue reforzada al pensar en que Metagross no había pedido una sola batalla desde que evolucionó, o incluso desde que llegamos a Kalos.

La única forma de ganar era usar toda mi fuerza, así que me hice a la idea de aceptar usar algo a lo que le temía. Metí la mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón y saqué una especie de pulsera, de color blanco metálico y varios símbolos negros, en ella había un orificio en forma de rombo. Busqué de nuevo en la bolsa, sacando tres cristales, uno azul, otro plateado y por último uno de color negro; tomé el negro y lo coloqué en la pulsera, calzando perfectamente en el orificio.

Aún no estaba del todo seguro de usarlo, pero esperaba resolver mi conflicto interno relacionado a los Movimientos Z durante el resto del combate. Esta ocasión no lancé la Poké Ball, presioné el botón blanco en medio de ella y un rayo rojizo se proyectó en el campo, poco después apareció Tyranitar. Mi poderoso Pokémon de roca rugió con furia, ignorando que cayó sobre algunas de las púas restantes, y miró desafiante al Charizard. Éste último se acercó al centro del campo volando y se paró frente a mi pokémon, colocando sus patas en el suelo con un sonido seco. Del cuerpo de mi bestia rocosa salió una gran cantidad de arena, cubriendo gran parte del campo.

–Charizard, empieza esta masacre con Garra Dragón.

–No permitas que te golpeé, usa Roca Afilada para detener sus garras.

El dragón de fuego no se molestó en gastar energía volando, con sus musculosas piernas, y usando sus alas como velas, corrió en dirección de Tyranitar. Éste último golpeó el suelo con su pata izquierda, provocando que montañas de roca cristalina salieran del suelo. Cuando parecía que el escudo de roca funcionaría, el Pokémon de Alain soltó un zarpazo en ellas, convirtiéndolas en polvo, y con el mismo impulso, las garras moradas impactaron en el rosto de mi Pokémon, provocándole un dolor que expresó con un sonido gutural. Alain procuró que su inicial no se detuviera ahí, ordenando una seguidilla de Garras Dragón; si no hacía algo, Tyranitar estaría perdido.

–Tyranitar, aprovecha que Charizard está en el suelo y usa Terremoto, luego te acercas a nuestro lado del campo para recuperar terreno.

Mi orden no fue escuchada más que por mi Pokémon gracias al revuelo dentro del campo de batalla, que ahora estaba lleno de varios espectadores. Todos estos parecían estar relacionados con la clase alta; entre la gente, figuraban los miembros de la Elite Four. Tomando ventaja de ello, Tyranitar, sigilosamente, preparó todo el peso de su cola para golpear el terreno. Cuando sucedió, Charizard perdió el equilibrio entre golpe y golpe, y ante el retroceso de mi Pokémon, se fue de bruces contra el piso, que seguía en movimiento. Del suelo salieron rocas y varias fisuras, que lo dañaron, provocando que el confiado Alain perdiera su sonrisa.

–Rayos, Charizard, no estuviste lo suficientemente atento. Vuela y aléjate del suelo. –Con indicio de cansancio, el dragón se levantó del suelo usando sus brazos, y con sus alas volvió a terreno ventajoso. No pude evitar sentir desagrado antes las palabras del Alain; "Increíble que un entrenador cargue todas las culpas de sus errores, sobre sus Pokémon". –Bien, ahora usa Lanzallamas desde la distancia.

–Tyranitar, Maldición y prepárate para resistir el ataque. –El aura oscura, prueba de que el sacrificio de velocidad a favor de la defensa y ataque físicos, apareció. Después de usar Maldición, mi Pokémon de roca se cubrió con ambos brazos, recibiendo así el torrente de fuego que salió de la incendiaria boca del dragón.

Cuando Charizard ya no pudo lanzar más fuego, Tyranitar seguía en muy buen estado, esto debido que por muy poderoso que fuera el Pokémon de Alain, ante la defensa especial y la resistencia de la roca, propios de Tyranitar, un ataque de Lanzallamas jamás significaría un gran peligro. El Campeón sabía esto, así que no tardó en ordenar el uso de Puño Trueno. El dragón, que durante el uso de Lanzallamas se había acercado ligeramente al tipo Roca, se abalanzó cayendo en picada, con su puño derecho lleno de electricidad.

–Roca Afilada. –Las rocas salieron del suelo, elevándose hasta Charizard, que ágilmente esquivó cada una de ellas. El puño eléctrico golpeó el abdomen de mi Pokémon siniestro, que cayó de espaldas, notablemente afectado por la estática eléctrica. Temí que quedara paralizado, pero alegremente no ocurrió. Cuando noté la dificultad de Tyranitar para reincorporarse, comprendí que no podría alargar más la batalla, era el momento de usar mi mega.

–Tyranitar, debemos usar nuestro potencial oculto para hacernos más y más fuertes. –Alain no se movió, esperando pacientemente a que termináramos el ritual. Los haces de luz unieron la roca en mi gorra, que coloqué con la visera hacia atrás justo antes de tocar la piedra llave, con la mega piedra en la espalda de mi tipo Roca. La luz iluminó el mechón de cabello que salió del orificio de la faja de ajuste de la prenda, y Tyranitar se cubrió de una cegadora luz color magenta.

Acabado el proceso de mega-evolución, mi Tyranitar poseía un cuerpo de mayor tamaño, con su espalda totalmente recubierta en estalagmitas; con una de gran tamaño adornando su cabeza. Era fácil decir que mi Pokémon ganó poderío físico, perdiendo mucha velocidad, similar al funcionamiento de Maldición en Pokémon no fantasmales. Charizard aterrizó en el suelo, frente a mi mega, y Alain comenzó a hablar; ocasionando que la gente en los palcos hiciera silencio.

–¿Sabes, Ketchum? Cuando yo me convertí en Campeón de Kalos, mi deseo era demostrar la superioridad de Charizard y mía sobre cualquier otra mega-evolución. Eventualmente luché contra todas las megas conocidas durante mi tiempo en el puesto, y mis objetivos se vieron bastante afectados. Pero aún al día de hoy, mi sangre y la de Charizard fluye velozmente ante el poder de la mega-evolución. –Charizard miró a su Pokémon, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde… Bueno, era la primera vez que lo vi sonreír de esa manera. Volvió a mirarme y agregó. –Además, hace mucho no vencemos a un Mega-Tyranitar, y aún más tiempo de que vencemos una mega mediante piedra llave natural. Es hora de demostrar el poder de la tecnología sobre el oxidado pasado.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Comenté secamente, viendo lo que fue un gran entrenador, ahora corrompido por la fama, el dinero y el poder. –Tyranitar, usa Maldición.

–No importa cuánto te defiendas, caerás ante la fuerza de Charizard. ¡Garra Dragón! –La sola presencia de mi mega pareció encender el espíritu de lucha del dragón de fuego, que voló con fuerza hacía mi tipo Roca/Siniestro. Después de que el aura oscura lo cubriera, Tyranitar usó su recubierta espalda para recibir el golpe, girando ciento ochenta grados sobre sí mismo. Para sorpresa de mi Pokémon y mía, las garras imbuidas en energía draconiana fragmentaron varios de los picos rocosos, y dieron directo en su espalda. Tyranitar apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie, y con un jadeo se preparó para atacar, pero la confianza que ambos compartíamos hace un momento había desaparecido.

–Charizard, usa Puño Trueno para paralizarlo, después de eso terminaremos con ese muro defensivo mal empleado. –Comentó burlonamente el pelinegro.

–Tómalo con los brazos Tyranitar. –Ante el ataque físico del dragón, necesitaba tomar una estrategia de combate cercano. Así que supuse que sería un buen momento para poner a prueba la fuerza de mi mega.

Charizard se acercó volando, pero a unos dos metros de mi Pokémon, colocó sus pies en el suelo, y alzando su puño refulgente, se le lanzó a la cara. Tyranitar hizo como ordené, usando sus cortos y acorazados brazos, sostuvo la muñeca de Charizard. La mega tipo Fuego/Dragón hizo fuerza, buscando lograr su objetivo de dañar a mi Pokémon, mientras este daba todo de sí para evitarlo. La batalla estaba pareja, pero haría algo similar a lo sucedido con Metagross. Un poco de arena de la casi ausente tormenta arenosa, afecto la visión del tipo fuego, dañándolo en el proceso, vi eso como una oportunidad. Ordené Triturar, y con sus dientes oscurecidos por la energía elemental siniestra, Tyranitar mordió con fuerza el cuello de Charizard.

El dragón soltó un alarido, estirando su cuello, lo que le dio al tipo Roca/Siniestro la oportunidad de morder con más fuerza. "Terremoto", grité con emoción. Alain no dejaba de suplicar a su Pokémon que se liberara, pero era inútil; al igual que un Feraligatr, mi mega no liberaba la presión de su mordida, aun cuando resultado del Terremoto, rocas y tierra volaban por el aire. Cuando Charizard dejó de hacer fuerza, el cansado tipo Roca/Siniestro lo soltó.

Cuando el Mega-Charizard X retrocedió jadeando con cansancio, recordé el cómo dudé con Metagross y por eso mi más poderoso Pokémon fue derrotado. Al mirar los ojos angustiados del arrogante Campeón y la respiración dificultosa de su Pokémon, entendí que era momento de usar _aquello._ Recordé las palabras de Serena el día que vio mis Cristales Z, durante mi entrenamiento para el enfrentamiento con el Alto Mando. Ese día le dije que a pesar de poder usar las megas, desconfiaba del poder de los movimientos Z.

 _–No sé qué pasó para que le temas a eso, aun cuando puedes usar la mega-evolución. Solo te voy a recordar que debes confiar en tus Pokémon… Ellos confían en ti. Si es algo que se basa en los lazos emocionales, tú y tu equipo están más que calificados._

Lo que no le dije a Serena ese día, es que yo temía usarlos porque cuando lo hice hace varios años, durante mi viaje por Alola, ocurrió algo terrible. No me encontraba bien emocionalmente, y aunque ya tenía varios cristales, decidí no usarlos durante mi viaje por las islas, pero ese día fue diferente, estaba enfrentando un reto muy difícil y decidí que Mareanie estaba lista para usar un Movimiento Z. Realicé la danza ritual y energía salió de mi cuerpo, en dirección de mi Pokémon; me sentí cansado de inmediato. Mareanie se preparó para emplear el Movimiento Z de tipo Agua. Un torbellino de agua apareció en medio del campo, golpeando a nuestro rival. Pero el drenaje de energía casi mata a Mareanie, y en ella vi repetido lo que pasó con Togekiss al evolucionar. Desde entonces temí al poder de los cristales Z.

Pero en esa época era un entrenador mediocre, temeroso de su propio poder y potencial, una persona que escapaba de su pasado fervientemente. "Serena tiene razón, yo y mi equipo estamos listos.", me animé internamente. Miré la pulsera blanca en mi muñeca, en ella había un cristal negro con un símbolo similar a una mandíbula mostrando los colmillos superiores. Luego desvié mi atención a mi novia en el palco, ella, que tenía su mirada fija en el medio del campo de batalla, me miró repentinamente, como su una conexión interna la impulsara a ello. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi muñeca alzada a la altura de mi pecho, comprendiendo lo sucedido, ella mi hizo un gesto de apoyo, cargado de orgullo.

Habiendo reafirmado el soporte emocional de mi chica, giré el cristal noventa grados y algo dentro de la pulsera hizo un sonido de _click_. Una ola de adrenalina cubrió mi cuerpo. Mientras Alain gritaba órdenes a su Pokémon, que pesadamente alzaba vuelo y empezaba a cargar un último ataque, yo llamé a mi Pokémon. Éste inmediatamente me entendió, pues ya había visto los Movimientos Z en otras ocasiones. Mientras mi Mega-Tyranitar se preparaba para recibir el subidón de energía extra, yo realicé la danza.

Crucé mis brazos frente a mi pecho, los bajé colocando cada brazo frente a la rodilla respectiva, o sea, derecha con derecha e izquierda con izquierda. En un solo movimiento de látigo, los levanté moviendo mi cuerpo de lado a lado hasta colocar ambos brazos abiertos sobre mi cabeza, con mi boca formando una "O".

–¡Charizard, acabalo con el Anillo de Fuego Final! –Gritó Alain, decidiéndose por un ataque a usar. Yo lo ignoré y seguí con el Movimiento Z.

–Tyranitar, usa todo el poder de mi espíritu. ¡Agujero Negro Aniquilador! –Después del baile similar a la imitación de un muerto saliendo de la tumba, grité mi mantra para los movimientos Z, aunque solo lo hubiera usado una vez. El Nictostal Z sobre la pulsera brilló y haces de luz de color blanco amarillento salieron de mi cuerpo en dirección a mi Pokémon. El movimiento de la energía, a diferencia de la trasmisión lineal de los haces de luz de la mega-evolución, fue ondular.

Me sentí cansado, pero inversamente, Tyranitar parecía haber recuperado toda su vitalidad. Charizard rugió con fuerza y un anillo de fuego, del doble de tamaño que los realizados anteriormente, rodeó a Tyranitar. Pero mi mega ignoró el inminente ataque, y estirando su cuerpo, miró por sobre Charizard. Ante la asombrada mirada del pelinegro, y la ignorancia respecto a lo que ocurría a su alrededor del Charizard, una esfera oscura apareció por sobre él. El campo se volvió el infierno, el círculo se cerró sobré sí mismo, y las llamas abrasaron el cuerpo de Tyranitar. Pero eso no evitó que la esfera negra sobre Charizard creciera exponencialmente, tragándoselo.

El agujero negro en miniatura implosionó cuando se tragó al inicial de Kanto, desde dentro del mismo se podía escuchar al Pokémon gritar en una agonía espantosa. La esfera de oscuridad colapsó, dejando salir a un Charizard de color naranja, totalmente inconsciente, que cayó como un peso muerto al piso. La mirada de Alain lo decía todo, no podía creer que su Pokémon hubiera sido vencido. Pero la batalla aún no acababa, a pesar de la expresión de Alain que parecía indicar ello. Dado que el primero en recibir el ataque fue Tyranitar, si este estaba inconsciente, el ganador sería el actual campeón.

Las llamas del ataque tipo Fuego aún no morían del todo, y ya que la suciedad y las cenizas cubrieron el área alrededor de mi Pokémon, era difícil determinar el resultado final. Cuando entre el árbitro y sus ayudantes ya estaban considerando traer un Pokémon que pudiera limpiar el campo, un movimiento de tierra se ganó la atención de todos en aquel enorme salón. De la nube de cenizas y el suelo, con aun unas cuantas púas, salió Tyranitar, su cuerpo seguía en el estado de la mega-evolución. Éste, a paso lento se acercó a mí.

Mi gigante Pokémon de Johto me miró a los ojos y rugió con fuerza, declarándose así mismo el campeón de la batalla. A pesar de su rugido victorioso, sus ojos reflejaban agotamiento extremo y no era de extrañar, pues no es recomendado usar megas y movimientos Z con el mismo Pokémon, ya que ambos implican un enorme gasto energético. Mi cuerpo se sentía arratonado, compartiendo sensaciones con mi tipo Roca/Siniestro, así que no dudé en abrazarlo y darle palabras de agradecimiento, para luego devolverlo a su Poké Ball.

Pasado eso no supe nada más, quedé en un estado de shock profundo. Nos me enteré cuando el árbitro me declaró campeón, cuando me di cuenta, Alain me estaba haciendo entrega de una copa de oro y una hoja metálica con la indicación del título. No crucé palabras con el ex Campeón, que parecía igual o más perturbado que yo. Luego fui ingresaron mi nombre y el de mi equipo en el Hall of Fame, una habitación contigua a la cual luchamos; en él fui grabado dentro de la historia de Campeones de Kalos. En ese mismo lugar entregué a mis Pokémon, con el fin de que sus heridas fueran tratadas; pasado un rato me devolvieron las seis Poké Balls, todos estaban bien, para mi sosiego. Nunca supe cuando Serena apareció a mi lado, abrazando mi brazo con timidez, supongo que sucedió tras la desaparición de Alain.

Después del proceso ceremonial y legal, me encontraba en una fiesta, en la cual asistió gente importante de toda la región. Desde actrices hasta investigadores, pero me sorprendió no ver al profesor Sycamore. Entre la gente estaban los líderes de gimnasio y la Elite Four, incluso la Reina de Kalos, que fiel a la costumbre, no me dirigió la palabra. También reconocí al pelirrojo líder de la corporación Flare, Lysandre, aunque no llegué a hablar con él más allá de una educada presentación. Serena se mantuvo o a mi lado, o en el balcón del segundo piso del lugar donde nos hallábamos, un edificio del mismo complejo perteneciente a la Liga Pokémon.

Me preocupó la forma de actuar de mi novia, pero después de la quinta copa de vino, me dejó de importar. Esa noche la pasamos en el mismo edificio, y claro, ahora que soy el Campeón, esa probablemente será la costumbre.

Mi conciencia volvió plenamente hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, cuando me desperté con una gran jaqueca. Me quité el edredón de color desconocido de encima, y miré a mi lado, me sorprendió ver a Serena, ya que creí que terminaría yéndose a su pent-house en Lumiose. Aunque claro, ella ya no tiene relación con las personas que volvían a la capital. Extendí el grueso y caliente edredón completamente hacia el lado, con cuidado de no descubrir a la bella pelimiel, y salí de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

El lugar tenía un balcón que daba a un lago rodeado de montañas, así que salí por la puerta corrediza de vidrio y me apoyé en el borde hecho de concreto. Miré primero al lago y luego a la Luna llena rodeada de nubes. Suspiré, recordando el dolor con el que empecé mi aventura, rememoré todo lo que pasé; como perdí mi título de entrenador profesional y el cómo recuperé un espíritu que por años había perdido. Y aunque llegar a Kalos era el principio, pude revelarme al poder de la región corrupta, y ahora estoy listo para ser el cambio. Miré a la Luna una vez más antes de volver a la habitación, para tomar algo para la resaca. Suspiré una última vez, y las siguientes palabras se grabaron en el fondo de mi mente.

"Ya no soy Ash Ketchum, el perdedor de Pueblo Paleta, soy un ganador, un Campeón. Soy el mejor entrenador del mundo, un Maestro Pokémon.

Al fin encontré mi valía, y la mostré al mundo."


	28. Que sucederá en el Segundo Arco

Bueno, no pensaba publicar nada hasta haber tenido el segundo arco terminado, pero me he dado cuenta que varias personas se han leído completa mi historia en el trascurso del fin de semana, así que creo que se merecen saber un poco sobre lo que pienso hacer con esta historia.

Empezando por el principio. La Cruda Realidad nació de la molestia porque TV Tokyo, Game Freak, o quien carajos tenga acceso a los derechos de Pokémon, no aprovecharan la crudeza existente en varias de las descripciones de la Pokédex. Entonces yo, que estaba escribiendo mi primer Fanfic, decidí dejarlo en pausa, y procedí con la creación de éste. Pensaba narrar como Ash llegaba hasta el Campeonato y desde ahí pasaba a intentar cambiar un mundo corrompido por el odio hacia aquellas creaturas que pueden ser tanto compañeros, como peligrosos monstruos. Eso sucedería en unos diez capítulos y el fanfic no estaría dividido en arcos. Pero me emocioné con lo sucedido en Kalos y terminé creando Blood Leagues.

Okay, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir sobre Blood Leagues, luego está Team Ion, o The NGO: Team Ion. ¿Qué sucede acá? Simple, Ash siente que haber alcanzado el título de campeón fue inútil, la Liga lo presiona para cambiar el uso de la piedra llave por un mega-aro, y lo amenazan con quitarle el puesto. Tras recibir un ultimátum, queda claro que las cosas no salen como esperaba, su sueño de ayudar a los Pokémon es un desastre, pues, aunque posea la valía, carece de poder. Pero Ash se encuentra una cara conocida, así que termina viajando a Unova, donde conoce al líder de Ion, el remanente del difunto Team Plasma.

Ash comienza a colaborar con Ion, que ha dejado de ser una imagen a respetar, pues los gobiernos de las siete regiones principales los han declarado renegados, fuera del marco de la ley. La segunda gran reforma se lleva a cabo, la caza y masacre de los Pokémon se legalizan, éstos pierden más derechos, y grandes eminencias del Mundo Pokémon pierden sus puestos. Profesor Oak, Profesor Sycamore, Clemont y Bonnie Miare, y multitud de líderes de gimnasio y estudiosos dejan de estar en activo. Solo aquellos pertenecientes al Alto Mando conservan sus títulos, y solo debido a que ellos llegaron a sus puestos mediante clasificación deportiva. Todos los campeones se ven amenazados, y tienen hasta las siguientes conferencias para estar al día con las normas de la nueva reforma.

Pero todo ello no es más que el problema del costado, porque la aparición del grupo de activistas extremistas, Team Geyser, está asolando Hoenn. Estos desquiciados prometen arreglar la crisis por la que pasa su región, mediante el uso de los creadores de la tierra y el mar, Groudon y Kyogre. Ash y varios conocidos miembros de Ion y habitantes de Hoenn, son enviados para evitar una crisis mundial aún mayor.

Pero para Ash, esto no es todo con lo que tiene que lidiar, su corazón endurecido empieza a desconfiar de Serena y en todos los que lo rodean. Teme que ella lo éste engañando, como ya en el pasado le ocurrió. Para Ash todo el mundo está plagado de traidores y la única forma de lidiar con ellos es con el poder, pues con solo su valía no será respetado. En Ash un reptante deseo por el poder lo empieza a corromper, y el deseo por regresarle al mundo todo el sufrimiento que vivió, lo llevará a los límites de la moralidad.

Y eso es todo, ojalá les parezca interesante el argumento. Claro que no he dicho muchas cosas, pero tampoco les quiero spoilear todo el arco. Solo les prometo que la violencia y la crudeza estarán a la altura de lo que podríamos hallar en un mundo con Pokémon.

Personajes a tomar en cuenta: Joseph Yūrei, Jonathan Case, Sawyer, Brock, Dawn y May; en menor medida Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie y Max. Gary Oak y su abuelo, el profesor Sycamore. Steven Stone, más o menos. Y claro, demás personajes que iré agregando.

Por cierto, por si alguien se lo pregunta. La Cruda Realidad estará dividida en tres arcos. Blood Leagues *Valía*, The NGO: Team Ion **Poder** y Starship to Power ***¿?***

Y eso es todo. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer mi historia. Se agradecen los comentarios y los favoritos, pero no vivo de eso, así que tampoco es necesario. Solo me gustaría que, si alguien halla errores ortográficos o de redacción, y se siente con humor de corregirme, lo haga; soy un poco perfeccionista con la redacción/ortografía. También pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa, algo que no entiendan o algo que deseen saber, suelo estar pegado a mi laptop, así que no suelo tardar en responder las dudas.

De nuevo, gracias y adiós.

...

En respuesta a un comentario, tomando en cuenta que no todos se fijan, publicaré esto acá:

"Ya la publiqué en Wattpad, pero fiel a mi nombre de perfil, no suelo comentar mucho, no porque no quiera, sino porque no sé qué comentar. Y como solo suelo dar estrellas, entonces no tengo el más mínimo alcance en esa plataforma; aunque la verdad no sé cómo funciona el algoritmo ahí. Por sí a alguien le interesa, mi perfil en Wattpad es el mismo. Ahí está mi otro fanfic, Umbral de los Recuerdos, está pausado, pero es por si alguien tiene curiosidad. Una última cosa al respecto. Yo soy estudiante de programación en la U, así que mi vida está unida a mi compu, por lo tanto, no existe el riesgo de que ésta, o cualquiera de mis historias sean abandonadas. Yo escribo como hobbie, pero siempre he querido crear algo de mi propia mano e imaginación, así que este fic va a ser terminado. De hecho, lo más seguro es que la primera actualización de capítulos sea en un par de semanas. Por eso recomiendo abiertamente seguir la historia, porque no creo que vaya a estar tiempo ausente. "

Para finalizar, y dejar este "capítulo/avance" tranquilo, quiero decir que yo respondo cualquier comentario, de la índole que sea, y suelo dejar pistas o ideas sobre lo que pienso escribir a futuro, por si hay alguien interesado en mi historia, pero que no ha visto los comentarios, lo invito a hacerlo y comentar si así lo desea. Y como dije antes, recomiendo seguir la historia porque estaré actualizando seguido, sobre todo ahora que tengo tiempo e inspiración. Si me quieren seguir a mí están bienvenidos, pero da igual la verdad, yo aviso cuando publico mi segundo fanfic acá.

Y eso es todo, insisto, gracias por leer mi historia. Y para los muchos fantasmas que leen, pero no hacen nada más, igual estoy muy agradecido por su tiempo empleado en hacer lo más importante, darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Igualmente yo soy fantasmón, por eso mi seudónimo de autor jaja. Listo, gracias a todos, ¡y ojalá lo que está por venir sea de su agrado!


	29. Los Sueños Nunca se Cumplen

**Segundo Arco - The NGO: Ion ** PODER ****

* * *

 **Los Sueños Nunca se Cumplen**

* * *

 _–¡Eres un maldito parasito! ¡Si nunca hubieras aparecido, tu padre nunca me hubiera dejado!_

 _–Lo siento amigo, pero ya no puedo seguir viajando contigo._

 _–Eres un perdedor._

 _–¿En serio creíste que éramos amigos? Ketchum, solo te usé, eres todo un drogadicto, y, por lo tanto, un gran cliente._

 _–Ketchum, este fue un gran robo, lástima que no vivirás para disfrutar del botín… ¡Seviper, usa Colmillo Veneno!_

–¡Cállense! –Grité desesperado, a todas esas voces del pasado. La escena cambió, ahora estaba entrando en una habitación de un hotel al lado de una playa. Lo que vi ahí, me rompió el corazón.

 _–Así que esto hacías cada vez que no aparecías por la noche, ¡¿me engañabas con otro?!_

Mi vista se empezó a nublar, sentí el calor de las lágrimas en mis parpados y mejillas. De pronto la escena en el hotel se difuminó y estaba de nuevo en aquel claro en el bosque de Pueblo Paleta, en medio del claro, estaba Serena, la misma que apareció hace más de un año en mi alucinación.

–Te dije que te demostraría lo poco que valías para mí. –Me dijo con una sonrisa cínica, apenas me vio aparecer.

–Eso es mentira… Ahora somos pareja, y… y nos amamos. –Respondí. Sintiendo mi garganta seca.

–Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no estoy a tu lado? –La mirada de la chica me estaba incomodando de manera desmedida.

–Estas… ¡Estas persiguiendo tus sueños! Necesitabas empezar un nuevo viaje, conocer otras regiones, así como yo lo hice en el pasado. Y estoy seguro de que estas cerca de lograr hallar tu nueva pasión. Además, se muy bien que te habrías sentido incomoda estando a mi lado durante los eventos y galas a las que me veo obligado participar; dejaste muy claro que necesitabas alejarte de fama y de Kalos en general. –Dije, ahora con más confianza.

–Si eso fuera cierto, no tendría más de un mes de no llamar, no te ocultaría cosas, y si te amara, no me habría alejado de ti a pesar de todo eso. ¿Pero sabes que pienso? Creo que, al igual que esa estúpida que fue tu novia antes de mí, te estoy engañando, seguro me revuelco con cuanto tipo guapo que veo, ya que simplemente me cansé de ti. Solo te pido que recuerdes como me encontraste en aquella fiesta, rodeada de hombres. Recuerda que cuando lo hicimos, no era virgen. Te pido que recuerdes a todas las personas que has conocido, y me digas cuantas fueron fieles a ti… Piénsalo…

Me levanté agitado, por no sé cuántas noches consecutivas ya, el sudor empapaba mi pelo y mi frente, mi respiración era forzada y cansina. "Ese maldito sueño de nuevo", pensé molesto. Desde que me convertí en Campeón de Kalos y Serena me mencionó que necesitaba avanzar, que no deseaba estancarse a mi lado y vivir algo similar a aquello que vivió como Reina de Kalos, he tenido constantemente dicho sueño. He recordado cada noche esas personas que me apuñalaron por la espalda y me convirtieron en aquel chico solitario que solía ser. Y aunque Serena se comunica conmigo cada cierta cantidad de días, hace un mes desapareció, y lo peor, es que eso ha influido para que empiece a creer en aquello que mi subconsciente me dice a través de su figura.

Recuerdo que, pasado un mes de haberse ido, me dijo que estaba en Hoenn, y que probaría con los Concursos Pokémon, debido a que eran un poco diferentes a los Performances, ya que involucraban la exaltación de la belleza, pero también de la fuerza, al poseer batallas con estilo de exhibición. Después de eso, me estuvo informando sobre sus resultados con constancia, ello me permitía saber que canal de Hoenn sintonizar para ver sus espectáculos.

Pero un día la vi con un humor diferente, parecía agitada, y tenía una mirada emocionada, cargada de sentimientos contradictorios. Me dijo que a partir de ese momento no podríamos comunicarnos, con la excusa de que visitaría pueblos con menor tecnología. Pasó un mes de ello, y ya serían cuatro meses desde que partió de Kalos tras dos semanas de mi batalla contra Alain. Rememoro que ese día, después de la batalla, su humor no parecía ser el mejor.

Esa fatal llamada fue relativamente normal, me habló de sus buenos resultados, y me aseguró haber conseguido su tercer listón para participar en el Gran Concurso Pokémon. A lo que le había entendido, si reunía cinco listones, podría formar parte de ese importantísimo evento. Aunque no me mostró pruebas de que fuera así, no vi listón alguno de hecho; a partir del segundo listón, no supe más de ellos, extraño tomando en cuenta el entusiasmo con el que mostró esos primeros dos. Pero no estoy seguro, ya que yo casi no sé de los concursos, porque no se dio nada relacionado con ellos cuando estuve en Hoenn, debido a lo ocurrido con la Gran Crisis.

Pero lo que sí no fue normal ese día, fue su aspecto, pues había cortado su hermoso cabello color miel, largo hasta la cintura, hasta los hombros; y sé que era su decisión y no mía, pero me dolió que no me lo consultara. En ese momento, una semilla se plantó en mi mente: "¿Sería la mujer de mis sueños, una hipócrita traidora como todos aquellos que han plagado mi vida?"

Despejé mi mente, abandonando esa idea, no quería empezar mi día con el pie izquierdo. Salí de las ataduras del colchón, me di un rápido baño y salí en dirección al edificio oficial del Alto Mando. Ya han pasado seis meses desde que soy Campeón de Kalos, y mi sueño parece más lejano de concretarse que desde antes de obtener el título. Y es que dicho honorario, parece no tener valor alguno, claro que mi valía sobresale ante la mirada de la gente, pero por encima de mí tengo personas que se valen de un poder aún mayor al mío, el político.

"Nadie está por sobre la ley, y usted no está por sobre la Liga Pokémon, señor Ketchum", esas fueron las palabras del asesor de la Liga Kalos. Desde entonces odié al sujeto, de aspecto pomposo. Un traje demasiado cargado de "adornos", un bigote excesivamente aliñado y un peinado que cubre su acelerada calvicie; esa imagen me da ganas de vomitar del repudio que me genera. Básicamente mis planes sufrieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados y todo lo que creí que podría hacer, fue en vano.

No pasó un mes antes de que me "asesoraran" con la idea de cambiar mi mega piedra y piedra llave por unas mejoradas de Silph Co., claro que insistí en que no deseaba hacerlo, y eso al principio bastó. Pero lo que empezó como una opción, pasado medio año, se convirtió en una obligación, un ultimátum. Ahora tengo un mes hasta la salida del último modelo de mega-aro, producto de la colaboración entre Silph Co. y Laboratorios Lysandre.

Ahora tengo un mes para adquirir ese objeto o llegarán las consecuencias. Y el solo recordar como el representante de la Liga Pokémon Interregional resaltó la palabra "consecuencias", me da escalofríos. Me hace pensar que tendrá que ver con aquello que Clemont me mencionó cuando batallamos, algo sobre poner su vida y la de su familia en peligro. La verdad es que eso no me agrada, pero si termino cediendo, ellos ganarán, y no seré diferente a lo que fue Alain. Con respecto al ex Campeón, al parecer rechazó formar parte de la Elite Four y colocó un recurso de amparo en su nombre, alegando que perdió injustamente la batalla contra mí, porque yo usé una piedra llave.

En un principio dicha demanda no tendría sentido alguno, pero hace mes y medio la Liga Pokémon Interregional, de mano con la Organización de Regiones Unidas, propusieron y aceptaron la segunda gran reforma, también conocida como la Reforma Pokémon-Humanos. Al parecer dichas creaturas fueron rebajadas a simples engendros, comprables a objetos, predispuestos al deseo humano. Y en dicha reforma, en un inciso, se declaró que el uso de piedras llave y mega piedras naturales queda prohibido; lo mismo con los Cristales y las Pulseras Z.

Según ambas instituciones, "científicos" de su rama de investigación llegaron a la conclusión de que usar dichos objetos pone en peligro la salud de las personas, y de paso las expone a una enfermedad nueva llamada Cáncer. La verdad es que dichos objetos si agotan a su usuario, pero en años de investigaciones posteriores nunca se contabilizó a alguna víctima de su uso.

Y con eso, mi objetivo perdió sentido. Ya de nada servía demostrar que el poder de lazos prevalece sobre la artificialidad, pues ahora incluso se considerara trampa dicho método de accionar. En general, dicha reforma dejó en muy mal lugar a los Pokémon, siendo que incluso se legalizó la "caza deportiva" de los mismos; todo con la excusa de "Son seres salvajes que ponen en peligro a las personas, así que sus poblaciones deben ser contraladas". Con esto, la anterior ley sobre asesinato Pokémon, que indicaba que solo sería posible en caso de defensa o con el fin de proveerse de alimento, manteniendo un control y con la necesidad de un permiso para hacerlo, quedó atrás; ahora cualquiera puede usar fuerza letal contra un Pokémon y nada ocurrirá, legalmente eso será una buena acción, incluso.

Todo esto claramente provocaría un revuelo en aquellos que son pro-Pokémon, o sea, los Pokémonistas. Pero ahí entró en rigor otro inciso de la reforma, "Aquel que defienda a un Pokémon, sobreponiendo la vida de éste sobre las comodidades de un ser humano, será considerado culpable de negligencia, y se castigará según la amplitud de sus acciones". Y tras esto vino la ola de despidos y "desapariciones". A nivel de Kalos, sé que el profesor Sycamore fue despedido, colocando a un científico de Corporación Flare, Xerosic Kuseroshiki; un hombre regordete y pelirrojo, con una mirada desagradable.

Y no solo su mirada es desagradable, todo de él lo es. Lo conocí en persona en una de mis reuniones con el presidente y directivo de la compañía para la que trabaja el científico, Lysandre Fleur-de-lis. Resultó que mi pensamiento sobre una relación forzosa con el pelirrojo de gran melena estuvo acertado, y en estos meses me he visto en la necesidad de reunirme muchas veces con el sujeto. Incluso me vi en la necesidad de probar sus productos, incluido el nuevo diseño de mega-aro; que debo aclarar, es terrible.

Resulta que dicho objeto obliga a los Pokémon a extraer aún más de su propia energía, para sí cerrar la brecha con la mega-evolución original, donde tanto entrenador como Pokémon unen su energía. Estaba claro que no lo haría con uno de mis Pokémon, así que a regañadientes lo hice con uno de los sujetos de prueba de la compañía. Ver como ese pobre Gallade alcanzaba su forma mega con gritos de agonía, para luego desmayarse, dejando ver múltiples cicatrices, me revolvió el estómago. Después de tan grotesca escena, Lysandre se excusó con un movimiento de manos, alegando que hacía falta algunos ajustes.

Con respecto a las desapariciones y despidos. Clemont y varios líderes de gimnasio fueron removidos de sus puestos y remplazados. A esa gente de la Liga no les importó que por años promocionaran los mega-aros, apenas se enteraron de su relación con Sycamore, los desecharon. Y claro, como ellos se encargan de coordinar a los líderes de gimnasio, nadie pudo decir nada.

Poco después, la Reina de Kalos renunció a su puesto, siguiendo a su hermano a algún lugar desconocido. Claro que esa chica rubia nunca me cayó bien, pero la que la reemplazó, la finalista de la pasada Gran Exhibición, es mil veces peor. En la vida he visto persona más llena de sí misma, petulante y orgullosa; Amelia es su nombre, una chica pelinegra de ojos violeta.

Suspiré, volviendo al presente, sintiéndome sobre cargado por el peso de mis responsabilidades como Campeón. Lastimosamente lo único que hago ahora es lidiar con retos de la Elite Four, combates de exhibición, y claro, con la demanda de Alain. Además, debo asistir a galas a cada rato, y eventos relacionados con la sucursal de Silph Co. en Kalos, y de Corporación Flare.

–Odio mi trabajo. –Solté en un suspiro, que fue liberado al viento. Pero inmediatamente mi cara de aburrimiento cambió a una de angustia. Claro que no estoy conforme con lo que hago como Campeón de Kalos, pero perder mi puesto sería botar todo mi esfuerzo a la basura y volver a como estaba aquel día que me pensaba aventar de un risco.

Tomando en cuenta que pronto se celebrará la Conferencia Laverre, en honor a los seis meses del nuevo campeón, es el momento perfecto para que sea reemplazado. Y no solo ello, puede que pierda la demanda en contra de Alain, y ni siquiera haya llegado a luchar contra un retador campeón de conferencia; que suele tener más reflectores que batallas entre miembros del Alto Mando, saber yo el porqué. Tal vez por eso Bonnie Miare renunció a su puesto, sabía que de todas formas la destituirían y se lo darían a la finalista de la próxima Gran Exhibición. De todas formas, esa chica siempre fue orgullosa y testaruda, y en varios eventos que nos cruzamos, nunca me dirigió la palabra.

Probablemente los mismo esté ocurriendo con otros Campeones regionales, así que es cuestión de tiempo que se den cambios de título muy deshonrosos y cuestionables. Lo peor es que desde la aprobación de la reforma, nos prohibieron salir a los Campeones, de las regiones donde poseemos el título, así que no he podido discutir la situación con mis compañeros. Sobre todo, porque nos negaron la comunicación entre miembros de los Altos Mandos, nos tienen amordazados, metafóricamente hablando, para intimidarnos y hacernos ceder sin pelear.

Y la Liga se asegura de que cumplamos, vigilando nuestras comunicaciones; lo sé por un dispositivo extraño que encontré en el videoteléfono de mi habitación. No tuve que pensarlo mucho para saber que estaría relacionado con ello. Igual, yo con la única persona que hablaba constantemente, a través de dicho dispositivo, era con Serena, y ahora eso no se está dando. La otra persona con la que hablé, es el profesor Oak, de Kanto. Por apoyo de mi novia y con la fuerza de mi título, reuní el valor para llamar a su laboratorio. La cara de sorpresa en el anciano fue asombrosa, rápidamente expliqué que quería que me enviara mis Pokémon, todos. Dejé claro que no deseaba saber de mi madre, y solo pregunté por Gary, pero resultó que estaba fuera de la región en una investigación sobre los Pokémon Fósiles.

Desde entonces decidí no volver a conectarme con Kanto. Y con el agente Case, de Ion, solo hablé un par de veces para saber el estado de Zapdos. De todas maneras, desde la reforma, se declaró a su organización no gubernamental como una institución ilegal y fuera del marco de la ley. Ahora el nombre Team Ion les viene de maravilla, en honor a la costumbre de que organizaciones de mafias y terrorismo usan el termino **Team** para destacar.

Me senté en un banco, liberando otra cadena de suspiros cansados, y miré mi cinturón de Poké Balls. Ahora Skrelp evolucionó y es un Dragalge; y de entre los Pokémon que recuperé de manos del profesor Oak, tengo a Garchomp y a Skarmory. Ese no es mi equipo normal, pero Pikachu está en descanso, y la verdad usar a Metagross y Tyranitar ha vuelto demasiado fáciles los combates, así que pierde la gracia, sobre todo cuando realizo una batalla de exhibición.

Ahora me enfoqué en el azul del cielo, la banca ubicada justo al lado del edificio del Alto Mando pareciera poseer una hermosa vista. Al final cerré los ojos, e intenté dejar toda la negatividad que me rodea, de lado. Y al principio sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, y creí que lograría entrar en un estado de tranquilidad después de más de un mes de estrés, pero una voz arruinó el momento.

–Veo que "tu sueño" no llenó ese hoyo sin fondo que llamas alma. –Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver al emisor de la voz, no solo por quien era, si por _ser_ quien era.

–¿Brock? ¿Pero cómo? ¿No se supone que todos los miembros del Team Ion están en búsqueda y captura? –Dije sin salir de mi asombro. El chico mi miró como si aquello no fuera de importancia y se sentó en la banca, a mi lado.

–Pues sí, pero solo a aquellos que se sabe que son miembros, y yo no soy tan relevante dentro de la organización. –Sentía que mentía respecto a algo, pero no estaba seguro el qué, así que no le di más vueltas al asunto. El moreno de ojos achinados hizo un gesto levantando los hombros y me miró serio. –Entonces… Veo que para esto es lo que querías venir a Kalos, desde aquí pensabas cambiar el mundo. –En su tono estaba clara la ironía.

–Sé que no he podido cambiar el mundo como tenía pensado en un principio, pero es cuestión de tiempo, sé que lo haré. Solo necesito más poder.

Esa idea ha estado tomando fuerza en mi cabeza desde hace unos meses, que la única forma de darme a respetar ante la Liga, es ganando un poder contra el que no puedan lidiar. He pensado en buscar algún legendario, en Kalos existen opciones excelentes para plantar mi punto y no tener resistencia. Pero claro, avistar legendarios es algo que pocos hacen, y el solo haber interactuado con Zapdos ya fue de mucha suerte. Y dado que el ave de Kanto ya fue reubicada y liberada, la opción de recuperarla está fuera de mi alcance.

La idea del poder nació, por, sobre todo, lo que sentí al usar mis megas, los Movimientos Z y cuando vencí a Zapdos y lo tuve en mis manos. En ese entonces no consideré que la valía no sería suficiente, no entendía que un título no serviría de nada para lograr mi objetivo de cambiar este desagradable mundo, pero ahora comprendo que el secreto está en el poder. Necesito poder para cambiar a las personas, aunque ellas no lo deseen.

–¿Poder? Ash, estamos hablando no solo de la Liga Pokémon, sino que además de los mismos gobiernos regionales. No existe el poder para lidiar con ellos, ni siquiera una organización como Ion ha logrado salir ilesa de algo tan simple como una firma en un papel. Escuetamente, no se puede estar contra el mundo que nos han impuesto. –Miré serio al chico, siendo incapaz de comprender porque vino hasta Kalos para decirme eso.

–Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Debo rendirme ante las exigencias de la Liga? –Pregunté disgustado y cansado de mi situación.

–Claro que no. Mira, vine desde Unova, usé mi título como experto en medicina Pokémon para obtener el pasaporte y así poder ingresar a esta maldita región, para pedirte que te unas a Ion. –Al principio lo miré como si lo que me hubiera dicho fuera una broma, y sinceramente así lo creía, pero la severidad de su rostro me dejó claro que así no era.

–¿Yo? ¿Unirme a Ion? Mira Brock, sé que dije que lo tomaría en cuenta cuando nos separamos en Pueblo Tergeist, pero las cosas han cambiado… Actualmente unirse a esa organización renegada sería la muerte social. Ni que hablar de lo que ocurría con mi título.

No es que me importara una "muerte social", de naturaleza ya soy una persona solitaria, pero me gusta poder andar por la calle sin temer a ser arrestado. Además, dilapidaría el título por el que tanto me esforcé. No importa que esté por perderlo de todas maneras, quiero luchar por él.

–Ash, tienes dos opciones: Unirte a Ion y dejar de ser una imagen pública del sufrimiento Pokémon. O ser un esclavo del sistema que odias, el resto de tu vida. –El moreno se levantó de la banca y se preparó para salir del lugar, en dirección a la salida del área de acceso público del complejo. –Estaré en el aeropuerto de Lumiose, mi vuelo parte a las seis de la tarde, no puedo arriesgarme a ser reconocido. Solo una cosa más antes de irme… Ash, la vida te está poniendo en una situación donde debes elegir, de nuevo. Para nadie es secreto lo que está pasando con los altos puestos de entrenadores Pokémon, tras la nueva reforma. Así que ocurre como en esa ocasión, Ash, es tu decisión aceptar mi ayuda o caer al abismo. Solo que esta vez Crobat no estará para corregir tu error.

Y habiendo dicho eso, el moreno se retiró, dejándome con un conflicto mental aún mayor que al que tenía antes. Pasados unos minutos decidí moverme, entrando al edificio del Alto Mando. Caminé por los bastos pasillos del edifico con arquitectura de castillo, al llegar al salón donde luché con Alain, entré por una puerta al costado, llagando así a mi oficina. Ahora mi día constaría de lidiar con varias entrevistas en línea; para luego tratar mi problemática legal. Pasadas unas seis horas, ya iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde. Miré el reloj estáticamente, la aguja no se detuvo ni por un segundo; el tiempo me estaba obligando a tomar una decisión, y rápido.


	30. La ONG: Ion

**La ONG: Ion**

* * *

Miré por milésima vez la hora en mi HoloCaster, ya faltaban treinta minutos para las seis y mi decisión estaba tomada. Cuando salí de mi oficina, convencido de que el tiempo no me daría tregua a la hora de presionarme, me dirigí a mi habitación en el edificio de las viviendas. Pasé una hora analizando los pros y contras de ir con Brock a Unova, al igual que las posibilidades de mantener mi título para el final del año. Finalmente, pasado ese período, decidí que le daría una oportunidad a Ion.

Pero cuando me percaté, ya me quedaba poco tiempo para salir del complejo de la Liga y llegar a Lumiose. El viaje sería de medio día en vehículo terrestre, pero podía contar con la velocidad de vuelo de mi Garchomp; por lo tanto, tomé todas mis Poké Balls, le indiqué a Pikachu que saldríamos de la región, y, dejando año y medio de esfuerzo atrás, partí a la capital de Kalos.

Pero no conté conque la distancia sería mucha para mi dragón y que éste perdería impulso pasados los primeros quince minutos, aun así, al fin ya estábamos sobre la ciudad, y solo sería cuestión de aterrizar frente al aeropuerto. Por última vez me fijé en mi dispositivo Pokédex, el HoloCaster de última generación, que a diferencia de cómo le comenté a Serena, no tuve que comprar. El pelirrojo dueño de la compañía productora, me lo dio como regalía por ayudar a Flare a probar sus productos y hacerle campaña con mi imagen.

Cuando confirmé que estábamos cerca del aeropuerto, fijé mi vista en la ciudad bajo las nubes. Apenas pude ver un edificio largo con una pista de asfalto de varios cientos de metros, le indiqué a mi Pokémon que aterrizara cerca de allí. Al entrar al lugar, un aire fresco producido por los Bergmite golpeó mi rostro, y pude ver una multitud de gente haciendo fila en múltiples ventanillas y puertas de acceso. Una sensación nostálgica recorrió mis sentidos, dado que no volví a pisar dicho salón de blanco brillante desde que arribé a la región hace más de un año.

Busqué el cabello puntiagudo y el rostro moreno en cada persona que se encontraba en la zona de abordaje, pero el lugar resultaba demasiado amplio, así que, pasado un rato, me senté abrumado en uno de los asientos de espera. Sabía que el vuelo partía en dirección a Unova, pero no pude reconocer cual fila estaba formada con el fin de montar el avión correspondiente a tal. Ahora el HoloCaster marcaba las cinco con cincuenta y estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Claro que podía preguntar, pero actualmente mi voz y figura son ampliamente reconocidos dentro de la región; y temo que el gorro negro, los anteojos oscuros y la bufanda verde que cubre hasta mi nariz, no basten para ocultarme mucho más tiempo. Eso de cambiar completamente mi estilo de vestuario lo tomé de Serena, pero al parecer no soy tan bueno en ello como ella, y ya he sido descubierto y perseguido en más de una ocasión, como si fuera un pobre Fennekin en una cacería grupal.

–El vuelo Yveltal-644 con dirección a Unova está a punto de partir, por favor, los que no han arribado, deben hacerlo en este momento. –Mis esperanzas se diluyeron cuando escuché esas palabras. Ahora Brock habría entrado al avión y las posibilidades de ingresar sería nulas tomando en cuenta la hora, ya no podría arribar ni comprando un boleto de última hora.

Pero mis expectativas volvieron ligeramente cuando vi una fila movilizarse a lo lejos. Al acercarme, un letrero por sobre la puerta de abordaje rezaba "Yveltal-644". Habiendo confirmado que era el vuelo correcto, busqué insistentemente al moreno en todas aquellas personas que quedaban en la hilera humana, pero ninguna resultó ser él. Estaba por darme finalmente por vencido, incluso ya estaba haciéndole números a la idea de quedarme en el pent-house de Serena ubicado a solo unas cuadras del aeropuerto, cuando una voz conocida sonó desde mi espalda.

–Veo que decidiste venir… Que bien que mi vejiga me obligara a abordar tarde. –No tuve que voltearme para saber que era Brock. Suspiré, relajando la tensión de mis hombros, y respondí.

–Decidí que pasado todo este tiempo, tengo curiosidad de conocer el centro de operaciones de Ion, pero eso no significa nada… Será como un viaje de negocios.

–Claro… Como si los Campeones pudieran darse el lujo de ello en estos momentos. Pero bueno, me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación, ya verás que Ion es lo más cercano a una contramedida para estas desgraciadas reformas. –Finalmente encaré al moreno, y asentí dudosamente a sus afirmaciones; deseando que sus palabras fueran verdaderas. –Pero bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí conversando, o perderemos el vuelo. En el camino nos podremos poner al día, pero no en el avión, hay que tener cuidado de las miradas y oídos indiscretos, por ahora seremos como dos completos desconocidos. De hecho, tendremos asientos separados. –El mayor metió su mano derecha en la bolsa de su pantalón color caqui y sacó un papel blanco platinado. –Acá está tu boleto.

Agradecí con un gesto de mi cabeza y me formé en la fila que estaba a unos metros de mí, el moreno me siguió pasados un par de minutos. Ambos ingresamos al avión con la distancia de unas cuantas personas entre los dos. Observé el boletó en mis manos, en él se leía el nombre del vuelo y el número de asiento, "025". Lo busqué caminando por el pasillo, entre el conjunto de asientos, cuando finalmente lo encontré, me senté y pude sentir el resto de la tensión residual abandonar mi cuerpo.

El vehículo volador despegó pasados solo unos minutos, las instrucciones de seguridad fueron dadas y pronto nos hallábamos sobrevolando las montañas. Kalos y Unova limitan al este por tierra, pero en medio existe un gran pedazo de terreno de nadie. Al ser básicamente vecinos, la distancia es relativamente corta, y basta con un vuelo de unas dos horas para estar en la capital de Unova.

En mi maleta, a la cual solo le metí lo necesario, descansaban todos mis Pokémon, incluido Pikachu, que por las típicas reglas de vuelo no podía estar fuera de su Poké Ball. Al pensar en ello, recordé a Serena, me preocupé al pensar en cómo le explicaría el exabrupto cambio por el cual estoy pasando. Ahora ella está en Hoenn, participando en concursos, y los más probable es que cuando llame, lo haga al videoteléfono de mi habitación en Kalos. Claro que solo queda la opción de comunicarme con ella a través de mi HoloCaster, pero al no ser la costumbre, algo tendré que inventarle, o podría ser sincero, la verdad aún no lo he decidido. Primero, debo resolver que haré con respecto a Ion.

Y es que, aunque ya estoy en un avión que va directo a Unova, no me siento del todo seguro de unirme a Ion. Podría no agradarme lo que encuentre, o bien podría tratarse de algo completamente inútil en relación a mis deseos. Inclusive podría terminar por llevarme mal con su líder, todo es posible. No obstante, mi fe sobre el excusar mi desaparición a la Liga Pokémon, alegando que tuve un viaje de negocios, y que eso funcione, es casi inexistente. Esa gente de la Liga es muy astuta y controladora, lo más probable es que mi imagen ya esté siendo distribuida a todas las autoridades, me declararán enemigo del congreso regional, y perderé todo. No me sorprendería que en este momento se le esté avisando a Alain sobre la resolución de la corte sobre su demanda; fallo a su favor.

El vuelo fue justo como lo esperaba, a penas y me percaté, ya estábamos aterrizando en la pista de asfalto del aeropuerto de Castelia. Bien pudimos haberlo hecho en la pista de Ciudad Mistralton, pero al parecer nuestro destino se encuentra cercano a la capital. Los tramites dentro del aeropuerto fueron bastante sencillos, y dado que ya tenía mi pasaporte unovense desde mi primer viaje a la región, no pasé por el más mínimo percance. Lo cierto es que para este punto la Liga ya debe saber que salí de Kalos, así que no hay vuelta atrás, "Adiós a mi título de Campeón…".

Me reuní con Brock a las afueras de la sala de abordaje, justo por donde estaba el área comercial. El moreno no me dirigió palabra, con un gesto de cabeza me indicó que los siguiera y así lo hice. Salimos del edificio principal del aeropuerto y caminamos a través de una calle angosta cercana a éste, entre más recorríamos la calle, más me percataba que era un callejón sin salida, la chispa de desconfianza se activó en mí.

–¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunté deteniéndome en seco.

–¿No confías en mí, Ash? –Preguntó de vuelta el moreno, con un tono burlón. Ahora definitivamente no confío en él.

–La vida me enseñó a no confiar en nadie… Entonces, ¿adónde vamos? –Insistí, alejándome ligeramente del chico.

–Okay, comprendo… Al parecer ni siquiera haberte salvado es suficiente para ti. Pero lo respeto, hoy en día confiarse te puede llevar a la muerte. –Señaló el fondo del callejón con su dedo índice. –Al fondo existe un punto ciego, perfecto para salir de la ciudad volando, sin ser vistos. Los cierto es que yo tampoco confío en nadie… Pero tú no me das mala espina.

Bock siguió el camino en silencio, y después de unos segundos de analizar lo ocurrido, decidí hacer lo mismo. Al terminar el trayecto, chocamos con un alto muro de concreto, formado a base de bloques de color rojizo. El moreno rebuscó en la mochila color morado oscuro que llevaba en su espalda, en su cara se formó una expresión victoriosa cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, al fondo de ésta.

–Muy bien, a partir de aquí volaremos hacia el complejo principal de Ion, y tranquilo, puedo asegurarte que no hay trampa detrás de esto. Por cierto, ¿tienes algún Pokémon que pueda llevarte? –Asentí a su pregunta sacando la Poké Ball de mi descansado Garchomp. –Perfecto, entonces al fin el ganador, Ash Ketchum, formará parte de las filas de Ion.

–No te emociones, aún no estoy seguro de que vaya a unírmeles. –Comenté con un tono humoroso, ante su comentario.

–Ya verás que sí lo harás. Ion tiene la capacidad de hacer que te enganches a él rápidamente. Su líder es una persona bastante carismática. –Yo lo miré sin comentar nada, lo que el moreno interpretó como el momento perfecto para empezar el vuelo. Lanzó su Poké Ball al aire, y cuando ésta cayó en la palma de su mano, un enorme Pokémon con piel color lila, alas escamosas de gran tamaño y un hocico ancho y alargado, apareció en el aire.

Brock ignoró mi expresión de asombro y le indicó a su pokémon que lo sacara del callejón. La criatura de apariencia prehistórica lo tomó de los hombros con sus dos patas y salió del lugar. Yo saqué a Garchomp y Pikachu, éste último me miró molesto, pero sin necesidad de discutir se encaramó en mi hombro. Yo trepé a la espalda de mi tiburón de tierra y los tres salimos detrás del moreno y su Pokémon. Cuando los alcanzamos, el chico ya estaba colocado en la espalda de su creatura, con ambos pies pasando por detrás de las alas color lila del Pokémon volador.

–Un Aerodactyl, ¿eh? Me consta que son bastante raros, al igual que cualquier Pokémon fósil. –Comenté, apenas nos colocamos al lado del par.

–Sí, la tecnología que los revive es bastante cara, y polémica… Este me lo regaló un amigo mío, es un científico de mi región; también forma parte de Ion, pero por ahora se está dedicando a un estudio del mantenimiento de especies fósiles. –Su historia me recordó lo que el profesor Oak me dijo sobre Gary. Y aunque tuve la necesidad de preguntar por el nombre de dicho amigo, me abstuve al final.

–Entiendo… Por cierto, ¿dónde queda la base central de Ion? Me imagino que no puede ser un edificio muy expuesto, sobre todo con lo ocurrido estos meses.

–¡Diste justo en el blanco! El lugar al que vamos está cerca del **Victory Road** , un camino tallado en las cuevas que se dirige hacia el complejo de la Liga Unova, aunque supongo que como Campeón sabrás de que hablo.

Sí… –Me desanimé un poco al pensar en dicho título, pero sacudí rápidamente ese desagradable sentimiento. –¿Pero estar ubicados tan cerca de la Liga Pokémon no resulta un riesgo demasiado grande?

–Hay un dicho que dice: "Mantén cerca a tus amigos, y más cerca aún a tus enemigos". De todas formas, la ubicación del centro de operaciones está muy bien oculta. Ya lo verás…

–Está bien. –Se formó un silencio que no era ni incómodo ni relajante, que terminé rompiendo yo, buscando respuesta a una duda que me estaba asaltando. –Pero aún me pregunto algo…

–¿Qué? –Preguntó el moreno, haciéndole unas cuantas señas a su Aerodactyl.

–¿Por qué vinieron por mí? O sea, sé que tal vez les pueda interesar por mi valor como entrenador, pero en caso de unírmeles, igualmente perderé mi título. Además, ¿cómo sabías donde estaría exactamente? No siempre suelo estar en el complejo de la Liga Kalos.

–La verdad es que llevamos realizando un estudio sobre posibles futuros colaboradores desde hace un buen tiempo. Nos basamos en lo conocido de entrenadores, estudiosos y gente del área profesional, tanto aquellos relacionados con Pokémon, como los que no. Básicamente cualquier persona que pueda ser de utilidad para la organización. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió. –Varios colaboradores en cubierto e investigadores de campo se vieron en problemas cuando la ley de la reforma Pokémon-Humanos se puso en rigor. Tuvimos que actuar rápido, de esa manera hicimos "desaparecer" a muchas personas que estaban por ser procesadas debido a infracciones relacionadas con la nueva ley. Eso mismo provocó que buscáramos más reclutas, y posamos nuestro interés en líderes de gimnasio y miembros de Alto Mando que compartieran nuestros ideales; pero desde que les prohibieron el contacto libre, esa tarea se dificultó. Tú eras el único Campeón que manteníamos vigilado plenamente, y cuando supimos del avance relacionado con la demanda del ex Campeón Alain, decidimos actuar.

–¿Avance de la demanda de Alain? –Pregunté mirando a la nada.

–Exacto, al parecer el fallo de la corte se dará en un par de días. Te declararían enemigo del estado y le devolverían el puesto a Alain, sin importar que hicieras para complacerlos. –Tragué con dificultad al escuchar aquello.

–¿Y por qué no me lo expresaste cuando me dijiste que me uniera a Ion?

–Sentí que sería presionarte demasiado, lo mejor era soltar la información a cuenta gotas. Además, sabía que no necesitaba decir eso para convencerte. Siempre he sabido que comulgas a la perfección con los ideales de Ion.

Habiendo escuchado todo eso, decidí mantenerme en silencio el resto del camino. Observando de vez en cuando las casas al borde de las rutas, y algunas ciudades y pueblos por los que sobrevolamos; a pesar de todo, el viaje se me terminó haciendo bastante ameno. Pasada media hora de haber salido de Castelia, Brock me señaló una montaña rocosa, justo detrás de esta pude apreciar un enorme complejo de edificios, presumiblemente la sede de la Liga Unova.

–Bajaremos en la falda de esa montaña, desde ahí ingresaremos al complejo de cuevas y túneles que posee la montaña. –Miré el lugar que señalaba el chico. Su forma me pareció bastante curiosa, así que comenté al respecto.

–Parece un hormiguero. –Brock me miró tras escucharme.

–Lo es, yo que tú me cuidaría de los Durant, una mordida de esos bichos puede arrancar extremidades… Y se de lo que hablo, le pasó a un ex miembro de Ion. –Sentí mi piel volverse pálida ante la falta de presión en mis venas. –Pero eso se soluciona con un tipo Fuego, ¿tienes alguno? –Afirmé asintiendo. –Perfecto, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Recuerdo haber visto Durant en varias ocasiones, incluso en Kalos pueden ser vistos salvajes, pero son muy raros de encontrar, por suerte. Son básicamente hormigas del tamaño de una pierna, recubiertas de acero, parecen insectos robot. Aterrizamos al borde del hormiguero gigante y devolvimos nuestros Pokémon agradeciendo por su esfuerzo. Yo no tardé en sacar a Chandelure, que me saludó con su lamento habitual.

–Es bueno ver al viejo Chandelure, recuerdo que fue de gran ayuda en la misión de los fantasmas del pueblo Tergeist. –Dijo Brock, saludando a mi Pokémon con un gesto de sus manos, evitando acercarlas a las llamas de su cuerpo.

–Ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Al final donde reubicaron a esos tipo Fantasma? –Pregunté recordando el detalle del cual nunca me enteré.

–Cierto, tú te tuviste que ir antes de la reubicación. Pues al final los representantes de Ion hablaron con el gobierno de Johto, y declararon el bosque como zona protegida; los fantasmas no fueron reubicados, más bien tomaron el pueblo como su nuevo refugio.

–Es bueno saberlo, aunque probablemente ahora eso sea deshecho con esta desgraciada reforma. –Comenté desganado.

–Puede ser, pero igualmente los tipo Fantasma son muy temidos, rara vez la gente se atreve a cazarlos, dado que igualmente no dejan nada físico como para tomar de trofeo. Y ya que las balas convencionales no los lastiman, pues no me imagino quien tendría los Exeggcute de meterse a un pueblo plagado de ellos.

–Ahí llevas razón… –Al decir eso, desvié mi atención a la cueva que se abría ante nosotros, como un abismo que estaba por tragarnos. –Creo que deberíamos seguir, ¿no es así? Podría existir el riesgo de que alguien pase por acá, dado que es la Calle Victoria de Unova.

–No hace falta apresurarnos. –Respondió Brock restándole importancia a mis suposiciones. –De todas maneas un "terremoto natural" provocó derrumbes en esta zona, y el Victory Road fue trasladado a otra franja de la montaña, totalmente al lado contrario.

No entendí del todo la insinuación del moreno, pero decidí no preguntar a qué se refería, por ahora solo podía imaginármelo. Sin más demora, entramos a la cueva, empezando a caminar por recovecos y túneles cada vez más estrechos y causantes de claustrofobia. La luz de Chandelure sirvió de maravilla para evitar que nos perdiéramos, y aunque el moreno parecía conocer a la perfección la red de túneles, usó a su Crobat para que lo ayudara a ubicarse mediante la ecolocación.

Pasamos lo que parecieron dos horas dentro de la cueva, pero finalmente llegamos a una especie de claro iluminado por la luz de la Luna. No necesitaba fijarme en el HoloCaster para saber que serían casi la media noche, tomando en cuenta la diferencia horaria, y la duración del viaje. El moreno se acercó a una roca en específico dentro del claro, y pronunció algunas palabras en un susurro inaudible. Para mi sorpresa, las rocas se movieron, y detrás de ellas, apreció un Pokémon formado por rocas oscuras y azuladas, con varias zonas de color rojo; parecía una montaña, de un par de metros de altura, andante. Era un Gigalith, y detrás de él, apareció un chico más o menos de la edad de Brock.

–¡General Brock, es bueno ver que ha vuelto sin problemas aparentes! –Dijo animado el chico al que apenas podía ver por la luz lunar. Sabía que Brock me mintió cuando nos vimos en la sede del Alto Mando de Kalos; "No soy alguien de relevancia dentro de la organización", si claro. Pronto el brillo de sus ojos se posó en mí. –Al parecer trae compañía… ¿Eso significa que el objetivo fue concretado? –Detecté ilusión en su voz.

–Nick… –El moreno hizo una pausa dramática. –¡La misión fue completada con satisfacción!

–¡Genial! Temí que tuviéramos que seguir lidiando con eso del Team Geyser sin ayuda, últimamente se han vuelto un dolor en el trasero y…

–Nick… –Brock interrumpió al chico, mirándome de soslayo.

–Tiene razón. Pueden pasar, el líder los está esperando. –Su anteriormente actitud infantil cambió por una seria, el Gigalith se hizo del todo a un lado, y con una reverencia me indicó que podría pasar, yo me limité en seguir a Brock.

No dije nada, simplemente seguí al de ojos achinados en silencio. El resto del camino estaba iluminado por antorchas, así que sintiéndome a salvo de un repentino ataque de Durant, regresé a Chandelure; Pikachu se mantuvo en un silencio, expectante, en el mismo lugar de siempre. El camino de roca siguió por unos metros, pero para aumentar mí ya clara sorpresa, nos hallamos frente a la entrada de un enorme castillo con paredes de color blanco. El edificio parecía haber sido sembrado en medio de la tierra, como cual cuerpo que es enterrado tras fallecer. Y nunca mejor dicho, las grietas que cubrían su superficie y la pintura desgastada, eran prueba de que la estructura vio sus mejores días antaño.

Pensé en preguntar respecto a cómo llegó semejante obra arquitectónica a ese lugar, pero el moreno no parecía dispuesto a responderme, así que me ahorré las palabras. Al acércanos al castillo, pude apreciar que había un abismo sin fondo entre el edificio y el camino de roca. Antes de que pudiera preguntar en relación a ello, un sonido de cadenas metálicas inundó el lugar, y pronto una larga puerta de madera y metal, se convirtió en el acceso al edificio, de aparente granito.

Una vez ingresamos, dos hileras de agentes, a la izquierda y derecha del lugar, hicieron una reverencia; en ambas habían alrededor de diez personas, una mezcla de hombres y mujeres. Con la luz de un candelabro, pude apreciar lo que antes no: todos vestían una especie de capucha similar al diseño de la armadura de un caballero, eran de color gris con una especie de pañuelo negro cubriendo su rostro. Todas las capuchas tenían un escudo en el lado derecho del pecho, estaba dividido en dos partes, una blanca y otra negra, y en el centro se apreciaba una "N" siendo atravesada por una "I".

Me pareció extravagante el diseño, pero no comenté nada. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a otras personas con un traje de tela ceñida al cuerpo, estilo militar, de color negro, con boinas negras en su cabeza y la típica mascarilla en su rostro. En las boinas se repetía el diseño de la "N" y la "I". Brock me explicó que el tarje gris holgado lo visten los miembros que se mantienen en la base de operaciones, y que el tarje negro similar a uno táctico de milicia, es para los agentes de campo. Igual me explicó que varios de los mejores agentes no usan dichos uniformes, y visten como lo desean. También me aclaró que el uniforme es en honor al Team Plasma, que los antiguos miembros que se mantuvieron luego de su caída, le insistieron a su líder de mantener el diseño, solo realizando ligeros cambios.

En general el lugar me estaba dando una sensación ominosa, pude sentir el poder fluir por las paredes del castillo, y eso me resultó reconfortante. De alguna forma ese edificio me recordaba al edificio del Alto Mando en Kalos, ambos son castillos, al fin y al cabo. La imponencia del lugar me dio la esperanza de realmente poder forzar el cambio desde dicho cuartel, así que una sonrisa alterada se formó en mi rostro.

Brock intercambió palabras con varios agentes, y al final obtuvo lo que deseaba, me indicó que el misterioso líder, del que no sabía nada, estaba dando una conferencia en el salón de reuniones, así que me indicó que ahora ese era nuestro destino. Dicho salón resultó estar al lado opuesto del castillo, que nada tenía que envidiarle al de Kalos en tamaño. Cuando al fin llegamos al lugar, dos agentes de negro estaban custodiando la entrada. Brock se dio a explicar rápidamente, y los sujetos nos permitieron el paso.

El lugar resultó ser un anfiteatro de gran tamaño, donde, en una tarima, hablaba un hombre de unos veintitantos, con un pelo de color verde largo hasta la cintura y desordenado, coronado por una gorra de color negro, con el área del frente, sobre la visera, de color blanco. El sujeto de piel pálida estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga del mismo color que su piel, con una camiseta negra por debajo y pantalones grises, el resto no era capaz de verlo con claridad.

Brock me indicó que lo mejor era que no interrumpiéramos la conferencia, yo estuve de acuerdo. Así que en silencio nos sentamos en uno de los múltiples asientos de la habitación. No había demasiadas personas, y cabe resaltar que ninguna portaba ninguno de los dos uniformes, lo que me confirmó que tendrían que ser agentes importantes. Una vez sentados al medio de las hileras de butacas, me propuse a escuchar a aquel que parecía ser el líder de la organización.

–… Dicho eso, Kalos ha sido considerada una causa perdida. Con el Campeón a punto de perder el puesto y la actual Reina de Kalos promocionando las cacerías sin sentido, no hay demasiado que podamos hacer más que evitar que las consecuencias sean demasiado graves. Por el momento tenemos tres agentes que son de la zona, investigando la ubicación del capullo de la destrucción y el árbol de la vida. También tenemos a varios investigadores de campo buscando al resto de legendarios de los que no poseemos conocimiento, con el fin de poder monitorearlos y mantenerlos a salvo. Sabemos que Meloetta y Hoopa están siendo custodiados por aldeanos, que han dedicado toda su vida en protegerlos, de igual forma les estamos ofreciendo nuestro apoyo. Tenemos ubicados y monitoreados a un total del setenta por ciento de la población de estos, así que vamos por buen camino.

Me sentí mal al escucharlo decir aquello de Kalos, pero no me quedaba de otra que aceptar que no dijo nada que fuera mentira; mi tiempo como Campeón no cambio nada de dicha región. De hecho, recuerdo que mientras algunas turbas se formaban para alabarme, muchas otras reclamaban que el campeón de la región debía ser de ahí, no un asqueroso extranjero, y fue con esas palabras. Lastimosamente fui el Campeón regional con peor índice de aprobación en cincuenta años. Al final dejé de lamentarme y volví a poner atención a la conferencia, interesado en el tema de los legendarios.

–Por ahora, la situación de la organización no es la mejor, y definitivamente, mientras la reforma Pokémon-Humanos se mantenga en rigor, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Estamos con manos y pies atados, pero aún podemos evitar masacres llegando a defender a los Pokémon de las cacerías. Sabemos que muchas de éstas son planeadas en las redes sociales, Pokévision es una de las que tiene más influencia en este aspecto. Igual nuestros investigadores están siempre al tanto de nuevos eventos con fines de maltrato Pokémon, así que nuestro fin seguirá siendo boicotearlos. Claro que las conferencias de liga siguen siendo un objetivo muy complicado, pero la fe es que, en menos de un año, tengamos la fuerza para ser capaces de irrumpir en alguna de ellas y evitar su desarrollo. Tal vez así presionemos lo suficiente a la Liga Pokémon, para que ceda a nuestras demandas.

Una sonrisa similar a la de antes se volvió a mostrar en mi cara. Escuchar al líder de Ion afirmar eso me convenció que estaba en el lugar correcto; y es que no podía estar más a favor de los ideales del sujeto. Antes pensaba que cambiar las cosas por medio de la fuerza no daría resultado, pero luego de hacerlo a mi manera y fallar, entendí que el poder es mejor que la imagen, y el único que me puede dar esa clase de poder es Ion y su séquito de Pokémonistas.

–Ahora, además de tener que lidiar con las secuelas directas de la reforma, también nos hemos visto en la necesidad de enfrentarnos contra unos sujetos desconocidos. Estos cubren su rostro con una mascarilla negra y usan una boina gris con el símbolo de una nave espacial en llamas. No sabemos nada de ellos, pero en sus trajes, muy similares a los de nuestros agentes de campo, llevan en color blanco las siglas "BS" en medio. Por ahora los llamamos Burn Ship. Esta, "organización", además de capturar y robar Pokémon, principalmente del tipo Psíquico, no han hecho más que meterse en nuestro camino. Estos sujetos aparecieron después de que la ley de la reforma fue aprobada, así que creemos que tiene que existir una relación intrínseca.

No recuerdo haber escuchado de incidentes relacionados con gente de ese estilo. Aunque claro, los medios censuran mucho de lo que sucede alrededor de las cacerías deportivas, así que no me extraña.

–… Por otro lado, está el Team Geyser, estos son bastante más conocidos, han estado en operación por más de dos años, y nacieron de la unión de la unión del Team Aqua y el Team Magma. El antiguo líder de Magma, Maxie Matsubusa, es un ex profesor de la Universidad Regional de Hoenn, su especialidad era la geología. También formó parte del Instituto Climatológico de Hoenn y el Instituto Espacial de Hoenn. Al parecer renunció a su puesto en estas instituciones, con el fin de crear el Team Magma, un grupo de activistas extremistas, que poseían la idea de aumentar el territorio terrestre de Hoenn, con el fin de propiciar una mejor situación económica y política para su región. Por otro lado, Archie Aogiri, el antiguo líder del Team Aqua, es un ex miembro de la Marina de Hoenn, luchó en la guerra regional contra Kanto hace unos diez años, pero desertó tras haber perdido todos los Pokémon de su pelotón. En él nació la idea extremista de que el mundo debe ser renovado con un diluvio mundial, para de esa forma, mejorar las condiciones de vida de los Pokémon. Así que formó al Team Aqua, y se dedicó a hundir embarcaciones de pescadores Pokémon, sobre todo aquellas que se enfocaban en pescar Wailord. El Team Aqua y Magma eran contrincantes y enemigos, ambos activistas locos, separados por ideales contarios.

Recuerdo haber escuchado sobre esa gente en el pasado, cuando estuve en Hoenn. Ambos eran una especie de insurrectos, que aseguraban tener en sus manos la salvación de la región, pero la gente solo los consideraba unos locos sin remedio. Al parecer con un poco de poder, hasta unos locos pueden dejar de ser "simples alborotadores", para así convertirse en terroristas y una amenaza mundial.

–… Pero esa rivalidad acabó cuando, por necesidad, se ensamblaron en una sola organización. Esto ocurrió después de que pasó la Gran Crisis, que como todos saben, Hoenn fue la región que más sufrió. Ambos equipos se unieron buscando evitar gastos, pues sus recursos estaban muy limitados. Dejaron atrás sus diferencias, llegando a la conclusión de que el mundo está podrido; ahora, con sus objetivos unificados, creen que el mundo debe renacer, y pretenden hacerlo invocando a Groudon y Kyogre al mismo tiempo. Ellos planeaban hacerlo desde antes, pero entre ellos se saboteaban, así que no resultaban un peligro, pero a partir de que se unieron y formaron el Team Geyser, han avanzado terroríficamente sus planes. Al parecer lograron acceder a una especie de monolito que resultó ser un meteorito, y con el buscan rastrear la energía de dos orbes que les servirán para despertar y controlar a los creadores de la Tierra.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar aquello. Definitivamente el poder te da la capacidad de hacer muchas cosas, pero en éste caso está en las manos equivocadas. "¿En serio esos dos son tan idiotas para creer que podrán controlar a los creadores del jodido planeta?".

–… Estamos planeando un equipo de acción para detener a esa gente, pero deben ser agentes capacitados y con acceso a poder bastante elevado, dígase mega-evolución o Movimientos Z, cuanto menos todos los Pokémon de su equipo debe estar en su última etapa evolutiva. Los que participen, preferiblemente deben ser nativos de Hoenn, para así evitar problemas con la migración, y de paso que usen su conocimiento sobre el lugar para que la misión trascurra de manera más fluida… Y bien, eso es todo por la reunión de hoy, estaremos estudiando su rendimiento éste mes y tomaremos la decisión sobre quien formará parte de la Misión Geyser. También estaré contactando con alguno de los investigadores de campo para que averigüen sobre los movimientos de Burn Ship. Para finalizar, estaremos investigando a los actuales Campeones regionales, esperamos que al menos uno se nos una en los próximos meses; la situación no está mejor para ellos que para nosotros. Ahora sí, pueden retirase.

Brock me indicó que era el momento de acercarnos a la persona que estuvo dando aquella presentación, a lo que yo acepté sin rechistar. Mientras la gente que había estado mirando la conferencia se retiraba, nosotros avanzamos en dirección al orador. En el camino me topé con caras conocidas, como Sawyer, Shauna y sus dos amigos. Para mi agrado, también estaba el grupo de Brock; Cilan, Dawn, May, Misty e Iris. Ninguno de esos conocidos se no acercó, debido al gesto que realizó Brock con su cabeza, ha de ser mi importante lo que debo hablar con el líder.

Dejando de lado mis dudas sobre la presencia de Sawyer y sus amigos, lo cual me llevó a empezar a atar cabos, me enfoqué en avanzar hasta la tarima. Cuando por fin estuvimos frente al sujeto de pelo verde, Brock hizo nuestra presencia notar, pues el hombre estaba haciendo algo en un ordenador que estaba ubicado en un escritorio al fondo del anfiteatro. El peliverde nos observó unos segundos y le indicó a Brock que podía retirarse. El moreno obedeció sin problemas, y yo me acerqué al sujeto ante su llamado. Ahora de cerca, pude notar que llevaba in collar con la forma de un planeta con un anillo a su alrededor; colgando de su pantalón levaba un objeto similar a un cubo rompecabezas.

–Ash Ketchum, es honor que nos honre con su presencia. Mi nombre es Natural Harmonia, pero la gente me conoce como N. –Y así pude entender la razón de la "I" y la "N" en el escudo. –Para ser sincero, no pensé que vendrías al primer llamado.

–Pues al parecer no tenía muchas opciones, ya que estaban por declárame enemigo del estado. –Aclaré en un tono de reclamo.

–Y por lo mismo ya tenía listo un equipo de rescate. Pero es bueno ver que no hizo falta… –Me sonrió en un gesto que me pareció verdadero, así que decidí dejar el tema de lado.

–Entonces… Al parecer mi presencia era ampliamente requerida. –Comenté rompiendo un silencio que se alargó de más.

–Desearía poder decir que no, pero la verdad es que con la aprobación de la segunda Gran Reforma en contra de los Pokémon, nos hemos visto cargados de complicaciones. Y lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado hacer algo por salvar su título, pero Ion ha perdido toda su influencia en la Liga Pokémon. Solo nos quedó tenderle la mano, en algo que sería más un acuerdo de apoyo mutuo.

–Ya veo… Bueno, la verdad es que hace tiempo mi objetivo final ha resultado ser cambiar el mundo tan devastado en el que habitamos, y con suerte regresar el equilibrio de antaño entre humanos y Pokémon. Antes pensaba que podría hacerlo como Campeón de la región más influyente, pero claramente fue un error, si el Team Ion puede otorgarme la posibilidad de cumplir ese anhelo, no tendré problemas en trabajar para ustedes. –Enfaticé con energía mi discurso, con la esperanza que me dejaran trabajar en la alguna misión de importancia rápidamente. Ojalá la misión de Hoenn, ya que suena significativa, y de paso tal vez pueda encontrarme con Serena.

–Me alegra escuchar ese entusiasmo, aunque el termino correcto es Ion, lo de **Team** fue un apodo que se nos dio por nuestra relación con el extinto Team Plasma. –Me quedé sin palabras ante la vergüenza de haber dejado a mi lengua hablar de más, y al parecer el peliverde se percató de ello. –Pero tampoco es tanto problema, con el tiempo nos terminamos acostumbrando al nombre.

–Está bien, de igual manera evitaré usar el término **Team**. Por cierto, quería saberlo desde que escuché el nombre, ¿por qué Ion? –Mi pregunta pareció despertar algo dentro del chico, que respondió sin dudarlo.

–Resulta que para que un gas alcance el estado de plasma, debe ser ionizado. El calor del plasma es incomparable, al punto de tanto ser positivo, como negativo. La cuestión es que la ideología de separar a Pokémon y entrenadores del antiguo Team Plasma era muy extrema; en ese entonces fui engañado por mi padre adoptivo, el líder de Plasma, y creí que todas las personas les hacían daño a los Pokémon. Pero aprendí de los lazos de amistad y confianza, así que ese ardor de furia se apagó. Nosotros somos como los iones, capaces de dar la energía de la vida, pero también de realizar acciones extremadamente necesarias, también somos la flama de la revolución. No somos directamente como el plasma, más bien controlamos el proceso que puede provocar el calor intenso. Pero eso es metafóricamente hablando, nosotros buscamos encender una revolución a favor del Pokémonismo y el equilibrio entre personas y Pokémon.

–Entiendo. –La verdad es que el nombre me pareció muy rebuscado, pero no pensaba comentarlo.

–Por cierto, puedo deducir que no le importa nada de los detalles internos ni dar un tour completamente innecesario por las instalaciones. –Mi silencio fue suficiente respuesta para él. –La verdad es que pensaba mandar a una de nuestras más recientes reclutas de alto nivel a una misión de reconocimiento. Uno de nuestros informantes nos indicó sobre la presencia de aparentes miembros de Burn Ship cerca de un lugar llamado Bosque Juramento. Pensábamos enviarla con uno de nuestros veteranos que la ha estado guiando, pero podríamos cambiar un poco las cosas y asignarte como su compañero. –No pude dar mi respuesta pues una voz me interrumpió.

–¡N! Ya volvimos de la Reserva Natural de Unova, no encontramos rastro de Burn Ship, pero está claro que sea lo que sea que busquen, está relacionado con los bosques de esta región en específico. Oh… No sabía que tendríamos un nuevo recluta de alto nivel.

Natural, que se había enfocado en el rápido informe dado por uno de sus agentes, me miró. Yo no me moví, habiendo reconociendo la voz de esa persona. Sin duda era Joseph, el chico con el que me enfrenté en mi primer combate de la Conferencia Lumiose. El mismo chico que tenía alguna relación con Sawyer. Mi curiosidad por saber más al respecto, como por qué participaron en la Liga Kalos, o si ellos fueron los que incendiaron la Fabrica de la Poké Balls, o incluso si ellos tuvieron que ver con lo ocurrido en la planta de energía, me impulsó a voltearme en su dirección. Pero cuando giré para encarar al chico, sentí mi corazón detenerse y mi mandíbula desencajarse, incluso olvidé mi sorpresa por escuchar la voz de Joseph y mis dudas anteriores.

–¡¿Serena?!


	31. El Último Justiciero

**El Último Justiciero**

* * *

–¡¿Ash?!

El shock por el que estaba pasando simplemente no podía ser descrito. Mi novia, la chica que supuestamente ha estado participando en los concursos de Hoenn, está en los cuarteles de Ion, en Unova. Mi cara debía ser toda una película, porque N se alejó en dirección al ordenador, dejándonos solos, y Joseph se retiró con un "Tengo cosas que resolver, y ustedes también, así que mejor me retiro". Por más que intentaba hablar, las palabras no salían de mi boca. El silencio se prolongó por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que Serena pudo decir las primeras palabras.

–Ash… Puedo explicarlo… –Mi novia parecía nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Mis preocupaciones del último mes respecto a nuestra relación llegaron de atropello, mi confianza terminó por desmoronarse. "Ella… ¿Ella de verdad me ha estado engañando?".

–¿Cómo, Serena? ¿Cómo me explicaras que estés aquí y no en algún concurso en Hoenn? ¿Cómo me explicaras que no me hayas llamado en más de un mes, aun sabiendo por la situación complicada por la que los Campeones hemos pasado? –Por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca, y solo eran dudas que me carcomían por dentro. Simplemente no entendía la razón para mentirme de esa forma. "¿Desde cuándo me ha estado mintiendo?".

El silencio volvió a prolongarse por un rato más. Serena estaba cabizbaja, rehuyendo a mi mirada, y yo simplemente insistía en no despejar mis ojos de ella, como si al hacerlo, ella pudiera escapar de mí. Pensaba insistir con mis preguntas, pero una presencia detrás nuestro se robó nuestra atención, era N, que al parecer se acercaba con el fin de hacer de intermediario.

–En respuesta a tu pregunta: Hemos estado contactando con varios de aquellos que están o han estado en un puesto importante relacionado con los Pokémon. La idea es reclutar y ayudar a las personas que compartan nuestros actualmente polémicos y problemáticos ideales. Como el caso del experto en la mega-evolución, Gurkinn, y si nieta, la ex líder del gimnasio Shalour. Ellos rechazaron unirse a Ion, pero aceptaron nuestra ayuda para emigrar de Kalos. Al final los colocamos en una alejada región llamada Almia, que no forma parte de la Organización de Regiones Unidas, la ORU; ahí llevaron toda la información que estaba en la Torre Maestra, y fundaron un templo con la idea de proteger la mega-evolución original. Y así ha habido montones de personas, desde líderes de gimnasio hasta profesores, pasando por diseñadores, científicos, coordinadores, y demás. Serena, como la ex Reina de Kalos, estaba bajo nuestra vigilancia, y por eso terminó aquí, luego de ser reclutada.

Mi mirada saltaba de uno en otro, primero el peliverde y luego Serena, casi como si de un péndulo se tratara. La verdad es que ya me imaginaba algo por el estilo, y ese no nunca fue el problema; yo solo quería saber por qué mi novia me mintió, con qué fin o propósito. Serena pareció comprender mi dilema interno, así que finalmente se dispuso a dar su punto de vista.

–Amor… Ash… Lo cierto es que lo primero que hice cuando partí de Kalos fue ir directo a Hoenn. Ahí averigüé todo lo que pude de los concursos, quería ser capaz de luchar y defenderme, tal vez con el fin de hacer algo parecido a aquello que tú o Ion hacían. Sabía que no tendría la fuerza para saltar directamente a las batallas, así que resolví ir directo al intermedio, los concursos. Reuní sin demasiados problemas dos listones, pero un día, cuando salía de ciudad Mauville por la ruta del norte, fui atacada por un grupo de maleantes, que resultaron miembros del Team Geyser, Me demandaron entregarles mis Pokémon, según ellos con el fin de darles una vida mejor, claramente me negué, y terminé enfrascándome en una lucha contra ellos, pero eran tres y yo estaba sola. Pensé que terminaría perdiendo a mis amados compañeros, pero al último momento apareció Joseph, que usó su Gengar para dormir a los sujetos y sus Pokémon, y ayudarme a escapar. Joseph me había estado vigilando desde que salí de Kalos, y al parecer ese día me permitió luchar con ellos para ver mi valía como entrenadora, lo convencí, así que me ofreció unirme a Ion.

Para ese punto, Serena, que había empezado a sollozar durante su relato, comenzó a llorar deteniendo su flujo de palabras. Por obvias razones mi molestia no había disminuido ni un poco, pero mis sentimientos por ella nunca disminuyeron en ocho años sin estar en contacto con ella, así que seis meses jamás diezmarían cuanto amo a esa pelimiel. Me acerqué a ella y le abracé, para ese punto ya N se había retirado de nuevo a su ordenador, por lo que estábamos relativamente solos. Cuando ella se calmó, terminó lo que me estaba contando.

–Ash, yo empecé a admirar tu esfuerzo por cambiar el mundo desde el momento que me hablaste de tu sueño; no, desde antes, cuando me salvaste a mí y ese Poliwag poniendo tu vida en peligro. Como Reina me perdí a mí misma, y fallé a ese deseo de ayudar a los Pokémon. Por eso, cuando conocimos al agente Case, tras el incidente de la planta de energía, me interesé en el trabajo de Ion. La razón por la que empecé mi viaje no fue para buscar una pasión u objetivo, eso ya lo tenía, yo solo quería hacerme más fuerte, para así estar a la altura de tus hazañas y de las de esta organización. Por lo tanto, cuando Joseph me ofreció unírmeles, no pude decir que no. Partimos de Hoenn y me trajo a la sede principal de Ion, y para mi sorpresa, fui colocada en la lista de reclutas de alto nivel. Desde hace ya unos tres meses he trabajado para ellos y he realizado varias misiones. Eso es todo lo que no te había contado, te lo juro.

Procesé las palabras de la chica, les di una y dos vueltas en mi cerebro, y no tardé en sentirme estúpido por ignorar las claras señales de interés por parte de ella hacía Ion y su trabajo. "Por eso no se molestó cuando ataqué a aquel entrenador amoral; por eso mismo es que estaba tan interesada en saber mi opinión al respecto de Ion". Primero Brock y su equipo, luego Sawyer, sus amigos y Joseph, ahora Serena; "¿Es que acaso Ion se ha estado infiltrando en mi vida y hasta ahora me entero?".

–Lo entiendo, Serena… Lo que aun no comprendo del todo, es el por qué ocultármelo, ¿por qué mentirme diciendo que seguías participando en concursos e incluso asegurarme que estabas ganando listones, cuando todo este tiempo ni siquiera has estado en Hoenn? ¿Imagínate que te hubiera pasado algo, como me habría sentido? –La miré directo en sus celestinos ojos, similares a dos joyas hechas a base de agua marina de la mayor pureza, con lágrimas aun saliendo de ellos. Pude vislumbrar sincera pena en su interior, lo que ayudo a que me relajara un poco más.

–Es… Es que… –Su voz sonaba entrecortada, y a ratos se hiperventilaba efecto del mismo llanto. –Es que pensé que no te agradaría el que me les uniera. Aquella vez que te pregunté sobre que pensabas de ellos, aseguraste que para ti su trabajo era inútil y que nunca daría frutos. Pensé que, si te lo decía, sentirías que estaba menospreciando tus esfuerzos para cambiar las cosas desde el puesto de Campeón. Además, temía que, como agente de Ion, te preocuparas por mi seguridad y eso pusiera en peligro tu concentración, y tu puesto. Una vez aprobada la reforma, sabía que ya no podría ponerte en peligro llamándote, ya que tarde o temprano los de la Policía Internacional descubrirían mi paradero, y eso te perjudicaría. Finalmente, temí a la idea de que desearas que volviera a Kalos, aun cuando no me siento lista para ello, y menos para estar relacionada con algo como él puesto de Campeón. Yo solo quería que ambos pudiéramos cumplir nuestros sueños sin dañarnos el uno al otro, realmente lo siento Ash. –Y ella rompió en llano una vez más.

Pensé en recriminarle, pero no pude, nada de lo que dijo era mentira. Y mucho de lo que afirmó ocurría, lo hubiera hecho, yo tenía constancia de ello. Me golpeé internamente por no haberle puesto más atención, ya que al menos así no nos hubiéramos distanciado esos seis meses. Después de todo, no podía culparla por alejarse del epicentro de sus problemas, yo lo he hecho toda mi vida. "Pero temo que las cosas no serán como antaño, esa distancia entre nosotros no podrá desaparecer de un día para el otro, y ya no estoy seguro de poder confiar en ella como antes, tal vez _ella_ tenía razón".

Aún con el dolor y la desconfianza a flor de piel, abracé a la lacrimosa chica que como fuere seguía siendo mi novia, y la reconforté hasta que se calmó. Lo cierto es por mucho que sintiera esa distancia emocional más presente que nunca, sigo amándola con locura, y no me siento en condiciones para hacer nada que ponga en peligro nuestra relación actual, el menos por ahora. Sentí de nuevo la presencia de N, así que me separé de la pelimiel y volteé en dirección al hombre de casi treinta años.

–Bien, parece que ya solventaron los problemas matrimoniales que los acarreaban, me parece excelente. –Comentó alegre, juntando las palmas de su mano y formando una sonrisa. Todos los colores se nos subieron a la cara, tanto a Serena, como mí, provocando que el mayor riera burlonamente. –Ahora que la pesadez del ambiente ha desaparecido, creo que ya puedo aclarar las cosas. Serena, he retirado a Joseph como tú compañero en la misión Arboledas. Como el señor Ketchum es nuestro más reciente novato, necesita un poco de experiencia y una misión de reconocimiento me parece idónea para empezar. También es un buen momento para poner a prueba tus habilidades de liderazgo, agente Gabena.

La actitud del peliverde empezó como una amena, para terminar como la de un serio general controlando a sus soldados, fue bastante sorprendente. "Esa sensación de poder, yo la quiero".

–N. –Hice un sonido con la garganta para llamar su atención. –Yo no he aceptado unirme a Ion, y la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que ustedes últimamente han englobado de una manera bastante perturbadora todos los aspectos de mi vida. No estoy seguro de sentirme cómodo en esta organización. –A pesar de sentirme bien con los ideales de Ion, ya no estaba tan convencido de formar parte; el shock por lo sucedido recientemente no abandonaba del todo mi cuerpo.

–En ese caso podríamos tomar esta misión como una prueba. –Me comentó con un tono muy serio. –Serviría en ambas vías. Por un lado, usted se asegura de si comulga con nuestra manera trabajar, y nosotros nos aseguramos de que sea un activo que merezca el esfuerzo que hemos invertido en su persona. No olvide que también protegimos a su pareja. –Miré de soslayo a Serena, que seguía mostrándose apenada.

–Pensé que era una misión de vigilancia y reclutamiento, basándose en su anterior puesto. –Inquirí con ironía.

–También… Pero desde que nos llegó el informe de Pueblo Tergeist, lo hemos tenido en bastante consideración, señor Ketchum. Usted es lo que podríamos considerar el agente ideal de Ion. –Solté un suspiro de derrota.

–Está bien, iré. Pero no prometo nada. –El peliverde asintió y volvió a sonreír.

–Eso es todo lo que deseaba. Acompáñenme los dos, les daré los detalles de la siguiente parte de la misión.

Serena y yo, en completo silencio, acompañamos al peliverde a una habitación ubicada justo al lado del anfiteatro. El lugar era de unos tres metros cuadrados, y poseía un proyector en la pared de al fondo. Natural tomó un dispositivo similar a mi Pokégear y llamó a un agente; para mi sorpresa resultó ser la morena del equipo de Brock, Iris.

–Iris, ellos están por partir al norte del Pueblo Floccesy, exactamente a la arboleda Juramento. ¿Puedes darle los detalles respecto a la zona? Nadie conoce mejor los bosques de Unova que tú.

–¡Claro, líder N! –La morena llevó su mano frente a su rostro, en un saludo militar, y el peliverde se retiró. –Ash, es un placer ver que te nos unirás. Serena, me alegra ver que al fin de darán tu primera misión como agente guía. –La morena nos saludó a ambos, pero rápidamente notó la incomodidad entre nosotros. –¿Les pasa algo? … –Ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos, antes de golpearse ligeramente la frente con su mano. –¡Cierto que ustedes son pareja! Supongo que si se hayan así es porque Ash se enteró de mala manera, ¿verdad, Serena?

Miré molestó a la pelimiel, que me sonrió nerviosa. "Al parecer el secreto solo había estado reservado para mí". Decidí dejar el tema de lado, una vez más, y me enfoqué en escuchar la explicación de la morena. Pasados unos quince minutos, Iris terminó de entregarnos la información pertinente al lugar donde iríamos y nos aseguró que contactaría con un amigo de la zona cercana a donde realizaríamos la misión, por lo tanto, se despidió sin añadir nada más.

A partir de ese momento, Serena sería la líder de escuadrón, así que dejando de lado la discusión e incluso nuestra relación, escuché y seguí cada palabra y orden que ella me dio. La chica no parecía cómoda con ello, al igual que yo, pero fue algo con lo que simplemente decidimos seguir la corriente. Salimos del cuartel por el hangar, que brotaba a una parte bastante inaccesible de la montaña, que igualmente estaba cubierta por un par de Gigalith. Como Serena no portaba ningún tipo Volador, decidí prestarle a mi Charizard, luego de sacarlo de mis Poké Balls de reserva y colocarlo dentro de mi equipo. Yo, como antes, monté en Garchomp. Ya preparados, partimos al suroeste de Unova.

Al llegar al pueblo, pude apreciar que poseía un ambiente muy rural y pacífico, perfecto para descansar luego de seis meses tan ajetreados. Pero no era el momento de pensar en descanso, así que le pregunté a Serena sobre adonde iríamos; ella me ordenó que esperáramos al informante de Iris, que nos proporcionaría acceso, desde un atajo, al bosque. Nos sentamos en una banca de madera ubicada frente a una torre de reloj antigua, bastante alta, de color azul, a esperar. Otro silencio incomodó se formó entre nosotros, y cuando pensaba romperlo, un grito llamó nuestra atención.

–¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –Serena se acercó a la persona que gritaba, un chico un par de años menor que yo, vestido con ropa rasgada y con un pelo largo de color naranja, peinado simulando una fogata, y un collar con todas sus Poké Balls. El chico la miró de arriba abajo, y fijó su atención en el pecho derecho de ella, pensaba reclamarle, pero él habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo. –¿Entonces tú eres la agente que envió Ion? –Serena asintió indicando que yo era su compañero. –Perfecto, necesito que me sigan, tenemos un grave problema.

El chico no esperó una confirmación y corrió justo por donde vino. Serena me miró rápidamente, indicándome que la siguiera. En el camino a donde se dirigía el chico con pelo de llama, miré de reojo el pecho de Serena, con bastante disimulo, cuando me di cuenta que hay se ubicaba el escudo de Ion, me sentí estúpido por mis celos sin sentido. "Pero lo ocurrido recientemente no ayuda a que me sienta muy seguro respecto a nuestra relación, tal vez no sean celos sin sentido…".

–Muy bien, es por aquí. –El chico se detuvo justo al lado de una cabaña de madera, que tenía al frente un amplio campo de batalla. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Benga, soy nieto del Campeón Adler, y amigo de Iris. Mi abuelo y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudar a Ion, pero desde las sombras, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar sola a Unova. Por lo tanto, él piensa aceptar el tratado que se le impone a los Campeones, él hará lo necesario para no perder su título. Sé que Iris se molestará, pero es algo que debemos hacer.

–Lo entiendo, yo me aseguraré que ella lo comprenda. –Respondió comprensiva Serena, mirándome indirectamente de manera inquisitiva, como indicándome que su situación y la nuestra era similar de algún modo.

–Genial. –Sonrió el chico. –Ahora lo que nos concierne. Unos sujetos de negro entraron al bosque hace un par de horas, los seguí, pero les perdí el rastro, así que volví a la cabaña. Poco después de la llamada de Iris, vi humo salir de la arboleda, me temo que esas personas están realizando una enorme quema por algún motivo. Lo que me preocupa es que, según la leyenda, los espadachines místicos, Pokémon legendarios de Unova, usan éste bosque para entrenar. Muy probablemente estén buscándolos, y si empezaron un incendio forestal, tal vez se deba a que lograron su objetivo.

–¡Giratina! Si ese es el caso debemos apresurarnos. ¿Chico, por dónde es que queda ese atajo que nos llevará a la arboleda? –Pregunté comprendiendo la magnitud del problema.

–Es entrando por el costado de la cabaña, eso los llevará a un claro con una roca enorme con tres marcas, supuestamente realizadas por los tres legendarios. A partir de ahí, si van hacia el norte, se estarán adentrando en la arboleda Juramento.

Agradecí al chico, y sin pensarlo mucho, tomé la mano de Serena, guiándola por el camino rodeado de árboles de pino. Después de recorrer unos cien o doscientos metros de bosque, salimos directamente a un claro, desde el cual el humo que indicó el chico, se hizo mucho más visible. En total había tres columnas de color negro que sobresalían entre la masa de árboles. Una estaba ubicada al norte en línea recta, las otras dos al noroeste y el noreste; rápidamente comprendimos que tendríamos que separarnos, pero yo no deseaba que fuera de esa forma.

–Ash, sé que no te gustará, pero debemos separarnos. Tú ve hacia el noreste y yo iré al noroeste. Desde hay barreremos la zona en dirección al punto de concordancia, hay nos veremos. –Negué con la cabeza. –Ash, mira, sé que temes que me pase algo, y en parte por esto temía contarte que me uní a Ion. Pero necesito que confíes en mí, al menos por esta vez, como tú líder y compañera te hago esta suplica. –Observé directo en sus hermosos ojos celestes y al final terminé cediendo ante su demanda. –Gracias… Ahora. –Metió la mano en su bolso, el mismo color rosa que usaba cuando viajábamos; hasta ese momento fue que presté atención a su manera de vestir. Estaba usando una falda corta de color rojo y una blusa negra ceñida a su cuerpo con el escudo de Ion bordado. Sonreí al notar que el lazo que le regalé estaba atado como un moño sobre su hermoso cabello corto. –Toma. –Me entregó una especie de radio portátil. –Con estos radios de comunicación a largo alance podemos mantenernos en contacto, tiene la frecuencia de la base, así que en caso de que ocurra algo solo debes marcar el botón de azul.

Miré con detalle el objeto, valiéndome del esplendor del plenilunio, era similar a un Pokégear, su forma era alargada, de color amarillo, con varias perillas y un par de botones, uno rojo y uno azul. Entendí que el uso de ello sería no solo por facilidad, pues es un objeto limitado a la comunicación, sin tanta aplicación como un HoloCaster o el mismo Pokégear, sino que además nos evitaría el riesgo de que alguna entidad de la Liga o gubernamental rastreara la señal. Al parecer eran radios con comunicación encriptada muy sofisticados, y el símbolo de Ion me demostró que no eran los de la tienda.

–Muy bien, suerte. –Sentí la necesidad de besarla antes de verla partir, pero me contuve. Le deseé suerte e ingresé al bosque desde mi derecha.

Una sensación de déjà vu recorrió mi cuerpo entero. La frondosidad del bosque, la sensación de soledad y las nubes de humo generando un aura oscura por sobre la noche. Fue como esa ocasión en el boscaje de ciudad Snowbelle, o peor, el bosque de pueblo Paleta, en el campamento del profesor Oak. Conforme más me adentré en dirección al humo, más calor se podía sentir, era sofocante; pronto me hallé tosiendo sin control, buscando una forma de entregar oxígeno a mis pulmones.

–Sal, Toxapex. –Mi estrella marina apareció en medio de la humareda, así que apenas y podía verla. –Usa Hidrobomba en las llamas.

Las llamas de las que hablaba no eran visibles, estaban cubiertas por el hollín y el humo negro como el corazón de Alain, pero su calor era fácilmente detectable, y de esa manera se ubicó Toxapex para liberar un enorme torrente de agua fría. A pesar de los esfuerzos por apagar las llamas por parte de mi tipo Veneno, parecía que el calor no disminuía, igual pasaba con el humo. Ello me obligó a salir en búsqueda aire, dejando atrás, momentáneamente, a mi compañera.

Una vez estuve en una zona con aire respirable, llamé a Garchomp, que parecía un poco cansado por andar de vuelo en vuelo. Poco útil era que el reloj casi marcara las dos de la mañana y la única fuente de luz fuera la Luna. Pero Garchomp ignoró ese cansancio y cumplió a la perfección cuando le ordené usar Avalancha. El dragón alzó sus brazos en forma de guadañas y convocó una multitud de rocas que cayeron sobre las llamas invisibles.

Al poco tiempo el calor disminuyó y la fuente de humo se agotó. En ese momento vi a Toxapex volver a mí, cubierta en ceniza. Le agradecí por su trabajo y la devolví a su Poké Ball, al igual que a Garchomp. Saqué a Pikachu de su Poké Ball, donde lo metí al notar la masa de humo, y le indiqué que no se alejara de mí.

Me acerqué a la fuente de las llamas y deseé no haberlo hecho nunca. Ahí, un grupo de troncos estaban colocados como combustible para la fogata, y sobre ellos estaba colocado un cuerpo con cuatro patas y forma similar a la de un Gogoat, similar a una hoja seca y quemada. Su estado era terrible, pero no me costó reconocerlo como Virizion, uno de los legendarios de los que hablaba aquel chico. Sus cuernos en forma de antena parecían un par de troncos abrasados, y su cuerpo entero era casi como el carbón. Ya nada podía hacer por él, pero ese mismo pensamiento me impulsó con toda velocidad a la fuente del humo ubicada al medio.

No tardé mucho en llegar a la siguiente columna de humo y al igual con la primera, no había señales de quienes perpetraron tal acto. Manteniéndome lejos del sofocante producto de la combustión, repetí el proceso de antes, con el doble de velocidad. Mis Pokémon captaron la urgencia de la situación y usaron toda su fuerza en la Hidrobomba y la Avalancha. Los restos resultaron muy similares, troncos apilados como una fogata y sobre ellos un cuerpo. Éste fue más difícil de reconocer ya que partes de su cuerpo parecían haberse fundido, era similar a tomar un vaso de plástico y quemarlo; el olor a pelo chamuscado era demasiado fuerte. Por sus dos cuernos alargados hacia arriba y partes metálicas corroídas, supe que se trataba de Cobalion, el líder del trío de espadachines místicos.

La furia se apoderó de mis acciones, y pronto me vi a mi mismo pateando el suelo y los troncos aún con brazas. No podía creer que dos increíbles creaturas míticas como ellos habían muerto solo porque llegué demasiado tarde. Me sentía ofuscado, furioso, deseaba ver a los culpables pagar con sangre.

Pero ese sentimiento se diluyó, convirtiéndose en preocupación, al percatarme de un detalle. Las columnas de humo donde yo había estado permanecían, pero su densidad y negrura eran mucho menores, pero aquella a la que Serena se encaminó, seguía igual. "¡Mierda! ¡Serena!". El bosque era demasiado denso para usar a Garchomp para volar, así que lo regresé, y con Pikachu a mi lado, para no retrasarme, corrí en dirección a la última columna de humo.

–¡Ash! ¡Ayuda! ¡Están aquí! Me quieren hacer algo malo, no me puedo mover… ¿Hermosa, qué tanto gritas? Ya verás cómo trataré a tu hermoso cuerpo. ¡Ash! –La trasmisión que se filtró por el dispositivo de comunicación se cortó, y mi sangre se heló. Aceleré el paso y rápidamente me di cuenta que el humo estaba muy cerca.

–¡Ash! ¡Alguien, ayuda! –Esta vez los desgarradores gritos de Serena no vinieron del dispositivo en mi mano, sino más bien de un área un poco alejada de la columna de humo.

–Nadie vendrá, disfrutaré de tu cuerpo y luego acabaré con tu miseria. –Una risa estridente y repugnante se dejó oír en medio del bosque, en la misma dirección de donde vinieron los gritos de Serena. Casi seguro de por dónde dirigirme, corrí con todas las fuerzas, aclarándole a Pikachu que no dudara un solo segundo de mis órdenes. Éste me miró extrañado, pero aceptó de inmediato.

–¡Aló, central! Habla Ash Ketchum, estoy colaborando con la misión de la arbolada Juramento. Necesito refuerzos, la situación está muy mal, Serena… Mi compañera está siendo atacada, envíen a quien se encuentre disponible más cerca de la zona. ¡Por favor! –No tuve tiempo de escuchar respuesta alguna y menos de pensar en si usé los modismos adecuados, definitivamente no estaba de humor para pensar en órdenes piramidales ni maneras de dar los mensajes, solo quería encontrar a Serena y que ella se encontrara bien.

Pasaron como treinta segundos desde que escuché los alaridos de Serena y el silencio me estaba empezando a inquietar, pero fue entonces que pude captar unos gritos ahogados. Me acerqué a una zona rodeada de árboles y al cruzarla, salí a lo que parecía ser una especie de risco. Y a varios metros de la orilla, un sujeto de pelo negro, vestido con lo que identifiqué como el uniforme de Burn Ship descrito por Natural, estaba tapando con una de sus manos la boca de mi novia, mientras con la otra intentaba hurgar bajo su falda. La pelimiel pataleaba y manoteaba, pero era inútil, el sujeto era más fuerte que ella.

En ese momento sentí como si mi alma dejara mi cuerpo, como si todos mis huesos se quebraran y un volcán hiciera erupción dentro de mí, todo en una fracción de segundo. Mis manos se volvieron puños, y la fuerza provocó que mis uñas atravesaran piel y carne, provocando que chorros de sangre bajaran por mis muñecas. El sujeto se percató de mi presencia, así que detuvo su desagradable acto.

–¡Oh! Parece que al final si vino alguien, lástima que será inútil. Drowsy usa… –Antes de que pudiera terminar de dar su orden, sentí como una energía se movió detrás de mí, así que me volteé y levanté la mano. Una esfera azulada salió de ella golpeando al Pokémon tapir bípedo, de color amarillento. La fuerza de fuere lo que salió mano lo estampó contra un árbol, donde se golpeó la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

Devolví mi atención al risco, donde el sujeto seguía tapando la boca de Serena con su mano. Ambos me miraban con bastante asombro, uno más que la otra, en la cual predominaba el miedo. El miembro de Burn Ship hizo a mover su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, pero de nuevo levante me mano y lancé otra esfera de luz, menos potente que la anterior. Esta impactó contra el pecho del tipo, enviándolo varios metros atrás de Serena, casi al borde del abismo; de su mano saló disparado un puñal. Me acerqué a la pelimiel y la ayudé a levantarse, ella en silencio se ocultó en mi espalda; al ver que tenía su ropa rasgada y raspones en sus pies, mi furia aumentó. Y ese aumento no disminuyó cuando, viendo al fin descubierto al hombre, pude notar que tenía su asqueroso miembro viril fuera del cierre de su pantalón negro.

–Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro en "eso". –Dije señalando el pedazo de carne con forma de Onix. Mi Pokémon, que no había salido del asombro por lo ocurrido con el Drowsy, obedeció sin dudar. La cara del sujeto fue una obra del arte del horror. Pikachu endureció su cola, y con la fuerza de la gravedad cayó en diagonal por sobre la pelvis del violador. El tipo asqueroso estaba apoyado en el suelo, con sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, por lo que dicha posición vulnerable le evitó el reaccionar.

"Plash", un sonido carnoso y acuoso se escuchó en medio de la noche. Con apenas el brillo de la Luna, algo se desprendió y quedó colgando fuera de su pantalón. El grito agudo que precedió tal sonido provocó que sonriera involuntariamente. Mientras Pikachu se limpiaba la sangre de su cola en el césped, y Serena se quedaba estática por la impresión, yo caminé hacia el perpetrador de tan terrible conjunto de hazañas.

–¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Me cago en todo! ¡Te maldigo seas quien seas, monstruo del Mundo Distorsión! –Ignoré sus gritos desesperados y me coloqué a su lado, evitando cualquier vía de escape.

–¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué masacraron a esos Pokémon? ¿Que busca Burn Ship con todo esto? –Pregunté ya habiendo canalizado todo el odio que sentía hace un momento, o al menos lo suficiente para no lanzarme sobre el para sacarle a puñetazos hasta el último de sus respiros.

–Jajajaja… –Me descoloqué al escucharlo reír. –Supongo que igual que la chica, eres de Ion. Esa cara de duda vale todo por lo que estoy pasando. –Volvió a reírse con ganas, volviendo a echarle leña a mi enojo. –¿Burn Ship? ¿Así nos llaman? Pues no están tan lejos… Jeje… –Respiró profundamente, como lavando el dolor por el que pasaba, y siguió. –Ustedes no saber que somos ni que hacemos. Y no lo harán hasta que nosotros deseemos que sea así. Solo te diré una cosa, el mundo es una nave que viaja por la galaxia, pero actualmente está en llamas, nosotros somos el agua que busca apagar el incendio.

–No entiendo, ustedes solo se han dedicado a atacar a los Pokémon. –Inquirí empezando a desesperarme.

–Eso es porque ellos son parte del fuego. Pero no pienso hablar más… Por cierto, te me haces conocido, ¿de casualidad eres de Paleta, Kanto? –Me congelé al escucharlo. Puse atención a sus facciones y la realización me cayó como un rayo.

–¿Erick? ¿El bruto que atacaba gente y Pokémon en Pueblo Paleta? –Me exalté, simplemente no podía creerlo.

–Jejeje… Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿eh? Ketchum…

–Pero tú terminaste en una correccional, el profesor Oak se encargó de que te no volvieras a salir de ahí en mucho tiempo.

–Ese anciano decrepito solo logró que me metieran un par de años. Pero Burn Ship, como tú lo llamas, me liberó y me dio un lugar al que pertenecer. Les debo la vida, y por eso me encargué de hacer muchos de sus trabajos sucios, así ellos encubrieron los residuos de mis… fantasías. –Estaba por molerlo a golpes, necesitaba hacerlo, para demostrar que ya no era ese niño débil, que ahora soy poderoso. Pero sabía que su información sería valiosa.

–Tu vendrás conmigo a la base de Ion, me encargaré de que escupas hasta lo último que sabes de Burn Ship y luego te mataré. –Afirmé preparándome para indicare a Pikachu que lo noqueara.

–Suena divertido, pero no te daré el gusto. Por cierto, linda novia. –Mi antiguo brabucón sacó rápidamente algo de su bolsillo y lo metió en su boca. Yo intenté arrebatárselo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Erick empezó a convulsionar, soltando espuma de su boca, pasado un minuto murió. Me sentía más molesto con ese resultado que nunca, así que descargué mi odio pateando su estómago, solo para terminar llenándome de sangre el pie.

–Es un concentrado de veneno de Arbok, una vez lo metió en su boca, no había nada que hacer… Esos de Burn Ship son unos desgraciados. –Me sobresalté al escuchar aquello, pero al ver a un sujeto vestido de ninja, con pelo blanco largo hasta la espalda, la cara cubierta y el escudo de Ion, me tranquilicé.

–Ese maldito era de Kanto, no entiendo como terminó aquí. –Comenté al agente desconocido.

–Su apodo era Hisan'na, desgraciado en Kantoniano…

–Sé que significa, yo soy de Kanto. –Reclamé.

–Okay, como decía… Hisan'na se encargó de protagonizar una enorme cantidad de masacres Pokémon; principalmente en Kanto. Al parecer su nombre se estaba haciendo muy conocido, así que, por la naturaleza oculta de Burn Ship, ya estaba dejando de ser útil para ellos. Probablemente esta iba a ser su última misión, independiente del resultado, y al parecer el mismo Hisan'na estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Era una especie de kamikaze?

–Se podría decir que sí. Pero eso solo confirma el peligro de esta organización, o lo que Giratina sean. –Miré en silencio al ninja, sintiendo que lo conocía; claro, no estaba seguro si era una secuela de lo que acababa de pasar con Erick… O toda esa gente en Ion. Además, me percaté que no cuestionó respecto al estado del desmembrado órgano sexual del cadáver, pero por el bien de la conversación, decidí ignorar ese detalle.

–Ehmm… ¿Te conozco? –Pregunté finalmente.

–¡Oh! Perdón. –El ninja se quitó lo que resultó ser una peluca y se bajó la sección del traje que cubría hasta su nariz. –Soy Cilan, estoy seguro que me recuerdas. Yo y mis hermanos somos líderes de gimnasio y miembros de Ion, entonces nos disfrazamos así y nos hacemos llamar el Trío Sombrío, con el fin de proteger nuestros puestos.

Me rasqué detrás de la cabeza, no sabiendo cómo responder a tal revelación. La voz de Serena llamándome, me recordó todo lo ocurrido, así que me excusé y fui con ella. No quería sobre reaccionar, así que inspiré profundo, buscando calmarme; lo que menos deseaba era abrumarla aún más. Pero para mi sorpresa, no estaban aterrada ni destruida, sí se veía afectada, pero no como esperaba.

–Ash, necesito que me acompañes un momento.

–Pero Serena… Deberías descansar, acabas de pasar por una situación traumática y… –Ella me detuvo alzando su mano.

–Fue algo malo, sí… Pero soy más fuerte que eso, aunque así no lo parezca. Por ahora necesito que me sigas, es importante. –No pude agregar nada, así que la seguí en silencio. "Tal vez la subestimé como agente de Ion", comprendí internamente.

Caminamos al costado del risco hasta llegar a donde volvía a empezar la arboleda. Serena cruzó el límite de árboles y se acercó a unos arbustos. Ella me indicó que viera en ellos, y al hacerlo, me llevé una sorpresa más. Justo en medio de las plantas había un Pokémon similar a un Ponyta, su cuerpo de color crema, con el pelaje de su cuello y su cola de color azul, al igual que sus pezuñas, su crin roja como el atardecer, con mechones azules a cada lado y un cuerno en su frente del mismo color que su cuerpo. Lo reconocí como Keldeo; el aprendiz de los espadachines místicos, un joven Pokémon singular, descubierto hace solo unos cinco años.

–Antes de llegar a la humareda, escuché el sonido de una batalla, así que me desvié. Este pequeño estaba luchando contra el miembro de Burn Ship cuando llegué. El maldito ese usaba a Drowsy para sostenerlo en el aire con su Psíquico y él lo apuñalaba. Cuando llegué, él sujeto me vio y lo lanzó en los arbustos… Yo intenté luchar con él, pero su Drowsy evitó que sacara mis Poké Balls, mi error por no tenerlas a mano. Creí que podría lidiar con esto sola, y por no pedir tu ayuda, éste Pokémon resultó muy dañado.

–No, no es tú culpa. –Le respondí con dolor. Miré a Keldeo, y noté por fin, que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con cortadas y tenía varias hemorragias. –Ahora debemos decirle al… al Trío Sombrío respecto a esto, para poder llevarlo a la base.

–Sí. –Respondió Serena, con aire de cansancio.

–Sobre lo que pasó hace un rato… –Mi novia no me dejó continuar. "Espero que no haya visto demasiado…".

–Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Gracias. –Ella besó mi mejilla y volvió al risco. Yo tomé en brazos al pokémon poni acuático y la seguí.

–Ya detuvimos el avance del fuego. En general el bosque no sufrió mucho daño, pero el mundo sufrió una gran pérdida. Es bien sabiendo que los espadachines místicos no solo son Pokémon únicos, sino que además se dedicaban a defender a otros Pokémon indefensos. Ellos fueron vistos varias veces deteniendo cacerías, tal vez por eso mismo fue que los asesinaron. –Dijo uno de los ninjas, al que no reconocí, pues básicamente los tres son iguales. Cilan era el único que no llevaba la peluca. El otro que permanecía disfrazado habló.

–Con respecto a la última fogata, como era de esperar, resultó ser Terrakion, al que al parecer rompió en pedazos antes de prenderle fuego. Probablemente lo hizo previendo su resistencia a dicha fuerza elemental. –Cilan, ante lo dicho por uno de sus hermanos, sacó una máquina extraña con una especie de pantallita, y la colocó sobre dos Poké Balls que llevaba en su mano.

–Puedo confirmar que Hisan'na portaba dos Pokémon más. Un Zoroark y un Conkeldurr. La fuerza física del último es bastante conocida, seguro lo usó para destrozar a Terrakion antes de prenderle fuego. –Presioné mis manos por lo comentado por Cilan, lastimándome las heridas que me causé anteriormente.

–Era un malnacido. –Habló Serena.

–Sí, lo era… –Estaba seguro de que ella escuchó mi conversación con Erick, así que no entendí como actuaba de esa forma. "¿Es tan fuerte que ni siquiera doblega su espíritu el saber que aquel que la atacó en Kanto, hace tantos años, es el mismo que acaba de intentar violarla?". Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, aceptando que tal vez esa es su manera de llevar duelo; seguro ella busca la fuerza interna tras haber sufrido tanto por perder la corona. "Muy seguramente ambos buscamos el mismo tipo de fuerza, de poder".

Habiendo aclarado a los chicos el estado de Keldeo, le apliqué medicina en spray para detener cualquier sangrado externo. Tras esto, salimos en dirección a la base principal, cada quien sobre un Pokémon con la capacidad de volar; Pikachu, aún manchado de sangre, prefirió viajar con Serena, probablemente con el fin de "protegerla". Finalmente toqué cama a las cuatro de la mañana, dándole fin a un día, y madrugada, extremadamente largos. Dado que no me tenían una habitación lista, dormí con Serena por petición de ella misma. Pero de todas las veces que dormimos juntos, ninguna fue más incómoda. Aun así, habiendo pasado por algo como lo que acabamos de pasar, decidí dejar mi desconfianza de lado, y enfocarme en no perder al amor de mi vida.

Creía en la fortaleza de Serena, pero cuando me resolví por abrazarla, ella se sacudió con violencia entre sueños, con secuelas más que claras, que estaba ocultando detrás de una valentía forzada. "Ambos tendremos que volver a salir adelante juntos. Me niego a dejarte sola en este lugar… Prometí que te apoyaría cuando encontraras una pasión y eso haré. ¡Me uniré a Ion y conseguiré el verdadero poder para cambiar el mundo!", con eso en mente, pude descansar un poco mejor.


	32. Misión: Geyser

**Misión: Geyser**

* * *

Pasó un mes desde el incidente con Keldeo, al día siguiente de ello, acepté unirme a Ion, y fui colocado en el escuadrón de Joseph, junto a Serena. Los trabajos no se hicieron esperar, y pronto nos embarcamos a las zonas alejadas de Unova. Realicé varias misiones de reconocimiento y rápidamente me vi envuelto en una misión importante, que constaba en lidiar con una manada de Luxray y Luxio que estaban electrocutando a muerte a varias personas, en un pequeño pueblo de Sinnoh; pasadas dos semanas los derrotamos a todos y los reubicamos. Y por fin estoy de vuelta en Unova, él día que se dará el anunció final sobre la misión Geyser.

Durante una de las misiones tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Joseph respecto a lo que hacían él y Sawyer en Kalos. Al parecer el chico estuvo usando sus fantasmas para vigilarnos a Serena y a mí; y de paso su segundo objetivo era intentar infiltrase en la Liga Kalos ganando el título, lo mismo con Sawyer. Al final mi entrada a la Liga les permitió dejarme de lado, con solo un poco de vigilancia por parte de Brock. El chico amante de los tipo Fantasma me confirmó que fue Sawyer quien saboteó la Fábrica de Poké Balls con la ayuda de su equipo, iniciando el incendio; pero negó cualquier participación de Ion en lo sucedido en la planta de energía. Lo más cercano a un involucramiento resultó ser la presencia de Jonathan Case, que buscaba solucionar cuanto antes el problema, buscando evitar más mala fama hacia los Pokémon.

Ahora que Ion está fuera de la ley, el agente Case es un investigador de campo e informante de alto rango. Me sorprendió saber que el equipo de Brock es uno de los más importantes, y que el moreno fue de los primeros de Kanto, mi región, en unirse a la organización. Para mi disgusto, no pude tratar mucho con esos chicos del equipo de Brock, debido a que mientras ellos tenían sus misiones, yo tenía las mías.

También fue interesante enterarme que el equipo del moreno está conformado por varios líderes y ex líderes de gimnasio, como Cilan, Misty y el mismo Brock. Pero más curioso aún, es el hecho de que no luché con ninguno de ellos, durante mi travesía por el mundo. En el caso de Brock, el gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter, estaba otro chico, que ahora que lo pienso, era muy similar a él solo que unos años menor, lo más seguro y están emparentados. En el gimnasio de Cerulean, el de Misty, luché con una de tres chicas que lo manejaba, la batalla más sencilla de toda mi vida. Y, por último, el gimnasio de Cilan, ubicado en Ciudad Striaton, donde luché con uno de los dos hermanos del peliverde.

–Bienvenidos, equipo Gōsuto. –Nos recibió Nick, el encargado de la seguridad del ala oeste de la base central. Yo salí de la nube donde me encontraba y miré a Joseph.

–Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué Gōsuto, en el idioma natal de mi región significa fantasma? –Mi extraño líder me miró de soslayo y respondió.

–El idioma de Hoenn, Johto y Kanto es básicamente el mismo, solo que con detalles muy pequeños diferenciándolos. –Yo asentí consciente de ello. –Pues para nadie es un misterio que me agradan los tipo Fantasma y, además, ese apodo me lo dieron unos cazadores Pokémon con los que lidié hace un tiempo, y me gustó. Y como el líder nombra al equipo…

–Ya entendí… Fanfarrón. –Comenté entre dientes, causando la risa de mi novia.

–Joseph puede parecer callado y serio, pero es bastante carismático cuando se le conoce. –Asentí con la cabeza, ocultando mis celos al escucharla hablar así de él.

En general nuestra relación volvió a como era antes, pero mis celos y desconfianza nunca se esfumaron del todo. Eso fue peor que nunca cuando me enteré, por parte de Joseph, que Serena le preguntó si se veía bien con el pelo corto. Al parecer la anécdota consta de que, Serena, en su primera misión, vio morir a un Pokémon, y eso la hizo deprimirse. Así que ella buscó cambiar su viejo yo, su debilidad, cortándose el pelo como símbolo de ello. Pero no me lo consultó a mí, al contrario, ella se lo cortó y le preguntó su opinión a él. Serena me afirmó que eso fue porque le preocupaba que yo no la viera tan bonita como antes, pero no evitó que estuviera varios días molesto. Al final me disculpé con ella por mi actitud y le aseguré que se veía incluso más bella que antes de esa forma, pero desde entonces no me siento cómodo cuando mi pelimiel habla de Joseph. Lo peor es que no puedo odiarlo con tranquilidad, pues es un decente líder, más tomando en cuenta que antes de que Serena y yo nos uniéramos a Ion, él era un agente solitario.

–Chicos, hoy darán a conocer la lista de participantes para la misión Geyser. Como soy de Hoenn es seguro que me envíen, así que en caso de que ustedes se queden, espero que cuiden de los Pokémon en mi lugar. –Sacudiendo la incomodidad de antes, le sonreí, mostrándole mi pulgar.

–Tenlo por seguro, juntos trabajaremos como si nunca te hubieras ido. –Serena me secundó.

–¡Genial! Igual no creo que haga falta, confío en que el comité también los asignará a ustedes, así que juntos acabaremos con esos malditos del Team Geyser.

Agradecí su confianza con un gesto y seguí mi camino en dirección al anfiteatro, que es donde se daría la información básica de la misión, los detalles serán entregados solo a los participantes. "Yo también estoy seguro que seré convocado para participar en la misión; tengo la valía y el poder necesarios".

Por otro lado, Keldeo no ha despertado, se ha mantenido en estado de coma desde que lo trajimos. Al parecer sufrió severos traumatismos, y el Drowsy lo daño bastante mentalmente. Respecto a ese Pokémon tipo Psíquico, murió por el golpe contra el árbol. En un principio me sentí mal, pero luego entendí que su desgraciado dueño lo corrompió demasiado para ser salvado; esa criatura actuaba casi por su propia mano. El resto de Pokémon de Erick han sido puestos en cuarentena por su mala actitud.

Respecto a lo que ocurrió con la Liga Kalos y el puesto de Campeón, aún no se básicamente nada. La gente de la Liga ha sido ridículamente discreta, y no sueltan lo más minino de información. Al parecer darán el anuncio oficial hasta la Conferencia Laverre; que fue pospuesta hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Sé que Alain ya fue declarado como el ganador de la demanda y que yo fui colocado en la lista de criminales pro-Pokémon más buscados. Pero todo lo referente a ello ya es agua pasada. "O al menos eso es lo que intento decirme a mí mismo".

El día posterior a lo ocurrido en la arboleda, se me explicó que fue lo sucedió en aquel risco. Al parecer tengo una especie de control interno sobre mi aura; también puedo detectar el aura de seres vivos, por eso supe la ubicación del Drowsy. Relacionado con eso, al parecer por mí control del aura, puedo conectar a un estado de profundidad impensable con otros Pokémon que también la puedan controlar, como Lucario.

Esa conexión permite que pueda realizar algo llamado sincroevolución, relacionada con una rara habilidad conocida como Fuerte Afecto. Eso me lo contó un agente de Ion, que vivía en una aldea ninja de Kalos, llamado Sanpei. Él me explicó que Fuerte Afecto fue descubierto originalmente en un Greninja, que compartía los deseos y metas de su entrenador; y que luego se descubrió que es una evolución alterna, similar a la mega-evolución, pero sin mega piedras. Y que solo se puede dar con aquellos Pokémon que pueden usar Aura Esfera, que, al parecer, eso fue lo que produje con mis manos.

Ese descubrimiento me alegró el día, pues al parecer el uso de aura no obliga a que Pokémon y entrenador tengan los mismos ideales y metas, basta con que sincronicen sus auras mediante el aura control; no estoy seguro de que mis Pokémon y yo compartamos nuestros deseos a tal magnitud. Como yo soy un controlador del aura, puedo hacerlo de esa manera. Y en ese caso, resulta que Togekiss es de esos Pokémon con afinidad al aura, desde entonces hemos entrenado para mejorar mi control sobre el aura y de paso enseñarle Aura Esfera a mi hada, pero el progreso ha sido lento.

Otra sorpresa fue darme cuenta que el Fraxure que le quité a un entrenador amoral en ciudad Coumarine, terminó en manos de Serena. Me enteré en medio de una misión y casi provoco que Pikachu recibiera un ataque, por la estupefacción en que me hallaba. Resulta que al pobre Pokémon aún no le hallaban un entrenador a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó, y mi novia, siendo como es, pidió que se lo dieran. Según ella fue difícil de entrenar, pero ahora parecen tener buena relación. También me enteré que Serena usó la Amour Ball que le di para atrapar a un Absol, que un pueblo juraba que siempre les traía desastres; otra gran acción de mi chica, pues esos cavernícolas pensaban linchar al pobre Pokémon, que como ahora es bien sabido, es capaz de prever desastres, no causarlos. Y la última adquisición de novia fue un Plusle, que rescató junto con su mejor amiga en Ion, May. Las dos atraparon a al Minun y Plusle, únicos supervivientes de una cacería; la castaña se quedó con el Minun. May, para bien o para mal, no fue asignada a nuestro grupo, debido a mi presencia; parece ser que antes ella se alternaba del equipo de Brock al de Joseph, en caso de que una misión requiriera más personas.

–Ash, N ya está por dar los detalles generales de la misión. –Me llamó la atención mi novia. No me di ni cuenta en que momento ya estábamos sentados en los asientos del anfiteatro, aunque que sea despistado es algo normal en mi persona. Yo le asentí sonriendo, preparado para escuchar al líder. Desde que me uní a Ion, evitamos usar apodos de pareja cuando estamos en lugares con muchos agentes o en medio de misiones; para mantener la imagen de profesionalidad, y claro, por vergüenza, sobre todo eso último. Pikachu, que me nos había seguido en obediente silencio, se colocó en mi regazo; yo aproveché para rodearlo con mis brazos en un abrazo a medias.

–Buenas tardes, agentes de alto rango de Ion. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes está aquí para saber finalmente quienes participaran en la misión Geyser, tarea de vital importancia. Pero antes, daré información importante concerniente a otros problemas con los que la organización trata. –El peliverde hizo un breve pausa y encendió el proyector, que no había notado, estaba en el salón. En él aparecieron imágenes de una enorme plataforma metálica en medio del mar. –Como la mayoría sabrá, actualmente colaboramos con una compañía de Alola llamada Fundación Aether, presidida por Lusamine Aether. La compañía realiza importantes estudios de bioingeniería y trabaja junto con el Instituto Espacial de Hoenn en búsqueda de lograr el primer viaje inter-dimensional. Es por eso que la ORU no ha clausurado su proyecto sin fines de lucro, que está a cargo de Lillie Aether, la hija de la presidenta de la fundación, llamada Paraíso Aether. Nosotros colaboramos específicamente con dicho proyecto en específico, que se enfoca en proteger y preservar Pokémon en peligro de extinción, además de otorgarles un refugio a aquellos incapaces de volver a la libertad. Es una especie de Zona Safari privada. Gracias a ellos, hemos conseguido donde ubicar decenas de Pokémon, es por eso que, ante cualquier pedido por parte de ellos, estamos a la orden. Exactamente debido a eso los ayudaremos con el grupo de delincuentes que se formó recientemente en Alola, llamado Team Skull. Son varios chicos sin quehacer de entre los quince y veinte años, liderados por un afamado criminal y rapero de la zona, llamado Guzma, su apellido es desconocido. El mayor problema relacionado con Skull, es que suelen interferir con los rescates Pokémon que realizan los empleados del proyecto Paraíso Aether; también suelen organizar cacerías Pokémon y forman parte del mercado negro interregional. Por ahora no representan gran peligro, pero es algo con lo que lidiaremos a partir de hoy. Los Agentes Jonathan Case, Iris Airisu, Cilan Dento y Shauna Sana, partirán cuanto antes a Alola para hacerse cargo de eso.

Escuché unos claros lamentos y al mirar hacia su fuente, pude ver a la chica morena, amiga de Serena, y los dos chicos que vi durante mi batalla en el gimnasio de Laverre. Los chicos son los que se estaban quejando, seguro por no poder acompañar a su amiga. Me alegró escuchar que ese tema ya había acabado, Alola no me trae buenos recuerdos, en especial uno de los nombres que N pronunció.

–… Por lo tanto, no tenemos más información respeto a Burn Ship, pero sus verdaderos objetivos y quien los lidera, es todo un misterio. La pérdida del trío legendario de los espadachines místicos es lamentable, pero al menos nuestros agentes lograron salvar a su "aprendiz", Keldeo; que se encuentra bajo tratamiento de nuestros mejores doctores especializados en Pokémon. Respecto a porque acabar con ellos, pensamos que fue por las acciones que hacían en pro de sus compañeros Pokémon, algo que claramente incomodaba a éstos asesinos de Pokémon. Bien, con eso aclarado, sigo con el siguiente tema. Varios de nuestros investigadores han descubierto que Silph Co. ha estado trabajando en el prototipo de una Poké Ball con un ratio de captura gigantesco. Para ninguno de los presentes es un secreto que las Poké Balls convencionales tienen un efecto relajante en los Pokémon salvajes que ingresan en ellas, para que, de esa manera, no mantengan su comportamiento agresivo; aun así, si un Pokémon no desea ser atrapado, pude salir de esta, incluso rompiéndola, eso depende de su material y calidad. Esto también define cual amplio será el espectro de captura; la Poké Ball que sobresale en este aspecto en el mercado, es la Ultra Ball, pero también existen otras que dependen de factores como el ambiente o la hora del día. Pero lo que Silph desea crear, es una Poké Ball que, matemáticamente hablando, nunca fallará, con el efecto añadido de obligar a los Pokémon a no desobedecer ninguna orden. Básicamente su objetivo es eliminar cualquier raciocinio en los Pokémon atrapados por dicho objeto, convirtiéndoles en simples esclavos. No sabemos mucho más, solo que, por la clasificación del objeto dentro de la base de datos, no está planeado para la venta pública, pero eso solo genera más interrogantes. Por ello es que crearemos un grupo de investigadores que viajaran a Kanto, a la sede central de Silph, e intentaran averiguar más al respecto. Los que irán serán: Trevor Trova, Viola y Alexia Pansy, Todd Snap y Trip Shūti. Como los fotógrafos e investigadores Pokémon más sobresalientes de Ion, dejo en sus manos esta misión de vital importancia.

Nuevamente escuché quejas en dirección de Shauna y sus amigos; al mirar, vi que solo un chico regordete y alto se quejaba, y sus dos amigos intentaba consolarlo. Creo recordar que sus nombres me los mencionó Serena, eran Trevor y Tierno, el que se quejaba era Tierno, al que no asignaron a ninguna misión.

–No sabía que Viola tuviera una hermana. –Comenté a mi novia.

–Sí, ella era periodista y fotógrafa en Regional Geografic. Tenía una columna donde registraba la vida salvaje de Pokémon de todas las regiones. Pero la revista fue clausurada tras la reforma y Alexa perdió su trabajo. Ion al parecer la estuvo investigando junto a su hermana, así que al final, cuando destituyeron a Viola de su puesto como líder de gimnasio, la organización las reclutó a ambas como agentes de investigación e informantes.

–Oh… Sabes mucho de lo que hace Ion.

–No tanto, eso me lo comentó Joseph antes de que te unieras. –Fruncí el entrecejo al escucharla decir eso. –No tienes por qué poner esa cara, me alegra que te unieras a Ion, aunque fuera en condiciones indeseables. Recuerda que él es solo un amigo. –Ella me acarició como a un Eevee, provocando que la expresión de mi rostro se suavizara. –Prestemos atención, N ya dirá quienes formaran parte de la misión Geyser. –Hice caso a su petición y miré al frente, fotografías, que reconocí como de ciudades de Hoenn, estaban siendo proyectadas.

–… Y eso es todo respecto a las misiones de segundo grado. Pero como todos saben, a partir de hoy una misión de primer grado estará en activo. Como dije hace un mes, la misión Geyser consta de enviar a algunos de los mejores agentes de Ion a Hoenn para lidiar con la creciente amenaza del Team Geyser, liderado por Maxie Matsubusa y Archie Aogiri. No hay mucho más que añadir respecto a la información dada la conferencia pasada. Solo que este mes los robos por parte de los miembros de dicha organización terrorista, han amentado significativamente con respecto a las cifras de meses pasados. Según los datos oficiales de nuestros investigadores, han perpetrado más de cien robos de Pokémon y asaltado el Banco Regional de Hoenn, el más importante de la zona. Hasta donde sabemos, poseen el monolito, pero no los orbes que, según la leyenda local, controlan a Groudon y Kyogre. Por lo tanto, es fácil suponer que necesitan el dinero para financiar sus expediciones a los templos antiguos y perdidos de Hoenn. Y eso les dará doble recompensa, ya que no solo podrán ubicar los orbes, sino que además los lugares de descanso de ambos legendarios.

El peliverde hizo una pausa, que aproveché para mirar a mi alrededor. Caras de preocupación y temor fue lo único que pude captar, está claro que no existe nadie a salvo con esos criminales actuando a sus anchas, de lograr su objetivo, Hoenn, no, el mundo llegaría a su prematuro final. Ante la tensión, no me di cuenta que estaba haciendo fuerza con los brazos, provocando que un "Pika" me sobresaltara. Al mirar mi regazo, pude apreciar a mi roedor, el cual olvidé que estaba conmigo, lanzarme una mirada de molestia por ser estrujado; yo me disculpé con la mirada y presté de nuevo atención a la conferencia.

–… Por el momento no tenemos más información al respecto, pero confiamos en los que participarán en la misión Geyser para que detengan cualquier avance en los objetivos de dicha organización. Claro, de paso es menester cortar cualquier fuente de ingresos, entorpeciendo sus operaciones. Todo con tal de exterminar por completo al Team Geyser, para esto también es necesario capturar o eliminar a ambos líderes de la organización; lo que serían los miembros de menor rango, se los dejaremos a las autoridades regionales, o en dado caso, a la Policía Internacional. –Hizo una pausa y se acercó al monitor de su ordenador. –Sin más demora, diré quienes participaran en la misión… Esta se dividirá en dos grupos, uno que gestionará y trabajará en el sector continental de Hoenn, y el otro hará lo equivalente en el sector insular. Empezaré indicando quienes formarán parte del equipo insular, código clave: K-382. Brock Takeshi, Misty Kasumi, Dawn Berlitz y Sawyer Shōta.

Escuché algunos murmullos, pocos eran de indignación o molestia, probablemente porque nadie duda que el escuadrón de Brock sea de los mejores de todo Ion, era de esperar que ninguno quedara fuera de las misiones importantes. Sawyer, por otro lado, es líder de otro escuadrón de élite, así que probablemente sea uno de los mejores agentes de la organización. Cuando enfoqué mi atención en los asientos donde estaban los chicos por los que supe de Ion, noté que Dawn, la peliazul, no estaba con ellos; me extrañó, pero cuando me percaté que N seguiría con la distribución de cupos para la misión, le resté importancia a ese detalle.

–Ahora indicaré quienes formaran parte del equipo continental, código clave G-383. Joseph Yūrei, May Balance y... –Sin razón aparente, Natural hizo una pausa dramática, provocando que mi sangre fluyera el doble de rápido que antes. Estaba bastante tenso, pues no solo quería participar en un acontecimiento de tan alto calibre como detener a unos terroristas ecologistas, sino que temía que Serena y yo fuéramos separados, y eso me impidiera protegerla. –Para muchos será sorpresa, pero requeriremos de la participación de dos de los novatos más recientes; tal vez la experiencia que poseen en Ion es poca, pero su talento y experiencia externa los hacen candidatos ideales para esta situación, sin mencionar que ambos poseen conocimiento del territorio. Estos son Serena Gabena y Ash Ketchum.

Algunas personas dentro de la multitud, conformada por solo agentes de alto rango, se quejaron cuando Serena fue nombrada, pero al parecer mi nombre hizo mella, callando a los inconformes; claro, no todos los días escuchas que un ex Campeón Regional formará parte de una de las misiones de tu organización. Por supuesto que los que se quejaron, solo lo hicieron porque desconocen la fuerza de mi novia, pero no es su culpa ser simples ignorantes. En carne propia pude ver qué bien se desenvuelve la pelimiel en el campo, usando los movimientos rápidos y delicados de sus Pokémon para descolocar y confundir a sus contrincantes.

–Eso es todo por hoy. Aquellos que participaran en las misiones de segundo grado pueden retirase, los veré mañana en mi oficina. Los que forman parte de la misión Geyser, deben quedarse.

Esta ocasión nadie se quejó, en orden, todos los agentes se retiraron, quedando solo el equipo de Brock, Sawyer y nosotros, el equipo de Joseph. N nos hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiéramos, y terminamos yendo hasta la habitación al lado del anfiteatro, aquella donde se había un proyector de menor tamaño que el que se acaba de usar. Esta ocasión había una mesa blanca ovalada, donde todos tomamos asiento, quedando el líder en uno de los extremos. Pikachu que caminó a mi lado, se subió al regazo de mi novia esta ocasión, causándole una leve sonrisa a la chica.

–Bien, es el momento que les explique a detalle de constarán sus objetivos el tiempo que estén en Hoenn… –Empezó a explicar N, pero Brock lo detuvo.

–Jefe, Dawn aún no ha llegado y…

–Ella se está encargando de recibir a uno de nuestros más importantes colaboradores; tú, como su líder, le explicaras todo lo que hablemos aquí. –El moreno asintió, por lo que Natural continuó con la explicación.

–Primero quiero dejar claro que, a pesar de que Ion y el Team Geyser parezcan tener objetivos en común; no nos parecemos en nada. Nosotros conocemos los límites, respetamos los lazos que aún existen entre entrenadores y Pokémon, y por sobre todo no actuamos como terroristas. Esta gente cree que podrá controlar a bestias que existen desde incluso antes que el ser humano. Lo peor es que pretenden renovar al mundo, destruyéndolo. Por lo tanto, no deben confundirse, Ion y Geyser no son iguales, no importa que tan similares podamos parecer, ellos cruzaron una línea que nosotros juramos proteger. En ese sentido somos similares a una organización del otro lado del mundo, lejos de las regiones principales, llamada Pokémon Ranger, ellos buscan proteger y conservar a los Pokémon y la naturaleza; Ion bebe mucho de su código. –El tono de su voz dejó muy en claro cuánto aborrece los actos de ese grupo de extremistas; al igual que yo. –Bien… Con lo referente a su estadía, debo aclarar que, aunque se dividirán en dos grupos de trabajo, se hospedaran en el mismo puesto de control. Todo lo relacionado ya fue coordinado con uno de nuestros mejores agentes de Hoenn, Tyson Tetsuya. Él, además, les dará soporte en caso de ser necesario, para que lo tengan en cuenta.

El nombre me pareció conocido… Ese chico ganó la conferencia de la Liga Hoenn la ocasión que participé en ella, pero no pudo pasar de Drake, el último miembro y líder de la Elite Four de Hoenn.

–… Con lo referente a su estadía aclarado, continuemos. Ustedes como equipos divididos muy probablemente no estén todo el tiempo en el centro de operaciones; en ocasiones les tocará acampar cerca de zonas de importancia, sea por la razón que sea. En esas ocasiones deben mantener contacto por radio con el otro equipo y estar preparados en caso de necesitar refuerzos. Esto lo digo principalmente debido a que, por su presencia, ocuparemos los agentes locales en otras regiones, así que ustedes se harán cargo de las misiones cotidianas, no solo lo referente al Team Geyser. De esa manera también podrán estar atentos a lo que la gente y el pueblo de Hoenn tienen que decir, esa es una fuente de información de vital importancia. Otro aspecto a mencionar, es que, cuando descubran algo sobre el Team Geyser y monten una sub misión que implique lidiar con ellos directamente, trabajaran como un solo equipo, y solo se separaran en caso de que la condiciones así lo requieran. Con eso dicho, deben tener claro que la importancia de su trabajo allá será del más alto rango desde que Ion fue fundada tres años atrás. En ustedes descansa el destino del planeta mismo, y eso implica sacrificios… No quiero ser pesimista, pero considerando los recursos combinados de Magma y Aqua, puedo asegurar que esa gente no solo porta Pokémon de alta peligrosidad, sino que, además, armas de todos los calibres; es posible que no todos vuelvan con vida…

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y cuando pensé que alguien reclamaría respecto a lo dicho por el peliverde, todos los agentes, incluida Serena, levantaron su mano derecha, vuelta un puño, a la altura de su pecho y rezaron "Todo sea por Ion y el destino del planeta". Ya había escuchado dicha frase, pero no me había visto en la necesidad de usarla; así que con una terrible descoordinación y con el tiempo en mi contra, repetí las acciones de mis compañeros. Hasta donde sé, eso implica que Ion se absuelve de toda responsabilidad en caso de que un agente sea capturado o asesinado. Tragué grueso ante la idea.


	33. El Deseo Natural de Proteger

**El Deseo Natural de Proteger**

* * *

El resto de la junta, Natural trató los detalles más técnicos relacionados con nuestra responsabilidad en Hoenn, así que terminé espaciándome y perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. No me enteré de demasiado, hasta que la mano de Serena tocó la mía, logrando que diera un respingo. Cuando miré directo a sus ojos celestes, ella me dijo que N nos dijo que lo acompañáramos al ala tecnológica del castillo. Me levanté de la silla, desperezándome, y seguí a Serena, que tenía a Pikachu en sus brazos. A pesar de que pasó un mes desde que me uní a Ion, la primera mitad la pasé fuera acampando cerca de zonas de conflicto donde realizamos las misiones de reconocimiento, y las últimas dos semanas estuve en Sinnoh, así que aún desconocía mucho del castillo y su historia; por lo tanto, cuando alcanzamos al resto, me adelanté para ponerme al lado de N.

–N… Jefe, desde que entré a este castillo he tenido varias preguntas, que consideré que usted sería el único capaz de responder… Quería… –El peliverde me miró con ojos tranquilos y asintió con su cabeza.

–No tengo problema en responder a cualquier inquietud que tengas.

–Gracias. –Sonreí. –Quería saber, ¿cómo un castillo de este tamaño terminó bajo tierra? ¿Y cómo terminó convirtiéndose en la base de Ion? Porque, aunque por fuera parece antiguo, por dentro no se queda atrás a los complejos de la Liga Pokémon, al menos el de Kalos.

–¡Oh! Eso es fácil de responder, me imaginaba que sería otro tipo de duda. –Hizo una pausa rascándose el mentón y continuó. –Cuando formé parte de Plasma, resulta que Ghetsis, mi padre, me coronó como el líder de la organización. Y lo digo literal, hubo una ceremonia, una corona y todo lo relacionado. Todo eso con la excusa de que yo estaba destinado a ser el rey de Unova, el líder elegido por los legendarios Zekrom y Reshiram, aquel que unificaría los ideales y la verdad. Al final todo fue una mentira, una tapadera para el verdadero fin de mi padre, el control, poder y dinero. Cuando el escándalo de corrupción se dio, y mi padre fue arrestado, yo vi mis ideales destrozados y sin sentido, así que viajé por el mundo en busca de la verdad. Fue así, que entendí que los entrenadores y Pokémon se necesitan.

–Al menos te diste una oportunidad de sanar esas heridas que tu padre provocó. –Comenté por lo bajo, el me escuchó y asintió calmado, antes de continuar.

–Pero con la reforma y la Gran Crisis, vi el mundo caerse a pedazos, así que, con varios ex miembros de Plasma, que compartían mi forma de pensar, fundé Ion. Este castillo, antes fue la joya de Unova, hace tres mil años perteneció al reinado de la región. Pero cuando el rey de Kalos usó su arma de destrucción masiva para acabar con la guerra, el terreno entero se trasformó, dejando bajo una enorme montaña de escombros al castillo. El ideal de mi padre era devolverlo a la superficie como un símbolo del poder de Plasma, pero nunca sucedió, así que lo vi como una excelente base de operaciones de encubierto. Con el tiempo reformamos su interior y lo convertimos en la central ideal, con todo lo necesario para mantener una organización no gubernamental y sin fines de lucro, como lo es Ion.

–Interesante, no me imaginaba que así hubiera ocurrido… Por cierto, una última cosa… ¿De dónde saca recursos Ion, sobre todo ahora que pasó a la ilegalidad? Supongo que de algo vivirán los agentes.

–Otra pregunta fácil de responder… Mira, cuando Plasma existía, mi padre reunió un grupo de eruditos en varias ramas de la ciencia y filosofía. Todos eran personas de altos recursos. Pero no todos compartían su ideal egoísta, por eso mi padre manipuló a esos, así como a mí, dejándolos fuera de sus verdaderos planes. –Miró al cielo, como recordando algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. –Cuando Plasma cayó en manos de la Policía Internacional, y se ganó el nombre de Team Plasma, para eso eruditos, llamados los siete Sabios, entre los que estaba incluido mi padre, fue fácil escapar. Pero eventualmente, todos fueron atrapados por uno de los mejores detectives de la P.I. Los que no sabían de los planes originales de mi padre fueron liberados rápidamente, los que sí lo hacían, siguen pudriéndose bajo las rejas. Fue con la ayuda de dos de esos sabios que comulgaban con mis ideales, que financié Ion. Claro que la policía decomisó los bienes de Plasma, pero dejaron en paz a los sabios inocentes, así que ellos fueron los que dieron nacimiento a Ion. Junto con ellos, también formé el comité que maneja Ion, conmigo como su representante principal. Luego, con el tiempo, me hice de contactos, sobre todo con gente que apoya nuestra manera de pensar y actuar. Por otro lado, los miembros como Serena o tú, que han tenido puestos muy altos con sueldos desmesurados, no reciben paga…

Lo miré en blanco por unos segundos, "estaba hablando en serio". Su sonrisa me respondió por si sola. "Si lo está". Aunque me sentía un poco estafado, comprendí que a mí nadie me obligó a ingresar a la organización, y que si hago esto es por los Pokémon, no por el dinero… Además, a decir verdad, sí que tengo dinero para un par de vidas muy cómodas. Por otro lado, no sabía que Serena estuviera dispuesta a aceptar estas condiciones. "Supongo que lo ve como un sacrificio, por como actuó en su época de Reina".

–Comprendo… Y me parece justo, Ion posee bastantes agentes. –N me agradeció por la comprensión, como si supiera que conflicto interno estaba teniendo. El silencio volvió al pasillo color blanco que estábamos recorriendo, los chicos atrás estaban teniendo una animada conversación entre ellos. Pero entonces una duda más surgió en mí. –¿N, puedo preguntar una cosa más?

–Creí que ya había quedado claro que sí… Puedes tomarlo como una paga alternativa si así lo deseas. –Comentó lo último en tono de broma.

–Es un poco más personal que las anteriores… –El peliverde me indicó que no importaba, así que planteé lo que se encontraba en mi cabeza en forma de pregunta. –He escuchado muchas veces que Ghetsis, tu padre, te engañó para que lideraras plasma como una tapadera; que antes tú eras muy diferente a como lo eres ahora. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Cómo fue que te engañó para que actuaras como él lo deseaba? –El peliverde abrió los ojos formando una expresión de asombro, para luego desviar la mirada. Pensaba disculparme por mi intromisión, pero él volvió a mirarme. Con decisión en sus gestos, empezó su relato.

–De niño fui abandonado en un bosque a las afueras de ciudad Striaton. En ese lugar encontré a un Zorua capaz de hablar con las personas, que me enseñó a entender los sentimientos de los Pokémon. Pero antes de que pudiera generar muchos recuerdos, conocí a un hombre de pelo similar y piel del mismo tono, que aseguró ser mi padre, y que estaba preocupado por mi desaparición. No recordaba ni recuerdo como terminé en ese bosque, ni quienes eran mis padres, entonces no podía estar seguro de si mentía o no, pero mi deseo de dejar atrás el abandono, me impulsó a creerle. Él me trajo junto a aquel Zorua a este castillo, y me encerró en una habitación llena de juguetes. El me daba todo lo que pedía, menos el amor de padre que buscaba en realidad. Me rodeó de Pokémon abandonados y maltratados, y con Zorua mismo habiendo perdido a su madre a manos de los cazadores furtivos, la idea de que los entrenadores eran malos inundó mi mente por completo. Yo y los siete sabios salimos, cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, a distribuir nuestra palabra, la de un mundo donde humanos y Pokémon vivieran separados, uno donde las criaturas no sufren por el abuso de los entrenadores.

Me sorprendió escuchar su relato. No porque desconociera la historia de Plasma y como salían a lugares públicos a promulgar sus ideales falsos, sino por como el monstruo de su padre lo usó como a un simple objeto. "Y yo que creía que nadie sería tan cruel como mi madre".

–En serio yo creía fervientemente en la idea de que los Pokémon y los humanos debían vivir separados, en que lo justo era que todos los que poseyeran un Pokémon lo liberaran. Pero para mi sorpresa, muchos Pokémon se sentían alegres con sus entrenadores. Cuando buscaba comunicarme con ellos mediante sus emociones, ellos me aseguraban que jamás dejarían a sus amigos humanos; no entendía cómo podían llamar "amigos" a sus esclavizadores. Pero antes de lograr nuestro objetivo, justo cuando algunas personas empezaban a liberar a sus Pokémon y Plasma los amparaba. Nos enteramos de la verdad. Ghetsis, mi "padre", usaba a aquellos de alto nivel para sumarlos a sus filas, y a los que no unía a la organización, los vendía en el mercado negro de traficantes y cazadores furtivos. Entonces sufrí una crisis interna, luego de escuchar a mi padre gritar despavorido al ser arrestado, asegurando que yo era un monstruo "no humano", que yo era el verdadero culpable de todo. La ley me dio la razón como una víctima más, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada. Viajé por el mundo y conocí a multitud de entrenadores, y para mi alegría, la mayoría veía a sus Pokémon como amigos y compañeros. Pero…

–Pero la Gran Crisis comenzó. –Completé su frase. Él asintió un poco decaído; yo lo comprendo, jamás podría hablar de lo que me ocurrió con mi madre como él lo hace ahora en relación a su padre adoptivo. –Entiendo adónde vas… Cuando la crisis comenzó, la profesión de entrenador Pokémon decayó, y muchos empezaron a abandonar o incluso vender a los suyos para poder así comenzar de cero en una nueva profesión, una que no involucrara a los Pokémon.

–Correcto, Ion empezó con la idea de ayudar a esos Pokémon abandonados por sus antiguos entrenadores. Pero la primera reforma trajo consigo bastantes más problemas, y los maltratos desenfrenados empezaron. Y cuando pensamos que lidiar con casos de violencia y abandono sería todo, los problemas limítrofes empezaron cuando la gente empezó a adueñarse de territorios Pokémon, como el caso del pueblo Tergeist. Como buscábamos el equilibrio, la ORU y los gobiernos regionales no nos negaron su ayuda al principio, lo que permitió el crecimiento de Ion como organización. La caza Pokémon se volvió legal de manera controlada, y aunque deseaba hacer algo al respecto, entendí que mucha gente no puede vivir solo de los cultivos y productos secundarios de Pokémon, como la leche o huevos sin fecundar. Aun así, existía un control, había límites y un permiso especial era requerido. Pero con la maldita reforma Pokémon-Humanos todo eso se desplomó. Las masacres sin sentido son legales y nosotros somos considerados fuera del marco legal; somos renegados del mundo que deseamos proteger. Ash… –Lo miré, sintiendo la seriedad del asunto. –Mi historia no es algo que todos sepan, y si te la digo apenas conociéndonos, es porque siento en ti un aura con afinidad a la mía. Por eso quiero subirte de rango, porque un ex Campeón no puede ser un simple agente, y gracias a Brock sé que, como dije antes, eres el ideal de un agente de Ion. Ambos nos preocupamos por igual por el Mundo Pokémon… Por eso, quiero que arreglemos este maldito mundo, juntos, mano a mano, tu fuerza con la mía.

No comprendí todo lo que me estaba diciendo… "¿Subirme de rango? ¿Y cuánto subiría?". Decidí dejar eso para cuando volviera de Hoenn. El peliverde se detuvo, y ante la mirada curiosa de aquellos que caminaban atrás nuestro, estiró su mano hacia mí; el apretón de manos que nos dimos fue una señal del futuro que ambos buscamos como objetivo de vida.

Seguimos camino al laboratorio, pero yo no volví a pronunciar palabra, quedándome atrapado en mis propias cavilaciones. Escuché a Sawyer preguntar respecto al gesto de hace un momento, pero N respondió con un simple, "Negocios". Las palabras del líder de Ion bastaron para acallar las dudas. Así que no se dijo mucho más, hasta que llegamos a una puerta metálica reforzada, donde en un letrero se leía: "Lab #081". Ver ese número me sacó de mis pensamientos, así que pregunté al respecto, y me aseguraron que no había tal cantidad de laboratorios, que solo era un código. No cuestioné sobre el significado del código y nadie se mostró interesado en explicarlo; así que sin decir nada más, N colocó su mano en el lector de huellas digitales, que poseía la puerta, abriéndola en el acto.

El objeto de sólido metal se abrió hacia el lado, quedando oculto tras la pared del recinto; una neblina fresca salió desde dentro, causándome un ligero escalofrió. El sonido de descompresión asustó a Pikachu, que brincó desde los brazos de Serena a mi hombro, sorprendiéndome en el acto y provocando que tropezara y callera dentro del laboratorio. Un par de risas se escucharon detrás de mí, que se callaron cuando los miré de mala gana. Serena parecía dispuesta a ayudarme para ponerme en pie, pero fue una mano proveniente del interior quien finalmente lo hizo. Tomé dicha extremidad y me reincorporé, regañando con la mirada a mi roedor, que terminó con las orejas decaídas, volviendo a los brazos de mi novia. Pensaba retractarme y decirle que no era para tanto, pero olvidé hacerlo al notar quien me había ayudado a levantarme. "¿Cuándo dejará de aparecer gente conocida de esta forma?".

–¡¿Clemont, que haces aquí?! –Ahí estaba frente a mí, el chico rubio con anteojos de gran tamaño; esta ocasión vestido con una bata de laboratorio de color celeste, como el overol que vestía anteriormente.

–Hola, Clemont. –La pelimiel y el resto de chicos lo saludaron como si nada, y este respondió alegre al gesto.

–¿Sabías que Clemont trabajaba para Ion? –Pregunté asombrado a mi novia.

–Sí, llegó aquí poco después de que Bonnie renunció a su puesto. –Contestó ella levantado ambos hombros.

–¿Porque no me dijiste?

–No me preguntaste… Además, no sabía que fueran tan amigos. –La cara de la pelimiel se tornó ligeramente interrogativa.

–Siempre nos llevamos bastante bien, además, en las reuniones de la Liga era con quien más hablaba. –Respondí volteando a ver al rubio, que se había mantenido fuera de la discusión hasta el momento.

–Tiene razón… Es el único que me prestaba atención al hablar de mis creaciones. –Replicó él. Esas creaciones … El chico tiene talento, pero debería consultar en algún lugar el cómo nombrar correctamente las cosas, los nombres que les colocaba a sus locuras tecnológicas, eran pésimos. La verdad es que con todo lo acontecido, no soy partidario de los avances tecnológicos, pero al menos lo que inventa el rubio no carece de originalidad.

–Oh… Pues en ese caso, perdón. –Le respondí a Serena que realmente no importaba y me enfoqué en por qué el rubio estaba ahí. N y el resto de la comitiva ya se habían adentrado en el laboratorio, dejándonos solos.

–En fin… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí, Clemont? No me hubiera imaginado a ti aceptando el reclutamiento de Ion, más bien te hubiera imaginado en alguna institución tecnológica o algo por el estilo. –El rubio suspiró ligeramente ante mi pregunta, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su bata. Nos indicó a Serena y a mí que lo siguiéramos, con la cabeza, y empezamos a caminar en dirección de donde fueron los demás.

–Después de la muerte de Ampharos me planteé mis objetivos, eso me trajo aquí. –Hizo una pausa para detenerse en una puerta al final de la habitación con forma rectangular, llena de máquinas, objetos y productos químicos que fui incapaz de reconocer. –Ese Pokémon era de mi padre, que trabajaba como ingeniero electricista en la planta de energía, cuando los Pokémon no eran la fuente principal de poder. Murió en una fuga de gas, dejando atrás el gimnasio, del cual era líder, sus pokémon, a Bonnie y a mí. Yo, que estaba estudiando ingeniería eléctrica al igual que él, en un instituto para mentes jóvenes, volví a Lumiose, para hacerme cargo del gimnasio y mi hermana; ya que nuestra madre murió dando luz a ella.

Yo le di mis condolencias al chico, pero él me dijo que no era necesario, que ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para seguir sufriendo por ello. Serena al parecer conocía la historia, así qué se mantuvo al margen de la conversación.

–Ese Ampharos era su mejor amigo y Pokémon favorito, así que yo lo heredé y usé en honor a su memoria. Pero no fue todo, usé lo que muchos llamaban la mente del niño genio más joven de la historia, y empecé a buscar maneras de automatizar cualquier proceso, para así evitar que más gente pasara por lo que mi padre. Pero ese objetivo terminó por llevarme a olvidar que no todo en esta vida puede o debe automatizarse. Yo fui quien creó las máquinas de absorción de la planta de energía, y decidí ignorar el dolor y desgaste interno que provocan en los Pokémon. Acepté cobardemente las demandas de la Liga, sabiendo que los mega-aros dañan a largo plazo a sus usuarios, y terminé asesinando al símbolo de mi cruzada. Por eso mismo, tras conocer el trabajo de Ion, y escuchar su oferta de unirme, lo hice. Para, desde aquí, corregir todo aquello en lo que me equivoqué.

Advertí que las últimas palabras del rubio salieron sin aliento, así que buscando alentarlo, coloqué mi mano en su hombro; Serena imitó mi manera de actuar.

–Eso es lo importante, amigo mío, que te diste cuenta que obraste mal y buscas redimirte. Estoy seguro que muchos acá pasamos por algo similar, el líder es el mejor ejemplo de ello. –El rubio sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y terminó por abrir la última puerta, que no poseía ninguna clase de seguridad avanzada. Me sentí raro por usar el término "amigo", pero lo cierto es que desde que me vi rodeado de gente, producto de mí puesto como Campeón, mi actitud solitaria y arisca terminó por difuminarse bastante.

–Al parecer ya solucionaste tus problemas con los hermanos. –Comenté a Serena, al ver al rubio desparecer en el umbral de la puerta de aluminio; recordando su comportamiento hacia el rubio y el cómo mencionó sin problemas el nombre de su hermana, hace un rato.

–Sip, como él y Bonnie se unieron a Ion, tuve la oportunidad de reunirme con ellos y pedirles perdón por como actué hacia ellos cuando fui Reina de Kalos. Por dicha todo salió bien y recuperamos parte de esa amistad que teníamos. –Ella me sonrió sincera, por lo que no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. "Es bueno ver que este lugar la ha ayudado tanto".

Al entrar a la última sección del laboratorio, pude apreciar varias mesas de estudio, tuberías y válvulas por doquier, un par de súper ordenadores y varios domos de cristal con un líquido azulado dentro, que no pude descifrar para que son utilizados. N y los demás miembros de la misión estaban sentados en una de las mesas de estudio. Al fondo de la mesa pude ver una pizarra para marcador de color blanca, y un sujeto al lado de ella indicando varias cosas.

Lo reconocí, pues estaba junto al médico y Sanpei, cuando me explicaron lo del aura y sus usos; él, en específico, me habló de como el aura es la bioenergía que recorre el cuerpo de todos los seres vivos. Su nombre es Colress y es un sujeto que suele andar vestido con una bata de laboratorio blanca, camisa negra con bordes azules, pantalones negros formales, guantes del mismo color que su bata, anteojos sin marco y pelo rubio que resalta con la palidez de su piel; un solo mechón azul sale de su frente para rodear su cabeza y a caer por el costado derecho.

–Bienvenidos, estaba explicando cómo funcionan ambos orbes que reaccionan ante los legendarios de Hoenn. –Comentó el científico principal de Ion, mirándonos a Serena y a mí. Luego postró su atención en el rubio al lado nuestro. –Clemont, mientras podrías ayudarme con las diapositivas. –El rubio aceptó de mala gana y se colocó al lado de la pizarra, frente a un ordenador portátil que antes manejaba Colress. –Gracias… Entonces, como iba diciendo. El orbe o prisma rojo, reacciona con Groudon, y el azul, con Kyogre. Se desconoce cómo fueron creados ambos orbes, pero se teoriza que almacenan la energía primigenia que ambos legendarios poseían antes de usar ese poder para darle forma al mundo. Lo que significa que no solo pueden despertar a dichas creaturas, sino que además les podrán devolver toda la gloria que alguna vez ambos poseyeron. ¡Es increíble!

Era extraño, pero el científico parecía más emocionado por lo que decía, que preocupado; de hecho, no se le veía en los más mínimo disgustado con la idea de que aquello ocurriera. Eso me habría resultado extraño, de no ser porque luego de la revisión médica, tras la cual empecé oficialmente como agente de Ion, Joseph me contó sobre su historia. Él era un científico de Plasma, que se enfocaba en explotar el potencial interno de los Pokémon, llegando al punto de crear una máquina capaz de sustraer el poder total de un Pokémon. O así lo creí el, pues un agente de la Policía Internacional, el mismo que lo arrestó, usó la Mega-evolución para acabar con su máquina y el Pokémon mismo. Como solo era un científico y se mostró bastante colaborativo, lo liberaron al poco tiempo, y desde entonces viajó a las regiones de Alola y Kalos para estudiar el fenómeno de los lazos, que influye en la Mega-evolución y los Movimientos Z.

Según Joseph su investigación se estancó en la gran crisis, y dado que el rubio llegó a la conclusión de que el verdadero potencial de los Pokémon se obtiene formando lazos de confianza y amistad, le afectó que aquello despareciera por mano de la Liga Pokémon. Supuestamente, el científico contactó con Natural cuando se enteró de la misión principal de Ion, y se le unió con la condición de poder estudiar de cerca como los entrenadores de la organización extraen el potencial de sus equipos. Al parecer a N le caía bien Colress, así que aceptó la oferta sin problema y lo nombró el científico cabeza de Ion. Desde entonces el rubio informa sobre cualquier cosa tecnológica relacionada con las misiones y también crea varios de los dispositivos usados por los agentes. Por lo visto, ahora Clemont se le unió en esa tarea, no dudo que sea un dúo de los más productivo.

–Eso es solo una teoría; la Regresión Primigenia. No existen pruebas que sustenten tal afirmación… Solo son desvaríos de gente conspiranoica. El único que podría afirmar o negar algo al respecto, es el profesor Sycamore, que es quien sabe más de la mega-evolución y sus derivados, pero por el momento está trabajando con el profesor Rowan en un proyecto para reunir todas las mega piedras y así lograr su preservación. –Interrumpió Clemont, bajándole los humos a su compañero. Colress miró al chico y le sonrió de manera arrogante.

–Pues yo también sé un par de cosas en relación al potencial interno y poder total de los Pokémon, y sé que el poder con el que ambos legendarios despertarían tras su letargo, sería insuficiente para controlar las masas de tierra y agua. Por necesidad debe haber algo que devuelva el poder original a ambas creaturas, e hipotetizo que esa es la finalidad de los orbes. De hecho, estoy seguro que eso de que controlen a las bestias es falso, algo inventado por la tribu que escribió los manuscritos.

–¿Tribu? –Lo interrumpió Sawyer. –Yo soy de Hoenn y no he escuchado nada relacionado a tribus que hayan hecho nada similar.

–Eso es porque no te has tomado el tiempo necesario para investigar, chico del pelo verde. –Respondió arrogante el rubio mayor. –La tribu es conocida como Clan Meteoro. Ellos han salvaguardado la leyenda de Rayquaza por miles de años, teóricamente desde hace tres mil años. Esa fecha concuerda con lo que ellos afirman: que para lidiar con el poder de Groudon y Kyogre, entre una de sus tantas disputas, Rayquaza logró mega-evolucionar por sí solo y derrotarlos. Esa es una historia recolectada de varios murales realizados por la tribu, tanto en el Pilar Celeste como en la Cueva Granito. En ellos se afirma que los dos legendarios pelearon por veinte días y veinte noches, y que desequilibraron al planeta, al punto de casi destruirlo, pero que Rayquaza bajó de cielo, sufriendo una transformación extraña que le permitió vencerlos. Y es fácil saber que ese poder no sería necesario de no ser un caso especial, de hecho, los murales afirman que Groudon y Kyogre, en su deseo de poder, robaron la energía de la naturaleza y obtuvieron la forma primigenia. Pero no tiene sentido que por sí solos lograran ese cambio. Ahí es donde entran los orbes; mi teoría es, que algo en esa época, no solo despertó a los dos legendarios, lo cual no es algo raro, a lo largo de la historia se afirma que han despertado miles de veces, y es fácil de comprobar con un análisis geológico, sino que, además, les dio la energía necesaria para recuperar ese poder perdido, y claro, de paso le dio la capacidad a Rayquaza de mega-evolucionar.

–¿Y cuál sería el catalizador de ese cambio? –Preguntó Clemont, con tono cansado.

–Simple… El arma de destrucción masiva creada por el rey de Kalos, A.Z. Según la leyenda de Kalos, ese rey creo un arma que absorbía la energía de los pokémon y luego la expulsaba, para finalizar la guerra contra Unova. Usándola, provocó el final del conflicto, pero de paso también causó sucesos como: extinciones masivas, la desaparición del reino unoviano, y el nacimiento del poder de la mega-evolución. Miren. –Dijo Colress, mostrando varias rocas proyectadas en la pizarra blanca, señalándolas con un marcador. –Se ha comprobado que las mega piedras eran antaño rocas evolutivas normales, como la piedra Fuego o Trueno, y se sabe también que Rayquaza se alimenta de meteoritos al vivir en la Capa de Ozono. Por lo tanto, dicha explosión energética causada por el arma de A.Z. provocó el nacimiento no solo de los orbes, sino que además sobre energizó al legendario del cielo, dándole una mega-evolución. Los orbes deben ser una concentración de la energía potencial de Kyogre y Groudon, por eso son tan peligrosos e importantes. Así que su misión no solo será evitar que el Team Geyser los obtenga, sino que, además, deben traerlos para que pueda estudiarlos.

El silencio se hizo en el salón, hasta que N aceptó dicha afirmación, indicándonos que estuviéramos atentos a la aparición de los orbes. Después de eso nos mostraron algunos de los dispositivos que nos darían para la misión y nos explicaron su uso. Nada ni de cerca tan interesante como la explicación dada por Colress. Pero claro, tal vez se deba a que fue Clemont quien habló de los dispositivos; yo tuve suficiente de eso después de la tercera reunión de la Liga Kalos. Todos estábamos saliendo del laboratorio, cuando Brock se me acercó con una expresión indescifrable.

–Ash, Keldeo despertó… Al parecer está preguntando por ti. –La emoción me inundó, después de un mes en coma, el Pokémon legendario al fin está recuperado y… "¿Preguntó por mí?".

Miré extrañado al moreno, que me indicó que mejor lo siguiera. Me despedí de todos y le pedí a Serena que nos acompañara. N tenía cosas de las que encargarse, así que me pidió que le reportara al respecto más tarde. Los tres recorrimos medio castillo hasta volver al área médica, específicamente la sección de veterinaria. Dentro de una habitación donde predominaba el blanco, aún más que en las paredes de los pasillos, estaba una camilla cubierta por una cúpula de vidrio y dentro el poni acuático, acostado sobre un panel metálico y cubierto por electrodos, con un respirador y un par de vías conectadas a sus patas delanteras.

–No parece estar consiente. –Comenté con obviedad.

–Eso es porque ha estado entrando y saliendo del estado de conciencia. Aun así, eso no le ha evitado comunicarse. –Respondió una chica a la cual no había notado, su pelo rosa, peinado con dos coletas a los lados, me demostró que era parte del proyecto de enfermeras Joy.

–¿Comunicarse? Por cierto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum.

–Un placer, Elise Schnitzler. Y sí, comunicarse. No entiendo muy bien como lo hace, pero de alguna manera puede proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de las personas. Al menos lo hizo conmigo… –La chica, que supuse que es de Sinnoh por su apellido, bajó la mirada, como si ella misma dudara de su criterio.

–¿Qué dijo? –Pregunté, como si no dudara de sus palabras, aunque en el fondo lo hacía.

–Eh… Me pidió que le trajeran la presencia de aquel que venció a su atacante. Eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar, antes de que volviera a quedar inconsciente. –La chica pareció reafirmar la seguridad en sí misma ante mi pregunta. Yo, por otro lado, no estaba del todo convencido de la veracidad del relato. O así era hasta que…

–«Así que fuiste tú… Tú venciste al humano siniestro que asesino a mis mentores, tú ajusticiaste su muerte». –Quedé atónito. Mi primer impulso fue buscar reacción alguna en quienes me acompañaban, pero todos parecían atentos al cuerpo del legendario. Serena notó mi reacción.

–¿Ash, que pasa? –Negué con la cabeza, indicando que no era nada.

–«Por el momento solo me estoy comunicando contigo, pero si lo deseas, haré que todos puedan "escucharme"». –"No hace falta", respondí a través de mis pensamientos. "Sí, yo soy quien acabó con aquel entrenador que asesinó a tus maestros", respondí, aun siendo consciente de que no era una pregunta. –«Perfecto, porque tengo una petición que hacerte». –"¿Cuál?". Entre más discutía mentalmente con Keldeo, más me ganaba la atención de las personas en la habitación. –«He sentido el poder de tú aura, lo hice desde esos arbustos que pensé, serían mi tumba. También sentí tus conflictos, deseos y miedos. Pero sobre todo tu aspiración de obtener poder para defender a quienes quieres, Pokémon incluidos.». "¿Quién te dio derecho a escudriñar en mis pensamientos?", pregunté molesto, indignado, por haber quedado expuesto.

–¿Ash, sientes algo? ¿Es Keldeo? ¿Se está comunicando contigo? –Le indiqué con la mano que esperara, a Serena. Ella asintió y mantuvo su mirada, preocupada, fija en mi rostro.

–«Lo hice para confirmar algo que necesitaba saber, tenía que estar seguro que eras digno, de confianza». –"¿Digno? ¿De confianza? ¿Para qué necesitabas confirmar eso?". –«Para saber si podrías servirme como entrenador… No… Más que eso… Como compañero. Deseo viajar contigo, ayudarte en tu misión de proteger al mundo y de volverte más fuerte; para de esa manera, yo obtener fuerza y experiencia a cambio. Quiero ayudar a otros Pokémon, así como mis mentores me enseñaron. Te puedo asegurar que mi poder mágico te será de mucha ayuda». –"¿Poder mágico? Hablarás de tu ataque especial…", pensé, ignorando el resto de lo que dijo–«Como sea que lo llamen los humanos, no me importa… ¿Aceptarás mi ayuda?». Tuve ligeras dudas, sobre todo al imaginarme usando un legendario, de alguna forma no me parecía justo con mis compañeros… Pero entonces lo recordé; esto ya no es aquellas ligas de sangre, no se trata de batallas por un título, es el destino del mundo lo que está en juego. Además… Un legendario podrá ayudarme a alcanzar la clase de fuerza que necesito, es algo que sé desde que supe que la Liga no respetaba mi poder.

–«Acepto». –Contesté usando mi propia aura. O lo poco que puedo controlar de ella. "Por cierto, ya que puedes usar tu aura para comunicarte, ¿podrás ayudarme a mejorar mi control del aura?".

–«Lo siento, el control del aura es demasiado avanzado para mí. Lo que tú buscas, es un Pokémon que pueda materializar su energía interna. La verdad es que siento la presencia de un Pokémon con esa cualidad en tu equipo, puedes recibir ayuda de él, solo debes usar tu aura para comunicarte, así como acabas de hacer conmigo».

Comprendí que hablaba de Togekiss, así que quedé en el mismo lugar que antes, respecto al control de mi aura. Al menos ahora sé que podré comunicarme con él usando el aura, haciendo así más fácil la práctica del control de la misma. Las miradas impacientes me rodeaban, así que decidí que les comunicaría lo ocurrido.

–Keldeo me habló. Me dijo que quiere que yo sea su entrenador para que ambos podamos obtener más fuerza juntos, y de esa manera lograr nuestros objetivos y defender a los Pokémon. –Les expliqué, resumiendo lo ocurrido, dejando los detalles de lado.

–Ohh… Eso suena asombroso. ¿Estás seguro qué no simplemente deseas quedártelo para las batallas? –Preguntó con tono jocoso el moreno de ojos rasgados.

–«Él no miente, he decido que me resultará mejor utilizar las enseñas de mis mentores a su lado que por mi cuenta. Además, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ellos». La tristeza en su "voz" era fácil de detectar. Por los rostros de los chicos supe que esta vez el mensaje no fue solo para mí.

–Ya veo, si es decisión de él, entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Acá en Ion es prioridad respetar a los Pokémon, y eso implica aceptar sus decisiones. Claro, aunque nunca se había dado un caso como éste. –Aclaró la enfermera. Dicho aquello, dirigió su atención hacia mí. –Eso sí, por su salud deberás esperar un par de días o más, no dejaré que salga de esta habitación sin estar del todo recuperado.

–Eso será un problema, fui asignado a la misión de primer grado, así que partiré a Hoenn en un par de días. –Comenté, viendo el inconveniente.

–«Para mí no será ningún problema. Ya descansé bastante, creo que con ese tiempo seré capaz de moverme como antes». La enfermera no replicó, habiendo escuchado al legendario, así que se retiró al monitor para analizar el estado de su paciente: el poni que seguía estático, a pesar de comunicarse con nosotros.

–¡Ya vine! Escuché que el Pokémon singular había despertado, pero estaba en el ala de comidas. –Pronunció una voz agitada.

En un principio no le presté importancia, y mantuve mi atención fija en el poni acuático que estaba en la camilla, mi siguiente Pokémon. Pero buscando no pecar de descortés, me dispuse a saludar al recién llegado. Y así estaba por actuar, hasta que noté quien era la persona que acababa de ingresar.

–¡¿Ash, eres tú?! –Pudieron haber pasado más de siete años, pero jamás olvidaría el rostro de Gary Oak. Claro que se notaba mucho mayor a aquel niño de diez años, pero sus facciones eran inconfundibles. "¿Otro? Definitivamente Ion invadió mi vida… Pensar que antes los Pokémonistas eran raros de ver".

–¿Ash? ¡Oh! Hola Ash, es bueno volver a verte. –Respondió una peliazul que acababa de ingresar por la misma puerta que entramos todos. Dawn nos miró a Gary a mí de manera pendular y volvió a hablar. –¿Ustedes se conocen? –La pregunta fue secundada en silencio por el resto de presentes, menos la enfermera, que seguía en los suyo.

–Sí Ash y yo somos… –Mi entrecejo no pasó inadvertido para el castaño de pelo puntiagudo, ojos oscuros, camisa de botones negra con el cuello abierto, mostrando un collar con una piedra llave, y pantalones cargo de color morado. –… fuimos, amigos de la infancia.

El aire era denso, casi como la neblina fría del laboratorio de Colress y Clemont. La tensión bien podría ser cortada por las guadañas de un Scyther, ya ahora no solo la de Dawn, sino que la mirada de todos, insisto, menos la enfermera, brincaban de uno al otro. Gary decidió romper el silencio y así evitar lo que sería un tema muy incómodo de tocar.

–Escuché que el Keldeo había despertado, pero al menos eso no es lo que parece. –Con eso la gente dejó de prestarnos atención y dirigió su mirada al Pokémon en tratamiento. Serena mi lanzó una mirada de "hablaremos luego" y se enfocó en lo que hacía Gary. El castaño fue puesto al corriente de todo y éste se limitó a asentir, almacenando la información recibida. Yo, por mi parte, saludé finalmente a Dawn.

–Entiendo, entonces el Pokémon decidió unirse a Ash. Me parece bien. –Su mirada condescendiente no se desharía de la traición que su abandono implicó, así que simplemente lo ignoré pidiéndole a Serena que me devolviera a mi roedor. Pero el muy traidor prefirió ir a saludar a mi ex amigo y rival, el cual lo saludó efusivamente. Y claro que sería así, él lo vio evolucionar cuando luchamos contra una parvada entera de Spearow en el bosque Viridian, a las afueras de Paleta. –En ese caso, aprovecharé el tiempo que esté aquí para tomar algunas muestras no invasivas.

–Pensé que solo te especializabas en Pokémon fósiles. –Comentó Brock, curioso.

–Es cierto, pero no solo en ellos. También realicé un estudio sobre Pokémon legendarios y singulares. En general me especializo en Pokémon escasos y poco estudiados. Al menos así estaré a la vanguardia. Por ahora yo me encargó de reubicar y estudiar a todos los legendarios de los que Ion tiene conocimiento.

Las señales de asombro y admiración no se hicieron esperar. El grupo entero se acercó al castaño, demandando por historias relacionadas con sus estudios en legendarios, menos Dawn; ella parece tener una relación cercana con él. "Maldito jactancioso y presuntuoso, igual que cuando niños", pensé con veneno.

–«Yo sé lo que hizo… No debes temer, yo no te abandonaré, "te prestaré mi espada hasta derramar la última gota de mi sangre"». –De nuevo me sentí invadido por el legendario, pero finalmente le agradecí las "palabras".

–… Por lo tanto, mientras un Pokémon legendario ha sido estudiado u observado un mínimo de veces. Un singular es un legendario del que se tiene muy poca o nula información. Y se posee una cantidad menor a la mínima de avistamientos confirmados… –Respondió Gary, ante la pregunta de mi novia sobre la diferencia entre un legendario y un singular; para luego seguir regodeándose sobre sus conocimientos.

El día se terminó, y tras haber informado a Natural sobre Keldeo, y haber rehuido a la necesidad de contarle a Serena sobre Gary, haciéndome el dormido, pude finalmente descansar. La chica se colocó de su lado de la cama, de la que se terminó por convertir en mi habitación permanente, y tras asegurarme que no podría eludir el tema por siempre, apagó las luces.

El día siguiente fue bastante tranquilo, me lo pasé entrenando un rato a solas, para que luego Brock, Serena y May se me unieran. Los chicos me hablaron de una cena que sería la ceremonia de despedida, antes de partir a Hoenn, y que también serviría para ultimar detalles; acepté desganado, para luego irme a dar una ducha. Descansé un rato y después visité a Keldeo, el cual ya podía ponerse en pie y moverse, pero seguía dentro de su cúpula de recuperación. La noche llegó, y todos los que participaríamos en la misión Geyser estábamos en una de las mesas grandes del comedor.

–… Entonces el cazador me intentó atacar, pero lo noqueé de un golpe en la cara. Después de eso, Serena y yo tomamos a esos pobres Minun y Plusle y los llevamos al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Slateport… –Miré cansado la lata de cerveza en mi mano, ante el relato de May, de como ella y Serena salvaron a sus roedores eléctricos. Lo cierto es que, aunque si me he acostumbrado a la presencia de gente, aun así, los eventos sociales me agobian un poco.

–¿Estás bien? Sé que no te gusta mucho estar rodeado de gente, ¿si quieres podemos irnos ya? –Ante la mirada comprensiva de Serena, fui incapaz de actuar tan egoístamente. Negué fervientemente con la cabeza y le aseguré que no era necesario. "Se ve tan contenta. Es una alegría tan diferente a como cuando éramos solo ella y yo…". Un poco insegura, aceptó mi argumento y se unió a las risas del grupo, causadas por un chiste de Brock.

–Chicos, les traje bocadillos extra preparados por mí. Lo hago en señal de buena suerte por la misión tan importante a la que asistirán. –Dijo una chica peliazul que se acercó con una bandeja de plata con varios Poképuff. La chica tenía su pelo recortado a la altura del cuello, con una diadema sobre él; estaba vestida de maid, con los tonos blanco y turquesa sobresaliendo. Personalmente no la conocía, pero si la había visto las pocas veces que estuve en el castillo, trabajando en la cocina del comedor.

–¡Gracias Miette! –Gritaron casi al unísono May y Sawyer, ambos tomando un Poképuff de la bandeja. La chica repartió el resto a los presentes, dejándonos a Serena y a mí de últimos.

–Hola, guapo. Este de acá lo reservé para ti, escuché que te gusta mucho la baya Citrus. –Me dijo la chica, giñando uno de sus ojos granates. Inmediatamente me sentí incómodo, desacostumbrado a tal coquetería. Miré a Serena, buscando la respuesta a cómo actuar, en ella, para terminar encontrándome con una expresión risueña en su rostro.

–No tienes por qué ser así, ya te dije que no le gusta ese tipo de atención. Aún conmigo actúa extraño cuando me pongo cariñosa. –Me sentí ligeramente insultado ante tal afirmación de mi novia; aunque, después de pensarlo un momento, tuve que aceptar internamente que no mentía. La chica peliazul, llamada Miette, rió por lo bajo, para luego hacerme entrega del postre; fue amor al primer mordisco, estaba delicioso. –Además, recuerda que es mi novio, solo yo puedo hablarle así.

Fue mi turno de reírme ligeramente, ante la expresión de molestia que puso mi Serena. Con esa cara ligeramente sonrojada y el entrecejo ceñido, más que asustar, se veía tierna.

–Ya sé, ya sé… Solo quería ver como reaccionaba. –La chica giñó su derecho ojo, ganándose un "Hmpt", que gesticuló Serena, a la vez que desviaba su mirada al lado contrario. –Mi nombre es Miette Millefeui, conozco a Serena de cuando ambas competíamos para ser la Reina de Kalos; al final ella fue la mejor. –Puedo jurar que vi una mirada melancólica en su rostro por una fracción de segundo, antes de que esta sonriera de nuevo. –Pero al final, como muchos de los entrenadores de Kalos, terminé uniéndome a Ion.

–Es bueno ver que se volvieran a reunir acá. –Dije sinceramente alegre. "Más personas que harán feliz a Serena". –Y cómo fue que te uniste. Al parecer no te reclutaron para realizar misiones de campo.

–No, las batallas nunca fueron lo mío, la verdad. Así que seguramente nunca hubiera sido reclutada. Me uní ya que una ocasión, luego de una Exhibición Pokémon, escuché a Shauna hablar con uno de sus amigos sobre Ion. Yo la conocía a ella de la misma manera que a Serena, y como me gustó lo que escuché, le pedí que me ayudara entrar, con la promesa de ayudar en lo que hiciera falta. –La peliazul señaló el Poképuff medio comido en mi mano. –El líder N me dijo que necesitaban cocineros y médicos, y como no sé nada de medicina, decidí ser la cocinera. Siempre me gustó practicar repostería, así que no tuve problemas en adaptarme al puesto.

La chica miró su mano, donde un reloj de plata era visible. Pidió permiso para retirarse, alegando que necesitaba hacerse cargo de algo que había dejado al fuego alto. La chica kalosiana se despidió de la mesa entera diciendo: "Au revoir, bonne chance!". Serena me tuvo que explicar que nos estaba deseando suerte.

Tras la partida de la chica, las conversaciones siguieron, pero yo hice mi esfuerzo por participar de ellas. Empezaron a trasmitir un partido de Poké-Baseball, deporte en el que participan tanto humanos como Pokémon; de los pocos deportes donde el maltrato y violencia Pokémon no son un problema. El partido hizo más amena la reunión, y pronto estábamos divididos entre los Magikarps y los Electabuzz. Me sentí identificado con Joseph cuando se retiró antes que todos, alegando que necesitaba descansar; "Claro, como si durante las misiones no se durmiera hasta las cinco de la mañana". Fue más o menos a las diez de la noche que cada quien se fue a su habitación, con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente al medio día, para partir en la nave de vuelo especial de Ion; reservada solo para misiones de primer o segundo grado.

Y así sucedió, me desperté temperando para entrenar y luego desayunar con Serena. Después fui por Keldeo al ala médica, y ante las advertencias de la enfermera de uno exponerlo al peligro hasta que estuviera recuperado del todo, lo coloqué en una Malla Ball que tenía preparada para contenerlo. El vuelo en avión fue pesado, pero pasadas las diez horas que, sabía, duraría, aterrizamos en la ciudad donde estaría la base, Slateport. El piloto designado se despidió y voló de vuelta en el modelo militar de aeronave de cuatro hélices, con camuflaje avanzado; desapareciendo en el cielo. "Hola de vuelta, maldita región del Mundo Distorsión".


	34. Remanentes de Hoenn

**Remanentes de Hoenn**

* * *

 _Sentí el frío tacto de mi piel contra el concreto, mientras, borbotones de sangre fluyen de mis encías, probablemente tenga un diente roto, o dos, la verdad es que ya perdí toda sensación en mi boca. Un golpe más, recibido en el estómago, provoca que me arqueé ante el indescriptible dolor; flashazos de un bosque en Kanto cruzan mi lóbulo temporal, provocando que las sienes me duelan. "No es tiempo para vivir en el pasado", me digo a mí mismo._

 _–Ketchum, espero que con esto aprendas la lección: No puedes mendigar en nuestra zona sin pagar la comisión. La próxima, juro que te quitaremos ese Beldum tuyo, de todas formas, aún aquí en Hoenn, son bastante valiosos. –El chico, de unos diecisiete años, escupe cerca de mi cara, olor a droga es desprendido del espeso líquido._

 _–¿Jefe, y porqué simplemente no lo robamos y ya? –Preguntó un sujeto bajo y regordete, que hacía de escolta al tipo que me estaba dando una golpiza._

 _–Simple. Porque no soy idiota. Un Persian muestra sus verdaderos colmillos cuando se encuentra acorralado. Y sé que, si lo presionamos, usará a sus Pokémon. Eso llamaría demasiado la atención, y no me interesa que eso suceda. –El jefe de la banda de ladrones se vuelve a mí antes de retirarse. –Recuerda Ketchum, si estás vivo, es porque me das buenas ganancias. Así que espero más que una Piedra Fuego y mil Pokédolares, la próxima vez que venga cobrarte._

 _Miré con asco al chico que hace un año juraba ser mi amigo, el desprecio que sentía por él me impulsó a levantarme, con desagrado me alejé del cumulo de baba que estaba cerca de mi cara. Ya Sheik y su grupo se habían alejado, así que, considerando que no correrían peligro, saqué a Beldum, Pikachu y Larvitar de sus Poké Balls. Ellos, al verme, se lanzaron sobre mí, preocupados; incluso mi amigo amarillo no se mostró molesto por haberlo guardado en su contenedor, siendo que lo odia. Al ver al trío, sonreí, recordando los buenos tiempos que he pasado con ellos. Lo que no deja de sorprenderme a pesar del tiempo, es que un pedazo de metal flotante como Beldum, sea capaz de mostrar tanto afecto._

 _–Ya, ya, chicos. Estoy bien, no es nada que un poco de vodka de Lichi no pueda curar. –Ellos se alejaron de mi adolorido cuerpo, mirándome atentos, preocupados. Suspiré, comprendiendo la razón de sus expresiones._

 _–Ya sé que odian que tome, pero tienen que entender que de lo contrario no podré dormir. El dolor no me lo permitiría, y ustedes saben que no solo hablo de los golpes. –Aún con expresiones apagadas, el trio aceptó asistiendo, cada uno a su manera._

 _Con ello solucionado, llamé devuelta a Larvitar y a Beldum, Pikachu se mantuvo a mi lado; probablemente sabía que, de subirse a mi hombro, me terminaría por desmoronar. Escupí la sangre remanente en mi boca, me sacudí la camisa, y me preparé para realizar un hurto exprés, para compensar las pérdidas causadas por el miserable de Sheik._

 _–Pikachu, mantente a mi lado, tenemos que acercarnos al mercado para poder robar un par de botellas de licor y la comida para la noche, ya sabes cómo lo haremos. –Mi roedor confirmó haber captado mi mensaje, con un sigiloso "Pika"._

 _De camino al mercado de Ciudad Slateport, lugar donde resido desde hace tres meses, recordé las condiciones por las cuales terminé aquí. Después de perder en fase clasificatoria para la Liga Johto, con Larvitar siendo derrotado por un Sneasel; decidí que para alejarme aún más de Kanto, iría hasta la región marítima, Hoenn. Usando el dinero que obtuve al vencer a los líderes de gimnasio, y lo poco que colecté en mi corta participación en la Conferencia Dorada, compré un boleto de ferri y partí sin pensármelo mucho. Para cuando salí de Johto, apenas estaba iniciando la fase de eliminatorias de la liga, pero eso ya no me importaba._

 _En Hoenn, estuve un par de meses sin hacer mucho, no tenía las ganas para empezar a entrenar, la sensación de pesadumbre y pereza me impedían el solo movilizarme de pueblo en pueblo. Además, aún estaba superando un profundo caso de adicción por el que pasé en Johto, luego de que Gary, mi único amigo de la infancia, me abandonara. Fue uno de esos días que me encontré a unos sujetos abusando de un Poochyena, un Pokémon con forma canina, endémico de la región donde me hallaba. Lo cierto es que no pensaba entrometerme, no valía la pena. Pero cuando escuché chillar de dolor a la criatura, un recuerdo al pasado me impulsó a actuar de manera estúpidamente heroica._

 _Todo terminó relativamente mal para mí. Como no había atrapado ningún Pokémon, debido a la falta de oportunidades para hacerlo como me gusta, sin forzarlos, me vi en amplia desventaja. Eran dos sujetos adultos con caras desagradables y añejas, y cada uno tenía dos Pokémon; un Mightyena y un Breloom poseía el que parecía mayor, de unos treinta y cinco años. Y un Dustox y un Linoone, el sujeto que aparentaba ser menor, tal vez de unos treinta años._

 _Dada su ventaja, terminé perdiendo a Larvitar, así que solo me quedaba Pikachu; "Yo y mi estupidez de solo quedarme con un Pokémon de cada región". Cuando mi roedor parecía no poder más, entonces, apareció un sujeto alto, con ropa casual, llena de polvo, y pelo color plateado. Usando a su Metang, acabó con los cuatro Pokémon, provocando que los tipos huyeran despavoridos. Luego, tomó al herido Pokémon en brazos, y se retiró al centro Pokémon más cercano, el de Ciudad Petalburg._

 _Salí del Bosque Petalburg, y curioso, acompañé al extraño sujeto. Después de unas horas charlando, me enteré que era un entrenador que buscaba especializarse en los Pokémon de tipo Acero, y que su pasatiempo era recolectar minerales y rocas, eso explicaba sus ropas polvorientas. Cuando el Poochyena dio señales de recuperarse, el tipo, que se presentó como Steven Stone, le pagó a la enfermera para que se encargara de los tratamientos y la reinserción en el bosque. La enfermera aceptó gustosa._

 _Y cuando estaba por irse, Steven aclaró que tenía un Pokémon al que deseaba colocar junto a un entrenador que pudiera valorarlo. Yo me mantuve callado, pero finalmente el sujeto me ofreció la Poké Ball, aclarándome que era un Pokémon que rescató de un furioso Camerupt salvaje. Me aclaró que no tenía intenciones de mantenerlo, pues solo quería conservar un solo Pokémon de cada familia evolutiva. Yo estaba sorprendido, no pensé que me fuera a ofrecer nada, menos un Pokémon, ya que yo si apenas había hablado de mí mismo durante nuestra conversación. Alegué que no era el indicado, pero él insistió en que visto lo visto, sí lo era. Al final me convenció, y así obtuve a Beldum._

 _Fue entonces que, habiendo conseguido mis primeras dos medallas, la de Ciudad Petalburg y la de Ciudad Rustboro, la Gran Crisis de las Batallas llegó. Era cierto que cada vez menos gente participaba en las ligas, y que eso probablemente influía en el dinero que la Liga Pokémon recibía, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto. Los gimnasios, siendo subsidiados por dicha entidad, cerraron sus puertas indefinidamente, y casi como de la nada, la ley de los pasaportes apareció. Ahora no podía salir de Hoenn sin unos papeles, a menos de que fuera para volver a mi región natal, y no pensaba hacerlo. Como los pasaportes costaban bastante dinero, uno que ya no poseía, me vi en la necesidad de quedarme en Ciudad Mauville, en el centro de la región._

 _En esa ciudad, conocí a Sheik, un chico mayor que yo, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca; nunca llegué a saber su verdadero nombre. Para entonces, yo ya era un mendigo, y como él se hallaba en las mismas condiciones, congeniamos de inmediato. Yo me volví su cómplice de hurtos, y mientras él hacía de líder y creador de planes, yo los ejecutaba, así conseguimos robar gran cantidad de cosas. Pero el tiempo pasó, y logramos dar un gran golpe, en el cual obtuvimos un surtido de joyas, incluidas rocas evolutivas y varias megapiedras, todo de gran valor. Pero entonces, Sheik, el cual es su apodo, me apuñaló por la espalda, ordenándole a su Seviper que usara Colmillo Veneno en mí; aprovechando que Pikachu salió herido durante el robo, y me vi en la necesidad de devolverlo a su Poké Ball. Fue entonces que me dejó en un callejón de aquella ciudad, esperando a mi muerte._

 _Cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla de hospital, así que pensé que las cosas mejorarían, pero no fue así. Resulta que un policía que nos había estado siguiendo los pasos, me capturó cuando estaba moribundo, así que apenas me recuperé, fui directo a la cárcel. Ahí me interrogaron varios agentes, pero como ya no tenía nada que ocultar, hablé de todo lo que hicimos Sheik y yo, eso me dio ciertas ventajas, así que, como un criminal de bajo perfil, no duré ni un mes tras las celdas, y terminé por salir libre._

 _Me alejé lo más que pude de Ciudad Mawile, viajé por multitud de pueblos y ciudades de Hoenn, pero todas tenían pésimas condiciones para un indigente; la región estaba en crisis hasta para eso. Y dado que no tenía nada más que hacer para subsistir, y no pensaba prestar a mis Pokémon para que funcionaran de esclavos en alguna fábrica, terminé recorriendo casi toda la zona oeste de Hoenn. Debido a mi desesperación, producto de varios meses vagando por la región, me acerqué a una ciudad vecina de Mauville, Slateport._

 _Pronto me di cuenta que la ciudad portuaria era un excelente punto para las fechorías, robar era súper sencillo debido a la presencia del mercado, que siempre atiborrado de gente, daba bastantes puntos ciegos. Una semana estuve robando y drogándome sin el menor apuro, dado que recaí en el vicio, hasta que descubrí quien era el líder de la banda a la que pertenecía el chico que me vendía las drogas. Al parecer Sheik invirtió el dinero de nuestro gran robo, y creó una banda de distribución de droga y desfalcos menores. Y el día que nos encontramos, terminó en golpes; mi furia fue máxima cuando, el cobarde de Sheik, fue socorrido por varios miembros de su banda, que me dejaron al borde de la muerte._

 _Finalmente, comprendiendo que no habría mejor lugar para robar, me vi en la obligación de hacer un trato con Sheik; yo le daría parte de mis ganancias y él me dejaría en paz, incluso dejaría que su vendedor siguiera suministrándome la droga. Maldije el día que conocí a aquel chico en Johto, que me metió a ese mundo de las adicciones, y terminé aceptando el trato con el castaño. Pero no siempre cumplo las expectativas de aquel que un día se hizo llamar mi amigo, y esas ocasiones termino siendo vapuleado. Y dado que los cobros son semanales, he sido golpeado varias veces estos tres meses._

 _–Bien hecho, amigo._

 _Como siempre, todo salió genial. Mientras yo recordaba los días del pasado, Pikachu sirvió de distracción electrificando a un transeúnte que pasaba por el mercado, y Beldum tomó algunas joyas del puesto de minerales que se encontraba cerca de la escena. Gracias a sus garras prensiles, en la parte trasera de su alagado cuerpo, mi tipo Acero/Psíquico pudo transportar el producto del robo sin ser detectado, flotando al costado de la línea costera, cercana al mercado._

 _Sé que esa estrategia no servirá por siempre, y eso que solo la he usado un par de veces; la vida de ladrón te obliga a ser ingenioso e idear nuevas maneras de llevar un robo a cabo sin ser descubierto. Tras robar unas botellas de vodka de otro de los puestos, y empeñar las joyas recién robadas, partí en dirección a donde paso las noches. Pensé en la vida que estoy llevando, pensé en qué pensaría mi madre, y fue entonces que me dejó de importar; "He estado solo siempre, y lo voy a seguir estando"._

 _Así como no le importé a mi supuesto mejor amigo, Gary, que abandonó nuestra aventura, con la pésima excusa de seguir los pasos de su abuelo. Y así como nunca le importé a mi madre, ni a mis pocos supuestos amigos; como Hong, aquel chico de Johto que me metió en el vicio, solo para usarme de cliente, y después hablaba mal de mí a mis espaldas. Ni siquiera el profesor Oak, que no se preocupó por mi luego de que salí de Kanto. Para empeorarlo, la vida me sigue demostrando que solo personas hipócritas abundan. Gary fue el primero, luego Hong, que solo me usaba para vender sus Poké-drogas, Sheik el traicionero, e incluso Serena, el amor que se fue de mi vida para abandonarme en el sufrimiento._

 _–Estoy solo, solo con ustedes, pero ustedes no pueden hablar conmigo, y decirme que todo va a estar mejor. –Dije para mí mismo, viendo a mis Pokémon, que estaban jugando un poco lejos de donde me encontraba, ya en el callejón donde suelo descansar. Odiaba sentirme así, como si no valorara a mis Pokémon, pero es que aún con ellos a mí lado, me siento vacío. Pero, aunque me siento vacío, ya no confió en la gente para poder llenar ese dolor. –Estoy completamente solo…_

–… Entonces el anciano calvo me dijo que los Absol son los emisarios de Giratina, nacidos solo para provocar desastres. Yo no le hice caso y decidí dejarlo escapar de la trampa de red que los aldeanos habían armado; esa gente estaba furiosa, tuve que salir corriendo de ese pueblo dejando atrás mis cosas; por dicha no dejé nada de valor. En el camino al campamento donde estaban May y Joseph averiguando sobre las caserías de la zona, fue que Absol apareció, dispuesto a acompañarme. En ese momento, supe que debía usar la Amor Ball que me diste… Y esa es la historia completa de cómo atrapé a Absol, Ash. ¿Ash? –De fondo pude escuchar la voz de Serena. "Si no me equivoco, me estaba contando la historia de cómo atrapó a Absol usando la Amor Ball que le regalé…", estaba demasiado disperso en el mar de recuerdos, como para estar seguro de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

–Me encanta esa historia, nunca me canso de oírla. Es bueno saber que esa gente ya no cuenta con la ayuda de Absol, no se la merecían. –La voz de Joseph me llegó como un arrullo lejano, ahogado por el peso de la distancia infinita de las dimensiones mentales.

–Tampoco hay que ser extremistas, estaba claro que eran campesinos sin mucho conocimiento, enormemente supersticiosos y… ¿Ash, estas bien? –"¿Serena? ¿Preciosa? ¿Ya no estoy solo?".

Mis retinas captaron un lugar que recordaba muy bien, demasiado para mi conciencia. "El puesto de minerales preciosos que robé junto con Beldum". Si la memoria no me falla producto de tantas palizas, creo rememorar que, pasada una semana de ese día, escapé de Slateport. Atrapé un Lombre abandonado por su entrenador y salí de la ciudad. Estaba cerca cuando eso sucedió, y aún recuerdo esas palabras…

 _–Lo siento amigo. Esto de ser entrenador ya no sirve, mira como está el mundo, como está Hoenn. Escuché en el noticiero que, de seguir así, la región caerá. La inflación es demasiado alta, la economía se vino a pique junto con el mercado relacionado al Mundo Pokémon, la principal actividad económica hace un año. Realmente desearía poder conservarte, pero no me alcanza ni para mi comida, si no sobrevivimos separados, terminaremos muriendo juntos._

Mierda, ese chico tenía razón, ¿cómo iba a ser para sobrevivir? Si para poder comprar algo en Hoenn, debías gastar hasta diez veces lo que antes. El mercado solo estaba lleno por la gente rica de Mauville; en Slateport todos éramos pobres, eso llevó a muchos empezar a comer Pokémon para sobrevivir, pero yo no pude. "Slateport fue uno de los primeros lugares donde se dio la pesca comercial, eso salvó a la ciudad del colapso".

Antes de la crisis, era raro escuchar de Pokévoros, pero tras esta, cada vez se volvió más común, y menos gente siguió viviendo de las bayas y cultivos. La matanza de Pokémon se volvió habitual, y aunque ilegal, nadie estaba dispuesto a meterse a los pueblos y ciudades costeras, llenos de personas indignadas por el manejo llevado a cabo por su gobierno. Nadie fuera de la región se atrevía a meter un pie en ella, y el gobierno local era incapaz de hacer algo por su economía y sociedad. Yo me cansé del olor a muerte, y usando a Lombre, floté por el mar hasta llegar a una isla, que me dio bayas para comer y agua para beber. Supuestamente llegué a la Isla Espejismo, una leyenda de Hoenn, y "¿por qué no?". O al menos eso parecían decir los extraños Pokémon que la habitaban. Para mi posterior sorpresa, resultaron ser una preevolución de la que nunca escuché en mi tiempo como alumno y aprendiz del profesor Oak; Wynaut, la forma anterior a la de Wobbuffet.

Fui naufrago en la extraña isla alrededor de un año, hasta que la Gran Crisis finalizó, y la región al fin se estabilizó. Los concursos no fueron reactivados de inmediato, pues Goodshow y la renovada Liga Pokémon solo estaban enfocados en las batallas, al menos en Hoenn, claramente Kalos y Unova fueron historias aparte, aunque solo Kalos destaca, por la reapertura de las Exhibiciones Pokémon. En Sinnoh también tardaron un tiempo en reactivarse los concursos, hasta un par de años, cuando yo ya estaba viajando por Unova.

En Hoenn me fue mal, mi estadía en la isla no fue lo que puedan considerarse vacaciones, sufrí bastante de malnutrición y deshidratación; mis Pokémon casi no salen vivos de ahí. Cuando reuní las medallas restantes y fui a la Conferencia Lilycove, me di cuenta que las reglas habían cambiado mucho, y como era de esperar, perdí rápidamente. Salí de Hoenn desganado, sin ganas de vivir, incluso creí haber olvidado a Serena, y así era… "Incluso la conocí a _ella,_ y pensé encontrar a mi alma gemela, a una persona que sabía lo que era sufrir lo que yo". Todo fue una mentira, que me hizo odiar Alola, casi tanto como odio Hoenn. "Todo por ella… La última traición". Al final nunca olvidé a Serena… Pero al menos la vida me recompensó con nuestro rencuentro y posterior relación.

–¡Ash! –Sacudí mi cabeza, sorprendido. "Otra vez me hallaba perdido en los recuerdos, memorias que desearía enterrar". Cuando miré directamente a los enfadados ojos de mi novia, su expresión se relajó, hasta convertirse en una de preocupación. –¿Ash, que pasa? Estas muy pálido, y desde hace rato tienes la mirada perdida… ¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres podemos volver a la base, no creo que Joseph tenga problemas con terminar el patrullaje solo.

"¿Patrullaje?", salimos de compras y decidimos dar un par de vueltas mientras los demás terminan de desempacar. "Yo no llamaría a eso patrullaje". Negué con la cabeza, y con una voz ronca y cansada, indiqué que termináramos la ronda y volviéramos a la base. Miré a Joseph, y éste me miraba con curiosidad, algo raro en él, tomando en cuenta su expresión carente de emociones casi perpetua.

–¿Está seguro? Yo no tengo problema en terminar acá, incluso puedo alejarme un poco para ampliar el área de patrullaje. –Entendí la indirecta. "Vete para que así pueda estar solo, ambos salimos ganando", Joseph es un agente bastante bueno, pero está más que claro que lo suyo no es el trabajo en equipo. Yo tampoco sobresalgo en eso, pero como ya había acotado, el puesto de Campeón me ayudó a acostúmbrame a la presencia de otras personas. Mientras no sea algo abiertamente social y personal, no tengo problema, menos si la mano cálida de Serena se halla tomando la mía, como justo en este momento.

–Está bien, volvamos, al parecer Joseph quiere escapar un rato. –El chico regordete hizo un gesto con la mano, sacando su dedo de en medio, y se retiró, adentrándose en la ciudad. Serena y yo caminamos uno a lado del otro, con nuestros dedos entrelazados, en silencio. Era obvio que ella quería preguntar respecto al porqué de mi estado, y yo por mi parte, no deseaba hablar de ello; así que al final nadie dijo nada por varios minutos.

–¿Tiene que ver con lo que me contaste? Sobre tu tiempo aquí, como superviviente de la Gran Crisis… –Suspiré, entendiendo que tendría que hablar un poco más de ello con Serena.

–Sí… No es algo que me guste recordar, pero antes de que terminara como naufrago en una isla que no sale en los mapas, pasé un tiempo en esta ciudad. Veo huellas de mi pasado por todas partes. Recuerdo el dolor que viví, y el dolor que causé. Nunca maté a nadie, pero eso no me hace mejor. Robé a muchas personas en estas calles, el mercado fue uno de mis puntos de actividad más importante. A decir verdad… El peso de la conciencia es abrumador. –Me golpeé ligeramente la cabeza, como buscando aligerar un dolor inexistente. Dejé de hacerlo cuando un par de brazos rodearon me cuerpo. El aire que salió de mi boca fue tan pesado, que bien podría haber descendido al piso cual lingote de acero.

–Cómo te dije aquella vez en la arboleda, o esa vez en Coumarine: Hiciste lo que consideraste necesario. Al menos yo no te juzgo por ello, el contexto en el que estabas te llevó a cometer esos crímenes. Yo estoy feliz de que así lo hicieras, porque eso te ayudó a sobrevivir, y así, a volver a mi lado.

Me dejé relajar, respirando el olor a lavanda que ella traspiraba. No puedo mentir y decir que no lo necesitaba, escucharla decirme eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor. "Sí ella no me juzga por lo que hice, entonces no me importa que pueda llegar a pensar nadie más". Cuando nos separamos, pasados unos segundos, retomamos el camino a la base, siendo conscientes de que tales escenas no se darían con tanta naturalidad con nuestros compañeros alrededor.

–Hola par de Luvdisc, veo que llegaron antes... –Comentó Dawn, al abrirnos la puerta de la base. La central de operaciones de la misión Geyser, resultó ser un apartamento cercano al puerto de la ciudad. Por fuera se ve como una casa común y corriente, algo que viene genial al trabajar en encubierto. Por dentro todo parecía en orden. Un ordenador bastante grande sobresalía a un costado de la sala. Sawyer, el encargado junto a Brock, de la inteligencia, estaba terminado de ajustar varias cosas relacionadas con el software que Clemont preparó para el trabajo acá en Hoenn, para así no depender de la central en Unova.

–Sí, Ash no se estaba sintiendo bien, así que Joseph se ofreció para terminar la ronda de vigilancia, ya sabes cómo es él. –"Claro, simplemente se dedicará a perder el tiempo, para así evitar estar con todos nosotros", me sentía molesto por como Serena lo defendía. "Ella sabe las verdaderas intenciones de Joseph, no hace falta encubrirlo". Me encontré a mí mismo sufriendo de celos otra vez, así que despejé mi mente, buscando tranquilizarme.

–Chicas, no me siento muy bien… ¿La habitación de Serena y mía ya está lista? –Pregunté, buscando estar solo un momento, para así librarme del todo de cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo negativos.

–Claro, ya está todo listo. Solo no se pongan muy melosos, recuerden que estamos en una misión, no en vacaciones. En sí, ya es un milagro que el líder N les permitiera que trabajaran juntos. –La respuesta de May vino de alguna de las habitaciones. Serena y yo nos avergonzamos bastante por el comentario, pero no permití que nos molestaran más, escapando directo a mi lugar de descanso.

–Esta región no le trae buenos recuerdos. –Escuché a Serena responder, ante un "¿Qué le pasa?" de Dawn. Entregué las bolsas con las compras a Misty, que estaba limpiando, y me dirigí a la habitación de Serena y mía. Dejé que la sangre bajara de mi rostro, desacalorándome finalmente, una vez cerré la puerta del cuarto.

Pensé en lo dicho por May. Ella tiene razón, aunque su comentario no fuera con afán de seriedad, ninguna otra organización con naturaleza militar o política, similar a Ion, permitiría una relación tan abierta entre dos de sus empleados. Sé que es algo que puede poner en riesgo misiones enteras, pero estoy dispuesto a ello. El mismo N sabe que de no haber aceptado que yo trabajara lado a lado con Serena, nunca me habría unido a la organización, más después del incomodo ambiente con el que me recibió.

Me saqué el pantalón vaquero que llevaba puesto, y me dejé relajar en la cama, usando solo la ropa interior; no había riesgo de que alguien entrara de imprevisto, pues cerré la puerta con seguro. Me dejé llevar por el ambiente tranquilo, como si fuera la marea. Creí haber logrado encontrar la paz, hasta que la cara del antiguo entrenador de Lombre apareció de improvisto. Su rostro demacrado, la depresión en sus ojos, todo aquello que provocó la crisis… Los hurtos, el daño directo e indirecto que causé… Las drogas, el dinero ganado en Johto que desperdicié… La soledad, las traiciones, la hipocresía… "Necesito más poder, para que así nunca me vuelvan a pasar por encima, para así cambiar este mundo corrupto y saldar todos mis errores del pasado".


	35. Pasado Desvelado

**Pasado Desvelado**

* * *

Sentí algo moverse cerca de mí, sobre la cama; por impulso, llevé mi mano a dicho lugar. Para mi sorpresa, una luz rojiza iluminó la habitación, y el poni acuático apareció tras la luz, mostrándose orgulloso. El legendario de Unova salió desde su Poké Ball, ubicada en el cinturón que antes coloqué cerca de mis pies, en la colcha de la cama.

–¿Cómo saliste de la Poké Ball? –Pregunté asombrado; en teoría, los Pokémon no deberían poder salir de sus capsulas contenedoras a menos que el botón de expulsión sea presionado.

–«Ese objeto no tiene el poder para retenerme ni controlarme. La única razón por la que permito que me metas en eso, es por seguridad; no soy idiota, sé que no puedo mostrarme al público. Pero tampoco significa que vaya a pasar todo el tiempo ahí metido, espero que quede claro». –Agradecí internamente que el legendario me hubiera sacado del hilo de pensamientos por los que me estaba dejando llevar.

–«Fue un gusto. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a lo del poder, tampoco hace falta ponerse tan negativo, eso no ayuda en nada al aura. Nunca podrás controlarla como es debido si no dejas de pensar en ti como alguien débil; eso solo será reflejado en tu energía interna, debilitando el poder mismo de tu aura» –Escuché atento a Keldeo, ignorando el cómo volvió a meterse en mis pensamientos, incluso estando en su Poké Ball. "Tiene razón, no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado, debilitado por lo que otros me hicieron y por lo que yo hice". –«Claro que la tengo». –Pensaba responderle a ese pequeño engreído, hasta que escuché como alguien intentó abrir la puerta, para encontrársela cerrada.

–¿Ash, por qué cerraste? –Al escuchar que era Serena, dejé de lado la conversación con el poni y quité el seguro. –Sé que deseabas estar solo, ¿pero en serio hacía falta…? –La pelimiel cerró de un portazo, para evitar que alguien viera hacia adentro, apenas se percató de mi estado. –Ya entendí. –Un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible aparecía en su rostro, nada fuera de lo normal, hemos estado juntos de esa manera muchas veces, como para que nos avergüence el vernos desnudos, menos aún si es con ropa interior.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunté finalmente.

–No, Brock acaba de terminar de cocinar lo que compramos en el mercado y Joseph ya volvió. Así que ya vamos a almorzar. Solo quería ver si ya estabas mejor para… –No la dejé terminar, me volví a vestir y me preparé para salir, moría de hambre. –Nunca cambias… –Me dijo en tono jocoso. –Por cierto, que hace Keldeo fuera, ¿no que pensabas evitar sacarlo para no exponerlo? –Volteé hacia el tipo Agua/Lucha, que estaba detrás de mí, al parecer hasta ahora fue visto por Serena.

–«Como dije antes, no soy esclavo de nadie como para pasar ahí todo el tiempo. Solo estaré en esa cosa cuando sea necesario, y no considero que aquí haga falta». –Como Keldeo respondió por mí, no agregué nada más.

–Me parece bien. –Serena hizo esa sonrisa amable que enamora a cualquiera y empezó a salir de la habitación. –Puedes venir con nosotros, compré unas bayas que sé que te van a gustar.

El Pokémon salió de la habitación antes que cualquiera, provocando comentarios de sorpresa en el comedor. "Definitivamente su personalidad es activa; bueno, seguro su ataque especial será bastante espectacular". Siguiendo al impaciente legendario, caminé al lado de Serena, hasta que ambos llegamos al comedor, donde ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, y tomamos asiento. Nos colocamos uno a lado del otro, ella a mi izquierda y Dawn a mi derecha; para mí molestia, Joseph estaba a la izquierda de Serena. Todos empezamos a comer la pasta con salsa de baya Tamate realizada por Brock; para mi sorpresa, a pesar del picante, su sabor era esquicito. El silencio inicial murió en pos a una conversación amena, que terminó llevándonos a un tema interesante.

–¿Saben? Desde que me uní a Ion siempre he tenido curiosidad de cómo nació el mejor equipo de agentes de campo de la organización… ¿Todos ustedes pertenecieron a Plasma antes que a Ion? Así como N. –El rumbo de la conversación se vio alterado ante la pregunta de mi novia. Todos parecieron pensárselo un rato, pero finalmente Brock decidió responder a aquel cuestionamiento, mirándonos a los únicos que desconocíamos tal información.

–No, de hecho, ninguno de los presentes formó parte de Plasma. Como ya Ash y tú ya saben, yo era líder de gimnasio en Kanto. Heredé el puesto de mi padre, así que no tuve opción a la hora de aceptar. Pero con el tiempo maduré y entendí que no deseaba vivir anclado a un solo lugar por el resto de mi vida, quería viajar y aprender cosas de otras regiones. Fue durante mi viaje que descubrí el placer de la crianza Pokémon, después de que recibí un huevo de una pareja de criadores. Para poder criar al Pokémon que nació, me tuve que informar sobre nutrición y cuidados básicos, y eso me llevó a mi siguiente placer, la medicina. Viajé hasta Sinnoh, pero terminé estudiando la profesión en una universidad de Johto.

–¡Ohh! no sabía que tuvieras el título de doctor Pokémon. –Comentó asombrada, Serena.

–No lo tengo… Estaba a mitad de la carrera cuando empezó la Gran Crisis, y como era una universidad enfocada en los estudios del Mundo Pokémon, cerró por falta de estudiantes, ya que muchos se cambiaron a universidades de estudios generales. –El moreno hizo una pequeña pausa, ordenando sus pensamientos. –Volví a Ciudad Pewter, pero ya que mi hermano se estaba haciendo cargo del puesto de líder de gimnasio, decidí enfocarme en aplicar lo que sabía de crianza y medicina. Fue en una reunión de líderes de gimnasio, que Misty me habló de Ion y su trabajo, y de su escasez de médicos… Como me sentía nuevamente estancado, no dudé en aceptar unírmeles. Aunque terminé usando más mi conocimiento de batalla que el de medicina, pero eso no evita que colabore con la enfermera de Ion cuando es necesario, así como pasó con Keldeo.

–La verdad pensé que tú fuiste el primero en unirse del grupo…–Dije, empezando a interesarme en lo dicho por mis compañeros de misión.

 **–** No, Ketchum, ¡fui yo! –Respondió irritada la peli naranja de fuerte carácter. –Pero mi historia no es tan larga. Yo era la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean junto a mis tres hermanas mayores. El problema es que nunca pude obtener experiencia de campo, pues mis hermanas eran fanáticas de las Exhibiciones y Concursos Pokémon, así que vivían viajando a Kalos y Hoenn. Pero cuando decidieron montar su show en el gimnasio, aproveché para dejar en sus manos el puesto de líder, y partí en busca de conocimiento sobre los Pokémon de tipo Agua. Empecé por acá, Hoenn, interesada en la historia de Kyogre, el creador de los mares, que irónico. Pero como no averigüé nada interesante, decidí aventurarme a Alola, con la esperanza de encontrar muchos entrenadores del tipo Agua. Pero no era lo que esperaba, ni siquiera tenían una liga conformada… de hecho, la crisis empezó cuando estaba ahí, pero la situación no fue tan mala. Pasé un tiempo entrenando, y fue más o menos cuando la crisis estaba por la mitad, que al fin supe algo de valor. Conocí a una mujer llamada Mayla, la Kahuna de Akala, los que sepan de Alola, sabrán de que hablo, son los líderes o reyes de cada una de las cuatro islas. Ella era entrenadora del tipo Roca, pero me contó que su hermano viajó hasta a Unova para convertirse en líder de Gimnasio, me dijo que era el mejor entrenador de la Isla Akala entera; el maestro y mentor de Lana, una chica que resultó ser la única entrenadora, decente, del tipo Agua. Viajé a Unova, que ya había reabierto su liga, y ahí vencí en lucha al hermano de Mayla y nuevo líder de gimnasio del tipo Agua, Marlon, de Ciudad Humilau. El sujeto, tras perder, me habló de Ion, y me pareció interesante… El resto es historia.

–Con que no era una historia larga… –Murmuré a Serena, causándole una risa ahogada.

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué volviste a Kanto? –Preguntó Serena, al lograr calmarse.

–Ah, eso… Resulta que las inútiles de mis hermanas nunca que me quitaron a mí como la líder oficial, y la Liga Pokémon, tras la reforma, las estaba presionado para actualizar los papales, y para eso era necesaria mi presencia. Así que después de la reunión de líderes, en la cual mis hermanas fueron asignadas como las encargadas oficiales del gimnasio Cerulean, hablé con Brock para que se uniera a Ion, ya que era consciente de su experiencia en batallas y conocimiento en la medicina; aunque lo último los supe gracias a un comentario de su hermano durante la reunión. Ahora sí, el resto es historia. –Aclaró Misty, orgullosa.

–¿Y tú, Dawn? –Pregunté esta vez yo, curioso de como una coordinadora Pokémon, terminó en una organización paramilitar.

–¡Oh! Esa historia yo si la conozco, May me la contó. –Contestó Serena, la castaña asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, Dawn y yo entramos a Ion al mismo tiempo. Yo la conocí en un Concurso Pokémon en Sinnoh y empezamos a viajar juntas. Pero fue ahí cuando la crisis empezó. Mi padre era y es líder de gimnasio en Hoenn, el me habló de lo mal que estaba la situación, y me dijo que no volviera a la región. El sacó su pasaporte y salió, junto a mi madre y mi hermano menor, hacia Kanto. Yo decidí quedarme con Dawn. –Iba a continuar, pero la peliazul señaló que ella lo haría, la castaña aceptó sin problema.

–Antes de que sigan… ¿May, de que ciudad es líder de gimnasio tu padre? –Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber sobre aquello.

–De Petalburg, ahí es donde está mi casa. Iría a visitarlos, pero como esta misión es encubierto, es mejor dejarlo para después. –Lo último fue más para ella misma que para mí. "Norman, el me venció una vez antes de que pudiera ganar la medalla, fue gracias a Beldum y Pikachu que la obtuve". May no cuestionó respecto a mi pregunta, y Dawn siguió su historia.

–Bueno, yo en mi caso, a diferencia de May, que al principio no estaba segura de que hacer, siempre supe debía ser coordinadora. –La castaña la miró molesta, Dawn le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y siguió. –Mi madre fue una coordinadora muy famosa, y yo deseaba ser como ella. Lastimosamente estaba enferma, y murió antes de que tuviera la edad para viajar. Me quedé con el profesor Rowan, un amigo cercano de mi madre, y cuando cumplí los diez años, me emancipé como entrenadora, pero decidí empezar mi viaje en Johto, luego Hoenn, y por último mi región natal. Cuando viajé por Sinnoh, participando en los Concursos Pokémon, reuní tres listones, hasta que conocí a May y… –Mi mente estaba nublada, dejé de prestarle atención al relato de Dawn, mis pensamientos se difuminaron como el humo de un cigarro.

 _–¡Maldito seas! Si no hubieras nacido, tu padre nunca me hubiera dejado por esa Vulpix coordinadora de Sinnoh. –Los golpes y palabras magullaban mi frágil cuerpo, mientras mi dolor se reflejaba en mi piel, en forma de moretones. –¡Te odio! –Mi madre bebió un trago más de quien sabe que bebida de Giratina, y retomó la golpiza. "Crack". Cuando miré el ángulo extraño de mi brazo, empecé a gritar, lágrimas fluyendo de mis ojos. –¡Maldición! Sí te llevo al hospital, me meterás en problemas… ¡Vamos con Samuel, él sabrá que hacer! Él entiende que debe mantenerse callado si no quiere que las cosas empeoren. –Jalé con fuerza cuando mi madre intentó alzarme, resistiéndome, no quería sentir la frialdad de su piel. Un golpe que retumbó en mis oídos, me obligó a ceder._

 _–¿Mami, por qué me odias? –El susurro imperceptible llegó a sus oídos, para mi pesar._

 _–Porque arruinaste mi vida… Me quitaste al amor de mi vida… Y lo peor es que no puedo deshacerme de ti, porque me lo recuerdas demasiado. –Las lágrimas al fin fluyen con libertad, uniéndose a las gotas de sangre que salían de mis heridas. "Por favor, Arceus, líbrame de este dolor… Déjame morir, y así, tal vez, mi madre me perdone"._

–… Yo no quería dejar mi sueño de ser como mi madre atrás. Y como May no me quería dejar sola, juntas pagamos un pasaporte de Unova, y salimos buscando alguna región donde pudiéramos ejercer como coordinadoras. Pero en Unova los eventos con Pokémon también fueron detenidos, aunque menos tiempo. Ahí conocimos a una chica energética, que resultó ser Iris. Ella nos habló de la labor de Ion, así que como no teníamos como salir de Unova y tampoco podíamos participar en los Concursos Pokémon, decidimos unirnos a la organización buscando ganar algo de dinero, y de paso ayudar, claro… Pero cuando reunimos el dinero necesario, con la paga básica de agentes de campo, decidimos quedarnos. Así descubrí una pasión propia.

–Oye, ayudar a los Pokémon también se volvió mi pasión. –Comentó May.

–Lo sé, pero en mi caso yo siempre pensé que tendría que vivir bajo la sombra de mi madre y… Serena, Ash se ve mal. –Pronto me halle recubierto en miradas, eso me sacó del doloroso trance en que me hallaba. Luché contra fuerzas desconocidas para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. "¡Maldita sea! Odio recordarte… Pero por otro lado…".

–«Suena como una posibilidad... Que esa chica del pelo azul esté emparentada contigo, aunque también podría ser una coincidencia.» –"Cállate, nadie te dio el derecho de inmiscuirte en mis pensamientos, te pido que dejes de hacerlo" –«Yo solo quería ayudar…» –"Puedes hacerlo respetando mi privacidad". Dawn… ¿Será posible que tenga una hermana?

–Estoy bien… Sólo un poco cansado. –Nadie parecía convencido, pero respetando mis palabras, todos volvieron a la conversación, retomando otro tema anterior. Serena no parecía dispuesta a dejar mi actitud de lado, y temiendo que pasara lo mismo que con Gary, donde me vi obligado a hablar de ello, para luego escuchar que Gary no me traicionó y que estoy siendo rencoroso, decidí preguntar de nuevo respecto a las historias.

–Ya escuchamos como ustedes se unieron a Ion, pero que hay de Iris y Cilan... ¿Y ustedes, Sawyer y Joseph? –Brock llevó se llevó la mano a la barbilla, y tras pensarlo, procedió a contar la historia de sus dos compañeros.

–Cilan fue reclutado casi al principio, como la mayoría de líderes de gimnasio de Unova. Aunque al principio solo él y sus hermanos se unieron. Crearon las identidades falsas del Trío Sombrío, y empezaron a trabajar como dobles agentes de Ion. Cuando mi escuadrón, conformado por May, Iris, Dawn y Misty, escaló hasta la cima de la organización, el líder N le pidió a Cilan, el mejor luchador de los tres hermanos, que se nos uniera. Y así fue… Esa ocasión, Iris también fue añadida al equipo. Iris, curiosamente, formó parte de Plasma, como una ferviente luchadora por los derechos de los Pokémon. Fue la primera en salir de la organización cuando se desveló la corrupción de Ghetsis, y se volvió aprendiz de Adler, el Campeón de Unova. Durante la crisis siguió su entrenamiento con el temporalmente jubilado Campeón, pero cuando supo del regreso de N y la creación de Ion, se les unió de inmediato. Su actitud infantil y carismática siempre le ayudó a la hora de convencer a la gente de unírsenos, por eso fue reclutadora durante un tiempo.

–Que interesante, entonces es ex miembro de Plasma. Pero, ¿cómo fue que se unió a ese grupo de ideología extremista? –Preguntó intrigada Serena.

–Plasma tenía ideas locas, pero que pondrían a pensar a cualquiera… Hasta donde escuché, Iris es nativa del área rural de Ciudad Opelucid. La ciudad es muy grande y está tecnológicamente muy avanzada, pero a las afueras existe una tribu unida a la naturaleza, que venera a los dragones; ella fue parte de esa tribu. Al parecer, Iris era aprendiz para líder de gimnasio, cuando una banda de cazadores furtivos atacó su clan, ella estaba en la ciudad y nada pudo hacer. Robaron un par de huevos de Deino, muy valiosos, así que Iris se ofreció a buscarlos. Pero cuando los encontró, ya habían nacido, y eran usados por los cazadores para perpetrar más robos. Irónicamente, los Deino ahora eran fieles a sus nuevos entrenadores, así que Iris se vio en la necesidad de liberarlos a la fuerza; eso la llevó a dudar de si era correcto o no el uso de los Pokémon… Tal vez los Pokémon desconocen la libertad, por eso no la anhelan, pues viven con la ilusión que crea el poder salir de sus Poké Ball, solo para entrenar, luchar y comer. Eso era lo que vendía Plasma, una idea que te manipulaba, mostrándote solo el lado malo de los entrenadores, por eso Iris se unió a ellos.

–¿Algo así te pasó a ti? –Pregunté al peliverde, que fue quien respondió a la pregunta.

–Más o menos, sí. Yo escapé de los horribles sucesos ocurridos acá, en Hoenn. Usé mis ahorros para viajar a Kalos, por suerte aún no existía el límite de ingresos ni las leyes migratorias que existen hoy, así que solo bastó con el carísimo pasaporte. En Kalos conocí al profesor Sycamore, y le ofrecí mi ayuda para mantener su laboratorio y a los Pokémon del invernadero. Una vez la Liga Kalos se reinauguró, antes que en cualquiera de las regiones gracias a la colaboración entre Lysandre y Goodshow, algo similar a lo ocurrido en Kanto con Silph Co., yo empecé mi viaje.

Desconocía que el estado de Kanto fuera tan estable, aunque claro, cuando salí de ahí, decidí ignorar todo lo ocurrido en mi región natal.

–… Fue cuando pensaba salir de viaje, que conocí a tres chicos que justo iban al laboratorio por sus Pokémon iniciales. Dado a que la situación en el laboratorio no era la mejor, ya que apenas y nos estábamos recuperando, el profesor les entregó iniciales de Kanto, que el famoso profesor Oak nos envió para estudiarlos. El profesor Sycamore aprovechó la situación y les dijo que deseaba saber más sobre las aún bastante desconocidas mega-evoluciones del trío de Kanto, les encargó llevarlos a su etapa evolutiva final, y me colocó a mí como su acompañante y asesor. De esa manera empecé mi viaje junto a Shauna, Trevor y Tierno. Pero en mi viaje descubrí la naciente xenofobia y violencia social que había entre los kalosenses, resulté cansado del daño causado hacia los Pokémon, sobre todo tras la aparición de los mega-aros y la norma de la Liga Kalos que obligaba a los líderes a usarlos. Por esto, junto a mis amigos y el profesor, organicé una huelga en contra de la Liga, pero los líderes de gimnasio fueron amenazados, así que no participaron. Así fue que, por mi culpa, el profesor perdió muchos patrocinadores y privilegios, y yo me volví contra la Liga… Cuando supe de Ion, no dudé en unirme, después reuní a mis viejos amigos y los recluté. Así nació el equipo Les Renégats. Aunque claro, ya Serena conocía parte de esa historia, nos la encontramos un par de veces durante nuestro viaje, en las Exhibiciones Pokémon en las cual Shauna participaba.

–Sí, pero no sabía gran parte de la historia. Eso explica muchas cosas, sobre todo su buena relación con el profesor Sycamore. –Comentó la pelimiel.

–Claro… Nos hubiera gustado hablar de ello, pero el profesor quería que su estudio sobre las mega-evoluciones de Pokémon fuera de Kalos, fuera un secreto; al menos hasta que su tesis se publicara.

–Entiendo. Es bastante comprensible, a decir verdad, escuché sobre como al profesor Oak le robaron mucho de sus estudios referentes a la Pokédex. –Me hizo gracia el comentario de Serena, ya que yo fui quien le comentó sobre el robo de información al viejo Oak. Pronto sentí la sensación de opresión en mi pecho alivianarse, y pude actuar con más naturalidad.

–Me resulta sorprendente escuchar eso, la verdad es que, para tener casi el mismo tiempo en Ion, haber trabajado en misiones juntos y ser de la misma región, no sabía nada de tu pasado. –Comentó Joseph, por primera vez desde que nos sentamos a la mesa.

–Pues tienes razón, pero la verdad tú casi no hablas ni cuando somos compañeros de cuarto. –Respondió Sawyer. –Eso me recuerda, tú nunca has contado de cómo ingresaste a Ion. Yo solo sé que un día ya formabas parte de la organización. Y, a decir verdad, tomando en cuenta tú forma de ser, no me sorprendería que fuera una historia larga y llena de drama. –Agregó en tono medio en broma, medio en serio.

–¿Mi historia? –Todos en la mesa asentimos, ahora también interesados. –La verdad es que nunca he hablado de ella porque no tiene nada de especial.

–Oh, vamos hombre. Nadie que vista casi siempre una jacket negra, aun cuando hace calor, y es amante de los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma, puede tener un pasado aburrido. –Dijo de vuelta el peliverde.

–Vamos Joseph, somos amigos y compañeros desde hace ya unos meses, y aún no sé nada de ti. –Los celos volvieron, así que intenté con todas mis fuerzas que eso no se volviera algo notorio. Miré de reojo al chico regordete y lo vi suspirar.

–Está bien… Miren, yo soy de una granja a las afueras del Pueblo Verdanturf. Viví toda mi vida con mis padres, hasta los dieciséis, edad en la que ya era considerado, por ley, un adulto. Siempre me llevé bien ellos, pero lo cierto es que ya estaba muy aburrido de la vida de campo. Cuando salí de Hoenn, no hace mucho la crisis se había terminado; como nosotros vivíamos muy aislados, nunca nos llegó a afectar tal suceso. Participé en la Liga Sinnoh, y después en la Liga Unova. En la última llegué a la final y perdí, después de eso fue que Ion me reclutó… Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, entré en la organización.

–¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Misty.

–Sí, Yūrei. No dijiste nada sobre como decidiste entrenar solo tipo Fantasma. –Reclamó Sawyer.

–Ahh… –El chico se masajeó las sienes antes de continuar con el relato. –En el establo de Miltank de la granja siempre se escuchaban ruidos raros. Yo les tenía miedo, así que nunca me dejaban dormir tranquilo. Una noche decidí luchar contra ese miedo y entré en el establo. Resulta que quien producía los ruidos era un Shuppet, que ahora es mi Banette. La actitud bromista pero misteriosa del Pokémon me agradó, así que desde entonces decidí que entrenaría solo tipo Fantasma. Además de que me enteré que la gente los empezó a odiar tras la crisis, así que eso me dio aún más ganas de entrenarlos y defenderlos. Eso también influenció en que me uniera Ion. Y antes de que pregunten; soy solitario porque me acostumbré a eso al vivir aislado de otra gente, no hay otra razón en especial.

Mis compañeros de misión no parecieron satisfechos con esa historia, así que se enfocaron en Serena y en mí. Mi novia, consciente de lo poco que deseaba hablar del pasado, habló sobre ella. Serena relató un poco de su época como Reina de Kalos, sobre como decidió dedicarse a los performances tras ver uno de la anterior Reina a ella, Aria. Sin mucho detalle habló de cómo se peleó con su madre al decirle que no seguiría su deseo de ser corredora de Rhyhorn, y de la misma manera aclaró que no estaba satisfecha de cómo usó su influencia, como la imagen más importante de las Exhibiciones Pokémon. Terminó hablando de cómo se unió a mi viaje, pues sentía que yo le recordaba a alguien del pasado, además de que se sentía curiosa por la imagen que me gané entre los entrenadores importantes de Kalos. Pero eso irremediablemente nos llevó a mi historia.

–¡Que tierno! Entonces te reencontraste con tu héroe y amor de la infancia. –Chilló Dawn, ante la recortada historia de cómo nos conocimos en aquel campamento, en Kanto.

–Pero entonces Ash, ¿qué hiciste todo ese tiempo antes de que nos conociéramos en Johto? –Un sudor, producto de la tensión, empezó a humedecer mi cuello. May no parecía dispuesta a ceder su cuestionamiento.

–Yo… La verdad es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. –Deseaba huir, me sentía débil, y odiaba esa sensación. Busqué con la mirada a Keldeo, pero ya se había ido de la cocina, probablemente hacia el cuarto de Serena y mío. "¡Mierda! Pensaba decirle que hiciera algo para distraerlos".

–¿Tiene algo que ver con cómo te veías hace un rato? –Preguntó esta vez Dawn. Estaba a punto de escapar, no quería hablar del pasado, menos en la región que me hizo sufrir tanto. Miré a Serena, pero claramente no sabía cómo desviar de nuevo la conversación.

–Chicos, siempre me he preguntado una cosa… ¿Por qué a N le dicen así? O sea, ¿por qué no simplemente llamarlo Natural? –Sentí un gran alivio y gratitud cuando escuché la pregunta de Joseph.

–Yo sé. –Entre Brock y Joseph hubo una mirada cómplice. Agradecí internamente a ambos por ayudarme; pude notar a mi preciada pelimiel destensarse, ante como los dos líderes de equipo empezaban un nuevo tema de conversación. –El mismo líder N me lo dijo. Ghetsis lo nombró así para ocultar los nombres de ambos, haciéndolos más misteriosos y fáciles de adorar. Mientras que los siete sabios solo eran conocidos por su nombre, el rey, N, solo era llamado por la inicial de su nombre, era su nombre código. Pero cuando inauguró Ion, desveló su nombre completo, siendo este, Natural Armonía Gropius. Aunque ese solo sea el nombre que Ghetsis le dio… –El moreno hizo silencio y dirigió su atención al Pokégear en su mano. –Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo hablando. Es bueno que ahora nos conozcamos más, pero aún falta mucho por acomodar. Recuerden que mañana empezamos oficialmente la misión Geyser.

Cada quien lavó sus trastes y volvió a lo que hacía antes de empezar la comida. Serena y yo ayudamos en lo que podíamos, mientras Joseph salió de nuevo a "patrullar". A pesar de que ya nadie más habló, yo no dejé de sentirme incómodo, sintiendo mi pasado más cercano que nunca. Al menos la presencia de la pelimiel, como siempre, me sirvió para alejar esos fantasmas siniestros que me rondaban. Una vez terminamos los preparativos para la misión, cada quien volvió a su habitación correspondiente; divididas en una para los hombres, otra para las mujeres y la última para nosotros, Serena y yo. Antes de ceder al sueño, un pensamiento de aceptación permaneció en mi subconsciente, "A partir de mañana necesitaré de todo mi poder, y más. El cambio del mundo llegará desde Ion, ¡desde la palma de mi mano! Mi pasado no se le interpondrá a ese deseo".


	36. Peligro en la Costa

**Peligro en la Costa**

* * *

"Shiiinnn". Un sonido chirriante y bastante molesto, me hizo regresar del mundo de Cresselia. Me quité la colcha de encima y estiré mis manos, desperezándome. Miré a mi lado, donde se supone estaría Serena, pero el lugar estaba vacío. "Debió haberse levantado temprano, y decidió dejarme dormir un rato más". La verdad es que desde que volví a dormir con mi pelimiel, las malditas pesadillas dejaron de ocurrir, así que, desde entonces, he estado recuperando el sueño que perdí durante el medio año que fui el Campeón de Kalos.

Una vez salí de la cama, busqué a Pikachu y al legendario que decidió seguirme en el viaje por la búsqueda del verdadero poder, pero al igual que Serena, no estaban por ningún lado. Con la certeza que era el último en despertar, salí a la sala del apartamento mitad base secreta. En el par de sillones que están ubicados al lado del monitor del ordenador, estaban May y Dawn, ambas con caras de cansancio.

–Buenos días, Ash. Veo que el experimento de Sawyer también te despertó. –Dijo la castaña, quitándose un mechón de cabello de su cara. Devolví el gesto y luego saludé a la peliazul, pero con ella sentí cierta incomodidad al hacerlo, aun consiente de mis extrañas dudas sobre la identidad de su madre, y de su posible relación con mi padre.

–No era ningún experimento, estaba activando la alarma perimetral mediante sensor calórico, que nos entregó Clemont. El problema es, que él nunca me explicó cómo regular la sensibilidad del sensor. –Respondió el peliverde ofendido. Sawyer siguió tecleando algunas cosas en el ordenador, probablemente relacionadas con la alarma de la que hablaba.

–Eso son solo excusas…Yo no asistí a la reunión, y aun así estoy segura de poder configurar eso mejor que tú. –Comentó engreída, la chica de Sinnoh.

–Si ese es el caso, quiero que vengas aquí y lo hagas… –Estaba a punto de empezar una pelea entre Sawyer y Dawn, hasta que Brock entró en la sala, viéndose tan fresco como si fuera el medio día. "Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?". Eché un vistazo al reloj ubicado en la sala y mi cara se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor, al notar que eran las cinco y media de la mañana. "Ni Joseph nos hacía despertarnos tan temprano".

–¡Cálmense ustedes dos! Sawyer, termina de configurar esa alarma, partimos en un rato, así que necesito todo lo referente a la seguridad de la base, completamente listo. –El moreno, posterior a lo dicho, miró con una severidad extraña en él, a la peliazul. –Dawn, ambos somos conscientes de que lo que dices es mentira. Además, el hecho de que la alarma los despertara, más bien funcionó a su favor, pues ya pensaba ir a la habitación de cada uno y despertarlos con una ráfaga de viento de las alas de Crobat. –Luego nos miró a May y a mí. –Y a ustedes dos; puede que no sea su líder de equipo, pero aun así puedo recordarles que el valor de esta misión es demasiado alto, deberían ser más responsables y despertar a tiempo para ayudar con las tareas.

El silencio solo era comparable a la Torre del Pueblo Lavanda, un cementero para Pokémon y hogar de multitud de tipo Fantasma. El moreno aclaró que el desayuno estaba listo y se retiró en dirección a la cocina, que conectaba por un corto pasillo con la sala. Entre los cuatro que nos quedamos en la habitación, nos miramos en silencio; Sawyer volvió a lo suyo y las chicas y yo decidimos ir a la cocina, donde al lado, está el comedor.

–Buenos días, Ash. ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Serena, que estaba sirviendo la comida en la mesa con ayuda de Brock, me recibió con una sonrisa roba aliento. Le respondí que bien, pero ante la mirada severa del moreno, agregué que para la próxima me despertara cuando ella lo hiciera, para poder ayudar. La chica, que no podía ver la cara del ex líder de gimnasio, asintió extrañada. "Ella sabe cuánto adoro dormir".

–«Deberías dejar de ser tan vago… Así solo retrasas nuestra lucha por salvar al mundo y los Pokémon». –No me molesté en pensar una respuesta para el poni acuático, que estaba comiendo de la mezcla de alimento para tipo Agua, que Brock me dio antes de partir de Unova. Al lado del legendario, estaba Pikachu, que comía alegremente su propia comida.

May, Dawn y yo nos sentamos en la mesa, seguidos por ambos cocineros. Misty y Joseph, que salieron a patrullar la ciudad, volvieron justo a tiempo; el último en llegar a la mesa fue Sawyer, que finalmente terminó su trabajo, con lo referente a la seguridad de nuestro centro de operaciones. El desayunó fue tan silencioso como la cena de la noche anterior, en contra posición a lo ocurrido en el almuerzo. Una vez terminamos de comer, Brock preguntó a la pelirroja y al fanático de los fantasmas, sobre lo averiguado.

–Aún no hemos escuchado nada respecto al Team Geyser, al parecer han mantenido sus operaciones en bastante secretismo. Eso es raro, tomando en cuenta la actividad reportada el mes pasado. –Comentó la entrenadora de Pokémon tipo Agua.

–Probablemente ya sepan que Ion los está investigando. Eso no es de extrañar, tomando en cuenta sus recursos e influencia dentro de Hoenn. Por ahora vamos a hacer como el líder N nos indicó; nos dividiremos entre la zona insular y la continental, y cada quien averiguará lo que pueda. Si llegaran a descubrir algo importante relacionado con Geyser, deben comunicarse. –Respondió el moreno, mirando a Joseph al decir lo último.

–Me parece bien, pero antes de empezar con eso, debo decir que sí averiguamos algo que pueda requerir la participación del grupo entero. –Brock le indicó que siguiera con el informe. –Misty y yo escuchamos de soslayo una conversación entre varios marineros, que aseguraron que ha habido bastantes ataques Pokémon dirigidos hacia los bañistas de la playa. Hasta donde sé, no se ha desvelado quien es el atacante. Pero por como describieron los ataques y las heridas: "Hoyos como de aguja y fluidos internos succionados de cuajo, las víctimas fueron halladas en las zonas más profundas de la playa". Me hace pensar en los Gorebyss. –La afirmación del pelinegro con uñas pintadas del mismo color, fue bastante impresionante.

–¿Gorebyss? Sé que se ha hablado de avistamientos de ellos en las playas de Sootopolis, pero solo porque es una isla en medio del océano. Los Gorebyss y Huntail viven en las profundidades, hasta incluso los tres kilómetros de profundidad. ¿Cómo es posible que se adentren tanto en la costa? O más difícil aún, ¿qué salgan a las playas para cazar humanos? –Comprendí de inmediato el tono de asombro del peliverde. Los Gorebyss y Huntail, las evoluciones alternas de Clamperl, solo viven en zonas muy profundas del océano, eso los hace muy raros de ver, y aún más de capturar. Solo supe de entrenadores que los tenían al evolucionar un Clamperl, jamás escuché de nadie que atrapara uno salvaje. "¿Y ahora mágicamente aparecieron en la costa?".

 **–** Sabiendo eso, también pensaría que es imposible, pero lo que nos hace sospechar es lo que dijeron los marineros. –Ahora la atención se centró en Misty. –Afirmaron que tendrían que ir a otra área del océano, cerca de Ciudad Lilycove, porque ya están escaseando las presas entre el mar de Slateport y la Ruta marítima Ciento Treinta y tres; que según tengo entendido, posee corrientes que la hacen innavegable. Esa escasez de presas, puede que obligara a los Gorebyss a buscar alimento fuera de su ambiente habitual. Aunque claro, solo es una teoría.

–Podrá ser una teoría, pero suena factible. Hoenn es conocido por su mercado de Pokémon acuáticos para el consumo alimentario. Y tomando en cuenta que la presa favorita de los Huntail y Gorebyss, y el producto principal de Hoenn, es el Remoraid, no me extrañaría que, tras tanto tiempo, se generara un desbalance marino, provocando la desaparición de dicho Pokémon. –El moreno nos vio a todos antes de continuar. –Esto parecer ser un asunto de vital importancia, así que pospondremos la investigación de Geyser para mañana, hoy veremos que averiguamos sobre los ataques en la playa. En caso de que no salga nada del asunto, mañana continuaremos con lo planeado, igual en caso de que podamos solucionar éste conflicto hoy mismo; solo continuaremos con lo relacionado a los ataques, si conseguimos información concreta de vital importancia. Por hoy trabajaremos juntos, pero aun así nos dividiremos. Joseph, Sawyer y yo, usaremos las placas falsas de la Policía Internacional, que nos hicieron en Inteligencia; consultaremos en el Instituto de Pesca, los puertos y muelles, al respecto de los ataques y la escasez de Remoraid. El resto vaya a la playa y encárguense tanto de vigilar, en caso de que algo ocurra, como de investigar, pueden pasarse como periodistas o turistas, como lo vean más conveniente.

Nadie refutó las órdenes de Brock. Aunque no entendí por qué los tres líderes de escuadrón se encargarían juntos de una sola tarea. "Claro, Joseph y Sawyer son natales de la región, y Brock es el mejor hablando, así que supongo que ellos lidiaran con la burocracia". Pronto el comedor y la cocina estaban ordenados, así que le indiqué a Pikachu que se subiera a mi hombro, y regresé al refunfuñón de Keldeo a su Malla Ball. Una vez Sawyer activó el mecanismo de seguridad, los tres chicos partieron en dirección al Instituto de Pesca de Hoenn, ubicado justo al lado de los muelles, en la zona este de la Ciudad. Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos al sur, donde la playa pública está ubicada.

Una vez allí, para mi sorpresa, las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo cual Rapidash, en dirección a los vestidores. Cuando volví a verlas, todas estaban en bikini, con bronceador, y un par de parasoles.

–¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? –Pregunté un poco exasperado. –Estamos en medio de una misión.

–Lo sabemos… Pero Brock dijo claramente: "Deben vigilar en caso de que ocurra algo en la playa". –Dijo May, imitando la voz del moreno. –No pensamos quedarnos de pie bajo el Sol, toda la mañana. Además, eso sería ser demasiado obvios, así que tómalo como nuestra cuartada. Tú puedes pasar tu rato besándote con Serena o jugando Vóley de Playa, has lo que sea.

–Estamos en medio de una misión, no podemos hacer eso. –Dijo nerviosamente mi sonrojada novia. Pero fue en ese momento que presté atención al bikini que vestía. Ya lo había visto, era uno de dos piezas de color rosado, con bordes azules, bastante bonito, y revelador… Me regañe internamente por pensar en eso en tal momento, y miré a la castaña nuevamente.

–Hagan lo que sea, yo pienso patrullar la playa… Y patrullar en serio, no como Joseph. –Las chicas rieron entre dientes, antes de seguir su camino en dirección a unas palmeras. Escuché el sonido de pasos en la arena tras de mí, así que volteé para ver quien me seguía. Resultó ser Misty, que hasta ahora noté que no vestía un bikini, sino más bien, un traje de natación de una pieza, de color azul. –¿No te quedarás con ellas?

–No, seguro se la pasaran el rato hablando de cosas que no me interesan, ya tuve suficiente de eso con mis hermanas. –Ella hizo una pausa y miró al mar. –Ya que vigilaras desde la playa, yo pienso ir a ver si encuentro algo en el agua. Hace mucho no practico buceo, así que me servirá de práctica.

–Ya veo, me parece bien… Pero… –Ella me miró dudosa. –Como buceras sin el equipamiento necesario.

–¡Ahh, eso! Tengo una Primarina que es capaz de crear burbujas de aire muy duraderas. Con eso me bastará. –Hice un gesto de comprensión y la peli naranja me sonrió, para luego despedirse y correr en dirección al límite donde la arena y el mar se besan.

La chica tocó una pequeña canica en su mano, que creció para convertirse en una Poké Ball, de la cual salió un elegante Pokémon león marino, con una larga cola terminada en aletas y un cabello lacio de color celeste bajando de su cabeza; sobre su cuerpo se podían apreciar perlas y diversos adornos marinos. La Pokémon Solista se metió al agua, seguida de Misty, y ambas se zambulleron, despareciendo en la espuma de las olas.

"Rayos, debí haber traído a Toxapex, así podría indicarle que revisara el lecho marino". Todos mis demás Pokémon, fuera del límite impuesto por la Liga, se quedaron en Unova, en la guardería oficial del cuartel general. Al final solo viajé con Keldeo, Pikachu, Metagross, Tyranitar, Togekiss y Dragalge. Pensaba traer a Garchomp, pero lo estuve usando mucho durante mis últimos días como Campeón y las primeras misiones de Ion, y claro, las batallas contra los retadores de la Elite Four fueron muy desgastantes, así que preferí dejarlo descansar y darle una oportunidad a mi otro dragón.

Según escuché de Clemont, durante su presentación de los objetos que usaremos en la misión, dijo que entre él y Colress piensan hackear el dispositivo de seguridad de las Poké Balls, que las bloquea cuando se rompe el límite de seis Pokémon al uso. El problema es que, según explicó, el nivel de seguridad de las Poké Ball, aunque arcaico, es muy alto, y requiere de una clave que solo altos jerarcas de Silph Co. podrían poseer. Una lástima, la verdad, me gustaría poder usar a todos mis Pokémon a la vez, eso me conferiría un enorme poder.

Caminé por la playa durante un par de horas, pero cuando el Sol terminó por colocarse sobre el cielo con todo su esplendor, me vi en la necesidad de parar. Pensaba volver con Serena y las chicas, pero estaba a un par de kilómetros de donde se ubicaban, y de verdad necesitaba descansar un rato. Al final decidí sacar a todos mis Pokémon, incluido Keldeo, ya que estábamos en un área solitaria de la playa, y les permití jugar un rato en la arena y el mar. Me sentí estúpido cuando vi a Dragalge ir directo al agua, "No me hacía falta Toxapex". Le indiqué al dragón venenoso que buscara a un Pokémon rosado y alargado, y este rugió lo que consideré una confirmación.

Keldeo y Pikachu empezaron a juguetear en la orilla del mar, mientras, Tyranitar se enterró en la arena, disfrutando del calor del Sol. Togekiss decidió ayudarme en la búsqueda y empezó a sobrevolar la costa, en una zona distinta en la cual ingresó Dragalge. Metagross no quiso ir con los demás, así que se quedó cerca de mí, sirviéndome de sombra, cosa que agradecí ampliamente, pues no había nada a la redonda con que cubrirse del caluroso fulgor del cielo.

Estaba por dormirme, recostado sobre la arena, cuando sentí un viento anormal soplar sobre mí. Cuando abrí los ojos, me topé con Togekiss volando sobre mí, desesperado. Cómo aún no controlamos lo de la comunicación por aura, le pregunté con palabras que sucedía. Él me indicó que viera donde la mayor cantidad de gente estaba aglomerada. Como apenas e iban a ser las nueve de la mañana, no había casi personas, pero fue suficiente para notar que había un alboroto. Regresé todos mis Pokémon, incluido Pikachu, e ignorando las quejas de Keldeo y el Pokémon amarillo, llamé a gritos a Dragalge. El tipo Veneno/Dragón salió del agua, flotando lentamente.

–Dragalge, necesito que me lleves allá, donde se ve gente corriendo y saliendo del mar. Por aire eres muy lento, pero por agua definitivamente lo lograremos, ¿crees poder? –El Pokémon Pseudoalga asintió con otro rugido y volvió al mar, dejando parte de su cuerpo, similar a algas moradas, por sobre la superficie. Me subí en su espalda, agradeciendo que su habilidad no fuera Punto Tóxico, y partimos a una velocidad decente, en dirección a donde se apreciaba que algo sucedía.

Fue antes de llegar que lo noté, varias figuras delgadas y serpenteantes estaban girando en círculos, alrededor de una persona en medio del agua, a unos cincuenta metros de la playa. Temí por Misty, pues no era capaz de dilucidar quien estaba en medio del ataque, así que sin pensarlo mucho, le indiqué a mi dragón que arremetiera.

–Dragalge, no podemos usar ataques venenosos, pues podríamos golpear a quien está entre esos Pokémon, así que por ahora ataca con Pulso Dragón, apenas para dispersarlos. –El Pokémon que montaba asintió, y abriendo ampliamente su boca, dejó salir un pulso de energía morada que golpeó justo donde un par de Gorebyss estaban nadando. El impacto cumplió su objetivo, y dispersó a varios de los Pokémon de tipo Agua. Para mi tranquilidad, pude ver como Misty se acercó apoyada sobre su Primarina.

–¡Ash, tú encárgate de los Gorebyss, yo ayudaré a quien están atacando. –Ella pudo vislumbrar mi mirada de temor, así que agregó algo más. –Las demás chicas están ayudando a la gente de la playa, no tienes que temer por tu noviecita. –Suspiré tranquilo y le agradecí con la cabeza. Justo a tiempo noté que varios de los Gorebyss se estaban reuniendo, y preparando para atacarnos a Dragalge y a mí.

–Usa Pulso Dragón una vez más, debemos distraerlos mientras Misty ayuda a la víctima. –Otro pulso de energía draconiana, impactó en el agua alrededor de los tres Pokémon Mar del Sur que se estaban reuniendo, obligándolos a tomar rutas distintas. –¡Mierda, son demasiado rápidos!

–Ash, ya puedes usar toda tu fuerza. –Volteé hacia la voz de la pelinaranja, y noté como estaba por salir del agua. Con ayuda de Primarina, ayudaba a apoyarse a un chico de pelo castaño, que no parecía del todo consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "Bien, es hora de demostrar nuestro poder".

–Ya no nos contengamos más, ellos no lo harán… Dragalge, usa Ola de Lodo.

Ahora los aproximadamente diez Pokémon tipo Agua, que estaban por arremeternos, se separaron velozmente, esquivando el ataque. Para mala suerte de uno del grupo, recibió de lleno la onda morada de líquidos venenosos, siendo derrotado en el acto. El cuerpo largo de color rosa empezó a flotar de costado, sin más movimiento aparente que el dado por las olas. "¿Ahora qué hago con él? Espero que no esté muerto…". Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar más en ello, ya que dos Gorebyss restantes, se adelantaron a sus compañeros, en un ataque inminente.

–¡Usa Protección! –Una barrera de luz nos cubrió, provocando que ambos Pokémon acuáticos se dieran de lleno contra ella.

Pensé que la habíamos librado cuando se alejaron, pero fallé en notar que dos más nos atacaban por los flancos. Aprovechando el debilitamiento de la barrera, se lanzaron usando lo que interpreté como Doble Poder. Esquivé al Gorebyss que saltó del agua en mi dirección, pero aun así su boca filosa rosó mi espalda, cortando mi piel por sobre la camisa de tirantes, que llevaba por el calor.

–¡Aghh! –Gruñí del dolor. Pero no tuve tiempo para enfocarme en ello, pues el otro Gorebyss impactó en el costado de Dragalge, por lo que caí al agua. Pronto fui yo quien se hallaba rodeado de Gorebyss salvajes. –¡Dragalge!

Mi dragón, a pesar de que intentaba volver por mí, no podía, pues cinco de los nueve Gorebyss restantes, estaban cerrándole el paso, usando Acua Cola e Hidrobomba. Llevé mi mano al cinturón de Poké Balls, con la idea de sacar la de Keldeo, pero uno de los Pokémon acuáticos se lanzó en dirección a mi mano, cortándome, y de paso logrando que mi cinturón se zafara y se soltara de mi pantalón. Olvidé el peligro en el cual me encontraba, cuando sentí la ausencia del cinturón con todos mis Pokémon. Al mirar abajo, apenas y lo vislumbré hundirse en la profundidad del mar.

Ignoré los posibles ataques y me zambullí en el agua, apenas visualizando mi valioso objeto. El color de las Poké Balls, cada vez se hacía menos fácil de distinguir conforme se hundía más y más. Nadé con toda la fuerza de mis piernas, y cuando creí que no podría agarrarlo, mis dedos tocaron el borde de uno de los lados del objeto de tela. Pero era demasiado tarde, estaba desmedidamente profundo, y no había forma en que saliera de ahí sin problemas, estaba demasiado ofuscado para pensar en la utilidad de Keldeo en aquel momento. Pensé que moriría, hasta que una burbuja rodeó mi cabeza, permitiéndome respirar con fuerza, así logrando devolver el oxígeno a mis pulmones. La Primarina de Misty me salvó la vida y me ayudó a volver a la superficie.

–Eso fue peligroso Ash… –Escuché a Brock decirme. Miré al cielo y lo vi sobrevolar el mar en su Aerodactyl, acompañado de Sawyer. Misty estaba flotando en el mar, ordenándole a su Primarina atacar a los Gorebyss. Volteé en busca de Dragalge, y para mi satisfacción, estaba siendo ayudado por Primarina y el Clawitzer del peliverde.

–Lo sé… –Respondí recuperando el aliento. Mientras, Sawyer no paraba de lanzar órdenes a su Pokémon, pude escuchar como indicaba usar Pulso Dragón; mientras, Misty ordenaba Brillo Mágico.

–Solo comprobamos lo que ya sospechamos, así que volvimos cuanto antes, pero ya la situación se había salido de control… Esto será una mancha más, para el expediente que indica que los Pokémon son un peligro para la humanidad… –Agregó el moreno.

–Sí, lo sé… Pero antes de pensar en ese tipo de consecuencias, deberíamos encargarnos de esto. –Añadí.

–Correcto. Debiliten a los Gorebyss y atrápenlos, nosotros los liberaremos en algún lugar cerca de islas que recorreremos. –Acepté, comprendiendo que debía hacer. Volví a poner mi atención en la batalla, y noté que solo quedaba la mitad de Gorebyss, los demás ya habían sido atrapados entre Misty y Sawyer. Pensé en liberar a Pikachu y aprovechar su ventaja de tipos, pero eso nos terminaría arriesgando a todos los que estamos en el agua; sobre todo a mí, que puedo terminar víctima de su venganza por meterlo a la Poké Ball. –Dragalge, terminemos esto rápido, usa Meteoro Dragón.

Sin necesidad de que dijera nada, Misty y Sawyer devolvieron a sus Pokémon, dejando a mi dragón solo con los agotados Gorebyss, que se enfocaron en lanzar Hidrobombas a quemarropa. Esa insistencia fue su perdición, pues mientras ellos atacaban, Dragalge cargó la energía draconiana en su garganta, y escupió dicha concentración energética al aire. Al explotar en el cielo, miles de meteoros cayeron sobre ellos. Cuando ya era muy tarde para que reaccionaran, mi Pokémon se hundió en el agua, dejando a su merced a los Gorebyss, que recibieron la lluvia de rocas energizadas. Al finalizar el ataque, todos los tipo Agua restantes, estaban flotando en la superficie del agua salada.

Una vez atrapamos y aseguramos las, efectivamente, diez Poké Balls, regresamos a la playa. Caminamos unos cien metros en dirección a las mismas palmeras, donde antes las chicas se disponían a pasar el día. Cuando estuvimos cerca, Serena se percató de nuestra presencia y corrió a abrazarme.

–¡Ash! ¿Estás bien? –Antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta, liberé un quejido de dolor, al sentir como sus manos rozaban la herida en la espada. La expresión de sorpresa en la cara de ella, al mirar sangre en su brazo, la llevó a voltearme para poder ver la fuente de la misma. –¿Te atacaron? ¿Ash, como te pasó esto? ¿No fue un ataque venenoso? ¿¡Verdad!?

–No, no… Tranquila, creo que fue Doble Poder, así que seguro ese Gorebyss también salió afectado por su propio ataque. Además, no es nada, en serio… Solo arde un poco. –Ella ignoró lo dicho, y fue donde Dawn para pedir el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ignorando mis quejas, limpió la herida con desinfectante, y le colocó una gaza encima, igual sucedió con la herida en mi mano.

Pensaba comentar sobre las exageraciones relacionadas con los ataques de los Gorebyss, tomando en cuenta que solo salí con un corte moderadamente profundo y un raspón. Pero me callé a mí mismo, cuando vi al chico que fue atacado antes de que Misty y yo interviniéramos. El castaño, que estaba en compañía de las demás chicas y Joseph, era tratado por una mujer que afirmaba ser enfermera en el hospital de la ciudad. Tenía un par de golpes y raspones en manos y cara, probablemente producto del forcejeo, pero lo verdaderamente aterrador, era su pie. La pierna, que contaba con una musculatura decente, perdía toda señal de vida debajo de su rodilla: era como si hubiera sido deshidratada, algo esperable tomando en cuenta que los Gorebyss se alimentan succionando fluidos. "Giratina, eso se ve muy mal, probablemente deban amputarle la pierna".

–No entiendo como Pokémon tan hermosos hicieron todo esto… –Comentó Dawn, que se había acercado a Misty, Serena, Brock, Sawyer y yo, que seguíamos viendo la escena desde una distancia prudente, buscando evitar incomodar a la enfermera y al chico en cuestión.

–No es algo tan inusual, los Gorebyss son conocidos por ser una especie muy cruel y sanguinaria. Son cazadores muy agresivos. Por suerte no fueron Huntail, ellos lo habrían destrozado antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada. –El comentario de Sawyer provocó que se me erizara la piel. Serena se acercó a mí, como buscando alejar la idea con mi presencia. "He visto varios ataques a humanos por parte de Pokémon, pero definitivamente esto es de lo más mórbido que he llegado a ver".

–Eso suena aterrador… Hmm, tengo una duda: ¿Por qué solo atacaron Gorebyss y no Huntail? ¿No es que son del mismo habitad? –Esta vez no fue Dawn quien preguntó, la chica peliazul aún seguía procesando la información que acababa de recibir; quien lo hizo fue Serena.

–Ambos pueden ser evoluciones alternas del mismo Pokémon, pero son muy territoriales y no suelen llevarse bien, a menos que sea en época de apareamiento. Probablemente la escasez de alimento, les obligó a venir a la playa, porque si iban al lado contario, entraría en territorio de los Huntail, otros depredadores de mayor tamaño o las corrientes de las corrientes de la Ruta Ciento Treinta y dos.

Ese comentario del peliverde, bastó para zanjar cualquier duda, así que ya nadie soltó palabra por un rato. Una vez llegó la ambulancia, se llevaron a la víctima, y Sawyer y Brock vendieron la idea de que el ataque fue provocado por la pesca y no porque los Pokémon sean malos, pensamos que la primera misión en Hoenn sería un existo, pero entonces, pasó. Varios agentes de la Policía Regional crearon un perímetro en la playa, y empezaron a interrogar a cualquier testigo de lo sucedido. Claro que no éramos tan ignorantes para pensar que las autoridades no aparecerían, pero creímos que nos daría tiempo para salir del lugar.

Estábamos viendo por donde escabullirnos sin ser vistos, pero varios de los testigos declararon que nosotros ayudamos a la víctima y lidiamos con los Pokémon agresores. Eso nos llevó a vernos rodeados de agentes interesados en saber más sobre nosotros, desde nuestras identidades, hasta al porqué estábamos ahí. Ya habíamos ideado varias cuartadas en caso de que pasara, y aquello consistía en negar conocimiento de nosotros mismos.

Serena y yo seríamos una pareja normal. Misty, Dawn y May, amigas que estaban turisteando. Joseph, Sawyer y Brock mantendrían su identidad como agentes de la P.I. En un principio todo parecía salir bien, todos fuimos interrogados en los grupos correspondientes, y más pronto que tarde, los chicos ya habían salido librados, con la excusa de que debían reportar el caso. Luego fueron las chicas, a las que no les pusieron mucha traba, más allá de un par de policías pervertidos que estaban viendo de más. Pero los agentes que nos interrogaban a Serena y a mí, estaban hilando cada vez más profundo. Eran una mujer y un hombre, ambos de actitud recta y sería; pero algo me daba mala espina, era casi como si buscaran hacer tiempo.

Tuve razón. Cuando un agente llegó corriendo, con una orden de arresto con el nombre de Serena y mío, sabía que estábamos en problemas.

–Agente Hōritsu, agente Chūmon, acabo de confirmarlo. Esos dos están y búsqueda y captura, no solo por la Policía Regional de Kalos, sino que, además, por la misma Policía Internacional. –Ambos agentes nos miraron, muy serios.

–¿Con que una pareja de turistas normal? Claro que sí… Investiguen sobre esos dos agentes de P.I. que acaban de retirarse, no me creo eso de que estuvieran lado a lado contra criminales buscados por su institución, y no se dieran cuenta. –Dijo la agente, Hōritsu.

–Pokémonistas… Me dan asco. ¿Cómo alguien puede poner la vida de las Pokémon por sobre la de las personas? –Comentó con desagrado el agente varón, Chūmon.

–¡No hacemos eso! Son las personas quienes abusan y maltratan a los Pokémon. ¡Ustedes son unos malditos por no hacer nada en contra de eso! –Cuando la chica, de piel morena y cabello morado, golpeó la cara de Serena, buscando silenciarla, no lo soporté más.

–Su ley y orden son los que dan asco, corruptos de mierda. ¿Abusan de su poder? ¡Les demostraré el verdadero poder! –Después de todo ese rato saqué a Pikachu, noté que pensaba reclamarme, pero al percatarse que no era el momento, se lo reservó. "Usa Escaldar en el hombre". No tuve que usar palabras para que Keldeo, desde su Poké Ball, escuchara mi orden. –Usa Onda Trueno en la mujer.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, para que los agentes policiales pudieran reaccionar. Pikachu lanzó ondas eléctricas que paralizaron a la mujer, que se fue de espalda contra la arena. Mientras, Keldeo salió de su contenedor, con el ataque de agua hirviente preparado, el chorro impactó en el pecho del hombre de piel negra y pelo azabache, enviándolo de golpe contra la arena. Ambos agentes quedaron fuera de sí, el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera tomar a Serena de la mano y emprender la huida en dirección a la ciudad. El exabrupto atrajo la atención de los demás policías, que emprendieron tras nosotros.

Cuando pude percatarme, empujaba gente en medio del Mercado Central de Slateport, mientras llevaba a Serena agarrada de mi brazo derecho. Pikachu y Keldeo corrían al lado nuestro, ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de los transeúntes. Miré atrás de nosotros, en busca de señal de persecución, y pude ver un par de Electrike acompañados de un Manectric, detrás de ellos venía un Mightyena, los policías estaban bastante rezagados. Viendo la oportunidad, llamé a Dragalge de nuevo.

–Dragalge, usa Pantalla de Humo detrás nuestro. –Al dragón apenas y le dio tiempo de entender la situación, pues un Hiperrayo rozó su cabeza, probablemente salido de la boca del Mightyena. "Rayos, al parecer no les importa que haya civiles de por medio… El fin siempre justifica los medios, claro". El Pokémon Pseudoalga dejó salir grandes cantidades de humo, que cubrieron el camino detrás nuestro; aproveché eso para desviarme en medio de la calle, entrando a un callejón.

–¿Ash, no es mejor que usemos a Metagross para escapar por aire? –Preguntó Serena, empezando a verse agitada.

–No, eso nos haría aún más fáciles de ver, él es demasiado grande. –Miré de reojo y noté preocupación en su rostro. –No te preocupes, saldremos de esta, conozco mejor que nadie cada rincón de esta ciudad. Ella asintió y se limitó a seguir corriendo.

Pensé que la Pantalla de Humo había bastado, pero pronto me di cuenta que no fue el caso. Escuché el sonido de un fuerte aleteo sobre nuestras cabezas, y ahí, cerca del tejado de los edificios, pude ver a un grupo de Ninjask persiguiéndonos a una velocidad incalculable. Estos produjeron un sonido extraño, y pronto los Pokémon rezagados volvieron a estar a poco de nuestros talones.

–Serena, debes seguir, me voy a quedar y luchar contra ellos.

–¡No pienso hacer eso! Me uní a Ion para ser más fuerte, para demostrar que no dependo de los demás, que puedo ser de ayuda. ¡Que no soy una carga! Voy a luchar a tu lado. –Quise negarme, pero al ver su mirada de determinación, no pude.

–Está bien, pero mantente a mi lado. –Ella aceptó sin mediar palabra. Ambos nos detuvimos en seco, ella sacó a su Sylveon y se puso a ordenar ataques.

–¡Sylveon, usa Viento de Hada! –Un viento brillante salió de la criatura celeste, golpeando a aquellos Pokémon que nos perseguían, el ataque bastó para acabar con el Mightyena. "Esa es mi chica". –Sylveon salta en el aire y ataca con Rapidez a los Pokémon bicho.

–Ninjask. –Susurré. –Keldeo, también ataca a los Ninjask con Viento Helado. Dragalge, usa Ola de Lodo sobre el Manectric y sus acompañantes. Pikachu, ataca con Atactrueno a todo aquel que se acerque.

Los Manectric atacaron a mi dragón con sus respectivos torrentes de electricidad, pero mi Pokémon, mucho más entrenado, aguantó los ataques y los golpeó con la onda de veneno. Mientras, los Ninjask usaron su velocidad para lanzar ráfagas de Viento Cortante a Sylveon y Keldeo, pero su fuerza no se equiparó a su velocidad, y no bastaron para dañarlos. El hada de Serena saltó elegantemente y lazó un montón de estrellas brillantes, que acabaron con parte del enjambre, otra parte quedó congelada tras el aliento gélido del legendario. Pero no todos cayeron, pues usaron su alta velocidad para esquivar los ataques, y entre dos, atacaron con sus patas al Pokémon de mi pelimiel, usando Tijera X. Sylveon empezó a caer en dirección al suelo.

–Delphox usa Psíquico para detener la caída de Sylveon, luego acaba con esos bichos usando Llamarada. –El Pokémon de Serena, apareció dando un giro elegante, antes de usar su poder psíquico para evitar que el hada se estrellara contra el piso. Consciente de la gran posibilidad de derrota de los Ninjask, me enfoqué en el Manectric, pues los Electrike ya habían caído tras la Ola de Lodo. El tipo Eléctrico recién usaba Trueno en Dragalge y ya se acercaba a Pikachu buscando atacar con Carga Salvaje. "Su entrenador definitivamente no le enseñó la tabla de tipos".

–Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo. Keldeo, Espada Santa. –La hiervas salieron del suelo, deteniendo la embestida del tipo Eléctrico. Cuando Keldeo estaba por usar su cuerno para golpear al Pokémon eléctrico, una luz lo envolvió. Para mi sorpresa, la criatura tomó una forma gruesa, con forma de rayo, sus patas apenas y sostenían su cuerpo, que, a pesar de extraño, se notaba aerodinámico.

–Yo también sé una o dos cosas del poder, ex Campeón de Kalos. –Para más sorpresa aún, la policía de pelo morado, Hōritsu, apareció junto a su compañero, claramente ya no estaba paralizada. Pude apreciar en su mano el esperable mega-aro. El agente negro convocó un enorme Aggron, y fue entonces que me preocupé, pues también portaba su mega piedra. Delphox y Sylveon se colocaron a lado de mis tres Pokémon, de soslayo pude ver a los Ninjask casi carbonizados, todos estaban inconscientes en el suelo. –Mane, záfate de ese Hierva Lazo y usa Carga Salvaje en ese Pokémon acuático.

–Aggron, ataca con Roca Afilada al Dragalge. –La orden del agente policial vino justo cuando, en el horizonte, aparecían unos cinco agentes más, acompañados de un par de Mightyenas. El Manectric mordió las hiervas que lo retenían, y se preparó para atacar.

–Dragalge, usa Pantalla de Humo. Pikachu salta en Dragalge. Keldeo, usa Surf. –Las órdenes llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque. –No podremos salir de esta, si nos quedamos más tiempo. –Serena entendió y ordenó Llamarada al humo negro que cubría la mitad del callejón.

Juntos volvimos a salir huyendo, ambos regresamos a nuestros Pokémon, a excepción de Pikachu y Keldeo. Escuché que nos estaban alcanzando y ordené Surf de nuevo, una ola de agua surgió del suelo bajo el poni acuático, provocando gritos de sorpresa, tanto en Pokémon como humanos. Pikachu esquivó apenas un par de rocas puntiagudas que salieron del suelo, y le indiqué entonces usar Trueno en el piso mojado. Agradecí que no era agua pura, pues la electricidad se condujo a la perfección, provocando más gritos, pero esta vez de dolor.

Escapamos de nuevo, girando sobre varios cierres y curvas angostas en medio del área urbana de la ciudad. Cuando encontré el acceso a las alcantarillas, levanté la tapa y arrastré a Serena al fondo del lugar, acompañado de ambos Pokémon. Abrasé a la chica, que estuvo por gritar de la sorpresa, cubriendo su boca. Fue hasta que dejamos de escuchar gritos y órdenes de la policía, que empezamos a movernos. Evitamos a varios Gulpin y Swalot, ambas criaturas tóxicas, similares a estómagos andantes, que se nos acercaban buscando algo de que alimentarse. No hubo necesidad de ordenar nada más que un par de Ondas Trueno. Recorrimos lo equivalente a la mitad de la ciudad, hasta que pudimos salir a la superficie. Fue hasta entonces, que Serena pudo finalmente calmarse. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas, volvimos a la central de operaciones, evitando calles con mucha concentración de gente; al final no hubo más problemas, y el resto del grupo ni siquiera tuvo que lidiar con nada más. "Arceus, y esto es solo tratando con un grupo de Gorebyss… Probablemente nos esperan muchas más dificultades y conflictos, en esta región… Necesito más poder, eso es seguro".


	37. Atisbos de Conflicto

**Atisbos de Conflicto**

* * *

Tras volver a la base, reportamos lo ocurrido a la central de Ion; se nos instó a alejarnos de Slateport lo más pronto posible. "Bien, al parecer este pequeño tropiezo nos quitará horas de sueño. No esperaremos hasta mañana, alisten todo, la Misión Geyser empieza de inmediato". Después de esas palabras dadas por Brock, inició el éxodo. Una hora después de recibido el mensaje por parte de la sección de inteligencia de Ion, el grupo se dividió en dos; aquel liberado por Brock partió hacia el pueblo marítimo, Pacifidlog. Mientras que nosotros, liderados por Joseph, partimos hacia Ciudad Lavaridge.

Hemos estado ya dos semanas acampando y rondando la zona colindante al pueblo. Nos enfocamos en ese lugar, ya que, según el reporte entregado por el agente Tyson Tetsuya, el Team Geyser obtuvo el monolito del fondo del volcán cercano a éste lugar. Hasta donde llegamos a indagar, esa gente usó una máquina de resistencia termal, para, leyendo las ondas energéticas, detectar el meteorito y así sacarlo de la lava misma, del cráter principal. Tomando en cuenta que es un volcán activo, debieron tomarse demasiadas molestias y precauciones; incluso esquivaron la seguridad de la reserva natural que rodea la zona. "Ese monolito definitivamente es un eje central de su objetivo, no hay duda… No me creo que sea solo un medio para localizar los orbes, debe tener un propósito más".

–Ash, ya ha terminado la batalla por el Campeón de Kalos. ¿Aún no quiere saber nada al respecto? –Suspiré, negando con la cabeza. Al final resultó como era de esperarse, a Alain le devolvieron su puesto, y todo fue felicidad en la región del Amour, pues el extranjero se fue. Bueno, o algo parecido…

La verdad es que legalmente Alain perdió su título, y dado que la mega-evolución por lazos, razón por la que el ex Campeón colocó su demanda, no fue vetada de las competencias oficiales hasta la reforma, que ocurrió cinco meses tras nuestra batalla, yo oficialmente nunca incumplí las normas entonces vigentes. El Senado Legal de Kalos, solo fallo a favor de ese idiota, porque yo fui declarado enemigo público de la región. ¿Qué hicieron entonces? Pues lo colocaron como Campeón interino y adelantaron la batalla contra el Alto Mando. Ahora, quien ganara la Conferencia Laverre, se vería no solo en la obligación de retar a la Elite Four y al Campeón, sino que además debía hacerlo solo pasado un día tras la final de la liga. "Son unos estúpidos muy descarados. Bajo esas condiciones, anunciadas a solo una semana de la liga, es casi imposible ganar de manera justa y legal".

–No quiero escuchar como la pobre entrenadora que gano la conferencia de liga, perdió contra ese estúpido. Está claro que su equipo Pokémon llegó agotado a la final. –La cierto es que me sorprendió cuando Joseph me habló de cómo, a lo largo del día, la chica que resultó campeona de la Conferencia Laverre, a pesar del poco tiempo para descansar, entrenar y planificar una estrategia, pudo ganarles a todos los miembros de la Elite Four. Pero por muy asombrado que estuviera, seguía renuente a poner atención a tal injusticia realizada en contra de aquella entrenadora. "Seis batallas del nivel más alto en menos de veinticuatro horas, eso es demasiado para cualquiera".

–Está bien… Pero sé que, de escucharlo, estaría bastante satisfecho. –Mire al chico, que caminaba a mi lado, a través de un trillo en medio de la Ruta Ciento Trece. Dicha ruta está ubicada casi al lado del volcán, llamado Monte Chimney. Esto provoca que normalmente esté siendo bañada por ceniza. Por esta razón, tanto Joseph, como yo, estábamos cubiertos de esta, provocando el que nuestras ropas se tiñeran de gris; ambos llevábamos trajes tácticos negros, especiales para camuflarse por la noche. Dada la oscuridad, pues son pasadas las diez de la noche, Pikachu nos da luz mediante el uso del fulgor eléctrico de sus mejillas, para así poder ver por donde caminamos.

–Hmm… Te escucho. ¿Cómo le fue a la chica? –El nombre de la entrenadora es Mairin, una chica pelirroja un par de años mayor que la hermana de Clemont, tal vez de unos quince años. La Conferencia de Laverre si la vi en los tiempos libres, junto a Serena, May y Joseph, usando el proyector de mi HoloCaster para mostrar las batallas, "Y Serena decía que no sería útil cambiar mi Pokégear". Pero, sabiendo de la nueva norma impuesta por la Liga Kalos, dejé de poner atención tras la final de la conferencia. Me sentía mal por la entrenadora, pues según me contó mi novia, ella era muy unida a Alain, eran casi como hermanos. Pero el pelinegro y ella se vieron separados tras la corrupción del ex Campeón. Esa chica se veía muy enfocada y dispuesta en la final de la liga, así que no pude evitar sentirme mal por ver como los altos jerarcas de la Liga Pokémon, truncaban lo que parecía ser un necesario reencuentro. "Y yo sé respecto a ese sentimiento".

–Bien. Fue una batalla bastante reñida, pero el Chesnaught de la tal Mairin pudo lidiar con varios de los mejores Pokémon de Alain. Claro, eso se acabó cuando él usó a su Charizard. La bestia esa acabó con el tipo Lucha y otro Pokémon de ella, y así quedaron ambos con su última elección. Sorpresivamente resultó ser un Florges. Esa hada era ruda, debo decirlo, tenía una defensa especial imbatible… –El chico me relataba, mientras miraba el Pokénav de último modelo en su mano.

Ambos caminamos a través de la ruta bañada en ceniza, pues escuchamos de un informante de Ion, que vio a varios miembros del Team Geyser cerca de la zona este de la misma. Como fue información de último momento, y tomando en cuenta que en dos semanas no obtuvimos nada de valor, respecto a nuestra misión principal, fue catalogada como información urgente. Sin pensarlo mucho, dejamos a Serena y May encargadas del campamento, y partimos a la ubicación dada, rodeando el Monte Chimney desde el sureste. Claro que no estaba a gusto dejando atrás a mi novia, pero no había tiempo para discutir las órdenes de Joseph, así que decidí acatarlas.

En el camino, como no me interesaba saber nada de lo que ocurría con el reto al Alto Mando, Joseph siguió informándose mediante una página en la red, de narrativas deportivas. Podía ver la trasmisión en vivo, pero en medio de una misión habría sido una irresponsabilidad. No llevábamos tanta prisa como la situación lo ameritaba, pero es que las dos semanas que estuvimos en la zona, no encontramos nada ni de cerca relacionado a Geyser. En ese tiempo solo lidiamos con dos casos de ataques Pokémon, y el único sobresaliente fue el ataque de un Skarmory muy agresivo que sobrevolaba los riscos al norte de la ruta que estamos cruzando. El ave metálica fue atrapada, y aun la tenemos para una futura reinserción; algo similar a lo ocurrido con los Gorebyss, que Brock y su equipo llevaron para liberar en medio del océano de Hoenn, lejos de cualquier isla o zona habitada.

–No sigas… Ya sé que vas a decir… Fue una batalla genial y casi gana, pero Alain finalmente pudo vencerla. –Miré a la Luna, oscurecida por las nubes de ceniza. Realmente me desagrada la idea de que ese sujeto recupere ese maldito título.

–Está mal. –Lo miré, asombrado por lo que daba a entender. –Ese Charizard dio una gran pelea, pero al parecer Alain olvidó que la resistencia elemental del fuego a la energía feérica, queda contrarrestada por la debilidad de los dragones a la misma. En un intercambio de ataques, el poder de un Fuerza Lunar, bastó para sentenciar el combate… Por la cara de Alain, no se esperaba eso. Aunque cabe decir, no se mostró muy cómodo durante la batalla.

–¿Entones…? ¿Alain no pudo recuperar el título? ¿Mairin es la nueva Campeona de Kalos? –Me sentía revitalizado diciendo eso. Pero la sensación duró poco, la ver al chico de anteojos negar con su cabeza. Ahora me encontraba perdido. –¿Cómo qué no? Pero ganó…

–Sí. Cuando iban a realzar la ceremonia en el Hall of Fame, ella alegó que no quería un título que acabó con lo que en el pasado fue un ser querido, y sin más, se fue del lugar. Al menos así lo relatan en la página que estaba leyendo. –Tiene sentido… Ella no quería el peso del puesto de Campeón de Kalos. Quería dejar su mensaje, una idea transgresora; "La fama y el poder no lo son todo en este mundo". Eso es algo con lo que me puedo identificar, al menos si nos referimos al poder que tal título en sí otorga, un poder vacío y sin valor. Solo pensar en la cara de Alain… "Ese título ahora le sabrá a mierda". Solo espero que tu mensaje fuera capado, Mairin… Tienes todo mi respeto. "Serena ha de estar muy feliz por su amiga". Claro que mi novia también perdió contacto con esa chica, ella estuvo con Alain, al fin y al cabo. Supongo que en su momento deberán reconciliarse, así como con los hermanos Miare. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Seguramente Ion la va a reclutar, es algo que ya no me sorprendería".

Pensaba comentar más respecto al combate con Joseph, pero Pikachu nos hizo una señal con su cola, y se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos, nosotros lo seguimos. Al poner atención a donde mi roedor señalaba con su patita, pude vislumbrar varios agentes cerca de lo que parecía un campamento con lonas y varios ordenadores y máquinas.

–Ese debe ser su puesto de avanzada. –Comentó Joseph, a lo que yo asentí. Pensaba agregar algo, pero una luz rojiza iluminó el arbusto tras el cual nos escondíamos.

–«No pienso pasar un segundo más dentro de esa cosa. Además, está claro que, a partir de acá, yo podré ser de utilidad»–Exhalé derrotado, aceptando que Keldeo tenía algo de razón.

–¡Odio que hagas eso! –Exclamó en un grito susurrado, Joseph. El chico miró por sobre el arbusto, asegurando que aquellos que estaban en el puesto de avanzada, no se hubieran percatado de nuestra presencia.

–«La verdad no me importa, al único que le debo respeto, es a Ash…» –Me disculpé con Joseph usando la mirada, él negó con la cabeza y se enfocó en los miembros de Geyser. Mi compañero sacó unos prismáticos, y empezó a contar a aquellos enemigos que eran visibles.

–Creo que tengo algo mejor. –Aclaré tocando su hombro.

–¿Ya puedes leer las auras? –Preguntó él.

–No del todo, pero mi practica con Togekiss ha ayudado bastante, creo que, si me concentro, puedo lograrlo. –Cerré mis ojos, recordando cómo hacía mientras practicaba con mi tipo Hada. Sí algo sirvió en cuanto que estas semanas fueran tan carentes de trabajo, fue que tuve mucho tiempo para entrenar mi control del aura. Incluso Togekiss ya es capaz de usar Aura Esfera sin problemas, eso me vendrá genial contra los tipo Roca. A pesar de ello, aún no me comunico del todo bien con él, pero al menos a somos capaces de comprendernos mejor que antes, es como si nuestro lazo hubiera evolucionado. Una sensación de conexión, similar a la que ocurre al momento de la mega-evolución, se ha estado plasmando entre nosotros.

–¿Nada? –Negué con la cabeza. Me hubiera gustado poder decirle a Keldeo que ayudara, pero como él mismo dijo, lo único de lo que es capaz, es de usar el aura para comunicarse. Sí el sintió la mía, fue porque liberé una cantidad extremadamente anormal de bioenergía.

La verdad es que cuando uso mi aura, cuando la fuerzo a manifestarse, es como si conectara con algo muy dentro de mí, algo que no se siente cómodo en el núcleo de mi ser. Esa sensación me recuerda a los sueños que he estado teniendo, aunque decir eso nos es del todo acertado. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no recuerdo mis sueños… Solo recuerdo… sensaciones. Al inicio pensé que la presencia de Serena estaba influyendo en mí, anulando mis fantasmas internos… Pero la vida no es una historia de amor; claramente mis pesadillas no desaparecerían tan fácilmente, mis celos e inseguridades no son mis únicos problemas.

Pero entonces hice la conexión, "Sinnoh". Fue cuando viajé a esa región, que oficialmente mis pesadillas desaparecieron. Recuerdo que Serena me estaba insistiendo en ver a un psicólogo o doctor, pues las pesadillas estaban en aumento, y cada vez me dañaban más. Pero cuando fuimos a la región, al norte del mar de Kalos, dejé de tenerlas, desde entonces sentí que estaba haciendo avances con el aura, pequeños pasos, pero al fin dejaba de estar estancado. Algo ocurrió, y no sé qué tanto influirá en mí… La oscuridad de mis parpados se vio iluminada por siluetas azuladas, algunas se movían indefinidamente, otras estaban estáticas. Pronto entendí que no era luminosidad real, sino más bien una interpretación de mi cerebro; eran las auras de los agentes de Ion.

–Ya lo tengo… Un grupo de tres agentes está recluido en el área más profunda del puesto de avanzada, parece ser una cueva. Otros cinco rodean el perímetro cercano, eso que vemos como lonas, parece cubrir una especie de laboratorio. En ese lugar puedo sentir dos personas más… pero es extraño, siento una presencia junto a aquellas en el fondo, pero es casi como si se difuminara en el aire, como si no existiera en realidad…

–Eso es extraño… Enfoquemos en derrotar y apresar a los agentes fuera de esa cueva, tanto en el perímetro como en el laboratorio. Luego podremos ingresar y ver qué sucede ahí. –Joseph hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba en algo, y volvió hablar. –Ya sé, tu rodea el campamento y entra a la cueva, yo me encargaré de los miembros de Geyser que están afuera.

–¿Seguro? Parecen ser varios y…

–Lo estoy. Además, es una orden, así que obedécela sin alegar. –Decidí aceptar en silencio su demanda, y empecé a rodear por la izquierda el puesto de avanzada. Joseph empezó a hacer los mismo, pero por la derecha.

Desde mi lado, las lonas y los árboles servían como un perfecto refugio. Claro que la ceniza cubriéndome y la oscuridad de la noche, también eran infalibles aliados. Pikachu caminaba frente a mí, usando la electricidad de sus mejillas, para detectar fuentes de vida que pudieran estar acercándose a nosotros. A mi lado, Keldeo permanecía inusualmente "callado", se le notaba serio y concentrado en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. "Esta no es nuestra primera misión, porque pareces tan nervioso".

–«No lo estoy… Es solo que estos sujetos son el verdadero peligro por el que vinimos a esta región. Un paso en falso, y podríamos poner en riesgo al mundo entero. No quiero cometer ningún error.» –"Lo entiendo… Este será un paso importante, en dirección a nuestro objetivo final. Pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos, nada podrá pasar por encima mío…". El poni me miró inquisitivamente. "… nuestro… Nada pasará por encima nuestro nunca más".

Ya con Keldeo satisfecho, terminamos de recorrer un camino con una cantidad inusual de ceniza. "Esos sujetos debieron haber pasado bastante tiempo en esta zona, al parecer han barrido toneladas de ceniza. Que error el no haberlos notado antes, tanto tiempo perdido".

–«¿Estás seguro que Ion será útil para alcanzar nuestro objetivo? Parecen bastante incompetentes.» –Asentí. "Ellos son los únicos que actualmente pueden lidiar con la mierda que asola a este jodido mundo." Keldeo aceptó mi respuesta, sin comentar nada más. Terminamos de rodear el puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser, y nos acercamos a lo que había juzgado como una especie de cueva. Terminé por tener razón, una franja que se abría en medio del rocoso risco, permitía acceso a las entrañas de la montaña. Cómo no escuché nada más que el sonido del viento cargando la ceniza, entré sin pensármelo demasiado. Conforme avanzábamos dentro de la cueva, había cada vez más humedad, la cual era visible gracias a varias lámparas colocadas en la superficie de las rocas del techo. Nos adentramos unos cincuenta metros dentro de una abertura angosta y zigzagueante, y empezaron a escucharse varios murmullos.

–¿Crees que sobreviva? Se ve bastante mal. –Dijo una voz femenina.

–No lo sé, ni me importa. Sí los jefes dicen que lo dejemos ahí encerrado hasta que acepte colaborar con nuestra causa, entonces así será. –Respondió una voz masculina bastante ronca.

–Kaji tiene razón, ese sujeto no se ve en buen estado. Y no creo que dejarlo morir sea productivo para lo que los jefes quieren. –Añadió una tercera voz.

–Cierto. Además, ¿no se supone que él fue compañero del jefe Maxie en la U de Hoenn? –La voz de la chica sonaba compasiva.

–No creo que eso le importe al jefe. Si a ese científicucho no le interesa ayudar a la causa del Team Geyser, entonces solo será una carga más para el mundo renovado. –Estaba pensando en alguna manera de lidiar con los tres miembros de Geyser rápidamente y buscando evitar conflicto, pero pronto eso dejo de ser una opción.

–«¿A ustedes quién les dio el derecho de decidir quien vive en el mundo? Por pensamientos como ese, mis mentores ya no me enseñaran nunca más el cómo defender a la naturaleza que nos dio vida. ¡Acabaré con todos ustedes!» –"¿Dónde quedó lo de actuar con cuidado, buscando no equivocarse?". No tenía que ser un genio para saber que Keldeo se comunicó con todos dentro de la cueva.

–¿Qué fue eso…? ¿¡Qué es eso!? –El chico de voz más tranquila se exaltó ante lo que debía ser Keldeo enfrente de ellos, así que apuré mi paso para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, al menos más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Puede que él sea un legendario y tenga un poder envidiable, pero aún es muy inexperto, y eso lo vuelve descuidado y poco estratégico". Por muy fuerte que sea, no podrá con más de seis Pokémon, entrenados para la batalla, al mismo tiempo, y dudo que eso sujetos anden menos de tres Pokémon, cada uno.

–¿Qué hace ese Pokémon aquí? ¿No se supone que afuera están vigilando el perímetro entero? –Dijo la chica.

–No sé… Pero se ve agresivo. Ustedes encárguense de él, yo voy a intentar contactar con Ray, él está a cargo de la seguridad. –Respondió el hombre de voz ronca. "¡Mierda! ¿Qué tan hondo es esto? ¿Qué tan rápido es Keldeo?".

–Swalot, usa Bomba Lodo.

–Breloom acompáñalo con Bomba Semilla.

El sonido de Poké Balls abriéndose fue precedido por la señal auditiva de una batalla; los relinchidos del Keldeo eran fácilmente apreciables por el eco de la cueva. Apresuré mi paso y giré a la izquierda, topando de frente con la imagen que antes solo podía imaginar. El legendario usaba su velocidad para esquivar las semillas del tamaño de un balón, que eran lanzadas por el Breloom, mientras usaba Escaldar para contrarrestar el ataque venenoso del Swalot.

La cámara, iluminada por una lámpara más grande que las ubicadas en el camino, era bastante amplia, y poseía una especie de jaula metálica con un hombre castaño, con anteojos y vestido con una camisa amarilla y una chamarra verde, con pantalones largos, cafés. El pobre hombre parecía bastante enfermo, sudor era fácilmente apreciable en su frente. Por otro lado, cerca de la jaula, había un sujeto grande y musculoso, que estaba usando su radio para comunicarse con alguien, seguramente al jefe de seguridad del que hablaba antes.

Frente al Pokémon venenoso de color morado, y la creatura bípeda con un hongo sobre su cabeza, había dos chicos como de mi edad; una chica pelirosa y un chico pelinegro. Todos los miembros del Team Geyser llevaban una especie de traje morado, compuesto por pantalones cortos, una chamarra y una bandana o una capucha, los hombres llevaban la bandana y la chica la capucha. Pude apreciar un símbolo estilizado, similar a agua saliendo del suelo, formando una ¨G¨. Recuerdo haber visto el uniforme de los antiguos equipos Magma y Aqua, en el cuartel de Ion, y reconocí lo que ahora veía como una mezcla de ambos. "Que poca originalidad".

–¡Pikachu, usa Bola Voltio! –Antes de que los miembros de Ion se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, ordené a mi roedor atacar. La esfera eléctrica se formó en la cola de mi Pokémon y se estampó contra el estómago viviente. "Keldeo, no puedes actuar por tu cuenta de esa manera".

–«Hice lo que consideré necesario. Recuerda que no soy esclavo de nadie.» –Bufé internamente. "Lo sé, eso lo tengo más que claro… Pero si decidiste unirte a mí, intenta al menos respetar mi manera de manejar las situaciones". Sentí algo similar a una afirmación a regañadientes, así que proseguí con lo que tenía al frente. "Ahora, esquiva lo que te lancen y usa Rebote".

–¡Mierda, tenemos más intrusos! Breloom, ataca a ese Pokémon extraño con Bomba Semilla una vez más. –El chico pelinegro, de facciones orientales, parecía bastante ofuscado.

–¡No importa, nosotros podemos con ellos! Swalot, usa Lanza Mugre en el Pikachu. –Animó su compañera, irónicamente demasiado similar a las enfermeras del Proyecto Joy. Keldeo saltó al aire, mientras, hubo un impacto entre los ataques eléctrico y venenoso, provocando una leve explosión energética. Cuando el humo disminuyó, el tercer miembro de Geyser ya se había unido a sus compañeros, y el Breloom se hallaba debilitado. Keldeo volvió rápidamente a acercarse a mí, dejando al entrenador del tipo Planta/Lucha, bastante compungido.

–Afuera no contestan, esto tiene que ser obra de ese chico. Acaben con él y luego podremos saber que lo trajo a este lugar. –Añadió el musculoso con cabello nos visible por la bandana, lo que da la posibilidad de que use un corte raso al estilo militar, o esté calvo.

 **–** ¿¡No nos ayudarás!? –Preguntó alarmada la chica. El grupo entero estaba a unos quince o veinte metros de mí, cerca del fondo de la cueva. Mientras la chica decía esto, el chico llamó a un Torkoal, una Pokémon tortuga con vapor saliendo del orificio sobre su espalda, su cuerpo era similar al carbón aún encendido.

–Solo lucharé si ustedes fallan. No parece que ese chico sea muy fuerte.

–Lamentarás haber dicho eso. ¡Keldeo, Surf! ¡Pikachu, salta y lanza un Trueno al agua! –El líquido trasparente salió por debajo de Keldeo, convirtiéndose en una ola.

–¡Rayo Hielo, congela el agua! –Gritó la chica.

–Tork, evapora esa ola con Infierno. –Por más que ambos lo intentaron, no bastó para frenar el poder acuático de Keldeo.

Antes de que la ola golpeara a los Pokémon y sus entrenadores, Pikachu lanzó un rayo al aire que impactó por sobre la superficie acuática. Pude escuchar varios gritos de dolor y luego nada… Cuando el agua fue reabsorbida por la tierra, pude ver a los dos Pokémon inconscientes, al igual que sus entrenadores. El hombre musculoso, al parecer, saltó alejándose del agua, pero eso no evitó que recibiera parte de la descarga.

–Mierda… Supongo que te subestimé, chico. –Dijo el hombre, levantándose del suelo, empapado. Era fácil notar que aún resentía la poderosa descarga que recibió. –Tomando en cuenta que no sé si mis compañeros están vivos, puedo notar que vas muy en serio contra el Team Geyser. ¿Sabes? Nosotros buscamos cambiar este mundo corrompido por la humanidad. El cambio que buscamos nos beneficiará a todos, nos permitirá empezar de cero.

–Lo que ustedes quieren es desequilibrar aún más a éste mundo. ¡Dígame para qué es éste puesto de avanzada! ¿Para qué necesitan a ese hombre que tienen secuestrado? ¿Cuánto sabe el Team Geyser sobre los orbes y la ubicación de Kyogre y Groudon!

–Já. Estás muy equivocado si crees que me harás hablar. –Respondió el hombre, llevando su mano a su bolsillo.

–Eso no es lo que dirás en unos minutos…

–No lo creo. ¡Camerupt, acábalos! –Un Pokémon rojo con forma bovina, con dos protuberancias sobre su espalda, similares a volcanes, apareció en medio de la cámara de la cueva.

–Interesante. –Keldeo y Pikachu parecían dispuestos a atacar, pero yo no sé los permití. –¡Ustedes dos, vuelvan aquí! –Ambos me miraron extrañados, pero obedecieron sin hacer mucho problema de ello. –Aquí tengo un Pokémon que tiene pasado con la especie que estás usando. Suele traerle malos recuerdos, así como me suele pasar a mí con esta jodida región. Metagross…


	38. Poder sin Límites

**Poder sin Límites**

* * *

Mi Pokémon de acero apareció frente al tipo Fuego/Tierra. Al principio, Metagross parecía extrañado por el lugar donde se encontraba, pero cuando su mirada rojiza chocó con la imagen de aquel Pokémon, por el cual Steven tuvo que salvarlo para luego ser entregado a mí, sus ojos robóticos brillaron con odio puro, como el metal de su cuerpo. "Metagross, sé que me escuchas mediante tu poder mental, algo similar a como me sucede con el aura. Solo quiero decirte que… ¡No muestres piedad!". La sensación en mi interior se volvió más fuerte, cegándome con la furia que he cargado por tantos años.

–¡Serás idiota! Usar un tipo Acero contra un Pokémon con doble ventaja… Tranquilo, concederé tu deseo de muerte. Terremoto. –Sentí mi mirada brillar, y no hizo falta que palabra saliera de mi boca. Metagross usó Levitón y se alejó de la tierra, la cueva entera tembló, y varias rocas cayeron al suelo. Pero eso no distrajo a mi Pokémon, que se lanzó con su puño en alto, golpeando de frente al Camerupt, que salió despedido contra su entrenador. El hombre apenas y pudo quitarse, desde donde cayó, se quedó viendo como su Pokémon Erupción se golpeaba contra la pared de la cámara, provocando otro sismo artificial. "¿Eso fue el poder mental de Metagross?".

–«No… Estás usando el aura para darle órdenes. ¿Pero cómo? Hace poco no podías ni sentir las auras, ¿cómo podrías estar comunicando de manera tan fluida?» –"No lo sé, pero… Se siente bien". Sonreí internamente, dejando fluir el poder a través de mi cuerpo. Mi satisfacción aumentó al ver la cara de horror, en el hombre que me sacaba una cabeza de altura.

–Vamos compañero, no puedes caer con un solo golpe. –El bovino logró recuperarse, y con movimientos toscos, se alejó del costado de la cueva donde se hallaba, y volvió frente a su entrenador. –¡Al Mundo Distorsión con todo! ¡Camerupt, usa Bomba de Lava para atacar desde lejos! ¡Grumpig, Bola Sombra! ¡Pelipper, Hidrobomba!

Después de gritadas aquellas órdenes, el Pokémon cerdo psíquico y el Pokémon pelicano, aparecieron para acompañar a su dañado compañero. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Keldeo y Pikachu pensaban ayudar a su amigo, pero yo estiré la mano, deteniéndoles. Mi idea era señalar que no cruzaran, pero sorpresivamente, una esfera aural fue a parar frente a mis Pokémon. No tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, y menos de disculparme con ellos. Mentalmente pensé en la mejor estrategia, y no hizo falta que diera o pensara orden alguna, para que Metagross la ejecutara.

Mi Pokémon se rodeó de energía similar a rayos plateados, con un efecto de brillo metálico, eliminado así la fricción de su cuerpo. Aprovechando la velocidad extra conferida por el Pulimiento, Metagross esquivó la esfera de oscuridad que salió de las manos del cerdo, seguidamente, estampó su pata contra el suelo, esquivando los grumos de lava expulsados por los cráteres de la espalda del Camerupt. El torrente de agua expulsado por el Pelipper golpeó su espalda, pero no pareció hacer el más mínimo daño. A diferencia del pelicano, que sobrevolaba cerca del techo de la cueva, los dos Pokémon en el suelo fueron golpeados por las fisuras y rocas liberadas del movimiento tectónico. El bovino fue incapaz de seguir, y cayó debitado, apoyado sobre su costado derecho.

–¡Me lleva Giratina! –Gritó el hombre al ver a su Pokémon, al parecer más poderos, ser derrotado con un par de golpes. Sin más, el enemigo jurado de Metagross volvió a su capsula roja con blanco.

–Aún no… Pero pronto lo hará. –Sonreí al ver la mirada de frustración en su redondo rostro.

–Grumpig, Tormento. Pelipper asegúrate que ese Metagross sufra el Tormento, usa Viento Afín acompañado de Danza Lluvia. –No me molesté en pensar como esquivar eso; el ave aleteó generando una corriente de aire a su favor, mientras el cerdo miró directamente a Metagross, hasta que un aura oscura lo cubrió. Tras usar Viento Afín, el Pelipper giró en el aire yendo de arriba abajo, provocando que se formaran ligeras nubes dentro de la cueva, pronto el agua bañó la cámara entera.

–¿Terminaste? –El sujeto escupió al suelo y siguió dando órdenes.

–Hidrobomba, Rayo de Confusión… –Mientras el Pelipper abría su gran boca, dejando salir un torrente de agua aún más grande que el anterior, potenciado por la lluvia, el cerdo psíquico se concentró y lanzó varias ondas de color morado brillante.

"Metagross, Pantalla de Luz y Puño Meteoro en el Grumpig", esta ocasión si pensé la estrategia que mi Pokémon debía usar. Una pantalla luminosa cubrió a mi Pokémon antes de que la Hidrobomba lo golpeara, esta disminuyó el daño causado por el torrente acuático. Luego, tras esquivar las ondas moradas, que pasaron de largo, su Puño golpeó el inflado estomago del tipo Psíquico.

–¡Vendetta! –Me tomó por sorpresa la orden del sujeto, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, varios haces de luz negra golpearon a Metagross, provocando daño significativo por primera vez desde que el combate empezó. Claro, al haber recibido antes el golpe, la potencia de Vendetta se duplicó. El hombre, notando mi cara de sorpresa, habló. –No creas que eres el primero al que me enfrento y usa la telepatía para comunicarse con sus Pokémon. Incluso los líderes de un gimnasio de la región, son dos gemelos con poderes psíquicos.

Gruñí. "¡Ese sujeto no sabe de lo que habla! Pero supongo que la comunicación por aura y la telepatía sí se parecen bastante. Tengo que ser menos predecible". "Metagross, acaba con esto de una vez. No podemos repetir el mismo movimiento por culpa de Tormento, pero eso no será problema. Empieza deshaciéndote del Pelipper con Avalancha, usa Protección en lo que sea que te mande el Grumpig".

–-¡Ventisca! ¡Bola Sombra para cubrir a Pelipper! –Por influencia de la corriente de aire, Metagross no pudo usar su ataque de tipo Roca a tiempo; un viento helado salió desde detrás del pelicano, congelando el agua producto de la Danza Lluvia. La humedad alrededor del cuerpo de Metagross se empezó a endurecer, provocando que perdiera la cualidad del Levitón. Una vez con sus patas en el suelo, Metagross luchó contra el congelamiento, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo quedo recubierto de Hielo. A pesar de tal situación, la Bola Sombra impactó con una barrera de energía, convocada antes de que la Ventisca tuviera efecto.

–Puede que Protección te haya servido para salvar tiempo, pero con tu Pokémon congelado, está vulnerable ante cualquier otro ataque. Yo que tú dejaría entrar a esos dos. –El sujeto señaló a Pikachu y Keldeo, que, aunque silentes, se notaban ansiosos.

–No hará falta. ¡Metagross, Avalancha en ambos! –El miembro del Team Geyser se empezó a reír descontroladamente.

–¿Con que ya no usarás tu vocecita mental mágica? –Ignoré su pregunta, mirando fijamente a Metagross. –¿Tan débiles son esos Pokémon? Claro que vencer a los Pokémon de mis compañeros no significa nada, pero… Pareces bastante desesperado insistiendo con ese Metagross... Mira bien, está completamente congelado, no se moverá. –Desvió la mirada a los dos Pokémon suyos. –Elimínenlo, Bola Sombra e Hidrobomba.

La sonrisa socarrona en su cara desapareció, mostrando el terror mostrando anteriormente. Metagross reventó el hielo que lo cubría con un movimiento de sus patas, generando una lluvia de escarcha, que se sumó al agua. Antes de que el Pelipper y el Grumpig pudieran responder, un grupo de rocas cayó desde el techo de la cueva, impactándolos en repetidas ocasiones. El cerdo saltó lejos de la lluvia de piedras, lleno de moretes y golpes ensangrentados, su compañero no fue tan afortunado. El Pelipper fue herido en el ala, y era obvio que estaba fracturada, así que incapaz de volar, se estrelló en el piso, donde fue sepultado por una tumba de rocas.

–¡Pelipper! –El hombre se acercó a la zona del combate, y empezó a quitar las rocas amontonadas, ayudado por la telequinesis de su cerdo. Cuando se pudo ver al ave, era fácilmente apreciable la sangre saliendo de ella, su entrenador desvió la mirada, adolorido por la imagen, y regresó al Pokémon a su Poké Ball. –¡Eres un malnacido!

–Tal vez… Pero eso no implica que haya actuado mal, es una batalla por la vida, no existe tal cosa como contenerse, es algo que aprendí a la mala. Además, te di tiempo a que lo desenterraras, eso es más de lo cualquiera te daría. Deberías agradecerme… –La sensación extraña se volvió más fuerte aún, haciendo demasiado obvia su presencia dentro de mí. De pronto me noté sonriendo ante la escena de dolor por la que el sujeto pasaba, que terrorista o no, también hace lo que hace por los Pokémon y las personas. La sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada, causando un estallido dentro del entrenador frente a mí.

–¡Claro que te lo agradeceré! ¡Grumpig, usa Mofa para que no se defienda y luego combina Bola Sombra con Vendetta, eso debería bastar! –La reacción del miembro de Geyser solo me causó una impresión, "Hipócrita, hace solo unos momentos te burlabas del estado de mi Pokémon. ¡Odio a los hipócritas!". El cerdo empezó a realizar burlas, que calaron en mi pokémon, que reaccionó igual de molesto que yo ante el comportamiento del entrenador.

–¡Basta ya! ¡Metagross, destrózalo con Giga Impacto! –Una esfera de energía oscura rodeada por haces de luz negra, se formó frente al cerdo, que con sus manos al frente, se concentraba en usar todo su poder para crear semejante ataque. Mientras, Metagross se propulsaba colocando sus patas arácnidas a los costados, con la energía blanca y rosa formándose frente a su cabeza. Como solo eran divididos por unos metros, el impulso no alcanzó para que tomara demasiada velocidad, pero fue suficiente para que la energía fluctuante rodeara todo su cuerpo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, cuando el ataque combinado fue lanzado en su contra, pero fue inútil… Por mucha energía oscura que fuera, fue engullida, así como con el Mega-Salamence de Sawyer, por la energía fluctuante del Giga Impacto.

Entonces pasó, la piedra llave colocada en mi bolsillo, pues no andaba mi gorra habitual, emitió un brillo que traspasó la tela, uniéndose a la mega piedra colocada en el área inferior de Metagross, lo que se podría considerar su abdomen. Eso jamás debía ocurrir, las mega-evoluciones son solo activadas cuando el entrenador presiona con fuerza la piedra llave, y claramente no era el caso. Pero lo cierto es, que la sensación en mi interior me abrumó, y por un momento olvidé cualquier barrera moral. Claro, como la mega-evolución normal sucede por los lazos entre Pokémon y entrenador, mi deseo de venganza, se trasmitió a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico.

Por momentos ni yo podía creer lo que pasaba, pues, ya que Metagross mega-evolucionó al momento en que goleó al cerdo, su poder de ataque se elevó hasta las nubes, provocando que impacto fuera de una magnitud sin precedentes. Metagross permaneció a flote, visiblemente confundido, pues se hallaba bañado en sangre; al parecer al cesar la conexión entre ambos, ya no compartíamos la carga de sentimientos negativos. De nuevo sonreí, sintiendo asco por mí mismo en el fondo. Frente a mí se desarrollaba una escena deprimente cuanto menos, pues el rudo entrenador con el que luché, ahora era una persona rota, que lloraba sobre el desgarrado cuerpo de su Pokémon.

El Grumpig, de manera similar que como con el Camerupt, se estrelló contra la pared del costado de la cueva, pero en una escala muy diferente. A primeras, el cuerno que aparece en la "barbilla" de Mega-Metagross, se calvó en su cuerpo, desgarrando piel y músculo a su paso, y para empeorar su estado, el golpe, a una velocidad desconocida, contra la roca, provocó que casi se reventara por fuera, y por dentro, como era aparente. Luché contra la tentación de reír, pero fue inútil, es como si ya no pudiera controlar mis impulsos, me sentía como en una terapia de catarsis, liberando el rencor de mi interior.

–¡Jajajajajaja! Eso sí fue una demostración de poder. ¡Mira como quedo ese Pokémon mal influenciado! –En mi rango de visión entraron Pikachu y Keldeo, y ambos se veían sorprendidos y asustados a partes iguales.

–«Ash, no quería decirlo, pero desde hace un rato siento una gran perturbación en tu aura, es como su todo lo negativo que has retenido, estuviera haciendo erupción. Debes calmarte, en tu estado actual no podrás razonar bien, mira como terminó esta batalla. Recuerda que juramos proteger a los Pokémon, ese Grumpig y Pelipper eran inocentes entrenados por un desgraciado, nada más, no merecían tal castigo. Debes razonar, usa lo que practicaste con Togekiss sobre el manejo del aura, controla tus sentimientos.» –Le sonreí a Keldeo, pero por su reacción, no creo que fuera una sonrisa de felicidad. "Estoy más que consciente, amigo mío… Ese Grumpig era como el Drowsy que te atacó y sirvió para asesinar a tus maestros, era un Pokémon corrupto y no tenía salvación." Antes de pensar en cómo proseguir, escuché un grito y me vi tacleado contra el piso. Cerré los ojos por instinto, y cuando los abrí, pude ver el cañón de un arma de mano, apuntando a mi frente.

–¡No se supone que las usemos más que para situaciones extremas, nosotros no somos asesinos! Pero creo que la situación lo amerita, tu vida a cambio de la de mi Grumpig. –Pikachu y Keldeo se prepararon para atacar, pero el sujeto jaló el seguro del arma. –Si veo el más mínimo movimiento por parte suya, disparo.

–Campeón, estas olvidando algo. –El sujeto de mayor tamaño que yo, se elevó en el aire, soltando el arma en el proceso, detrás de él estaba Metagross en su estado mega-evolucionado, usaba Psíquico para evitar que moviera una sola de sus extremidades. –No eres muy listo para atacarme de esa forma, había pensado que los miembros del Team Geyser sabían más de táctica militar. –El musculoso de nombre desconocido intentaba con toda su fuerza liberase, pero simplemente no era capaz de moverse. Levanté el arma del suelo, para mi sorpresa su cañón, negro metálico, era más liviano de lo que pensaba. Pikachu y Keldeo se me acercaron, aun nerviosos. –Podría matarte ahora mismo. –Lo apunté con la pistola, y su forcejeo aumentó. –Pero necesito saber más sobre los avances de tu organización. ¿Cuánto saben sobre los orbes y los Legendarios del Clima? ¿Tienen alguna ubicación registrada? ¿Para qué es el monolito?... Metagross, no uses tanta fuerza psíquica, no vez que no puede hablar.

–¡No diré nada! Está claro que nunca has usado un arma de fuego, no te creo capaz de dispararme. –Dijo el miembro de Geyser, al recuperar su habilidad del habla. "¿En serio lo que le preocupa es el arma?". Claro que no sé mucho del uso de pistolas ni nada similar, pero conozco lo básico. Parecía seguir con ganas de berrear, así que disiparé cerca de su cara, esto bastó para doblegarlo.

–Empieza a hablar… Y quiero escuchar tu nombre, para saber cómo llamarte. –Al parecer aún no estaba del todo dispuesto, así que disparé una vez más, esta ocasión más cerca de su oído, provocándole un quejido de dolor.

–¡Aghh! Deja de disparar, te diré lo que sepa… –El entrenador sin nombre respiró, antes de empezar a escupir la información. –Me conocen como Jōki, no hace falta que diga nada más… –Asentí, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. –Éste es un puesto de avanzada dispuesto para estudiar el efecto del volcán… ¡Aghh! –El sujeto de apodo extraño se detuvo de exabrupto, pues Metagross lo comprimió ligeramente con su poder. Gracias a mi novedosa capacidad de comunicación, aunque incompleta, pude sentir que mi Pokémon de acero me indicaba que lo que decía era falso. "Claro, un superordenador viviente fácilmente tendrá dicha capacidad".

–No me mientas, o le ordenaré a mi Metagross que te comprima como a una lata de refresco. Y puedo asegurarte que él sabrá si lo haces. –"Mierda", lo escuché refunfuñar. No dudé mucho y disparé a su pie, causando que el eco de los gritos de dolor inundara la cueva entera. Apunté en dirección a su estómago.

–¡Hablaré! ¡Ya no dispares! –Reí antes de seguir escuchando. "Patético". –Nosotros somos solo uno de los muchos puestos de avanzada a lo largo de la región. Nos encomendaron buscar los orbes y lugares que posean energía primigenia residual. Las máquinas de afuera fueron configuradas para hacer eso, buscando firmas energéticas similares a las del monolito.

–Ese no es el único uso del monolito, ¿verdad? –Jōki parecía renuente, pero finalmente respondió.

–No… Según entendí, los científicos de la organización descubrieron que puede ayudar a propiciar la regresión primigenia, acompañado de los orbes. Pero esa información la obtuvimos de archivos del servidor del Instituto Meteorológico y el Centro Espacial de Mossdeep. –Hasta el momento todo parecía verdadero. –Eso es todo lo que sé, ¡lo juro! –No tuve que mirar a Metagross para saber que mentía. "Suéltalo". El miembro del Team Geyser se estampó contra el suelo empapado; hace tiempo la lluvia había desaparecido.

–Pikachu, ya sabes que hacer. –"Pikaaaa", respondió inseguro mi Pokémon. "¿Eso lo escuché en la realidad o mi mente? Ya no sé dónde está el límite…". A pesar de dicha inseguridad, Pikachu cargó la electricidad en sus mejillas, para así electrificar el charco de agua. La corriente eléctrica por poco y llega a los cuerpos, ¿inconscientes?, de los compañeros de Jōki, sus Pokémon seguían a su lado, en el mismo estado.

–¡Paaaraaa! –La agonía era casi palpable. "¿Así se siente el verdadero poder?", tenía los pensamientos revueltos, me sentía confundido.

–¿Hablarás? –No dijo nada. –Dime que avances tiene el Team Geyser en la búsqueda de los orbes y los legendarios. No soy estúpido, está claro que este puesto de avanzada tiene que servir para algo más que lo que me dijiste. –El miembro de la organización terrorista se apoyó en sus manos, sacando su mentón del agua.

–Mátame, no diré nada. –"Tal vez a Joseph le vaya mejor, así que debería matarlo… No, eso sería ceder ante su deseo, eso no es poder, es ausencia del mismo".

–Metagross, vuelve. –Mi mega fue absorbida por la Poké Ball, dejándome con el legendario y mi roedor eléctrico. Antes de proseguir con lo que pensaba, miré a los dos Pokémon. "No se metan en esto.".

–«Pero…» –Esta vez no solo "escuché" a Keldeo, también identifiqué a Pikachu trasmitiéndome su inconformidad. "¡Es una orden!".

 **–** ¿No quieres hablar? Está bien… Te sacaré lo que me ocultas a golpes. –Me acerqué al debilitado entrenador Pokémon.

–Creo que te estas sobreestimando, en cuerpo a cuerpo definitivamente soy… ¡Puaghh! –Sentía toda mi aura fluir dentro de mis venas, fortaleciéndome físicamente. La patada que di a su estómago, lo llevó a escupir sangre espesa.

–Tu eres quien se sobreestima… Deberías apurarte, eso parece una hemorragia. Dime, ¿qué es lo que sabes? –Un borbotón de sangre salió de entre sus labios, y con ímpetu lo escupió a mi camiseta azul, cubierta de ceniza. –Me parece bien. –Cargué un Aura Esfera y la lancé a su pierna, el sonido a huesos siendo pulverizados era fácilmente escuchable… "¿O es mi imaginación?". La cueva se volvió a llenar de alaridos.

–¡No diré nada! Lo cierto es que pedí refuerzos cuando no tuve contacto con el líder de la seguridad perimetral. En pocos minutos deben debe de estar por llegar. ¡No podrás con todos! –Estaba por reírse, pero al ver mi expresión inalterada, se detuvo.

–Realmente debes ser muy idiota para pensar que vine solo. Mira, si es que sobrevives, dale un mensaje a tus líderes de parte mía. Soy un agente de Ion, y me traeré abajo su plan terrorista. Y no importa si lo digo, nos consta que ustedes ya saben de nuestra presencia en la región, pero parecen no ser conscientes del peligro que les significamos. –Ahora sí, su mirada era de verdadero terror. –Dicho eso… Me aseguraré de hacerte sufrir hasta que hables. Tranquilo no te mataré; esa información vale tu miserable vida.

Pateé con fuerza su estómago, provocando que girara, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Cargué una esfera de energía pura en mis manos, y la lancé a la parte baja de su columna. Una nueva ronda de alaridos se dejó escuchar, y casi puedo jurar que su sonido me hacía sentir más fuerte. Miré su cuerpo magullado, y luego la mirada aterrada de mis Pokémon, que, para mi sorpresa no podían acercárseme, pues una barrera de energía nos encerraba al miembro de Geyser y a mí. "Es el momento ideal, mátalo… Debes matarlo, no hablará… Ha dejado de ser útil, mátalo… ¡Mátalo! No sirve para nada. Demuéstrale tu poder… Él se merece el castigo, este mundo que me ha maltratado se lo merece". Ya no estaba seguro de si mis pensamientos eran míos, y cuando me pude dar cuenta, estaba formando una última Aura Esfera, una asesina. Ya no había vuelta atrás, asesinaría a una persona, cruzaría esa línea. Pero antes de que sucediera, a lo lejos, escuché un cantico que me hizo perder la conciencia, cayendo al lado del igualmente inconsciente Jōki.

–¿Ash? ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Despierte! –Me levanté de golpe, mirando extrañado a diestra y siniestra. Los tres cuerpos estaban reunidos en una sección del cámara, sus Pokémon ya no estaban; tampoco el cuerpo del Grumpig.

–¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunté, recordando de a poco donde estaba.

–Eso pensaba preguntar yo. Entré a la cueva al encargarme de las personas de afuera, pero entonces escuché varios gritos. Si no fuera un túnel tan largo, habría llegado antes. Cuando entré a la cámara, estabas a lado del sujeto grande ese, y Pikachu y Keldeo estaban sobre usted, preocupados a muerte. Apilé a esos miembros del Team Geyser en caso que despertaran, y vine a ver si despertaba. Lo raro es que Keldeo se negó a decirme que pasó. Por eso se lo preguntó.

–Nada en especial, la batalla se puso muy arriesgada por el tamaño de cueva, así que ambos salimos lastimados. Quería interrogar a ese tipo, el grande, pero no quería hablar, intenté usar mi energía aural, pero creo que me descompensé y eso causó que me desmayara. –Joseph me miró con desconfianza, pero no insistió con el tema. –Por cierto. ¿Cómo te fue afuera?

–No me resultó tan problemático como a usted. Usé a mi Chandelure y a mi Gengar para dormir a los guardias, e interrogué al científico, pero no me dijo mucho. –Comparé información con él, y resultó que yo pude escuchar un poco más de información. "Lo recuerdo ahora… Fui bastante persuasivo con ese sujeto".

–¡Debemos irnos ya! El agente del Team Geyser que interrogué pidió refuerzos. Podrían llegar en cualquier momento. –Me levanté, notando por primera vez que Pikachu y Keldeo me miraban con recelo desde atrás de Joseph. Pero eso les duró poco, pues apenas se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba descontrolado, se me acercaron; Pikachu saltó a mis brazos de inmediato.

–En ese caso, partamos de una vez, pero ayúdeme con ese rehén que tienen. Por lo que escuché del científico, es un profesor de la Universidad de Hoenn. –Fue hasta entonces que me percaté que había olvidado por completo al sujeto, "Olvidé preguntar sobre él… Definitivamente, me dejé llevar demasiado por la batalla".

–«Y que lo digas… Deberás aprender a controlar tus sentimientos, o el uso de aura seguirá siendo cada vez más riesgoso.» –"Lo sé…". –¿Joseph, y los tres agentes en qué estado estaban? ¿Qué pasó con sus Pokémon?

–Estaban relativamente bien, inconscientes, pero bien. Bueno, el sujeto alto que interrogó, si estaba en un estado bastante malo, pero sobrevivirá. Está claro que recibieron un ataque de Pikachu, porque están bien noqueados. –"Pika", respondió orgulloso el roedor, o así parecía en la superficie, pero estaba claro que seguía incómodo. –Y los Pokémon los devolví a las Poké Balls, y las dejé con ellos. –Lo miré sorprendido. "No mencionó al Grumpig... Tampoco hay sangre donde estaba el cuerpo… ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con ese extraño cantico?"–Lo sé, no debía dejarlos con ellos. Pero es que tampoco somos Plasma, como para separar Pokémon y entrenadores. Además, no parecían maltratados; hay que tomar en cuenta que el Team Geyser, aunque extremista, es una organización semi-Pokémonista.

–Entiendo, me parece razonable. –La verdad es que no, pero no quería meter discusión. –Y sí, era de esperar, él, específicamente, recibió muchos ataques en medio de la batalla. –Mi comentario, relacionado con el estado de Jōki, se desvaneció en el aire.

Usando la Espada Santa de Keldeo, forzamos la cerradura de la jaula, y sacamos al profesor secuestrado. Lo colocamos sobre la espalda del legendario acuático, muy a su pesar, y salimos de la cueva. No teníamos ni cinco minutos de haber vuelto a la espesura de los árboles cubiertos de ceniza, de la ruta Ciento Trece, cuando vimos pasar dos helicópteros militares en dirección del puesto de avanzada. Yo quise volver para poder rastrear de dónde venían, pero Joseph, tras recordarme la presencia del rehén, me indicó que siendo solo dos, o peor, uno, sería un suicidio ir. Seguimos el resto del camino hacia el campamento, en silencio. Luché contra el dolor de cuerpo por el que pasaba, sentía un agotamiento extremo en cada uno de mis músculos. Ese cansancio me recordó el cómo perdí la consciencia… "Estoy seguro que he escuchado ese canto en algún otro lado, pero no recuerdo donde".


	39. Encadenado a los Traumas

**Encadenado a los Traumas**

* * *

–¡Serena! ¡May! –Gritó Joseph, acercándose a lugar donde estaban nuestras tres tiendas de acampar. Yo aproveché para bajar al hombre enfermo de la espalda de mi Pokémon. Una vez libre, Keldeo se acercó a la fogata y se dejó caer en el suelo, pronto fue acompañado por el roedor eléctrico.

–¿Joseph? ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –Escuché a Serena decir. –¿Dónde está Ash? –Su voz se estaba tornando nerviosa.

–La información resultó ser certera… Lidiamos con varios miembros del Team Ion. –Escuché a Serena hacer un gesto de preocupación. –Él está bien. Pero no lo está un sujeto que esa gente tenía de rehén, voy a necesitar de su ayuda. May, tú aprendiste de Brock un par de cosas respecto sobre primeros auxilios, ¿no es así? –La castaña respondió afirmativamente, lo que me confirmó que ella estaba con mi novia y Joseph.

–¡Perfecto! Necesito que revises a éste hombre, de inmediato. –Dije, al fin llegando al donde estaban los demás. May al ver a la persona en mis brazos, se me acercó rápidamente.

–¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó la castaña, mientras yo llevaba al hombre a la tienda de acampar de Serena y mía.

–No estoy seguro. Pero parece que esa gente lo tuvo varios días en pésimas condiciones, se ve deshidratado y tiene una alta fiebre. –Respondí, recostando el cuerpo inconsciente en mi bolsa de dormir.

–Hmm… Creo que tengo algunas hiervas que pueden servir para bajar la fiebre, también creo que tenemos algunas píldoras en el botiquín, que servirán. –La chica miró atrás nuestro, a la entrada de la tienda de acampar, donde estaban Joseph y Serena, en silencio. –¿Joseph, puedes traérmelo?

–¡Claro! –Sin más, se retiró.

–¿Puedes ayudarme con algunas cosas que necesito hacer, Serena? –La pelimiel se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de la castaña. –Necesito que mojes este paño con agua fría, ¿crees que Keldeo pueda ayudar con eso? Usaría a mí Blastoise, pero no tengo las Poké Balls conmigo.

–No hay problema. No creo que a Keldeo le moleste. –La chica me agradeció, terminando de acomodar a su paciente, Serena se mantuvo atenta a mi presencia. "Me conoce demasiado, sabe que algo no anda bien… Si no aprendo a controlarme, yo mismo terminaría convirtiéndome en un peligro… Como así lo fue para el Grumpig".

Me acerqué a Keldeo y Pikachu, ambos ya estaban dormidos. A pesar de ello, con el pie moví ligeramente al legendario, que soltó un quejido y abrió parcialmente uno de sus ojos. "Necesito que mojes este trapo y luego uses Canto Helado en él, pero sin congelarlo". Refunfuñó, pero consciente de que el río más cercano estaba a varios cientos de metros, terminó por obedecer. Al principio me sorprendió ello, ya que normalmente se hubiera quejado más, alegando que él no es un empleado, sino un luchador. Inmediatamente supuse que se debía a lo ocurrido hace menos de una hora. "Keldeo… ¿Qué pasó con el Grumpig?".

–«Desearía olvidar eso… Pero te responderé. Desapareció, Pikachu y yo estábamos intentado despertarte, y una luz morada lo cubrió y se lo "tragó". Poco después llegó el chico molesto. Y eso es todo, ahora, si me disculpas, quiero descansar.» –No insistí con ello, y lo dejé retomar la posición de antes. "¿Qué pasó en esa cueva?", esa pregunta interna, me llevó a un desglose de cuestionamientos internos, que me estuvieron persiguiendo en el camino de vuelta al donde el enfermo y las chicas.

"¿Qué es el verdadero poder?", no podía dejar de pensar en eso. "¿Y de qué sirve si este termina corrompiéndote?". Todo terminaba girando sobre lo mismo, la abundancia de poder y fuerza siempre lleva al aumento de ego. El que está por encima, aplasta a todo aquel que esté debajo suyo. Eso mismo ocurrió con Alain, con los encargados de la Liga Pokémon, con los gobiernos, con las compañías. "El ser humano siente que su poder está por sobre el de las demás criaturas, y que eso le da el derecho de usarlas a su antojo… Y el que los Pokémon se defiendan, lo incomoda".

Cuando ocurren casos de ataques de Pokémon, la gente se escandaliza, a pesar de que nosotros los hemos usado a nuestro gusto por miles de años. "¿Y si Plasma siempre tuvo razón? ¿Y si no son tan extremistas como queremos creer? ¿Deben ser liberados todos los Pokémon? ¿Es justo que use mi poder para imponer mis ideales?". Me sentía confundido pensando en todo eso, pero de algo estaba seguro, usar mi poder para cambiar este jodido mundo, es lo único verdaderamente correcto. Lo demás solo son cuestiones filosóficas que nunca tendrán una respuesta absoluta; por ahora solo puedo dedicarme a respetar toda decisión de mis Pokémon, otorgándoles la cualquier libertad posible. "Yo no obligué a nadie a seguirme… ¿O sí?".

Entré en la tienda de acampar y le entregué el paño humedecido a May. Ella lo colocó en la cabeza del hombre, ya habiéndole quitado los anteojos que llevaba. Poco a poco empezó a untar la mezcla de hiervas en su cuello, uso spray medicinal para humanos, y con ayuda de Serena, logró que el sujeto bebiera algunas píldoras con agua purificada. Yo me quedé todo ese tiempo, ayudando a las chicas en lo que hiciera falta, Joseph, como de costumbre, fue a dar una ronda. En otra ocasión me hubiera molestado, pensando que buscaba evitar colaborar; pero sabiendo de la presencia de Team Geyser por los alrededores, su actuar era totalmente justificable.

–Listo, con eso será suficiente. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer, es dejarlo descansar y esperar a que el tratamiento haga su efecto. En sí no parecía estar enfermo, solo era víctima de deshidratación e inanición, así que le di una píldora con complemento nutricional. Mañana por la mañana podremos saber si el tratamiento sirvió, en caso contrario solo nos quedaría la opción de llevarlo a un médico, aunque sea algo riesgoso. –Los tres salimos de la carpa, May de primera. –Lo mejor es no moverlo de donde está, el aire está muy frío, y el cambio de gradiente podría descompensar su cuerpo… Y eso nos lleva a la pregunta, ¿cómo nos acomodaremos? Yo puedo dormir con Joseph… Sería un poco incómodo, pero creo que puedo soportarlo.

–¡No hace falta! No somos esa clase de pareja tan dependiente el uno del otro. ¿Verdad? –Asentí, sonriéndole a Serena. "Tal vez yo si sea un poco dependiente de ella…". –Yo puedo dormir contigo, Ash podrá dormir con Joseph. –"Genial… Mi sueño hecho realidad", pensé sarcásticamente. A pesar de lo que tenía en mente, volví a asentir sonriendo.

–Hmm… Bueno, si ninguno de los dos tiene problema con ello, entonces está bien. Serena, yo me siento bastante cansada, así que iré a mi carpa de una vez, puedes ingresar cuando quieras, dejaré el cierre medio abierto. –La pelimiel agradeció, mirando como la castaña se retiraba.

Los dos, sin necesidad de palabras, empezamos a caminar en dirección a la fogata, para así, terminar sentándonos frente a los que ya eran brazas por morir en la frialdad de la noche. Tanto Keldeo como Pikachu, seguían recostados cerca del calor conferido por las mismas. Usando un tronco como asiento, me dejé relajar por primera vez desde que empezó el día. Primero la batalla de Mairin contra el Alto Mando de Kalos, luego la urgencia por la información recibida por parte uno de los pocos agentes que quedaron en Hoenn, el encuentro con los miembros de Ion y la batalla, mi pérdida de control y el rehén que mantenían… "¡Qué día!".

–Mírate como quedaste, estás bañado en cenizas. –Dijo Serena, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Sacudiendo un poco mi ropa, encontró algo que la asustó. –¿Esto es sangre? Ash…

–Tranquila, no me pasó nada, me enfrasqué en una pelea a puños, pero yo gané. –Reí nerviosamente. –Y, lo creas o no, la ceniza me ayudó bastante como camuflaje natural. –Reí nuevamente ante mi comentario, pero me callé cuando me di cuenta que ella me miraba seria.

–¿Ash, que pasó allá?

–Na…

–No me digas que nada. Te conozco, y sé cuándo algo te preocupa o te molesta. Al principio relacioné tu actitud con la salud de ese hombre, pero ahora estoy segura que no es así. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el aura? Sí aún no puedes usarla del todo bien, no importa, ya verás que podrás controlarla muy pronto. –Y así de rápido dio en el blanco del problema. Aunque, claro que ella desconocía de la verdadera magnitud del problema. ¿Pero cómo decirle que estuve por matar a una persona? ¿Cómo explicarle que todo mi odio y rencor erupcionó del interior de mi ser? ¿Cómo confesar que asesiné a otro Pokémon? Y en circunstancias bastante distintas al caso del Drowsy… No quería preocuparla, así que decidí ir directo a la mentira.

–Cuanto me conoces. –Respondí con una sonrisa ligera, bastante bien fingida, la verdad. Ella asintió, notándose más relajada. –Pero eso no es todo lo que me preocupa. –Ella mantuvo su atenta mirada en mis ojos. –Ahora es que oficialmente empiezan los problemas. Cada paso que demos podría guiarnos a la muerte, o peor, la destrucción del mundo entero. El conflicto contra el Team Geyser oficialmente empezó, y eso me preocupa. –Al final me sorprendí a mí mismo, pues no me vi en la necesidad de usar una mentira; solo una verdad a medias.

–A mí también me preocupa eso. –Respondió ella, suspirando. –Pero debemos confiar en nuestra capacidad para lidiar con esta situación. Sí el líder N confió en nosotros, es porque sabe que podemos con algo como esto. Ash, mientras te tenga a mi lado, yo podré contra lo que sea. Juntos podremos cumplir nuestro deseo. En Ion cambiaremos el curso que lleva la sociedad, haremos lo que no hice como Reina de Kalos. Porque si no lo hacemos nosotros, nadie más lo hará.

Las palabras de Serena calaron fuerte en mi cabeza. Puede que ella se dejara llevar por su idealismo, y exagerara un par de cosas, pero eso no le quita valor a lo que dijo. Y eso mismo aplica a mi problema con el aura, "Si yo no aprendo a controlar mis sentimientos y el aura, nadie más lo hará por mí."

Silencio… Y luego… Un cantico, el mismo cantico de antes…

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba besando a Serena con pasión. Me sentía revitalizado, como si mis preocupaciones hubieran sido lavadas de mi cuerpo. Su lengua con la mía, entre ambas la electricidad avivaba cada profundo beso. De pronto, a pesar del frescor del aire, me sentí muy caluroso, como si tuviera un Magcargo en mi pecho. Y como nunca antes, sentí la necesidad de ser uno con Serena, no me importaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos que implicaba aquello. La primera prenda voló por el aire, cayendo detrás del tronco en el que antes estábamos sentados. La hierba contra nuestra piel dejaba una sensación de picor, solo comparable a mis deseos pasionales. El olor de su corto cabello, su deslumbrante color miel, su piel de porcelana, su esencia de mujer. Beso y beso, caricia y caricia, me sentía desvanecer en el placer. "Déjate llevar… Déjate llevar…".

"¡Cof! ¡Cof!". La pasión murió, para darle paso a la vergüenza… y molestia.

–Miren, sé que son pareja y todo eso… Pero por el amor de Arceus, ¿tenían que hacerlo a la intemperie? ¿Y en un momento de riesgo como éste? –Para ese punto, Serena y yo ya estábamos a dos metros el uno del otro. No habíamos ido tan lejos, por lo que ella mantenía su ropa interior, al igual que yo, que solo vestía un bóxer. –Ash, ya escuché por parte de May que usted dormirá conmigo. Yo pienso entrar en mi tienda de acampar en éste momento, no me importa si se quedan teniendo tiempo de pareja, solo intente no hacer ruido al entrar; mañana tenemos bastante que hacer, empezando por informar lo que descubrimos al grupo de Brock y a la central de Unova.

Me sentía frustrado, me sentía extrañamente incompleto. No era normal que me sintiera tan molesto por algo que sabía que fue mi culpa.

El canto… Una vez más… Y el mundo giró ciento ochenta grados. "Deja fluir tus sentimientos, y descubrirás todo tu poder interior". Me sentía como en un trance, el cual me permitía escuchar cosas extrañas, era como si flotara por el aire. Mucho de lo que escuchaba no tenía sentido, pero otras cosas parecían tener todo el sentido del mundo.

–¿Ash? –Volví a la realidad, encontrándome con la preocupada mirada de Serena.

–Lo siento… Me dejé llevar y yo… –Su delicada mano cubrió mi boca. La luminosidad conferida por la Luna, me permitió notar que ya estaba vestida con su falda roja y blusa negra, llevaba sus dos botas de cuero sin tacón en una mano.

–Los dos lo hicimos… Y no me arrepiento. Sí, Joseph nos interrumpió, pero la verdad es que hace bastante no tenemos intimidad como Arceus manda. Pero ya encontremos tiempo para nosotros… No lo olvides, estamos juntos en esto. –Sus cálidos labios besaron por última vez los míos, antes de partir hacia la carpa de May.

Para mi sorpresa, tanto mi roedor como el poni, seguían dormidos. "Hoy fue un día pesado no solo para mí. Ellos sufrieron una carga tanto física como emocional, que los dejó así de agotados". Tomé en brazos a Pikachu, y le indiqué a Keldeo que durmiera cerca de la tienda de acampar de las chicas, él obedeció, caminando en la misma dirección que Serena, tambaleándose por el adormilamiento. Antes de poder darme cuenta, el agotamiento me venció, y ahora estaba en el mundo de Cresselia, o eso creí.

–«Control… Déjate llevar… Control… ¡No todo es controlable!»

 _–¡Ash Ketchum! Sí cruzas esa puerta, mejor no vuelvas nunca. –"Como si fuera a hacerlo". El porche de la entrada de mi casa se desvanece en mis recuerdos. Ahora regreso a aquel hotel frente a una arenosa playa blanca._

 _–¡Eres una maldita! ¿Así de fácil me engañas con otro? No me vuelvas a buscar._

 _–¡Ash, espera! No es lo que…_

 _–Estabas con ese estúpido en la misma cama… ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? –"Todos son iguales, ni siquiera ella me mostró su verdadero rostro". –Me voy de aquí, Arceus maldiga el día que pisé Alola._

 _–Ash… –El sonido de llanto se difumina, hasta que lo único que escucho es el viento._

 _–…_ _Mamá, nos veremos en el Mundo Distorsión. –"Es el día que salté del risco, en éste momento el Crobat de Brock viene a salvarme". A pesar de que sabía que se supone que ocurriría, nada pasó. El suelo al fondo del risco se hace cada vez más cercano, hasta que la muerte es inevitable. Todo se vuelve negro._

–«Cobarde… Temías a tu poder, por eso toda esa gente te menospreció. Perdiste una batalla en la Conferencia Indigo, y por eso te desanimaste… Escapaste del dolor, de tu pasado, te refugiaste en los vicios, y huiste hasta los últimos confines del mundo. Claro que eras el alumno modelo de Oak, pero de que servía todo eso si perdiste contra ese Rhydon en los cuartos de final. Fuiste la vergüenza de Pueblo Paleta, le diste la razón a tu madre, al afirmar que nunca serías nadie. Escapaste por temor a escuchar a los demás juzgarte. Creíste que la gente nueva, la que no supiera de tu pasado, sería mejor… ¡Pero no! Pensaste que sí ella compartía tu mismo dolor, te complementaría… ¡Estabas equivocado, siempre lo estuviste! Y todo, por el temor que tenías a tu poder… Pudiste haber derrotado a todos con facilidad, pero temías no ser suficiente, así como en la Conferencia Indigo. No confiabas en mi valor, no teníamos valía alguna, no eras nadie… Pero ese día que sobreviste al intento de suicido, aceptaste que no podías seguir huyendo de tu talento. Luego entendiste que no podías vivir conteniéndote, pues otros entrenadores y sus Pokémon no lo harían; además, tus Pokémon estaban cansados de que cada vez, huyendo, renunciaras a combates difíciles. Comprendiste eso y campeonaste. Pero jamás bastaría para cumplir tu objetivo… Ahora debes entender que debes dejarte llevar, debes aceptar el poder que el aura te confiere... ¡El poder que YO significo!»

No entendía que estaba pasando, el negro permanecía, pero esa extraña voz sonaba de fondo. Lo más extraño… es que era mi voz. Era yo, la representación de aquello a lo que temí por tantos años, mi propio poder; aquello que mi madre juró no existía, aquello que mis rivales no veían al ridiculizarme. Aquello que oculté, creyendo que solo era producto de mi imaginación. Él era aquella Serena que aluciné, tomó esa forma para impulsarme a dejar el estancamiento. Y ahora busca que obtenga el verdadero poder, busca callar tantas bocas que hablaron mal de mí; busca venganza por lo que sufrí-mos durante seis años… Él es el producto de todo aquello a lo que rehuí, él es la experiencia que ocultaba tener, él es la fuerza detrás de la debilidad que mostré por seis años. Él es la personalidad alegre y perseverante que solía tener, lleno de amabilidad y ganas de conocer el mundo. Pero ahora fue corrompido, fundido en el mar del rencor. Y lo más importante, él está cansado de ser una esencia sin sentido.

–«No me pienso conformar con aparecer solo de vez en cuando… Yo seré nuestra fuerza, no dejaré que nuestra madre siga influyendo en nosotros, deja atrás el pasado, y déjate llevar. Deja que mi deseo de venganza tome fuerza. Deja que corrija los errores que cometiste durante esos seis malditos años. Todos pagarán mi sufrimiento.» "Todos verán el verdadero poder, y nadie más volverá a darme por menos. Nadie volverá a dudar de mi valía y poder".

Volvía a sentir el viento recorrer mi rostro; estaba cayendo de nuevo. El suelo se acercaba más y más, pero era diferente que la ocasión anterior; era más real. La frescura, el calor de los últimos rayos de sol, el canto de los Pidgey. El dolor de estrellarme contra el suelo nunca llegó; era ese canto de nuevo. "Volveremos a ser quien fuimos, y finalmente demostraremos nuestro poder, nuestra valía… El mundo se arrodillará… Ante mí".

Me levanté de golpe, mirando, exaltado, el interior de la carpa de Joseph. Para mi sorpresa, el chico seguía dormido en una bolsa de dormir, al lado mío. "Tuve que haberme levantado muy temprano". La claridad que se filtraba por el material de la tienda de acampar era mínima. Comprobando que aún tenía tiempo de sueño, volví a recostarme; pero por más que intenté, era incapaz de dormir de nuevo. Lo ocurrido dentro del sueño no me dejaba tranquilo; lo peor es que no recordaba la mayoría de lo ocurrido en él, era como si todo estuviera borroso.

Por más que analizaba lo soñado, solo podía pensar en una conclusión. Eso era una representación de lo que en el pasado fui, hasta ahora lo veo claro, pero eso me lleva a pensar que nació ese día. "¿Pero realmente es posible eso?". El día que intenté suicidarme. Yo antes no era como soy ahora, a pesar del dolor que mi madre me causaba, me mostraba como una persona fuerte ante los demás. Mi madre creía que ella tenía al profesor Oak convencido de no delatarla, eso no era cierto. Yo expresamente hablé con él y le dije que no lo hiciera… No quería que ella acabara en la cárcel, y no quería que los demás me vieran como alguien débil.

Pero eventualmente el rumor se corrió y entonces las personas solo me lanzaban miradas de lástima. Hablé con el anciano, y le pedí que me diera el título de entrenador profesional, tomé a Charmander como mi inicial, y convertí a Pichu en mi Pokémon oficial; en espíritu, él siempre fue mi verdadero inicial. Gary y yo entrenábamos para ser académicos Pokémon, pero yo no deseaba eso, y al principio, Gary tampoco. Así que el castaño también le pidió a su abuelo el título de entrenador, y partió conmigo. Pero mi batalla en cuartos de final de la Conferencia Indigo, fue demasiado traumática. "El primer entrenador amoral que enfrenté". En esa época era ilegal matar a los Pokémon de los rivales, pero eso no le evitó usar fuerza desmedida y barrer mi equipo con su Rhydon. El sujeto era un entrenador con mucha más experiencia; cubría su rostro con un fedora, y vestía ropa formal. Alguna vez escuché que él tomó el puesto de Campeón Regional, pero fue en esa época que decidí no volver a saber de Kanto, así que no estoy seguro.

Esa derrota me desmoralizó, pues pensaba acabar con las miradas de pena de la gente del pueblo, y quería demostrar mi poder sobre brabucones como lo eran Erick y sus amigos; sobre todo esos últimos, ya que cada vez que podían, se vengaban por haber colaborado en que mandaran a su líder a la correccional. También quería demostrarle mi valía a mi madre, pero al perder ese combate, lo perdí todo; le demostré a ella que sería el don nadie que ella veía en mí. Gary decidió que lo de las batallas no era lo suyo, tras perder en las primeras fases, y decidió abandonarme para seguir con el curso que nos daba su abuelo. Y yo, yo no me sentía la persona fuerte que creí que era… Era débil y quebradizo. Mi época en las drogas, destruyó lo que quedaba de quien fui en el pasado. Y las personas que me traicionaron, solo terminaron de patear al cadáver. Hoenn y Alola le terminaron de dar nacimiento al chico temeroso y asocial que terminé por ser.

Pero estaba equivocado, esa persona que fui, nunca desapareció. Muy probablemente mi yo interno se dividiera por la situación traumática que viví al saltar del risco, dando nacimiento a lo que juzgo como una… ¿conciencia aparte? La verdad no estoy seguro de que clase de representación traumática se ello. Esa noche que me drogué y vi a Serena, era eso intentando sacarme del camino de fracaso por el que recorría, eso era la sensación que sentía de vez en cuando; aquella que me llenaba cuando veía mi propio poder, aquella que me hacía añorar más. Y claro, esa personalidad fuerte se expresa a talvez de mi poder interno, mi aura… Eso es yo, y yo soy eso.

Somos la misma "persona", el cobarde, y el rencoroso; el que fue corrompido por lo que viví, y el que se aisló y escapó por lo mismo. Y por mucho que deseara contenerlo o desaparecerlo, no creo que sea posible. Eventualmente, en pro de mi salud mental, "él" y yo deberemos volver a ser uno solo; aquella persona que era antes de perderlo todo en la Liga Kanto. Y esa fusión ya empezó, lo hizo desde que tuve aquella epifanía, en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Ecruteak. "Ya no puedo seguir escapando, lo he hecho demasiado tiempo… La fecha para volver a Pueblo Paleta, se está acercando". Por mucho que deseara negarlo, necesitaría de esa… personalidad alterna, si es que se le puede llamar así, para poder acceder a todo mi poder del aura; sin ello, jamás alcanzaría mi objetivo. "O eso creo… La verdad estoy muy confundido, no soy capaz de pensar claramente".

También está el tema de ese canto que he escuchado ya varias veces. No estoy del todo seguro, pero podría asegurar que esa ocasión dentro del cueva, no fue la primera vez que lo oí. Lo más extraño con relación a eso, es que, cada vez que suena, es cuando no me siento bien, cuando… empiezo a tener conflictos con mi yo interno; cuando hay una batalla dentro de mi subconsciente. También sé que nadie más que yo lo escucha, pues nadie ha reaccionado a él hasta el momento. "La próxima vez que lo escuche, voy a preguntar casualmente si alguien más también lo hace. Necesito corroborar que solo yo sea capaz de oírlo". Por ahora, no puedo hacer más nada relacionado a eso.

Finalmente, Joseph despertó, yo fingí seguir dormido y esperé hasta que salió de la carpa, para seguirlo sin generar sospechas. El desayuno fue preparado entre él y Serena, y yo ayudé a May con el sujeto, que seguía sin despertar; ella no consideraba que tuviéramos que llevarlo al médico, pues ya no tenía fiebre. Pasó medio día, y ya habíamos avisado a Brock y a la central respecto a lo que sabíamos. El grupo de Brock también estaba tras la pista de algo relacionado con los orbes, así que no perdimos tiempo hablando de más. Estaba conversando de cualquier cosa con Serena, ella tenía su cabeza en mi hombro y acariciaba Pikachu, mientras, su Plusle jugaba con el Minun de May; Keldeo estaba practicando sus ataques en un tronco un poco alejado del campamento. Logré que mis preocupaciones respecto a lo que soñé y mi teórica "personalidad alterna", no salieran a flote, así que la conversación que Serena y yo manteníamos, era estrictamente casual. La voz de May, saliendo de nuestra carpa, nos obligó a levantarnos de la posición cómoda en que nos hallábamos y asistir a su llamado.

–Ya despertó. –Fue lo que nos dijo la chica, en estado de éxtasis. La acompañamos, incluido Joseph, al interior de la carpa, donde el sujeto estaba comiendo una barra energética y bebiendo un vaso de agua. –Chicos, él es…

–No hace falta, señorita. Mi nombre es Cozmo Soraishi, y soy profesor de geología en la Universidad Regional de Hoenn, también trabajo como asesor en el Centro Espacial de Mossdeep. Quiero agradecer personalmente el que me hayan salvado. Ya la jovencita me explicó, por encima, lo que pasó.

–No fue nada, nuestro deber es lidiar con el Team Geyser, pero simplemente no podíamos dejarlo en ese lugar. –Respondió el pelinegro. –Y siento tener que preguntar esto, pero... ¿Por qué lo tenían de rehén?

–¡Joseph! –Le llamó la atención May. –No es momento para…

–No… Sí lo es. –Los cuatro miramos sorprendidos al sujeto. –Esas máquinas que tenían fuera del campamento, fueron hechas para localizar la emergía de los orbes. –Joseph le aclaró que ya lo sabíamos, por lo que él se saltó ese tema. –Está bien… En ese caso. Ese puesto de avanzada, en ese lugar, tenía una función diferente a la de la mayoría.

–¿En qué sentido? –Preguntó May.

–En que no solo se enfocaba en la búsqueda de los orbes. ¿Ustedes no notaron que había muy pocos guardias para el tamaño del campamento? –Joseph y yo asentimos. –Eso se debe a que también era un puesto de control enfocado en el Desierto de Hoenn, ya que la gente de Geyser ya sabe más o menos donde se encuentran los antiguos templos.

–¿Antiguos templos? –Preguntó Serena.

–Exacto. Creados por una civilización extinta; en ellos se ubican los secretos del mundo antiguo. Claro que eso solo tiene valor histórico y geológico. Por eso me secuestraron, porque yo sé cómo leer la escritura usada por esa gente. Yo estaba haciendo una investigación sobre los meteoritos en la Cascada Meteoro, y un día, me vi rodeado de varias personas muy sospechosas, estaba solo, así que nada pude hacer. Cuando me di cuenta estaba amordazado, me dijeron que los ayudara a leer las inscripciones de la Torre Espejismo, el templo ubicado en el Deserto de Hoenn. Me negué a ayudarlos, así que terminé enjaulado en el puesto de avanzada, destinado a morir de sed y hambre.

–Entiendo… Lo que no entiendo es el valor de esos templos y su contenido. –Comenté.

–Simple… Cada uno desvela la ubicación de donde se puede encontrar al Trío Legendario del clima. Y en la Torre Espejismo, se encuentra la ubicación de Groudon, el creador de los continentes... Si no hacemos algo ahora, solo necesitaran los orbes para desatar el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos. –"Mierda, esto es malo…".


	40. Espejismos de la Mente

**Espejismos de la Mente**

* * *

El profesor Cozmo no había terminado de dar su explicación, cuando Joseph y yo empezamos a preparar lo que necesitaríamos para viajar al desierto. Las chicas, conscientes de la situación, continuaron preguntando respecto al tema, a quien se supone, sabe más al respecto en toda la región. No pasaron veinte minutos, y ya todo estaba listo para partir, y ante la insistencia de Keldeo por acompañarnos desde fuera de su Poké Ball, aproveché para colocarle varios objetos encima; definitivamente no estaba nada satisfecho con su nueva función, como Pokémon de carga, pero al final se terminó resignando a colaborar de esa manera. May ayudó al hombre atendiéndole un par de dolencias, y tras esto, ella también estaba lista para partir. Esta ocasión nadie se quedaría atrás.

–Yo voy con ustedes. –Alegó el hombre de unos cuarenta, totalmente convencido. Ya Joseph le había indicado la ubicación exacta del pueblo, aclarándole que contactó con la base en búsqueda de que le enviaran un par de escoltas, pero el sujeto no parecía satisfecho con eso.

Claro que, por la urgencia de la misión, no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar por refuerzos, y menos podemos contar con Brock y su grupo, pues ellos también están lidiando con información de lo más reciente. En pocas palabras, estamos solos. Aunque ese era el fin de esta misión desde un inicio, como los mejores agentes de Ion, no podemos contar más que con nosotros mismos.

–¡No! Es bastante conocido el peligro del desierto, y aún más peligrosa es la presencia del Team Geyser, no puedo arriesgarme a llevar a un civil a semejante entorno. –Respondió Joseph, firme.

–¡Es por eso mismo que me necesitan! Miren, por algo ese templo se conoce como la Torre Espejismo, está ubicada en una zona la cual es azotada constantemente por tormentas de arena, las cuales hacen la visibilidad mínima. –Yo, en silencio, señalé las gafas protectoras que teníamos listas, para una ocasión así. –Eso no será suficiente, el terreno del desierto de Hoenn es particularmente irregular, poco constante y difícil para movilizarse. Sin alguien experto en la zona, nunca llegarán a su destino. –Joseph suspiró, comprendiendo lo que el hombre expresaba.

–¿Y usted es ese experto? –Inquirió Serena.

–Claramente, es una de las razones por las que los de Geyser me querían como su aliado. Claro, ellos usaron una gran cantidad de agentes para ubicar la torre, pero escuché que tuvieron muchas pérdidas, y la comunicación desde allá es precisamente muy dificultosa. Eso probablemente les haya resultado terriblemente incordiante, a la hora de investigar el templo. Pero eso no significa que sea el único experto en lenguajes antiguos, y no creo que se hayan quedado de manos cruzadas mientras yo me negaba a ayudarlos. Así que está claro que debemos actuar ahora, y será solo con mi ayuda que lleguen a tiempo a ese lugar.

–Está bien, pero en ese caso, una vez allá, debe limitarse a seguir mis órdenes. Puede que usted sea el geólogo experto, pero yo soy el líder de este grupo, y si va con nosotros, es parte de nosotros.

–¡Sí señor! –Respondió el científico, llevándose la mano a la frente. Esto causó la risa de la castaña y mi novia, y una cara de molestia en Joseph, y en mi caso… A decir verdad, tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

–Espero que allá esté más atento, Ketchum. –Me habló el líder.

–Sí… Eso haré. –Respondí con desgano.

–No se lo tomes en cuenta, está estresado por todo esto que está pasando. –Me dijo la pelimiel, abrazando mi brazo. "No lo defiendas…", sentí una sensación violenta incordiar mi cabeza, así que la sacudí y le respondí afirmativamente a ella, controlando ante todo mis sentimientos.

–Bien, todo listo… Es hora de partir.

Y así empezó el viaje hacia la Ruta Ciento Once. Bajamos la ladera, rodeado el Monte Chimney, como la noche anterior, pero evitando la Ruta Ciento Trece. En pocas horas ya estábamos a las afueras de la Ruta Ciento Doce, el clima se empezaba a notar bastante árido, en pro de una vegetación cada vez más espinosa. Justo cuando los arboles fueron remplazados por rocas, entramos en un cañón, que nos llevó directo a la entrada del Desierto de Hoenn.

–A partir de aquí todos deben usar las gafas protectoras, el viento de este lugar además de horriblemente seco, está cargado de arena. –Dijo Joseph, deteniéndose. Yo tomé la mochila con las gafas de lomos de Keldeo, y las entregué al resto del grupo.

–Aún me parece sorprendente que capturaras un legendario, chico. –Comentó fascinado el profesor. Durante la mitad del camino, no dejó de preguntar por la identidad de la especie de Keldeo, por lo que finalmente le dije la verdad; gran error.

–«A mí nadie me atrapó, yo decidí acompañarlo.»

–¡Y que pueda hablar a través de la energía del aura es aún más impresionante! –No pude evitar reír, al ver la expresión de molestia en el Pokémon de Unova. Lo cierto es que la actitud frenética del profresor, era bastante contrastante con la persona que recogimos del puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser. –Pero basta de todo eso… Debemos ingresar y caminar recto chocando con el muro del cañón, y luego descender hacia el sur, adentrándonos en el desierto.

–Está bien… Bueno, ya que el profesor de momento no cuenta con ningún Pokémon, es pertinente que todos vayan preparados en caso de que debamos luchar. La fauna de éste desierto es famosa por las especies peligrosas y agresivas. Y especialmente tengan cuidado al caminar, no es difícil toparse con Trapinch hambrientos, y dado que son similares a los Durant, no creo que nadie quiera recibir un mordisco de uno de ellos. –Serena y May pegaron un pequeño brinco casi simultáneamente, mi novia se acercó a mí, y May… Ella se acercó a nosotros; he llegado a captar que no le agrada mucho Joseph.

Claro… La fauna Pokémon de la Ruta Ciento Once. Recuerdo que, vagando por la región, pasé un tiempo cerca del desierto, pero nunca me animé a entrar. Pero eso no evitó que, tras tomar una pequeña siesta, me despertara rodeado por un grupo de Cacturne. Fue aterrador ver lo cerca que estaban, como, con sus movimientos lentos, simulando el movimiento del viento, buscaban engañarme con la imagen de que eran cactus reales. Era consciente del peligro de esas bestias, pues son conocidos por atacar viajeros perdidos, para succionar hasta la última gota de sangre, a través de sus afiladas espinas. Fue luego de escapar, que terminé volviendo a Ciudad Mauville, y tras decidir quedarme, empezó mi record de fechorías.

–Yo solo espero que no nos encontremos con algún Cacturne. –Comenté entre dientes.

–Pero si esos solo son un peligro para gente perdida y muy cansada… –La castaña se cayó al notar mi mirada.

–¿Tuviste una mala experiencia con ellos? –Preguntó atenta mi pelimiel.

–En esta región tuve una mala experiencia con todo…

–Hoenn no es tan mala, solo es cuestión de darle una oportunidad. –Respondió May.

–Ustedes no sufrieron la crisis como yo lo hice, es obvio que digan eso. –Comenté, sintiéndome molesto otra vez.

–Yo sé de lo que hablas… La verdad es que ser académico Pokémon en esa época fue bastante denigrante, al final terminé por trabajar independiente, cuando la Universidad de Hoenn cerró todos los cursos relacionados con el Mundo Pokémon. Sobreviví como pude, pero fue hasta que descubrí el valor potencial de los meteoritos de la Cascada Meteoro, que el Instituto Espacial me contrató. Fue gracias a eso que salí de la miseria, así que coloqué un laboratorio en Pueblo Fallarbor, al oeste de la Ruta Ciento Trece, y continué con mis investigaciones.

Sentí empatía en la voz del sujeto, así que eso, aunado a la mano de Serena tomando la mía, me pude relajar. "Ese sueño me dejó bastante descolocado, necesito tranquilizarme…". Noté a Keldeo y Pikachu, que estaba sobre la espalda del primero, mirarme con recelo; pensé que el legendario me diría algo, pero al parecer se lo reservó. Para ese punto ya habíamos empezado a caminar dentro del desierto, y con cierta dificultad, luchaba por evitar que la arena inundara las botas de montañismo que llevaba, al menos mi amada gorra evitaba que el Sol me cegara; Serena llevaba una gorra similar a la mía, pero de color rosado, y May usaba una bandana verde para cubrir su pelo, los demás no usaban nada sobre sus cabezas.

–Eso me interesa, ¿de qué va su investigación? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

–Pues estoy intentado comprobar la existencia de vida fuera del planeta, usando meteoritos. Claro que eso no sería suficiente para mantenerme, más hoy en día, así que también estoy trabajando en una manera de extraer energía de las rocas espaciales. Sé que suena extraño, pero he descubierto que los meteoritos están imbuidos en energía, similar a como sucede con la mega piedras…

–Interesante… Ya había escuchado sobre la energía en los meteoritos, pero, ¿cómo es eso de que puede probar que hay vida fuera del planeta usándolos? –Pregunté, Serena y May parecían igual de interesadas ante mi pregunta.

–He comparado multitud de rocas espaciales con la composición de mis Lunatone y Solrock; con gran precisión, he llegado a determinar hasta una similitud del noventa por ciento. Ellos son parte vital de mi estudio, gracias a Arceus no los llevaba cuando me secuestraron, así que deben seguir en mi laboratorio, espero que estén bien… –El sujeto hizo una pausa, antes de seguir. –Bueno, como decía… Eso por sí solo podría determinar que ellos son Pokémon de fuera del planeta, pero no son los únicos casos; también trabajo en conjunto con otros científicos a lo largo de las regiones, que han determinado que Clefairy, Clefable, Elgyem, Beheeyem y Minior, también son Pokémon extra-planetarios. Lastimosamente aún no se tienen pruebas lo suficientemente contundentes, más allá del caso de Lunatone, Solrock y Minior, pero eso es solo porque mi especialidad en la geología ayudó en el caso; ya que yo viajé a Alola para confirmar la información sobre los Minior. Claro, ya se sabía que viven en la atmosfera, pero ahora estamos seguros que su núcleo no está formado por energía de éste planeta.

A pesar de que en esencia sonaba a locura, no era la primera vez que escuchaba que todos esos Pokémon podrían relacionarse con el espacio. Pero el pensar en eso me recordó esa noche, viendo Minior, esos hermosos Pokémon similares a estrellas fugases, recubiertos por polvo espacial. "Esa noche pasé con _ella_ , y pensé que siempre estaría a mi lado, pero me equivoqué… Ahora no soporto ver estrellas fugaces". Seguía pensando en eso, cuando vi movimiento en el suelo, algo estaba por salir cerca del pie de Serena, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió… La empujé.

–¡Keldeo, Escaldar a ese Trapinch! –Todo sucedió en un segundo, arrojé a la pelimiel lejos de la tierra, y lancé la primera orden en la que pude pensar. Inmediatamente, de donde antes estaba el pie de mi novia, salió un Pokémon de gran tamaño, de unos setenta centímetros; era rojo con una boca enorme y pequeños ojos, negros como el carbón. El torrente de agua golpeó su rostro, ahuyentándolo; pronto desapareció por donde vino. Fue cuando escuché quejidos, que me preocupé.

–¡Serena! –Exclamé, antes de que el resto del grupo pudiera reaccionar ante lo recién ocurrido. Al verla, me percaté de que no había tomado el mejor curso de acción. La pobre chica terminó estrellándose contra la arena, llenándose de raspones desde la cara a las manos, sobre todo las últimas, pues cayó apoyándose en ellas. Era fácil apreciar cortes y sangre en sus palmas, rodillas y codos.

–¡Eres un idiota! ¿Tenías que usar tanta fuerza para quitarla del camino? –Cuestionó la castaña, en estado de furia.

–Yo… Serena, ven déjame ayudarte. –La chica, que hasta ahora no había hablado, se sacudió la ropa a medias, y me miró… Pero no me agradó lo que vi en sus hermosos ojos celestes, era temor.

–Ash… Sé que estabas intentado ayudarme, pero ese empujón no fue normal, casi salgó volando, y lo digo en sentido literal. –La chica, aceptando la ayuda de May, se reincorporó antes de seguir hablando. –Sé que algo te ha estado pasando, y deberás hablar de eso tarde o temprano… Vamos, no podemos detenernos más tiempo.

Con ayuda de Keldeo, limpió sus heridas, para luego cubrirlas con una gaza. Sin decir nada más, continuamos el camino, pero cuando pude darme cuenta, estaba caminando solo acompañado por un silente Joseph. May y Serena iban adelante, junto a Keldeo y Pikachu, y el profesor guiaba desde un poco más al frente que ellas.

–Ash, sé que no es el mejor momento… ¿Qué digo? La verdad sí lo es… Ash, el estado en que dejó a esos miembros de Geyser anoche, no fue normal ni de cerca. Ese hombre calvo estaba destrozado, y la verdad no sé si habrá logrado sobrevivir; para terminar, él tenía varias Poké Balls, y una estaba abierta y vacía, pero no había ningún Pokémon cerca… Mire, no quiero insinuar nada, es un gran agente y compañero, y no tengo ninguna queja. Pero creo que debería dejar el control del aura de lado, desde que lo pudo empezar a usar, lo he notado ligeramente diferente, y ahora… Ahora se nota mucho… Mi recomendación es que por ahora se enfoque en luchar con los Pokémon, entre todos nos apoyaremos, ya verá que no hará falta que la utilicé.

El chico me palmeó la espalda, antes de adelantarse, dejándome solo. Sabía que Joseph tenía razón, sabía que debía detener mi uso del aura, pero en el fondo no estaba seguro de poder. "Lo necesito… Sin el aura soy débil… No puedo volver a ser débil". Una esfera de luz se formó en mi mano, disipando cualquier duda en mi cabeza… "Esto es el verdadero poder, no puedo renunciar a él… ¿Me siento culpable por lo que hice al Grumpig?... No... Es algo que sucederá más seguido, ya no más eso de contenerme, ya nunca más volveré a temer a mi poder". Cuando la esfera de aura se desvaneció, sabía que había tomado una decisión sin retorno. En silencio, me limité a seguir al resto.

–Deberíamos hacer una pausa, aún nos falta un poco más, pero ya estamos cerca… O eso creo… –Suspiré, consciente de que andaríamos por un buen rato más. Aún alejado del resto, me senté en una roca, cualquier señal del cañón ya había desaparecido, y lo único visible a la redonda, era arena. Conforme más pensaba en la decisión que tomé, menos cómodo me sentía con ella… Pero no sabía que otro camino tomar, o así era hasta…

–Toma, sé que, si no comes algo antes de que lleguemos al templo, te estarás muriendo de hambre. –Serena liberó una ligera risilla, claramente tensa. Tomé el bollo dulce que me ofreció y lo mordí, silentemente. Pensé que se retiraría, pero para mi alegría, ella se sentó al lado mío, ocupando parte de la roca; yo me corrí para darle más espacio. Estuvimos callados por un rato, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio que nos rodeaba.

–Sé que no debí haberme molestado contigo… Tú solo pensabas en mi seguridad al sacarme del camino de ese Trapinch, no debí… –Decidí interrumpirla.

–No… Tenías toda la razón de molestarte, me excedí en la fuerza que empleé, y es… Es porque tienes razón, he estado teniendo un problema con mi capacidad de controlar el aura, es como… Como si ella me controlara a mí… Como si me hablara, es sumamente extraño. –Bien podría haberle hablado de los sueños, pero mis ideas seguían demasiado confusas y entremezcladas, haciéndome difícil entenderlo incluso a mí mismo, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo hablarle de ello; al final decidí no entrar en detalles y decir directamente lo que sentía. Ella me miró unos segundos, en mutismo, antes de replicar.

–Ash, desearía poder decirte mil cosas con tal de ayudarte, pero la verdad es que no sé nada del aura. Pero lo que sí sé, es sobre tu capacidad de poner empeño en lo que deseas, sé que posees una perseverancia impresionante, y por eso es que eres capaz de lograr todo aquello que te propones. Sé que podrás controlar eso, sé que te sobrepondrás, y controlarás lo que es tuyo. Y ya sabes, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte, no es algo que debas hacer solo… Recuerda, este camino lo recorremos juntos. –Un beso fue el final perfecto para aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, pero me detuve cuando, al tocar su cara con mi mano, sentí las banditas de gaza. Me separé de su rostro, y con pena, miré lo que causé… Ella notó mi desgano, así que añadió. –No te sientas mal, prefiero mil veces tener esto, que haber sido mordida por ese tipo Bicho horrendo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y recordé lo que siempre he sabido, que no deseo a ninguna otra mujer en mi vida, ella es perfecta. Sus ojos como el cielo, y piel de porcelana, resaltaban en el ambiente árido.

–Trapinch solo es tipo Tierra, no Bicho… –Me sentí estúpido por romper el momento con ese comentario tan estúpido, pero cuando ambos empezamos a reír, supe que había hecho lo correcto. Nuestras carcajadas fueron detenidas por el llamado de Joseph, así que me levanté de la roca, y ayudé a la hermosa joven a hacer lo mismo. Nos sacudimos la arena y con el espirito renovado, y con nuestros dedos entrelazados, volvimos al camino hacia la Torre Espejismo.

El tiempo avanzó imponente, ya ahora era incapaz de sentir mis pies, estaba muriendo de agotamiento. La mano salvadora de Serena me entregó una botella de agua, con la que pude recargar energías, antes de dar un paso más. Llevábamos más de tres horas avanzando por ese arenoso Mundo Distorsión, y aun no veíamos más que dunas de arena sobre más arena. A pesar de que mis ojos estaban en buen estado gracias a las gafas, mi nariz ya estaba escociéndome, me ardía el solo respirar, y mis labios parecían rocas de lo resecos que estaban.

–¿Profesor, será que ya estamos cerca del templo ese? Ya no aguanto un minuto más en este desierto… –Declaró May, con voz rasposa.

–Bueno… A decir verdad, según mis cálculos debimos haber llegado hace veinte minutos. –Un grito ahogado se escuchó en más de uno.

–Genial, simplemente genial… Y se suponía que usted es el experto. –Hasta Joseph hablaba con un tono que denotaba irritación.

–¡Claro que lo soy! Es solo que… No… Jóvenes, ahí está. –Serena y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incomodidad con May. Ahí estaba el supuesto guía, señalando una montaña de arena. "¿Sé estará volviendo loco?".

–«No…» –Miré a Keldeo extrañado, pero él ya estaba justo al lado del Profesor Cozmo, viendo la misma duna; Pikachu lo imitaba desde su espalda. Pensaba comentar algo al respecto, pero Joseph se me adelantó.

–Chicos, deberían venir a ver esto… –Tomé la mano de Serena, la cual había soltado por el calor, y nos acercamos al resto, seguidos de May.

Mi boca reseca se abrió como las puertas del castillo de Ion, frente a mí ocurría el efecto visual más sorprendente que he llegado a ver en mi vida, y he visto de todo. Casi como cuando un Pokémon usa Velo Arena para desparecer en una Tormenta de Arena, una torre de varias decenas de metros aparecía en medio del desierto, estaba formada por ladrillos del color de la arena. La duna nunca fue una duna, era parte de la entrada a aquel lugar. Busqué insistentemente, pero no encontré señales del Team Geyser por ningún lado, y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno, o malo.

–¿Ahora aceptan que sin mí no hubieran llegado? –El silencio fue la afirmación que el sujeto buscaba, porque con paso alegre, se empezó a acercar a la sorpréndete torre con forma de prisma cuadrangular. Los demás, tras superar la estupefacción, empezamos a seguirlo. Al llegar a la cima de la duna que servía de acceso, nos encontramos con un muro de cerámica que parecía inalterado, solo afectado por la erosión provocada por la arena.

–¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? –Pregunté, recalcando lo obvio… Que el acceso, era básicamente una pared más de la torre. Pero mi pregunta no necesitó respuesta, pues el científico pisó la arena en una zona específica frente a la entrada, y el muro se hundió, desapareciendo en las arenas.

–Ok… Definitivamente sin usted no haríamos logrado nada. –El comentario de la castaña, provocó que le hombre inflara su pecho en orgullo.

–Síganme, pero sepan que adentro no es más seguro que afuera. Esta torre tiene miles de años, y su estructura está muy inestable. –El hombre bajó por unas gradas de tierra, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la edificación. Joseph sacó a su Chandelure Shiny y empezó a seguirlo. May, Serena y yo, contemplamos la ominosidad del interior de la estructura, ahora iluminada por las llamas del candelabro fantasma. May fue la siguiente en entrar, tras respirar hondo, tomando valor.

–Serena… –Mi voz salió más quebrada de lo que esperaba, estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle ahí adentro.

–Estaré bien, Ash. Recuerda, estamos juntos en esto. Además, pensaba que ya habías comprendido que puedo cuidarme sola. –La pelimiel me guiñó un ojo, para luego sacar a su Plusle. –¡May! –La castaña volteó hacia nosotros, y al ver al roedor eléctrico, sacó al suyo. Los dos Pokémon eléctricos de Hoenn empezaron a caminar en círculo, persiguiéndose. Luego de un rato empezaron a compartir electricidad, aumentando el brillo dentro del lugar, ahora, sus paredes llenas de jeroglíficos, eran fácilmente visibles. –Vamos. –"Algo dentro de este lugar me da muy mala espina". Suspiré y empecé a caminar tras mi novia.


	41. Hogar del Enigma Ancestral

**Hogar del Enigma Ancestral**

* * *

Cada pasillo que recorríamos, nos dejaba más en claro que nadie había visitado ese lugar en muchos años. Pero las apariencias eran engañosas, pues el mismo Cozmo nos aseguró que él estuvo a cargo de una expedición en ese lugar, solo meses atrás. Keldeo se mantuvo a mi lado durante el recorrido, expectante; Pikachu terminó por unirse a los "hermanos eléctricos", que no paraban de juguetear en la arena. Últimamente había llegado a olvidar que Pikachu no solo disfruta de combatir, él también tiene un espíritu curioso y juguetón, aunque claro, lo que pasé yo y todo mi equipo, influyó en la actitud de todos, no solo mía. Por eso me agradaba verlo disfrutar de un simple juego, aunque no fuera el momento ni el lugar.

–La última vez que vine, había una gran cantidad de Trapinch, pero parece ser que los Sandshrew han logrado controlar su población. –Así es la naturaleza, el Pokémon Hormiga León es la presa del Pokémon Ratón, aunque su especie debería ser armadillo, esa es la pirámide alimenticia. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, a todos los Pokémon los pintaban de comedores de bayas, pero ese no es el caso, allá afuera, en el Mundo Pokémon, existe la depredación, y es parte del salvajismo innato de todas las criaturas, incluidos nosotros. –Por cierto, tengan cuidado con los Baltoy, pueden sufrir de una descarga psíquica si llegan a tomarlos o pisarlos.

–¿Baltoy? –Preguntó curiosa mi novia, que ahora caminaba junto a mí. May, como de costumbre, nos acompañaba, mientras Joseph y el Profesor Cozmo lideraban un poco más al frente. El Chandelure del chico estaba al frente de todos, mientras que los roedores eléctricos iban en medio de nosotros y los guías, por último, Keldeo se mantenía al lado contrario de Serena.

–Son Pokémon con forma de muñeco hechos de barro, suelen moverse pendularmente, es imposible no notarlos… Al menos que estén enterrados, en ese caso me aseguraré de no reaccionar como antes. –Ella me acarició la cabeza, notando que hacer referencia a como la empujé, me estaba haciendo mal.

Dejando eso de lado, los Baltoy son de los pocos Pokémon que son creación del hombre. Aún no se sabe cómo adquirieron vida y poderes psíquicos, pero se sabe que muchos de ellos, sobre todo su evolución, Claydol, quedaron como guardianes de las ruinas de antiguas civilizaciones, aquellas que los crearon. También está Porygon, una creación del laboratorio principal de Silph Co., el Laboratorio Pokémon. Es un lugar que antaño estuvo en la Isla Cinnabar, pero cuando el volcán erupcionó, se mudaron a Ciudad Verde. Porygon se conoce por su capacidad de comprimirse en datos, así como con las Poké Balls, y puede viajar a través de redes como la Pokéweb. No es un Pokémon que se suela ver en las batallas Pokémon, ya que se suele usar más como protección de servidores y redes empresariales. Igual es un Pokémon que se puede "descargar" por un módico precio, uno que nadie normal puede manejar, así que nunca falta el ricachón que presume su Porygon o sus formas evolucionadas, que funcionan más como versiones actualizadas.

–¿Escucharon eso? –Volteé a ver a Serena, que fue quien realizó dicha pregunta. Ella se detuvo y señaló el techo, un fuerte sonido de golpes era apreciable. "Estaba tan distraído que no lo escuché".

–Deberíamos ir a ver que es, pero sospecho que sea alguno de los Claydol que estará atacando a algún Sandshrew o Sandslash. –Un golpe más provocó que el techo retumbara, causando que arena "lloviera" sobre nosotros. –O tal vez sea más que solo un Sandslash…

Miré al profesor, como si el sarcasmo se trasmitiera a través de los poros de mi piel. "Claro…". Era claro que una batalla importante estaba ocurriendo encima de nosotros, y ahora era pertinente llegar a ese piso para corroborar que no fueran los miembros del Team Geyser.

–¿Cómo se llega a ese piso? –Pregunté con urgencia, con esa sensación de que algo estaba mal, a flor de piel.

–Debemos rodear ese pasillo para luego…

–Guárdeselo, apúrese y guíenos. –De pronto me vi rodeado de miradas de sorpresa, pero poco me importó. "¿Acaso soy el único que siente el peligro en todo esto?". El profesor empezó a caminar rápidamente, haciendo giros en cada pasillo, que el recordaba que nos llevaría al piso de arriba. Pronto todos estábamos corriendo, a través del laberinto que era el interior de la torre.

–¿Ash, estás seguro que es necesario ponerte tan serio? No hemos visto señales del Team Geyser, tal vez nunca llegaron, mira como nos costó a nosotros hacerlo, y eso que viajábamos con un experto. Además, el Profesor Cozmo parece convencido de que es una batalla entre Pokémon salvajes, bien podían ser varios Sand…

–Serena. –La interrumpí, ella me miró seria, sin disminuir su velocidad de carrera. –Esos no son Pokémon salvajes… Lo sé. –Ella asintió, comprendiendo a lo que me refería. May nos estaba mirando desde al lado, en silencio. Escuchar mi afirmación causó que se pusiera más seria aún, comprendiendo que estaba muy seguro de que algo estaba mal.

"¿Lo sientes? Es una perturbación energética muy fuerte… Me necesitarás". Pronto empecé a escuchar a esa voz, la del sueño, sabía que debía ignorarla, pero se me estaba haciendo muy difícil. Al fin empezamos a subir las escaleras, y para ese punto, Keldeo ya se había adelantado, buscando ser el primero en actuar en caso de ser necesario. El sonido de ataques y movimientos de batallas cada vez era más obvio, e incluso se podían ver luces y brillos donde comenzaba el que era el tercer piso. "Deberás dejarte llevar… Lo sabes…".

–¡Cuidado! –Fue mi turno de ser empujado; con una clara diferencia de fuerzas, cabe resaltar. Mi hombro chocó contra el muro, y justo en ese momento, un rayo de color purpura impactó contra la pared de las escaleras, Serena y May venían un poco más atrás, así que no se vieron afectadas. Agradecí a Joseph con la mirada, y entré en la habitación, en la cual ya Keldeo estaba totalmente detenido, mirando al medio de la misma.

No era necesario preguntarse que miraba, pues eran más que apreciables tres Claydol que estaban luchando contra un Swampert y un Mightyena, los dos Pokémon eran comandados por miembros del Team Geyser. Los Pokémon eran similares a tótems flotantes, hechos de barro, y con su rostro rodeado de ojos grandes y rojos, con una especie de pico entre cada uno; eran como representaciones de un Noctowl. A cada lado de su cuerpo, tenían extremidades extrañas por las que lanzaban ataques. El Swampert, por otro lado, era un Pokémon anfibio, de color celeste con aletas en su cabeza.

–Hemos quedado rezagados, debemos terminar aquí para seguir al resto hacia la cámara principal, al parecer al fin conseguimos la ubicación del primer objetivo. Pero están lidiando con un gran problema, necesitan ayuda de todas las unidades. –La voz de una chica se pudo escuchar de entre las dos personas que comandaban a sus Pokémon, en contra de los Claydol.

–¿Entonces esa fue la señal de ayuda? –Se escuchó tenuemente una repuesta afirmativa. –Fuera lo que fuera que haya pasado, puso en alerta a todos estos malditos Claydol y Baltoy. –Ante ese comentario, puse atención al escenario, y en el piso pude apreciar bastantes figuras sin movimiento, eran un montón de Baltoy, con los que seguramente ya habían lidiado.

–«¿A quién ayudamos?» –No tuve la oportunidad de responder a Keldeo, pues en solo segundos, el Claydol del medio uso terremoto, derribando a Pokémon y entrenadores. La torre entera se estremeció, así que me vi en la necesidad de apoyarme en el muro.

Lo que aconteció después, fue digno de una película de horror, algo crudo como la realidad misma. Tras el uso de Terremoto, los otros dos Claydol, que evitaron el daño levitando lejos del suelo, atacaron con Tierra Viva. El piso debajo de los miembros de Geyser se resquebrajó, y antes de que cayeran, fueron impactados por dos Hiperrayos. La energía blanquecina desintegró parte de las dos personas, que terminaron por caer junto con sus ya debilitados Pokémon. Todos reaccionaron de manera distinta, pero yo me enfoqué en confortar a mi novia, que se notaba muy afectada por presenciar dos muertes de esa manera. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para eso, porque los tres Pokémon tipo Tierra/Psíquico nos detectaron, y empezaron a lanzarnos Psicorrayos. "Ya sabes a quien atacar… Usa Hidrobomba". "Hierva Lazo". Nuevamente solo bastó que pensara la orden, para que otro Pokémon que no fuera Keldeo, me entendiera. "Sabes que necesitas mi poder…".

–¡Vuelve Minun! Absol, Cuchillada Nocturna. –Serena sacudió cualquier sentimiento negativo, y se enfocó en su tarea como agente de Ion.

–Tú igual, Plusle… ¡Blastoise, Acua Cola!

–Chandela, usa Bola Sombra, luego Bola de Energía.

Los dos roedores eléctricos volvieron a sus Poké Balls, y en su lugar aparecieron el Pokémon siniestro de mi novia, y la tortuga acuática de May. El Chandelure de Joseph empezó a lanzar intervalos de esferas de energía morada y verde, mientras Pikachu atacaba a su lado usando las hierbas, que interrumpían los contraataques de los Pokémon guardianes. Al contario de ellos, Blastoise y Absol se lanzaron a atacar de cerca, por la espalda, evitado los ataques de sus compañeros, el primer usando su cola cargada de agua y el segundo con sus garras recubiertas de energía oscura. Keldeo se enfocaba en lanzar torrentes de agua a una distancia media.

Bien podríamos haber usado más Pokémon, pero usar más de uno suele dividir demasiado la atención, y no todos les enseñan, como en mi caso, a actuar por cuenta propia. Además, contantemente lidiábamos con la cercanía de ataques como Tierra Viva y Psicorrayo, que nos ponían en constante peligro, y a mí en contante tensión, sobre todo por Serena.

–Aléjate y esquiva ese Tierra Viva, recibe el Psicorrayo y contraataca con Bola Sombra. –Estaba sorprendido por la orden de Serena, en sí no era nada especial, pero jugar de esa manera con la inmunidad de tu Pokémon, es algo que no todo mundo tiene la confianza de hacer. "Ella realmente se ha vuelto una gran luchadora.

–Keldeo, acompaña a Absol y usa Escaldar a corta distancia. Pikachu, asegúrate de que los Claydol no se nos acerquen, en caso de ser necesario, usa Protección para cubrirnos.

Absol recibió el ataque psíquico, que se desvaneció al tocar su piel, e impactó con sus garras uno de los múltiples "ojos" del Pokémon salvaje. Cuando uno de sus compañeros se disponía a ayudarlo, Keldeo le lanzó un torrente de agua caliente. Miré a Serena y le guiñé un ojo, ella me lanzó un beso en señal de agradecimiento.

–Yo te cubro las espaldas, acabemos con esos dos Claydol. –Le afirmé.

–Está bien. En ese caso, Absol usa Tormento en ambos Pokémon y ataca con Cuchillada Nocturna, cuando ellos te ataquen, usa Golpe Bajo. –Los Claydol, atormentados, empezaron a usar ataques sin orden alguno. Uno de ellos empezó a expulsar arena de su cuerpo, provocando una Tormenta de Arena.

–¡Eso no! Keldeo, Danza Lluvia, luego ataca con Hidrobomba. –Mientras mi Pokémon eliminaba la arena convocando una ligera lluvia, May y Joseph lidiaban con el Claydol restante, que parecía aún más poderoso que sus dos aliados. El Chandelure del líder atacaba desde lejos, alternando los ataques tipo Planta y Fantasma antes ordenados, mientras con su cola extendida por un cuerpo de agua, Blastoise atacaba desde cerca, esquivando Psicorrayos y ocasionales Hiperrayos. Pero esa táctica se rompió, cuando ese Claydol se rodeó de una esfera de energía rosa, aumentándose ambas defensas. –¡Mierda, eso es Masa Cósmica! Pikachu, ayúdalos, acércate y usa Poder Oculto.

Pronto los Pokémon con los que Serena y yo lidiábamos, empezaron a usar Masa Cósmica también, haciéndonos aún más difícil el batallar contra ellos. Al estar atacando más de cerca, el Absol de Serena empezó a recibir ataque tras ataque, y estaba empezando a verse ampliamente superado. Con Poder Pasado, las grandes rocas energizadas ayudaron a aumentar las stats de la pareja de guardianes, y repitiendo dicho movimiento, lanzaron al Pokémon siniestro contra nosotros.

–¡Absol! –El desgarrador grito de Serena se filtró en cada una de mis neuronas.

–¡Keldeo, atrápalo y tráelo! –El legendario detuvo sus constantes ataques y saltó en dirección a Absol, que cayó justo en su espalda, a pocos metros de nosotros. Un brinco más fue necesario, tras un Tierra Viva que desgarró el suelo donde hace solo segundos se encontraban, filtrando la mayoría del agua producida por la Danza Lluvia.

–Absol… Ash, está muy herido… Esta batalla debe terminar ahora, esos Claydol han aumentado demasiado sus estadísticas de combate. –Ver lágrimas sabiendo de sus hermosos ojos celestes, escuchar su armoniosa voz quebrada… Me hizo perder el control.

Los dos Claydol lanzaron un par de Hiperrayos hacia las gradas, específicamente al lado derecho, a unos dos metros de donde May, Joseph y el profesor estaban, o sea, nuestra posición. Los dos rayos de energía de tipo Normal se acercaban como en cámara lenta, incluso escuché a Pikachu gritar aterrado, como si cada segundo fuera un tiempo infinito. Serena usó su cuerpo para cubrir a su inconsciente Pokémon, y Keldeo la cubrió a ella. Pero eso nunca hizo falta…

–¿Ash? –La voz de Serena denotaba duda y sorpresa, ya que una barrera que incluso alcanzó a nuestros compañeros, detuvo el avance de los Hiperrayos, los cuales se desvanecieron como si tocaran a un tipo Fantasma. "Tal vez lo soy…". Mi aura no generaba una barrera estable y concreta, más bien fluctuaba en ondas, con movimientos muy violentos.

–Keldeo, usa Represalia. –El poni se rodeó de mi energía, fortaleciéndose. Saliendo de la seguridad de mi barrera, emprendió una carreara hacia los tres Claydol, que ahora estaban reunidos, tras el retroceso de Blastoise y Pikachu. Una energía blanca con brillos negros empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, empezando por su cuerno. Con una agilidad sorprendente, esquivó saltando un Tierra Viva, luego giró evitando un Hiperrayo, y por último esquivó un Psicorrayo, volviendo al suelo. Enfocándose en aquel Claydol con el que luchaban May y Joseph, que ahora se encontraba en medio de sus compañeros, se preparó para liberar toda su energía de golpe. El impacto fue tan poderoso, que mi barrera desapareció, dejando solo residuos de energía aural; el movimiento, potenciado por la derrota de su compañero, lanzó al Claydol contra el lado contrario de la habitación, derrotándolo en el acto.

–¡Bola Sombra!

–¡Rayo Hielo! Pikachu, ayúdanos con Poder Oculto.

Mientras que yo perdía el conocimiento levemente, los demás aprovecharon que el golpe a su líder, desorientó a los otros dos Claydol. Escuché tres impactos y luego nada… Todo estaba negro.

–«Te lo dije… Necesitas de mí… Necesitas dejarte llevar… Necesitarás todo eso para cumplir tu objetivo, nuestro sueño… Yo soy la fuerza de la que careces, no podrás seguir sin mí.» –"¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Probablemente sí".

–«Ash…» –Reconocí el aura de Keldeo inmediatamente… Ya no estaba soñando.

–¿Ash? –"¿May?".

–Debemos hacer algo, creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos. –"¿Retirarnos? ¡Pero si estamos demasiado cerca!" No pienso…

–No, estoy segura que él está bien, debe de estar por despertar. Usó demasiada aura, simplemente no está acostumbrado a emplear tanto poder. –"Serena… Eres la mejor".

–¿Conque el también controla el Aura? Ya había escuchado de eso… Eso explica esa barrera energética… Es una cualidad muy rara en humanos, e implica gran conexión con la energía vital del Mundo Pokémon. Lo mejor sería darle algún dulce, puede que tal derroche de energía le haya provocado un bajón de glucosa. –"¿Qué no sabe ese profesor?".

–En el maletín tengo Gateau Clásico que traje de cuando estuvimos en Sinnoh, ¿eso bastará? –La vos de Serena me daba fuerza con cada palabra. "Me siento tan ridículo… Seguramente lo soy".

–¿Es un dulce famoso por su capacidad energética y curativa, no es así? –Escuché a la castaña preguntar.

–Sí, y la respuesta es la misma. Eso será más que suficiente para que recupere su estado. Pero, ¿cómo se lo suministramos? –La pregunta del profesor me provocó la misma duda, a decir verdad, era incapaz de mover un solo musculo, solo podía escuchar. Mientras, de fondo, tenía la oscuridad de mis parpados.

–Conozco una manera de influir el movimiento de englutimiento, de hecho, a noche lo usé en usted. Solo debo diluir el dulce en agua y… ¡Listo! ¿Serena, me permites? –Pronto sentí ligeramente como era movido, y gracias a mi ahora más desarrollada aura, supe que ya no estaba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de mi novia. De hecho, aunque me costó, supe que estaba en la misma posición, pero sobre los muslos de la castaña. Sentí un extraño tacto en mi garganta, y luego aprecié la sensación de un líquido con grumos recorrer mi esófago. El efecto fue inmediato, me levanté, causando que May se sobresaltara, y que Serena me abrazara. La castaña guardó el líquido restante que quedó en la botella, y se puso de pie.

–¿Estás seguro que puedes seguir? –Asentí con la cabeza, ante la pregunta de Joseph, separándome ligeramente de Serena. El pelinegro me ayudó a levantarme, sintiendo dolor en cada musculo de mis pies. Ocultando tal dolor, hice lo mismo con Serena; ahora podríamos continuar.

–Bien, ¿cómo cruzamos la habitación? –Ante la pregunta de May, miré primero la desmoronada, agujereada y empapada zona, y luego al que nos estaba guiando.

–No hará falta, podremos subir por las escaleras y… –Pero fue cuando notó la razón por la que May preguntó aquello; el área contigua de las gradas, estaba bloqueada por escombros del techo, que cayeron ante los ataques de los Claydol. –En ese caso, deberemos recorrer esta habitación con cuidado, la cámara central de esta torre se encuentra unos cinco pisos más arriba, así que debemos usar las escaleras sí o sí. Esperemos que las del otro lado sí sean accesibles.

Para ese punto, los únicos Pokémon que estaban fuera de sus Poké Balls eran Pikachu y Keldeo, así que, con cuidado, empezamos a caminar por el inestable piso donde acababa de ocurrir la batalla. Muchos cuerpos de Baltoy seguían tapizando el piso, y los tres Claydol estaban completamente inmóviles, ahí donde cayeron al ser derrotados. Un mal paso y podríamos perfectamente a travesar el piso entero, y terminar en el de abajo. Esa idea me llevó a tomar delicadamente el brazo de Serena, acercándola a mí. Los Pokémon nos seguían desde atrás, el roedor encima del tipo Agua, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Sin demasiado problema, llegamos a las escaleras del lado contrario, y por suerte estas contaban con un buen estado. Lo más rápido que pudimos, empezamos a trepar la torre entera, lo extraño es que en cada piso que accedíamos, había cuerpos de Pokémon, y alguno que otro de personas, además de claras señales de pelea, pero no estaban los ganadores de esas batallas. Esa duda se fue diluyendo conforme nos acercábamos a la cima, pues un sonido estruendoso era fácilmente escuchable, al punto de ensordecernos. Entre lo que parecía una batalla campal de un grado muy superior a la del piso de más abajo, y unos extraños sonidos robóticos, era claro que debíamos estar listos para lo peor. Al llegar al lugar indicado por el profesor, nos encontramos con un salón gigantesco, lleno de pinturas rupestres e inscripciones en roca.

–Esta es la cámara principal. Lo extraño es que es la última habitación de la torre, pero no parece que se esté desarrollando ninguna batalla. Además, yo investigué a fondo éste lugar, y la respuesta de la ubicación de Groudon no se hallaba en esta zona… No entiendo… –Antes de que continuara explicándose, un fuerte retumbo provocó que parte de una pared de la cámara se derrumbara. –Esperen, ese parte antes era inaccesible, debe ser ahí donde están esos desgraciados del Team Geyser, lo mejor es que vayamos a ver qué está sucediendo, si los involucra a ellos, no puede ser algo bueno.

Nos acercamos al muro parcialmente desmoronado, y pudimos apreciar una especie de túnel que se ubicaba debajo de éste. El profesor nos aseguró que en todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar, nunca vio nada parecido a un acceso secreto. "O no lo hicieron bien, o estaba a muy bien oculto". Sin más dilación, nos agachamos para caber en ese lugar, que bien sería la pesadilla de un claustrofóbico. El complejo túnel recorría parte del piso bajo tierra, en lo que sería el límite del concreto, antes de convertirse en el techo de la habitación inferior.

Vimos luz al final del túnel, literalmente, y no era una iluminación natural, más bien titilaba violentamente, como si se tratara de explosiones. Y eso eran, pues la tierra sobre nosotros, temblaba a cada impacto por sobre la superficie. Una vez llegamos a la que era la salida, nos asomamos ligeramente por el borde del túnel, para así, terminar encontrándonos con una escena capaz de robar el aliento. Decenas de miembros del Team Geyser y sus Pokémon, liderados por una mujer morena de pelo largo y un hombre de facciones asiáticas con sobrepeso, estaban luchando con lo que serían los Claydol y Baltoy restantes. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente… Lo que realmente llamaba nuestra atención, era el Pokémon formado por una amalgama de rocas, con brazos y piernas robustos, y varias luces como ojos, formando una "H".

–Uno de los autómatas definitivos de la civilización antigua, Regirock. –Ante lo dicho por el Profesor Cozmo, sentí el terror apoderarse de mí, ante la presencia del Pokémon legendario. "Necesitaremos de todo mi poder para salir vivos de aquí…".


	42. Combatiendo por el Secreto

**Combatiendo por el Secreto**

* * *

No importaba que los segundos se escurrieran a través de mis temblorosas manos, lo que veía frente a mí, no dejaba de ser impresionante. El Pokémon legendario estaba quieto, generando aquellos sonidos robóticos que había escuchado antes; en sí no parecía hostil, ya que solo estaba atacando a aquellos Pokémon que se le acercaran. Los miembros del Team Geyser, encontrándose acorralados, hacían lo que podían para lidiar con la horda de Pokémon tipo Tierra/Psíquico.

–¡Escuadrón Magma, ataquen con todo lo que tenemos, no podemos replegarnos! Debemos darle aún más tiempo al profesor, para que pueda descifrar el enigma. –Gritó el hombre regordete.

–¡Es escuadrón Aqua, creí que eso había quedado claro! –Replicó la chica de pelo largo.

–¡Cómo Giratinas sea! ¿¡No ves qué no es momento para discutir por semejantes nimiedades!? –La chica lo miró disgustada, aceptando en silencio la verdad de su argumento.

–¡Ya lo escucharon, ataquen con todo lo que tengan, no podemos dejar que lleguen a la sala del secreto! –Gritó la chica, aparentemente la sublíder del escuadrón.

–¿Sala del secreto? Necesitamos llegar a ese lugar, estoy seguro que se refieren a la ubicación de Groudon. Es realmente importante que nosotros obtengamos esa información antes que ellos. –Susurró el profesor Cozmo. –Además, tengo mis dudas sobre quien habrá aceptado colaborar con ellos, así que me gustaría ver a ese tal profesor.

–La información es lo de menos, debemos evitar que consigan esa ubicación ante cualquier cosa, ¡destruiré esa sala! –Aseguré, hablando en el mismo tono.

–¿Estás loco?, este lugar tiene un valor histórico incalculable, destruirlo sería perder gran parte de nuestra historia. –La tensión en la voz del profesor era palpable.

–Ash… Él tiene razón, no podemos tomar decisiones tan a la ligera, lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora, es aprovechar esa batalla para rodear la habitación, y entrar en el lugar. –Miré a Serena, que estaba tomando ligeramente la posición de líder. Tras un suspiro acepté que lo hiciéramos de esa forma.

–Me parece bien. Pero, ¿cómo hacemos para que no nos vean, aun con todo éste revuelo? Parecen muy atentos a la entrada a esa cámara. –Cuestionó la castaña, señalando el área rodeada por miembros del Team Geyser.

–En ese caso, creo que lo mejor es que nos pongamos temporalmente del lado de los guardianes del templo, si atacamos desde otro flanco a esa gente del Team Geyser, los obligaremos a separarse. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, May y Serena acompañen al profesor a esa cámara, Ash y yo nos quedaremos a… –Interrumpí al chico, antes de que siguiera hablando.

–Me niego, yo acompañaré a Serena, no quiero que le pase nada. –No estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a mi novia, sobre todo en tremenda situación.

–No, obedece la orden de Joseph, yo estaré bien, ya te lo dije. –Miré a la pelimiel, suplicándole con la mirada que no me hiciera eso.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros. Tal vez perdí a Absol, pero él no es mi único Pokémon. Además, May y yo trabajamos muy bien juntas. –La castaña sonrió, sacando a su Minun, Serena hizo lo mismo con su Plusle. –Mientras ustedes se hagan cargo de esos tipo Tierra, nosotras acabaremos con quien se nos ponga al frente. –Terminé por aceptar a regañadientes, odiando no ser capaz de discutirle; aun habiendo ocurrido todo aquello respecto a su mentira tras unirse a Ion.

–Perfecto. Entonces, ustedes recorrerán el costado derecho de la habitación hasta esa cámara donde está el secreto, Ash y yo los cubriremos. –El líder me miró, y yo asentí fervientemente. "Nadie se les acercará, no mientras viva".

–Keldeo, Pikachu, los quiero atentos, no podemos dejar que, ni los Pokémon guardianes ni los miembros del Team Geyser, se les acerquen mientras se dirigen a la última sección de la torre. –Ambos Pokémon aceptaron con firmeza.

–«Ash, sé que tengo la ventaja sobre ese Pokémon legendario, pero no creo estar a su nivel. Aún me falta mucho para ser tan fuerte como mis mentores, y si ellos fueron asesinados, no me imagino…» –"Tranquilo, simplemente no buscaremos batalla con él, por ahora no parece hostil, así que asegurémonos que se mantenga así. De hecho, nuestra prioridad es la gente de Geyser, no los Claydol ni los Baltoy, así que solo los atacaremos en caso de que ellos lo hagan".

Las chicas, escoltando al profesor Cozmo, empezaron a recorrer el camino hacia su destino. En un inicio todo fue como la seda, no parecía que fueran a notarlas, pero sabía que eso no duraría por siempre. Un poco más cerca de donde ocurría la batalla, Joseph y yo caminábamos paralelamente a ellas, buscando cubrir cualquier punto ciego que las pudiera poner en peligro. Fue cuando una Bola Sombra se estrelló frente a nosotros, que supimos que tendríamos que empezar a combatir. Le hice una señal con la mano a Serena, indicándole que se apuraran. Luego volteé hacia la fuente de aquel ataque, encontrándome con un Mightyena bastante amenazador, comandado por uno de los Geyser; hasta ahora el único que notificó nuestra presencia.

–Síguelos un tramo más, yo me encargaré de ese Mightyena, te seguiré apenas pueda. –Acepté la orden sin chistar, y seguí desde atrás a las chicas y al profesor, que ya estaban cerca de la aglomeración de miembros del equipo terrorista. Fue cuando estuvieron a metros de la entrada, que su estancia en el lugar fue demasiado obvia, un grupo de entrenadores los notaron, desviando sus ataques de los Claydol a ellos. "Ya saben qué hacer, usen la Ola Eléctrica".

Al final terminé por nombrar el ataque combinado, tomando en cuenta que últimamente lo he usado bastante. El movimiento Surf impactó a los atacantes humanos y sus Pokémon, despejándoles el camino a Serena, May y Cozmo. Una vez noté a mis aliados cruzar la entrada a la cámara secreta, indiqué a través del aura el uso de Trueno. El agua llena de minerales condujo la electricidad sin problema, eliminando temporalmente a las potenciales amenazas.

–¡Genial, eso nos dará tiempo! –Volteé hacia la voz, topándome con Joseph, que estaba acompañado por su Gengar y Banette; supuse que dejaría descansar a su Chandelure. Sabía que Pikachu y Keldeo estaban cansados, al igual que todos los Pokémon que lucharon contra los Claydol, pero confiaba en que ellos aguantarían un rato más. En todo caso, tengo al resto de mis Pokémon listos para luchar.

–Tenemos compañía, y no parece ser amigable. –La voz, que reconocí como la de la mujer morena, nos informó que a partir de entonces empezaría la batalla. –Ustedes, enfóquense en los Pokémon vigilantes, los demás encárguense de los intrusos. –La chica señaló a un grupo grande de personas, dando la primera orden; el resto, claramente, se "ocuparía" de nosotros.

–Gangar, Bomba Lodo. Juppeta, cúbrelo usando Golpe Fantasma.

Ahora nuestros rivales eran otro Mightyena, un Blaziken, un Dusclops y un Masquerain. Tanto la Intimación del tipo Bicho como la del Siniestro, afectaron a nuestros Pokémon, disminuyendo su ataque, pero el único realmente afectado era el Banette de Joseph. El ojo del Dusclops brilló, mostrando que objetos llevaba cada uno, sobresaltando las mega piedras de los fantasmas, y la esfera amarilla en el cuello de Pikachu; eso era el efecto de Cacheo. Los primeros en atacar fueron los fantasmas de Joseph, el Gengar lanzó un escupitajo venenoso en el Pokémon Siniestro, mientras la marioneta desaparecía en el aire, para reaparecer al lado del fantasma rival, golpeándolo con fuerza.

–¡Por Groudon! Dusclops, contrataca con Puño Sombra.

–Masquerain, aléjate y usa Zumbido en todos ellos. –El entrenador nos señaló, al ordenarle a su tipo Bicho/Volador atacarnos.

–¡Might, corre hacia el Pikachu y usa Triturar! ¡Blaze, Patada Salto Alto en el Pokémon extraño!

Lo único que podía pensar era en el error de esa comandante, al solo enviar a tres entrenadores contra nosotros. "Keldeo, esquiva ese ataque, cuando el Blaziken se estrelle contra el suelo, lánzale un Escaldar. Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo en el Mightyena para detenerlo, seguido de Onda Trueno para paralizarlo."

El fantasma de un ojo aprovechó la cercanía para lanzar una extensión fantasmal de su puño a la marioneta, pero esta despareció de nuevo, usando Golpe Fantasma. Gengar, ayudando al resto, lanzó un conjunto de esferas brillantes al bicho, confundiéndolo antes de que atacara; pronto estaba golpeándose contra el suelo, cosa que el Pokémon Sombra tomó a favor para dormirlo usando Hipnosis. Por otro lado, Keldeo intentó esquivar la patada del Pokémon de fuego, pero fue inútil, y terminó recibiendo el golpe en su cabeza, quedando ligeramente desorientado. Pikachu pudo provocar que su rival se fuera de frente contra el suelo, al amarrar sus cuatro patas con plantas; luego el siniestro se vio rodeado de energía estática, que lo paralizó completamente.

El dueño del Masquerain suplicaba hasta decir basta a su Pokémon, pero era inútil, tras usar Pesadilla, el Gengar lo fulminó alternándolo con Come Sueños. El chico regresó a su tipo Bicho, sacando a un Vibrava en su lugar. El pequeño dragón de tierra sobrevoló el campo, preparado para vengar a su compañero. A su lado, el Dusclops terminó logrando golpear a Banette, fue con una Bola Sombra, que disminuyó la defensa especial del fantasma. Joseph se enfocó en un combate más directo, indicándole a su primer Pokémon usar Garra de Sombra; ambos fantasmas se enfrascaron en una lucha de golpes umbríos. Y mientras Pikachu atacaba sin piedad al tipo Siniestro, que luchaba por salir de las hiervas, Keldeo se recuperaba del golpe anterior, para luego terminar al Blaziken con una Hidrobomba, la cara de su entrenador indicaba su desconocimiento a la hora de enfrentar a un legendario. "Keldeo, es momento de demostrar tu fuerza, te necesito".

–¡Roth! ¡Fulmínalo con Cuchillada! Might, tienes que escapar de ahí, ¡ahora! –El primate tipo Normal, con grandes garras y pelaje blanco coronado por un mechón rojo, apareció con su típica actitud hiperactiva.

Keldeo miró con determinación a su energético rival, listo para contrarrestar cualquier clase de arremetimiento. El Vigoroth saltaba de un lado al otro, casi de forma pendular, buscando el punto débil de mi legendario. "Espéralo y luego usa Espada Santa". Finalmente, el Pokémon albino cumplió la orden de su entrenador, corriendo paralelamente al resto de combatientes. Con sus garras en el aire, saltó sobre mi Pokémon, listo para estamparlas con todo el impulso ganado. Pero antes de que los filosos miembros del Pokémon hicieran contacto con su rostro, el cuerno de Keldeo se cubrió de energía blanquecina, con la que hizo un tajo en el estómago del Vigoroth. El primate cayó al piso, tomándose la parte golpeada con una expresión de dolor.

–¡Mierda! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Eres ese entrenador que da órdenes con la mente, el que nos informaron que atacó a nuestro puesto de avanzada! Esto es malo… ¡Jefa, necesitamos refuerzos! –La cara de terror en el entrenador, se contagió a sus dos compañeros, que ordenaron a sus Pokémon replegarse.

–¡No podemos darnos ese lujo, apenas y podemos lidiar con los Claydol y Baltoy, si perdemos números en el frente, seremos derrotados! –La mujer miró desde el medio de la habitación a sus subordinados, buscando una solución al problema.

–¡No te preocupes! Encárgate de estos Pokémon salvajes, ¡yo los ayudaré! –El hombre regordete se alejó del resto de miembros del Team Geyser, que seguían luchando contra los guardianes de la torre. –¿¡Qué me miran, inútiles!? ¡Sigan combatiendo! –Los tres agentes dejaron de verse preocupados, ganando un poco de confianza. Tras esto, siguieron con las batallas en las cuales nos veíamos enfrascados.

–¡Might, en serio, deja de jugar! Sal del agarre de esas hiervas, y ataca con Triturar. –El tipo Siniestro despejó ligeramente las chispas que paralizaban su cuerpo, dándose la oportunidad de morder con fuerza las plantas que amarraban sus pies al suelo. Una vez liberado, el Pokémon saltó al abdomen de Pikachu, incrustando sus dientes ennegrecidos en su suave pelaje. "¡Piiika!", chilló mi roedor, con una agonía agobiante. "Muestréale porque tocarte es la peor decisión que se puede llegar a tomar, usa Atactrueno en su hocico".

–¡Juppeta, Infortunio en el Vibraba! ¡Gangar, usa Pulso Umbrío en el Dusclops! –Cambiando de rival, los dos fantasmas se alternaron; la marioneta saltó, alejándose del otro fantasma, que recibió de lleno los aros de energía oscura. Una vez lejos del Dusclops, y aprovechando que el dragón fue quemado por un Fuego Fatuo del tipo Fantasma/Veneno, lanzó unas llamas de energía morada, que provocaron que a la libélula Pokémon la invadiera un dolor insoportable, cosa que la llevó a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Mientras, Pikachu aprovechaba la cercanía de la húmeda lengua del tipo Siniestro, para electrocutarlo de manera salvaje. El Pokémon canino soltó a mi roedor, alejándose de él un par de metros, jadeando fuertemente. "Trueno". Golpe Bajo fue la siguiente orden del miembro del Team Geyser, anticipando que yo ordenaría primero. "Keldeo, aléjate del Vigoroth y recibe el ataque del Mightyena". El legendario, que se batía en una lucha de cuerno contra garras, se zafó del cruce de ataques, dejando desorientado al primate. Justo cuando Pikachu cargaba la energía eléctrica en sus mejillas, el canino se acercó rápidamente para dar un duro zarpazo en su pequeño cuerpo. Y así habría sucedido, pero el golpe terminó por impactar el abdomen de mi legendario, que se cubrió de un aura brillante, que aumentó en un nivel su ataque.

–«¡Odio la maldad!» –El haber recibido un ataque siniestro, activó el espíritu justiciero de Keldeo, eliminando en parte el efecto de la Intimidación. El Trueno de Pikachu terminó de cargar, golpeando al Mightyena, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

–¡Might, ese Pokémon extraño parece de tipo Lucha, usa Juego Rudo! –El canino estuvo cera de ejecutar el ataque súper efectivo, pero unas chispas, producto de la parálisis, se lo evitaron. "¡Combate Cercano! ¡Elimínalo!". El paralizado tipo Siniestro fue víctima de una seguidilla de patadas, que lo dejaron en la lona… Otro menos.

–¡Mierda, regresa! Puede que este sea mi último Pokémon, pero es el mejor… ¡Hariya, sal y ataca con Puño Trueno! ¡Roth, suficiente descanso, usa Alboroto! –Un enorme Pokémon, similar a un luchador de sumo con piel amarilla, apareció en el campo de batalla, listo para impactar su puño electrificado en Keldeo. El primate, que había aprovechado el tiempo para tomar un respiro, corrió en dirección de Pikachu, y empezó a gritar y mover sus brazos, generando ondas de sonido que afectaron a mi roedor; incluso yo tuve que taparme ambos oídos con las manos.

–¡Dusclops, usa Sombra Vil!

–¡Tierra Viva, Vibrava!

–Gangar, espéralo y responde con Bola Sombra. ¡Juppeta, aléjate del suelo y ataca con Golpe Fantasma! –"Pikachu, despéjate y usa Poder Oculto".

El fantasma de un ojo y cuerpo similar a vendas de tela, se sumergió en el suelo, desapareciendo en su propia sombra. Banette esquivó justo a tiempo el Tierra Viva, que agrietó el suelo, lanzando energía amarillenta al aire. Tras unos segundos, la marioneta reapareció al lado del Pokémon Vibrante, pero no fue como las demás ocasiones, pues éste escupió un aliento morado en forma de dragón, que paralizó al fantasma por el terror que le causó.

Pikachu se enfocó en el primate, que seguía armando alboroto, y le lanzó el conjunto de esferas gélidas, que apenas sirvieron para hacer un ligero daño. El puño eléctrico golpeó el costado de Keldeo, pero éste no se dejó amedrentar, y respondió con Escaldar, que logró generar graves quemaduras en los brazos del tipo Lucha, ya que los usó para cubrirse.

–¡Rayos! Hariya, tendrás que aguantar un poco más… Espera cualquier movimiento de ese Pokémon y usa Contrataque. Roth… Tú sigue con lo tuyo. –"No le daremos el gusto… Pikachu, usa Onda Trueno en el Vigoroth. Keldeo, es hora de demostrar nuestro verdadero poderío, acabalo de un golpe… ¡Hiperrayo!". Mientras que Keldeo cargaba el rayo en su boca, Pikachu paralizó al alborotador. Por el momento, el Dusclops reapareció al lado de Gengar, golpeándolo, pero no reaccionó ante la esfera de sombra que se estrelló en su abdomen, convirtiéndolo en un conjunto de vendas sin vida; estaba derrotado.

–¡Me lleva! Ese era mi último Pokémon… –El entrenador del Dusclops lo regresó a la Poké Ball, con obvia molestia.

–En ese caso, es mi turno. –El hombre regordete, que había observado a sus subordinados desde cerca, se unió a la batalla, suplantando al chico sin Pokémon. Joseph, en ese momento, mega-evolucionó a su Banette, dándole el poder suficiente para vencer al Vibrava con una Garra de Sombra; ese entrenador también se quedó sin Pokémon con que luchar.

Keldeo terminó de formar la energía en su cuerno, y fue demasiado tarde para el chico cuando se dio cuenta que Contraataque no serviría. "Trueno". Pikachu aprovechó que la parálisis estaba afectando al Vigoroth, y lanzó el poderoso torrente eléctrico al cielo. El poderoso y aterrador rayo de energía blanca golpeó de lleno al tipo Lucha, lanzándolo contra un grupo de miembros de Geyser, que estaban al fondo del salón. Una incómoda sensación de satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar los alaridos de dolor. El primate quedó solo cuando su entrenador salió en búsqueda del Hariyama. "Acábalo con Placaje Electico".

–Parece que te has quedado solo… –Comenté cuando mi roedor empezó a embestir al paralizado primate, con su cuerpo rodeado de electricidad.

–Eso no importa, yo puedo con ustedes sin necesidad de apoyo. Salgan, Rhyperior, Camerupt, Crobat y Zangoose. –Al notar como Pikachu se tensó al escuchar al último Pokémon dar un grito, supe que tendría más de un problema en la batalla. Esa reacción le evitó terminar de ejecutar el Placaje Eléctrico, cosa que el tipo Normal aprovechó para estamparle sus garras en la cara. "¡Mierda, Keldeo ayúdalo!", pero mi orden no podía ser ejecutada, pues el legendario se estaba recuperando del ataque anterior. Fue un Pulso Oscuro de Gengar, el que terminó por derrotar al Vigoroth; noté que Pikachu seguía tenso, así que lo llamé. "¡Pikachu, debes de concentrarte!", al tenerlo cerca, advertí cuatro marcas de garras en su rostro, de ellas goteaba un líquido rojizo. "¡Maldita sea, Pikachu! Mira, entiendo que te pueda afectar, pero debes entender que es parte de seguir adelante, no podíamos seguir conteniéndonos, ustedes mismos me indicaron que eso era lo que deseaban… No puedes seguir sintiéndote mal por el pasado, ninguno de los dos debemos…". El roedor se enfocó en los cuatro Pokémon frente a nosotros, así que tomé eso como una aceptación hacia mis palabras.

–Rayos, también Roth fue derrotado…. Jefe yo… –El dueño del tipo Normal finalmente volvió, solo para darse cuenta que debía regresar a su Pokémon a la Poké Ball.

–Tranquilo chico… Yo, Tabitha, acabaré con esos intrusos, y les demostraré el poder del comandante del Team Geyser. Bien, Camerupt, Crobat, enfóquense en esos fantasmas. Los otros dos serán victimas de Zangoose y Rhyperior. –No necesitaba saber sus credenciales para tener claro que sería un formidable combatiente, pocos se atreven a usar tantos Pokémon al mismo tiempo, así que debe tener mucha seguridad en su capacidad para dirigirlos. –¿Así que tú eres ese entrenador que da órdenes con la mente? No creí que llegaría a verte tan pronto, cuando anoche nos enviaron un memorándum ordenándonos estar atentos, pero aquí estas. Las comunicaciones aquí son muy difíciles de mantener, así que me alegra que el mensaje haya llegado. Por lo que entendí, dejaste en pésimo estado a uno de mis subordinados directos, ¡así que te haré pagar por eso! Crobat, Veneno X en el Banette, Camerupt, usa Terremoto y golpea a todos en el área. Zangoose, usa Garra Brutal en el Pokémon de aparente doble tipo Lucha/Agua, Rhyperior, Roca Afilada en el Pikachu.

–Juppeta, usa Golpe Fantasma para esquivar el Terremoto. Gangar, Rayo Confuso en el Camerupt. –"Pikachu, salta y usa Cola de Hierro en ese Zangoose, te necesito enfocado en la batalla. Keldeo, quiero que ese Rhyperior diga adiós con un solo movimiento, usa Hidrobomba".

El Crobat se lanzó a la marioneta, y agitando sus alas, la golpeó en el pecho con una energía morada en forma de "X". Pero gracias a su resistencia a dicho elemento, el fantasma desapareció en el aire sin problema alguno. El Gengar confundió al tipo Fuego/Tierra, pero eso no evitó que ejecutara a la perfección el ataque tipo Tierra. Mientras eso ocurría, Keldeo lanzó un torrente de agua enorme al Pokémon Taladro, pero fue inútil, ya que éste lo esquivó escavando en el suelo. Pikachu esquivó con dificultad las garras del tipo Normal, pero cuando estaba por estampar su cola en su rostro, se desvió, golpeando el suelo.

–No creas que no estoy preparado para lidiar con los ataques de agua. –El regordete se empezó a reír, encolerizándome.

Pensé en lo estúpido que era dejar que su tipo Roca recibiera el Terremoto estando bajo tierra, pero fue cuando el camello estampó sus pies en el suelo, que el Rhyperior salió de debajo del aturdido Pikachu, golpeándolo de lleno. Tanto el taladrador, como el Pokémon de garras filosas, se empezaron a reír cuando mi roedor cayó al suelo debilitado, producto del daño producido por el Terremoto y Escavar. "¡Eso lo pagarán! Keldeo, cubre a Pikachu." Lancé una Poké Ball, de la cual salió Tyranitar. "Amigo, por ahora solo serás tú contra esos dos, usa Terremoto y fulmínalos".

–Joseph, usaré Terremoto… –El pelinegro asintió, comprendiendo que debía hacer.

Banette apareció al lado del veloz Crobat, sorprendiéndolo y golpeándolo en una de sus alas, cosa que logró hacer que cayera al suelo. El regordete ordenó Ataque Ala de vuelta, pero su Pokémon venenoso aún no era capaz de volver al aire, así que se enfocó en ayudar al Pokémon bovino, que aún era estaba siendo afectado por la confusión, y se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra el suelo. Por otro lado, los otros dos Pokémon del comandante de Geyser estaban actuando bajo su propio criterio, una cualidad que me sorprendió ligeramente. Mientras que el Rhyperior se preparaba para contraatacar usando Fisura, su compañero lo cubría, preparado para cualquier movimiento. "Tyranitar, evita ante todo que use ese ataque". El Pokémon Taladro estaba cargando energía en sus pies, listo para provocar un devastador ataque, si eso le salía bien, todo el piso posiblemente sería demolido. Keldeo recogió al roedor, trayéndomelo de vuelta, yo lo tomé en brazos, y al mirar sus heridas en el rostro, decidí regresarlo a la Poké Ball. "Lo siento amigo, esto es por tu bien… Deberemos hablar más a fondo sobre tu reacción en batalla".

Tyranitar golpeó el suelo con su cola, provocando que el lugar entero temblara. Gengar no fue afectado, pues como si fuera el viento, se elevó en el aire y desapareció junto con el Banette. "Es raro ver Gengar con Levitación hoy en día", pensé asombrado. El Crobat por poco y logró recuperar la capacidad de vuelo, pero fue inútil para el Camerupt, que no soportó el daño auto-infligido sumado al del Terremoto. El Rhyperior no pudo seguir cargando la energía, así que canceló el ataque y respondió causando otro Terremoto, el Zangoose se subió en su espalda, evitando el daño de ambos ataques. Tanto el tipo Tierra/Roca como mi Roca/Siniestro se vieron muy dañados por el conjunto de movimientos tipo Tierra. "Usa Triturar". "Keldeo, enfócate en ese Rhyperior, usa cualquier movimiento acuático para acabarlo."

–Zangoose, recibe cualquier ataque de ese Tyranitar. –No entendía que buscaba con eso, pero lo aprovecharía para dejarlo solo con dos Pokémon.

Mientras que Gengar y Banette lidiaban con el escurridizo Crobat, que esquivaba ataques y cuando podía respondía con Mordisco; el Pokémon mega-evolucionado aguantó uno de los ataques, pero el Gengar no pudo más y fue devuelto a su dispositivo de contención tras caer inconsciente. El Fantasma/Veneno fue remplazado por Spiritomb, que se enfocó en servir de cebo para que Banette buscara el momento para atacar. "Claramente todos los Pokémon de este sujeto son muy poderosos, de no ser por la confusión, ese Camerupt habría sido un grave problema". El Rhyperior, empeñado en evitar cualquier ataque tipo Agua, empezó a usar Doble Equipo, haciéndole muy difícil a Keldeo el reconocer cual era el real. El Zangoose no hizo nada para evitar el mordisco de Tyranitar, que lo levantó del suelo con su mandíbula, y empezó a sacudirlo, era obvio por la sangre corriendo por su boca, que estaba por resultar vencedor.

–¡Mierda, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte! Zangoose, Venganza, ¡úsalo antes de que sea muy tarde! –No pensé que esa fuera la estrategia, y al ver como el Pokémon felino alzaba ambas garras y las estampaba en el rostro de Tyranitar, supe que no él no saldría bien parado de dicha situación. El golpe provocó que mi bestia liberara un grito ahogado, e inmediatamente soltara al tipo Normal. Claramente los cálculos del regordete le salieron mal, pues su Pokémon cayó al piso, completamente ensangrentado, parecía debilitado. Pero fue él quien finalmente se levantó, mientras mi Pokémon caía al suelo, completamente derrotado. "Mierda, nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Tyranitar sufrir una derrota como esa otra vez". Estaba claro que fue mi error, me confié y no vi lo obvio que era una especie de contraataque, esta ocasión fue Venganza, un ataque tipo Lucha que ve su poder duplicado al recibir un ataque. Mi Pokémon jamás recibiría un ataque tipo Lucha de tal nivel sin salir muy dañado, pero era obvio que ese Zangoose estaba a otro nivel, más comparado con cualquiera de mis rivales.

–Mikaruge, usa Maldición. Juppeta, culmínalo con Sombra Vil. –Mientras regresaba con mucho dolor a mi pseudo legendario, los fantasmas se encargaron de derrotar al Crobat. A la vez que el Spiritomb recibía de lleno un Veneno X, sacrificó parte de su vida para maldecir al Pokémon Murciélago. El daño causado por la Maldición, fue suficiente para dejarlo al borde de la eliminación, y fue el rápido ataque sombrío de la mega, el que terminó el trabajo. Keldeo finalmente encontró a la figura real del Rhyperior, y lo impactó con Escaldar, a cambio recibió un Puño Trueno, pero el primer ataque bastó para dejar al comandante con su último Pokémon.

–Rayos, creo que sí nos confiamos de nuestro nivel de poder como equipo, nunca llegamos a pensar en el Team Ion como una verdadera amenaza; claramente eso fue un error –El sujeto miró de reojo a su dañado tipo Normal, y era clara la frustración en su rostro. –Pero eso no significa que…

Un temblor sacudió tan jodidamente fuerte la torre, que pensé que se caría a pedazos, por suerte el piso aguantó; pero ese solo fue el principio de los problemas que estaban por empezar. Un rayo de energía atravesó medio salón, eliminando a la mayoría de miembros del Team Geyser y sus Pokémon, algunos chillaron, otros no llegaron a producir un solo sonido, pero estaba claro que estaban siendo asesinados. Otro temblor sacudió la torre, y fue una aún más fuerte que el anterior. Con terror vi como Regirock empezó a moverse, dándole apoyo a los últimos Claydol, pues ya no quedaban más Baltoy combatiendo. "¿Quién Giratinas lo activó? Mierda, ahora no hay opción… Keldeo, estoy seguro que hará falta que luchemos contra él". El legendario se acercó a mí, y me miró con decisión.

–«No estoy seguro de poder derrotarlo, pero no puedo dejarme vencer por el temor. Esto es una prueba, Ash… Estoy seguro que Arceus está asegurándose que seamos dignos del verdadero poder». Aunque no concordaba del todo con él, no podía negar que sería el momento de demostrar de que somos capaces… "Si no podemos con él, nunca cambiaremos éste corroído mundo. Derrotar a Regirock será nuestro primer paso para mejorar la situación global".


	43. El Autómata de Roca

**El Autómata de Roca**

* * *

–¡Ash, Joseph! –Miré en todas direcciones, y fue así que me di cuenta que Tabitha y sus subordinados habían ido junto a sus camaradas supervivientes al ataque del autómata. Finalmente encontré la fuente de las voces, eran May, Serena y Cozmo. Entre mi novia y el profesor ayudaban a caminar a la castaña, que renqueaba, pues tenía un pie ensangrentado. Serena llevaba a su Plusle en un hombro, pero no había rastro del Minun ni ningún otro Pokémon.

–¡Por Arceus! ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿May, que te pasó en la pierna? –El primero en preguntar fui yo, que me acerqué a Serena. Entre Joseph y Cozmo se enfocaron en limpiar la herida de la castaña.

–Revelamos el secreto, ya sabemos la ubicación de Groudon, el problema es que ellos también la saben. –No necesitaba preguntar, para saber a quienes se refería Serena, con "ellos".

–Pero, ¿qué se encontraron ahí dentro? ¿Saben algo de por qué ahora Regirock está atacando? –Cada vez me sentía más ofuscado por lo que ocurría.

–En esa cámara estaban varios de los investigadores y científicos del Team Geyser. Mientras May y Serena se encargaron de los guardias, yo me acerqué a quien era el experto que los ayudó, y resultó ser un conocido. Su nombre es Sugaku, y también perdió el empleo durante la crisis. Está claro que cada quien lidió con sus problemas de maneras distintas... La cuestión es que ellos lograron abrir una cámara secreta dentro de la habitación, y aunque intenté impedirlo, logaron desvelar la verdad. El mensaje estaba en Unown, y eran coordenadas. Pero apenas el mensaje fue revelado en la roca, las letras tomaron vida y desaparecieron, eso causó el temblor de hace un rato… –Ante lo dicho por Cozmo, entendí todo.

–Que expusieran las letras Unown, fue lo que activó a Regirock… Estaremos en problemas si la gente de Geyser no logra controlarlo. –Un temblor más sacudió el lugar, y ahora noté que varias personas con ropa típica de los arqueólogos, estaban acompañando a los miembros del Team Geyser

–Por cierto, estoy así, porque recibí el ataque de un maldito Cacturne. Ahora entiendo porque los odias… Minun y Plusle pelearon de maravilla, pero ya para el final lograron derrotar a mi Minun. Plusle lo vengó, verdad que sí, amiguito. –El Pokémon rojizo emitió un sonido chillón, saltado ligeramente en el hombro de Serena. Un golpe más sacudió el edificio entero, y fue entonces que entendí porque me sentía incómodo al entrar a la torre.

–¡Retirada! –Todos volteamos a ver al grupo de terroristas, y pude apreciar como Regirock cargaba nuevamente lo que presumiblemente era un Electrocañón. La mujer morena y el regordete ordenaron a sus únicos Pokémon restantes destruir una pared, el hueco formado daba directo al desierto.

–Debemos seguirlos, no podemos… –Sabía que debía luchar contra ese legendario, pero me parecía más sencillo y prioritario el lidiar con la gente de Geyser.

–Ya no vale de nada, los investigadores de ahí dentro ya mandaron la información a su gente, a través de un dispositivo de mensaje por ondas de radio. No ganaremos nada siguiéndolos… Además, sería un peligro dejar a Regirock en ese estado, podría salir de la torre y atacar a cualquiera que se adentre en el desierto, lo mejor será derrotarlo, y de ser posible, contenerlo atrapándolo. –Volteé al hoyo por donde cobardemente escapaban los pocos miembros del Team Geyser restantes, y juró que el regordete se rió al verme, justo cuando saltaba junto a la morena, usando un equipo de paracaidismo. "Ya nos volveremos a ver, malditos". –Y claro, cabe resaltar que no contamos con equipo como ese… ¿O sí? –Todos ignoramos al profesor, enfocándonos en el legendario, que ahora caminaba lentamente hacia nosotros, ya no había señal de otro Pokémon que no fuera él, lo demás solo eran cadáveres. Pude notar como May, Serena y el profesor, hacía lo posible para no prestar atención al "cementerio" al lado nuestro.

–Estén listos, vamos a enfrentar a un Pokémon legendario, no lo olviden… Les recomiendo que no usen más de dos Pokémon, lo mejor en este caso es ser tácticos, no debemos atacar en desorden.

Al lado de Keldeo se colocó Dragalge, por ahora estaba decidido a esperar antes de llamar a Metagross. Serena mantuvo a su Plusle, y además decidió utilizar a su Pancham. May estaba usando a Blastoise y su Blaziken. Y, por último, Joseph mantuvo a su Mega-Banette y Spiritomb. El profesor nos aclaró que volvería a la cámara para terminar de reunir información. Joseph se lo negó, pero el sujeto terminó por actuar a su manera, ignorando dicha orden. "Espero que no muera, lo necesitaremos…". "Keldeo, es hora de empezar, usa Espada Santa. Dragalge, Pulso Dragón".

–Pancham, Corpulencia, no te alejes de mí todavía. Plusle, tú igual, usa Maquinación, y prepárate para apoyar a quien lo necesite.

–Finta, Mikaruge. Juppeta, tu ataca desde atrás usando Golpe Fantasma.

La marioneta y el Pokémon legión desaparecieron en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, la primera a través de un portal y el segundo desvaneciéndose en el aire. Mi dragón lanzó su pulso de energía morada desde lejos, apenas molestando al imponente legendario, que seguía acercándose lentamente a nosotros. Keldeo intentó embestir a la creatura, pero recibió un poderosos puñetazo en la quijada, que lo alejó parcialmente de la zona del combate. Tras el potente golpe de puño, claramente el legendario se estaba volviendo más lento…

–Ash, necesito que me ayudes. –La castaña, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, me pidió ayuda para que le sirviera de apoyo, a lo que yo acepté sin problema. –Gracias. –Asentí sin separar la vista del campo de batalla. –Blaziken, usa Patada Salto Alto, y Blastoise, Hidrobomba.

Ambos fantasmas reaparecieron, pero fue de poca utilidad. La marioneta no pudo golpearlo, pues fue atacada por lo que identifiqué como Rayo Carga, lo que claramente aumentó el ataque especial del autómata. Pero ello no fue determinante, pues cuando el Spiritomb golpeó en el pecho al Pokémon de roca, que fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido, le legendario golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, produciendo un Terremoto, que afectó tanto a Blastoise, como a Dragalge. El movimiento de tierra influenció en que la tortuga errara su ataque de agua, mientas que mi dragón no pudo seguir lanzando sus pulsos de energía. Blaziken, que había evitado el Terremoto saltando, fue lapidado por una pila de rocas; por el quejido que liberó, era de esperar que se hubiera dañado por fallar el ataque tipo Lucha. Mientras que la tortuga, que se hallaba más cerca del legendario que mi dragón, de nuevo fue atacada; recibió de lleno un torrente de electricidad, el cual identifique como un Atactrueno. Los Pokémon de Serena no fueron afectados, pues nunca se alejaron de ella; ahora los dos tenían sus estadísticas aumentadas.

–Esto es malo… May, Serena, enfóquense en incomodar a Regirock. Ash, realiza ataques frontales, yo me enfocaré en bajar sus estadísticas. –Todos procedimos de inmediato antes las órdenes de Joseph.

"¡Keldeo!", el legendario acuático se colocó frente a mí, tras reincorporarse en la batalla. "Necesito que te cuides de los brazos de Regirock, debes acercarte y atacarlo con Escaldar, cáusale una quemadura para disminuir su ataque físico, eso nos facilitará el enfrentarlo de manera directa". "Dragalge, intercala el uso de Hidrobomba y Pulso Dragón, asegúrate de mantenerlo ocupado con ataques puramente frontales, solamente evita acercarte mucho, no queremos que un Terremoto nos arruine la diversión".

–Bien, Juppeta, Mikaruge, aprovechen su cercanía para usar Maldición y Rencor respectivamente. Lo siento chicos, pero para salir de esta, tendremos que sacrificarnos un poco. –Claramente Joseph iría por un estilo de batalla arriesgado, poniendo a su Pokémon en una posición poco favorable. A pesar de eso, sus dos compañeros se mantuvieron fieles y no dudaron en acatar dichas órdenes.

–Blastoise, Blaziken, acérquense por la izquierda y prepárense para lo que sé que les lance. –Los dos compañeros de May se habían acercado a nosotros, tanto Blastoise, que se recuperó del ataque eléctrico, como Blaziken, que logró salir de la tumba de rocas, eso sí, viendo su velocidad disminuida. Ambos Pokémon empezaron a acercarse al legendario, apenas Dragalge inició sus ataques distantes distrayendo momentáneamente a Regirock.

–Bien, es momento de entrar al combate, chicos. Pancham, sortea el campo por el lado derecho e intenta derribarlo con Tiro Vital. Plusle, ayuda a Dragalge con Refuerzo. –Lo sonreí de soslayo a mi novia, agradeciéndole con un gesto por la ayuda. Desde que participé en las misiones iniciales junto a Joseph y ella, me percaté que, en relación con su estilo de batalla, el combate de apoyo es algo en lo que sobresale por mucho.

Los primeros en actuar fueron los fantasmas, ambos, tras el ataque inicial, quedaron más cerca del legendario que cualquier otro Pokémon. El Spiritomb se cubrió de una llama de oscuridad eterna, que se elevó para cubrir a Pokémon de roca; el efecto es básicamente limitar la capacidad de ejecutar algún ataque a aquel que sea afectado, aunque el resultado es impredecible. "Ojalá pierda puntos de poder en Terremoto", pensé con un atisbo de esperanza. Seguido del Pokémon Prohibido, la marioneta usó el clavo espectral para sacrificar parte de lo que le quedaba de vida, para así maldecir al legendario.

Una vez los Pokémon tipo Fantasma diezmaron al legendario, los demás entraron en escena. De paso a paso, el autómata ya había recorrido poco más de la mitad del gran salón, unos cincuenta metros aproximadamente. Nosotros no podíamos retroceder más, o de lo contrario ingresaríamos a la cámara del secreto, zona que no nos permitiría llevar a cabo la batalla de manera cómoda. Fueron esos cuarenta y tantos metros, lo que el resto de Pokémon recorrieron para realizar los ataques correspondientes, mientras los fantasmas se mantuvieron detrás del legendario, los Pokémon de May se le acercaron desde el flanco izquierdo, Keldeo lo hizo de frente y Pancham desde el flanco derecho.

El primero en atacar fue el más rápido del grupo, Keldeo, que aprovechando una apertura causada por el impacto a medias de una Hidrobomba de Dragalge, lanzó un potente chorro de agua hirviendo. El movimiento tipo Agua no causó el efecto secundario deseado, así que Keldeo se replegó hacía atrás ante el inminente ataque del tipo Roca. Regirock empezó a vibrar, creando ondas de movimiento en la tierra; no era Terremoto, era un movimiento menos potente, inmediatamente supe que era Terratemblor. Era obvio pensar eso, pues el efecto de las vibraciones causó que tanto los Pokémon de May como el de Serena, perdieran velocidad de movimiento.

Al verse rodeado, el legendario se enfocó en donde vio mayor amenaza, así que, tras un sonido robótico, acompañado de luces intermitentes en sus ojos, varias rocas empezaron a salir del suelo. May le ordenó a Blastoise usar si caparazón para cubrirse, y a Blaziken saltar sobre su compañero para impulsarse. De nuevo, el legendario usó Tumba Rocas en el inicial de fuego, pero la castaña estaba preparada esta vez, Golpe Roca fue la solución…

El pollo ígneo usó su puño para despejar el camino, y de esa manera aprovechar el momentum para golpear la parte superior del legendario con Patada Salto Alta. Esta ocasión no falló, así que el impacto bastó para desequilibrar al Pokémon de tipo Roca. Pero eso no fue todo, pues el panda luchador, que aprovechó que el legendario estaba enfocado en sus compañeros para acercarse aún más, utilizó toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo, para tomar una de sus patas y lanzarlo contra el suelo. Era esperable que no pudiera moverlo mucho, pero tomando en cuenta su estatura, no dejó de ser un espectáculo interesante de ver.

No pensamos un solo momento en celebrar, éramos más que conscientes de que haría falta más que solo un par de ataques súper eficaces para vencerlo. El siguiente conjunto de órdenes fue lanzado al aire, pero esta vez no salió como esperábamos. El Pokémon de roca recibió un ataque de Garra de Sombra por parte de Banette, pero la mega fue derrotada con un poderoso Terratemblor, que terminó con la poca energía que le quedaba.

–¡Aguante!

Spiritomb, que había atacado con Sombra Vil, apenas y pudo activar el moviendo de protección, antes de recibir el efecto de Terratemblor. Joseph tuvo que acercarse al campo, cubierto por Dragalge y Plusle, para así regresar a su marioneta a la Poké Ball. El Aguante evitó que el Pokémon Prohibido cayera derrotado, pero era claro que no soportaría mucho más. A los demás no les fue mejor: Blaziken fue golpeado por Roca Afilada, y su compañero recibió de lleno un Rayo Carga, la tortuga no lo soportó y quedó inconsciente.

Keldeo sí pudo golpear la espalda del legendario con Aqua Jet, pero inmediatamente recibió también un Rayo Carga, considerablemente más poderoso que el que acabó con Blastoise. Pancham, fue afectado por el Terratemblor que iba dirigido a los fantasmas, así qué Serena envió a su roedor para ayudarlo, yo hice los mismo con Dragalge. En medio de todo lo que pasaba, el legendario se recubrió de partículas de metal, lo cual inmediatamente reconocí como el efecto del uso de Defensa de Hierro. "Mierda…".

–Gracias, Serena… –Dijo May, al recibir de vuelta la Poké Ball de Blastoise, que mi novia se tuvo que encargar de ir al campo de batalla a "recoger". Serena se limitó a sonreírle, para luego mirar a Joseph en busca de direcciones.

–Ese desgraciado se está aumentado la defensa física, será imposible derrotarlo con ataques del mismo estilo… Enfoquémonos en los ataques especiales, debemos coordinarnos mejor, o no ganaremos esta batalla. –El pelinegro dejó de mirarnos, para enfocarse en el lento acercamiento del legendario, que por un momento dejó de atacar. –Mierda… Odio tener que hacer esto. Aprovechen el momento que les estoy por dar… –El líder, sin mirarnos, nos aclaró. –¡Mikaruge, Legado!

Ni May, Serena o yo nos esperábamos eso por parte Joseph… Puede que su estilo de combate, dado su favoritismo por los tipo Fantasma, sea arriesgado; pero él rara vez suele usar movimientos que dañen directamente a sus Pokémon, claro sin tomar en cuenta Maldición. Hay que entender la carga moral que eso implica, pues Maldición no debilitará totalmente al Pokémon, a menos que sea usada indiscriminadamente. Pero es diferente a cuando se usan movimientos como Explosión, Autodestrucción, o en éste caso, Legado, pues el único resultado será debilitar del todo a tu compañero.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Spiritomb se alejó del legendario, acercándose a Joseph, listo para ser devuelto a la Poké Ball. El fantasma se cubrió con un aura oscura, llena de motas moradas, y pasado un segundo, su cuerpo fantasmal fue reabsorbido por la roca ritual, como señal clara de que se había sacrificado. Pero a diferencia de cómo debía ocurrir, nada le pasó a Regirock… La misma aura tuvo que haber aparecido sobre el legendario, pero no fue así.

–¿Por qué sus estadísticas no bajan? ¿¡Por qué no pasa nada!? –La frustración en la voz de Joseph denotaba cuanto le afectó el haber llegado a la necesidad de usar Legado… Por mucho que lo pensaba, no entendía que salió mal, pero fue entonces que me la realización me alcanzó.

–Cuerpo Puro. –Pensé en voz alta.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó agresivamente el pelinegro.

–La habilidad de los Regis es y siempre ha sido Cuerpo Puro… Lo había olvidado, pero eso lo leí en un libro del laboratorio del Profesor Oak. –A decir verdad, no me agradó del todo recordar la época en que estudié con el anciano, pero tampoco es que pudiera borrar del todo ese desgraciado pasado.

–¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Ahora será el inútil el uso de movimientos de reducción de estadísticas… Debemos quemar a ese maldito, esa es la única manera… ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Chandela, Fuego Fatuo!

–Joseph, espera… –Serena intentó detenerlo, pero fue inútil.

El pelinegro no estaba como para escuchar razones… Lanzó la Ocaso Ball al aire y el Pokémon Shiny apareció en el campo de batalla, inmediatamente la criatura aumentó el tamaño de las llamas de su cuerpo, y las lanzó al Regi. Parecía que funcionaría, pero el Pokémon se defendió cubriéndose con Roca Afilada; el movimiento tipo Roca se repitió, goleando desde abajo al fantasma, que por el momento era el único Pokémon atacando al Regi. Dado su cansancio acumulado, ese ataque bastó para que el cuarto Pokémon de Joseph fuera derrotado.

–Me lleva Giratina… Chandela, vuelve. –El desgraciado fantasma volvió a su capsula sin pena ni gloria.

–Actuaste impulsivamente dejándote llevar por el momento, debiste haber esperado para realizar una estrategia de grupo. Serena intentó detenerte, pero decidiste no escucharla. Eso fue terriblemente poco profesional de tu parte, "líder". –El veneno en mi voz resultó más evidente de lo que esperaba, ganándome un par de miradas desaprobatorias de las chicas.

–¡Lo sé! Mierda… Lo mejor será que vaya con el Profesor Cozmo, de todas maneras, los Pokémon que me quedan no serán demasiado útiles. –Me sorprendió su reacción, ¿en serio pensaba dejarnos en ese momento? Estaba por reclamarle, pero fue Serena quien lo detuvo.

–¡No lo harás! Eres el líder lo quieras o no, sí ya no estas cómodo con el puesto, puedes demitir cuando volvamos a Unova, pero por ahora terminaremos esto. No importa si los Pokémon que te quedan no tienen ventaja de tipo, tu ayuda será necesaria. –Me habría puesto celoso, de no ser porque su tono de voz era más serio de lo que jamás escuché en ella.

–Está bien, tiene razón… Nukenin, Fuwaride, salgan, los necesito. –Tanto el globo fantasma, como la exuvia maldita aparecieron en el campo.

Me alegró ver al Shedinja, pues era precisamente el mismo que en el pasado me perteneció; se lo intercambié a Joseph mientras realizábamos la misión de iniciación en Sinnoh. Esa ocasión quise variar de equipo, así que lo añadí a mi equipo; el pelinegro al verlo, me suplicó que se lo intercambiara, pues él no poseía a dicho tipo Fantasma, ya que, según él, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de atrapar a un Nincada. Finalmente yo accedí, de todas formas, era un cambio de bicho por bicho, aunque pienso que salí ganado. A cambio de mi Shedinja, recibí un hermoso Volcarona, que, según Joseph, tuvo que atrapar durante una misión en el Castillo Ancestral de Unova, pues se puso muy violento ante su presencia. Pensé en traerlo a Hoenn, pero no mentía cuando dijo que era agresivo, pues hasta el momento se ha negado a seguir mis órdenes.

–Bien, en ese caso… ¡Plusle, usa Maquinación y luego Atactrueno! ¡Pancham, Corpulencia y luego Demolición! –La voz de Serena me regresó a la realidad, así que la acompañé, pensando las siguientes órdenes. "Keldeo, sigue así, vas bien… Acompaña a Dragalge. Ataquen de largo, enfocándose en su abdomen, usen juntos Escaldar. Deben causar quemadura a cualquier costo".

–Nukenin, Sombra Vil. Fuwaride, Viento Siniestro.

–¡Blaziken, Ave Brava! Glaceon, sal y usa Rayo Hielo.

El primero en atacar fue el tipo Fuego/Lucha, que se lanzó al aire con un giro, y elevando sus patas delanteras, embistió de llenó al legendario. El golpe fue fulminante, pero Regirock apenas y se tambaleó un poco, y tras ello, levantó un brazo y golpeó al inicial de Hoenn, que cayó derrotado. El ataque de Blaziken pareció ser la gota que derramó el vaso, pues el Regi, tras rodearse de un aura oscura, que identifiqué como Maldición, empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra. El Drifblim de Joseph recibió una Avalancha, el golpe fue crítico, derrotándolo de un golpe; al menos el Resquicio afectó al legendario, pues ya se empezaba a notar el daño en su cuerpo. Luego fue Shedinja al que atacó, pero por suerte el Terratemblor que iba dirigido a él, no le hizo nada, claro, al ser un ataque no súper eficaz, su habilidad lo ayudó. El impacto de Sombra Vil fue efectivo, pero como de costumbre, fue insuficiente.

El Rayo Hielo se combinó con los dos Escaldar, era una lucha por ver cual causaba primero su efecto secundario, pero el legendario escupió un rayo de luz en nuestra dirección, el cual Dragalge recibió para protegernos; el dragón cayó derrotado tras recibir el Hiperrayo. Pero no todo era malo, pues finalmente Keldeo logró causar la esperada quemadura. "Basta de ataques lejanos, acércate y usa Espada Santa". Llamé a Metagross y procedí a mega-evolucionarlo, siendo consciente del poder de ataque que nos haría falta. "Puño Meteoro, no te contengas".

Los Pokémon siguieron cayendo uno por uno, ahora fue el turno del Plusle de Serena, que fue derrotado una vez logró que su ataque eléctrico golpeara al Regi, y con él, el Glaceon de May. Poco importaba que la quemadura mermara al legendario, pues sus estadísticas estaban demasiado elevadas, como para hacerle frente de manera segura; solo su velocidad estaba mermada, y eso era lo que nos mantenía parcialmente seguros. El Terremoto que acabó con el roedor de mi novia y el tipo Hielo de May, también dañó significativamente al panda, provocando que fallara el Demolición que Serena ordenó.

Una tumba de rocas enterró al Bicho/Fantasma, y de paso afectó indirectamente a mis dos Pokémon. "Usa Levitón e intenta de nuevo con Puño Meteoro". "Keldeo, enfócate en apoyar a Metagross, usa Hidrobomba". Ahora Joseph, se encargó de dar apoyo a May, pues quedó sin Pokémon con los cuales batallar. Serena, convencida de que lo necesitaría más adelante, llamó al agotado panda. Tanto Delphox como Sylveon aparecieron frente a ella; Pancham se sentó justo al lado nuestro.

–Humanos, han ingresado donde no debían, y saquearon los secretos que me encomendaron proteger. ¡Mi deber es eliminarlos! –Los cuatro miramos al campo de batalla, donde el legendario recibía el Psíquico y Brillo Mágico de los Pokémon de la pelimiel, el Gigadrenado de Beautifly y el Hoja Mágica de Roserade, los últimos Pokémon de May. La voz robótica que la creatura utilizó, causó que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaran. Ignorando todos los ataques que estaba recibiendo, de los ojos del autómata salió un rayo de luz blanca como nunca he visto… El Hiperrayo fulminó a todos los Pokémon de May y Serena, dejando a la primera sin más Pokémon con los cuales luchar. Pero eso no fue todo… Ese ataque tenía un destino, y éramos nosotros.

Keldeo y Metagross aún resentían un Trueno que fue dirigió a ambos, así que no tenían como ayudarnos… Al notar como Joseph saltó con May en brazos lejos de la trayectoria del Hiperrayo, noté que el Regi se había enfocado principalmente en mí a la hora de atacar. "Sabes que soy una amenaza, ¿no es así, maldito?". Respiré profundamente, "dejándome llevar", sentí mi aura fluir como el agua del océano… El sentimiento de la furia eterna inundó cada parte de mi ser, y ello me permitió utilizar mi aura a voluntad. Tomé a Serena, abrazándola, y agarré de una pata al panda. Cerrando mis ojos, dejé que la energía me desbordara.

La barrera aural apareció justo a tiempo para evitar que la energía blanca nos impactara, pero no fue suficiente para desvanecerla… El Hiperrayo apenas y fue desviado, por lo cual terminó golpeando el techo del salón, por sobre la cámara secreta, desmoronando gran parte de la zona sur de la torre. El lugar quedó a oscuras por un momento, y luego solo hubo luz.


	44. Desmantelar Roca por Roca

**Desmantelar Roca por Roca**

* * *

Tosí una vez el polvo se asentó, a causa de una ligera irritación en mi nariz. Miré al cielo, que ya no estaba restringido por el concreto, el imponente Sol del deserto ardía con ímpetu en las alturas. Ayudé a Serena a levantarse, y una vez que me aseguré de que estuviera bien, miré el resto del salón. Inmediatamente me percaté que solo quedaban mis Pokémon y el panda, el resto estaba completamente derrotado, asemejándose a varios de los cadáveres que tapizaban el lugar…

–¿Están bien? –Temí que algo lo pudiera haber ocurrido a May y Joseph, pero inmediatamente, de entre los escombros, escuché las voces de ambos. El pelinegro fue el primero en aparecer, luego May, que se reincorporó con su ayuda, se colocó a su lado.

–Debo ir a buscar al profesor, ese ataque por poco y acaba con toda la torre, y temo que la cámara no quedara en buen estado. –Afirmó el supuesto líder.

–Yo iré contigo, de todas formas, ya ninguno de los dos tenemos como luchar. –Inmediatamente la castaña miró al campo de batalla. Yo la imité, y pude notar que los Pokémon de ella y Serena estaban intentando volver a ponerse en pie.

Le indiqué a May y mi novia que me dieran las Poké Balls, y me acerqué a las ruinas que ahora era el campo de batalla, donde estaban los Pokémon, para regresarlos a ellas. Regirock estaba estático, como si fuera una estatua, probablemente estuviera recargándose tras el uso de tal cantidad de energía. Con una seña, les indiqué a Keldeo y Metagross que estuvieran listos. Una vez volví al lado de Serena, le entregué sus dos Poké Balls, luego hice lo mismo con la castaña; tuve que pasar por sobre los escombros del muro de concreto para llegar a ella.

–Ustedes busquen al profesor, yo me haré cargo de Regirock… Ahora lo volvió personal.

–… ¡Nos haremos cargo de Regirock! Yo también quiero vencerlo, nadie derrota a tantos Pokémon míos o de mis amigos de un solo ataque y se sale con la suya. –Sabía que sería inútil que replicara, así que acepté la ayuda de Serena sin decir nada. May y Joseph agradecieron, y tras ello empezaron a trepar por sobre los escombros, para ingresar a lo que era la cámara oculta; May pudo hacerlo gracias a la ayuda del pelinegro. –¿Pancham, crees que puedas seguir luchando? –El pequeño panda asintió emocionado, un "Pan, Pancham" fue todo lo que mi novia necesitaba escuchar.

–Metagross, Keldeo… Ahora somos muchos menos que antes, así que no lo subestimen por más que parezca estar cansado. –Mis Pokémon aceptaron, colocándose frente a mí nuevamente. –Defensa de Hierro y Paz Mental, prepárense para lo que viene.

–Pancham, usa Corpulencia una vez más… Eso nos ha ayudado mucho durante todo el combate. –La chica sacó la última Poké Ball de su bolsa, era la misma que arrebaté a aquel entrenador amoral en Ciudad Coumarine. –¡Fraxure, Danza Dragón! –El dragón verde apareció frente a mi novia, rodeándose de un torbellino de energía morada, que cargó su velocidad y ataque físico.

–¿Lista, preciosa? –Serena sonrió de soslayo, pero esa expresión duró poco, pues finalmente me miró seria.

–Sí, no pienso dejarte luchar solo esta batalla. –Una vez los cuatro Pokémon aumentaron determinadas estadísticas, como si el tiempo siempre hubiera estado a nuestro favor, los sonidos robóticos se dejaron escuchar nuevamente.

–Pero… Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo hacemos para ganarle? –Una vez más, al ver el estado de la torre y el de los Pokémon que lucharon contra el Regi, la inseguridad volvió a mí. Miré en dirección a donde se hallaba el legendario, su posición ahora estaba mucho más adelantada que nunca. Comprender eso, me dio a entender que la batalla anterior fue inútil, pues no solo apenas lo dañamos, sino que, además, tan siquiera pudimos detener su avance hacia nuestra dirección, a pesar de su limitada velocidad.

Me sentía tenso, mi fe de salir victorioso fue deteriorándose cada segundo que pensaba más en el asunto. Miré al Pokémon de casi dos metros, poco, considerando la enormidad de su presencia. Pero eso no importaba, pues su alto peso era fácilmente deducible, el como todos nuestros Pokémon apenas pudieron hacerlo perder el equilibrio, era prueba de ello. Recordé la sensación que sentí al ver a poderoso Charizard de Alain aparecer durante nuestra batalla por la final, la sensación de estar frente a un muro infranqueable, que ambos emiten, es incuestionable.

Pero existe una gran diferencia, y es que indudablemente existe una enorme brecha de poder entre ambos, aun tomando en cuenta la mega-evolución del Charizard. Regirock es metafórica y literalmente un muro, una creatura formada por rocas duras como el diamante; él es ridículamente resistente y poderoso. "¿Cómo lo venzo?", al sentir algo tomar mi mano, volteé hacia ella, encontrándome con los bellos ojos de Serena.

–No lo pienses demasiado, confía en tu capacidad, así como lo hiciste en la final contra el Campeón… Yo me encargaré de apoyarte, juntos hallaremos la forma de derrotar a esa amalgama de rocas andante. –Pasé mi brazo por su cintura, acercándola a mí, y la abracé ligeramente. Tras besar su frente, la liberé de mi cursi agarre.

–Bien, en ese caso, ¡acabemos con ese maldito legendario! –Despejé mi mente de dudas, sabiendo que ellas no harían bien a mis Pokémon, sobre todo a Keldeo. Me enfoqué en el objetivo: Salir de esa desgraciada torre con vida, sin bajas en el equipo y con Serena en perfecto estado. –¡Escaldar! ¡Puño Meteoro!

–Golpe Doble y Demolición.

Los cuatro Pokémon corrieron en medio del desgastado salón, brincando cuanto obstáculo se hallara en su camino, recorridos unos diez metros, cruzaron sus trayectorias, esquivando el Trueno que lanzó el Pokémon de roca. Tras aquel cruce, Pancham y Keldeo se mantuvieron juntos, dejando ligeramente atrás a Metagross y Fraxure; desde que llegamos a Hoenn, ambos tipo Lucha formaron una cercana relación, al menos más cercana que la mayoría de Pokémon del grupo. Pancham saltó en la espalda del unovense, y dando un giro en el aire, estrelló su puño en la cabeza del Regi. El momento fue aprovechado por Keldeo para lanzar su torrente de agua a los pies del Pokémon tipo Roca.

Aunque el legendario intentó responder usando Machada en Pancham, fue Keldeo quien lo ayudó, sacándolo del apuro. El poni corrió hacia el panda y lo colocó en su espalda, usando a su favor su gran velocidad. Tras ellos entraron el dragón y la máquina viviente, mi Pokémon fue el primero en atacar, estampando su puño en el rostro, iluminado por luces, del legendario. Pero el Regi no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ello, un paralizante Atactrueno dejó momentáneamente fuera de combate a mi poderoso Pokémon. Por debajo de Metagross apareció el dragón de mediano tamaño, usando ambos colmillos para dar un par de golpes en cada pie del autómata rocoso.

Una vez más el legendario se vio fuera de balance, cayendo sobre su dura espalda en el resquebrajado piso del salón. Pude ver pequeñas agujas sombrías dañar su cuerpo, además, varias rocas al rojo vivo eran apreciables; tanto la Maldición como la quemadura estaban dando efecto finalmente.

–Preciosa, es nuestra oportunidad, podemos aprovechar su momento de debilidad para vencerlo de una vez por todas. –Serena asintió, dejando notar una emoción única en ella… "Aun en esta situación de peligro, ¿lo está disfrutando?". Sonreí genuinamente feliz, después de tanto tiempo de ver a Serena decaída, superando la drogadicción en silencio, al fin la veía disfrutar de lo que hacía, y nada podía hacerme sentir más pleno que eso… "¿A quién engaño?... ¡Yo también lo estoy disfrutando!". "¡Metagross, Keldeo, usen todo su poder! ¡Puño Bala y Espada Santa! –Usaremos Puño Bala y Espada Santa.

–Perfecto, en ese caso… ¡Corte Elevado y Garra Dragón!

Eso era, finalmente daríamos fin a la batalla… El primero en atacar fue Metagross, que, con su puño en el aire, se lanzó a una velocidad inimaginable, golpeando al Regi, que luchaba por volver al combate. Metagross fue seguido por el dragón, pues ambos eran los que se encontraban más cerca del tipo Roca… Las garras verdes de Fraxure rasgaron el abdomen de Regirock, desprendiendo gran cantidad de guijarros, para este punto ya el legendario había perdido bastantes partes de su cuerpo. "No es invencible, su cuerpo puede ser dañado, ¡demolido!".

Serena y yo, sonreíamos victoriosos, ya podíamos saborear la gloria… Pero todo eso se desvaneció, dando paso a una mueca de horror. Todo empezó con la extraña actitud de Keldeo, que detuvo a su compañero de batalla; al preguntar por ello dentro de mi cabeza, sentí los nervios apoderarse de mi ser.

–«Algo anda mal… Su aura está aumentando, puedo sentirla; recuerda que te dije que solo puedo sentir auras demasiado poderosas.» –Y así como Keldeo expuso, sucedió.

El legendario se puso de pie, dejando caer partes de su cuerpo, debajo de la cobertura de minerales, era apreciable un núcleo de roca sólida, negra y brillante. Regirock tomó por sorpresa al dragón y a la máquina, y mirando a ambos, sus ojos brillaron con un intenso color rojo. "Fijar Blanco", reconocí de inmediato. En cuestión de segundos, una montaña de rocas afiladas salió del suelo por debajo de ambos Pokémon. Tanto Fraxure como Metagross cayeron al suelo muy debilitados… Pero eso no era todo, pues luego de ello, el Regi golpeó el suelo, generando el Terremoto más poderoso que nunca he llegado a ver. El movimiento de tierra fracturó a un más el suelo, que, de no ser por su grosor, ya habría cedido.

–¡Fraxure, Metagross! ¿Crees que estén bien? –Escuché, cuando ambos logramos ponernos nuevamente en pie, tras haber caído por el poderoso Terremoto. Ante la pregunta de mi novia, no hice más que mantenerme en silencio, mirando fijamente a ambos Pokémon. Nuevamente el legendario estaba buscando recuperar energía, así que estaba totalmente quieto.

Cuando estaba por sacar la Poké Ball de mi Pokémon, noté como, con mucha dificultad, volvió a levitar sobre el suelo. Metagross, usando sus garras, tomó al dragón, alejándose de su enemigo. Una vez frente a nosotros, lo colocó cerca de Serena; ella, en doloroso silencio, lo regresó a su capsula de contención.

–No importa, aún quedan los demás, sé que lo venceremos, estamos cerca de ello, estoy segura. –Mantuve fija mi mirada en ella, admirando su tenacidad y optimismo… Lastimosamente, yo no me estaba sintiendo de esa manera. Menos aún, cuando visualizamos el espectáculo que mostraba el nuevamente en movimiento legendario.

Era sorprendente de ver, pero Regirock se estaba deshaciendo de las últimas rocas de su cuerpo que seguían al rojo vivo, producto de la quemadura. Tras ello, golpeando el suelo, logró reunir material suficiente para regenerar su cuerpo. Usando los escombros, colocó las rocas sobre su negro núcleo, recuperando su heterogénea forma rocosa. "Probablemente la Maldición también perderá su efecto… ¡Mierda, esto es malo!". Le indiqué a Serena que no lo dejáramos seguir con el proceso, así que una mezcla de Espada Santa, Cabezazo Zen y Demolición, fue lo que elegimos para continuar con la eterna batalla.

"No puedo rendirme, no ahora…", ese era el mantra que insistía en pensar, cada vez que uno de nuestros Pokémon recibía un intenso golpe por parte del legendario. Fue con otro vigoroso Puño Bala que más rocas abandonaron el cuerpo del Regi; la Espada Santa que lo precedió volvió a derribar al Pokémon rocoso… Pero como si todo nuestro esfuerzo fuera inútil, Regirock se reincorporó nuevamente, y tras usar Trueno en Metagross y Roca Afilada en Pancham, enfocó toda su atención en Keldeo; pero el poni estaba paralizado por el terror, sentía su aura fluctuar como el viento, daba la sensación de que se desvanecía.

–«No puedo…» –"¡Keldeo!", miré en fijamente al Pokémon tipo Agua/Lucha, que permanecía estático ante la mirada penetrante de Regirock… "Apártate, está usando Fijar Blanco en ti". –«No puedo vencerlo, es indestructible… Yo… Yo jamás podré ser como ellos. Nunca estaré a la altura de mis mentores… Virizion, Terrakion, Cobalion… Perdónenme» –Perdí conexión con el aura de Keldeo, en el momento que un poderoso Hidrocañón lo engulló.

Ante lo que parecía ser la derrota de mi legendario, noté como otro Trueno se dirigía hacia mi paralizado Metagross, así que le indiqué que usara Protección. La barrera de luz evitó que el ataque lo afectara, pero estaba claro que el enemigo estaba en gran ventaja sobre nosotros. Regirock no estaba dispuesto a perder dicha ventaja, así con toda la fuerza de su brazo, se dispuso a aplastar al panda, que aún intentaba recuperarse de la Roca Afilada que había recibido hace un rato, usando Machada.

–¡Pancham! –El grito de Serena caló en mi ser, así que me vi en la necesidad de ordenar un movimiento arriesgado.

"¡Metagross, cúbrelo y usa Protección!", él, débilmente flotó hasta colocarse sobre el pequeño tipo Lucha, pero la segunda orden no pudo ser ejecutada. Ya mi mega no poseía el poder para volver a colocar una barrera de energía, así que la Machada le dio directamente en la superficie de su cuerpo, por sobre sus ojos; pude ver una expresión de dolor que nunca había visto en mi tipo Acero. Aunque intentó mantenerse en pie, solo alcanzo para que Pancham saliera de debajo suyo, una vez el panda se alejó del legendario y se acercó a Serena, mi Pokémon metálico perdió su estado mega-evolucionado y se desplomó en el suelo.

Regresé al pseudo legendario a su Poké Ball y busqué con la mirada Keldeo. Mi tipo Agua se hallaba sobre un grupo de escombros, sus parpados estaban cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, varias chispas, producto de la electricidad residual, eran apreciables. Estiré el brazo con un objeto azul blanco y negro en mi mano, la Maya Ball atrapó a Keldeo y éste por fin pudo descansar. Con la Poké Ball de Metagross en mi mano izquierda, y la Maya Ball de Keldeo en la derecha, miré al legendario de firme voluntad, que ahora se hallaba a menos de veinte metros de nosotros…

Nada de lo que intentamos funcionó, ni la Maldición ni la quemadura lo doblegaron, y por cómo nos miraba a Serena y a mí, era claro que estaba dispuesto de traerse la Torre Espejismo al suelo, con tal de anular nuestra existencia… Esos fríos ojos luminosos eran como el vacío que sentí por tantos años. Apreté con fuerza mis manos, al punto que la Poké Ball de Metagross craqueó, me sentía frustrado por los resultados… "Ni todos los Pokémon de cuatro entrenadores de élite pudieron con él, ¿cómo seremos capaces de lidiar con amenazas de mayor tamaño?", salí de mis pensamientos al sentir la cálida mano de Serena tomar mi muñeca.

–Esto aún no se acaba… No mientras tengamos Pokémon con los cuales luchar. –Miré a la chica y luego a su panda; a pesar de todo por lo que pasó, él seguía dispuesto a luchar.

–Tienes razón. –Tomé la última Poké Ball de mi cinturón y me la acerqué al rostro. "Solo quedamos tú y yo… Sé que tenemos todo en contra, pero confío en tu capacidad de lucha. Recuerda que naciste para grandes cosas, así como tu madre". Lancé la Poké Ball verticalmente al aire, y cuando la tomé, Togekiss ya se hallaba sobrevolando el salón, listo para luchar. –Amiguito, sé que debes estar agotado, pero cuento contigo. –El Pancham de Serena me miró determinado, y luego sonrió, diciendo un "cham" asertivo.

–Verás que seremos de gran ayuda. –Ante lo escuchado, tomé la mano de la chica, y la acerqué a mi pecho.

–Eso no lo dudaría ni por un segundo. –El legendario aún no parecía dispuesto a atacar, así que tomé eso a mi favor… –Serena… Estoy orgulloso de ti, orgulloso de la entrenadora en que te has convertido en tan poco tiempo. –La miré directamente a los ojos y la besé, pero ante otro movimiento de tierra, me separé de ella y me dispuse a terminar con la batalla. –Bien, cuento con la ventaja que posee Pancham, así que me enfocaré en explotar el tipo de Togekiss para contralar el aire, mientras tú te encargas del suelo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Sí, me parece una buena estrategia. Empezaremos nosotros… Pancham, acércate y usa Demolición.

–Entiendo… Bueno, cualquier cosa te diré que indicación le doy a Togekiss, para que así estés al tanto. –Serena asintió, ante lo que comuniqué la primera orden. "Empieza usando Reflejo y Pantalla de Luz".

Un par de pantallas de luz cubrieron tanto a Pancham como a Togekiss, aumentando su resistencia a ambos tipos de ataque. De esa manera, el pequeño panda sobrellevó sin demasiado problema el Terratemblor que usó el legendario, aunque su velocidad si se vio afectada. Pero eso no evitó que cumpliera su orden, estrellando su puño contra el abdomen del Regi, justo donde el Puño Bala de Metagross había arrancado de cuajo un par de rocas de gran tamaño. Más rocas cayeron al suelo, cosa que provocó la molestia del nuestro enemigo. "Aura Esfera".

–Yo atacaré, dile a Pancham que retroceda. –Serena actuó como le indiqué, dando espacio a que una esfera de energía golpeara la misma zona derruida de Regirock. Pero nuevamente, ello solo causó el aumento de la furia del legendario. En un movimiento muy sanguinario, el poderoso Pokémon saltó, y con una agilidad anormal, cayó sobre el pandita. El chillido de dolor que liberó el pobre Pokémon, fue suficiente para causar que inmediatamente mirara a Serena.

–¡Pancham! Ash, has algo, ayuda a Pancham, ¡por favor! –Las suplicas de Serena se grabaron en mi mente, así que, sin dudarlo, ordené otra Aura Esfera. Pero la situación no salió como esperaba… El legendario miró fijamente a mi ave férrica, y tras usar Fija Blanco, la atacó con Roca Afilada. El ataque súper efectivo causó que Togekiss cayera al suelo, completamente debilitada.

Regirock constantemente era rodeado de un aura oscura y luego un aura azulada brillante, primero una y luego otra. Entendí pronto que lo que hacía era potenciar su defensa y ataque con Maldición, para luego usar Fuerza Bruta en el pobre panda; anulando hacía el efecto del ataque tipo Lucha, que baja ambas estadísticas antes mencionadas. Cuando Pancham empezó a escupir sangre y sus huesos tronaron, Serena no pudo soportar más el ver la escena sin hacer nada…

Antes de que saliera en ayuda de su Pokémon, tuve que detenerla tomando su mano. Serena estaba tan dispuesta a salvar al panda, que empezó a golpear mi pecho con la intención de que la liberara, pero yo me negué a ceder. Pero ello no resultaba de mi agrado, pues, aunque lo hacía por su seguridad, los cada vez menos audibles gritos de Pancham me estaban llevando al límite de la desesperación.

Era más que consiente de como mi poder del aura no bastaría para vencer a Regirock, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que asesinara a Pancham sin al menos hacer el intento de detenerlo. Aun con Serena entre mis brazos, ya no forcejeando, sino más bien gimoteando de manera desesperada, respiré, concentrándome en las palabras de la extraña consciencia dentro de mi ser. "Debo dejarme llevar…", sentí una intensa energía recorrer mi cuerpo, así que me preparé para luchar mano a mano contra Regirock.

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, al abrir los ojos, no me encontré con Serena ni Regirock, lo que tenía frente a mí era el desgastado piso del salón, un charco de sangre estaba bañando mi rostro y parte del suelo donde estaba acostado. No tardé en percatarme que no era yo mismo quien controlaba ese cuerpo, mi consciencia y la de Togekiss estaban total mente fusionadas; eso fue lo que detecté al realizar una rápida lectura de auras.

Una vez me levanté del suelo, me di cuenta que ya no veía a través de los ojos de Togekiss, ahora estaba de regreso en mi cuerpo. Serena ya no lloraba, pues veía con asombro lo que sucedía… Togekiss estaba recuperando altura, aún con sus alas enrojecidas por el líquido carmín. Pero lo sorprendente no era eso, era su figura, ya que había cambiado ligeramente. Las manchas en su cuerpo ya no solo eran rojas y azules, pues parte de ellas ahora eran negras; además, sobre su cabeza, cambiaron los tres apéndices similares a cuernos. Ahora los de los lados eran similares a mechones de mi cabello, igual de negros que las manchas que aparecieron en su abdomen; el del centro mezcló el azul y el rojo, dando como resultado una especie de morado fantasmal. Para completar la increíble imagen de mi Pokémon, las plumas de sus alas ahora estaban ennegrecidas, y un torbellino de viento estaba cubriendo su cuerpo; sierras de viento aparecían y desaparecían sobre su espalda, dándole una sensación de poder indescriptible.

Estaba por indicarle que atacara a Regirock, cuando un aullido de agonía salió desde debajo del legendario… Temí lo peor por un momento, pero fue cuando una Poké Ball de Serena brilló desde su bolsa, que empecé a hacerme preguntas. La pelimiel sacó el objeto, y tras un rápido vistazo, me confirmó que era la Poké Ball de Absol.

–¿Pancham? –El tono nervioso de Serena, me obligó a mirar nuevamente a donde pensaba que hallaría el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño Pokémon. No fue así…

Un brillo más intenso que cualquier ataque lanzado ese día, apareció donde antes se encontraba el agonizante pandita. Un quejido robótico de Regirock vino acompañado de un retumbo en el suelo, que de paso levantó una densa cortina de humo. La luz, los quejidos, el polvo, la destrucción… Todo era demasiado abstracto y confuso, como para entender lo que estaba sucediendo, a eso había que sumarle el extraño cambio se Togekiss; en sí la situación era bastante incomprensible.

Algunas respuestas llegaron de parte de un profundo rugido que hizo temblar todo el salón. Yo ese sonido lo había escuchado en varios combates Pokémon, sobre todo en algunos llevados a cabo en Kalos. Supe que Serena llevaba el mismo hilo de pensamiento, cuando la noté saltar de donde se hallaba, a centímetros de mi cuerpo, y tras ello se zambulló en la nube de polvo. No fui lo suficientemente rápido para detenerle, pero si para indicarle a Togekiss que dispersara el polvo.

–Serena… –Me fue imposible no sonreír al ver la escena, que la densidad de la nube oscura ocultaba. Pasé de pensar en si había actuado demasiado tarde cuando le indiqué a Togekiss que atacara, a pensar en lo fortuitito que fue el desenlace de los acontecimientos. Ello, debido a que debajo de todo ese polvo, se encontraba Serena abrazando fuertemente a su Pokémon. Pero no abrazaba al pequeño panda que la acompañó durante tanto tiempo, a ese tipo Lucha que asustaba a los pretendientes de la ex Reina de Kalos; mi novia abrazaba con fuerza a Pangoro, la afortunada evolución que llegó para equilibrar la balanza del combate.

–¡Serena! –La chica fue ligeramente empujada por el gran panda, ante lo que fue mi desesperando llamado, pues Regirock se estaba levantando, con el fin de acabar el combate. Ella volvió a su lugar a mi lado, y dándome le mano, me indicó que concluyéramos la eterna batalla.

–Panch… Pangoro, usa Machada. –Dijo Serena, una vez revisó en su HoloCaster los movimientos disponibles para su "nuevo" Pokémon. En mi caso, gracias a la extraña conexión que me unía a Togekiss, no tuve necesidad de tan siquiera pensar que ataque debía usar.

El hada, usando una combinación de Velocidad Extrema y Ataque Aéreo, voló alto y descendió, golpeando al Regi, que respondió con Avalancha. Las rocas cayeron sobre el ave, y para mi sorpresa, sentí un dolor agudo en mi cuerpo. "Puedo sentir lo mismo que Togekiss…" Ante la realización, me enfoqué en terminar la batalla lo más rápidamente posible. Tras el ataque hacia Togekiss, Pangoro golpeó con todo su poder el abdomen de Regirock, demoliendo gran parte de las rocas en su camino, dejando nuevamente el núcleo oscuro expuesto. El legendario intentó alejarse para recuperar el estado de su cuerpo, pero no pensaba dejarlo.

–Dile a Pangoro que sostenga a Regirock, tengo una idea. –Serena no dudó ante lo que le indiqué.

–Pangoro, usa toda tu fuerza para evitar que Regirock se mueva. –El nuevo poder del panda le permitió tomar en brazos al debilitado legendario, dejando a cada lado las rocosas manos del autómata y tomándolo por el abdomen; un abrazo de Bewear fulminante. "Acabaló con todo el poder que poseas".

Togekiss empezó a formar un Aura Esfera frente a su rostro, pero eso no fue todo, pues la bola de energía se rodeó de aire, lo que parecían ser las sierras de Corte Aéreo que antes se estaban formando en su espalda. El Aura Esfera, en contacto con el aire, creció hasta alcanzar una circunferencia de un par de metros, aproximadamente. El Regi, negándose a recibir tal ataque en el estado demacrado en el que se hallaba, empezó a forcejar con mayor insistencia, pero al captar que eso no bastaría, empezó a vibrar, causando varios Terratemblores. Pero eso no bastó para que el determinado y lastimado Pangoro cediera.

El Aura Esfera de viento fue finalmente lanzada, y fue entonces que, tras esperar uno segundos a que el ataque se acercara, Pangoro liberó al Regi, alejándose del inminente impacto de energía. Regirock hizo lo posible para librarse de ser golpeado, pero falló estrepitosamente… El impacto levantó todo el polvo del salón y causó que el suelo se resquebrajara hasta su límite, cerca de donde podría llegar a ceder. Una luz explosiva me instó a cubrir a Serena, tras lo cual mi espalda recibió de lleno la onda expansiva; sentí bastante dolor, pero lo soporté como pude. Una vez que todo se asentó, pudimos ver lo que parecía ser al inmóvil cuerpo de Regirock, gran parte de las rocas que cubrían su cuerpo habían desaparecido.

–¿Ya acabó? ¿Lo derrotamos? –Miré a Serena de soslayo, sin despegar mi atención del todo del Regi.

–Eso parece… –Recordé lo que me había dicho el profesor, así que saqué una de las varias Poké Balls vacías que poseía; era un Ultra Ball. –Haré como dijo el Profesor Cozmo y lo atraparé. Lancé el objeto, y con un sonido seco, golpeó al legendario… O eso creímos Serena y yo. Pues segundos después, la esfera rodó por el piso hasta chocar contra uno de los escombros.

–¿Qué Giratinas…? –Ante la atónita mirada de los cuatro que nos hallábamos en el lugar, Regirock volvió a colocarse en pie, y una vez reincorporado, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de manera intensa, aleatoria y sin intervalos definidos, parecía sufrir una descompostura.

–Debería decirle a Pangoro que lo noqueé para que podamos atraparlo, ya no parece ser una amenaza. Pan… –Tocando su hombre, le indiqué que se detuviera. Ella me miró de manera interrogativa, pero al señalarle al Regi, ella comprendió. El cuerpo oscuro del núcleo del legendario empezó a brillar cada vez más intensamente, al punto de que era imposible verlo directamente; yo para ese punto ya sabía lo que eso significaba, sobre todo porque vi a muchos Graveler hacerlo.

Sin decir nada, le indiqué a ambos Pokémon que nos siguieran, y tomando el brazo de mi novia, salí lo más rápido que puede del lugar. Saltamos los escombros que cubrían la entrada a la cámara secreta, y tras recorrer un largo túnel, nos encontramos con nuestros compañeros. El profesor estaba lleno de raspones, con las manos ensangrentadas y sin sus gafas, May y Joseph no parecían estar en mejores condiciones, y aunque deseaba preguntar al respecto, no había tiempo.

–¡Ese maldito está por usar Explosión, si no salimos de aquí, moriremos! –Aun a pesar de que estaba muy agitado, la voz me alcanzó para dar la alerta.

–Pero… ¿Cómo saldremos? Esta cámara solo sale directamente a una muerte segura. Y no creo que nos dé tiempo de salir usando las escaleras. –Ante el cometario del profesor, me acerqué al fondo de la cámara, lo único que había eran gotas de sangre cerca del borde de una caída sin fin.

Di un rápido vistazo al lugar, y lo poco que vi, eran paredes llenas de letras Unown, aunque daban la sensación de haber sido "vaciadas", eso calzaba con lo que dijeron Serena, May y el profesor; dejando eso de lado por la falta de tiempo, me coloqué cerca de la orilla. Los demás se acercaron a mí, y May comentó algo de descender por las rocas trepando…

Luego de eso se escuchó un sonido retumbante, y toda la torre se derrumbó como si se tratara de un castillo de naipes. "¡Es demasiado poder, ese maldito se suicidó para acabar con nosotros!", fue lo que pensé, antes de que el suelo bajo nuestros pies cediera y cayéramos al vacío. Por suerte, la onda expansiva nos alejó de los restos más grandes de concreto. "¡Togekiss!", sin dudarlo, supliqué por la ayuda de mi ave férrica, tras ello, tomé la Poké Ball de Metagross, y cruzando los dedos, lo saqué.

Al inicio mi debilitado tipo Acero empezó a caer también, pero apenas le indiqué que usara Levitón, pudo "levitar" sin demasiado problema. Su cuerpo se hallaba muy dañado, y aunque no alcanzaría para una batalla, bastaba para sacarnos del apuro. Serena, aun en el aire, regresó a su recién evolucionado panda a la Poké Ball, y tomando mi mano, nos trepamos en Metagross. Joseph, May y el profesor, hicieron lo mismo, con la ayuda de las patas de mi pseudo legendario; una vez en posición, rezamos a Arceus para que todo saliera bien.

Los casi cien metros de altura se acabaron, y parecía que Metagross no podría frenar del todo la caída, pero Togekiss, aún en su extraña forma, usó un torrente de aire para crear fricción, evitando que nos estampáramos contra el suelo, y de esa forma nos salvamos. Una vez en el suelo, el profesor se bajó de la espalda de mi Pokémon metálico, y comenzó a vomitar todo lo que comió en la mañana. May, aun con el tobillo lastimado, se acostó en la arena, liberando un suspiro. Joseph se acercó a los restos de la torre, buscando señales de vida, probablemente asegurándose que el legendario no volviera para atacarnos. Aunque era poco probable, la explosión provocó que la torre entera fuera sepultada en las arenas del desierto, y el cuerpo de Regirock estaba muy dañado como para liberar tal cantidad de energía sin un gran precio, su vida.

Yo, una vez estuve en tierra firme, tomé la mano de Serena y la ayudé a bajar del agotado Pokémon. No dudé un segundo en agradecerle por todo, y tras una caricia a su metálico cuerpo, lo regresé a la Poké Ball. Lo mismo sucedió con Togekiss, que volvió a la normalidad tras usar todo el poder que poseía con el fin de protegernos de la caída, yo sentí un gran agotamiento apenas sucedió la "desconexión"; con muchas dudas al respecto, el hada volvió a su capsula, tras recibir los agradecimientos más que pertinentes.

–Eso estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca… –Nadie estaba en condiciones de replicar a mi comentario, así que, en silencio, empezamos el camino para salir de ese maldito desierto. May solo pudo hacerlo con la colaboración de Serena y mía, que físicamente éramos los que nos encontrábamos mejor de los cinco; entre los dos la ayudamos a caminar por las infinitas arenas de esa extensión del Mundo Distorsión.

Probablemente no habríamos sobrevivido al desierto, de no ser porque el Sol de mediodía ya había pasado, dejando atrás un nuboso cielo. Una vez llegamos al cañón que sirve como entrada al lugar, colocamos las tiendas que llevábamos, que por suerte logramos "salvar". Encendimos una fogata y reunimos recursos, finalmente recuperando parte de la energía derrochada. Ante la desaparición de la luz solar, cuando ya todos los demás se fueron a dormir, incluida Serena, me senté frente a la moribunda fogata, no deseaba ir a dormir de momento, pues lastimosamente, de nuevo me tocaría compartir tienda de acampar con Joseph.

La fogata me regaló el último brillo de esa oscura noche, y fue entonces que saqué tres Poké Balls, eran las de los Pokémon que más me dieron que pensar durante ese día. "Keldeo, Pikachu y Togekiss… Ustedes serán parte del cambio, así que necesito que sean más fuertes, no podemos rechazar el poder que Arceus nos ha otorgado". Las llamas consumieron las últimas brazas y fue entonces que entré a la tienda de dormir, consiente de la probable gran dificultad de las futuras misiones.


	45. De Sueños y Aspiraciones

**De Sueños y Aspiraciones**

* * *

–… Entonces, un ataque golpeó la entrada a la cámara y arrasó con gran parte de ella, yo perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo por el borde del hoyo que dejó, lo que, según ellos, fue un Hiperrayo. –Aclaró el profesor Cozmo, señalándonos a Joseph, May, Serena y a mí.

Al despertar esa mañana, después de un largo viaje desde el cañón en la Ruta Cierto Once a Ciudad Slateport, nos empezamos a poner al día con Brock y su grupo. A decir verdad, por lo que nos relató el moreno, ellos pasaron por situaciones equivalentes en dificultad a las nuestras. Viajaron hasta una cueva oculta en una pequeña isla cercana a Ciudad Mossdeep, al extremo este de la región. Allí, tuvieron que luchar contra otro equipo del Team Geyser, y, además, también se enfrentaron a un Regi, en su caso, Regice, el tipo Hielo del trío. El legendario se sacrificó antes de que ellos pudieran unirse a la batalla, destruyendo consigo parte de la cueva y parte del escuadrón del equipo terrorista.

Tras ello, escucharon de los locales de Pueblo Pacifidlog sobre una extraña cueva en medio del tormentoso océano. Al viajar a dicho lugar, se encontraron con una isla, y debajo, una cueva submarina. Lograron descifrar varios códigos escritos en letra Unown y braille, pero eventualmente se encontraron con la gente de Geyser, y el tercer Regi, Registeel. El resultado fue similar, cuando estaba por ser derrotado, el Regi se sacrificó. La explosión acabó con la valiosa información, supuestamente relacionada con Rayquaza y las antiguas tribus. Según Dawn, por poco y no salen con vida de la inundación causada por el efecto destructivo del ataque.

–… En fin, el filo del concreto me cortó las palmas de la mano, así que cuando estuve por caer, fue Joseph quien me salvó. Tras ello, tuvimos que lidiar con la constante caída de escombros causada por los temblores… ¡Casi morimos! Fue hasta que estábamos por volver al salón principal, que aparecieron Serena y Ash, y el resto ya lo saben. –Finalizó el relato, Cozmo. Mientras, Brock terminaba de generar el informe que sería enviado a la central en Unova. Ya solo el hecho de haber perdido a tres legendarios, es algo se puede considerar un fallo a considerar dentro de la misión principal.

–Recapitulando… –Continuó Brock, dando un vistazo a su cuaderno de notas. –Tanto el Team Geyser, como nosotros, poseemos las ubicaciones de Groudon y Kyogre, la de Rayquaza permanece oculta.

–Pero esa información de momento es inútil. –Interrumpió Sawyer, apuntando a dicho detalle.

–Claro, sin los orbes es imposible despertarlos. Así que es como si tuviéramos la ubicación de dos fósiles, valiosos, pero poco útiles para lo que busca el Team Geyser. –Completó el profesor, acomodándose los lentes.

–Sí. Como decía, de momento sabemos la ubicación de ambos, y las fuentes de dicha información están destruidas, así que no existe riesgo de que se la obtengan terceros fuera de este conflicto, dígase Burn Ship. –Prosiguió Brock.

–¿Burn Ship? –Cuestionó el profesor.

–Es otro grupo terrorista, pero a diferencia de Geyser, son anti-Pokémon… Es una organización relativamente nueva, no sabemos mucho de ellos, pero igual no podemos despistarnos respecto a su posible su actividad dentro de Hoenn. –Con ello aclarado, el moreno continuó con lo anteriormente planteado. –Ahora… El problema relacionado con la desaparición de dicha información, es que no habrá cabida a más investigación, sobre todo en relación con la corroboración de datos. Y aunado a ello, está la autodestrucción de tres legendarios de rango bajo… Sabemos que esos Regis no eran los únicos de su especie, pero no deja de ser una gran pérdida para el Mundo Pokémon. Nada podemos hacer para cambiar lo sucedido, pero quiero aclarar que en la central no verán con buenos ojos si llegamos a tener más tropiezos como éste.

La reunión siguió, una vez abracados todos los aspectos técnicos de las misiones completadas, Brock envió el informe a la central de Ion. No tardamos en recibir la respuesta, y para alivio de todos, N y los directivos se enfocaron más en nuestros avances relacionados con la captura de los miembros del Team Geyser, que en los fallos relacionados con la extinción de los Regis que custodiaban las cuevas.

Una vez cerrado el anterior asunto, Brock nos indicó que usáramos el tiempo restante del día a nuestro gusto. Fueron dos semanas física y psicológicamente agotadoras, y tomando en cuenta que falta lo más complejo, no está demás disfrutar un tiempo de descanso, más aún, sabiendo que al día siguiente empezaremos labores desde muy temprano. Serena se retiró con May y Dawn para comprar algunos víveres, y, ¿cómo no?, Joseph salió para dar una ronda de patrullaje. Dado que Brock conversaría más a fondo con el profesor Cozmo, para reunir toda la información que el académico posee, y Sawyer se preparaba para simular las posibles ubicaciones de los orbes en el ordenador, me vi en la necesidad de preguntarle al primero el cómo ser de utilidad.

–De momento tenemos todo cubierto. Pienso que deberías aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar y planear algunas estrategias, para lidiar con los legendarios. De todos modos, probablemente eres el mejor entrenador de todos nosotros.

Ante la recomendación de Brock, decidí que tenía razón, así que salí del apartamento en dirección a la zona solitaria de la playa. Una vez en el lugar, saqué a todos mis Pokémon de sus Poké Balls, tras una rápida charla, les indiqué a cada uno de ellos que clase de entrenamiento debían llevar cabo, pero al final aclaré que dos de ellos debían esperar. Tyranitar y Togekiss empezaron su práctica de fuerza y precisión, mientras que Dragalge practicaba velocidad y agilidad junto a Metagross. Pero ahí estaban Keldeo y Pikachu, mirándome, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, atentos a las palabras que pudieran salir de mi boca.

–Los entiendo, chicos… –Ante lo pronunciado por mi boca, ambos intercambiaron miradas interrogativas, probablemente esperaban escuchar un regaño de mi parte. Aclaré mi garganta, recuperado su atención, y proseguí. –Yo también sé lo que se siente ser retenido por la culpa y el remordimiento, conozco esa sensación que te obliga a bloquearte a ti mismo. No existe nadie mejor que Pikachu para confirmar lo que digo, ¿no es así, amiguito? –Un "Pika, Pika pi", fue lo que obtuve de respuesta. –Solo les pido que se esfuercen por mantenerse con la mirada sobre el objetivo, sobre todo tú, Keldeo… Sé que parece imposible, pero yo confió en que algún día serás tan, o incluso mejor combatiente que tus maestros. Y tú, Pikachu, solo puedo decir que hiciste lo que hacía falta, y que yo haría exactamente lo mismo por ti.

Una vez vi que la mirada de ambos Pokémon cambió ligeramente a una de disposición, les indiqué que se unieran al resto y practicarán usando todo su poder a disposición. Haciéndome un espacio en la sombra de una palmera, me encargué de analizar y coordinar cada entrenamiento de mis Pokémon.

Pasado un rato, me acerqué a ellos para empezar a practicar algunas estrategias en las que había estado pensado. Fue en medio de una lluvia de arena causada por el impacto de un ataque de Pikachu, que escuché una voz a mis espaldas; al voltear, me topé con una mirada y un cabello tan azules como el océano.

–Definitivamente Serena no exageraba cuando mencionó que llevas el entrenamiento a otro nivel… –Comentó Dawn, mirando directamente al estado lamentable de la playa, causado por la ardua práctica.

–Me gusta llevar a mis Pokémon al límite, eso es todo. –Respondí, indicándole a mis compañeros que descansaran un rato, con un movimiento de mano.

–Sí… Eso he notado… –Hubo un silencio incómodo, que no me atreví a romper. –Escuché que finalmente controlaste el aura, pero que no posees el método más estable para explotar ese poder… –La miré detenidamente a sus ojos antes de atreverme a hablar; el azul de los suyos contrastaba con el celeste cielo de los de mi novia.

–He… He tenido algunas complicaciones, es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que podré controlarlo totalmente, es solo cuestión de practica… y tiempo. –Afirmé, recostándome en el tronco de una de las palmeras.

–Cierto, cierto… Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, ese eres tú. De todas maneras, ya no eres ese Ash que conocimos en Johto, has cambiado… mucho. –Ante lo dicho, la peliazul sonrió, confirmándome que se refería a un cambio positivo.

–Simplemente no podía seguir estancado en ese estado mucho más tiempo, psicológicamente ya había llegado a mi límite… El cambio me ha sentado bien. –"O eso creo…".

–Sí, eso puedo notarlo…. –La chica volvió a hacer una pausa, para luego seguir. –¿Sabes?, tengo curiosidad… ¿Cómo se siente? El aura, digo… ¿Cómo se siente poseer semejante poder?

–Es difícil de explicar, a decir verdad… Es como si pudiera sentir los pulsos eléctricos de mi cuerpo y lo que me rodea… También puedo liberar esa energía interna que poseo… Es extraño, pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir confundido… Es como si me inyectaran una dosis de adrenalina, mi cuerpo se acelera hasta el límite, pero mi mente se distorsiona, algunas veces más, otras menos… –Al percatarse que no encontraba palabras para seguir expresándome, la chica decidió cambiar el tema; no me esperaba lo que salió de sus labios.

–Combatamos. –Dijo, señalando directamente a Pikachu. –Quiero ver como luchas con tu Pokémon inicial.

–¿Estás segura? Yo…

–Lo estoy. –Sin dudarlo, Dawn se colocó en el extremo contrario de la zona de práctica, y tomando una Poké Ball, dejó salir a un imponente Empoleon. –Este fue mi inicial… –Pareció que diría algo más, pero se detuvo.

–¿Piplup, huh? Recuerdo haber hablado con el Profesor Rowan, sus Pokémon iniciales suelen poseer un gran potencial de batalla.

–Yo… No… No recibí a Piplup del profesor, fue un obsequio de mi padre, él…

–¿Fue un padre ausente? –Pregunté, previendo el rumbo de lo que estaba por decir la chica. Ella liberó un suspiro y asintió. –Entiendo lo que pasaste, a mí me ocurrió igual. A decir verdad, nunca llegué a conocerlo, solo sé de él por lo que mi madre me dijo. –Comenté delicadamente, intentando no solo no dañarle con mis palabras, sino que, además, buscando no hablar respecto a la pésima relación que tengo con mi madre, o claro, mis sospechas respecto a la identidad de mi padre y el de ella.

–Mi padre solía viajar mucho, pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que con nosotras. Fue tras uno de sus viajes que me regaló a Piplup. Cuando mi madre murió, decidí dar todo de mí para estar a la altura de quien ella fue, y Piplup fue lo mismo; trabajamos tan duro que fue imposible evitar que evolucionara, a pesar que en un inicio deseaba que no ocurriera. Al menos ahora que dejé la coordinación atrás, me es muy útil. –Guardé silencio un momento, procesando lo escuchado y acoplándolo a lo que ya sabía; finalmente, sin decir palabra alguna, le indiqué a Pikachu que se colocará frente a mí.

–¡Bien, entiendo a qué quieres llegar! Sí así lo deseas, lucharemos... Pikachu, Hierva Lazo. –Con el paso de los años, hay algo que he llegado a descubrir, algo que he comprobado en bastantes ocasiones… Nunca conoces del todo a alguien hasta que combates contra él. En medio de la batalla, todo aquel que posea una "máscara", generalmente mostrará su verdadero ser… Está claro que ella quiere averiguar que tanto ha avanzado como entrenadora, probablemente me vea como un buen rival para probar su nivel actual, para vislumbrar los avances de sus esfuerzos. "Dawn, necesito saberlo… ¿Quién eres realmente?".

–Usa los filos de tus alas para cortar las hiervas y embiste usando Garra Metal. –Pikachu golpeó el suelo con su cola, causando que varias enredaderas salieran del suelo, en el camino del Empoleon. El Pokémon de acero usó sus afiladas alas para podar cada rastro del ataque, luego saltó, exponiendo los filos, apuntando a Pikachu.

–¡Onda Trueno! –La peliazul claramente no esperaba esa orden, así que, tomando la sorpresa a mi favor, indiqué un ataque directo. –Añade un Atactrueno.

Una onda de electricidad estática causó que el ave no voladora cayera al suelo, completamente paralizada. Tras el primer movimiento, llegó el segundo, que, por su estado, el Empoleon fue incapaz de esquivar.

–¡Clava tus alas en el suelo! –Con gran fuerza de voluntad, ignorando en parte la parálisis, el pingüino fue capaz de enterar los filos de ambas alas en el suelo. La estrategia de la peliazul salió como era fácil suponer que ella esperaba, pues el cuerpo semi-metálico de su Pokémon condujo directamente parte de la electricidad a la arena, "conectando" a tierra. Tal acción logró disminuir el efecto del ataque de mi roedor, permitiéndole así al inicial de Sinnoh continuar en la batalla. –Es nuestro turno de atacar, usa Acua Jet combinado con Ventisca.

Eso no me lo esperaba… El pingüino, luchando contra la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo, salió del suelo, generando un torrente de agua a su alrededor. Una vez en el aire, empezó a liberar una densa cantidad de aire helado, que, bajo el agua, se convirtió en una burbuja. Empoleon congeló la parte externa del movimiento, dejando una pequeña cámara en su interior.

–¡Cola de Hierro! –Contraataqué.

–¡No arruinaras nuestro movimiento combinado! ¡Empoleon, usa Garra Metal! –Justo cuando Pikachu saltó, preparando su cola para el impacto contra la estructura de hielo, que caía como un proyectil, Empoleon desde adentro golpeó la punta frágil del Aqua Jet congelado. Fragmentemos de hielo golpearon sin cesar a mi roedor, que era incapaz de esquivarlos.

–Usa tu gola para desintegrarlos.

–¡Ataca ya!

De entre los fragmentos de hielo, Empoleon apareció con sus alas extendidas como las espadas de un samurái, y sin la más mínima dilación, golpeó la espalda de Pikachu, lanzándolo contra la playa. Al estrellarse contra la arena, mi roedor recibió de lleno el impacto de varios fragmentos de hielo, que aún estaba cayendo, aumentando aún más el daño recibido por el movimiento combinado. El tipo Agua/Acero cayó grácilmente al suelo, haciendo una reverencia con sus alas, mientras la "lluvia de hielo" daba la sensación de que estaba siendo bañado por escarcha. "No hay duda de que era una coordinadora... Una muy buena", fue lo se me vino a la mente en el momento.

–Debo admitirlo, eso estuvo espectacular… ¿Amigo, estás bien? –Pikachu se reincorporó sin demasiada dificultad, pero con un par de moretones y raspones como producto del ataque.

–Gracias, ese movimiento combinado lo estuve practicando mucho tiempo. Solo que nunca llegué a usarlo en un concurso, así que al final solo pudo tener como finalidad el hacer el mayor daño posible, dejando en parte la estética atrás.

–Es una lástima, el mundo de la coordinación perdió a una gran artista. –Ante lo dicho, di un vistazo a la playa, y pude notar la respiración cansada de Pikachu, el resto de mi equipo no se hallaba en mejores condiciones. "Hemos entrenado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, debería dejarlos descansar". –¿Sabes?, creo que mis Pokémon merecen un descanso. ¿Te parecer dejarlo en un empate?

–¿Empate? Pero si voy ganado. –La chica no parecía dispuesta a ceder, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo. –Está bien, pero sigo pensando que tenía buenas oportunidades de ganar. –Comentó orgullosa, causándome una ligera risa.

–Está permitido soñar, Dawn. –Dicho esto, me acosté en la arena, tras haber devuelto a todos mis Pokémon a sus Poké Balls, excluidos Keldeo y Pikachu, que se fueron a descansar cerca del mar.

–Lo que digas, engreído… –La peliazul parecía dispuesta a hacerme compañía un rato más, pero en ese momento su Pokéwatch sonó. Tras lo que fue una rápida conversación a través del dispositivo, me miró nerviosa.

–Es May… Quiere que la ayude a elegir un atuendo para este verano, según ella…

–Comprendo. –La chica se despidió con un movimiento de mano, y se giró para así salir de la playa. –¡Espera! –Ante mi llamado, se detuvo y volteó su cabeza. –¿Sabes dónde está Serena?

–¡Cierto! Después de que terminamos las compras, me dijo que vendría a la playa a entrenar… Inicialmente venía a buscarla a ella, pero te encontré primero a ti, y… terminé olvidando para que venía en primer lugar. –Comentó ella, golpeándose ligeramente la frente. Le agradecí, y ella prosiguió su camino hacia donde sea que estuviera May.

Me levanté del suelo, y una vez me sacudí la arena, les indiqué a Pikachu y Keldeo que me siguieran. Empecé a caminar en dirección a los muelles, cerca de donde se halla el apartamento, siempre con la mirada atenta mientras buscaba a mi novia. Pikachu y Keldeo me seguían a varios metros de distancia, mientras correteaban y jugaban con las olas, probablemente estaban buscando sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido en la Torre Espejismo.

Tras varios minutos, escuché lo que claramente eran ruidos de ataques, así que, adentrándome en una especie de jungla ubicada al lado de la playa, llegué a un claro rodeado de árboles de bayas, en medio se hallaba Serena. En cualquier otra ocasión habría salido inmediatamente para hacerle compañía, pero definitivamente lo que mis ojos veían era algo digno de apreciar.

En lo que duró nuestro viaje por Kalos, e incluso tras nuestro reencuentro en Ion, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla practicar sus performances. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, todo lo relacionado a su pasado como Reina de Kalos… Abandonó su profesión y pasión, cayó en drogas, perdió su vida, dio por muerta la relación con su madre… Finalmente eso la llevó a escapar de Kalos en busca de un nuevo sueño, con el cual llenar el vacío…

Fue por eso mismo que verla volver a sonreír estando en Ion, me obligó a tragarme los celos y las dudas sobre el por qué nunca me dijo que se unió a la organización. Fue por ella que decidí hacer lo mismo, sumándome a las filas de Ion… Y verla recuperar su alegría, verla volver a ser aquella niña del sombrero de paja que alumbró mi oscura niñez, fue el mejor premio que pude haber obtenido. Pero aún ante mis más locas expectativas, nunca pensé que la volvería a ver practicar un performance. Mis ojos no me engañaban, Serena estaba creando una combinación del Meteoro Dragón de Fraxure con el Viendo Hada de Sylveon, creando una reacción cuanto menos curiosa… "Esa es mi Reina de Kalos".

–Es mucho mejor verte hacerlo de cerca que a través de la televisión. –Serena se sobresaltó e inmediatamente volteó en mi dirección, mirándome como si la hubiera atrapado engañándome.

–Ash… yo…

–No tienes nada que explicarme, me alegra saber que no has renunciado del todo a tu pasión, a pesar de todo lo que pasaste. –La pelimiel me miró estática, incapaz de pronunciarse al respecto. Pasados unos segundos, se abalanzó hacía mí, atrapándome en un asfixiante abrazo; mi agarre se volvió más seguro cuando la escuché sollozar.

–Ash, no estaba segura de si podría volver a hacerlo… Después de todo lo que perdí a manos de ese maldito título, después de ver mi vida desmoronarse… Pero es imposible, no puedo odiar del todo los performances, me siento completa en medio de cada rutina, en medio de cada práctica; me permite sentirme en conexión con mis Pokémon, más de lo que jamás podré con las batallas…

–Entiendo a qué te refieres, cada persona tienes su manera de crear lazos con sus Pokémon, y la tuya fue, es y siempre será mediante los performances. –Noté que se estaba calmando, así que solté de a poco mi agarre, enfocando mi vista en sus húmedos ojos.

–Pero ahora somos criminales, estamos entre los más buscados de todo Kalos, y las Exhibiciones Pokémon solo se llevan a cabo ahí… Nunca podré… –Tapé sus labios con mis dedos, evitando que completara la frase.

–Una vez cambiemos el mundo, porque lo haremos, serás capaz de volver a participar en los concursos, y recuperarás la corona que por derecho te pertenece… Finalmente serás la Reina que deseas ser; redimirás el pasado. Nunca más repetiremos los pecados del pasado, rectificaremos quienes fuimos y quienes somos. –En un momento de emoción pura, sus labios chocaron con los míos; ese fue el mejor beso que me han dado en toda la vida… En cada movimiento, sentía su pasión, su desesperación, sus emociones conflictivas. Pasado un rato, nos separamos en búsqueda de aire. –Preciosa, me darías el honor de volver a ver tal obra de arte.

–Sí, dame un segundo para coordinar los movimientos de Fraxure y Sylveon.

Pasé el resto de la tarde, hasta la caída del sol, admirando las múltiples rutinas de Serena. La pelimiel llevó a cabo performances antiguos e improvisados, y ninguno flaqueó en magnificencia, era como ver mil bellezas de la naturaleza reunidas en un solo lugar. Pero al final, sus Pokémon terminaron agotados, así que ella decidió regresarlos a sus Poké Balls. Salimos a la playa, donde estaban Pikachu y Keldeo dormidos, y nos sentamos en la arena, admirando la belleza del mar. La Luna llena se reflejaba perfectamente, simulando a un gigantesco diamante. Un cardumen de Luvdisc se dejó apreciar, nadando justo donde estaba reflejado el satélite natural; sus formas de corazón eran apreciables cada vez que saltaban del agua.

–Dicen que cuando una pareja llega a ver un Luvdisc, estarán juntos para siempre. –Dije suavemente, mirando de reojo los ojos celestes de Serena.

–Pues así deberá ser, tenemos muchas cosas que conseguir juntos… –Respondió ella, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

–Claro que sí. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú ya me acompañaste a lo largo de la persecución de mi suelo, ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo. –Al escucharla reír, me alejé delicadamente, de manera que ella tuvo que mirarme directo a los ojos.

–Ash… Ahora lo sé… Yo ya no necesito cumplir ningún sueño… Mi objetivo ahora es dejar una huella positiva en este mundo, lo demás solo será algo extra. Además, ya te tengo a ti, eres como mi sueño hecho realidad, porque desde que volviste a mi vida, solo he recuperado la felicidad que alguna vez juré eternamente perdida.

"No importa que deba hacer, ni el cómo deba hacerlo… Conseguiré la fuerza necesaria, y haré que el mundo sea como Serena lo merece".

–Te amo, preciosa.

–Yo igual, mi vida…


	46. Paz Ilusoria: Previa a la Tormenta Solar

**Paz Ilusoria: Previa a la Tormenta Solar**

* * *

–¡Dragalge, Pulso Dragón!

–¡Contrataca con Bofetón de Lodo!

Mi dragón tóxico abrió su angosto hocico, dejando salir un flujo de energía morada. Al otro lado del campo de batalla improvisado, una rana luchadora tomó un poco de la arena húmeda y la lanzó directo al rostro de mi Pokémon. Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco… Por un lado, Dragalge empezó a sacudir la cabeza, intentando quitar la suciedad que entró a sus ojos, y por el otro, el Toxicroak de Brock fue lanzado de espaldas contra la playa, cayendo totalmente inconsciente.

A pesar de que hace ya varios días debimos haber continuado la lucha contra el Team Geyser, tuvimos el inconveniente de que les perdimos el rastro. Así que, mientras esperamos a que los informantes de Ion nos den una pista solida de donde actuara a continuación Geyser, aprovechamos el tiempo para entrenar y desarrollar estrategias, sobre todo yo, que no puedo detenerme en mi búsqueda de poder.

De momento, Brock y yo aprovechamos el tiempo de la tarde para entrenar, en el mismo lugar donde lo empecé hacer al día siguiente de volver del desierto. Insistimos en usar la misma sección solitaria de la playa para evitar encuentros sorpresa con la policía de Hoenn, sobre todo porque tras lo pasado hace un mes, todos los oficiales están a sobre aviso de la presencia de Serena y mía en la región; incluso para andar por la ciudad, debemos recurrir al uso de ropa que cubra nuestras identidades sin llamar mucho la atención.

–Creo que eso será suficiente por hoy, no quiero recibir otra paliza como la de ayer. –Aclaró el moreno de ojos rasgados, tras encapsular a su Pokémon en la Poké Ball. Antes de acabar con su tipo Veneno/Lucha, usé a Pikachu y Tyranitar, para vencer a su Aerodactyl y su Steelix, respectivamente. La razón de su cometario, se debió a que, en la práctica de ayer, derroté a todo su equipo usando solo a Metagross; pero para ser justos, tenía tiempo de no darle a mi pseudo legendario la oportunidad de participar en una batalla deportiva.

–Como digas… cobarde. –Le respondí, regresando a Dragalge al objeto rojiblanco.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó sarcásticamente el moreno.

–Nada, nada… Solo pienso que lo correcto habría sido entrenar a todos tus Pokémon, no solo a la mitad. –Me defendí, haciéndome campo bajo la sombra de mi palmera favorita.

–No creo que ellos llegaran a tener la oportunidad de entrenar, más bien parece que los usas como sacos de golpe para tu equipo. –Respondió de forma reclamante.

–No es eso, no me malinterpretes. Es solo que desde la batalla contra Regirock, siento que estoy muy lejos del nivel necesario para lograr mis objetivos… Si no llevo a mi equipo a sus límites durante los entrenamientos, jamás lograré que sobrepasen su estado actual. –Brock suspiró ante mis palabras, colocándose al lado mío.

–No creas que no te entiendo, la verdad lo hago… Pero creo que no solo estás exponiendo a demasiada presión a tus Pokémon, sino que, además, a ti mismo. Eso a largo plazo será peor que seguir perdiendo batallas.

–Estaría de acuerdo contigo en otra ocasión, pero debo recordarte que el destino de Hoenn y el mundo entero depende de los resultados de las próximas batallas. Si no fuera porque ni el gobierno local, ni la Organización de Regiones Unidas, parecen tomarse en serio la amenaza que representa el Team Geyser, tal vez Ion no cargaría con toda la responsabilidad de evitar una catástrofe mundial. –Brock dejó salir otro suspiro ante mi sólido argumento.

–Está bien, puede que en parte tengas razón… Igualmente te recomiendo bajar un poco el ritmo, si no es por ti, entonces por tus Pokémon. No creo que haga falta que te recuerde que eres, por mucho, el que más entrena, y me consta que esa es una costumbre tuya desde antes de unirte a Ion.

–Entrenar es lo único que me aleja de esa endeble persona que fui durante tanto tiempo… –Comenté en un ligero susurro, lo suficientemente audible para que Brock lo escuchara.

–Sí quieres puedes hablarme de eso… Recuerda que yo te vi cuando estuviste en tu peor estado.

–Eso no ayuda…

–Lo siento, yo… –Un silencio incómodo reinó por unos segundos, antes de que el moreno volviera a hablar. –Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema entonces. –Al escucharlo decir eso, se ganó momentáneamente mi atención. –La respuesta de la Central ya me llegó, fue anoche, cuando ya todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones.

–¡¿Y qué dijeron?! ¡¿Lo aceptaron?!–Ante mis preguntas, el moreno desvió la mirada hacia la blanca arena de la playa. Tras un momento que pareció eterno, negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, denegaron la solicitud; dicen que aún tienes muy poco tiempo en la organización como para poder aspirar a un puesto alto, como lo es ser líder de equipo élite. Si te sirve de algo, el líder N comentó en una nota, que, de haber sido solo por él, te habría otorgado el puesto.

–¿Entonces, que harán? ¿Enviarán un nuevo agente, o qué? –Cuestioné ansioso, removiéndome en la arena.

–No harán nada de eso… Lo únicos agentes capaces de ejercer como líderes de equipo élite, se encuentran actualmente asistiendo en misiones de alto grado. –Ante mi insistente mirada, Brock no dudó en zanjar el asunto. –Aclararon que Joseph deberá seguir como el líder del equipo terrestre, lo que dure el resto de la misión Geyser. –Con un golpe seco sobre la arena, descargué la molestia que sentí al escucharlo afirmar eso.

–Ese estúpido de Joseph no sabe coordinar bajo un alto estado de presión… ¡Tú no lo viste en la Torre Espejismo, yo sí! Estuvo dispuesto a abandonarnos a mitad de la batalla contra ese Regirock… Temo que no está preparado para lidiar con lo que viene adelante, Brock. Esos de la directiva de Ion son unos estúpidos. –Afirmé violentamente.

–No voy a decir que estás del todo equivocado… La verdad es que la directiva le dio el puesto de líder de equipo élite, solo basándose en sus logros individuales; algo erróneo, tomando en cuenta el puesto que pensaban otorgarle. Y eso es algo que ellos mismos saben, pues rara vez sucede algo así con agentes solitarios… Pero el récord en el campo que posee Joseph es de admirar, así que hicieron una excepción con él. Además, como ya conocía a Sere…–Lo interrumpí antes que pudiera seguir, sintiendo los celos resurgir dentro de mí.

–Me importa poco lo que haya logrado como agente solitario; durante la misión en el desierto, me demostró que no es de confianza como líder.

–Pero sigue siéndolo, así que lo quieras o no, deberás seguir acatando sus órdenes. –Era consciente de ello, pero escucharlo no lo hacía más fácil… Tomando un puñado de arena, descargué mi enojo estrujando mis puños con fuerza, lanzándola nuevamente contra la playa –¿Sabes?, a él también le afectó lo sucedido en esa torre, deberías ser más empático.

–Se lo merece. –Comenté con veneno. A decir verdad, lo que dijo Brock es algo que ya había notado. Joseph por naturaleza es una persona solitaria y muy callada, y suele mantenerse alejado de los grupos de personas. Pero desde que volvimos a Ciudad Slateport, hace ya una semana, su actitud ha sido más distante que nunca; ahora apenas y habla, y solo dedica su tiempo a realizar el "patrullaje rutinario" y a encerrarse en su habitación. Una actitud muy inmadura, si se me llegase a preguntar.

–Bueno, a decir verdad, prefiero no discutir más al respecto… Eso es un asunto entre ustedes, los miembros del equipo terrestre, yo no tengo porque entrometerme en ellos. –Asentí, dándole razón a sus palabras… Brock es una gran persona, y por ser el mayor de ambos grupos, suele servir además como una especie de consejero; pero claramente hay situaciones que ni él puede tratar, ésta es una de ellas.

–¡Antes de que lo olvide! –Grité, causando que el moreno se sobresaltara. –Ese comunicado que nos envió la central, ¿decía algo sobre la trasformación de Togekiss? –Uno de los temas que más llamó la atención de todos, fue el del extraño cambio que sufrió mi tipo Hada/Volador durante la batalla contra Regirock; por lo tanto, fue una de las primeras cosas que Brock informó a Ion. Ya tengo mis teorías al respecto, pero deseo saber lo que puedan haber concluido Colress y Clemont, antes de llegar a una resolución propia.

–¡Cierto, casi lo olvido! Colress, Clemont, Gary y la doctora Elise, analizaron a fondo los datos que me diste sobre cómo se dio el cambio y que características poseía… –Me sentí inmediatamente incómodo al escuchar el nombre de mi ex amigo y rival, pero decidí ignorar eso y enfocarme en lo realmente importante. –… Primeramente, llegaron a la conclusión que tendría algo que ver con la mega-evolución y los lazos entrenador-Pokémon, pero finalmente lo descartaron.

–Si no tiene que ver con la mega-evolución, entonces, ¿con qué? –Pregunté ansioso.

–A eso iba… Recuerdas a ese chico de la aldea ninja en Kalos, el que es miembro del equipo enfocado a dicha región. –Inmediatamente tras la pregunta de Brock, recordé a ese chico de pelo color violeta oscuro, que estuvo hablando conmigo sobre el aura y las conexiones aurales con los Pokémon, los lazos, en otras palabras.

–Claro, él y Colress me estuvieron explicando lo que sabían del aura y el cómo se relaciona con los Pokémon. Sanpei, creo que se llamaba. –Respondí, tras hacer memoria.

–¡Ese mismo! Bueno, pues resulta que él, durante su visita a Unova, llevó unos pergaminos antiguos procedentes de su aldea, y en ellos se relataba el extraño cambio de un Greninja, causado por la sincronización entre los deseos y objetivos entre él y su entrenador… –Inmediatamente recordé ello, el cómo me explicaron que la "fusión" entre entrenador y Pokémon, puede lograr una "trasformación" similar a la mega-evolución, pero de características distintas. También recordé el cómo me mencionaron que, dicha fusión, sucede más fácilmente si el entrenador y el Pokémon poseen la habilidad de controlar el aura, en otras palabras, que no es estrictamente necesario compartir objetivos y deseos con el Pokémon. Me sentí tonto al recordar eso, pues yo relacionaba el cambio de Togekiss al poder combinado de mi mega-piedra con el aura, no a esa olvidada explicación. –… Pues resulta que es una habilidad.

–¡¿Una habilidad?! –Pregunté sorprendido, habiendo perdido parte de su explicación durante mi lapso mental.

–Exacto. La catalogaron como HO: Fuerte Afecto. –Respondió, ahora el también bastante emocionado; algo que no me sorprende, siendo él un ex-estudiante de medicina Pokémon.

–¿HO? ¿Fuerte Afecto? –Reiteré en mi cuestionamiento.

–HO es de Habilidad Oculta, y Fuerte Afecto es el nombre que le otorgaron. Es en referencia a que, para logar que se manifieste, el Pokémon debe sentir un gran afecto por su entrenador. Y pues, es una habilidad oculta; de ahí el nombre. Básicamente es una habilidad que puede tener cualquier Pokémon, pero la relación con su entrenador deber ser cercana a perfecta, y eso, sobre todo hoy en día, es algo extremadamente difícil. –Me hallaba absorto al escuchar eso, sobre todo porque las habilidades ocultas, al ser mutaciones, se dan muy raramente; pensar que exista una habilidad oculta que todos los Pokémon poseen, es algo asombroso.

–¿Y qué sucede con la habilidad que posee originalmente el Pokémon? ¿Eso significa que Togekiss perdió Afortunado? Si mal no recuerdo, esa en sí, ya es una habilidad oculta.

–Bueno, en el informe no hondaron en el asunto, pero por lo que entendí, funciona de manera similar a las mega-evoluciones, la habilidad cambia temporalmente solo lo que dura la transformación… –Respondió Brock, tras pensarlo un momento.

–¿Y eso lo concluyeron son con la información que yo les di? –Cuestioné, asombrado por el enorme avance en la investigación, ocurrido en tan solo una semana.

–En parte… Al parecer los pergaminos de Sanpei fueron de gran ayuda, el resto lo dedujeron Clemont y Colress; y claro, también obtuvieron asesoramiento del profesor Sycamore.

–Entiendo… Es asombroso. –Afirmé admirado.

–Sí que lo es… –El moreno miró a lo lejos, donde el mar y la arena se unían. –¿Por cierto, no has logrado repetir esa transformación? Con todo el tiempo que has dedicado a practicar, cualquiera pensaría que ya lo habrías hecho un par de veces.

–No, no lo he logrado. Aún no sé cómo catalizar la transformación. Como tiene que ver directamente con el aura, se me complica bastante. Aun ni siquiera controlo del todo mi aura, así que el que pueda activar esa habilidad a voluntad, es algo que no sucederá de la noche a la mañana.

Claro… No posees el control. –Tras decir eso, Brock dejó abandonado el hilo de la conversación, y se concentró en mirar calladamente la costa. El silencio reinó nuevamente un par de minutos, en los cuales Keldeo y Pikachu volvieron tras un corto recorrido en las cercanías de la playa. Keldeo se echó al borde de la sombra y Pikachu se colocó en mi regazo. Pasado ese tiempo, Brock volvió a hablar. –Ash, necesito saber algo… ¿Ya sabes cómo harás para mantener controlados los desbocamientos del aura? No quiero sonar alarmista, pero creo que eso es igual, o incluso más riesgoso, que el hecho de que Joseph siga como líder de su grupo. –Ante el tono de preocupación del chico, dejé de acariciar a mi roedor y lo miré.

–Sí te refieres a lo que pasó con Serena en el desierto, eso fue solo un pequeño error, algo que no volverá a suceder. El aura es una fuerza que no controlo del todo, y es fácil que realice un mal cálculo, pero eso no significa que sea un peligro para los demás. Además, no creo que haga falta recordar que, de no haber sido por mi barrera de aura, probablemente el equipo entero habría muerto en un par de ocasiones. –Sinceramente, los demás solo saben sobre mi falta de control sobre el aura, pues me he reservado la presencia de esa extraña conciencia y el aún más extraño canto que he escuchado últimamente. Tengo bien claro que hablar de ello preocuparía a los demás, así que decidí ocultarlo por más tiempo.

–No creo que eso sea suficiente, como para bajar la guardia. Desconocemos demasiado sobre el aura, no sabemos cuánto puede afectarte internamente la prolongada explosión de energía, o el cómo pueda… –Antes de que el moreno pudiera seguir, escuchamos unas voces femeninas llamándonos a lo lejos

–¡Hola, chicos! ¿Ya terminaron de entrenar, tan rápido? –Saludó May, que, corriendo, se colocó frente a nosotros, dándole la espalda al mar. Serena, que venía acompañándola, se sentó en la arena, al lado mío. Tras besar mi mejilla y saludar a Brock con su mano, ella también esperó a que respondiéramos la pregunta de May. Dawn, que venía algo atrasada mirando su Pokéwatch, también nos saludó a ambos, antes de colocarse al lado de la castaña.

–Eso habríamos hecho, pero Brock decidió que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que venciera a la otra mitad de su equipo. –Respondí con desdén. Ante mi respuesta, la castaña y la peliazul miraron interrogativas al chico, pero Serena rápidamente me miró molesta, deduciendo de inmediato lo que había ocurrido.

–No es como él lo expone. Simplemente me cansé de que mis Pokémon fueran demolidos, eso es todo. –Tras lo dicho por Brock, fui rodeado por las miradas desaprobatorias del trío de féminas.

–¡Te dije que no fueras tan en serio! Ash, no puedes olvidar que existe una gran diferencia entre los combates de práctica y los reales. No puedes dejar de lado la salud de los Pokémon, ni siquiera si lo que buscas es ser capaz de luchar contra más legendarios, no lo vale. –Al ver los hermosos ojos de Serena, adornados por un entrecejo fruncido, suspiré pesadamente.

–Tienes razón… A partir de ahora me contendré un poco durante las batallas de práctica. –Como su expresión no cambiaba, insistí con ello. –Lo prometo. –Una vez la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, supe que me había librado de cualquiera técnica de persuasión que hubiera haber cruzado por su mente.

–¿Por cierto, donde están los demás? –Cuestionó Brock, desviando el tema.

–Misty dijo que quería nadar un rato con sus Pokémon, Sawyer se quedó investigando algo en el ordenador, y Joseph… Bueno, la verdad no le he visto en toda la tarde; probablemente andará entrenando en algún lado alejado de los demás. –Respondió Dawn. Lo último dicho por la peliazul, llamó un poco mi atención.

–¡Serena, la batalla! –Gritó May, de la nada.

–¿Qué batalla? –Preguntó Brock, antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

–Una de práctica entre Serena y yo. Habíamos quedado en que una vez que ustedes terminaran de entrenar, tendríamos una batalla al estilo exhibitorio entre su Sylveon y mi Glaceon. Y como no están entrenando, podemos empezar la batalla de una vez. –Explicó la castaña, excitada.

Miré de reojo a mi novia y pude captar que se hallaba ligeramente nerviosa. A fin de cuentas, ella no pensaba a hablar de su regreso a la práctica de performances, hasta que se sintiera lista; lastimosamente, fueron Sawyer y May quienes hallaron la zona de práctica de Serena, y se enteraron de la verdad. Por mucho que intenté persuadirlos para que dejaran el tema de lado, la castaña no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, e insistió en que lo mejor para la pelimiel era poder practicar con más gente apoyándola. Al final Dawn y May, con su experiencia como coordinadoras, se unieron a las sesiones de práctica. Al parecer la chica de la bandana no está dispuesta a esperar para tener su primera batalla de exhibición con Serena, aunque la última probablemente no se sienta cómoda con ello.

–Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Pienso que este puede ser un buen primer paso para regresar al mundo de los performances; además, el público solo estará conformado por tres personas conocidas. –Susurré de manera que solo mi novia me escuchara. Ella asintió no del todo convencida, y se colocó justo frente a May, que ya estaba instalada a un lado del campo de batalla improvisado. Dawn se sentó al lado de Brock, y se concentró en el combate entre sus dos amigas.

–Bien, finalmente podré combatir contra la grandiosa ex-Reina de Kalos. ¡Glaceon, es momento de exhibirte! –No puedo negar que la energía y emoción de la castaña, finalmente se transmitió a mi ser. Aunque al parecer no era lo mismo con Serena, la cual cada vez se veía menos cómoda con la situación.

–Ehmm… Sylveon, sal ahora. –El nerviosismo de la pelimiel era fácilmente palpable a través de sus expresiones.

–¡Vamos preciosa, es solo un combate de práctica! ¡Solo has lo que mejor saber hacer, resaltar lo grandiosos que son tus Pokémon!

Serena me miró sin moverse por un par de segundos, e incluso pensé que abandonaría el combate de entrenamiento, pero cuando la vi sonreír, supe que a partir de ese momento ella no sería la misma. "Eso preciosa, recupera la confianza en ti misma. ¡Muéstrales a todos que eres una estrella en el firmamento!", al parecer mis Pokémon captaron mis pensamientos, porque pronto me di cuenta que tanto Keldeo, como Pikachu, estaba atentos a la batalla que estaba por empezar.

–¡Glaceon, usa Viento Hielo! –Indicó May, comenzando la batalla.

–¡Contrarréstalo con Viento Hada! –A pesar de su anterior nerviosismo, ahora la Serena que estaba frente a nosotros, era la misma chica fuerte que es agente del Team Ion; probablemente se mentalizara que solo era una batalla, como las muchas que ha tenido desde que entró a la organización, nada más.

Tanto la eeveelución de hielo, como la eeveelución feérica, abrieron sus finos hocicos, dejando salir un aire brillante. El ataque gélido salido primero, ganando terreno contra el ataque tipo Hada; pero cuando el brillante movimiento de Sylveon hizo contacto con el viento helado, ambos reaccionaron evitando el avance del otro. El campo de batalla brilló intensamente, convirtiéndose en una especie de espectáculo de luces.

–¡Ahora ataca con Rapidez!

–Manto Espejo para regresarlo.

Ya no quedaba rastro de la inseguridad de Serena, era como si hubiera olvidado que estaba realizando un combate de exhibición. Pero no por eso las combinaciones que indicaba a su Pokémon, eran menos vistosas; pues en lo más mínimo decayó la calidad que mostró durante sus prácticas de performance secretas.

La tipo Hada lanzó multitud de estrellas de energía fuera de su cuerpo, estas rápidamente cruzaron la combinación de densos aires, rebanando la neblina brillante y formando bellos patrones en la misma. Una vez todas estuvieron cerca de la Pokémon tipo Hielo, ésta respondió formando un manto de luz frente a sí, reflejando parte de las estrellas en dirección a Sylveon. Ambas Pokémon fueron impactadas por las estrellas, por más que la tipo Hada intentó esquivarlas; aunque claramente la fuerza de aquellas reflejadas era mayor que las originales.

–Ahora, Glaceon. ¡Ataque Rápido!

–No dejes que te golpee, usa Paz Mental y luego ataca con Bola Sombra.

La pequeña Pokémon Nieve Fresca emprendió una veloz embestida entre los restos de la neblina brillante, rodeándose de residuos similares a escarcha; estos, sumados a la energía blanca del Ataque Rápido, causaron que la eeveelución se asemejara a una estrella fugaz. Al mismo tiempo, Sylveon rodeó su cuerpo de una brillante energía magenta, que causó que sus estadísticas de ataque y defensa especial aumentaran.

Gracias a la velocidad otorgada por el ataque prioritario, Glaceon alcanzó en poco tiempo a Sylveon. Pero Serena estaba lista para eso, pues el Pokémon de May embistió a la tipo Hada, justo cuando ésta formaba la esfera de energía fantasmal en su hocico. Hubo un contacto entre las energías de tipo Normal y Fantasma, así que rápidamente ambas se repelieron. Ello fue el causante de una pequeña implosión, que ingirió lo que quedaba de la combinación de los vientos elementales, dejando algo similar a una nebulosa en miniatura.

–¡Brillo Mágico, ahora!

–¡Canto Helado!

A pesar de que Sylveon atacó primero, la velocidad del ataque de Glaceon ayudó a que ambos se equiparán. Mientras que el cuerpo del hada brilló enteramente, liberando una intensa energía lumínica, de la boca de la tipo Hielo salieron múltiples cristales de hielo. Ambos ataques fueron lanzados casi a quemarropa, por lo tanto, no tardaron en tener contacto con su objetivo. Mientras que Glaceon fue lanzada hacia May por la poderosa energía feérica, el cuerpo de Sylveon fue golpeado por los cristales, que se fragmentaron, formando escarcha. La combinación del polvo gélido y la luz de hada, formó una especie de arcoíris en miniatura en medio del campo de batalla; algo simplemente hermoso de ver.

–Creo que eso será suficiente por hoy. –Comentó May, una vez el efecto de luz se difuminó. Ella se acercó al su Pokémon y la tomó en brazos, aplicando una posición médica. Serena, que se hallaba absorta en su propia obra, no tardó en asentir, emulando las acciones de la castaña.

Una vez ambos Pokémon de las chicas se hallaban nuevamente en perfecto estado de salud, las regresaron al suelo de la playa; eso fue la indicación para que los tres que servimos de público, empezáramos a aplaudir. Ante una Serena ligeramente cohibida y una alegre May, nos deshicimos en halagos, y no era para menos… Incluso Dawn, una conocedora de las batallas de exhibición, afirmó que fue una de las mejores presentaciones que vio en mucho tiempo; yo no pude estar más de acuerdo. Tras ello, aprovechamos el tiempo para dejar que todos nuestros Pokémon salieran y se relajaran un rato, momento que tomamos a nuestro favor para conversar casualmente y relajarnos bajo la cálida luz del atardecer.

Una vez se hizo de noche, Brock fue el primero en volver a la base, con la intención empezar a preparar la cena, cosa que no pudo hacerme más feliz, sobre todo porque llevaba casi medio día sin comer, algo que preferí no mencionar a Serena para evitar problemas con ella. May y Dawn no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, alegando que se hallaban cansadas. Nuevamente solos, Serena y yo decidimos dar una caminata por la playa, antes de regresar con los demás. Pasado un tiempo en el cual simplemente recorrimos la arenosa costa en silencio, Serena decidió hablar; por su tono serio, supe que era algo importante.

–Ash, espero que realmente cumplas lo que dijiste hace un rato. Sé que te esfuerzas por ganar la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible, para lograr nuestro objetivo de cambiar este mundo, pero no creo que esa sea la manera correcta. Desde que nos reencontramos, has dedicado mucho tiempo al entrenamiento, has sacrificado hasta comidas y horas de sueño. Pero esta semana llevaste eso al límite, no debes olvidar que hacemos esto primeramente por los Pokémon, y no creo que explotarlos de esa manera esté correcto, aunque ellos parezcan estar de acuerdo contigo. Recuerda, como su entrenador, eres quien debe velar por que ellos tengan una vida digna, es lo mínimo que se puede hacer para agradecer el que luchen por nosotros. –Detuve mi andar, y conmigo, Serena hizo lo mismo. Keldeo y Pikachu siguieron de largo, dándonos nuestro espacio.

–¿Sabes? Tienes razón, de nada sirve que luche por una vida mejor para los Pokémon del mundo, si trato a los míos como si fueran esclavos. Lo prometo, mantendré mi palabra. –Serena sonrió ampliamente, y beso mis labios de manera sorpresiva, tomando mis mejillas con sus manos. –Pero… quiero que… también prometas algo. –Afirmé entre besos. Ella, al captar lo que dije, me miró con duda. –Necesito que me jures que te mantendrás alejada del peligro en las misiones futuras. En caso de que la situación se salga de control, quiero que no dudes dos veces antes de escapar del lugar en búsqueda de un área segura. Lo digo en serio, no quiero que te expongas al riesgo de muerte como lo hiciste en la torre.

–Eso no puedo cumplirlo, Ash… Ya te dije, no pienso abandonarte, yo… –Antes de que pudiera seguir, la interrumpí, sintiéndome frustrado por su insistencia en ello.

–¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinada?! ¡No me estarías abandonando! Ya te lo dije, quiero protegerte… Y no es porque no confíe en tu capacidad como entrenadora, o como agente de Ion, es simplemente que este asunto nos excede, ¡esta misión es demasiado peligrosa, y no quiero perderte! –Al percatarme de la cara de sorpresa de la chica, decidí calmarme, dándome cuenta que había elevado mucho el tono de mi voz. –Serena, yo…

–¡No, Ash! No importa cuánto me insistas, antes de que tú lo hicieras, yo me uní a esta organización para poder perseguir el cambio que no busqué mientras fui Reina de Kalos. Esta no solo es MI forma de redención, sino que, además, es mi forma de hacer algo por este mundo tan corrupto. –Estaba por rebatir, pero ella, con una tormenta en sus parpados, me lo impidió; Serena no estaba dispuesta a detenerse, hasta haber acabado de expresarse. –Y no estoy dispuesta a aceptar, que sigas insistiéndome en que debo abandonarte en medio de un momento en el cual necesitarás de mi apoyo. Como reina, abandoné a mis amigos… a mi madre… Yo, me quedé sola… Al final escuché a todos menos a mí misma, y me dejé manipular por la codiciosa de mi representante. No estoy dispuesta a cometer ese mismo error dos veces. Necesito que entiendas, en tu cerrada mente, que no solo tú te preocupas por mí… No pienso dejarte solo, no pienso alejarme de ti con el temor de no volverte a ver…

–Serena… –Inmediatamente la abracé, siendo ahora yo quien no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. –Desearía haber llegado a Kalos antes…

–Yo… Yo también… –Nos miramos cara a cara, ambos pares de ojos inflamados por el llanto. –Ash, esta no es solo tu misión, también es la mía. No puedes olvidar que yo también tengo un pasado el cual desearía poder cambiar. –Verla en ese estado, me hizo sentir estúpido por insistir con tanta fuerza en algo que era una idea errónea, con buenas intenciones, pero errónea. Aclarándome el nudo en la garganta, dije la última frase antes de que viviéramos a la base en completa afonía.

–Lo sé, lo siento… He sido muy egoísta.


	47. El Monte de los Muertos

**El Monte de los Muertos**

* * *

–¡ **Finish**! –Dijo Serena, finalizando el performance que había estado llevando a cabo, acompañando la frase con una pose artística. La demostración que estaba realizando, fue el producto de dos semanas de práctica tras su "regreso" a las exhibiciones, claro que no ha sido algo oficial, pero al menos ya no se nota retenida respecto a la que fue, y es, la pasión de su vida.

–¡Genial, simplemente genial! –Vitoreé, levantándome del parche de césped sobre el que me hallaba sentado. –Sí hoy participaras en una Exhibición Pokémon, de seguro saldrías ganadora, no lo dudo en lo más mínimo. –Ella miró a sus tres Pokémon, aquellos con los que ha practicado más arduamente; Sylveon, la estrella "Shiny" de su equipo, literal y figurativamente; Fraxure, el dragón sorpresivamente ágil; y claro, su primer Pokémon, su inicial, Delphox. Pangoro también formó parte de las prácticas, pero al aún no estar del todo acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, considerablemente más voluminoso que antes, no logró mantener el ritmo de sus compañeros.

–¿En serio lo crees? –Preguntó ella, entre una combinación de nerviosismo y emoción.

–Lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, eres la mejor performer que el mundo haya visto, estoy convencido de eso. –La sonrisa de pelimiel se hizo aún más ancha, y sin previo aviso, se lanzó a mi pecho, atrapando mi tórax con sus delgados brazos. Sus labios no tardaron en aprisionar los míos, trasmitiéndome lo emotiva que se hallaba.

–Ehmm… –Escuchamos a alguien carraspear detrás de nosotros, obligándonos a separarnos. –Lamento interrumpir su momento de pareja, par de Luvdisc, pero finalmente tenemos noticias del Team Geyser. –Las palabras de Brock nos cayeron como un Viento Helado. Las sonrisas en nuestros rostros se difuminaron, siendo remplazadas por seriedad y tensión.

–¿Dónde están? ¿Tendremos que dividirnos nuevamente en los subgrupos? –Pregunté ansiosamente, deseoso de continuar con lo que nos acarreó a Hoenn.

–Acompáñenme a la base, allí les daré los detalles a todo el grupo. –Sin refutar en lo más mínimo, empezamos a seguir a Brock hasta el área residencial de Slateport, saliendo de la zona asilada de la playa.

Cuando entramos al apartamento, lo primero que notábamos fue que la sala de estar se encontraba deshabitada, no había señal de que nadie anduviera cerca. El moreno ignoró ese aspecto y se adentró por el pasillo del fondo, dirigiéndose al comedor. Una vez cruzamos la cocina y entramos en la habitación destinada, hallamos a todos los miembros restantes del grupo, todos estaban sentados frente a la mesa del comedor, claramente esperando a que Brock volviera con nosotros.

–Ya era hora, me estaba comenzando a impacientar. –Comentó May, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

–Hoy decidimos adentrarnos en un área más profunda al borde de la playa, lo sentimos. –Ante las palabras de Serena, cargadas de lamentación, tanto May como el resto alegaron que realmente no había problema. Dejando eso de lado, me senté al lado de Sawyer, que miraba expectantemente a su líder de equipo, y con un ademán le indiqué a Serena que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez todos nos hallamos al borde de la mesa, el tema que nos atañía fue retomado.

–Y bien, ¿dónde están esos malditos? ¡Para ir a darles un merecido! –Cuestionó Misty agresivamente, desesperada porque Brock empezara a hablar de una vez por todas.

–Tranquila, ya voy a eso... Solamente trato de ordenar toda la información que tengo en la cabeza. –Respondió el moreno, de manera calmada. –Bien, como ya les informé, ya sabemos el paradero del Team Geyser.

–Sí, sí, eso lo tenemos claro. ¿Qué tanto esperamos para empezar a tratar con ese problema? –Esta vez fue May, la que no permitió que Brock continuara con lo que decía.

–No es que esperemos, es solo que la ubicación de esa gente es más complicada de lo que esperábamos… –Contestó él, en un hilo de voz.

–¿Complicada? ¿Cómo? –Inquirió Sawyer, mirando fijamente al moreno.

–Todo viene directamente del porqué el Team Geyser desapareció… –Como esta vez nadie pareció querer interrumpirlo, Brock suspiró y continúo relatando lo que sabía. –La razón directa de que desaparecieran del mapa de Hoenn, al punto de que ni los mejores informantes de Ion lograron averiguar nada durante dos semanas, somos nosotros.

–¿Nosotros? –Preguntó extrañada Dawn.

–Correcto. –Brock se acomodó en la silla, uniendo sus manos frente a él. –Miren, el Team Geyser supo de alguna manera sobre la involucración de Ion desde que llegamos, incluso puede que antes. Pero sea quien fuera que le entregara la información, no debe haber sido una fuente de confianza para ellos, ya que nunca nos tomaron en serio… O así fue hasta hace un par de semanas, que dimos con sus puestos de avanzada y nos entrometimos con su trabajo. Ambos subgrupos pusimos en peligro su búsqueda de la ubicación de los Legendarios del Clima, e incluso fallaron en conseguir la de Rayquaza. Eso debió haber sido una alarma para ellos, así que dejaron de actuar a la intemperie y se ocultaron en su base, probablemente escondida en algún lugar recóndito de Hoenn.

–Entiendo todo eso, y la verdad no me extraña; pero dejando de lado quien les otorgó la información sobre nuestra presencia, algo que no es prioritario, quiero saber por qué su ubicación es tan conflictiva. –Cuestioné esta ocasión yo, deseando que Brock fuera directamente al punto.

–Está bien, me dejaré de rodeos… Miren, si expliqué todo lo relacionado con la desaparecieron del Team Geyser, fue solo para resaltar lo cuidadosos que fueron para ocultarse. Recuerden que el Profesor Cozmo señaló que buscar la señal de los orbes, sin que expusieran sus detectores a la intemperie, les haría el trabajo mucho más difícil. –El comentario de Brock hizo que los demás asintiéramos. En cuanto al paradero del profesor, pasada la primera semana en Slateport, se vio en la necesidad de volver a su laboratorio en Pueblo Fallarbor; pero lo hizo prometiendo viajar al Centro Espacial de Algarea, con el fin de conseguir información valiosa para nuestra organización, asegurando así que serviría como informante y consultor.

–Claro, pero igualmente eso no evitaría del todo que pudieran llevar al cabo su búsqueda, ¿no es así? –Ante lo dicho por la pelinaranja, el moreno asintió.

–Exacto, pero aun así se tomaron muchas molestias para ocultarse… Pero eso dejó de esa manera, exactamente hace doce horas. –Finalmente todos lo miramos estáticos, expectantes ante la llegada de la información deseada. –Nuestros informantes dieron con su ubicación, gracias a que dejaron de lado todo el protocolo que mantuvieron las pasadas semanas, y se mostró sin el más mínimo cuidado.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué habrían de hacer eso? ¿Crearán que nos rendimos tan fácilmente? –Dawn se llevó su mano a la barbilla y miró el centro de la mesa de roble atentamente, como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a sus dudas.

–No… –Respondí pasados unos segundos. Volteé nuevamente en dirección a Brock, que se había mantenido expectante a nuestras reacciones, y pregunté lo que, al parecer, el deseaba escuchar. –¿Ya los encontraron, no es así? Los orbes, ya saben su ubicación y por eso se han mostrado. Piensan obtenerlos lo más rápido posible, haciendo que sea demasiado tarde cuando podamos reaccionar.

–No es algo seguro, pero es lo más probable. –Brock no terminó de hablar, cuando Misty, May y Sawyer saltaron de sus asientos, casi como si fueran los resortes de un Spoink.

–¿Entonces que Giratinas esperamos? ¡En vez de jugar al misterio, deberíamos haber salido de aquí hace horas! –Afirmó Misty enfurecida, siendo respalda por el peliverde y la castaña.

–No lo hemos hecho, pues existe un problema…

–¿Cuál? –Preguntó Serena, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que comenzó la discusión, por su tono de voz, era obvio que estaba tensa.

–Donde se detectó la presencia del Team Geyser, el lugar donde Inteligencia supone que se hayan los orbes, es el Monte Pyre. –Tal afirmación causó dos clases muy distintas de reacciones, por un lado, Misty, Dawn y Serena, parecían no comprender cuál era el problema, por el contrario, Sawyer y May se pusieron pálidos, y una extraña sonrisa se formó en el aislado Joseph. ¿Yo?, pues en mi caso, estaba maldiciendo internamente nuestra mala suerte.

–Sigo sin comprender… ¿Qué pasa con el Monte Pyre? –Preguntó Serena, rompiendo el silencio provocado por la revelación del moreno.

–Es un lugar maldito, eso es lo que pasa… –Reaccionó Sawyer, hablando nerviosamente.

–¿Maldito? ¿Ustedes no creerán en esas cosas, o sí? –Inquirió la pelinaranja, mirando fijamente a May y Sawyer. Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, una helada risa se escuchó en el extremo alejado de la mesa, donde Joseph se hallaba en silencio.

–No es cuestión de si ellos creen o no… Las pruebas son suficientes como para saber que ese lugar concentra la mayor cantidad de energía fantasmal de toda la región. La razón por la que se considera maldito al Monte Pyre, es porque todos los tipos Fantasma, tras la aparición de cazadores exorcistas, escaparon al único lugar en el cual podrían sobrevivir; un lugar en donde no tendrían que alimentarse de almas humanas o de otros Pokémon, pues en sí ya estaba imbuido en energía elemental.

–¿Y qué sucedió para que ese monte se cargara con tal cantidad de energía fantasmal? –Cuestionó Serena, mirando fijamente al "líder".

–Fue un cementerio en sus días, se enterraban tanto Pokémon como humanos, pero fue abandonado durante la crisis; el odio de las almas olvidadas sirvió para cargar el área, volviéndola un imán para los tipo Fantasma… –Joseph hizo una pausa, y luego siguió hablando, disfrutando de ese tema de conversación. –Generalmente, eso no sería problema, solo son Pokémon, después de todo, un poco peligrosos si se ponen muy bromistas, pero Pokémon al fin…

–¿Entonces? –Insistió Misty, exasperada.

–Esos tipo Fantasma se volvieron especialmente rencorosos, tomaron las emociones de las almas que consumieron en el cementerio y se volvieron un peligro para cualquiera que ingrese en el lugar. Se sabe de grupos de cazadores que han ido ahí, pero jamás ninguno regresó; probablemente la concentración energética los volviera inusualmente poderosos, aunque eso es solo una teoría. Sinceramente, no sé cómo se las habrá ingeniado el Team Geyser para sortear las instalaciones internas de la montaña, pero definitivamente quedarnos de brazos cruzados no es una opción; si se arriesgaron no solo a mostrarse, sino que además a entrar al Monte Pyre, entonces deben estar completamente seguros de la ubicación de esos orbes, y si los llegasen a conseguir, bueno, no creo que haga falta que lo diga.

–Joseph tiene razón, ¿qué más da si esos estúpidos del Team Geyser están en un cementerio maldito? El destino de todo el planeta depende de que los detengamos, así que deberíamos partir de inmediato. –Misty salió en dirección a la sala, sin esperar a que alguno de nosotros tuviera tiempo de reaccionar a sus palabras. Antes de que hiciera falta que la siguiéramos hasta la sala de estar, ella se asomó desde el umbral del corredor. –¿Dónde se supone que está el Monte Pyre? –Todos negamos con la cabeza, sorprendidos por la impaciencia de la chica.

–Sigue sin gustarme la idea de ir a ese lugar, pero tienes razón… El Monte Pyre queda al oeste de Ciudad Lilycove, en la Ruta Ciento Veintidós. –Respondió la castaña con una bandana verde sobre su cabello.

–Eso es dentro de la zona continental, ¿no debería ser una misión exclusiva de nuestro equipo? –Cuestionó Joseph, ganándose una mirada de enojo de mi parte. Brock negó con la cabeza.

–No… Esta será una excepción. Como todo indica que el Team Geyser se halla unido en un mismo punto, hará falta que todo el grupo participe.

Como nadie parecía estar en contra de ello, inmediatamente empezamos a preparar lo que necesitaríamos durante la misión. No tardamos más de media hora, así que, sin más demora, partimos sobre los Pokémon de tipo Volador disponibles. El viaje se hizo relativamente corto, tomando en cuenta que estábamos a bastantes rutas del Monte Pyre, tras dos horas de vuelo, aterrizamos frente a una cueva, que era la entrada a una alta montaña, la cual se hallaba rodeada por un extenso lago.

–Este es… El Monte Pyre, el antiguo cementerio de Hoenn. –Dijo Joseph, admirando la entrada al tétrico lugar. Que nuestro supuesto líder se mostrara tan animado y conversador, no me era de extrañar, es obvio que su amor por los tipo Fantasma sobrepasa cualquier lógica.

–No parece que haya señales del Team Geyser, con suerte los fantasmas terminaron alejándolos. –Añadió May, retrocediendo ante la ominosidad del interior del monte.

–No te dejes engañar, May. Lo mismo pensamos al llegar a la Torre Espejismo, y mira lo que terminó pasando… –La castaña asintió al escucharme, aun renuente a la idea de ingresar al oscuro cementerio.

–No negaré que esa cueva se mira espeluznante, pero no hay de otra, debemos seguir adelante. –Afirmó Misty, sacudiéndose el nerviosismo de encima.

–No sé qué tanto se quejan, se ve como un lugar bastante acogedor. –Todos miramos en silencio a Joseph, el cual seguía admirando la penumbra tras la entrada de la cueva. En medio del mutismo, varios lamentos guturales fueron claramente escuchados desde dentro del cementerio. –Como decía, un lugar encantador… Bueno, que esperamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. –El sujeto regordete nos miró con una amplia sonrisa, algo raro de ver en él, y giró dirigiéndose a la entrada del lugar; pero antes de entrar, se detuvo en seco. –¡Cierto, casi lo olvido! –Metió su mano en la mochila que suele andar, y sacó una pila de papeles marcados en tinta roja con símbolos extraños. –Estos son amuletos, ahuyentarán ligeramente a los Pokémon, al menos eso hará que los ataques no sean tan propensos. –Todos tomamos una de las hojas rectangulares de naturaleza extraña, y las guardamos en alguna parte de nuestra ropa.

–Gracias… Supongo. –Dije, tragándome el orgullo respecto a cómo me sentía con él; el resto me imitó, pero estaba claro que no confiaban del todo en ese objeto extraño que nos entregó. –Aun así, no creo que esto puede considerarse suficiente, realmente no sabemos cuántos Fantasmas hay ahí adentro, así que lo mejor sería que cada quien saque alguno de sus Pokémon. –Al escucharme, Joseph negó frenéticamente, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

–¡Me niego! –Respondió rotundamente.

–Me importa poco si te niegas, es una medida de seguridad. Si debemos atacar a esos Pokémon lo haremos, nos ayudes o no. –Le dije, empezando a molestarme. Volteé buscando el apoyo de los demás, pero parecían dispuestos a dejarme la cuestión a mí.

–No solo lo hago por la seguridad de los tipo Fantasma de ahí dentro, no sea estúpido. –Sentí una vena de la cabeza estallarme, pero decidí respirar profundamente, controlando mi ira. –… Miren, si todos entramos con Pokémon listos para atacar, llamaremos la atención de los tipo Fantasma, y nos expondremos aún más a que nos ataquen. Además, cabe mencionar que los Shuppet suelen ser muy perceptivos, y sentirían nuestras intenciones a kilómetros de distancia, eso los haría aún más agresivos. –Dado que el pelinegro tenía un punto, abrí mi mente a su idea.

–Entiendo eso. Pero, ¿cómo haremos? No creo que los amuletos sean protección suficiente. –Le dije, señalando ese punto de argumentación.

–Simple, Juppeta, como buen tipo Fantasma que es, sabrá manejar a la perfección cualquier problema que pueda ocurrir ahí dentro. Con su mega-evolución podría lidiar con cualquier clase de amenaza. Y claro, en caso de que sea absolutamente necesario, ustedes simplemente tienen que sacar a sus Pokémon. –Pasado un momento de análisis, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, así que Joseph sacó a su Banette de la Poké Ball y le indicó el siguiente curso de acción. La marioneta parecía igual de emocionada por entrar al cementerio que su entrenador. Miré a Pikachu, que se mantenía silenciosamente en mi hombro, y este de mala gana aceptó entrar en la Poké Ball; Keldeo ya estaba en la suya, puesto que resultó una necesidad durante el vuelo.

–Bien, con eso resuelto, entremos de una vez. –Indicó Brock, con la notoria intención de no perder más tiempo valioso. Sacando una linterna, cada miembro grupo empezó a ingresar a la cueva uno por uno, al final solo estábamos quedando atrás los miembros del subgrupo Continental. May y Serena hablaban de cómo actuar en caso de ser atacados, así que Joseph aprovechó para acercárseme sigilosamente.

–Sé que no le agrada, pero recuerde que sigo siendo su líder… Trate de respetar mi palabra lo que queda de la misión, luego haga lo que quiera. Aunque no lo parezca a veces, yo sé lo que hago. –Ante lo escuchado, no pude evitar verlo con molestia.

–Claro, dile eso a Regirock. –Joseph frunció su ceño, pero no añadió nada más. Una vez que lo vi desaparecer en la penumbra, volteé en dirección de mi novia y mi amiga.

–Chicas, entremos de una vez o quedaremos atrás. –Ellas asintieron y rápidamente encendieron sus linternas. Los tres entramos sincrónicamente a la negrura maldita.

–¿Ash, que se dijeron Joseph y tú? –Me preguntó Serena, mirándome atentamente a los ojos.

–Nada preciosa, solo planeábamos estrategias en caso de toparnos con otro legendario. –Claramente no me estaba creyendo nada, pero no parecía dispuesta a discutir al respecto, así que dejó el tema de lado.

Una vez cruzamos un largo pasillo de roca, llegamos oficialmente al interior del monte, y para sorpresa de casi todos, era una habitación de concreto. En mi caso, solo había escuchado rumores sobre el famoso cementerio abandonado, pero durante la crisis, su leyenda aún no estaba del todo formada, así que sabía poco del lugar en sí. En el suelo eran apreciables múltiples lápidas, cada una con un nombre y una fecha. Avanzamos lentamente, y aunque escuchábamos múltiples lamentos de ultratumba, no llegábamos a ver ningún Pokémon.

Joseph le indicó a su Pokémon que usara Fuego Fatuo para iluminar las esquinas, y su marioneta no tardó en obedecer. Levantando sus extremidades de tela, se formaron múltiples luces fantasmales, que flotaron hasta iluminar cada rincón de la habitación. Sucedió a la velocidad de un flasheo, pero pudimos llegar a ver a varios Pokémon Fantasma ocultos en la oscuridad, viéndose descubiertos, estos no tardaron es escapar, atravesando las paredes colindantes. Solo pude apreciar dos especies: Shuppet, un Pokémon similar a una manta azulada de la tela flotante, con ojos grandes y coloridos, y un pliegue sobre su cabeza, similar al que se da en la tela al ser sostenida desde el medio de su área; la otra especie fueron unos Duskull, un Pokémon con cuerpo de calavera etérea, cubierto por una manta gris, con una extraña luz rojiza alumbrando desde dentro de las cuencas vacías de su cráneo.

–De momento solo parece haber Duskull y Shuppet, algo esperable, a decir verdad. Pero debido al rechazo de la gente a los Fantasmas, y a que la energía de este lugar es tan alta, es posible que podamos llegar a ver algunos Shedinja y Sableye, aunque estos últimos son más de habitar cuevas subterráneas que edificios abandonados. Creería en la posibilidad de encontrarnos con algún Froslass, pero veo imposible que disfruten de un clima tan cálido como este. –Joseph hizo silencio y buscó algo frenéticamente, pero rápidamente se detuvo y volvió a hablar. –Lo que me preocupa es la posibilidad de encontrarnos con otros Banette, o Dusclops y Dusknoir, esos son Pokémon bastante peligrosos; también escuché de avistamientos de Spiritomb en la región, y puedo asegurar que lidiar con ellos es algo difícil.

Todos miramos ligeramente sorprendidos a Joseph, pues sí parecía nervioso ante la idea de encontrarse con esos tipo Fantasma; aunque probablemente no haya nadie mejor que el para comprender el peligro que puede llegar a representar uno de esos Pokémon.

–Pensaba que te gustaban todos los tipo Fantasma… –Mencionó Dawn, mirando de soslayo las tumbas.

–No me mal interpreten, me parecen criaturas maravillosas, yo mismo tengo un Pokémon de cada una de esas especies… Pero, así como me parecen excelentes compañeros de combate, también soy consciente de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el tratar con ellos. Mi consejo: Nunca miren dentro de las vendas de Dusclops, es horrible lo que puede llegar a pasarle a una persona si llega a hacerlo. –Todos nos detuvimos súbitamente, pero el pelinegro simplemente lo ignoró y siguió adelante, empezando a subir un grupo de escalones cubiertos por polvo.

El resto del camino sencillamente no pudo haber sido más tenso… Tras las palabras de Joseph, May y Dawn quedaron totalmente traumadas, y ante cualquier sonido, saltaban y se aferraban a quien tuvieran más cerca. Misty no parecía del todo afectada, pero claramente no estaba cómoda estando entre tal cantidad de tumbas, Sawyer y Brock se hallaban igual que ella. Serena no reaccionó igual que sus amigas, pero tampoco parecía dispuesta a alearse de mi lado, era como si ambos fuéramos un par de Magnemites victimas del poder magnético de nuestros propios cuerpos. Yo me sentía extrañamente similar a Joseph, pues yo mismo soy bastante fanático de los Pokémon tenebrosos; aunque jamás al nivel que el pelinegro, por eso mismo me mantenía con la alerta al máximo.

A paso lento pero seguro, cruzamos cada piso del cementerio, pero extrañamente, no encontrábamos más que Shuppet y Duskull, que escapaban rápidamente al verse descubiertos por las luces de las linternas. Como May resaltó cuando nos hallábamos fuera de la cueva, no había señales de la presencia del Team Geyser, lo que aumentaba la probabilidad de que se encontraran en la cima del monte, fuera de las instalaciones internas del cementerio. Fue cuando llegamos al cuarto y último piso de la estructura, que nos encontramos frente a la entrada de otra cueva, que en contra posición con la primera, estaba ampliamente iluminada.

–Gracias a Arceus, ¡la salida! –May no parecía dispuesta a soportar más tiempo dentro del cementerio, así que sin tomar en cuenta el peligro que implicaría, se alejó de nosotros y empezó a correr hacía la cueva luminosa.

Fue entonces que un Pokémon negro, sin pies, con grandes brazos grises y con un ojo rojo fruncido perennemente, apareció de la nada, bloqueando la salida y lanzando un ataque de Puño Sombra a la castaña. La mano fantasmal de criatura se rodeó de energía oscura, que luego se proyectó en dirección a nuestra compañera, que permaneció paralizada ante la repentina aparición del Pokémon. De no haber sido por la rápida reacción del Banette de Joseph, es probable que May hubiera muerto.

La marioneta, usando Golpe Fantasma, desapareció tras un portal y reapareció frente a la chica, justo antes que el Puño Sombra la golpeara; usando la energía del Golpe Fantasma, desvaneció sin problemas el ataque de tipo Fantasma. Entonces Sawyer se apuró en ayudarla a reincorporase, para que así volviera junto a nosotros. Una vez May estuvo a salvo, las preguntas empezaron a inundar el ambiente. Mientras, la marioneta y el Dusknoir se miraban fijamente, sin realizar movimiento alguno; fue entonces que dije algo que silenció a los demás.

–Ese Pokémon tiene entrenador. –Como sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí, justifiqué mi afirmación. –Un Pokémon salvaje no haría lo que ese Dusknoir está haciendo, simplemente habría atacado frenéticamente. –Nadie pudo comentar nada, pues una voz femenina surgió de entre las penumbras de la habitación.

–Me sorprende que notaras eso tan rápidamente, no creo que sean los típicos invasores… –Todos volteamos hacia donde se escucharon esas palabras, pero no había nadie.

–Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí... Ion. Maxie y Archie tenían razón al decirnos que esperáramos visitas. –Esta ocasión la voz que nos habló fue una masculina, y no venía de las penumbras, todo lo contrario, pues era un sujeto que acababa de entrar por la cueva iluminada a la que pretendíamos acceder. Al igual que un fantasma, una chica apareció a su lado, casi como si hubiera usado el mismo movimiento que usó Banette para salvar a May.

Sentí de inmediato que los había visto en algún lado… El hombre, un sujeto delgado de piel blanca, que vestía una camisa negra con cuello y bordes amarillos con franjas oscuras, y una cabeza casi calva, salvo por un mechón rojizo con forma de llama; y la chica, una mujer morena, con una falda tradicional aloliana de color azul marino, un top corto del mismo color que la falda, y dos broches celestes, con forma de flor, a los lados de su cabeza, cubierta por un corto pelo color grisáceo. No tardé en reconocerlos, eran Phoebe Fuyō y Sidney Kagetsu, ambos miembros de la Elite Four de Hoenn.

–Lo siento chicos… –Empezó diciendo la chica.

–… Pero nos aseguraremos que no pasen de aquí. –Finalizó el sujeto, mirándonos con una sonrisa macabra. El Dusknoir se colocó frente a la que parecía su entrenadora, y el hombre sacó a su Shiftry, un Pokémon duende malévolo, con melena blanca y brazos de arbusto. "Una vez más me tocará enfrentar a unos de los mejores entrenadores de una región, al menos esta vez tendrá más sentido que la primera vez"; como ya había supuesto, el nivel de dificultad de las batallas por venir, cada vez será más alto.


	48. Espiritismo y Maldad

**Espiritismo y Maldad**

* * *

Con los dos Pokémon de los miembros de la Elite Four bloqueando nuestro camino, la única opción viable era luchar. El problema con ello constaba de que, lo que durara el combate, sería tiempo perdido para lidiar con el Team Geyser, y ya no contábamos con ese lujo; sobre todo tras escuchar las palabras del entrenador de la elite, que dejaron en claro que ambos ayudan a la maldita organización terrorista. Cuando estaba pensando en una forma rápida de distraer a los entrenadores, para que los demás pudieran salir del interior de la montaña, Joseph empezó a hablar.

–Brock, sigan ustedes adelante, yo me encargaré de ella… Sé perfectamente quienes son esos dos. –Dijo Joseph, frenéticamente. El moreno asintió, y con su mano, nos indicó que los siguiéramos. Estaba por ir con los demás, pero Joseph me detuvo sosteniendo mi hombro. –Ash, sé que ha perdido su confianza en mí desde la batalla contra Regirock, y lo entiendo, me ofusqué y actué mal… ¡Pero ahora necesito que me ayude combatiendo contra Sidney! –Lo miré fijamente un par de segundos, pero al final acepté. El miembro de la Elite Four de Hoenn se percató de como Brock y los demás estaban buscando la forma de rodearlo, así que le indicó a su Pokémon que los atacará. Pero antes de que el tipo Planta/Siniestro se moviera, fue golpeado por un ataque de mi dragón.

–Tu lucha es conmigo, no con ellos. –El sujeto gruñó, viendo como los demás lograban salir del cementerio por el extremo contrario de la cavidad rocosa. Serena se detuvo antes de cruzar del todo la cueva, y me miró con melancolía. –Te veré halla afuera, intenta guardarme a los jefes del Team Geyser para que pueda patearles el trasero. –Su expresión cambio por una pequeña sonrisa, y luego por una mirada de determinación. Tras hacerme la señal de la victoria, ella también desapareció en el luminoso umbral.

–Antes de que acabemos con ustedes y vayamos por el resto de su grupo, quiero preguntar algo. Dijo la morena, mirándome fijamente; como si me analizara. Joseph asintió, provocando que la chica, que era vista por su compañero atentamente, hablara de nuevo. –¿Acaso eres Ash Ketchum? –Como era de esperarse, esa pregunta iba dirigida a mí. Ella pareció no necesitar mi respuesta, pues siguió hablando. –Escuché que dejaste el puesto de Campeón y te catalogaron como un renegado… ¡Qué desperdicio!

–¿Conque Ash Ketchum? Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara. –Comentó el sujeto, una vez superó la ligera sorpresa por la que pasó tras escuchar la afirmación de su compañera.

–Que he hecho con mi vida es mi asunto, no el de ustedes… Además, el único desperdicio es que entrenadores del nivel de ustedes, trabajen para terroristas genocidas como el Team Geyser. –Les respondí de mala manera.

–Oh jojo, ahí te equivocas, muchacho. –Dijo la chica, con una indescifrable sonrisa en su rosto. –Nosotros no trabajamos para ellos, simplemente tenemos objetivos en común; puedes verlo como una alianza entre ellos y nosotros. Pero no perderé más tiempo hablando, no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que el resto de sus compañeros interfieran en el camino del Team Geyser… ¡Dusknoir, Puño Hielo en el Dragalge!

–¡Ash, para ganar esto, debemos trabajar en equipo! ¡Esto debe ser un genuino combate doble! –Afirmó rápidamente Joseph, que había estado ignorando la conversación por enfocarse en el estado de los cuatro Pokémon. Yo asentí apresuradamente, lanzando la primera orden por nuestra parte.

–¡No me agrada demasiado, pero tienes razón! ¡Dragalge, contrarresta el Puño Hielo con Surf!

–¡Hojas Navaja en el Banette! –Añadió el hombre, intercalando ataques con el Pokémon de su compañera.

–¡Juppeta, cúbrete con Protección!

Los parpados de ambos entrenadores de elite se expandieron hasta su límite natural, parece ser que no esperaban algo como eso. Mientras que los Pokémon enemigos se lanzaban al ataque, la marioneta cubrió su cuerpo con una barrera de energía, justo a tiempo para que mi dragón marino ejecutara su movimiento. Antes de que el Dusknoir y el Shiftry pudieran impactar contra nuestros Pokémon, mi dragón escupió una enorme cantidad de agua, inundando parcialmente el lugar. Una ola de un par de metros arrasó con los atacantes, que perdieron su oportunidad de infligir daño en nuestros Pokémon; la marioneta quedó bajo el agua, pero inafectada gracias a la Protección.

Mientras que sacudía levemente mi calzado, intentando sacar el líquido intrusivo, Joseph indicó su primer ataque. El Banette no estaba cuando el nivel del agua decayó al mínimo; antes de que alguno de los entrenadores enemigos, o sus Pokémon, pudieran predecir qué sucedería, reapareció justo al lado del Dusknoir, golpeándolo en la base de su cuerpo velozmente. Yo no me quedé de brazos cruzados, así que le dije a mi Pokémon que usara Bomba Lodo en la planta malévola.

Mientras que el Pokémon Malvado recibía el ataque venenoso, que empezó a corroer su cuerpo de madera, el fantasma cíclope golpeó con su puño consumido en llamas a la marioneta. Pero ante las nuevas órdenes de sus entrenadores, el tipo Planta/Siniestro saltó, alejándose de mi dragón, y girando en el aire, usó sus brazos como hojas, cubiertas en energía oscura, para golpear el cuerpo del Pokémon de Joseph; de no ser porque protegió con sus brazos la mega-piedra, existe la posibilidad de que se le hubiera sido despojada. "Desarme… Debo tener cuidado con Pikachu, el resto no tendrá problema, de todas formas, las mega-piedras difícilmente pueden ser arrebatadas", concienticé rápidamente.

–¡Pulso Dragón! –Indiqué, previendo el ataque del Dusknoir. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, un ataque indirecto, el Pokémon de la chica usó Golpe Fantasma para colocarse frente a Dragalge, y de esa manera, combinar le energía fantasmal con el poder efectivo del Puño Hielo.

Mi tipo Veneno/Dragón rugió en agonía tras recibir el poderoso ataque, pero estaba lejos de recibir el suficiente daño como para ser derrotado. Indiqué que contraatacara con Pulso Dragón una vez más, pero el fantasma, usando una estrategia similar a la de Joseph, desapareció del rango de visión general. Estaba preparado para la reaparición del Pokémon tipo Fantasma puro, fue por ello que me tomó de sorpresa cuando el Shiftry apareció tras una nube oscura, engañando a mi Pokémon con una "finta", antes de golpearlo en el hocico con su brazo.

El quejido del Banette de Joseph fue la respuesta a la innecesaria incógnita de donde se hallaba el Dusknoir, al parecer el fantasma usó el mismo ataque con el que desapareció para atacar al Pokémon de su mismo tipo, infringiendo un peligroso daño súper eficaz. Joseph no estaba contento con eso, y ese sentimiento pareció trasmitirse a su marioneta, pues la Garra de Sombra que rasgó el abdomen del cíclope, dejó profundas marcas negras de odio.

–¡Ola de Lodo! –Indiqué, antes de que la planta malévola pudiera atacar a mi dragón.

–¡Golpe Fantasma! –Con tal de no repetir el uso de Protección y de esa manera pecar de predecibles, Joseph optó por que su Pokémon se alejara antes de que fuera golpeado por el ataque venenoso. Una onda de toxicidad morada se esparció en el área, tomando desprevenido al tipo Planta, que, siendo el que se hallaba más cerca, fue incapaz de escapar. La Ola de Lodo alcanzó al Dusclops, causando que desapareciera, al igual que su compañero, en el baño de veneno. De no ser por un de centímetros, los entrenadores también habríamos sido afectados por el movimiento de Dragalge.

Una vez se dispersó el denso material tóxico, se mostró lo sucedido con los Pokémon de los miembros de la Elite Four de Hoenn. Mientras que el tipo Fantasma aún se mantenía en pie, el Pokémon Maléfico tenía su cuerpo totalmente carcomido por el veneno, claramente necesitaría bastante tiempo para regenerase. La chica, no dispuesta a desperdiciar tiempo, le indicó a su Pokémon que atacara al mío, ignorando que la marioneta no estaba a la vista.

El Fantasma se lanzó con su puño derecho en alto, cubierto de escarcha, pero antes de que pudiera conectar el golpe, Banette apreció justo a tiempo para impactar su cuerpo, rodeado de energía fantasmal, contra su espalda. "Vencerlos sin perder demasiado tiempo es crucial para volver con los demás y ayudarlos, no puedo permitirme el dejar a Serena sola en una situación de peligro.", pensé, de manera ligeramente obsesiva. Ansioso por acabar rápido la batalla, sobre todo, debido a que la densa presencia del fantasma estaba agotando rápidamente a nuestros Pokémon, le grité a mi bestia venenosa que aprovechara para liberar un poderoso Pulso Dragón.

El Dusknoir fue incapaz de salir de su aturdimiento a tiempo, y fue golpeado por el pulso de energía morada; aun con su alta defensa, no soportó más, y cayó derrotado, dejando una niebla oscura en su lugar. La niebla fantasmal fue absorbida por la Ocaso Ball que la chica tenía en su mano, mientras que su compañero ya se alistaba para seguir el combate. Deseaba terminar con eso, pero la entrenadora parecía dispuesta a decir algo.

–En un inicio parecían no llevarse del todo bien, pero eso no parece afectar su desempeño como combatientes. Interesante… Bueno, Sidney, claramente subestimamos a estos chicos, sobre todo a ese. –Comentó la chica, señalando a Joseph. –El ex-Campeón de Kalos y un entrenador desconocido… Pensamos que como equipo podríamos lidiar contigo. –Dijo, ahora fijándose en mí. –Pero parece que ustedes son más que capaces de dejar de lado sus diferencias para enfocarse en su objetivo, eso es algo muy respetable. –Ella hizo una pausa, desviando su mirada al sujeto de pelo rojo; éste asintió, y ambos sonrieron perversamente.

–Pero que sepan hacer un par de estrategias en equipo, no significa que podrán contra el poder de nuestros Pokémon de la oscuridad. –Completó el hilo de conversación el hombre. –¡Sharpedo, a hundirlos!

–Jojo, Drifblim se encargará de llevarlos al más allá…

–¡No nos vencerán, jamás permitiré que eso ocurra! ¡Dragalge, Atactrueno al Sharpedo! –Afirmé, convencido de que acabar con ellos, solo es una prueba más, de las muchas con las que tendré que lidiar.

–Juppeta, Garra de Sombra… –Indicó mi compañero, más calmado.

La chica miró de reojo a su compañero, y es este asintió. Inmediatamente tras ello, el globo fantasmal de color morado, con cuatro listones en la parte baja de su cuerpo, y agua condensada en una nube en la parte superior del mismo, estiró sus listones, liberando de su boca un potente viento oscuro, el cual dio de lleno a la marioneta, antes que esta pudiera atacarlo a él. Mientras, el tiburón siniestro flotó velozmente por el campo, estrellando sus afiladas aletas en el costado de mi Pokémon; el ver a esa criatura fuera del agua, era cuanto menos extraño.

–¡Rayo una vez más! –Ordené de inmediato.

El tiburón se hizo para atrás, y de una manera anormalmente ágil, esquivó el segundo ataque eléctrico de mi Pokémon. Al lado mío, dos energías oscuras chocaron, era el Golpe Fantasma de ambos Pokémon del mismo tipo; Joseph no parecía dispuesto a ceder terreno de combate, así que cambió su estrategia, enfocándose en un combate aún más directo. Ante la garra sombría que rasgó el cuerpo del globo, la morena le ordenó usar Viento Siniestro una vez más. La marioneta fue muy lenta para esquivar, así que el gas fantasmal rodeó su cuerpo, dañándolo significativamente; pero eso solo fue el principio, pues el globo se rodeó de energía rojiza, señalando un gran aumento de estadísticas.

–¡Mierda! ¡Juppeta, acabalo rápido, usa Sombra Vil y Garra de Sombra!

Mientras que mi compañero lidiaba con el Drifblim, yo buscaba la manera de que mi Pokémon pudiera aterrizar un ataque en el maldito tiburón. A pesar de no hallarse en su elemento, ello no parecía afectarle al Sharpedo, y entre eso y la sonrisa molesta de su entrenador, me estaba empezando a frustrar. "Debo acabar rápido acá para poder ayudar a Serena ¡Necesito dañar a ese Pokémon con un ataque eléctrico, eso será suficiente!"; cuando pensé que finalmente un Atactrueno daría en el blanco, el tipo Agua/Siniestro despareció, dejando atrás una estela de negrura. Cuando el Sharpedo reapareció al lado de mi dragón, usando Finta para golpear su cola, empecé a desconfiar. Las sospechas se volvieron una realidad, cuando finalmente, aprovechando la poca distancia que los separaba, mi dragón pudo impactar al Pokémon acuático con un potente torrente de electricidad.

–Lo sabía… –Pronuncié silenciosamente, al ver la figura del tiburón desvanecerse, mostrando a un Pokémon canino con larga melena roja, cuerpo negro y una asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí ese ataque hubiera sido súper eficaz, ese maldito Pokémon no tendría esa sonrisa", pensé con rencor. –Supuse que sería un Zoroark. –Dije, ahora en voz alta.

–¿Lo supusiste? ¿Cómo? La ilusión de mi Zoroark es perfecta. –Afirmó el entrenador de la Elite Four, realmente sorprendido por mis palabras.

–Simple, Sharpedo no es capaz de aprender Finta. –El sujeto me miró una milésima de segundo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a indicar otro ataque a su ahora revelado Zoroark.

Un domo de energía magenta oscura emergió del tipo Sinestro, absorbiendo a mi Pokémon en el acto; temiendo que el Pulso Noche bajara la precisión de mi dragón, le indiqué que aprovechara para atacar con Ola de Lodo. Si bien ese ataque venenoso debió haber afectado a todos en el campo, el mismo fue contenido por el domo del ataque siniestro. Mientras que el Pulso Noche se combinaba con la sustancia tóxica, el globo y la marioneta cruzaban ataques; las garras fantasmales del Pokémon de Joseph se clavaron el uno de los listones del Drifblim, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. La chica de Hoenn rápidamente le indicó a su Pokémon que usara Bola Sombra para librarse, y ese fue el sorpresivo fin del Banette de Joseph.

–¡No, Juppeta! –Gritó el pelinegro, cuando su Pokémon recibió el impacto de la esfera sombría, siendo rodeado de energía oscura muy densa. La marioneta no se movió más, así que mi compañero no tardó en regresarla a su Poké Ball, reemplazándola por Mikaruge, su Spiritomb. La roca ritual apareció en el suelo lleno de polvo, liberando un gas morado, que se convirtió en el cuerpo del Pokémon Prohibido. Con ese resultado, supe que debíamos deshacernos rápidamente del problemático Drifblim, pero antes, debía acabar con el Zoroark.

Hasta el momento, el combate se había caracterizado por ataques lejanos por parte de mi Pokémon, y envites cercanos por parte del Pokémon de mi rival. Una vez desapareció el domo del Pulso Noche, estaba claro que el más afectado fue el Zoroark, sobre todo porque era obvio que había resultado envenenado. Aun con su mal estado de salud, el Pokémon Disfrazorro insistió en atacar usando Pulso Noche y Cucullada Nocturna; algunas veces daba en el blanco, en otras recibía los ataques de Dragalge. Cuando un Pulso Dragón lo lanzó contra el suelo, haciéndole la tarea de levantarse aún más difícil, decidí cuestionar a su entrenador, Sidney de la Elite Four de Hoenn.

–¡Ustedes podrían ayudar para intentar recuperar la gloria de esta región! ¡¿Por qué en vez de eso, decidieron ayudar a esos desgraciados del Team Geyser?! –Con esas palabras, me gané la atención del pelirrojo, que insistía a su Pokémon que se levantara y atacara.

–Mira chico, tu lado de la historia no necesariamente será el correcto… –Respondió el, mirando como su Pokémon se colocaba de rodillas. Liberando un suspiro, siguió con lo que decía. –Ustedes los de Ion se creen los héroes del Mundo Pokémon, pero realmente no han hecho nada significativo por lo cual se les deba considerar de esa manera. ¡Nadie debería saber eso mejor que tú! Fuiste Campeón de Kalos, así que conoces las normas de la Liga Pokémon, sabes el cómo nos manipulan y amenazan para actuar bajo su ideología, la cual básicamente está basada en la explotación de los Pokémon a nuestro favor. Y sé que lo sabes, pues dejaste tu glorioso puesto, para unirte a una legión de renegados sin poder…

–Tienes razón respecto a eso, pero no cambia el hecho de que Ion hace todo lo posible por ayudar a comunidades enteras de Pokémon. Deseamos cambiar el mundo, pero para ello se necesita poder, así como tú lo dijiste, y estamos seguros de que lo podremos obtener en poco tiempo, yo estoy seguro… –El sujeto me miró silenciosamente, y fue en ese momento que se me pasó por la cabeza una loca idea. –… Pero tal vez podríamos acelerar el proceso si ustedes se nos unen, dos miembros de la Elite Four sería grandes agentes dentro de la organización. –Sidney se mantuvo inalterado por un par de segundos, pero eventualmente rompió en carcajadas; mi mandíbula se tensó por la molestia, ante el fallido intento de resolver las cosas de la manera correcta.

–Chico, lo digo en serio; ustedes jamás podrán lidiar con el poder de la Liga Pokémon de todas las regiones, menos con los gobiernos regionales e interregionales. No importa a cuantas personas reprendan por sus malos actos, no importa a cuantos políticos corruptos asesinen, no importa en cuantas conferencias de liga interfieran; jamás cambiarán el curso de este jodido mundo. La única manera, es limpiando a la sociedad entera, al mundo completo… Y solo Groudon y Kyogre cuentan con el poder para hacerlo. Nosotros nos aliamos con el Team Geyser, porque creemos en su poder, en su capacidad de cambiar las cosas; simplemente ya nos hartamos de ver a los Pokémon Fantasma y Siniestro ser criminalizados, excluidos y cazados, este lugar es prueba de lo mal que están las cosas… –Sidney finalmente dejó de hablar, y no parecía dispuesto a seguir conversando.

Fue cuando pensaba seguir con la batalla, que lo vi hacer un ademán extraño con su mano, entonces, su Zoroark se levantó de la posición en la que se hallaba, como si ya no estuviera herido, y atacó a mi dragón con su brazo recubierto por energía oscura. El golpe, que tomó de improvisto a mi Pokémon, fue directo en su cabeza, dejándolo muy aturdido. No tardé en comprender lo que sucedió; ese ataque era Castigo, y fue especialmente poderoso, ya que el Zoroark estuvo usando Afilagarras mientras fingía estar muy dañado, era fácil deducirlo por el brillo que las mismas poseían. "Tenía que ser un entrenador de tipo Siniestro… Mientras hablábamos, aprovechó para aumentar el ataque y la precisión de su Pokémon". Más que sentirme molesto con el sujeto, me sentía molesto conmigo mismo por no notarlo.

–Pareces muy cercano a los Pokémon Fantasma, lo veo, y lo siento… ¿Realmente crees qué ayudando a Ion, cambiaras la situación por la que están pasando a lo largo de las regiones? –Escuché a la chica decirle a mi compañero, mientras que Dragalge esquivaba un ataque y respondía con un poderoso Pulso Dragón. Joseph simplemente ignoró lo dicho por su contrincante, y le indicó a su Pokémon que atacara con Sombra Vil.

Ligeramente orgulloso por la actitud de mi compañero… y líder, me enfoqué en vencer al zorro para poder ayudarlo. Aunque la ofensiva del Zoroark era un problema, sus defensas no eran la misma historia; así que sabía que con un buen ataque podría ponerlo en un aprieto. Notando la cantidad de daño que había recibido mi dragón, decidí usar nuestro mejor y más arriesgado ataque: Cometa Dragón. La lluvia de rocas apocalíptica ocurrió justo cuando, tras haberle indicado que alejara a su atacante con Cola Veneno, Dragalge escupió una esfera de energía hacia arriba, impactando contra el techo de la estructura interna del cementerio.

El zorro pudo esquivar parte de los meteoros, pero eventualmente recibió gran parte de ellos, quedando realmente dañado, ahora no había forma de que estuviera fingiendo su terrible estado físico. Al escuchar a Joseph quejarse, me percaté que su Spiritomb apenas y podía seguir combatiendo, y sí el perdía otro Pokémon, temía que ocurriera algo similar a lo que pasó en la Torre Espejismo. Tras un veloz análisis, noté que ni el Drifblim ni el Zoroark aguantarían mucho más.

–¡Joseph! –Mi compañero me miró, y entonces le indiqué a mi Dragón que atacara. –¡Dragalge, Surf! –Pero antes de que mi Pokémon ejecutara su ataque, el Zoroark se recuperó, y de un salto, impactó una poderosa Cuchillada Nocturna en el Spiritomb. Seguido de ello, el Pokémon de mi compañero recibió otra Bola Sombra por parte del globo, que finalmente causó que su cuerpo fantasmagórico fuera absorbido nuevamente por la roca. Internamente maldije a Sidney por ello, pero ya era muy tarde para manejar las cosas de otra manera.

Mi compañero regresó a su Pokémon a la Poké Ball, justo antes de que la ola golpeara a los dos Pokémon enemigos, debilitándolos en el proceso. Al ver la mirada de sufrimiento y frustración de Joseph, comencé a preocuparme… "¿Será que ellos leyeron la debilidad de Joseph y se enfocaron en derrotarlo, para así poder concentrarse solo en mí?", estuve seguro de la veracidad de esa idea, al notar la mirada de satisfacción que poseían nuestros enemigos.

La mirada tétrica y siniestra de Phoebe se enfocó en mí, y entonces supe que algo sabía que yo no. Tras ello, se reveló el estado de ambos Pokémon, y no había sorpresas, o así era hasta que el cuerpo del Drifblim se vio rodeado por un aura ominosa, que flotó hasta mi Dragón, succionándole la vitalidad restante. Maldije el efecto de la habilidad Resquicio, al ver a mi Pokémon caer inconsciente.

–Parece que finalmente el combate se torna a nuestro favor. –Menciona alegre la chica, alternando la mirada entre un visiblemente ofuscado Joseph, y yo.

–Phoebe, acabemos con ellos finalmente. –Después de las palabras de Sidney, un Sableye y un Absol fueron llamados a la batalla; en ambos eran visibles las mega-piedras. Yo inmediatamente llamé a Keldeo, al que le indiqué, mentalmente, antes de que empezara a quejarse por dejarlo en la Poké Ball, que se enfocara en nuestros enemigos, pues eran bastante peligrosos. El poni se colocó en posición de combate, pero no tardé en percatarme de que Joseph no llamaba a ningún Pokémon; al dirigir la vista hacia él una vez más, pude apreciar que se hallaba contrariado y profundamente conflictuado.

–Sidney, creo que deberíamos usar todo nuestro poder desde el inicio. –Ver que ellos estaban por activar las mega-evoluciones, y que aun así mi compañero no se preparara para ayudarme, era totalmente desalentador. Escuché a Keldeo decirme, a través del aura, que él podría con ellos, así que decidí enfocarme en la pelea, restándole importancia al factor de si luchaba con o sin Joseph. Cuando el combate estaba por ser reanudado, con la activación de las megas de ambos entrenadores de elite, un temblor sacudió el lugar, causando que polvo empezara a caer sobre nosotros, desde los hoyos dejados por el impacto de la esfera del Cometa Dragón. Las dudas respecto a la seguridad de mi novia y mis compañeros, y que Giratinas pudo haber causado semejante temblor, conflictuaron aún más mi mente, y ante la imagen de los dos entrenadores mirándose confusos, tomé una decisión.

–«Keldeo, usa Surf en los Pokémon y sus entrenadores, luego Viento Hielo para evitar que nos sigan.» –No tenía idea de si sobrevivirían, y, a decir verdad, no me importaba. Me acerqué a Joseph y lo golpeé en el hombro, sacándolo de su estado de trance. Al escuchar los gritos de los miembros de la Elite Four y sus Pokémon, agarré al pelinegro del brazo y lo zarandeé. –¡Maldita sea, Joseph! ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde y saca a cualquiera de tus Pokémon! ¡Debemos ir ayudar a los demás, estoy seguro que ese temblor fue causado por algo allá arriba!

El chico me lanzó con mirada perdida, pero finalmente salió de su estado de estupefacción y asintió, sacando a su Chandelure y comenzando a seguirme. Pasamos al lado de Phoebe y Sidney, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de agua congelada; era imposible definir en qué estado se hallaban. Con la mano le indiqué a Keldeo que nos siguiera, y salimos de la cueva. Lo primero con lo que nos topamos, fue una ladera montañosa cubierta por lapidas y una densa niebla, el camino estaba marcado por varias rocas incursadas en el suelo. A pesar de que era difícil recorrerlo por su mal estado, el sendero nos encaminó hasta la cima de la montaña.

Las lapidas pronto fueron reemplazadas por monte y restos de lo que parecía una instalación de mantenimiento. Los restos se convirtieron en ruinas, y antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos en los más alto del monte, un lugar rodeado por paredes de concreto desgastadas, pertenecientes a misteriosas edificaciones del pasado. Cuando estábamos por llegar a la cima, empujé a Joseph hasta uno de los matorrales al lado del camino; al reclamarme por ello, le señalé discretamente donde se hallaba un guardia del Team Geyser, y más al fondo, subiendo unas escaleras de roca, toda una comitiva de terroristas. Lo que se encontraba más allá, debido a la niebla, era invisible para el ojo humano, pero dando uso al aura, supe del paradero de nuestros compañeros.

–¡Mierda! –Susurré.

–¿Qué ve? –Cuestionó mi compañero, aunque decidí ignorarlo, con tal de poder analizar mejor el panorama.

No era muy claro, pero pude notar que todos nuestros compañeros se hallaban sin Pokémon, y en un estado en el cual no podían luchar. ¿Por qué no podían hacerlo? Pues porque un maldito Alakazam ridículamente poderoso, lo podía sentir con el aura, mantenía a Serena y los demás flotando en el aire, evitando que pudieran tan siquiera mover un solo musculo de sus cuerpos, podía sentir que estaban sufriendo, ese Pokémon los estaba lastimando… la estaba lastimando. Respiré profundamente, buscando tranquilizarme, con tal de no comentar una estupidez que nos pusiera a todos en una peor situación, y me enfoqué en lo que había más arriba… Fue entonces cuando lo "vi", lo sentí.

–Giratinas… Tienen los orbes.


	49. Rescate Lúgubre

**Rescate Lúgubre**

* * *

–¿Qué, tienen los orbes? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! –Ante la insistencia de Joseph, y su cada vez más elevado tono, me vi en la necesidad de callarlo tapándole la boca con la palma de mi mano. Con la mirada le indiqué que se callara, y cuando estuve seguro que cumpliría, alejé violentamente mi mano de su rostro, empezando a explicarle lo que sabía.

–Lo sé por el aura, deja de gritar… Serena y los demás están cautivos por un Alakazam que está usando constantemente Psíquico en ellos, para evitar que se muevan; debemos ser cuidadosos a la hora de liberarlos para impedir que salgan dañados. Y sobre los orbes, por lo poco que puedo ver, han estado cavando algo en la parte más alta de la cima, probablemente profanando algún altar de gran importancia… Posiblemente fueron las "excavaciones" las que causaron el temblor, habrán usado un Pokémon para agilizar el proceso. Cerca de ese altar, hay dos hombres, y cada uno tiene algo, una especie de esfera que libera mucha energía, es abismal el poder que trasmiten… Estoy seguro que esos son los orbes, y eso implica que no se quedaran mucho más tiempo, debemos actuar cuanto antes.

–¡Mierda! Si hubiéramos vencido a esos miembros de la Elite Four antes, si no hubiera perdido tan fácilmente… –Noté que estaba por empezar a perder los estribos otra vez, así que le golpeé en el hombro para traerlo de vuelta. Al escucharlo quejarse, le hablé claro.

–¡Olvida eso de una puta vez! Deja de pelear pensando como el jodido líder y enfócate en hacerlo como antes de que te agruparan con Serena y luego conmigo. Si no me ayudas, no podremos salir de acá con vida… –El pelinegro me miró en silencio por un par de segundos, pero eventualmente terminó comprendiendo que no había otra manera. Una vez lo vi asentir, procedí a planear lo que haríamos para componer la situación. –Me gustaría poder entrar a la fuerza y acabar con todos ellos, pero, por mucho que odie admitirlo, eso sería imposible, simplemente son demasiados… –Desganado, miré al legendario que se encontraba a mi lado, el giró su cabeza, indicándome que no se le ocurría ninguna forma de desenredar semejante conflicto.

–¡Tengo una idea! –Volteé hacía Joseph, con a la expectativa de que en su cabeza se hallara la solución a nuestro dilema; estaba dispuesto a darle mi voto de confianza. –Tal vez no sea el mejor combatiente… –Lo miré de manera irónica, causando que frunciera el ceño. –¿Sabe?, no todos vivimos para entrenar, así como usted hace… –Levanté los hombros, restándole importancia a su comentario, y le señalé que continuara desarrollando su idea. –En fin, como decía… Lo mío nunca fueron las batallas Pokémon, o sea, puedo manejarme bien en ellas, pero no son mi fuerte. La razón por la cual era considerado uno de los mejores agentes solitarios, era mi forma de desenvolverme en el campo de acción. –El hizo una pausa, y señaló a su Pokémon; el candelabro variocolor flotó en el aire, liberando pequeñas cantidades de un denso humo.

–Entiendo… Continúa. –No me representaba ninguna clase de sorpresa lo que Joseph me relataba, si bien él fue bastante hermético con Serena y conmigo, sobre su trabajo específico como agente solitario, pude escuchar de boca de Brock lo bien que se desenvolvía como espía de Ion. Nuestro "líder" no era un luchador, como lo soy yo, o Brock y Sawyer, él se encargaba de averiguar información de primera mano, o de robar objetos y datos de valor para la organización en zonas de acceso riesgoso; incluso, de ser necesario, el eliminó a varios de los enemigos más peligrosos de Ion. "Ghost" fue su apodo antes de ser asignado como líder de un equipo elite, con Serena, y en algunas ocasiones May, bajo su mando, antes de que yo me les uniera.

Esa información la obtuve tras preguntar al respecto hace un par de días, en medio de una práctica con el moreno. Aún a pesar de todo ello, Brock señaló que Joseph se cansó de asesinar; irónico, si se me pregunta. Según el moreno, pocos saben de ello, pues, como es común en él, el pelinegro es alguien de pocas palabras, desconfiado y aislado. Esa historia la escuchó por parte del mismo Joseph, un día que se encontraron en el comedor de la base principal, parece ser que mi "líder" bebió de más ese día, y soltó un poco de su pasado oculto.

Pero lo interesante, y no es por pecar de indiscreto, vino cuando, palabras de Brock, Joseph mencionó que su amante dentro de la organización había muerto… ¿Quien fue la chica? Eso era imposible de saber, pues el chico de Hoenn cayó inconsciente antes de poder hablar más. Claro, chica si es que Joseph es heterosexual, con él eso es difícil de definir; personalmente, pensaba que era asexual. Aunque parece que sí es el caso, pues Brock mencionó que, llevado por la curiosidad, investigó en los registros de Ion, y descubrió que Joseph coincidió en varias regiones con otra agente solitaria llamada Samantha, la cual murió poco antes de la fecha en la que ambos conversaron en el comedor; la razón de su muerte no se hallaba en los archivos…

–… Haré que Chandela use… ¿Me está poniendo atención? ¡Si algo del plan, lo más minúsculo, sale mal, nuestros compañeros podrían morir, Serena podría morir! –Su afirmación causó que dejara totalmente de lado ese hilo de pensamientos sin sentido en aquel momento. Tenía razón, estamos en una situación crítica, en contra tiempo y con pocos recursos, actuar rápida y precisamente es completamente necesario.

–Cierto, lo siento. ¿Puede repetirme el plan? –El suspiró, mirando de reojo hacia la cima del monte, y asintió, comenzando una vez más a explicar aquello a lo que debí prestar atención desde el principio.

–Una vez más… Será similar a como hice con los guardias del puesto de avanzada de la Ruta Ciento Trece, solo que de día. Chandela usará Alma Humeante y…

–¿Alma Humeante? –Cuestioné extrañado, interrumpiéndolo.

–Es una variante de Pantalla de Humo que inventé; el humo es más denso y difícil de despejar. –Asentí satisfecho con la respuesta, viendo de primera mano lo bueno que es Joseph para el sigilo; claro, aquel fatídico día en el puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser ello se evidenció, pero entonces tuve mucho más en lo que pensar, que en el método de trabajo de mi compañero. –Bien, entonces… Mientras Chandela cubre nuestra presencia, Gangar se encargará de dormir a los miembros del Team Geyser, usted deberá lidiar con aquellos que saquen a sus Pokémon; gracias a la niebla, dudo que noten el humo desde la zona de arriba. Debemos ser rápidos y sigilosos, de manera que cubramos el primer tramo hasta la cima sin ser descubiertos. Luego lidiaremos con el Alakazam, yo me aseguraré de dormir a todos allá también. No podemos sobrepasar los tres minutos llevando todo a cabo, ¿entendido?

Sin tener la intención de decir algo más, acepté su "plan maestro" sin reproches. Especulé que idearía algo más elaborado, pero tomando en cuenta la presión que tiene sobre sus hombros, y el poco tiempo que nos queda, tampoco podía ser tan exigente. Sin más demora, el primero en ejecutar su parte del plan fue Joseph…

Por lo que pude apreciar con el aura, el tramo restante hacia la cima está divido en tres partes: un área llena de ruinas, lugar en donde nos encontramos, unas largas gradas, y el "panteón", por llamarlo de alguna forma, de la cima. En la zona con ruinas, hay aproximadamente unos veinte hombres del Team Geyser, las gradas se encuentran despejadas, y el resto del grupo paramilitar se halla en el "panteón"; justo en el centro del lugar, están los que presumo son los dos líderes, en el extremo este está el Alakazam con Serena y los demás.

Nuestra misión es lidiar con los hombres que rodean las ruinas, que, dado a que están montando guardia, están dispersos por el área. Tras ello, debemos escalar las gradas lo más rápido posible, evitando llamar la atención, en ese caso, la niebla nos vendrá de maravilla. Una vez en la cima, Joseph se encargará de neutralizar a todos los terroristas que se hallen ahí. Por mi lado, yo acabaré con el Alakazam y su entrenador, y me aseguré de que mi chica y mis compañeros se encuentren bien.

Joseph señaló la zona oeste de las ruinas, indicando que empezaría "humeando" esa parte. Eso lo hacíamos porque, aunque la niebla es lo suficientemente oscura como para ocultarnos a varios metros, jamás lo haría a un rango de corto alcance. Ya que el "líder" no quería matar, nos debíamos conformar con dormir a los enemigos, aunque eso tampoco es problema, no con la velocidad del Gengar de Joseph a nuestro favor.

Pasados cincuenta segundos desde que empezamos a planear el cómo actuaríamos, lo comprobé en mi HoloCaster, la humareda fantasmal empezó a cubrir la zona izquierda de las ruinas. El candelabro, más que eso, pues parecía una chimenea, que, sin descanso, insistía en escupir un humo oscuro como la brea. Casi como una segunda capa de niebla, el humo reptó por el suelo, comenzando a inundar el área, hasta que fue imposible ver nada más que la nariz propia. La negrura demoniaca, que hacía justicia al nombre que Joseph le otorgó al movimiento personalizado, fue rápidamente notada por los terroristas.

–¡Hey, que se supone que es esto! –Gritó uno que sonaba ligeramente asustadizo.

–No sabía que la niebla de este lugar pudiera ser tan oscura. –Comentó otro, por el volumen de su voz, deduje que se encontraba a un par de metros del primero que habló.

–¿No… no será obra de los malditos fantasmas? –Inquirió el primero, era fácil captar como el miedo invadía su cuerpo.

–No creo, para eso se supone que los jefes llamaron a esos de la Elite Four. –Respondió un tercero, al parecer, éste se había acercado a sus dos compañeros.

–Yo no me fío del todo de esos sujetos; trasmiten un aura tétrica que me da escalofríos. –Señaló aquel que fue el segundo en hablar.

–¡Dejen de decir tonterías y empecen a investigar de donde viene esta niebla negra! –Niebla negra era una manera interesante de definirlo, pues era más similar a eso, que al humo; ese Joseph realmente se lució con el Alma Humeante.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, pude ver el entorno como si estuviera compuesto por redes de energía, todas interconectadas. Siendo capaz de percibir "imágenes" a través del humo, empecé a acercarme a lo sujetos desde el costado de derecho, el contrario a mi compañero. Silenciosamente nos abrimos paso, yo, usando mi extraño poder natural, y Joseph, con la ayuda de su Pokémon sombrío. Los cometarios alarmistas del aquel tipo que se hallaba nervioso, impedían que sus compañeros se pudieran concentrar en su búsqueda de la fuente del humo, eso nos venía de maravilla.

"Pikachu, al salir ataca al sujeto que se encuentra al frente nuestro, usa Onda Trueno para paralizarlo y luego Impactrueno para dejarlo inconsciente", seguro de que mi Pokémon me había escuchado desde la Poké Ball, presioné el botón blanco en medio de ella. Mi roedor salió de la capsula con mala cara, pero se mantuvo a raya debido a su falso profesionalismo; mi Pokémon fiel, enemigo jurado de las Poké Balls, se escabullo entre la negrura, en la dirección de su objetivo más cercano.

–¡¿Qué es eso?! –Escuché a uno de los miembros del Team Geyser chillar. Era el mismo sujeto nervioso de antes, para su mala suerte, ya Pikachu lo tenía en la mira. El ataque no duró más de un segundo; desde las mejillas de mi roedor salió una poderosa carga estática, que causó que perdiera la movilidad de su cuerpo. Velozmente, le ordené a Keldeo que evitara que el chico cayera al suelo, buscando evitar que llamara la atención de sus compañeros con el sonido del impacto. Una vez el legendario lo aseguró en el suelo, mi roedor lo fulminó con su Impactrueno; no bastó para matarlo, pero tampoco despertará hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

–Billy, deja ya esa maldita superstición tuya, solo tonterías dices… ¿Billy? ¡Aghh! –Antes de que el sujeto más sensato de los tres empezara a sospechar, pude escuchar como sus palabras se ahogaron en un grito seco; de inmediato supe que Joseph se había encargado de él.

–¿Jake, que fue eso? ¿Estás bien? –El tercero ahora se hallaba solo, así que realmente no importaba quien lo neutralizara. Como yo era el que se hallaba más cerca de él, le indiqué a Pikachu que se hiciera cargo. Una vez más la secuencia fue repetida, el roedor atacó y el poni evitó que se generara el ruido de la caída. Con ellos tres, apenas llevábamos una pequeña fracción del total de miembros de Geyser que debíamos eliminar, así que, sin perder tiempo, nos movilizamos a la zona de las ruinas contigua.

De manera expeditiva y concisa, como Joseph había indicado, acabamos con todas las potenciales amenazas que se hallaban en el primer tramo hacia la cima, en total neutralizamos a dieciocho terroristas ecológicos, y para ese momento apenas habían pasado tres minutos desde que empezamos a ejecutar el plan del pelinegro. Cuando el último de ellos cayó, me reuní con el entrenador de fantasmas frente a las gradas que ascendían hacia la cima; intercambiamos una mirada decidida, y empezamos a escalar sigilosamente. El humo de ultratumba aún cubría gran parte de las ruinas, pero no alcanzaba las gradas de roca, aun así, le densa niebla nos servía de velo.

Paso a paso, el ángulo de inclinación cada vez se hacía más recto, complicando de sobre manera nuestro caminado de cuclillas. En dicha circunstancia, me era difícil analizar el entorno con el aura, y debido a que no había señal alguna de más gente que nosotros dos, la preocupación nos invadió; lo supe inmediatamente por el rostro que mostraba mi compañero. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza era lo mismo que pasaba por la mía: "¿Y sí perdimos demasiado tiempo con los sujetos de abajo y ya se fueron con los orbes? ¿Qué sucedió con nuestros compañeros?". No quería que esas ideas le calaran muy profundo, por lo que estaba por señalarle que no podía dejarse llevar por la tensión, cuando una voz se hizo clara entre la penumbra blanquecina.

–Señor, hace un momento perdimos contacto con el equipo de abajo… –Era imposible que esa voz no fuera de uno de los tantos miembros de Geyser; sonaba tenso, y por su mensaje, estaba claro que no contábamos con más tiempo. Le indiqué al "líder", título aún más inmerecido, pues era yo quien lideraba en esos momentos, que se detuviera. El chico de Hoenn asintió, y volteó hacia su Gengar, el cual se hallaba oculto dentro de su sombra; el Chandelure fue regresado a su Ocaso Ball, para impedir que el brillo de sus llamas revelara nuestra presencia. Mientras mi compañero le daba algunas indicaciones a su Pokémon, yo le volví a dar uso al aura.

Serena y los chicos permanecían igual que antes, el Alakazam los mantenía a un par de metros sobre el suelo, mientras les ejercía tortura psicológica con sus poderes. Los militantes de la organización terrorista ahora se encontraban amontonados cerca del panteón, y ambos orbes estaban muy cerca uno del otro, al parecer ya habían sido empaquetados. No tuve problemas en reconocer a los líderes de la organización, el aura de esos dos era tan densa que me estaba abrumando… Lo supe de inmediato, esas dos personas eran muy peligrosas, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de enfrentarlos abiertamente.

–Joseph… –Llamé calladamente. En la cima, la gente del Team Geyser discutía respecto a sus compañeros, así que era el momento ideal para atacar. Cuando comprobé que tenía la atención del pelinegro, procedía a hablar. –Dile a tu Gengar que use Sombra Vil en los dos líderes del Team Geyser, es pertinente que no puedan volver a levantarse, debe matarlos. –La piel de Joseph palideció, y pude ver que estaba por reclamar. –Sé que no te gusta matar, pero debes entender que no tenemos de otra o sí no… –Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas, cuando capté una extraña trasmisión de radio proveniente de la cima.

–… Ya están allí… –La señal era pésima y el mensaje sonó distorsionado, pero estaba claro a qué se refería. Miré preocupado a Joseph, que se mostraba en igual, o peor condición que yo. ¿Quién dio ese mensaje?, esa era una duda sin respuesta, pues era imposible que, en tan poco tiempo, alguno de los guardias de las ruinas hubiera despertado… Mis cavilaciones fueron abruptamente detenidas, al escuchar una ominosa voz dictar una terrible sentencia.

–Parece que realmente esa gente de Ion es muy habilidosa, pues pudieron lidiar con nuestros aliados de la Elite Four… ¡Bueno, basta de juegos! Courtney, no necesitamos rehenes, lo mejor será que los mates… –Mi sangre se heló al escuchar esas frías palabras; crucé miradas con Joseph una vez más, y le trasmití a través de mis ojos todo lo que deseaba decirle. Él no es estúpido, él era consciente de que la vida de nuestros amigos se encontraba en sus manos.

–Como usted desee, líder Maxie. –Una retorcida voz femenina, probablemente de la entrenadora del tipo Psíquico, respondió a la orden. No tuve tiempo para discutir con el de Hoenn, pues en ese momento sentí la ira y desesperación inundar mi cuerpo; el grito agudo que salió de la garganta de Serena bloqueó cualquier conexión entre mi consiente y mi subconsciente.

"Pikachu… Keldeo… Acaben con todos los que se encuentren en el panteón de allá arriba, no me importa si los matan o no; nada más asegúrense de que no se vuelvan a levantar por un par de semanas". Sentí el aura de mis dos Pokémon fluctuar… ¿Tenían miedo? ¿De mí? Finalmente, sentí como los dos se movieron, pasando a mi lado, dirigiéndose al "panteón", lugar donde se aglomeraban los terroristas.

La energía que circulaba por mi cuerpo era tan poderosa, que bien podía apreciar como la sangre dentro de mis venas comenzaba a ebullir. ¿Qué tanto daño le hacía el aura a mi cuerpo?, esa era una duda que no podría responder de momento. Terminé de correr, trepando las gradas restantes, y me planté justo al frente de toda la comitiva del Team Geyser. Primeramente, reconocí un par de caras, eran la mujer y el hombre que lideraban a los saqueadores de la Torre Espejismo; con el entrenador gordo tenía cuentas pendientes. Luego pude reconocer a Maxie y Archie, los Magikarp gordos, los principales objetivos de Ion; no se veían del todo como en las fotografías que nos mostró N, pero añadiéndoles unos años, eran perfectamente identificables.

Mi sorpresiva presencia distrajo por un momento a todos los allí presentes, y fue en ese momento que comencé a dudar de como procedería a partir de ese momento. Casi como en cámara lenta, observé como cinco de los entrenadores de Geyser sacaban a sus Pokémon, Pikachu y Keldeo se lanzaron al ataque; entonces una chica pelirosa, ubicada a mi derecha, la cual asocié con el nombre de Courtney, indicó a su Alakazam que asesinara a los prisioneros. Miré las caras de Dawn, May, Misty, Brock, Sawyer… Serena, todas expresaban una agonía indescriptible, sus frentes tenían un peligroso tono morado, y sus rostros estaban rojos, señal de múltiples hemorragias internas. Cuando la chica dio la orden, el tipo Psíquico movió las cucharas en sus manos, y eso provocó que mis compañeros y novia gritaran más fuerte que antes, ahora sangre salía de sus narices y orejas.

De reojo, miré a los líderes moverse, y supe que, si salvaba a mi amada y amigos, yo moriría... Pero no me importaba, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, cargué una Aura Esfera en mi palma derecha, la cual tomó un tono azul rojizo, casi morado; su tamaño superaba todas las anteriores. El ataque aural sobrevoló rápidamente el lugar, estampándose directamente en la cabeza del siniestro tipo Psíquico; ignorando la tabla de tipos, la poderosa energía le desgarró la piel y resquebrajó su cráneo, dejando salir parte de su sobrecrecido cerebro. El desgraciado Pokémon fue impulsado hacia atrás, comenzando el descenso hacía el vacío del barranco.

Otra esfera de energía de menor tamaño golpeó a la atónita entrenadora del Alakazam, que nada pudo hacer para esquivarlo. Sentí mi cuerpo descompensarse, la energía que usé en el primer ataque fue excesiva, y eso lo estaba resintiendo. Con el poco poder aural que me quedaba, creé una barrera bajo los aprisionados, evitando que cayeran directamente al suelo. Escuché un par de ataques poderosos, y pude apreciar como Keldeo y Pikachu habían eliminado a las primeras amenazas sin problema, la cuestión era que esos no eran, ni de cerca, entrenadores de alto nivel.

Para ese punto, no existía nadie en ese lugar que dudara de mi peligrosidad, así que mi suerte se había agotado… Pero entonces la esperanza regresó en forma de una veloz sombra, que, sin darle tiempo a los terroristas de que desenfundaran sus Poké Balls, atacó violentamente a los dos líderes. El primero fue el sujeto de piel morena y frondosa barba llena de canas, el cual cayó al suelo tras recibir un impacto sombrío en su abdomen; su compañero, el hombre pelirrojo con lentes, sufrió el mismo destino, cuando Gangar saltó a su sombra y le dio un golpe drenador de almas. Con sus líderes asesinados, los demás miembros de Geyser entraron en pánico.

Antes de que los demás entrenadores de elite pudieran actuar, todo se llenó de humo, y rayos de Hipnosis inundaron el área; de no ser porque yo terminé desplomándome en el suelo, habría sido una víctima más del enloquecido ataque de Joseph. Todo sucedió en menos de veinte segundos, desde que yo aparecí frente al "panteón", hasta que los fantasmas despacharon al último de los terroristas. Una sonrisa adolorida se dibujó en mi cara, cuando vi a Pikachu dejar inconsciente al mismo sublíder del Team Geyser, con el que luché en la torre del desierto.

Esa sonrisa seguía ahí cuando Joseph me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Una vez me hallé en pie, me movilicé lo más rápido que pude hasta el parche de césped donde apoyé a los chicos. Le di un rápido vistazo a todos, para finalmente posar la mirada en Serena; pude respirar más tranquilo cuando comprobé que jadeaba suavemente. Las hemorragias se habían detenido, así que más allá de estar manchados con un poco de sangre, parecían hallarse bien. Con mi mano limpié un poco su rostro, y luego acaricié su cabello. Prometiéndome volver por ella, me acerqué al cajón donde estaban los orbes, aún estaba abierto, así que pude apreciar el hermoso color zafiro del Orbe Azul y el intenso color rubí del Orbe Rojo; en ambos estaban marcados los símbolos de Alpha y Omega, respectivamente.

–El Alakazam no está muerto, ¿cierto? –Volteé hacia Joseph y noté que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que se hallaba frente a mí, él buscaba cerca de Serena y los chicos el cuerpo del tipo Psíquico. Yo señalé a su entrenadora, que estaba a un par de metros de donde Joseph se hallaba, y le respondí.

–Tranquilo, ahora probablemente sea tipo Fantasma, no puede ser tan malo… –Mi mente seguía revuelta por el uso del aura, y al decir ese comentario, me sentí como si no fuera del todo yo mismo; había muerto un Pokémon, no importaba que actuara mal, él solo hacía lo que su entrenadora le decía… Pensé en hablar con Joseph sobre el asesinato de los líderes del Team Geyser, pero percibí claramente en su mirada que no estaba en condiciones de hablar de ello.

–Ohh… Bueno, dejando eso de lado. ¿Quién cree que les haya avisado de nuestra presencia? –El brusco cambio de tema fue de todo menos sutil, pero estaba claro que Joseph no se sintió cómodo con mi respuesta respecto al estado del Pokémon. Estaba por responderle que no tenía idea, cuando una voz proveniente de las gradas llamó nuestra atención.

–Esos habremos sido nosotros, lo siento… –El tono tenebrosamente alegre de Phoebe ya estaba grabado en mi córtex cerebral, así que inmediatamente me acerqué a Joseph; cubriendo el paso hacía nuestros compañeros inconscientes, hacia ella. Keldeo, Pikachu, Chandela y Gangar se colocaron frente a nosotros. Justo donde yo aparecí hace unos momentos, surgieron los dos miembros de la Elite Four, acompañados por el Sableye y el Absol; su ropa estaba mojada, y era fácil deducir que estaban muy molestos por mi manera de quitarlos del camino.

–Ustedes… deberían estar muertos… –Comenté sin delicadeza; sentí a Joseph estremecerse a mí lado. A decir verdad, sí creí que el Surf congelado había bastado para matarlos.

–¡Eso habría sido fascinante! Lastimosamente no, seguimos vivos… Pero tranquilo, les devolveremos el favor. Jojo…–La sonrisa tétrica de la chica, y el gesto iracundo del siniestro sujeto, eran señales claras de que esta vez irían a matar.


	50. Orbes de la Discordia

**Orbes de la Discordia**

* * *

–Realmente… creímos que moriríamos… Por suerte, se formó una burbuja de aire al momento en que el agua se congeló… Así que solo tuvimos que romper el hielo desde adentro, antes de que el oxígeno se acabara. –Comentó con tono lúgubre, el sujeto pelirrojo.

–Gracias a eso, ahora podremos acabar con ustedes… Una vez los dejemos sin Pokémon, rasgaremos sus almas inmisericordemente… –La chica amplió su sonrisa, mostrando su blancos y pulcros dientes. Sus ojos nos examinaron a ambos, pero eventualmente se detuvieron en Joseph… La chica lo miró directamente a la cara; su sonrisa se esfumó. –Tú serás el primero en morir, no eres más que un estorbo… Me avergüenza saber que compartimos el mismo gusto hacia los Pokémon Fantasma. –La chica sonriente ahora se enfocaba tétricamente en el callado pelinegro, que se mostraba molesto por el comentario despectivo. –¡Sableye, Sorpresa!

–¡Usa Pulso Oscuro para cubrirnos! –No pudimos reaccionar a tiempo; mientras el Sableye corría en dirección de Keldeo y lo golpeaba en el rostro, lanzándolo contra el suelo, el Absol expulsó varios aros de oscuridad, que sirvieron de velo para cubrir a ambos entrenadores de elite. Miré de reojo a Joseph, y noté como se enfocaba en captar señal alguna de nuestros enemigos; luego moví la mirada hacia nuestros cuatro Pokémon, sabía que la única manera de ganar, era ser directos.

–¡Joseph, lo mejor será usar solo un Pokémon cada uno, mientras, que los otros dos se queden a nuestro lado por si acaso nos intentan atacar directamente a nosotros. –El pelinegro asintió, señalándole a su Gengar que se acercara; el Chandelure comprendió el mensaje y se preparó para recibir órdenes. Yo, comunicándome a través del aura, le señalé a Keldeo que regresara y le indiqué a Pikachu que se preparara para combatir.

–Jojo... ¿Pelearán usando solo un Pokémon? ¡Tontos, debieron haber aprovechado la ventaja! Ahora solo serán victimas más sencillas de derrotar. –La dulce pero siniestra voz de Phoebe se dejó escuchar tras la penumbra causada por los aros de energía negra. –¡Sableye, expulsa todo el poder de las gemas umbrías!

–¡Absol, conviértete en el ángel de la catástrofe!

No había que ser un genio para comprender que estaba por suceder, pero si es que aún era necesaria una confirmación, esta llegó en forma de un potente brillo magenta que disolvió la oscuridad causada por el movimiento del tipo Siniestro. Al comprender la alta dificultad que conllevaría el combate contra las megas de ambos miembros de la Elite Four de Hoenn, comencé a replantarme que lo mejor sería combatir cuatro contra dos… Pero descarté la idea de inmediato; sí bien yo puedo coordinar a la perfección a más de uno de mis Pokémon al mismo tiempo, no estaba seguro de que Joseph supiera, y a ello habría que añadir la dificultad extra de tener que, no solo coordinarme con mis Pokémon, sino que además lo debía hacer con mi compañero. La opción de pelear por separado no existía, si hacíamos eso, perderíamos.

–Joya de Luz…

–¡Cuchillada Nocturna!

Desde los últimos destellos del brillo de la mega-evolución, salió rápidamente el Mega-Absol, ahora con su cuerpo albino más estilizado y dos hermosas alas decorativas saliendo de su espalda. La criatura saltó al aire, y mostrando sus afiladas garras, hizo un corte directamente en el cuerpo del candelabro. De manera notoriamente más lenta, el pequeño ser de sonrisa afilada, ahora protegido por un enorme cristal rojo, se asomó entre los residuos de luz, lanzado un brillante torrente de energía rosa directamente a Pikachu, que fue incapaz de esquivarlo. A pesar de haber recibido el ataque tipo Roca, mi Pokémon se mantuvo erguido, así que fue el momento indicado para ordenar un contraataque.

–¡Cola de Hierro directamente en el cristal, Pikachu! –Sabía que el solo causar el más mínimo rasguño en la roca, que aparece tras la mega-evolución de Sableye, es algo casi imposible, pero contaba con desequilibrar los suficiente al fantasma, de manera que su defensa se viera comprometida.

–¡Chandela, Lanzallamas! –A mí lado, Joseph se enfocó en atacar desde lejos al Pokémon siniestro; pues un combate directo con la desventaja de tipo, sería devastador para un Pokémon con baja defensa física como lo es Chandelure. Mientras que Pikachu impactó su cola metalizada directamente en el centro de la roca, el Absol esquivó grácilmente el torrente de fuego y lanzó otra onda de aros oscuros hacía su atacante.

Escuchar a Chandela quejarse, encendió todas mis alarmas, tanto que causó que perdiera momentáneamente la concentración, cosa que Phoebe tomó a su favor. Ahora fue el quejido de Pikachu el que llamó mi atención; a la vez que yo miraba como el candelabro recibía el Pulso Oscuro, causando que retrocediera en el proceso, y presenciaba como era nuevamente atacado por un tajo del cuerno del Absol, que se hallaba recubierto por energía morada, Pikachu fue víctima de otra Joya de Luz, del aún acorazado Sableye.

–¡Cola de Hierro una vez más! –Volví a enfocarme en mi batalla individual; insistía en buscar ese hoyo defensivo, si lograba que el fantasmagórico ser perdiera el equilibrio, o del todo su gema, éste perdería su ventaja. Pikachu se alejó de la mega, aún adolorido por el ataque de luz, y saltó al aire, dando un giro sobre sí mismo, de manera en que su cola quedó apuntando hacia el cristal.

–Sableye, Juego Sucio, ¡ahora! –Antes de que Pikachu pidiera evitarlo, el siniestro Pokémon usó su gema como escudo, empujando a Pikachu hacía el suelo, poniendo el poder de ataque de mi Pokémon en su contra. El roedor golpeó bruscamente el suelo, levantando una leve capa de polvo.

–¡Vamos Chandela, usa Infortunio una más! –Joseph se estaba viendo ampliamente superado una vez más, y la situación no podía ser peor. El Mega-Absol esquivó tranquilamente las llamas fantasmales, y dando un salto rápido, clavó sus ennegrecidas garras en la cúpula del candelabro. –¡Chandela! –Ante el grito desesperado de Joseph, comprendí que debía ayudarlo, o de lo contrario, no solo perdería la ayuda de su Pokémon, también la suya; no podía permitir que el pelinegro se desmoralizara otra vez.

–Pikachu, usa Sustituto y ayuda a Chandela atacando al Absol con Hierva Lazo. –Una vez recuperado del Juego Sucio, mi roedor dejó tras de sí un clon de sí mismo, que le hizo imposible al Sableye atacar al verdadero. Justo antes de que el Absol atacara una vez más a Chandela con Psicocorte, mi roedor lo detuvo amarando sus patas al suelo, con múltiples enredaderas que salieron de la tierra. Lastimosamente, justo antes de que el Hierva Lazo tomara al Pokémon Catástrofe, un puño sombrío apreció de la nada y golpeó a Pikachu en el abdomen, sacándole el aire en el proceso. "¡Mierda, Sidney previó mi ataque y ordenó Golpe Bajo!", pensé con cólera.

–¡Joseph, ataca de una vez! –Grité desesperado, pues el pelinegro se hallaba en estado de trance y no reaccionaba, perdiendo el valioso tiempo que el tipo Siniestro puro tardaba en zafarse del amarre de las plantas.

–¡Claro…! ¡Lanzallamas, Chandela! –El candelabro aumentó el tamaño de las llamas en los extremos de su cuerpo, y lanzó un poderoso torrente de fuego azulado en dirección al atrapado Absol. El impacto directo causó mucho daño en el Pokémon, que agónicamente buscaba la manera de escapar de la ardiente ofensiva.

–Sableye… ¡Sombra Vil! –No tuve tiempo de apreciar el remonte de mi compañero, pues el Pokémon de la chica acabó con el clon con un par de poderosas Garras Umbrías, y tras ello, se fundió con las sombras del ambiente, para luego reaparecer al lado de Pikachu, dejando temporalmente la seguridad que le otorgaba el cristal y estampando sus garras sombrías en la espalda de mi roedor. Inmediatamente le indiqué a mi Pokémon que contraatacara con Cola de Hierro.

La estrategia no fue precisamente lo que buscaba, pero al momento en que la cola de Pikachu golpeó la roca rojiza, esta se movió un par de centímetros, dejando parte del cuerpo del Pokémon Oscuridad al descubierto. Fue entonces cuando grité que lo atacara con Atactrueno. El torrente de energía eléctrica se estampó en el costado de la criatura, provocando que, por el dolor, soltara del todo su escudo de cristal; era el momento de atacar con todo.

–¡Ataque Rápido para tomar impulso y luego Golpe Aéreo, ayuda a Sableye! –Las palabras de Sidney causaron que mi pulso se acelerara… El Absol abandonó instantáneamente su combate contra el Chandelure de Joseph, y obteniendo una gran velocidad, recortó distancias con su compañero.

Antes de que el Placaje Eléctrico que ordené desesperadamente fuera ejecutado, el Pokémon Siniestro saltó al aire, y desapareciendo momentáneamente, reapareció al lado Pikachu, estrellando salvajemente su cuerpo contra el de él. Ambos Pokémon cayeron duramente al suelo, pero fue mi Pokémon quien salió más lastimado tras el inesperado daño por retroceso; probablemente no era lo que Sidney deseaba, pero el momento de la desesperación lo llevó a actuar apresuradamente, sin tomar en cuenta las posibles consecuencias. Aunque claro, eso era lo de menos, pues su objetivo fue conseguido: el Sableye recuperó su cobertura, hallándose una vez más tras ella, en la impenetrable posición defensiva de siempre.

–¡Gracias, Sidney! –Agradeció alegremente la chica. Luego miró al candelabro fantasma y lanzó su siguiente orden. –Joya de Luz hacia el Chandelure…

–¡Chandela, cúbrete con Protección y luego ataca con Lanzallamas! –Con Joseph más enfocado en la batalla, tras el breve respiro que obtuvo, no tendría que lidiar tanto con ambos Pokémon de nuestros enemigos, así que eso me venía muy bien… Pero mientras que el muro defensivo que era la mega de Phoebe, estuviera en pie, sería muy difícil terminar el combate rápidamente; no importaba que ya hubiéramos liberado a Serena y los demás, no estaría seguro hasta habernos sacado de este lugar junto con los orbes de la discordia.

–¡Cuchillada Nocturna! –El Absol se reincorporó con un veloz salto y embistió a mi roedor con su pata derecha en alto, las garras de la misma brillaban con un tono azabache.

–¡Pikachu, defiéndete con Cola de Hierro! –Pikachu no se recuperó con tanta facilidad como su enemigo, pero no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de ejecutar mi orden. La cola metalizada de mi roedor impactó contra las garras del Absol; ambos retrocedieron por la fuerza del impacto y se prepararon para repetir la arremetida. A su lado, Chandela salió airoso del ataque de tipo Roca, y flotando como un alma en pena, se acercó al Mega-Sableye, lanzando un chorro de fuego que fue detenido por la roca. De soslayo, pude notar que el cristal rojizo se estaba tornando de un color más intenso, entonces encontré la solución a nuestro problema…

–Joseph, has que ese escudo de roca sea demasiado caliente para que el Sableye siga sosteniéndolo. –El pelinegro comprendió mi idea sin problemas, y le indicó a su Pokémon que mantuviera el ataque.

–¡Rayos! Sabía que serías un problema… –Masculló la entrenadora fantasmal, mirándome con molestia. Claramente no dispuesta a permitir que mi plan fuera llevado a cabo, le ordenó a su Pokémon que usara Juego Sucio, pero el torrente de llamas era tan potente, que la criatura de las cuevas simplemente no podía salir de la seguridad de su cobertura. –Sidney… ¡Me vendría bien una mano! –El pelirrojo volteó hacia ella y asintió. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que yo permitiría que ayudara a su compañera. –Absol, aléjate y ayuda a Sableye.

–No lo creo… ¡Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo para detenerlo! –Mi roedor rápidamente golpeó el suelo con su cola, causando que las hiervas empezaran a brotar debajo del Pokémon Catástrofe; éste intentó escapar de ellas saltando, pero una rama alcanzó el tobillo de su pata trasera derecha, provocando que tropezara y se golpeara contra la tierra. –¡Bien! Ahora usa Cola de… –Mi roedor me miró extrañado, pero sé que él en el fondo comprendía porque me detuve… Temía que una vez más se viera incapaz de ejecutar dicha combinación, debido a su trauma provocado por aquel Zangoose de la final de la Conferencia Plateada. "Usa Atactrueno".

Había decidido dar las ordenes con mi voz, para mejorar mi coordinación con Joseph… De todas maneras, los entrenadores de la Elite Four no parecían verse afectados por mi manera de dar indicaciones a través del aura. Pero decidí que lo mejor en este caso, era comunicarme con mi inicial de esa manera; sentía que así sería más efectivo, para evitar que él se sintiera culpable por mi duda. A pesar de ello, pude captar la sensación de culpa recorriendo a Pikachu; él pensaba que su error cometido durante nuestra batalla contra el sub-líder del Team Geyser, en la Torre Espejismo, provocó que perdiera mi confianza en él. No era el caso, pero mi roedor insistía en rechazar mis razones… Solo quería evitar que él reviviera ese remordimiento.

–¡Absol, ahora! –El momento de duda fue crítico, pues el Pokémon tipo Siniestro se liberó de las hiervas cortándolas con Cuchillada. Faltaba muy poco para que la roca del Mega-Sableye llegara al rojo vivo, Phoebe se hallaba contra la espada y la pared, y parecía dispuesta a llamar a otro de sus Pokémon… Pero entonces el poderoso Mega-Absol estampó su cuerno contra la cúpula del Chandelure, causando inmediatamente que este dejara de atacar a su compañero. Mientras que el tipo Siniestro/Fantasma dejaba de lado la roca y atacaba con sus garras sombrías al Pokémon de Joseph, el Absol hacía lo mismo, pero esta vez con Cuchillada Nocturna.

Ni Pikachu ni yo pudimos reaccionar a tiempo, pues Joseph ya había perdido a su Pokémon. El candelabro fue incapaz de soportar más daño, por lo tanto, cayó al suelo totalmente inmóvil. Bastante frustrado por haber perdido la oportunidad de vencer al Sableye, Joseph regresó a su Pokémon a la capsula de contención.

–Joseph… Lo siento… –Me sentía impotente; no importa cuantas veces él me hubiera fallado, esa vez fui yo quien no estuvo a la altura de la situación, y era evidente que Pikachu se sentía de la misma manera.

–Déjelo... No importa. Sería hipócrita de mi parte reclamar un error de ese estilo. Mejor enfoquémonos en seguir luchando. –Visiblemente afectado por la derrota de su Chandelure, Joseph le señaló con la cabeza a su Gengar que se uniera a la batalla, el fantasma se hallaba oculto en la sombra del extraño altar donde antes estaban los orbes; en el suelo de éste, eran apreciables marcas de golpes, donde presumiblemente empezaron la excavación los líderes del Team Geyser. Le asentí al chico, y regresé la mirada a nuestros enemigos; Sidney mantenía el semblante serio, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara de Phoebe, me estaba molestando. No soy estúpido, sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban al tanto de que el débil entre mi "líder" y yo, es él, y por ello, al igual que en nuestra primera batalla, se estaban enfocando en roer su moral.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿El trabajo en equipo ya no les funciona? –Decidí ignorar la pregunta de la chica, y le indiqué a Pikachu que atacara.

–¡Gangar, es hora de que expulses todo el poder de las sombras! –La había ignorado hasta ese momento, pero cuando el brillo de la mega-evolución cubrió al fantasma, noté como la mega-piedra que estaba oculta en la profundidad su cuerpo etéreo, empezaba a iluminarse al conectarse con la piedra llave ubicada en el collar de calaveras de Joseph. Decidí que lo mejor no era esperar a que el proceso de la mega-evolución terminara, así que le ordené a Pikachu que atacara, pero fue muy tarde… Al parecer, mis enemigos pensaron de la misma forma que yo, así que, no dispuestos a darnos ninguna clase de ventaja, ambos atacaron a mi roedor.

Primero fue el Absol, que rápidamente rasgó el cuerpo de Pikachu usando Cuchillada, el golpe fue crítico, dejando profundas marcas en el pelaje de mi Pokémon. Tras ello, el Pokémon tipo Siniestro se alejó, permitiendo que la Joya de Luz lanzada por el ser come rocas, diera en el blanco. Mi compañero apenas y podía permanecer en pie, moral y físicamente se hallaba destrozado. Por suerte, en ese momento Gangar apareció en el campo, con una forma muy imponente; con su tercer ojo, el fantasma venenoso se enfocó en el Absol, y estrelló una poderosa Bomba Lodo contra su rostro, cegándolo temporalmente.

La agradecí a Joseph con un gesto de la mano, y me enfoqué en mi roedor. "Pikachu, ya te lo dije… entiendo a la perfección cómo te sientes; tú sabes que he estado en tu lugar. No es que ya no confíe en ti, es solo que no quería que pasaras por el dolor de recordar…". Finalmente, mi roedor reaccionó, pareció tomar mejor esas "palabras", pues se colocó al lado de Gangar. Sin necesidad de que se lo ordenara, lanzó un Atactrueno al levemente debilitado Absol, que chilló en agonía al recibir la poderosa descarga eléctrica. Hecho eso, decidimos volver a enfocarnos en el Sableye.

Luchar contra esos Pokémon, no solo era difícil por su poder aumentado gracias a la mega-evolución, la cual era muy poderosa, pues ambos enemigos poseían piedras genuinas, sino que, además, sus habilidades eran bastante incomodas de tratar; las dos megas comparten Espejo Mágico, haciendo el uso de ataques que no causen daño inservible. Completamente inútil, porque todo moviendo dirigido al rival, que no sea con la intención de dañar directamente, como Fuego Fatuo, será regresado como si de un espejo real se tratara.

Mi mente volvió a enfocarse en las piedras llave y mega-piedras que ambos entrenadores poseían; al ser genuinas, eso implica que no aceptaron las órdenes de la Liga Pokémon de cambiarlas por las réplicas de Silph Co., probablemente eso signifique que ya están bajo el ultimátum. Ellos son como yo, pero lastimosamente, no compartimos la misma visión de cómo cambiar las cosas a mejor. Deseaba hablar de eso con ellos, pero sabía que sería inútil, ya no teníamos nada más que discutir…

–¡Cola de Hierro en la roca, debemos insistir! –Pikachu asintió y se alejó de Gangar, dando un potente saltó en el aire. Su cola se volvió de un color plateado brillante y se preparó para impactarla contra el escudo de su enemigo; en ese momento, la Bola Luminosa en su cuello brilló intensamente, aumentando enormemente su ataque. Pero entonces, Phoebe sonrió como nunca, sentí pavor con solo verla.

–Jojo… ¡Juego Sucio, querido! –La desagradable expresión del Pokémon se asemejó a la de su entrenadora, y usando su gema escudo, provocó que el poder de ataque de Pikachu se volviera en su contra una vez más. Debido al altísimo nivel de ataque que mi roedor empleó en la Cola de Hierro, temí lo peor. Pikachu revotó contra la piedra preciosa y se estrelló contra el piso…

Cuando la capa de polvo que flotó hacia la atmosfera se dispersó, su cuerpo inconsciente fue revelado. Deseaba decirle muchas cosas a Pikachu, pero sabía que no sería del todo producente, así que dejé que mi aura agradeciera por el esfuerzo que realizó. Sentí el deseo de combatir que poseía Keldeo, pero a su pesar, tuve que denegar su solicitud muda; tomé la Poké Ball de Tyranitar, el cual no combatía en serio desde su denigrante derrota contra el Vigoroth, y lo liberé en el campo de batalla. Ahora que Gangar evitaba que nuestros enemigos escapasen gracias a Sombra Trampa, pensé en multitud de estrategias para barrer el piso con Phoebe y Sidney; estaba por mostrarles la diferencia de poder entre la Elite Four y el Campeón; la Tormenta de Arena creada por mi Pokémon, fue la señal para recomenzar el combate.

–Tyranitar, expulsa todo tu poder interno, libera el desierto que se halla dentro de ti. –Mientras que el Gengar de Joseph mantenía a raya a ambos enemigos, mediante ataques rápidos y precisos, Tyranitar se rodeó por la energía magenta de la mega-evolución. Una vez su cuerpo sufrió la poderosa metamorfosis, era el momento de dar fin al combate.

–Joseph… ¡Terremoto! –Con mi compañero en sobre aviso, Tyranitar estampó su cola contra el suelo sin contenerse, causando que la montaña entera se sacudiera violentamente. A la vez que las dos megas contrarias recibían todo el daño del ataque tipo Tierra, Gangar desapareció en las sombras, evitando así salir herido por "fuego amigo".

Un solo golpe bastó para que el panorama entero cambiara… Claramente Tyranitar tenía una decepción que desahogar, y su nivel de violencia estaba por los cielos. Ahora con la sonrisa de Phoebe desterrada al Mundo Distorsión, la frustración tomó posesión de ella y su compañero.

–¿Qué? ¿Esta vez no tienes ningún comentario sarcástico que dar? –Phoebe frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Intercambió miradas con Sidney y ambos atacaron. Antes de que el Sableye pudiera usar Juego Sucio en Tyranitar, Gangar reapareció a su lado usando Sombra Vil; una poderosa Bola Sombra se estrelló en la espalda del Pokémon defensivo, eludiendo así la roca escudo.

Mega-Absol y Mega-Tyranitar, ambos tipos Siniestro se enfrascaron en una aguerrida batalla. El Absol esquivó una Roca Afilada por un par de centímetros, y cruzando sus patas delanteras, atacó a mi Pokémon con Tijera X. Tyranitar ignoró el daño sin problemas, y estrellando su brazo en el abdomen del atacante, usó Demolición. El impacto súper efectivo dejó en un pésimo estado de salud a la mega; pero las palabras de aliento de su entrenador bastaron para que volviera a la batalla, su vínculo demostró ser muy poderoso.

–¡Acabalo Fuerza Bruta! –Con un ataque de tan alta magnitud, no importaba si bajaban algunas estadísticas, el Absol jamás sobreviviría. La mirada de victoria regresó al rostro de Sidney, y eso me causó escalofríos.

–¡Absol, es hora de dar tu último esfuerzo! ¡Yo Primero! –Mi corazón se detuvo, pues dejando de lado su lamentable estado, el Absol brilló al rodearse de una energía naranja. Tyranitar no pudo hacer nada para escapar del gigantesco aumento de velocidad otorgado a su enemigo, que "substrayendo" el ataque que estaba por usar, embistió su abdomen con una fuerza monumental.

Tyranitar no cayó al suelo, pero fue empujado unos cinco metros hacia atrás y su cuerpo de roca se resquebrajó; su espíritu guerrero estaba siendo puesto a prueba. Con su enorme debilidad al tipo Lucha, aun habiendo apenas ingresado al combate, existía la posibilidad de que no pudiera seguir luchando… pero no fue el caso. Con una expresión tortuosa en su rostro, el Pokémon rocoso alzó su brazo hacia el agitado Absol, que estaba a solo centímetros de él. Incapaz de realizar un solo movimiento, el tipo Siniestro fue aplastado por el puño de mi Pokémon; no importaba cuanto suplicara su entrenador, no se podría recuperar de ello.

Vi el rayo rojizo absorber al Absol, pero no me quedé contento con ello. Mi mirada se enfocó en lo que pasaba entre el Mega-Gengar y el Mega-Sableye; el Siniestro/Fantasma seguía atacando desde detrás de su escudo, intercambiando Garra de Sombra con Finta. Aun así, Gangar parecía tener la ventaja, y eso fue demostrado cuando, usando Sombra Vil para escabullirse, una poderosa Bomba Lodo golpeó desde atrás al Sableye; en ese momento, el Pokémon Oscuridad descuidó la posición de su roca, y yo aproveché ese error.

–¡Roca Afilada en el Sableye, Tyranitar! –Mi dañado Pokémon no esperó para actuar; un montículo de rocas apareció justo desde abajo del fantasma de las cuevas, elevándolo en el aire y separándolo definitivamente de su protección. –¡Joseph, ahora! –El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de responderme, simplemente lanzó la primera orden que salió de sus labios.

–¡Bola Sombra! –El Pokémon de la chica cayó al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera reincorporarse y tuviera oportunidad de regresar por su escudo, fue sorprendido por la explosión de la esfera sombría; su cuerpo fue lanzado lejos, justo al lado de su gema de enormes proporciones, pero eso ya de nada le servía; Joseph y yo ya habíamos ganado.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, sintiendo mi cuerpo doler por el cansancio, Tyranitar hizo lo mismo, disfrutado de los residuos de la Tormenta de Arena que trajo con su aparición. Desde el piso, miré como mi compañero agradecía a su fantasma, estaba claro que la victoria les vino muy bien a ambos. Pero el minúsculo disfrute que estaba teniendo, se esfumó al escuchar la estruendosa risa de la chica; me enfoqué en ella y su compañero, su semblante podía ser cualquiera menos el de derrota.

–Ya están derrotados, perdieron sus megas, los líderes del Team Geyser están muertos… No tienen por qué luchar. –Afirmé, mirando directo a la entrenadora de elite; para mi sorpresa, ella empezó a renegar con su cabeza.

–En eso te equivocas, chico… Ohh, cuanto te equivocas. Estamos lejos de encontrarnos en desventaja o derrotados. Aún tenemos mucho por lo que luchar. –Escuché un estruendo y el piso se sacudió violentamente. Vi algo moverse tras de mí, y entonces, la escuché.

–¡Ash, cuidado! –El grito de Serena llegó tarde, pues en ese momento pude apreciar como una esfera de fuego estaba por consumir mi cuerpo; me hubiera gustado protegerme, pero me sentía mi cansado como para crear un escudo de aura. Por suerte, Keldeo si pudo reaccionar a tiempo, que, dando uso a Acua Jet, logró extinguir las llamas que estuvieron cerca de calcinarme. Noté como mi chica, que se había puesto en pie, flaqueó, así que, por instinto, reuní toda mi energía y corrí hacia ella, dejando de lado el comprobar la identidad de mi agresor. Una vez estuve a su lado, le presté mi hombro como apoyo; estaba muy débil, incluso para hablar, pero tomando en cuenta por lo que pasó, se hallaba relativamente bien.

–… Ustedes encárguense de despertar a los demás y de terminar de empacar los orbes, nuestro trasporte no tardará en llegar. Nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de estos Garbodor que nos atacaron por la espalda. –Al escuchar esas palabras, finalmente pude reconocer a aquel que me atacó, era Maxie, que había liberado a su Camerupt, el cual me lanzó lo que reconocí como Pirotecnia. A su lado, se encontraba Archie, el cual aún parecía resentir el ataque de Sombra Vil que Gengar usó en ellos.

Al verlos ahí, dándoles órdenes a Phoebe y Sidney, me surgió la pregunta: "¿Por qué no están muertos?". Ese cuestionamiento me llevó a mirar a Joseph; en su cara pálida y mirada de culpa, se hallaba la respuesta. "Maldita sea, solo tenías que matarlos...", mi ceño se frunció, y la sensación negativa hacia el pelinegro volvió con más fuerza que nunca.

–Yo… lo siento… no pude hacerlo. –Fue casi como un susurro, pero lo escuché a la perfección. Sintiéndome angustiado, observé el panorama entero; Joseph aún tenía a su Mega-Gengar a su lado, y mi Mega-Tyranitar ahora estaba junto a Keldeo, en posición ofensiva. Por otro lado, solo Serena se encontraba despierta de todo nuestro grupo, y los miembros de la Elite Four ahora estaban usando a sus Pokémon para despertar a todos los agentes dormidos del Team Geyser. Con los orbes aun en el cajón, no tenía nada con que negociar…

–Un momento, Maxie. ¿Qué acaso no lo reconoces? Es el ex-Campeón de Kalos… –Dijo el hombre de piel morena y barba canosa, señalándome con su dedo. El sujeto pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos cubiertos por un par de lentes, y se me acercó lentamente; instintivamente cubrí aún más a Serena. a

–Tienes razón, Archie… es él. –El colíder del Team Geyser me miró detenidamente, y luego a Serena. Una vez terminó de analizarnos, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos; entonces me paralicé por el terror, pues mi vida, la de Serena y mis amigos, dependía de esa fría persona. –Escuché tu historia, chico. Sé que debes odiar a la Liga Pokémon tanto, o más que nosotros… Debe ser lo mismo con la Organización de Regiones Unidas; estas en su lista de más buscados, al fin y al cabo. Una persona como tú, encajaría perfectamente en el Team Geyser. ¿Qué dices? –Respiré profundamente, pues no estaba seguro de si lo que estaba por decir sería lo correcto.

–Digo que quiero cambiar al mundo… pero no de la misma forma salvaje que ustedes, malditos terroristas. –Lo miré con asco y me alejé un par de pasos, ayudando a Serena a retroceder. El sujeto me miró seriamente un momento, pero entonces una sonrisa decoró su envejecido rostro.

–Respeto tu decisión, chico… Lastimosamente, por ella, aquellos a los que amas, y tú, ¡morirán! –Como si mi aura sintiera sus intenciones asesinas, mi cuerpo entero tembló, mis pies se paralizaron y mis pulmones colapsaron. "¿En serio moriré en este lugar? ¿No podré proteger a Serena ni mis amigos?", con eso en mente, la tensión llegó a su punto cúspide, quien diera u ordenara el primer movimiento, comenzaría la desequilibrada batalla.


	51. Danzando con la Muerte

**Danzando con la Muerte**

* * *

No importaba cuanto lo pensara, la única idea lógica que explicara lo sucedido, era que Sidney y Phoebe confiaran en que sus aliados se hallaban vivos, y que por ello decidieran ganarles tiempo combatiendo contra nosotros. De ser así, entonces habrían fallado, de no haber sido porque Joseph no tuvo las agallas de ordenarle a su Pokémon que asesinara a nuestros enemigos, a los entrenadores más peligrosos con quienes debíamos lidiar. Tal vez no es algo que haya hecho personalmente, asesinar una persona, pero en la misma situación, no habría dudado… Ahora, por ello, somos nosotros quienes estábamos a punto de cesar nuestra existencia.

Entre más analizaba la cuestión, más frustrado me encontraba; si solo nuestras vidas, la de Joseph y la mía, hubieran dependido de su actuar, no me sentiría de esa manera… Pero ver la expresión aterrorizada que poseía mi debilitada novia, me hacía rabiar de cólera. Cólera, furia, enojo, sentimientos dirigidos no solo hacia el Team Geyser, sino que además hacia Joseph. Tantos años solo, buscando llenar el hoyo que ella dejó en mí, al alejarse de mi desgraciada vida… y nuestro reencuentro terminaría en una prematura muerte. ¿Habría sido mejor si nunca hubiera regresado a su vida? Ella se encontraba deprimida, vacía, su vida carecía de sentido, al igual que la mía… Con ello en mente, no puedo pensar que dejarla en Kalos hubiera sido un destino mejor que la muerte; pero, ¿por qué todo debe terminar de esta forma?

Era por ella que miraba insistentemente a mis dos Pokémon, al legendario novato y al pseudo-legendario experimentado. ¿Acaso no valoro mi vida? Claro que sí, pero he vivido un Mundo Distorsión desde que tengo memoria, darle conclusión a ello no sería el peor de los destinos; no por nada estaba dispuesto a ser yo mismo el responsable de mi muerte, hace poco más de un año. Mi vida solo recuperó un poco de su valor una vez empecé a luchar por ingresar a Kalos, estaba dispuesto a revelar la valía oculta tras toneladas de pesimismo; y reencontrarme con Serena a la mitad de mi recorrido por la región, fue el mejor premio que pude haber obtenido. Ella se sentía incompleta, por eso partió a Hoenn, dejando de lado la atmosfera negra que su hogar le trasmitía. ¿Yo? Yo me quedé, luchando por un sueño inalcanzable…

Si no me hubiera aferrado a ello, tal vez Serena no hubiera sido atacada por esos miembros del Team Geyser, y, por lo tanto, no habría sido rescatada por Joseph, y consecuentemente, no se hubiera unido a Ion. Pensar en eso ya no tenía sentido, por mucho que tenga poder sobre el aura, no poseo voluntad sobre el tiempo… ¿Es mi culpa que ahora su vida se halle en peligro? Esa idea no dejaba de molestarme, casi como un Beedrill sobrevolando la ventana de tu habitación. Tal vez, a expensas de mi felicidad, ella habría superado sus problemas sin necesidad de escapar de Kalos… Aunque eso es poco probable; lo más es seguro que eventualmente se hubiera cansado, y habría escapado de todos modos, dejando atrás su vida de drogadicta y frecuentadora de ambientes nocturnos.

Tantos "habrías", tantos "hubieras", pero ninguno me daba la respuesta que buscaba; ¿Realmente es mi culpa que ella esté por morir? No quería cargar con esa culpa, pero tampoco quería morir con esa interrogante acosando mi espíritu. Sé, con riesgo de sonar engreído, que su sonrisa hubiera tardado años en volver sin mi apoyo… Porque ella es mi apoyo, pero yo también soy suyo. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le permití llorar en mi hombro, hasta que su tristeza empapara mi camisa. Y al mismo tiempo, su sola presencia ha bastado para desvanecer el dolor que tantas personas me han causado; sus sonrisas y palabras de aliento fueron, y son, el elixir de mi vida. Pero si nos complementamos tan bien emocionalmente, ¿entonces de quien es la culpa?

–«Tú sabes bien de quien es la culpa…» –Miré disimuladamente a Keldeo, buscando evitar una reacción agresiva por parte del pelirrojo, su compañero, o sus subordinados. No tenía sentido que lo hiciera, sabía que no era su voz aural, pero necesitaba confirmarlo; como era de esperarse, el poni seguía observando atento como los miembros de la Elite Four despertaban a los terroristas inconscientes. –«Es culpa de la maldita de tú madre, nuestra madre… de Gary, de todos esos malditos traidores que conocimos, de esa zorra de Alola... pero, sobre todo, de Joseph.» –"¿Joseph", me era imposible ignorar las afirmaciones de esa maldita voz interna, que creía, había desaparecido tras lo ocurrido en aquella cueva de los horrores. "Es un estúpido, pero no por eso todo esto es su culpa", no era adepto a la idea de defender a Joseph, pero sabía que, si no lo hacía, me ahogaría en un mar de odio. –«¿No? ¿Acaso no fue él, quien negligentemente permitió que Serena se uniera Ion? Se suponía que debía protegerla por ser una persona en riesgo, debido a su anterior puesto como Reina de Kalos, no reclutarla… ¿Y acaso no fue él quien, por sus recurrentes fallos, nos expuso a esta situación es específico?»

Era difícil escuchar lo que esa voz me susurraba, pues sentía como el disgusto reptaba por mis venas… Ya estaba molesto con Joseph, lo odiaba, pero lo que la expresión aural de mi interior decía, no hacía más que echarle leña al fuego de una fogata, que cada vez estaba más cerca de calcinar mi alma. Por ello, decidí concentrarme un momento, y usando poco del aura que me quedaba, la callé, bloqueándola mentalmente. ¿De dónde provenía? No estaba seguro, pero me era medianamente fácil controlarla si me enfocaba en ella, en su "ubicación" dentro de mi interior. Lo descubrí durante la misión que realizamos en la Torre Espejismo, pues entre menos dejaba que mis instintos controlaran mis expresiones del aura, menos se dejaba escuchar. Pero por el estado en el que me hallaba, hacerlo no era tan sencillo.

Aun así, debía esforzarme en ello, pues de nada me serviría ver a Joseph como un enemigo más, no cuando dependía de su ayuda para idear alguna milagrosa manera de escapar. Porque sí, aunque la muerte me pareciera casi ineludible por el estado en que me hallaba, no solo yo, sino que además el resto del equipo, no podía caer sin haber luchado… Protegería a Serena a toda costa; sería su salvador, así como ella lo fue para mí, iluminando mi penumbrosa infancia, y posterior vida, con su existencia.

–«No posees la fuerza para salvarla por ti mismo, necesitas del poder que solo yo puedo otorgarte a ti y Togekiss; sin mí, el acceso que tienes al aura es mínimo...» –No pude sostener el bloqueo aural y mental que mantenía sobre ese demonio que habita mi interior, por lo tanto, volví a escucharlo insistirme. Ignoré la voz una vez más, era más que consciente de que lo que afirmaba era cierto, pero no por ello caería en sus artimañas, no tras lo sucedido en el puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser, en la Ruta Ciento Trece. Pensar así podía parecer hipócrita, comparándolo a como exigí sacrificio por parte de Joseph, pero estaba lejos de ser lo mismo… En esa cueva del puesto de avanzada, dejé de ser yo mismo, mis Pokémon me temieron; no solo el enemigo estaría en peligro en caso de perder el control de mi aura, también lo estarían Serena y mis compañeros.

Analicé una vez la situación, y estaba claro que no me quedaba mucho tiempo… El lapso que nadé entre divagaciones fue irrealmente corto, a lo sumo un par de segundos; no estaba seguro si debido a la adrenalina producto de captar la reptante muerte acercarse, o al uso del aura. Me enfoqué una vez más en Serena, ella parecía nerviosa, pero ahora pude captar una mirada de determinación en sus bellos ojos, para mi estaba claro que ella, al igual que yo, no se rendiría ante la muerte sin dar algo de todo de sí misma. Luego miré a Joseph, aun no salía del estado catatónico en el que se encontraba, desde el despertar de los líderes del Team Geyser. Descartando la utilidad del pelinegro en combate, miré de soslayo a mis compañeros inconscientes; todos se hallaban igual que hace un momento, solo Serena se pudo recuperar del daño causado por ese Alakazam, tan rápidamente.

No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera en la cabeza, estábamos en demasiada desventaja para intentar combatir, Keldeo y Tyranitar de seguro soportarían un rato, pero ellos no cubrirían todos los flancos de ataque a los que nos expondríamos. Habiendo prescindido de la ayuda del pelinegro, solo contaba con la de Serena, pero esa no era una opción para mí. No solo se hallaba debilitada física y psicológicamente, sino que, también, deseaba que ella fuera la primera, lejos del campo de batalla, en el que estaba por convertirse la cima del Monte Pyre. No es que desconfiara de ella, pero no quería arriesgarme a perderla, y aunque tenía esa mirada decidida, dudaba que se encontrara en condiciones de comandar a sus Pokémon, tras la tortura que le confirió el tipo Psíquico.

Cuando estaba por perder la esperanza de encontrar la forma de salvarnos, se me pasó la cabeza algo que podría funcionar; haré que Joseph se encargare de escoltar a Serena y de colocar a nuestros demás compañeros en el lomo de mi Metagross, mientras, usaré a mis dos Pokémon para cubrir el escape. Luego le indicaré al tipo Acero/Psíquico que se aleje cubriendo su cuerpo con su energía mental, tras ello… improvisar será. Satisfecho con el apresurado, pero aparentemente efectivo plan, mantuve una expresión neutral, a fin de no revelar mi realización. Necesitaba encontrar el momento oportuno para empezar la maniobra, pero con ambos líderes terroristas mirándome seriamente, no podía hacer más que devolverles el gesto.

Pasados unos eternos milisegundos, noté como los dos adultos dejaban de mirarme y se enfocaban en algo tras de mí, donde se hallaban mis compañeros. Temiendo que fuera uno de ellos, que estuviera despertando en el momento más inoportuno, miré en la misma dirección de reojo. Al descubrir lo que realmente miraban, no sabía si sentirme aliviado o aún más tenso… Habiendo despertado a todos los agentes del área central, los de mayor rango, al parecer, Phoebe y Sidney ahora estaban sobre la chica pelirosa que ataqué con el Aura Esfera; usando el mismo Mismagius que usó para despertar a los sublíderes del grupo de radicales, la chica morena le indicó al fantasma repetir la acción despertadora.

Un haz de luz cubrió a la entrenadora del Alakazam, y esta, con un movimiento robótico, se reincorporó lentamente; mirando fijamente a los entrenadores de la Elite Four, sus pupilas rodearon la cuenca de sus ojos, y se detuvieron en los dos hombres de mayor rango de su organización. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios… Tras un momento, la chica volteó hacia el grupo de personas a las que estuvo torturando con su Pokémon, los cuales yacían a solo metros de ella. Temí por lo que Phoebe, Sidney y ella pudieran hacerles, pero pronto los dos entrenadores con los que recientemente luché junto a Joseph, siguieron con su misión de despertar a los terroristas con los que trabajaban lado a lado.

En ese momento me percaté que Maxie y Archie ya no estaban prestándome atención, así que decidí que no tendría mejor oportunidad. Estuve por indicarle a mis Pokémon, a través del aura, que nos cubrieran, pero entonces capté como el sujeto regordete con el que luché en la torre, y la mujer morena que lo acompañaba, me miraban atentamente, con el ceño fruncido; ambos tenían a su Crobat y Ludicolo al lado. Los maldije internamente por arruinar la oportunidad… Aun así, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme, pero antes de que pensara la orden, escuché pasos acercársenos a Serena y a mí.

Al voltear, noté como la pelimiel miraba fijamente, con una mirada de temor y odio, a la pelirosa, que lentamente se nos aproximaba, con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro. La siniestra chica se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Serena, violentando no solo su espacio personal, sino que además el mío también. La pelirosa ensanchó su sonrisa y se preparó para hablar, y en ese momento, sentí que empezaba a extrañar la expresión de Phoebe.

–¡Oh! Ahora que mi difunto Alakazam no te está torturando, finalmente lo noto… ¡Eres una chica muy hermosa! –El cómo se expresaba era estrambótico cuanto menos, parecía una mujer salida del manicomio; y estaba claro que Serena se sentía muy incómoda con su presencia. Para mi sorpresa, la pelirosa no parecía afectada por la muerte de su Pokémon… Algo raro, tomando en cuenta que formaba parte de un grupo Pokémonista extremo. –¡No puedo esperar para verte vestida con tus entrañas como accesorio de modas! –Al escucharla, un escalofrío atroz recorrió mi espalda. Su expresión sádica, sus ojos deseosos de violencia, todo en ella me aseguraba que hablaba con la verdad; no me sentía capaz de seguir soportando su cercanía. Un gruñido involuntario abandonó mi garganta, llamando la atención de la sádica de pelo rosa. –¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó con ese poder tuyo con el que me noqueaste? ¿Tan rápido se te acabaron las pilas? ¿Sabes?, parece ser que eres alguien que valora mucho el poder… Lo puedo ver en tu mirada, en los Pokémon que usas, en esos poderes extraños, y en como asesinaste al Pokémon de uno de nuestros agentes…. –Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa; pronto noté como Serena dejaba de mirar a la loca y me dirigía una mirada dubitativa.

–¿Cómo…? –Murmuré, casi sin aliento.

–No hay muchas personas que ordenen a sus Pokémon con la mente y usen poderes extraños; y menos son las que están en nuestra contra. Tú eres el único que encaja en la descripción de los agentes que atacaste… "Es un Pokémon demoniaco con cuerpo de humano", esas fueron las últimas palabras de moribundo agente que asesinaste.

–¿Asesiné? –Cuestioné atónito... El recuerdo es borroso, pero es imposible que lo olvide del todo; estaba torturando al miembro del Team Geyser musculoso, necesitaba sacarle información importante… La voz, la voz quería que lo matara, estaba por lanzarle un Aura Esfera, pero el cántico extraño me mandó a dormir. El cuerpo del Grumpig que asesiné había desaparecido cuando Joseph me encontró, según palabras de Keldeo, fue absorbido por una luz morada. Joseph creía que el agente que salió más lastimado, aquel que torturé, sobreviviría; ¿se habrá equivocado?

–¡Exacto!, jeje. –Respondió sonriendo perversamente y acercando su rostro al mío. –¿En serio pretendes que crea que ese no era tu objetivo? El agente, Jōki, creo que se llamaba, fue golpeado y torturado salvajemente; lo sé, porque yo era la líder del escuadrón que fue al puesto de avanzada de esa ruta como refuerzo. Creí que habían sido al menos diez personas las que realizaron el ataque al puesto de avanzada, cuando encontramos esa escena de la cueva: todos los guardias perimetrales y un par de científicos dormidos con movimientos Pokémon, dos agentes lastimados e inconscientes, el sublíder del escuadrón en estado de peligro mortal, y nuestro rehén desaparecido. Para mi sorpresa, resultaron ser solo dos asaltantes, ¡y de Ion, ni más ni menos! Te aseguraste de que ese pobre agente lo comunicara, ¿no es así? Según sus palabras, querías demostrar que tan peligrosos eran ustedes para nuestra organización. El pobre murió afirmando que habías asesinado a su Pokémon, y que lo habías torturado con una energía extraña y muy peligrosa. Debo reconocerlo, desde entonces, he estado deseosa de conocerte… Alguien con el mismo placer hacia el dolor ajeno que yo. –La chica cerró la brecha entre nosotros, y con su desagradable lengua, lamió desde mi mejilla hasta mi frente. Ante tal desplante, alejé mi rostro violetamente.

"¿Lo maté?", esa pregunta empezó a reptar por mi cerebro, haciendo que me pusiera aún más ansioso que antes. "Lo matamos…", era esa voz de nuevo, pero estaba directamente en mi cabeza, ya no se comunicaba conmigo a través del aura. "Jajajaja…. Puede que falláramos en dar el golpe de gracia, pero el tiempo se encargó de terminar el trabajo. Ahora no solo eres un asesino de Pokémon, también lo eres de humanos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, eres mío", negué internamente con todas mis fuerzas, no permitiría que algo así ocurriera, no aceptaría eso.

–No soy nada de lo que dice, no sé qué habrá pasado con ese Pokémon… Yo… yo me aseguré de que ese hombre sobreviviera al interrogatorio. ¡Debe estar mintiendo, es imposible que lo haya matado! ¡No soy ningún psicópata como usted! –Ante mi exabrupto, todos los miembros de Geyser que nos rodeaban se pusieron alerta; pero se clamaron cuando la chica maniaca levantó su mano y les dijo que esperaran. De soslayo capté la expresión espaciada de Serena, y temí que empezara a temerme y juzgarme por lo revelado por esa pelirosa. "¿Será que ella también me abandonará?", pensé temeroso.

–Jijiji… No hace falta que ocultes tu verdadera naturaleza, yo se mejor que nadie cómo te sientes; solo déjate llevar… –Sentí como mi cordura empezaba a desvanecerse… No quería seguir escuchándola, necesitaba callarla.

–«Si deseas silenciarla, lo mejor será que te dejes llevar…» –"¿Dejarme llevar?" –«Exacto, deja que tus instintos se encarguen, y yo haré que el mundo pague por lo que nos hizo...» –Estaba empezando a considerarlo, cuando noté un movimiento abrupto frente a mí. Resultó ser la chica pelirosa, que había sacado una cuchilla para **camping** y ahora apuntaba directamente al costado del abdomen de Serena, que seguía tras de mí. Tenía a esa psicópata cerca, muy cerca, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a que apuñalara a mi novia. Miré al lado, donde ahora se encontraba la desquiciada, y ella notó mi profunda expresión de odio.

–Tranquilo… Ya entendí… Te liberaré de estas ataduras… Ella es quien te ata, ¿no es así? Por ella no dejas salir tu verdadero ser… Respira profundamente, y antes de que te des cuenta, ya me habré deshecho de ella. –Serena estaba paralizada por el terror, para mí era fácil captar la confusión en sus bellos ojos; después de salvarla, tendría que hablarle, un poco, al menos, de esa maldita voz que me hizo actuar de forma tan salvaje en aquella cueva.

–«¿Después de salvarla? Suena como si lo dieras por hecho... Pero sin mí, no tendrás el poder que te hace falta» –"¿Poder?", es cierto, mi búsqueda por poder ha llegado a un callejón sin salida, si deseo ser capaz de lidiar con situaciones como la actual, necesitaré del aura, pero sin la ayuda de ese desgraciado demonio interno, entonces nunca podré acceder a toda la fuerza que realmente poseo. Mientras pensaba, noté como ninguno de los terroristas se acercaban a un diámetro de tres metros a la redonda, es como si le dieran su espacio a la chica loca; incluso los líderes parecían respetar su momento de psicopatía. "Es el momento indicado para llevar a cabo mi plan, nos sacaré a Serena y a mí de esta jodida situación, solo necesito…".

–«… Solo necesitas dejarte llevar…» –"Dejarme llevar…". No sabía que ocurriría conmigo el tiempo que dejara que la voz me guiara, pero por salvar a Serena y mis amigos, estaba dispuesto a perderme en mí mismo. "Finalmente…", escuché a la sádica voz susurrar en mi mente. "No te emociones, será temporal, apenas pueda, te regresaré a la prisión mental en la que siempre has habitado". Sabía que decirme mentalmente eso, no tenía utilidad alguna, pero aun así sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

–Veamos… ¿Qué te sacaré primero? Jijijijijijiji, jeje… –No me quedaba más tiempo, la psicópata ya había empezado a mover su cuchilla, y era obvio que Serena no estaba en condiciones de esquivar, menos a tan corta distancia. Solo tendría esa oportunidad, si no me movía lo suficientemente rápido, no solo Serena moriría, sino que además nos expondría a Joseph, mis demás compañeros y a mí mismo, a un ataque sin reservas, por parte de los demás miembros de Geyser. "Dejarme llevar… ¡Bien! ¡Me dejaré llevar!", no sabía cómo lidiaría con el amplio espectro de posibilidades que se abrirían tras evitar que Serena fuera asesinada, pero decidí dejar eso al yo que diera aparición una vez me dejara llevar.

Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba loco, que lo que dijo la pelirosa era cierto, pues mientras ella se preparaba para destripar a mi novia, yo cerré mis ojos y relajé mis músculos… No estaba seguro de si eso era "dejarme llevar", pero en el momento fue lo único que me pasó por la cabeza. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, milisegundo por milisegundo, cada vez era más claro lo que sucedía a mi entorno; la respiración apagada de mis compañeros, el terror y la culpa, sentimientos que amordazan Joseph, la sangre circulando las venas de los terroristas, la emoción que sentía la psicópata, el acero que estaba por perforar el abdomen de Serena. Me tensé, pues no estaba seguro de si funcionaría; pero en ese momento todo se puso negro, mi consciencia cruzó un umbral de naturaleza desconocida y el mundo se apagó, como si todo hubiese acabado en ese instante.

–Yo les recomendaría que se quedaran quietos, si es que no quieren que la sangre de su compañera bañe sus desgraciados rostros. –Sentí como una sonrisa, gigantesca como la Luna, se postraba en mi boca. La oscuridad desaparecía, dejando atrás ese punto en el que había permanecido estático todo este tiempo; ¿cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, segundos, minutos, horas, días, años, milenios… Puede ser cualquiera de esos, o incluso más, era como si mi alma hubiera hibernado, para despertar en ese punto específico de mí vida; la sensación es bastante difícil de explicar, a decir verdad. Ya no me encontraba frente a Serena, ahora la tenía a mi lado, y frente a mí, se encontraban los líderes y sublíderes del Team Geyser, paralizados; tanto Phoebe como Sidney habían dejado de despertar a sus aliados dormidos, y me observaban con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué no me atacaban? ¿Por qué mis Pokémon me miraban con un dejo de terror? ¿Por qué Joseph me observaba pálido? ¿Por qué Serena me veía tan sorprendida? –Espero haber sido claro… Si se mueven, la cabeza de esta maniática será arrancada, de un tajo, del resto de su cuerpo.


	52. Colgando del Abismo de la Locura

**Colgando del Abismo de la Locura**

* * *

Sentí una fuerte palpitación en mi muñeca, una calidez que me estaba descolocando… Era ella, la pelirosa que estaba por apuñalar a Serena. Estaba a espaldas suya, con mi brazo derecho tomándola por el vientre, con una Poké Ball en la mano, y con el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello, con la misma cuchilla que estaba por ser clavada en mi novia, entre mis dedos. Con la mano aplicaba un poco de fuerza, de manera que el objeto afilado se clavaba ligeramente en el costado izquierdo de su cuello. No sé en qué momento quedamos en esa posición, pero al menos parecía que ya había salido de la encerrona en la que me encontraba; ahora solo quedaba llevar a cabo el resto del plan. Con el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda, toqué el botón de la Poké Ball, y tras el haz de luz roja, Metagross apareció al lado mío; a través del aura, le expliqué rápidamente la situación y que debía hacer.

–¡Joseph, grandísimo idiota! –Ante mi grito, el pelinegro dejó de mirarme como estúpido y se preparó para escucharme. –Toma a todos nuestros compañeros y colócalos sobre Metagross, una vez termines, partirás junto con ellos en él, aunque no lo merezcas.

–¿En serio crees que permitiremos que salgan con vida de este lugar? No solo se han entrometido en varias de nuestras misiones para averiguar el paradero de Kyogre y Groudon, también nos atacaron y estuvieron cerca de robarse los obres… ¡No, ustedes morirán acá! –El pelirrojo pareció no tomar muy bien mis palabras, y no parecía intimidado porque hundiera un poco más la chuchilla en el cuello de la chica. –Courtney, lo siento, pero nuestra causa es más importante que una vida individual.

–Tranquilo, jefe Maxie, todo lo que usted hace es lo correcto… Siéntase libre de atacar cuando mejor le parezca. –La chica no parecía importarle su pronta muerte, e incluso podía captar en su aura que estaba disfrutando el momento… "En serio está loca, lo mejor será matarla de una vez", tras descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de aquel hombre musculoso, ya no me importaba tomar más vidas, era demasiado tarde para preocuparme por eso.

–«No… Su aura, es-es muy similar a la mía… Hay que dejarla con vida, sé que nos será de utilidad más adelante.» En vez de clavarle la cuchilla, como pensaba hacer hace solo un momento, la golpeé con el mango de ésta fuertemente en su cráneo, y la lancé al suelo. "Tyranitar, cúbrenos con Roca Afilada. Keldeo usa Surf para deshacernos de la mayor cantidad de molestias". Una vez el cuerpo de la psicópata cayó al suelo, los ataques por parte del Team Geyser comenzaron; el Camerupt del pelirrojo escupió otra esfera de fuego, que fue detenida justo a tiempo por las montañas de roca creadas por mi Pokémon. –¡Joseph, también monta a la loca esa de pelo rosado, nos servirá como rehén! –El ya no muy líder del equipo seguía sin moverse; su cuerpo se sacudió al escuchar de nuevo mis palabras, probablemente conmocionado por mi idea. Como reacción ante mi idea de secuestrar a su compañera, la potencia y cantidad de ataques que eran lanzados hacia nosotros, aumentó.

El idiota pelinegro pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente se movió hasta el lado mío, y con ayuda de su Gengar, empezó a subir a nuestros compañeros inconscientes a la espalda de mi Pokémon metálico. Mientras que Joseph usaba sus brazos para subirlos y colocarlos lo más delicadamente posible, Gengar usaba Psíquico. Pude ver como el muro de roca empezaba a caer, y fue entonces que decidí no esperar para enviar a Serena a la seguridad de mi tipo Acero.

–Preciosa, sé que posiblemente tengas mucho que preguntarme, tal vez no te sientas cómoda estando a mi lado, pero necesito que olvides eso y subas a la espalda de Metagross. Yo me haré cargo de cubrirlos hasta que se hayan escapado del todo. –El muro craqueó, dando señal de que no soportaría mucho más, pero para mi preocupación, Serena seguía al lado mío, observando al suelo. Me le acerqué y la sacudí un poco, y fue cuando ella me miró a los ojos, que me supe que no haría lo que dije. Ella estaba determinada, y eso lo demostró una vez más, tomando una Pokéball de la bolsa de su pantalón, liberando a su zorra ígnea.

–Ya te lo dije, no me importa lo que hagas, si realmente lo consideras necesario… ¡Yo confío en ti! Lo que quiero saber, y necesito que me lo digas una vez salgamos de esto, es si lo que hiciste tiene que ver con tu falta de control sobre el aura. –Mientas me habló, Serena no separó sus ojos de los míos, trasmitiéndome todo lo que realmente sentía.

–«Pero Serena, aun estás débil por lo que te hizo el Alakazam y…» –Ella negó con su cabeza, deteniéndome.

–Ya sufrí bastante… No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados y ser una carga. –Sabía que no la convencería, así que terminé cediendo.

–«Está bien, pero quiero que subas sobre Metagross una vez estén todos sobre él; yo los sigo una vez estén lejos del rango de ataque.» –Ella parecía dispuesta a reclamar, pero entonces la protección de roca finalmente fue destruida por una violenta explosión.

"Acaso le hablé a través del aura", aun cuando regresaba a mi recién derrotado Tyranitar, que cayó tras un ataque del Ludicolo, y le indicaba a Keldeo que retrocediera, tuve tiempo de percatarme de ello. No parecía que Serena lo hubiera notado, pero en medio dicha situación, resultaba muy difícil. Fue hasta que dejé de hablar con ella, que la voz siniestra de mi mente regresó; eso me hizo pensar que tal vez la psicópata llamada Courtney tenía razón, y, por lo tanto, Serena sí bloquea de alguna manera la voz. Ello puede estar relacionado con aquella ocasión que la lastimé sin querer, cuando estábamos en el desierto…

No pude continuar la indagación, pues me vi en la necesidad de volver mentalmente al combate. El Delphox de Serena estaba manteniendo a raya los ataques de su mismo tipo, pero con los Pokémon de tipo Agua era otra historia. Por ello, estaba por liberar mi dragón, hasta que la voz me lo impidió; en su lugar, liberé a Togekiss, con la promesa de que su poder oculto sería liberado sin problema.

–¡Delphox, usa Psíquico en el Crobat! –El veloz murciélago esquivó el ataque y se lanzó con sus colmillos recubiertos en negrura contra el Pokémon de Serena, pero antes de que pudiera morderla, fue estrellado contra el suelo por un Aura Esfera de mi hada; aun cuando era poco efectivo, el ataque bastó para noquearlo.

–«Togekiss, debemos liberar nuestro poder, para así ser más y más fuertes.» –Con nuestra conexión aural activa, el hada no tardó en verse recubierta por el torbellino de aire; su forma volvió a ser la de aquella vez en la torre, el negro tiñó su cuerpo y su espalda fue cubierta por varias sierras de aire.

Con la fuerza extra, empezaron a caer Pokémon como piezas de dominó, pero aun así nos superaban por una relación de diez a uno, y era probable que todos los ahí presentes contaran con más Pokémon; incluso Phoebe y Sidney habían vuelto al combate con sus Pokémon restantes. Un Corte Aéreo bastó para acabar con el Ludicolo, y aunque fue más difícil de lo pensado, Keldeo finalmente acabó con el Camerupt del pelirrojo, que fue reemplazado por un Weezing. Además de Maxie, su compañero, Archie, luchaba ferozmente usando un poderoso Muk, que era capaz de aguantar el Psíquico del Pokémon de Serena sin problemas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cedí ante la voz, pero aun así estaba lejos de compararse a aquella vez en la cueva del puesto de avanzada. Mis Pokémon no eran más fuertes, excepto por Togekiss, y, aun así, su trasformación no se podía comparar a aquella que sucedió de improvisto en la batalla contra el Regirock. Ello probablemente se debía a que ya había usado mucha aura, incluida la que permanecía oculta en mi interior; a pesar de eso, no dejaba de tener la sensación de que a cada segundo que pasaba, mi cordura se desvanecía cada vez más. Prueba de ello fue mi comportamiento contra la loca de pelo rosa, que fue más violento de lo habitual.

–Ash, ya Joseph está por terminar de colocar a todos sobre Metagross… –Volteé la mirada hacia Serena, y luego hacia mi Pokémon metálico. Ella tenía razón, cerca, en el suelo, solo quedaban Brock y Sawyer, además de la loca que usaríamos de rehén, los demás se encontraban colocados sobre la superficie de Metagross, justo como le había indicado a Joseph.

–Bien, en ese caso solo debemos mantenerlos a raya por un momento más… Lo mejor será que empecemos a retroceder y nos concentremos en combatir colaborativamente, o sea, juntos en un combate doble. –Esta ocasión me aseguré de hablar por la boca, no quería que Serena se diera cuanta por el momento que podía usar más facultades del aura. La pelimiel miró un momento el campo de batalla, el cual era un desastre, y asintió determinada.

–Delphox, usa Premonición y luego retrocede mientras utilizas Conjuro. –La zorra ígnea cerró sus ojos y poco después los volvió a abrir, varias esferas de energía fueron lanzadas hacia el cielo en el proceso, y tras ello, regresó frente a su entrenadora, mientras que varios lazos de color magenta salían de su cuerpo y se extendían a lo largo del campo de batalla. Sonreí de soslayo, satisfecho con el trabajo de mi novia, a partir de ese instante, nuestros Pokémon no recibirían golpes críticos, y solo debía esperar a que la Premonición se ejecutara para aprovechar la brecha. "¡Bien pensado, preciosa!". "Keldeo, usa Surf una vez más y vuelve, ¡te quero al lado de Delphox!".

En el caso de Togekiss, no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada, él ya conocía a la perfección que pensaba hacer. Mientras que los Pokémon tóxicos de ambos líderes de la organización extremista intentaban envenenar a mi legendario, mi hada se hacía cargo de los demás Pokémon que se encontraban en la cima del Monte Pyre. El gordo de rasgos asiáticos y su compañera morena no tardaron en quedarse sin Pokémon, esta vez decidí no ser tan amable y no guardarme nada; nunca fueron rivales para la fusión de auras entre mi ave y yo. El magnificado poder del Corte Aéreo de Togekiss hacía que fuera comparable al Vendaval de un Noivern, fácilmente acababa con cualquier Pokémon de alto nivel con un par de impactos, y arrasaba con aquellos de mediano y bajo nivel. Mightyenas, Dustox, Swellow y otros Pokémon comunes de la región, todos cayeron víctimas del poder de mi hada emplumada; pero, aun así, no era suficiente. La comitiva era extensa, y parecía que Maxie y Archie decidieron traer a todos sus subordinas disponibles con ellos, así que no importaba que cayeran cinco, pues serían reemplazados por cinco más.

–¡Delphox, usa Llama Embrujada en el Weezing! –Cansada de ordenar Psíquico sin generar resultados, Serena se enfocó en buscar disminuir el ataque especial del tipo Veneno, con tal de que así sus Bombas Lodo perdieran efectividad.

–Muk, cubre a Weezing y ataca a esa zorra con Pulso Umbrío. –Ante la orden del hombre barbudo, la baba tóxica se preparó para atacar al Pokémon de Serena, pero le fue imposible cuando, usando Acua Jet, Keldeo lo impactó de lleno y le impidió atacar. "Rayo Hielo".

–¡Delphox, otra vez Llama Embrujada! –Ambos Pokémon venenosos eran excelentes aguantando ataques, eso debía admitirlo, en especial el Weezing. Mientras que el Pokémon de Maxie era atacado por el espiral de llamas mágicas, el de Archie era cubierto por una capa de hielo, que no bastó para congelarlo del todo. Escuché a Serena quejarse cuando el humo levantado por las llamas se apaciguó, revelando al aún consciente Pokémon tóxico.

–Deberían rendirse, está claro que no importa cuando luchen, no podrán ganar. –Al parecer el pirata estaba muy convencido de lo que decía, tanto que no se percató del brillo que empezaba a aparecer sobre él, era apenas visible, pero el aura me hacía más fácil el percibirlo.

–Yo no diría lo mismo… –Los dos hombres me miraron por un momento, hasta que el estruendo de la Premonición se dejó escuchar. Todo sucedió en cuestión de milésimas de segundo; tomé a Serena del brazo, y salté hacia el suelo, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, tras ello, le grité a ambos Pokémon, el de ella y el mío, que usaran Protección. ¿Por qué debían protegerse? Pues porque en ese momento, Togekiss sobre-energizó las esferas psíquicas con Brillo Mágico, haciendo que aumentaran de tamaño y empezaran a caer por toda la cima del monte, casi como si fuera un Meteoro Dragón improvisado.

La lluvia de energía provocó que ambos líderes del Team Geyser corrieran hasta el santuario, en búsqueda de refugio, sus Pokémon ya estaban derrotados por un par de impactos de la Premonición, así que no dudaron a la hora de regresarlos a sus capsulas rojiblancas. Pronto todos los miembros de la organización enemiga se dispersaron a lo largo de la montaña, con el objetivo de escapar del ataque Psíquico, y en parte, Hada. Sabía que ese momento era el ideal para salir de ahí, así que tomé la mano de mi novia y empecé a arrastrarme hacia Joseph, que estaba a salvo gracias a Metagross, que estaba usando un campo psíquico como escudo.

El ataque de Delphox no parecía dispuesto a desaparecer, pues la lluvia psíquica simplemente no se detenía, por ello mismo, me vi en la necesidad de tirar de las reservas de aura para cubrirnos a Serena y a mí. Pasamos al lado de la chica psicópata, la cual, por suerte, no había sido golpeada por ninguna de las esferas de energía. Miré directo a los ojos a mi amada, y ella me trasmitió lo mucho que le desagradaba lo que yo pensaba; ella no es tan ingenua, sabía perfectamente para que quería tomar como rehén a su agresora, pero no por ello estaría a favor de la idea. Tras liberar un ahogado suspiro, asintió con molestia, cediendo ante mis suplicas mudas…

Agarré con fuerza desmedida la muñeca de la loca de rosa, y empecé a arrastrarla mientras que la pelimiel y yo avanzábamos de a cuclillas, bajo la protección del aura que puse sobre nosotros. Los meteoros de energía psíquica golpeaban incesantemente la capa de aura, haciéndome muy difícil el mantenerla, aun así, al final logramos alcanzar la cobertura de Metagross sin problemas. Fue entonces que solté a Serena, y tras escudriñar un poco en mi mochila, saqué una cuerda de hule que tenía guardada desde hace un tiempo. Ante la mirada expectativa de la pelimiel y el pelinegro, tomé ambas muñecas de la todavía inconsciente psicópata, y las sujeté firmemente con la liga. Convencido de la seguridad del amarre, realizado con tal de evitar que la chica despertara y amenazara a alguien más, miré a Joseph, el cual mantenía la mirada de incomodidad.

–Deja de mirarme de esa forma y encárgate de ella… –Este volvió a dudar, pero cuando notó mi ceño fruncido, procedió a realizar lo ordenado. Serena seguía sin mostrarse a gusto con la idea de llevar a esa mujer a nuestra base, pero no parecía dispuesta a discutir al respecto; la información que pudiéramos sacarle, sería muy valiosa. Tan tieso como un Sudowoodo, Joseph tomó en brazos a la asesina del Team Geyser y la colocó sobre Metagross, apartada de nuestros compañeros por una distancia decente. Supe que llevábamos carga peligrosa, cuando mi Pokémon de acero demostró estar disconforme con aquello que le colocaron encima. "Tranquilo, solo será por un momento…", Metagross aceptó a regañadientes, y se preparó para empezar la retirada.

La lluvia de energía dio su última señal de vida, dejando caer unas cuantas esferas más, y tras ello, la Premonición Mágica, como decidí nombrarla, se detuvo. Sabía que no tendríamos demasiado tiempo para escapar, así que tomé ambas manos de Serena y la miré directo a los ojos, ella estaba por reclamar, pero no la dejé. Negué con la cabeza, y nuevamente a través del aura, le indiqué que para poder salir todos de ahí, yo debía quedarme atrás para cubrirlos, le prometí que regresaría a salvo, y ella, visiblemente insatisfecha, aceptó; una vez más, ella pareció no notarlo, y Joseph estaba muy ocupado terminando de acomodar a todos sobre mi Pokémon, como para percatarse de que estaba comunicándome a través del aura. Tras darnos un rápido abrazo y un ligero beso, ella regresó a Delphox, que se había acercado a nosotros junto con Keldeo, y se subió sobre Metagross con ayuda de nuestro supuesto líder. Los miré un momento, antes de indicarle a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico que se alejara hacia el sur, en dirección de la Ruta Veintitrés.

–¡Qué valiente de tu parte, quedarte atrás para sacrificarte por tus compañeros! Lástima que no servirá de nada… –Volteé hacia la voz, para encontrarme con Maxie, Archie, la mujer morena, el gordo con ojos rasgados y un hombre moreno, alto y musculoso que tenía su marcado pecho al aire; un poco más atrás de ellos, se encontraban varios de sus subordinados. Quien había hablado, era el pelirrojo de anteojos; yo decidí mantenerme cayado, con Keldeo frente a mí, listo para seguir combatiendo.

–Shelly, Tabitha, ya que ustedes no tienen Pokémon con los cuales luchar, necesitamos que vayan en búsqueda de los entrenadores de la Elite Four y el resto de nuestros agentes. Ustedes deben reorganizar toda la comitiva. –Ordenó el sujeto barbudo. Ambos comandantes de la organización terrorista asintieron, para luego, no muy a gusto, alejarse de nosotros, junto con el resto de subordinados que se mantenían en las inmediaciones.

–¿Están seguros? No creo que ustedes alcancen para darme la suficiente diversión. –Una sonrisa sádica se deslizó de entre mis labios, y pude notar al sujeto de gran tamaño estremecerse.

–Matt, tu asegúrate de cubrirnos. –Indicó el pelirrojo, ignorando mi comentario. El sujeto musculoso, que inevitablemente me recordaba a Jōki, aquel miembro del Team Geyser que asesiné, tomó una de sus Poké Ball y liberó a un Crawdaunt de gran tamaño, que se mantuvo a su lado en posición de ataque. Tras esto, ambos líderes de la organización extremista liberaron a sus Pokémon, muy posiblemente ambos contaran con cuatro Pokémon más cada uno, así que estaba lejos de haberlos vencido. Mientras que Archie liberó un Sharpedo, que no parecía estar cómodo en tierra firme, su compañero liberó un Flygon. Ambos Pokémon se colocaron uno al lado de otro, el tiburón flotaba sobre la tierra como un torpedo a punto de ser disparado, y el dragón sobrevolaba la improvisada zona de combate.

–Perfecto, entonces permítanme acabar con ustedes. –Ambos enemigos gruñeron con furia y ordenaron a sus Pokémon comenzar la arremetida. Mientras que el tiburón se lanzó para morder a Keldeo, el dragón escupió un pulso de energía morada. "Keldeo, esquiva el Pulso Dragón y usa Espada Santa en el Sharpedo". Aunque era mi carta oculta, podía sentir a Togekiss sobrevolar el cielo, cubierto por las densas nubes neblinosas.

Debo decir que, a lo largo del día, Keldeo fue mi mejor Pokémon con diferencia, se desempeñó espectacularmente bien durante cada combate individual y recibió muy poco daño, sobre todo comparado con el que infligió a sus enemigos. No hacía falta que él me lo confirmara, para saber que ello se debía a la conversación que tuvimos en la playa hace unos días; puede que no hiciera tanto efecto en Pikachu, pero en él sí. Estaba muy claro que su intención era honrar a aquellos que lo criaron y protegieron; Keldeo daría todo para ser digno del título de Espadachín Místico.

El poni acuático esquivo grácilmente el Pulso Dragón, y dando un salto en línea recta, encaró al Sharpedo, usando su cuerno, cubierto de energía de la justicia, para hacer un profundo tajo en su aleta derecha. El tiburón, a pesar del ataque súper eficaz, logró girar sobre sí mismo, para así clavar sus dientes en la pierna derecha de Keldeo.

–No debieron haber hecho eso… –Miré sonriente la cara de terror de ambos líderes de la organización terrorista, pues en ese momento, los ojos de Keldeo brillaron azules y un aura lo cubrió… Al ser una criatura mitológica, un legendario singular, el Pokémon Potro es muy poco conocido, y, por lo tanto, es lo mismo con sus tipos y habilidades. Ignorante al respecto, Archie activó la habilidad Justiciero, provocando que el ataque de Keldeo aumentara, equilibrando de esta forma el bajo ataque físico del poni. "Ahora ataca con Combate Cercano".

Aún más decidido que nunca, mi Pokémon legendario se lanzó hacia el tiburón con sus patas en alto; tras apalearlo, lo lanzó contra el suelo con una doble patada con sus patas traseras. El tiburón cayó al suelo herido, pero aún podía luchar; de no ser porque Keldeo es un atacante especial, la historia habría sido distinta. En ese momento el dragón se movió violentamente en el aire, causando que el suelo bajo mi Pokémon temblara y estallara como si un volcán hubiera nacido en ese instante. "Escapa de esa Tierra Viva y usa Rayo Hielo". Sabía que con solo ese ataque podría vencer al Flygon, así que me hallaba confiado. Keldeo usó Surf para crear una ola bajo sus pies y así alejarse del suelo, una vez sobre el agua, se preparó para atacar.

–¡Sharpedo, te otorgaré el poder para conquistar los siete mares! –Un brillo magenta unió el colgante en forra de ancla que llevaba Archie, con la mega-piedra del tiburón, que al parecer esta estaba en su interior, literalmente. Una vez más, el proceso de la mega-evolución genuina fue llevado a cabo, y el Sharpedo creció en tamaño y se llenó de protuberancias filosas, como sus colmillos, y marcas amarillas. Antes de que Keldeo pudiera hacer nada, el Mega-Sharpedo usó su propio Surf para nadar en su dirección.

Me vi en la necesidad de cambiar de objetivo, así que le indiqué a Keldeo que usara una vez más Espada Santa. Justo cuando el poni estaba por atacar, el tiburón saltó de su ola hacia la de él, y le calvó sus colmillos una vez más, solo que esta ocasión estaban recubiertos de veneno. El Colmillo Venenoso causó el efecto de su mismo nombre, dejando definitivamente afectado a mi legendario. Sabía que una derrota ya no haría tanta mella como la ocasión anterior, pues Keldeo ya había cumplido con su deber, aun así, quería ahorrarle el disgusto.

"Espada Santa una vez más", Keldeo se sacudió el efecto del veneno y se preparó para atacar una vez más al Sharpedo, que seguía usando Surf para movilizarse cómodamente alrededor del campo de batalla. Pero en ese instante otra lluvia de meteoros, pero más controlada que la producida por la Premonición Mágica, azotó sin misericordia a Keldeo, dañándolo peligrosamente; estaba claro que ambos líderes del Team Geyser eran entrenadores del más alto nivel. Keldeo soportó a duras penas el Meteoro Dragón, y entonces supe que necesitaría de la ayuda de Togekiss.

–¡Sharpedo, acabalo con Psicocolmillo! –No esperaba para nada ese ataque, pues solo puede ser trasmitido a Carvanha mediante descendencia genética, pero aun así los dientes del Sharpedo brillaron con un aura magenta y se clavaron en el lomo del Keldeo, causando que éste liberara un grito de agonía y cayera derrotado… Ya no podía, siquiera, considerar que derrotar al Team Geiser ahí mismo y sin ayuda fuera una posibilidad, así que decidí que ese era el momento para escapar yo también; probablemente Metagross y los demás ya se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos.

–¡Jefe, miré ahí arriba! –Gritó el musculoso de nombre Matt. Inmediatamente todos se enfocaron en el cielo, donde el cuerpo de Togekiss descendiendo empezaba a ser visible. Sin esperarlo, el comandante y el líder pelirrojo ordenaron a sus Pokémon usar Ventisca y Avalancha, respectivamente. Togekiss intentó maniobrar, pero quedó atrapado en el aire gélido que liberó la langosta malévola, y tras ello, recibió de lleno el impacto de múltiples rocas que convocó el dragón. El hada perdió capacidad de vuelo y se estrelló contra el suelo… Yo caí junto con él, sintiendo el mismo dolor que sintió mi Pokémon; sentía que podría perder la consciencia en cualquier momento, debido a la agonía.

–Vaya, vaya… Parece que él chico está ligado a su Pokémon de alguna manera… ¡Bueno señores, ya saben que hacer! –Antes de que pudiera percatarme como, la cima fue asediada por una multitud de agentes del Team Geyser, entre ellos, estaban aquellos que vigilaban las ruinas de abajo, Phoebe y Sidney los acompañaban.

–«Tienes que aceptar mi poder, de lo contrario, moriremos…» –No estaba en condiciones de discutir con el demonio, aun así, necesitaba entenderlo. "¿Pero que se supone que deba hacer? ¡Ya me dejé llevar!". –«No es suficiente, aún te niegas a tomar del todo mi ayuda… Debes comprender que sin mí no llegarás muy lejos. Debes aceptarme como una parte de tu ser.» –Seguía sin entender a qué se refería, pero fui incapaz de mantener la discusión, pues Togekiss volvió a alzar vuelo y empezó a recibir múltiples ataques de todos los terroristas presentes; a cada golpe que él recibía, yo me sentía cada vez más cerca de la muerte.

–Debiste haber aceptado mi oferta cuando pudiste… –Escuché decir a Maxie, que ahora estaba a mi lado. Sin añadir nada más, comenzó a majar mi mano con gran fuerza, haciendo que gritara en agonía. Estaba desesperado, no quería morir, no quería dejar a Serena sola… Sentí como el sujeto dejó de pisarme, y pensé que ahí había acabado la tortura, pero me equivoqué… Maxie ahora decidió patearme violentamente en el estómago. A cada patada, mi alma se desligaba un poco más del mundo de los vivos, y al parecer, Togekiss también estaba por caer derrotado, tras recibir gran cantidad de ataques seguidos. En ese período de tiempo, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar con fuerza mis parpados y comenzar la búsqueda por la fuente de mi aura; tras lo que pareció una eternidad, sentí algo dentro de mí, algo que se mezclaba con el dolor, la sangre y la ira… Era yo mismo, era la expresión lógica de mi aura…

–«Al fin la encontraste, y al parecer ya entendiste que sin mí no eres nada… Bien, en ese caso, esta será la última vez que conversemos de esta manera. ¡Ahora seremos uno solo!» –En ese momento todo quedó a oscuras y solo hubo silencio; ya no escuchaba a ese demonio, el demonio ya no existía. ¿O tal vez era yo el demonio…?

–… Ahora muere… –Escuché entre la oscuridad, en ese momento todo el dolor y la agonía del mundo real volvieron, pero algo había diferente, pues tenía poder, y mucho… Sería suficiente para matarlos a todos, pero entones yo me quedaría sin energía, así que debía conformarme con escapar.

–«¡Arrggg!» –Tomé el pie del pelirrojo, lo elevé en el aire y lo estampé contra el piso, escuché como su cadera craqueó en el proceso, eso me hizo feliz. Grité una vez más, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta, aunque mis cuerdas bucales estuvieran intactas. Una onda de aura, similar a la que produce Mega-Lucario, abandonó mi cuerpo, provocando que todas las personas a mi alrededor cayeran sobre sus espaldas. Miré a mi lastimado Pokémon Hada, sus alas estaban ensangrentadas, pero se le veía tan revitalizado como a mí. Phoebe, Sidney y Archie intentaron acercárseme, pero entonces levanté mis manos y les lancé un par de Aura Esferas, derribándolos sin problema.

"¡Debo matarlos, necesito matarlos!", una sensación de furia sin igual estaba dominando mi mente, pero aun así era lo suficientemente consciente de mi entorno, como para saber que no contaba a con poder como para hacer eso. –«¡Togekiss!». Otra onda de aura fue expulsada de mi cuerpo, derribando a todos aquellos que buscaban volver a ponerse en pie… Miré con melancolía a Keldeo, que se mantenía acostado sobre el suelo, desmayado; lo regresé a su Maya Ball y la guardé en mi cinturón.

Entendiendo mi rudimentaria expresión de aura, el tipo Hada/Volador se colocó a mi lado. Aunque su envergadura solo superaba por poco el metro y medio, fue suficiente para que pudiera recostarme en su lomo, y entonces finalmente escapar del lugar. Togekiss voló rápidamente a través del cielo, su cuerpo estaba por perder la trasformación, y si eso pasaba antes de llegar a tierra firme, caeríamos. Por suerte, el hada encontró justo a tiempo a Metagross, lo supe porque sentí el aura de todos, y dos que especialmente llamaban mi atención, la de Serena y la de… Courtney.

Togekiss dejó caer mi cuerpo sobre la espalda metálica de mi Pokémon, y éste se desmayó justo a mi lado; escuché varios gemidos de miedo, así que supuse que ya habían despertado algunos más de nuestro grupo. No podía ver, no podía escuchar, estaba muy agotado, pero, aun así, sentí los brazos de Serena alzar mi cuerpo y apretarlo con amor… En ese momento, perdí totalmente el conocimiento, y una vez más, todo se volvió negro, como mi alma.


	53. Las Secuelas de la Cumbre

**Las Secuelas de la Cumbre**

* * *

–Ahora eres todo mío…

Abrí mis ojos y empecé a vislumbrar todo lo que me rodeaba, solo había negro, es como si nada hubiera cambiado desde que perdí la consciencia. Llevé mis puños hacia mi cara, y violentamente me froté los ojos. Miré una vez más en todas direcciones, pero todo seguía igual. "¿Dónde estoy? Puedo jurar que escuché a alguien…", por más que inquiría sobre que sucedía, no me hallaba en la facultad de encontrar una respuesta. Cerré una vez más mis ojos, haciendo fuerza con los parpados, y volví a abrirlos, sucedió lo mismo que antes, todo era negrura. Intenté moverme, pero también fue inútil, era como si estuviera adherido al negro eterno que me cubría.

–¿Ash?

Otra voz se dejó escuchar, pero era muy distinta a la primera, pues mientras esta se sentía peligrosamente cercana, la segunda se sentía muy lejana. La voz extraña que me hizo despertar se apreciaba hosca, pero, aun así, no me sentía amenazado por ella. La voz que me llamaba por mi nombre, era cálida, muy cálida, casi podía percibirla como el calor hogareño trasmitido por una fogata. Era muy extraño, pues, aunque no reconocía ninguna de las dos voces, aun así, estaba seguro que no eran desconocidas. Me sentía como en un plano existencial aislado del mundo real, solo acompañado por la voz tosca y familiar, mientras que la otra voz, dulce y hogareña, se encontraba fuera de éste, dispuesta a traerme de vuelta de esta extraña realidad.

–¡¿Ash?! –La voz lejana se escuchó una vez más, así que insistí en frotar mis ojos, con la esperanza de finalmente ser capaz de ver algo más que solo penumbras, otra vez, nada sucedió. Desesperado, comencé a gritar, con la fe de que, al menos, la primera voz me respondiera, pero nada sucedió. No importaba que hiciera, cada vez me sentía más solo… Ya ni siquiera el dueño de la voz amenazante me acompañaba. "¿Qué está sucediendo?", me pregunté exasperado. Nadie respondió, y, aun así, sentí que sabía la respuesta. "El aura…".

–Ash, no puedes hacer esto… ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tienes que despertar! –Ante la súplica de la voz, que ahora podía asegurar que era femenina, el mundo se sacudió, mi corazón se aceleró, de pronto ya no podía aceptar el mantenerme quieto ahí, sin hacer nada más que mirar hacia la negrura. "¿Cómo salgo de aquí?", ya lo sabía, era inútil plantearme esa duda. "El aura…".

–Serena, ya no podemos hacer nada más…

–¡No, no pienso aceptarlo! –La dimensión negra se sacudió violentamente, de una manera desorbitada, haciendo que el primer temblor se apreciara como si el viento hubiera soplado una ligera brisa en comparación. Mi corazón latió más rápido, ¿pero era eso algo real? Llevé mi mano derecha hacia mi pecho, y no pude captar el latido natural de mi órgano de vida. "¿Entonces por qué siento algo latir?", ya no será una sorpresa decirlo, pero aun así debo señalarlo, yo sabía la respuesta. "El aura…".

–«¿Qué está pasando?» –A pesar de que estaba seguro de haber pronunciado esas palabras, ningún sonido abandonó mi boca. Esta ocasión no me hice la pregunta, pues al parecer todo guiaba a lo mismo. "El aura…".

–¡Ash, te lo suplico, despierta!

–Serena…

–¡Aléjate, no lo toques!

No estaba seguro de que estaba sucediendo, no podía reconocer ni las voces ni los nombres, pero eran tan familiares, por más lejanas que se sintieran, que no podía permitir que el dolor las permeara de esa manera, sobre todo a la voz femenina, la otra era masculina, pero tranquila, a diferencia de aquella que causó mi despertar. Cansado de no poder expresarme, ni poder movilizarme, ni poder visualizar mi entorno, decidí concentrarme en el extraño latido que crecía y creía en mi interior. La extraña energía aceptó mi abrazo, y creció sin mesura; mis sentidos se avivaron, la luz volvió y pronto me hallé en un estado de catatonia, no podía respirar, me estaba ahogando.

Me sacudí violentamente, era incapaz de abrir mis ojos, pero sentí el brillo del ambiente acariciar mi piel, pude apreciar como un par de brazos delgados y delicados abrazaban mi cuerpo con fuerza, y también sentí algo húmedo empapar mi pecho. Inhalé, regresando el aire a mis pulmones, y sentí como si tuviera años sin realizar tal acción; empecé a toser forzosamente. Sacudí varias veces mi cabeza, y una vez mi respiración se normalizó, pude exigir a mis parpados a que se separaran.

–¡Ash! –Mis ojos finalmente pudieron recuperar su utilidad, y entonces fui recibido por la hermosa figura de una joven; sus ojos celestes como el cielo me miraban con sorpresa, como si lo que tuviera frente a sí fuera un milagro. Al principio, debido a la necesidad de acostumbrarme al brillo ambiental, no pude hacer más que vislumbrarla, pero conforme los segundos avanzaron, su imagen se volvió cada vez más nítida; al verla claramente, los recuerdos regresaron de golpe. Estábamos cerca de ser asesinados por los líderes del Team Geyser, cubrí el escape de Serena, la hermosa chica que me miraba con ojos llorosos, y nuestros compañeros, casi muero, pero entonces acepté la ayuda de la voz…

La voz; sí bien, por más que lo recapacitara, no podía asegurar que fuera la misma que me despertó en el mundo negro, si estaba convencido de ello. Mi instinto me decía que la voz de mi interior era esa voz que me habló en ese extraño lugar, probablemente un producto de mi imaginación… Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me habló más? Esa duda dejó de ser útil casi de inmediato, pues recordé lo que me "dijo" una vez acepté su completa ayuda: "… esta será la última vez que conversemos de esta manera". A decir verdad, no sabía si eso me alegraba, o preocupaba.

Analicé mi mente, mi yo interior, e incluso mi aura, que ahora fluctuaba libremente por mi cuerpo, y no pude estimar la ubicación de la voz que me atormentó por semanas, incluso más, si se toma en cuenta que la representación de Serena nociva que se me aparecía en sueños, era parte de dicha voz maléfica. Ahora que me hallaba solo una vez más, no sabía que esperar; al menos, el poder del aura es todo mío a partir de ahora. El sonido de sollozos llamó mi atención, miré hacia me pecho, y noté como mi novia lloraba sobre mí. Acaricié su cabello con mi mano derecha, causando que ella me mirara directo a la cara.

–Idiota, pensé que te había perdido… –Su voz quebrada sonaba cansada, adolorida.

–Jamás sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí. –Bromeé, pues quería que la tensión disminuyera; a diferencia de como sucedería en la ficción, sucedió todo lo contrario. Serena frunció el ceño y me cacheteó, tomándome por sorpresa.

–¡Te dije que no te arriesgaras y me dejaras ayudarte a retenerlos! ¡Estúpido intrépido, por poco y…! –Sus ojos se volvieron a cargar de lágrimas y me vi en la necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza; verla llorar me lastimaba de sobremanera. Quería decirle que al menos todo salió bien, y que me ahorré el temor de que ella estuviera en mi lugar justo ahora, pero decidí no decir nada y dedicarme a consolara.

–¿Sabes?, no voy a negar que entiendo tus razones. Pero, aun así, lidiar con todo el Team Geyser solo… En fin, nos diste un buen susto, Ash. –Miré al lado, y hasta entonces me percaté que me hallaba en la cama de la habitación que compartimos Serena y yo, en el apartamento base de Ciudad Slateport. Quien me había hablado era Brock, quien al parecer estuvo haciendo de enfermero el tiempo que estuve inconsciente. Detrás de él, cerca de la puerta de entrada, estaban los demás miembros del grupo, se notaban fatigados, algunos llevan vendas sobre su cuerpo, pero todos se notaban aliviados, en los ojos de las chicas, incluida la poco sentimental Misty, puede notar algunas lágrimas solitarias; al poner más atención, me percaté de que Joseph no estaba a la vista. Cuando lo viera, tendríamos una seria charla.

–Bueno, al menos todos están bien. – Intenté sonreír, pero lo único que pude realizar fue una mueca, debido a la migraña y el dolor de cuerpo que sentía. Ellos respondieron con gestos similares, y pronto empezaron a abandonar la habitación, dejándonos solos a Brock, Serena y yo. El moreno me entregó un concentrado de baya Ziuela y Citrus para tratar mi estado, y se retiró junto con los demás. Ya solos los dos, la pelimiel se alejó de mi pecho, donde había permanecido desde que el moreno me habló, y me miró con melancolía.

–Después de que Brock dejó de hacerte RCP, y declaró que tu corazón no latía, pensé… –Tapé su boca con mi mano, y la acerqué para poder besarle; después de todo lo pasado en el Monte Pyre, realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Una vez nos separamos, pasados unos segundos, crucé miradas con ella una vez más.

–Estoy bien, no necesitas seguir preocupándote por mí… –Ella no parecía satisfecha; liberé un suspiro y me dispuse a hablar de nuevo. –Sí hace falta, te puedo prometer que voy a intentar no exponerme al peligro de esa manera otra vez. –Ella sonrió. –Repito, intentaré. –Añadí, resaltando la última palabra. –No puedes olvidar que trabajamos para Ion, es imposible que no nos expongamos a situaciones como estas de vez en cuando. Pero al menos voy a intentar ser menos intrépido. –Ella volvió a abrazarme, y el silencio reinó.

–Ash… ¿Crees que ahora si puedas hablarme de lo que pasó ese día que se encontraron el puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser? –Nos separamos del abrazo tras un par de minutos, y volvimos a mirarnos; suspiré, sabiendo que no podía seguir ocultando lo ocurrido. Le relaté todo, mencioné la voz y mencioné los cambios que sufría mi consciencia durante el uso del aura; me ahorré los detalles, por su bien, y también decidí no contarle sobre como acepté lo que reclamaba dicha voz.

–… Entonces logré controlar mi aura gracias a mi conexión con Togekiss y la voz dejó de molestarme. Que usara tanto poder, probablemente causó que casi muriera, pero estoy seguro que no se repetirá, ahora que tengo control total sobre el aura. –Una vez terminé de relatar la verdad a medias, me mantuve expectante a su reacción; aunque sabía que ella me apoyaba, temía que eso cambiara al saber lo que hice con ese entrenador del Team Geyser y su Grumpig. Ella, probablemente consciente de mis dudas, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó, abrazándome por el cuello, y repitiendo la frase: "No te juzgo, Ash". Pasado un tiempo, un aura de paz nos cubrió, y finalmente pudimos disfrutar de tiempo de pareja tras todo lo sucedido; así era, hasta que la realidad, cruda como solo ella puede ser, me golpeó en el rostro.

–¡¿Dónde está la chica?! –Dije, levantándome de la cama agresivamente y enfocando la mirada en Serena, con el ceño fruncido. El grupo de terroristas tenía los orbes y las ubicaciones de los legendarios del clima en su poder, no teníamos tiempo para disfrutar nuestra compañía como novio y novia. Serena parecía dispuesta a reclamar, señalando mi estado, pero la realización de la situación probablemente le llegó de manera tan fría como a mí…

Serena finalmente asintió, y en silencio, salió de la habitación con la intención de guiarme. Con gran dificultad, debido al entumecimiento de los músculos de mi cuerpo, me alejé de la cama y empecé a seguirla. La gran mayoría de nuestros compañeros se hallaban en la sala, así que sus miradas interrogativas, pues seguramente pensaban que duraríamos más tiempo en la habitación, no tardaron en rodearnos; los ignoramos, y seguí a mi novia a través del pasillo que lleva a la cocina. Una vez cruzamos el comedor, nos encontramos frente a una puerta de madera, la cual daba directamente a la bodega. Con cuidado, hice a Serena a un lado, y le indiqué que me dejara solo; no le di tiempo a que apelara, desbloqueé la puerta y entré, cerrándola tras de mí, aplicando el seguro nuevamente.

La bodega era un lugar sucio y oscuro, no muy distinto al sueño que me atrapó hace unos momentos. La humedad que cargaba el aire lo hacía difícil de respirar, sobre todo ya que esta estaba acompañada de una densa capa de polvo; nunca le dimos utilidad a la habitación durante nuestra corta estadía, así que no vimos la necesidad de emplear energía en limpiarla. Estiré mi mano izquierda, y con el dedo índice, tanteé la superficie de la pared, hasta que sentí la plataforma de plástico; presioné el interruptor y la luz asesinó a la oscuridad. Ahí, en la esquina derecha del fondo de la bodega, se hallaba la chica pelirosa, mirándome con una sonrisa de confianza plantada en su rostro. Realmente no parecía afectada por la situación en la que se encontraba, todo lo contrario, era obvio que lo disfrutaba.

–Soy una de los cuatro comandantes del Team Geyser, ¡ordeno que me liberen! –Gritó espontáneamente, con un tono de voz dramático, extremadamente sobreactuado. –Supongo que eso esperabas oír, ¿no es así? Para ser sincera, dudo que al líder Maxie le afecte mi secuestro; para él siempre fui una herramienta con el único fin de desarrollar sus magníficos planes, y a mí eso nunca me ha molestado. Con ello, quiero aclarar que no les seré de utilidad.

–No, no esperaba nada de ti, estás demasiado loca como para poder predecir tus acciones. –Respondí serio, acercándome a ella; en general, seguía igual que como la dejé antes de que Metagross partiera, con sus manos esposadas, el único cambio es que ya no se hallaba inconsciente, algo que en esta ocasión me resultaba de utilidad. –Sí eso es cierto, entonces supongo que no me dirás por las buenas donde se halla la base principal del Team Geyser.

–¡Hey, que bien, parece que nos estamos entendiendo! –Me masajeé la frente con la mano derecha, intentando disminuir la migraña que seguía atacándome. –Aunque… Podría decirte un poco de nuestros planes; me caes bien, así que no veo porque no hacerlo. –Crucé miradas con ella, esperando que fuera una artimaña, pero percibí sinceridad en su aura.

–Lo que sea que pueda servirme para encontrarlos, será bienvenido. –Ella realizó una sonrisa irónica y negó con la cabeza.

–No será tan fácil, antes quiero que me desates. –Inmediatamente le regresé su acción, con una risa irónica de mi parte.

–Lo mejor será que no cuentes con eso… Tendrás que soportarlas hasta que podamos enviarte a la base principal de Ion, no pienso permitir que una asesina como tú ande suelta a su anchas. –Su sonrisa se amplió antes mi respuesta.

–Pues mira tú… Estas siendo muy hipócrita. Porque sí realmente crees eso, entonces tú mismo deberías encerrarte. –Hice fuerza con los puños, sintiendo frustración por sus palabras, pues, aunque no lo admitiría, ella tenía un punto. –Hmm… Siento algo diferente en ti… ¿Esa chica que te acompañaba murió? Eso explicaría porque pareciera que ya no te limitas como antes, puedo saborear el instinto asesino que desprendes, el odio hacia la humanidad…

–¡Basta! ¡No estamos aquí para hablar de mí! Sí no quieres terminar como tu Alakazam, lo mejor será que empieces a hablar. –La situación pudo más que yo, y terminé perdiendo los estribos, pero, aun así, la sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro de la chica.

–Sé que no lo harás, o de lo contrario me hubieras degollado cuando me tenías en tus fuertes brazos… –Comentó ella, sugestivamente. –Pero como ya dije, si estoy dispuesta a darte un poco de información… –Hizo una pausa para pensar, y luego comenzó su explicación. –Nosotros lo que buscamos es corregir al mundo, así como ustedes, los de Ion; el problema es que el mundo, la sociedad misma, pasó hace mucho tiempo el límite de la salvación. Sé de lo que hablo, yo estudié psicología en la misma Universidad donde trabajaba el líder Maxie. –Escuchar esa revelación me sorprendió, nunca hubiera pensado que esa loca fuera una persona con tal nivel de estudios. –En fin, nuestro sueño es que Groudon y Kyogre reinicien el mundo, para poder comenzar de cero. Será como teorizan muchos estudiosos de la biología Pokémon, las adversidades son la causa de la gran mayoría de las evoluciones; la selección natural se encargará de corregir nuestro camino.

–Lo que me describes… –Dije, una vez estuve convencido de que había terminado de hablar. –… no es selección natural, no puedes llamar así lo que claramente es una catástrofe impuesta por ustedes, que no son más que terroristas. Nada asegura que sus planes salgan bien, y puede que las cosas terminen mucho peor de lo que ya están.

–Jojojo… Por eso no me preocuparía, es imposible que eso pase, ya tocamos fondo como sociedad… –Ella se detuvo, y genuinamente pude captar como la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro un segundo, para luego volver con más fuerza, cargada de maldad. –Aún recuerdo cuando el líder Maxie me pidió ayuda, pues aseguraba que le sería de utilidad durante su cruzada. Yo no solo era buena estudiante, también se me daban muy bien las batallas Pokémon, y gané un par de veces el campeonato universitario; cuando él se fijó en mis habilidades, mi vida carecía de sentido. No quería ser psicóloga, pero tampoco quería ser entrenadora y viajar por el mundo, no le veía sentido a eso, ni a la vida misma. Solo estudiaba, porque mi padre me decía que era la única manera de hacer algo de utilidad con mi vida… Pero entonces el líder Maxie me habló del Team Magma, una organización que buscaba ampliar las oportunidades de las personas y Pokémon en la tierra. Decía que no solo habría más terreno para los Pokémon, sino que, además, el humano podría sacarle más provecho, económicamente, a la tierra que al mar. Me parecía una estupidez, no lo negaré, pero su pasión por dicho objetivo me cautivó. Él le dio sentido a mí vida…

–¿Por eso haces todo lo que te dice? –Ella asintió. –¿Y realmente no te importa ser solo una marioneta?

–Al principio no me di cuenta que era así… Pero entonces sucedió; el Team Magma se hizo famoso en la región, y mi padre se enteró que había renunciado a la universidad para unírmeles. Me amenazó con entregarme a la policía; asustada, consulté que debía hacer con el líder Maxie, y él me respondió que debía deshacerme de él… No me importó tomar la cuchilla, que usaba para acampar durante cada misión lejos de la civilización, para con ella apuñalar a mi padre repetidas veces en el pecho. Mi madre me vio, y tuve que silenciarla, cortándole la garganta. Ese día, bañada en sangre, descubrí mi verdadera pasión; nunca me había sentido tan viva, como cuando vi la vida de mis padres abandonar sus cuerpos. Igual nunca demostraron amarme, ¿cómo podría yo hacer lo mismo? –No sabía que decir, mi sangré se heló ante tal confesión; ella verdaderamente estaba loca. Convencido que no le sacaría nada de información, me volteé y emprendí la salida de la habitación, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ella me habló. –Sé que no eres muy distinto a mí… Tal vez, algún día, podríamos divertimos arrebatándole a algunas personas sus vidas carentes de sentido, jejeje…

–¿Obtuviste algo? –Me preguntó Serena, apenas salí de la bodega; yo negué con la cabeza.

–Mierda… Colress nos va a matar por haber perdido los orbes. –Comentó Sawyer, que recién entraba en el comedor, acompañado por Brock.

–De todas maneras, ningún tipo de información nos hubiera sido de utilidad de momento… –Añadió Brock, ganándose miradas de interrogación por parte de Serena y mía, Sawyer parecía estar al tanto, pues empezó a negar con molestia. Brock suspiró y empezó a explicarnos. –Inteligencia ya respondió, nos ordenaron mantenernos con bajo perfil. Nos prohibieron hacer cualquier movimiento; al parecer, tras el ataque de ese Alakazam, la mayoría quedamos inhabilitados para realizar misiones por un par de semana. Al menos las secuelas son más físicas que psicológicas, tomando en cuenta que fue un tipo Psíquico, pudo haber sido peor… Como decía, por ello mismo, debemos esperar a que Inteligencia determine la ubicación del Team Geyser y decida como abordaremos la situación. –Realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la sangre estaba por entrarme en su límite de ebullición.

–¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? ¡No contamos con tanto tiempo! ¡En este momento el Team Geyser podría estar a punto de…! –Me detuve al ver quien entró a la habitación.

–Lo siento, necesitaba tomar aire… ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó Joseph, al notar que todos lo mirábamos directamente.

–¿Así que esta vez no dirás que andabas "patrullando"? –Lo confronté, avanzando a paso firme en su dirección. –Realmente eres como la habilidad Ausente de Slaking dentro del grupo; una completa desgracia de líder y compañero.

–Ash… –Entendí que Serena deseaba calmarme, pero era inútil, la furia que sentía no podía ser controlada.

–Por tu culpa, casi morimos… Por tu culpa, Serena pudo haber apuñalada hasta la muerte. ¡Por tu culpa el mundo está por ser destruido! –Tomé a Joseph del borde de su camisa y le di un puñetazo en la barbilla, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Habría seguido, de no ser porque Brock me tomó de los brazos y Serena comenzó a hablarme para calmarme, Sawyer se acercó al pelinegro y lo ayudó a levantarse.

–Necesito un trago… y estar solo. –Me solté del agarre de Brock, e ignorando las palabras Serena y mis compañeros, salí de la habitación, del apartamento, y me dirigí al bar más cercano. Ingresé al primero que entró en mi rango visual, el letrero rezaba "Bar Eón", tenía un Latios tomando cerveza como logo. Tenía más de un año de no ahogar mis problemas en alcohol, así que, a la quinta cerveza, ya estaba completamente ebrio.

–... En las noticias de sucesos, se resalta el asesinato del antiguo presidente del ya extinto Club de Fans de Pokémon, Yoshinori Sukizo; al parecer fue asesinado en su casa en la región de Kanto, fue encontrado por su esposa con el cuello rebanado y…

–En verdad este mundo está jodido… –Dije para mí mismo. –Cantinero, un **shot** de Vodka, por favor. –El hombre, de barba prominente, me entregó el pequeño vaso lleno del líquido trasparente, yo lo hice resbalar por mi garganta sin demora; estaba tan inhibido, que no sentí el típico ardor causado por el alto grado de alcohol de la bebida.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –Estaba en la barra, frente al cantinero, así que la pregunta me pareció extraña, a pesar de mi estado; volteé, y gruñí al ver quien había realizado esa pregunta.

–Joseph, o debería decir, Yūrei… no soy el dueño de este maldito lugar, así que no puedo decirte si puedes o no sentarte. Así que haz lo que te plazca. –El muy imbécil me tomó la palabra y se sentó a mi lado… Las horas pasaron, y ambos estábamos en estado de embriaguez decadente, aun en dicho estado, me seguía cuestionando la razón por la que Joseph vino a tomar conmigo.

–… Entre otras noticias internacionales, se ha declarado oficialmente que el Campeón de Kalos, Alain Tsuyomaru, ha abandonado su título, tras unas semanas de haberlo recuperado. Aún no se sabe las razones que lo llevaron a ello, pero se ha estado teorizando que se debe a una recaída en el consumo de drogas; cabe señalar que el antiguo Campeón de Kalos fue descubierto combatiendo bajo el efecto de Bellsit, la droga producida en base al veneno de los Bellsprout, también cabe aclarar que…

–¡Ja! Ese estúpido no pudo con la presión y renunció, que patético. –Me burlé, balanceando mi cuerpo a lo largo de la butaca sobre la que me hallaba sentado.

–En realidad lo odia, ¿no es así? –Ante la pregunta de Joseph, dejé de reír y me enfoqué en él.

–Tú no gozas de un estatus muy distinto, a decir verdad. –Le respondí con veneno. El suspiró, y se preparó para hablar, pero no me importaba que pudiera decirme, a excepción de… –Quiero que me hables de Samantha. –La sorpresa lo silenció; pensé que no diría nada más, así que tomé la botella de cerveza, que recién me entregaba el cantinero, y empecé a verter el líquido dentro de mi cuerpo.

–Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… –Dejé de tomar, y empecé a verlo de soslayo, sin separar del todo la botella de mi boca. –Ella me hizo sentir más vivo de lo que nunca me he sentido… No importaba que las relaciones entre agentes fueran mal vistas, de igual forma entre cada misión sacábamos tiempo para vernos; por ella estuve dispuesto a dejar de trabajar solo. Pero entonces pasó, una mafia caza-Pokémon de Sinnoh me siguió el rastro hasta Hoenn, lugar donde me encontraba de escapada junto con ella. Se cobraron que asesiné a su líder, violándola y degollándola. Me encontré su cabeza empalada en la lámpara de la habitación, llena de sangre y semen… Arceus mío, estoy seguro de que ese fue mi castigo por asesinar a tantas personas, no importa que fuera mi trabajo, fueron mis manos las que acabaron con todas esas vidas… Me la quitaron, como pago por todas esas almas que envié al Mundo Distorsión… –Sus silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la barra de madera.

–Así que hasta eso fue tu culpa… –No sentía la menor pena por lo que me relataba, solo era capaz de ver a través del patrón de sucesos. –No te bastó con condenar a esa chica, también decidiste condenar a Serena… ¡Tú, desgraciado! ¡Estabas dispuesto a separar a Serena de mí, arrebatármela, para llenar el vacío que dejó esa chica! Me la querías quitar, para condenarla al mismo destino que sufrió Samantha. –No podía pensar lógicamente, estaba cegado por los celos que cargué por meses, por la furia que me estrangulaba; la ira me controlaba, y necesitaba lidiar con la fuente de tanto dolor: Joseph. Salté de mi butaca, y descoordinadamente, golpeé la mejilla del pelinegro, que seguía atónito por mis palabras.

Ambos caíamos al suelo, yo sobre él, y entonces comencé a golpear su rostro sin piedad. Cada golpe causaba que más sangre me salpicara, cada golpe era un nuevo crujir… Joseph intentó defenderse, pero no tenía las cualidades para hacerlo; dejé su cara y me concentré en golpearlo en el estómago. Esa sería la conclusión de lo ocurrido solo unas horas antes.

–No importa cuánto te golpee, nunca será suficiente para que pagues tus errores… –Estaba cegado, todo lo veía negro y rojo, estaba sediento de venganza… Todos los que me dañaron deben pagar, ahora podía entender bien esa frase de aquella voz, y ahora sabía que tenía razón. No hacer nada contra esas personas, sería como perdonarlos, y no estaba dispuesto a ello; Joseph solo sería el primero de los muchos que probarán el sabor de mi venganza. Lo vi tocar torpemente su cinturón, así que supe que la golpiza no estaba siendo suficiente, en mi mano derecha comencé a cargar una esfera de aura; la gente del bar comenzó a gritar y pronto solo éramos él y yo.

–¡Gangar, Hipnosis! –Un brillo rojizo cubrió la sombría taberna, una luz magenta pasó frente a mis ojos, y volví a perder la consciencia. Una vez más, todo era oscuridad, una vez más, me hallaba en el imperio de la negrura.


	54. Una Decisión Arriesgada

**Una Decisión Arriesgada**

* * *

Me fue imposible no detectar el paralelismo entre la tarde de ayer y la mañana de hoy, pues desperté en un mundo de oscuridad, rodeado de una luz ajena a mí ser. La resaca me hacía sentir como si no hubiera descansado durante las horas de sueño, y solo podía hacerme una pregunta: ¿Qué pasó? Claro, no soy el típico tomador que olvida tras unos tragos, pero tampoco podía relacionar lo último que captaron mis pupilas con lo que ahora observaba. "¿Cómo pasé de estar dándole una paliza a Joseph en la cantina, a la cama de mi habitación?", pensar en ello, hizo que me pusiera frío. Volteé desesperado a mi lado, con la esperanza de encontrarla; "no está".

Estaba solo en aquella cama; a diferencia de la tarde anterior, ahora era un cadáver sin vela. "Joseph les habrá relatado como perdí el control, les habrá dado los detalles de mi ataque, y Brock lo habrá comunicado a la central en Unova; ¡me sacarán del grupo, de la organización!", no es como si me importara perder mi puesto como agente de Ion, pero no quería dejar a Serena sola, menos acompañada de ese inútil de Joseph. "Serena… ¡Mierda, dudo que vuelva a hablarme!", era consciente de mis acciones, obré mal, y ello conlleva ciertas consecuencias; pero moriría en caso de perder a Serena.

En un mundo lleno de personas indiferentes, traidores y enemigos, ella es lo único que realmente aprecio; claro, el resto del grupo son como mis amigos, y los aprecio, pero su influencia en mi vida jamás podrá ser comparada con la de mi posible ex-novia. Temeroso, comencé a quitarme de la sábana blanca de encima, pero fue entonces cuando el brillo que iluminaba el cuarto se vio duplicado, la fuente de la nueva luz era la entrada al lugar; la puerta había sido abierta y Serena se hallaba justo en el umbral de la entrada.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como la lente de la cámara, y con cuidado de no regar el contenido del vaso, que llevaba en una de sus manos, se acercó a mí rápidamente. Colocó el vaso en la mesita ubicada al lado de la cama, y ella se acercó a mi cara, moviéndola de un lado al otro desde la barbilla, parecía inspeccionarme. No sabía que pensar al respecto, suponía que para ese momento todos supieran de mi ataque hacia nuestro compañero y líder de equipo, así que no entendía porque Serena parecía tan alegre de ver que me encontraba en buen estado. "Ella suele decirme que no me juzga, ¿pero pensará igual respecto a mi actitud agresiva hacia Joseph? Él es su amigo, al fin al cabo…", con ello en mente, me dispuse a aclarar las aguas, sin importar que tan terrible pudiera ser el panorama.

–Serena, yo… –Empecé, pero ella me detuvo colocándome en dedo sobre los labios; algo común en ella, cuando desea ser la primera en dar el veredicto de algún tema antes que yo, una acción increíblemente efectiva, a decir verdad.

–No tienes que decirme nada, Joseph ya me lo contó todo. –Mi cuerpo se paralizó. –Supongo que mi error fue haberme emocionado, creyendo que cumplirías la promesa de no ser tan imprudente… –Ante su afirmación melancólica, fruncí el ceño, confundido. ¿Qué Giratinas tiene que ver nuestra promesa, con la golpiza que le propiné a Joseph?

–Lo siento… –Respondí, todavía extrañado. Alargué mi respuesta, esperando que Serena añadiera los detalles de lo ocurrido, por suerte, el conocimiento que albergo sobre mi novia fue acertado, pues ella se puso a hablar sobre ello casi de inmediato.

–Hmm… Desde que empezamos a salir nunca habías tomado tanto; al parecer ni recuerdas lo que pasó. –Asentí, haciéndome el arrepentido. –Joseph dice que pelearon con cazadores Pokémon en el bar; según él, estaban hablando de su siguiente objetivo, y tú los enfrentaste cuando los escuchaste. –"Ese idiota de Joseph parecer conocerme, no puedo negarlo, eso es algo que yo haría". –Eran muchos, a Joseph lo golpearon y a ti te atacaron con un Hypno que sabía Hipnosis. Al final la policía apareció y los sujetos escaparon. Joseph pudo arreglárselas para salir de ahí contigo sin ser detectados, gracias a la ayuda de su Gengar; tal vez haría sido distinto si hubieras llevado tus Pokémon… –Ella hizo una pausa, que aproveché para empezar a cuestionarme el por qué Joseph no dijo la verdad. Escuché que Serena suspiró sonoramente, así que le regresé la atención. –Ash, no te diré nada por lo del alcohol, creo que soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de vicios; pero pienso que deberías agradecerle a Joseph…–No pude evitar hacer mala cara. –Sé que no están en buenos términos, pero es lo mínimo que podías hacer. Tal vez así la atmosfera del apartamento deje de sentirse tan… pesada. –Tras decirme eso, se levantó de la cama.

–Intentaré hacerlo… –Respondí en un susurro. Ella me sonrió.

–¿Sabes?, él salió a buscarte para arreglar las cosas. Pero ya lo conoces, le cuesta manejarse con las palabras… Es una lástima que por esos cazadores no pudieran llegar a nada. –Yo asentí, sintiéndome bastante incómodo. "¿Por qué aun sabiendo todo esto, no puedo dejar de odiarlo?", la negrura consumía mi interior, haciéndome imposible disipar el rencor que arrastraba como una pesada carga. –Tomate eso que te traje. –Añadió, señalando el vaso. –Te ayudará con la resaca. Luego puedes venir al comedor, ya estamos desayunando. –Tras una corta pausa, agregó. –Joseph no está, salió temprano a entrenar, así que no necesitas hacerte el enfermo para no verlo. –Me reí, a pesar de que me esforcé por evitarlo; Serena realmente me conoce. Crucé miradas con la chica de mis sueños, y le regresé la sonrisa enamorada que me estaba dedicando.

–Estaré allá en un momento. –Serena asintió, satisfecha, y salió del cuarto.

Tomé la bebida medicinal que me trajo Serena, y tras ello, busqué el cinturón de Poké Balls que estaba en una esquina de la habitación; desde que desperté de mi estado de inconsciencia tras regresar del Monte Pyre, no había recuperado dicho objeto. Con temor bien justificado, liberé a mis dos Pokémon enemigos de las Poké Balls, ambos salieron de sus capsulas, mirándome con desdén. Intenté hablarles a través del aura, pero me ignoraron. No me hicieron caso hasta que les dije que saldríamos a entrenar tras el desayuno, y, aun así, no recibí una respuesta como tal, solo un par de asentimientos, antes de que ambos salieran del cuarto, en dirección al comedor.

Los seguí, con una vigorosa jaqueca aun incordiándome; al parecer, la resaca que cargaba no sería totalmente aliviada por una simple bebida curativa. Tomándome la cabeza, para intentar aliviar el mareo que me azotaba, ingresé al comedor; ante mi llegada, fui recibido con varios saludos amenos, se encontraban todos menos Joseph, algo que ya puede considerarse rutinario. En silencio, me coloqué entre Dawn y Serena, y comencé a comer.

De a poco, cada quien terminó su desayuno y comenzó a conversar de distintos temas; la chica peliazul se enfrascó en una conversación directamente conmigo, relatándome como, tras lo ocurrido en el Monte Pyre, empezaría a entrenar con más empeño. A decir verdad, no entendía porque parecía tan afectada por lo sucedido, pues todos fueron tomados por sorpresa, ni siquiera pudieron tomar sus Poké Balls, o al menos eso me contó Joseph en el bar, pues les había preguntado al respecto a los demás mientras estuve desmayado. Una vez las conversaciones más triviales fueron menguando, encontré la oportunidad de cuestionar respecto a algo que me interesaba.

–¿Hay algún avance respecto al estatus de nuestra misión? –Inquirí, mirando a Brock, el líder general extraoficialmente. El moreno se limpió la boca con una servilleta y negó con desgano.

–No… Insisten con lo mismo, debemos esperar hasta que consideren que podremos continuar con el trabajo, por ahora debemos resignarnos a esperar hasta que recuperen el rastro del Team Geyser. –El no parecía más contento que yo al respecto.

–Es un error… –Susurré, molesto. El ambiente se puso tenso de inmediato, como si alguien hubiera usado Gravedad en la habitación. Antes de que nadie pudiera continuar o cambiar el tema, unos quejidos se dejaron escuchar desde la bodega, lugar donde se encontraba nuestra rehén. "¡Tengo hambre! ¡Qué mal servicio el de acá!", pude escuchar.

–¿No le han dado nada de comer? –Cuestioné, dejando de lado mi molestia relacionada con la misión central.

–Es imposible, solo acercarse a ella es toda una misión por sí sola. –Comentó May, haciendo cara de miedo.

–Pero alguien debe ir, ¿no? De todas formas, estará bajo nuestra custodia hasta que alguien de la base central pueda venir. Y tomando en cuenta como han manejado el asunto de la misión Geyser, dudo que sea pronto. –Brock asintió, enfocándose en mí.

–Así debe ser, pero esa psicópata dice que solo hablará contigo, y no negaré que me alivia. Es terrorífico el solo acercársele, pues comienza a relatar con detalle las maneras en que te matará y disfrutará viéndote desangrarte. –Ante el comentario del moreno, los demás asintieron.

–A mí especialmente no me quiere, me mira con asco y después siempre dice lo mismo, que mi muerte te liberaría. ¿Sabes de que es lo que habla? –Me tensé ante la pregunta de Serena, pero procedí a negar enérgicamente, afirmando que a Courtney no se le podía creer nada debido a su locura. Dado que no había nada más que hablar, decidí no retrasar más lo inevitable, y con desagrado, tomé un tazón con ensalada de bayas y me encaminé a la bodega. Antes de entrar, hice una señal con la cabeza a Pikachu, que ya había terminado de comer, indicándole que me acompañara.

Ambos ingresamos en la húmeda habitación, a oscuras, y entonces se manifestó una risilla traviesa; estando al tanto de su origen, encendí la luz y me acerqué a la chica pelirosa, que me miraba bastante alegre. Coloqué el plato de ensalada enfrente suyo, casi tirándolo. "Come", le dije con menosprecio. La chica no hizo caso, pues se quedó mirándome fijamente; no era algo extraño en ella, pero no por eso ya estaba acostumbrado a su rareza natural.

–Te escuché gritando que tenías hambre; deberías ser más agradecida. –Pikachu saltó a mi hombre, y pronunció algo que entendí como: "Es una estúpida, no vale la pena". No podía estar más de acuerdo con él. –Bueno, si lo único que harás será mirarme, lo mejor será que me vaya; tengo asuntos más importantes por tratar que la dieta de una psicópata.

–Jijiji… En verdad aprecio un aura más negativa en ti; eso me agrada, y mucho. –La chica se relamió los labios, con lujuria.

–No solo estás loca, también eres una ninfómana. Me das asco. –Sin intención de desperdiciar más tiempo, me encaminé a la salida.

–Dices que deseas alimentarme, pero no veo como pretendes que lo haga… –Me detuve, volteando hacia ella. La chica señaló sus muñecas atadas con sus ojos, resaltándolas como lo más obvio a tener en cuenta.

–Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé, si crees que te soltaré. –La chica fingió sentirse insultada; a pesar de su aura turbia, sus intenciones eran claras como el cristal.

–¡Yo no haré nada, lo juro! Solo quiero ser capaz de degustar esta deliciosa ensalada de bayas. –Miré de reojo a mi roedor, y este levantó sus hombros, como señalándome que yo era quien decidía ahí. –Seré una buena chica, lo prometo. Ya he demostrado que me agradas, hasta te conté el secreto de como descubrí la pasión de mi vida, si eso no es…

–¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¡Cállate! –La interrumpí, para luego acercarme a ella. –Si intentas algo, lo que sea, no dudes que permitiré que Pikachu te electrocute hasta la muerte. –Ella volvió a sonreír con confianza.

–¡Lo prometo! –Afirmó efusivamente y se acercó a mi mejilla, besándola en el acto. Yo me alejé con desagrado.

–No dudes que lo haré. –Reafirmé, refiriéndome a mi amenaza; decidí ignorar el beso, pues considerando su escaza cordura, no valía la pena discutir por algo tan carente de importancia.

–Tranquilo, no lo dudo; sé que me descuartizarías si pudieras, jijiji… –Decidí ignorarla, liberándole las manos. La chica se masajeó las muñecas, para luego estirarse y comenzar a comer la ensalada. –Qué bueno que viniste… ya estaba aburrida de ver las caras de miedo de esos amigos tuyos. –Exclamó ella, entre bocados.

–Sí… ellos me comentaron al respecto. Por cierto, ¿podrías dejar de amenazar a mi novia? Y al resto de ellos, claro. –Ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, fingiendo que consideraba mi pedido.

–Ohh… Detecto cierto favoritismo, algo así como yo con el líder Maxie. –Respondió ella, dejando de lado lo que le pedía.

–Claramente existe favoritismo, ¡es mi novia! Y no compares mi relación con tu obsesión enfermiza por ese sujeto. –Le respondí, molesto. –Y no te lo diré dos veces, si sigues incordiando a mis compañeros, haré que desees nunca haber nacido. –La chica abrió su boca ampliamente, mostrando un puñado de comida masticada; alejé la mirada sintiendo repugnancia. Con gesto de terror fingido, mantuvo la boca abierta y empezó a menear la cabeza de lado a lado.

–No, no, no… Me agredan las conversaciones que tengo contigo. Además, cuento con poder regresar al lado del jefe Maxie algún día. –Su falso nerviosismo no hacía más que irritarme.

–Como sea, solo deja de amenazarlos… –Ella se detuvo, tragando lo que tenía en la boca, y tras ello me miró detenidamente.

–Está bien, pero quiero poder seguir… analizándolos. Analizar a las personas es mi segundo pasatiempo favorito, después de despojarlas de sus vidas, claro está… Hacerlo implica que haber estudiado psicología no fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo. –Su comentario, lejos de molestarme, plantó la semilla de la curiosidad en mí.

–¿Analizarlos? A ello te refieres cuando hablas del aura de la agente. ¿De casualidad también posees control sobre ella, el aura? –Courtney abandonó la expresión soñadora que tenía, para así observarme con interés, con sus grades ojos del mismo color de su cabello.

–Se podría decir… No es lo mismo que haces tú con esas esferas de energía, pero si puedo sentir los rasgos de la personalidad de las personas; siempre lo he hecho. Gracias a mis estudios en la Universidad de Hoenn, supe cómo interpretar lo que sentía. Desde entonces he sido muy perceptiva a la hora de analizar personas, y rara vez fallo. Por eso me agradas, porque estoy segura de que eres como yo en el fondo. –Gruñí con la garganta, disgustado por como se comparó conmigo. Notando que ya había terminado de comer, le até las manos alrededor de una tubería, para que no pudiera rondar la habitación, y salí de la bodega con malhumor.

Me acerqué a Keldeo y le señalé que ya iríamos a entrenar; lo regresé a su Maya Ball sin que éste se quejara. Los demás se hallaban dispersos en el apartamento, Serena se encontraba ayudando a Brock a lavar los platos del desayuno; pasé a su lado, coloqué la taza en la que llevé la ensalada a la chica, y me despedí de ellos, informándoles que saldría a entrenar. Siendo otra persona, probablemente me hubieran evitado abandonar el apartamento, para así ponerme a completar alguna tarea del hogar; pero yo soy inmune a ello, pues como el mejor entrenador Pokémon del grupo, tengo vía libre para enfocarme en mejorar el nivel de mi equipo.

Salí en silencio del lugar, y empecé el recorrido hasta la sección de la playa donde acostumbro a entrenar. Esperaba encontrar la playa desierta que suele recibirme, pero en su lugar, me topé con que otro entrenador ya estaba dándole uso a mi campo de entrenamiento improvisado; y no era cualquier entrenador. Casi habría preferido encontrarme a los agentes de la policía de Hoenn que casi nos arrestan a Serena y a mí, pues allí se encontraba Joseph, practicando movimientos con su Chandelure Shiny y el Shedinja que le intercambié; en verdad estaba lamentando haberle intercambiado ese Pokémon. Estuve por dar media vuelta e irme a buscar otra zona donde entrenar, pero entonces el pelinegro se percató de mi presencia.

–¡Ash, no pensé que lo vería aquí! –Afirmó él, acercándoseme con una expresión neutral.

–Es curioso que lo digas, tomando en cuenta que este es el punto donde suelo entrenar desde que llegamos a la ciudad. –Enfoqué mi atención en sus dos Pokémon, que ya no estaban lanzando ataques a la arena. –Que yo recuerde, tú sueles entrenar en otro lado; ¿no me dirás que de la nada se te antojó venir a mi campo de práctica, o sí? –Joseph retrocedió, previendo que podría atacarlo en cualquier momento.

–Mire no quiero problemas… No creo que haga falta que le recuerde que seré su líder hasta que finalice la misión, y aún falta tiempo para ello. Pienso que deberíamos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado y tratar tolerarnos el uno al otro. –Dejé de observar sus Pokémon y me enfoqué en él, con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Por eso no dijiste lo que en verdad ocurrió en el bar? ¿Temías que volviera a atacarte si decías la verdad, maldito cobarde? –Me estaba sulfurando de nuevo con solo estar en su presencia, y Joseph no era ignorante a ello. Él suspiro pesadamente y me miró con firmeza.

–Yo cometí mis errores, usted los suyos… Ahora estamos a mano. Pienso que deberíamos intentar al menos no pelear entre nosotros, o de lo contrario todos los demás podrían salir afectados, sobre todo May y Serena. –La sola mención de la pelimiel causó que recobrara un poco la cordura. Era obvio que Joseph no quería que la misión fallara, el buscaba el bien del grupo, y yo estaba siendo un egoísta. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, pero sí a permanecer en amnistía lo que durara nuestro trabajo en Hoenn, luego, me aseguraría de separar el camino de Joseph del de May, Serena y mío. Podría no involucrar a la castaña, pero he llegado a tomarle el suficiente cariño, como para dejarla a la merced de los errores de juicio de nuestro futuro ex-líder.

–Está bien, pero una vez regresemos a Unova, cada quien por su lado. –El chico aceptó con desgano. –Ya que tendré que soportarte por un rato más, deberíamos mejorar tu nivel de combate. Bien podría decir que eres el peor agente del grupo, de no ser porque eres el mejor con respecto al sigilo. –Mi comentario pareció caerle como un balde de agua fría; no se estaba tomando bien mi crítica respecto a su estilo de combate. –Y antes de que hables, quiero decir que el problema no son tus Pokémon, ellos tienen buen nivel, de lo contrario no habrías llegado a las semifinales de la Conferencia Lumiose. Lo que te falta es carácter, y no me importa si sigues muy traumado por lo que pasó con tu antigua novia, no permitiré que sigas saboteando el resultado de nuestras misiones, por tu incapacidad de dar el golpe de gracia a nuestros enemigos… Ahora, quiero que des todo de ti para derrótame. –Le señalé el extremo contrario de la playa, y él, aun procesando mis duras palabras, se dirigió hacia allí en silencio.

–Nukenin, prepárate para luchar… –Pidió con un dejo de voz. La exuvia fantasmal se colocó frente a él. Yo no estaba dispuesto a ser condescendiente con Joseph por saber un poco más de su pasado, de alguna forma u otra, me vengaría, y esta ocasión, lo haría demostrándole la gran diferencia que existe entre el poder que ambos empleamos. –Usa Danza Espada y luego ataca con Tijera X.

–Atactrueno, Pikachu. –Joseph parecía extrañado por la orden. Mi roedor saltó de mi hombro, acatando mi indicación. El rayo de electricidad atravesó al insecto sin dañarlo, iluminando el área; el cuerpo de Shedinja se rodeó de energía, tras girar su cuerpo cuarenta y cinco grados de izquierda a derecha, aumentando mucho su ataque. –Ahora usa Tiro. –La energía eléctrica no solo había deslumbrado momentáneamente al fantasma, también a su entrenador; el roedor, que se había acercado considerablemente, tomó su Bola Luminosa, imbuida en energía negra, y la lanzó sin decoro contra el insecto, que fue empujado violentamente contra la arena. Pikachu se acercó al Shedinja debilitado, y recuperó su preciado objeto.

–¡Mierda, pensé que Pikachu no sabía ningún ataque súper efectivo contra Nukenin! Bueno, en ese caso, ¡Gangar, prepárate! –El fantasma se colocó en posición de ataque. Llamé a mi roedor, y liberé a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico; quería demostrarle a Joseph, lo lejos que está de tener el nivel de combate necesario para cambiar el mundo.

–Gangar, utiliza Sombra Vil evasiva y luego Bola Sombra como ataque lejano.

–Espera al momento indicado y ataca con Terremoto. –Para Joseph tuvo que haber sido muy insultante, pues en ese momento, empecé a mirar en dirección al mar… Pasaron los segundos, y tras un destello, el suelo comenzó a sacudirse; el pelinegro no tardó en reflejar el resultado con sus quejidos. Regresé a mi Pokémon a su cápsula y miré al deprimido chico, con desdén. –Entrena todo lo que puedes, con ese nivel que posees ahora, pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por lo que yo pueda hacerte. –Habiendo aludido a su muerte, me largué de la playa, retomando el curso hacia el apartamento. Estaba de camino, pensando en nada en específico, cuando la sentí, una energía inconfundible e inigualable; eran los dos orbes, y se encontraban a varios kilómetros en dirección noreste. Apresuré el paso e ingresé a nuestra base oculta a simple vista.

–¡Lo sé! ¡Sé dónde están! –Grité apenas entré a la sala, aun recuperando el aliento tras la corrida.

–¿Sabes dónde está qué? –Cuestionó May, que se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones junto Dawn, Serena y Misty; la pelimiel se aceró a mí, mirándome preocupada. En ese momento ingresaron a la sala Sawyer y Brock, atraídos por mis gritos; con todos ahí, no tendría que decir dos veces las cosas.

–Sucedió de casualidad, volvía a la base cuando sentí una fuerte energía al noreste de aquí y no tardé en reconocerla, es la misma energía que sentí cuando estaba buscándolos junto con Joseph en el Monte Pyre… –Todos me observaban atentos. –… Eran los orbes, sentí ambos orbes; están juntos, y eso implica que también sabemos la ubicación de la base del Team Geyser, y que aún no empezado su cacería por Groudon y Kyogre. ¡Aún estamos a tiempo! –Esperaba ver miradas de emoción y determinación, pero lo único que vi era ojos cargados de nerviosismo.

–Ash… Inteligencia fue muy claro, no tenemos permitido continuar la misión sin su permiso. Puedo enviarles un mensaje con la información, pero lo más seguro es que insistan en que debemos esperar; la mayoría de nosotros sigue afectada por lo sucedido con el Alakazam de la rehén. Me gustaría tanto como a ti hacer algo, pero lo mejor será que acatemos las órdenes de nuestros superiores. –Afirmó Brock, con voz suave.

–Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? Porque de lo contrario no podría creerme lo que estoy escuchando. –¿Realmente podía culparlos por aferrarse a las órdenes de la central? Era obvio que todos tendrían secuelas por lo sucedió con el Pokémon de Courtney; entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan decepcionado? Miré a Serena, esperando ingenuamente que ella me respaldara.

–Lo prometiste, dijiste que no serías tan intrépido… ¿Realmente crees que nosotros ocho podamos lidiar con todo el Team Geyser en su guarida? Sin refuerzos de Ion, en el estado en que nos encontramos, sería un suicidio ir a ese lugar… –Bufé molesto, consciente de que estaba en lo cierto.

–Lo entiendo, pero si no hacemos algo, puede que no quede un mundo que salvar cuando Inteligencia se decida a darnos el visto bueno. –Todos estaban callados, nadie parecía lograr procesar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo; probablemente todos desearan actuar en ese momento, pero la lógica les impedía seguir lo que les suplicaba el corazón. Bufé una vez más y me volteé otra vez hacia la puerta. –Necesito salir a pensar…

–¡Ash! –Gritó Serena, cuando estaba por volver a irme. –Prométeme que no irás por ellos tú solo. –Entonces cerré la puerta sin dar respuesta.

Tenía la intención de ir directo al bar, cuando volví a sentir los orbes, con más fuerza que nunca, realmente se me estaba haciendo imposible ignorarlos. "Si no hago algo, será demasiado tarde"; insulté al aire, molesto conmigo mismo, y sin mirar atrás, me dirigí a la salida de Slateport, al norte. Caminé por media hora entre las rutas secundarias, evitando las zonas concurridas de la ciudad, cuando finalmente pude encontrar la salida. Me adentré en la Ruta Ciento Diez, buscando un buen punto para liberar a Metagross y emprender rumbo al lugar donde sentía la presencia de los orbes. Estaba tan atento a las energías, que no tardé en percatarme de un aura que me seguía insistentemente desde que salí de la Slateport; preparé un Aura Esfera en mi mano, y la lancé justo donde sentí que estaba por llegar mi perseguidor.

–¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! –Gritó el peliverde, cuando el Aura Esfera se estrelló a solo metros delante de él.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Lo cuestioné molestó; lo que menos deseaba era que alguien intentara detenerme. Sawyer se detuvo frente al cráter que dejó mi ataque, y me miró con una determinación que me hizo recuperar la sonrisa.

–Ash, admiró tu perseverancia y fuerza, has demostrado ser el mejor combatidor de todo el grupo; yo quiero serte de ayuda, estoy decidido a hacer algo por salvar mi región, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, como los demás… ¡No tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar! –Su aura fluía violentamente, en sincronía con sus palabras decididas.

–Existe la posibilidad de que no regresemos con vida, ¿estás seguro de que no te importa? –Sawyer asintió bruscamente; le sonreí, guardando la Poké Ball que había tomado de mi cinturón. –Bien, usaremos tu Salamence…

Cruzamos media región en cuestión de dos horas, el dragón de Sawyer parecía un jet a propulsión. En el trayecto, entre el peliverde y yo planeamos numerosas estrategias para lidiar con la gran diferencia de números, también ideamos tácticas para los posibles combates dobles; esta vez no seriamos tomados por sorpresa. Tomando en cuenta que Sawyer es el mejor combatiente del grupo, detrás de mí, tenía confianza en nuestra victoria; "De ella depende el mundo entero", susurré para mí mismo.

Sobrevolamos la ciudad del gran centro comercial de Hoenn, Lilycove, avanzamos por encima de los grandes rascacielos, y salimos directo al mar; cuando nos encontramos con un gran peñasco, nos detuvimos, pues la señal se perdía dentro de la roca. No tardamos en descubrir que la entrada se hallaba tras una cueva marina, al borde del muro de piedra, justo donde las olas chocaban con éste. Recorrimos la cueva y nos topamos con un embarcadero, que daba directamente a un gran portón de acero. Salamence reventó el portón con Carga Dragón y entramos a las instalaciones del Team Geyser, donde las luces no dejaban de parpadear y las alarmas sonaban histéricas. "¡A Giratina con el sigilo!".

–¡Es hora de acabar con el Team Geyser de raíz!


	55. Infiltración por Tierra y Mar

**Infiltración por Tierra y Mar**

* * *

–¡Alerta, alerta! Intrusos en el nivel uno. A todas las unidades, proceder con precaución. ¡Alerta, alerta…!

–… No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo… Se supone que solo asesinaríamos a los líderes, ¡no a todos sus miembros! –Esas palabras, pronunciadas por boca de Sawyer, detuvieron mi avance; me volví hacia él. No sé porque tardó en comprender a que me refería con acabar al Team Geyser de raíz, pero era indudable que ahora se hallaba contrariado, y mi tarea era obligarlo a ver la realidad tal como es: cruda, salvaje, dolorosa; algo muy lejano a lo que muchas personas desean creer.

–¡¿Qué acaso no viste suficiente como para comprender que es la única forma?! No podemos dejar a nadie vivo, lo mejor será matar a todos los que nos topemos… De lo contrario, expondremos a todos los inocentes de allá afuera a una muerte horrorosa; sea torturados por un Pokémon, como ustedes con el Alakazam, o consumidos por el poder de los legendarios del Clima. –Al terminar de dar mi "discurso", noté que Sawyer permanecía pensativo.

–Yo… –Sabía que no podría convencerlo de inmediato, él no se imaginaba a si mismo masacrando a sus enemigos, a diferencia mía. Algún día me creía capaz de perdonarlos, pero ya no; mis ojos fueron abiertos, casi como si hubiera sido iluminado por la verdad, ahora podía comprenderlo como nunca antes. Pero yo también me resistí a aceptarlo; sabiendo eso, no podía contar con que mi compañero procesara tal verdad en tan poco tiempo. "Debo ser más justo, Sawyer no ha hecho nada para merecer que descargue sobre él mis frustraciones", lo tenía claro, aunque deseara que fuera de otra forma, tenía que dejar la decisión completamente en sus manos.

–¡Aghh! ¡Haz lo que creas correcto! Solo no intentes detenerme llegado el momento… –El peliverde asintió, determinado a darle fin a la organización terrorista a su manera. Con tal de que él no buscara detenerme, le daría su espacio. – Espero que no te arrepientas luego… –Pero no por ello desaprovecharía la ocasión para plantar la semilla de la duda. Satisfecho por la expresión nuevamente contrariada de Sawyer, decidí zanjar el asunto, pues no teníamos tiempo que perder; ahora, tan cerca de los orbes, podía sentir que se movían, o, mejor dicho, que estaban siendo recolocados, probablemente preparándolos para el despertar de los Legendarios del Clima. –Bien, avancemos rápido, o podríamos perder a los líderes y los orbes.

–Está bien, tú ve adelante. –Asentí, estando de acuerdo con su pedido. En todo caso, no podría ser de otra forma, pues solo yo puedo hacer de guía en un terreno tan desconocido como aquel; gracias al aura, soy básicamente un radar de energía humano.

–Creo que es por acá, siento los orbes unos tres pisos más abajo. –Aclaré, señalando un largo pasadizo que se alejaba hacia la derecha. Sawyer asintió, guardando a su Salamence, que se notaba incómodo en el angosto corredor; el dragón fue reemplazado por Sceptile.

–Excelente elección, la velocidad de Sceptile nos vendrá de maravilla para derribar a cualquier enemigo que intente sorprendernos. –El peliverde no hizo caso de mis palabras, pues estaba concentrado en indicarle a su Pokémon como proceder a lo largo de la misión furtiva que estábamos por comenzar. Con el lagarto verde en sobre aviso, yo hice lo propio con Pikachu y Keldeo, a quien acababa de liberar de su Maya Ball; gracias al aura, no tuve la más remota dificultad para hacerlo en un par de segundos.

–Creo que ya estamos listos… –Dijo Sawyer, acabando con la cadencia de palabras; por unos segundos, solo se dejaron escuchar las distintas alarmas de la base. Aunque parecía firme, en su voz detecté un profundo nerviosismo.

–Tienes razón… –Respondí mirando de lado a lado. –No han aparecido enemigos, así que es fácil suponer que nos están esperando, lo mejor será estar tan atentos como sea posible. –Realmente no hacía falta que lo aclarara, pero quería asegurarme. Sawyer pareció sacudirse el nerviosismo y la duda, y exclamó con convicción; "¡Vamos a ello!".

Empezamos el recorrido dirigiéndonos hacia el pasadizo que había señalado antes, la mayoría de luces fueron apagadas al momento en que irrumpimos destruyendo la puerta de entrada, así que las luces rojas parpadeantes de las alarmas eran nuestra única iluminación. La base de la organización terrorista, al menos lo que habíamos visto hasta el momento, consistía en pasadizos ligeramente angostos de piso metálico, rodeados por paredes de concreto gris forradas con láminas de hierro; el lugar entero daba un aire de industrialización muy irónico, tomando en cuenta el objetivo del Team Geyser.

Tras girar en el codo del pasillo, nos topamos con dos entrenadores que bloqueaban el avance. Ni Sawyer ni yo perdimos el tiempo; Keldeo se lanzó hacia el Mightyena del sujeto de la derecha, dándole un tajo con Espada Santa, mientras, Sceptile usó Hojas Navaja en el Loudred de la izquierda. Ambos Pokémon cayeron derrotados de un solo golpe, así que, buscando evitar que liberaran más de sus Pokémon, atacamos a sus entrenadores; Sceptile atacó con Golpe Doble, noqueando al entrenador del Loudred rápidamente. En mi caso, pude saborear finalmente el asesinar a una persona siendo consciente de ello; Pikachu atacó con Trueno a corta distancia, causando que el entrenador del tipo Sinestro cayera convulsionado, antes de detenerse, carente de vida.

Conforme continuarnos avanzando, pude notar que tanto Pikachu como Sawyer seguían afectados por la muerte del miembro del Team Geyser, parecía que les remordía la consciencia. Keldeo, por su lado, parecía un poco incómodo, pero nada grave. ¿Yo? Yo no podía esperar para volver a sentir la sensación de acabar con la vida de aquel que merece la muerte. Porque simplemente no me podía sentir mal por juzgar a alguien que creía que, haciendo una masacre de inocentes, purgaría el mundo de todo mal. Tal vez yo obre amoralmente, igual que ellos, pero en mi caso, me aseguro de acabar con aquellos que están con las manos en la masa; ¿por qué haría falta un juicio?, si con mis propios ojos veo a los perpetradores del crimen cometerlo…

–No nos hemos vuelto a encontrar con nadie desde hace diez minutos, que extraño… –La voz de Sawyer me extrajo de mi debate moral. Reduje un poco la velocidad de trote, con tal de poder hablar con más comodidad.

–No lo es. Es fácil suponer que ahora nos están tomando más en serio. La próxima vez que nos topemos con el enemigo, dudo que solo sean dos entrenadores. –Afirmé seguro de mis palabras.

Fue entonces, que, tras recorrer un laberinto de pasadizos, nos encontramos con las gradas que llevaban a los pisos superiores e inferiores, a su lado había un ascensor; la solo idea de usarlo era estúpida, pues fácilmente podríamos terminar atrapados en él por obra de algún maquinista enemigo. Sin discutirlo, empezamos a bajar las gradas que llevaban al nivel cero; para nuestra mala suerte, las escaleras no continuaban, así que tendríamos que recorrer el nivel para buscar las que nos llevaran a los niveles inferiores.

Apresuramos el paso, pues el avance del tiempo es impoluto. Conforme más avanzábamos, más miembros del Team Geyser hacían aparición; pronto nos hallamos frente a una hilera de unos diez entrenadores. Miré de reojo a Sawyer y le hice un gesto con la cabeza; "Surf", fue mi primer comando. Sin detenernos, trotamos siguiendo la ola que, furiosa, barría con todos los que se interponían entre nosotros y nuestro objetivo. Sceptile y Pikachu se lanzaron al ataque de aquellos Pokémon que no eran debilitados por el movimiento acuático; un Politoed que usaba su cuerpo para crear llovizna, cayó víctima de un Atactrueno; Sceptile eliminó sin problemas a un Tentacruel; con Cola de Hierro, fulminamos a un poderoso Azumarril. Con cuidado de que la electricidad eyectada por mi roedor no nos afectara debido al piso mojado, vencimos a todos los enemigos en cuestión de treinta segundos. Doblemos en otro recodo y nos topamos con las escaleras que tanto buscamos, una vez descendimos al nivel menos uno, el mensaje dictado por la alarma cambió.

–¡Alerta, alerta! Enemigos en el nivel menos uno; procediendo con la activación del sistema de seguridad de alto riesgo. Todo aquel que se encuentre en un área comprometida, debe salir de inmediato. –El tono de las luces de emergencia cambió de rojo anaranjado a ámbar sangriento, varios muros de acero empezaron a surgir de entre las franjas de metal del piso, y de las láminas de acero, que también resultaron servir como ventilación, empezaron a surgir varios Voltorb y Electrode; estábamos atrapados.

–No podemos acercarnos a esos Pokémon; si provocamos que solo uno de ellos explote, se dará una reacción en cadena que bien podría enterarnos bajo los escombros… –Aclaré a Sawyer, bajando el tono de mi voz para no alertar a los tipo Eléctrico, que giraban sobre su propio eje de manera circular, preparados para atacar a cualquiera que se les acercara lo suficiente.

–¡Mierda!, ¿y cómo hacemos? –Susurró él, con fuerza. Volteé hacia los Voltorb y sus evoluciones, y pensé en algún plan; entonces una idea me llegó a la mente.

–Recuerdo que Colress me dijo que, con el suficiente manejo sobre el aura, se pude llegar a controlar las voluntades de los Pokémon salvajes, ya que no han sido influenciados por control de las Poké Ball. Con suerte y estos son Pokémon que han sido criados para vivir aquí, pero que no tiene un entrenador como tal.

–Hmm… ¿Crees poder controlar tu aura lo suficiente para lograr eso? –Cuestionó mi compañero, ante lo cual yo asentí, convencido. –Bien, en ese caso, no perdemos nada intentándolo.

Con mucho que perder, pero con aún más que ganar, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en esa fuerza palpitante que representa mi aura. Escuché el suave palpitar de mi energía, que fluía sin cesar a lo largo de mi cuerpo, en la misma dirección que mi sangre; conforme más me concentraba, más claro era el palpitar. Hace algunos días nunca hubiera pensado posible realizar tal hazaña, no sin la indeseada ayuda de la voz malévola que habitaba en mí; pero ahora no la necesito, y eso me ahorra gran cantidad de problemas… Sentí un fuerte pulso abandonar mi cuerpo, capté todas y cada una de las auras de los Electrode y Voltorb, me enfoqué en ella, y antes de poder darme cuenta, me sentía navegar en sus mentes.

–«Seres de poder eléctrico…» –Recité respetuosamente. –«… les suplico que se hagan a un lado y nos permitan el paso a mi compañero y a mí, junto con nuestros Pokémon, pues no pensamos atentar en contra de ustedes.» –Decidí ser conciso, no del todo seguro de que esos Pokémon me entendieran, o en un todo, decidieran atender a mi voz aural. A pesar de mis dudas, sucedió tal como deseaba; los tipo Eléctrico empezaron a correrse hacia los lados. Pronto, los más de cincuenta Pokémon despejaron el paso del corredor.

–¡Eso fue genial! ¡Cada vez me alegro más de que te unieras a Ion! –Exclamó extasiado el peliverde. Lo miré a la cara y le indiqué que avanzáramos con cuidado; Pokémon al frente, empezamos a recorrer el campo de minas viviente con mucho cuidado. Una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del último Electrode, solté un suspiro de tensión; aunque no tuve tiempo de relajarme ni un segundo…

–¡Mierda, lograron pasar la trampa de los Voltorb y Electrode! –Dijo una voz, tras la puerta de metal que había surgido del suelo, al final del corredor.

–¡Debemos avisarles a los jefes que lo mejor será partir cuanto antes! –Al escuchar una segunda voz responder, no tuve tiempo de dialogar con Sawyer el cómo procederíamos.

"Con todo contra la puerta de metal"; Pikachu lanzó una potente Bola Voltio contra la puerta, causando que chisporroteara, probablemente el mecanismo interno estaba frito. Seguidamente, el cuerno de Keldeo se recubrió de energía rojiza y éste lo estampó con fuerza en el medio de la puerta, causando que tuercas salieran volando y se abriera un enorme agujero en el acero. Al cruzar el hoyo, me encontré a los dos miembros del Team Geyser que habían hablado, inconscientes. Volteé hacia Sawyer, que miraba el destruido "muro" metálico con asombro.

–Avancemos, ya los oíste, puede que los líderes partan en cualquier momento… –El peliverde asintió, cruzando el hueco seguido por su tipo Planta, aun sin habla.

Tras ello, seguimos avanzando sin mayor problema a lo largo del piso menos uno, en el camino, vencimos a varios miembros del Team Geyser rezagados y destruimos más puertas de seguridad; para ese momento, ya estábamos lo bastante aclimatados como para no necesitar detenernos para dar órdenes a nuestros Pokémon. "¡Pum!", sonó la puerta de acero al ser seccionada por la Hoja Navaja de Sceptile. Cruzamos, sin interrumpir el trote, sobre los escombros metálicos, y vencimos a un Electrode y un Volbeat de los entrenadores que custodiaban la puerta. Recorrimos un par de recodos más, y dimos con las escaleras que nos llevarían al nivel donde sentía la presencia de los orbes.

A diferencia de lo que sucedió en el piso anterior, el mensaje emitido por la alarma no varió, simplemente pasó de ser "intrusos en el nivel menos uno, a intrusos en el sótano". Anduvimos unos metros en el aparente nivel menos dos, antes de darnos cuenta de que el olor del aire era muy salobre, era como si estuviéramos al lado de la playa; por ello, no tardé en comprenderlo.

–Van a escapar por agua, deben de tener un embarcadero, por ahí lo harán… –Dije más para mí mismo, que para mi compañero. Una vez doblamos en la primera esquina, al fondo del corredor, se confirmó mi afirmación a medias; pues era obvio que ese piso era más importante que los demás, ya que había muchos más agentes de Ion que antes.

"Surf y Trueno"; diez entrenadores conocieron a Giratina en ese momento, pues el poder del ataque fue lo suficientemente poderoso para fulminarlos a todos en un instante. Capté que Pikachu y Keldeo empezaban a verse cansados, así que les dije se rezagaran y evitaran entrar en combate, entonces liberé al Pokémon que más deseaba usar tras lo sucedido en el Monte Pyre. Togekiss sobrevoló el pasadizo, mostrándose alegre de volver al combate. "Lanza Corte Aéreo a quien ose intentar detenernos",

Aún más efectivo de lo que nunca lo fue, Togekiss eliminó Pokémon y humamos sin darles la oportunidad de realizar el primer movimiento. "¡Aghh!", fue el grito de uno de los terroristas que recibió el Corte Aéreo en su pecho, atravesándolo de lado a lado. Un Ludicolo que buscaba entorpecer nuestro avance, cayó tras la combinación de Tormenta de Hojas y Corte Aéreo. Llegando a lo que parecía el final del nivel más bajo, tuve que saltar hacia un lado para esquivar un Pulso Dragón que me lanzó un Flygon; su entrenador pareció confiado los primeros segundos, hasta que el dragón de tierra cayó derrotado por un poderoso Brillo Mágico, él mismo también fue afectado por el ataque, pues su piel se llenó de llagas, como si hubiera sido expuesta al Sol del mediodía por días.

–Ahí está, parece ser el final del camino. –Era cierto, al mirar hacia donde señalaba Sawyer, noté un embarcadero, como sospechaba, que era azotado por pequeñas olas.

Sin detenernos a mirar, avanzamos con cuidado, hasta entrar directamente en nuestro destino. Nos ocultamos detrás un contenedor azul de grandes proporciones, tras regresar a Togekiss y Keldeo a sus respectivas cápsulas; Sawyer imitó mi accionar, almacenando a su Sceptile. Asomando apenas la cabeza, di un rápido vistazo al lugar. El techo se encontraba a unos diez metros de altura, todo estaba forrado de acero y había contenedores por todos lados; en el agua, un gran submarino con la forma de Volcanion, el Pokémon Vapor, Singular de Kalos, esperaba para desparecer bajo el agua. No había señales de la playa, pues era un embarcadero subterráneo.

Al fondo del embarcadero, justo donde estaba la rampa de acceso al submarino, pude ver a los tres sublíderes del Team Geyser, estaban hablando entre ellos. Antes de que pudiera procesar nada, una voz los llamó desde el submarino, del cual las turbinas empezaron a funcionar. Todo parecía indicar que estaban por partir, y con solo verlo, sabía que no podría dañar los suficiente la capa externa del vehículo subacuático como para detenerlo; debíamos abordarlo, sin importar como. Todos los miembros del Team Geyser, que permanecían en el embarcadero, empezaron a abordar el submarino, quedando atrás solo un grupo de veinte personas. "¿Se supone que ellos deben detenernos?".

–Tendremos que abordar esa cosa, y rápido… –Sawyer parecía aturdido, pero aun así me dio su asentimiento. "Pikachu, al entrar, necesito que te escondas donde no vayas a ser encontrado"; habiendo indicado eso, salí del escondite y empecé a acercarme al submarino, usando los contenedores como cobertura. La puerta de acceso al submarino ya había sido cerrada, pero no por eso me rendiría. Una vez estuvimos frente a la comitiva de terroristas, escuché el motor del vehículo rugir, en señal de que se había agotado el tiempo. "Metagross, usa Psíquico en todos los entrenadores enemigos a la vez".

Lancé la Poké Ball de mi poderoso Pokémon desde mi escondite, y entonces un sonido como de interferencia inundó el ambiente; le señalé a Sawyer que debíamos apurarnos. Al salir de la cobertura, pudimos ver a todos los miembros del Team Geyser en el suelo, con síntomas similares a los del ataque del Alakazam sobre mis compañeros, algunos tenían sangre saliéndole de nariz y oídos. Los esquivamos y subimos por la rampa de acceso; el submarino ya no estaba al alcance. "Ven, Metagross"; montamos la espalda de mi súper computadora viviente y avanzamos hasta la puerta de acceso, que, por menos de un par de metros, permanecía sobre la superficie del agua. "Ábrela"; usando sus poderosas garras de metal, Metagross forzó la puerta para que se abriera a medias. Sawyer y yo nos deslizamos sobre el lomo de mi Pokémon y caímos dentro del vehículo, con un rápido movimiento de manos regresé a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico, provocando que la puerta de acero volviera a cerrarse.

–¡Escuché algo en la puerta de acceso! –Afirmó una voz, a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Nos hallábamos en lo que parecía la entrada hacia la sala de máquinas, y de ahí salieron dos hombres y una mujer, que se colocaron en posición de ataque al vernos. –¿Quiénes son ustedes, que hacen aquí? –Cuestionó la misma voz de hace un momento; le pertenecía a un sujeto delgado, que se mostraba muy nervioso. Sus dos compañeros y Sawyer se prepararon para empezar un combate, y esa no era mi intención.

–No creo que quieran hacer eso… Si empezáramos una batalla en su valioso submarino, todo podría salir muy mal. –Señalé, estirando mi mano derecha, para indicarle a Sawyer que guardara su Poké Ball. Sabía que mi compañero se hallaría confuso, pero no era el mejor momento para explicarle.

–Odio admitirlo, pero él tiene razón. –Afirmó el otro hombre, que era un tanto gordo.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Cuestionó el primero sujeto.

–Eso está claro, debemos llevarlos con los jefes. –Ante lo dicho por la chica, los otros dos aceptaron. La chica sacó un arma de su bolsa, y entonces yo tomé rápidamente una de mis Poké Balls.

–Guarda eso, nosotros avanzaremos sin necesidad de ser apuntados por un arma. –Al principio se negó, pero ante mi insistencia, terminó cediendo; así que, en silencio, seguimos de cerca a los tres terroristas, ante las atentas miradas de sus distintos compañeros.

–«Necesito que te comportes de manera sumisa, debes mostrarte tranquilo, no podremos actuar hasta que hayamos llegado a donde sea que deseen ir estas personas.» –Expliqué a través del aura a mi compañero, apenas tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sabía que Sawyer no se vería sorprendido en demasía por dicha habilidad, tras verme controlar a los Electrode y Voltorb de hace un rato. Él me miró de soslayo, dándome a entender que seguía sin comprender que sucedía. –«Pensé en esto desde que vi el submarino… Por eso le dije a Pikachu que se escondiera; es probable que seamos amordazados, pero confío en que él podrá libéranos. En este lugar hay demasiados enemigos como para vencerlos a todos a la vez, lo mejor será ser pacientes y esperar nuestro momento para actuar.» –Su mirada cambió a una de comprensión, así que decidí no gastar más energía en usar el aura para comunicarme.

Justo en ese momento, cruzamos un pasillo, no muy distinto a los de la base del Team Geyser, y entramos en una habitación llena de máquinas extrañas, en el medio, estaban Archie y Maxie, los líderes de la organización terrorista. Ambos tenían en su mano los orbes, que en ese instante estaban acercando al meteorito que usaban para detectar sus energías. Los obres brillaron, uno con un intenso azul zafiro, y el otro con un potente rojo rubí; entonces, unos símbolos extraños se grabaron en su superficie. La energía que liberaron los dos objetos de poder, fue tanta, que abrumaron mis sentidos, descolocándome. Los dos hombres sonrieron satisfechos, pero ese gesto se perdió en el momento que se percataron de nuestra presciencia.

–¿Qué se supone que es esto? –Cuestionó el pelirrojo, visiblemente molesto.

–Ehhh… jefe. Encontramos a estos dos polizones en la entrada del submarino, al parecer forzaron la pue… –El sujeto delgado pensaba seguir explicando, pero Maxie lo interrumpió.

–Así que lograron sortear todos los mecanismos de defensa de nuestra base… A decir verdad, nunca vi personas tan deseosas de morir como ustedes. –Afirmó él, con sincero asombro. Lo que no esperaba, es que el sujeto sacó un arma y me apuntó directo en la frente, su compañero hizo lo mismo con Sawyer. –Tranquilos, cumpliremos su deseo…

–No, no lo harán. –Antes de que pudieran apretar el gatillo, de entre las máquinas, salió una chica de pelo corto, negro, con ojos de color rubí, al igual que orbe Omega, y mirada sería; vestía el uniforme que suelen usar las chicas que forman parte del Team Geyser. Bajándose la capucha, miró a sus líderes desafiantemente. –Creo que fui clara al decir que cualquier perturbación podría ocasionar que los orbes exploten; han pasado mucho desde la última vez que almacenaron tanta energía, y ya no son tan estables. –Ambos sujetos bajaron sus armas, pero ya eso no me importaba, pues mis ojos estaban clavados en la misteriosa mujer, que, y mentiría si lo negara, era muy hermosa.

–Que se le va a hacer… Lo mejor será que los amarren. –Ante las ordenes de Archie, los tres que nos trajeron empezaron a amarrar nuestras muñecas y pies. Durante todo el proceso, no separé la mirada de la chica; su aura, su aura era muy singular.

–Parece que te llamó la atención Zinnia… Desde que se nos unió, ha sido nuestra mejor agente, y por lejos. –Escuché un gruñido a un lado, y al mirar de soslayo, pude ver a Tabitha, el sublíder gordo. –Toda una traidora, pero muy útil. –Añadió. La chica no reaccionó ante el comentario.

–¿Podría saber por qué? –Pregunté como quien no quiera la cosa. Sawyer se mantenía en silencio, permitiéndome a mí manejar la situación.

–No veo porque no, de todas maneras, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que llevemos a cabo nuestros planes, y si te lo digo, nada cambiaría. –Maxie sonrió. –Y no creo que haga falta repetirlo, pero lo haré: me agrada tu actitud; con suerte, y tras escuchar su historia, cambies de opinión y decidas unirte a nuestra causa… Ya que te llevaste a Courtney, dejaste una bacante abierta. –No respondí. –Claro… ¿Zinnia, te molesta si cuento como te uniste a nosotros y cambiaste el rumbo de la historia? –Ella levantó ambos hombros, desinteresada. –Bien… Ella es miembro de uno de los clanes de humanos más antiguo de Hoenn: el Clan Meteoro… Fue hace poco más de un mes que llegó a nosotros, cuando, por culpa de ustedes los de Ion, tuvimos que ocultarnos en nuestra base. Obligados a actuar bajo tierra, perdimos la capacidad de buscar con libertad la energía residual de los orbes. Tras semanas sin obtener resultados, pensamos que sería imposible encontrarlos; pero entonces Zinnia apareció, ofreciéndonos ayuda a cambio de permitirle unírsenos… Ya que su clan era el encargado de proteger los orbes, ella nos reveló su ubicación; y ya que su clan parece haber perdido su conexión con Rayquaza, no había nadie para protegerlos. El único problema eran los fantasmas… y ustedes. Pero ya nada de eso importa, pues ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos… ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿No reconsiderarás el unírtenos? Si ella pudo traicionar a su clan por el bien el mundo, ¿por qué tu no podrías hacer algo similar?

No sabía que tan enserio hablaba Maxie, ya que mantenía una expresión burlona en el rostro. La respuesta era obvia, pero no respondí, pues estaba dándole sentido a lo que acababa de explicar. Sabiendo ello, entendí como descubrieron finalmente la ubicación de los orbes y el dónde escavar, también comprendí porque antes no sentía la energía de los orbes… Lo que no entendía, era por qué la chica traicionó a su clan, y aun así poseía una aura tan pura y limpia.

–Chico, ¿sabes porque nos llamamos Team Geyser? –La pregunta de Archie, el sujeto barbón, me regresó a la realidad; lo miré, aún sin responder. –Porque representa el poder de la tierra y el agua, un géiser tiene el poder de quemar, pero también de humedecer. Un géiser es capaz de cambiar cualquier panorama, por eso nos representa tan bien…

–Ustedes lo único que harán será acabar con el mundo. –Respondí al fin.

–Bien, si esa es tu respuesta final, supongo que tendrás que confórmate con presenciar la renovación del mundo desde una fría habitación de este submarino. –Maxie le hizo una señal con la mano a sus tres subordinados. –Agradézcanlo, podrán ser testigos del renacimiento del mundo. Pero antes… prefiero no arriesgarme, conozco tus poderes de aura, así que… buenas noches. –Y, cabe señalar que es algo que se está volviendo costumbre, al recibir un culatazo de arma en la cabeza, perdí la consciencia.


	56. Despertar de los Creadores de Mundos

**Despertar de los Creadores de Mundos**

* * *

El despertar no fue tan duro como el de las otras ocasiones; con la pesadez de mis parpados, pude darme cuenta que me hallaba en una habitación metálica vacía, tirado en el suelo. Al mirar a mí izquierda, pude ver a Sawyer, aún inconsciente. Al tener las manos atadas, no logré tantear mi cintura, pero no hacía falta, pues estaba convencido de que había sido despojado de mis Pokémon. Intenté usar el aura para comprobar si había presencias cercanas, pero aún estaba muy aturdido como para poder concentrarme lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Casi como un pobre Magikarp, luché cuanto pude para acercarme a la puerta de metal, para así asegurarme de que estábamos solos. Tras mucho esfuerzo, conseguí acercar el oído a la hendija bajo la puerta, y después de agudizar mis sentidos, puede comprobar que todo había sucedido como esperaba; aun así, para asegurarme, intenté buscar cualquier aura cercana, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Convencido de que no había otra alternativa, hice un sobreesfuerzo para intentar comunicarme con Pikachu, que debía andar en alguna parte del barco. "Pikachu, estamos aquí, necesito que continúes con el plan…".

Esperé un par de minutos, pero no ocurrió nada. Pero, ya que el tiempo me había servido para recuperar la compostura, me sentía capaz de lograrlo con un segundo intento. Insistí con el mismo mensaje y me mantuve a la expectativa. Otros dos minutos corrieron, y comencé a desesperarme; pero antes de que hiciera falta un tercer intento, alcancé a captar una pequeña aura moviéndose sobre nuestras cabezas. Permanecí quieto, mirando sobre mi hombro, cuando capté un sonido de impacto y una lámina de metal, similar a las usadas en las paredes, que servían como ventilación, salió volando y se estrelló contra el suelo de la habitación.

–¡Pikapi! –Celebró mi roedor, asomándose por el hoyo que dejó la lámina de acero. Con un ágil salto, cayó a mi lado; arrastrándolo desde la boca, llevaba mi cinturón de Poké Balls. Pikachu dejó el objeto a un lado y, usando Cola de Hierro, cortó las cuerdas que ataban mis manos. De no haber confiado en su precisión, habría ahogado un grito de terror cuando la punta de su metalizada cola rozó mi espalda.

–Bien hecho, amiguito. –Le agradecí, acariciándolo por detrás de sus orejas; el poderoso, pero ligeramente infantil roedor, liberó un murmullo de agrado. Tras ello, me levanté, acercándome a mi compañero. Tuve que sacudirlo con fuerza unas cinco veces seguidas, pero al final conseguí que reaccionara…

–Déjenme, no diré nada, mis labios están sellados… –Dijo éste, entre desorientado y atontado.

–Soy yo, idiota, todo salió como planeaba. –Sawyer sacudió la cabeza y me miró un tanto dudoso; parecía querer preguntarme algo, pero no se lo permití. –No es momento de charlar, lo más probable es que nos lleven bastante ventaja en la búsqueda de los legendarios…

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que eso es lo que…? –Ante su interrupción, yo lo interrumpí a él.

–Es bastante obvio; sobre todo después de haber visto lo que hacían con el meteorito y los orbes. –Señalé, un tanto disgustado por tener que explicar eso. –Por eso mismo es que no podemos perder tiempo, esta sigue siendo una batalla contra el tiempo; si llegamos tarde, será el final de toda esperanza. –Sawyer ya sabía aquello, por eso no tardó en levantarse como un resorte, para así liderar el escape del submarino.

–Por cierto, veo que ya recuperaste tus Pokémon… ¿De casualidad no sabrás dónde están los míos? –Cuestionó el peliverde, mirándome de soslayo, mientras corríamos a través de los pasillos metálicos abandonados. Negué con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente busqué con la mirada a Pikachu, que me seguía andando sobre sus patitas.

"Guíanos al lugar donde guardaron nuestras demás pertenencias". El Pokémon obedeció sin demora; se colocó delante de Sawyer y nos guío hasta otra habitación metálica, con una gran mesa, también de hierro, sobre la que se hallaban nuestras cosas: las Poké Balls de Sawyer, mi HoloCaster y un Pokénav, también de Sawyer. Recuperamos todo lo que se nos fue arrebatado y retomamos el rumbo hacia el exterior. Una vez recorrimos una larga sucesión de pasillos, finalmente regresamos a la entrada principal; tras una rápida inspección, encontramos la palanca que abría la puerta.

–¡Hagámoslo! –Dije, al notar que Sawyer se encontraba ligeramente nervioso. Éste pareció recuperar su decisión y asintió con ímpetu. Tomé la palanca y la bajé con fuerza, causando que la compuerta de acero reforzado se abriera, revelando un espectáculo maravilloso. Estábamos ante una laguna subterránea, más brillante que lo nunca he llegado a ver; el agua cristalina tenía un tono celeste mineral, dándole un toque de innegable misticismo. Ante la laguna se abría una sorprendente cueva que parecía desaparecer adentrándose en el mismísimo núcleo del planeta.

–Que me parta un Trueno… ¡Estamos ante la entrada a la Caverna Abisal! ¡No veo que más pueda ser este lugar! –Volteé hacia Sawyer, analizando sus palabras. –¡Tiene sentido! –Al parecer había llegado a una resolución que yo no, por lo que insistí con una mirada interrogativa. –Oh, probablemente no sabes de que hablo, Colress no hondó mucho respecto a este lugar cuando habló de las leyendas de Hoenn. La leyenda dice que en la Cueva del Origen nacieron Groudon y Kyogre, ahí obtuvieron su poder, pero que, tras una terrible lucha, la primera de muchas, los dos encontraron descanso en el interior de los mares y la tierra: la Caverna Abisal. Y no me sorprendería que esta caverna tenga conexión con la Cueva del Origen, que teóricamente está ubicada bajo Ciudad Sootopolis. ¡Por eso necesitaban el submarino! Ciudad Sootopolis es una isla y un volcán inactivo, así que está rodeada de agua, lo más probable es que el único acceso sea a través del mismísimo fondo del océano.

–Bueno, eso explica dónde estamos y el para qué era el submarino; lástima que esa nunca fue nuestra misión. –Afirmé, recordándole a mi compañero con eso, que lo realmente difícil aún se encontraba más adelante.

–Sí, sí… Tienes razón, no es momento de disfrutar de este descubrimiento, antes debemos asegurarnos que el mundo no se acabe. –Añadió éste con una risa nerviosa.

Sin que fuera necesario decir más, bajamos del submarino, que estaba justamente al lado del comienzo de la caverna, y emprendimos dentro del lugar; la cueva donde nos encontraríamos de frente con el destino. Los extensos túneles de roca estaban desiertos, no había señal del grupo de terroristas, y ello me estaba poniendo nervioso. Caminamos por alrededor de media hora, siguiendo la fuerte señal de los orbes, que nos servía de guía dentro de aquel laberintico lugar, lleno de recovecos y túneles alternos. No habían Pokémon salvajes, ni enemigos enfurecidos, solo rocas, tierra y silencio. No hubo necesidad de hablar hasta que nos topamos con un molesto inconveniente.

–… ¿Entonces no hay de otra, debemos separarnos? –Cuestionó Sawyer, volviendo a sonar nervioso. Habíamos llegado a una bifurcación del túnel principal; una parte de la caverna continuaba a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda.

–Sí, no hay de otra, estoy seguro de que el Team Geyser se dividió en dos y cada parte lleva un orbe. Como solo somos dos, no nos queda de otra que separarnos e intentar evitar que despierten a los legendarios. –A pesar de que aparentaba estar seguro, temía que el trabajo fuera demasiado para Sawyer y para mí, ya que, por muy buenos entrenadores que fuéramos, no veía cómo podríamos vencer a medio Team Geyser y evitar el despertar de Kyogre y Groudon; o, que en caso de que todo saliera mal, no imaginaba como lidiaríamos con los legendarios por nosotros mismos y sin ayuda.

–¡¿Y cómo se supone que llegaré a donde se encuentra el Team Geyser, si no puedo sentir los orbes como tú?! –Debía admitir que tenía un punto; pero no era momento de dudar, estábamos solos y en el lugar más alejado del mundo, casi literalmente no había vuelta atrás.

–Dame eso. –Dije, señalando su Pokénav; tenía una idea. Sawyer obedeció, así que apenas tomé el objeto, ingresé al computador portátil. Entré a la opción de mapeo satelital y pude comprobar que, aunque no indicaba la ubicación exacta, si mostraba retazos de lo que podría considerarse un mapa de la zona. Calculando la ubicación real del orbe, marqué un punto en el mapa del Pokénav, tras ello, le devolví el objeto.

–Con eso debería bastar, guíate con el punto que marqué en el mapa. Por cualquier cosa, deberías sacar tu Pokémon que consideres más perceptivo, eso podría ayudar. –El peliverde miró detenidamente la pantalla de su Pokénav y luego, después de aceptar mi consejo, liberó a su Slurpuff. Por ello, lo miré con duda. –Tiene un excelente olfato, estoy seguro que podría oler a las personas en este lugar. –Justificó él, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de mi parte.

–Entonces creo que es momento de que nos separemos. –Afirmé mirando hacia la cueva de la derecha, acción que Sawyer interpretó bien, pues se encaminó a la bifurcación de la izquierda. –Suerte. –Y una vez terminamos las frases de apoyo, nos separamos y emprendimos el viaje final en búsqueda de un futuro con el planeta habitable. Pikachu, que parecía cansado, se colocó en mi hombro, y yo aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos.

En la cueva era difícil de determinar si estaba lejos o cerca del orbe, pero resultó ser la segunda opción, ya que después de menos de diez minutos avanzando por el túnel, que se volvía cada vez más angosto, salí a lo que parecía una cámara bañada en magma, y justo en el límite entre la lava y la tierra, estaba Maxie, acompañado de Tabitha y alrededor de cincuenta subordinados; junto a ellos había una extraña máquina que, de manera ininterrumpida, lanzaba un rayo de energía rojiza hacia la piscina de magma. De la misma manera que hice en se base, decidí que no había tiempo para el siglo. "Pikachu, ataca a todos los que estén más cerca con Atactrueno. Keldeo, sal y usa Surf".

El roedor obedeció de inmediato, tomando por sorpresa a parte del grupo de miembros del Team Geyser; todos ellos se desplomaron. Después de él, Keldeo salió de su Poké Ball y convocó una ola que empujó a varios de nuestros en enemigos hacia el mar de lava; parecía que la máquina sería otra víctima, pero un Mightyena apareció justo al último momento para dispersar el agua usando Pulso Oscuro.

–Perdiste casi la mitad de tu equipo y, aun así, solo te empeñaste en proteger esa máquina… Eso no habla muy bien de ti, Maxie. –Comenté con sorna, al salir completamente a la cámara magmática. Los ojos desorbitados de Maxie se posaron en mí; estaba furioso.

–¡Tú! ¿Qué hace falta para que dejes de meterte en mi camino? –Cuestionó retóricamente, pero inmediatamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza. –Mi error fue no haberte matado antes, debí haber sido más rápido a la hora de hacerlo, pero siempre me has parecido alguien interesante, un perfecto espécimen para mi causa… –Lo miré con asco cuando lo escuché llamarme "espécimen". –Pero esta vez será distinto, ¡no me contendré! ¡Mightyena, atácalo con Pulso Oscuro! –El can oscuro se alejó de la máquina y se abalanzó hacia mí, preparado para atacar. Pero no tuvo oportunidad, pues Keldeo lo bloqueó, golpeándolo con Espada Santa directamente en el lomo; el Pokémon Siniestro se estampó contra el piso de magma solidificado, rajándolo.

–Yo no soy ningún espécimen. –Respondí con desdén. –Y acá el único que será derrotado, ¡serás tú! –"Keldeo, contén al Mightyena. Pikachu, destruye la máquina".

Maxie bramó enfurecido y ordenó Hiperrayo; parecía dispuesto a acabar rápidamente con la batalla. Pikachu intentó acercarse a la máquina de acero, que seguía disparando energía rojiza al fondo del lago de magma, que apenas y podía ver debido a mi ubicación alejada de la orilla, pero fue detenido por los subordinados de Maxie, Tabitha incluido. Mientras que Pikachu fulminaba Pokémon de bajo nivel con su abrumador poder, Keldeo esquivó por poco el Hiperrayo, que se estrelló contra la roca causando un derrumbe moderado, y se lanzó contra su enemigo empleando Combate Cercano. Tras una gran cantidad de patadas, el Pokémon Siniestro cayó derrotado.

–¡Jefe Maxie, déjeme ayudarlo! –Suplicó Tabitha, que apenas y contenía los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu usando su Weezing y Camerupt; el primero como atacante y el segundo como escudo.

–¡No! ¡Quédate donde estás, sin la máquina todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano! ¡Yo me encargaré de derrotar a este molesto guijarro en mi zapato! –Respondió el pelirrojo, mirándome con ira. Regresó a su Pokémon debilitado y liberó a un Crobat.

–La última vez que me fije, te estaba pateando el trasero. Así que el único guijarro aquí eres tú. –Mi comentario, sorprendentemente, logró enfurecerlo aún más; algo que parecía imposible. Entonces tomé la decisión de indicarle a Keldeo que ayudara a Pikachu, pues era obvio que lo importante en ese lugar era la máquina. En su lugar, llamé a Dragalge.

–¡Crobat, no permitas que ese Pokémon se acerque a su compañero! –Gritó desesperado el pelirrojo, pero fue inútil, pues el murciélago fue impactado por una Hidrobomba de mi Pokémon; entonces, finalmente comprobé lo que sospechaba: el calor de la cámara estaba debilitando los ataques de tipo Agua. El Crobat se tambaleó, perdiendo su curso de vuelo, pero aun así no se miraba muy dañado.

–Yo te aconsejaría que te concentraras en nuestro combate, de lo contrario vencerte resultaría demasiado fácil. –Maxie, acongojado, no tuvo de otra que aceptar que debía ser así.

La diferencia entre nosotros se estaba volviendo clara, algo que, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido en el Monte Pyre, resultaba extraño; o lo habría hecho, de no ser porque ahora podía aumentar ligeramente el poder de todos mis Pokémon gracias al completo control que poseía sobre el aura. Puede leerse engreído, pero casi resultaba demasiado fácil; casi, pues era consciente de que él poseía una mega, una que podía hacer el resto del combate un verdadero reto.

–Crobat usa Vuelo. –El murciélago venenoso se alejó elevándose hasta llegar al extremo más alto de la cámara, justo donde era imposible hacer nada… O eso pensaba Maxie.

–Que patético… –El pelirrojo me miró dudoso. "Dragalge, usa Meteoro Dragón Explosivo". La expresión de extrañeza que poseía Maxie se transformó en una de horror, pues mi dragón escupió una roca cargada de energía justo hacia donde se hallaba su Pokémon; ésta se elevó hasta solo metros del Crobat, pero entonces, en vez de dividirse en múltiples meteoros, estalló como una bomba de plasma, que causó que la cueva entera se estremeciera y varios peñascos se hundieran en la lava. Del Crobat no quedó nada que llorar… –¡Rayos, no pensé que fuera a poseer un poder de daño tan devastador! Bueno, que se le va a hacer.

–¡Estúpido, desintegraste a mi Crobat! ¡¿No se supones que trabajas para una organización Pokémonista?! –Ante el exabrupto de Maxie, un poco fuera de lugar, pues ya me había visto matar al Alakazam de su subordinada, levanté ambos hombros con desinterés.

–No tendré consideración con nadie a quien considere mi enemigo, y eso incluye a sus Pokémon. –Maxie no dijo nada más, simplemente convocó a su Pokémon clave, su Camerupt.

–Claramente me equivoqué a la hora de juzgarte… Jamás podrías llegar tan lejos como yo para asegurar un mejor mundo para personas y humanos. –Hice un gesto como indicando que eso era muy obvio. –Por eso debo asegurarme a toda costa que mi sueño y el de Archie sea cumplido; con suerte, y logro despertar a Groudon antes que él a Kyogre. –Su comentario me llamó la atención, ya que evidenciaba que la antigua rivalidad entre el Team Magma y el Tema Aqua, nunca murió del todo. Pero eso también me causó otra duda.

–¿He de suponer que tu compañero tomó el camino de la izquierda, en la bifurcación de más atrás?

–Estás en lo cierto. –Contestó él mirando sobre su hombro, hacia la laguna de lava. Pensé que no seguiría hablando, pero me equivoqué. –Archie y yo acordamos unir el Team Magma y Aqua hace unos años, con el fin de renovar tierra y mar, continentes y océanos. Nos unió la situación paupérrima de Hoenn y el resto del mundo, aquella que ni tú ignoras. Pero nuestro objetivo al final siempre continuó siendo el mismo, él se encargaría de despertar a Kyogre, el señor de los océanos, y yo a Groudon, el señor de los continentes. Simplemente compartiríamos recursos, más no objetivos finales. En este momento, Archie ha de estar haciendo lo propio en la Cámara del Eje Oceánico. Supongo que tu compañero habrá ido tras él, pero dudo que pueda hacer nada para evitar el despertar de Kyogre, así como tú no podrás evitar el despertar de Groudon…

–Hablas demasiado. –Lo interrumpí. Y no es que no me interesara escuchar como alguien puede llegar a pensar que seres, con el poder de crear mundos, ayudarán a corregir la humanidad, pero se estaba volviendo muy claro que lo hacía para poder ganar tiempo; pues, para mi desagradable sorpresa, Tabitha y los veintitantos miembros restantes del Team Geyser, estaban manteniendo a raya a mis Pokémon. "Dragalge, Hidrobomba". Maxie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque, pues apenas estaba reaccionando ante mi interrupción; el torrente de agua impactó el costado del Pokémon bovino. En otra ocasión ese ataque habría bastado, pero tras la reducción del ataque especial producto del Meteoro Dragón y el calor abrasador de la caverna, que seguramente fuera la Cámara del Eje Continental, éste apenas y dañó al Camerupt.

–Puede que tus Pokémon sean fuertes, eso no lo niego… pero el terreno está a mi favor. –Comentó Maxie, sonriendo perversamente. –¡Camerupt, Estallido! –Gran cantidad de lava salió de su espalda, bañando a mi dragón, que resultó gravemente afectado. –Como ya dije, no pienso contenerme. ¡Camerupt, busca el favor de Groudon, mega-evoluciona!

Maxie tocó la piedra llave que se encontraba a un costado de sus lentes, y ésta se unió a la mega-piedra que residía en uno de los volcanes de la espalda de su Pokémon. La mega-evolución fue llevada a cabo, dejando como producto a un poderoso Pokémon con un solo volcán en su espalda, que chorreaba magma ardiente sin parar. No era la primera vez que luchaba contra esa mega, por lo tanto, era consciente del peligro que su habilidad, Fuerza Bruta, que aumenta el poder de los ataques que causan efectos secundarios, puede llegar a implicar. Por ello, no lo pensé dos veces; "¡Meteoro Dragón Explosivo!", el movimiento, que ideé durante uno de los tantos días de práctica en Ciudad Slateport, estaba por ser llevado a cabo.

–¡Tierra Viva!

Sabía que Dragalge no podría con un ataque súper eficaz ejecutado por el Mega-Camerupt, por ello mismo me arriesgué con un movimiento como Meteoro Dragón. Dragalge empezó a cargar la esfera de energía en su hocico, y justo antes de que el lento Pokémon Erupción pudiera moverse, el ataque fue lanzado en línea recta de manera horizontal, en vez de hacia arriba. El meteoro cargado de energía hizo contacto con el cuerpo de la mega, el cual absorbió la mayor parte de la energía explosiva, evitando de esa forma que cayéramos al magma. Aun así, el suelo se sacudió violentamente, y pude ver de reojo que la máquina por muy poco no cayó al lago de lava. Pero, para mi desagradable sorpresa, el Mega-Camerupt seguía en pie, así que nada le evitó derrotar a Dragalge con un poderoso estallido de poder magnético, tomado desde las entrañas de la tierra, que elevó gran parte del suelo bajo mi Pokémon.

–¡Detente ahora, imbécil! ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? No habrá salvación si despiertan a esos Pokémon, pues no quedará un mundo que salvar después de que se batan en combate. –Grité, desesperado, al regresar a mi dragón a su Poké Ball. Notaba que la lava fluctuaba de manera extraña y cada vez hacia más calor, era obvio que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

–Digas lo que digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión… No estoy dispuesto a permitir que el mundo mantenga el rumbo que lleva, así que, como ya afirmé, estoy dispuesto a hacer sacrificios con tal de darle una segunda oportunidad…

–No solo tú serás sacrificado, todas las personas y Pokémon inocentes de allá afuera lo harán. ¡Idiota, al final no habrá una segunda oportunidad! –Pero era inútil, el simplemente me ignoró. –Como quieras… Al menos la historia no podrá recriminarme que no intenté dialogar. –Añadí, como si me quitara un molesto peso de encima. "Tyranitar, mega-evoluciona y usa Terremoto". Ya no me importaba que la plataforma de magma solido se desmoronara, acabaría de inmediato con la batalla.

El pseudo legendario de Johto abandonó su Poké Ball, y entonces aproveché para activar la mega-evolución de la forma más rápida que pude; gracias a nuestro lazo amplificado por el aura, al tocar el suelo, ya estaba en su estado de mayor poder. El suelo se sacudió violentamente, tanto, que entre varios Pokémon de los miembros del Team Geyser, tuvieron que sostener la máquina para que no cayera a la deseada destrucción. El ataque afectó enormemente al Camerupt, pero aún se mantenía en pie. "¡Ese hijo de Ditto es duro!", pensé con molestia.

–Camerupt, aguanta solo un poco más y ya habremos terminado nuestro trabajo. –Afirmó el entrenador pelirrojo, con tono de súplica. –Es hora de darle uso a nuestro mejor movimiento, no importa si al final no queda suelo sobre el cual podamos estar en pie. –Dicho eso, se volvió hacia sus subordinados, que con grandes dificultades evitaban que Keldeo y Pikachu pudiera destruir la máquina; Pikachu intentaba atacar, pero era bloqueado, y entre varios Pokémon de hierba evitan que el Surf de Keldeo penetrara sus defensas. –¡Ustedes! ¡Asegúrense de que la máquina no sufra daños ni caiga, en caso de que pase algo! –Entonces volvió a mirarme. –¡Terremoto del Origen!

"Terremoto". Ambos Pokémon atacaron golpeando el suelo; la tierra comenzó a sacudirse con una fuerza espeluznante, mientras estallidos de fuerza magnética creaban puntos de escape para la lava que había debajo de nosotros. Al parecer, el Terremoto del Origen era la mezcla de Terremoto y Tierra Viva. La mitad derecha de la caverna se derrumbó, obligándome a regresar sobre mis pasos, para encontrar refugio en el túnel por el que llegué a la cámara. Gracias a un perfecto control de su propia fuerza, el Mega-Camerupt logró evitar que él y su entrenador cayeran en la lava, y, por lo tanto, la máquina seguía a salvo; pero eso no bastó para que el mismo tipo Fuego/Tierra se pudiera salvar, pues yacía sobre el suelo, en su estado normal e inconsciente. Una vez comprobé que Tyranitar seguía en pie, pude esbozar una sonrisa.

–Se acabó, Maxie. Pediste, ya nada evitará que destruya esa… –Pero entonces Maxie, que acababa de regresar a su Pokémon, comenzó a reír de manera estridente, tanto, que un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda.

–¡Eso debería decirte yo a ti! ¡Se acabó, chico, ya nada impedirá el regreso de Groudon! –Entonces el suelo se volvió a sacudir, pero de una forma que hacía palidecer el choque de ataques que acababa de ocurrir. Ya no solo era la tierra, ya que el magma saltaba como si se tratara de agua hirviendo en una olla, los ríos de lava, que se caían por el fondo de la cámara, fluían como si la corteza terrestre completa se estuviera derritiendo. Enfoqué la mirada en la máquina, y finalmente pude ver que, dentro, en una cúpula de material reforzado, se hallaba el Orbe Omega; todo el mecanismo humeaba y la parte que metálica que cubría el orbe se había derretido, debido a ello fue que pude verlo.

–¡Detenlo! –Insistí, ahogándome con el calor abrasador.

–No se puede. –Afirmó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Keldeo, Pikachu, no importa quien deba morir en el proceso, ¡acaben con esa máquina ahora!"; Keldeo finalmente derrotó al esquivo Camerupt de Tabitha y Pikachu acabó con los tipo Planta usando Poder Oculto. El hombre de rasgos asiáticos, con aura triunfal, regresó sus Pokémon y se alejó de la máquina, colocándose al lado de su líder; y lo hizo justo a tiempo, pues un encolerizado Keldeo usó Surf libremente para empujar a la lava a gran parte de los sobrevivientes. La máquina, que parecía pesar lo que no está dicho, se movió otro poco, pero no cayó. "Pikachu, usa Trueno para hacerla estallar…", la orden quedó a medias, ya que en ese momento se dio otra sacudida, más violenta que todas las anteriores.

–¿Qué es eso…? –Externé involuntariamente, mirando con terror algo que se movía en la lava. No había tomado cuenta de ello, pues, aunque ya lo había visto de manera desenfocada en varias ocasiones, nunca se había movido. Por ello, ahora que tenía mi atención posada en **eso** , entre más lo veía, más forma le hallaba. Parecía ser una especie de ser alto y encorvado, con brazos y cabeza robustos, garras afiladas y picos a lo largo de cada costado de su cuerpo; su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por algo que parecía roca o magma solidificado. Solo podía ver la mitad de arriba de su cuerpo, pues el resto estaba bajo la lava.

–¡Contempla al creador de los continentes! ¡Groudon! –Aclamó Maxie, mientras se colocaba a mi lado, en la entrada al túnel, junto con Tabitha y sus pocos subordinados restantes. Ninguno de los pertenecientes al Team Geyser parecía hostil, estaban enfocados en admirar el resultado de su esfuerzo; y para ese momento, yo tampoco estaba interesado en ellos.

Pikachu y Keldeo, aún cerca de la máquina, y Mega-Tyranitar, que estaba a solo unos metros de mí, mantenían sus miradas fijas en el legendario, como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Entonces hubo una tercera sacudida y un estallido, y la cubierta de roca que mantenía dormido a Groudon se rajó, como una exuvia, y cayó a la lava. El Pokémon legendario liberó un aterrador rugido y comenzó a moverse en dirección de la máquina, que seguía acribillándolo con energía. "¡Keldeo, Pikachu, salgan de ahí!", les indiqué, logrando que reaccionaran y volvieran a mi lado, mientras yo regresaba a Tyranitar; estaba claro que no había espacio para una batalla contra ese poderoso Pokémon.

Groudon no si inmutó por el movimiento de mis Pokémon, él caminó con parsimonia hacia la máquina, causando que la lava y la tierra temblaran a cada paso. Entonces finalmente se detuvo, a solo dos metros del objeto de su interés, y el orbe comenzó a brillar; una luz rojiza cubrió la cámara y sonó un potente bombazo: la máquina y el orbe habían explotado. Una esfera de energía similar a la de la mega-evolución cubrió a Groudon; en el medio podía ser apreciado el símbolo omega, marcado en fuego. Entonces la esfera de energía se resquebrajó, revelando a un Groudon mucho más grande, su cuerpo de un rojo más intento que antes, y con magma corriendo por lo que antes eran recovecos de color negro; Colress había hablado de eso, era la Regresión Primigenia.

–Jefe, sin el orbe no podremos controlar a Groudon… –Escuché a uno de los subordinados comentar, nervioso.

–Siempre supuse que eso no sería más que una leyenda sin fundamento… A partir de ahora no seremos más que simples espectadores. –Le respondió el pelirrojo. –Bueno, ya presenciamos la Regresión Primigenia, es hora de regresar al submarino y volver a la superficie. –Dicho eso, Maxie y su gente se alejaron en dirección a la entrada de la Caverna Abisal.

Yo, por mi parte, me quedé paralizado, observando al poderoso ser de fuego y tierra cavar hacia arriba, seguido por un mar de magma; era obvio que hacía lo mismo que el Team Geyser: buscar la superficie. Incapaz de soportar el calor, comencé a perseguir a Maxie, que no reparó en mi presciencia. En menos de quince minutos llegamos donde antes estaba el submarino, pero para mi sorpresa, lo que se hallaba era una nave mucho más pequeña y compacta.

–Al parecer Archie terminó su trabajo más rápido que nosotros, nos tocará usar el sumergible de emergencia. –Entonces el pelirrojo oprimió el botón de acceso y se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de hacerlo, se volteó hacia mí. –Me siento de buen humor, ahora que logré mi sueño; puedes venir con nosotros si lo deseas. De todos modos, fuiste un gran adversario y me derrotaste, lo menos que mereces es presenciar el renacimiento del mundo en primera fila.

No respondí, simplemente ingresé antes que él y tomé el asiento de copiloto. Maxie tomó el de piloto y tras él ingresaron las cinco personas restantes; escuché a Tabitha quejarse, pero lo ignoré. Para ese punto ya había regresado a Keldeo a su Maya Ball y tenía a Pikachu en mi regazo; estaba muy conmocionado para hacer algo más que zapatear sin detenerme. Maxie me mencionó cosas como: "Sin la recarga del meteorito, Groudon y Kyogre tendrían que haber viajado hasta la Cueva del Origen para propiciar la Regresión Primigenia; eso podría haber tardado hasta veinticuatro horas", o: "Zinnia se quedó con Archie, sin esa chica nunca lo hubiéramos logrado".

Pero yo era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en lo que podría estar sucediendo en la superficie, y claro, en la salud de Serena. También temí por Sawyer, pero entonces recibí un mensaje de él, cuando alcancé cobertura, afirmándome que Kyogre había despertado antes de que pudiera derrotar a Archie, pero que aun así se había vuelto a infiltrar en el submarino. Yo le respondí explicándole lo que yo viví, y entonces volví a mis cavilaciones sobre cómo salvar el mundo ahora que había sido condenado. Aun pensaba en ello, cuando el sumergible se zarandeó, señal de que habíamos llegado a tierra; el agua se encontraba muy turbulenta, pero eso no fue problema debido al diseño hidrodinámico del sumergible.

Salí atropelladamente del vehículo y busqué con la mirada señales de los legendarios; mis ojos se posaron el oeste, cerca de la zona continental de Hoenn. Estaba muy lejos como para verlo detalladamente, pero podía vislumbrar como un tifón asolaba la región, también podía apreciar enormes tornados asolar los mares, y bandas de aves siendo engullidas enteras por el poder de una tormenta asesina. El poder del mar era tal, que la isla en la que nos encontrábamos estaba siendo impactada por olas de hasta cinco metros y, a unos cientos de metros de distancia, mar adentro, se formaban remolinos del tamaño de islas. Pero entonces se escuchó un estallido, como los ocurridos en la cámara, y el mar se calmó.

Cualquier preocupación que sentí por el poder del océano se esfumó entonces. Eran las seis de la mañana pasadas, lo comprobé en mi HoloCaster, el Sol apenas iluminaba; pero, aun así, comenzó a hace un calor solo comparable al del mar de lava de la Caverna Abisal. Entonces, el Sol comenzó a brillar cada vez más, de forma anormal, y se escuchó otro estallido, seguido por otra ola de calor. Era sofocante, pues el mar se estaba evaporando a una velocidad de locura. Sonó un tercer estallido, acompañado de gritos de agonía, tanto de Pokémon como de personas.

Miré hacia el norte, donde podía apreciarse la forma de un volcán cónico dormido: Ciudad Sootopolis. Los gritos venían de ahí. Pronto entendí el porqué; "Groudon decidió salir por la Cueva del Origen". El cuarto y el quinto estallido se dejaron escuchar, y a partir de ese momento, una figura aterradora surgió de la cima de la muralla natural que cubría la ciudad insular. Un temblor y un último estallido lo acompañaron: el volcán estaba nuevamente activo. Sobre éste, Groudon, su rey, surgía imponente, bañado por un océano de magma que calcinaba y ahogaba vidas inocentes a su paso…

–Mierda… Este en verdad es el fin del mundo…


	57. El Fin del Mundo

**El Fin del Mundo**

* * *

¿Qué se suponía que tendría que comunicarle a la base central? "Necesitamos refuerzos, los jodidos creadores del mundo han despertado y están haciendo estragos en Hoenn"; por sorprendente que parezca, eso fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza, una vez acepté la curda realidad. Aunque rápidamente ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por un: "¡¿Mierda, que fue ese ataque?!". Tuve que saltar de la isla rocosa para zambullirme en el agua, de todas formas, el mar se hallaba calmo. Groudon había abierto su enorme su enorme hocico, lanzando un poderoso rayo de fuego con el cual fulminó varias islas del archipiélago.

Busqué con la mirada a Maxie y sus subordinados, pero no había señales de ellos. "Como si me importara lo que suceda con ellos", pensé con molestia. Dado que la isla fue reducida a nada más que un montón de tierra flotando en el cada vez menos voluminoso océano, me dirigí nadando a otra de las islas cercanas; debía idear alguna forma de contener a Groudon, esa era mi prioridad. A lo lejos, en la zona opuesta de la región, podía escuchar el estruendo de los vientos chocando contra la costa, el estallido de los rallos y el rugir de las olas. Podría haber unos cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero el aterrador silencio, que causaba la sequía asesina de Groudon, era inexpugnable.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos braceando, alcancé la orilla de una isla; preferí no usar ninguno de mis Pokémon, ya que temía atraer la atención del creador de continentes. Una vez me pude colocar en la zona más alta del islote, pude apreciar que mi ropa se hallaba completamente seca; por increíble que parezca, todo sucedió en menos de un minuto. Por un momento me maldije por no poseer un Pokémon de tipo Fuego para aprovechar el caluroso clima, aunque pronto recapacité, debía ser consciente que de nada serviría, pues Groudon resistiría cualquier ataque que no fuera de agua o tierra. La combinación de tipos del legendario se me hacía bastante obvia; sin el poder del orbe, posee el tipo Tierra, como ya se sabe desde hace mucho, y con la Regresión Primigenia adquiere el tipo Fuego. No es un suceso que se haya estudiado a fondo, pero resulta fácil de deducir con solo ver al mismo Pokémon.

Ya Colress había mencionado lo ridículamente alto que sería el poder destructivo de Groudon en dicha forma, pero había una enorme distancia entre escucharlo y vivirlo. El calor abrasador quemaba mi piel, los ojos me lloraban y escocían, pero las lágrimas se evaporaban antes de lograr alcanzar mis mejillas; además, eran un calor sofocante, pues la atmosfera estaba cargada del vapor que salía del mar, a cantidades astronómicas. Y no solo lo que se sentía era abrumador, además, lo que podía ver lo era aún más. No había un solo Pokémon vivo a la vista, cualquier creatura voladora había desaparecido, y los pocos Pokémon que estaban en la superficie del agua, no eran más que cadáveres flotando a la deriva.

Entre más observa el efecto causado por Groudon, más me convencía de que debía hacer algo. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía acercarme al volcán sobre el que se encontraba? Para poder intentar un súper eficaz ataque acuático, necesitaba acercarme a él, pero de momento resultaba inútil. "No hay de otra, debo llamar su atención"; con esa idea suicida en mente, saqué a Tyranitar de su Poké Ball, que aún mantenía su estado de Mega-evolución. "Tyranitar, golpea el suelo con toda tu fuerza, causa el Terremoto más fuerte que puedas; no te preocupes, yo estaré bien". Éste, sin dudar de mi criterio, alzó su pesada cola y con todo el peso de ella la estampó contra la isla.

Yo, que había convocado a Togekiss justo a tiempo, pude ver desde el aire como la isla entera se sacudía y comenzaba a hundirse. Una onda de poder se distribuyó a lo largo del océano, causando que el volcán rugiera, escupiendo enormes rocas de fuego. La isla amenazaba con desaparecer bajo el agua, así que regresé a Mega-Tyranitar antes de que se viera afectado por ésta. Como doble efecto del poderoso movimiento de tierra, un gran tsunami golpeó lo que antes era Sootopolis, atrayendo por fin la mirada del poderoso legendario.

Sus candentes ojos del color del magma se posaron en una pequeña figura que sobrevolaba el mar: yo. Sentí una presión apoderarse de mi pecho, era como si un Slaking se hubiera sentado sobre mí, impidiéndome respirar con comodidad. Casi carente de oxígeno, le regresé la mirada al legendario, retándolo a atacarme. "Debes estar listo, Togekiss". No importaba cuanto control poseyera sobre el aura, no importaba que pudiera sincronizarme con Togekiss, ni que tuviera acceso a los Cristale las mega-piedras; me sabía muy inferior a tremenda creatura. Dando un rugido capaz de congelar la sangre, Groudon abrió su boca, que parecía ser un volcán por sí misma, y escupió otro torrente de llamas invencible; entonces lo reconocí, estaba usando Estallido, el mismo movimiento que usó el Camerupt de Maxie.

Por muy poco, Togekiss consiguió evadir el ataque, aunque su sola cercanía causó que partes de mi piel se calcinaran. Liberando un aterrado suspiro, le pedí a mi hada que se alejara en dirección a otra de las islas; estaba convencido de que Groudon nos seguiría. Togekiss sobrevoló las islas, cada vez más pronunciadas por la desaparición continua del mar, que cada vez se atestaba más de cadáveres. Cuando visualicé una isla con una cueva en su cima, le indiqué al hada que aterrizara ahí. No esperé a que mi Pokémon aterrizara del todo; salté de su lomo y caí sobre un área rocosa cubierta de arena. Tras ello, busqué a Groudon, que, para satisfacción mía, ya estaba empezando a bajar por la ladera del volcán, seguido por el mar de magma.

Buscando desesperadamente huir de los abrasadores rayos del Sol, me adentré en la cueva, después de haber regresado al hada a su Poké Ball, dispuesto a esperar a Groudon ahí dentro. Para mi sorpresa, no tardé en darme cuenta que no estaba solo; Maxie y compañía se encontraban allí, ocultos en lo profundo de la cueva; al parecer habían usado el sumergible para llegar hasta la isla en cuestión. Permanecí a varios metros de ellos, con Pikachu sobre mi hombro, amenazando con electrocutarlos; ahora que la sorpresa había pasado, volvía la hostilidad eterna.

–Los remolinos y huracanes consumen la zona continental de Hoenn y los rayos del Sol vuelven la zona insular un desierto. ¿Es esto lo que querías? –Cuestioné con desdén.

–Si lo que pretendes es escuchar una frase de arrepentimiento de mi parte, pierdes el tiempo. Archie y yo éramos conscientes del poder de Groudon y Kyogre, así que contábamos con que sucediera algo como esto. –Respondió el pelirrojo, mostrando desinterés.

–Pero jefe… ¿Acaso no vio todos esos cadáveres de Pokémon en el camino? Creo que el chico tenía razón, demasiados inocentes están sufriendo de… –Uno de sus subordinados, uno al que no reconocí, parecía haber entrado en razón, pero fue interrumpido por su líder.

–Que inocentes sufrieran, también estaba contemplado, es solo el precio necesario para lograr renovar este desgraciado mundo.

–Pero… mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos… –Masculló otra de los subordinados, una chica que estaba cubierta por la capucha de su uniforme.

–¡Basta! ¡Ustedes sabían lo que buscaba el Team Geyser! Fue su error no haber investigado más afondo… –Afirmó Tabitha, el sujeto gordo de rasgos orientales.

–Parece que hay conflictos en el paraíso… –Ironicé. –Lo que dice él es cierto. –Añadí, señalando a Tabitha. –Ustedes debieron haberse informado. Al final resultaron tan adoctrinados como aquellos que piensan que los Pokémon son el enemigo; por su ignorancia, puede que hayan contribuido a causar el fin del mundo. –Ante mis palabras, la chica empezó a llorar. –Como sea… Lo que pase con ustedes ya no me importa, por ahora tengo que encontrar una forma de lidiar con Groudon. –Al escucharme, Maxie soltó una risa histriónica.

–¿En serio aun albergas esperanza de detener a Groudon, chico? Tu perseverancia no cesa de sorprenderme… Aunque es inútil, no hay forma de detenerlos; ambos, Groudon y Kyogre, se enfrentarán y causarán el renacimiento de este mundo, su mundo.

–Ya lo veremos… –Y sin voltear atrás, salí de la cueva para observar que tanto había avanzado Groudon.

Aún me preguntaba al respecto de cómo Groudon saldría de Sootopolis, si estaba rodeado de mar, pero obtuve la respuesta al momento que llegué a la salida de la cueva. Ahí estaba Groudon, a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, surcando los océanos… ¿Cómo un Pokémon increíblemente débil al elemento del agua pude hacer eso? Simple, evitando entrar en contacto con ella. A cada paso que daba, el legendario emanaba lava que se convertía en las plataformas que pisaba; literalmente, estaba creando tierra a su paso. Entre más se acercaba, más insoportable era el calor; el cielo ya había perdido su tono azulado, ahora estaba teñido por un naranja muy intenso, casi como el color de la lava ardiente.

El calor abrasador, los mares cada vez menos profundos, el Sol cegador, el magma calcinador; todo aquello acompañaba al terrible legendario, que avanzaba a paso decidido, en busca de aquel que osó retarlo. Después de avanzar durante un par de minutos más, se hallaba en medio del pequeño archipiélago del que era parte la isla donde estaba yo; entonces se detuvo. Groudon pareció analizar sus posibilidades por un momento, antes de alzar sus brazos y provocar un Terremoto tan aterrador, que no hubo isla a la redonda que no se resquebrajara; de no haber sido porque el nivel del agua estaba bajísimo, estoy seguro de que todas se habrían hundido.

–¡¿Qué Giratinas fue eso?! –Escuché exclamar a una voz detrás de mí. Al voltearme, pude darme cuenta que quien había pronunciado aquello, era el subordinado que dudaba de su jefe hace un momento.

–¡Esto! ¡Esto es el poder de Groudon! –Afirmó excitado Maxie, que venía saliendo detrás de él. La cuestión es que, y me percaté demasiado tarde, el grito del pelirrojo logró llamar la atención del atento legendario, que cazaba sin descanso.

No tuve demasiado tiempo para reaccionar; capté una potente luz rojiza que destruía todo a su alrededor y, en una fracción de segundo, empleé toda la energía que pude para crear el escudo de aura más resistente que era capaz de crear. La barrera de energía bastó, no solo para cubrirnos a Pikachu y a mí, sino que además los dos miembros del Team Geyser que dudaban, que se habían acercado bastante a mí tras el poderoso Terremoto. Los cuerpos de Maxie, Tabitha y los otros tres miembros del Team Geyser fueron calcinados, junto con el resto de la isla y los cuerpos inertes de varios Pokémon. La chica sollozante liberó un agudo grito cuando se percató de lo sucedido; su líder había sido asesinado por aquello a lo que tanto añoraba. La cruda realidad nos da lecciones siempre, y esa era una de ellas: aquello que amas puede destruirte si te obsesionas; o algo así…

–Mierda… ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¡¿Qué haremos?! –Exclamó el sujeto, muy agitado.

–Podrías empezar por callarte; no queremos que Groudon nos vuelva a atacar, ¿verdad? –Respondí, desactivando la muralla de energía. Aún había rocas al rojo vivo a nuestro alrededor, pero ya no me sentía capaz de mantener tanta energía en uso; con costos había logrado retener el ataque del legendario, y me sentía muy cansado.

–¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? –Inquirió la chica, mirándome con desconfianza. –Asesinaste a gran parte de nuestros compañeros; en mi opinión, no eres mejor de lo que el líder Maxie era.

–Pueden hacerlo o pueden no hacerlo. Yo no los obligaré a confiar en mí. Pero creo que algo de mérito me merezco por haberlos salvado. Además, yo asesiné a sus compañeros para evitar exactamente esto que está sucediendo, así que… –Ambos, que me miraban con nerviosismo, alejaron sus miradas, enfocándose en el legendario; yo hice lo mismo. Groudon, impasible, seguía avanzando entre las islas, como si dudara que semejante ataque devastador hubiera cumplido con su trabajo; por suerte, un túmulo de rocas aún ardientes nos servía de cobertura.

–Supongo que no queda de otra… Nos mantendremos a tu lado y haremos lo que podamos. –Por lo dicho por el sujeto, supuse que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a detener a Groudon.

–¿Qué dices tú, estás dispuesta a detener a Groudon? –La chica me miró un momento, indecisa, para luego observar absorta el daño causado por el legendario.

–Si puedo evitar que esta cosa se acerque a donde vive mi familia, entonces lo haré.

–Genial, espero que sus Pokémon ya se encuentren mejor después de la batalla en la cámara de la caverna, porque los necesitaremos. –Los dos asintieron.

–Decidimos dejar de luchar a la mitad del combate contra tus dos Pokémon, sabíamos que solo lastimaríamos a los nuestros, era una causa perdida… –Afirmó el sujeto.

–Pero ahora, tantos sus vidas como las nuestras dependen de hacer algo, así que no nos rendiremos. –Completó la chica, causando que sonriera satisfecho.

–Es bueno escucharlo… ¿Saben?, ustedes me agradan. Quiero saber sus nombres. –Al decir eso, inevitablemente me sentí como Maxie, que solía decirme algo similar.

–Mi nombre es Hanran. Charles Hanran. –Respondió el sujeto, que poseía una barba de chivo, ojos rasgados y pelo negro corto.

–Y el mío es Elizabeth Surutameni. –Dijo después la chica, quitándose la capucha de su traje. Era de piel tan blanca como el marfil, tenía ojos de color azul y pelo castaño muy claro, parecido al de Serena; sus ojos también estaban ligeramente rasgados.

–Un placer. –Respondí al fin. –Ahora, debemos decidir cómo hacer para detener a… –Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la chica, Elizabeth, liberó un gemido de sorpresa. Al alzar la vista, en la misma dirección hacia donde miraba ella, pude vislumbrar un enorme globo que surcaba el cielo; el intenso Sol me impedía verlo con detalle.

–¡Qué bueno que vine, al parecer si necesita un poco de ayuda! –Escuché a una voz decir desde el globo; inconfundiblemente era la voz de Joseph. No sabía si alegrarme por ello, o maldecir por lo bajo; por si las dudas, realicé ambas. Fuwaride, el Drifblim de Joseph, era el globo sobre el cual volaba, lo comprobé una vez dejaron de estar a contra luz. El pelinegro se bajó del Pokémon y se colocó frente a mí; parecía haber olvidado nuestro conflicto, y no podía culparlo, con todo lo sucedido, hasta yo había olvidado el conflicto contra el Team Geyser. –Debemos concentrarnos en evitar que Groudon se aleje de esta zona; lo bueno es que al parecer está buscando algo por aquí…

–A nosotros. –Confirmé de manera directa.

–¿Ustedes? –Me miró con extrañeza; entonces se percató de las dos personas que me acompañaban. –¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Aliados. –Respondí sin rodeos, entonces caí en cuenta de que Joseph venía sin compañía. –¿Joseph, dónde están Serena y May? Ellas son parte de nuestro grupo, ¿por qué no vinieron contigo? –Mi voz salió más áspera de lo que esperaba, y eso puso nervioso a Joseph.

–Ellas se quedaron en Ciudad Slateport, ayudando a evacuar a la gente en compañía de uno de los líderes de gimnasio; los demás líderes se distribuyeron a lo largo de Hoenn para hacer lo mismo. Probablemente se les unan a los demás una vez hayan acabado con eso. –Estaba frunciendo el ceño, y eso causó que Joseph se apurara en terminar de explicarse. –La situación en el continente está fuera de control, los vientos arrancan las casas de cuajo y el mar lo inunda todo; desde allá, lo que sucedía acá no se veía tan mal, por eso solo me enviaron a mí. No pudimos planearlo con detalle, ya que estábamos dispersos; Sawyer y usted estaban desaparecidos, todo pasó mientras internábamos averiguar que les había pasado. ¿Por cierto, dónde está Sawyer?

–Él fue en búsqueda de Kyogre… –Al ver que seguía sin entender, le di un breve resumen de lo sucedido. Y al terminar, contiendo la ira que sentía, le hice la única pregunta que no paraba de agitarme. –Lo que sigo sin entender es: ¿Por qué Giratinas dejaste a Serena y May solas? Si la situación está tan mal, entonces con más razón debieron haber venido, somos un equipo, al fin al cabo. –Estaba rabiando.

–Pero, hacía falta que… –Intentó responder él, casi carente de habla.

–¡No me importa! ¡Para eso están los líderes de gimnasio! ¡¿No entiendes que los civiles son lo de menos en este momento?! ¡Nuestro trabajo es evitar el desbalance ecológico del mundo y su posible destrucción! –Bufando como un Tauros, lo miré con cólera directo a sus ojos. –Si algo les pasa, lo que sea, te mataré. –Ignorando la expresión de terror que tenía Joseph, me volví hacia mis dos acompañantes; ambos parecían asustados. –Llamaré la atención de Groudon, necesito que estén listos para atacar. Limítense a usar ataques tipo Tierra o Agua; existe la posibilidad que los de agua salgan debilitados por el calor, pero es lo mejor con lo que contamos.

Ninguno parecía estar del todo convencido, pero tampoco podía esperar hasta que lo estuvieran, así que saqué a Togekiss de su Poké Ball una vez más, y le indiqué que nos acercara un poco al legendario. Ya a unos veinte metros de él, le pedí al hada que usara Aura Esfera; la esfera de energía salió de sus alas y se estrelló contra la nuca del peligroso Pokémon. Enfurecido, Groudon rujió y varias estacas de tierra muy afiladas empezaron a surgir del suelo y el agua; de no ser porque estábamos en el aire, estoy seguro de ambos habríamos perecido en ese momento.

Rápidamente regresamos junto a los demás; Joseph ya tenía a su Mega-Banette listo para combatir, mientras que los otros dos tenían un Donphan y un Swampert. Cualquiera de todos esos Pokémon sería de gran ayuda. Me coloqué junto a ellos y liberé a Keldeo, que se mostraba ansioso de luchar contra otro legendario. Groudon no tardó en aparecer, ante lo que empezó el combate por el destino del mundo. Joseph empezó muy bien, usando Juego Sucio y dañando enormemente a Groudon con su propio poder de ataque; a pesar de eso, la mega recibió un Puño Fuego que la derrotó de un solo golpe. El Swampert intentó atacar con Cascada, pero toda el agua de su ataque desapareció antes de que pudiera ejecutarlo. Aun así, confiando en el poder de Keldeo, le indiqué que usara Surf; la ola pareció estar a punto de golpear a Groudon, pero entonces desapareció antes de entrar en contacto con su piel…

–Se evaporan… Es inútil, los ataques de tipo Agua se evaporan antes de tocarlo, lo mejor será enfocarnos en los ataques de tipo Tierra.

Habiendo dicho eso, miré como reaccionaban mis compañeros; Joseph llamó a su Gengar y le pidió que atacara usando también Juego Sucio. El fantasma lo golpeó, a la vez que Mega-Tyranitar, que decidí reemplazar por Keldeo, y Swampert, lo golpeaban con Terremoto; mientras Donphan hacía lo propio con Magnitud, que alcanzó hasta magnitud nueve. El poderoso legendario sufrió daño una vez más, pero, así como pasó con los Regis, él lo soportó sin problemas. Con un rápido movimiento de brazos, causó que la tierra se sacudiera, acabando con Gengar y Donphan, que era el último Pokémon de la chica. Solo mi Tyranitar y el Swampert habían aguantado, pero estaba claro que no soportarían otro ataque.

La tierra de la isla se había vuelto a ampliar gracias a la evaporación del mar, así que, mientras Tyranitar y el Swampert lo contenían, nos movimos hasta habernos alejado lo suficiente para no morir sofocados. Entonces comenzó una guerra de Terremotos; que pronto ganó el legendario, que no parecía estar esforzándose en lo absoluto. Regresé a Tyranitar, y llamé a Togekiss, que al menos era inmune a los ataques de tipo Tierra. Por falta de un ataque súper efectivo, le ordené al hada usar ataques como Corte Aéreo o Aura Esfera; reactivé nuestra sincronización sin problemas y me preparé para hacerle frente a Groudon.

Charles aún poseía un Pokémon más, un Flygon, que no tardó en comenzar a usar Tierra Viva sin discriminación; el problema es que la lava bajo Groudon con costos cedía al ataque. Groudon no parecía estar siendo dañado, sus defensas eran demasiado altas como para lidiar con él de manera tan directa; por ello, Joseph aún no liberaba otro de sus Pokémon, pues analizaba la situación desde detrás nuestro. Ante la falta de una conclusión rápida, el clima era cada vez más insoportable; tanto como lo estaba siendo la interrupción para Groudon.

Estaba claro que Groudon ya no estaba interesado en mantenerse en el combate, él deseaba algo que se hallaba en la dirección del continente; probablemente añoraba enfrentar a su rival de épocas remotas sin más demora. Elevando sus dos brazos con ímpetu, salieron lanzas asesinas del suelo, que casi rozaron a nuestros Pokémon; pero el ataque no iba hacia ellos, pues no serían afectados. Sentí un fuerte empujón y de pronto me hallé tirado en el suelo. Escuché un grito desgarrador, seguido de uno de terror, al buscar sus fuentes, pude ver a chica, Elizabeth, observar con miedo algo en piso; era Joseph. Con dificultad me levanté, dispuesto a reclamarle por empujarme, pero entonces lo vi: una de las estacas que surgieron del suelo le habían atravesado el abdomen de lado a lado.

–¡Estúpido! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Yo podría haber usado el aura! –Ante tal situación, no podía hacer otra cosa que expulsar mi ira. La imagen era dolorosa de ver; la filosa estaca de tierra surcaba todo su cuerpo, revelando parte de sus intestinos, y la sangre se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante.

–No podrías haber reaccionado a tiempo, me di cuenta de eso en el preciso instante que Groudon atacó. –Respondió Joseph, con voz lejana. –Deseaba corregir los errores que cometí como líder de nuestro grupo, espero que salvarte sea suficiente. –Añadió con una sonrisa irónica. Entonces tosió y aún más sangre fue expulsada de su boca.

–Joseph, yo… –No sabía que decir, eso no parecía real, no podía serlo. Tal vez lo odiaba, tal vez deseaba matarlo yo mismo; pero en el pasado nos habíamos llevado bien. En verdad no esperaba que él muriera, no podía pasar, solo quería que dejara de ser nuestro líder; las amenazas no habían sido más que eso, amenazas carentes de una intención realmente seria o real; o al menos eso quería creer en ese momento.

–Tranquilo… Parece que al fin seré uno con mis Pokémon, al fin, juntos, viviremos vidas eternas y fantasmales… Al fin podré volver a ver a Samantha… –Al decir eso último, sonrió con melancolía y dejó de hablar, dando su última exhalación.

No dije nada, no me disculpé, no me despedí. Me limité a tomar sus Poké Balls y mirar donde antes estaba el legendario de tierra. Groudon ya se estaba alejando en la misma dirección donde se apreciaban los tifones de pesadilla. Llamé a Togekiss y les pedí a los dos ex-miembros del Team Geyser que me acompañaran; ellos parecieron dudar un momento, pero al final aceptaron. Ellos montaron al Flygon y yo hice lo propio con mi Pokémon.

En silencio sepulcral, sobrevolamos a gran velocidad el agonizante mar, dirigiéndonos hacia donde se dirigía Groudon, y no tardamos en rebasarlo. Tras poco más de una hora, llegamos al lugar donde se mezclaban los dos climas extremos; la singularidad. Ahí, las olas intentaban invadir el calmo mar perteneciente a Groudon, pero les era imposible. La tierra no se mojaba a pesar de los huracanes y tornados, los remolinos quedaban a medias y se disolvían. Hacía calor y frío, era casi indescriptible. Ambas partes eran como el agua y el aceite, se tocaban, pero no se mezclaban del todo.

Nos encontrábamos frente a Ciudad Lilycove, que ahora se hallaba bajo el agua. Miré hacia atrás, y pude ver Groudon avanzar con decisión, evaporando el agua hirviendo a su alrededor. Luego miré hacia al frente, y a lo lejos, florando entre la lluvia, pude ver a Kyogre, una especie de orca de color azul eléctrico con símbolos amarillos, que no dejaba de convocar tormentas a su paso. "Estoy convencido de que Serena sigue viva. No puede estar muerta, estoy seguro… Los detendré y la salvaré, no me importa que deba hacer para lograrlo".


	58. Preludio de lo Inevitable

**Preludio de lo Inevitable**

* * *

¿Cómo evitar que los dos creadores del mundo se enfrasquen en una encarnizada batalla que podría acabar con su propia creación? Esa era la encrucijada en la que me hallaba. Por un lado, estaba el poderoso Kyogre, el señor de los océanos, aquel que provoca enormes tifones con solo su aterradora presencia. Y por el otro, estaba Groudon, el dueño de la tierra, que con su presencia causa el nacimiento de volcanes y evapora cualquier rastro de humedad a su alrededor. El campo de batalla ya estaba decidido, ocurriría justo frente a la costa de Ciudad Lilycove, cerca de donde se ubicaba la base principal del Team Geyser.

Para añadirle más dificultad a la tarea, que ya se apreciaba imposible, me encontraba prácticamente solo, con la única compañía de dos miembros insurrectos del Team Geyser que poseían todos sus Pokémon debilitados excepto uno. Por lo mismo, era consciente de que tenía poco con que trabajar, pero no por ello me daría por vencido, pues aún no estaba dispuesto aceptar la muerte de Serena en la inundada Slateport. Miré a mi Pokémon, el que se mantenía apoyado sobre mi hombro, y luego me enfoqué en el hada sobre la cual volaba; aun contaba con ellos, Keldeo y Metagross, así que debía pensar muy bien la estrategia que emplearía.

–¿Pikachu, qué deberíamos hacer? –Cuestioné, en mi desesperación por obtener respuestas. Como era de esperarse, el roedor no hizo más que limitarse a mirarme con extrañeza; ni siquiera me había comunicado a través del aura, ¿cómo se supone que obtendría una respuesta?, fuera cual fuera.

–Evitar que se crucen es lo único que se me ocurre. –Respondió Charles, desde los lomos de su dragón. Volteé hacia él, mirándolo con tanto desdén que éste retrocedió sobre sí mismo.

–Eso es bastante obvio; la cuestión aquí es el cómo hacerlo. Es necesaria más fuerza bruta de la que poseemos, y apenas y podemos enfrentarnos a uno de ellos a la vez. –Como si fuera a hallar la respuesta en las extrañas aguas que no se entremezclaban, las agitadas y las calmas, miré la intersección con detenimiento, buscando la respuesta en el fondo de mi ser.

–Jijiji… Parece que el jefe Maxie también pudo completar su objetivo. ¿Significa eso que ya he terminado con mi misión? Que aburrido… –Me sobresalté, y casi deseando que lo que escuché hubiera sido producto de mi mente, volteé hacia donde había escuchado a Courtney. No era ninguna alucinación, era muy, muy real; ahí se encontraba la chica psicópata, con su cabello y el uniforme del Team Geyser empapados, ya que aún se mantenía del lado que estaba siendo afectado por Kyogre. Sobrevolaba los mares montando un Pokémon que por un momento no pude reconocer, fue hasta que me llegó la realización que lo comprendí; era un Latias.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿De dónde sacaste ese Pokémon?! –Estaba tan anonadado que olvidé donde me encontraba y que sucedía alrededor mío. Oí un lejano: "Señorita Courtney, ¿es usted?", pero no le presté atención.

–¿Que qué hago yo aquí? –Preguntó ella, alargando mucho las palabras. –Pues tu noviecita me liberó, me dijo que la ciudad estaba por hundirse bajo el mal, así que lo mejor era que escapara. No tenía donde ir, ni nada divertido que hacer, así que decidí buscarte. Supuse que estarías en algún lugar donde convergieran los poderes de los Pokémon legendarios de Hoenn, así que volé hasta aquí. ¡Y aquí estás! ¡¿No es genial?!

–¿Señorita Courtney…? –Continuó la insistente voz a mis espaldas; estaba tan abstraído que no estaba seguro si pertenecía a Elizabeth, Charles o ambos; de todas formas, eso era lo de menos.

–Sobre mi Pokémon… –Continuó la pelirosa, ignorando a sus posibles ex-subordinados. –Lo obtuve hace un tiempo en la Isla de Sur, mientras hacíamos investigaciones sobre Groudon, Kyogre y sus orbes. No le dije a nadie del Team Geyser que lo tenía, lo quería para mí, y temía que me lo arrebataran por su poder. Pero eso ya no importa, ¿verdad? Seguramente ya todos están muertos, ese siempre fue el destino del Team Magma, Aqua y Geyser, el nombre nunca haría la diferencia en ese aspecto. –Al final parecía estar delirando, pues tenía la mirada fija en un punto vacío del espacio.

–Señorita Courtney, nosotros estamos vivos, nosotros… –Esta vez sí pude reconocer quien habló, era la chica, Elizabeth, pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

–¡Oh! Ustedes… Hmm… –Y dicho eso, Courtney se puso a escudriñar a ambos traidores de su organización. –Ustedes no cuentan. –Respondió al fin, pasado un momento. –Si están con él, puedo apostar a que abandonaron los ideales del Team Geyser, y como tal, dejaron de ser parte de él. Debería matarlos por eso… –Ambos chillaron, aterrorizados por las gélidas palabras de la chica. –Pero creo que no lo haré. Como no negaron la muerte del jefe Maxie, han confirmado mis sospechas; por lo tanto, a partir de ahora quiero seguirlo a él, así que ya no me importa que haya sido de aquellos que pertenecieron al Team Geyser.

–¡Espera, espera! ¿Seguirme a mí? –Cuestioné, exaltado por la afirmación de la chica psicópata.

–¡Exacto! –Respondió ella, con una sonrisa que parecía sincera, pero no por ello menos atemorizante.

–Al único lugar que me seguirás es a una celda en nuestra base de Unova, te lo aseguro. –Sentencié, no dispuesto a aceptar la carga que resultaría su constante presencia.

–Como quieras… Estoy segura que eventualmente me necesitarás, y es ahí donde yo podré salir a divertirme. Jijiji. –Suspiré, convencido de que era mejor eso que dejarla libre; simplemente tenía que asegurarme de no dar base a sus afirmaciones, dejándola encerrada el resto de su vida. –Por ahora, te ayudaré a detener a los legendarios, ¡estoy segura que será muy divertido!

–Como sea… Entre más mejor, solo asegúrate de darle buen uso a tu Latias. –Ella asintió, sonriendo. Ahora que contábamos con un Latias y Keldeo, estaba más seguro de nuestra victoria.

–Entonces, ¿por dónde empezaremos? –Inquirió Charles.

–Ustedes manténganse al margen, Courtney y yo nos haremos cargo; limítense a ayudar en caso de que sea estrictamente necesario. –Le ordené, mirándolo a él y su compañera. Luego volteé hacia Courtney, albergando la esperanza de que a su distorsionada mente se le pudiera haber ocurrido una buena idea de cómo tratar con la crisis. –¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos detenerlos?

–Sí… –La observé, expectante por escucharla, pero entonces… –¡Ataquémoslos sin misericordia! ¡Yo me concentraré en Groudon, ya que sé bastante de él! ¡Tú en Kyogre! –Antes de que tuviera tiempo para detenerla, ya había desaparecido en dirección de Groudon junto con su Latias.

–¡Maldición! ¡Maldita mujer loca! –Insulté al aire, frustrado, antes de mirar a mis dos acompañantes traidores. –Esperen aquí, así podrán reaccionar mejor en caso de que alguno de los dos necesite ayuda… Aunque espero que no haga falta. –A pesar de que la consciencia y la lógica me decían a gritos que eso no funcionaría, me dirigí hacia Kyogre, listo para luchar hasta el jodido final.

"Kyogre convoca tormentas sin fin, eso podría servirnos… Sí, lo hará. Usa Trueno indiscriminadamente, Pikachu, ninguno fallará. Solo espero que la ventaja de tipo valga para algo". Una vez entramos al área de Hoenn afectada por la Kyogre, fue imposible mantenerse seco; aun así, era preferible a la sequía extrema causada por Groudon. Los vientos del diluvio le hacían a difícil a Togekiss el maniobrar, y a ellos había que añadir los múltiples truenos que asolaban el cielo, que no se hallaba en mucha mejor condición que las aguas. Kyogre, que alternaba momentos en el aire con momentos en el mar, se encontraba flotando entre un par de nubarrones gigantes y grises que escupían agua sin parar. No hizo falta que nos acercáramos demasiado, una vez estuvimos dentro del área de ataque, el Trueno que le lanzó Pikachu dio justo en el blanco; pero a partir de entonces poseíamos toda la atención del legendario.

Lo primero sería descartar cualquier ataque de tipo Fuego, pues con la humedad del aire no habría ignición de ningún tipo; claro, tratándose de una lucha contra un Pokémon acuático, es algo que resulta obvio. La electricidad y el poder de las plantas, ambos serían clave; lastimosamente carecía del segundo, así que no podía darme el lujo de permitirme el perder a mi única ventaja: Pikachu. "Metagross, sal a cubrirnos"; con todo claro, necesitaba cobertura, y no había una mejor que mi tipo Acero/Psíquico.

El enorme ser no cambió de curso a pesar de recibir el poderoso ataque súper efectivo, siguió avanzando firme, pero ello no le impidió empezar su ofensiva. Con un aterrador rugido, bastante más agudo que el de Groudon, enormes torrentes de electricidad comenzaron asediarnos sin darnos tregua. Togekiss logró esquivar varios, pero al final terminamos dependiendo de la Protección de Metagross. La batalla seguía el mismo curso que llevó aquella contra Groudon; Kyogre simplemente no estaba interesado en los insectos que lo molestaban.

"Trueno, Pikachu. Pantalla de Luz, Metagross". Una estela de luz nos cubrió, aumentando la defensa especial de mis Pokémon, y entonces Pikachu lanzó su segundo Trueno, que, como el primero, fue completamente preciso. Kyogre disminuyó la velocidad durante un segundo, y cuando parecía que no se detendría, lo hizo, girando sobre sí mismo, hasta estar frente a frente con nosotros. Estaba enojado, y mucho, ese poderoso ser no estaba dispuesto a tolerar mi intromisión ni la de mis Pokémon.

"Metagross, tendrás que luchar; prepárate para usar Puño Meteoro. Pikachu, limítate a usar Trueno, este es el momento para aprovechar al máximo el aumento de la precisión conferido por la lluvia". Ahora, tomándonos un poco más en serio, Kyogre comenzó a rodearse de motas de agua, hasta que tuvo al menos unos diez puntos de reunión del líquido alrededor de su cuerpo; cuanto toda el agua a su alrededor estuvo comprimida en eso diez segmentos, fue lanzada hacia nosotros como pulsos asesinos. Los torrentes de agua impactaron a Metagross, dañándolo como nunca vi a un ataque hacerlo; si tuviera que identificar ese ataque, sería Pulso Primigenio, el teórico movimiento de Kyogre al recuperar todo su poder.

Debido a que Metagross sirvió de escudo, ni Pikachu, ni Togekiss, ni yo, sufrimos daño alguno, pero eso significaba que a él no le quedaría mucho tiempo en combate. Debido a que ya había pasado un lapso considerable desde la batalla contra Groudon, consideré posible reactivar la mega-evolución. Presioné la piedra llave, obteniendo un resultado positivo; Metagross cambió de forma y se dispuso a usar su nuevo poder para hacerle frente al aterrador creador de los mares. El poderoso tipo Acero se lanzó con sus puños al frente, impactando a la orca justo en un costado, cuando ésta estaba por retomar su rumbo.

Kyogre perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al mar, pero eso solo implicaba un problema mayor, pues debíamos enfrentarlo en su territorio. "Pikachu, emplea todo tu poder en el próximo Trueno, no importa que no puedas seguir luchando, si esto no funciona, no podremos hacer nada más… Yo te daré la señal". Me mantuve atento a las enfurecidas aguas, dominadas por un aterrador oleaje que alcanzaba hasta los cincuenta metros de altura en los casos más extremos. No me podía perder señal alguna, ya que mi deber era permitirle a Pikachu atacar antes que Kyogre lo hiciera.

Las olas se mecían con una violencia sin precedentes, era como si el océano gritara que se encontraba furioso con la humanidad por sus egoístas acciones; y eso solo me hacía más difícil el detectar a la orca legendaria. Además de las olas, estaban las terribles corrientes que cargaban gran cantidad de cadáveres de Pokémon de todos los tipos, que fueron tragados por el mar; muchos parecían ser Pokémon acuáticos que se habían rendido ante el poder destructivo de su propio hogar. Pasado un momento, finalmente pude vislumbrar un brillo amarillento entre las aguas, y me dispuse a dar la orden; pero fui demasiado lento.

"Puño Bala…", ni siquiera fue una orden, se trató de un simple pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza al momento que observé las fauces de Kyogre abrirse bajo el mar, pero Metagross reaccionó lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que el poderoso Rayo Hielo que nos lanzó el legendario diera en el blanco. La superficie del agua se congeló, dejando parte del cuerpo del pseudo-legendario atrapada bajo el hielo; el impacto del Puño Bala dio de lleno en el hocico de la creatura, obligándola a regresar a las profundidades del mar.

El violento oleaje no dejaba de golpear a Metagross, las pesadas gotas del diluvio no dejaban de magullarnos a lo que nos hallábamos en el aire, los truenos no paraban de aturdirnos y obligarnos a realizar un vuelo esquivo; definitivamente ya no estaba tan seguro de preferir la Tierra del Ocaso sobre el Mar de Albor, ambos nombres otorgados a las habilidades científicamente hipotéticas de los legendarios. Mientras el clima nos hacía más difícil el combate, Kyogre se movilizaba debajo nuestro, acechándonos con el fin de eliminarnos para finalmente poder seguir con su añorado Combate del Origen.

"Vamos Metagross, debes salir de ahí". Mientras suplicaba internamente por la liberación de mi Pokémon de su cárcel de hielo, pude escuchar un ahogado estruendo a lo lejos, era como un susurro que luchaba por filtrarse entre las nubes del diluvio. Mecánicamente volteé hacia donde creía se encontraría el origen del ruido, y estaba en lo correcto, pues, en la lejanía, después de donde acababa el "territorio de Kyogre", pude vislumbrar las señales de la batalla entre la chica loca y Groudon.

A pesar de que era muy complicado de apreciar, por la combinación de elementos como la distancia y la presencia de la tormenta, logré estimar que Courtney estaba reteniendo lo suficiente al legendario de la tierra, pues la distancia entre el límite entre los climas y ambos legendarios parecía ser equivalente, y por ello debía darle crédito a la chica. Aún con ello, estaba claro que no podría detener a Groudon por demasiado tiempo, pues el origen de los estruendos, que se habían estado repitiendo desde que volteé en su dirección, eran múltiples volcanes que nacían del mar y las islas aledañas.

Estos nuevos relieves de la geografía surgían sin cesar, escupiendo mares de lava en la superficie. Además de los volcanes, lo que antes eran estacas que surgían del suelo, ahora eran peligrosas estalagmitas rojas de hasta veinte metros que eran visibles desde donde yo me hallaba; el nombre hipotético del ataque: Filo del Abismo. Ello era prueba de que los legendarios estaban controlando su poder original cada vez mejor, y, por lo tanto, no tardarían en volverse literalmente imparables. Y dicha idea fue confirmada por mi propio contrincante, pues en ese momento Kyogre surgió de las aguas, acompañado de hasta cincuenta globos de agua de varias decenas de galones. Los globos, productos de la acumulación de agua y energía, se deformaron en torrentes de color celeste que impactaron de lleno a Metagross, que seguía atrapado en el hielo.

–¡Mierda! ¡Ahora, Pikachu! –El Pulso Primigenio estaba enfocado en mi tipo Acero/Psíquico, que recibió todo el daño, por lo tanto, pude aprovechar para dar la indicación a mi tipo Eléctrico. Producto de mi ira aural y la ira de mi roedor, el Trueno que surgió de sus mejillas era más similar a un Electrocañón que al movimiento que se supone que era. El torrente de electricidad fue absorbido por las nubes, que lo escupieron en dirección al legendario, con aún más poder que antes.

Kyogre recibió una cantidad de daño que no creí posible, tanta, que por un momento pensé que habíamos ganado. La electricidad se distribuyó por las olas y el hielo, resquebrajándolo; Metagross finalmente se liberó de éste. Mientras que la energía del Trueno se dispersaba por las aguas, Kyogre era incapaz de moverse, parecía estar paralizado, y yo rezaba a Arceus por ello. La fuerza del ataque de Pikachu, que para lanzarlo había tenido que saltar al aire para no hacer contacto con nosotros y por ello ahora estaba en la cabeza del Togekiss, pues éste lo había atrapado, había calmado las aguas momentáneamente, lo que me permitió observar el estado de Kyogre con más detenimiento; no había sido paralizado, ahora era un hecho, simplemente se encontraba aturdido.

No contábamos con la ventaja de la parálisis a nuestro favor, por lo que el tiempo hasta la recuperación del legendario era menor al que esperaba. Le indiqué a Metagross que se acercara a mí, para continuar el combate desde el aire. Pikachu ya no podría seguir atacando, no estaba dañado físicamente, pero los puntos de poder, o sea, la energía para poder realizar ataques, ya se le había agotado, y eso se notaba. Llamándolo para que regresara a mi hombro, pude apreciar que Metagross solo había sobrevivido al ataque de Kyogre gracias a la Pantalla de Luz, pues su cuerpo, a pesar de estar mega-evolucionado, se encontraba muy abollado.

Cuando Pikachu se colocó en mi hombro, sentí una fuerte descarga de la energía residual, algo en lo que no había pensado; un error de costo incalculable, pues Kyogre ya había recuperado la consciencia. Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo, paralizándome momentáneamente, y entonces, de soslayo, pude ver como Kyogre se preparaba para atacar una vez más. "¡Metagross, Puño Bala!", supliqué, pero era inútil, el ataque ya había sido lanzado. Otro Pulso Primigenio de increíble poder se distribuyó a lo largo del tomentoso océano, golpeando múltiples objetivos invisibles, pero no había fallado, pues uno de los torrentes de agua impactó a Metagross, que se desplomó en las aguas violentas, perdiendo su forma mega-evolucionada. No tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada, pues otro de los pulsos dio a Togekiss en el abdomen, causando que todos nos precipitáramos entre las nubes tormentosas del diluvio de la creación.

Sentí las gotas de agua, grandes como puños, golpearme la cara, los brazos, los pies y el torso, se sentía como si me estuvieran lanzando pelotas de Poké-Baseball. Tras unos segundos en caída, me zambullí con fuerza en el mar. Las violentas olas que antes había observado desde una lejana isla frente a Ciudad Sootopolis, y luego había temido desde la altura del lluvioso cielo, ahora luchaban unas con otras por ser las responsables de mi ahogamiento; por más que pataleaba o usaba mis brazos para salir a la superficie, el océano siempre lograba regresarme a sus entrañas.

Dando un fuerte manotazo, sentí que golpeaba algo duro, y al aferrarme a ello, pude percatarme de que se trataba del cuerpo inconsciente de Metagross. Aún flotaba ligeramente, a pesar de su cuerpo de acero, así que trepé sobre él a modo de barca improvisada. Una vez en su lomo, busqué las figuras de mis otros dos Pokémon entre la tormenta y el mar; Togekiss apareció sobre una gran ola, no estaba desmayado, pero era incapaz de volar, y logré regresarlo justo antes de que la ola reventara. Pikachu estaba por ser tragado por un remolino cuando logré divisarlo, con su espíritu de lucha latente, combatía por no ser víctima del mar, pero con su pequeño cuerpo resultaba inútil; por mucho que le molestara, decidí que lo mejor era regresarlo a su Poké Ball.

–Mierda… –Susurré en voz alta, observando el terrible panorama causado por Mar del Albor. Muy probablemente la región entera ya habría sido devorada por el océano de no haber sido despertado Groudon también; resultaba irónico pensarlo, pero al menos podía agradecer mentalmente al fallecido Maxie por ello. Aún estaba pensando en cómo salir de la situación, cuando pude ver como algo metálico surgía entre las aguas. Al principio pensé que solo era la carcasa de uno de los barcos naufragados, pero al ponerle más atención, logré reconocer la forma del sumergible del Team Geyser. El vehículo se detuvo al lado del inconsciente Metagross y una escotilla fue abierta, de ella surgió Sawyer, para mi sorpresa, y para mi alegría, detrás de él venía Serena.

–¿Cómo…? –Estaba tan anonadado que me costaba formular la pregunta.

–No es momento para explicarlo, regresa a Metagross y entra de una vez. –Demandó Sawyer; no hizo falta discutirlo…

–… Entonces Maxie, que había salido del submarino para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, cayó al mar debido al fuerte oleaje y fue tragado por Kyogre, que parecía furioso por haber sido despertado. Con su líder muerto, muchos abandonaron estúpidamente la nave, pero se quedaron unos cuantos. No me costó demasiado convencerlos de que me ayudaran a maniobrar esa cosa. Al principio no querían, pero esa chica, Zinnia, me ayudó a convencerlos… –Seguía aturdido, y no hacía nada más que limitarme a abrazar a Serena y escuchar a Sawyer, con la mirada perdida en la ventana del sumergible. –… Estábamos siguiendo a Kyogre, cuando detectamos dos cuerpos en el agua gracias al radar. La gente del Team Geyser que se había quedado no quería comprobar que eran, y Zinnia no parecía interesada en ayudarme, así que tuve que amenazarlos para que cedieran; y suerte que lo hice, porque resultó que eran Serena y May.

–¿Dónde estaban los otros? –Pregunté mecánicamente, aumentando mi agarre alrededor del cuerpo de mi novia.

–Cuando llegamos a la ubicación de Kyogre para ayudarlos, no los encontramos. Estoy segura que decidieron intentar detenerlo desde otro lugar, porque no había señal de que les hubiera sucedido nada malo; intentamos comunicarnos con ellos, pero con el diluvio afectando la señal fue imposible. Al final no pudimos con Kyogre y caímos al mar, de no haber sido porque Sawyer estaba cerca… –Serena tembló y yo la abracé con aún más fuerza. Sawyer añadió que no había sido nada, que solo era su deber, pero aun así le lancé una mirada de gratitud que él me regresó con un asentimiento.

–El submarino está en el límite, ahí nos encontramos una gente que nos habló de tu plan y nos dijo lo que pensabas hacer, así que tomé el sumergible restante para venir por ti, pero Serena insistió en acompañarme… El resto ya lo sabes. Como sea, la cuestión es que enfrentar a los legendarios de frente es inútil. Aun así, Zinnia dice que tiene una idea de cómo detenerlos, así que debemos contar con ella. –Comentó el peliverde, a la vez que esquivaba un remolino que amenazaba con cambiar el curso del sumergible; con el estado del mar, la cantidad de turbulencia era indigerible.

–¿No fue ella quien ayudó a que los despertaran en primer lugar? –Inquirí, extrañado.

–Sí, lo sé… Tiene sus razones, pero lo mejor será que lo escuches de ella misma. –El resto del camino no se dijo nada más, tampoco estaba de humor para una escena romántica en medio del océano asesino de Kyogre; a fin de cuentas, había fallado en mi misión, y eso no me causaba ningún regocijo.

No me separé de Serena hasta que llegamos a donde se hallaba el submarino con forma de Volcanion, detenido al lado de una roca que estaba justo en el límite entre los climas. Ahí me reuní con May y los dos ex-miembros del Team Geyser, que ya le habían explicado lo sucedido a Sawyer, May y sus antiguos compañeros; tras ello, salieron en búsqueda de Courtney, lo que implicó que tuviera que explicar lo sucedido respecto a ella a Serena, May y Sawyer.

–¿Cómo se supone que detendrás lo que ayudaste a causar? –Cuestioné al entrar en la misma sala donde habíamos estado Sawyer y yo, al ser atrapados la primera vez que ingresamos al submarino. La chica pelinegra se hallaba frente al dispositivo que almacenaba el meteorito, analizándolo como si en él se encontrara la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Al escucharme se volteó hacia mí, con una mirada tranquila pero pasional; su aura se percibía tan pura como siempre.

–Lo haré como había previsto desde hace mucho. De hecho, solo debemos esperar a que Groudon y Kyogre se encuentren y comiencen su combate. –Como si necesitará confirmar lo que escuchaba, miré a Sawyer, dubitativo, pero éste asintió afirmando que ese era el plan.

–La idea de usar el submarino para seguir a Kyogre nunca fue con el fin de enfrentarlo, de hecho, lo rebasamos relativamente rápido. Lo que queríamos era venir a la unión de los dos climas para esperar a que se encontrara con Groudon. –Confirmó le peliverde.

–¿Y que ganamos con que ellos se enfrenten? –Insistí, empezando a dudar de la cordura de mi compañero.

–Porque así atraerán a Rayquaza, el creador de los cielos. –Respondió Zinnia, acercándosenos. –Ese fue mi fin al unirme al Team Geyser. Los ayudé a despertar a los legendarios, no porque deseara ofrecerles mi lealtad, ni porque hubiera traicionado a mi pueblo, todo lo contrario, lo hice porque era mi misión. Les daría más detalles, pero no hay tiempo para ello. Si sobreviven, prometo revelarles todo lo que pueda. –Y entonces, casi como si ella supiera que iba a suceder en ese instante, se escuchó un salvaje estruendo. –Ya comenzó. Sí quieren ser testigos de la increíble batalla entre los creadores del océano y la tierra, pueden acompañarme, pero no me haré cargo de su seguridad.

No discutí con ella, ni rebatí su idea, simplemente porque ya sabía sobre Rayquaza, y probablemente Sawyer pensara igual. No hacía falta confiar en la cordura de la chica, pues no dijo nada que Colress no nos hubiera mencionado ya respecto al Trío del Clima.

La seguí en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la salida del submarino, justo donde estaba encallado el sumergible. Ahí nos esperaban May y Serena, e inmediatamente me opuse a que nos acompañaran; no solo temía por ellas debido a lo que vivieron frente a Kyogre, también porque recordada lo que nadie, además de los que combatimos a Groudon, sabía: la muerte de Joseph. Al final acepté a regañadientes, incapaz de decirles que ahora era el líder interino del grupo debido a mi rango y que por ello podía darles órdenes. Al salir, aparecieron los insurgentes y Courtney, pero solo la pelirosa estaba interesada en observar el combate; claro que eso causó conflictos, ya que ninguno de mis compañeros de Ion la quería cerca, pero viendo como se encontraba tras su combate contra el legendario, llena de quemaduras, terminé convenciéndoles de que la aceptaran.

Todos montamos sobre alguno de nuestros Pokémon y partimos; no había problema, pues el submarino poseía una máquina de curación como la de los Centros Pokémon. Serena y yo sobre mi Togekiss, May, que no usó su Blastoise como antes habían hecho ella y Serena para llegar hasta Kyogre, acompañó a Sawyer en el dragón que nos llevó a él y a mí a la base del Team Geyser. Zinnia también poseía un Salamence, y Courtney usó a su Latias, que sorprendente no se había debilitado del todo durante su batalla con Groudon. Cuando llegamos a la zona frente a Ciudad Lilycove, finalmente nos encontramos justo al borde del campo de batalla.

La escena era abismal, pues los climas no se neutralizaban entre sí, más bien era como sí estos, que luchaban por mezclarse en la zona limítrofe, finalmente hubieran conseguido su objetivo. Había tanto tornados de fuego como tifones agresivos, los mares brincaban para atacar, pero cedían ante el calor del magma; ni fuego ni agua resultarían efectivos en medio de ese caos. Por un momento ambos titanes estuvieron quietos, calculando el poder real de su contrincante; los tsunamis asesinos de Kyogre que asolaban Lilycove y los volcanes calcinadores que fulminaban el área insular. Finalmente, ambos realizaron el primer movimiento; Kyogre escupió un peligroso Rayo Hielo que solidificó el magma de los brazos de Groudon, y éste atacó con un Rayo Solar que engulló las tormentas de Kyogre. Finalmente había comenzado el combate definitivo: el Combate del Origen.


	59. La Guerra Climática

**La Guerra Climática**

* * *

Dice la leyenda que cuando Arceus creó el universo poco después de salir del Huevo Alfa, se percató que estaba demasiado vacío, demasiado solo. Entonces, para componer ese hecho, eligió un planeta en el cual colocar la vida, los Pokémon. La Tierra, que es el nombre que se le otorgó al planeta antes de convertirse en el Mundo Pokémon, fue el elegido para cumplir la misión. Arceus creó a Mew, el primer Pokémon, del cual provienen todos los demás que no son considerados legendarios o singulares, y lo colocó en ese mundo. Pero había un problema, pues el planeta, a pesar de estar ubicado en la "zona correcta", aún era inútil para mantener a Mew con vida, pues solo era una roca perdida en el espacio. El trabajo debía realizarse desde la superficie de la Tierra, y él no podía estar demasiado tiempo afuera de su dimensión, su hogar, así que decidió darles vida a dos seres equivalentes a Mew, aquellos que darían forma al hogar de su creación…

Pero, como en toda historia donde un ser omnipotente se emociona dando vida, ésta empezó a tomar sus propias decisiones. Los dos seres poseían un poder menor al de su creador por razones de seguridad, nadie podía superarlo, o se podrían llegar a insubordinar.

Al dejar a las dos creaturas en la superficie del planeta y recuperar a Mew, se vio en la necesidad de tomar un largo descanso, necesitaba sumirse en un prologando sueño para recuperase tras la creación de los legendarios. Arceus se encerró a él y Mew en una "burbuja" carente de espacio y tiempo, donde sus hijos, Palkia y Dialga, jamás podrían irrumpir.

En esa era solo existían unos cuantos seres, pues aún no podríamos considerarlos Pokémon; estos eran Arceus, el dios y creador, sus primeras creaciones, sus hijos, aquellos que lo ayudaron a moldear el universo, Palkia y Dialga, los señores del espacio y el tiempo, y el Pokémon renegado, aquel que representa lo contrario a la materia, Giratina. Arceus ya había contemplado el peligro de sus creaciones con éste último, pues él se había revelado, atacando a sus hermanos; lo encerró en el Mundo Distorsión, la dimensión ajena a todo, incluido el espacio y tiempo, como castigo por sus pecados. Pero Arceus atribuyó la actitud de Giratina al desequilibrio mental causado por su propio poder, así que descartó la posibilidad de que algo como eso volviera a suceder.

Y eso demostró que ningún ser es realmente omnipresente u omnisciente, pues él solo era un creador, jamás un verdadero dios. Entonces, mientras que Arceus dormía y sus primeras creaciones se encargaban de tejer los hilos del tiempo y el espacio, en la Tierra empezaba a florecer la vida. Gracias a las torrenciales lluvias de Kyogre, los océanos se formaron, y por obra de Groudon, los continentes y volcanes emergieron, entonces el equilibrio permitió que las plantas surgieran. Pero esa utopía duró más bien poco, pues no había una atmosfera que protegiera al planeta de la devastación que provocaba la sola presencia de los dos moldeadores. Debido a la ausencia del ozono, los rayos del Sol que atraía Groudon quemaban todo a su paso sin misericordia, y no había nada que evitara que las tormentas de Kyogre se desataran sin control; el planeta carecía de equilibrio.

Ambos seres eran muy poderosos, pero su poder original se veía reforzado por la ausencia del tercer factor, un "cielo". No se sabe si cuando llegaron a la Tierra ya poseían su forma Primigenia, o la adquirieron debido a su exposición al basto espacio cargado de radiación, la cuestión es que, en un momento, ambos seres ambicionaron poseer más poder, y entonces se dieron cuenta: si la presencia de su contraparte permanecía en el planeta, su poder nunca alcanzaría su pico máximo. Kyogre comprendió que la sequía de la Tierra del Ocaso debilitaba su poder del agua y Groudon comprendió que las tormentas del Mar del Arbor menguaban su poder de tierra y fuego. Así que ambos se enfrentaron para decidir quién reinaría el planeta y obtendría el poder absoluto.

Cuando Arceus regresó de su sueño, se enteró de la batalla, y viajó hasta la Tierra; ahí, donde él esperaba hallar vida, solo había desolación. Él mismo podría derrotar a sus creaciones, pues, aunque su fuerza bruta fuera increíble, él siempre tendría más experiencia; pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que eso no beneficiaría en nada al mundo que deseaba otorgar a Mew. Consciente de que el pleito se debía a una rivalidad, decidió crear a un regulador, aquel que controlara el factor faltante, y entonces Rayquaza nació. Su fuerza era inferior, pero Arceus le otorgó una ventaja temporal, un poder que solo volvería hasta que un imprudente humano usó un arma de poder devastador, la mega-evolución.

Con la mega-evolución, el dragón obtuvo una habilidad que anulaba la de sus hermanos y lo protegía de sus debilidades. Rayquaza venció y ambos moldeadores se vieron obligados a entrar en un largo sueño, y gracias a él la atmosfera fue creada mezclando ozono y demás gases que controlaba, y la vida por fin pudo abrirse paso. Mew regresó al mundo, y con los milenios, nuevas especies surgieron de él, pero una raza inesperada surgió sin que nadie lo esperara, eran los humanos, que habían empezado como un extraño derivado de un Pokémon humanoide, y terminaron aislándose de los demás Pokémon, perdiendo su cualidad de manejar los elementos, con la excepción de muy raros casos.

Debido a nuestra aparición, Arceus decidió crear Pokémon legendarios que nos ayudarían y se asegurarían de que nuestra relación con los Pokémon fuera prospera; Azelf del valor, Mesprit de las emociones, Uxie de la sabiduría, Lugia, Ho-Oh y demás poderosos Pokémon. Gracias al trío de los lagos, no se volvieron dar casos de rivalidades inestables entre legendarios, como las de Groudon y Kyogre, pero estos nunca se reformaron. La batalla retornó a lo largo de las eras y los humanos terminaron por verse envueltos; surgieron clanes como el Meteoro, que adoraban a Rayquaza y rezaban por su ayuda cada vez los legendarios despertaban. Y eso nunca cambió, no importa que ya no sea posible determinar si esa historia es mito o realidad, no importa que el tiempo haya avanzado sin detenerse, la historia sigue repitiéndose, como un disco rayado dentro de la grabadora. La batalla que dio origen al mundo tal y como lo conocemos, nunca terminará por completo…

Hay estaba yo, sobre mi Togekiss, con mi novia a mis espaldas, frente a los seres que le dieron forma al mundo. No importaba como lo viera, ese era un espectáculo que los más codiciosos pagarían por presenciar. Pero eso era lo de menos, pues para mí y los que me rodeaban, eso no era algo para disfrutar; bueno, para todos excepto Courtney. Aun la persona que había ayudado a llegar hasta ese punto se hallaba tensa; Zinnia no dejaba de sacudirse violentamente cada vez que los legendarios intercambiaban ataques.

¿Por qué arriesgar tanto solo para provocar la aparición de Rayquaza? Claro que ya comprendía las razones de la chica, ella había decidido que la única forma de lograr el regreso del legendario que admira su clan, sería mediante el despertar de los moldeadores del planeta. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Tan necesario es el regreso de ese Pokémon legendario? Verla temblar de la manera que lo hacía, cambiando su expresión de confianza por una de temor, me hizo comprender cuanto había sacrificado ella en pos de su objetivo. ¿Ha valido la pena? Esa era una pregunta que no podría ser respondida hasta el desenlace de todo.

"¡Pummm!"; una fisura se abrió en medio del lecho marino y la lava comenzó a surgir de ella. Al parecer Kyogre había resultado ligeramente más dañado tras mi batalla, que lo que se hallaba Groudon tras la suya con Courtney. El Terremoto de proporciones legendarias cambió temporalmente el terreno a favor del creador de los continentes, que no tardó en atacar con Filo del Abismo, atravesando la dura piel de la orca, que rugió en agonía. La lluvia que surgió del cuerpo de legendario salió roja, el Pulso Primigenio atravesó el clima de Groudon sin evaporase del todo e impactó contra el rostro de éste, dañándolo considerablemente a pesar de la pérdida de poder.

Ahora los mares estaban teñidos de rojo, y por ello se confundían con el magma que rodeaba a Groudon. Mientras que Kyogre se encontraba en terreno ventajoso, Groudon solo contaba con una moderada isla hecha a base de magma solidificado; de no ser por sus habilidades, probablemente el segundo se hallaría en gran desventaja. Por ello mismo, el terreno no estaba surtiendo ninguna clase de efecto, y el que estaba por salir victorioso era el tipo Tierra/Fuego. Claro, eso habría sucedido en caso de tratarse de una batalla Pokémon normal, y no de un legendario combate de mil eras.

La orca azul y amarilla se rodeó de un velo de agua, debilitado por la mezcla de climas, y comenzó a curarse de a poco, cerrando todas las heridas que poseía en el abdomen. El legendario de la tierra, desesperado por ello, cubrió su puño de poder eléctrico y lo estampó sobre la cabeza del legendario de los océanos. El Puño Trueno bastó para aturdir a Kyogre, pero ya era muy tarde, pues éste estaba casi recuperado del todo. "Es como empezar de cero"; cavilé, observando como el tipo Agua puro contraatacaba usando Ventisca.

El viento gélido fue reforzado por el agua del aire, éste bañó a Groudon, enfriando otra gran sección de magma de su cuerpo. Esto no lo detuvo, y usando su fuerza, causó otro poderoso Terremoto, a la vez que Kyogre escupía un sorprendente Hiperrayo blanco. A pesar de que debía descansar por el uso de tal cantidad de energía, Kyogre no fue atacado, pues Groudon aún no se recuperaba tras el ataque recibido. Pasado un momento, todo parecía indicar que proseguirían, pero entonces un extraño brillo iluminó el cielo; como un rayo, un resplandor verde se sumergió entre ambos legendarios, obligándolos a retroceder.

–¡Es él! ¡Por fin llegó! ¡Y ha usado Ascenso Draco! ¡No lo ha olvidado! –Entre el silencio causado por la sorpresa y el aturdimiento producto de la turbulencia que provocó la onda de choque, la única capaz de expresarse, como se era de esperar, fue Zinnia, que se hallaba eufórica.

–¿No lo ha olvidado? –Cuestioné yo, una vez logré reaccionar tras el estado de asombro en el que me hallaba. ¿Y cómo no estar así? Rayquaza había movilizado al menos unos cientos de metros a ambos moldeadores del planeta, usando solo la onda de choque de su ataque. Su presencia había abierto un portal entre las nubes de humo y tormenta, presentándose de manera épica, con los rayos del Sol iluminando su esplendoroso cuerpo de esmeralda.

–¡Sí! Mi tatarabuela fue la última del clan en hacer contacto con Rayquaza, y ella le enseñó el movimiento que hemos guardado en un pergamino desde hace milenios: Acenso Draco. Se supone que el primero en observar la mega-evolución de Rayquaza pudo plasmar en ese pergamino el movimiento que catalizó la transformación, y éste se heredó de generación a generación. Al parecer, debido a que vive en los cielos, Rayquaza olvidó el movimiento por falta de práctica, y mi tatarabuela usó el pergamino para ayudarlo… Pero de eso hace muchos años, y me temía que hubiera vuelto a ocurrir, ¡pero no es el caso, el aún lo recuerda, así que estoy segura que no ha perdido la fe en la humanidad como nos temíamos!

–No entiendo, ¿por qué es tan importante ese movimiento? –Preguntó Serena, que recién había dejado de mirar al dragón absorta.

–Ya lo dije: con él, Rayquaza puede catalizar su mega-evolución. Sin ella, jamás podrá vencer a Groudon y Kyogre. –La firmeza de las palabras de Zinnia causaron que la piel se me crispara.

–Pero… ¿no los venció ya? –Inquirió temerosa May, desde la espalda de Sawyer.

–Chica, esto no acaba sino de empezar… –Y de igual forma que como sucedió en el submarino, sus palabras se sincronizaron con lo ocurrido; un fuerte temblor resquebrajó el lecho marino una vez más, las tormentas se avivaron y los tornados de fuego aumentaron de tamaño. El hoyo de luz fue suprimido, y todo quedó a oscuras, solo iluminado por la lava y el fuego. A cada extremo del mar se escucharon dos rugidos aterradores, en ese momento Rayquaza fue víctima de dos ataques simultáneos muy poderosos. Un veloz Rayo Hielo que no logró esquivar por poco y una poderosa Roca Afilada que emergió del agua golpeándolo desde abajo. –El verdadero combate ya comenzó, y sin mi ayuda, Rayquaza perecerá. –Zinnia tomó un dispositivo de radio que guardaba en su uniforme del Team Geyser y comenzó a dar órdenes. –Ya es seguro, necesito que tomen el meteorito y lo suban al sumergible, deben ser lo más rápidos posible; solo uno de ustedes debe venir acá, yo me encargaré del rescate.

–¿Meteorito? ¿Rescate? ¿Seguro? ¿Acaso no ves como está esto? –No podía aceptar lo que escuché decir a la chica, todo eso era una locura.

–Ese meteorito es imprescindible para la victoria de Rayquaza. Y sí, seguro, de haber traído el meteorito antes de la aparición de Rayquaza, habríamos llamado demasiado la atención de Groudon y Kyogre. –Escucharla solo me confundía más que otra cosa, y ella se percató de eso. –Ya se los dije, les diré todo lo que pueda una vez salgamos de esto. Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y rezar porque Rayquaza no sea derrotado. De momento no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlo.

Era frustrante, pero, por mucho que nos halláramos a oscuras respecto a todo lo que sucedía, estaba claro que no mentía al decir que no ganaríamos nada entrometiéndonos en el combate; ya habíamos experimentado el poder de los legendarios, y sabíamos que nada sería suficiente para cambiar el curso de la batalla. "Que aburrido, yo quería luchar a muerte", escuché a Courtney comentar, al parecer fui el único, pues los demás se hallaban demasiado absortos observando el Combate del Origen.

Al parecer, la rivalidad existente entre el creador de los continentes y el creador de los océanos, no era nada en comparación al odio que compartían en contra de Rayquaza. Como si todo no hubiera sido más que una insignificante riña, ambos se aliaron para combatir a su enemigo en común. Tomando en cuenta que hace solo una hora ambos se mantenían severamente firmes sobre luchar entre ellos, incluso llegando a dejar atrás potenciales amenazas, era sorprendente lo buen dúo que podían llegar a ser.

Avalancha y Ventisca, Roca Afilada y Poder Pasado, Garra Dragón y Rayo Hielo; tanto Groudon como Kyogre, respectivamente, se enfocaban en atacar solo usando ataques súper efectivos, estaba claro que no subestimaban a su contrincante a pesar de su amplia ventaja. Pero no todo estaba tan desbalanceado, pues Rayquaza sabía aprovechar que el **Stab** era inútil para sus enemigos, y mientras sobrevolaba ágilmente los tempestuosos cielos, repartía multitud de ataques como: Terremoto, Vuelo, Bola de Energía, Enfado; era una inteligente mezcla de ataques súper eficaces y movimientos con **Stab.**

El Pokémon Cielo se elevó en el aire, descartando una vez más el uso de Ascenso Draco, y regresó para estamparse con fuerza contra Kyogre; Groudon, que estaba cerca, lo atacó con Antiaéreo. Las rocas sepultaron al dragón bajo el agua, y entonces el Pokémon Continente utilizó su ataque insignia, Filo del Abismo. Las estalagmitas sacaron al dragón del agua, muy dañado y cubierto de sangre, y entonces Kyogre escupió un veloz Viento Helado que causó que éste gruñera de dolor. El Pokémon del cielo escapó usando Meteoro Dragón, inutilizando así su ataque especial, y aprovechando la conmoción para utilizar Danza Espada. Debido a dicho ataque, nos vimos en la necesidad de retroceder hasta quedar a medio kilómetro del área de combate. Los meteoros de energía draconiana impactaron a ambos moldeadores del planeta, dañándolos considerablemente, aunque eso solo pareció molestarlos más. Groudon golpeó el suelo y causó un poderoso Terremoto que hundió varias de las islas de la zona; al parecer, creía que Rayquaza seguiría siendo víctima del Antiaéreo, pero no era el caso. No parecía ser un ataque dirigido a su aliado temporal, pero esto no importaba, pues el Pokémon Cuenca de Mar lo tomó personal y atacó a su compañero con Viento Helado.

–Han vuelto a pelear entre ellos. –Comentó Serena a mi oído. Era cierto, además de un tanto surreal, ya que los dos Pokémon que tan bien se hallaban peleando lado a lado hace un momento, ahora luchaban por batir al otro nuevamente.

Kyogre esquivó una Garra Dragón y lanzó una poderosa Hidrobomba, que se evaporó apenas estuvo a centímetros del cuerpo de Groudon. Estaban furiosos, tanto que habían perdido la razón, y ya no eran más que bestias que peleaban por el más puro instinto de violencia. Groudon se rodeó de llamas y estas comenzaron a evaporar el agua del ambiente; como un volcán en erupción, el Estallido salpicó de lava a Kyogre, pero ésta se resbaló por la húmeda piel de la orca sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Mientras que esos dos luchaban sin la menor de las estrategias, limitándose a lanzar sus más poderosos ataques, Rayquaza se mantenía lejos de ellos, en el aire, recuperando el aliento.

–¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba, a esto le llamo suerte! –Gritó eufórica Zinnia, mirando el radio que llevaba en su mano. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se volteó hacia nosotros, los demás. –El meteorito se encuentra justo debajo de nosotros, tengo que ir por mi colaborador, un chico del Team Geyser que convencí desde hace tiempo de ayudarme, ya vuelvo.

En medio de las aguas turbulentas y rodeadas de islotes de magma sólido, un vehículo de color morado sobresalía. El sumergible que había tomado Sawyer para salvarme se hallaba justo debajo de nosotros, pero no por ello estaba seguro, pues el océano sufría en gran medida las repercusiones del combate que sucedía a varios cientos de metros de ahí. La pelinegra voló hasta ahí sobre su Salamence, y tras intercambiar algunas palabras con un chico de complexión similar a la de ella y con un pelo del mismo color, éste se subió a espaldas de ella sobre el dragón. Para mi sorpresa, el sumergible comenzó a avanzar a paso desmedido, y pronto se perdió entre las olas.

–Lo hemos puesto en piloto automático, ahora debemos esperar a que Rayquaza lo detecte antes que los otros dos, o habrá muchos más problemas. –Comentó ella, al regresar, con tono de despreocupación; pero eso era una máscara, pues estaba claro que moría de nervios por presenciar el resultado final de su plan. Al notar como se encontraba, al comprender el enorme grado de riesgo que estaba corriendo, con la esperanza de que Rayquaza detectara el meteorito antes que sus enemigos, mis dudas sobre las razones de la chica aumentaron exponencialmente. "Demasiados riesgos, demasiados… ¿Pero con qué fin?".

El sumergible no era visible, pero tras cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, pude detectar la energía que emanaba, era muy similar a la de los orbes. Al hacer eso, pude darme cuenta que la abrumadora energía de los orbes ya no existía, pues ahora estaba congregada en dos de los Legendarios de Clima; así deduje que el Orbe Alfa también había sido destruido y absorbido. Con todo ese poder en sus manos, ninguno de los legendarios sería controlable, fuera como fuera, la historia no podría terminar bien, y me molestaba que tanto Maxie como Archie fueran tan ingenuos de pensar que eso serviría para hacer algo más que condenar al mundo entero.

Conforme el sumergible se acercaba al área de combate, más difícil era detectarlo, y llegó un momento en el que me fue imposible, pues la energía del meteorito fue opacada por la de Groudon y Kyogre. Pero no hubo más necesidad de preocuparse por eso, pues mientras que un Rayo Hielo y un Rayo Solar chocaban en medio del océano, Rayquaza dejó de permanecer estático y se zambulló en el mar. No tardó básicamente nada ahí debajo, al salir, noté que llevaba algo en su boca, era el sumergible.

–Se lo tragó… –Murmuró Serena, perpleja.

–Es el momento. –Confirmó Zinnia, antes de voltearse hacia mí. –Necesitaré tu ayuda.

–¿Para…? –Inquirí de manera brusca, pues aún no estaba del todo convencido de su plan; me parecía tan carente de sentido como los del Team Geyser.

–Ahora que se tragó el meteorito, estoy segura que tendrá energía suficiente para hacerlo, para mega-evolucionar. Creo que mi piedra llave será suficiente, pero desde la muerte de… ellas, he aprendido a que no puedo hacerlo todo sola. Si contara con el poder de tu aura, estoy segura de que podremos catalizar su transformación. –Al final, le fue imposible ocultar su tono de súplica.

–Por eso impediste que Maxie me matara, ¿no es así…? –No respondió nada. –Está bien, lo haré. De todas formas, no es como que me quede de otra.

Zinnia dejó a su aterrado aliado en una isla cercana, y yo me subí en su Pokémon. Serena aceptó quedarse con Togekiss a regañadientes, y ambos partimos hacia el área de combate. Una vez ahí, al Salamence de Zinnia se le hizo muy difícil el mantenerse en vuelo, pero eso no impidió que nos acercáramos a Rayquaza, que sobrevolaba la zona de manera desesperada.

–¡Gran Rayquaza, yo poseo lo que necesitas! ¡Solo debes abrir tu corazón, y yo permitiré que alcances el estado más allá de la evolución! –El dragón pareció escucharla, pues se detuvo en el aire y nos observó con una perturbadora curiosidad. La pelinegra levantó el ruedo que cubría su pierna, revelando una tobillera con forma en espiral de diseño extraño, que contenía la piedra llave; sin perder tiempo, la oprimió… Nada pasó. –¡Mierda, no pasa nada!

–No importa, intentémoslo juntos de una vez. –Cerré mis ojos y me enfoqué en el aura del dragón celestial. Ésta era como un huracán furioso y abrumador. Una vez creí estar en contacto con él, le dije las mismas palabras que dijo Zinnia, y entonces le señalé que era el momento de actuar… ¡Nada!

–¡Giratinas, pensé que así funcionaría! Si no logramos hacerlo, entonces… –Al detectar que su voz estaba por romperse, le toqué el hombro y señalé al cielo; Rayquaza no se había movido.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y volví a concentrar mi aura. El viento agresivo de su ser me inundó, se estaba abriendo a mí; casi como si nunca hubiera tomado una bocanada de aire en mi vida, mi cerebro se oxigenó, y pude escuchar sus palabras. "Eres un ser extraño y peligroso, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo, y nunca he contemplado un humano como tú en mi vida… No estoy seguro de poder apoyar mis esperanzas en un ser con una mezcla tan densa de maldad y bondad, pero me intrigas, así que lo permitiré. ¡Usa el regalo del señor Arceus para llegar a mí!"; una fuerte explosión de energía ocurrió en mi abdomen y pude contemplar completamente su aura, ahora se asemejaba a una fresca brisa, el huracán se había calmado.

Ésta ocasión, completamente seguro, le señalé con la mano a Zinnia que era el momento. La energía me rodeó y me abandonó, me sentí conectado al legendario del Cielo, todo a mi alrededor brilló, aún con mis ojos cerrados pude detectarlo. Al abrirlos, me encontré frente a frente con una imponente figura; el cuerpo de Rayquaza había crecido, su cabeza se asemejaba al símbolo delta y largas lenguas de energía lo coronaban. Sin perder más tiempo, Mega-Rayquaza se lanzó al ataque, separando una vez más a Groudon y Kyogre, que no se habían percatado del cambio en su olvidado enemigo; esta vez los cielos se abrieron producto de fuertes ráfagas de viento, y así permanecieron. La Ráfaga Delta había suprimido las habilidades de los otros dos Legendarios del Clima.

–¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Acaso te dijo algo, parecías estar muy concentrado? –Decidí mentirle, de hecho, ya había tomado la decisión de no hablar de ello con nadie. ¿Maldad y bondad? ¿Soy peligroso? ¿Me ha vigilado? Con ello en mente, deduje que la vez que creí ver a Rayquaza en Ciudad Coumarine no fue mi imaginación, y también pensé en la voz que hace no demasiado me enloquecía… ¿Rayquaza sabía de eso? Tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero era consciente de que no era el momento para enfocarme en ello, así que tomé la iniciativa.

–Debemos ayudarle, ha sufrido mucho daño. Ahora que las habilidades de Groudon y Kyogre han sido suprimidas, entonces podremos unirnos al combate. –Antes de que Zinnia respondiera, los demás nos alcanzaron; al parecer habían pensado en lo mismo que yo. Insistí en luchar contra Groudon, pues necesitaba difuminar la culpa que me atañía por la muerte de Joseph. Serena y May deseaban otra oportunidad tras su terrible derrota, y se unieron a Zinnia en su lucha contra Kyogre, Sawyer las acompañó.

–Déjame ayudarte, yo estudié a Groudon para el líder Maxie por mucho tiempo, así que seré de ayuda; además, mi batalla contra él no ha concluido, y eso no es divertido. –A regañadientes acepté la ayuda de Courtney, y ambos nos dirigimos al área donde se ubicaba Groudon.

Rayquaza estaba atacándolo con Enfado al momento que me acerqué, y entonces éste se alejó en la dirección de Kyogre. "Está será una prueba, tómala"; escuché al dragón susurrarme en la mente. "¿De qué?"; le pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta. La pelirosa no esperó, y ordenó a su Latias que atacara con Bola Neblina; yo decidí liberar a Keldeo, y éste me sonrió antes de estamparse contra el poderoso ser usando Acua Jet. El ataque del pony desequilibró al legendario, permitiéndole a la chica mega-evolucionar a su Pokémon Eón; finalmente la batalla sería pareja.

Keldeo usó Surf para hundir y endurecer el magma bajo los pies de Groudon, y Courtney ordenó Psíquico para así usar una parte del magma para golpearlo. Groudon atacó a Keldeo con Filo del Abismo, pero él usó su agilidad para esquivar y atacar con Espada Santa, haciéndole un tajo en el estómago. Groudon entonces decidió lanzar un poderoso Puño Fuego que alcanzó al dragón de mi compañera y la lanzó volando. Debido a que Serena había intercambiado conmigo, poseía Togekiss, y fue gracias a su agilidad que pude evitar que cayera en el lago de lava. La pelirosa me agradeció con una desquiciada sonrisa de satisfacción, y tras ello le ordenó a su Mega-Latias atacar con Pulso Dragón.

A la vez, Zinnia empleaba el poder de su Mega-Altaria para atacar al creador de los océanos, Serena la acompañaba con su Fraxure, que atacaba desde una de las islas de magma, y May y Sawyer se disputaban la retaguardia con su Blastoise y Mega-Salamence. Aunque su combate rápidamente perdió sentido, pues solo se limitaban a contener a Kyogre Primigenio, que estaba siendo víctima del aterrador poder Mega-Rayquaza. Un Golpe Doble del Fraxure de Serena bastó para distraerlo, enfadado, atacó al dragón con Hidrobomba, pero éste sobrevivió de milagro debido a que evolucionó al último momento. Entonces Rayquaza empleó Ascenso Draco para subir a lo alto del cielo y bajar velozmente hasta estamparse contra la espalda de Kyogre, que no tuvo tiempo de atacar con Ventisca y Pulso Primigenio, perdiendo su estado de Regresión Primigenia para después desaparecer en las profundidades del mar, humillado.

–¡Yay, ya lo vencieron! –Celebró Courtney, tras indicarle a su dragón que esquivara un Lanzallamas y atacara con Pulso Dragón. –Pero ahora vendrán a arruinar la diversión… ¡Es el momento de dejar de jugar, tenemos que vencer a Groudon!

No hubo necesidad de que le respondiera. Keldeo recibió un poderoso Puño Trueno que casi lo paraliza, aunque si lo aturdió lo suficiente para quedar a la merced del Pokémon legendario. Pero Courtney no permitió que fuera derrotado; le indicó a su propio legendario que atacara con Bola Neblina, acabando totalmente con el ataque especial del Pokémon Continente e impidiéndole atacar. "¡Surf!", gritamos ambos, y las olas causadas por nuestros Pokémon subyugaron al debilitado Groudon; aun así, no estaba derrotado.

–¡Va a atacar, Latias cúbrelo! –El enfurecido Pokémon Continente atacó escupiendo una peligrosísima cantidad de lava, tanta que de no haber sido porque Courtney pidió a su Pokémon que se interpusiera, Keldeo habría sido derrotado. Latias desapareció debajo del magma, y me vi en la obligación moral de pedir a Keldeo que la rescatara; usando Viento Helado y Espada Santa, descubrió el cuerpo de un quemado y debilitado Latias, que ya no era capaz de moverse. Courtney la regresó con su típica frialdad psicopática, pero con un dejo de tristeza.

–¡Su sacrificio no será en vano! –"¡Keldeo, usa Hidrobomba!", al no hacer falta más coordinación en equipo, regresé a la ordenes mentales.

Keldeo esquivó otro Filo del Abismo, que Groudon había lanzado aprovechando que él rescataba a su aliada, y se preparó para atacar. Mientras que desde debajo de sus patas traseras lanzaba dos eficaces torrentes de agua, como si estuviera lanzando una patada, Groudon golpeó el suelo provocando un Terremoto debilitado y desesperado. Las fisuras y los escombros dañaron a Keldeo, al punto en que este cayó de costado, pero la Hidrobomba golpeó a Groudon en el pecho, lanzándolo al mar. Una humareda evaporó parte del agua, pero entonces el vapor dejó de salir; después de eso, Groudon simplemente desapareció…

–¿Crees que esté muerto? –Preguntó curiosa la chica.

–Lo dudo, probablemente perdió su estado Primigenio y regresó a la tierra a través de uno de sus volcanes submarinos. –Courtney estuvo satisfecha con la respuesta, así que no dijo nada más. Yo tardé unos largos segundos en comprenderlo, pero cuando lo hice grité una felicitación a mi enorgullecido y alagado Pokémon; ¡finalmente habíamos vencido a un legendario! ¡Habíamos detenido lo que parecía el inevitable fin del Mundo Pokémon!

Serena y los demás nos alcanzaron al poco tiempo, y las celebraciones no tardaron en comenzar. Todos vitorearon el tiempo que tardamos en regresar al submarino; no hablamos de nada de lo ocurrido durante la aparición de los legendarios, pues nos enfocamos en elogiar nuestra victoria y mencionar los puntos fuertes de cada uno, sobre todo la evolución del Pokémon de mi novia. Dentro del submarino, la mayoría, sorprendentemente incluida Courtney, corrieron para sanar a sus Pokémon, ni Serena, ni Zinnia ni yo lo consideramos necesario. No habría encontrado el valor de decirlo, pero consideraba que Courtney había peleado de maravilla, y en el fondo coincidía con ella respecto a que éramos compatibles, al menos en combate.

Mientras estuvimos solos, pues Zinnia no tardó en irse, prometiendo explicarse más tarde, Serena se dedicó a reprenderme por haber escapado, pero ella terminó aceptando que había sido lo mejor, y que admiraba que yo lo hubiera hecho, inclusive aceptó que ellos también desobedecieron al final las ordenes de la base central. Sawyer, que acababa de entrar a la misma habitación en la que nos hallábamos, con May al lado, reaccionó ante el comentario, mostrando su Pokénav.

–Acabo de comunicarme con el resto del equipo, todos están bien. Al parecer se quedaron ayudando a los líderes de gimnasio a medio camino, parecer ser que la situación allá sigue muy mal debido a las secuelas.

–Eso me recuerda, ¿qué pasó con Joseph, Ash? Recuerdo que él dijo que vendría a ayudarlos a Sawyer a ti. Y los demás aseguran no haberlo visto desde que partió. –Cuestionó May, ante lo dicho por el peliverde. Pronto, una mirada de urgencia apareció en mis tres compañeros; Serena, que estaba empezando a prever lo sucedido ante mi silencio, insistió.

–Ash… ¿dónde está Joseph?


	60. Nuevo Amanecer

**Nuevo Amanecer**

* * *

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirles la verdad u ocultarla? La respuesta lógica siempre es la primera, pero no por eso es más fácil aceptarla. Hablar de la muerte de Joseph sería equivalente a aceptar mis errores, a aceptar que me equivoqué, a aceptar que Rayquaza tenía razón… ¿En verdad soy malvado? ¿Por qué no me sentía del todo mal por la muerte de Joseph? Claro, su muerte no me alegraba, y en el instante que sucedió, realmente me sentí mal, pero ahora esa sensación se había diluido, y todo el odio que cargaba hacia él había regresado. Hablar de la muerte de Joseph significaba aceptar que tuve que ser salvado, y significaba aceptar que aún con el aura no soy tan poderoso como quisiera.

¿Por qué estaba pensando tan egoístamente? Sabía que eso debía ser lo de menos, sabía que el impacto de su muerte en mis compañeros, en Serena, sería bastante grande, ellos estarían devastados hasta cierto punto… Pero eso no me preocupaba tanto como deseaba que lo hiciera. Quería poder poner una cara afligida, para de esa forma comenzar a relatar lo terrible que fue su muerte y el como con ella Joseph me salvó, pero temía sentirme débil al hacerlo, temía sentir que el poder que había reunido durante muestra estancia en Hoenn se desvaneciera. ¿De dónde salieron esos pensamientos? ¿Por qué me siento tan poco empático? ¿Será que Rayquaza tenía razón?

Rayquaza… Hubiera deseado poder hablar más con él, pero cuando ya habíamos derrotado a Groudon no había señales de él. El legendario se había desvanecido, así como lo hicieron sus enemigos. Pero ese no era el final, claro que no, aún contaba con lo que tuviera que decir Zinnia, y estaba seguro que con esa información podría relocalizar al legendario del cielo; al fin y al cabo, yo era tan digno de verlo como lo era ella. Sin mí, Rayquaza no habría mega-evolucionado, sin mí, el mundo habría sido condenado… Y, aun así, me sentía minimizado por la muerte de Joseph; todo porque él necesitaba redimirse. ¿Y yo qué?, me pregunto yo. ¿Acaso yo no tenía derecho a decidir sobre mi vida?

De nuevo estaba siendo egoísta, antipático, engreído… Adjetivos que nunca había sido, al menos no de tal manera. ¿Acaso estuvo mal desear demostrar mi valía? ¿Acaso el haberme cansado del maltrato de mi madre era altanería? No, el mundo fue injusto conmigo, y yo intenté lidiar con ello, sufrí por años y al intentar levantarme caí en desgracia, años después toqué fondo, pero encontré un impulso que me regresó la vitalidad. ¿Acaso está mal que quiera ser tratado como lo merezco? Sería dado de menos por culpa de Joseph, me convertiría en la víctima, y de paso dañaría a mi novia y amigos. Por eso me hallaba tan renuente a hablar, no estaba dispuesto a revelar la verdad…

–Ash, por favor, necesitamos saber la verdad… –Pero negarme a ella siempre me resultaba imposible.

¿Después de todo el dolor que sentí por ella? La respuesta era obvia, pues, aunque fue su ausencia la que mató por dentro a lo largo de los años que viajé en solitario, también fue su recuerdo cálido el que me llevó hasta lo más alto. Mi título como Campeón de Kalos nunca fue más que un sueño cargado de falsedad, pero aun así de no haber sido por Serena no habría exprimido mi talento de la misma forma. Por años desperdicié lo que tenía y lo que construí como alumno del viejo Oak, y por ello mismo me sentía tan indispuesto a revelar los frutos de mi propia debilidad; pero por ella ya había hecho cosas peores…

Levanté la mirada, la cual había mantenido gacha desde que el nombre de Joseph salió a la luz, y me enfoqué en quienes tenía al frente. May continuaba al lado de Sawyer, y estaba cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, con lágrimas amenazando con salir; el peliverde no parecía que fuera a llorar, pero sí se notaba anonadado. Y por último estaba Serena, ella estaba a solo centímetros de mí, y las lágrimas ya estaban recorriendo sus mejillas formando dos pequeños arroyos. Aún no lo había dicho, pero la verdad estaba tan clara como el diamante. Entonces suspiré pesadamente y dije lo que me resistía a admitir.

–Joseph murió, me empujó para evitar que un ataque de Groudon me golpeara, pero en cambio él lo recibió… Según palabras suyas, esa era su redención por los errores que cometió durante la misión. –Muchos aseguran que al decir la verdad sienten un peso caer de sus hombros; si es ese es el caso, ¿por qué yo sentía como si hubiera sido todo lo contrario? La verdad resultó el catalizador de lo inevitable; May comenzó a sollozar, y Sawyer, que estaba a su lado, estaba demasiado abstraído como para consolarla; Serena estaba paralizada, sus músculos parecían haberse vuelto en su contra y sus ojos no hacían más que liberar el resto de su húmeda carga. –Serena, yo…

No pude seguir hablando, pues ella se abalanzó hacia mí y me apretujó con sus dos brazos; estaba sucediendo lo que temía, ahora yo era la víctima ahí. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta? Probablemente sí. En el fondo sabía que Serena no solo me estaba abrazando porque que casi muriera, también lo hacía pues necesitaba el consuelo y creía que yo también lo necesita; a fin de cuentas, un "amigo" de ambos había muerto. "Te lo dije, te lo supliqué… Que no fueras tan imprudente… ¡Mierda, Ash!"; la escuché murmurar contra mi ropa, entre furiosa y melancólica. Serena no me lo diría, pero yo sentía que, en parte, ella me culpaba por la muerte de Joseph; ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Podía usar el aura y confirmar mis sospechas, pero no me sentía de humor; la verdad no me atraía de momento, prefería seguir dentro de mi ilusión, fuera para bien o para mal.

–¿Ash, que pasó con él? ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? –A decir verdad, no esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Qué debía decir? Que simplemente decidí dejarlo ahí, en medio de la isla que probablemente sería consumida por el magma. El deseo de mentir volvió a abrumarme, pero nuevamente su mirada entristecida bastó para doblegarme. Soy débil, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido; le dije la verdad, al menos lo que me sentía capaz de decir, así que dejé fuera lo que sentía y pensaba.

–Pero Ash, ¿por qué no lo trajiste? Por lo que escuché, aún tenías opciones. Podías haberlo subido contigo sobre Togekiss, o pudiste colocarlo sobre Metagross. –Serena se mostraba lastimada por la verdad, pero la que se atrevió a confrontarme por ello fue May, que parecía estar muy molesta a pesar de no llevarse del todo bien con Joseph. ¿Acaso yo era el único que estaba siendo tan frío ante su muerte? ¿Acaso eso significaba que yo en verdad era malo?

–Déjalo, May. La situación no daba para pensar mucho las cosas. No sé qué pasó por la mente de Ash en el momento que decidió dejarlo, pero estoy seguro que no fue con mala intención. Tal vez, fuera lo que decidiera al final, eso le permitió estar aquí y ahora. –Ante la defensa de Sawyer, no podía sentirme más agradecido; claro, él no sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente, y así era mejor. Gracias al "abogado de Giratina", la mirada hostil de May se relajó, e incluso Serena parecía menos resentida; al final, el peliverde era el único que de verdad no me hacía cargar con nada. "No era mi responsabilidad, y él lo sabe… No por nada aceptamos las consecuencias e hicimos el juramento. Todos sabíamos que podíamos morir al aceptar la misión". Nuevamente, ¿estaba siendo demasiado frío?

–Chicos, ya estoy preparada para decirles todo lo que… ¿Interrumpo algo? –Zinnia, que acababa de entrar a la habitación, se detuvo en seco ante la deprimente escena.

–No es nada, solo que las malas noticias no se acaban a pesar de que todo terminó, eso es todo… –Aclaró May, restregándose los ojos.

–Lo siento… –Se disculpó Zinnia, que al parecer cargaba con gran parte de la culpa, a pesar de sus convicciones a la hora de traer de regreso a Rayquaza. Sawyer y May le aseguraron que no hacía falta, y Serena se retorció aun entre mis brazos, murmurando algo inentendible que parecía un "No es tu culpa", que no estaba seguro de que solo estuviera dirigido a la pelinegra. Zinnia recuperó su sonrisa imperturbable y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, mirándonos a los cuatro en silencio.

–Entonces… ¿nos dirás todo? –Preguntó Sawyer, cuando se cansó de esperar a que Zinnia comenzara a hablar.

–Sí, solo estaba aclarando las ideas… Bueno, se merecen saber la verdad, así que se las daré. –Respiró hondo y comenzó el relato. –Estoy segura de que todos lo saben, pero aun así lo diré: el mundo humano se ha separado del mundo Pokémon. Los lazos que antes eran normales han desaparecido, y ahora las batallas solo se dan por codicia y deseos de fama. En un mundo así, incluso el Clan Meteoro fue afectado, perdimos cualquier contacto con Rayquaza y su favor. Como ya había comentado, mi abuela fue la última que logró encontrarse con él en el Pilar Celeste, desde entonces nos ha abandonado. Por ello ya no había guardas resguardando la ubicación del Monte Pyre; pues todos nos hemos alejado de los Pokémon. Los ancianos del Clan estaban convencidos de que solo el regreso de Kyogre y Groudon lo atraería, así que se me fue confiada esa tarea, pues soy la Cronista del clan. Muchos se alzaron en contra, pues no hacía mucho que tomé el puesto, y dudaban de mi experiencia, pero debía demostrarles que estaban equivocados, tenía que ser tan buena como… ella. No todo salió como esperaba, pero aun así pude salir adelante, y por suerte todo salió como debía. Ahora que logré enlazarme con él, cuento con que nos acepte de nuevo y nos digne con su regreso al Pilar Celeste.

–Hmm… Puede que resulte una pregunta muy personal, y si es el caso entonces puedes no responder. Pero cuando dices que tenías que ser tan buena como "ella", ¿a quién te refieres? –Interrumpió May, con clara curiosidad. A decir verdad, ya había escuchado a Zinnia referirse a una "ella" en un par de ocasiones, pero había decido reservarme las dudas; como era de esperarse, la pelinegra se tensó ante la pregunta. –Lo siento, no quería…

–No, está bien. Yo les dije que les revelaría la verdad, así que lo haré… Aster era su nombre; uno que carga un gran peso simbólico. –La chica se notaba muy melancólica y se le hacía difícil hablar. –Ella era mi gran amiga, confidente y guía, la anterior cronista del Clan Meteoro. Se suponía que ella sería quien recuperaría el favor de Rayquaza, lastimosamente murió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. El suceso fue muy duro para el clan entero, pero sobre todo para mí; por eso decidí postularme como su sucesora, para así poder cumplir su sueño: el de reavivar los lazos entre la humanidad y la naturaleza. ¿Saben?, desde años acá nuestra aldea ha sido fuertemente afectada por el avance de tecnología, los podridos ideales actuales y la codicia de los hombres que ambicionan el poder. Muchos nos abandonaron, buscando un mundo que la Cascadas Meteoro jamás no darían. La pérdida de Aster causó que muchos perdieran la esperanza; por eso yo necesitaba ser como ella, o incluso mejor… Además de eso, Aster fue el nombre de mi Pokémon inicial, un Whismur; la nombré así honor a mi amiga. Aunque a ella también la perdí; me la quitó esta maldita sociedad. Fue ese día que perdí a mi amada Pokémon que supe que las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía; de no haber sido por esos malditos sujetos de negro. –Al escucharla decir eso, no pude evitar pensar en Burn Ship, estaba seguro de que habían sido ellos antes de empezar sus cacerías públicas. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? Pues mi aura me lo decía. –En fin, lo siento por extenderme tanto, pero creo que necesitaba desahogarme. ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta?

–¿Te unirías a Ion? –Pregunté de improvisto, atrayendo solo miradas de sorpresa. Como parecía que debía explicarme, decidí hacerlo. –Sé que ahora debes reunirte con Rayquaza, pero podríamos serte de ayuda; yo podría subir contigo al Pilar Celeste y…

–Gracias, pero no, lo siento. –Negó Zinnia, interrumpiéndome. –Esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola, como la Cronista del Clan Meteoro y como sucesora de Aster. –Dado que era obvio que no la convencería, decidí no insistir. Quería ver a Rayquaza, sabía que lo merecía, pero dada la situación encontraría otra forma de hacerlo. –¡Cierto, aun no les explico lo más importante! –Señaló ella de sobresalto. –Estoy segura que todos se preguntan por qué llegué tan lejos para recuperar el favor de Rayquaza. –Todos asentimos. –Bueno, antes de perder el favor de los cielos, nosotros recibíamos señales a través de los sueños directamente de Rayquaza. –Al escuchar eso, el efecto del aura se me vino a la mente de inmediato, además de mi conversación con el legendario. –Antes de que la sociedad se corrompiera y perdiéramos los lazos con los Pokémon y la naturaleza, fuimos advertidos de un gran cataclismo, uno capaz de acabar con toda la vida en el planeta; la llegada de un meteorito. –Tal afirmación se ganó varios jadeos de sorpresa y terror.

–¿Un meteorito? ¿Cuándo? –Cuestionó, claramente tenso, el peliverde.

–A eso iba… Al revelárnoslo, Rayquaza no dio detalles, solo nos indicó en que parte del firmamento buscar. Durante generaciones, nuestro clan usó su amplio conocimiento en astronomía para intentar localizar el asteroide, y la búsqueda fue infructífera hasta hace unos años. Una vez fue divisado el asteroide, los estudiosos determinaron cuando llegaría; su fecha aproximada de llegada se encuentra entre principios del año que viene y mediados del mismo. –Entre más hablaba, más helado se apreciaba el ambiente. –Por eso Aster debía partir en búsqueda de Rayquaza, y estoy segura que de no haber sido por el suceso que acabó con su vida, ella lo habría logrado en la mitad de tiempo que yo y sin la necesidad de despertar a los legendarios. Pero eso ya no importa, pues finalmente estoy segura de que Rayquaza me escuchará y aceptará destruir el meteorito con mi ayuda; lastimosamente, el precio ha sido demasiado alto.

Después de escucharla, tardamos un tiempo en procesar la información; el panorama a futuro no era precisamente prometedor. No es que dude de Zinnia, pero después de haber escuchado lo dicho por Rayquaza, sospecho que él no le obedecerá a ella... No quería parecer arrogante asegurando algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro, que él solo me escucharía a mí, así que decidí dejar que Zinnia se encargara. Por ello, cuando concretamos con el resto del grupo reunirnos en lo que había quedado de la base, me acerqué a ella y le mencioné que accediera a mí en caso de que necesitara de ayuda.

Con Courtney extrañamente cooperativa, que sobrevolaba la devastada región sobre su legendario manteniéndose cerca de Serena y de mí, por órdenes mías, arribamos a Slateport a eso de las once de la mañana. Habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ver un nuevo amanecer, pero la sensación que nos rodeaba definitivamente no era de victoria. Al reunirnos con los demás no escasearon las lágrimas y los abrazos, menos aun cuando revelé lo ocurrido con Joseph. Fueron momentos duros, pues todo dentro de la base estaba empapado y estropeado, y gran parte de la ciudad seguía bajo el agua, las inundaciones lo habían devastado todo.

Por ahí de las dos de la tarde Brock logró contactar con la base principal; y cabe resaltar que no se apreciaban contentos, no cuando se enteraron de todos los detalles del estado de Hoenn, y menos cuando les hablamos de la muerte de nuestro compañero y líder de grupo. Al menos habíamos cumplido con la misión y eso era algo; así que no tardaron en confirmar que la aeronave ya había sido enviada hacia nuestra ubicación. Cuando esta llegó, ya estaba por comenzar a atardecer, y no nos habíamos movido del área para evitar encontrarnos con la policía que aún nos buscaba.

–¿No deberíamos apresarla con algo? –Inquirió Brock, al momento en que todos subíamos al vehículo de cuatro hélices, señalando a Courtney. Volteé hacia la chica de cordura dudosa, y esta meneó su mano como un saludo y me sonrió.

–No, no hará falta. –No había intentado nada raro durante el tiempo de espera, y confiaba en que no lo hiciera durante el vuelo; a decir verdad, no podía negar que me agradaba contar con su fidelidad. "Al menos ella si valora quien soy… Ella y Serena son las únicas que saben apreciarme como persona. ¿Pero qué es mejor? ¿Lealtad o amor?".

El vehículo militar despegó, y fue en ese momento que realmente me detuve a apreciar lo sucedido con la región. Lo que antes había sido un área rebosante de mar, ahora se asemejaba a un desierto, y lo que antes era la región de Hoenn, ahora estaba inundada completamente, nada se había salvado. "Zinnia, el precio en verdad fue demasiado alto…". A pesar de que abandonamos el área concerniente a Hoenn relativamente rápido, los efectos de la presencia de Groudon y Kyogre persistieron, y más temprano que tarde lo comprendí: todo el mundo había sufrido por el regreso de sus moldeadores. El viaje sería largo y el Sol ya se había ocultado por completo, así que me di el lujo de recostarme contra el cuerpo de Serena, que tenía su cabeza colocada en mi hombro y se hallaba profundamente dormida, y de acompañarla al mundo de Cresselia. Finalmente podría descansar…

–Los hemos citado aquí pues debemos discutir su desempeño durante la Misión Geyser.

Lastimosamente me había equivocado; apenas llegamos a Unova, que, por el cambio de zona horaria, fue al medio día, nos citaron a una reunión con el jodido Comité de Ion. A Courtney se la llevaron las celdas, a la vez que le decomisaban sus Pokémon, y esta se mantuvo calmada a pesar de que claramente estaba disgustada. Me despedí de la chica, agradeciéndole por su ayuda, y seguí a los demás hasta el gran salón ubicado en el área más alta del castillo subterráneo. Justo en ese momento nos hallábamos frente a una mujer de semblante estricto; sus ojos se movían en cortos intervalos de nuestras caras a los papeles en sus manos, y viceversa. Quien habló a continuación fue un anciano que no me costó reconocer, Lot Ruga, un antiguo miembro de los Siete Sabios del Team Plasma.

–… A pesar de haber logrado su objetivo, el resultado está manchado por sus errores. Permitieron que los Legendarios de Clima entraran en combate y eso ha afectado enormemente el balance ecológico del planeta. Aún no hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para estimarlo, pero sabemos que lo sucedido afectó terriblemente a muchas poblaciones de Pokémon, sobre todo las de Hoenn. También estimamos que lo sucedido a los océanos causó o causará la extinción de Manaphy, el rey de los mares, y Phione. Y eso con los mínimos estudios que hemos realizado en este corto periodo de tiempo. Además, fallaron en recolectar los orbes, por ello Colress se haya sumamente molesto…

–Para ser sincero, no me importa un carajo lo que ese científico sin escrúpulos o ustedes opinen. –Afirmé molesto, impidiendo que siguiera hablando. –Si no hubiera sido porque Inteligencia nos impidió seguir con la misión, habría llegado a la base del Team Geyser con mejor tiempo y habría detenido sus planes. Pero ustedes permitieron que esos imbéciles nos retrasaran, así que no nos echen la culpa; al fin y al cabo, de no haber sido por nuestro trabajo el mundo entero habría cesado de existir.

–Puede que tengas razón, Ash. –Aceptó N, que se había mantenido en silencio. –Pero debes comprender que Inteligencia tomó la decisión que creyó adecuada.

–Pues nosotros hicimos lo mismo. –Contrataque, igual de molesto. Antes de que siguiera hablando, pues el resto parecía intimidado por el comité, la mujer me lo impidió.

–Ash Ketchum. Antiguo Campeón de Kalos y miembro de Ion desde hace poco más de dos meses. Tú viste morir a tu líder, ¿no es así? –El tema era delicado, así que todos en Unova lo habían evitado; por ello me llamó la atención que ella lo hubiera tratado, así que asentí sin replicar nada. –Lo sucedido con el agente Joseph Yūrei es una lástima, pero el equipo de elite X no puede permanecer así… Debido a tus logros conseguidos durante la Misión Geyser, y tu alto nivel de experiencia, hemos decidido asignarte como el líder del equipo de elite X. Además, serán trasferidos dos agentes; la señorita Dawn Berlitz y el señor Sawyer Shōta… –El nombramiento fue inmediato, así que no tuve tiempo para negarme, y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo; ser el líder me permitía proteger a Serena de la forma que Joseph nunca lo hizo. Dawn y Sawyer aceptaron en silencio, probablemente acostumbrados a tales movimientos, pues el mismo Sawyer ya había variado de equipo bastantes veces, así como May.

–Cabe señalar que, a pesar de lo logrado, su desempeño general no ha sido el mejor. Por eso el equipo de elite A y el equipo de elite X serán asignados a una misión de limpieza en Alola. Ahora que nuestros investigadores han regresado, hemos determinado que el nivel de amenaza del Team Skull es lo suficientemente alto como para actuar sin demora. Allá la agente Iris Airisu y el agente Cilan Dento serán reasignados al equipo de elite A. –Brock, el líder de dicho equipo, aceptó rápidamente lo dicho por Ruga. Generalmente los equipos de elite cuentan con un nombre otorgado por su líder, pero ante el comité todos se encuentran calificados por letras o números. El resto de la reunión consistió en los detalles referentes a la misión en Alola, algo que no me agradaba, también documentación y burocracia, y además a Sawyer se le comunicó que sucedería con el equipo que antes lideraba; después de una hora finalmente terminamos. –… Eso ha sido todo, pueden retirarse.

"Primero Hoenn y ahora Alola, pereciera que están en mi contra"; pensé molesto, al salir del salón. En ese momento todos nos dividimos, y cada quien tomó su propio rumbo; escuché a Dawn mencionar que iría donde Gary, lo que me puso de mal humor solo por recordarlo. Caminé con Serena de la mano a lo largo de uno de los pasillos del castillo, a ninguno de los dos nos importaba que fuera ambiente de trabajo, habíamos pasado por demasiado como para pensar en eso.

No habíamos decidido a donde ir, así que pensé en ir a donde la enfermera para ver su podía decirme algo sobre la voz en mi cabeza, pero en ese momento nos topamos con dos personas terroríficamente familiares. Eran un sujeto alto con pelo azul y una chica con pelo rojo; Alain y Mairin, la chica que lo venció y no aceptó el título. "¿Ellos…? Mierda, había olvidado que pareciera que Ion solo se dedica a reclutar a mis conocidos". Los cuatro nos paralizamos ante el encuentro, probablemente todos por distintas razones.

–Serena… yo… –Alain fue el primero en intentar decir algo, pero al final, si acaso, terminó murmurando. No sabía que hacer, pero al voltear hacia la pelimiel y observar su mirada, supe que ella ya había superado su temor hacia él y necesitaba hablar las cosas; y seguramente no solo con él, sino que además la chica, que había sido su amiga según lo que recordaba que Serena me contó.

–Serena… yo debo hacer algo, así que los dejaré para que se pongan al día. –"Ella es una chica fuerte", interioricé. Serena parecía dispuesta a insistir en acompañarme, así que tuve que impedírselo. –No hace falta que me acompañes, no es nada importante.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera impedírmelo, seguí mi camino. No solo había decido irme para darle espacio a Serena y las personas de su pasado, sino que además prefería tratar el tema de la voz y mi cordura a solas con la enfermera. Aunque dejarla con Alain no me agradaba demasiado, e incluso me hacía sentir los celos brotar en mi interior, decidí que debía confiar en ella… Con eso en mente, no tardé en llegar a la puerta que daba acceso a la enfermería. Al entrar, mi atención se dirigió automáticamente a un televisor que estaba encendido en el canal de noticias.

–"… Hoenn se halla en estado crítico, Kanto y Johto están sufriendo terribles sequías, un Huracán está asolando el área sur de Unova… –Al escuchar eso, comprendí la razón de las inusuales turbulencias que habíamos sufrido al ingresar a la región. –… Tsunamis están llegando a las costas de Alola y se han contabilizado una enorme aparición de tronados en Kalos. Todo lo anteriormente citado fue producto del despertar de dos Pokémon legendarios. Dicho eso, ¿cómo pueden ser los Pokémon seguros para la humanidad? ¿Cómo sabemos que lo ocurrido en Hoenn no podría repetirse? La respuesta es clara, debemos empezar a controlar la población de esas bestias, debemos tener mayor control sobre los legendarios y los demás Pokémon salvajes. ¡Es hora de hacer la cacería de Pokémon un bien cívico! ¡Y todo sea por el futuro de la humanidad!". Estas fueron las palabras del presidente de la Organización de Regiones Unidas, que dio a nuestra reportera durante a la rueda de prensa esta mañana en…

–¡Qué terrible! Todo esto ha sido una total pesadilla para personas y Pokémon, y ahora van y les cargan toda la culpa. –Murmuró la enfermera, apagando el televisor. "Algo que convenientemente le sirve a Burn Ship", pensé, dudoso. Al parecer la chica no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que cuando la saludé, ésta se sobresaltó. Al preguntarme que hacía ahí, fui franco y le expliqué lo sucedido con la voz y su relación con el aura, además le hablé de como ésta simplemente desapareció después de hacer un "trato" y como me sentía ligeramente extraño después de ello. –No soy psicóloga, pero se lo suficiente de tu caso, sobre todo con lo que expusiste al ingresar a Ion sobre el maltrato que recibiste y como estuviste solo por años, y con eso creo que puedo darte un aproximado de que podría ser lo que te ocurre.

–¿Y qué sería eso, enfermera? –Inquirí ansioso. No había disfrutado de la ocasión que me insistieron en revelar parte de mi pasado, así que me satisfacía que al menos sirviera de algo.

–Insisto, solo es un aproximado, así que no debes tomarlo como un diagnostico serio. –La chica hizo una pausa, así que insistí. –Creo que podrías padecer de TIDP.

–¿TIDP? –Cuestioné extrañado.

–Trastorno de identidad disociativo de personalidad; en otras palabras, trastorno de personalidad múltiple. No es una enfermedad común, pero suele darse cuando una persona pasa por extensas situaciones traumáticas que lo llevan a "recurrir" a una personalidad alternativa. Tu caso no parece ser muy grave, y por lo que dices se ha aplacado, pero eso también puede ser que se deba a tu aura. Nunca se ha dado un caso donde ambos se mezclen, así que la medicina no pude decir nada al respecto; por eso me gustaría que me reportaras sobre tu estado entre cada misión, para yo poder enviar informes a un colega que es psicólogo en Kalos. Lo que más temo es que al mezclarse, debido a aura, una de las personalidades intente sobreponerse a la otra y te lleve a esos extraños cambios de personalidad que mencionaste. Además… –Ya no era capaz de escucharla, me hallaba helado, estancado sobre el suelo, incapaz de razonar; me sentía solo y a la vez rodeado, era una sensación claustrofóbica. "¿Estoy enfermo? ¿Estoy loco? ¿Por eso Courtney me trata como lo hace? ¿Por eso Rayquaza me dijo lo que me dijo?"; me estaba sintiendo mal, con ganas de vomitar. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

–Enfermera, ¿podría no hablar de esto con nadie? –Cuestioné, interrumpiéndola.

–Hmm… Bueno, además de mi colega, creo que los miembros del comité querrán…

–¡A nadie! –Grité, asustándola. –Limítese a confirmar o rechazar su teoría con su colega, pero nada más, por favor. –Ante el cambio de tono, de violento a suplicante, sentía que solo le daba más razones a la chica para que me delatara ante el comité. La enfermera me observó por unos instantes antes de suspirar, tensa.

–Tú salvaste al mundo; todos saben lo que hiciste para controlar a Rayquaza y hacerlo mega-evolucionar. –Afirmó ella, recordándome el reporte que entregó Brock a Inteligencia al momento que logramos establecer comunicación; a petición mía, decidimos omitir el asunto del meteorito al resto, así que nadie sabía más sobre lo sucedido después de la derrota de Groudon y Kyogre. –… Creo que guardar silencio sería lo menos que podría hacer por ti; pero si necesito que no olvides venir entre cada misión o cuando sientas que algo anda mal.

–Lo haré… Gracias. –Ella me sonrió, aún tensa, y yo decidí salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Poco después me reuní con Serena, que me estaba buscando, sola, y le mentí diciendo que solo estaba en una cita de salud rutinaria; no me agradó hacerlo, pero pensar que estaba enfermo me hacía sentir más débil aún que con lo sucedido con Joseph. Ella me habló de como lo acaecido con Mairin afectó mucho Alain, causándole pensara las cosas, y que por eso él abandonó su título; al parecer el chico decidió seguir a la pelirroja, que se unió a Ion poco antes de enfrentarse a él, y también ingresó a la organización.

Después de ese día, pasó una semana, y yo había vuelto a la rutina de entrenamiento como nunca antes; me estaba esforzando al máximo por aumentar mi nivel y el de mis Pokémon. Durante ese tiempo, para mi alegría, Serena y Alain no interactuaron mucho, pero Mairin sí nos acompañó en más de una ocasión, cosa que no me desagradaba del todo, pues me llevaba bien con ella. Además de eso, no hubo demasiado que hacer; no hablé con nadie fuera de mi nuevo grupo además de Mairin, así que estuve relativamente aislado de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos de vuelta en la nave, y para empeorar las cosas, nuestro destino era la segunda región maldita, Alola; realmente este era un castigo que podía llegar a lamentar.


	61. Blanca como la Arena de Alola

**Blanca como la Arena de Alola**

* * *

Alola, la región de las playas, las montañas, los desiertos, las junglas, los volcanes, y básicamente cualquier microclima o relieve que se pueda nombrar; definitivamente un paraíso para muchos. Pero yo no estoy incluido, ni de cerca, en esa lista. Hubo una vez, hace muchos años, cuando abandoné Hoenn con la esperanza de encontrar lo que me faltaba en Alola. En ese entonces, la región no poseía liga propia, ni siquiera estaba incluida en la Organización de Regiones Unidas, era un paraíso cuasi-virgen, solo añorado por aquellos con un gran deseo de aventura o aquellos que buscaban realizar un turismo trascendental.

Entonces, ¿qué podía querer yo, un chico que estaba lidiando con el nuevo muro que se alzaba entre su "sueño", lo que serían las nuevas reglas impuestas por la renovada Liga Pokémon, en una región como esa? Bueno, para empezar, deseaba escapar de lo antes mencionado. No hace mucho me había hallado a mi mismo encarcelado en Hoenn, por culpa de la Gran Crisis, viviendo en la peor de las miserias. Y fue hasta que Goodshow renovó la liga, que pude volver a hacer lo único que podía para ganarme la vida. Por suerte, la base de datos de la antigua asociación que manejaba la Liga, no se perdió en el periodo de crisis, y pude mantener la licencia de entrenador profesional que el viejo Oak me había entregado.

Terminé el desafío de los gimnasios, descubriendo, para mi sorpresa, que la mayoría de líderes habían mantenido su puesto a pesar del largo periodo de pausa. Con ellos descubrí que las cosas no serían las mismas, y que mi antiguo estilo de entrenamiento se estaba volviendo obsoleto. Pero no fue hasta que llegué a la liga, que realmente lo entendí; la dura derrota solo bastó para recordarme que siempre había sido un perdedor, y que eso no iba a cambiar. Si había perdido contra ese sujeto del fedora, en las semifinales de la Conferencia de la Liga Indigo, estando en mi mejor estado de forma, ¿entonces como se suponía que no sería derrotado ahora que no valía nada?

Con eso en mente, decidí que no me sentía capaz de seguir escapando usando mi antiguo sueño como excusa. Mi débil yo estaba cansado, demasiado, a decir verdad. Había demostrado que las dolorosas palabras de mi madre eran verdaderas, perdiendo en la conferencia de Kanto. En Johto me di cuenta que ya no era capaz de combatir como lo hacía antes, había perdido la confianza, y las estrategias que formulaba eran mediocres, después de todo, en Kanto lo había perdido todo, y estaba cayendo en una dolorosa depresión; para empeorar mi situación, poco después conocí el oscuro mundo de las drogas.

Aún recuerdo que, al llegar a la Conferencia Plateada, mucha gente esperaba grandes cosas de mí por lo ocurrido en la Meseta Añil; pero después de una humillante derrota en las primeras etapas de la eliminatoria, la gente se olvidó de mí. Deprimido y hundido en las drogas, escapé en dirección a Hoenn, donde intenté reformarme; pero llegó la crisis, el cambio de gestión en la Liga Pokémon, y pronto me di cuenta que estaba muy lejos de llegar al fondo del abismo en el que caí el día que nací.

"¿Aún no he tocado fondo?"; recuerdo que me hice muchas veces esa pregunta. Por eso decidí escapar a Alola, pues ahí no había gimnasios que vencer, ni conferencias de liga que perder. Al principio solo me dediqué a llenar los espacios vacíos en mi equipo Pokémon; ya solo quedaban tres, pues Pikachu, Larvitar y Beldum ahora era mis acompañantes permanentes. No pensaba volver pronto a los combates, pero al menos teniendo más Pokémon dejaría de sentirme tan solo.

Fue un día de esos, en los que aprovechaba los primeros rayos del Sol para salir a dar una caminata, que me encontré con _ella_. Después de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, me había deslizado hasta el ámbito de la insociabilidad; sentía que ahora todos me veían como mi madre lo hacía, y por eso eventualmente todos me traicionaban o me daban la espalda. Por ello, mi primera reacción al verla, recostada sobre la arena de la solitaria playa, fue dar media vuelta y alejarme por donde había venido. Pero Pikachu, que había estado caminado a mi lado, se dio cuenta de algo que yo no; la chica no estaba simplemente acostada observando el amanecer, como yo creía.

El roedor se alejó de mi lado y esprintó hasta que estuvo al lado de ella; desesperado, el pequeño Pokémon, siempre benevolente desde que era Pichu, empezó a sacudir su cuerpo y llamarme. Yo maldije al aire, fastidiado por la situación, y me acerqué a ambos; al estar a menos de cinco metros de distancia, pude comprobar que la chica no estaba consciente. Su cuerpo, blanco como la arena sobre la que reposaba, cubierto por un vestido aún más blanco, estaba empapado. Su pelo, de un rubio tan claro que podía confundirse con un rasgo de albinismo, estaba arremolinado y cubierto de arena.

Podía ser un asocial, pero aún era humano. Sentí una punzada de temor al percatarme de que la chica, que era hermosa como un maldito ángel, no respiraba. Hice a un lado a Pikachu y coloqué dos de mis dedos en su cuello, no sentí nada. Luego tomé su muñeca, y era como si estuviera tocando un casquete de hielo. La pobre chica estaba tan helada, que llegué a pensar que no había posibilidad de que siguiera viva, pero un viejo instinto me impidió rendirme, no lo haría. Abriendo ligeramente el escote de su vestido, apenas descubriendo su sostén, también blanco, empecé a realizar presionar por pulsos, en lo que era un deprimente intento de RCP. Tras varios segundos, pude notar que no sucedía nada…

Sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a abandonar mis ojos; no la conocía, ¿entonces por qué estaba llorando por ella? Al percatarme del dolor que me provocaba su posible muerte, no pude evitar compararla conmigo durante el tiempo de la Gran Crisis; al igual que ella, naufragué y sufrí mucho, yo también estuve por morir ahogado en más de una ocasión. "¡No lo permitiré, no dejaré que ella muera! Sí puedo usar mi perdida determinación para salvar a una sola persona de sufrir lo que mismo yo, entonces me daré por satisfecho", recuerdo haber gritado eso. Miré a Pikachu, que tenía una expresión de melancolía, y le pedí que lanzara un moderado Atactrueno a la chica; él me miró dudoso, pero mi expresión determinada, que probablemente tenía años de no ver, bastó para convencerlo.

Ese día, ese mismo día, pude ver retazos de lo que alguna vez fui; después de alrededor de tres años, volvía a sentirme el chico determinado que no se dejaba vencer por los maltratos de su madre. El torrente eléctrico del roedor impactó a la chica, y aunque al principio no pasó nada, no me di por vencido. Apliqué RCP otra vez y le pedí al roedor que volviera a usar su movimiento eléctrico. El proceso se repitió tres veces, pero no perdí mi recién recuperado positivismo; por suerte, cuando estaba aplicando la cuarta sesión de RCP, la chica finalmente reaccionó, arqueándose y regurgitando una inhumana cantidad de agua salada.

Después de que la chica se estabilizó moderadamente, la llevé a las cabañas donde había estado alquilando, no muy lejos de ahí. Compré lo que pensé que sería útil e intenté tratarla por mí mismo; no tenía dinero para pagar un hospital, y dada la situación de la chica, temía lo peor. Por suerte, salió adelante con el tratamiento, y gracias a varios brebajes de baya que realicé, mejoró rápidamente. Después de haber estudiado los efectos activos de las bayas y hiervas con el viejo Oak por muchos años, finalmente sentía que de algo me servía el sepultado conocimiento. Cuando finalmente la chica misteriosa pudo hablar, su voz quedó grabada en mis oídos para toda la vida.

 _–… Mi nombre es Lillie, Lillie Aether._ _Gracias por salvarme…_ –Esa fue la primera vez que observé directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes, y también la primera vez que el nombre de Serena desapareció totalmente de mi mente.

No tardé en conocer la historia de Lillie; era una chica tímida e insegura, que había crecido aislada del mundo entero. Su madre, que era abusiva y extremadamente controladora, le impedía tener una vida normal, y dado que su padre había muerto, solo le quedaba su hermano como único apoyo emocional. Pero al parecer su hermano había entrado en un estado de rebeldía, dejándola atrás a ella, completamente sola, a merced de su madre.

Plenamente encarcelada en su propia casa, encerrada con su psicótica madre, su vida se fue en picada. No podía vestir como quería, no podía comer lo que necesitaba, no podía salir, no podía andar libremente por su casa; si ella no cumplía con el estricto ideal de belleza de la mujer, sería reprendida con maltrato psicológico y físico. Fue entonces que se cansó de todo eso y decidió saltar desde el balcón de su cuarto con vista al mar, esperando que eso bastara para acabar con su sufrimiento. Al parecer se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que quería seguir viviendo, pues entonces fue devorada por los mares de Alola.

No tardé en sentirme identificado con ella; éramos como dos almas gemelas en pena, que ahora se tenían la una a otra. Con ella cometí el peor error que he cometido desde que abandoné Kanto; me descuidé, emocionalmente hablando, demasiado. Al parecer ella vivía en una especie de plataforma marina en medio del mar de Alola, y deseaba cualquier cosa menos volver a su tormentosa vida bajo el "cuidado" de su madre, así que yo le ofrecí ser mi acompañante. Oficialmente, desde que viajé con Gary, no había vuelto a tener un compañero de viaje; los demás no pasaron de un simple dealer y un compañero de fechorías. Y mentiría si dijera que no me hacía feliz tenerla a mi lado.

Al principio pasábamos el día disfrutando de nuestra compañía, recorríamos los puntos turísticos de Melemele y visitábamos los lugares más finos de Hau'oli. Quería que ella no sintiera el duro golpe de pasar de vivir en la comodidad de la clase alta a vagar por las calles, así como yo lo hice en Hoenn. Pero más temprano que tarde gasté todo el dinero que acumulé en la Liga Hoenn, y me encontré en verdaderos problemas. Empecé a temer por Lillie, temía que se diera cuenta que yo no valía para nada y me abandonara; con ella realmente volvía a ser feliz. Por suerte no tardé en descubrir lo sencillo que era obtener grandes cantidades de dinero con simples trabajos de medio tiempo, otorgados por los lujosos hoteles y locales de la zona. Con eso bastó para que fuéramos felices durante un par de meses más.

Pero había un problema, no solo yo, sino que también todos mis Pokémon e incluso Lillie, nos estábamos comenzando a sentir estancados, carentes de una razón de ser. Fue entonces que Lillie llegó a mí con una gran noticia: el profesor regional inauguraría una liga dentro de poco tiempo. El requisito para participar, a diferencia de otras regiones, era completar el Recorrido Insular. No era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre eso; era una especie de ritual que simbolizaba la conversión en adulto dentro de la región, y estaba reservado para los infantes locales; era lo equivalente al título de entrenador Pokémon. Un mundo donde los niños y niñas pueden considerarse adultos a partir de los diez u once años; ese es el Mundo Pokémon.

Tuve mis reservas, por supuesto que no me llamaba la atención volver al mundo de los combates, no después de lo sucedido en Hoenn y Johto, pero Lillie se las arregló para convencerme. "Eres el mejor, Ash. Confío en ti, sé que lo harás muy bien"; y yo, como el estúpido enamorado que era, decidí creerle. Realmente no supe cuando fue que me enamoré de ella, solo sé que pronto me di cuenta que, ante sensación de pertenencia, había caído totalmente por ella. Con ella, sentía que no estaba solo en el jodido mundo en el cual me abandonó mi madre, en el cual nos abandonaron nuestras madres.

Entonces comenzamos juntos el Recorrido Insular, yo lo retaría, y ella me daría compañía y me ayudaría a realizar estrategias; y era muy útil, pues ella era muy inteligente. Para mi sorpresa, mi primer combate con un Pokémon Dominante, enormes Pokémon de poder extraordinario, fue relativamente sencillo. Fue en esa época que, después de un tiempo de conocernos, pude declarármele, y así muestra relación romántica comenzó.

No tardé en darme cuenta que, con Lillie a mi lado, había recuperado mi antigua confianza y la gloría del entrenador promesa de Pueblo Paleta. Reté a todos los Pokémon Dominantes comandados por los capitanes del Recorrido Insular, vencí a los Kahunas, los equivalentes a los líderes de gimnasio de cada Isla, y me alcé como uno de los mejores prospectos de la primera conferencia de la Liga Alola. Pero no estaba solo, un chico local, de la misma edad que yo, que ya había realizado el Recorrido Insular a sus once años y ahora lo volvía a hacer solo para probarse, se terminó convirtiendo en mi gran rival; su nombre era Sun.

Yo, personalmente, no me llevaba demasiado bien con él; era demasiado positivo, tanto, que vivía recordándome a mi yo del pasado, y eso me incomodaba, pero al parecer a Lillie le encantaba su actitud. Yo era muchas cosas, pero no celoso, así que decidí no hacer problema de ello y permití que su amistad se desenvolviera sin problemas; ese fue mi segundo gran error desde que llegué a Alola, una vez más había bajado demasiado mi guardia. La actitud de Sun contrastaba mucho con la mía, él era vivaz y astuto, mientras que yo me había vuelto silencioso y analítico; había recuperado mi confianza, pero mi actitud había sido remodelada por lo toda la mierda por la que pasé.

Lillie siempre había sido una chica tímida, calmada, silenciosa, como una tranquila nevada de invierno. Su personalidad y la mía era paralelas, muy similares; ambos habíamos sido moldeados por las tragedias de nuestra vida. Los dos teníamos un pequeño gran inconveniente; nos costaba sonreír. Ambos éramos fríos, como la Luna Llena a la media noche. Pero Sun, Sun era como el Sol, su sola presencia podía hacer sonreír a cualquiera, incluida mi amada Lillie, y eso me molestaba; su brillo me opacaba. Sí han prestado atención a mi relato, entonces saben cómo termina esto. Éramos casi iguales, y dice el dicho que los opuestos se atraen.

Cuando llegamos a la Isla Ula-Ula, ambos coincidimos con Sun, que había empezado su recorrido un poco antes que yo. Él ya había vencido a los Pokémon Dominantes de los capitanes, y solo le quedaba esperar a que Denio Kuchinashi, el Kahuna, aceptara su reto. Sun era amigo de los capitanes, así que se ofreció a acompañarnos a lo largo de la isla. Yo, que había reunido una decente cantidad de dinero gracias a la gran cantidad de combates ganados y los trabajos de medio tiempo, siempre me esforzaba por conseguir habitaciones en los mejores hoteles de la zona, y en Ula-Ula no era la excepción.

Pero pronto comencé a notar que Lillie daba "paseos nocturnos" más duraderos de lo normal, o al amanecer simplemente no se hallaba en muestra habitación. Sus excusas variaban desde "salía para ver el amanecer", a "necesita ir al Centro pokémon para comprar suplementos". Estaba preocupado, pero no quería incordiarla con lo que, pensaba, era celos infundados, productos de mi adquirida desconfianza.

Vencí a los dominantes y conseguí los Cristales Z, lo equivalente a las medallas, de manos de los capitanes, sin demasiados problemas, ya solo me quedaba luchar contra Denio. El único problema era que, con ese Kahuna en específico, conseguir que aceptara el reto podía ser por sí mismo un reto. El tipo era un comisario de policía con muy mala actitud y pésima predisposición al trabajo, que, según sus palabras, solo lo hacía porque Tapu-Bulu lo había comprometido. El tiempo de espera se extendió, así que decidimos permanecer en Ciudad Malíe lo que Denio tardaba en aceptar mi petición de reto.

Poco después Sun finalmente pudo enfrentarse al Kahuna, y como era de esperarse, lo venció sin problema. Aún recuerdo lo feliz que me encontraba, pensando que finalmente nos daría privacidad a Lillie y a mí; al final no era más que una burbuja ilusoria que el reventó con sus verdaderas ocultas intenciones. Su excusa: "Ash, quiero esperarte para que así podamos terminar al mismo tiempo el Recorrido Insular, después probaremos nuestra fuerza en la liga y descubriremos quien es el mejor. Además… Lillie es una gran amiga; tú también, claro, no lo tomes a mal"; yo solo pude quedarme con lo último.

Estaba mosqueado, y mucho, yo solo lo quería lejos de mi novia. Jamás lo habría dicho en voz alta, pero odiaba a Sun. Yo, que desde que la salvé estuve a su lado, me esforcé por consolarla y hacerla olvidar todo lo que su madre la había hecho sufrir, trabajé para ayudarla a recuperar su confianza y autoestima, y di todo de mí por complacerla, jamás obtuve la misma sonrisa sincera que ella le dedicaba a él; eso me mataba por dentro. Yo solo quería darle a Lillie lo que ella me había dado desde que llegó a mi vida; una nueva fuerza de vida. Aunque sabía que en parte había cumplido mi objetivo, verla sonreírle a Sun como lo hacía, me hacía sentir que lo que yo había aportado era inútil en comparación.

La carga emocional se comenzó a volver demasiado grande; con Lillie cada vez menos cerca mío, sentía que lentamente volvía a deslizarme a mi desdichado ser. Serena pronto volvió a mi mente, era inevitable; ya lo había hecho antes, pero jamás con tanta fuerza, y eso solo complicó las cosas; estaba celoso, pero no me sentía con derecho de estarlo. Estaba confundido, y me costaba pensar claramente las cosas, y eso no solo afectó mi desempeño en las batallas, sino que además puso el último clavo en el sarcófago de mi relación con Lillie.

Temía perderla, en verdad lo hacía, pues estaba seguro de que ella ya no me amaba como antes. Mi actitud reservada y asocial estaba volviendo, y los celos me habían vuelto temperamental. Cada vez que me hallaba cerca de Lillie, discutíamos, y si la veía con Sun, generalmente hacía una revuelta. Aún recuerdo la ocasión en la que intenté arrastrarla hasta nuestra habitación y él se interpuso; dudo que el mejor dentista hubiera podido volver su dentadura a como lo era antes. Por eso di todo de mí por un último intento de evitar perderla; alquilé una habitación en el hotel más caro de Ciudad Malíe, con playa privada y vista al mar…

Esa noche, la del gran incidente, volvía después de haber estado entrenando, en ese entonces casi que solo eso hacía, y me di cuenta que Lillie no estaba en nuestra habitación. La busqué en la barra y en las piscinas, pero nada, tampoco estaba en la playa. Ofuscado, empecé a cuestionar a la gente, pero esta se alejaba de mí como si fuera un leproso; entonces llegó a mí, casi como si mi roedor me hubiera lanzado un Atactrueno. Corrí hasta la recepción, donde persuadí al recepcionista de que me confirmara si un Sun Subarashī estaba hospedado en el hotel; la respuesta me heló la sangre. Sigilosamente me acerqué al número de habitación que coincidía con el que le sonsaqué al recepcionista. Lo que escuché me dio mala espina, pero lo que vi ahí, al forzar la entrada, me rompió el corazón.

 _–Así que esto hacías cada vez que no aparecías por la noche, ¡¿me engañabas con otro?!_ –Aún recuerdo el odio con el que dije esas palabras; no me atrevía a mencionar el nombre de ella, y menos el del maldito que la tenía entre sus brazos. Si el mundo no hubiera perdido su inocencia, ¿eso se habría evitado? ¿Acaso la edad de inicio de la adultez debía ser aumentada? No sé, solo sé que en ese momento solo pude reaccionar de una forma: preguntar el porqué.

 _–Él tiene algo que tú no, lo siento…_ –¿Qué era? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Carisma? ¿Autoestima? ¿Valía? ¿Poder? Jamás lo sabré, o eso creo, la cuestión es que en el momento no estaba dispuesto a escucharla por más tiempo. "Te di todo de mí, ¿y tú me pagas traicionándome?"; recuerdo que pensé eso con amargura, mientras abandonaba el hotel. Yo nunca me atreví a tocarla de esa manera, para mi ella era una princesa, y creo que eso es exactamente lo contrario a lo que Lillie buscaba; mi error fue amarla y cuidarla demasiado.

Al día siguiente recibí el comunicado; Denio estaba esperándome para tener nuestra batalla. Destruido, deprimido, con resaca, así llegué al campo de batalla ceremonial. Sucedió lo que se esperaba; me humilló. Aún recuerdo sus palabras: "Chico, creo esto no es lo tuyo…". No quise discutir con él lo que era una dura realidad, la cruda realidad. Tomé mis cosas y partí de Alola ese mismo día, no dispuesto a mantener un día más mis pies sobre la tierra que me lo dio todo, para después arrebatármelo.

Me enteré que Sun ganó el campeonato y se coronó Campeón tras vencer a la Elite Four y al profesor regional, después de ahí, no supe nada de él, ni de _ella_ , ni de Alola. Tras ello partí a Sinnoh, pero nunca más me recuperé, había perdido mi confianza por completo. Después de lo que pasó con Lillie, sentía que ya no valía la pena tratar con nadie si no era específicamente por negocios, y también abandoné mi esperanza de reencontrarme con Serena. Los periodos en los que olvidaba a Serena se hicieron cada vez más largos, hasta que finalmente la olvidé.

Lo perdí todo, incluido mi título y licencia. Hasta que _él_ apareció, o debería decir, regresó. Lo que la enfermera definió como una personalidad alterna, nacida del dolor y los traumas; después de sobrevivir al intento de suicido, él se aseguró de que demostrara que era más de lo que el mundo creía, y de paso me ayudó a reencontrarme con Serena… Observaba como Brock describía los requerimientos de la misión que realizaríamos, señalando una pizarra cargada de información, pero no lo escuchaba, era como si el mundo se hubiera silenciado. "¿Sí fue el quien hizo eso? ¿Qué de mí, ahora, es él, y que de mí soy yo? ¿Acaso yo soy él?".

–… La Liga Alola fue fundada hace poco más de tres años, poco después de la Gran Crisis. Desde entonces se volvió un punto importante de reunión para entrenadores de todas las regiones; el primer Campeón mantiene su título invicto, y se llama Sun Subarashī. –El nombre causó que fuera extraído de mis pensamientos; fruncí el ceño instintivamente. Ese tipo podía hacer que Alain se viera como mi mejor amigo. –Ahora, en cuanto a lo concerniente para nuestra misión; trabajaremos lado a lado con la organización más importante de la región, una de las pocas en todo el mundo que aún nos valora como institución: la Fundación Aether. –El estómago se me revolvió; la madre de _ella_ era presidenta de esa compañía.

–¿Qué se supone que haremos para ellos? –Cuestioné, interrumpiendo al moreno.

–A eso iba, ten paciencia. Como decía, trabajaremos lado a lado con la Fundación Aether, una ONG encargada de preservar los Pokémon de Alola que se hallan amenazados por los humanos u otros Pokémon. Bueno, eso solo es una parte de la empresa, en realidad se dedican a la tecnología experimental, pero a nosotros no nos concierne nada de eso. En menos de una hora aterrizaremos en sus instalaciones, y trataremos con el responsable principal de la ONG, conocida como Paraíso Aether. El Team Skull, los sujetos que debemos detener, han estado atacando varias de sus instalaciones en cada isla, con el fin de robar los Pokémon resguardados para venderlos al mercado negro, así que nuestro trabajo es identificarlos con la ayuda de los empleados de la Fundación y apresarlos… Bien, eso es todo por ahora, les daré más detalles cuando lleguemos, por ahora dedíquense a descansar…

No estaba a gusto, en verdad que no lo estaba. "Ella se llevaba terriblemente con su madre, así que no estará allí, no hace falta que me preocupe"; intenté calmarme pensando en eso, pero fue inútil, cada vez me sentía más tenso. Serena se percató de ello rápidamente y me cuestionó al respecto; le mentí, pero aun así me di el lujo de abrazarla con fuerza. Temía que Alola también me la arrebatara a ella. Al aferrarme a ella, a su calor, dejé que mi consciencia se deslizara hasta que me quedé dormido.

–¡Muy bien! Hoy tendremos un día largo. Primero iremos a discutir respecto a la participación del Team Skull en la destrucción de zonas de conservación del Paraíso Aether. Debemos evitar que lo que son las reservas naturales de Pokémon se sigan viendo afectadas por esos maleantes. En cinco minutos llegaremos a la plataforma marina de la Fundación Aether, donde se encuentra la reserva principal del Paraíso Aether, ahí nos recibirá Lillie Aether, la asesora de relaciones interregionales de la compañía. –Mi cuerpo se crispó ante dicho nombre pronunciado por Brock. Serena pareció notarlo, pero decidió ignorarlo, o eso creo. "Realmente me persigue la desgracia…".

Brock siguió hablando, manteniéndose enfocado en su equipo, pero yo simplemente no quise seguir prestándole atención. En teoría, como líder del equipo de elite X, mi trabajo era explicarles exactamente lo mismo que Brock, pero me parecía una estupidez hacerlo, pues ya lo estaban escuchando de él mismo. Se supone que ambos leeríamos la información confidencial referente a la misión, pero decidí dejar todo en manos del moreno, y él, como el buen coordinador que es, haría el resto. Asomé mi cara por la ventanilla de la aeronave, y a lo lejos, sobre el mar, pude apreciar la estructura marítima a la que nos dirigíamos; era un titán de metal y concreto, definitivamente.

–Prepárense, ya estamos por llegar. –Ordené por primera vez desde que se me otorgó la posición de líder. Serena, May, Sawyer y Dawn acataron de inmediato. Realmente podía decir que había sido honorado, pues extrañamente se le da el puesto a un "novato" como yo. Joseph recibió el puesto solo después de años sirviendo a Ion, yo solo estuve por unos meses y ya lo había suplantado; y eso me hacía estremecerme de alegría. En cuanto al antiguo grupo de Sawyer, el equipo de elite O, fue "rellenado" por Alain y Mairin, y Trevor lo relevó como el nuevo líder; por suerte para mí, el peliverde, tras lo ocurrido en Hoenn, se mostraba más que satisfecho de trabajar bajo mi liderazgo.

La aeronave se estremeció debido a la turbulencia; estábamos a solo metros de la plataforma. El helipuerto de la estructura nos sirvió de pista de aterrizaje, pero por sus pequeñas dimensiones, el piloto se vio en la necesidad de maniobrar temerariamente. Tras unos difíciles segundos de muchos movimientos vertiginosos, finalmente la compuerta se abrió. La cálida brisa tropical me golpeó en la cara, generándome un desagradable sentimiento de nostalgia. Sin decir nada, descendí hasta tocar la plataforma. Brock ya se encontraba hablando con una mujer de pelo violeta y grandes anteojos, vestida con un vestido blanco de oficinista.

–Siento que se haya atrasado, ella normalmente no… –Entonces se detuvo. La mujer volteó a la puerta que accedía a la estructura, desde donde se escachaba el traqueteó de unos tacones. –¡Qué bien, parece ser que ya llegó! –Entonces la puerta se abrió y mi mundo se desmoronó. –Señorita Lillie, déjeme presentarle a Brock Takeshi y Ash Ketchum, los líderes de los equipos que envió Ion para asistirnos… –Entonces su mundo también se paralizó.

Ambos nos miramos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, los dos sabíamos quién era el otro, y sabíamos que lo mejor hubiera sido no volver a vernos; pero ahí estábamos, intercambiando una jodida mirada de nostalgia y dolor. Mientras que mi mirada seguramente trasmitía odio y resentimiento, la suya trasmitía estupefacción y remordimiento. No sé por cuanto tiempo nos miramos el uno al otro, lejanos a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, solo sé que no podía estar más molesto por ver que era aún más bella de lo que recordaba. "Nos volvemos a ver, maldita zorra nívea". Sabía que podía trasmitirle lo que pensaba a través del aura, pero no lo haría, la belleza blanca, como la arena de Alola, no merecía entender todo el dolor que me causó, no merecía mi atención.


	62. Aether de la Vida y la Muerte

**Aether de la Vida y la Muerte**

* * *

–… ¿Señorita Lillie, me escucha? ¿Señorita Lillie? ¡Señorita Lillie! –La chica se tez albina se sobresaltó, separando sus ojos de mi figura y enfocándose en su empleada. La mujer de cabello violeta le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación antes de seguir hablando. –Como iba diciendo, usted fue la que se encargó de monitorear las distintas sucursales del Paraíso Aether y realizó el perfil de los miembros del Team Skull. –Lillie parpadeó, desubicada, antes de asentir y comenzar a presentar su parte de la explicación.

–Ahh… Ehmm… ¡Claro, claro! El Team Skull… Bueno, he llegado a determinar que son muy problemáticos. –La llana explicación de la chica causó que entre varios de mis compañeros se miraran con extrañeza. La mujer, empleada de Lillie, parecía bastante consternada por la actitud de su superiora.

–Lo siento, parece que la señorita Lillie últimamente no ha estado durmiendo como se debe. Con todo esto de los ataques del Team Skull y su ascenso, bueno… Ustedes entienden, es muy difícil mantener la compostura estando bajo tanta presión. –La chica albina frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su empleada, pero no dijo nada.

–No se preocupe, nosotros entendemos. Últimamente Ion no ha estado en buena posición y eso nos ha puesto a todos en una situación muy complicada y…

–¿Ascenso? –Cuestioné, abriendo mi boca por primera vez desde que aterrizamos en la estructura marítima. Brock me miró con molestia por haberlo interrumpido. Estaba por reclamarme, pero se calló cuando levanté mi mano en su dirección, sin voltear a verlo.

–Ehmm… ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! La señorita Lillie tomó el puesto de su madre, la señora Lusamine, la antigua Presidenta, hace solo unos días. Pensábamos avisarles antes de que vinieran, pero hemos tenido problemas con los transmisores; con costos podemos comunicarnos con las islas. Realmente lamentamos las molestias. –Miré a la mujer con sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos. Lillie se mostraba muy incómoda, y no estaba seguro si aún se debía a mí o al tema que había surgido.

–Bueno, creo que podríamos finiquitar las introducciones a partir de ahora. Vinimos para ayudarlos con sus problemas relacionados con los ataques del Team Skull, y eso haremos. –Nadie se atrevió a contradecirme. –Primero me gustaría saber, si es posible, la razón exacta del cambio de poder de la empresa. Segundo, y esto es obligatorio, quiero saber la hora exacta en la que las transmisiones comenzaron a fallar. Y por último quiero saber hace cuánto tiempo fue el último ataque del Team Skull. –Mis compañeros parecían ligeramente sorprendidos por mi actitud, y las representantes de la empresa se mostraban ligeramente cohibidas. De reojo noté a Lillie buscando mi mirada, pero no me atreví a dejar de observar a su empleada. –Por cierto, creo que no escuché su nombre, podría repetirlo.

–Ehhh… ¡Claro! ¡No hay problema! Soy Wicke, Zyra Wicke, la Subdirectora de la sucursal de Alola de la Fundación Aether. –Contestó ella, con sus parpados abriéndose y cerrándose tras sus grandes lentes de color rosa. La mujer poseía una actitud vivaz y energética, lo que la hacía contrastar con Lillie.

–¿Sucursal? –Inquirí. La conversación se había limitado a solo nosotros dos.

–Sí, no es de conocimiento general porque nuestras otras sucursales no son tan famosas como ésta, pero también estamos ubicados en Kanto y en Sinnoh… En cuanto al Director de la sucursal de Alola, se supone que él nos acompañaría, pero no ha podido presentarse debido a un compromiso urgente con la antigua presidenta. Pero les aseguro que hoy mismo podrán conocerlos en la noche, tenemos una cena preparada para ustedes. –La mujer sonrió, y pude detectar que Brock estaba por comentar algo; probablemente algo como: "No hará falta" o "Será un honor". Pero no estaba interesado en que la discusión se desviara, así que volví a interrumpirlo.

–Perfecto. Pero ahora volvamos a las preguntas. –La subdirectora asintió, poniéndose a repasar en voz baja las preguntas que le había hecho.

–Bien, haré lo posible por responder sus preguntas de la mejor manera. –La mujer volteó un momento hacia Lillie, pero inmediatamente negó un tanto frustrada y me regresó la atención. –Lo siento, esto se supone que la señorita se los explicaría, pero parecer que aún no "está aquí" como debiera. –Miré de soslayo a la chica, cliqueando los labios con desdén.

–Si pretende manejar una empresa como esta, debería manejar mejor sus horas de sueño. No sea que una empresa rival intente arrebatarle todo por lo que tanto se ha esforzado. –Lillie frunció el ceño y abrió su boca, dispuesta a responder a la indirecta, pero al final no se atrevió. –Pero que sé yo, solo soy un desdichado entrenador que trabaja para una organización ilegal en la mayoría de las regiones. –Wicke y mis compañeros intercambiaron miradas confusas, alternándolas entre Lillie y yo; pude notar que Serena nos miraba con sospecha, pero en el momento no me interesaba lo que pudiera pasar, realmente moría por desquitarme de alguna manera. –Dejando eso de lado… Usted me responderá…

–Sí, sí... Disculpe. Veamos; ¿la primera fue sobre el cambio de poder? –Asentí con la cabeza, nuevamente enfocándome solo en la Subdirectora. Ella liberó un suspiro y me miró con pena. –Lo lamento, pero eso es información confidencial de la empresa.

–Lo supuse. –Dije, restándole importancia al asunto. –La segunda era sobre las transmisiones. –La mujer volvió a sonreír.

–Eso es algo que puedo responder sin problemas. Bueno, los problemas empezaron en la madrugada después de que la señorita tomó el puesto de presidenta. Empezó con un poco de trasferencia y antes de que pudiéramos determinar la raíz del problema ya no podíamos comunicarnos con las demás sucursales. La verdad es que no sabemos mucho más; lamento que no pueda darle más información que pueda serles de ayuda.

–Con eso bastará por el momento. –Aseguré, negándome a sus dudas.

–Y la última pregunta era sobre la última vez que atacó el Team Skull… Sí mal no recuerdo fue hace dos días, justo antes del cambio de poder. Recientemente han empeorado los ataques, así que podría estar equivocándome. –"Todo gira alrededor del cambio de poder… ¿Cómo es que nadie aún lo está investigando? Mierda, N, nos enviaste a la boca del Mightyena"; miré a Lillie de reojo una vez, y ella también parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué regresaste con tú madre? ¿Qué acaso ese estúpido de Sun te dejó sola? Eres una maldita desagradecida, pero no pienso dejar que te vuelvas su marioneta otra vez; invertí demasiado de mí en ti como para permitirlo. Sé que algo anda mal, y estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver con esa bruja de tu madre".

–… ¿Eso es todo? –La voz de Wicke me provocó que dejara de mirar a Lillie.

–Sí, más bien muchas gracias por acceder a darnos información tan rápidamente. Mi compañero puede ser bastante precipitado de vez en cuando. –Se disculpó Brock, hablando por todos nosotros.

–No hay porque disculparse, me gusta ver que se toman su trabajo tan en serio. –La mujer se volteó a Lillie y la señaló con la mano. La chica, que vestía un vestido también de oficina, blanco con detalles en dorado, con una falda amarilla traslucida, que deba paso a una especie de leggins blancos con negro, llevaba el pelo suelo y calzaba unos tacones de un material similar al cristal, se inclinó haciendo una leve referencia y se atrevió a hablar coherentemente por primera vez desde que llegó.

–Realmente agradezco su presencia, es un alivio saber que personas tan competentes nos darán una mano con nuestro problema. –La chica, manteniendo su eterna actitud fría, posó sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas sobre nosotros.

–Todo sea por los Pokémon; eso es lo que Ion hace. –Fue entonces que escuché a Serena hablar y recordé donde y con quienes me hallaba. Un dolor de culpabilidad se apoderó de mis entrañas; mi deseo de desquitarme terminó opacándola por completo. Mis ojos se movieron de Serena a Lillie rápidamente, y pude detectar que entre ellas había un tenso intercambio de miradas. Para mi sorpresa, la rubia nívea sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a la puerta.

–Síganme, les daré un rápido tour por nuestras instalaciones y después los llevaré a sus habitaciones. Luego enviaré a alguien por ustedes para que vayan a nuestra sala de reuniones y ahí podré explicarles con más detalle todo respecto a su trabajo. –Al parecer Lillie había dejado atrás todo rastro de asombro, pues realmente su presencia ahora era la de una verdadera corporativa.

Apenas y puse atención a lo largo del trayecto por las instalaciones; recorrimos tres pisos y vimos desde laboratorios hasta áreas de conservación. Debía admitirlo, estaba bastante sorprendido por lo novedoso y bien diseñado de cada zona de la estructura. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue la principal sucursal del Paraíso Aether, una zona de conservación de gran tamaño que albergaba a las especies bajo mayor riesgo ecológico. Lillie habló de todo un poco, pero no fui capaz de captar ni una fracción de lo que salió de su boca; su sola voz me traía recuerdos traumáticos y molestos.

"Los Corsola son una especie en alto riesgo debido a la depredación que sufren por parte de los Mareanie"; recuerdo que, al escucharla hablar de eso, me vi tentado a liberar a mi Toxapex, que había decidido intercambiar por Dragalge antes de salir de la base principal de Ion. Lo que más engatilló mi molestia fue que terminó llevándose muy bien con Serena, así que ambas se mantuvieron lado a lado durante todo el recorrido, impidiéndome que pudiera dispersar mis problemas interactuando con ella. "¿Me quitas todo y aun así no te bastó? Jodida Ninetales…".

Con un pésimo humor, terminé el recorrido ingresando en la lujosa habitación que nos otorgó la fundación. Era individual, así que eso me molestó más, pues no podría estar con Serena, y dudaba que ella aceptara pasarse durante la noche. Durante las misiones suele ser muy estricta con todo lo relacionado a mostrar afecto, aún a pesar de lo sucedido en Hoenn; la inhibición causada por el trauma lastimosamente no duró más de una semana. Cansado y malhumorado me dejé caer sobre las sabanas de la cama. Estaba por deslizarme al mundo de Cresselia cuando un sonido similar a un timbre llamó mi atención. Buscando su origen me di cuenta que había una extraña luz sobre la puerta; al acercarme a ésta, la puerta se abrió automáticamente, mostrando la silueta de la persona que menos deseaba ver…

–Hola, Ash… Creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de saludarnos apropiadamente. –Sonriendo con timidez, Lillie bajó su frente saludando.

–¿Qué quieres? –Cuestioné con tono cansado.

–Hablar, eso es todo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que…–Gruñendo, me hice a un lado para que pudiera ingresar a la habitación.

–Con permiso… –Susurró ella, haciéndose espacio en mi cama. Eso me hizo volver a gruñir una vez más; decidí que deseaba mantenerme en pie, y ella al parecer lo compendió sin necesidad de mediar palabra. –Sigues molesto, ¿verdad?

–Lillie, pensaba que eras más inteligente… –La chica se sacudió como una hoja víctima del viento, notablemente herida. –Sí es eso todo, puedes retirarte. –Sin mirarla, señalé a la puerta. La chica empezó a moverse y yo tomé su lugar, pero, para mi desagrado, se detuvo frente a la puerta. –¿Así que ella es Serena…? Es más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba. –Escucharla decir eso causó que le regresara la mirada; me sentía indignado. ¿Con que derecho pronunciaban sus labios el nombre de mi novia?

–Está claro que lo es. –Le respondí secamente. –No sé que buscas con eso, pero puedes dejar de actuar. Siempre fuiste una falsa, al fin y al cabo. –No quería exhibirme, no quería mostrarme débil frente a ella, no quería que se percatara de las profundas cicatrices que me dejó, y, aun así, estaba dejándome llevar por la furia.

Lillie ya sabía de Serena, mencioné su nombre un par de veces en el pasado, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para comprender que no se sentía cómoda cuando lo hacía. Serena era una ilusión que un iluso como yo perseguía, y Lillie era la realidad que me bajaba de las nubes. Serena era la imagen de la chica perfecta, Lillie necesitaba de mí para seguir adelante. Irónicamente, el día que me rencontré con Serena, ella había tocado el fondo al igual que yo. Lillie y Serena eran muy similares, eso era innegable, pero al final fue Lillie la que me endulzó con su ilusión, mientras que Serena fue la realidad que me salvó de mí mismo.

–Solo tenía curiosidad, eso es todo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca logré que la olvidaras. –Fruncí aún más el ceño, pero me abstuve de comentar nada. Ella explayó. –Es cierto que hubo un momento que en que dejaste de mencionarla, pero nunca fue definitivo. Más de una noche mencionaste su nombre en sueños. –Por su semblante melancólico, supuse que hablaba en serio, tampoco es que me extrañara del todo, Serena fue una constante durante mis peores momentos, y mi relación con Lillie tuvo sus altibajos. Pero había algo que aún no entendía…

–¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

–Eso solo que… bueno… Me recuerda un poco a… a nosotros. –Me exalté, pensaba decirle que mi relación con Serena no tenía nada que ver con la que una vez tuvimos, pero la curiosidad y preocupación me inundaron, impidiendo que mi garganta pronunciara lo que deseaba decir.

–¿Cómo a nosotros? Estoy seguro de que no tenemos ningún problema. –Mi voz salió filtrada, casi como si mi tráquea se estuviera retorciendo.

–No, no, a eso no me refería. Ella parece admirarte, al igual que yo lo hacía, te tiene en muy alta estima. No me sorprendería si también le hubieras dado una mano cuando más lo necesitaba. –Para mi sorpresa, Lillie volvió a sonreír dulcemente. Al notar que ya me había calmado un poco, la chica se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Por qué? –Murmuré, viendo mis manos. Me había dicho a mí mismo que debía ser fuerte, que debía evitar mostrar que aún me dolía lo sucedido en el pasado. Pero fui débil… La chica, que entendió en seguida la pregunta, suspiró con pesadez; moviendo su cadera, se acomodó mejor en el colchón.

–Tú fuiste una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida; un faro que me guio cuando más perdida me hallaba… Pero eventualmente nos terminamos estancando. Nuestra relación… y nuestras vidas. –Quería que se explayara, pero Lillie no habló más.

–Me dolió mucho. –Admití, odiándome por haber permitido que la herida se abriera. –Hubiera preferido mil veces que me dejaras antes de darme cuenta de esa forma. –El maldito día que encontré a Sun con Lillie fue peor que cualquier pesadilla. Mi confianza fue minada y mi corazón destrozado. Mareanie casi murió al usar el Movimiento Z, pues mi espíritu herido ya no estaba interesado en las batallas; pasaron años antes de que volviera a usar uno, en la final contra Alain, y aun así no me atrevo a usarlos de más.

–Sé que fui una estúpida. –Sollozó ella; eso me obligó a voltear hacia ella. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar sobre la tela de su vestido, pero no me atrevía a intentar confortarla; y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. –No fui lo suficientemente fuerte, me enamoré de Sun, pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de vivir sin ti. Tenía envidia de esa chica que nunca abandonaba tus pensamientos, y sentía que eventualmente te perdería, así que no hice nada para evitar que Sun se acercará más y más a mí. Sé que es molesto escucharlo, pero necesitaba algo que no podías ofrecerme.

–¿Y eso sería…? –Pregunté, genuinamente interesado a pesar de la furia que afloraba en mis entrañas.

–Energía, Ash… No sé si lo recuerdas, pero nuestros primeros meses juntos, antes de comenzar a salir, costaban de fluir con el ambiente. Apenas y nos movíamos dentro de Melemele y no hacíamos más que descansar y observar. No me malinterpretes, fueron días muy tranquilos, necesarios tras todo lo que viví junto a mi madre, pero al final terminé aburriéndome. Tú te esforzabas demasiado por hacerme sentir como que nunca abandoné el Paraíso Aether, cuando exactamente yo deseaba lo contrario.

–¿Estás diciendo que hice todo para nada? –Cuestioné, recuperando la fuerza en mi voz; estaba molesto e indignado. Mis deseos de salvarla de su madre murieron, tal vez había invertido parte de mí en ella, pero esa parte ya estaba completamente desperdiciada. La miré directo a sus ojos, obligándola a desviar la mirada.

–Eso no es lo que quiero decir, realmente aprecio y apreciaba todo lo que hacías por mí. Pero no quería seguir sintiéndome como una princesa oculta en la torre de cristal. Quería vivir, quería hacer todo lo que mi madre nunca me dejó. –La chica, que conforme más hablaba más energética se hallaba, se atrevió a cruzar miradas conmigo una vez más. –Por eso te dije que era buena idea que intentaras entrar en la liga de Alola, porque sabía que así saldríamos de la rutina.

–Y eso hicimos, ¿entonces por qué? –Lillie me sonrió apenada.

–Yo te amaba, pero tú no me tratabas como tu novia. Para ti nunca dejé de ser la misma chica frágil que salvaste en la playa y debías proteger de todo. Realmente deseaba decírtelo, quería arreglar los pequeños baches de nuestra relación, pero no tuve la valentía para hacerlo. Conforme pasó el tiempo, cada vez te enfrascabas más en los entrenamientos y me dejabas de lado, y yo cada vez me sentía menos como tu novia. Me cansé de esperarte en nuestra habitación y comencé a recorrer los lugares cercanos por mí misma. Fue en Akala, específicamente en la Colina Brooklet, que caí en una de las charcas y, por el temor a morir ahogada, entré en pánico. Tú estabas en tu prueba, así que nunca lo supiste, pero ese fue el día que conocí a Sun; él también me salvó. No me sorprendió verlo durante tu segunda prueba, ya que él me había mencionado que estaba realizando el Recorrido Insular por segunda vez. Después de ahí todo se fue en picada, y la emoción de la aventura opacó mis demás sentimientos. –Nos sabía cómo sentirme, quería insultarla, pero, por otro lado, sonaba genuinamente sincera y arrepentida por lo que me hizo. –Él me hacía feliz de una manera distinta a la tuya; en ti tenía un confidente, pero en él un amante. Por eso no hice lo que debía: tomar una decisión. Realmente lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, y si pudiera cambiarlo, lo haría; porque no merecías lo que te hice. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de haber conocido a Sun…

–Yo… –Sentía mi aura fluctuar, estaba muy indeciso. Una parte de mí realmente deseaba perdonarla y cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida; la otra quería destruirla a ella y al maldito que se burló de mí en mi cara. –¿Siguen juntos? –Eso no era lo que quería preguntar, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que decir.

–Ehmm… Claro. –Respondió ella, extrañada por la repentina pregunta. –Últimamente no nos vemos mucho. Entre que él debe lidiar con las responsabilidades del campeón, y yo debo hacerlo con mi trabajo aquí en la Fundación Aether. Claro, y las molestas acciones del Team Skull. Eso me ha quitado todo el tiempo. –La chica hizo una pausa, antes de seguir abriéndose ante mí, en lo que probablemente era un reflejo residual de nuestros días juntos. –Además, las cosas con mi madre no andan muy bien… A veces desearía haber tenido tu valentía para huir de ella totalmente; ahora estoy atada a su frialdad y exigencia. Al menos disfruto mi trabajo aquí en la Fundación Aether; siento que estoy haciendo algo por el mundo.

–¿No andan bien? ¿Cuándo lo anduvieron? De hecho, quería preguntarte sobre eso… ¿Por qué regresaste? –La chica se sacudió fuertemente, algo que en el pasado le sucedía comúnmente cuando estaba nerviosa; al parecer sí seguía siendo la misma chica que dejé atrás.

–Fue Sun. –Respondió ella, con una sonrisa triste. –Me convenció de volver. Me habló de lo malo que sería escapar sin al menos darle una explicación, me instó a darle una segunda oportunidad y me apoyó cuando me atreví a regresar. Al principio las cosas estuvieron bien. Al parecer que sus dos hijos la abandonaran fue un fuerte golpe psicológico para ella, y eso causó que al principio me tratara con una delicadeza extraña en ella. Sun me hizo compañía por un tiempo, pero al ganar el título de Campeón dejó de hacerlo tan seguido. Y como imaginarás, Gladio nunca regresó… Poco después mi madre me colocó a un tutor para enseñarme sobre el manejo de empresas, y un tiempo después me dio el puesto de Asesora de Relaciones Interregionales. Y mírame ahora, soy la Presidenta.

–Supongo que las cosas si han cambiado… –Susurré.

–Bueno, no del todo. Mi madre recuperó su antigua actitud poco a poco. Ahora siento que es más fría que nunca. Al menos ahora no me controla tanto como cuando era niña, pero eso no quita que a veces desee volver a escapar. Pero, ¿qué haría? Sin Sun y sin mi puesto… –Lillie estrujo su vestido, visiblemente afectada por lo que decía **.** –¿Sabes? A veces pienso que me sentía mejor cuando estábamos juntos… –La chica se acercó a mi cuerpo, posando su cabeza en mi hombro. Me alejé de ella y la miré incómodo. "Espero que no haya malinterpretado el que la esté escuchando. Mierda, ojalá esto no se convierta en una dramática escena de novela romántica. Serena me mataría; yo me mataría".

–¡No me mires así! Claramente no soy tan estúpida como para engañar a Sun contigo. A pesar de todo, sigo siendo feliz con él… Es solo que… –La rubia dio un fuerte suspiro. –¿De todas formas, qué clase de estabilidad podría tener contigo? Lo que hubo entre nosotros vive en el pasado, y sé muy bien que fue mi culpa que todo concluyera así, claro, y que no terminaras el Recorrido Insular…Y lo siento. –No dejé de mirarla, no parpadeé; mi expresión y mi mente estaban en blanco. Pero muy dentro de mí, mi aura se arremolina, vengativa. –Fui una malagradecida que no cargó con todas tus sombras, así como tú hiciste con las mías. Así que insisto, lo siento, lo siento mucho. –Lillie parecía realmente dispuesta a cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, ese que compartimos por varios meses. Y yo me sentía igual, pero no de la misma forma; quería cerrar el capítulo, pero de manera muy distinta. Sentía mi aura como su fueran llamas, me estaba quemado por dentro, las entrañas me ardían. "Ella me traicionó y me dio la espalda… Yo juré vengarme del mundo por hacerme lo mismo… Ella merece pagar sus pecados".

–Nunca he perdonado a nadie, ¿por qué debería perdonarte a ti? –Carente de habla, el labio inferior de la boca Lillie comenzó a temblar. –Si lo que buscas es mi perdón, estás perdiendo el tiempo...

–Ash… –Sollozó ella, aferrándose a mi camisa. La chica cruzó miradas conmigo una última vez; su suplica estaba siendo transmitida desde el interior de su ser. Pero el interior del mío no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Tomando sus muñecas con mis manos, la separé bruscamente de mí. Sin decir nada, me dirigí a la salida. La puerta se abrió, pero antes de salir, volteé hacia ella, que ahora estaba llorando abiertamente.

–¿Sabes?, creo que te odio. No, estoy seguro. –Lillie lloró con más fuerza, sus ojos enrojecidos aun suplicaban por mi perdón. –Ahora… Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que me gustaría que me llevaras a la sala de reuniones. Si no me equivoco, los demás no tardarán en llegar. Y por favor, evita mencionar nada de esto a mi novia. –Lillie, controlando sus emociones, se limpió las lágrimas, asintiendo levemente. Caminó hacia mí, pasó a mi lado sin mirarme y salió al pasillo. Sin decir nada, recuperó su semblante firme, sacudiéndose el vestido, y con la mano me indicó que la siguiera. "Que chica tan profesional… ¿Realmente serás capaz de usar esa máscara frente a los demás? ¿O te romperás? Será interesante averiguarlo, ¿no es así? Veamos quien es más débil…".

No tardamos en llegar a una habitación que poseía un proyector y una larga mesa rectangular rodeada de sillas. Ahí nos esperaban tanto los miembros de mi equipo como el de Brock; todos nos miraron extrañados al entrar juntos, pero ninguno parecía tan suspicaz como Serena. "Tendré que hablar con ella antes de que las cosas se vayan por el lado equivocado". La reunión fue en general aburrida, Lillie no se quebró, incluso supo ocultar sus enrojecidos ojos con la oscuridad de la habitación. Al final de las dos horas de presentaciones y discusiones, lo único de verdadero valor que logré filtrar fue el dato de la posible ubicación del Team Skull: "Hay rumores de avistamientos de varios de sus miembros en el área noroeste de la Isla Ula-Ula; cerca de un pueblo abandonado llamado Po".

Con una gran desazón seguí a Lillie, junto con los demás, hasta el comedor donde oficiarían la cena. Por suerte para mí, la chica albina no parecía interesada en seguir hablando con Serena, así que eso me permitió volver a tenerla a mi lado. No hablamos durante el camino, ni siquiera nos tomamos la mano; como diría mi chica: "Debemos ser profesionales, Ash". Como no sentí enojo en su aura, no me molesté en forzar una conversación. Ahora solo debía esperar el mejor momento para mencionarle mi pasado con Lillie, y dejarle claro que ella ya no es nada para mí; al menos nada que desee a mi lado.

Finalmente llegamos a un gran salón de color blanco, con un enorme candelabro dorado colgando sobre una mesa adornada y cubierta de distintos tipos de comida. Miré a cada costado de la gran habitación, en ésta había varios camareros también vestidos de blanco, esperando para comenzar a atendernos. Fue cuando pisé la primera baldosa de cerámica del salón, que mi cuerpo se paralizó y sentí mi estómago dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Mis ojos, completamente salidos de sus órbitas, se enfocaron en las tres figuras que se encontraban al extremo final de la mesa.

Una era conocida: Wicke, la Subdirectora de la Sucursal de Alola; y las otras dos figuras eran desconocidas. Bueno, no del todo. Una era la de un hombre de aspecto endeble, que poseía pelo rubio, corto, y tenía una chiva del mismo tono; llevaba una gabardina blanca y unos lentes dorados que cubrían mucho más que solo sus ojos. Y la última figura pertenecía a una mujer elegante y hermosa, con un largo pelo rubio y un vestido muy similar al de Lillie, con la gran diferencia de que llevaba un enorme cristal en su pecho. Esa mujer no era del todo desconocida, pues ya había visto imágenes de ella antes, era Lusamine Aether, la madre de Lillie, y la razón por la que sentía que mis pies eran de acero.

–¿Ash, estás bien? –Me cuestionó serena, visiblemente preocupada. Intenté mirarla, pero mis ojos no se separaban de la hermosa mujer que era ridículamente similar a Lillie; excepto por una cosa.

Yo no estaba perdido viéndola porque fuera hermosa, era por su aura, su terrible aura que me estaba helando la sangre. La del sujeto era tétrica, pero la de ella era caótica. A diferencia de la de Lillie, que era tranquila y gélida, la de su madre era glacial y violenta, como una Ventisca, además de peligrosamente infecciosa. Noté que la mujer me sonrió, provocándome escalofríos que finalmente me permitieron recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Disculpándome, me senté a la mesa y puse atención a la conversación que se estaba desenvolviendo.

–… Como iba diciendo. Yo soy Lusamine Aether, la antigua Presidenta de la Fundación Aether y la orgullosa madre de Lillie. –La mujer sonrió con la falsedad de un Mawile. –Y este hombre a mi lado es el Director de la Sucursal de Alola, Faba Sauboh. –El hombre hizo una reverencia, manteniendo una desagradable mirada de suficiencia.

"Este es un nido de Ekans"; pensé con asco. La cena transcurrió normalmente, hubo una que otra conversación, pero decidí no inmiscuirme, estaba demasiado concentrado en ignorar la tóxica aura de Lusamine como para poder hablar. A Sauboh solo lo escuché regodearse sobre su puesto y sus credenciales, así que no tardé en enfocarme en silenciarlo de mi mente. Por suerte ya habíamos llegado a los postres y comenzaba a sentir que finalmente me libraría de esa aura tan pesada. Pero entonces sentí que el aura de Lusamine me aplastaría; de la nada había comenzado a expandirse, parasitando a todos los que nos hallábamos en la mesa. Deseando entender la razón de ese fenómeno, decidí poner atención a lo que decía.

–… Crear el Paraíso Aether fue uno de mis más grandes logros. ¡Yo amo a mis criaturitas! Todas ellas son la expresión de la belleza. ¿Saben?, un mundo carente de belleza sería un mundo carente de valor; en ese sentido concuerdo perfectamente con el Presidente de la Corporación Flare...

Recordar a Lysandre me provocó una sensación de desagrado. Definitivamente ambos eran muy similares. "Tiene un aura corrompida, perturbada y peligrosa, como las de Maxie y Archie, y comparte ideología con ese maldito asesino de Pokémon. Definitivamente nada bueno puede salir de una persona así. Creo que entiendo un poco mejor a esa maldita de Lillie". Después de sufrir por varios minutos más, finalmente pudimos abandonar el salón, dejando atrás a todos los corporativos de Aether. En el camino empezamos a separarnos, dirigiéndonos a nuestras habitaciones, y entonces Serena me indicó que caminara más lento. Cuando giramos en un recodo y llegamos a un pasillo solitario, la escuché detenerse. Al mirarla, vislumbre una expresión seria en su rostro; finalmente hablaríamos de ello.

–La conoces, ¿verdad? A Lillie… –Ella fue directa; su semblante no cambió. Decidí hacer lo mismo.

–Seré directo. Fuimos pareja, ella me jodió, no literalmente… me engañó con otro. Después de eso decidí mandar al Giratina la liga y me fui a Sinnoh. Esperaba no verla aquí, pero al parecer arregló sus problemas con su madre… –Serena no dijo nada, su expresión no cambió, así que decidí continuar. –Y solo te amo a ti, claro está. Por cierto, fue a mi habitación a arreglar las cosas antes de la reunión. Y debo ser sincero, Serena, no pude hacer lo mismo que tú con Alain. ¿Perdonarla después de todo lo que me hizo sufrir? No sé si algún día seré capaz de hacerlo. –Finalmente su mirada de suavizó. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

–Te entiendo. Además, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que solo depende de ti mismo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. –Me tomó por los hombros y me miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro. "Arceus es grande por haber puesto a esta mujer en mi vida".

–Contigo realmente lo soy. –Al decirlo, dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara un poco después de tanta tensión. En ese momento solo contaba con ella, pues por la presencia de Pokémon bajo cuidado extensivo, estaba prohibido que Pokémon de afuera anduvieran sueltos por las instalaciones; Pikachu estaría condenado a estar en su Poké Ball hasta que empezáramos a trabajar, al igual que Keldeo.

Serena miró a ambos lados antes de besarme y desearme buenas noches. Al verla desaparecer en lo profundo del pasillo, me encaminé a mi habitación. Tras todo lo que había vivido ese día, me lancé sobre la cama, sintiendo mis músculos destensarse; aun así, mi aura seguía fluctuando caóticamente. Con todo lo que sabía, y con la creciente necesidad de escapar del Paraíso Aether y Alola, decidí que hablaría con Brock en la mañana para convencerlo de empezar por el noroeste de Ula-Ula; justo donde se rumoreaba que habían sido visto varios miembros del Team Skull congregados. "Necesito salir de este lugar lo más antes posible, realmente siento que me estoy intoxicando, y eso me está debilitando".


	63. Aviso URGENTE

Hola... Bueno, como la mayoría ya sabe, yo acostumbro a subir capítulos nuevos todos los sábados; es algo en lo que me comprometí desde que comencé a escribir como hobbie. Me gustaría mejorar mi estilo de escritura para tal vez algún día ser publicado en una editorial, y ya saben, la práctica hace al maestro... Pero el domingo pasado me caí, me fracturé el codo y me enyesaron, así que no creo ser capaz de seguir escribiendo por un tiempo... Solo quería avisarles que es posible que ésta y mi otra historia estén pausadas por alrededor de un mes. Aun así no soy de los que se rinden sin luchar, así que si hallo una manera de continuar escribiendo como normalmente lo hago, tendrán el capítulo semanal como corresponde. Eso es todo, muchas gracias por su atención.


	64. Calaveras de la Corrupción

**Calaveras de la Corrupción**

* * *

–Poder… Sigues careciendo de poder… Te lo he dado todo y aun así es insuficiente… ¿Por qué no has comenzado nuestra cruzada? ¿Es por la falta de poder? ¿Por qué la sangre de los traidores no ha comenzado a correr? Se nos está haciendo tarde… Lillie… ella debe ser la primera piedra de un largo camino… Hazla sufrir, así como ella nos hizo sufrir… ¡El mundo debe pagar por lo que nos ha causado! ¡El mundo debe reconocer nuestra valía! ¡El mundo debe temer nuestro poder! ¡El mundo debe ser controlado con nuestro poder…!

Desperté de sobresalto, presionando con fuerza las sabanas que me cubrían. Miré a mi alrededor, percatándome que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Desorientado, posé mi vista sobre las paredes cubiertas por varias imágenes del mar; Alola. Fue entonces que lo recordé… "Mierda, es cierto, estoy atrapado en este infierno rodeado de agua por culpa de N". Suspirando, intenté sacudir la molestia y la pereza de mi cuerpo, pero fue inútil. Me recosté sobre la suave almohada, rellena de plumas de Psyduck; "Irónico, tienen una reserva de Pokémon, pero compran de estas lujosas almohadas anti-Pokémon".

Mis ojos giraron inquietos dentro de sus cuencas, deteniéndose sobre el reloj que posaba sobre una de las paredes; iban a ser las cinco de la mañana. Consciente de que aún era muy temprano para comenzar el día, y renuente a toparme con alguno de los relacionados con la Fundación Aether, decidí que lo mejor sería intentar regresar al mundo de Cresselia. Tras unos minutos de infructuosos intentos, me rendí, manteniendo mi cansada mirada fija en el pulcro techo.

Fue entonces que comencé a pensar en mi apresurado despertar. Es normal que yo madrugue, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, era como si mi mente y mi cuerpo hubieran estado desconectados, y en el momento que volvieron a ser solo uno desperté súbitamente. Esa era la sensación que recorría la parte posterior de mi cerebro, obligándome a no abandonar el tema; que no recordara haber soñado solo añadía leña al fuego. Por mucho que me esforzaba, solo dilucidaba la negrura de la inconciencia; decidí que usaría el aura para ayudarme. Me concentré en el flujo del aura en mi cuerpo, sobre todo en la parte superior de éste.

Entonces, como una llama que consume las últimas brazas de una hoguera, lo sentí; era como un susurro que me hablaba desde los más profundo de mis recuerdos. Inmediatamente lo relacioné con la demoniaca voz de mi aura, de mi posible personalidad alterna; ello me impulsó a intentar comprender su mensaje, su significado. Pero la voz era virtualmente inaudible, por mucho que me esforzaba por entenderla, no lo lograba. Finalmente me cansé de intentarlo y decidí que necesitaba tomar aire. Al parecer ya había amanecido, así que era más probable que me encontrara con alguno de mis compañeros. Satisfecho con esa idea, me liberé del agarré de las sabanas y salí por la puerta automática.

"Se supone que los susurros no regresarían, y pensé que esos extraños canticos habían desaparecido con ellos… Parece ser que me equivoqué. ¡Mierda, no me sorprendería que este maldito lugar esté malogrando mi ya miserable cordura!"; mientras más pensaba en ello, más convencido estaba de que necesitaba terminar el trabajo cuanto antes. "Necesito escapar de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde, nunca se sabe cuándo Alola se encargará de arrebatarme algo de nuevo". Con ello en mente, no me percaté que estaba caminando directo a las garras de mi mayor pesadilla, y cuando lo hice, fue demasiado tarde.

–¡Señor Ketchum, buenos días! –Los bellos de mis bazos y cuello se tensaron, producto de un terrible escalofrío que se abrió paso por mi cuerpo. Levanté la mirada lentamente, primero observé unos lujosos zapatos de tacón, precedidos por un vestido blanco con detalles en dorado, para finalizar con la mirada sonriente de lo que bien podría ser Lillie con un cuantos años más encima. –No esperaba encontrarme a nadie tan temprano, normalmente soy la primera en recorrer las instalaciones antes del desayuno. Pero me alegra haberlo encontrado, a decir verdad, estaba ansiosa por preguntarle un par de cosas respecto a su misión.

–Claro, señora Aether. –Respondí cortésmente, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar lo mucho que me incomodaba la presencia de la madre de Lillie.

–No hace falta ser tan cortés, puede llamarme por mi nombre. –Asentí levemente, manteniendo mi mirada fija en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

–Como lo desee, Lusamine. –La mujer sonrió ampliamente, indicándome con la mano que la siguiera. Reluctante, retomé le paso, siguiendo a la tétrica mujer. Puede que su presencia no me fuera amena, pero sabía que, si deseaba llegar al fondo del problema en Aether, debía empezar por comprobar si mis sospechas sobre la ex-presidenta eran acertadas. "Lusamine Aether tiene que estar detrás de todo lo sucedido, ¡estoy convencido!".

–… Como decía, me gustaría saber que tienen planeado para hoy. A decir verdad, todo esto me ha estado molestando en demasía. Finalmente cedo mi puesto como presidenta y las cosas se ponen cuesta arriba. Es como si el destino no me permitiera descansar. –Comentó ella, suspirando profundamente. Manteniendo la vista baja, la miré de soslayo.

–Usted puede estar tranquila, estoy seguro que la información que su hija nos entregó nos guiará a la causa de todo. Estoy convencido de que hoy daremos con la pista del Team Skull, y para el final de la semana ya habremos solucionado todos sus problemas. –Al decir eso, sentí como Lusamine se detuvo. Volteé hacia ella, curioso por su accionar, y noté como me sonreía con falsa calma. Su rostro mostraba una cosa, pero su aura reflejaba algo completamente distinto. "Esta mujer es una distopía andante".

–Es bueno saberlo, me saber que los verdaderos villanos están cerca de caer. Ellos son quienes deberían ser perseguidos por las autoridades interregionales, no Ion. Es una lástima saber que este mundo esté tan descarriado; tan carente de belleza. –Mirando sus manos con tristeza, la mujer suspiró melancólicamente. Era extraño, pero sentía que podía estar de acuerdo con ella en al menos la mitad de su enunciado. "En verdad este mundo necesita ser corregido, en verdad los verdaderos villanos deben ser castigados…". –Bueno, dicho eso, coloco toda mi confianza sobre sus hombros. Ojalá después de esto todos alcancemos nuestros objetivos. –Asentí sin replicar nada, más incómodo que nunca por el aura que expelía la mujer; estaba feliz, tétricamente feliz.

–Madre, que bueno que la encuentro, ¡el desayuno ya está servido! Su presencia es requerida y… ¿Señor Ketchum? –Lillie, que acaba de llegar al pasillo donde nos hallábamos, se detuvo a un par de metros de nosotros, visiblemente sorprendida.

–Oh hija, tienes razón, deberíamos partir de una vez. –Y sin añadir más, Lusamine se retiró en dirección del comedor. Lillie la miró desaparecer tras el recodo del pasillo¸ extrañada, antes de voltear hacia mí con expresión de duda. Yo, sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica, comencé a seguir a la mujer mayor.

El desayuno fue ligeramente más tolerable que la cena, y eso hizo bastante por mi tranquilidad mental; al menos podría enfocarme en el trabajo sin demasiados problemas. Habiendo terminado de comer, me acerqué a Brock y le comenté sobre mi idea de hacer caso a la pista de la presencia del Team Skull en Ula-Ula; al principio se mostró renuente por la falta de pruebas, pero al final logré convencerlo a medias. Decidimos que él y su grupo irían a investigar a la Isla Melemele, donde las sucursales isleñas del Paraíso Aether han sufrido más ataques, mientras que yo con mis compañeros de grupo seguiríamos mi plan.

Un par de horas después, los dos grupos nos hallábamos en el embarcadero del Paraíso Aether, la empresa nos otorgaría los medios de transporte, así que eso sería una preocupación menos. Divididos en dos, cada uno se montó a un barco con destino distinto y rápidamente comenzamos a alejarnos de la gran plataforma marítima. Gracias a la velocidad de la embarcación de la Fundación Aether, en solo media hora ya nos hallábamos en Ula-Ula, exactamente en la Ruta Quince, donde se hallaba una de las sucursales isleñas de la empresa, la Casa Aether.

No perdimos el tiempo ahí. La pista nos llevaba al área noroeste de la isla, pasando un lugar conocido como los Jardines de Ula-Ula, así que decidimos optar por usar nuestros Pokémon voladores; como de costumbre, Serena y yo compartimos uno. May, Dawn, Sawyer, mi novia y yo, sobrevolamos las Rutas Dieciséis y Diecisiete, admirando el sorprendente paisaje que Ula-Ula nos regalaba. Pero eso cambió rápidamente al entrar a lo profundo de la Ruta Diecisiete, la vegetación cambió en pos de las rocas y barrancos, y el clima soleado desapareció dando paso a una molesta lluvia incesante.

Apenas era visible, pero a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar una alta muralla, que rápidamente relacioné con lo que conocía del Pueblo Po; un antiguo pueblo de gente rica que estaba rodeado por un muro que lo separaba del exterior. Gracias a la lluvia y a la niebla pudimos acércanos hasta casi estar sobre el pueblo, pero con tal de evitar ser descubiertos, decidimos aterrizar a varios metros de distancia. Al acercarnos, pude ver a lo lejos lo que parecía una comisaría abandonada, por su estado se notaba que llevaba así muchos años, por lo tanto, decidí restarle importancia.

Una vez frente a la muralla, pude ver que los muros estaban desgastados y cubiertos por grafitis; me llamó la atención la gran cantidad de estos basados en Pokémon del tipo Bicho. Sawyer, que es quien sobresale en manejo de tecnología, se acercó a la puerta y su puso a analizarla; al parecer poseía un cierre de seguridad de alta gama. Tras unos momentos, Sawyer nos llamó a todos; el cierre no estaba activo, todo parecía indicar que había sido forzado y dañado, muy probablemente eso fuera obra del Team Skull.

Con ayuda de Garchomp, forzamos la entrada y entramos en el pueblo amurallado. Para nuestra sorpresa, no había una sola persona a la vista; el lugar estaba literalmente abandonado. Las calles estaban abarracadas, las casas llenas de tablas y grafitis, y había restos de jeringas, cigarros y condones en cada esquina que se mirase; solo verlo me trajo desagradables recueros de mis peores días. Adonde se mirara había señales que probaban que hay hubo gente, gente que calzaba con la descripción del Team Skull, pero aun así no pareciera que de momento hubiera nadie allí.

Manteniendo el sigilo, le indiqué a mis compañeros que se dividieran y buscaran pistas del paradero del Team Skull. "Al menos parece que lo del Team Skull era cierto, ¿pero que tiene que ver esa gente con Lusamine?", me cuestioné, mientras escudriñaba por alguna indicación de vida. Me escurrí entre las barricadas de concreto y alambres de navaja, entre las ruinas de lo que fueron casas lujosas y sus jardines marchitados. El barro y la lluvia habían logrado diezmar el lugar entero, y realmente daba la sensación de que me hallaba en un pueblo fantasma.

Volteé cuando escuché a Keldeo, que había sacado de su Poké Ball junto a Pikachu al bajar de Garchomp; éste se hallaba cerca de unos arbustos amedrentados. Me acerqué a él, llamándolo a través del aura, pero parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que sea que había descubierto como para responder. Atravesé los arbustos de ramas rotas y empapadas, y noté como el legendario singular miraba con aprensión a un chico rubio de ojos verdes, vestido con una jaquet negra y roída, al igual que sus jeans; no podía ser mucho mayor que yo. Él reaccionó alejando la vista de mi Pokémon y enfocándose en mí, y fue cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron que supe quién era.

–Gladio, es un placer conocerte finalmente. –El chico acercó su mano a la bolsa de su jaquet; antes se hallaba en posición de alarma, pero ahora parecía listo para atacar.

–¿Cómo es que me conoces? –Preguntó él, con voz rasposa. –¿Acaso te envió la bruja de Lusamine? Después de tantos años pensé que finalmente se había rendido, pero parece que me equivoqué…

–Oye… ¡Oye! –El rubio dejó de murmurar e hizo silencio, atento a lo que tenía que decir. –No tengo nada que ver con tu madre; al menos no respecto a tu paradero.

–Sí ese es el caso, ¿cómo es que sabes de mí? –Reiteró él, aún alerta.

–Por tu hermana… –El chico permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, lo que tardó en procesar mis palabras.

–¿Lillie? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Finalmente se ha librado de las garras de esa bruja o…? No, tengo entendido que hace poco tomó el puesto de presidenta de Aether. ¿Entonces cómo es que…? ¿Realmente no trabajas para esa mujer? –Inquirió el rubio, visiblemente consternado.

–Mira, no trabajo para ella, pero tampoco es lo contrario. Podríamos decir que estoy ayudando a la Fundación con un par de problemas; bueno, mis compañeros y yo. Formo parte de Ion. –Al escuchar el nombre, el chico se relajó finalmente; al parecer tiene buena imagen de la organización a la que pertenezco.

–Ahora lo entiendo… Supongo que les han llamado para recibir ayuda con los "problemas" que ha causado el Team Skull. Bueno, desde ya te ahorro el trabajo, ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso. –Gladio se aceró a la casa deteriorada más cercana y se recostó contra la pared, refugiándose de la incesante lluvia.

–Lo sé. –Respondí secamente. Tal afirmación causó que Gladio me observara sorprendido. –Solo era cuestión de prestarle atención a los cabos sueltos, y la fachada se vendría abajo en segundos. Desde el principio sospeché de tu madre, pero no tengo pruebas para respaldar mis sospechas, así que necesitaba desmentir la participación del Team Skull. Pero creo que haberte encontrado a ti es mejor. ¿Quién mejor que el hijo pródigo de los Aether para traer abajo su maraña de mentiras?

–Hmm… Puede que sí nos seamos útiles mutuamente, pero antes de llegar a nada, me gustaría saber cómo es que sabías de mí. Porque estoy convencido que de que nadie en el Paraíso Aether habló de mí; llevan años pretendiendo que nunca existí, no veo por qué dejar de hacerlo ahora. –El rubio llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su jacket y sacó de ella una Poké Ball. No hizo nada con ella, solo se limitó a mantenerla en su mano. –Además, hablas como si conocieras a mi madre y a Lillie desde antes. No creo una persona que las conoce solo por negocios hable así de ellas, con tanta seguridad y confianza. ¿Cuál es tu historia, agente de Ion?

–Había escuchado que eras perspicaz… –Me rasqué la barbilla y miré de soslayo a Keldeo, que ya no estaba en posición de ataque, pero aún observaba con recelo a Gladio. –Hmm… Voy a dejarlo simple. Supongo que ya lo sabías, pero tu hermana escapó del Paraíso Aether hace ya varios años, casi muere ahogada, pero yo me la encontré en la costa de Melemele y la salvé. Salimos varios meses, pero me engañó con otro y decidí abandonar esta región olvidada por Arceus. Personalmente hubiera preferido no volver, pero trabajo es trabajo y no tenía de otra. –"Sobre todo tras lo ocurrido en Hoenn", pensé indispuesto.

–Suena como la mierda. Jamás hubiera pensado que Lillie fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso; ¿pero qué sé yo? Sí fue capaz de regresar con Lusamine luego de escapar, supongo que para ella ya era demasiado tarde.

–Es como la mierda… Pero bueno, basta de conversación sin sentido. Sí estás aquí es porque estas relacionado con el Team Skull de alguna manera, así que me gustaría saber que sabes sobre los ataques que ha recibido a Aether. En realidad, necesito saber todo lo que oculta la Fundación; tal vez así hundamos ese mierdero y de paso me ahorre tener que volver a trabajar con ellos. –Gladio me miró inexpresivo por varios segundos, antes de oprimir el botón de la Poké Ball en su mano, liberando así un muy extraño Pokémon; para mí, que sé de todos los Pokémon existentes, verlo fue una gran sorpresa. El ser poseía una cresta blanca, un hocico de quijada metálica, garras verdes en sus patas delanteras y un cuerpo de color negro mate, además poseía una extraña cola similar a una aleta.

–Este es Silvally, se lo robé a mi madre cuando escapé de la plataforma marítima. –Declaró, señalando a la creatura, que se acercó de manera protectora a su dueño.

–Se mira extraño. Parece una mezcla de varios tipos de Pokémon. –Mencioné, mirando con curiosidad a la criatura.

–En esencia eso es. Fue creado para emular cualquier tipo elemental mediante discos; lastimosamente solo poseo unos cuantos, así que no tengo forma de explotar todo su potencial. Su objetivo es lidiar con los Ultraentes, pero no estoy seguro de que estés al tanto del concepto. –Alcé la vista, alejándola del Pokémon y enfocándome en su dueño. A decir verdad, nunca había escuchado ese término, y aparentemente Gladio comprendió mi dilema. –Te lo explicaré en otro lado. Aquí estamos expuestos a oídos indeseados y a un clima de mierda. Sígueme, yo lideraré.

A pesar de que no confiaba del todo en su palabra, tampoco tenía razón para no hacerlo, así que decidí arriesgarme y hacerle caso. Regresé a Keldeo a su Maya Ball y llamé a Garchomp, que estaba rondando la zona en busca de espías. Pikachu, que se había mantenido a mi lado, su subió a mi hombro. Seguí desde el aire al Gladio, que montaba a su Pokémon quimera, y desde ahí pude ver a mis compañeros distribuidos a lo largo del pueblo. Les envié un mensaje a través del HoloCaster, indicándoles que siguieran en búsqueda de información referente al Team Skull, mientras yo me encargaba de aclarar mis propias dudas.

No tuve que seguir a Gladio durante mucho tiempo, pues, para mi sorpresa, nos dirigíamos a la misma comisaría abandonada que vi al llegar a la Ruta Diecisiete. El rubio desapareció tras las puertas de la vieja estructura, así que le indiqué a mi dragón que aterrizara y lo regresé a su capsula. Tomando mis precauciones, le indiqué a Keldeo que esperara afuera y protegiera el perímetro, también le pedí a Pikachu que se preparara para atacar a matar. Con ello resuelto, entré a la comisaria.

–Pero mira quien es… Estrella sin brillo, ¿acaso hiciste caso a mi consejo y dejaste las batallas Pokémon? –Esas palabras me detuvieron en seco; no solo porque no esperaba reunirme con nadie más que el Aether renegado, sino que además la voz me resultaba familiar. De entre las esquinas sombrías del edificio aparecieron multitud de Meowth Alola; con su mirada calculadora y pelaje oscuro dando fe de su tipo Siniestro.

Gladio se bajó del lomo de la creatura y se apoyó contra el respaldar de una avejentada silla, ignorando a los múltiples Pokémon, originarios de Kanto, pero adaptados a Alola. Esperé en silencio a que quien hubo hablado se revelara, pero no fue hasta que los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, que una figura decrepita se asomó de entre la nebulosa de negrura. Era un hombre con ojos rojos como la sangre, pelo canoso corto, piel cargada de arrugas y postura encorvada; vestía un mugroso uniforme de policía, una jacket negra sobre una camisa roja, pantalones oscuros, sandalias y también llevaba una Nictostal Z de colgante.

Debido a la oscuridad, tardé en reconocerlo, pero finalmente la realización me alcanzó. Instintivamente moví mis ojos desenfrenadamente, mirando cada esquina de la edificación abandonada, con la vista ya acostumbrada a la negrura, me fue más sencillo visualizar los detalles. Era la recepción de la comisaria, una habitación simple con solo dos puertas, una de entrada y otra desconocida; probablemente llevara a las celdas. En ella había un escritorio con una antigua computadora y una silla colocada frente a éste, justo en la cual Gladio se estaba apoyando. Los Meowth, el sujeto de expresión cansada y el lugar; todo eso lo conocía.

–Denio… –Murmuré, finalmente recordando todo. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Simple, porque él día que lo conocí, es un día que desearía olvidar para siempre. La noche anterior descubrí a Lillie con Sun, estaba deprimido y sentía el efecto del alcohol del desahogo en mis venas. Ese día Denio colocó el último clavo en mi ataúd, ese día escapé de Alola jurando nunca volver, ese día me envió indirectamente al intento de suicidio que lo cambió todo. Lo había olvidado por mi bien, y ahora Alola se entretenía obligándome a recordarlo.

–En carne y hueso, chico. Me sorprende verte aquí. –Comentó él, cambiando ligeramente su expresión de pereza por una de duda.

–¿Acaso se conocen? –Preguntó el rubio, intercambiando su mirada entre el ex-policía y yo.

–Tanto como se pueden conocer un Kahuna y un retador. Realizó mi prueba hace unos de años y se dejó en ridículo. Había escuchado mucho de él, de como era la estrella en ascenso. Bueno, ese día lo único que vi fue una estrella sin brillo, así que le recomendé dejar las batallas. –Respondió el adulto mayor, con un aire de nostalgia; pero no nostalgia de la buena.

–Ya veo… Bueno, no lo traje para que se reunieran. Al parecer no siguió tu consejo y terminó uniéndose a Ion, por eso está a aquí. Parece ser que ya tenemos una manera de infiltrarnos en el Paraíso Aether. –El ex-policía ahora sí parecía genuinamente interesado.

–¿Conque Ion, ah? Supongo que no está tan mal. De hecho, hoy nos vendrá muy bien a los tres. Puede que finalmente logremos desmantelar los planes de la Fundación Aether. –Denio se alejó aún más de la penumbra y se sentó sobre el escritorio, manteniendo su mirada posada sobre mí. Escucharlo decir eso logró que finalmente reaccionara; debía enfocarme en el presente y no en el pasado.

–Sí, así es. Pero díganme, ¿qué son esos planes de Aether? ¿Qué es lo que saben?

–Lo suficiente. –Respondió Gladio. –Ya llevo un par de años infiltrado en el Team Skull, y a través de ellos descubrí un par de cosas. Lo más importante; que ellos forman parte de la Fundación Aether. –Al escuchar eso, me fue imposible ocultar mi sorpresa. –Sí, así como lo oyes. Mi madre usó a un sujeto conocido como Guzma para atraer gente y hacer su trabajo sucio. Guzma se dejó manipular por la lengua filosa de mi madre, como todo gran ego roto. Desde hace varios años han servido para enaltecer la imagen de la compañía. Yo ingresé como mercenario, y debo admitir que mantener mi identidad oculta fue muy difícil; de no ser por Denio aquí, probablemente habría regresado a manos de mi madre.

–¿Y por qué se unieron? –Inquirí. A decir verdad, me sorprendía escuchar que Denio hizo tal cosa por alguien, sobre todo tomando en cuenta su mala actitud hacia la vida y el trabajo.

–Porque yo ya sabía de Gladio. En ese entonces aún trabajaba como policía, y sabía de la desaparición de los dos hermanos Aether. La chiquilla volvió después de un año, pero él no, así que estaba al tanto de la versión oficial y los rumores. Mucho se habló de lo peligrosa que era Lusamine Aether, pero nadie logró demostrar nada. No solo era, y es, una terrible mujer de negocios, capaz de asesinar y sabotear a su competencia, también se decía que era una pésima madre, que maltrataba a sus hijos. Además, yo ya tenía mis sospechas, sobre todo porque un informante me habló de la relación cercana entre el líder del Team Skull y Lusamine Aether, pero fue gracias a que me encontré a Gladio por casualidad, que las cosas empezaron a fluir. Él debía infiltrarse en el Team Skull, y yo me aseguraría de que no lo descubrieran y de paso no llegaran más investigadores a entrometerse. Lo que menos queríamos era llamar la atención de la Fundación Aether…

–Pero eso cambió. –Interrumpió Gladio, reincorporándose. –Gracias a que me gané la confianza de Guzma, logré descubrir sobre la existencia de los Ultraentes y la Unidad Ultra.

–Sigo sin entender nada de eso. –Dije, rascándome el brazo con molestia; escuchar todo eso no hacía más que provocarme ansiedad. Ahora que sabía que mis sospechas estaban bien fundamentadas, necesitaba encontrar la forma de resolver el problema cuanto antes; antes de que Alola me quite algo más.

–Los Ultraentes son creaturas extrañas de otra dimensión. –Eso no me respondió nada, y Gladio lo captó. –¿Has escuchado de Dialga y Palkia? –Asentí. –Bueno, eso. Palkia es el Pokémon del espacio y las dimensiones. Se sabe que el crea y abre nuevas dimensiones, y no todas son iguales. Algunas son radicalmente distintas a la nuestra, y los seres que las habitan también lo son. Los Pokémon de dimensiones ajenas a la nuestra son los Ultraentes. Y la Unidad Ultra es un grupo de personas que habitan una de estas dimensiones; su trabajo es contactar con otras dimensiones y proteger la propia. Al parecer esa maldita de Lusamine logró contactar con ellos, no sé con qué fin, y tampoco sé que les dijo para obtener su ayuda. Lo que sí sé es que todo este asunto de los ataques del Team Skull son una fachada; y al llamarlos a ustedes solo pretendía hacer más creíble todo. En este momento los demás miembros del Team Skull están distribuidos a través de las islas, y sé que la elite del equipo piensa ayudarla en lo que sea que pretenda hacer en una de esas dimensiones. Sé que así suena como si no tuviéramos nada, pero te lo aseguro, lo que pretenda hacer… mi _madre_ , no puede ser nada bueno.

Estaba por responderle, cuando mi HoloCaster comenzó a sonar. Pensé que sería Serena o cualquiera de mi equipo, pero resultó ser Brock. Decidí que lo mejor sería contestarle, así que eso hice. Lo que escuché de él cambió radicalmente mis planes. Les dije lo que escuché a Gladio y Denio, y ellos decidieron acompañarnos; después solo tuve que llamar a mis compañeros. Decidí no depender más de Aether y les dije a los demás que debíamos partir volando. Nuestro objetivo: Melemele.

En solo media hora ya habíamos cruzado el pequeño trayecto de océano que separa Pueblo Po del Mar de Melemele. Durante el vuelo les expliqué brevemente la situación a Serena, May, Dawn y Sawyer. Les hablé de mis sospechas, excluyendo el tema del aura y mi cordura, y del porqué de la presencia de Denio y Gladio; todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos al saber que el rubio era hermano de Lillie. A pesar de que todos aún tenían muchas preguntas, decidieron confiar en mi criterio. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos frente a una pequeña cabaña, al borde de una playa perteneciente a las Afueras de Ciudad Hau'oli.

–… Chicos, ellos son el Profesor Kukui y la Profesora Burnet. Y ambos tienen un par de cosas que decir sobre la Fundación Aether. –Anunció el líder del otro equipo de Ion, asomándose por la puerta de la cabaña. La razón por la que decidí partir de inmediato hasta Melemele, es porque necesitaba escuchar el testimonio de la profesora. Brock fue conciso a la hora de decírmelo a través del teléfono, pero aun así bastó.

–Un placer volvernos a ver, profesores. ¿O debería decir…? ¡Alola! –Todos mis compañeros de Ion me miraron sorprendidos, pero nuestros nuevos aliados no reaccionaron en lo más mínimo. Para ellos era obvio que durante mi estadía en Alola hubiera conocido al profesor regional y su esposa.

–¡Ash, pero que sorpresa! Me sorprende verte aquí después de tantos años, pensé que… –Pero el profesor se detuvo, pues mi mirada lo decía todo. No quería estar ahí, pero debía. Después de unas rápidas presentaciones, tras las cuales Sawyer comentó entre risas que yo parecía conocer media población de la región, finalmente comenzaron las explicaciones.

Burnet, que se dedicaba a la investigación de las dimensiones, fue contactada personalmente por Lusamine hace no más de unos seis meses. La mujer, emocionada por la oportunidad, viajó hasta al Paraíso Aether, donde rápidamente se le explicó el objetivo de la empresa de visitar otras dimensionas con tal de estudiar la flora y fauna de estas. Cegada por las amplias posibilidades, la mujer fue descuidada y se dejó engañar. Pero conforme más trabajaba en las formulas y más se esforzaba por explicarle a los ingenieros mecánicos su idea, más se percataba de que faltaba algo, algo que ella solo teorizaba en sus fórmulas, pero que era imposible de obtener en la vida real, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Cargada de curiosidad, producto de la extraña confianza que poseían los empleados de la Fundación Aether, en cuanto a lograr su objetivo, la mujer pidió poder presenciar las pruebas de laboratorio; pero se lo negaron rotundamente. Burnet se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ella había firmado un contrato donde les permitía usar sus fórmulas con completa libertad. Sin quererlo, la mujer regaló el trabajo de su vida a la empresa. Claro, se le pagaría por ello, pero perdería el tan deseado reconocimiento científico, debido al anonimato al que la obligaban.

Un día, cansada de estar a oscuras, se infiltró en una de las sesiones de prueba, aprovechando una brecha en seguridad. Lo que vio arruinó su vida. Al parecer estaban usando el ADN y la energía de una extraña creatura de color morado, con cuerpo pequeño y una protuberancia con forma de aguja en la cabeza, para así rellenar el componente teórico de su fórmula. Estaban usando a esa pobre creatura para forzar la apertura de un umbral. Fue descubierta y perdió su trabajo, además se le obligó a abandonar sus investigaciones externas, o en otro caso habría sido víctima de una terrible demanda. Incapaz de hacer nada, se vio obligada a renunciar a todo; ni siquiera podía denunciarlos por abuso Pokémon, pues, debido a la nueva reforma, los Pokémon ya no poseían tales derechos.

–… ¡Qué cólera! Pensar que una ONG como el Paraíso Aether sea manejada por gente tan desagradable. Se supone que ellos cuidan de los Pokémon, pero hacen todo lo contrario a oscuras. –Comentó May, rabiando en cólera.

–Sí, y lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada… –Respondió la profesora, que poseía ropa deportiva, piel bronceada y pelo blanco recogido con una bincha. –Por eso cuando escuchamos que eran de Ion decidimos hablarles de esto; tal vez ustedes puedan hacer algo.

–¡Claro! Al no estar dentro del marco de la ley, pueden tomar las medidas que mejor les parezcan sin miedo a reprimendas. –Añadió Kukui; un hombre de piel morena, con una gorra sobre su pelo castaño amarrado en un moño, con unos grandes anteojos oscuros de marco verde y una barba medio recortada; su característica más particular era que llevaba una bata de laboratorio abierta, con su pecho al aire. Los minutos pasaron, y ante la alta tensión del ambiente, los temas de conversación se fueron desviando a unos más relajados. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya estábamos hablando del pasado. –… A penas estaba pensando en inaugurar la liga cuando conocí a Ash y… –Kukui se detuvo. Como profesor regional y fundador de la liga, es de esperar que conozca a Sun; así que ya debe de saber que Lillie, la chica con la que estaba cuando lo conocí, es la misma que actualmente sale con el Campeón.

–¿Y no le entregó una Pokédex? –Cuestionó Serena, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado. Por ello, la abracé disimuladamente, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo. –Hasta donde recuerdo, él mantuvo su Pokédex de Johto hasta que compró el HoloCaster en Kalos.

–Sí se la ofrecí. –Respondió el profesor, mirándome de reojo. –Pero no la aceptó. Tampoco al inicial que quería otorgarle. –Eso último no esperaba oírlo; por ello, fui víctima de multitud de preguntas que me apresuré a acallar.

–Verán, nunca fui fanático de los cambios que trajo la renovaba Liga Pokémon. Y eso de un Rotom en mi Pokédex nunca me llamó la atención. –Aún recuerdo que entonces pensé que era maltrato, pero en ese entonces tenía una muy mala imagen de todo; así como con los objetos de combate, los Cristales Z y las mega-evoluciones. –Y sobre el inicial… Pues, conocí un criadero de Pokémon iniciales en Johto, y lo que vi me dejó muy mala imagen del proceso. Desde entonces decidí solo utilizar Pokémon que yo atrapé directamente y bajo mis propias reglas.

La conversación volvió a cambiar de tema, y eventualmente Denio y Gladio se aburrieron. El primero decidió salir a fumarse un cigarrillo y el segundo se alejó y se sentó en un área aislada de la cabaña. Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer cuando las conversaciones comenzaron a disminuir y todo regresó como al principio; una vez más debíamos decidir qué hacer con lo que sabíamos respecto a la Fundación Aether. Denio estaba regresando a la cabaña cuando sentí mi HoloCaster vibrar; extrañado, pues no se me ocurría quien pudiera estarme llamando, lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Al leer el nombre en la pantalla pensé en no contestar, pero le había entregado mi contacto a Lillie Aether solo en caso de emergencia, así que debía tomar esa llamada como tal.

–¡Ash! –Separé ligeramente el dispositivo de muy oído, abrumado por el exabrupto de la chica.

–Lillie, aló, ¿qué ocurre? –Al escuchar ese nombre, todos volearon hacia mí, pero el más interesado era su hermano.

–Ash… Ash, es mi madre, abrió un umbral en el espacio y estaba con varias personas del Team Skull, y otra gente con trajes extraños, también… ¡Creo que Sun está muerto! ¡Ash, por favor! Sé que no merezco tu ayuda, y sé que me odias por lo que te hice. ¡Pero te necesito, no quiero quedarme sola, no quiero perderlos! Estoy en los laboratorios del Paraíso Aether. ¡Por favor, ven rápido! –Mi piel se crispó ligeramente cuando la llamada se cortó de golpe.

–Mierda… Debemos partir de inmediato al Paraíso Aether, al parecer ya comenzó…


	65. La Madre de Todos los Males

**La Madre de Todos los Males**

* * *

–¡Alerta de intrusos! ¡Alerta de Intrusos! ¡Se les autoriza a todos los empleados el uso de fuerza letal en la zona del embarcadero! ¡Alerta de intrusos! ¡Alerta de Intrusos! ¡Se les autoriza a todos los empleados el uso de fuerza letal en la zona del embarcadero!

Con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, me levanté de la cubierta del bote del profesor Kukui, haciendo lo posible por no desvanecerme en ese instante. Apenas y recordaba cómo fue que terminamos así. Lo único que pude rescatar de mi memoria fue que apenas les revelé la situación a todos mis aliados, el profesor y su esposa se ofrecieron a ayudarnos prestándonos su bote.

Una vez en los muelles de Hau'oli, todos montamos el velero del académico y partimos directamente al Paraíso Aether. Dada la corta distancia entre la isla y la plataforma marina, no tardamos más de media hora en llegar a la entrada al embarcadero, después de eso todo sucedió para mal.

Teníamos fe de que nadie en el Paraíso Aether sospechara de nuestro arribo, así que nuestro plan era ingresar al embarcadero con el motor al mínimo de potencia para evitar llamar la atención. Una vez adentro, pensábamos embarcar en una de las zonas de carga, donde los múltiples contenedores ahí presentes nos servirían de cubierta.

Después de eso, los dos profesores se alejarían rápidamente, buscando de esa manera no exponerlos al peligro. Pero nada sucedió como lo planeado; una vez cruzamos la frontera entre el mar abierto y la plataforma, una ruidosa alarma activada por el movimiento alertó sobre nuestra presencia.

Buscamos la manera de ocultarnos mediante el uso del Glaceon de May; la idea era que esta utilizara Granizo, para de esa forma crear una tormenta contenida dentro del embarcadero, haciendo casi imposible que nos encontraran antes de que los profesores pudieran escapar. Pero eso también falló. Como si se tratara de novatos intentando realizar su primer robo, olvidamos pensar en todas las posibilidades que el entorno almacenaba. En esta ocasión, máquinas de bloqueo de climas. El Granizo fue cancelado por un Día Soleado artificial, lo que nos dejó indefensos por el tiempo suficiente para finalmente ser encontrados.

El primero en reaccionar fui yo, como era de esperarse del mejor preparado para el combate. Keldeo no tardó en obedecer mi orden aural, ejecutando un veloz Acua Jet que fulminó al Salazzle de un rival. Habiendo una brecha de hasta cinco metros entre el velero y los muelles, cualquiera que utilizara un tipo Agua se hallaría en ventaja. May lo sabía, así que regresó a su Glaceon y llamó a su Blastoise, que no tardó en usar Hidrobomba para fulminar a cuanto Pokémon se asomara. Los demás hicieron lo propio, y rápidamente nos hallamos en medio de algo que parecía una batalla campal.

El Fraxure de Serena, aprovechando su resistencia a la electricidad y al agua, comenzó a utilizar Doble Golpe a diestra y siniestra desde el extremo final del muelle. Aún no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de desembarcar debido a la situación, así que los únicos que se hallaban sobre la plataforma eran los Pokémon. Sabía que eso no sería factible durante mucho tiempo, así que tomé la decisión de que lo mejor sería saltar al agua y nadar hasta una parte que no estuviera tan abarrotada de enemigos.

Le informé de ello a los demás, y aunque los profesores no parecían satisfechos con dejarnos atrás, finalmente aceptaron que ese era el mejor curso de acción. Pero nunca nos llegó a dar tiempo de ejecutar mi plan, pues de pronto la cegadora luz de un poderoso Hiperrayo nos engulló, y todo se volvió completamente negro…

Fue entonces cuando desperté, completamente aturdido y tumbado en la cubierta del velero. Una vez en pie comencé a analizar la situación en la que nos hallábamos. La mayoría de mis compañeros se encontraba en el bote, algunos seguían luchando, mientras otros apenas estaban regresando en sí; al ver que Serena estaba bien, pude volver a respirar tranquilo. Miré hacia las aguas, y noté que Gladio, Sawyer e Iris habían caído del bote. Iris y Cilan se habían reincorporado al equipo de Brock hace poco, específicamente hace unas horas, cuando se reunieron en la Isla Melemele, y al parecer la experiencia ganada durante su tiempo en Alola ya estaba dando frutos.

La morena se acercó a sus dos aliados que se hallaban en la misma situación que ella, y se aseguró de que ambos pudieran nadar sin problemas; todos estaban bien, así que su siguiente curso de acción fue comenzar a acercarse a los muelles, justo como antes había planeado. Quería hacer lo mismo, pero tras un rápido vistazo, supe que no sería posible. El Hiperrayo no solo nos derrumbó a la gran mayoría de nosotros, también se trajo abajo la vela y destruyó parte de la cabina de manejo, timón incluido. Estaba claro que su intención era que naufragáramos…

–¡Mierda, esto quedó completamente inutilizado! –Exclamó el profesor, recogiendo el timón del suelo. A pesar de la rabia en su voz, por el fluctuar de su aura deduje que estaba agradecido de no haber estado en la cabina durante el ataque; aunque para deducir eso no era necesaria el aura. Me acerqué a él, sorteando ataques y piezas desprendidas del bote, y le señalé el muelle.

–No nos queda de otra, tendrán que acompañarnos. De todas maneras, puede que necesitemos su ayuda, sobre todo la de la profesora Burnet, que conoce mejor este lugar que cualquiera de nosotros. –El matrimonio intercambió miradas rápidamente y la mujer, sonriendo, asintió.

–¡Lo haremos! ¡También ayudaremos a destruir a la compañía que arruinó mi trabajo de años! –Sin añadir nada más, me volteé, indicándoles que me siguieran. –Ash, ¿cómo piensas que podremos llegar a los muelles sin pasar por el agua? Ahora que el bote está encallado, no hay forma de cruzar si no es por ahí. Pienso que sí todos nadamos para la misma dirección, no lograremos mucho… Al final siempre atraeremos la atención de los empleados de Aether. –Colocándome en el extremo del velero más cercano al muelle, llamé a Keldeo a través del aura.

–No lo haremos así… –Respondí secamente. "Keldeo, usa Surf y Rayo Hielo para crear una barrera entre los empleados de la Fundación y nosotros", una vez trasmitida la orden mental, tomé la Poké Ball de mi tipo Acero y presioné el botón de eyección. Una vez éste estuvo afuera, lo miré directamente a sus fríos ojos y le trasmití las indicaciones.

Mis compañeros de Ion, acostumbrados a mi manera de trabajar, se acercaron a mí, rodeándome. Denio y los profesores no tardaron en imitar al resto. Sin problema alguno, el ser de metal utilizó su enorme poder psíquico para movilizarnos del bote al embarcadero. Una vez todos posamos nuestros pies en la plataforma de blanco pulcro, nos miramos nuevamente. Con pocas palabras les indiqué que debíamos abrirnos paso hasta el ascensor, y así procedimos.

Gracias a la barrera creada por mi Pokémon Singular, no tuvimos problemas para avanzar hasta la mitad del embarcadero, donde los contenedores empezaron a escasear y los empleados comenzaron a aumentar. Pero eso tampoco fue un problema, pues con el Surf potenciado de Keldeo y el Psíquico de Metagross, arrasamos a la mayoría de empleados antes de que pudieran liberar a sus Pokémon. Pikachu, que se hallaba en su Poké Ball por razones de seguridad, salió de esta furioso, lanzando Truenos a todo lo que tenía al frente. En poco tiempo la sala se encontraba limpia de enemigos, y los Pokémon de mis aliados se encontraban en óptimas condiciones para las posibles próximas batallas.

Nos acercamos a la plataforma que formaba parte del ascensor, donde Iris, Sawyer y Gladio nos esperaban. Entonces lo obvio sucedió; el acceso a los laboratorios se encontraba bloqueado. Le pregunté a Sawyer y Gladio por ello, pero al parecer el rato que estuvieron ahí estuvo lleno de intentos infructíferos. Molesto, les pedí a Gladio y Sawyer que siguieran buscando una forma de superar esa barrera, mientas que Denio y yo nos dispusimos a interrogar a alguno de los empleados de la compañía. Varios se ofrecieron a acompañarnos, pero yo les señalé que no hacía falta; lo mejor sería que no vieran lo que estaba por suceder.

Me acerqué a uno de los empleados que se encontraba semi-consciente, apoyado contra uno de los contenedores. Por suerte Pikachu se había contenido a pesar de su malhumor, así que la mayoría solo estaba inconsciente o aturdido. Denio se adelantó para comenzar el interrogatorio, pero yo le pedí que esperara un momento. Estaba más que convencido de que no haría falta mucho esfuerzo para doblegarlo; de todas formas, el sujeto no se trataba de nada más que un simple empleado.

–¡Oye, tú! –Grité, pateando fuertemente su espinilla. El empleado liberó un gemido de agonía, levantando lentamente su cabeza. Su mirada era la de alguien derrotado, así que ya estaba contando con mi victoria. –Si aprecias tu vida, dime como puedo acceder a los laboratorios. –Ante mi demanda, el sujeto volvió a bajar la mirada, suspirando con dolor.

–¿Qué más da que se lo diga?, este trabajo es una mierda… Lo que me pagan no es suficiente, y ahora que fallé en detener a los intrusos, probablemente me despidan y se aseguren de que nunca vuelva a conseguir un trabajo. No vale la pena… –Murmuró éste, para sí mismo. Cuando pensaba que el empleado había perdido la razón, éste levantó la mirada una vez más y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez yo era el receptor. –Es seguro que ese engreído de Sauboh se encuentre monitoreando todo desde la recepción, un par de pisos más arriba… Él posee acceso a todas las zonas del Paraíso Aether. Es muy orgulloso, pero también un cobarde, así que no creo que les sea muy difícil sonsacarle la información. Ahora, si me lo permiten, quiero seguir lamentando las decisiones de mi vida, en silencio… –No hallando razón para quedarnos ahí, Denio y yo regresamos con los demás.

–Eso fue fácil. –Comentó el ex-policía, tras un momento. –No parecía estar mintiendo, pero no estoy seguro de que fiarnos de su palabra sea lo correcto.

–Lo que dijo es cierto, lo sé por su aura. –Denio se mostró extrañado por mi afirmación, pero rápidamente recuperó su expresión carente de vida. Como un antiguo investigador, probablemente ya hubiera relacionado todas las habilidades que mostré antes con lo que acababa de decir, y como alguien reservado, lo más seguro es que decidió no preguntar más al respecto. –Lo que acabamos de ver tiene que ver con el control, ¿sabes? –Mencioné, mirándolo de reojo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió él, sin parecer afectado en lo más mínimo por mi comentario.

–El control se hace más sencillo entre más interesados estén tus subordinados en defender tu causa. Por eso luchar contra miembros de bandas u organizaciones criminales suele ser tan complicado. Porque ellos en verdad no quieren que los planes de su líder fallen, ellos están interesados en lograr algo. Estos empleados solo se interesan por ellos mismos y su cuenta del banco, nada más. Nadie aquí dará su vida por una causa, y eso los hace fáciles de disuadir. Mientras todo siga igual, esta misión será un paseo en el parque, pero dudo que las cosas se mantengan así con los altos ejecutivos…

–¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno que regresaron tan rápido! Aquí no logramos nada, y Gladio intentó contactar con Lillie, pero fue inútil… No tenemos nada. –Observé a Dawn, que se había aproximado a nosotros apenas nos vio acercarnos al ascensor. Mirando por sobre su hombro, noté que todos estaban discutiendo distintos cursos de acción; mientras, Gladio seguía luchando contra el panel de acceso, claramente ofuscado por la falta de resultados.

–Tranquila, ya sabemos que hacer. –Los tres llegamos al ascensor, donde rápidamente les expliqué lo sucedido con el empleado. Regresé a todos mis Pokémon, al igual que los demás, con la excepción del mi roedor, y, sin más demora, Gladio presionó la opción que nos llevaría a la recepción y el elevador comenzó a moverse hacia arriba. No tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino, un salón del mismo blanco inmaculado que el embarcadero, con varias vigas de acero sosteniendo los distintos pisos de la plataforma.

Ya antes habíamos estado ahí, durante el tour por las instalaciones; el lugar era básicamente un pasillo que conectaba con la zona residencial y el área de acceso, y además contaba con una especie de cuello de botella, con dos mostradores a cada lado, que servía de aduana. El lugar estaba desierto, o eso aparentaba, porque desde la zona donde ingresaban los invitados, distinta a por donde nosotros lo hicimos, se asomó el sujeto de pelo rubio y grandes lentes dorados. El tipo, manteniendo su aire de superioridad, se acercó lentamente al ascensor, donde aún nos hallábamos.

–Veo que han tenido las agallas de ponerse en nuestra contra. Me parecer ridículo que los contratáramos para investigar al Team Skull y terminaran uniéndose a viejos discrepantes de nuestra organización. Pero bueno, ¿qué se pude esperar de una empresa ilegitima como lo es Ion? –El tipo se giró sin decir nada más, comenzando a caminar en dirección del área residencial, donde estaba ubicada la mansión Aether.

–¡Sauboh, detente ahora! ¡Nos dirás dónde está mi hermana, y lo harás ahora! –Gritó Gladio, bajándose de la plataforma del ascensor. El Director de sucursal tomó una Poké Ball instintivamente, volteándose lentamente.

–¡Tch! ¿En serio crees estar en posición de ordenarme, Gladio? ¡No eres más que un chiquillo revoltoso y molesto! ¡Debiste permanecer oculto en la cueva de la que vienes! ¡Nos habrías hecho un favor a todos aquí en la Fundación! –Gladio, molesto por las palabras del antiguo subordinado de su madre, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

–¡Es exactamente por eso que vine! ¡Tengo una cuenta pendiente con todos ustedes, y por ello no pienso concederles ningún favor! –En la velocidad de un parpadeo, el chico tomó una Honor Ball de su chaqueta y liberó a su extraño Pokémon quimera. Sauboh estaba más que conmocionado por lo que veía. –¿Conque aún lo recuerdas? Robé este Pokémon de tus sucias manos, le quité su clasificatorio de Ultraente y herramienta, y lo convertí en mi amigo. ¡Ahora él te hará pagar por tus crímenes! –Finalmente el ejecutivo se hallaba molesto, y, gruñendo, respondió al hijo prodigo de Aether.

–Sigues siendo el mismo niño tonto y problemático de siempre… Código Cero es un arma, no un juguete. Eso de hacerte amiguito de él no cambiará nada. Aunque le hayas arrancado su casco de contención, no podrás contra la experiencia de una mente maestra. ¡Hypno, has que estos ingenuos se arrodillen ante tu poder! –El ser de pelaje amarillo y nariz pronunciada apareció, meciendo su péndulo, y entonces la batalla comenzó. Noté que varios de mis compañeros parecían dispuestos a inmiscuirse, así que los detuve levantando un brazo y negando con la cabeza.

–Esta es su batalla, no nuestra… Solo nos meteremos en caso de que haga falta. –Dado que nadie protestó, me di el lujo de prestar atención al combate.

–¡Silvally, usa una finta y ataca con Garra Brutal! –El veloz Pokémon carente de tipo específico empezó a correr rápidamente en línea recta, preparándose para embestir al siniestro tipo Psíquico.

–¡Detenlo con Psíquico y estréllalo contra el piso! –A pesar de que mantenía su molesta actitud de siempre, el ejecutivo se notaba nervioso. Su aura, normalmente tranquila y tétrica, ahora fluctuaba como un arroyo desbordado, incapaz de mantener su propia forma.

El Pokémon bípedo comenzó a girar el péndulo en su mano, creando poderosas ondas psíquicas que fueron lanzadas contra su rival. Pero, como era de esperarse, Silvally esquivó el ataque con facilidad y empezó a correr en zigzag, preparándose para embestir desde un ángulo más cercano. A solo unos metros de distancia, la quimera saltó al aire, y alzando sus patas, realizó un profundo corte en el rostro del Hypno, dejándolo muy herido.

–¡Maldición, Hypno! ¡Ningún Pokémon mío se deja humillar de esa forma! ¡Usa Psíquico hasta que le des a esa inútil creación mía! ¡Arregla mis errores! –Con un orgullo equivalente al de su dueño, el tipo Psíquico levantó su mano con el péndulo, mientras cubría su rostro con la otra, y empezó a atacar a discreción.

–Esquiva hasta que se canse, luego contraataca con Tijera X. –Ante la orden de Gladio, el ser volvió a su estrategia anterior, corriendo en zigzag alrededor del tipo Psíquico.

A pesar de la insistencia del ejecutivo, la estrategia del Hypno no estaba resultando en lo más mínimo, y era obvio que no podría seguir igual durante mucho tiempo. Y eso se demostró poco después, pues, aprovechando un descuido de su rival, Silvally rasgó la espalda de éste con Tijera X, ejerciendo un daño gigantesco. Pero eso no bastó para finalizar el combate, pues el Hypno, demostrando una enorme fuerza de voluntad, se giró y usó su poder para estrellar a la quimera contra el suelo.

–¡Ya perdiste, chiquillo problema! ¡Ahora no habrá forma de que tu juguete se libere del poder psíquico de mi Hypno! –Y parecía que no mentía, pues el tipo Psíquico elevaba y golpeaba a su rival repetidamente, sin dejar ver una sola señal de cansancio. Debía admitirlo, ese Hypno era un Pokémon sublimemente entrenado.

–Supuse que nunca cambiarias… Nadie como tú puede ser tan confiado… ¿Crees que ya me venciste? Lo mismo pensaste hace unos años, cuando ese mismo Hypno me torturó por horas, pero al final logré escapar y liberar a Silvally. Y lo mismo sucederá esta ocasión. –El ejecutivo gruñó, perdiendo su expresión de victoria, y le ordenó a su Pokémon que terminara el trabajo. Pero Gladio fue más rápido… –¡Silvally, toma esto! –Sacando un disco negro de un portadiscos plano que llevaba en la chaqueta, Gladio lanzó éste hacia su Pokémon, que permitió que se introdujera en la base de su cresta. –¿Sabes que eso, no es así? Tú mismo lo creaste, al fin y al cabo.

Antes de que Sauboh pudiera dar una respuesta, el color de la cresta, los ojos y la aleta en la cola de Silvally, comenzó a cambiar del blanco al negro, y el efecto del Psíquico fue totalmente anulado. No hacía falta ser un genio de los combates para entender lo sucedido, ese disco negro probablemente era el disco que permitía a Silvally cambiar al tipo Siniestro. Por ello, ahora Sauboh había perdido cualquier ventaja que pudiera haber tenido durante el combate, y estaba claro, por su expresión, que él lo sabía.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Hypno, ataca con Ataque Centrado y acaba con Código Cero! –Gritó Sauboh, completamente desesperado.

–¡Su nombre es Silvally, y será él quien venza! ¡Amigo mío, ataca con Multiataque y termina de una vez por todas esta historia!

Mientras que el Hypno reunía toda se energía en una esfera luminosa que se estaba formando en sus manos, el cuerpo de Silvally fue cubierto por haces de energía, que comenzaron a orbitar alrededor de él, dando la sensación de una nube de electrones. Una vez el agitado y ensangrentado Hypno terminó de reunir la energía, éste la lanzó contra la quimera, que sin mucho esfuerzo esquivó el ataque y envistió al atacante. Al momento que el cuerpo energizado de Silvally chocó contra el debilitado Hypno, nuestra visión se vio obstaculizada por la explosión del Ataque Centrado contra la muralla de aura que yo acababa de levantar al frente nuestro.

Cuando finalmente cerré el flujo de aura que circulaba en mis manos, pude observar que Sauboh regresaba con cólera a su Pokémon, murmurando improperios mientras lo hacía. Ignorando todo esto, Gladio se acercó a su Pokémon y comenzó a acariciar su cresta, agradeciéndole por todo el esfuerzo realizado. Pero el chico y todos los demás eran ajenos a las terribles intensiones de Sauboh, que estaba preparando otra de sus Poké Ball, una que estaba oculta en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta. Lo que él no sabía, es que sus intenciones estaban claras en su aura.

"Pikachu, enséñale una lección a ese mal perdedor"; el roedor no dudó a la hora de lanzarle una Electrotela que lo paralizó instantáneamente. Una vez les expliqué a mis compañeros la razón de mis acciones, procedimos a acércanos al atrapado Sauboh. No fue demasiado difícil convencerlo de que debía llevarnos hasta los laboratorios. Así que, aun refunfuñando sobre la pérdida de su puesto y su credibilidad, el sujeto marcó el piso donde se hallaba nuestro destino, ingresando la contraseña de acceso en el panel.

El ascensor comenzó a descender, hasta que nos encontramos en una habitación tan fría como Snowbelle; en esta solo había tres puertas de acceso, pero todas estaban completamente reforzadas. Sauboh se acercó a una de las puertas, afirmando que ese era el laboratorio donde se estaba realizando el experimento con los Ultraumbrales; un rápido intercambio de miradas con Burnet me confirmó que no mentía. Con ello, confirmé que, a pesar de su aura corrompida, él seguía siendo tan fácil de leer como cualquier otro.

–Bien, eso es todo… Ahora, si me disculpan, debo empezar a buscar otras opciones de trabajo. –Con la puerta de acceso abierta, su presencia ya no era requerida, por lo tanto, no veía porque insistir en que se quedara. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, hasta que Burnet le hizo la pregunta de fuego.

–Si mal no recuerdo, adentro hay varios laboratorios que necesitan una llave de acceso. ¿Acaso eso cambió?

–El laboratorio de pruebas debería estar abierto, así que no hace falta… –Por fuera parecía seguro, pero su aura era otra historia. Creando una Aura Esfera en mi mano, lo tomé bruscamente del brazo.

–No más mentiras, Sauboh. –El sujeto, completamente acobardado, sacó un pedazo de plástico con sus credenciales y me lo entregó de mala gana. Tras ello, lo dejé ir; aun cuando ya iba subiendo en el elevador, podía escucharlo insultar al aire.

Sin demorar más tiempo, entramos a la zona de laboratorios A, el lugar desde el cual se suponía que me había llamado Lillie. Recorrimos el lugar en un tenso silencio, mirando las múltiples compuertas que se ubicaban al costado del largo pasillo negro. Burnet no tardó en reconocer la puerta que cruzó cuando se infiltró en los laboratorios, y entonces procedí a intentar abrirla; como era de esperarse, ésta se encontraba bloqueada, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de utilizar la llave de acceso. La zona estaba desprovista de energía eléctrica, pero aun así el panel de acceso brilló levemente, mostrando el icono de un candado abierto.

La puerta se descomprimió, liberando un sonido agudo, y se abrió hacia el lado, dando paso a una extraña habitación en penumbra, llena de cables y varias máquinas de lo más variopintas apenas visibles. Indicándole a los demás que esperaran, di el primer paso dentro del recinto, manteniendo mi aura lista para cualquier emergencia. Aún con la lectura del aura, me sorprendí al momento que una figura mediana salió de entre las sombras y se abalanzó contra mí. No tardé en reconocer la llorosa figura de Lillie, que tenía su vestido y manos cubiertas de sangre. Un tanto incómodo, la tomé de los hombros y la separé de mí lentamente.

–¿Lillie, que pasó aquí? –Cuestioné, intentando comprender lo que no pude a través de su breve llamada.

–Estaba en mi despacho… se suponía que Sun llegaría a visitarme… Entonces la plataforma entera empezó a temblar y escuché una fuerte explosión aquí, en los laboratorios. Estaba asustada… por eso le pedí a Sun que se apurara y me viera en el ascensor principal… Creí que era un ataque del Team Skull… tenía mucho miedo. Cuando me reuní con Sun, las luces comenzaron a fallar otra vez y el ascensor se detuvo un par de veces… Al final logramos llegar a los laboratorios, y con ayuda de Sun, descubrí que era en este laboratorio donde estaba el origen de los problemas. Pero cuando entramos… cuando entramos encontré a mi madre con un montón de miembros del Team Skull y cuatro personas muy raras, vestidas con una especie de traje espacial… Estaban frente a una especie de portal… Y cuando la conforté, ella les ordenó a los miembros de Team Skull que me atacaran… Sun les hizo frente, pero lo atacaron por la espalda y cayó inconsciente… Después de eso todos cruzaron el portal y desaparecieron… Y yo me quedé aquí atrapada, con Sun malherido, y debido a las expulsiones de energía, mi HoloCaster comenzó a fallar… Yo… yo…–Respondió ella atropelladamente, entre sollozos, apenas dándose a entender.

–Lillie… ¡Lillie, cálmate! –Le indiqué, zarandeándola un poco. La chica por fin reaccionó, y con ojos desorbitados y enrojecidos, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Fue cuando posó su mirada sobre su hermano, que se alejó de mí y saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y volviendo a llorar. Mientras el chico tranquilizaba a su hermana, me acerqué a él disimuladamente y le susurré. –Iré a ver qué pasó con Sun, intenta averiguar más sobre lo sucedido.

Llamé a mis compañeros con la mano y les pedí que buscaran cualquier señal o pista dentro del laboratorio. Antes de que Brock hiciera lo propio, le pedí que esperara. Tras un rápido análisis del área, identifiqué una débil aura en medio de la habitación, al parecer Lillie tenía razón, pues no había nadie más dentro del lugar. Junto con Brock me acerqué al aura, que una vez estuvimos a su lado, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Pikachu para que iluminara bien la zona; al parecer la energía de los laboratorios estaba completamente drenada. Una vez pude identificar a la fuente del aura, supe que sí se trataba de Sun. Ahora era mayor, pero su inolvidable pelo color cenizo corto y su expresión alegre, que permanecía en él a pesar de la situación, bastaron para reconocerlo sin problemas.

–¿Podrás ayudarlo? –Un tanto indeciso ante mi pregunta, el moreno se agachó al lado del chico, que una vez fue mi rival, y comenzó a buscar señales de vida. Tras un rápido diagnostico volvió a mirarme.

–Tiene la presión muy baja, pero creo que si puede salvarse. –Sin decir nada más, tomé a Sun de sus manos y le pedí a mi compañero que me ayudara; entre los dos llevamos al herido donde se hallaban los demás. Una vez ahí, Brock empezó a tratar el sangrado en la cabeza del chico, que apenas y estaba vendando con un pedazo del vestido de Lillie. La rubia rápidamente corrió hacia su novio, colocándose al lado del moreno con estudios en medicina. Fue entonces que finalmente me acerqué a su hermano, que estaba discutiendo con Sawyer sobre que debíamos hacer ahora.

–¿Qué averiguaste? –Gladio me miró serio, indicándome que lo único que Lillie sabía es que su madre había cruzado el Ultraumbral.

–Sin energía, no solo no sabremos cual fue su destino, tampoco podremos seguirla… ¡Esto es una mierda! –Dicho eso, el rubio descargó su frustración golpeando la máquina a su lado.

–Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso. –Ambos volteamos hacia al lado, donde estaba Burnet junto con Kukui. –Mi Electivire puede generar la suficiente energía como para activar la máquina de los Ultraumbrales, y creo saber lo suficiente como para hacerla funcionar. –Gladio y yo intercambiamos miradas antes de voltear una vez más hacia la peliblanca; eso bastó para poner manos a la obra.

Como era de esperarse de los científicos de Aether, estos tenían un receptor de energía Pokémon, además de varias máquinas de manejo de la misma; usar la energía del Electivire de la profesora no sería un problema. Una vez el Pokémon Rayo permitió que la máquina, que fue reconocida por Burnet, pues Lillie aún estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido, volviera a funcionar, ambos profesores se pusieron a configurarla. Rápidamente, la mujer determinó las coordenadas usadas por Lusamine, y tras ello, la máquina, que era grande, negra y estaba llena de cables, creó una especie de portal azulado en medio de la sala.

–Bien, creo que se mantendrá estable solo por unos minutos. Así que lo mejor será cerrarlo mientras están allá; lo abriré en media hora, en caso de que haga falta. –Gladio aceptó sin dudarlo, pero para mí esas condiciones eran de todo menos favorables. Hasta el momento habíamos decido ir nosotros dos, y claramente lo mejor sería que se quedara más de la mitad del grupo, en caso de que sucediera algo, por lo tanto, lo complicado era determinar quienes nos acompañarían.

–Yo iré, Ash. –Afirmó Sawyer, antes de que pudiera expresar mis pensamientos. Lo miré un momento antes de asentir, sonriendo; al menos sabía que iría acompañado con alguien de confianza.

–Ya que Brock se quedará cuidando de Sun, lo mejor sería que su equipo se quede con él. Los profesores se harán cargo de la máquina, así que eso nos deja a mi equipo y Denio… –El ex-policía se colocó a mi lado sin decir nada; eso bastó para darse a entender. –Hmm… Creo que con uno más bastará. –Miré a las tres chicas de mi equipo, y de entre ellas, la primera en dar un paso al frente fue Serena.

–Te acompañaré a donde sea que vayas. Hemos sido un equipo desde el principio y lo seguiremos siendo. –Miré inexpresivamente a mi novia por unos segundos, antes de sonreír y hacerle campo a mí lado. Realmente no me agradaba que se expusiera de esa manera, pero ya habíamos pasado por cosas peores, y sabía que de todas maneras no la convencería de lo contrario por más que lo intentara.

Lillie se acercó a Gladio y lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole algo al oído, y tras ello me miró un momento, para así agradecerme en silencio y volver a donde estaba Sun. Hecho eso, los cinco nos colocamos frente al Ultraumbral, que no paraba de pulsar como si estuviera vivo. Una vez la profesora Burnet nos indicó que podíamos cruzarlo, todos dimos el paso que nos separó de muestra dimensión y nos envió a otra…

Solo fue un paso, pero se sintió como si hubiera dado una maratón de diez kilómetros. Los pulmones me pesaban, el cuerpo me sudaba y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Cuando pensé que ya no podría retener el desayuno de hace unas horas en mi estómago, escuché el sonido de arcadas a mi lado. Serena no lo había soportado y ahora vomitaba sin parar, ensuciando la roca negra sobre la que ahora nos hallábamos. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a acariciar su espalda, olvidando por el momento que supuestamente debíamos mantener las expresiones de cariño al mínimo.

Una vez todos nos recuperamos de efecto del cruce interdimensional, comenzamos a caminar por la zona, en búsqueda de alguna señal de vida. No tardamos en hallarla, pero no de la forma que pensábamos; en el aire se hallaban multitud de seres blancos, con una cúpula de cristal y varios tentáculos. Los extraños seres levitaban de manera pulsante, casi como si danzaran, incluso, de habernos hallado en una situación distinta, podría haber dicho que el paisaje que creaban era hermoso. La mejor forma de definir la zona donde nos hallábamos, sería como una cueva marina carente de agua. Era similar a una fosa de roca negra, recubierta por corales de varios colores.

Aún estaba mirando los alrededores, cuando escuchamos una voz a lo lejos. Denio fue el primero en parecer reconocerla, pues, sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la cual provino. Los demás lo seguimos en silencio. No caminamos por más de un minuto, cuando un grito causó que todos miráramos hacia arriba. Allí, sentado encima de uno de los extraños corales, se hallaba un sujeto que llevaba ropa de rapero y grandes gafas oscuras sobre su cabeza, la base de su cabello era negra y el resto de éste era blanco, y su forma de hablar era… peculiar.

–¿Guzma, que haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? –Fue Gladio quien se atrevió a hablar primero.

–¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti, chiquillo! ¿Por qué estás con esta gente? ¿Y qué haces con ese viejo chiflado de Denio? –Guzma, a pesar de la situación, parecía no estar interesado en otra cosa que nosotros.

–Mira, el que hacemos aquí no es de tu incumbencia. Dinos donde está la señora Lusamine y los demás miembros del Team Skull. –Ante la demanda de Denio, el sujeto hizo una mueca de enfado.

–¡Al gran Guzma nadie le habla de esa manera! Yo soy el líder del Team Skull y merezco respeto. –Pero nadie hizo caso de su declaración, así que suspiró con molestia y volvió a hablar. –Sé los diré solo porque me conviene, nada más… El resto de mis compañeros se fueron junto con los raros esos de la Unidad Ultra, usaron a un Solgaleo que sabrá Arceus de dónde sacaron. En cuanto a la presidenta, bueno, ella fue absorbida por uno de esos bichos raros del aire y se volvió loca. De no haber huido, es probable que no la hubiera contado.

–¡Guzma, necesito que me digas con detalles que pasó aquí! ¿Por qué Lusamine quería venir? ¿Qué quería esa gente de la Unidad Ultra? ¿Por qué ellos ayudaron a Lusamine? ¿Y dónde está ella? –Guzma miró a quien creía su mercenario detenidamente, al parecer no sospechaba de su parentesco con la mujer a la que él seguía.

–Chiquillo, yo no soy más que un peón, así que no sé mucho… Pero está bien, si eso les sirve para salvar a la Presi, se los diré. Esos de la Unidad Ultra fueron contactados por la Presi gracias a esa máquina extraña suya y un Ultraente llamado Poipole. Ella fingió que los ayudaría con un problema que tienen ellos en su dimensión, y ellos la ayudaron a buscar este lugar. Al parecer la presidenta deseaba encontrarse con estos Ultraentes del aire por alguna razón que ni yo sé. En cuanto a esos de la Unidad Ultra, bueno, según entiendo, la Presi recibió ayuda de una gente muy poderosa, que estaba interesada en ellos, así que en este momento mis chicos del Team Skull deben de estar esperando a que ellos aparezcan. Los de la Unidad Ultra también le dieron a la Presi un Lunala para que así éste nos llevara con ellos después, pero ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sobrevivamos… Ella debe estar al fondo de esta gruta, no creo que se haya movido... Si creen que pueden hacer algo, adelante, pero de antemano les digo que todos ustedes son unos estúpidos.

Gladio se volteó hacia nosotros, ignorando lo último dicho por Guzma, y nos preguntó sobre que debíamos hacer. La respuesta era obvia, lo primero era ir en búsqueda de Lusamine y luego decidiríamos que hacer con lo relacionado a la misteriosa Unidad Ultra. Decidimos seguir las indicaciones del líder del Team Skull, y caminamos por varios cientos de metros de roca negra y húmeda.

Lo curioso era que entre más nos acercábamos al lugar señalado por Guzma, había más presencia de esos Ultraentes blancos. Al final del camino llegamos a una zona donde había gran cantidad de ellos, conglomerados alrededor de un pilar de roca, y sobre éste, la mujer por la que nos hallábamos ahí. Al verla ahí, tan normal, no pude evitar preguntarme a que se refería Guzma con que ella se había fusionado con una de esas creaturas.

–Mis preciosas creaturas… Mis bellos Ultraentes… No se preocupen por la presencia de esos intrusos, pues yo me haré cargo de ellos. –Murmuró Lusamine, sin tan siquiera bajar la mirada. La mujer parecía pérdida en su mundo, ausente de la realidad misma, y si es que era posible, su aura parecía más corrompida que nunca.

–¡Madre, te ordeno que detengas esta locura! ¡No sé que buscas en este lugar, pero debes regresar con nosotros para ser juzgada por todos tus crímenes! –Como era de esperarse, la mujer comenzó a reír con fuerza ante lo dicho por su hijo.

–¿Así que finalmente volviste? Tú, a quien una vez consideré mi hijo… –Replicó Lusamine, ignorando por completo lo dicho por Gladio. –¡Pero ya no! Solo mi amada Lillie puede ostentar ese puesto, ella que supo doblegarse ante mis deseos, ella que supo aceptar mi imagen de la belleza… ¡Tú no eres bello, Gladio! Y por eso pagarás. –La mujer se levantó, parándose justo en medio del pilar, y levantando sus manos, comenzó a llamar a todos los seres que la rodeaban.

Éstos comenzaron a girar alrededor suyo, y de uno a uno comenzaron a "tragársela", formando una especie de Ultraente gigante, con la misma forma, pero de color morado. Lo más perturbador era que Lusamine se hallaba dentro de la cúpula de éste, con sus pies sobresaliendo como si fueran un par de tentáculos más. Alzándose sobre los seres blanquecinos restantes, la mujer mitad monstruo finalmente miró hacia donde nos encontrábamos, con sus ojos cargados de locura y un aura que haría temblar a cualquiera que pudiera sentirla… Ante nosotros se hallaba la madre de todos los males.


	66. Luz del Fin

**Luz del Fin**

* * *

Atónito, observé como la fusión entre bestia y bella se mecía sobre nuestras cabezas, amenazándonos con cortarlas. Y nunca en mi vida me había hallado tan embelesado por una amenaza de muerte. Y es que debía admitirlo, la perturbadora creación nacida de la mezcla entre humano y Pokémon, tenía su extraño encanto. No solo porque físicamente se veía atemorizante, sino porque también transmitía un aura de poder que no había sentido desde que mi aura se manifestó. Esa clase de poder, de control, eso era lo que deseaba.

–¡Ma-madre! ¡Detén esta locura! –A pesar de que era obvio que nada sucedería mediante el dialogo, Gladio aún era capaz de encontrar las palabras para oponerse a la bestialidad que ahora era su madre. –¿Acaso éste siempre fue tu objetivo? ¿Convenirte en un jodido monstruo?

–Jaja… Jeje jejeje…. –La mujer bestia comenzó a reír, causando que sus tentáculos empezaran a cimbrar. –¡Oh Gladio! Gladio, mi querido Gladio. –El "veneno" en su voz denotaba el odio que sentía hacia su hijo. –Lo que para algunos es un monstruo, para otros es un dios… Lo que para otros es un Pokémon, para unos es un Ultraente… Lo que para unas personas es el cielo, para otras es el infierno… Y esto, este lugar, para mí es el paraíso… Y éstas criaturas, los Nihilegos, son mis bebés… Los hijos que siempre deseé… Lo que le hacía falta a mi miserable vida…

–¡¿Miserable vida?! –Escupió el rubio, dando un paso al frente. Claramente él tenía muchas cosas que sacar, y aparentemente no le importaba que su madre ahora fuera una especie de pesadilla viviente. –¡¿Con que cara me dices algo como eso?! ¡Tú, que te regocijaste por años haciéndonos sufrir a Lillie y a mí! ¡Tú, que nos abandonaste! ¡Tú, que olvidaste a papá! –Y al decir eso último, sus palabras tocaron una llaga profunda, pues la mujer gruñó, batiendo sus tentáculos enloquecida.

–¡Basta! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar más al respecto! ¡Tú solo eres un chiquillo insolente que no sabe nada de la vida, de mi vida! ¡Tú fuiste el que me abandonó! Lillie hizo lo mismo, pero supo retractarse… Ustedes dos siempre estuvieron bajo mis expectativas… Yo solo quería que fueran bellos… Solo así serían felices… ¡Pero ninguno pudo entender eso! Ahora, ahora que finalmente obtuve lo que deseaba… ¡Regresas solo para arruinarlo todo! ¡Estoy harta de ti y tu falta de respeto hacia mí, tu madre! Hoy haré lo que debí haber hecho hace muchos años… ¡Me desharé de todos los obstáculos que amenazan mi vida bella y perfecta! ¡Empezando por ti, malnacido niño!

La mujer rugió una vez más, acercándose a nosotros, pero esta vez no fue una simple amenaza. Reaccionando lo más rápido que pude, salté hacia al frente y empujé a Gladio contra el suelo, creando una barreara sobre nosotros. Los tentáculos de la bestia golpearon mi aura, encontrándose con un muro que no podrían derrumbar. Mientras la mujer chillaba enloquecida por su fallo, le indiqué al rubio que me siguiera. Lo más rápidamente que pudimos, regresamos junto con el resto, que nos miraban con variadas expresiones de preocupación. Una vez con ellos, volteé hacia la bestia, intentando encontrar un patrón entre sus erráticos movimientos.

–Al parecer esa cosa posee la fuerza de todos los Ultraentes que se fusionaron con Lusamine, por lo que será imposible vencerla si no luchamos todos juntos, coordinadamente. –Sentencié. Los demás miraron una vez más al monstruo, antes de asentir de manera sincronizada.

Aparentemente, el aterrador poder que ahora poseía Lusamine era capaz de convencer a cualquiera; y yo también deseaba poseer tal cualidad. Con todos mis Pokémon contenidos en sus Poké Balls, tenía las puertas abiertas a decidir sin compromisos a quien utilizar. Fue por eso que no dudé al sacar a Garchomp; Keldeo y Pikachu tendrían que esperar a otra oportunidad. De igual forma, Serena liberó a su dragón de Unova, Sawyer a su Aegislash, Denio a un Krookodile y Gladio a Silvally.

–Sé que esto nos incumbe a todos, pero quiero decir que me gustaría tener el golpe de gracia. Éste chico también tiene cuentas pendientes con ella. –Todos miramos a Gladio, que estaba señalando a su Pokémon artificial. Comprendiendo la situación, todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Yo, por mi parte, podía consentir tal deseo mientras la situación no se saliera de control; fuera de ello, haría lo que fuera con tal de evitar bajas. –Bien, en ese caso… ¡Silvally, empieza con Multiataque, averigüemos de que está hecha esa cosa!

–¡Garchomp, usa Roca Afilada! –Después de mi orden, las demás no tardaron en llegar. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la enloquecida mujer, que seguía lamentando el no haber asesinado a su hijo.

El primer ataque en conectar fue el embiste energético de Multiataque, que mantenía su tipo Siniestro. Tras ello, descarté que fuera débil o resistente a éste, pues el daño fue visiblemente neutral. La mujer se tambaleó, molesta por el ataque sorpresa, para poco después recibir desde abajo el golpe de las rocas. Lusamine chilló una vez más, esquivando la Cuchillada de Fracture y golpeando con sus tentáculos a Aegislash y Krookodile. Los dos Pokémon afectados fueron lanzados hacia los lados, golpeándose contra la pared de roca negra. En verdad la fusión poseía un poder excepcional…

–Silvally, por ahora mantendremos el tipo Siniestro. Utiliza la misma estrategia que con el Hypno de Sauboh. –Observé como el Pokémon quimera giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a correr en zigzag, rodeando a una enfurecida Lusamine. Viendo mi oportunidad, le indiqué con la mente a mi dragón que saltara y usara Enfado. Pero antes de que éste pudiera moverse, la bestia golpeó el suelo, causando un ligero temblor. Habiendo causado que sus enemigos perdieran el equilibrio, Lusamine comenzó a lanzar múltiples rayos de luz desde su cuerpo, golpeando a todos los Pokémon en el campo.

–Eso es Joya de Luz… Hmm… Es posible que uno de sus tipos sea el tipo Roca. –Comenté, observando detalladamente los rayos que salían de la cúpula cristalina que cubría a la mujer.

–En ese caso, podríamos afirmar que su "habilidad" es Levitación, lo cual es un problema. Tendremos que probar con ataques de tipo Acero, Lucha, Planta o Agua. –Tras lo observación de Denio, todos nos mantuvimos en silencio.

–Fraxure no sabe usar ningún ataque de esos tipos, así que creo que usaremos principalmente los de tipo Dragón. ¡Fraxure, esquiva y utiliza Golpe Doble! –Con Serena enfocándose en mantener ocupada a Lusamine, los demás planteamos rápidamente una estrategia en base al tipo hipotético de la fusión. El primero en moverse fue Sawyer, que indicó a su Pokémon fantasmal que usara Espada Santa; el ataque rozó la cúpula salvajemente, pero no bastó para dañarla de manera considerable.

–Parece que no es débil al tipo Lucha. –Afirmó Sawyer, apretando los puños. Fue entonces que mi mente comenzó a trabajar. Miré hacia el frente, donde la bestia estaba tomando a Fraxure, y Silvally atacaba sus tentáculos para que lo liberara. Fue cuando me enfoqué en el pigmento de la creatura, que tuve una corazonada. Mirando a Garchomp, le pedí que se acercara a Lusamine, pero se mantuviera apenas fuera del rango de sus extremidades…

–¡Garchomp, ahora ataca con Pulso Dragón! –Serena me miró como diciendo: "Eso no parece muy útil…"; pero con señas le indiqué que siguiera viendo. Haciendo como le dije, mi dragón atacó repetidamente a Lusamine, haciendo que se enfureciera aún más. Fue entonces que la bestia tomó con uno de sus tentáculos a Fraxure y lo estrelló contra Silvally, para posteriormente dispararle a mi Pokémon una especie de líquido morado. A pesar de poseer una dura piel y buena resistencia, mi dragón gruñó de dolor, sacudiéndose para quitar el líquido… Una vez lo logró, era obvio lo que había sucedido.

–Está envenenado… –Ilustró Sawyer, boquiabierto. Esto fue dicho en voz apenas audible, y Gladio, que apenas y nos estaba poniendo atención a nosotros, gruñó encolerizado.

–Si esto sigue así no creo que Silvally soporte mucho más… Voy a probar con el tipo Agua. –Entonces el rubio llamó la atención de su Pokémon y tomó el disco del tipo ya mencionado. Pero antes de que realizara el intercambio, llamé su atención.

–¡Espera, Gladio! –El chico me miró, ligeramente molesto por la interrupción. –¿Tienes el disco del tipo Acero?

–Sí, ¿por? –Como era obvio que estaba impaciente, decidí ser breve.

–Estoy seguro de que es tipo Veneno/Roca o viceversa, prueba con el Acero… –Gladio intercambió su mirada entre Lusamine y yo, para entonces sonreír. –Tiene sentido. –Rápidamente sacó el disco negro de la cresta de la quimera y lo reemplazó por un uno plateado. Entonces una vez más el color de la cresta, los ojos y la aleta en la cola, cambió en favor del color del disco. –Silvally, embiste con Cabeza de Hierro. –Y entonces la pelea se reanudó.

Mientras que Garchomp hacia lo posible por no caer debilitado, debido al efecto del poderoso veneno, y Silvally golpeaba y esquivaba por turnos, Fraxure insistía en atacar de cerca, intercambiando Doble Golpe y Cuchillada cada tanto. Ahora, al tanto de la combinación de tipos de la creatura, Sawyer y Denio se atrevieron a ser menos defensivos. El Krookodile saltó al aire, mordiendo varios tentáculos de la creatura, a la vez que el fantasma usaba su escudo para distraer a la creatura. Pero esto solo lograba molestar más y más a la bestia fusionada.

En un arrebato de locura desatada, Lusamine tomó al cocodrilo de tierra y lo reventó contra el suelo, usando sus tentáculos para realizar una especie de Combate Cercano improvisado. Después, usó la fuerza de su cuerpo para crear un pequeño temblor que dañó considerablemente a Aegislash. Y fue cuando Fraxure, aprovechando la situación, la golpeó en la espalda, que terminó por alcanzar su pico de locura.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero que desaparezcan! ¡AHORA! –Golpeando el suelo una vez más, Lusamine lanzó lejos a Aegislash, que cayó al suelo completamente derrotado. Junto con la espada fantasmal, el lagarto también fue lanzado, pero en su caso, éste logró reincorporarse, claramente malherido. Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue ver como tomaba a Silvally, con todos sus tentáculos frontales, y lo golpeaba contra la pared de roca sin cesar. Los dos dragones intentaron detenerla, pero fue inútil. Gladio, notando que la vida de su Pokémon corría peligro, decidió regresarlo a su Honor Ball, pero esto atrajo directamente la atención de su madre hacia él. –¡Gladio! ¡Esta será la última vez que me molestas!

Y, alzando todos sus tentáculos, una ola de veneno comenzó a surgir de su cuerpo, amenazando con consumirnos a todos nosotros. Apresuradamente creé una barreara para salvarnos, pero Gladio estaba muy por fuera de mi alcance; no había nada que pudiera hacer. Pero, justo antes de que el rubio fuera consumido por el veneno, su Honor Ball se abrió sola. Silvally, que al parecer había forzado su salida, usó su Multiataque para desviar la ola tóxica. El ser chilló de dolor, pues, a pesar de su inmunidad, el nivel de corrosión del veneno, aparentemente, era tan alto como el de un Salazzle.

Apenas soportando la onda de veneno, el temporalmente tipo Acero se mantuvo firme, decidido a proteger a su entrenador, a pesar del mal estado en que hallaba tras la golpiza que recibió. El problema para ambos, entrenador y Pokémon, era que al parecer Lusamine no tenía límite para la cantidad de líquido tóxico que podía crear, y estaba claro que ella no se detendría por nada del mundo. Fue en el instante que la situación parecía solo ir a peor, que Serena y yo intercambiamos una mirada decidida.

–¡Garchomp, acércate usando Enfado y detén a Lusamine!

–¡Fraxure, contenlo con todo tu poder! –En ese momento nuestras voces se sincronizaron, algo que jamás podría haber pasado de haber usado un comando mental.

Ambos dragones, que apenas y se mantenían fuera del rango de ataque de Lusamine, se miraron entre ellos, como sus entrenadores. El primero en moverse fue Garchomp, que, cubriendo su cuerpo de energía, embistió a la bestia, con sus ojos rojos de ira. Gruñendo y chillando por el dolor que le causaba entrar en contacto con el veneno, Garchomp golpeó a la mujer monstruosa, causando que la intensidad del ataque dirigido a Gladio y Silvally se redujera. Sin darle tiempo a reacción, Fraxure procedió a evitar las corrientes tóxicas, para entonces colocarse frente a la bestia y comenzar a batirse con ésta usando Doble Golpe.

–¡Al parecer no es suficiente! –Se lamentó Serena, observando como Lusamine contrarrestaba sin problemas los ataques de Fraxure. –¡Tú puedes, Fraxure!

–Yo puedo ayudar… –Ambos, Serena y yo, miramos a Denio, que tenía el collar con el Cristal Z en su mano.

–Hágalo, nuestros Pokémon le darán tiempo. –El hombre asintió ante mi confirmación, comenzando el baile ritual.

Mientras eso ocurría, Silvally insistía en evitar que el veneno cayera sobre su dueño, que para ese punto ya se encontraba en lo que podía considerarse una pequeña isla en medio de un mar asesino. A su vez, Garchomp mantenía un poderoso agarre sobre la mujer, del que ésta no podía liberarse debido a que estaba concentrada en Fraxure. Pero esa ventaja se desvaneció rápidamente, pues con un veloz batido de sus tentáculos, la creatura femenina derribó al dragón mediano…

Los gritos de Serena no se dejaban de escuchar; en ese momento, todo el apoyo de mi novia estaba sobre el Pokémon que una vez perteneció a un entrenador amoral. Yo siempre he pensado que los Pokémon saben cuándo retribuir las buenas acciones recibidas; ellos saben a quién vale la pena darle toda su lealtad. Es por eso que no me sorprendió ver como el brillo de la evolución cubrió al dragón, que, al levantarse, ahora era tan alto como Garchomp.

Reemplazando el Doble Golpe, el ahora poderoso Haxorus golpeó a la bestia con toda su furia. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco golpes; todos productos de un gran Enfado. Fue entonces que mi Pokémon soltó a la mujer, que ahora se encontraba aturdida. Entre los dos dragones le dieron un último golpe, que la lanzó lejos, enviándola contra el final de la gruta, justo para recibir de lleno el Agujero Negro Aniquilador. La mujer que codició la belleza fue absorbida por el hermoso Movimiento Z oscuro, creado por el debilitado Krookodile de Denio.

Lusamine no estuvo por más de unos segundos dentro del ataque, pero cuando salió, estaba claro que ya no podría seguir luchando. Al caer al suelo, los muchos seres que la habían absorbido se separaron de ella, dejándola atrás y desapareciendo tras las rocas; lo que ella tanto les había reclamado a sus verdaderos hijos. Ahora, sola y desprotegida, Lusamine Aether carecía de su poderosa aura; era débil. Viendo esto, Gladio regresó a Silvally a su Honor Ball; una vez la mujer había dejado de lanzarles veneno, el ser no soportó más y cayó desmayado. Aun después de todo, el hijo se acercó a su madre, arriesgándose a caer en una de las tantas charcas de veneno residuales. Tomándola de la espalda, el hijo finalmente regresó junto a su madre…

–¿Está… está muerta? –Serena golpeó el hombro de Sawyer, negando disimuladamente, debido a su pregunta indebida.

–Creo que no… –Respondió suavemente el rubio, colocando el cuerpo de su madre sobre la roca. –Pero este no es el momento de pensar en eso... Ella dejó claro que tenía algo planeado con esa gente de la Unidad Ultra, así que deberíamos seguir adelante… –Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, decidí detenerlo.

–No hará falta… Creo que no me equivoco al decir que lo pueda ocurrir allá no se compara a esto. –Afirmé, señalando a su madre. –Lo mejor sería que todos se queden custodiando a Lusamine, mientras yo voy allá a chequear la situación.

–Pero Ash, lo mejor sería… –Levantando mi mano, interrumpí a mi novia.

–Yo puedo solo… –Volteé hacia la zona de batalla, donde Garchomp se hallaba completamente debilitado debido al veneno. Tomé su Poké Ball y lo regresé a ésta, reemplazándolo por Pikachu, que se colocó de inmediato sobre mi hombro. –Aún me queda la mayoría de mi equipo, y creo poder afirmar que soy el entrenador más fuerte de aquí.

–Parece que en estos años lejos de Alola tu ego se infló demasiado, chico... Aún no has demostrado que lo que dices es cierto, y no me importa que tus compañeros sepan que tan buen entrenador eres, yo aún no puedo fiarme de tu fuerza. –Afirmó Denio, avanzando hacía mi con una dura mirada. –Así que yo te acompañaré. Alguien debe asegurarse de que no pierdas la moral en medio de una posible batalla. –Miré al ex-policía un tanto exasperado, deseoso de hallar una forma de contradecirlo; pero no la tenía. Ese hombre vio lo peor de mí, y quitarle esa imagen de su mente no sería sencillo.

–Como sea… Denio y yo iremos a ese lugar. Los demás esperarán en el lugar de apertura del Ultraumbral a que los profesores vuelvan a abrirlo. Como representantes de Ion y colaboradores de la Fundación Aether, nuestro trabajo es regresar a la señora Lusamine con vida. –Ordené yo, con profesionalidad ilusoria. Serena y Sawyer asintieron obedientemente, y Gladio me sonrió con amargura, agradeciéndome con la mirada.

–Bien, entonces los ayudaremos a preparar a Lusamine para que la lleven y… –Antes de que pudiera continuar, Gladio me detuvo. Un tanto molesto, dejé que hablara.

–Espera. ¿Ya pensaste en como irás hasta allá? Sin la máquina de los portales es imposible salir de esta dimensión. –Fue entonces que me di cuenta del factor que había descartado sin querer; no tenía como ir hasta esa dimensión, y en caso de tenerlo, no sabría cuáles eran sus coordenadas. Al parecer Gladio predijo mis pensamientos, pues levantó su mano, señalando un objeto azulado que tenía en ésta, ofreciéndomelo. –Revisé las pertenencias de mi madre y esta Poké Ball es diferente a las demás. Si no me equivoco, debe ser la que contiene a Lunala… Fíjate.

Fue entonces que recordé lo que había dicho el líder del Team Skull y recuperé la calma. Tomé la extraña Poké Ball, mirándola con detenimiento. Para mi sorpresa, noté como al lado del símbolo de Aether sobresalía el logo de Silph Co.; eso sería algo que debería investigar luego. Oprimí el botón de en medio y de ésta salió un enorme Pokémon alado, con su piel similar a una noche estrellada.

La creatura me observó con curiosidad, mostrándose completamente mansa. Superado el asombro inicial, decidí regresarla de momento, pues antes debíamos regresar al punto de encuentro. Tras esto, Serena regresó a su Haxorus, agradeciéndole con dulces palabras su esfuerzo; ya Sawyer había regresado su derrotado Pokémon desde antes, y Denio no esperó para hacerlo después de que su agotado lagarto realizó el Movimiento Z.

Entre Denio, Gladio y yo tomamos a Lusamine con cuidado y comenzamos a caminar hacia el punto de ingreso. En el camino comprobamos que Guzma ya no se encontraba donde antes, y por mucho que deseáramos averiguar su paradero, esa no era la prioridad del momento. Una vez estuvimos en el mismo lugar en cual aparecimos tras atravesar el Ultraumbral, colocamos a Lusamine sobre una camilla improvisada. Tras ello, liberé una vez más a Lunala, que rápidamente comprendió el contexto de la situación y se colocó de forma que podría montarme en su espalda.

Después de una corta despedida, con la promesa de volver rápidamente, Denio y yo nos acercamos a la creatura de las leyendas Alolianas. Pero antes de subir a ésta, me acerqué a Serena y me di el lujo de romper nuestro "tratado" de profesionalismo, besándola rápidamente. Aun escuchando como la chica se quejaba entre susurros, que intentaban ocultar lo mucho que le había agradado mi gesto, me coloqué en el lomo de Lunala, agarrándome de su cuello; Denio se puso tras de mí, usando el borde de las alas como apoyo. Y entonces le indiqué al Pokémon legendario que partiera hacia su destino predispuesto, la dimensión de la Unidad Ultra.

Lunala batió sus alas, alzando vuelo. Realizando un quiebre en medio de la parte de alta de cueva rocosa, el legendario de la Luna chilló agudamente, lanzando un rayo de luz desde su pecho hasta una fracción del espacio aéreo; ahí donde impactó la luz, se abrió una brecha de color blanco. Sin voltear a ver atrás, observé como traspasamos el espacio y accedimos a una zona llena de puntos brillantes y carente de sonido.

El lugar parecía ser un túnel entre dimensiones, el cual estaba plagado de rocas similares a asteroides, cúmulos de energía y portales con forma de aros de múltiples colores. Aprecié en completo asombro todo el lugar lo que duró el viaje, que no pudo ser más que unos minutos; éste finalizó cuando Lunala atravesó un umbral blanco, que una vez más nos hizo cambiar de dimensión.

Debo decirlo, no me esperaba un lugar como el que vi cuando finalmente pude observar adonde nos había llevado Lunala. Era una especie de ciudad de cristal negro, donde los edificios apenas y se veían, debido al brillo de una ominosa torre que se alzaba sobre el núcleo de la ciudad. Pero eso era lo de menos, pues desde las alturas era obvio que habíamos llegado tarde. Muchos edificios se hallaban hechos pedazos, con sus escombros regados a lo largo de las umbrías calles. Humo salía de cada esquina de la ciudad, y ésta parecía completamente abandonada.

–Esto es increíble… –Escuché a Denio murmurar, ante lo que asentí con un gutural sonido de garganta.

Lunala ignoró cualquier señal de peligro y avanzó campante hasta el centro de la ciudad, justo donde se encontraba la única fuente de luz de todo el lugar. Estando cerca de ésta, pude vislumbrar a cuatro personas de pie junto a la torre, parecía que estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión respecto a algo. "Se supone que ella haría algo al respecto, pero todo lo que salió de su boca no fueron más que mentiras", escuché gritar a uno de ellos. Todos llevaban una especie de traje espacial blanco, ceñido a la piel; estos calzaban a la perfección con lo descrito por Lillie. Fue cuando se percataron de nuestra llegada, que dejaron de hablar y se enfocaron en el legendario que se les estaba acercando.

–¡Finalmente! ¡Es Lunala! –Escuché decir a una chica de voz chillona.

–No te alegres tanto Zossie; es momento de aclarar las cosas con la presidenta de Aether. –Regañó un hombre de voz ronca. Cuando finalmente aterrizó el legendario y pudimos bajar de éste, estaba claro que los sujetos de la Unidad Ultra no esperaban vernos a nosotros. –¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Dónde está la presidenta Lusamine?!

–Cálmate… Se podría decir que ambos pertenecemos al mismo bando. –El hombre, que ahora podía ver que poseía piel pálida azulada y un frondoso bigote acompañado por una barba alargada, ambos de color morado, no parecía convencido de mis palabras, por ello decidí explicarle brevemente la situación.

–Ya veo. Así que su organización también fue engañada por las artimañas de esa mujer. Y me dice que ahora la presidenta es su hija. –Yo asentí. –Que situación más difícil… Cuando ella me dijo que deseaba encontrarse con los Nihilegos nunca pensé que estuviera dispuesta a dejarlos que la parasitaran.

–Por lo que veo ustedes saben más del asunto que nosotros. ¿Podrían explicarnos que los llevó a colaborar con Lusamine Aether? ¿Podrían decirnos que pasó aquí? –Interrogó Denio, exhibiendo sus dotes de policía.

–Para empezar, ustedes se encuentran en la capital de nuestra dimensión, Ultropolis, y mi nombre es Phyco, soy el capitán de la Unidad Ultra, y ellos son Dulse, Zossie y Soliera, mi escuadrón de élite. –Aclaró el sujeto del gran bigote, presentando a un hombre con un mechón de pelo purpura cayendo sobre su frente, una chica bajita con una larga trenza pelirroja, y una mujer alta con pelo lacio del mismo color que el segundo sujeto; todos respectivamente.

–Un placer. Soy el líder del equipo de elite X de Ion, Ash Ketchum. Y el hombre a mi lado es Denio…

–… Kuchinashi. –Completó el ex-policía, moviendo su cabeza a modo de saludo.

–Bien, entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Ante la reiteración de la pregunta antes planteada por Denio, el bigotudo empezó jugar con la punta de su barba antes de contestar.

–Todo empezó hace diez ciclos, lo que en su dimensión vienen a ser unos seis meses. Como normalmente, estaba realizando una misión relacionada con el trabajo principal de la Unidad Ultra, que consta en el reconocimiento y análisis de dimensiones lejanas a la nuestra. Me hallaba en una de las dimensiones que solemos utilizar como campo de entrenamiento, cuando un umbral de extraña procedencia se abrió en medio de la pradera. Al acercarme, observé como una mujer estaba por crúzalo. Inmediatamente me lancé para evitarlo; es de conocimiento básico que ingresar a una dimensión sin posterior análisis y la indumentaria correcta puede resultar mortal. Ese fue el día que conocí a Lusamine Aether. La cuál resultó no ser una ignorante con respecto al tema de los viajes interdimensionales. Ella había usado a un Poipole, un Ultraente endémico de la dimensión donde me encontraba, para seguir la huella de energía residual del umbral; una genialidad, a decir verdad… Después de eso le informé a mis superiores al respecto y la Unidad entró en contacto directo con Aether. Ella fue de gran ayuda y nos otorgó cosas como estas… –Dijo, sacando la misma Poké Ball en la que estaba atrapada Lunala. –Ente Balls, las llamó ella. A cambio de su ayuda, nosotros debíamos ubicar una creatura que ella estaba buscando. Tras su descripción, supimos de inmediato que se refería a un Nihilego, un habitante del Ultraabsimo, peligroso por su concentrado veneno y tendencia al parasitismo.

–¿No entiendo, como pasaron de eso a todo lo ocurrido hoy? –Cuestionó Denio, presionándolo para que llegara al punto.

–Cierto, lo siento, tiendo a irme entre las ramas. –Se disculpó el sujeto, ante lo que sus compañeros suspiraron con exasperación. –Fue después de que le dimos la información que buscaba, que por primera vez ella se mostró interesada en nuestra dimensión. Y eso nos vino de maravilla, pues la primera razón por la que buscamos aliados en otras dimensiones era porque la nuestra se hallaba, y se halla, en un gran peligro. Nosotros le hablamos de Necrozma, que, para ser breve, es el ser al que nuestros científicos muchos años atrás le robaron la luz con tal de poseer energía ilimitada. Fue de esa forma que nuestra gente se ganó el odio del dios de la Luz y éste nos castigó robándonos la nuestra, dejándonos a ciegas. El problema radica en que él regresó para atacar nuestra ciudad hace unos cien ciclos. Al principio creímos que se debía a una venganza, pues él no había vuelto a ésta dimensión en muchísimo tiempo; pero estábamos equivocados. Lo que él buscaba era el poder de nuestros Heraldos del Sol y la Luna, lo únicos seres que mantienen nuestra Torre Refulgente en funcionamiento. Ustedes los conocen como Solgaleo y Lunala, y ambos han ayudado a nuestro pueblo desde hace generaciones. Temíamos que algo les ocurriera, así que recurrimos a ella. Su primer mandato fue que los encerráramos en las Ente Balls, y aunque al principio nos negamos, su argumento de que así no correrían peligro era más que válido. Después siguió otorgándonos tecnología de su mundo, prometiéndonos que ésta nos ayudaría a predecir el regreso de Necrozma, y así fue. Por eso mismo contactó con una organización que supuestamente vendría ayudarnos y nos mandó a esos extraños sujetos del Team Skull. Pero nada salió como debía; Necrozma invadió la ciudad hace unos momentos y se apoderó del Heraldo del Sol, poseyéndolo. Y esos sujetos del Team Skull simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Ahora el ejercito de Ultropolis está haciendo lo que puede para detenerlo, pero sin la ayuda que prometió Lusamine, no creo que podamos hacer nada…

–Hmm… Sí, la situación está mucho peor de lo que esperaba. –Comenté, notando que finalmente había acabado el relato. –Para empezar, dudo que vaya a llegar ayuda alguna, a Lusamine solo le importaba Nihilego, el resto probablemente era una farsa. Lo siento…

–No, está bien, fue nuestro error por haber confiado tan fácilmente en ella. –Respondió la mujer de pelo violeta, con la mirada baja. Esa fue la primera vez que uno de los subordinados nos dirigió la palabra.

–A cualquiera le pasa. –Añadí, intentado alivianar la situación. – Y segundo… –Continué. –¿Dónde se supone que está ese Necrozma? Tal vez si unimos fuerza podamos hacer algo para contrarrestarlo. –El sujeto bigotón se mostró bastante escandalizado por mi proposición, y el resto de su equipo mostraba distintas emociones, desde la incredulidad hasta la emoción; y por parte de Denio, bueno, el parecía no estar del todo interesado.

–¿Có-cómo cree que puede ser capaz de hacerle frente al Refulgente, a Necrozma mismo? –Cuestionó el hombre del mechón purpura, claramente ofendido.

–¿Acaso no lo escuchaste, Dulse? Ellos vencieron a una fusión de Nihilegos. Nunca antes había escuchado de nadie que sobreviviera a ello. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos. –Defendió la chica pelirroja, sonriéndome con un aura de ensoñación.

–Estás siendo demasiado positiva, Zossie… Pero qué más da, tampoco tenemos alternativa, ¿o sí? –El hombre del mechón bufó al escuchar a su compañera de cabello similar color, manteniéndose en silencio. Finalmente, quien tenía la última palabra, habló.

–En este caso creo que lo mejor será que vuelvan a su dimensión. Esto ha demostrado ser una cuestión que solo nos incumbe a nosotros, y meter a gente externa ha sido claramente un error. –Me resultó imposible no fruncir el ceño ante lo dicho por el capitán.

–Creo que en eso se equivoca, señor Phyco. –Éste hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándome que prosiguiera. –Puede que ahora Necrozma solo sea un problema de su dimensión, pero nada nos asegura a nosotros que en el futuro éste no decida atacar la muestra. Pienso que ahora es el momento de involucrarnos, solo tengo que llamar a unos aliados y…

–Es inútil. –Sentenció el hombre. –Para entonces es probable que no quede nada de Ultropolis. Además, no tenemos ni idea de donde puedan estar Necrozma y Solgaleo, así que insisto, lo mejor será que tomen al Heraldo de la Luna y se alejen de esta dimensión antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–Yo creo que es demasiado tarde… –Todos volteamos hacia Denio, que miraba un punto fijo en espacio.

–Capitán… Es él… –En lo alto, sobre la torre luminosa, se hallaba lo que parecía ser la figura del Pokémon legendario del Sol, Solgaleo; pero algo estaba mal. Su cuerpo parecía tener varias protuberancias negras saliendo de éste y su aura era en extremo hostil. Pero al parecer Solgaleo no estaba prestándoos atención a nosotros, pues su mirada se hallaba fija en Lunala.

–¡Saquen a Lunala de aquí! –Pero al orden del capitán llegó demasiado tarde. El ser corrompido bajó de la torre a una velocidad sorprendente y arremetió contra su contraparte, estrellándola contra uno de los edificios de cristal. Solgaleo poseía una especie de máscara prismática, y un par de garras negras salían de sus costados; con estas, estaba apresando al Legendario de la Luna. Lunala comenzó a forcejear, pero sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles.

–Creo que tendrán que aceptar nuestra ayuda, lo quieran o no. –Afirmé yo, indicándole a Pikachu que se preparara para luchar. El hombre del bigote gruñó, liberando de una Ente Ball un ser grande y morado, con un largo aguijón y dos alas afiladas. El segundo hombre sacó un ser similar pero más pequeño y sin alas, con el aguijón en la cabeza. La chica pelirroja liberó a un ser pequeño, con forma de origami. Y la última sacó de su propia Ente Ball un Ultraente blanco, alto y estilizado, con forma de bicho gigante.

–¡Naganadel, ataca a Necrozma y protege a Lunala! –Y entonces el combate comenzó. Siguiendo al equipo de Ultraentes, Pikachu y el Persian de Alola de Denio, que se unió de último, también comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques de largo rango.

Pero así de rápido como comenzó el combate, éste se fue complicó. El Solgaleo corrompido por Necrozma era demasiado rápido y poderoso, y solo el Ultraente blanco podía mantenerse a su lado en cuanto a velocidad; pero no duró nada, pues un poderoso ataque Psíquico acabó con éste en un instante. Solgaleo golpeó el piso, lanzando lejos a la mitad de la Unidad Ultra, y luego debilitó a Persian de un golpe con lo que pareció Cuerno Certero. Pero ahí no se detuvo, pues éste siguió atacando, al punto en que Denio se vio obligado a intervenir; esto causó que Solgaleo lo atacara, y después de eso no supe nada más del ex-policía, solo un rastro de sangre quedó en su lugar.

De alguna forma, Pikachu, el Ultraente del Capitán y el Ultraente de la chica pelimorada, se mantenían en pie, pero aun así estos resultaban completamente inútiles contra el poder de Necrozma. "¡Keldeo, esto es una emergencia!", sin tiempo a darle explicaciones, liberé a mi Pokémon Singular, con la esperanza de que marcara la diferencia. Necrozma, en el cuerpo del Heraldo del Sol, le dio el golpe de gracia a Lunala, que cayó el suelo, indefensa. Tras esto, el legendario Ultraente se acercó al Legendario de la Luna y comenzó a brillar.

Una vez el brillo dejó de ocultar lo que ocurría, observé como Solgaleo recuperaba su forma y caía al suelo de cristal, carente de vida. Lo que debía ser un Pokémon poseedor de brillo y fuerza, ahora era una carcasa vacía, negra como el ser acababa de salir de él. Necrozma era como un cristal viviente, negro como todo lo que lo rodeaba; deseoso de poder, de luz, al igual que yo. En el fondo comprendía a Necrozma, él solo quería recuperar lo que le fue robado; pero eso no significaba que le permitiría conseguir su objetivo.

"Pikachu, Keldeo, ¡Hidrobomba Eléctrica!"; ambos Pokémon combinaron sus ataques en un potente movimiento de doble tipo, que impactó de lleno a Necrozma antes de que pudiera hacerle nada a Lunala. Pero de inmediato, gracias a su aura, supe que no habíamos hecho nada más que enfurecerlo. Usando un ataque de luz completamente cegador, Necrozma nos atacó a todos, causando que el resto de la Unidad Ultra desapareciera tras los escombros de cristal y, para mi horror, Keldeo quedara completamente derrotado.

Apenas podía arrastrarme, pero hice lo que pude para llegar hasta mis Pokémon. Pikachu estaba muy herido, pero era obvio que Keldeo lo había protegido, pues éste había recibido todo el daño del ataque. Sin decir palabra alguna, regresé a mi orgulloso Pokémon a su Malla Ball y tomé a Pikachu en brazos, que me regresó una mirada de melancolía. Completamente aterrado, miré hacia donde antes estaba Lunala, con la ligera esperanza de que Necrozma hubiera conseguido lo que deseaba y se hubiera ido; me sentía muy débil.

Ahí estaba un ser completo, algo que no me esperaba, un ser de luz. Necrozma había robado toda la energía de los dos legendarios, y ahora brillaba con todo el esplendor del Sol y la Luna. El ser bajó su orgullosa mirada prismática hacia mí, y como quien se deshace de la basura, éste lanzó otro ataque de luz. Cerré los ojos, consciente de que mi aura no haría nada para detener tal cantidad de poder… Pero no pasó nada. Los abrí de nuevo, y observé como Pikachu usaba todo el poder que poseía para crear una barrera de electricidad que estaba deteniendo a la luz. Sonreí, agradecido por todo lo que ese pequeño roedor hizo por mí; él iluminó mi vida. Entonces pasó… La luz superó la barrera eléctrica y engulló a Pikachu, apenas rozando mi cuerpo, y así, como si nada, la luz de su presencia se apagó.

Por más que miré hacia donde Pikachu se encontraba hace un momento, no pude dar con su paradero, no había nada que llorar, nada que lamentar; su existencia simplemente había cesado. Un fuerte dolor se adueñó de mi pecho, obligándome a buscar soporte en el frío suelo de cristal. Apoyando mi frente contra la superficie helada, intenté suprimir los torrentes de agonía que buscaban abandonar mi cuerpo; pero fue inútil. Un dolor como nunca había sentido me obligó a doblegarme. Estirando la espalda, sentí como una fuerza desconocida estaba intentando apoderarse de mí.

En mi cabeza empezaron a surgir imágenes de mi Pokémon, compañero y amigo. El día que lo conocí siendo un Pichu, cuando nos salvó a Serena y a mí. La ocasión que me hizo compañía la tarde que lloré hasta desmayarme, suplicándole a Arceus que mi madre me dejara en paz. La vez que el viejo Oak me entregó mi título de entrenador y pude tomarlo como mi Pokémon oficial. Cuando evolucionó para derrotar al Raichu del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Vermilion, demostrando que nuestros lazos de amistad eran mejores que años de cruel entrenamiento. Cuando me acompañó hasta la frontera ente Kanto y Johto, dispuesto a seguirme a donde fuera. Pikachu robó, atacó e hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para ayudarme; él fue el único que se mantuvo siempre a mí lado, lo único de Kanto que podía apreciar. Y desapareció como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión.

–¿Ilusión? –Gruñí con voz gutural, retorciéndome; ya no quería seguir reviviendo todos esos recuerdos, era demasiado doloroso. "¿Ilusión?", esa palabra siguió repitiéndose en mi mente, mientras sufría por la tortura psicológica. "¿Qué es real y que no? ¿Por qué yo debo sufrir? ¿Acaso mi dolor no es real?". Conforme más lo pensaba, menos claro lo tenía… "¿Acaso el poder es real? ¿Mi poder es real o una ilusión? Poder… Nunca, obtuve todo el poder… ¿Era una ilusión? Tal vez el poder, mi poder, era una ilusión, era algo falso. Pero el dolor es real, muy real, y la causa de ello es ese monstruo de luz. Ese maldito es como todo el mundo, no le importa pisotearme y maltratarme, no le importa causarme dolor… El mundo debe pagar, el monstruo debe pagar… Debo regresarles todo el dolor que me causaron… ¡Me aseguraré de hacerlos sufrir, a todos…!".

La lucidez volvió a mí de a poco, el dolor comenzó a abandonar mi pecho, volvía a sentirme libre. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba convencido de lo que debía hacer. Cerrando mis ojos, me imaginé todo el dolor que sufrí como una expresión de mi aura; toda la negatividad de mi vida debía almacenarse en un solo punto de mi cuerpo. Sintiendo como una energía tóxica, similar a la de Archie, Maxie y Lusamine, surcaba por mis venas, supe que estaba logrando mi objetivo.

Luchando contra el brillo que expulsaba el monstruo, mis parpados se abrieron, permitiéndome observar el producto de mi convicción: una esfera negra, rodeada por rayos de aura, que se estaba formando en mi mano. Era la Aura Esfera más poderosa que vi nunca. Permitiendo que toda la energía de mi cuerpo se volviera inestable, sentí un poder como nunca antes surgir de mi interior, dañándome por dentro en el proceso; pero en ese momento eso no me importaba. Quería venganza, sin importar el precio que pagara por ella.

Necrozma rugió orgulloso, listo para acabar con su trabajo, y eso me causó aún más ira. El ser de luz, que ahora poseía alas refulgentes, alzo éstas hasta lo más alto, permitiendo que una esfera de luz blanca y roja se formara en medio. Mientras, yo permitía que todos los sentimientos de odio, furia, tristeza, dolor y todo lo referente a la negatividad, se condensaran en la energía que se acumulaba entre mis manos. Mi cuerpo dolía, me suplicaba que parara, pero eso no sucedería.

Finalmente, Necrozma dejó que la esfera de luz cayera en mi dirección; él no me consideraba una amenaza, y yo le demostraría porque eso era un error. Gritando, mientras lágrimas de sangre empapaban mis ojos, dejé que todo el odio que sentía abandonara mi cuerpo; la esfera se desprendió de mis manos y chocó contra la esfera de luz. Al principio el ataque de Necrozma pareció consumir el mío, pero pronto la materia oscura de mi esfera devoró la luz del legendario. Incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, Necrozma fue golpeado en el pecho por mi Aura Esfera, y entonces ésta explotó, liberando una especie de nebulosa negra.

El legendario chilló y gritó, su agonía era palpable; y eso me hizo sonreír a pesar de todo. El Pokémon ladrón de luz finalmente cayó al suelo, aun manteniendo su forma plena pese a recibir el total de mi aura; yo definitivamente era débil. Una vez estuve convencido de que Necrozma no se levantaría, fui incapaz de mantener mi cuerpo erguido por un segundo más, así que me desplomé sobre el cristal negro una última vez. En ese momento sentía que cada musculo de mi cuerpo había estallado, estaba indefenso. "Mierda… Serena me va a matar"; pensé, riendo con amargura.

Los ojos me pesaban, mi cuerpo no soportaría un segundo más en estado de consciencia, y estaba seguro de ese era el momento en que moriría. Pero antes de que todo se volviera negro, lo volví a escuchar; aquel misterioso cántico que me había perseguido desde que usé por primera vez mi aura. Busqué con la mirada su fuente, pero como siempre, ésta se hallaba dentro de mi mente. Y fue gracias a ese cántico, que mi cuerpo comenzó a estabilizarse y supe que viviría un día más; entonces agradecí en silencio a la desconocida fuente del cántico. Una vez más, sentí que la negrura me tomaba, pero esta ocasión para un largo y doloroso sueño.

Pero otra vez me vi interrumpido, esta vez por una luz brillante que apareció junto a mí. Temiendo que fuera Necrozma, usé toda mi voluntad para mirar hacia ese lado; pero no era un Pokémon, pues se trataba de un Ultraumbral. De éste salieron varios sujetos vistiendo un traje similar al de la Unidad Ultra, pero completamente negro, con el símbolo de una nave quemándose en medio del espacio; todos llevaban mega-aros.

Estas personas no voltearon a verme. Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, sacó de su cinturón una Poké Ball morada, que me sonaba de algún lado, y se la lanzó a Necrozma. Para mi sorpresa, la extraña Poké Ball capturó al legendario sin problemas. Hecho esto, todos los sujetos regresaron por donde vinieron, pero antes de cruzar el umbral, el líder volteo hacía mí.

–Gracias por la ayuda, chico. –Dijo éste, con voz burlona.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Cuestioné, apenas siendo capaz de pronunciar cada palabra.

–El mundo es una nave ardiente que viaja a través del espacio, directo a su perdición; nosotros somos quienes deseamos salvarlo; Burning Starship. Y yo que tú no lo olvidaría, chico, por tu propio bien… –Y dicho eso, el maldito agente, de lo que alguna vez conocí como Burn Ship, desapareció tras el Ultraumbral. Y ahora sí, mi cuerpo alcanzó su límite y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando la luz regresó a mí, el cuerpo me dolía como nunca en mi vida, sentía que me habían desarmado y vuelto a armar. Con los recuerdos de lo sucedido aún vividos, sentí una ola de dolor y melancolía recorrer mi cuerpo. "Pikachu…". Maldiciendo, me obligué a abrir los ojos, y a pesar de no estar acostumbrado al brillo del ambiente, pude vislumbrar que tenía todo el cuerpo vendado y Serena se encontraba al lado mío. Por lo que podía apreciar, estaba en una habitación del Paraíso Aether, por lo tanto… aún me encontraba en Alola. Una máquina a mi lado comenzó a parpadear y chillar, y rápidamente una enfermera comenzó a revisar las lecturas; esto atrajo la atención de mi novia.

–¡Mierda! –Gruñí, intentando levantarme de la cama. Serena rápidamente me detuvo, obligándome a recostarme; estaba por comenzar a sermonearme, cuando Gladio entró a la habitación, apresurado, con varios papeles en su mano.

–Me alegra saber que ya despertaste, Ash. Apenas me enteré vine lo más rápido que pude. –Debía de tener muy mala cara, pues el rubio tosió forzadamente y comenzó a leer los papales.

–Como era de esperarse, los problemas de energía de la plataforma se debían a los experimentos clandestinos de mi madre en… –Gladio se detuvo, percatándose de que con la mirada le estaba expresando que nada de eso me interesaba. –Hmm… Supongo que Brock puede hablarte de esto después… –El chico comenzó a revolver los papeles hasta que dio con el que buscaba. –Gracias a la colaboración de Wicke, descubrimos que mi madre estuvo colaborando todo este tiempo con ésta extraña organización llamada Burning Starship, ¿te suena?

–Sí, hasta hace poco solo eran un grupo anti-Pokémon, pero claramente son algo más grande que eso… –Respondí con voz rasposa.

–Bueno… Pues sí que lo son, pues ayudaron a financiar parte del proyecto de los Ultraumbrales. Al parecer su objetivo era llegar a la dimensión donde fuiste. Por lo que descubrimos, ella dio con ellos pues usó a un Ultraente llamado Poipole, con el que se encontró fortuitamente investigando en el Altar de la Luna. Al parecer ella buscaba información de una leyenda que hace referencia a un Ultraente conocido como el Refulgente. Al descubrir que la Unidad Ultra se refería a éste como Necrozma, informó a Burning Starship y envió al Team Skull para que distrajeran a la gente de esa dimensión en lo que llegaban ellos. El objetivo de Burning Starship era atrapar a ese Ultraente… Sobre sus razones… Parece ser que se obsesionó con la muerte de mi padre, o bueno, eso es lo que yo creía, pues resulta que él fue raptado por un UB-Symbiont; o Nihilego, que es como los llaman los de la Unidad Ultra. Cómo pasó de buscar a mi padre a lo que vimos hace... –Fue entonces que Gladio se detuvo, y yo sabía por qué.

–Dilo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? –Insistí. Pero fue Serena, que ahora se hallaba de pie a mi lado, quien respondió.

–Una semana… Tu cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado y no podíamos regresar a Unova, así que te tratamos aquí. –Decidí restarle importancia a esto y le pedí a Gladio que prosiguiera.

–… El como mi madre terminó como lo que vimos en la dimensión de los Nihilegos, no lo sabemos aún, pero Wicke teoriza que se debe al veneno de estos. Al parecer mi madre estuvo en contacto con el que raptó a mi padre mientras él investigaba la ruptura del espacio, y su veneno hizo que ella perdiera la cordura poco a poco, como una droga que la hacía desear más. Igual es una teoría, así que no podemos afirmar nada… Bueno, ahora, con lo relacionado al Refulgente… ¿Ash, que pasó allá?

–¿Así que era eso? –Inquirí sarcásticamente. –Pues ese maldito nos jodió a todos, ¡eso pasó!

–Ash… Cuando Wicke marcó las coordenadas de esa dimensión y llegamos allá, todo estaba desolado… ¡Denio nunca apareció, en esa ciudad no había nadie con vida y todo estaba destruido! Eso no es explicación suficiente. –Insistió Gladio.

–¡Ya lo dije, maldita sea! ¡Necrozma, asesinó a Solgaleo y Lunala frente a nosotros, les robó el poder y luego nos mató! ¡Mató a Denio, mató a la Unidad Ultra y… ¡Mató a Pikachu! –Cuando terminé de hablar, estaba hiperventilando; me sentía molesto por tener que hablar de eso, por hablar de mi debilidad. Serena se acercó y me abrazó, buscando consolarme; al parecer ya sospechaban todo lo que dije, y no me sorprendía, las pruebas estaban a la vista. –Eso hijos de Ditto de Burning Starship atraparon a Necrozma y se fueron; y ten por seguro, los cazaré sin misericordia.

–Bueno, lo mejor será que lo dejes descansar, ya hablaran de todo eso después. –Serena básicamente echó a Gladio. Poco después la enfermera me dio un par de indicación y también se retiró. Tras esto, Serena dedicó la próxima hora a consolarme, pues una vez estuvimos solos, me di lujo de finalmente llorar a Pikachu. Ella me entregó su Poké Ball vacía, la Poké Ball que permanecería así por siempre, y fue entonces que le pedí que me dejara solo… Lo necesitaba. Ella, siendo comprensiva, aceptó sin molestarse. Entonces finalmente pude comenzar a procesar todo lo que pasó en Ultropolis.

–El poder… nunca logré alcanzarlo… Soy débil… Porque de nada me sirve el poder por sí mismo, si no tengo control. Eso es… necesito controlarlo todo, esa es la única forma de arreglar esta cruda realidad. –Susurré para mí mismo, viendo con dolor el fruto de mi debilidad: la Poké Ball vacía de mi mejor amigo.

Los próximos días pasaron con lenta amargura, y fue en ellos cuando finalmente pusimos sobre la mesa todo lo ocurrido. Con todo aclarado, una Lusamine aún en coma, una Lillie traumatizada, un Sun en rehabilitación, y Gladio como cabeza temporal de la compañía, finalmente abandonamos la región del dolor. Y ahora no era el único en sentir que Alola te podía llegar a quitar todo; el viaje estuvo cargado de silencios incómodos y melancolía. Era obvio que nos costaría mucho recuperarnos; tal vez para la mayoría pudo haber sido peor lo sucedido en Hoenn… Pero, para mí, Alola una vez más me lo había arrebatado todo, excepto por una cosa, una idea, un deseo que nació en mi interior. El deseo de controlar todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino…

* * *

 _CONTINARÁ EN EL ÚLTIMO ARCO ARGUMENTAL..._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: Bueno, no tengo nada que decir más que gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero no puedo, y no quiero, separarlo en dos... Así como está, me agrada como el final de mi segundo libro. Nada más quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y apoyan a su manera lo que escribo, y espero poder verlos en lo que va a ser la conclusión de esta trilogía... En fin, ¡gracias!**

 **Por cierto, publiqué los dos arcos de este libro como dos libros aparte por cuestión de orden y bueno... porque se antojó jeje En fin, nada más quiero aclarar que los únicos cambios que tienen es en cuestión de arreglo de errores ortográficos y de redacción, eso es todo. También remplacé los de ésta, que es la historia original, así que si ya llegaron a este punto, pueden ignorar eso, ¡gracias!**


	67. Descenso a la Locura

**Tercer Arco - A Starship to Power *** CONTROL *** **

* * *

**Descenso a la Locura**

* * *

"Quien convenza a los demás de que su mensaje es el correcto, solo estará a un paso de controlar sus voluntades"; aún recuerdo cuando escuché esas palabras. No podría precisar cuando sucedió, pero sí el dónde. Estaba en Sinnoh, había decido comenzar a luchar contra los líderes de gimnasio lo más rápidamente posible con el fin de distraer mi mente; después de lo ocurrido en Alola, en verdad lo necesitaba. De milagro había vencido a Gardenia, la líder del tipo Planta, y estaba tomando un corto descanso en el parque de Ciudad Eterna; pensaba partir de ahí cuanto antes, para así llegar a Ciudad Hearthome en menos de una semana.

 _Ahí, sentado frente a unas deterioradas estatuas de Palkia y Dialga, estaba comenzando a reconsiderar el volver a consumir estupefacientes después de tanto tiempo. Alcé la mirada, como esperando a que los creadores del espacio y el tiempo se aparecieran frente a mí y me dijeran que hacer. Aún tenía la imagen de Sun y Lillie juntos grabada en mi consciencia, y eso no hacía nada bueno por mi ánimo. Desesperado, saqué la incubadora en la que se hallaba el huevo que hace pocos días me había entregado la Campeona de la región, esperando que, si no eran los legendarios, al menos el sí tuviera la solución a mi dilema._

 _"¿Por qué a mí?", me pregunté por enésima vez. Por mucho que me negué, por mucho que expuse las razones por las que darme un Pokémon era mala idea, la mujer aún insistió en dármelo. "¿Por qué?". Solo le había dicho a ese sujeto de mala actitud que dejara de maltratar a su Chimchar, y de eso solo obtuve otra humillante derrota, otra más para la lista. "Entonces… ¿por qué?". Me molestaba sentir que esa mujer vio en mí algo que yo no, algo que nadie más, solo Serena, había visto. Quería respuestas, pero estas no estaban a mano, y me sentía muy desganado como para comenzar otra dramática aventura._

 _"Solo quiero perder esta liga lo antes posible para poder seguir moviéndome… ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Unova? Tal vez Kalos, pero desde el final de la Gran Crisis su acceso es cada vez más exclusivo. Existen más regiones, como Almia o Galar, pero no forman parte de la Organización de Regiones Unidas, y eso hace que ir hasta ellas sea aún más difícil sin un pasaporte especial. Y está claro que nunca voy a completar los duros requisitos que se resistan para conseguirlo…". Aún estaba considerando que hacer una vez terminara mi viaje por Sinnoh, cuando sentí dos extraños hombres pasar a mí lado. Y sí, los sentí, pues era como si sus densas presencias captaran toda mi atención de manera involuntaria. Curioso por esto, intenté prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando._

 _–… ¿Entonces me está diciendo que lo mejor es que posponga mis planes y me una a su jefe? Sabe que estamos hablando de una ambición de toda la vida, ¿verdad? Yo quiero cambiar un mundo descarriando mediante la única forma que veo posible. ¿O es que acaso su jefe tiene la menor idea de cómo controlar la voluntad de millones de personas? –Tanto interesado como aterrado, intenté ver mejor al hombre que había dicho esto, pero un fedora cubría gran parte de sus rasgos faciales y una gran chaqueta hacía lo propio por el resto de su cuerpo; lo único que podía destacar de su apariencia, era su peculiar pelo de tono celeste. Su compañero, un hombre que no dejaba detalle a relucir, se detuvo, para posteriormente señalar las dos estatuas._

 _–El tiempo y el espacio han existido desde siempre, tenemos pruebas más que concluyentes para afirmar eso, ¿no es así? –Devolvió la pregunta éste._

 _–Sí, los últimos estudios de física han revelado mucho de la creación del universo. Aun así, no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con mi pregunta. –Respondió el peli-celeste, confundido._

 _–Pues eso demuestra mucho de nuestra naturaleza como humanos. –Respondió el hombre sin rasgos, insistiendo en señalar las estatuas. –Está claro que no pudo haber un momento en que no hubiera nada, y si había algo, había tiempo. Eso implica que es estúpido pensar que dos Pokémon fueron capaces de crear el tiempo y el espacio. Pero, aun así, la gente ha tomado esa exagerada leyenda como un hecho._

 _–Sigo sin comprender qué tiene que ver todo esto con mis planes y los de su jefe. –Insistió el peli-celeste. –Aunque Palkia y Dialga no sean los creadores como tal del tiempo y espacio, existen pruebas de que sí poseen algún control sobre estos. Con solo eso bastará para completar mi plan._

 _–Es cierto. –Aceptó el otro. –Pero aun así su plan está dejando de lado otros aspectos de mucha importancia. Lo que usted pretende es una utopía, algo poco realista, mientras que las pretensiones de mi jefe están más que cercanas a las posibilidades reales._

 _–Ya he escuchado varias veces ese argumento durante el día de hoy, y aun así no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Acaso él sabe cómo manejar a las masas de gente? –Estaba claro que el sujeto de pelo-celeste había perdido la paciencia, y esto lo notó su compañero, que fue breve al responder._

 _–Mi jefe busca un resultado similar a lo sucedido con Palkia y Dialga, quiere hacer que la gente crea y acepte las medidas que a la larga servirán para controlarlos. Porque, y déjeme decírselo claro, amigo mío, quien convenza a los demás de que su mensaje es el correcto, solo estará a un paso de controlar sus voluntades. –Dicho esto, el hombre desconocido terminó de dar su mensaje y comenzó a alejarse en dirección al centro de la ciudad._

 _El hombre de pelo-celeste se quedó quieto, completamente paralizado, observando las dos estatuas ante él. Por un momento pensé que no aceptaría el trato del que hablaba con el otro hombre, pero entonces éste se volteó, me miró con ojos carentes de cualquier sentimiento, y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que el primer negociante. Por semanas pensé en lo que escuché, pero eventualmente las circunstancias de mi vida se sobrepusieron y terminé enterrándolo bajo montones de ideas y pensamientos; olvidándolo por completo._

O eso había pensado hasta hace poco más de medio año, cuando, en medio de una misión de Ion, en colaboración de la Fundación Aether, terminé al borde de la muerte. Con mi mente y cuerpo habiendo llegado a su límite, con el peso de la muerte de mi primer Pokémon y mejor amigo encima, tomé la decisión de finalmente forzar el cambio que había esperado conseguir mediante la valía y el poder. Ese día entendí mis errores y comprendí cuan infructuoso había resultado todo mi esfuerzo.

Primero fue cuando creí que, si tomaba un puesto social alto, la gente comenzaría a seguir mi ejemplo. Trabajé duro para superar años de baja autoestima y depresión, me esforcé por seguir lo que no había tenido desde mi derrota en la Conferencia de Kanto, un objetivo claro. Demostrar mi valía y encontrar a Serena, eso era todo lo que tenía en mente, y una vez conseguido lo segundo, me enfoqué en alcanzar lo primero. Quería que la sociedad volviera a las raíces, a los tiempos donde Pokémon y humanos vivían armoniosamente. Por eso pensaba que, como Campeón de Kalos, lograría quitarle la venda de los ojos a muchas personas; pero no fue así.

Entonces vino mi segundo error. Después de haber sufrido miles de trabas por parte de la Liga Pokémon y el gobierno local de Kalos, comprendí que hacer público mi mensaje sería imposible. Tal vez tenía la valía del Campeón, pero no el poder de los políticos y la clase alta; como extranjero en tierra sagrada, era débil. Por eso, cuando decidí unirme a Ion, la ONG clandestina, con tal de apoyar el nuevo sueño de Serena, decidí tomar eso a mi favor.

Decidí aumentar no solo mi poder, sino que también la imagen de poder de la ONG, porque así buscaba terminar ganándome el respeto y admiración de la gente. Quería tener lo que carecía como Campeón de Kalos; una imagen verdaderamente poderosa, carente de cadenas. Pero choqué contra pared, pues el poder es relativo, y no hay tal cosa como un poder absoluto, al menos no al alcance de mis inmundas manos. Aun así, me aferré a mi idea y trabajé duro para mantener y demostrar una imagen de poder; pero entre Hoenn y Alola se encargaron de enseñarme que mis esfuerzos, nuevamente, eran inútiles.

Fue entonces que la segunda voz en mi cabeza, aquella que apareció durante el despertar de mi aura y se durmió cuando acepté interiorizar el poder que me ofreció, volvió durante mi estadía en el Paraíso Aether. Pero la tétrica voz no regresó con las "manos" vacías, pues lo hizo con una idea en concreto; la misma que pensé que había quedado enterrada en mi subconsciente. La voz de mi aura escarbó entre mis recuerdos y encontró justo lo que necesitaba, algo que finalmente nos pusiera con rumbo fijo hacia lo más cercano al poder definitivo, algo con que aplastar la valía de los demás. El control.

Ya antes había considerado utilizar el poder para forzar al mundo a aceptar mis ideales, pero estaba claro que jamás alcanzaría el estatus para tal hazaña. No, claro que no. Yo lo que necesitaba era algo que me permitiera hacer que la gente aceptara mi idea, algo que me acercara a la idea del mundo perfecto. Y ahí es donde entró la idea de control que poseía el hombre sin rasgos. El concepto definitivo entonces nació; el mismo día que pensé perderlo todo, obtuve el arma que tanto había buscado, el camino que había fallado en ubicar. A partir de ese día, adopté la idea del control de masas como la manera de lograr mi objetivo, y me puse manos a la obra en alcanzarlo…

Entonces pasaron los fatídicos seis meses, y aunque aún lejano, mi objetivo cada vez se vislumbra más cercano. Todo comenzó cuando finalmente regresé a la acción. Habiendo mantenido mi posición de líder del equipo de Elite X, fue fácil comenzar a escalar rangos dentro de la misma Ion. Como era de esperarse, mi renombre como mejor entrenador de la organización se hizo popular, y la gente comenzó a admirarme. Misión completada tras misión completada sirvieron para hacerme de un sequito de agentes que me veían como un posible futuro líder de la organización.

Y así X se convirtió en la letra clave de Ion. Pero, como era de esperarse, todo esto no estuvo ausente de conflictos, y estos comenzaron a acumularse sobre mi espalda, haciéndome cada vez más complicado mantener la imagen del agente perfecto. Mi vida estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pues mientras mis planes de corrección mundial estaban comenzando a cumplirse, mi vida personal se estaba desmoronando. Por ello, los vicios no tardaron en regresar, y mis visitas a un bar de Ciudad Opelucid se volvieron algo frecuente…

El humo se filtró de la corrompida alma de los muchos que visitaban ese lugar abandonado por Arceus, un bar en medio de una callejuela del área urbana de Opelucid. Ahí, donde la música se escuchaba como cualquier mundano ruido, donde las mujeres no se respetaban y los hombres carecían de dignidad, donde el espíritu iba a morir; ahí me encontraba yo. Con ojos cansados miré hacia la barra, intentado descifrar cual botella de licor poseía la mayor graduación de alcohol. Apenas vislumbré entre la oscuridad, poco iluminada por el neón, una etiqueta con el porcentaje de cincuenta, tomé mi decisión.

–Dame una más, pero de esa botella de ahí arriba, y que sea rápido… Hoy fue un día de mierda y me gustaría olvidarlo cuanto antes. –Demandé al cantinero, señalando la botella que contenía el líquido que anhelaba. Éste, sin decir palabra alguna, bajó la botella del estante y vertió su contenido en un pequeño vaso de cristal. Inmediatamente apagué el cigarro que tenía en la boca, majándolo contra el cenicero, para después tomarme de un trago el licor. Sentí que mi garganta quemaba, pero estaba tan alcoholizado que la sensación no fue más que un ligero estímulo.

–¿Sabes?, cuando me dijiste que nos viéramos en esta zona, no esperaba mucha clase. ¡Pero esto es demasiado bajo hasta para ti! –Gruñendo, miré hacia el lado, donde el actual líder de Ion se encontraba en pie.

–No tendría que venir aquí de no ser porque decidiste prohibir el consumo de licor dentro del castillo. –Susurré, reclamante. N no contestó, limitándose a tomar asiento en un banco a mi lado. Debido a mi costumbre de beber solo, ya estaba acostumbrado a sentarme al borde de la barra del bar.

–¿Y bueno? ¿Para qué me citaste a este bar de mala muerte? –Cuestionó el peli-verde al fin, después de que yo no hice más que mirar con melancolía el fondo de mi vaso vacío.

–Primero lo primero… Cantinero, ¿podría servirme más de lo mismo? –El hombre, que era bajo y rechoncho, tomó la botella y la dejó al alcance de mi mano, dándome a entender que a partir de ahí yo me encargaría de servirme. –¡Que puto mal servicio! –Grité, rellenando el vaso. Luego volteé hacia donde N, que me miraba con un ligero asco, y le señalé la botella. –¿Quieres?

–No… gracias. Si prohibí el licor en el castillo fue porque considero que se mezcla mal con los negocios, y esto se podría ver como tal. –Restándole importancia, levanté ambos hombros y coloqué la botella de nuevo en la mesa. Y, como era el protocolo, antes de hablar de nada relacionado a Ion, decidí sacar otro cigarro de mi chamarra y colocarlo en mi boca, usando mi antiguo encendedor de Darumaka para encenderlo. –Supongo que no me llamaste aquí para hablar de tu actitud los últimos meses y el cómo has puesto en mi contra a casi la mitad de los agentes de la organización, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

–Lo estás. –Respondí, expulsando el humo de mis pulmones. –Ya hemos discutido mucho sobre tus frágiles medias contra los actos anti-Pokémon, así que prefiero no perder más tiempo con ese tema. No, lo que quiero hablar es sobre mi equipo.

–¿Tu equipo? ¿Qué con ellos? Pensaba que eso era lo único que no te molestaba de la organización… Aunque bueno, también escuché sobre lo que le hiciste hoy a Serena. ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso?

–¡Déjala a ella fuera de esto! Lo que hice estuvo mal, lo sé, y no creas que no me odio por haber actuado de esa forma. Es solo que la presión… Es de eso mismo de lo que quería hablarte, necesito otro miembro para mi equipo. Desde que murió Joseph y me hicieron líder, el equipo de elite X no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, y hay misiones donde empieza a hacer falta alguien más que sirva de apoyo; sobre todo ahora que los del Comité nos están usando para las de rango más alto.

–Me parece justo… –Respondió N, tras considerarlo un momento. –Si me llamaste aquí es porque tienes a alguien en mente, ¿no es así? –Asentí de inmediato, apagando el cigarro. –¿Y quién sería?

–Courtney, la chica de la cual tomamos custodia en Hoenn… –N me miró en silencio por un tiempo antes de comenzar a reír nerviosamente.

–Ja, ja, ja… Por un momento pensé que finalmente te habías vuelto loco. –Éste fingió limpiarse una lágrima, mientras se levantaba del banco. –Ya hablando en serio, ¿a quién quieres que añada a tu equipo? –Tras lanzarle una mirada de desdén, volteé hacia la barra y rellené el vaso de cristal con más licor.

–Te lo acabo de decir… –Murmuré, consumiendo de un trago el contenido del vasito.

–Ash… Estás hablando de una persona con claros problemas de personalidad. No dudaría que si llamáramos a un psicólogo… –Al escucharlo decir eso, de mi mano emanó una violenta carga de aura que despedazó el vaso de vidrio.

–Tengo mis razones, N. Solo has lo que te pedí, dile a los del Comité que tomaré custodia de ella y que la añadiré a mi equipo. Si saben lo que les conviene, no se opondrán a ello. –Y tras declarar demandantemente, miré una vez más al sujeto de largo pelo verde, que retrocedió instintivamente ante mi mirada.

–Lo que digas, Ash. Solo espero que no te estés equivocando… otra vez. –Gruñendo, saqué otro cigarro de mi chamarra y lo coloqué en mi boca. Observando como se retiraba el líder de Ion, me permití sonreír por primera vez varias horas. "Te lo dije, te dije que podría convencerlos… Ahora es cuando el poder de Ion comenzará a caer lentamente en mis manos"; pensé, mientras en el fondo de mi ser, una tétrica voz reía satisfecha. –Cantinero, creo que la botella se acabó. –El hombre volteó hacia mí, así que levanté la botella en mi mano, vacía.

Sin tan siquiera atreverse a decir nada, el sujeto tomó el pedazo de vidrio sin valor y lo reemplazo por otro completamente lleno. Satisfecho, abrí la segunda botella y serví el preciado líquido en un nuevo vaso de cristal. Mientras que yo tomaba el primer trago del nuevo licor, el cantinero se estaba encargando de limpiar los pedazos restantes del anterior vaso de cristal. "Eso, tú limítate a hacer tu trabajo… Pronto no serás el único en entender que nadie debe oponerse a mis deseos". Tomando el encendedor, prendí el quinto cigarro de la noche y comencé a fumarlo. Y mientras vislumbraba como el humo de disipaba, comencé a recordar todo lo acontecido durante ese día.

 _–Lo siento, agente Ash. Mi colega ya lo confirmó. Usted padece de un fuerte caso de Trastorno Disociativo de Personalidad… –La cabeza me dolía, no tenía ganas de escuchar las estupideces que la enfermera tenía que decir. Desde temprano en la mañana había sido citado por ella, y desde entonces ya sospechaba que se debía a que tenía noticias sobre el diagnostico de su compañero, el psicólogo, respecto a mi estado mental. Y no es que no me esperara tal veredicto, pero hubiera preferido no escucharlo tan temprano en la mañana. –En circunstancias como esta, donde la salud mental del agente es inestable, lo mejor es mantener la información lo más confidencial posible. Dicho esto, yo creo que debería decirle al Comité…_

 _–¡No! –La enfermera se sobresaltó, dejando caer las hojas donde se encontraba escrito mi diagnostico psiquiátrico; en una de las hojas pude leer las siglas TDP moderado. "Al menos no estoy tan loco, ja, ja…"; reí mentalmente._

 _–Pero agente Ash, esto podría no solo ponerlo en peligro a usted, también a sus compañeros. Creo que lo mejor sería que se le fuera revocado el puesto de líder de equipo en lo que realizo un diagnóstico más amplio. Aún no sabemos que tan fragmentada está su personalidad, ni cuantas…_

 _–Dije no. –Insistí, levantándome de la camilla en la que antes me había sentado._

 _–Pero…_

 _–No quiero peros. –Demandé, dejando que un poco de mi energía fluyera a mi mano derecha. Una esfera negra apareció en esta, comenzando a fluctuar entre mis dedos; esto me causó un dolor que apenas y podía soportar._

 _–¡Agente Ash, usted sabe que no debería hacer uso de su aura después de lo que pasó en…! –La mujer se calló cuando se percató de que estaba apuntando el aura a su cabeza._

 _–Mi estado mental será nuestro secreto, enfermera Schnitzler. Que tan loco estoy realmente no es importante, muchas veces se necesita a un loco para cambiar el status quo que los cuerdos se niegan a abandonar. –La mujer, claramente impactada, observó como la esfera de aura desaparecía, permitiéndome respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad una vez superado el dolor._

 _–Locura no es el término que usaría, Ash. Es solo que…_

 _–No lo endulce. Está claro que tener una voz en mi cabeza distinta a la mía, y constantes ataques de ira, es de todo menos algo normal, y está bien. Al menos ahora compartimos objetivo, la voz y yo. –Aclarado eso, comencé a caminar hacia la salida; pero antes de salir completamente, me aseguré de que la mujer tuviera claras las cosas. –Enfermera Schnitzler, la próxima vez que insinué que le dirá nada a nadie sobre mi estado mental, no me limitaré a amenazarla con una Aura Esfera…_

 _Directamente me dirigí al comedor, donde los demás agentes estaban comenzando a reunirse para el desayuno. Aún era considerablemente temprano, así que la cantidad de gente en el lugar era significativamente menor a lo normal. Me acerqué al fondo del lugar, donde pude vislumbrar a Serena hablando con otra persona. Al principio pensé que sería su amiga la cocinera de Kalos, Miette, pero resultó ser Gary. Esto inevitablemente causó que sintiera como mi aura fluctuaba de manera errática._

 _No es que quisiera controlar a Serena, claro que no, nunca fui ese tipo de persona, y no comenzaría a serlo ahora, pero aun así ver a Gary causaba que la ira en mi interior hiciera ebullición. Y no solo es que nunca pude superar lo sucedido entre nosotros, ahora también había que considerar que me había resuelto a vengarme de todos aquellos que una vez me traicionaron. Y en mayor o menor medida, el castaño en su momento lo hizo. Una vez consideré perdonarlo, pero ya no, no después de haber perdido a Pikachu; ese día el mundo me demostró que perdonar ya no podía ser una opción. "El mundo debe pagar por lo que me hizo…"._

 _Por eso ver a Serena con Gary me molestaba tanto, porque sentía que ella se estaba poniendo del lado de aquellos que me dieron la espalda. Primero fue Lillie, luego él, ¿quién más sería? ¿Mi madre? Esa idea me incomodaba, y ya se lo había hecho saber, pero Serena nunca aceptó mis quejas. "Te molestaste con él por una razón estúpida e inmadura, tú eres quien debería considerar las cosas…"; aún recuerdo cuanto me molestó escucharla decirme eso. Desde entonces decidí ser más sutil con mis reclamos, pero nada funcionó._

 _Y para empeorar las cosas, desde que comencé a enfocarme cada vez más en mi objetivo, sentí que la distancia entre ambos cada vez se fue haciendo más grande. Con el tiempo, creo haber descifrado que Serena trata tan seguido con Gary solo para molestarme, para retarme; su aura me lo dice. Podría determinar sus sentimientos con mayor exactitud, de no ser porque desde lo sucedido con Necrozma, mi aura ha estado muy inestable. Usarla me agota más rápidamente de lo normal, y me cuesta leer y detectar otras auras. Aunque, por otro lado, mis ataques de energía aural ahora son muchísimo más poderosos; fue una cosa por otra, podría decirse._

 _Llegué donde ambos, abracé a Serena con un casto abrazo y saludé a Gary con un seco movimiento de cabeza; odiaba hacerlo, pero había acordado con Serena ser lo más cordial posible. Los demás no tardaron en llegar, y como era de esperarse, Dawn fue la primera en tomar el lugar al lado del castaño; que pareciera haber algo entre ellos, era lo que evitaba que los celos se apoderaran de mí. Sawyer y May estaban discutiendo algo relacionado con la última misión, así que estos se sentaron en un área un tanto apartada de la misma mesa. Los últimos en llegar fueron Alain y Mairin, los nuevos miembros del equipo de Trevor._

 _Dado que Brock y su equipo se hallaban trabajando en Alola, y Trevor, Tierno y Shauna se encontraban en entrenamiento, sus dos compañeros restantes habían decido unirse a nosotros por el tiempo que esto durara. En otra época ello me hubiera fastidiado, pero tras relacionarme un poco con el ex-Campeón de Kalos, terminé por llevarme bien con él. Él en verdad había cambiado mucho su actitud debido a la pelirroja de baja estatura, y eso era algo a considerar. Con el alto nivel de ambos, no sería de extrañar que Trevor pierda su puesto en poco tiempo. Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Alain sobre estrategias de combate, cuando lo que estaban dando en la televisión llamó mi atención._

 _–… Y ahí está señores, Hoenn oficialmente acaba de caer en la segunda crisis más grande de su historia luego de la Gran Crisis. Y no crean que eso no seguirá empeorando, con el estado en que se encuentra, no me sorprendería que terminen declarándola como una región fallida y la expulsen de la Organización de Regiones Unidas. ¿Y todo por qué? Por esos negligentes Pokémonistas y sus preciados Pokémon. Los legendarios son un peligro con el que ya ni los cazadores licenciados pueden lidiar, y que los Pokémonistas se entrometan solo hace peor las cosas… –Al parecer estaban trasmitiendo un popular programa de debates en mesa redonda, y quien hablaba era un reconocido hombre de la fracción anti-Pokémon de Kanto._

 _–Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shinomiya, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Qué esperan esos de Ion? ¿Qué toda la civilización humana como la conocemos caiga? Yo digo que deberíamos pararlos, un par de leyes donde se castigue el Pokémonismo y sus raíces debería bastar. –Añadió otro de los hombres, uno que representaba a Johto._

 _–¡Pido pena de muerte a los que defiendan a esas bestias asesina hombres, los Pokémon! –Demandó un tercero, aquel que representaba a Kalos. Todos los presentes vitorearon, exigiendo que se tomaran más medidas en contra de nosotros y los Pokémon. Ahí vi mi oportunidad de actuar una vez más._

 _–Lo he dicho mil veces… ¿Es que acaso N y el Comité no lo ven? Sus métodos no han funcionado en lo más mínimo para detener las cacerías Pokémon y los actos anti-Pokémon, todo lo contrario, las cosas solo han empeorado. –El secreto de mi plan estaba en tener la mayor cantidad de audiencia, y para esa hora el comedor ya estaba lleno. –¿Lo ven? Eso es lo que piensa el mundo de los Pokémon y de nosotros… Creo que es hora de que Ion comience a usar la fuerza, es hora de comenzar a dar castigos ejemplares a aquellos entrenadores amorales que abundan hoy en día. También tenemos que silenciar a sujetos como esos que se desviven hablando mal de nosotros. Yo digo que es hora de retomar viejas costumbres, volvamos a confiscar Pokémon a todo aquel que lo merezca, hagamos lo que el Team Plasma no pudo hacer bien por culpa de Ghetsis. Cambiemos este mundo a la fuerza, empezando por liberar a los Pokémon de las manos opresoras de los terribles entrenadores de hoy en día._

 _Antes de poder percatarme, el salón entero se llenó de gritos, todos los presentes apoyaban mi idea, mi plan. Sonriendo, miré hacia mis compañeros de mesa, algunos parecían querer ignorar lo que decía, otros, como Serena, estaban parcialmente de mi parte, y luego estaban aquellos como Alain, Sawyer y May, que me habían apoyado desde que comencé a hablar sobre mi ideología._

 _El tiempo pasó y la gente comenzó a abandonar el comedor, y con ello el lugar volvió a quedar desolado. Serena estaba por salir junto con Mairin y Alain, cuando le indiqué que esperara. Ella, un tanto extrañada, les dijo a estos que siguieran sin ella y se quedó sentada en la mesa. Mirando alrededor, pude determinar que finalmente estábamos completamente solos, así que me di el lujo de comenzar a hablar._

 _–¿Qué te pareció mi discurso improvisado? Creo que salió bien… Dentro de poco N ya no será visto como el líder moral de Ion, y con ello solo tendré que dar el golpe final. –Sonriendo, froté mis manos, emocionado por el venir de los días._

 _–Ash… –Serena, por otro lado, no parecía muy convencida. –No estoy segura de esto. N es un buen líder, y pienso que por ahora Ion está haciendo las cosas lo mejor que puede. –Eso mató mi sonrisa._

 _–¿Acaso te estás escuchando? N no ha hecho nada por cambiar las cosas, tampoco Ion. Lo que vimos ahora es la prueba. Es momento de empezar a emplear la fuerza, solo con el poder podemos controlar._

 _–Odio que hables del control de esa forma. –Se quejó ella. –Es como si quisieras que todos se postren a tus pies. –"Tal vez es un poco de eso"; negué con la cabeza, pero asentí con la mente._

 _–Me estás malentendiendo. Mi objetivo es un mundo mejor. Es solo que ya no hay forma pacífica de conseguir eso._

 _–Puede ser… –Respondió ella, suspirando. –¿Pero que hay con eso del Team Plasma? ¿En serio quieres repetir sus errores?_

 _–El único error del Team Plasma fue tener a Ghetsis como líder. –Sentencié, frunciendo el ceño. –Recuerda lo que pasó con tu Haxorus. De no ser porque lo tomamos, él seguiría siendo maltratado y sería usado para maltratar. Pienso que lo justo es darle la misma oportunidad a todos los Pokémon que están en manos de un entrenador amoral. –Y como era de esperase, el as bajo mi manga tuvo efecto. Hablarle a Serena de su tipo Dragón siempre ha sido la forma perfecta de mostrarle mi visión._

 _–Está bien, puede que tengas razón. –Aceptó ella, suspirando. Eso me devolvió la sonrisa. –Por cierto, me di cuenta de cómo nos observabas ahora, a Gary y a mí. –Y entonces la volví a perder. –¿Qué acaso después de seis meses aún te niegas a aceptar que no puedes seguir así por siempre?_

 _–¿Me estás traicionando? –Esa repentina pregunta causó que Serena quedara descolocada. Probablemente ese no fuera el mejor momento para tratar el tema, pero luego de haber recibido la noticia de mi enfermedad mental, sentía que debía hacerlo. –Sabes lo que pasó con Lillie, con Gary, con mi madre y con muchos más… ¿Qué me asegura que no harás como ellos y terminarás dándome la espalda?_

 _Llevaba meses con ello en mente, empezó poco después de que volvimos de Alola. Entonces comencé a aceptar las ideas de la voz y permití que me guiara hacia nuestro objetivo. Esos días me di cuenta que mi aura ya no era la de antes, ahora estaba corrompida, dañada y sucia, y eso estaba afectando enormemente en mi actitud. De a poco el estrés y el malhumor comenzaron a hacer que me alejara de la gente aún más que antes, y eso incluía a Serena y mis compañeros. Recaí en la bebida y comencé a fumar para calmar a mi inestable aura, y eso afectó mucho mi relación con Serena. Comenzamos a discutir y cada vez nos veíamos menos. Y entonces comencé a tener miedo, miedo de perderla, miedo de alejarla de mí. Me volví paranoico._

 _–Ash, he estado a tu lado desde que nos reencontramos, ¿acaso eso no prueba que jamás te haría algo como eso? –Sus palabras, por muy dulces que resultaron a mi oído, no calmaron mi espíritu ennegrecido, mi aura corrupta._

 _–Sí, sí lo hiciste… Cuando te uniste a Ion y me mentiste… –Señalé, remontándome a nuestro inesperado reencuentro, tras pasados varios meses, en el castillo de Ion._

 _–Ash, ya te lo he dicho múltiples veces; no podía decirte la verdad, no quería comprometer el puesto de Campeón que tanto te esforzarse por obtener. Tú tenías tu sueño, y yo estaba en busca del mío; como agente de Ion, una organización que está en contra de la Liga Pokémon, no podía comprometerte de esa forma. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –Sus suplicas, por muy sinceras que sonaban, me parecían carentes de peso. Ahora que no podía leer su aura con certeza, sentía que estaba ciego._

 _–¿Cómo sé que es real? ¿Cómo puedo saber que todo esto no es una mentira? ¿Qué me asegura que no eres una máscara más de las tantas que siempre me han rodeado? ¿Cómo saber si todo esto no es una maldita ilusión que debo destruir con mis propias manos? Serena… ya no sé en que creer… Y eso me está matando por dentro. ¡Me está desquiciando! –Llevé mis manos a la cabeza, buscando evitar otro ataque de ira. Entonces sentí a Serena tomarme de las muñecas y decirme lo que ella creía que yo necesitaba escuchar; pero ella estaba equivocada._

 _–Ash, esto sucede porque te has alejado de todos, desconfías de todos, y ves enemigos en todos. Yo en verdad creo que eso hora de **perdonar** … –No sé cómo pasó, pero cuando me percaté, Serena estaba en el suelo, con su mejilla completamente roja, y yo estaba de pie frente a ella. La culpa me cayó encima completamente al entender lo que hice. _

_–Yo… Serena… –Quería pedir perdón, pero verla esquivar mi mirada, verla temerme, fue lo que bastó para silenciarme. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero fui empujado bruscamente. Entre Serena y yo se hallaba una chica mediana, de pelo castaño corto hasta los hombros, cubierto por una boina verde, vestida con un sweater gris de lana y una falda corta de color rosado, en sus pies llevaba unas botas de alpinismo de color caqui. Era la chica que ingresó hace varios meses proveniente de Galar, Shīru Shield._

 _–Hey, grandísimo estúpido, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –La chica miró de reojo a Serena, y tras ver su rostro, me golpeó a mí en la cara. Instintivamente llevé un dedo a mi labio inferior y, tras rozarlo, lo miré; tenía sangre. –En Galar, a los hombres que golpean a una mujer les pateamos los testículos hasta que sangren. Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo, será mejor que te alejes de inmediato, inmundo Grumpig._

 _Incapaz de actuar, y completamente avergonzado, di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme de las dos chicas. Al salir del comedor, vi como Shield le gritaba algo a Serena mientras le ofrecía de beber de una cantimplora; que, por lo que sé de la Galariana, probablemente esté cargada de Bourbon. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi habitación, maldiciendo y golpeando todo lo que se encontrara en frente mío. "Por mucho que temí alejarla, terminé cediendo a mis impulsos y la golpeé", pensé con amargura. Ese no fue el primer ataque de ira que tuve, pero sí el peor._

 _–«Meses rehabilitando tu cuerpo, y nuestra aura aún no se recupera del todo…» –Me detuve en seco. Miré en todas direcciones, pero estaba solo. "¿Por qué insistes en volver? Prometiste dejarme tranquilo si aceptaba tu parte del aura, pero aquí estás, hablándome a través de ella otra vez"; esa no era la primera vez en los últimos meses que tenía una conversación como esa, pero sí la primera en la que la conversación era a través del aura. –«Nuestro objetivo solo será alcanzado con mi ayuda, ya te lo dije, pero siempre te haces el sordo… Además, sigues dejando que esa chica se entrometa…»._

 _–¡No metas a Serena! –Grité, incapaz de controlarme. Esa tampoco era la primera vez que la voz se quejaba de como Serena suprimía mi poder, y por eso mismo estaba cansado de escucharlo._

 _–«Estás inestable… Estamos inestables… Nuestra mente está mal, y eso afecta al aura…» –"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero eso ahora no me importa! Estoy cansado de actuar como lo hago, quiero volver a estar estable, no quiero que lo que pasó hoy se repita", pensé, casi suplicante a pesar de mi malhumor._

 ** _–«_** _Tal vez tenga la solución, pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para conseguir tu objetivo? ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías por el control? **»** –"Ya te acepté como parte de mí, creo que eso es prueba suficiente de que tan lejos llegaría por lo que quiero…". – **«** Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer…»._

 _Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero me detuve justo antes de hacerlo, porque ya sabía la respuesta. La idea había rondado en mi subconsciente desde antes, como un Ninjask sobrevolando a su presa. ¿Por qué la consideraba a ella? Una parte de mí quería creer que por su experiencia, otra que porque en ella me vería reflejado, pero sabía que en el fondo era porque la voz lo deseaba. Ya antes la voz había mostrado interés en el aura de Courtney, y ahora me estaba manipulando para así poder usarla. Lo sabía, pero no quería hacer nada para evitarlo. Con ello en mente, le dije a N que me viera en el bar de Opelucid al que suelo ir, y partí para allá de inmediato._

Apenas consciente de lo que hacía, tomé la Pokéball de Charizard y lo liberé frente a mí. Le indiqué con la mente que deseaba y éste me permitió treparme en su lomo, donde caí dormido por el exceso de alcohol. Cuando desperté, para mi sorpresa, me encontraba ubicado en la cama de mi cuarto. Miré para todo lado y no noté nada fuera de lo particular, o al menos así fue a primera vista. Lo que antes había desordenado, ahora estaba en su lugar; Serena había corregido las consecuencias de mi ira. Sabía que era ella, porque ambos compartimos habitación, y nadie más tiene acceso a esta.

Aún tras ello, esperaba encontrarme solo. En las últimas semanas no ha sido raro que ella decida pasar la noche con May y Dawn, después de una de nuestras tantas discusiones, así que no sería raro que eso hubiera ocurrido después de lo sucedido en la tarde. Pero estaba equivocado una vez más, porque, entre las sabanas, estaba el cuerpo de la chica. Verla ahí, cubierta hasta la cabeza, me hizo sentir más culpable que nunca. Viéndome tentado por el momento, quité suavemente el pedazo de tela de su cara, para entonces encontrarme con su bello rostro, apenas acariciado por la luz del corredor que se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta. Pero, para mi desgracia, el morete que dejé en su mejilla también era visible.

Apenado y asqueado de mí mismo, me quité la sabana de encima y salí de la habitación, dejando atrás una nota que rezaba cuan mal me sentía por haberle hecho eso. Caminé sin rumbo por varios minutos, hasta que pude determinar, gracias a uno de los relojes de la estructura medieval, que ya estaba comenzando a amanecer; dado que el castillo está bajo tierra, es imposible de otra forma. Entonces supe que debía hacer… Esperando que la chica de poca cordura supiera como controlar mis ataques de psicosis e ira, comencé a caminar hasta las celdas. Tras expresarle mis intenciones al guardia, éste me llevó frente a una celda hecha de cristal reforzado, con el fondo forrado en un material esponjoso. En ella estaba la chica, que se miraba las manos aburrida.

–Loca, tienes visitas. –Courtney gruñó ante lo dicho por el guardia, y yo en el fondo sentí como mi aura fluctuaba hacia él con intensiones asesinas. La pelirosa, emperezada, se puso en pie y se acercó a la zona donde yo estaba; al verme, una sonrisa extasiada ser formó en su rostro. Corriendo hacia la ventanilla, la chica colocó sus manos en el cristal y lo besó, dejando una marca de saliva. Yo la miré un poco asqueado, comenzando a dudar de si hacía lo correcto al unirla a mi grupo. La chica sonrió, pero ahora con suficiencia, acercándose a la parte del cristal que permitía el paso de sonido.

–Je, je, je. Parece ser que tenía razón. ¿Así que dime, para que me necesitas, Ash…?

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Una Nave hacia el Poder._


	68. Una Nave hacia el Poder

**Una Nave hacia el Poder**

* * *

"Quien convenza a los demás de que su mensaje es el correcto, solo estará a un paso de controlar sus voluntades"; esa es la frase en la que he estado fundamentando los cimientos de mi plan. Sin ella, probablemente nunca habría reconocido al control como el verdadero camino para intentar cambiar a la corrompida sociedad actual del Mundo Pokémon. Y esta frase tiene una particularidad interesante, y es que dice: "Quien convenza a los demás de que su mensaje es el correcto…". Por lo tanto, no implica que el mensaje deba ser el correcto, solo es necesario convencer a los demás de que lo es.

Todo lo que "los demás" crean podría estar basado en una mentira, pero eso no importa; lo que importa es el fin, no el medio para alcanzarlo. Es por eso que no importaba que pudiera estarme equivocando al permitir que Courtney se uniera al equipo de elite X, lo que necesitaba era que mis compañeros lo aceptaran. Si algo sale mal… pues solo es cuestión de buscar al culpable en otra parte. Yo podría hacer eso sin problemas. Pero hay algo que al parecer había dejado del lado al llegar a esa conclusión; mis compañeros no son tan fáciles de manipular como desearía…

–¿Ash, que hace ella aquí? –Esa no era la bienvenida que deseaba, pero tampoco es que me extrañara. La pelirosa usó a su Pokémon para torturar a todos los que se encontraban ahí, así que esperar que la recibieran de brazos abiertos había sido ingenuo de mi parte. Lo que no esperaba es que Serena fuera la primera en ponerse en mi contra.

–Sé que ahora no parece lo más sensato de mi parte, pero al equipo le está haciendo falta alguien y… –Antes de poder continuar, Serena se me adelantó. Los demás, dígase May, Dawn y Sawyer, simplemente estaban observando en silencio la discusión, renuentes a tomar parte de ésta de momento.

–¿Y por qué ella? ¿Es que acaso Ion no tiene mejores agentes independientes a los que anexar? –Su pregunta era retórica, era obvio que sí los tenía. –Te doy un solo ejemplo; Shīru. –Al escuchar ese nombre, llevé instintivamente mi mano a mi boca. –La agente Shield fue independiente hasta hace una semana, que Brock envió la solicitud de anexión a su equipo. Claro, ahora es muy tarde como para cambiar eso, solo falta que el equipo de elite A regresé de su renegociación con la Fundación Aether y ella se les unirá. Pero eso no cambia las cosas… Hace una semana ella era una opción, y no sé te pasó por la cabeza preguntar por ella. ¿Y ahora decides que la mejor opción es una psicópata que tiene pasado con nosotros? –Ella tenía razón, así que no valía la pena refutar.

–Hmm… Serena, ¿verdad? –Mi novia miró por sobre mi hombro, justo donde se hallaba la razón de dicha discusión. Me sentía tentado a callar a Courtney, temiendo que empeora las cosas. Pero hacerlo no serviría de nada; tal vez si ella demostraba tener un poco de autocontrol o haber mejorado tras lo ocurrido en Hoenn, eso serviría para convencer a Serena. Courtney tendría que defenderse a sí misma, no había de otra.

–Si tienes algo que decir, dilo… –La fría afirmación de Serena hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Claro, Serena había demostrado no ser una chica frágil en varias ocasiones, pero tras los últimos meses, con mi cambio de actitud, ella también se vio endurecida. Si fue algo para bien o para mal, la verdad no lo sé. Lo que en verdad me molesta de esta nueva rigidez suya, es cuanto la ha llevado a ponerse en mi contra. Temer que me abandone me pone paranoico, y ella solo me da cada vez más razones para dudar; eso no es bueno para nuestra relación.

–Hey, eres más ruda de lo que recuerdo. Je, je. Supongo que ya no va a ser tan fácil hacerte chillar como cuando mi Alakazam te torturó, ¿no es así? –Mentalmente maldije hasta lo más divino. Courtney no duró un solo segundo sin decir algo que podía darle peor imagen de la que ya poseía. Como era de esperarse, Serena no fue la única en hacer mala cara al escucharla. Pero la única que se atrevió a decir algo fue la pelimiel, que me miró a la cara, con claro desagrado, y escupió como veneno sus palabras.

–¿Acaso te volviste loco? –Loco… Esa palabra últimamente no ha hecho nada bueno por mí. Escucharla hace que mi aura fluctúe salvajemente, y mi deseo de silenciar para siempre a aquel que la pronuncie apenas es contenible. Así que eso pasó; la diferencia es que una vez mis ojos enardecidos se posaron en la mejilla de Serena, toda la ira se esfumó. No podía cometer ese error dos veces; yo no me lo perdonaría, y seguro que Serena tampoco. Nuestra relación está en la cuerda floja, así que no puedo darme el lujo de volver a perder el control.

–¿Sabes?, tal vez sí… Pero eso no cambia que soy el líder y decido quien entra o sale del equipo. Miren, no quiero problemas entre nosotros. Sé que esta no parece ser una buena idea, pero confíen en mí; creo que me lo he ganado. –Quise ser lo más firme posible para finalizar de una vez la conversación, pero las últimas palabras terminaron sonando más a suplica que otra cosa. Por suerte, Serena decidió no discutir más, así que con un profundo suspiro se hizo a un lado, cediendo ante un capricho de mi parte por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

–Puede que sí sea así, pero estos días has perdido bastantes puntos… –Pero ella no era la única que estaba en contra. May, que en vista de que Serena ya no discutiría tomó su lugar, se acercó a mí y señaló descritamente a la pelimiel. Estaba claro que hacía alusión a lo ocurrido el día anterior en el comedor; de todas formas, Shield se encargó de que la mayor cantidad de gente se enterara.

–¡Hey, también te recuerdo a ti! Fuiste la primera en llorar, si mal no recuerdo. –La situación definitivamente no estaba saliendo como yo quería. Courtney me hizo a un lado, dejándome frente a mi novia, y encaró a May, que fisiológicamente era imposible que frunciera más el ceño.

–¿Sabes?, no entiendo por qué aceptaste venir con nosotros. No parece que quieras hacer más que hacer sufrir a los demás. Trabajar para Ion no te ayudará a cumplir tus sádicos deseos. –Sentenció la castaña, dando otro paso al frente. La pelirosa sonrió, señalándose con su dedo índice.

–Yo soy una persona simple. Me gusta hacer la vida divertida, eso es todo. –Courtney entonces puso cara de tristeza y comenzó a dramatizar que estaba encerrada. –De nada me sirve quedarme en esa celda, ahí no puedo analizar a las personas, ahí no puedo luchar, y, en definitiva, ahí no puedo divertirme. Además, su líder me cae bien… –Supuse que diría algo como; "es como yo". Por suerte ésta se contuvo. –Hicimos buen equipo cuando peleamos contra Groudon, fue divertido, también pude analizarlos a todos ustedes un poco más. Así que prefiero unírmeles que quedarme encerrada en la celda. ¿Qué te parece? Prometo portarme bien y serles de ayuda.

A decir verdad, su "discurso" salió mejor de lo que esperaba para ese punto. Un poco rimbombante e infantil, pero pretender otra cosa habría sido tan ingenuo como esperar un buen recibimiento por parte de mis compañeros hacia la chica. May miró por un momento a Courtney sin decir nada, para luego mirarme a mí…

–Está bien, aceptaré que ella se nos una, pero ante la más mínima señal de que nos traicionará haré que mis Pokémon la ataquen. –Dawn y Sawyer no tardaron en apoyar la noción de May, y no hacía falta que Serena también lo hiciera; así que al final todo salió como debía. Viendo que finalmente había sido aceptada en el grupo, Courtney sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Bien, me alegra ver que pudimos llegar a un acuerdo… –Murmuré, haciendo a un lado a la pelirosa para recuperar mi lugar. Tosiendo un poco para recuperar el ambiente original y la atención de mis compañeros, procedí a hacer oficial la inclusión. –Entonces a partir de ahora Courtney… ¿cómo era? –Pregunté volteando hacia la chica.

–Kagari.

–A partir de ahora, Courtney Kagari será una agente más del equipo de elite X. Ante la aprobación del líder N, su custodia pasara a manos nuestras, por lo que es nuestra responsabilidad asegurarnos que cumpla con las normas de Ion. Dicho eso, yo me haré cargo de eso, simplemente quiero que se encarguen de recordarle su lugar en caso de que muestre conductas inapropiadas.

–Eso haremos, no lo dudes. –Miré a Dawn, que estaba enfocada en la chica pelirosa; aparentemente nadie del equipo estaba mínimamente satisfecho con la anexión de Courtney, pero con suerte cambiarían de opinión con el paso del tiempo.

–Gracias por aclararlo, Dawn… Okay, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles. Tenemos reunión de agentes de elite en menos de media hora, así que deberíamos dirigirnos de una vez al anfiteatro. Es probable que nos asignen nuestra siguiente misión, así que necesito que estén atentos a los detalles, sobre todo si involucra al Burning Starship.

Regresando a la normalidad, todos aceptaron en silencio mis palabras; las palabras de su líder. El control empieza por aquellos a los que tenemos cerca, y conforme se va avanzando, éste se extiende a "los demás". Tal vez yo no fuera el líder perfecto, pero hasta ahora me había equivocado muy poco. Después de lo ocurrido con Pikachu, entendí que el poder es relativo. Siempre va a ver alguien más fuerte, así que hay que estar preparado para cualquier escenario. Lo ocurrido con el roedor fue mi error; me confié, fui a la dimensión de la Unidad Ultra poco preparado y, por ello, tenía nulo conocimiento del entorno y del enemigo. De haber tendido el mismo control que tuve durante el combate contra Kyogre, Pikachu no habría muerto. Así que entender eso me obligó a mejorar.

Pensar en cada misión como en un combate Pokémon me sirvió en demasía, pues solo tenía que aplicar lo que ya sabía al campo de batalla. Cada enemigo debe ser visto como un Pokémon, y cada aliado como parte de mi equipo Pokémon. Eso fue lo que me ayudó a comprender mejor lo que antes ignoraba; como aceptar cuando es mejor retirarse o cuando se debe aprovechar una ventaja. Fue por eso que decidí comprender lo mejor posible a cada enemigo al que nos enfrentáramos. Y de entre ellos, el más importante fue, y es, Burning Starship.

Que sea una organización fantasma hace que resulte especialmente difícil lidiar con ellos, pero casi como si el paralelismo aplicara, imaginarlos como si fueran de dicho tipo probó ser efectivo. El tipo Fantasma es bastante peculiar, pues es el único que es inmune a dos tipos, aquellos que se caracterizan por ser más físicos. Tratar con Burning Starship de la misma forma que al Team Geyser resultó ser inútil; con ellos, emplear la fuerza no serviría de nada. Infíltralos también fue una opción que descartamos casi de inmediato. Que no supiéramos casi nada de ellos hacía todo más complejo, pero no por eso yo aceptaría la derrota.

El equipo de Elite X, con el paso del tiempo, probó ser el mejor lidiando con ellos. Descubrimos el patrón detrás de sus ataques, y por lo tanto aprendimos a prever sus movimientos. Lo más importante es que ellos nunca atacan solos, siempre suelen usar los ataques de otros grupos anti-Pokémon para enmascarar sus actos. Solo atacan zonas aisladas y solo se enfocan en Pokémon considerados poderosos. Sean Legendarios, Singulares o Pokémon con una capacidad de ataque o defensa excepcionales, allí estarán ellos para cazarlos. Lastimosamente solo hemos podido detectar el modus operandi del eslabón más bajo; los miembros de mayor nivel bien podrían considerarse Fantasma/Siniestro, ya que dar con ellos es una tarea casi imposible.

Los subordinados del Burning Starship poseen una fidelidad enervante a la organización, son capaces de hacer lo que sea para no comprometer a sus superiores. Las pastillas de la muerte son solo uno de sus medios, otros han usado Electrode y Koffing para realizar ataques suicidas, y los más extremos se han llevado consigo poblados enteros. Está claro que quieren ocultar sus pasos, y sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, tiene que ser algo muy grande. Aún estaba ensimismado, pensando en lo que sabía de Burning Starship, cuando sentí un pequeño toqué en mi hombre. Al mirar, noté que era Courtney, que me estaba señalando la puerta del anfiteatro.

Volteé hacia a los demás. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que Serena también estaba a mi lado; ella también parecida perdida en sus pensamientos. "Tendré que hablar con ella más tarde", razoné. Dawn, May y Sawyer venían un poco más atrás. Estos, al percatarse que ya habíamos llegado, dejaron de hablar, pero claramente escuché al peliverde decir: "Aun no entiendo como Ash convenció a N de eso…". No era difícil comprender que se refería a la inclusión de Courtney al grupo. Sin necesidad de mediar palabra, abrí la puerta y les indiqué que entraran. Una vez todos lo hicieron, decidí seguirlos.

El lugar estaba más lleno que la última vez que estuve ahí, y no era de extrañar, pues últimamente cada vez más antiguos entrenadores profesionales deciden escapar de la cruel legislación de la Liga Pokémon. Con los entrenadores amorales al alza y sus prácticas desagradables, a aquellos que realmente aprecian a los Pokémon no les queda de otra que buscar una alternativa. Y luchar por los Pokémon resulta ser una alternativa bastante tentadora para ellos. N apenas estaba comenzando la presentación, así que sin prisa me hice campo entre las filas de asientos hasta que llegué a donde estaban mis compañeros. Al final de la fila, había un campo reservado para mí entre Serena y Courtney; ésta última aislada de los demás. Sin prestarle atención a esto, me senté y comencé a prestar a atención a lo que el líder de Ion decía.

–Buenos días, agentes de elite de Ion. Hoy los convoqué a esta reunión de rutina para hacerles saber varios datos de valor referentes a sus posibles próximas misiones. También les expondré lo que hemos reunido sobre la Burning Starship, actual enemigo número uno de Ion. Y, por último, nombraré a los equipos encargados de las próximas misiones de alto rango. –Tras la introducción de N, éste recibió un respetuoso silencio como respuesta.

–¿Hey, que es todo eso del alto rango y Bornes Stargate? –Un tanto fastidiado, miré a la chica pelirosa, señalándole con el dedo que hiciera silencio.

–Es Burning Starship, y te lo explicaré más tarde, por ahora limítate a poner atención. –La chica asintió, mostrándose ligeramente ofendida.

–Debo empezar diciendo que lamentablemente perdimos a Kalos. Desde que su último Campeón dimitió, Diantha, la entrenadora de mayor nivel de la Elite Four, tomó el puesto temporalmente. Nosotros poseíamos buena relación con ella, lo que nos permitió mantener una influencia estable en la región. Pero la semana pasada el nuevo Campeón finalmente fue coronado tras vencer en la Conferencia Anistar, y como muchos sabrán, éste es el fundador y presidente de Flare Co.; Lysandre Fleur-de-lis. Como un conocido partidario de la fracción anti-Pokémon de Kalos, Lysandre siempre ha expresado la necesidad de usar a los Pokémon como meros objetos al servicio de la humanidad. Así que, por ello, inmediatamente perdimos influencia en Kalos. Pero eso no fue todo; poco después de que Lysandre tomó el puesto de Campeón de Kalos, Diantha comenzó a ser investigada por tener relación con la corriente ideológica Pokémonista. La noche de ayer se determinó culpable y se le obligó a dimitir de su puesto como miembro de la Elite Four. Su paradero es desconocido, pero está claro que, con su caída, nuestra influencia en la región más influyente de todas las pertenecientes a la ORU ha desaparecido por completo…

–¿Qué tan malo es eso para ustedes? –Ante la insistencia de Courtney, no pude evitar bufar, exasperado.

–Mucho… Ahora haz el favor y cállate.

–Es tu culpa por decidir hacerla parte de nuestro equipo, ahora tendrás que soportarla. –Volteé a mi izquierda, donde Serena me observaba burlona.

–Tú también tendrás que hacerlo, así que deja de sonreír de esa forma. –Ella me sacó la lengua, aun sonriendo, y no pude evitar reír por ello. Sintiendo la anterior tensión desvanecerse completamente, tomé su mano disimuladamente, mientras volvía a prestar atención a la exposición.

–… Con relación a la Fundación Aether, a pesar de su cambio de administración, hemos logrado mantener nuestra alianza. El nuevo Presidente, Gladio Aether, quien ha reemplazado a su hermana, Lillie Aether, ha aceptado mejorar el acuerdo ya existente entre ambas organizaciones. Esto sé que extiende desde la mejora de la seguridad, hasta el intercambio de recursos, tanto de tecnología como Pokémon y humanos. Dada nuestra situación legal, contar con un aliado de tanto calibre es de gran ayuda, y por ello debemos agradecer a los equipos de elit por hacerlo posible. De no ser por su buen trabajo en Alola hace medio año, es probable que la relación no hubiera durado.

–¿Esos somos nosotros verdad? –Escuchar de lo ocurrido durante la misión en Alola no es algo que me agrade, y para empeorar mi humor, Courtney insistía con sus preguntas. –No parece que te agrade lo más mínimo lo que él dijo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con que necesites que los ayude?

–Courtney, ya te lo dije, te explicaré todo lo que pueda una vez termine la exposición. Por ahora déjame prestar atención, que esto es importante para mí. –La chica una vez más asintió, pero yo sabía que no podía confiar en que se mantuviera en silencio por mucho tiempo.

–… Para terminar con lo relacionado a la actualidad. La Asociación de la Liga Pokémon ha prohibido completamente el uso de cualquier tipo de catalizador de la Mega-evolución que no sea el mega-aro oficial de Silph Co.; lo mismo para los Cristales y las Pulseras Z. Ya antes habíamos sospechado que esto podría ocurrir, pero jamás en tan poco tiempo. Desde la última Reforma de Derechos Pokémon, está claro que el objetivo de los gobiernos locales e interregionales es privar de todo derecho a estas maravillosas creaturas. Es exactamente por eso mismo que Ion debe trabajar más duro que nunca para detener las barbaries que hoy en día sufren los Pokémon. Es nuestro trabajo…

–¡Me sorprende que seas capaz de decir eso, pero no de tomar decisiones definitivas al respecto! –Esta vez quien interrumpió fui yo; y no solo a mis compañeros, pues mi voz se escuchó fuerte y clara en todo el anfiteatro. Ese era el momento que estaba esperando, por ello necesitaba el silencio y la concentración. Ese sería un golpe más al liderato de N por mi parte.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende, Ash? ¿Es que no te bastaba con las constantes discusiones en privado que necesitaste hacerlo en público? –Atacó devuelta el peliverde, viéndome directamente. Dado que me había puesto en pie, y era el único en dicha posición, resaltaba bastante sobre los demás.

–Te lo dije ayer, ¿no es así? Ya me cansé de esas discusiones sin sentido, así que no te equivoques, no quiero comenzar un pleito en medio del anfiteatro. Lo único que yo quiero es que mis demás compañeros tengan la oportunidad de ver las cosas como son, ya que tú no me escuchas, tal vez ellos lo hagan. Tal vez ellos entiendan que lo que Ion está haciendo es una pérdida de tiempo, porque si no tomamos medidas drásticas, no habrá Pokémon que defender en un par de años. Debemos comenzar por decomisarlos a aquellos entrenadores amorales que…

–¡Basta ya, Ash! No es momento para tu desagradable propaganda extremista. No estoy dispuesto a tolerar más interrupciones de este tipo, así que, si no estás dispuesto a escuchar la exposición en silencio, entonces puedes marcharte a otra parte; aunque claro, eso sería una falta total como líder de equipo. –Estaba claro que N me subestimaba, probablemente porque no era capaz de sentir las auras que fluctuaban a mi alrededor cuando hablaba de lo que debía hacerse; puede que mi aura estuviera rota, dañada, pero no inservible, y gracias a ella sabía que mis discursos estaban calando en lo profundo de varios de los demás agentes de Ion. "Un poco más, y no podrás hablarme de esa forma nunca más, N".

–Como sea, gran líder, puede continuar. –Respondí sarcásticamente, volviendo a mi asiento. De fondo, noté que varios de los agentes me asentían, haciéndome saber que me apoyaban; eso confirmaba que al menos no me había equivocado con la lectura de auras. Al contrario que con ellos, por sus miradas, estaba claro que mis compañeros no aprobaban mi forma de manejar la situación; aunque, por otra parte, Courtney parecía entretenida con el espectáculo. "Eso es por lo que el líder Maxie luchaba", la escuché susurrarme.

–Gracias… Bueno, creo que con eso ya cubrimos todo lo referente a la actualidad, así que a continuación trataremos el tema de Burning Starship. Es poco lo que sabemos, así que seré breve. –En el fondo del anfiteatro se mostró una imagen, en ella salía un sujeto vistiendo el minimalista uniforme de los miembros de bajo rango de la organización fantasma. Esa era una de las fotos que mi equipo tomó cuando estábamos investigando a los agentes de Burning Starship involucrados en una cacería en Sinnoh.

–Hey, recuerdo que un sujeto, que estaba acompañado de tipos vestidos así, estuvo hablando con los líderes Maxie y Archie hace un tiempo. Si no me equivoco, fue él quien financió parte de nuestra investigación sobre Groudon y Kyogre, e incluso fue él quien nos informó que ustedes habían llegado a Hoenn para tratar de detenernos. –Escuchar tal información hizo que abriera los ojos hasta el límite, pues resultaba completamente inesperado.

–Luego me hablarás más a fondo de eso, ¿está bien? –Courtney asintió, sonriendo con malicia, haciéndome temer que la información no sería gratis.

–… La conspiración de los mega-aros, el incidente de la energía en Kalos, casos de pérdida de control en varios Pokémon, cacerías Pokémon de alto calibre. Todo estos tienen algo en común, y es que parecen estar relacionados con la actividad de Burning Starship, antes conocido simplemente como Burn Ship. Desconocemos su objetivo final, pero está claro que su deseo es eliminar a los Pokémon a como dé lugar. Por lo que sabemos, esta es una organización anti-Pokémon con muchos recursos, lo que la hace extremadamente peligrosa. Es posible que sus agentes estén infiltrados tanto en gobiernos como en la ALP; incluso llegaría tan lejos como para especular que tienen influencia en la Policía Internacional. El mayor problema con ellos es que tan bien ocultos se encuentran, lo que los hace casi imposible de rastrear. De no ser por los esfuerzos del equipo de elite X, es probable que aún no supiéramos nada de dicha organización. Ahora sabemos que la Burning Starship trabajó desde las sombras junto con Lusamine Aether para tomar control de un extraño Pokémon de otra dimensión, denominado Ultraente, llamado Necrozma, cuyo límite de poder es aún desconocido. También determinamos que es posible que exista conexión entre ellos y Silph Co., debido a que el agente Ash Ketchum identificó una Master Ball en su poder, la hipotética Poké Ball que nunca falla…

N no dejó de hablar por más de diez minutos, y no era para menos, la información referente a Burning Starship realmente es muy importante en este momento. Claro, por su expresión, estaba claro que no estaba a gusto aceptando que, de no haber sido por mi equipo, y yo mismo, Ion no tendría nada. Todo empezó poco después de que desperté del pequeño coma en el que estuve por el sobreuso de mi aura, una vez pude hablar con Gladio, le pedí que me diera muestras de sus Ente Balls. Como ya antes había notado, estaba claro que dichas extrañas Poké Balls eran un producto creado en conjunto entre Silph y Aether.

Le pedí al nuevo presidente de la Fundación Aether que envira las muestras a Inteligencia, y así lo hizo. Una vez en Unova, recibí los resultados obtenidos; nada concluyente, pero al menos estaba confirmada la relación de Silph con Burning Starship, ya que de lo contrario éstos no habrían poseído Poké Balls que ni siquiera estaban en el catálogo de la compañía líder en objetos relacionados a los Pokémon. Claro, se podía decir que Lusamine le entregó las Ente Ball a éstos, pero eso no explicaría la presencia de la Master Ball. Al principio no había podido identificarla, pero al ver la información que Ion poseía de Silph, di con la imagen del prototipo tomada por uno de nuestros investigadores.

Le cuestioné a Gladio sobre ello, pero él no sabía nada sobre la Master Ball, tampoco había nada en los archivos confidenciales de la Fundación. Dicho eso, la relación entre ambas organizaciones no ha podido ser del todo confirmada, pero en Ion es algo que ya se toma como un hecho, pues calza a la perfección con todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento. Además, tanto Silph Co. como Burning Starship, ambos comparten su claro deseo por explotar a los Pokémon como si fueran materia prima desechable. Incluso, es posible que Necrozma no fuera el primero en caer bajo las garras de la organización fantasma gracias la Poké Ball perfecta.

Sabiendo eso, comencé la persecución del paradero de Burning Starship, y poco a poco logré conseguir más y más información. Todo lo que pudiera relacionarse con ellos se lo entregué a Inteligencia, desde lo ocurrido en la Planta de Energía, con aquellos Pokémon que parecían controlados, hasta los planes de Lysandre. Las ligas de sangre y la mala imagen que obtuvieron los Pokémon, todo eso también parecía devenir de ellos. Pronto pudimos conectarlo con sucesos recientes, como la desaparición de varios investigadores importantes, todos relacionados con el transporte digital de las Poké Ball; Bill, Bebe y Cassius son los nombres que recuerdo ahora.

Con lo sucedido con Pikachu, sumado al empeoramiento de la imagen de los Pokémonistas, decidí que mi primer paso para corregir a este mundo podrido sería eliminar a Burning Starship, sin importar el cuesto. Sobre todo, porque de ser ciertas nuestras sospechas, la organización sombría puede tener muchísimo que ver con la degeneración del Mundo Pokémon; ellos pueden haber influenciado fuertemente el cambio para mal que tanto detesto.

Cabe decir que gracias al trabajo del equipo de elite X, mi imagen se elevó hasta las nubes, y el haber sido los únicos capaces de detener las cacerías de Burning Starship, causó que la gente comenzara a respetarnos; sobre todo a mí, el mejor entrenador de Ion. En general, eso nos colocó como el equipo de elite mejor clasificado, lo que hizo más fácil que mi mensaje llegara a los demás, pues estos ya estaban predispuestos a escucharme.

La presentación del líder terminó sin más inconvenientes. Después de presentar toda la información que poseemos de Burning Starship, N indicó a quienes se les encargarían las siguientes misiones de alto rango. Al equipo A, aquel dirigido por Brock y conocido por aún ser el mejor calificado a largo plazo, no se le otorgó ninguna misión debido a que sus miembros apenas estaban de regreso de su negociación con Gladio. Al equipo O, el de Trevor, Shauna, Tierno, Mairin y Alain, posiblemente el segundo mejor entrenador de Ion, se les pidió que investigaran unas extrañas desapariciones ocurridas en Kanto y Johto. Tras esto, tres misiones más, todas relacionadas con la actividad de Burning Starship, fueron asignadas al resto de equipos pertenecientes al top cinco de efectividad general.

Como era de esperarse, a nosotros nos encargaron una misión considerablemente complicada. Debemos viajar hasta Hoenn para buscar evidencia de actividad reciente de Burning Starship, además de realizar reconocimiento sobre la situación actual de la devastada región. Volver no será precisamente placentero, pero estoy seguro de que algo de ello valdrá la pena, mi corrompida aura me lo dice. "Tal vez incluso la influencia de la Burning Starship sea lo que dejó a Hoenn como está ahora, así que descubrirlo es solo un paso más para cambiar al mundo".

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Repercusión del Descontrol._


	69. Repercusión del Descontrol

**Repercusión del Descontrol**

* * *

–¡Yay! ¡Finalmente de regreso a casa! May, Sawyer, ustedes también son de Hoenn, ¿no creen que es genial volver? –Si alguna vez hubo una respuesta esa pregunta, ésta quedó en el aire.

A diferencia de Courtney, que parecía particularmente satisfecha con el regreso a su región natal, el resto no compartíamos su entusiasmo. Las razones podían variar dependiendo de a quien le peguntaras, pero al final todos podíamos coincidir en algo: Hoenn era dolorosa de ver. Incluso yo, que nunca tuve aprecio a ésta por lo que viví en ella durante mi viaje como un simple entrenador, no podía evitar sentir pena al presenciar como esta vez la región en verdad parecía haber tocado fondo. "¿Acaso mis hombros cargan algo de la culpa por lo ocurrido?"; me era imposible eliminar esa pregunta de mi cabeza.

Claro, yo pienso hacer al mundo pagar por el destino que me impuso, pero mis planes difieren mucho de una destrucción masiva como la que pasó en Hoenn. Obligar a la gente a cambiar, esa es la forma en que quiero hacerles pagar; quiero que pierdan tanto como yo perdí, empezando por sus Pokémon, quiero controlarlos para evitar que me sigan dañando a mí y al mundo en el que nací. Pero castigar a la gente y eliminarla por completo son términos distintos; una región entera no puede pagar por los pecados de su pueblo. Lo sucedido con Hoenn está en un extremo de la balanza al que espero nunca llegar...

Pasaron pocos días tras la presentación de N antes de que partiéramos hacia la región devastada; en ese tiempo, las cosas trascurrieron con relativa normalidad. Serena y yo pudimos "arreglar" el árbol torcido que es nuestra relación. Claro, un par de disculpas y un abrazo no puede cambiar las cosas; soy consciente de que ella no tolerará otro exabrupto como el que ocurrió en el comedor. Sí, la situación se calmó, pero las secuelas no pudieron ser evitadas…

Serena y yo nos habíamos distanciado durante los seis meses que transcurrieron desde lo sucedido en Alola, desde la muerte de mi mejor amigo. Yo me encerré en mi mente, decidí bloquear a todos para solo enfocarme en mis planes de control. Creer que mediante el control puedo arreglar algo es mi última esperanza; el remanente del sueño de un niño que solo quería demostrarle a su madre que sí valía para algo. Tan enfocado estuve que, a pesar de temer perderla, fui yo el primero en alejar a Serena. El problema es que saberlo y solucionarlo son cosas distintas.

No es que fuera ignorante al conflicto que se desenvolvía en mi interior, es solo que no quería prestarle atención. No quería fragmentarme, pues con ello vendrían los ataques de pánico y empezaría a dudar de mi propia personalidad. La voz, mi otro yo, en un principio había estado unido a mí sin problema alguno, pero el surgimiento de mi aura al parecer lo "despertó", lo separó de mí. Por lo que sí escuché de mi enfermedad por parte de la enfermera, sé que ésta es leve en comparación a la de otras personas con trastorno de personalidad múltiple, incluso podría confundirse con esquizofrenia; fue por eso tuvo que acudir al diagnóstico de su amigo el psicólogo.

Según su opinión, mi segunda personalidad es todo lo fuerte que yo no fui por años, todo lo vengativo y todo lo rencoroso. Lo curioso es que su conexión directa con mi aura es innegable. La voz siempre fue mi aura, lo que implica que mi yo aural y mi yo mental nos separamos. Mi yo mental siempre he sido yo mismo, pero mi segunda personalidad, nacida del dolor, se amalgamó con mi aura por ser una representación del poder dentro de mí. Yo, racional; la voz, poder y anhelo. Como mi mente y mi aura antes de lo ocurrido con Necrozma…

Pero perder a Pikachu fue mucho para mí, perder lo único de mi infancia que aún atesoraba fue desgarrador; tanto, que figurativamente desgarró mi ser. Eso explicaría el regreso de la voz… La voz, que antes estaba acompañada de pesadillas, como aquella de Serena desmeritando mi valía, había cesado, junto con las pesadillas, una vez acepté el poder que me ofrecía. Una especie de tregua entre mente y aura, se podría decir. Por eso antes no tenía problemas para controlarla… Pero ahora que nos separamos de nuevo, nos vemos obligados a coexistir en el mismo cuerpo una vez más, y lo único que nos previene de una fragmentación mayor, es que finalmente compartimos un objetivo. Podría decirse que la muerte de Pikachu fue la victoria de la voz.

Aun así, mi personalidad permanece… De lo contrario, ya no me alegraría tanto pensar en Serena. De no ser así, lastimar a Serena no me resultaría tan repugnante. De haberme perdido, ya habría tomado el control de Ion por la fuerza y prendido en llamas a Kanto entera. Pero no ha pasado, pues sigo siendo yo la mayoría del tiempo. La voz sigue ahí, lo que implica que aún es una personalidad incompleta, por mucho que a veces no lo parezca. Y mientras siga siendo yo, entonces me aseguraré de hacer lo posible por mantenerme fiel a quienes aprecio, empezando por Serena.

Pero las secuelas no pudieron ser evitadas… Pero Serena pudo ver a través de mí. Tal vez no entienda del todo lo que sucede en mi cabeza, pero creo que se hace una idea. Ahora, cada vez que parece que tendré un ataque de pánico, ella está ahí para darme su mano, para evitar que la voz se apodere de mí otra vez. La voz me ha influenciado a su favor, y no puedo negar que lo he permitido porque me ha sido de utilidad; al final, la voz es mi fuerza. Sin ella ya demostré ser débil, de lo contrario Pikachu seguiría vivo.

Las secuelas no pudieron ser evitadas… Y eso no es bueno para el desarrollo de mis planes, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Ahora Serena me ve con ojos imbuidos en desconfianza, ahora mis compañeros son más cuidados al hablar cerca de mí, y los demás agentes de Ion se han vuelto más difíciles de controlar. Visto de esa forma, mis planes se han estancado, pero eso es mentira. En el fondo sé que todos se han visto influidos por las ideas que mencioné cada vez que pude. Mi propaganda, como la llama N, ha dejado sus frutos, y un tropiezo no puede traerse todo abajo, no ahora, no nunca.

Aun así, las secuelas no pudieron ser evitadas… Poco importa que Courtney demostrara no ser tan mala como todos pensaban, menos importa que durante los entrenamientos demostrara su valía, al final el ambiente dentro del equipo se terminó enfriando. La desconfianza es pésima para formar un buen grupo, y al parecer la pelirosa y yo causamos mucha de ésta. Y aunque las secuelas no pudieron ser evitadas, todo pudo haber sido peor. Mi aura podrá estar inestable, pero aun así sé que las cosas están volviendo a como estaban antes, y tal vez incluso mejor. Si solo no tuviera que lidiar con la voz, el odio y el dolor…

Serena vio a través de mí, ella entendió que a pesar de cuanto lo negué y de cuanto fingí haberlo superado, la muerte de Pikachu aún me afectaba tanto como el día que me recuperé del ataque de Necrozma. Tal vez a la voz no le importaba… Tal vez para él Pikachu era débil, desechable… Pero para mí no. Yo nunca vi a Pikachu como un simple Pokémon, al parecer la voz sí. La voz quería que lo olvidara, pero yo no podía… Por eso comenzaron los ataques de pánico, por eso comenzó la fragmentación… Porque puede que tengamos un objetivo en común, pero no compartimos ni ideales ni valores… Y sí lo hacemos, sería en solo unos escasos. Por eso, la voz cada día es más una personalidad que se manifiesta como tal, que una simple voz…

La cabeza me empezó a doler, sentía que mi aura estaba volviendo a desestabilizarse; me estaba fragmentando de nuevo. La voz sabe cuando pienso en contra de ella, la voz sabe cuándo no compartimos pensamientos; y entre menos sincronizados, más fragmentados. Pikachu y Serena, pensar en ambos suele catalizar una fuerte separación entre nosotros, lo que siempre llevaba a una especie de lucha por el control de nuestro cuerpo físico. Valía, poder y control, esos tres conceptos tienen mucho que ver en que personalidad es Ash Ketchum y que personalidad es solo una voz al fondo de la consciencia. No creo ser la voz, pero ya no estoy seguro de seguir siendo Ash…

Incapaz de soportar el dolor al que mi cuerpo suele ser expuesto cuando mi aura comienza a fluctuar, me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, intentado unir los fragmentos de nuevo. Obviamente la mente no funciona así, pero la desesperación puede realmente hacer mella del pensamiento lógico. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido, mi respiración se agitó y mi cuerpo entero comenzó a sudar; estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico y apenas habíamos llegado a Hoenn. Temiendo el aumento de la fragmentación entre personalidades, me aferré al objetivo que nos une, pero no estaba funcionado…

Entonces sentí calidez recorriendo mi muñeca derecha; ésta sensación se distribuyó por todo mi cuerpo, logrando que se estabilizara rápidamente. Abriendo los ojos, pude notar que Serena me había tomado de esa muñeca, y ahora me estaba tomando de la otra, de forma en que ambos quedamos cara a cara. Esa técnica otra vez… Pensar en como me controlaba me enojaba, quería lastimarla por hacerme eso, pues yo era quien debía estar en control, no ella. El pensamiento fue desapareciendo conforme me dejé llevar por el celeste de sus ojos, y entonces me pude dar el lujo de respirar con normalidad de nuevo. Una vez más podía estar seguro de que yo era Ash, y no la voz.

–Gracias, preciosa. –Susurré, limpiándome el sudor de la frente con la mano izquierda. Ella ya me había soltado, y me miraba con clara preocupación. Los demás se hallaban a la entrada de lo que parecían las ruinas de Ciudad Mauville, el lugar al que nos estábamos dirigiendo.

Al parecer habíamos llegado y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Ellos habían aprendido a no preguntar sobre mis ataques de pánico, pues generalmente siempre solía responderles con un "No es nada, estoy bien", o "No es su asunto, enfóquense en lo que estamos haciendo". Dado que Serena era la única capaz de hacer algo, con el paso de los meses simplemente decidieron hacer caso a mis palabras vacías. Pero ahora que los ataques habían aumentado, estaba claro que realmente se estaban preocupando por mi estado, por lo que pronto sería menester darles respuestas más apropiadas. Los miré, moviendo mi mano de manera desinteresada, indicándoles que podían estar tranquilos; por sus rostros, estaba claro que mi gesto resultó inútil.

–Ash… Éste es el segundo el día de hoy, estás seguro de poder seguir adelante con la misión. Aun creo que la enfermera Elise se equivocó al decir que estaba bien que… –Antes de que Serena pudiera seguir, la interrumpí abrazándola.

–Sé que puedo con esto. Por favor, sé que no lo merezco, pero confía en mí. –La chica suspiró, asintiendo antes de devolverme el abrazo.

El verdadero porqué de mis ataques de pánico aún era un misterio para todos, la enfermera proveniente de Sinnoh hizo bien al guardar el secreto, pero al parecer la razón no canónica, que tomaron como cuasi-real, era que lo sucedido durante mi batalla con Necrozma aún me perseguía. Claro, nunca me sentí del todo cómodo como para dar todos los detalles de lo ocurrido ese día, así que todos dieron por hecho que quedé traumado; y puede que no estén equivocados. Lo cierto, es que al final yo aproveché tal creencia a mi favor.

Lo sucedido se llevó muchas vidas, incluidas las de aliados y Pokémon, provocó la pérdida de mi primer Pokémon y la desestabilización de mi aura; esas fueron razones suficientes para que todos comprendieran mi cambio de actitud. Por eso, aunque mi ataque a Serena fue muy mal visto, aun así, fui exculpado y me liberé de un castigo. La gente siente empatía por mí, y eso me ha ayudado de muchas formas; al final yo aproveché tal creencia a mi favor.

Pero que los ataques de pánico aumenten solo sirve para elevar las dudas que se han comenzado a formar… Las excusas a mi favor, que la enfermera ha estado inventado, han estado perdiendo validez. Así que, solo controlándolo, puedo evitar que la imagen que formé con los éxitos del equipo de elite X se deteriore a un punto de no retorno.

–Je, je, je… Jefe, creo saber cómo se siente. Yo también pasé por momentos similares cuando aún no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Cuando nada tenía sentido… –Courtney era la única que no se alejaba, además de Serena, cuando entraba en estado de pánico. Hasta entonces se había limitado a verme en silencio; con su pasado como estudiante de psicología, y su tendencia a analizar gente, no me extrañaba que lo hiciera. Y aunque la idea principal de unirla al equipo, era la tonta excusa que me hice a mí mismo de que ella podría entenderme y ayudarme, no esperaba que hiciera un comentario como ese frente a otras personas.

–Courtney… Cállate, por favor. –Le respondí murmurando, mientras masajeaba mis sienes intentando aplacar el dolor residual.

–Estúpido… –Insultó la chica, ofendida. Tras eso se fue a donde estaban los demás.

–¿Sabes?, me preocupa que eso que ella dijo sea cierto… ¿Ash, en verdad estas seguro de que estos ataques de pánico disminuirán de manera natural? –Molesto, solté un respiro de cansancio y levanté la mirada, para así encontrarme con los ojos cargados de preocupación de Serena.

–Preciosa, yo me conozco… Todo esto es parte del proceso de luto; tú misma lo dijiste hace unos meses cuando comenzaron los ataques de pánico. Sí, últimamente han aumentado. Pero como dice el dicho: "Cuando está por amanecer es cuando la noche se mira más oscura". Pasé por un suceso traumático, y no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero sé que las cosas mejorarán.

–Eso espero Ash, eso espero… –Acariciando la mejilla que una vez me atrevía golpear, le indiqué que lo mejor sería seguir con la misión. Poco convencida, Serena comenzó a seguir mis pasos hacia las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la gloriosa capital de Hoenn.

Hoenn, la región de los desastres y las crisis, la región del antagonismo. Mar y tierra han estado en guerra por milenios, incluso desde antes que los humanos pobláramos al Mundo Pokémon, pero nunca con tanta fuerza como en Hoenn. Una vez se dijo que el balance entre las porciones de tierra y agua era prácticamente perfecto en Hoenn, y la teoría que lo justificaba era la presencia de Groudon y Kyogre. El empate eterno entre los dos moldeadores del mundo siempre tuvo como perfecto epicentro la antigua región de Hoenn. Pero por eso mismo el lugar era una bomba del tiempo.

Primero fue la aparición del Team Aqua y Magma, ambos conformados por radicales creyentes de la expansión marítima y continental, respectivamente. Ellos, al igual que los legendarios a los que anhelaban controlar, siempre resultaban ser la piedra en el camino del otro. El empate eterno se mantuvo, pues una organización obstaculizaba a la otra. Pero eso cambió cuando la situación fue mayor que sus caprichos; Hoenn cayó en desgracia durante la Gran Crisis. Incapaces de mantenerse en pie por sí solos, se refugiaron en la tregua.

¿Qué podía querer la Burning Starship de la fusión del Team Aqua y Magma? Pues eso es algo que permanece en el misterio. Aunque Courtney me explicó con más detalle aquello que mencionó al respecto durante la presentación de N, lastimosamente la información no fue muy reveladora. Al parecer Maxie, el antiguo líder del Team Magma, fue contactado por un viejo conocido de Sinnoh, un excompañero de la universidad; éste conocía a alguien interesado en apoyar los planes del Team Geyser. Según Courtney, Maxie al principio se mostró renuente, temiendo que fuera una trampa puesta por la Policía Internacional, pero al final Archie, el colíder del Team Geyser y antiguo líder del Team Aqua, lo convenció de darle una oportunidad.

Courtney nunca supo con detalle lo que Maxie y Archie trataron con el contacto del excompañero del pelirrojo, pero parece ser que estos siempre se limitaron a hablar de los asuntos económicos del Team Geyser. El cómo de sus planes no era de interés para el hombre misterioso, que, por la descripción de la pelirosa, era un emisario de Burning Starship. ¿Pero que ganaba él apoyando al Team Geyser? ¿Qué ganaba su organización? Burning Starship está fundamentada en el ideal anti-Pokémon, ¿así que por que apoyarían a una organización Pokémonista radical?

Tal vez la respuesta está en los planes mismos de Maxie y Archie, pues estos cambiaron radicalmente una vez sus organizaciones se unieron. Antes ellos deseaban el control de los legendarios; un objeto con apenas sentido, pero con sentido al fin. Pero las cosas se voltearon de cabeza cuando se unieron… Ya no deseaban el control, todo lo contrario, deseaban el descontrol, la anarquía. Despertar a Groudon y Kyogre, regresarles su poder y permitirles remodelar el mundo a su placer. Pues Hoenn ahora es la viva prueba de que lo único esperable de eso era la desolación.

Ellos sabían las posibles consecuencias, pero tras haber presenciado todo lo ocurrido en su región, creyeron que lo mejor sería eso; empezar desde cero completamente. Entonces la pregunta se repite; ¿qué ganaría Burning Starship de eso? Ellos sabían lo que pasaría, por eso no hubo presencia de lo que llamábamos Burn Ship durante lo que duró la misión Geyser. Ellos también sabían de nuestra presencia, y alertaron al Team Geyser, pero no nos intentaron detener. Mi conclusión es que Burning Starship sabía que la única región afectada masivamente por los planes del Team Geyser sería Hoenn, es posible que supieran que nosotros lograríamos mitigar los daños, pero no evitarlos del todo. Al final, los mal vistos seríamos los Pokémonistas y los Pokémon, justo lo que ellos desean.

Claro, como Courtney ya había aclarado, tal información no sería gratis. Temía alguna propuesta fuera de los límites de la decencia, pero solo me dijo que quería enseñarme el placer de matar con cuchillo. Un poco sangriento para mi gusto, pero aprender otras formas de defensa personal tampoco es que esté demás; pudo haber sido peor, de eso estoy seguro. No le comenté a Serena al respecto, y la pelirosa tampoco volvió a mencionar el tema. Al final del día, que una persona mentalmente inestable aprenda a usar cuchillos no es precisamente algo bueno.

–Mierda… Esos salvajes del Team Geyser en verdad jodieron a Hoenn. –Comentó Sawyer, causando que dejara de mirar lo que una vez fue el callejón donde dormía cuando estuve en Mauville; de él ahora solo quedaba un puñado de concreto resquebrajado.

–Esto es lo que pasa cuando no hay control… Groudon y Kyogre no tenían ningún tipo de límite, por eso todo terminó de esta manera. –Sawyer asintió ante mi monólogo, regresando su atención a los restos de la capital de su región natal. Los demás parecían sumidos en profundas reflexiones, y fuera por mi comentario o por lo que veían, al final eso sería a mi favor; Hoenn se había vuelto un buen ejemplo de la necesidad del control, tanto para los anti-Pokémon, como para mí.

Desde antes habíamos podido apreciarlo, cuando finalmente entramos al espacio aéreo de Hoenn. Lo que una vez fue un glorioso mar, ahora se hallaba completamente seco, solo arena podía ser vista desde donde fuera que se mirara, y Sootopolis ahora era un ardiente volcán activo. Por otro lado, lo que alguna vez fue una gran extensión de tierra, ahora se hallaba casi completamente inundada. Ejemplos como la familia de May y Sawyer, donde ambos perdieron todo y se vieron obligados a abandonar la región, solo eran una parte de la gran desgracia por la que estaba pasando Hoenn.

Claro, May ayudó a su familia a asentarse en Unova, y por su parte el peliverde hizo todo lo que pudo para apoyar a la suya; sus historias no terminaron tan mal, pero no todos tuvieron tanta suerte. Desde el cielo era posible ver lagos inundados de los despojos que alguna vez fueron seres vivos, tanto humanos como Pokémon. Toda la zona oeste de la región pereció bajo las aguas, mientras que solo algunas ciudades y pueblos, aquellos en las partes más elevadas, se salvaron de tal destino. Pero esa "salvación" fue a medias, pues los terremotos y los vientos de tormenta se encargaron de destruir lo que luchó por mantenerse en pie. Al final nada se salvó.

Desde la aeronave de Ion, pudimos apreciar que Mauville presentaba señales de haber sido afectada tanto por Groudon como por Kyogre. Y dado que la ciudad más centralizada, Lilycove, quedó completamente pulverizada por el poder de los legendarios, sobre todo debido a que el combate entre éstos se dio a pocos kilómetros de su costa, la mejor opción entonces sería visitar ciudad Mauville. Claro, ésta se encuentra más al oeste, pero su elevación le sirvió para sobrevivir a duras penas; aunque decir sobrevivir sería decir mucho, pues ya ni siquiera es habitable, las señales de peligro alrededor de la zona lo dejan en claro.

–En verdad no entiendo por qué el Comité nos envió a acá… La región esta devastada, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella. ¿De que puede servir que vengamos a hacer reconocimiento? Dudo que Burning Starship tenga actividad en esta región. –Ante el cuestionamiento de Dawn, volteé hacia donde ella se hallaba; la chica estaba sentada en una especie de pilar caído.

–Nosotros tuvimos mucho que ver con lo sucedido aquí. Tal vez es una especie de castigo. O quieren que aprendamos la lección observando las consecuencias de nuestros fallos… –Propuso Sawyer, cabizbajo.

–El equipo de Brock también tiene que ver, y a ellos no los mandaron a nada. –Refutó May, frunciendo el ceño.

–Pero ellos apenas estaban regresando de las renegociaciones con la Fundación Aether… Tal vez fue por eso. –Argumentó Dawn.

–Chicos… Creo que no están observando el panorama completo. –Habiendo dicho esto, obtuve la atención de mis compañeros, así que me permití continuar. –Si no me equivoco, el Comité, al igual que yo, sospechan que Burning Starship ha tenido algo que ver con lo ocurrido aquí. Mírenlo desde esta perspectiva, ¿quién es el único que ha salido beneficiado de la nueva crisis de Hoenn?

–¡Nadie! ¿Cómo podría alguien salir beneficiado de la caída de una de las grandes regiones? –Miré a May, que parecía haberse ofendido por mi pregunta.

–Te equivocas, May. Piénsalo mejor, recuerda los discursos que he dado últimamente, ¿en torno a que giran? –La castaña dejó de fruncir el ceño, para remplazar su gesto por una mirada de confusión.

–¿Los debates anti-Pokémon…? –Entonces algo pareció encenderse dentro de su cabeza, y no solo ella, todos los demás parecieron comprender. Solo Courtney, que ya sabía a qué me refería, se mantenía al margen de mis palabras. –La idea anti-Pokémonista tomó fuerza gracias a lo que ocurrió aquí… Eso calza con lo que ha estado haciendo Burning Starship, por eso el Comité piensa que aún puede quedar evidencia de su presencia en la región.

–Correcto… Excepto por una cosa. Es poco probable que quede evidencia de eso. Hoenn ha sido abandonado por todos, hasta por Arceus mismo. –La intriga de la castaña y los demás era cada vez más grande.

–¿Entonces a qué vinimos? –Cuestionó Dawn, de manera directa.

–Vinimos a cumplir con los estúpidos designios del Comité. Vinimos para que ustedes vieran las consecuencias del descontrol, las consecuencias de permitir que una idea negativa llegue demasiado lejos. Con lo sucedido aquí, quiero que comprendan que mis discursos no son palabras sin sentido que lanzo al aire. Si no tomamos medidas más severas contra los anti-Pokémon, en verdad es posible que no queden Pokémon en el futuro… El Comité es ciego, y por eso no lo quiere ver, N es ciego, y por eso me silencia, pero las pruebas de que el alcance del peligro que representa el anti-Pokémonismo es inconmensurable, se hallan al alcance de la mano. –Una vez terminé, dejé que mis palabras calaran, y satisfecho, miré como todos parecían finalmente comprender mi ideal.

–Ash… En verdad entiendo lo que dices, ¿pero como es que estás tan seguro que el Comité está equivocado? –Sonriendo, miré a Serena, que aún parecía pensativa.

–Por qué ellos tienen un rompecabezas incompleto. Todo lo que saben de Burning Starship, lo saben por mí. Por eso toleran mis insubordinaciones, porque temen a Burning Starship. Y sin mí, no tendrían nada… Sus deducciones no son suyas, son mías, y éstas están incompletas, pues no saben algo que yo sé. –Mis compañeros abandonaron sus expresiones indagatorias, y me miraron como esperando que explayara; eso hice. –No había querido decírselos porque antes teníamos que venir a aquí, necesitaba que vieran con sus ojos la situación de Hoenn… Pero Courtney me dio información más que valiosa…

Miré a la chica, que se hallaban un tanto separada del grupo, y ésta asintió, acercándose a mí para explicarles lo mismo que a mí. Mientras ella lo hacía, yo me permití ordenar mis pensamientos. Desde la presentación de N, a nuestra partida, pasaron cinco días. Fue un par de horas tras la presentación, que pude hablar con Courtney y pedir que expandiera lo que me había dicho sobre la relación del Team Geyser y Burning Starship. Después de eso decidí que debía decírselo al resto del grupo, pero entonces la voz me lo impidió.

"Esto funciona a nuestro favor"; la idea de usar Hoenn como ejemplo de mis palabras fue suya, no mía, por eso me costaba tanto mantenerla en mente sin sentir la maldita fragmentación. Nadie lo sabe, pero fue eso lo que hizo que estos días tuviera más ataques de pánico de lo normal. Al final logré ordenar todo en mi mente, solo una mente, así fue como finalmente pude expresarles la verdad a mis compañeros. Hacerlo me hizo sentir una paz mental que no había sentido en meses… Tal vez la voz así estaría satisfecha.

–¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? –Saliendo de la laguna mental en la que estaba, noté como May miraba inquisitoriamente a Courtney.

–Ya se los dije… No tenía idea de que ese hombre era de esa organización rara hasta que vi la imagen de su uniforme durante la presentación. El hombre siempre vestía formal, pero solía andar acompañado de tipos vestidos de la misma forma que esos de Burning Starship, así que debía de ser una especie de líder o agente importante. –May, que hasta ahora era quien peor se había llevado con Courtney, bufó insatisfecha, volteando su mirada hacia mí.

–¿En verdad confías en que lo que dice es verdad? –Cuestionó ella, con verdadera preocupación. Respirando para asegurarme de que mi mente no se fragmentara, intenté lucir lo más seguro. "No es necesario tener la razón, solo debo hacer que los demás crean que la tengo…"; repetí en mi mente, como una especie de mantra.

–Sí, lo estoy. No veo porque ella mentiría, no ganaría nada… Además, creo que ya todos se han dado cuenta que puede ser más cooperativa de lo que en un inicio pensaban. –Mis compañeros asintieron, y entonces pude sentir que sus auras estaban aceptando sin problemas mis palabras. La expresión de May, un tanto más convencida, me demostró que mi aura no estaba equivocada.

–Bueno, en ese caso deberíamos revisar un par de ciudades más para el reporte y… –Antes de que May pudiera terminar de hablar, una sirena comenzó a sonar, causando que todos empezáramos a buscar su origen. Entonces, por sobre un cúmulo de lodo y concreto, apareció un amenazador Manectric que empezó a rugir al vernos; tras esto, una mujer de pelo morado apareció detrás de él, con un arma en la mano. La reconocí como una de los policías con mega-aro que nos intentó arrestar a Serena y a mí en la playa de Slateport.

–Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí… Los Pokémonistas de Ion, ¿es que acaso no les bastó con destruir la ciudad? ¿A qué regresaron? –Inquirió la mujer, apuntándonos con su arma.

–¡Nosotros no destruimos Hoenn, fue el Team Geyser! Y de no haber sido porque ustedes, la policía, nos buscaban, tal vez habríamos podido detenerlos a tiempo. ¡Así que no nos culpe! –Sonreí, mirando de reojo a mi novia; tal vez su nueva actitud más firme no fuera mala del todo. La mujer no hizo nada, simplemente esperó a que su compañero, el hombre de piel negra, la alcanzara.

–Vean… Las cosas en Hoenn están muy mal para todos, sobre todos para los servicios de emergencia. Somos los únicos patrullando el área, así que está claro que estamos en desventaja, y de nada nos serviría detenerlos, así que lo mejor será que se larguen de la región y no reportaremos que los vimos por acá. –Sentenció al fin, respaldada por su compañero. Serena bufó, lista para responderle, pero decidí detenerla tomándola del hombro.

–Hay que saber elegir las batallas… –Le susurré al oído. Serena me miró de reojo, con una expresión de ironía; claro, yo no era el mejor para decir eso. Con un gesto de la mano, le indiqué a los demás que nos fuéramos; todos obedecieron rápidamente, incluida la más nueva miembro. Pero antes de salir del rango de audición, escuché como la mujer nos habló.

–Sé que como miembros de la policía también fallamos… –Todos nos detuvimos, pero ninguno se volteó. –Perdimos vidas humanas, también Pokémon, claro… no pudimos hacer nada para atenuar esas pérdidas. Yo y mi compañero los vimos cerca de Slateport, intentando detener a Kyogre… Extraoficialmente les damos las gracias por eso; pero nosotros solo somos peones, no podemos ir en contra de los mandatos de la Policía Internacional, así que la próxima vez que los veamos será nuestro deber hacer algo para detenerlos. Solo quería decirles eso.

No hizo falta que le respondiéramos, solo seguimos caminado. Siguiendo el camino que recorrimos de venida, en poco tiempo regresamos a la aeronave, donde el piloto que nos asignó el Comité, un hombre de nombre Jirocho, nos esperaba. Le explicamos la situación, y tras decidir que veríamos un par de ciudades más para tener algo concreto que reportar al Comité, partimos a lo que quedó de Ciudad Fortree.

Durante el vuelo, escuché en silenció las conversaciones de los demás, satisfecho por notar que las cosas estaban menos frías entre nosotros. May estaba mencionado algo relacionado con la policía, cuando la voz del pilotó se dejó oír en la cabina en la que estábamos. Como estaba un tanto disperso, me costó comprender que pasaba, pero entonces Serena me tomó de la muñeca y me guio a una de las compuertas de la aeronave. A través de la ventana de cristal, puede ver que había un enorme Salamence volando al costado de nosotros; sobre él estaba una chica conocida.

Apenas creyéndole a mis ojos, le pedí al piloto que abriera la compuerta para dejarla pasar. Ésta, notando que tenía permitido entrar, le pidió a su dragón que se acercara a nosotros, y saltando, se metió en la cabina de pasajeros. Rápidamente regresó a su Pokémon, justo a tiempo para que la compuerta volviera a cerrarse. Por un momento hubo un silencio expectante, y no era para menos, Zinnia estaba ahí frente a nosotros. Dispuesto a romper el hielo, me dispuse a preguntar cómo nos había encontrado y qué necesitaba, pero ella se me adelantó.

–Ash, Serena, May, Sawyer… Cuando los vi saliendo de Mauville no pude creer lo que veía, pero sí eran ustedes… –La chica hizo una pausa en la que tomó aire, y entonces me miró a los ojos. –Ash, necesito ayuda… es Rayquaza.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Control sobre el Poder.


	70. Control sobre el Poder

**Control sobre el Poder**

* * *

–¿Rayquaza? ¿Qué con él? Pensé que después de lo ocurrido hace meses el finalmente volvería a aceptar a las personas… –Inquirió Sawyer, mirando con extrañeza a la chica de ojos como rubís. Yo no había dicho nada, pues me encontraba enfocado en la tensa mirada de Zinnia; a través de sus ojos, en lo profundo de sus pupilas carmesís, donde su aura fluctuaba…

Desde que mi aura se desbalanceó, leer auras ajenas se ha vuelto una tarea en especial compleja, unas veces más difícil, otras menos, pero nunca como antes de mi batalla contra Necrozma. El nivel de dificultad ahora depende de dos factores. El primero sería que tan fragmentado esté, pues, entre mejor coexistencia mantenga con mi otro yo, más fácil me será manejar el aura. Y el otro depende únicamente de mí, de que tan enfocado y concentrado me encuentre; si estoy disperso, es poco probable que sea sensible a las auras que me rodean, pero si me esfuerzo en concentrarme, es posible volver a sentir sin problemas el fluctuar de las auras.

Aclarado eso, cabe decir que leer auras es algo que me fue muy útil el tiempo que controlé la mía, pues éstas son similares a marcas de identidad dentro de cada persona. No importa que tan bueno sea alguien ocultando su naturaleza, su aura siempre lo delatará; buenos ejemplos eran Lusamine y los líderes del Team Geyser. Saber si alguien miente u oculta algo es especialmente sencillo a través del aura, y esa es una característica a la que, lastimosamente, ya me había acostumbrado. Es fácil sentir que ya no puedes confiar en quienes te rodean, si pasaste de saberlo todo de los demás, a tener que conformarte con verlos directamente a sus máscaras.

Pero no todos son máscaras, no todos son mentirosos compulsivos como Sauboh; hay gente que vale la pena tener cerca de ti, y creo poder afirmar que mi equipo forma parte de ese grupo de gente. Tal vez descartando a Courtney, que no es precisamente estable, los demás siempre demostraron ser de confianza. Claro, igual no poder "leerlos" como antes, afectó la imagen que tenía de ellos, sobre todo cuando se empezaron a mostrar en contra de varias mis ideas, pero no por eso ellos dejaron de ser quienes eran.

Controlarlos completamente, eso es lo que hace falta para que todo realmente vuelva a ser como antes; antes de sentir que nuevamente miraba hacia las máscaras de mis verdugos ocultos en las sombras. Con el control no hay que temer a las traiciones, con el control no hay que temer al pasado, mientas todo esté bajo control, no hay que preocuparse de las consecuencias negativas de los actos.

Y es curioso, pues Zinnia y su pueblo sabían eso, por eso necesitaban tener a Rayquaza bajo su control. Con la historia de destrucción que siempre han dejado Kyogre y Groudon tras de sí, es normal pensar que las tribus antiguas desearan tener el favor de aquel ser capaz de controlarlos; el rey de cielo. Con control, puedes estar seguro de que todo saldrá de la manera en que lo tengas planeado, sin cabos sueltos que temer, ni errores a los que temer. Tal vez Zinnia no tenga la misma visión que yo, pero en el fondo, nuestros objetivos resultan similares, pues ambos buscamos control como forma de prevenir y solucionar conflictos.

En lo profundo del aura de Zinnia, en lo profundo de sus pupilas carmesí, observaba el temor a la falta de control. Si no controlas el poder, éste podría llegar a controlarte a ti, a mí me pasó con mi aura, y al parecer a Zinnia con algo referente al Legendario del Cielo. Esto contrastaba con la sensación que me producía su aura hace más de seis meses, cuando nos conocimos en el submarino del Team Geyser. Entonces sentía el aura pura y calmada de alguien en quien se podía confiar, el aura de alguien que no calzaba con la supuesta aliada del Team Geyser.

En ese entonces, su aura, a pesar de que tenía trazas de duda y nerviosismo, rebosaba de confianza y determinación. Ella en verdad creía que despertar a los dos Legendarios del Clima, con ayuda del Team Geyser, era lo correcto. No entendí la razón de su convicción hasta que supe de la predicción de su pueblo, el Clan Meteoro, referente a la caída de un meteorito. Dado que Zinnia nunca hondó al respecto, no me quedó más que aceptar la falta de detalles; lo único que realmente comprendí, era que el asunto requería acciones arriesgadas.

La última vez que vi a la chica, poco después de proponerle unirse a Ion y que ésta rechazara el ofrecimiento, ella se mostraba satisfecha de que su plan diera frutos. Claro, Hoenn quedó devastada, pero al parecer ella estaba segura de que era el precio justo a pagar para lograr llamar de nuevo la atención de Rayquaza. Ella estaba segura que, después de haber trabajado a nuestro lado, el legendario aceptaría volver al Pilar Celeste y le devolvería su favor a la humanidad. Su aura mostraba que estaba apenada de lo catastrófico de las consecuencias de sus actos, pero que no se arrepentía de nada; la última vez que la vi, ella estaba segura de lo que hacía.

Pero de eso ya pasaron más de seis meses, y la chica frente a mí era otra a aquella de la que me despedí. Su aura fluctuaba nerviosamente por su cuerpo; agitada, insegura. El dolor, el arrepentimiento, pero sobre todo la incertidumbre. No necesitaba escucharlo de su boca para saber que las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba.

¿Rayquaza la rechazó? Eso es algo que ya había considerado… ¿Acaso él no volvió al Pilar Celeste después de todo? ¿O su estado de inseguridad se debe a algo relacionado con el meteorito? Claro, podría poner atención a lo que estaba hablando con los demás y así darles respuesta a esas preguntas, pero me hallaba muy perdido en su aura como para hacerlo.

Y es que, comprender que tanto ha cambiado una persona con el paso del tiempo, es muy distinto cuando se parte desde la lectura del aura. Una persona puede parecer exactamente igual a pesar del inevitable paso del tiempo, la gente a su alrededor puede llegar a percibir que su forma de ser siempre ha sido la misma, pero en su interior la situación suele ser muy diferente.

Nuestros ideales no suelen ser constantes, lo que nos agrada suele fluctuar y nuestras emociones son variables. A través del aura es posible percibir hasta el más pequeño cambio, y en el caso de Zinnia, los cambios no eran nada pequeños… Era como ver a una persona diferente, y me resultaba curioso, pues así me he sentido desde la muerte de Pikachu. Aún estaba perdido en el aura de la chica, cuando percibí que ésta se estaba agitando; curioso, decidí prestar atención a lo que Zinnia estaba diciendo.

–… Entonces subí hasta la cima del Pilar Celeste, y aunque Rayquaza sí estaba, él simplemente se negó a escucharme. Desde entonces he intentado hacer de todo para que entienda que necesito… que todos necesitamos su ayuda. Pero a él nada de eso le importa. Incluso, la última vez me atacó y tuve que escapar sobre Salamence. –Zinnia hizo una pausa para masajearse la frente; era obvio que se encontraba notablemente frustrada. Aunque claro, por la lectura de su aura eso ya lo sabía. –… Es como si todo lo que hecho hasta ahora hubiera sido inútil. De ser así, ¡entonces permití que una organización de locos destruyera Hoenn! ¡Peor aún! ¡Los ayudé a alcanzar su objetivo!

–Zinnia… Puede que parezca así, pero tus intenciones eran buenas. Tu objetivo era prevenir un cataclismo peor que los planes del Team Geyser. –La confortó May, tocándole el hombro.

–¿Acaso lo hice? Mira como quedó Hoenn. No estoy completamente incomunicada, sé que están considerando reiterarla de la ORU. Después de eso, ya no quedará nada que salvar en primer lugar. –May hizo el intento de contradecir las palabras de la chica de su misma región, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca.

Todos, desde el principio, contando a Zinnia, éramos conscientes de lo arriesgado que era el plan de atraer a Rayquaza mediante el despertar de Groudon y Kyogre. Personalmente, de haber sabido de éste con tiempo, habría intentado detenerla, pero cuando supe lo que planeaba ya era demasiado tarde. Al final no me quedó de otra que seguirle la corriente e intentar detener a los legendarios en el proceso, pero en otras circunstancias todo habría sido muy diferente.

Lastimosamente, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para retroceder en el tiempo, que no involucre una búsqueda sin fin de Celebi o Dialga. Así que aceptar y lidiar con las consecuencias será algo que, tanto Zinnia, la perpetradora del plan, como nosotros, quienes éramos los encargados de detener al Team Geyser, tendremos que hacer.

–¿Y sabes algo sobre el meteorito? –Pregunté, ingresando activamente a la conversación; tras el comentario, el ambiente había estado bastante callado, así que rápidamente me gané la atención de los demás. Atención que se volcó hacia Zinnia cuando mostró que estaba por responder.

–Eso puede ser lo peor de todo. –Sentenció, mirando hacia el suelo con pena. –Al parecer el Instituto Espacial de Hoenn, que milagrosamente se mantuvo en pie a pesar de todo, finalmente detectó la presencia del asteroide que impactará contra Hoenn. Hace unos meses el tiempo estimado del impacto era de unos cinco meses, lo que ahora lo deja en solo un par de semanas, tal vez menos. Yo lo supe gracias a un contacto, pero esa información no ha sido hecha pública. Al parecer porque no quieren provocar el pánico. Pero con el estado actual de Hoenn, esa medida me parece estúpida. Y esa no es la única medida estúpida, pues al parecer, en colaboración con la Corporación Devon, han creado una maquina capaz de enviar el asteroide a otra dimensión incluso antes de que se vuelva meteorito.

–¿Y eso no es bueno? –Cuestionó Dawn, dudosa.

–Depende de cómo lo veas… –Respondió Zinnia, acercándose a una de las ventanas de la aeronave. Señalando el cielo, añadió. –Nosotros nos salvaremos, de eso no hay duda, ¿pero que será de aquellos que vivan donde el meteorito irá?

–¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó ahora May, todos mis compañeros parecían confundidos, todos menos Sawyer, Courtney y yo.

–Yo sé a qué se refiere. –Interferí, antes de que la pelinegra pudiera continuar. Mirando directo a mis compañeros, expliqué la situación. –No sé si es exactamente lo mismo, pero es posible que ellos piensen abrir una especie de Ultraumbral; eso explicaría eso a lo que se refiere Zinnia. De ser así, es probable que el meteorito sea lanzado a una de las tantas dimensiones existentes, puede que sea una desolada, o que esté habitada. Eso no se sabe, la cuestión es que la gente del Instituto Espacial está jugando una especie de ruleta de muerte masiva. Sí permitimos que sigan con eso, podríamos estar permitiendo que millones de Pokémon o Ultraentes sean masacrados, claro, también hay que contar con la posibilidad de que existan civilizaciones allá donde envíen el meteorito. El riesgo en verdad no vale la pena.

–Así que era eso… –Murmuró Dawn, aún inmersa en mis palabras.

–Esa gente solo está pasándole el problema a otros, sería como ocultar la basura debajo de la alfombra. Estoy de acuerdo con Ash y Zinnia, esa no es la forma de solucionar los problemas. –Miré a Sawyer, sonriéndole con simpatía; siempre puedo confiar en mi compañero más fiel.

–Hmm, suena como que esos del Instituto Espacial solo están buscando una forma aburrida de solucionar las cosas. Ash, iremos a detenerlos a la fuerza, ¿verdad? ¡Yo quiero volver a divertirme luchando! –Miré inexpresivo a Courtney, e ignorándola, volteé de nuevo hacia Zinnia. "Estúpido…", escuché susurrar a la chica pelirosa; tras esto, se alejó a una de las esquinas de la cabina.

–De nada serviría detener al Instituto Espacial, si no tenemos una manera alternativa con la cual lidiar con el meteorito. ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de cómo convencer a Rayquaza? ¿O tienes pensado detener al meteorito de otra forma? –La chica negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su mirada baja.

–No creo que yo pueda hacer nada… Han pasado casi siete meses desde que volví al Pilar Celeste, y en todo ese tiempo no logré hacer ningún avance, pero… –Levantando la mirada, pude apreciar que la esperanza volvía a sus expresivos ojos. –… Tú estás aquí. Justo cuando más necesitaba una señal, los vi a todos ustedes, y entendí que una vez más tendría que dejar mi orgullo de lado y pedirles ayuda. Por eso lo seguí, porque sé que con ustedes a mi lado no todo está perdido. La última vez Rayquaza Mega-evolucionó gracias a ti, lo que significa que es probable que te vuelva a escuchar. Él no me considera digna a mí, pero estoy segura de que contigo será diferente, tiene que serlo…

–Hmm… ¿Qué opinan, chicos? –Cuestioné a mi equipo, dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias.

–Ash, creo que Zinnia tiene razón, es muy posible que Rayquaza vuelva a escucharte si te presentas en el Pilar Celeste. –Opinó Serena, hablando por ella y los demás, que rápidamente proporcionaron gestos de aprobación. Entonces asentí, sonriéndole a mi chica.

–Bien, entonces está decidido, le informaré al Comité sobre la situación y nos pondremos manos a la obra. –Saqué mi HoloCaster e ingresé en el área de contactos, pero antes de elegir cualquiera de estos, me detuve y levanté la mirada de nuevo. –Ehmm, Serena, ¿podrías decirle al piloto que cambiaremos de curso? –Ella asintió, acercándose al comunicador con la cabina de vuelo.

–¿A dónde le digo que iremos? ¿Al Pilar Celeste? –Negando, señalé al este. –A Ciudad Mossdeep, o lo que queda de ella… Antes que nada, quiero saber lo que ha descubierto el Instituto Espacial, y de paso evitar que sigan con sus planes de joder una dimensión entera.

–¿Pero pensé que antes nos aseguraríamos de que contar con la ayuda de Rayquaza? –Argumentó Serena, frunciendo el ceño, confusa.

–Sé lo que hago… Rayquaza no se considera legendario por nada, y no me sorprendería que sea capaz de comprender todo lo que pasa en la superficie del planeta. Por lo tanto, temo que en un inicio se niegue si descubre los planes del Instituto Espacial. Es un Pokémon que puede leerte por dentro con facilidad, así que no me gustaría arriesgarme, menos si la idea de todo esto es que lo mega-evolucione.

Serena entonces asintió, no del todo convencida; aun así, no se opuso más a mi plan y le informó al piloto del cambio de planes. Mientras ella hacía eso, Zinnia se acercó a mí y me agradeció en silencio. Estaba claro que la chica estuvo bajo mucha presión durante los meses pasados, y el haber obtenido apoyo probablemente restara un gran peso de sus hombros. Tras esto, Zinnia se reunió con los demás y comenzó a relatarles lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvo en el Pilar Celeste. Entonces yo aproveché para llamar a Courtney, que seguía aislada en una de las esquinas de la cabina, mal encarada. Sin embargo, al ver que la llamaba, la sonrisa perversa regresó a su rostro. Saltando, se acercó a mí.

–¿Ya dejarás de ignorarme? –Preguntó ella, haciendo un puchero.

–No es que te ignorara, es solo que antes necesitaba estar seguro de que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo con el cambio de planes, eso es todo. Tú eres muy poco sutil, y eso a veces resulta problemático… De todas formas, no te llamé para eso. Lo que quería decirte es que una vez lleguemos a Ciudad Mossdeep, necesito que me hagas un favor.

–¿Un favor? ¿Mi primera misión individual? –Preguntó ella, visiblemente emocionada.

–Se podría decir… Lo que necesito es que busques a unos viejos aliados tuyos...

–¿Aliados? ¿Quiénes? –Cuestionó Courtney, interrumpiéndome. –Que yo sepa, la mayoría de los miembros del Team Geyser murieron. Y de los que sé que no lo hicieron, bueno, la verdad es que no creo que sean muy útiles.

–¡Si me dejaras terminar de hablar lo sabrías!

–No tienes que elevar la voz, solo estoy emocionada de que por fin me dejarás hacer algo divertido. –Suspirando, decidí restarle importancia al asunto y terminar de explicarle su misión a la chica nueva.

–No hablo de esos inútiles subordinados de Maxie y Archie, hablo de entrenadores de calidad. Necesito que busques a Sidney y Phoebe, ambos comulgaban con los ideales Pokémonistas del Team Geyser, así que no creo que les sea difícil unirse a Ion, sobre todo si tú vas como emisaria de mi parte.

–Pero ellos podrían estar en cualquier parte, ¿cómo se supone que los encuentre?

–No, ellos no estarán en cualquier parte. A pesar de todo, Hoenn aún es parte de la Liga Pokémon, y por lo tanto el Alto Mando sigue en función. La última vez que me fijé, ellos aún formaban parte de la Elite Four, así que es seguro que estén en las instalaciones de la Liga. Como sabrás, eso es en Ciudad Ever Grande, a pocos kilómetros de Mossdeep. Si vas en tu Latias, no creo que te tardes mucho en llegar, luego podremos vernos en el Centro Espacial.

–Entiendo… Pero, ¿qué si no quieren unirse a Ion? La última vez que se vieron no quedaron precisamente en buenos términos, y no estoy segura de poder hacerles cambiar de opinión.

–Confío en ti. Además, si llegan a negarse, tendrás que quedarte en Ever Grande hasta convencerlos. En caso de que tardes mucho, te estaremos esperando en el Pilar Celeste; con eso no hay problema.

Sonriéndole, la tomé firmemente de un hombro. Courtney al principio no parecía muy convencida, pero finalmente cedió y aceptó hacerse cargo de la misión. "Eso fue fácil", pensé, satisfecho de que ni siquiera hizo falta de aura para convencerla. Un poco de persuasión puede poner hasta al más testarudo en el camino correcto. Una vez volví a estar solo, seleccioné el número de N en la lista de contactos. "La misión durará más de lo esperado"; con eso me bastó, así que regresé el dispositivo a la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Pasó el tiempo, pero antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya habíamos abandonado la zona inundada e Hoenn y estábamos sobre el desierto interminable que una vez fue el gran mar de Hoenn. Desde cualquier punto del gran desierto, el coloso volcán que una vez fue Ciudad Sootopolis era visible. La imagen era realmente estremecedora; pensar que una de las ciudades más famosas de la región pereció en solo un instante. La naturaleza es un poder con el que no se debería jugar, y eso es algo que la Burning Starship pareciera no entender.

–Ya estamos a menos de cinco minutos de Ciudad Mossdeep, prepárense para el descenso. –Declaró el piloto, a través del comunicador. Instintivamente, miré por la ventana más cercana, deseoso de saber cómo era el aspecto actual de la ciudad.

Como contraparte de lo sucedido en el oeste, en el este ahora en vez de islas había montañas de arena rodeadas de un abrazador desierto. Sin embargo, la ciudad parecía estar en buenas condiciones, sobre todo comparada con Mauville. La mayoría de casas permanecía en pie, y la asombrosa estructura que era el Centro Espacial imponía tanto como lo hizo en su época de gloria. La mayoría de éste estaba compuesta por vigas de metal reforzado, y en un costado sobresalía la plataforma donde se llevaban a cabo los despegues de las naves enviadas hacia las afueras de la estratosfera.

La aeronave sobrevoló lo que una vez fue una isla por varios minutos, hasta que el piloto encontró una zona ideal para el aterrizaje. Una vez en tierra, todos descendimos a lo que ahora era la zona desértica de Hoenn. Lo que meses atrás fue el húmedo aire del mar, ahora era un seco y caliente viento, capaz de erosionar tu piel en solo segundos. El cambio de la cabina al exterior fue considerablemente brusco, tanto que incluso a May se le bajó la presión. ¿Acaso eso tenía que ver con lo que pasó en el antiguo desierto de Hoenn? Posiblemente; a mí el solo pensar en Regirock me revuelve el estómago.

–No parece que haya nadie… –Comentó Dawn, mirando a los alrededores. –No es que me sorprenda, pero esta ciudad no parece estar tan mal como las demás.

–Desde la catástrofe, Hoenn pasó por un terrible éxodo, ahora su población ha disminuido a número críticos. Ni siquiera en los pueblos o ciudades menos afectados por el daño estructural dejó de suceder esto. Esa es una de las principales razones por las que se ha considerado expulsar a Hoenn de la ORU. Y visto lo visto, no puedo decir que los políticos no tengan cierta razón… –Alegó Sawyer, mientras ayudaba a May dándole una botella de agua y haciéndole viento con un abanico. Habiendo escuchado eso, Zinnia volvió a mostrar signos de profundo arrepentimiento; antes que cualquiera, Serena se acercó a ella y la consoló susurrándole algo al oído y frotando su espalda.

–Ash, creo que debería irme ahora. –Sentenció Courtney, causando que dejara de prestar atención a las dos chicas.

–Tienes razón, ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Si no puedes terminar hoy, te estaremos esperando en el Pilar Celeste.

–¿A qué te refieres, Ash? –Preguntó Dawn, acercándose a Courtney y a mí mientras nos miraba incriminatoriamente.

–Le pedí a Courtney que hiciera una misión de reclutamiento para mí, eso es todo.

–¿Qué? ¿Te enoja que el jefe Ash me dé libertad a mí y a ti no? ¿Eh, chica de pelo azul? –Inquirió la pelirosa, con tono burlón.

–Soy Dawn, y no, eso no es lo que me molesta. Es solo que no puedo entender que Ash te deje irte, así como así, siendo que aún eres considerada prisionera de Ion. ¿Y desde cuando lo llamas jefe Ash?

–Desde ahora, ¿y sabes qué?, creo que los seguiré haciendo de ahora en adelante… –Antes de que Courtney pudiera seguir empeorando las cosas con su problemática actitud, decidí detenerla.

–Courtney, ¿por qué no partes de una vez? No sabemos cuánto tardarán Phoebe y Sidney en aceptar, así que no deberías perder más tiempo. –Sonriendo como de costumbre, la pelirosa asintió. Tras liberar a su Pokémon legendario, ella se montó en su espalda y se alejó de la isla en dirección este rápidamente.

–¿Qué quieres con esa gente? –Miré de nuevo a Dawn, que ahora tenía los brazos cruzados y me observaba molesta.

–No creas que lidiar con lo que viene será fácil, entre más ayuda tengamos, mejor. –Argumenté, comenzando a caminar hacia el Centro Espacial.

–Eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es tu necesidad de pedir ayuda a los ex-miembros del Team Geyser, eso es todo… Solo espero que Courtney no aproveche para escapar, o si no tendrás más problemas con el Comité.

–Ellos no me importan… Además, estoy seguro de que ella no nos quedará mal, confía en mí si no lo haces en ella.

–Como sea… Solo quiero que las cosas nos salgan bien. –Me detuve entonces, volteando a mirar a la chica.

–Yo espero lo mismo. –Le aclaré, sonriéndole.

A decir verdad, nada de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a otra dimensión me interesaba, pero poder obtener información de Instituto Espacial de Hoenn y tener la oportunidad de controlar a Rayquaza, hacía imposible no decidir ayudar a Zinnia. Además, en verdad deseo ayudarla, pues ella me parece una persona con la que vale la pena relacionarse. Entre más apoyo tenga, más fácil será llevar a cabo mi plan, de eso no hay duda. Y si así salvo a Pokémon de otras dimensiones, pues bienvenido sea. Además, del éxito del equipo de elite X, depende el éxito de mis planes.

Todos nos acercamos en Centro Espacial controlado por el Instituto, el camino estaba rodeado de casas abandonadas, todas rodeadas de matorrales y hierbas completamente secas; el lugar en verdad era como un pueblo fantasma. Por eso mismo, ver a dos personas acercársenos, fue realmente extraordinario; eran una mujer y un hombre, y ambos estaban vestidos de manera casual. Casi ignorándonos a los demás, ambos fueron directamente hacia Zinnia.

–¡Zinnia, es bueno volver a verte! –La pelinegra se separó de Serena y se acercó a los dos extraños, para posteriormente saludarlos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin esperar mucho, la chica se volvió a nosotros con la intención de presentar a estas dos personas.

–Chicos, ellos son Gaby y Teo, ambos son reporteros locales, y por años han sido mis informantes. Gracias a ellos sé lo que piensa hacer el Instituto Espacial. –Los dos reporteros se presentaron brevemente, pero cuando fue el turno de nosotros, ambos se mostraron muy emocionados al descubrir que formábamos parte de Ion.

–… Espero que después de todo esto puedan darnos una entrevista. Desde hace meses hemos buscado allegados a Ion, pero no hemos tenido suerte. –Dijo la chica, una mujer de pelo y ojos castaños.

–Después puede ser, por ahora lo que necesitamos es dar con alguien que pueda darnos acceso al Centro Espacial y a su información. –Respondí yo, señalando las instalaciones de acero.

–Nosotros conocemos a alguien, su nombre es Cozmo y está a cargo de varias investigaciones del Instituto. Él es nuestra mayor fuente de información de todo lo que ocurre en el Centro Espacial. De hecho, pensábamos reunirnos con él justo ahora, pueden venir con nosotros. –Todos dentro de mi equipo se mostraron sorprendidos, pero no comentaron nada.

Ante el desarrollo interesante de los hechos, les indiqué a los reporteros que nos llevaran con él. Caminamos hasta una casa abandonada cercana al Centro Espacial, y al entrar en esta, el sujeto, que una vez Joseph y yo salvamos, se encontraba ahí, sentado al borde de una mesa. Antes de que los reporteros pudieran moverse, di un paso al frente y llamé la atención del científico.

–Profesor Cozmo, es un placer volver a verlo. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: La Ciencia y el Peligro Latente_.


	71. La Ciencia y el Peligro Latente

**La Ciencia y el Peligro Latente**

* * *

El científico quedó completamente paralizado, con su mirada perdida en donde se ubicaba la entrada a su morada. Mientras que mis compañeros de Ion no parecían ni remotamente asombrados, más allá de la sorpresa de reencontrase con el profesor, Zinnia y los reporteros se mostraban bastante intrigados con el desarrollo de los sucesos. Ignorando las miradas, me alejé del grupo y caminé hasta la mesa en la cual estaba ubicado el profesor.

Tomando la silla de madera más cercana, la halé y me senté sobre ella, manteniendo la mirada fija en el hombre. Éste, aparentemente aún era incapaz de reaccionar debido a la impresión; y la verdad es que tampoco era una reacción que me sorprendiera. La última vez que yo y mis compañeros vimos a Cozmo, él se dirigía hacia el Centro Espacial, con la promesa de ayudar a Ion proveyéndonos información. No mucho después tuvimos nuestro encuentro con el Team Geyser sobre el Monte Pyre, y desde ahí las cosas simplemente avanzaron demasiado rápido.

Casi morimos luchando con Maxi, Archie y sus aliados, pero logramos salvarnos gracias a que acepté el poder de la voz; poder que no experimenté realmente hasta mi combate contra Necrozma. Tras eso, regresamos a Slateport, donde yo no tardé en ubicar a los orbes gracias a su huella aural. En sucesión, la batalla contra los líderes del Team Geyser y los Legendarios, terminaron el conjunto de sucesos que nos abrumaron en tan poco tiempo. Después de eso, regresamos a Unova, dejando a una Hoenn en la miseria.

Por eso mismo, no era de extrañarse que el Profesor Cozmo estuviera impactado de tenernos en su nueva casa. No sería raro que, al no saber nada de nosotros tras el combate entre Groudon y Kyogre, nos diera por muertos. Hasta cierto punto, nosotros hicimos lo mismo; claro, al no tener como contactarlo, y con Hoenn en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, al final lo dimos como una causa perdida. Pero las cosas no salieron como todos pensábamos, pues él logró sobrevivir a la crisis y se quedó en el Centro Espacial, y nosotros no morimos durante la gran batalla. Por una vez, era bueno que nuestras bajas expectativas hubiesen estado mal dirigidas.

–¿Acaso se conocen? –Cuestionó la reportera, también acercándose a la mesa. Con el momento de silencio y tensión roto, el profesor precedió a acomodarse sus anteojos, para luego responder a la pregunta.

–A decir verdad, yo les debo mucho a estos chicos, les debo mi vida… A ustedes y a Ion. ¡Me alegra saber que sobrevivieron al combate entre los legendarios! Estoy seguro que, no haber sido por ustedes, nadie habría logrado detener a esas bestias. –Habiendo recuperado el ánimo, el profesor se levantó de la silla y nos saludó a cada uno, deteniéndose entonces justo a mi lado.

–Usted pensaba que estábamos muertos, siendo así, ¿cómo está tan seguro de que nosotros detuvimos a Groudon y Kyogre? –Pregunté, levantándome también de la silla y estrechando su mano.

–Solo era una suposición… Ustedes eran los mejores informados al respecto, y ya le seguían la pista al Team Geyser, así que era obvio pensar que ustedes fueron quienes los detuvieron. –Entonces el Profesor recuperó su anterior semblante serio. –Pero como no recibí señal alguna de ustedes o de Ion, realmente comencé a dudar de que lo hubieran logrado. Al fin y al cabo, era un misterio el cómo fue que Groudon y Kyogre fueron detenidos, más allá de algunos rumores del avistamiento de Rayquaza. Pero ahora que están aquí, me queda claro que sí fueron ustedes quienes detuvieron el combate. Y permítanme agradecerles, porque de lo contrario, dudo que Hoenn hubiera sobrevivido.

–El Profesor tiene razón. –Apoyó la reportera, sonriendo. –Zinnia nos contó sobre su colaboración para mega-evolucionar a Rayquaza y detener a los legendarios. –"¡Entonces lo de Rayquaza era cierto!"; murmuró Cozmo. –Como reporteros de Hoenn, les agradecemos por eso. De hecho, por eso mismo he estado interesada en entrevistar a alguien de Ion, ¿y quienes mejor que los héroes de la región? –Serena y Dawn parecían alagadas, Sawyer y May apenados, y yo, personalmente, me estaba comenzando a molestar por su insistencia. Pero antes de que pudiera expresarme al respecto, Zinnia se me adelantó.

–Gaby, este no es momento para eso. Igual ellos no habrían tenido que hacer nada de no haber sido por mí… –La reportera se volteó, dispuesta a contradecirla, pero Zinnia la detuvo levantando la mano. –Ya lo dije; no es el momento. Profesor, de hecho, como dijo Ash, hay cosas que necesitamos hablar con usted.

–¡Oh! Ya veo… Por cierto, a ti no te conozco, ¿verdad? –Exclamó el científico, mirando detenidamente a la chica pelinegra.

–Ella es Zinnia, Profesor, una miembro del Clan Meteoro. Ella colaboró con los chicos de Ion para detener a los legendarios; el plan de usar a Mega-Rayquaza fue suyo. –La presentó la reportera, tomándola del hombro.

–Entiendo… ¿Y el que estén aquí tiene algo que ver con eso? –Inquirió el científico, mirando fijamente a Zinnia.

–Algo así… Verá, tengo muchas cosas que contarle, podría sentarse. –Asintiendo, Cozmo regresó a su lugar junto a la mesa, mientras Zinnia tomó la silla en la que antes había estado yo. Los demás nos reunimos alrededor, y prestamos atención al relato de la chica del Clan Meteoro. Zinnia comenzó desde su plan de despertar a Groudon y Kyogre para llamar la atención Rayquaza, hasta su fallido intento de controlarlo; nada que no supiéramos ya los demás. –… Y todo con el fin de evitar la catástrofe que sería que ese meteorito impactara contra Hoenn. Sé que las cosas no salieron como debían, y que tal vez empeoré las cosas; pero realmente necesito que el Instituto Espacial nos deje solucionar esto.

–Comprendo, y la verdad es que no te culpo. Sí, fue un plan muy arriesgado y pudo haber sido mejor ejecutado, pero está claro que tus intenciones eran las mejores… Aun así, no entiendo porque no quieres que el Cable Link sea lanzado… –Expresó el Profesor, intrigado. Habiendo escuchado el término extraño, todos miramos con duda al hombre; incluidos los reporteros.

–¿Cable Link, Profesor? –Preguntó, interesada, la reportera, haciendo gala de su profesión.

–¡Cierto, aún no les había mencionado nada de eso!

–Entonces, ¿era de eso de lo que nos iba a hablar hoy? –Inquirió la chica, señalando a su silencioso compañero, el cual cargaba una cámara; dejando más que clara su profesión.

–Correcto. Así es como nombraron al sistema que se encargará de hacerse cargo del meteorito. –Afirmó el científico, mostrándose de pronto muy emocionado. –No formo parte del grupo encargado del proyecto, así que no puedo decirles mucho, pero sí se lo suficiente. Su función es fascinante, porque es capaz de rasgar la tela del espacio hacia otra dimensión completamente alterna. Por eso se llamó Cable Link, porque es como un cable que conecta ambas dimensiones. La máquina capaz de formarlo será colocada sobre una nave y lanzada hacia el meteorito. Una vez dentro del rango de éste, la máquina será accionada y… ¡Puff! ¡Adiós problema con el meteorito! –Tras haber elevado sus manos, el hombre volvió a una posición más seria. –A decir verdad, yo estaba bastante escéptico al principio, pero luego de ver las simulaciones, quedé convencido. Esa definitivamente es nuestra mejor opción para hacernos cargo del problema.

–¡Claro que no, Profesor! –Exclamó Zinnia, golpeando la mesa mientras encaraba al hombre. –¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Acaso no lo ve? Esa es la solución fácil… Las perdidas serán mayores que las ganancias.

–¿Y cómo sería eso? –Cuestionó el científico, escéptico. –Mira, no quiero sonar grosero, pero si no puedes hacer que Rayquaza intervenga, entonces no veo como nos serviría cancelar el proyecto. Además, ¿qué es eso de que las perdidas excederían las ganancias? Yo vi personalmente las simulaciones, y esas cosas hoy en día son muy exactas; no hay manera de que seamos afectados si todo sale como debe ser.

–Tal vez nosotros no, pero sí aquellos que se encuentren en la dimensión en la que vaya a parar el meteorito. Yo ya había sido informada de la idea del Instituto, y no tuve que pensarlo demasiado para darme cuenta que su solución era egoísta y pretenciosa. –El científico volteó violetamente hacia los reporteros, mirándolos de mala forma. La chica le susurró unas disculpas, y entonces, suspirando, Cozmo le volvió a prestar atención a Zinnia. –Ustedes no pueden determinar a que dimensión irá a parar el meteorito, ¿cierto? No podrían determinar si lo haría en una habitada o en una deshabitada. Si termina apareciendo en una que tenga vida, la estarían condenando. ¿Acaso eso no le remuerde la consciencia?

–Mira… Zinnia. Puede que en parte tengas razón, pero yo no puedo andar promulgando cosas así en el Centro Espacial. No tengo tanto poder dentro del Instituto como para cambiar nada. Además, en una situación como esta, se podría decir que el fin justifica los medios. Pues es un caso donde o vivimos o morimos, y nuestra vida no puede ser puesta en segundo plano por una hipótesis como la tuya. –Ante las duras palabras del profesor, Zinnia apretó con fuerza sus puños y frunció el ceño, en clara frustración. "El fin justifica los medios", eso es algo con lo que comulgo; pero no en este caso.

–Profesor… –Lo llamé; éste rápidamente volteó hacia mí. –Como Zinnia ya le dijo, el encargado de mega-evolucionar a Rayquaza hace medio año fui yo; lo que pensamos es que, si yo voy al Pilar Celeste, es posible que él me haga caso de nuevo.

–Hmm… Pues no es una mala idea, pero no deja de ser solo eso, y puede fallar muy fácilmente. Insisto, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que el Cable Link sea lanzado, y, a decir verdad, tampoco lo deseo. –Cozmo parecía bastante firme, pero yo me encargaría de doblegarlo.

–¿Acaso no confía en quien lo salvó? Joseph murió defendiendo esta región, y yo estuve a punto de hacerlo. Así que no crea que simplemente se nos ocurrió basarnos en una simple posibilidad, y con eso venir aquí pretendiendo cambiar las cosas. Yo lograré convencer a Rayquaza de ayudarnos, no tengo la más mínima duda. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que la existencia del Cable Link resulte un insulto para él; de lo contrario las cosas podrían salir todo lo contrario a lo deseado. –Dado que Cozmo no objetó, decidí terminar mi punto. –Ese Pokémon es consciente de más cosas de las que cualquiera podría pensar; y siendo que el Cable Link amenaza la vida de otros Pokémon, es posible que eso lo enfade. Y no solo a él; espero que no haya olvidado la misión de Ion, Profesor. Protegeremos a los Pokémon a cualquier costo, ese es nuestro trabajo. Y como alguien que ya estuvo en otras dimensiones, puedo asegurarle que el porcentaje de éstas con vida en ellas, es más alto de lo que cree.

–¿Ha estado en otras…? –Se dispuso a preguntar Cozmo, ojiabierto.

–Si quiere, le hablaré de eso cuando la situación no amerite rapidez. Antes, necesito que solucionemos la situación que a todos nos atañe. Mire… No le voy a pedir que haga cambiar de idea a sus superiores.

–¿Entonces…? –Preguntó él, confundido. Antes de responder, volteé hacia mis compañeros, los cuales asintieron, indicándome que había manejado bien la situación, instándome a seguir, con su mirada. Luego miré a Zinnia, la cual parecía satisfecha.

–Profesor, lo único que quiero es que nos ayude a ingresar al Centro Espacial; nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto. –Luego miré a los reporteros. –Y su ayuda podría venirnos bien. –La chica asintió, emocionada; a su vez, el camarógrafo levantó los hombros, como indicando que no tenía opción. –¿Qué dice profesor? ¿Nos devolverá el favor?

–… Supongo que no me queda de otra… Síganme. –Respondió éste, suspirando con cansancio mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Intercambié rápidamente miradas con el resto de mi equipo, y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra, acordamos seguir al profesor Cozmo. Tras quedarse atrás, los reporteros y Zinnia tuvieron que apurar el paso para alcanzarnos. El Profesor caminó en silencio hasta la entrada del Centro Espacial, donde dos guardias bloqueaban el acceso al edificio. Los dos hombres le preguntaron algo al científico, para posteriormente mirarnos a los demás. Sus expresiones de hostilidad inmediatamente activaron mis instintos más básicos; flexionando los dedos, me esforcé por no perder el control en ese momento.

"Reconoces esa expresión, ¿cierto? Es la misma con la que nos miraban cuando éramos simples vagabundos mendigando por comida. Nos consideran basura, como todos los que nos rodean. Si no fuera así, ¿entonces por qué todos nos traicionaron? Mátalos, mátalos y acaba con el problema de raíz. ¡Ejecuta mi venganza, maldita sea! ¡Mátalos a todos! ¡Matemos a todos!"; cerrando los ojos, me esforcé por no dejarme llevar por la voz. Estaba claro que había aprovechado la oportunidad para tomar control sobre mí, tomándome desprevenido.

El aura comenzó a fluctuar violentamente por mis extremidades, provocando que me dolieran. Un temblor, producto de la tensión, comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, dejándome sin aire; si la situación seguía así, volvería a perder el control. "Déjate llevar… Déjate llevar"; negando, bloqueé todo pensamiento que no fuera propio. Necesitaba proceder con cautela, o todo saldría mal. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, mi mente quedó en blanco, y el aire regresó a mis pulmones, pero en forma de hiperventilación; estaba sufriendo otro ataque de pánico más.

"No podrás soportar mucho tiempo… ¡Lo sabes! ¡Así que ríndete! ¡Déjate llevar, maldita sea!". Cada vez me resultaba más difícil seguir siendo uno solo, estaba volviendo a fragmentarme. Entonces recordé el extraño cántico que en algunas ocasiones me fue de ayuda, y comencé a rezar por su aparición. "Te necesito…"; pensé, llamándolo directamente. Y entonces sucedió, el cántico desconocido empezó a zumbar en mi cabeza, logrando que, efectivamente, la voz dejara de presionarme. Recuperando el control de mi cuerpo, poco a poco comencé a regresar a la realidad.

–¿Ash? ¿Ash, ya estás bien? –Abriendo los ojos, me encontré con la mirada acongojada de Serena. El resto del grupo me observaba desde arriba, sobre ellos se encontraba el cielo; al parecer me había derrumbado y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Asintiendo, pues, como de costumbre, era incapaz de hablar, me di el lujo de intentar levantarme; con la ayuda de mi novia, eso fue posible tras bastante esfuerzo. –Ya van tres con éste… Hoy definitivamente no ha sido un buen día. Además, éste último fue bastante más intenso que los otros dos. ¿En verdad estás seguro de que puedes seguir así?

–Sí, lo estoy. –Respondí secamente, mirando a los alrededores de forma que podía evitar su mirada de preocupación sincera. Tras un rápido vistazo, me percaté que solo los de Ion quedábamos ahí. –¿Qué se hicieron los otros?

–El profesor Cozmo logró hacer que los guardias nos permitieran ingresar, antes de que tuvieras el ataque de pánico. Yo me di cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando, así que les dije que se adelantaran. –Sonriéndole a Serena, le agradecí con un susurro apenas audible debido a mi estado. Ella acarició mi mejilla amorosamente, señalando que no había sido un problema.

–Ash, lo mejor sería alcanzarlos cuanto antes, ¿no crees? –Ante la pregunta de Sawyer, di un paso al frente y asentí, dándoles a entender que él estaba en lo correcto. Una vez atravesamos las puertas automáticas del Centro Espacial, nos topamos con el par de guardas, que con un frío gesto nos indicaron que camino debíamos seguir…

–… Y desde entonces las cosas se han mantenido relativamente estables. Claro, momentáneamente, la Liga Pokémon, Corporación Devon y el Instituto Espacial, son las únicas organizaciones que siguen en funcionamiento dentro de Hoenn, pero si logramos evitar el desastre que causaría el meteorito, es posible que las cosas mejoren. Claro, eso si es que la ORU no nos expulsa. La situación actual de la región es terrible, pero al menos aún quedan unas cuantas ciudades estables; después de lo ocurrido con Groudon y Kyogre, es más de lo que se podría esperar. ¿No creen? –Cuando alcanzamos a Zinnia, Cozmo y los reporteros, el segundo estaba hablando respecto a la situación general del Instituto en relación con el estado de Hoenn; aunque claro, tomando en cuenta con quienes lo hablaba, eso último no era precisamente necesario. –¡Oh, es bueno ver que vuelven a unírsenos! –Exclamó al vernos. –Por cierto, Zinnia, sobre lo que me preguntaste del Cable Link. Bueno, a decir verdad, no podría decirte más de lo que te he dicho hasta ahora; lo mejor será que se lo preguntes al coordinador del proyecto.

–¿Coordinador del proyecto? –Inquirió la chica.

–Es un hombre muy competente, probablemente el mejor en el área de ingeniería espacial. Él mismo fue el encargado de diseñar el Cable Link junto con Devon, nuestro mayor contribuyente. Estoy seguro de que él podrá aclarar cualquier duda que tengas, pues es un hombre bastante accesible, sobre todo tomando en cuenta su puesto. Eso sí, no puedo prometer nada en relación a cualquier otra cosa.

Dicho eso, nadie comentó nada más, así que lo único que podría ser escuchado era el sonido de nuestros pasos contra el suelo de metal. Hasta el momento, solo habíamos recorrido desérticos pasillos de acero, y el ambiente era tenso, dando la sensación de que nos estábamos adentrando en la fortaleza del enemigo; tal vez así era. Interesado en saber más del Instituto Espacial, ideé una manera de obtener los datos que nadie nos revelaría de buen gusto. Sigilosamente, me acerqué a los reporteros, que caminaban un par de metros por detrás de Zinnia y el profesor. Al tocar el hombro de la chica, ésta dio un pequeño respingo, pero sonrió amablemente al notar que era yo.

–¿Qué sucede…? –Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, le indiqué con gestos que hiciera silencio. Miré de reojo a Cozmo, y por suerte él no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada…

–«¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije antes?» –La chica no tardó en percatarse de que mis labios no se habían movido; sus ojos se abrieron hasta hacerse del tamaño de una Poké Ball. Antes de que reaccionara de manera inconveniente, volví a señalarle que hiciera silencio. Por sus gestos, la chica parecía querer comunicarse conmigo de vuelta, lastimosamente, en mi estado actual, apenas y podía trasmitir mis pensamientos; leer los suyos me resultaría imposible. El solo hecho de usar mi aura para comunicarme, ya me hacía sentir como si me fuera a explotar la cabeza.

–¿Ash? –Miré hacia atrás, desde donde Serena me miraba extrañada. Una vez más, solo bastó un gesto para darle a entender medianamente lo que sucedía. Con ello, la atención del cámara ya había sido atraída, por suerte, la reportera pudo evitar que su compañero expresara sus dudas en voz alta.

–«No puedo escuchar tus pensamientos… Pero creo que es obvio que puedo controlar el aura; mira, no tengo tiempo para explicártelo… Si quieres, luego podré darte una entrevista completa, pero por ahora tengo un asunto más urgente entre manos. ¿Lo entiendes?» –La chica asintió. –«Mira, necesito saber más del Instituto Espacial; desde contribuyentes hasta los planes que puedan tener para el futuro. Toda la información que pueda ser obtenida mediante métodos fuera del marco legal… Tengo un compañero al que se le dan bien las computadoras, y sospecho que ustedes dos, debido a su profesión, saben dónde encontrar la información que busco. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Nos ayudarías? Creo que ambos saldríamos bastante beneficiados. ¿Qué dices?» –Otro asentimiento. Sin necesidad de decir nada más, regresé con mis compañeros. –«Aléjate junto con los reporteros ante la señal. Hackea y toma todo lo que puedas. Nos veremos a la salida…»

–Entendido. –Susurró de vuelta Sawyer, consciente de que ya no era capaz de escuchar lo que trascurría en su mente. Desde mi nueva posición, noté como ambos reporteros discutían; el camarógrafo no parecía estar de acuerdo. Por lo que leí en sus labios, pues apenas susurraban, ya antes lo habían intentado y casi fueron atrapados. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, el chico cedió, logrando hacer que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en mi rostro.

No se lo había comentado a nadie más, pues carecía de cualquier prueba, pero algo me decía que era posible que diéramos con el rastro de Burning Starship dentro del Instituto Espacial. Su historial lo decía todo; se metieron con el Team Geyser, con la Fundación Aether, y se han involucrado con varias organizaciones más. El Instituto entra a la perfección dentro del tipo de objetivo de la organización fantasma. Tal vez, finalmente obtendríamos una pista de valor que nos llevara hacia ellos. La idea me hizo sonreír aún más.

Una vez llegamos hasta una puerta al final de uno de los tantos pasillos, el profesor se detuvo de repente. El hombre oprimió un panel en la pared, y tras comprobar su identidad, la puerta de acero se abrió, mostrando un gran laboratorio. Cozmo nos indicó que entráramos, y entonces aproveché para hacerle la señal a Sawyer. Él la captó, y antes de que nadie se percatara, desapareció junto con los dos reporteros. El Profesor, ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder a sus espaldas, avanzó hasta un escritorio, donde un hombre vestido con una gabardina tomaba varios apuntes. El hombre, que poseía una frondosa barba gris, sonrió al percatarse de la presencia del visitante.

–¡Cozmo, es un placer tenerte en mi oficina! Dime, ¿qué se te ofrece? –Levantándose y dejando el par de anteojos, que había estado usando hasta ese momento, sobre la mesa, le dio una palmada amistosa a Cozmo en la espada. Fue entonces que nos notó a los demás, que estábamos un tanto rezagados, pero su expresión jovial no cambió. –¿Veo que tienes compañía? ¿Acaso son los nuevos prospectos? ¿O ya es momento de lidiar con la prensa?

–Hmm… Diría que prensa es la mejor palabra para definir al grupo. –Contestó Cozmo, señalándonos. Aún no se había dado cuenta de los tres miembros desaparecidos.

–Entiendo. Y díganme, ¿qué es lo que necesitan saber? Si están aquí, es porque saben de lo del meteorito, ¿estoy en lo correcto? –Antes que nadie, Zinnia dio un paso al frente y se colocó justo al lado de Cozmo, asintiendo. Ella al parecer tampoco se había dado cuenta del cambio de números en el grupo. Y antes de que alguien lo hiciera y empezara a hacer preguntas, me apresuré a hacérselo saber a las chicas de mi equipo. Ellas comprendieron sin problemas la situación, así que se mantuvieron en silencio, mirando lo que discutía Zinnia con el nuevo científico.

–Mi nombre es Zinnia Higana, y soy actual cronista del Clan Meteoro. –Dicha introducción sorprendió bastante al científico.

–Un honor, señorita Higana. –Saludó con una pequeña reverencia. –¡Qué falta de valores de mi parte, aún no me he presentado! Yo soy el profesor Tekunorojī, y soy el encargado del Proyecto Cable Link.

–Es exactamente con alguien como usted que necesitaba hablar. –Señaló la chica, devolviendo la referencia. –Pero antes, me gustaría que me dijera todo lo que pueda, sobre el meteorito y el Cable Link.

–Me parece bien… Veamos, a lo que llamas meteorito, es un asteroide de gran tamaño al que hemos estudiado por bastantes años. Nunca sobresalió en nada durante mucho tiempo, así que nos limitamos a estudiar su trayectoria, la cual no varió durante la mayor parte de ese tiempo; no hace falta mencionar que nunca fue un peligro para el planeta... Pero fue en el trascurso de los últimos meses, que cambió extrañamente su recorrido, desviando su ruta cada día más hacia nosotros. Teníamos pensado estudiarlo más a fondo, pero fue cuando la Crisis de Clima comenzó. Debido a la pérdida de satélites y del telescopio principal, no fue hasta hace un par de meses que logramos volver a ubicar el asteroide. Entonces determinamos que el impacto, no solo con la superficie del planeta, sino exactamente con Hoenn, se daría de manera inevitable si no hacíamos algo.

–Eso los impulsó a crear el Cable Link… –Caviló Zinnia.

–Correcto. Gracias a la colaboración de una organización muy importante, de la que no puedo hablar debido a un tema de contrato, y la Corporación Devon, el Cable Link se convirtió en una realidad. –Pero al tocar ese tema, su expresión jovial fue cambiada por una más firme. –Respecto al Cable Link, la verdad es que la gran mayoría es confidencial. Lo único que puedo decir es que se hará cargo del asteroide sin problemas. –Dicho eso, el hombre regresó a su escritorio. –Aún al día de hoy, desconocemos que causó el cambio drástico de trayectoria, y descubrirlo ya no es nuestra prioridad… –Tras una corta pausa, concluyó. –No creo que haga falta decir que lo que han escuchado debe ser mantenido en silencio, por lo menos hasta que el Cable Link haya sido lanzado; lo que menos queremos es empeorar la situación de Hoenn. Confío en que la ética de la prensa de Hoenn esté a la altura de las circunstancias… Bien, si eso es todo, estoy ocupado así que…

–Profesor Tekunorojī, yo soy una mujer dispuesta sacrificar un mal menor por un bien menor, y en ésta ocasión considero que su Cable Link es el mal menor. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que podría estar condenando una dimensión entera por su egoísmo? –Habiendo escuchado eso, el hombre miró severamente a Cozmo, el cual se cohibió ligeramente. Como buscando refugio en los reporteros, el científico volteó hacia nosotros, pero al notar que faltaban éstos, inmediatamente me miró de forma recriminatoria. Con la mirada, le indiqué que se mantuviera fuera de lo que estaba por suceder.

–Mire, señorita Higana, desconozco como obtuvo esa información, pero permítale decirle que aquí en el Centro Espacial sabemos lo que hacemos. Así que le pido que se retire de manera…

–¡No me iré! Sé que la dimensión a la que irá a parar el meteorito no puede ser elegida. ¿Es que acaso todos los científicos de ésta organización carecen de moral? ¿No ven que lo único que están haciendo es pasarle el problema a otro? Yo, como cronista del Clan Meteoro, soy capaz de contar con la ayuda de Rayquaza, el Legendario del Cielo; solo necesito que cancelen sus amorales planes y me permitan hacerme cargo del meteorito, como lo reza la leyenda de mi clan. –El científico encargado del proyecto se mostraba inalterado por tales palabras, a diferencia de Cozmo, que si parecía un tanto insultado por haber sido llamado amoral.

–Seré claro con lo que diré. –Señaló severamente el hombre, colocando su barbilla sobre ambas manos; cualquier rastro de jovialidad había desaparecido. –No hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiar las cosas. El Cable Link será lanzado al espacio en un periodo de poco más de dos días, y nada cambiará eso. Si hay que sacrificar una civilización entera por el bien de Hoenn, lo haremos. Jamás pondría tal destino en manos de una chica claramente inmadura y de una simple leyenda. Y sí no quieren ser echados de las instalaciones por los guardias, les recomiendo que…

Sus palabras, sus ojos… Ese hombre se consideraba mejor que nosotros. ¡A él en verdad no le importaban nuestras palabras! Como el resto de la sociedad, él nos estaba dando la espalda. ¡La humanidad, la maldita humanidad! ¿Es que acaso lo único que puede hacer es pensar en sí misma? La respuesta, para la mayoría de quienes la conforman, es sí. Asesinan a los Pokémon por comodidad, para ganarse más espacio, los maltratan por diversión, y los sacrifican por alimento. ¿Y si se trata de otra dimensión, posiblemente llena de fructífera vida? ¡También la mandan a Giratina! La gente siempre es igual, dejando de lado a quienes consideran menos; ¡todos son como mi madre!

–¡Pero ya no más! –Incapaz de controlarme, dejé que la ira volviera a tomar parte de mí. El aura que una vez fluctuó pura por mis venas, ahora era como brea que contaminaba mi sangre. Sintiendo como mis músculos se desgarraban, grité al cielo, dejando surgir mi dolor. Mi cuerpo me decía basta, pero mi mente… ¿Mi mente? ¿Acaso aún era mía? La respuesta tal vez no era no, pero tampoco sí. Simplemente ya no era yo mismo.

–¡Ash, respira, respira! Debes calmarte, o si no las cosas podrían… –Antes de que Serena terminara de hablar, una onda de aura concentrada surgió de mi cuerpo, empujando a todos a mi alrededor. Mis compañeros apenas y cayeron al suelo, pero el profesor Cozmo había sido noqueado y el otro científico… bueno, él…

–¡Mierda, ese señor voló en pedazos! –Gritó May, horrorizada.

–No… les… haré… daño… –Logré vocalizar, mirando todo a mi alrededor. –Haré… lo… que… vinimos… a… hacer… Salgan… de… aquí… Sawyer… las… espera… afuera…

–Pero Ash, yo quiero… –Antes de que Zinnia pudiera terminar de hablar, Serena tomó su muñeca y la jaló fuera del laboratorio. En ese momento ese era el mejor curso de acción, y ella lo sabía. Inmediatamente tomé una de mis Poké Balls, no la de Keldeo, que ya había dejado claro que se sentía incómodo con el actual estado de mi aura…

–¡Alakazam! –El Pokémon psíquico, que por años no me obedeció, salió de su Poké Ball haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Ahora que yo poseía poder, él era capaz de notar mi valía; como todo el mundo una vez ejecutara mi plan de control. "Destrúyelo todo lo que yo, ya sabes quienes son nuestros aliados, conoces su energía psíquica… Sácalos si es necesario, pero no los dañes"; al menos así sentiría que no me había fragmentado del todo, por más que hacerlo causara que mi jaqueca empeorara.

Cargando una esfera de energía negra en mi mano, empecé a causar que el espacio alrededor nuestro se desestabilizara. Las moléculas de lo que me rodeaba comenzaron a estallar, debido a una la tensión que estaba aplicando en sus átomos; que Arceus me hubiera otorgado un poder como el de Palkia, definitivamente tenía que ser una señal. La Aura Esfera de aura negra finalmente salió de mi mano, despedazando toda la materia que se metía en su camino. Solo el sonido del metal siendo desintegrado, causaba que el dolor de cuerpo y cabeza empeorara.

"Lo sientes, ¿no es así? El poder que solo yo puedo darnos… Sin mí, seguiríamos siendo el perdedor que nuestra madre maltrató por años. Es hora de cambiar eso"; no quería hacerle caso a la voz, no debía, o en verdad perdería por completo el control. "¡Demasiado tarde!". Ahogué un grito, mientras sostenía mi cabeza, la cual de pronto sentí como si me la hubieran desprendido de cuajo. Intenté pedir ayuda, pero ya era muy tarde; todo era negro y solo podía sentir el dolor de mis músculos y huesos, siendo comprimidos por la presión a la que mi cuerpo estaba siendo sometido.

No veía nada, pero, aun así, a través de mis sentidos restantes, era capaz de recopilar la información necesaria para comprender lo que sucedía. "Destrúyelo todo, Alakazam. Ataque Centrado y Psíquico a discreción, necesitamos llegar a la plataforma de despegue"; ese no era yo, yo ya no tenía el control. Avancé a través del acero, destruyéndolo todo a mi paso, con el Pokémon Psíquico siguiéndome de cerca.

–¡Por favor no! –Escuché a una mujer exclamar; antes de que pudiera entender la situación, su aura desapareció por completo; había sido destrozada por el poder de un Aura Esfera. Sin misericordia alguna, mi cuerpo avanzó hasta que se topó con los primeros guardias, todos con Pokémon a su lado. "Si no están de nuestro lado, están en nuestra contra… ¡Asesínalos a todos, Alakazam!"; con un solo Psíquico, mi Pokémon acabó con la mitad de los enemigos, un Aura Esfera se encargó del resto.

Seguí avanzando hasta que de pronto el ambiente no se sentía tan claustrofóbico. Al parecer ya habíamos llegado a la plataforma. De pronto, un calor increíble comenzó a sentirse, y un estruendo ensordecedor abrumó mi sentido del oído. Al parecer estaban intentando salvar el Cable Link… Pero mi cuerpo estaba en su límite, lo sabía porque de a poco estaba recuperando mi control sobre él. Lo comprobé cuando recuperé la vista. Ahora, frente a mí, se encontraba una enorme nave con forma cilíndrica alejándose hacia el cielo. "Alakazam…"; ¿ese fui yo o la otra voz?

El Pokémon tipo Psíquico usó su poder para detener la nave, dejándola suspendida en el aire. Creando una última Aura Esfera en mi mano, apunté directamente a la zona de donde salían las calientes llamas producto de la combustión. ¡Pum! La esfera se estrelló contra la parte inferior de la nave, haciendo que estallara completamente. ¿Acaso ese era el último Cable Link? Probablemente no… Por eso mi siguiente orden para Alakazam fue volar todo el hangar; así lo hizo, comenzando una serie de explosiones en cadena que causaron que parte del Centro Espacial acabara cayendo en lo que antes había sido mar.

"Llévame"; debido a que el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era indescriptible, ahora era incapaz de seguir moviéndome. Al menos ya no me sentía tan fragmentado; era yo de nuevo. O eso esperaba. La creatura me mantuvo a flote con su poder y comenzó a llevarme hasta donde se encontraba la nave. A lo lejos pude ver como todos, incluidos Sawyer y los reporteros, volvían a la nave. Volteando al Centro Espacial, observé como un gigantesco incendio comenzaba a consumir todo a su paso. "Mierda, esta vez lo jodí en serio"; pensé, antes de voltear de nuevo a la nave y apreciar como Serena se acercaba a Alakazam y yo. Una vez mi piel tocó el suelo arenoso, una última ola de dolor saturó mi cuerpo, provocando que finalmente perdiera la consciencia.

 **Nota de Autor: Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todo el que haya llegado hasta acá. Además, quiero comentar que, todo comentario o critica, suelo tomarlo en cuenta, ya lo he hecho con varios… Y lo que me hizo escribir esta nota; nada más quiero aclarar que estaré tres semanas ausente, no es por nada del brazo, por dicha eso ya está en el pasado. No, es solo que saldré de viaje fuera de mi país, y entre que no llevo mi laptop, y que no me gusta escribir en mi celular, decidí que mejor no escribo del todo. Y la verdad es que tampoco creo que vaya a sacar tiempo para hacerlo, así que nos vemos en tres semanas. ¡Gracias por leer y apoyar!**

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Poder que Reside en el Cielo._


	72. Poder que Reside en el Cielo

**Poder que Reside en el Cielo**

* * *

–Creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto… No podemos dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad? Digo, no haremos como si no hubiera pasado y así como así seguir como si nada, ¿verdad? –La cabeza me dolía. No, decir eso sería subestimar lo que sentía… –Porque las ocasiones anteriores había estado… bien… Pero ahora es distinto, ustedes vieron lo que pasó allá atrás; eso estuvo lejos de ser un simple ataque de ira.

Sentía que la cabeza estaba por estallarme, casi de manera literal y no figurativa. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo me ardía, casi como si estuviera expuesto a aceite caliente. Sí, esa era una buena analogía; mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un baño lleno de aceite hirviendo. Mis músculos, palpitantes, apenas podían diferenciarse de mi acelerado corazón.

Era como si mi cuerpo entero bombeara sangre tóxica, por los tubos oxidados que eran mis venas. Tal era el abrumador dolor, que apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Escuchaba voces, pero era incapaz de reconocer a su emisor. Era como si me hubieran enterrado vivo bajo un montículo de rocas al rojo vivo, que, con sus chispeantes crujidos, me hacían imposible escuchar las satisfechas voces de mis verdugos.

–… Creo que estás exagerando.

–¡¿Exagerando?! ¿Dawn, acaso no viste lo que hizo Ash con el Centro Espacial? Me sorprendería si alguien logra sobrevivir a eso. Y da igual si el Instituto Espacial era una institución corrupta o lo que sea, no por eso todos ahí eran culpables.

–May tiene un buen punto. Pero, ¿y qué con eso? ¿En verdad podemos hacer algo? Ash no había tenido un ataque de ira tan fuerte desde… desde…

–¡Desde que atacó a Serena, Sawyer! ¡Dilo sin miedo! Está bien que lo admires, pero que eso no ciegue tu juicio. Ash no es perfecto, nadie lo es, pero él está… Él no está bien de la cabeza, al menos no completamente. Y no es como si estuviéramos juzgándolo ante su primer error. Han pasado meses desde que comenzó a presentar comportamiento raro. Decidimos ignorarlo, por su bien y por el de Serena… Había sido atacado por un Ultraente y había perdido a Pikachu, así que estaba bien tenerle paciencia. Pero de eso ya fue más de medio año, y estoy empezando a creer que no haber actuado al principio fue un error.

–May, lo habrían revocado de su puesto como líder. ¡Peor! Es probable que lo hubieran aislado del grupo inmediatamente. Después de todo lo ocurrido, no podíamos hacerle eso. Habría sido como hacerlo a un lado. Ash, aun con sus errores, ha sido un buen líder.

–Puede que sea cierto, Dawn. Pero creo que no estás siendo muy sensata al decir eso. –Quien hablaba suspiró, causando que las sienes me oprimieran el cerebro. –Miren, no quiero que crean que no me agrada Ash, o que quiero que deje de formar parte de nuestro equipo… Es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme, eso es todo.

–Y te entendemos, May. Todos vimos lo que acababa de hacer, y claramente no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ya no más. Hacerlo sería negligente de nuestra parte, además de estúpido. Dejando de lado todo lo ocurrido, estaríamos exponiendo nuestras vidas, la de Serena, incluso la de Ash. Pero creo que no deberíamos ir con Comité… aún. Siento que eso empeoraría todo.

–Dawn tiene razón. Ash se ha estado esforzando bastante por ganarse a los demás agentes de Ion, si algo como lo ocurrido en el Centro Espacial llegara a divulgarse, su inestable reputación se iría al suelo. Después de lo ocurrido con Serena… Eso sería todo. –Escuchar eso estaba logrando calmar mi dolor… Necesitaba más.

–Sawyer, todo eso es lo de menos. Las aspiraciones de poder de Ash son irrelevantes en este momento. Antes creo que debería tratarse, al menos ir con un especialista; no me parece que la enfermera Elise sea la mejor para realizar un diagnóstico psiquiátrico.

–Recuerdo que Serena me comentó, que Ash le había dicho que la Elise estaba recurriendo a un psicólogo amigo suyo. Supuestamente, ella tomó apuntes de los síntomas de Ash y se los mandó a él. –Las voces, lentamente, comenzaron a tener sentido… Esta parecía ser Dawn.

–¿Entonces fue ese psicólogo el que determinó que Ash poseía Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático?

–Eso me dijo Serena…

–Hmm… Y aun así no le mandaron ningún tipo de medicación a Ash… Me parece extraño. Pienso que, o Ash mintió sobre sus síntomas, o el psicólogo dio mal su diagnóstico. Porque por lo que Ash ha estado pasando, no me parece solo efecto de ese síndrome. –May realmente parecía aferrada a ello, y eso me estaba fastidiando.

–No podemos afirmar nada al respecto, al fin y al cabo, no sabemos nada de psicología… Tú no estás tomando en cuenta que Ash posee control sobre su aura. Tal vez eso es lo que hace que sea tan peligroso en el estado en que está, y no el síndrome por sí mismo.

–Puede que sea cierto, Sawyer, pero eso no cambia nada. Tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que algo como lo ocurrido en el Centro Espacial se repita. Si no le diremos nada al Comité o a N, entonces deberíamos hablar con Ash directamente. Deberíamos darle una especie de ultimátum, o algo por el estilo, algo que lo obligue a tratarse seriamente, sea lo que sea que le esté pasando en la cabeza.

–Esa puede ser una opción, May… Pero continuaremos con la conversación después, que ya llegamos al Pilar Celeste y tengo que ayudar al piloto a buscar donde aterrizar. La última vez se quejó que, sin la ayuda de un copiloto, le costó el doble de lo normal encontrar donde aterrizar en Mossdeep.

–Supongo que aprovecharás que estamos aquí, para entrar de una vez en la cabina del piloto. –No hubo respuesta, pero pude percibir un movimiento que me pareció un asentimiento. ¿Percibir? –Bien, en ese caso volveré a la cabina principal. ¿Dawn, vienes conmigo?

–Sí, a decir verdad, esta cabina no me agrada mucho; es demasiado estrecha, me da un poco de claustrofobia. –Entonces, la pequeña cabina que está ubicada entre la de los pasajeros y la del piloto, se llenó de movimiento, tanto, que me resultó imposible discernir entre quienes lo realizaban.

Pero eso ya no importaba, pues ya tenía información suficiente respecto a lo que ocurría. Dejando de lado el molesto interés de mis compañeros por meterse en mi vida, sobre todo en el caso de May, ahora ya tenía una vaga idea de donde me encontraba. Aún me resultaba extraño procesarlo, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba acostado en una camilla ubicada en la cabina de pasajeros. A mi lado se encontraba Serena, y a pocos metros de distancia estaban Zinnia y los reporteros.

No era fácil determinarlo, pero podía sentir que el ambiente estaba turbio, como agua que ha sido teñida con sangre. Las personas a mi alrededor estaban abrumadas, cargadas de sentimientos como miedo y duda. ¿Acaso eso era obra mía? Era probable que sí, después de todo, en verdad perdí por completo el control de mi cuerpo, durante nuestra conversación con el científico del Instituto Espacial. No podía recordar bien que tanto daño causé, pero con lo había captado, me bastaba para hacerme una idea bastante certera.

Aún sí los demás parecían temerme, había una excepción. Y debía admitirlo, una parte de mí temía que ya no fuera así… Aún después de todo, ahí estaba Serena, sentada a mi lado, con mis manos entre las suyas, rezándole a Arceus por mi salud. Poder captar eso me hacía sentir contrariado; por un lado, realmente era feliz al saber que Serena seguía amándome a pesar de todo; pero por el otro, me sentía culpable de no poder hacer nada para evitar fragmentarme. Al menos no lo suficiente.

Pensar en eso me llevó a darle un rápido análisis a mi mente, después de mucho tiempo, concretamente desde mi batalla con Necrozma, parecía que volvía a ser solo yo. Eso podía explicarse con la desaparición perpetúa de la voz, pero estaría pecando de ingenuo si lo creyera. Lo más probable era que hubiera agotado casi toda mi aura durante mi pérdida de control, obligando a la voz, que cabe recordar que está ligada a mi aura, a entrar en un periodo de inactividad temporal. De ser así, esperaba que este periodo se extendiera lo más posible.

Dicho sea de paso, lo anterior también explicaba que hubiera recuperado gran parte de mi percepción aural. Habiendo agotado gran parte de mi aura corrompida, ésta básicamente volvió a su estado original, regresándome las cualidades que había perdido; al menos parcialmente. Con suerte, en esta ocasión, parte de estas cualidades se mantendría aún después de recuperar toda mi energía aural…

–… ¿Serena, crees que Ash esté por despertar? –La voz de Dawn fue procesada a través de mi aura, llegándome como una pulsación en mi cabeza. Aparentemente ya habíamos aterrizado cerca del Pilar Celeste, o al menos eso era lo que podía captar.

–No sé… La última vez tardó poco más de media hora. Esta vez ha pasado más de dos, pero después de lo ocurrido, la verdad es que no me extraña.

–¿Y no te preocupa?

–Te mentiría si dejara que no, pero yo sé qué… –Entonces Serena se detuvo. En ese momento yo había logrado forzar a mi adolorido cuerpo a levantarse. Usando lo poco de aura que poseía en el cuerpo, me enfoqué en ignorar el dolor, por mucho que pareciera una tarea imposible.

Abrí los ojos, permitiendo que la luz fuera captada por mis retinas. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez mis ojos se adaptaron con gran rapidez al brillo; al fin y al cabo, ya me había acostumbrado a los duros despertares. La imagen acongojada de Serena apareció ante mí, y antes de que ella pudiera obligarme a volver a acostarme, besé su frente y me puse en pie. Acaricié el pelo de Dawn con una adolorida sonrisa y me acerqué a la compuerta ignorando a May…

Claro, con respecto al deseo de mis compañeros de hacerme recibir terapia, ¿en verdad podía culparlos? Más bien me habría extrañado que no hubieran actuado de tal forma. Así que no les guardaría rencor por planear a mis espaldas. Pero no por ello, olvidaría que May era la más interesada en darme la espalda. Intentaría no dejar que la ira me cegara, pero en verdad era algo difícil. Suspirando, me esforcé por mirarla a la cara, para entonces dedicarle una media sonrisa; ella me regresó una igual, pero cargada de incomodidad.

Tras eso, jalé la palanca al lado de la compuerta y di un paso hacia afuera. Al hacerlo, casi caigo de cara hacia un montículo de arena, pero Serena, Dawn y May fueron lo bastante rápidas como para evitarlo. Entre las tres me ayudaron a bajar a tierra, y ya ahí pude darme el lujo de ver el panorama frente a mí; lo que no era fácil, ante la insistencia de Dawn y Serena de que no era momento para hacer eso. Ellas no lo sabían, pero acostado en esa camilla, lo único que podía hacer era sufrir el dolor que me estaba esforzando por ignorar.

La intensa luz del Sol me encandiló, obligándome a cubrirme por encima de los ojos con una mano. Al hacerlo, finalmente tuve una clara imagen de lo que tenía al frente. Cuando estuve en Hoenn, años atrás, nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a la isla que albergaba el Pilar Celeste. Pero no por eso nunca había visto en fotografía el como se veía. Lo que estaba observando ahora, no se parecía en nada a lo que había en esa imagen.

Estaba frente a una roca, rodeada por miles de corales secos y muertos, y en medio, una gigantesca torre se elevaba ante un interminable desierto. Era como ver la Torre Espejismo, pero rodeada de mucha más melancolía y muerte; un enorme páramo cargado de desolación. Esforzándome por digerir la culpa que me provocaba ver aquello, me volteé hacia los demás, tambaleándome un poco, y señalé la torre.

–Deberíamos entrar para ver que podemos encontrar que nos pueda ser útil; pero lo mejor será usar la aeronave para llegar hasta la cima. En el estado en el que me hallo me se…

–Eso no servirá de nada. –Indispuesto, miré fijamente a Zinnia, que recién estaba saliendo de la cabina de pasajeros. Sin mediar palabra, le indiqué con un gesto de mi cara que explayara. –Rayquaza no aceptará el reto de nadie que no haya escalado el Pilar Celeste de la manera convencional. Dentro nos esperan desafíos de varios tipos, como acertijos y múltiples batallas contra los Pokémon que la habitan; pasar por ellos, será la única forma de lograr que Rayquaza acepte un desafío.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no necesito demostrar nada. Ya conecté con él, lo ayudé a mega-evolucionar. Mi sola aura debería bastar para que acepte ayudarnos. –Nunca creí que fuera a necesitar estar señalando eso en ese momento, no después de todo…

–Eso tal vez, y solo tal vez, habría sido cierto la primera vez que nos vimos. Pero las cosas han cambiado, y hasta yo, que no soy muy sensible a las auras, puedo sentir que tu aura no es la de antes. –La chica suspiró, cruzando sus brazos. –Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras; tendrías que aceptar las consecuencias, eso es todo.

–¿Qué clase de consecuencias? –Inquirí, disgustado.

–En el mejor panorama; te obligaría a regresar después de haber completado la torre. En el peor; nos atacaría, asegurándonos la pérdida completa de su favor… Tomando en cuenta que Rayquaza ha estado de muy mal humor, por todo lo ocurrido con Hoenn, veo más probable lo segundo que lo primero. Pero como ya te dije, tú mandas…

–¡Mierda! –Farfullé entre dientes. La jaqueca estaba aumentando de intensidad, haciéndome más difícil el pensar. Tras unos segundos de silencio, pateé la arena con ira, para entonces mirar de nuevo a la cronista del Clan Meteoro. –Tú ya has recorrido la torre, ¿cuánto crees que podamos tardar en llegar a la cima?

–La primera vez que vine, tardé poco más de dos semanas, sobre todo, porque el nivel de los Pokémon ahí adentro, y sus acertijos, es muy alto.

–¡¿Dos semanas?! –Esta vez yo no fui el único en hablar, pues los demás se unieron a la discusión.

–Zinnia, sabes que no contamos con tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Sí lo que dijo el astrónomo del Centro Espacial es cierto, apenas contamos con una semana para evitar que la tragedia sea segura. –Señaló Dawn, acercándose a la pelinegra.

–Y no solo eso, como ya les habíamos mencionado, según un informe del Instituto Espacial, habrá fragmentos del asteroide que llegarán al planeta desde dos días antes de la llegada de éste. –Ante lo mencionado por Sawyer, no pude evitar mirarlo con curiosidad. Él rápidamente se percató de ello, así que añadió viéndome directamente a mí. –Eso fue parte de lo que descubrimos mientras ustedes hablaban con el científico, ahora te pongo al día con eso. –Asintiendo, acepté sus palabras, para que entonces la conversación siguiera su curso.

–Pero ahora que completaste los acertijos, deberíamos poder hacerlo en menos de dos días, ¿no es así? –Cuestionó May, adentrándose en la discusión.

–Hmm… Así lo sería, de no ser porque el Clan Meteoro fue muy meticuloso a la hora de construir el Pilar Celeste. Los acertijos son reiniciados cada ciclo solar, de forma que cambian completamente. No por nada nos conocían como los mejores arquitectos de la antigüedad. –Comentó ella, riendo de manera nerviosa. Masajeé mis sienes, intentando amortiguar el dolor que asaltaba mi cabeza sin piedad…

–Zinnia, no tengo tiempo para ponerme a resolver acertijos…

–No tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo puede encargarme de los acertijos sin problema. Ya me acostumbré a su estilo de funcionamiento, al fin y al cabo. Tú enfócate en vencer a los Pokémon que nos ataquen, eso es todo.

–Está bien, como sea… ¿En cuánto crees que podamos alcanzar la cima?

–Son cien pisos contando la azotea, así que, tomando en cuenta lo anteriormente dicho, creo que llegaremos en menos de una semana, tal vez en cinco días, si contamos con suerte. –Las palabras de Zinnia no eran precisamente esperanzadoras, pero aquello era algo con lo que tendríamos que lidiar sí o sí.

–En ese caso, no perdamos el tiempo, empecemos de una vez. –Sin darles tiempo a los demás de responder, me volteé y di un paso hacia la torre, para entonces sentir que una vez más perdía el equilibrio.

–¡Ash! –Serena, que no se había apartado de mi lado, me tomó por el brazo, evitando que me estampara contra el suelo. –Ash, no creo que estés en condiciones para empezar a recorrer la torre en este momento. –Señaló ella, visiblemente alterada.

–Serena tiene razón. Además, ¿acaso no esperaremos a Courtney? –Añadió Sawyer, acercándose a mí para darle una mano a Serena, a la que le estaba siendo difícil el ayudarme a reincorporarme completamente.

–No creo que Courtney termine con su encargo en menos de dos días, así que esperarla no es una opción. –Determiné rápidamente, volviendo a concentrarme en mantener mi cuerpo en pie.

–¿Y qué hay de ellos? –Añadió May. Al mirarla, pude apreciar que señalaba a los dos reporteros que habían viajado con nosotros. Ambos parecían bastante incómodos con la situación.

–¿Piensan ir con nosotros? –Pregunté. La chica parecía dudar de si aceptar o no, pero el chico negó en seguida. –Como sea, la verdad es que preferiría que no vinieran, a la larga lo único que harían sería estorbar. –Serena no tardó en reprenderme por mi obscena sinceridad, pero decidí ignorarla. –Le diré al piloto que los lleve a donde quieran; al fin y al cabo, él debe volver a Unova, pues no se quedará aquí esperando durante todo el tiempo que tardemos dentro de la torre.

Los reporteros aceptaron lo que les dije, así que volví a la nave con ayuda de Sawyer y le expliqué la situación al piloto. Una vez le señalé que debía reportarse con N sin hablar de lo ocurrido en el Centro Espacial, el hombre aceptó las ordenes un tanto desganado, para entonces volver a poner el motor en ignición. Cuando el peliverde y yo regresamos a la arena, ambos reporteros se despidieron de los demás y volvieron a la aeronave. Una vez la compuerta volvió a cerrarse, el vehículo aéreo despegó, alejándose en la misma dirección en la que llegamos.

Que al piloto le disgustara tener que reportar lo ocurrido, no me resultaba extraño. Al final decidí cambiar la misión que nos habían asignado, así que no reportaría nada bueno. Seguro sería reprendido a pesar de no tener culpa de nada, pero tampoco podía evitarse; no mientras fuera intocable para el Comité. Tomando eso en cuanta, podía confiar en que se mantendría callado con respecto a mi pérdida de control; el piloto jamás se arriesgaría a exponerse a las posibles consecuencias de dar una noticia como esa. Consecuencias que tanto podrían llegarle por parte del Comité, como por parte mía. Sonriendo en mis adentros, comencé a caminar hacia el Pilar Celeste, deseoso de volver a encontrarme con el legendario de los cielos.

Tuvimos que recorrer lo que parecieron kilómetros de coral muerto, arena y roca, pero finalmente llegamos a la base de la torre. En los alrededores, como si el ambiente no fuera ya lo suficientemente lúgubre, había miles de esqueletos de Pokémon, apilados uno encima de otro. A simple vista, podía definirse que eran los restos de le miles de Pokémon tipo Agua que perecieron durante la gran sequía. La imagen era dura, pero no por eso daríamos un paso atrás. No, debíamos seguir adelante con aún más razón que nunca.

Una vez ingresamos al Pilar Celeste, pude ver lo que parecía el interior de un cilindro infinito. El primer piso parecía desolado, pues solo había varios pilares sosteniendo el piso superior y las escaleras que llevaban a éste. Aun así, no estaba totalmente vacío, pues en las paredes había grandes murales en los cuales se dibujaban volcanes y mares, ambos luchando unos con otros. Y justo en el centro del techo, en donde debía estar la parte central del segundo piso, había un agujero circular que conectaba con todos los pisos; podía saberlo por la mínima cantidad de luz que podía apreciarse al final. Tan absorto estaba mirando hacia arriba, que no me percaté de que Zinnia se me había acercado.

–La primera vez que miré ese hoyo, no podía creer que conectara con la cima misma de la torre... De alguna forma, funciona como la luz al final del túnel, siempre recordándote porque viniste en primer lugar. Eso… eso me lo dijo Aster. –Al escucharla, volteé rápidamente hacia la chica. Zinnia tenía una mirada de profunda melancolía, comparable a la mía los primeros días tras la muerte de Pikachu.

–La querías mucho, ¿no es así? –Tan pronto hice esa pregunta, me sentí estúpido por tan siquiera haberla formulado. La respuesta era tan obvia que dolía.

–Era como mi hermana. El día que me enteré que murió yo… –Entonces las palabras murieron en su garganta. Sintiendo una ola de empatía recorrer mi cuerpo, actué por instinto… Coloqué mi mano en su hombro y le sonreí con tristeza. No sabía que decir, así que dejé que mi aura lo hiciera por mí. Dejé que la energía fluctuara, cubriendo su cuerpo.

–No sabía que pudieras hacer eso. –Murmuró ella, tras percatarse de mis acciones.

–No es algo que use muy seguido, menos ahora que mi aura se ha corrompido. –Respondí de manera directa.

–Es una pena… –Susurró, mirándome a la cara. Entonces me dejé perderme en sus ojos rojos como la sangre, y por un instante, uno muy corto, volví a sentir esa aura de paz que una vez sentí en ella.

–¿Cómo pasó? –Pregunté. Pensaba añadir algo más, pues la preguntaba había resultado ambigua. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, ella respondió.

–La asesinaron. Sé que fue así, porque fue encontrada en la base del Pilar Celeste con señales de que había caído desde la cima. Algunos especularon que se suicidó, otros que se resbaló y cayó. Pero yo la conocía, y sé que eso jamás habría pasado. Aster era muy cuidadosa y responsable, una chica con muchas razones para vivir, como para cometer tal cosa… No, ella fue asesinada por alguien. Alguien que realmente debe odiar nuestro mundo, pues solo alguien así lo privaría de una persona tan buena como lo fue Aster…

–¡Chicos, lo mejor será que sigamos! –Antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto, fuimos interrumpidos por el llamado de May. Zinnia entonces me sonrió con melancolía, y sin decir nada más, se alejó en dirección de los demás. Y yo, por un momento, me quedé ahí, pensando en sus palabras…

Una vez alcancé a los demás, decidí llamar a Sawyer para interrogarlo respecto a lo que averiguó en el Centro Espacial. Según sus propias palabras, una vez encontraron la oficina en la que reportera solía tomar información, los tres rápidamente ingresaron al sistema. Mi compañero entonces hackeó el sistema y comenzó a navegar por la red de datos. El sistema, como era de esperarse, había resultado complejo de burlar, pero los esfuerzos valieron el esfuerzo.

Primero dieron con la información que el Instituto Espacial se estaba guardando; proyectos secretos, estudios confidenciales y demás. Entre eso fue que encontraron los datos secretos relacionados con el asteroide, como que habría una peligrosa lluvia de meteoritos que ni con el Cable Link podría ser evitada. Pero dejando eso de lado, que a decir verdad no me interesaba mucho, la información más importante demostró ser mucho más difícil de rastrear.

Fue hasta pocos minutos antes de que yo perdiera el control, que la reportera encontró algo bastante interesante. Era un dispositivo de memoria externa, ubicado en una gaveta con llave; tal vez sin las habilidades de la reportera, jamás habríamos dado con ello, así que me comprometí a agradecerle después. Tras el hallazgo, ingresaron el dispositivo en el ordenador, y una vez el peliverde sorteó el encriptamiento de los datos, pudieron dar con varios recibos con información muy extraña.

En todos había escrito el número de una cuenta bancaría, también poseían mensajes codificados que ninguno de los tres pudo decodificar. En general no había nada de valor, de no ser porque todos iban firmados a nombre de Atl. Y fuera quien fuera, llevaba un símbolo sospechosamente similar al de Burning Starship. Eso por sí solo bastaba para afirmar que había conexión entre las compañías, pero aun así harían falta más estudios.

El siguiente paso sería entregar la memoria externa a Inteligencia y esperar a ver que descubren. Al pensar en eso no pude evitar sonreír… Si antes era importante para el Comité por mis avances con la búsqueda de la Burning Starship, ahora lo sería aún más. Satisfecho, le agradecí por su trabajo a Sawyer y lo felicité por los resultados. Tras eso, le indiqué que nos uniéramos al resto y nos preparamos para la aparición de los Pokémon salvajes…

Mawile, Sableye y Golbat. Si me preguntaran que Pokémon no desearía volver a ver en mí vida, sería a esos tres Pokémon. Ya habían pasado seis días desde que entramos al Pilar Celeste, y aunque la voz no había regresado y había mantenido el uso del aura al mínimo, mi cuerpo se encontraba al límite. Estaba cansado, muy cansado… Nunca consideramos estar tanto tiempo en Hoenn, así que los recursos que habíamos traído estaban por agotarse. Los más importantes, el agua y la comida, estaban en números rojos; no tendríamos que comer y tomar dentro de solo un día más.

La situación no daba para atrasos, y aun así estábamos bloqueados en el acertijo del penúltimo piso, el piso noventa y nueve. Mientras que Zinnia movía con cuidado varias piezas de concreto con palabras y formas extrañas, yo me entretenía releyendo la leyenda plasmada en las paredes. El mural que tenía al frente rezaba sobre como Rayquaza, tras dominar el poder de la Mega-evolución, regresó a los cielos, prometiéndole a los humanos ayudarlos en caso de que fuera necesario. Tras eso, fue asignado un cronista que guardaría con cuidado los conocimientos respecto a la Mega-evolución, que además serviría como conexión directa entre el Clan y Rayquaza.

Hay terminaba la leyenda, que completaba lo que había sido marcado en las paredes desde el primer piso. En sí, no era una historia que desconociera, pues básicamente hablaba de la eterna rivalidad entre el Trío del Clima, pero aun así pude aprender cosas de las que no tenía idea. Al fin y al cabo, no hay nada mejor que ir directamente a la fuente más cercana a un tema, cuando se desea saber de éste. Y que el Clan Meteoro, no hay nadie que sepa más sobre Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza, en especial el último…

–¡Ash, ahí vienen más Claydol! –Ante el llamado de Serena, liberé una vez más a Keldeo. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre él y yo, pero al menos, ahora que mi aura había vuelto temporalmente a algo cercano a la normalidad, ya no parecía tan renuente a escucharme. Eso me facilitaba mucho las cosas, sobre todo contra los Claydol…

Si a ellos no los mencioné antes, es porque están en un escalón más arriba que los otros tres Pokémon. Primero fue en la Torre Espejismo, y luego fue en el Pilar; para ser sincero, había desarrollado un profundo odio hacia esos malditos Pokémon de barro. Puedo entender que el Clan Meteoro los usara porque servían muy bien como guardias, pero no hacía falta que usaran tantos.

En fin, mi Pokémon Singular, ya acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos, fulminó al grupo de Claydol que venía hacia nosotros, con un rápido Surf. Al ver que los Pokémon quedaban inconscientes, miré a Zinnia casi por instinto. La chica parecía más concentrada que nunca, lo que era señal de que estaba por terminar. Y para mi alegría, así fue.

–¡Al fin lo hice! –Celebró ella. Tras su grito, el muro de rocas macizas que bloqueaba el camino hacia las escaleras, se movió, dejando libre el camino hacia el último piso.

Tras determinar que ningún enemigo nos atacaría, comenzamos a escalar grada por grada con total cuidado; atrás habíamos tenido que lidiar con baldosas flojas y pisos desgastados, así que nunca sé era demasiado cuidadoso. Una vez alcanzamos la cima, mis ojos analizaron el lugar. Estábamos ante la habitación más desgastada de todas, el suelo estaba resquebrajado y las paredes erosionadas, probablemente obra del viento y el agua, pues no había techo que nos cubriera del poder del cielo.

Pensar en eso, me hizo desviar la mirada directamente a lo más llamativo del lugar; un monumento de mármol con forma de trono, que poseía pilares que se asemejaban a un dragón, específicamente a Rayquaza. Pero en sí, lo interesante no era el monumento de mármol, sino el ser que estaba acostado sobre él. Ahí estaba el mismísimo Rayquaza, un ser largo e imponente, con un hocico amenazador y una mirada fría; su piel color esmeralda resplandecía con el brillo naranja del Sol del atardecer.

Al parecer Rayquaza nos estaba esperando, pues su mirada estaba plantada fijamente en nosotros. Sin dudarlo, tomé la Pokéball de Tyranitar y lo liberé frente a mí; él de inmediato se preparó para combatir. Tyranitar era consciente de que sería utilizado para luchar durante la prueba, ya nos habíamos preparado a consciencia a lo largo de los noventa y nueve pisos anteriores, así que estábamos más que listos para ese momento.

Ante la clara invitación al combate, el legendario se irguió, y entonces su voz resonó por todo el lugar… O eso creí, pues más pronto que tarde, me percaté que era el único capaz de escucharlo. Eso no era nada nuevo, ya había sucedido, y tenía una explicación; el aura.

–«Ash Ketchum, es hora de probar tu valía. Si lo haces, juro que escucharé tu palabra con completa atención.» –Tras decirme eso a través del aura, Rayquaza se levantó del suelo y se elevó en el aire. Con un rápido movimiento, el dragón divino desapareció entre las nubes, dejando vacío el gigantesco trono de mármol. Todos parecían extrañados por eso, todos menos Zinnia y yo… En silencio, seguí mirando hacia los cielos, preparado para el momento en que su señor se lanzara al ataque.

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: El Espacio es el Límite._


	73. El Espacio es el Límite

**El Espacio es el Límite**

* * *

Mirada fija en el cielo bañado en sangre. Mientras que las nubes del ocaso danzaban al ritmo de los vientos, la figura de Rayquaza las comandaba desde su escondite. Determinar la ubicación del legendario era básicamente imposible, ni siquiera podía captar su imponente aura, por lo que debía estar a una altura inimaginable. Mientras pensaba en eso, noté que algo brillante se acercaba, por lo que mis hombros se tensaron de inmediato. De reojo miré a Tyranitar, listo para lanzarle mi primer comando.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que, de buenas a primeras, no esperaba. Lo que al principio juzgué como Rayquaza lanzándose al ataque, resulto no serlo en absoluto; o al menos así lo parecía. ¿Por qué? Pues porque su trayectoria no era la esperada; era recta, totalmente recta, y se estaba dirigiendo directo al mar. Que lo confundiera no era algo extraño, pues parecía que su punto de contacto sería a pocos metros de la costa. Desde la cima podía llegar a resultar engañoso.

Entonces, si no era Rayquaza, ¿qué era? Bien, para empezar, yo aún no había descartado del todo que fuera él, es solo que entre más se acercaba, menos lo parecía. Además, al principio había creído que lo que venía hacia la torre, bajo la asunción de que era Rayquaza, se desviaría a medio camino para realizar un ataque con un ángulo más abierto. Pero como la trayectoria nunca cambió, las dudas comenzaron…

Si en verdad se trataba de Rayquaza, entonces era de esperarse que atacara con un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados. Algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que para mi Pokémon sería más sencillo contraatacar de esa forma. Rayquaza podía estar jugando con nosotros, pero aun así estaba el factor forma. No era ni tan grande, ni tan alargado, como para tratarse de él. Aun así, se hallaba lo suficientemente alto como para no poder distinguirlo bien, y sumándole a eso el brillo crepuscular, era difícil determinar que era lo que se acercaba a la tierra. No podía tratarse del asteroide, pues era muy pequeño, así que…

–La lluvia de meteoros… –Murmuré, llegando a la conclusión más obvia. Después de tanto tiempo enfocado en escalar el Pilar Celeste, terminé olvidándome de ese efecto previo a la llegada del asteroide. Esa, en definitiva, era la mejor explicación para el objeto. Era brillante y parecía dejar una estela, y aunque era difícil verlo por el moribundo brillo del Sol, ya teniendo una idea formada, era más sencillo darle forma.

–Ash tiene razón. –Apoyó Serena. Fue al escucharla, que recordé que no estaba solo. Me había sumergido tanto en mi combate contra Rayquaza, que me aislé completamente de todo lo que me rodeaba, excepto por mi Pokémon y el cielo.

–Si la lluvia de meteoros ya comenzó, entonces es probable que el asteroide esté muy cerca, incluso lo suficiente para verlo en el firmamento durante la noche. –Añadió Zinnia, mirando fijamente hacia arriba.

–Tienen razón, pero creo que no es momento para pensar en eso… Es de este momento que depende el futuro de nuestra operación, y por eso Ash debería estar concentrado. –Miré un momento a Sawyer, para entonces asentir. El peliverde tenía razón.

–Sawyer está en lo correcto. Será mejor que se alejen lo más que puedan del centro del área de combate. Estén atentos a los meteoritos que caen, no sea que alguno salga lastimado. –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que procedieron a resguardarse cerca del borde de la cima; debido a que mi mente había estado más clara que nunca durante la semana pasada, y que no mostré ninguna actitud extraña, había recuperado bastante de la credibilidad de mis compañeros… Satisfecho, miré una vez más al cielo pintado por celajes, para entonces notar que más objetos luminosos se acercaban.

Ahora empezaba a tener sentido la frase "lluvia de meteoros". Si bien los meteoritos que caían eran considerablemente menos peligrosos que el asteroide del cual se había desprendido, aún representaban una amenaza para Pokémon y personas, por lo que debía estar atento. Y ese no era el único problema que acarreaban las rocas de fuego, ya que, además, me hacían más complejo el poder distinguir algo entre tantos distractores. Así que para Rayquaza no sería difícil realizar un ataque sorpresa…

–¡Ahí! –El grito de May me alertó. Busqué desesperado, sin quitar la mirada del cielo pronto a oscurecerse. Costaba verlo, pero era él, era Rayquaza. El legendario estaba cayendo en picada, con su alargado cuerpo sirviendo de vela. Pero eso no era lo más curioso; lo era el que pareciera estar con la boca abierta, ingiriendo cada meteorito que se encontrara en su camino. Era complejo de distinguir, pero que las luces procedentes de los meteoritos desaparecieran frente a él, era lo suficientemente explicativo.

–¡Prepárate, Tyranitar! ¡Comenzaremos con Roca Afilada! –No sabía cuánto daño tenía que infringir, tampoco cuanto tiempo debía aguantar; ni siquiera sabía si con perder un solo Pokémon, bastaría para que perdiera todo el reto. No me estaba planteando derrotar a Rayquaza, pues sabía que eso sería básicamente imposible haciéndolo solo por mí mismo. Lo que esperaba era sorprender al legendario con mi estrategia, causándole el daño suficiente para que aceptara entonces mi valor. Era la única forma en que se me ocurría que podría hacerlo, pues no creía tener valor en da más que eso.

Rayquaza ganó cada vez más velocidad… Tenía sentido, considerando lo que hacía. Fue durante la época que serví como aprendiz y ayudante del viejo Oak, que escuché al respecto; recuerdo que él nos hablaba a Gary y a mí de las características que se conocían de los Legendarios del Clima. "Rayquaza se alimenta de los meteoros que es capaz de atrapar en la Ionosfera"; esas fueron sus palabras. Dado que Rayquaza, como buen legendario que es, apenas necesita comer, pues su cuerpo ya reboza de energía, éste rara vez se alimenta. Y cuando lo hace, es de esperarse que se note la diferencia. A eso me enfrentaba, a Rayquaza cerca de su esplendor. Y aunque saber eso me asustaba, a su vez también me emocionaba.

"¡Ahora!"; había perdido la costumbre debido al estado de mi aura tras mi combate con Necrozma, pero era el mejor momento para volver a usar mi aura para dar comandos. La velocidad del sonido no se puede comparar a la del aura y mis pensamientos; y aunque fueran pocos milisegundos, eso haría la diferencia contra un ser como Rayquaza. El legendario recortó distancias, cubriendo su cuerpo de un aura verduzca y lanzando ráfagas de aire por cada uno de sus poros. Reconocí el ataque; Ascenso Draco. Sería poco eficaz, pero con un poder como el de él, confiarme sería como cavar mi propia tumba.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que dio miedo. Rayquaza finalmente llegó a donde estábamos, listo para embestir a Tyranitar. Pero mi Pokémon ya había recibido mi orden mental, siendo ondas de pensamiento trasmitidas a través del aura, Tyranitar no tuvo que procesar la información por mucho tiempo. Rocas azuladas surgieron del suelo, resquebrajando el grueso piso bajo nuestros pies. Por un momento temí que cediera, pero entonces recordé que ese lugar había sido construido con el fin de albergar al señor del cielo…

La Roca Afilada surgió de manera demasiado sorpresiva como para que Rayquaza pudiera esquivarla, dándole de lleno en su mentón. Pero no era momento de celebrar. El legendario ni siquiera dio señal de haber sido herido, él simplemente siguió hacia al frente, llevándose a mi Pokémon consigo. Tyranitar clavó sus pies en el suelo, como ya habíamos planeado, evitando así quedar vulnerable a otro ataque; aun así, terminó siendo arrastrado por varios metros. El legendario rugió, volviendo a retomar vuelo. "Tómalo de la cola…".

Mi Pokémon reaccionó a tiempo, logrando evitar que Rayquaza volviera a alejarse. "¡Triturar!"; antes de que el dragón pudiera quitárselo de encima, mi tipo Siniestro abrió su hocico, dejando ver una mandíbula rodeada de energía oscura, para entonces clavar sus dientes en el extremo de su cola color esmeralda. Finalmente, Rayquaza reaccionó, chillando enfurecido. Sin dudarlo por un segundo, el ser de las leyendas volvió a intentar volar, esta vez con más decisión que antes. Por muy pesado que fuera mi Pokémon, el poder de Rayquaza estaba en un nivel muy distinto.

Como si de una la liga siendo reventada se tratara, Rayquaza se alejó de la tierra con fuerza sobrenatural, con mi Pokémon aún aferrado a su extremidad. Tyranitar mordió con fuerza, pero un latigazo de Rayquaza bastó para estamparlo contra el suelo; la fuerza centrífuga lo hizo rodar un par de veces antes de que pudiera recuperase. Hasta ahora, el combate parecía parejo, pero estaba claro que eso era una ilusión…

"¡Cúbrete con Roca Afilada!"; apenas pude dar esa orden. Debido a que mi atención se hallaba en Rayquaza, fallé en percatarme que un meteorito estaba por chocar contra mi Pokémon. Tyranitar pudo reaccionar a tiempo, usando un muro de rocas para escudarse. La Roca Afilada quedó hecha polvo, pero aun así bastó para frenar a la roca espacial. Habiendo visto eso, decidí voltear un momento la mirada hacia el cielo. Era sorprendente… Había tantos meteoritos, que parecía que las estrellas estaban cayendo; ya se había hecho de noche, así que era fácil distinguirlos.

–¡Salamence, ayuda a cubrirnos! ¡Tú también, Tyrantrum! ¡Usen Meteoro dragón para contrarrestar los meteoritos que se nos acerquen! –Un grito de Zinnia llamó mi atención. Fue cuando me percaté que la lluvia de meteoritos era más seria de lo que había pensado. No eran muchos los que iban dirigidos hacia mis compañeros, pero eran los suficientes como para obligarlos a usar Pokémon con tal de evitar algún accidente. Habiendo comprobado que, en efecto, estaban todos bien, regresé mi atención al combate.

No me sorprendió demasiado, pero aun así lo hizo; Rayquaza también había dejado darle importancia al combate, y ahora se encontraba tragando y destruyendo cuanto meteoro se acercara a la torre. Fue entonces, después de que el legendario destruyera un cúmulo de rocas espaciales de un coletazo, que sus restos comenzaron a caer en mi dirección. No había tiempo para pedir ayuda, así que decidí arriesgarme y usar mi escudo de aura. Las rocas ardientes chocaron con la barrera de energía, dejándome ileso, pero exhausto. Sonriendo en mis adentros por el exitoso uso de aura defensiva, otra área de mi fuerza que fue diezmada tras la corrupción de mi aura, decidí ganar el reto de una vez.

Al regresar completamente mi atención al campo de batalla, noté que ahora Rayquaza también había regresado a una posición de ataque. Sabía que no debía dejarlo volver a perderse en el cielo, así que tenía que atacar con algo de largo alcance. Maldije a mis adentros, pues en una ocasión como esa, el Chorro Arena de Tyranitar habría venido muy bien. Dado que los vientos que rodeaban al legendario, producto de su habilidad, negaban el cambio de clima, no había forma de que la arena apareciera…

"¡Avalancha!"; tenía fe que el movimiento de tipo Roca fuera útil, pero no lo fue. Rayquaza esquivó sin problemas las rocas; aunque no era algo para sorprenderse después de haber visto lo que hacía con los meteoros. Tras eso, él no volvió a la elevarse, todo lo contrario, usó lo que reconocí como Enfado y embistió a Tyranitar. "¡No te dejes atacar, usa Colmillo Hielo!"; el Pokémon de roca hizo lo que pudo para atacar. Pero, usando sus dientes, patas y cola, Rayquaza lo golpeó sin mesura.

Tenía que hacer algo, o perdería el reto… No quería volver a ser el mismo perdedor de siempre. Decidí cerrar los ojos y dejé mi aura fluir. Si con el aura que me quedaba bastaba para fortalecer a Tyranitar un poco, entonces bastaría. Después de todo lo ocurrido en Ultropolis, ese era un movimiento arriesgado, pero a pesar de eso, lo consideraba necesario… El silencio se hizo, y al abrir los ojos, noté que Rayquaza estaba descansando… "¡Ahora!".

Pero Rayquaza fue más rápido y siguió usando Enfado. Tyranitar se notaba mi dañado, si la situación seguía así, entonces perderíamos. Cerré los ojos otra vez y me concentré en el aura de mi Pokémon… Dejé que mi mente fluyera con la suya… No sabía si eso estaba dando efecto, pero al percibir que de nuevo había silencio, di la orden una última vez; "¡Colmillo Hielo!". Pude volver a sonreír al escuchar el rugido de agonía que liberó Rayquaza. Volví a mirar, y me percaté que el legendario se estaba retrocediendo, visiblemente dañado y confundido; efecto del ataque súper efectivo de mi Pokémon y efecto secundario del Enfado…

–¡Roca Afilada! –Grité esta vez, dejándome llevar por la emoción del momento. Pero el ataque falló. Rayquaza, a pesar de su estado, se elevó en el aire y volvió a perderse… Miré con tensión el cielo, los meteoros seguían cayendo, pero gracias a los Pokémon de Zinnia, ninguno ponía en riesgo nuestra seguridad. Podía escuchar a Serena, Dawn y May hablar de algo, pero estaba tan concentrado buscando a Rayquaza, que no podía discernir que era; lo mismo sucedía con Zinnia y Sawyer, que también parecían estar conversando… Aunque, por el tono de voz de todos ellos, parecía estar relacionado con mi combate, así que dejé de lado eso.

–¡Ash, creo que ahí viene! –Serena tenía razón, pero su grito nunca hizo falta. Ya me había percatado de la embestida del dragón, así que estaba más que listo. "Usa Roca Afilada una vez más. Cuando llegué a ti, atácalo con Colmillo Hielo…"; pensaba que así podría lograr algo, o eso esperaba…

Pero entonces la realidad, la cruda realidad, se volvió más que clara. El ataque anterior había molestado al legendario; ahora estaba atacando en serio, y eso podía notarse. Su cuerpo brillaba tan verde como nunca y sus ojos tenían un destello rojizo que lo hacía ver aún más amenazante de lo normal. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula… Sabía que Ascenso Draco no sería efectivo contra el tipo Roca de Tyranitar, pero habiendo visto lo ocurrido la primera vez que Rayquaza lo usó, sabía que no podría soportarlo. Es más, temía por la vida de mi Pokémon; al fin y al cabo, se sabe que el Trío del Clima suele ser muy temperamental, haciéndolos legendarios muy peligrosos.

–¡Mierda! ¡Tyranitar, esquiva ahora, es demasiado riesgoso! –La estrategia que tenía en mente prometía dar frutos, eso lo sabía; sobre todo después de que Rayquaza bajara sus defensas dos veces… Sentía que estaba desperdiciando una genial oportunidad, pero no podía arriesgar la salud de mi Pokémon, menos cuando quedaba tanto por delante. Tyranitar usó entonces sus rocas como muro y se alejó de la trayectoria de ataque…

¡Pum! Las rocas volaron por los aires. Cuando el polvo se asentó, ahí estaba Rayquaza; de las rocas no había quedado nada. Su cabeza estaba a pocos centímetros de Tyranitar. De haber dudado por solo un segundo, mi Pokémon habría recibido ese aterrador ataque. No pude evitar cruzar miradas con Rayquaza, lo que vi fue su mirada fría calvada en mí. Apreté mis puños, ofuscado; estaba por gritarle, cuando su voz me inundó por completo.

–«Sube a mi espalda, te ayudaré a lidiar con el peligro que amenaza con destruir la región… Pero antes, te permitiré usar tu Pokéball.» –Al escuchar eso, mi cuerpo se paralizó, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. –«Estas confuso… Tu idea de valía y la mía difieren mucho una de otra. Tú crees que la fuerza es la respuesta, pero eso no es lo que un ser como yo, tan longevo como este planeta, busca. A mí me sobra la fuerza… Yo no soy como mis hermanos, mi padre se aseguró de que yo no anhelara el poder. Lo que yo buscaba era una prueba de que humanos y Pokémon aún son capaces de convivir. Y tú, lo que se halla en tu cabeza, te hace digno de mi confianza. Antes lo dije y lo repito, tienes ideas peligrosas y te has dejado corromper por ellas… Pero el Mundo Pokémon ha llegado a un punto en el que no puede ser corregido con palabras o acciones pacíficas. Por eso aceptaré unirme a tu equipo de manera temporal, para asegurarme de que los Pokémon y humanos podamos seguir conviviendo por muchos eones más.»

Estaba completamente absorto con lo que estaba pasando… No podía creer lo que ocurría. Serena y los demás se percataron de ello, por lo que se me acercaron a preguntarme que sucedía, pero no tenía palabras para ellos. Con la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, metí la mano en mi mochila y saqué una esfera con la parte de abajo blanca y la de arriba negra, con una "H" impresa en color amarillo. Los demás me miraron sorprendidos y las preguntas llovieron con más fuerza, pero en ese momento yo no estaba con ellos, al menos no de manera mental.

Apreté el botón del centro, recordando lo ocurrido con Zapdos en la Planta de Energía de Kalos… "Esta vez es diferente… Esta vez poseo la valía, Rayquaza me dará su poder, y ambos obtendremos el control. Rayquaza aprueba mi plan, así que no habrá nada ni nadie que se pueda entrometer con mi objetivo". Lancé la Poké Ball y varios gemidos de sorpresa se escucharon; giró una, dos y tres veces, para entonces quedarse quieta. Ahora Rayquaza también sería parte de mi equipo…

Todos estaba más que asombrados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero aún no era el momento de dar explicaciones. Sin poder decir palabra, pues yo mismo seguía en shock, señalé la bolsa de Zinnia. La chica, a pesar de que era la más consternada por lo que pasaba, hizo caso a mi pedido. Ella entendía a que me refería, porque era parte del plan. Tras regresar a Tyranitar a su Poké Ball, tomé un traje de sus manos; un traje de tela sintética y varias burbujas de oxigeno colocadas en varios puntos estratégicos. Ese traje se lo habían dado los reporteros a ella; eso fue cuando ella pensaba pedir la ayuda de Rayquaza…

La idea original de Zinnia era subir al espacio con Rayquaza, para así, además de mega-evolucionarlo, comandarlo y evitar que el dragón se dejara llevar por su espíritu salvaje. Como no podría hacer eso sin algo que la cubriera en el espacio, los reporteros robaron el traje para ella. Y Zinnia, aun cuando Rayquaza la rechazó, lo guardó. Por lo tanto, era mi turno de llevar a cabo su plan original.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, le daría sentido a su impulsivo plan de despertar a Groudon y Kyogre. Esa sería nuestra disculpa con Hoenn. Sintiendo la inspiración brotar en mi cuerpo, terminé de ponerme el traje, besé a Serena rápidamente, me coloqué el visor y trepé a la espalda de Rayquaza. Tras hacerlo, miré a todos, empezando por la aún avergonzada chica de pelo castaño claro; todos tenían miradas de duda en sus rostros.

–Les explicaré toda una vez haya salvado a Hoenn, lo prometo. –"Es momento de redimirme con la región". Al pensar en eso, palmeé la espalda del dragón legendario, señalándole que era el momento. Entonces, ante el último brillo del ocaso, ambos, Rayquaza y yo, nos elevamos en el cielo, surcando entre miles de meteoritos, y nos dirigimos hacia las afueras de la atmosfera. Una parte de mí moría por mirar hacia abajo, pero la fuerza del viento apenas y me permitía seguir unido a Rayquaza, así que descarté la idea. Aun así, el cielo morado bañado en meteoros se veía simplemente maravilloso.

Rayquaza siguió elevándose a gran velocidad, pero aun así no parecía suficiente… Así que hice lo que daba sentido a mi presencia en ese momento, y toqué la mega piedra que había guardado en el interior del traje. Un brillo nos cubrió, y entonces el cuerpo de Rayquaza creció en tamaño, ganando dos enormes bigotes de color oro y una mandíbula con forma del símbolo delta, o eso me pareció a mi desde mi posición. Pero el cambio no solo fue en apariencia… Antes de que pudiera percatarme, ya estábamos en lo que yo consideraba el espacio. Había un manto negro, bañado por la luz de la Luna y el brillo de los meteoros; a lo lejos podían verse las estrellas.

Pero lo más llamativo era la el gigantesco asteroide que se miraba a lo lejos. No estaba más lejos que la Luna, pero tampoco estaba tan cerca. Su tamaño bien podía rivalizar con el de una montaña de varios kilómetros, ¡era enorme! Rayquaza no tardó en aumentar la velocidad, dejando atrás los residuos del asteroide. Avanzamos tan rápido, que empecé a sentir que podría vomitar en cualquier momento, sobre todo, porque mi cuerpo se sentía carente de peso, lo que era de esperarse, pero no por eso se apreciaba menos extraño. "¡Destrúyelo ahora!", comandé al notar que ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca.

El cuerpo de Rayquaza fue rodeado por energía color esmeralda, sus bigotes se apegaron a su cuerpo, y casi como si de un cohete se tratara, embistió al asteroide. Intenté gritar, pero la voz no me salió; era como estar en una atracción de un parque temático, solo que más real de que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Una vez tuvimos de frente a la gran roca, me cubrí bajo las escamas del dragón, temiendo por mi seguridad… Por suerte no hizo falta, pues la roca estallo con el más simple contacto; ambos traspasamos el asteroide de lado a lado, dejando un enorme hoyo en medio de éste. Lo cual no duró, pues la roca se desmoronó, dejando nada más que polvo espacial.

¡Lo habíamos hecho! Después de todo lo que sufrió Zinnia, finalmente su objetivo había sido alcanzado. Hoenn estaba salvada, por lo que mis errores habían sido, tal vez no corregidos, pero si excusados. Por un momento pensé en comenzar a celebrar, pero entonces capté que Rayquaza no estaba moviéndose. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Era hora de volver, no de quedarse viendo a la nada… Miré hacia donde él lo hacía, creyendo que encontraría un hermoso paisaje del planeta, pero no fue así.

Ahí, donde antes había estado el asteroide, había una especie de objeto triangular de color negro. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme que estaba viendo, el objeto extraterrestre comenzó a moverse, causando que ambos, Rayquaza y yo, nos pusiéramos alerta. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no era momento de buscarles respuesta… ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta importante. El triángulo se movió siguiendo un patrón, y conforme lo hacía, adquiría un tono rojizo. Manteniendo una lógica, el objeto se movió siguiendo una figura triangular invisible, yendo de punta a punta…

Rayquaza y yo miramos completamente absortos, era algo tan extraño de ver. Pero todo cambió cuando el objeto dejó de seguir sus reglas y se colocó en lo que equivalía al centro del triángulo invisible que estaba dibujando. Entonces su color rojizo alcanzó el punto más brillante, era como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, pues algo que parecían tentáculos surgieron de él, parecían extremidades… Y lo eran, pues su cuerpo se metamorfoseó, formando una especie de ser humanoide de color rojo y azul claro; ¿era agresivo? Al vernos, no tardó en atacarnos, así que la respuesta era sí. Al carajo, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer…

"¡Rayquaza, usa Danza Dragón y cuando llegue a nosotros, ataca con Enfado"; estaba en una posición riesgosa, lo sabía, pero no quedaba de otra que luchar.

Sentí entonces el cuerpo de Rayquaza girar sobre sí mismo, yo siendo parte de esa ruleta de energía. Cada escama suya empezó a brillar, siendo rodeada por violenta energía magenta. De reojo, cuando Rayquaza dejó de girar, pude ver al extraño ser acercarse a gran velocidad. Su cuerpo parecía estar formado de hebras y sus brazos se asemejaban a la estructura del ADN…

"Él es Deoxys, un extraño Pokémon Singular, cuyo nacimiento está situado fuera de nuestro planeta. Deoxys no es el primer caso conocido de un Pokémon espacial, pero sí es de los menos estudiados. Al día de hoy, apenas y tenemos información de él…"; las palabras del viejo Oak alcanzaron mis oídos a través del tiempo. Junto a su voz, había una vaga imagen adjunta, una imagen de un ser idéntico a Deoxys. Miré rápidamente el pecho del ser extraño y entonces pude confirmar mis sospechas; ahí estaba el núcleo brillante que lo caracterizaba.

"¡Ten cuidado, Rayquaza, si mal no recuerdo, ese es Deoxys, un Pokémon conocido por su enorme poder Psíquico!", tras el reconocimiento, llegó la advertencia. "También hay indicios de que puede cambiar su forma, y con ello sus estadísticas, así que estate atento a ello". El legendario asintió con un imponente rugido mudo; habiendo terminado de usar Danza Dragón, ahora estaba listo para luchar.

Finalmente, Deoxys acortó totalmente la distancia entre nosotros, que bien pudieron haber sido varios kilómetros; en ese lugar, era difícil de definir algo… Usando una especie de esfera de energía psíquica, el ser espacial atacó a Rayquaza. Pero él simplemente la esquivó, embistiendo violentamente a Deoxys. Éste reaccionó a tiempo para cubrirse, pero eso no le sirvió de nada; el Enfado de Rayquaza destruyó sus brazos, dejando hebras torcidas en su lugar…

Pero Deoxys no parecía sentir dolor alguno. Con una mirada fría en su extraño rostro, éste miró como sus brazos volvía a regenerarse. Tras intercambiar una mirada con el dragón, su cuerpo cambió a una forma más grande y acorazada; una que, evidentemente, aumentaba su defensa. Habiendo confirmado la habilidad de cambiar de forma, solo quedaba buscar la mejor manera de lidiar con él… Rayquaza siguió usando Enfado, buscando quebrantar la fuerte defensa del ser espacial.

Ya antes la había sentido, una especie de palpitación en mi cabeza, pero ahora era más clara que nunca. Ahora que estaba unido a Rayquaza mediante la mega-evolución, era capaz de sentir su fuerza mejor que nunca… Me pasó cuando lo hice la primera vez, durante la batalla contra Groudon, pero no de la misma forma que ahora. Antes simplemente había sentido eso como una fuerza con la que convivía, pero ahora sentía como me estaba absorbiendo, incluso… corrompiendo.

"Sabes lo que significa, ¿no es así?"; mi cuerpo se paralizó… Había sido apenas perceptible, como un susurro arrastrado por el viento, pero ahí estaba. La voz había vuelto. Sabía que lo haría, ¿pero por qué en ese momento? Apenas había recuperado poder aural, así que no se suponía que sucediera. A menos que… A menos que en verdad estuviera compartiendo poder con Rayquaza; tal vez la mega-evolución no siempre es en una sola vía. No, sí lo es, pero es posible que su energía desbordante me hubiera impregnado; eso explicaría el regreso de la voz, pero…

"Aún compartimos objetivo… Nuestro deseo es el control, pero nunca lo obtendremos si no ganamos poder… El poder perfecto no existe, pero al menos Mega-Rayquaza se le acerca… Con él, nuestra venganza finalmente llegará… ¡Haremos pagar al mundo por el sufrimiento que nos hizo vivir!"; la voz se escuchaba más lejana que nunca, estaba muy debilitado como para darle fuerza a su existencia. Con mi aura en ese estado, la voz no podría afectarme. Pero, ¿entonces por qué me estaba sintiendo como lo hacía?

El cuerpo de Rayquaza se sacudió, el choque de poderes era increíble… Rayquaza dejó de utilizar Enfado, y al notar que no le daba una orden, decidió atacar con Velocidad Extrema. Deoxys cambió de forma a una más estilizada, obteniendo una velocidad que le permitió contraatacar al dragón. Pero yo no pude permanecer aferrado a Rayquaza, ya que estaba muy ocupado masajeando mis sienes. Había vuelto el terrible dolor de cabeza, acompañado de unas horrendas nauseas.

Ambos seres chocaron, pero el poder de Rayquaza fue mayor, lanzando para atrás a Deoxys. Éste volvió a regenerar sus partes pérdidas y cambió de forma, una similar a la anterior, pero menos esbelta y con los tentáculos de sus brazos desenrollados, cambios que favorecían su ataque. Mientras que ellos luchaban, yo permanecí flotando en el espacio, sentía la fuerza aural de miles de cuerpos celestes intentando reclamarme, pero ninguna tan fuerte como la de mi planeta; y no hablo de gravedad. Abrí los ojos, lidiando con el dolor de cabeza, para entonces toparme con la imagen más hermosa, y a la vez terrorífica, que nunca vi en mi vida.

El Mundo Pokémon era una esfera aislada en medio de una inmensa oscuridad, estábamos solos… Una estrella lejana servía como fuente de calor, pero no había nada más que la Luna haciéndonos compañía, y ésta última parecía tan muerta… Ahora entendía mejor el tipo Fantasma de Lunala. Parpadeé, fijándome en las masas de tierra rodeadas por los océanos. Ahí abajo estaba Hoenn, rodeada de cuanto mar pudiera imaginarse… Más abajo estaban Kanto y Johto, y apenas visible era Kalos, con Galar al norte. Además de Galar, otra región no perteneciente a la ORU era visible, era Almia, que, tal como Hoenn, estaba rodeada de solo océanos. Cerca de Hoenn estaba Fiore. Todas las regiones visibles en ese hemisferio estaban apenas separadas, dando la sensación de que estaban a pocos pasos, pero eso era una ilusión.

Ese mundo, que era mi hogar, parecía perfecto desde ahí; perfecto para la vida, perfecto para albergar tanto humanos como Pokémon. Pero ahora los humanos estaban tomando decisiones egoístas. Si estábamos tan solos en el espacio, ¿entonces porque nos peleábamos por simples pedazos de tierra? ¿Por qué siendo tan pequeños e insignificantes, nos sentíamos tan grandes? Ningún humano es mejor que un Pokémon… No somos nada…

Pero desde ahí, desde ahí me sentía capaz de hacer algo. Después de años siendo tratado como ahora son tratados los Pokémon, después de años siendo tratado como basura… Finalmente me sentía capaz de hacer algo… Miré a Rayquaza de soslayo, al parecer estaba ganado sin problema, y no me sorprendía; él era genuinamente poderoso. "Y ahora es nuestro"; mi cabeza me dolió aún más…

Esa no había sido la voz, era yo, que estaba siendo embriagado por el poder. Me sentía capaz de aplastar a mis enemigos, incluso de acabar con el planeta entero si lo deseaba. Y eso me daba miedo… Sentía el poder que tanto había anhelado, y eso me estaba cegando… Sabía que no podía dejarme llevar; pero ahora no solo dependía de mí mismo. La voz era parte de mí, otra personalidad… ¿Qué tanto de mí? Pues mi otra mitad, era yo, y la voz solo era una imagen ilusoria que representaba esa mitad. Yo deseaba lo que la voz, no éramos dos, éramos uno… Mi yo no era yo, solo era la mitad de ello.

Y eso significaba que ya no podía confiar en mi juicio. Al menos no mientras no tuviera clara mi propia cordura… Yo deseaba acabar con el yugo que oprimía a los Pokémon, pero no quería repetir lo ocurrido en el Centro Espacial. No quería perderlo todo… No quiero perderlo todo. Si en ese momento me dejaba llevar, Serena, mis amigos y mis Pokémon me dejarían… Y no lo deseaba… El poder de Rayquaza era tentador, demasiado como para estar en mis manos, al menos de manera permanente…

"¡Rayquaza!", lo llamé. El dragón le dio un coletazo a Deoxys, alejándolo de sí mismo, para entonces volar hacía mí. Regresé a su espalda, y entonces sentí como su cuerpo se sacudió. El legendario rugió, pero ningún sonido podía ser escuchado. Quieto, Rayquaza miró hacia atrás, de forma que su ojo derecho se posó sobre mi rostro cubierto. La frialdad de su ser era palpable aún en el espacio vacío entre nosotros…

–«Haz lo que consideres correcto… Pero no dejes que mi poder caiga en manos corruptas… Cuando lo consideres pertinente, yo te prestaré mi poder…» –El asombroso ser ya había sentido todo el dilema en mi cabeza, él sabía lo que pensaba, así que no valía la pena discutir nada. Abrumado, asentí con la mirada vacía… "Acabalo para que podamos regresar". –«Lo haré… Pero su cuerpo es demasiado resistente, volverá a causar problemas en el futuro… Lo mejor será que, para contener su peligrosa existencia, también lo atrapes.»

No sabía si lo correcto era tomar más poder en un momento como ese, uno en el cual mi mente y aura pendían de un hilo, pero decidí aceptar. Rayquaza entonces se lanzó al ataque. Deoxys, que seguía en su forma ataque, usó varias ondas psíquicas para defenderse, pero no bastó para detener al poderoso legendario. Rayquaza usó Meteoro Dragón, obligando al ser a usar una especie de energía cósmica par aumentar sus defensas.

Los meteoros surgidos del hocico del dragón golpearon su cuerpo, dañándolo enormemente. Aunque su expresión seguía en blanco, estaba claro que Deoxys estaba empezando a debilitarse. Notando eso, saqué una Ultra Ball de la mochila, que había decidido llevar conmigo, y se la lancé. La esfera giró una vez, dos veces… pero entonces se quebró, liberando al ser espacial. Éste no se tomó muy bien que lo intentara atrapar, pues se lanzó al ataque más ferozmente que antes. Las esferas de energía psíquica golpearon a Rayquaza, dañándolo considerablemente…

El dragón rugió, molesto, para entonces usar su mandíbula para embestir a Deoxys. La Velocidad Extrema superó por mucho al ser, que esta vez no tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar de forma… El golpe lo dejó en una pésima situación. Dado que había vuelto a caer del lomo de Rayquaza, tuve que ingeniármelas para hacer llegar la esfera a Deoxys, y aunque lo hizo desesperantemente más lento de lo que deseaba, finalmente lo encapsuló. Pero fue inútil, Deoxys volvió a liberarse, y ahora parecía realmente molesto.

Atacó a Rayquaza con lo que me parecía Psíquico, lanzándolo contra mí como si de un proyectil se tratara. Por suerte, el dragón pudo liberarse a tiempo del agarre mental; ahora que lo volvía a tener cerca, decidí llamarlo para así regresar a su espalda. Usando sus tentáculos como látigos, Deoxys usó su forma ataque para golpear a Rayquaza, pero él se defendió contraatacando con Enfado. Deoxys cambió a su forma defensa, aguantando el ataque, para después cambiar a su forma velocidad. Usando una vez más las esferas de energía, Deoxys golpeó la mandíbula del dragón, para entonces girar rápidamente e intentar atacarme a mí...

Rayquaza reaccionó rápidamente, usando una vez más Enfado. Deoxys no cambió a tiempo, recibiendo así una enorme cantidad de daño… Estaba agotado, pero eso no le impidió regresar a su forma ataque y usar una vez más sus brazos desenrollados. Rayquaza, que ahora estaba confundido, no pudo reaccionar… Sabía que Deoxys estaba más dañado que el legendario, pero, aun así, no era suficiente para atraparlo en una Ultra Ball. Necesitaba que Rayquaza lo dejara aturdido.

Miré hacia arriba, donde se hallaba la cabeza del dragón, y pude notar que seguía confundido. No sabía su Rayquaza podría entenderme, pero debía intentarlo. "¡Rayquaza, usa Ascenso Draco!". Cuando el dragón comenzó a alejarse del ser espacial, temí que la confusión le hubiera impedido entender mi comando, pero pude volver a sonreír al ver que su cuerpo se estaba rodeando de energía esmeralda. Deoxys intentó perseguir a Rayquaza, pero al final decidió rendirse y esperarlo con su forma defensa…

Era una apuesta por ambas partes. Miré al frente, a lo lejos apenas y era visible Deoxys; Rayquaza entonces usó todo su cuerpo para embestir al tipo Psíquico. Como con el asteroide, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El cuerpo de Rayquaza partió a la mitad el Deoxys, que no pudo hacer nada ni con su forma defensiva. Cuando el legendario se giró para acercársele de nuevo, pude apreciar que su cuerpo estaba uniéndose de nuevo… Su núcleo estaba parpadeando, lo que indicaba que era momento de volver a intentar atraparlo.

La Ultra Ball avanzó siendo empujada por mi brazo; sin efecto de la gravedad, esta flotó hasta chocar contra un brazo del Singular. Deoxys fue absorbido; la esfera giró sobre sí misma una vez, dos veces, tres veces… y entonces dejó de hacerlo. Dejé de contener el aliento cuando ni siquiera había notado que lo hacía. Rayquaza me dejó acercarme a la esfera, y al tomarla, supe que en verdad no podría quedarme a esos dos Pokémon. El poder era demasiado corrosivo, y yo ya estaba demasiado corrompido… Sabía que me arrepentiría después, pero con un Singular en mi equipo bastaba de momento. Antes de aspirar a corregir el mundo, debía tomar las riendas de Ion. "Regresemos, Rayquaza".

Al llegar, me topé con que todos había regresado a la base de la torre. La razón había sido el peligro de recibir daño por parte de los meteoritos. Rayquaza se deslizó por el aire, hasta que finalmente pude regresar a la tierra; la sensación fue de lo mejor. En ese instante fui tacleado por Serena, que necesitaba saber si estaba bien… Después de que me quité la parte del traje que cubría mi rostro, me di el lujo de volver a besarla… Haber tenido tan poder, me había hecho sentir lo poco que habría sido sin ella…

–¿Lo lograste? –La mirada de Zinnia, expectante y nerviosa, hablaba de lo mucho que tuvo que pasar…

–Sí. –Esas palabras fueron precedidas por el abrazo más cálido que sentí en mi vida. Pude sentir la tensión abandonar el cuerpo de Zinnia.

Después de que les di un rápido resumen de lo ocurrido, pude darme cuenta que Courtney estaba ahí. Me acerqué a ella, expectante, para entonces notar que la acompañaban dos personas que en sus días fueron mis enemigos. Un cruce de miradas bastó. Sonreí y les di una palmada a ambos, alegre por los nuevos compañeros… Habría mucho de que hablar después. Tras eso, tomé la Ultra Ball de Rayquaza, y tras verlo por un momento, él asintió… Lo regresé y miré a la pelinegra, que tenía una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro. Sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza se agravaba una vez más, estiré mi mano hacia ella. Todos parecían perplejos, pero ella más que todos…

–Después de todo lo ocurrido, Hoenn no puede quedar desprotegido. Zinnia, he decido entregarte a Rayquaza… Ahora serás la representante del equipo de elite X aquí, ¿qué dices?

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Equipo de Elite X._


	74. Equipo de Elite X

**Equipo de Elite X**

* * *

–¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que me perdí al líder Ash descontrolado?!

–¡Courtney, ese no es el problema aquí! ¡Que perdiera el control lo es!

–Tal vez para ti, May, que eres una aburrida… ¡Aghh! ¡Me hubiera encantado ver como destruía ese nido de Rattatas! ¡Siempre odié a esos estúpidos científicos del Instituto Espacial! Los muy idiotas nunca tomaron en serio las teorías de expansión continental del líder Maxie…

–Ehmm… Pensé que habías dicho que sus teorías te parecían carentes de sentido.

–Hmm… Oh, es cierto, Sawyer… Eso de la expansión continental nunca me interesó, ¡pero no por eso los cientificuchos del Instituto Espacial tenían derecho de frustrar de tal manera los planes del Team Magma! Como sea… Ahora que el líder Ash los asesinó, entonces creo que podré pasar hoja con mucha más facilidad. ¡Adiós Team Geyser! ¡Hola Team Ion!

–No se sí eso es bueno o malo… De todas formas, es solo Ion, Courtney, sin el Team. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

–¡Que necia que eres, Dawn! Al igual que May… Pareciera que soy la única mujer divertida de este equipo.

–Serena es divertida.

–Claro que sí, síguelo creyéndolo, Sawyer, síguelo creyéndolo…

–Sabes que puedo escucharte, ¿verdad?

–Sip, y no es como si me importara, Serenita. Aquí solo sirves para retener a Ash, así que no esperes simpatía de mi parte.

–¡Serás maldita! Serena, al contrario de como dices, es bastante más útil que tú.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Dime cómo? ¿Qué ha hecho que te diga decir eso? De hecho, en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí, creo que he hecho más que todos ustedes juntos.

–Tras de loca, ¡engreída! Mira, somos un equipo, y todos aportamos lo que podemos. Es de esa forma que hemos logrado ser los únicos en obtener información de la Burning Starship. ¡Si no te agrada, puedes volver a la celda en la que estabas!

–Je, je, je… Al parecer te ardieron mis palabras, ¿no es así, May? Incluso Serena aceptó la verdad en silencio… ¿Entonces por qué tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?

–Estoy cansada de esto, iré a la cabina de al lado…

–Que te vaya bien, Dawn.

–Estúpida… ¿Ash, te quedarás ahí sentado sin hacer nada? Fue tu idea que Courtney se nos uniera, y ahora lo único que está haciendo es provocar discordia. ¡Hizo que Dawn se tuviera que ir! –Suspirando, abrí mis parpados y volteé hacia donde estaban reunidos los miembros de mi equipo; específicamente hacia May.

–Si no dejan de discutir, volaré esta nave con una ráfaga de aura. –Dicho eso, volví a cerrar los ojos.

–¿Acaso ha sido así desde que Courtney se unió? –Ante tal pregunta, acepté que no tendría descanso psicológico y me reincorporé, sentándome en la banca de metal en la que me hallaba recostado. Hecho eso, estiré los brazos y bostecé, para entonces prestarle atención a una chica morena, vestida con apenas ropa. Al lado de ella, se encontraba un sujeto pelirrojo con mala cara.

–Lastimosamente sí, pero hay días peores y días mejores. –Al afirmar eso, miré de nuevo a mi equipo. Ahora se hallaban en silencio; solo quedaban las chicas restantes, pues Sawyer decidió ir con el piloto. Todas tenían mala cara. Que Dawn se fuera a la pequeña cabina de al lado, a la que tanto detestaba, era prueba de que tan pesado era el ambiente.

Courtney estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras le negaba la mirada a May, ésta parecía estar cerca de explotar. ¿Serena? Ella se notaba muy cansada; por poco conflictiva que fuera, hasta ella tenía un límite. Ambos intercambiamos miradas, y entonces le indiqué con la mano que se sentara al lado mío… Casi como si se tratara de una señal de rescate, la chica de pelo claro saltó de la sillita metálica sobre la que estaba sentada y se colocó a mi lado, recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, a la vez que suspiraba pesadamente.

–¡Oye, yo también quería…! –Entonces detuve a Courtney por primera vez ese día. Suficiente era suficiente. Le lancé una mirada seca, que ella supo interpretar de inmediato.

–Conoce tu lugar, Courtney. Acepto tu actitud, porque así es como eres, y eso lo sabía desde antes de pedirte unírtenos, pero debes ser consciente de tus límites, o tu aventura a nuestro lado tendrá un abrupto final. –La pelirosa asintió, visiblemente intimidada; o eso parecía, pues una sonrisa se ocultaba entre la comisura de sus labios. "¿Sádica y masoquista? ¿En que Giratinas me metí uniéndola al equipo?"; negando mentalmente, deseché esos pensamientos y volví a prestarle atención a nuestros más nuevos aliados. –En fin… Entonces, ¿aceptarán unirse a nosotros? –Ante la pregunta, que posteriormente ya les había formulado antes de subirnos a la aeronave, la chica se mostró un tanto incómoda.

–Ya te lo dijimos, antes necesitamos conocer a éste tal N y también queremos ver quiénes del Alto Mando de otras regiones se han unido… No es que no creamos en lo que dice Courtney, o de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí, es solo que…

–Lo entiendo, lo entiendo… Es solo que esperaba que ya tuvieran alguna especie de respuesta. –En mi voz se dejó escuchar la clara decepción que me causaba tal intriga.

–Es posible que sí lo hagamos, Ash. Es solo que antes queremos asegurarnos de estar tomando la decisión correcta. Ya antes nos equivocamos al confiar ciegamente en el ideal del Team Geyser, así que no queremos apresurarnos. –"¡Pero eso era diferente, par de estúpidos! ¡Era obvio que el plan del Team Geyser saldría mal!"; respirando hondo, ahogué esa respuesta en los confines de mi mente, por lo que me limité con asentirle al entrenador pelirrojo.

–Como sea… Igual, como ya les expliqué, mi idea es que se unan indirectamente a mí, n al Comité de Ion.

–Cierto, piensas formar una especie de facción basada en tu propia ideología… A mí la idea no me desagrada; sí lo que dices de éste Comité y sus métodos es cierto, entonces tiene sentido lo que piensas hacer. ¡Incluso tenemos ideologías muy similares! –"Ya lo sé, por algo terminaron con los extremistas del Team Geyser".

–Correcto, Phoebe. Yo creo que, a pesar del pasado que tenemos, ustedes y nosotros podríamos hacer el cambio que Ion necesita. –Entonces respondí forzando una sonrisa hipócrita.

–¿Y en verdad crees que los suficientes agentes de la organización se unirán a tu causa? Porque dudo que sirva de algo que ustedes y nosotros, que seríamos agentes novatos, podamos hacer algo. –Ante el cuestionamiento de Sidney, no pude evitar sonreír macabramente; tal gesto descolocó un poco a los miembros de la Elite Four de Hoenn.

–Tengo más de medio año trabajando en ello, y aunque admito que he cometido errores, confío en que éste es el momento indicado para empezar a desarrollar mi plan. –Dicho eso, llevé mi mano a mi boca, ocultando la ancha sonrisa que se me estaba escapando. –Con un poco de suerte, en menos de un mes ya tendré a la mitad de Ion de mi lado… Y la suerte, es algo que puede ser fabricado.

–Hmm… Ya lo veremos. –Tal afirmación de Sidney sentenció la conversación… Sabía que aún no estaban convencidos, pero eso no me preocupaba. Ion se encargaría de atraerlos, yo solo debería mantenerlos de mi lado. Aún estaba un poco molesto por como resultaron las cosas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse…

Después de que propusiera a Zinnia unirse a nosotros como agente de campo, la chica reaccionó negativamente casi de inmediato, y no porque le desagradara la idea de unírsenos. Zinnia ya sabía lo que era trabajar lado a lado con nuestro equipo, así que no le sería difícil adaptarse a ello; ni siquiera tendría que dejar Hoenn, así que no había razón para que rechazara esa propuesta. No, no la había; el problema se hallaba en mi primera propuesta, la de tomar a Rayquaza…

Cualquiera habría pensado que Zinnia jamás rechazaría tal cosa, ¡era su sueño, maldita sea! Pero a mí no me sorprendió. "Soy indigna"; fueron sus palabras cuando Serena le preguntó la razón de su negativa. Ya lo esperaba; al fin y al cabo, lo cierto es que ella no mentía. Fuera la razón por la que Rayquaza la rechazó como cronista del Clan Meteoro, eso no importaba… Eso la haría indigna el resto de su vida.

"Pero esta vez no es él quien decide, soy yo… Y yo te considero digna. Si es mi palabra, Rayquaza está de acuerdo en quedarse contigo hasta que sea necesario que vuelva conmigo"; fue un poco complejo encontrar las palabras para convencerla, pero al final lo hice. Si Zinnia se había negado, era porque en verdad poseía un aura pura y justa, que le impedía aceptar un regalo que consideraba no merecer. Por lo tanto, solo necesitaba usar dicha bondad para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–"Piensa en el estado de Hoenn… Piensa en su gente y en lo que pensaba hacer el Instituto Espacial. Esta región no puede quedar desprotegida, por eso es necesario que alguien comande a Rayquaza para asegurarse del bienestar de Hoenn"; listo, no había nada más que agregar. Concordamos que Zinnia permanecería en Hoenn bajo el nombre del equipo de elite X; extraoficialmente, claro.

Zinnia entonces nos afirmó que tendría su base en el Pilar Celeste, y que solo necesitaríamos llamarla para que pudiera darnos su ayuda o devolver a Rayquaza. Eso me dejó satisfecho, así que no tardé en llamar al piloto. Por suerte, Sawyer había sido astuto y se había comunicado con Inteligencia con anterioridad, para que así no tuviéramos que esperar a que el piloto saliera de Unova y llegara a Hoenn. Aun así, el hombre apenas estaba ingresando a los límites de la región, por lo que deberíamos esperar un rato.

El tiempo que eso nos dio, me permitió averiguar sobre lo ocurrido con Courtney y su misión. Al parecer estuve en lo correcto, pues a la chica le costó mucho convencer a ambos entrenadores de escucharla. Estuvo en las instalaciones de la Liga Pokémon casi el mismo tiempo que nosotros estuvimos en el Pilar Celeste, pero al final ambos accedieron a escucharla.

Al principio mostraron sus dudas, sobre todo porque no entendían como ella terminó uniéndosenos; pero tras un par de historias un poco manipuladas, Courtney pudo llamar su atención. Pero aún había un problema, pues ambos se mostraban renuentes hacia la idea de volver a arriesgar sus puestos en la Liga, sobre todo porque esta vez significaba abandonar el puesto por completo.

Sidney y Zoey obviamente estaban disgustados con todos los cambios anti-Pokémon por los que estaba pasando la Liga Pokémon, pero aun así temían a las represalias legales. Pero cuando Courtney les recordó que incluso Campeones regionales se habían unido, al parecer empezaron a ceder. "Su sola presencia ya demuestra que es una organización segura y poderosa…"; esas fueron las palabras exactas que la pelirosa me reveló haber usado.

Habiéndolos convencido con la promesa de poder defender su ideología de manera segura, ambos cedieron totalmente; o así lo sería, de no ser porque aún no confiaban del todo en Ion, pero eso estaba por cambiar. Con eso en mente, me dejé relajarme por un momento. Después de una estresante semana en el Pilar Celeste, eso era lo que necesitaba. Pero entonces fui interrumpido por un tímido e inseguro susurro de Serena. Al notar el tono que usó, abrí los ojos y le indiqué que le estaba prestando atención.

–¿…Ash, en verdad soy inútil? –Parpadeé un par de veces, aun intentando discernir si me encontraba ante un sueño extraño o la realidad. –¿Ash…? –Maldición, eran en serio. ¿Qué con eso? ¿De dónde salió? ¿En serio tanto le afectaron las palabras de la bocona de Courtney? Me masajeé los párpados, a la vez que me colocaba de forma en que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Preciosa, a que viene eso? Nunca pensé que te llegaría a molestar tanto lo que esa loca pudiera decir. –Pregunté con tono ligero, casi como si todo se tratara de una broma. Pero el semblante melancólico de Serena no cambió. Fruncí el ceño. –No, no lo eres. Eres tan útil como todos los demás, incluido yo mismo. Cada quien aporta lo que puede, y tú lo haces muy bien. Nunca te destacaste en las batallas, y aun así mira, has ganado todas y cada una desde que volvimos de Alola. Te volviste fuerte, y eso es prueba de cuanto te has esforzado por ser de ayuda.

–Pero… –La chica bajó la mirada, sus hombros se tensaron y su respiración se agito. Aún estábamos cerca de los demás y no quería llamar la atención; no lo habíamos hecho, puesto que habíamos estado susurrando, pero si ella empezaba a llorar, eso claramente lo haría. La tomé de los hombros, causando que se tensara aún más.

–Pero… ¿qué? –Cuestioné, instándola a continuar.

–Es solo que siento que en verdad no aporto nada al equipo… Sawyer se especializa en la tecnología, May y Dawn son excelentes en batallas dobles, tú eres el entrenador más fuerte del equipo… ¡Incluso Courtney, que apenas llegó, destaca más como combatiente! –Serena levantó su tono al decir lo último, por lo que yo también me tensé. Miré de soslayo a los más cercanos, que eran los entrenadores de la Elite Four, pero ambos seguían en lo suyo. Serena continuó sin darle importancia a nada de eso. ¿Acaso era el único que no quería armar una escena? –¿Y yo? ¿En que destaco yo? Es cierto que he mejorado como entrenadora, pero eso no basta… Sigo estando demasiado lejos de ustedes. En lo demás no sirvo, ni siquiera como estratega del equipo. Solo soy una miembro mediocre, que bien podría ser desechada y nada cambiaría. –Entonces Serena sollozó suavemente, quebrándose al fin. Inmediatamente procedí a abrazarla.

–Deja de llorar… No quiero oírte repetir eso. –La reprendí suavemente, susurrándole al oído. May y Courtney ya parecían haberse percatado de la situación, pero ninguna decidió inmiscuirse en el asunto. La castaña nos miraba con preocupación, pero la pelirosa no mostraba interés alguno. –Serena, tal vez es cierto que no eres la mejor entrenadora Pokémon, pero sí eres la que más se esfuerza por ayudar a los demás. Más que servir como una combatiente, eres una compañera que con su presencia positiva eleva la moral. Tus palabras de apoyo y buenos consejos nos han ayudado a todos, sobre todo a mí… Y no solo eso; aunque tampoco sueles opinar mucho dentro de las discusiones, siempre que lo haces aportas mucho. No eres conflictiva y sabes lidiar con los problemas. Para mí eres imprescindible, y la única razón por la que estoy en Ion…

Todo lo que dije era cierto… Si bien Serena no destacaba por vencer a muchos enemigos ni por dar muchas ideas durante las misiones, si destacaba por su excelente actitud y gran capacidad de cooperación. Sin alguien como ella, mantener al equipo unido habría sido imposible, sobre todo con mis molestos cambios de humor y personalidad. Además, gracias a su Haxorus, tampoco era una entrenadora a la que se le pudiera subestimar. Courtney solo había hablado por hablar, pero en el proceso había arriesgado la integridad emocional del grupo; al parecer tendría que lidiar con ella tras regresar a Unova.

–Gracias… Que pienses eso de mí, me es suficiente. –Me hice hacia atrás, de manera que pude tenerla cara a cara. Sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, mas no rojos, y una sonrisa débil que se desdibujaba en su melancólico rostro. ¿Desde hace cuánto has estado dudando de ti misma? Por lo que podía detectar en su aura, desde hace ya varios meses. ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo ocurrido en Alola? Era probable que sí. Apenas podía leer su aura, así que eso era señal de que una vez más mi aura estaba siendo afectada por la corrupción; "Fue bueno mientras duró…".

–Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la chica que amo, ¿no es así? –Un tanto avergonzada, Serena sonrió con más fuerza. Entonces aproveché para besarla rápidamente y volver a la posición de antes, con ella recostada sobre mí.

Miré que May parecía satisfecha, a diferencia de Courtney. Definitivamente tendría que dejarle las cosas claras a esa chica, o se volvería un problema difícil de tratar en el futuro. Estaba seguro de que ella le interesaba de alguna forma a mi otro yo, y luchar contra eso no sería posible, por lo que encontrar una forma de balancear la situación era de vital importancia, o al final el equipo entero se desvanecería. Pensando en ello, dejé que mi mente se deslizara hacia la inconsciencia.

"¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Disfrutaste perder parte de nuestra convicción? Supongo que eso explica la miseria en la que vivimos por seis años… Todo fue tu culpa, ahora es mi turno de arreglarlo, así que deja de interferir. Al final, deberás aceptar que juntos somos uno solo". Agitado, me desperté de golpe; por instinto sacudí la cabeza, golpeándola contra la pared de metal.

–¡Argh! ¡Mierda! –Llevé ambas manos a la parte trasera de mi cráneo, justo donde me había golpeado. Para ese punto no sabía cuál era el dolor producido por el golpe y cuál era producto de mi conflicto interno.

–¿Estás bien? Me asustaste. –Parpadeando varias veces, noté como Serena me miraba, preocupada Al parecer, al sobresaltarme la había despertado.

–Sí, sí… Solo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.

–Un mal sueño… ¿Ya regresaron? ¿Tan pronto? Esperaba que durara al menos una semana más…

–Ya lo sé… Esta mierda en mi cabeza…

–Bueno, tal vez cuando lleguemos encontremos la solución.

–¿Solución?

–Ash, lo prometiste… –Mierda, la promesa…

Fue al tercer día de haber llegado al Pilar Celeste. Sawyer, May y Dawn se cansaron de esperar, por lo que decidieron enfrentarme ahí mismo, en la torre de Rayquaza. Recuerdo que acababa de terminar de luchar con un molesto grupo de Sableye, cuando los tres se me acercaron por detrás. Reaccioné mal, creyendo que serían más Pokémon salvajes; tomé la Poké Ball de Keldeo y la oprimí. El Pokémon singular salió listo para luchar, pero se detuvo cuando notó a quienes tenía al frente.

Después de disculparme por reaccionar así, volví a sentarme y les pedí que acompañaran. Los tres estaban nerviosos y muy callados, pero yo ya sabía que pretendían, sus auras me lo decían. "¿Acaso desean decirme algo?"; decidí confrontarlos. Tartamudeando, los tres me dijeron lo mismo que antes los había captado decir, cuando aún no me había recuperado de mi pérdida de control. En silencio, los dejé hablar… Al final, por el bien del grupo y mis futuros planes, le dije que sí para complacerlos. Lo que no esperaba era que inmediatamente se lo comunicaran a Serena; ella se aseguró de recordarme la promesa…

–No me dejarás librarme de esto, ¿verdad? –Pregunté estúpidamente. Serena cruzó los brazos y posó una gélida mirada sobre mí.

–Yo también quiero que mejores, así que no, no te dejaré "librarte" de tu promesa. No te digo que sea hoy, tampoco mañana, pero deberás ir con algún psiquiatra de Unova para que te diagnostique. –Su voz no daba espacio a que pudiera refutar; hablaba muy en serio.

–Pero el amigo de la enfermera Schnitzler…

–El amigo se Elise nunca te ha visto de frente, tú mismo me lo dijiste, así que ahora no pienses que podrás cambiar tu versión de la historia. Irás a revisarte.

–Bien…

Poco después llegamos a Unova, lo que me puso de buen humor; al menos no todo era malo para mí. Apenas aterrizamos en el hangar, ya sabía que debía hacer. Me despedí de los demás, prometiéndoles reunirme con ellos durante la cena; en Hoenn probablemente ya estuviera amaneciendo, pero en Unova apenas comenzaba la noche. Los dos nuevos aliados se fueron con los demás, dispuestos a analizar las instalaciones. Antes de volver con ellos, debía pasar por donde N para hacerle saber sobre Sidney y Phoebe, pero primero…

Sabía que entre más tardara en hacerlo, más difícil sería… Tomé la esfera negra con amarillo y blanco, y empecé a jugar con ella lanzando al aire y atrapándola con la palma de mi mano. Caminé en silencio a través de los pasillos, regresando el saludo a todos aquellos que se me acercaban; hacerlo era vital para mi plan. Después de caminar por varios minutos, llegué a la entrada del laboratorio principal. Ya sabía con quién me encontraría, así que me esforcé por no hacer muy obvio mi disgusto.

–¡Ash, es bueno ver que regresaste de Hoenn!

–Sí que lo es, Gary, sí que lo es…

–Siempre tan amigable… Bueno, ¿qué te trae aquí? No creo que vinieras para hablar del pasado. –"¡Mátalo!"; solté un gemido ahogado y tomé mi cabeza. Sentía como el aura fluctuaba violentamente por mi cuerpo, haciéndome casi imposible el respirar. ¿Acaso era un ataque de pánico? Sería el primero desde que perdí el control en la Estación Espacial. Y todo porque Gary tenía que abrir su bocota. Aunque pensé que iba a volver a perder el control, mi aura aún seguía debilitada, por lo que, tras respirar pausadamente por un momento, recuperé el control de mi mente. –¿Estás bien? Llamo a Elise para que…

–No hace falta… –Lo interrumpí, apoyándome contra una de las máquinas para ayudarme a reincorporarme.

–Pero ese fue un ataque de pánico, ¿no es así? ¿No deberías…?

–¡Qué estoy bien! –Una pequeña onda de aura surgió de mi cuerpo, intimidando al castaño. Suspiré molesto. –Eso ni siquiera calificaba como un ataque de pánico. –Gary no parecía convencido, pero no se atrevió a llevarme la contraria. –No importa, solo vine a darte esto. –Le enseñé la Ultra Ball, lo que bastó para que él olvidara lo recién ocurrido. Curioso, miró de cerca la esfera.

–¿Qué atrapaste? Si me lo traes, me imagino que se deba a que es un Pokémon bastante peculiar. –Inquirió, sin quitar la mirada del objeto.

–Sé que te gustará. Es un Deoxys. –Al escucharme, no me creyó al instante. El silencio basto para corroborar que no bromeaba.

–¿Cómo…? –Sin muchas ganas, le di un rápido resumen de lo ocurrido, dejando fuera que también había atrapado a Rayquaza.

–En fin, a Inteligencia le podría interesar tener información de él, así que también deberías estudiarlo junto con Clemont y Colress.

–Ohh, a Colress le encantará poder estudiarlo, incluso es posible que al fin los perdone por perder los orbes.

–Sí, como sea… No deja de ser mi Pokémon, así que vendré por él cuando lo necesite. –Sin esperar a que pudiera contestarme, di media vuelta y salí del laboratorio; dejar atrás tal fuente de poder, era un sacrifico gigantesco. Sin desviarme lo más mínimo, caminé hacia la oficina en la que suele estar N. Sin dignarme a tocar la puerta, la abrí de golpe. N, que estaba escribiendo algo en su ordenador, casi se cae de la silla.

–¡Pero, ¿quién…?! ¿Ash? No pensé que fuera a verte tan pronto… ¿Viniste a hablar de lo ocurrido en Hoenn? Porque el piloto fue un poco vago a la hora de explicar que…

–No vine para eso. –Me coloqué enfrente suyo, de forma en que podía verlo por encima de la pantalla de la computadora. –Traje dos invitados de Hoenn. Ambos forman parte de la Elite Four y comulgan perfectamente con nuestros ideales, así que creo que el Comité estará complacido de que los haya traído. Eso es todo, solo quería que lo supieras. –Así como hice con Gary, me giré y me dispuse a salir; estaba muy cansado, así que no deseaba comenzar ninguna larga conversación.

–¡Ash, espera! Necesito que me expliques con detalle que pasó en Hoenn. ¿Qué necesitabas hacer en el Pilar Celeste? –Cierto, yo les había ocultado la llegada del meteorito al Comité y N. –Y con invitados, ¿te refieres a los mismos miembros de la Elite Four que formaban parte del Team Geyser? ¡Ash…!

Tal vez no hubiera nadie en todo Ion que fuera tan irrespetuoso con N. A decir verdad, hasta a mí me parecía petulante de mi parte. Pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con él de momento, así que no lo haría… Después podría explicarle lo sucedido descartando algunas cosas. También debía darle al Comité la información que obtuve y a Inteligencia la memoria portátil que Sawyer tomó en el Centro Espacial. Pero todo eso podía esperar…

"Mierda, necesito un cigarro"; metí la mano en mi mochila y saqué una caja de cartón arrugada. Sin dudarlo, tomé un cilindro blanco de ella y lo coloqué en mi boca, lo encendí y comencé a fumar tranquilamente. Era curioso, pues no necesité hacerlo en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Hoenn. ¿La explicación? Pues se me ocurría que fuera un hábito exclusivo de mi otra personalidad; eso explicaría porque me regresaba la necesidad de fumar hasta ese momento. Dejando de lado lo negativo de ello, era curioso que una personalidad tuviera un vicio que la otra no.

Apagué el cigarro y lo boté una vez llegué al comedor. Al sentarme donde se hallaba mi equipo, noté que la mayoría reaccionaba mirándome de soslayo. Los primeros meses después de que empecé a fumar, ellos se dedicaron a reprenderme por ello, pero eventualmente se rindieron. Eso me calmaba y me ayudaba con las migrañas, así que de alguna forma era como mi medicina. Aun así, era obvio que ninguno estaba a gusto con que volviera a hacerlo.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal. Estaba muy cansado como para hacer algo relacionado a mi plan, así que simplemente comí en silencio. Phoebe y Sidney se mostraron más que satisfechos con lo que vieron. Una vez terminamos, llevamos al par al área de dormitorios y seleccionamos dos habitaciones reservadas para prospectos o reclutas. Ambos las tomaron satisfechos, así que a partir de ahí nos separamos. Courtney se dirigió a una zona distinta, pues ella tenía que dormir en su celda. Al parecer ésta no era tan incómoda, pues ella nunca se quejó por ello…

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano, y teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Serena, salí de la cama y me duché. Tras ello, fui al laboratorio de Inteligencia. Colress no estaba, lo que me ahorraba tener que tratar con su pomposidad. Dejé la memoria externa con uno de los técnicos, y tras explicarse de que se trataba, fui donde N. Decidí dejar que él le explicara al Comité lo descubierto, pues aún carecía de ganas para lidiar con ellos.

N seguía molesto conmigo, cosa que no me sorprendió. Al menos dejó de mirarme mal cuando le dije que finalmente le explicaría. No fui muy explícito con los detalles, me limité a contarle lo que me convenía, y tras hacerlo, le di mis razones del porqué decidí recular a los ex-aliados del Team Geyser. N no pareció muy convencido con muy excusa, pero tras manipularlo con mis buenos resultados relacionados con Burning Starship, finalmente cedió a mis deseos.

Ahora quedaba esperar a que decidieran en que equipo los colocarían. Por su estatus, era casi seguro que sería en uno de elite. En el nuestro no sería, por cuestión de espacio, pero eso era lo de menos. Oficialmente, el equipo de elite X está conformado por Serena, Dawn, May, Sawyer y yo; Courtney siendo una especie de miembro temporal. Pero el equipo de Brock, el equipo de elite A, es un aliado cercano de nosotros. Además, Zinnia es una miembro extraoficial, y ambos, Phoebe y Sidney, servirán como agentes secretos. Añadiendo a nuestros demás aliados, se podría decir que la fuerza de mi equipo era la mayor de Ion con diferencia.

Ese día era día de entrenamiento, por lo que, tras mirar el reloj y comprobar que ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, decidí ir a los campos de batalla. Todo mi equipo cuenta con un estricto horario de entrenamiento, por lo que no me sorprendió verlos ahí. Serena estaba entrenado con Dawn, a la vez que May lo hacía con Phoebe y Sawyer con Sidney. Courtney, por su parte, estaba practicando con Alain; tampoco resultaba extraño ver al excampeón de Kalos en ese lugar. Además de ellos, había varios entrenadores luchando solos o en parejas, así que me senté a observar. Así estuve hasta que…

–¡Hey, marica! –Molesto, miré al lado. Allí se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño corto. Que Shield se encontrara ahí tampoco era sorpresa, lo que sí lo era, era que me estuviera hablando. De todo el equipo de elite A, Shield era la única con la que no tenía buena relación. Ella estableció una interesante amistad con Serena después de lo ocurrido en el comedor, por lo que ambas solían entrenar juntas; pero eso, a su vez, causó que Shield me viera como una especie de enemigo.

–¿Podrías no decirme así? –Intenté no dejar que la ira me controlara, al fin y al cabo, no podía negar que tuviera razón en verme con el desagrado con que lo hacía.

–¿Cómo? ¿Marica? Pero si esa es la mejor forma de llamar a un hombre que le pega a su novia. –Bufé por instinto. Escucharla hablarme de tal manera, estaba fastidiándome en grande.

–¿Qué quieres, lesbiana? –Las paredes tienen ojos y las lenguas hablan mucho, y la forma de vestir y de actuar de la Galariana, ya le había ganado dicha imagen…

–¿En serio? ¿Usarás una orientación sexual como insulto? En verdad eres estúpido. –"¡Pero ella me dijo marica a mí!"; estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, pero recordé que mi idea de estar ahí, mirando, era evitar eso desde un principio. Sin responderle, miré de nuevo hacia el combate entre Alain y Courtney, y pregunté.

–¿Qué quieres? Dudo que estés aquí solo porque se te antojó socializar.

–Tienes razón. Quiero que combatamos; un uno contra uno. –No voy a negarlo, volteé hacia ella a la velocidad en que cae un rayo, con los ojos abiertos y la boca seca. ¿Había escuchado bien? No es que un reto fuera algo raro ahí, lo era que ella me lo estuviera pidiendo específicamente a mí. Al ver que no decía nada, ella agregó… –Serena aún no ha terminado de combatir con Dawn, y estoy aburrida, ¿así que por qué no? –Tiene razón, ¿por qué no?

–Como sea… Está bien, hagámoslo. –La chica se acomodó una especia de banda deportiva que llevaba a modo de pulsera, sonriendo de manera macabra. Eso no me daba buena vibra.

–Te vas a sorprender en grande, excampeón de Kalos. –En verdad que eso no me daba buena vibra…

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: El Gran Plan en Acción._


	75. El Gran Plan en Acción

**El Gran Plan en Acción**

* * *

–¡¿Pero que mierda?! –Con la mandíbula colgándome, observé como el ave metálica de la chica crecía hasta apenas caber dentro de la zona de entrenamiento. Parpadeé una, dos, tres veces, pero lo que esperaba fuera una ilusión, simplemente no se desvanecía. Por lo tanto, lo que tenía al frente era real.

Al parecer, todos dentro de la gran habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, nos hallábamos igualmente conmocionados. Eso se podía afirmar debido a que, lo que antes había sido un pequeño grupo de espectadores, ahora estaba conformado por el total de las personas que se encontraban en la zona de entrenamiento. Y tampoco es que los culpara de ser demasiado entrometidos, pues yo mismo me encontraría en la misma situación de haber sido un espectador más.

Pero no lo era; yo era quien se hallaba enfrentando a ese masivo ser. Parpadeé un par de veces más, como si eso fuera a cambiar el resultado de antes. Como era de esperarse, no sucedió nada; la imagen seguía siendo la misma. "¿Cómo se supone que uno se enfrenta a eso?"; esa pregunta fue lo primero en lo que pude pensar, una vez superé el asombro inicial. Y no creo que hubiera pregunta más válida para una situación así.

Durante mi vida como aprendiz de académico Pokémon y entrenador Pokémon, supe de muchas técnicas y estilos de batallas, además de mecánicas distintas dependiendo del Pokémon que se usara. También estaban los movimientos o evoluciones catalizados por una gran cantidad de energía, que los hacían técnicas de un solo uso. Entre los más prominentes, está la Mega-evolución, que consiste en el desbloqueo de una fase evolutiva temporal, especialmente enfocada al combate. También destacan los Movimientos Z, que consisten en una liberación extrema de energía, convirtiéndolos en movimientos capaces de cambiar el curso del combate.

Ambos, la Mega-evolución y los Movimientos Z, están dentro de mi conocimiento y poder. Yo soy capaz de usarlos con mis Pokémon; aunque cabe mencionar que el primero es exclusivo de solo algunas especies Pokémon. Dicho lo anterior, que no era un tema desconocido, en mi vida llegué a ver nada que pudiera aumentar el tamaño de un Pokémon; ni dentro, ni fuera del combate. Lo más cercano, sería el caso de los Pokémon Dominantes de Alola, utilizados por los locales en las pruebas del Recorrido Insular. Pero su tamaño anormal, además de ser cuestión de nacimiento, no podía comprarse con lo que tenía al frente mío. ¡La diferencia era colosal!

–Veo que te tomó por sorpresa el Dynamax. –Comentó la chica a la que estaba enfrentando, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Escuché que fuiste aprendiz de un profesor regional, así que esperaba que supieras algo al respecto. Pero veo que te sobreestimé demasiado. En verdad no entiendo como un mediocre como tú, llegó a convertirse en Campeón.

–¡Maldita Braixen! –Gruñí, completamente encolerizado. –¡Una estupidez como que un Pokémon muy grande no bastará para ganarme! ¡Te demostraré porque llegué a ser el Campeón de Kalos! –Había sido una provocación, eso estaba claro; pero en el estado inestable en que estaba, me era difícil controlarme.

Toqué la piedra que se encontraba en mi gorra, permitiendo que Metagross alcanzara su estado mega-evolucionado. La luz magenta cubrió el terreno de combate y el ser metálico adquirió un par de extremidades más, aumentado de tamaño. Una vez el proceso hubo terminado, miré hacia arriba. Justo donde estaba el techo, a unos veinticinco metros de altura, se encontraba una especie de nube roja que cubría la enorme cabeza del ave de la chica. "¿Qué sé al respecto de esta técnica llamada Dynamax?".

A decir verdad, no demasiado; pero eso no me detendría. Mi experiencia lidiando con este tipo de situaciones me daba una ligera ventaja. Por años, decidí competir sin usar técnicas de combate como esas. Dejé de lado los Movimientos Z y me negué a conseguir mega-piedras; todo porque temía que mis lazos con mis Pokémon no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes. Claro, por mi estupidez, casi perdí a Toxapex, cuando aún era un Mareanie, durante mi lucha contra Denio, así que se podría decir que era un trauma.

Esa decisión, junto a mi falta de determinación, contribuyó a la existencia de mi racha de derrotas interminable. Perdí en todas las Conferencias de Liga en las que había participado, incluida la Liga Alola, si se toma en cuenta que ahora el Recorrido Insular es parte de la Liga Pokémon. Por lo tanto, yo fui endurecido por la experiencia de estar en completa desventaja. Ahora, que me había superado a mí mismo, que había dejado mi débil persona en el pasado, no sería derrotado por una técnica que desconocía.

Con ojos analíticos, estudié lo más rápido que pude todo lo que estaba a la vista. Shield estaba usando un Pokémon de su región, Galar. Era un ave negra, de cuerpo metálico, de más de dos metros; al menos sin su forma gigante. Por lo que sabía, se trataba de un Corviknight; un Pokémon no muy diferente a Skarmory, con el que compartía tipos incluso. En general, no tenía mucho conocimiento de Galar, pues el que estuviera excluida de la ORU, hacía muy difícil conseguir información de allí. Pero Corviknight, un Pokémon incluso usado como medio de transporte, sí es bastante conocido aún fuera de Galar; al menos conocido por los académicos Pokémon.

Dejando de lado al Pokémon en sí mismo, examiné las características de la mecánica o técnica que lo había agigantado. El cuerpo, anteriormente completamente negro, del ave, ahora estaba rodeado por un aura rojiza. Del mismo tono eran las nubes que se encontraban sobre él. Además de ello, solo quedaba por destacar el cambio de tamaño. El ave, que antes media un par de metros, ahora multiplicaba por diez ese tamaño; era asombroso. Pero dejando de lado el factor impacto, no se notaba como un cambio muy complejo; sobre todo comparado con las megas.

Ahora, ¿cómo fue que la chica catalizó esa transformación tan radical de tamaño? Pues ambos comenzamos una batalla normal, ella con su Corviknight y yo con Metagross. Ambos Pokémon intercambiaron un par de golpes, pero la diferencia de poder era demasiado grande; Metagross ganaría sin problemas. Shield, que se había mostrado confiada al principio, frunció el entrecejo y maldijo al aire. Casi como si se tratara de un tic, la chica no paraba de tocar la banda deportiva en su muñeca. Entonces, cuando Metagross se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia, la chica sonrió, oprimiendo la banda.

"Para poder humillarte, tendré que usar eso…"; su sonrisa tétrica me pareció extraña, dada su complicada situación. Tras eso, regresó a su Pokémon a la Poké Ball, lo que me extrañó aún más, pero entonces… La banda brilló, haciendo que una especie de holograma rojo cubriera la Poké Ball, aumentando su tamaño hasta el de una pelota de playa. Después de que lanzó la extraña Poké Ball al aire, Corviknight salió de ésta y comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar su tamaño actual.

Con eso terminé el análisis. Pensar que el efecto solo fuera un aumento de tamaño era estúpido, así que debía esperar un aumento de poder proporcional; dicho eso, me quedaba descubrir el resto por mí mismo…

–Si te vas a quedar ahí parado mirando a Corviknight, entonces lo mejor será que ataque primero. Después de esto aprenderás un poco de humildad. ¡Corviknight, usa Corriente de Aire Máxima! –Me quedé en silencio, mirando como el ave ejecutaba la orden de su entrenadora. Primero debía evaluar el aumento de poder ofensivo.

–Espera y recíbelo con tus brazos. –No sabía que tipo de ataque era el que ella había ordenado, así que estaba tomando un enorme riesgo. La gigantesca creatura aleteó con fuerza, creando un gigantesco torrente de aire, similar a un tornado, pero en forma horizontal. Metagross fue obligado a retroceder un par de metros, pero el daño aparente no era demasiado. Parecía un ataque potente, pero no era nada fuera de los parámetros normales; superior a un ataque normal, pero inferior a un Movimiento Z. –¿Eso es todo? Supongo que me preocupé por nada… ¡Metagross, calla a esa boca suelta con Puño Trueno!

–¡Corviknight, usa tu velocidad y contrataca con Espigas de Acero Máximas! –¿Otro ataque máximo? O eso era lo único que podía usar en esa forma, o era la mejor opción… Shield seguía con un aura de superioridad, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba demostrar, pues su aura no reflejaba eso. "Idiota, ¿en serio pensaste que me ganarías?".

No podía culparla, como amiga de Serena, estaba convencido de que de alguna forma se vengaría de mí por golpearla en la cafetería. Tardó más de lo que pensé, pero supongo que su idea era destruir mi reputación como el mejor entrenador de Ion. Y eso estaba bien… supongo. Ella solo defendía a una persona a la que apreciaba. Pero su error fue creer que yo era la imagen que ella se había hecho de mí.

Shield se negó a escucharme después de lo ocurrido con Serena, no importaba que su equipo y el mío solieran pasar bastante tiempo entrenado o conversando en la cafetería, ella simplemente se negaba a prestarme atención. Yo no soy alguien que aprecie andar rogando por el perdón de nadie, así que eventualmente dejé de lado el asunto. Pero eso contribuyó a que Shield se hiciera una idea de mí no del todo correcta.

Arrogante y agresivo; eso soy yo para ella. Coincidentemente, ella es lo mismo para mí. Supongo que mis discursos en contra de N ayudaron a fortalecer esa idea que se hacía de mi persona, así que un encuentro, como el que estábamos teniendo, era inevitable. Ella creía que yo solo era palabras, un bocón que se mostraba de una forma y actuaba de otra; así como hice con Serena. Pero yo no acostumbro a dañar a Serena, pasó una vez y aún me arrepiento en grande por ello.

Shield nunca escuchó las palabras de Serena, excusándose diciendo que ella estaba cegada por un amor tóxico. Y aunque eso no es del todo falso, la realidad está lejos de ser como Shield piensa. Entonces, en su testarudez, creyó que confrontándome y venciéndome, siendo ella una novata, lograría hacer que yo, de alguna forma, cambiara; eso, o su deseo era alejarme de Ion. Como sea, su error principal fue no aceptar que todo lo que creía de mí era falso; por eso, su derrota estaba asegurada.

Metagross embistió al ave, pero ésta causó que una especie de picos metálicos surgieran del suelo, bloqueándolo. Miré con curiosidad al Pokémon gigante, percatándome de que había tenido un aumento de velocidad; una habilidad del ataque de antes, he de suponer. Aún a pesar de lo imponente del ataque maximizado, Metagross no se vio superado, estampando su puño en el ala derecha del ave. Perdiendo el equilibrio, el Pokémon cuervo de acero se tambaleó, golpeando una pared y causando que el edificio subterráneo se sacudiera.

–¡Acabalo de una vez! –Grité, desesperado por dejar en claro mi poder. Shield ya no lo ocultaba, estaba desesperada por ver su plan desmoronarse; aún sin mi completo poder del aura, la había leído de maravilla. Tal vez porque nos parecíamos un poco…

–¡Mierda! ¡Corviknight, protégete con Guardia Máxima! –Metagross se acercó una vez más al ave negra, con su puño rodeado de electricidad; un segundo golpe súper efectivo lo haría todo. Pero entonces un escudo de energía cubrió al Pokémon gigante, deteniendo de golpe a mi mega. El movimiento era una especie de mega Protección. Gruñí, pensando que la pelea se alargaría mucho más, pero entonces el Pokémon de la Galariana comenzó a perder tamaño. ¿Límite de tiempo?

–¡Se acabó! ¡Shield, tendremos que hablar después de esto después! ¡Puño Trueno! –Tras dar la advertencia a la agente, le indiqué el tercer y último Puño Trueno a mi Pokémon. Éste se lanzó contra el ave, que, con su tamaño normal de vuelta, intentó hacer caso a las desesperadas ordenes de su entrenadora. Fue inútil. Un golpe potente lo lanzó contra el suelo, resquebrajándolo, y el combate se acabó.

De pronto el área de combate irrumpió en rugidos de celebración. Hasta entonces había estado tan sumido en la batalla, buscando la manera de derrotar al gigante, que no me había percatado de que una multitud había terminado rodeándonos. Miré a mi lado y pude notar que Serena estaba caminado hacia mí; no se acercó del todo, simplemente me señaló a su amiga de mala actitud. Asintiendo, acepté su silencioso pedido sin negarme; al fin y al cabo, hablar con Shield era mi objetivo después de derrotarla. Observé al otro lado del campo de batalla, pero solo alcancé a mirar como la chica salía de ahí empujando a todo el que se le acercaba. Bufando desganado, regresé a Metagross y decidí seguirla…

Seguirla me fue difícil, sobre todo, porque a cada paso que daba, alguien se acercaba a mí para felicítame por el combate. Pensé en hacer lo mismo que Shield y quitarlos del camino, pero mis objetivos consistían en que la gente tuviera la mejor imagen de mí posible, así que fui lo más cordial que pude. Una vez salí del área de combate, suspiré aliviado, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo por el que la vi desaparecer.

Negarlo sería estúpido, la idea de confortar a Shīru Shield no me atraía en lo más mínimo. Su sola actitud ya la hacía una persona con la que era difícil tratar; y eso sin darle una razón para comportarse de mala manera. En mi caso, la situación ya era ridícula, por eso mismo me empujé a aceptar que era hora de darle un alto a nuestra riña.

Además, por mucho que me molestara aceptarlo, que ella perteneciera al equipo de elite aliado de mayor importancia, hacía imprescindible que mejorara nuestra relación. Al menos, al punto en que ambos pudiéramos estar en la misma habitación sin que uno miré mal al otro. Aunque ella era la que se caracterizaba por hacerlo, no yo. Yo simplemente dejé de darle importancia después de que entendí que no me escucharía…

Una riña unilateral, eso es lo que era; por eso era mi trabajo evitar que el problema con ella se extendiera hasta el punto en que amenace con afectar mis planes. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es de que Shield no estaría satisfecha hasta arruinar mi reputación; no hasta que mi "verdadera imagen" fuera expuesta al mundo. Así que la conclusión lógica era que debía acabar con el conflicto entre ambos ahora, sobre todo estando tan cerca de comenzar oficialmente mi plan de tomar control interno de Ion.

Convencido de la importancia de calmar a Shield, caminé como estúpido a lo largo de varios pasillos casi completamente abandonados. De no ser porque no me había encontrado con intersecciones ramificadas, estaba seguro de que ya hubiera perdido el rastro de la chica. Antes, tal vez hubiera podido encontrarla siguiendo su huella aural, pero con el inminente regreso de la voz, eso ya no era muy factible.

Caminé hasta el final del pasillo y sonreí; solo quedaba un lugar al que ir, era un callejón sin salida. No sabía si Shield ya se había percatado de que la seguía, y la verdad es que eso no era relevante. Lo importante era encontrarla, sin importar el cómo. Así que dejando de lado cualquier atisbo de sigilo, caminé hasta la puerta que daba a una de las muchas habitaciones de planeamiento dentro del castillo subterráneo. Tomé la manija y la giré, pero entonces…

–¡¿Se puede saber que carajos quieres?! –La chica abrió la puerta antes que yo, haciendo que me sobresaltara. –¿Acaso no te basta con abusar de Serena? ¿Ahora también empezaras a acosar a otras mujeres? Porque ya te lo digo, yo no te dejaré…

–Cállate. –Demandé, interrumpiéndola. –Estoy cansado de que afirmes cosas de mí sin saber. Vine aquí porque quiero hablar contigo. ¿No lo recuerdas? Antes de vencerte, te dije que tendríamos que hablar respecto a esto. –Quería resolver el asunto rápido, así que fui directo al punto. Shield me escuchó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿En serio es necesario…? –Inquirió tras un momento de silencio. –Porque no veo como nada que puedas decirme me haga cambiar de opinión respecto a ti.

–Mira, no me importa que opinión tengas de mí. Piensa, si quieres, que soy un asesino a sueldo de la Liga Pokémon, encubierto. Pero eso no cambiará que estás equivocada, y que tus intentos de dejarme mal me están molestando. Primero revelaste lo ocurrido en la cafetería, luego empezaste a hablar mal de mí en público, y ahora intentaste humillarme.

–Solo hago lo que creo correcto. Pienso que la gente aquí tiene muy buena imagen de ti; no quiero que también vivan engañados. –¿También? Al percatarse de lo que dijo, la chica perdió su actitud fría, cambiándola por una más hostil. –¡Haré que lamentes haber nacido, así que sal de mi camino! –Shield intentó salir de la habitación, pero yo se lo impedí. La chica hizo fuerza con sus brazos, buscando quitarme del camino; sorprendentemente, estaba logrando moverme.

–¡Giratinas! ¡En verdad eres fuerte! –La chica frunció más el ceño, aplicando más fuerza en sus brazos. Cansado del forcejeó, la tomé por los brazos y la metí en lo profundo de la habitación. –¡Para! ¡Lo único que quiero es que dejes de tratar dañar mi imagen! ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? Serena ya te lo dijo, no soy como crees que soy.

–¡¿No?! –Cuestionó ella, dejando de aplicar fuerza y mirándome a los ojos. –Mira, lo admito, al principio pensé que eras alguien genial. Cuando Brock y los demás de mi equipo me hablaron de ti, pensé que eras una persona aún más increíble. No solo eso; desde Galar yo ya seguía tus combates… Quería conocerte, pero me encontré con una persona igual a aquello de lo que escapé. –Finalmente estalló; la cara de Shield estaba roja, y atisbos de lágrimas eran visibles en el borde de sus ojos.

–Shield… No, Shīru… ¿Podrías explicarte? Es obvio que tu rencor hacia mí es más personal de lo que yo pensaba, así que déjame entender… –Al final, mi voz terminó saliendo como un suspiro suplicante. ¿Por qué su mirada me recordaba tanto a mí mismo?

–Mierda… –Susurró ella, entre avergonzada y molesta. –Como sea… Es probable que no sepas ni mierda de Galar; somos una región bastante avanzada tecnológicamente, pero, en contraste, extremadamente arraigados a nuestra cultura. Por eso es normal encontrarse con muchos xenofóbicos… En Galar, es normal encontrarse con gente fría y distante… Así es la gente allá. Yo nací en los campos, lejos de las grandes ciudades, y fui criada por un padre alcohólico. No quiero profundizar en lo que me hizo vivir, así que solo diré que me dejó huellas para toda la vida… Mi único escape eran los combates Pokémon. En Galar no existe la Liga Pokémon, así que las competencias se manejan de manera diferente. Los líderes de gimnasio son entrenadores que se pueden enfrentar en enormes estadios, y cada uno es un campeón por aparte. El Campeón regional es una figura tanto deportiva como política… Aun así, a mí siempre me llamó más la atención el sistema de la Liga Pokémon, así que no me perdía las retrasmisiones de las Conferencias de Liga. Un día, después de que mi padre se desquitó conmigo por un problema del trabajo, miré un grandioso combate de la Conferencia Indigo; esa fue la primera vez que te vi…

–¿Lo viste…? –Pregunté, casi totalmente espaciado. Esa era la primera vez que una persona se abría ante mí de tal manera sin necesidad de que yo usara el aura; solo Serena sería la excepción, pero ella era un caso especial. –¿Viste mi gran fracaso…? –Los recuerdos de ese día me inundaron.

–¡¿Fracaso?! –Gritó ella, sacándome de mis depresivos pensamientos. –Perdiste, claro; pero eso nunca fue un fracaso. Le diste pelea a Giovanni Sakaki, el vigente Campeón de Liga Kanto. –¿Actual Campeón…? Claro, desde que escapé de Kanto, me negué a averiguar nada de lo concerniente a la región…

–¿Campeón? –Cuestioné, externando mis dudas.

–Sí. Él ganó la conferencia y retó al Alto Mando; pero no es algo sorprendente que ganara. De lo poco que se sabe de él, es que antes de apuntar a la cima, él pensó en tomar el puesto de líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. ¿No lo sabías? Yo nunca he estado en Kanto y lo sabía… –No sabía que pensar de la información que estaba recibiendo. Yo ya había dejado mi región atrás, ya había aceptado esa derrota como fracaso; la cabeza estaba empezando a dolerme otra vez… Dejando eso de lado, era extraño ver a Shield hablar de eso, pues toda hostilidad hacia mí se había esfumado. –… En fin. Me gustó tu pasión al luchar y tu experiencia, a pesar de que tenías mi edad; me inspiraste a abandonar el yugo que me impuso mi padre y empezar a entrenar a espaldas suyas… Elegí a mi inicial y empecé mi propia aventura sin alejarme del pueblo. Durante ese tiempo, seguía cada batalla tuya… No importaba cuantas veces perdieras, siempre regresabas, nunca te rendías. Y eventualmente, después de tanto tiempo luchando, incluso después de haber perdido la licencia de entrenador y haberla recuperado, ganaste la Liga Kalos… ¡Ese día estaba tan feliz! Lloré como una estúpida por horas…

–Shield… –Escucharla hablar de eso, de mi pasado, de su pasado; cada vez más me dolía más la cabeza, pero la carga emocional me ayudaba a ignorarlo.

–Cállate… Después de ese día, mi padre finalmente fue despedido, así que llegó más borracho que nunca. No voy a negarlo, no puedo criticar su alcoholismo, pues yo sufro de lo mismo… Aun así, ese día pensé que me mataría… Escapé. Tomé mis Poké Balls y hui de Galar. Después de años deseándolo, dejé la región que tanto odiaba. En Galar está prohibido ingresar con Pokémon exóticos, así que no dudé en tomar un vuelo hacia Alola con todo lo que había ahorrado a escondidas de mi padre… Ese día empecé mi aventura. Eventualmente me encontré con la triste situación por la que está pasando la zona, debido a la Liga Pokémon y los gobiernos, así que cuando escuché de Ion, no dudé en unirme. Lo que no esperaba era que estuvieras aquí; tampoco esperaba que el grupo que me solicitara fuera aliado del tuyo. Y menos aún, que fueras igual a mi padre. –Su voz estaba cargada de tristeza e ira, y su gesto, antes pasivo, se tornó oscuro.

–Shield… Shīru… Yo, yo no sé qué… –No sabía que decir.

–Y no es solo eso. –Añadió ella, suspirando. –Pronto supe de cómo has estado boicoteando a Ion, supe de tus actitudes, de tu soberbia. Y me di cuenta que siempre admiré a la persona equivocada… O… Dime, ¿siempre has sido así?

–Shīru, yo… No. No lo soy. Te estás equivocando. –Quería sonar convincente, pero la duda estaba implícita en mi voz.

–¿En serio? Porque aún recuerdo que él día que fui a la cafetería, emocionada porque Brock me dijo que aún estabas ahí y podría conocerte en persona, te vi pegándole a Serena. Y no quiero oír excusas, simplemente no las hay… Esa decepción me hizo querer cambiar la forma en que todos te ven, para que no pasen por lo que yo. ¿Puedes culparme?

–No. –Fui sincero.

–Mhmm… Y sé que no eres taaan malo. Sé que Serena no miente al hablar bien de ti, pues yo misma creí que eras una persona digna de admirar… Tal vez es cierto que me equivoco contigo, pero no he visto nada que me indiqué que eso es así. –Ella tenía un punto. Quería refutar, pero estaba demasiado disperso como para pensar en algo; me dolía demasiado la cabeza. –… Está bien, porque fuiste hombre y viniste hasta aquí, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Yo también tengo una actitud de mierda, al fin y al cabo… Solo espero que en verdad no seas la persona que vi ese día en la cafetería. Así que por ahora me abstendré de meterme contigo y tu imagen. Espero que sea lo sea que busques con tus discursos de cambio en Ion, sea por la razón correcta. De lo contrario, no importa como, te haré caer…

La chica salió de la habitación sin despedirse y yo no hice nada para evitarlo. Me encontraba mirando al fondo del lugar, justo donde había una mesa circular con varias sillas. En mente solo tenía una cosa: el doloroso pasado. "Shield es como yo… Su padre es como mi madre… ¿Acaso soy yo como ellos?"; sentí como si un clavo se clavara en mi cerebro. El pasado estaba fragmentándome.

Temía que, después de años buscando alejarme lo más posible de ella, mi madre, me estuviera convirtiendo en lo mismo. No había pensado en ello antes, pero el discurso de Shield me lo hizo ver; al pegarle a Serena, le hice lo mismo que mi madre me hizo por años. No importa cuanto se huya del pasado, éste siempre te encuentra…

–¿Líder Ash, debería matarla…? –Mi sufrimiento fue interrumpido por esa pregunta; como pude, miré hacia la puerta, donde estaba una chica de pie.

–¿Courtney…? –La voz me salió como si me estuviera ahogando con mi propio aire. Ella ignoró la pregunta.

–… Líder Ash, ya va siendo hora de que cumplas tu promesa. Dijiste que me pagarías por la información que te di de la Burning Starship, y yo te pedí que me dejaras enseñarte a matar con el cuchillo… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Pienso que está podría ser una excelente oportunidad; podríamos hacerla sufrir y luego matarla. ¡Sería súper divertido! Podríamos analizar como se comporta una vez vea a su inspiración corrupta apunto de asesinarla. –¿Nos había escuchado? ¿Dónde estuvo Courtney todo ese tiempo? Estaba claro que, mientras yo seguí a Shield, ella me siguió a mí; ¿era para reclamar su pago por la información que me dio? Tenía esas preguntas en mente, y aun así era capaz de darles espacio. Intenté hablar, pero no pude… –¿Te pasa algo? Te vez mal…

–Courtney… Ataque… Pánico… –Alcancé a decir eso a la vez que empecé a hiperventilarme. "El pasado es prueba de nuestros errores… Tenemos que tomar las riendas del asunto…"; después de tanto tiempo, la voz se escuchó tan fuerte y clara como nunca.

–¿Un ataque de pánico? ¡Genial, hace rato no los veía! ¡Me encanta analizarte cuando sufres ataques de pánico! –Tras lo dicho por Courtney, perdí consciencia de lo que me rodeaba. Me perdí en un mar de recuerdos desagradables, que amenazaban con fragmentar mi cuerpo como nunca. "Ya va siendo hora de vengarnos… ¡Debemos empezar a tomar el control de Ion cuanto antes! ¡Es hora de ejecutar el gran plan! Es hora de cobrarnos lo que el mundo nos ha hecho…"; la cabeza me dolía… Estaba dejando de ser yo… La voz estaba tomando el control… Dolía… Dolía mucho.

"Ayuda"; como si así fuera a lograr algo, supliqué por medio de un distorsionado pensamiento. Tal vez tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en el Centro Espacial, pero ese ataque de pánico se sentía peor que aquellos que sufrí antes de ello. Estaba por desvanecerme, cuando el fino cántico desconocido volvió para rescatarme. Conforme las frágiles notas se dejaban oír, fui volviendo a ser uno solo; la voz se calló. Una vez regresé a la "normalidad", abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que Courtney me estaba mirando…

–¿Courtney…? –Pregunté otra vez, aun desorientado.

–Que extraño… Apenas empezó a sonar la canción rara, recuperaste el control. –Impactado, reaccioné, me reincorporé de inmediato y la tomé por los hombros.

–¿Canción rara? ¿Courtney, acaso escuchaste una especie de cántico? –Al hacer esa pregunta, su rostro se iluminó.

–¡¿Tú también lo escuchas?! A mí ha estado molestándome desde que ustedes me atraparon… Como nadie más parecía escucharlo, pensé que finalmente me había vuelto loca. ¡Es bueno saber que ese no era el caso! –Parecía genuinamente alegre al decir eso. Pero yo no podía procesar del todo sus palabras. "¿Entonces no era producto de mi mente?".

–¿Qué sabes del cántico? –Presioné, mirándola a los ojos.

–Nada, nada… Solo que a veces suena y es muy molesto. Ah, y que nadie más parece escucharlo. Bueno, nadie aparte de nosotros. –Ella volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez detecté una extraña malicia en ella. Si era cierto lo que decía, lo mejor sería que nadie se enterara de ello; mi terrible estado mental debía seguir siendo secreto para los demás en Ion.

–No hables de eso con nadie…

–¿Cómo? ¿¡Porqué!? Ahora hay algo más que tenemos en común, obvio voy a querer… –Ese era el problema… "¿Acaso por eso mi otro yo estaba interesado en ella?"; era una posibilidad muy probable.

–Courtney, no lo repetiré. Si lo haces, no volverás a salir de tu celda. –Un aura intimidante abandonó mi cuerpo. Ella, ligeramente asustada, asintió; como era de esperarse, una sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios… Esperaba que no me desobedeciera.

Después de eso, recordé hablar con Courtney sobre su actitud hacia mí y el resto del equipo, y tras varias quejas, prometió que se calmaría; pero, por su expresión, estaba seguro de que no cumpliría esa promesa. Una vez terminé de discutir todo lo que tenía que decirle a la pelirosa, salimos de la habitación y fuimos al comedor. Ahí estaban mis compañeros, sentados en la misma mesa que el equipo de elite A, que había regresado de Alola hace poco. También estaba Shield, que como de costumbre, no me habló; pero, al menos, ya no tenía la misma aura hostil, dirigida hacia mí, de siempre.

Durante el almuerzo, aproveché para retomar el tema de las malas decisiones de N. Hablé de lo mal que se encontraba Hoenn, y, por suerte, Brock también mencionó que Alola estaba pasando por una crisis similar, y que a Gladio y Lillie les estaba costando mucho manejar el Paraíso Aether. Una vez terminamos de comer, el resto se adelantó para una reunión de estrategias. Yo los acompañé una vez terminé de hablar con varios agentes, que nos habían escuchado y estaban interesados en lo que yo tenía que decir al respecto de sus experiencias en el campo. El Comité estaba cavando su propia tumba con varias de sus medidas, que solo servían para evitar que los agentes actuaran como debían.

Mi plan estaba yendo a la perfección; gran cantidad de los agentes estaban disgustados con el Comité, y en menor medida, con N. Mis palabras a lo largo de los seis meses, mi rendimiento y el del equipo de elite X, mi desafío a la autoridad de Ion y mi conocimiento exclusivo sobre Burning Starship, todo eso finalmente estaba dando frutos. Mi plan era convencer a gran parte de los agentes de Ion de que yo tenía la razón y no N o el Comité. Y eso estaba funcionando; mis ideales radicales estaban calando. Muchos apoyaban mis ideas y pensaban que las medidas de Ion no estaban deteniendo a los anti-Pokémon. Pero, aun así, todavía no bastaba para que se colocaran completamente de mi lado.

¡Bip! Miré mi HoloCaster, era una notificación de un grupo anti-Pokémon; sonreí. Ese grupo estaba conformado, en su mayoría, por gente a la que Ion no detuvo por completo; por gente a la que no se les arrebató sus Pokémon, por gente que merecía morir….

La suerte no es algo que uno deba esperar sentado, no, lo mejor es fabricar la suerte de uno mismo. Con la información que tenía ante mis ojos, estaba seguro de que lograría hacer que los agentes de Ion empezaran a traiciona al Comité. Después de eso, solo debería utilizar el poder de la organización para purgar al mundo de lo que lo daña. Finalmente estaba por comenzar el gran plan para cambiar al mundo mediante el poder, el control y mi valía.

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Supremacía Ideológica._


	76. Supremacía Ideológica

**Supremacía Ideológica**

* * *

–¡Piedad! ¡Piedad, por favor! –Como un Rattata arrastrándose por el alcantarillado, el desagradable sujeto intentó acercarse a mí. Lágrimas de desesperación desbordaban las cuencas de sus ojos, como una represa que se había roto. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de su propia sangre, había marcas de quemaduras y mordiscos a lo largo y ancho de sus brazos y tórax. Con asco, levanté mi mano derecha, mostrando una esfera rojiblanca.

–Tú maltratabas a tu Pokémon... ¿Acaso ellos no merecían misericordia? ¿Lo alejaste de su habitad solo para hacerlo sufrir? –El hombre tartamudeó, intentando defenderse, pero sus estúpidos balbuceos solo lograron molestarme aún más. Lo miraba desde arriba, desde una posición privilegiada, así como un rey mira a su lacayo. –… No solo eso, además, tu objetivo aquí era incendiar la reserva. ¿Acaso la quema del Bosque Juramento, meses atrás, no fue suficiente? Ustedes no son más que crueles genocidas.

–¡No! So-Solo queríamos alejar a los Pokémon de la zona, hace poco fue construido un pueblo y…

–¿Esa es tu excusa? –Negué meneando la cabeza, harto de la mierda que salía de la boca de ese pobre estúpido. –Después de la quema del Bosque Juramento, y la muerte del Trío de Espadachines, éste bosque se convirtió en la última reserva Pokémon de todo Unova. ¿No pueden ni siquiera respetar eso? ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Está claro que ustedes no son más que basura egocéntrica que creé que la humanidad está por encima de todo! Te diré una cosa, hasta ahora, la humanidad no ha demostrado ser la mitad de valiosa que los Pokémon.

–¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿No eres humano tú también?! –Como aferrándose a la más ínfima de las esperanzas, el sujeto intentó apelar a mi humanidad; un esfuerzo inútil.

–Tal vez lo sea, pero hasta ahora, pocas son las personas dignas de considerarse cercanas a mí, a diferencia de los Pokémon, que nunca me han abandonado… Una vez el antiguo líder del Team Plasma dijo: "Mi sueño es modelar un mundo donde no haya luchas entre Pokémon. Deberé hacerlo por la fuerza, y habrá sin duda quien se oponga. Y serán los malvados Entrenadores que sufran al ver que sus Pokémon ya no quieren saber nada de ellos…" El Team Plasma tal vez resultó ser una farsa, pero parte de su ideología era la correcta. ¡Yo completaré la misión que Ghetsis Harmonia corrompió!

–¿Estás hablando de robar a todos los Pokémon de manos de sus entrenadores? –El sujeto estaba tan anonadado, que al parecer había olvidado su dolor.

–¡Estoy hablando de liberar a todos los Pokémon, de aquellos que no los aprecian como los iguales que son! ¡Estoy hablando de ejecutar a los desperdicios de la sociedad como ustedes! ¡Estoy hablando de cambiar al mundo a la fuerza! –De pronto sentí una fuerza sobrenatural dentro de mí, era el regocijo de haber dado el primer paso hacia mi objetivo; me fue difícil no comenzar a reír como un desquiciado, pero tenía un show que montar, y no podía darme el lujo de fallos.

–¡Estás loco! ¡Todos ustedes están locos! ¡Van a condenar a la humanidad! –Ignorando los gritos de desesperación del hombre, guardé la Poké Ball que le había decomisado y saqué una propia. Al hacerlo, sonreí con suficiencia. "Este también será tu primer paso, aquí comienza tu venganza…".

–No me importa tu opinión… –Declaré fríamente. –Solo quiero que me digas una cosa. –Su rostro se iluminó con inservible esperanza. –¿Cómo descubrieron la ubicación de este lugar? ¿Quién se los dijo? –El sujeto intentó negarse, pero un ligero choque de aura bastó para convencerlo de que debía hablar…

–Fue en un grupo de chat... –Le lancé una mirada cargada de odio, una que le mostraba que dudaba de su palabra. –¡Lo juro! Es normal que los equipos de cacería nos unamos en foros o grupos de chat para ayudarnos entre nosotros, la ubicación del bosque la obtuvimos por un colaborador anónimo. Parecía alguien serio que poseía información muy exacta, así que decidimos creerle… Además, coincidía con que, en el pueblo cercano recientemente fundado, hubo dos ataques por parte de Pokémon salvajes. ¡En verdad no sé nada más!

–Hmm… Puedo creer que no sepan quien fue su benefactor, pero cubrirse alegando que lo hicieron por el bien del pueblo, eso es simplemente estúpido. ¿Cercano? Sé de qué pueblo hablas, y está a más de treinta kilómetros, eso no es cercano… –El sujeto tembló ante la frialdad de mi voz. –Ustedes solo usaron a ese pueblo invasor, como excusa para masacrar innecesariamente a muchos Pokémon.

–Yo… Nosotros no…–El idiota intentó interrumpirme, pero un simple movimiento de muñeca bastó para cambiar su opinión.

–No intentes negarlo, fue una masacre. Quemaron una porción del bosque y asesinaron a muchos Pokémon indefensos. Los cuerpos desmembrados de muchos Pokémon hablan de cuan sanguinarios eran tus compañeros y tú. Un par de ataques a un pueblo ubicado en territorio Pokémon, no excusan sus acciones. –Esta ocasión el sujeto ni siquiera intentó refutar mis palabras. Dicho eso, miré al grupo de personas que nos rodeaban al sujeto y a mí, todos eran espectadores, que estaba colocados de manera en que la presa en el centro no pudiera escapar, como un grupo de Pidgeot tras un Caterpie. –Por lo que dijo, creo que está claro que era cierto. ¿Quién les dio la información si no fue alguien de la Burning Starship? N no ha sabido como liderar con ellos, han alcanzado el punto en que la fuerza máxima será necesaria para detenerlos… Pero es algo que ya todos sabían… La fuerza de la Burning Starship se está saliendo de control, así que medidas drásticas, como ésta, serán necesarias para descubrir sus planes y detenerlos. Eso deben entenderlo desde ya…

–¿Burning Starship, de que hablas? ¿Qué está pasando? –Al verse ignorado, el sujeto comenzó a entrar en pánico. La gente que nos rodeaba no dijo nada ante mi análisis; no hacía falta. Eso solo era una confirmación de lo que ya sabían. Con ello completamente claro, llegó la hora de darle fin a la marioneta; como el titiritero tras las sombras, era mi deber cortar los hilos que lo movían.

–Ahora mira… Éste Pokémon que tengo aquí, fue una de las primeras víctimas de los cazadores como ustedes, perdió su hogar, su familia, todo. ¡Keldeo, muéstrale la ira que arde en tu interior! –Entonces presioné el botón de la Malla Ball que había tomado antes, y el poni acuático salió de ella, colocándose frente a mí. Tras intercambiar miradas entre su objetivo y yo, noté que la duda nublaba su juicio. "Keldeo, estoy bien, lee mi aura, no estoy siendo controlado… Ese hombre es igual a la gente que asesinó a tus maestros".

Las dudas de Keldeo no eran ante el cazador de Pokémon frente a él, eran ante mi juicio. Después de verme perder el control varias veces, y después de sentir mi tóxica aura corrupta, el perdió parte de la confianza que había depositado en mí. Eso implicaba un gran problema, y obligándolo a obedecerme solo empeoraría las cosas; lo único que me quedaba era apelar a su deseo de venganza. Si ambos entrenamos hasta al agotamiento y enfrentamos legendarios invencibles, era para llegar a este momento preparados. Ambos estábamos por el primer paso hacia nuestro destino.

 **–«** Está bien, lo haré… Pero quiero que sepas que tu aura está volviendo a ennegrecerse, la corrupción está regresando. Temo que eso pueda nublar por completo tu juicio y te haga perder el camino. No olvides que decidí unirme a ti, porque compartíamos el deseo de salvar a los Pokémon. Cuando eso cambie, ya no estaré atado a ti. Por ahora… **»**

El poni relinchó violentamente, casi como gritando que su venganza había comenzado. Keldeo hablaba de mi aura, pero se negaba a ver cuánto lo había corrompido el deseo de venganza. Así como Terrakion, Virizion y Cobalion fueron masacrados, él masacraría a todo aquel que fuera en contra de los esfuerzos de ellos; los antiguos protectores de los Pokémon. Usando sus patas delanteras, el poni golpeó la cabeza del suplicante hombre. Varios dientes fueron arrancados debido al golpe, su nariz quedó torcida en un ángulo repugnante y de ambas partes, boca y nariz, no paraba de salirle sangre a borbotones.

–¡Pagha poh favog! –Aún con su cara destrozada, el sujeto no dejaba de humillarse en búsqueda de un perdón que no encontraría.

–«¡Nadie se detuvo cuando mis maestros fueron incinerados en vida! ¡Yo tampoco lo haré!» –No sabía si ese mensaje iba a solo dirigido hacia mí, o también hacia el sujeto, al fin y al cabo, Keldeo puede usar aura para comunicarse con varias personas a la vez; pero eso no era de importancia. Usando su cuerno cubierto de energía, Espada Santa, Keldeo dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cuello del aterrorizado cazador, cortando de cuajo piel, músculo, tendones y hueso.

La cabeza cercenada rodó, dejando atrás un rastro de sangre. De esa forma, quien había sido, en vida, el líder del infame grupo de caza-Pokémon Black Star, murió. Ante un silencio nervioso, un sonido de júbilo se dejó escuchar, y pronto fue acompañado por otros iguales; era una celebración a todas voces. Quien celebraban eran los miembros de Ion que se hallaban conmigo, aquellos que, yendo en contra de las ordenes de N y el Comité, decidieron dar caza a los cazadores.

¿Por qué no estaban horrorizados? De primeras, por la situación en general. Todos los presentes eran conscientes de la historia de Keldeo y lo sucedido con el Trío de Espadachines. Tal vez, de haberlo ejecutado yo, la situación no habría sido tomada tan bien. Además, estaban alegres debido a la identidad del ejecutado; alguien que iba en contra de sus ideales. Pero, la razón más importante, era que todos los presentes comulgaban con mis ideales; ellos apoyaban mi idea de ejecutar a los cazadores y decomisar sus Pokémon a los entrenadores amorales.

Todos los presentes estaban cansados de la pasividad de Ion ante los recientes acontecimientos; tal como yo. Ese grupo de gente a mi lado, que superaba las veinticinco personas, sabía perfectamente a lo que veníamos al salir del castillo subterráneo. Los sabían no solo porque se los advertí antes de venir, sino porque también habían escuchado mis discursos y los apoyaban. Ese pequeño grupo de agentes, era el brote de una semilla que había sembrado y regado por más de seis meses. Pensar en eso, me llevó a unirme a la celebración.

Claro, no todos estábamos celebrando, de los casi treinta agentes, solo la mitad celebramos la muerte del líder cazador, los otros se lo estaban tomando de manera más seria, limitándose a mirar el cuerpo con una combinación de pena y satisfacción. La misma clase de sensación que te causa una resaca; pronto podrían verlo como los que sí sentíamos regocijo de una muerte necesaria. Entre los que nos hallábamos allí, estábamos completos los equipos de elite A y X, sí, contada Shield, además de una mezcla de antiguos y nuevos conocidos.

Entre aquellos que celebraban, destacaban Sawyer, Alain, Iris, Phoebe y, por su puesto, Courtney. Ellos, que habían visto de cerca el sufrimiento de los Pokémon, se regocijaban con la hermosa vista; aunque la última celebraba debido a su sadismo. Era bueno ver que Alain se había convertido en un útil aliado; aunque verlo celebrar, en contraste con su actitud seria, era un poco chocante. "Habíamos más sádicos de lo que pensaba en un inicio"; pensé a modo de broma. Por su puesto, la celebración era equivalente a la de un batallón que ha ganado una dura batalla; tampoco era un festival blasfemo o algo similar.

Cuando los "vivas" se apagaron, pude mirar con orgullo la semilla germinada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surgió de lo más profundo de mi ser. Fue entonces que decidí dar por cerrado el protocolo; tomé una manta negra que llevaba en mi mochila y cubrí el cuerpo decapitado y la cabeza cercenada. La manta rezaba: "Enemigo del Mundo Pokémon". Hecho eso, solo quedaba volver al castillo y lidiar con lo que nos esperara allá.

–No se preocupen, el Comité no puede tocarme, por consiguiente, no puede tocarlos. Con la situación actual, no pueden perder a su agente más valioso. –El aura de tensión, que rodeaba a varios de los agentes presentes, disminuyó, incluso hubo algunas bromas y un par de risas burlonas dirigidas al Comité. Ellos lo sabían, por eso estaban ahí; con mi experiencia como entrenador y mi conocimiento de Burning Starship, soy el único agente completamente indispensable de Ion.

Claro que no era tan estúpido como para creer que eso duraría para siempre. O el Comité encontraría alguien que me supliera, o simplemente se hartarían de mi insubordinación. Claro, eso es muy posible. Pero ya tengo eso contemplado en mi plan; solo tengo que ser más rápido que ellos y apoderarme de Ion, antes de que puedan actuar en mi contra. Un solo paso, el primero, eso es lo que era, pero al menos el plan ya estaba en marcha. Sonriendo, recordé el inicio de todo…

 _–¿Cómo se supone que nos quedemos aquí de brazos cruzados? ¡Nuestro trabajo es proteger a los Pokémon! –Un grito inundó la habitación, rodeándola con una atmosfera tensa. Negarlo sería mentir, por dentro estaba que gritaba de alegría; todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan._

 _–Alain, tú ya tienes más de medio año de haberte unido a Ion, deberías entender que, dependiendo de las circunstancias, no podemos actuar de manera precipitada. –La tranquila, aunque tensa, voz de N, intentó calmar las aguas._

 _–¡Pero es la última reserva Pokémon de Unova, N! ¡¿Qué importa que pueda pasar?! ¡Debemos hacer algo, quedarnos sin hacer nada va en contra de nuestros ideales! –Asentí ante las palabras de May, mirando en silencio, como un simple espectador._

 _–Si fuero algo más simple, hasta yo estaría de acuerdo. Pero esta vez el Comité no está actuando solo de manera cautelosa, también de manera inteligente. No olviden que somos una organización ilegal; si llegáramos a perder agentes de rango elite en este momento, quedaríamos en jaque. Y eso no es lo peor que puede llegar a ocurrir; el Bosque Victoria está demasiado cerca de aquí; si el castillo llegara a ser descubierto, Ion caería por completo._

 _–¡Es un riesgo que vale la pena tomar! ¡En ese bosque habitan varios legendarios! ¡Si llegaran a perder su habitad, sería una catástrofe para el Mundo Pokémon! –La atmósfera se puso aún más densa con los gritos de Sawyer._

 _–Entiendo su descontento, pero de momento no podemos hacer nada. Ion depende demasiado de su estatus de anonimato, si llegáramos a perderlo… –El rostro de todos lo dijo todo… ¿Qué estatus de anonimato? Tal vez la ubicación de nuestra base fuera un secreto, pero no la identidad de muchos de los agentes, sobre todo los de elite. N suspiró, molesto. –El Comité sabe lo que hace. Encontraron nuestra reserva confidencial y asesinaron a todos los guardias en cubierto asignados al perímetro de la zona; incluso, el tiempo fue perfecto. No solo se trata de un enemigo peligroso y desconocido, también podemos afirmar que cuenta con información delicada. Incluso, aunque espero que no sea el caso, podría tratarse de un traidor o un espía. Tratar con un enemigo así, de manera descuidada, podría traerse abajo años de esfuerzo; deben entenderlo._

 _–El enemigo no es desconocido, tampoco un traidor. –Esa afirmación causó que todas las miradas se enfocaran en mí. –Ya los sabes, ¿no es así, N? –El peliverde frunció el ceño. Las miradas de todos los agentes comenzaron a viajar entre él y yo. –¿Quién lo sería si no? La Burning Starship. Nadie sabe más de mi ellos que mi grupo, así que estoy seguro que todos piensan igual. –Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse._

 _–¿Qué pruebas tienes? –Tal vez para los demás no, pero para mí estaba claro; N solo estaba retándome, él sabía que mi teoría tenía sentido._

 _–Las mismas que tú. ¿Es que acaso no lo has descifrado? Es el mismo modus operandi que han mostrado hasta ahora. Actuar bajo las sombras, usando a los cazadores para cumplir sus objetivos… Darle información a un grupo caza-Pokémon suena como algo que ellos harían._

 _–Puede ser. –Aceptó él. –Pero eso no cambia nada; aun así, no sabemos cómo obtuvieron la información. Actuar de manera imprudente ahora, sería exponernos ante un enemigo que ha demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que creíamos._

 _–Pues en eso diferimos. –Los murmullos aumentaron. Era hora. –Por actuar como el Comité y tú nos ordenaban, fuimos incapaces de contener a los miembros de la Burning Starship como era debido. Por jugar bajo tus estúpidas reglas, hemos permitido que la Burning Starship se volviera más poderosa. Ahora que somos sus enemigos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a atacarnos... Parece que el tiempo se acabó. Así que no, esperar aquí a que Inteligencia descubra algo útil o planee una manera "correcta" de afrontar la situación, no servirá de nada; solo hará más grande el problema. La Burning Starship depende de los entrenadores amorales, los anti-Pokémon y los cazadores, así que podemos empezar por ahí…_

 _–Hemos discutido esto muchas veces, no vamos a… –Entonces empecé a reír, no era una risa de alegría, claro que no, era una risa irónica._

 _–¿Tanto miedo tienes? ¿Sabes?, no todo lo que hizo el Team Plasma..._

 _–¡No digas ese nombre! –La ira finalmente se apoderó de N._

 _–Ja, ja… En verdad eres patético... Los ideales que tenían entonces, tus ideales, no estaban mal encaminados... ¿Pretender liberar a todos los Pokémon de sus Poké Ball? Un poco excesivo, a mi parecer... Por otro lado, limitar el uso de las Poké Ball... Es necesario que alguien decida quien merece o no poseer pokémon, es necesario que alguien someta, castigue y, si hace falta, ejecute a quienes rompan esa y otras reglas... ¿Quién? Nosotros: Ion... Nosotros, que fuimos los primeros en sublevarnos contra la Liga Pokémon, nosotros que somos los únicos quienes protegemos a los Pokémon. Nosotros debemos ser lo que el Team Plasma no fue... Debemos tomar control de este mundo descarriado._

 _–Ash, estás diciendo las mismas incoherencias que una vez dije. Forzar al mundo a cambiar nunca servirá. –¿N en verdad creía eso? Tal vez sí, pero…_

 _–Tienes miedo, por eso lo dices… ¿Tanto te dolió descubrir que tu vida fue una mentira? ¿Qué digo…? Es obvio que sí, y no te culpo. Pero si te culpo por cerrarte a una ideología que era la correcta, solo por rechazar todo lo que formó parte de tu pasado. Mi idea no es repetir los errores del Team Plasma, es hacer lo que, por culpa de Ghetsis, no pudieron. Mira como están las cosas actualmente, día a día mueren miles de Pokémon; salvar a unos pocos ya no es suficiente. El mundo necesita alguien dispuesto a cambiarlo, el mundo necesita un cambio radical, y, de momento, solo Ion puede hacerlo. –Miré a todos los que se encontraban dentro de la habitación con una expresión seria. –No estoy dispuesto a quedarme a aquí esperando, mientras millones de Pokémon son masacrados a solo unos kilómetros de distancia. Si quieren esperar a que N o el Comité les den la orden de interferir, es asunto suyo, si no, pueden venir conmigo…_

 _En verdad todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Desde la efectividad de los cazadores, hasta la reacción del Comité, los demás agentes y N. Solo había hecho falta un mensaje en el grupo de chat correcto; que fuera tan fácil acceder a las redes sociales anti-Pokémon, en verdad era conveniente. Con la Burning Starship como el chivo expiatorio, solo hizo falta reclamar una vez más a N por su inacción, mencionar al Team Plasma y dejar claros mis ideales. La gente ya sabía cómo pienso, así que solo había sido como empujar la pieza restante de una larga fila de dominós._

 _Como era de esperarse, no todos en aquella habitación, conformada en su mayoría por agentes de elite, decidieron acompañarme. Fuera porque estaban de acuerdo con N y el Comité, porque estaban en contra de mis ideales, o porque no decidieron a tiempo; eso no era importante. "Nunca se es demasiado tarde para hacer a alguien cambiar de parecer…". Al final, más de la mitad de los agentes presentes, que eran unos cuarenta y cinco, estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo; eso, para mí, era la primera victoria._

 _Dicho eso, esperar que entre todos los que abandonaron el castillo junto a mí, hubiera un cien por ciento de acuerdo a cada una de mis ideas, sería ser ridículamente optimista. No, ni siquiera entre mi propio equipo se daba tal situación; algunos estaban en contra de algunas ideas, otros de otras. La más controversial era la ejecución, como habría de esperarse. Pero eso tampoco era problema. Si estaban conmigo, era porque sus ideales Pokémonistas era tan fuertes como para darle la espalda a N. Eso los haría ver, tarde o temprano, que mis medidas estaban lejos de ser excesivas; la realidad definitivamente es muy cruda._

 _Al llegar a las inmediaciones del Bosque Victoria, ubicado no muy lejos de la antigua Calle Victoria de Unova, todos comenzaron a ver el mundo a través de mis ojos; al menos, una fracción de ello. El humo, justo como aquella vez que el Trio de Espadachines fue asesinado, cubría todo a su alrededor. La diferencia de aquella vez, era que las ardientes llamas estaban más vivas que nunca, no era un simple grupo de fogatas, no, era un incendio forestal._

 _Las llamas destructoras avanzaban campantes, consumiendo todo a su paso. No había nada que pudiera sobrevivir a su avance. Aun así, esa no era la escena más dura ante nuestros ojos, lo eran los cientos de cuerpos de Pokémon que alfombraban el suelo. Aunque decir Pokémon sería inadecuado, pues solo eran partes de lo que una vez, en vida, fueron Pokémon. Patas, brazos, orejas, pelaje, escamas, garras y sangre. Ante nosotros se hallaba una masacre. Aun con mi aura defectuosa, fui capaz de sentir la ira que desbordaba de los corazones de mis acompañantes._

 _Porque no es lo mismo que yo diga: "Asesiné a un hombre de familia". A que yo diga: "Asesiné a una persona". O, a que yo diga: "Asesiné al asesino de tu familia". Uno teme tomar la vida alguien, hasta que ese alguien te da una razón para desear verle muerto. Claro, cruzar el umbral del asesinato no es algo que todos puedan hacer._

 _Muchos solo odiarán en silencio, incapaces de actuar bajo sus instintos. Pero eso no significa que lamentarán la muerte de ese alguien si otro lo mata, tampoco la evitarían si pudieran. Era por eso que la escena ante nosotros, a pesar de ser deprimente y desagradable, servía en demasía a mi plan. Yo, al entregar la información relacionada con la reserva, supe que muchos Pokémon morirían; no lo deseaba, pero era un sacrificio necesario. Aun así, me hacía preguntarme; "¿Por qué lo hago?"._

 _"Por el bien de los Pokémon..."_

 _"¡Venganza!"_

 _Sabía que la respuesta no sería una definitiva. Mis dos yo, mis dos personalidades, me hacen actuar de manera fragmentada. Mantenerme estable y evitar entrar en pánico, por eso mismo, cada vez me es más difícil. Curiosamente, en momentos como éste, de los cuales depende mi plan, son aquellos en los cuales estoy más despejado de mente. Claro, eso se debe a que ambos compartimos el mismo objetivo, mientras nuestros métodos no difieran demasiado, yo podré seguir ejerciendo como agente de Ion sin problema…_

 _–Todos los que tengan Pokémon del tipo Agua y no estén dispuestos a tomar vidas, encárguense de detener el fuego. Los que tengan Pokémon de soporte, divídanse en grupos, busquen y ayuden a los Pokémon heridos. Los demás, separémonos y busquemos a los responsables de esta horrida masacre. En caso de emergencia o de necesitar ayuda, usen la línea de emergencia que establecimos de camino. ¡Eso es todo! –Después de meses ejerciendo como líder de equipo, me sentía con plena confianza para manejar a los agentes que me rodeaban. Si no lo hacía, sería incapaz de controlar, y sin control, el poder sería inútil._

 _Acatando mis órdenes, múltiples Pokémon del tipo Agua, o capaces de usar movimientos del mismo tipo, aparecieron en el claro en donde nos hallábamos. Varios gritos fueron escuchados y entonces múltiples chorros de agua fueron lanzados contra las llamas. El proceso no sería rápido y no devolvería la porción de bosque quemado, pero era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. A la vez, varios Audino y Chansey aparecieron, listos para curar a los supervivientes. "Mierda, espero que no mueran más Pokémon"._

 _Cuando estábamos por dividirnos para comenzar la búsqueda de los cazadores, un grupo de personas, con sus rostros cubiertos por pasamontañas, salieron de entre los árboles carbonizados. Todos reían, mientras que intercambiaban anécdotas sobre las expresiones asustadas de los Pokémon a los que asesinaron. Los estúpidos fueron muy lentos para percatarse de nuestra presencia, así que cuando lo hicieron, nosotros ya estábamos listos para actuar._

 _Uno de ellos, presuntamente el líder, preguntó sobre nuestra identidad. La respuesta vino en forma de un ataque que no pudo esquivar. Un torrente de llamas cubrió parte de su abdomen, causando que cayera al suelo. Hecho eso, le ordené a mi Charizard que atacara a las demás personas que lo acompañaban._

 _Intentaron responder liberando a sus Pokémon, pero la diferencia entre entrenadores amorales y carentes de experiencia, como ellos, y entrenadores de elite, como nosotros, era demasiado amplia. El líder y un grupo de sensatos lograron escapar, usando a los idiotas que seguían luchando tercamente, como escudo. Una vez acabamos con los que se habían quedado atrás, empezamos la persecución por los demás cazadores._

 _Aunque había dicho que vidas serían tomadas, eso no sería estrictamente así. La razón por la que asesinar estaba en juego, era debido a la necesidad de atacar a los cazadores; en una situación así, siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguno no pudiera sobrevivir a un ataque. Si uno de los cazadores moría, no importaría, pero tampoco era una obligación ejecutarlos. Lo que sí lo era, era decomisar todos sus Pokémon; así que una vez salvamos a esas pobres creaturas de sus entrenadores amorales, pudimos seguir adelante._

 _Pero esa regla no aplicaba para todos los cazadores, había una excepción. Uno de los cazadores sí sería ejecutado, y ese era el líder. El porqué de eso, se debía a que era necesario tomarlo de ejemplo. Los cazadores que sobrevivieran, hablarían de lo sucedido. Y aunque eso aumentaría nuestros enemigos, también haría dudar a otros cazadores de regresar al Bosque Victoria. Ahora que la ubicación de la reserva no era confidencial, eso era lo único que podíamos hacer, además de mejorar la seguridad del perímetro,_

 _Tras varios minutos cazando a los cazadores, y tras varias muertes "inevitables", finalmente encontré al hombre que había herido. Al verlo renquear y lamentarse debido a las quemaduras, no pude evitar sonreír debido a la satisfacción. "Charizard, baja y ataca con Lanzallamas; pero no lo mates". El dragón falso se acercó, a travesando las copas de un par de árboles, y lanzó un torrente de llamas contra el suelo cercano al sujeto._

 _El pobre tonto se tropezó, sufriendo más quemaduras. Que hubiera llegado desde el aire, lo tomó por sorpresa, así que tardó demasiado en reaccionar. Con la mirada, le indiqué al cazador que lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar. Tomé mi HoloCaster y avisé a los demás que ya había encontrado al líder. En ese momento, creyendo que había dejado de prestarle atención, el líder de los cazadores intentó escapar. Creando una esfera de energía, que ahora era tan oscura que ya no parecía ser azul, lo derribé._

 _¡Huh! El sujeto cayó al suelo una vez más, gimiendo de dolor. Lentamente, me acerqué a él. El cobarde hombre intentó defenderse usando un cuchillo, pero otro Lanzallamas de Charizard lo hizo tirar el objeto al suelo. Me agaché, tomé el arma, que estaba caliente, y la guardé en mi mochila, para así evitar que pudiera recuperarla. Tras ello, le arrebaté su única Poké Ball. El sujeto intentó quejarse, pero un golpe en la cara bastó para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Viendo que quedaba tiempo para que los demás llegaran, decidí hacerlo sufrir un poco más, así como él hizo sufrir a los Pokémon de ese bosque…_

–¿Ash, esto es lo correcto? –Después de haber estado un tiempo perdido en mis pensamientos, fui extraído de ellos por la pregunta de Serena. Me detuve en seco y ella hizo lo mismo.

La luz de la Luna, filtrada a través de las hojas de un árbol cercano, iluminó su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por varios mechones de su cabello, dándole un aura melancólica. Con delicadeza, tomé los mechones y los coloqué tras su oreja, de manera en que pude verla a los ojos. En ellos vi la duda y el temor; sabía que debía darle una respuesta que la satisficiera, pues no podía darme el lujo de que ella se alejara de mi lado. Entonces recordé aquella frase, la frase en la que fundamentaba mi renovada ideología.

–Estoy seguro que sí, solo basta mirar la situación actual, para entender que es necesario. Si alguna vez dudas de ello, piensa en todos los Pokémon que podremos salvar de las garras de este cruel mundo. –Apreté suavemente su cuerpo y ella me regresó el abrazo. "No importa si estoy equivocado, lo que importa es que los demás crean que estoy en lo correcto…"; a partir de ahora, yo poseo la supremacía ideológica.

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Personalidad Fragmentada._


	77. Personalidad Fragmentada

**Personalidad Fragmentada**

* * *

–¡Más! Vamos… ¡Un poco más!

Mis silenciosos gritos, susurrados con toda la fuerza de mi espíritu, inundaron la habitación, confiados en que no serían escuchados. Las paredes herméticas y la oscuridad me abrazaban, como mi madre nunca se atrevió a hacerlo. El silencio imperturbable de ese lugar, que podría ser un infierno para cualquiera excepto yo, solo era alterado por mis insistentes murmullos.

Aunque todo lo que me rodeaba era oscuridad y silencio, casi como si se tratara del fondo inescrutable de una aislada cueva, aun así, tenía los ojos cerrados. Con fuerza casi inhumana, hacía fuerza con los párpados, forzándome a alcanzar un punto de concentración complejo, aun para el lugar en el que estaba.

Si lo tuviera que poner de una forma, sería como si estuviera pensando en un punto en el espacio. ¿Qué espacio? Podría ser cualquiera. Cualquier parche de negrura cubierto por mis párpados bastaría. Ya habiéndolo elegido, me concentré en él. ¿Qué información podría obtener de ese punto en concreto? Pues nada, al principio. Mi ejercicio consistía en analizar y reanalizar esa porción de espacio. Como si de, un científico mirando a través de un microscopio, me tratara.

Una vez hubiera escudriñado cada fotón, ¿o debería decir ausencia de…? En fin, después de haber escudriñado hasta el último átomo de esa porción de espacio, el siguiente paso era comprimirlo con la mente. Como si de una esfera de aura se tratara. El mecanismo era el mismo. Así como la energía se concentra en mi mano, o, así como antes lo hacía fácilmente a la hora de hacer un escudo de aura, debía comprimir el espacio que observaba.

Bien se podría decir que mi deseo era realizar un agujero negro mental, o un agujero negro hipotético. Quería tomar una porción de espacio, con materia incluida, y recluirla en un espacio infinitamente más pequeño. En sí, puede no sonar como algo muy complejo de hacer, pero ese no era el caso. Si mi idea era solo imaginarme el espacio comprimiéndose, tal vez no habría mostrado ser algo tan complejo de realizar. Pero era algo más complejo que eso.

Porque no era que yo simplemente me imaginaba que comprimía un espacio de la habitación, realmente me imaginaba que lo hacía usando mi aura. Así como antes, cuando, con solo pensarlo, creaba poderosos escudos de energía alrededor mío y de aquellos a mi lado. Ese ejercicio tal vez no habría sido necesario de no haber ocurrido mi batalla contra Necrozma, pero las cosas se habían dado de esa manera, y no me quedaba de otra que adaptarme.

Por seis meses, había evitado realizar tales ejercicios. Y, por mucho que me avergüence admitirlo, se debe al miedo que le tenía a la voz, a mi otro yo. ¿Qué cambió desde entonces? La determinación; antes sentía que no estaba avanzando hacia ningún lado. Sentía que la voz quería guiarme entre niebla densa, con tal de perderme en ella. Así, con mi muerte, ella se haría cargo de quien debería ser yo. Pero entonces lo comprendí: ambos, uno dependiente del otro, somos parte de uno mismo.

Que lo comprenda, no significa que me agrade, o en un todo, que lo acepte sin problema. Es cierto que ambos somos parte del mismo ser, pero somos distintos, somos una dualidad. ¿Nuestro objetivo? Existir. Ser la personalidad a cargo, por decirlo de una forma, es el deseo principal de ambos. La voz podrá no admitirlo, pero sus aspiraciones son claras para mí, tan claras como la superficie de una joya pulida.

Por esa "competencia" entre ambos, por esa dualidad en nuestros deseos, la tendencia a que nos fragmentáramos cada vez era más alta. Y eso no era bueno para ninguno, sobre todo para mí, y sigue sin serlo. Esa sensación de dividirme, de dejar de ser solo un ser, es la que ha puesto mi cordura al borde del abismo, es la que me llevó a tener cada vez más ataques de pánico.

Así que, ¿cómo sería yo capaz de amenazar tal fragilidad mental? Tenía miedo a fragmentarme sin remedio, a dejar de ser yo… Así que nunca me arriesgué. Después de que mi aura se corrompió, se ensució por la ira y el odio, después de que la muerte de Pikachu me dañara irreversiblemente, mi aura perdió sus capacidades divinas; por darles un nombre.

¿Por qué divinas? Pues porque no veo otra forma de llamar a la capacidad de sentir los pensamientos de otros, de sentir su energía y sus intenciones. Además, la capacidad de crear escudos de energía, de comunicarme perfectamente con otros a través de los pensamientos y de controlar voluntades. Realmente era un poder asombroso, un poder divino. Algo que murió cuando mi aura se manchó.

La mejor manera de describirlo, sería decir que perdí capacidades defensivas y tácticas, en pro de un enorme aumento de poder destructivo. El aura negra es buena para dañar, pero mala para curar. No perdí todas las capacidades antes mencionadas, pero sí gran parte, y las que no perdí, se mostraron debilitadas. Un buen ejemplo, sería el uso de escudos de aura, que ahora requiere más concentración de mi parte, o el caso de la comunicación, que antes era por dos vías, para ahora solo se da en una. Antes podía trasmitir y recibir, pero ahora solo puedo trasmitir; por eso ya no puedo sentir pensamientos. Todo lo relacionado con detectar auras, quedó debilitado.

Alguien podría alegar que eso es un buen precio comparado con el enorme aumento de poder, pero yo no puedo estar de acuerdo. Ahora usar el aura duele, antes no, duele lo suficiente para causarme jaquecas, dolores de cuerpo y, a la larga, ataques de pánico. Puede que sea más poderoso, pero es como si ahora mi aura fuera tóxica y dañara mi cuerpo. Además, alguien como yo, que tiene problemas para confiar en la gente, pierde una gran herramienta al no poder usar su aura para leer las intenciones y localizaciones de otros. En resumen, el cambio fue más negativo que positivo.

Pero, aun con eso como razón para buscar el cambio, el regreso al antiguo status quo, nunca pude encontrar el valor de intentarlo. Al principio busqué la manera de solucionarlo usando mi aura, pero eso solo catalizó el primero de muchos ataques de pánico. Luego las cosas empeoraron, y simples deseos o pensamientos contradictorios, en relación a la voz, empezaron a provocarme terribles malestares mentales y emocionales, que terminaban llevando a los temidos ataques de pánico.

El miedo a exponerme a mi otro yo, era simplemente abrumador. Al fin y al cabo, algo que comprendí desde el momento en que entendí la esencia de la "voz", era que su origen se debía en mi aura. Era mi lado fuerte, la personalidad moldeada para lidiar con toda la mierda que viví. Así que, si me arriesgaba a manifestar mi control del aura, me arriesgaba a entrar en los dominios de mi otro yo y terminar cayendo en sus garras.

La única excepción a la regla, se dio durante el último viaje a Hoenn. Cuando perdí el control y usé casi toda la energía aural almacenada en mi cuerpo, disfruté de las sensaciones anteriores a nuestro viaje a Alola. Pero resultó ser solo una solución temporal; era obvio que así lo sería. Con el regreso de mi energía aural, la corrupción volvió con ella. Era como volver al principio…

Como el solo usar mi aura me causaba un terrible dolor físico, y mi temor emocional a la voz me alejaba de las prácticas necesarias para cambiar ello, caí en el deplorable estado en el que me encontraba hace no mucho. En ese estado, pensar en volver a intentar recomponer las funciones de mi aura, era simplemente inconcebible. Pero el tiempo pasó. Me acostumbré, a medias, a lidiar con mi desequilibrado estado mental, y pude aceptar más fácilmente la existencia de la voz dentro de mí. No es como si ahora convivamos en completa armonía, no, ni de cerca. Se asimila más a un convenio entre ambos, producto de la cercanía al desarrollo de nuestros planes; al menos así lo veo yo.

Aún recuerdo lo lucido que me sentía pensando en cómo hacer que la situación se desenvolviera a mi favor. Era como si la voz hubiera aceptado dejarme en paz, con el fin de que nuestros planes resultaran como se suponía que debían. Recuperando mi lucidez, actué con más facilidad. Era como volver a ser el yo de antes de la corrupción de mi aura, pero con la determinación de tener un destino y un camino para alcanzarlo.

Pensar que lo sucedido en Hoenn, después de que perdí la mayor parte de mi poder aural y mi aura recuperó temporalmente parte de su estado original, no tuvo nada que ver, sería tonto. No puede ser coincidencia que el cambio se diera tan poco después. Es cierto que la voz sí regresó, y que tuve ataques de pánico, pero la lucidez no desapareció de la misma forma que antes.

De hecho, fue el mismo día que regresé de Hoenn, que decidí usar a Black Star, el grupo de cazadores, como excusa para comenzar el desarrollo de mis planes. Ese día, sentí como si la idea hubiera surgido de la nada, como si una parte lejana de mí lo hubiera sugerido. No como si un demonio a mis espaldas lo hubiera susurrado, más bien como si hubiera sido plantada en lo profundo de mi mente, con la fe de que surgiría en el momento correcto. La voz antes había actuado así, pero muy rara vez, aun así, negar que la idea viniera de mi otra parte, y no de mí, sería cegarme a las pruebas…

Todo salió como debía. Inclusive la reprimenda con la que fuimos recibidos, aquellos que le dimos la espald el Comité, tras regresar al castillo. La búsqueda de culpables comenzó, y aunque yo era una obvia víctima de dicha cacería, muchos otros lo serían conmigo. Hay comenzó la segunda etapa de mi plan; yo acepté la culpa por todos. Me excusé, alegando que me dejé llevar por mis ideales y que en el proceso arrastré a agentes inocentes.

Defendí el deseo de mis compañeros de actuar justamente en pro de los Pokémon, defendí la pasión ardiente en su pecho, y me expuse a mí mismo como el catalizador de la insurrección. N vio a través de mí, sabía que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar que yo era el único culpable al que se podía señalar como el líder de la revuelta. Lo único a su favor, era que podía usarme como ejemplo. Y así lo hizo, las usó…

Como un castillo, la base del antiguo Team Plasma no era más que los restos de la antigua realeza de Unova. Como tal, tenía todo lo que se podía esperar de una sociedad medieval, y entre eso, tenía salas de aislamiento para aquellos incapaces de agachar su cabeza ante el rey. El cuarto de asilamiento, alejado de todo estimulo, es capaz de volver loco a cualquiera; por eso era un castigo solo dado a quienes no merecían la comodidad de una celda: traidores.

Obviamente hubo quejas por parte de los agentes que me acompañaron al bosque, y con razón, pero yo, como buen mártir, acepté la carga sobre mis hombros. Claro, todo, no había sido más que una actuación, una prueba de fidelidad que me aseguraría un lugar en los corazones de aquellos que dudaran de levantar sus armas, o Poké Balls, a favor mío.

Mi imagen, la de alguien capaz de ir en contra del poder para defender sus ideales, y la de alguien capaz de aceptar el castigo por otros, se vio enaltecida. Mientras que N, que quería hacer ejemplo de mí, tomó el camino fácil, el camino equivocado para él; "Lo tengo bailando en la palma de mi mano", pensé cuando me empezaron a guiar hasta mi lugar de reclusión.

Claro, a decir verdad, cuando pensé en aceptar el castigo de la desobediencia ante las ordenes de los líderes de Ion, no llegué tan lejos como para deducir que punción decidiría N. Había escuchado de las salas de aislamiento, y por lo mismo me sorprendí. En el momento me asusté, pero decidí no mostrar debilidad. A lo que temía no era la sala en sí, era a las consecuencias de estar en ella… Temía que finalmente me hiciera perder la cordura.

Para mi sorpresa, la soledad y el silencio tuvieron el efecto contrario en mi mente. Antes, la voz me hubiera quebrado, pero ahora que existía amnistía entre ambos, reuní el valor para hacer lo que había temido hacer antes… Inhalé y exhalé, dejando fluir el aire, y me enfoqué en intentar leer las auras fuera de las densas paredes que me cubrían. Si lograba concentrar mi aura en un punto, ignorando el dolor que me causaba, lograría recuperar control sobre ella.

Pasaron varios días. No sé cuántos. Pero finalmente sentía que el espacio estaba cediendo. Confiaba que una vez hubiera dominado ese espacio alrededor mío, las auras a través de él se revelarían ante mí. Lo sabía, porque algo dentro de mí me lo decía. Si se trataba de la voz, sin que yo lo supiera, no sería tan malo, pues esa parte de mí es quien gobierna mi aura, así que debe saber que hacer para recuperar las facultades pérdidas.

Claro que tal estado representa un peligro latente. Pues si la voz ha llegado a tal punto de sincronía con mi… nuestro ser, implica que yo podría estar a un paso de perderme a mí mismo. El delicado balance a favor mío, de la personalidad dominante, parece estar llegando a su fin. Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, tal vez solo me opongo a ello por mi ego. Nuestra unión implicaría que volvería a ser, más o menos, como fui antes de abandonar Kanto… ¿Pero tal cosa es posible en primer lugar?

El Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple, o Trastorno Disociativo, es difícil de tratar. Lo sé, ya lo investigué, después de que la enfermera me habló del diagnóstico preliminar de su amigo el psicólogo. Carente de tratamiento médico mediante pastillas, solo una molesta terapia podría disminuir los síntomas. Terapia que podría exponer mi estado y me arriesgaría a perder todo por lo que he trabajado.

No, lo mejor será confiar en mí mismo. Al final, lo que divide a mis dos personalidades, es mi mente y mi aura. La parte de mí "débil", sería mi mente, y mi parte "fuerte", lo voz, corresponde a mi aura. Eso hace más complejo cualquier diagnóstico final, porque casi nadie sabe algo sobre el aura. Esa es la razón principal por la que he alargado lo más posible el cumplimiento de mi promesa, la de ir con un psiquiatra.

Tal vez ir no sea tan malo, pero será una pérdida de tiempo, ahora que he dado el primer paso hacia mi objetivo. Además, estoy seguro de que, como ya dije, el psiquiatra no logrará dar un diagnostico final. Yo mismo sé de mi estado, porque lo siento en mi aura, es como si ella me lo informara. Así fue como definí donde estaba mi segundo yo y porque no funcionaba del todo como una segunda personalidad definida; así que ir al médico solo sería exponerme deliberadamente.

Una persona con múltiples personalidades se volverá fácil de identificar cuando la condición está avanzada, o eso leí. Si yo padeciera de TDPM, mis compañeros de equipo ya lo habrían notado, pues los cambios de personalidad están definidos. En mi caso, mis síntomas son distintos y están relacionados directamente con mi aura y mis pensamientos.

Más que un cambio en mi personalidad, es una fragmentación de la misma. Dicho eso, sé que conforme más uso el aura, conforme la voz se "fusiona" más conmigo, más cerca estoy de empezar a mostrar síntomas reales de TDPM. Claro, no soy psicólogo y eso solo es una teoría, pero eso es lo que siento, lo que me dice mi aura. Mientras mis síntomas no me traicionen revelando mi condición, pienso asegurarme que nadie, además de la enfermera y su amigo, se entere de ello.

Como sea, la idea de usar al grupo Black Star y de darles la información de la ubicación de la reserva, no provino directamente de mí. Al menos, no recuerdo haber pensado en eso. Simplemente surgió de la nada, como antes señalé, y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba haciéndolo. La única explicación que encuentro a tal cosa, es que la voz está dejando de necesitar "hablarme".

Ya no necesita actuar como un demonio que me influencia a actuar de una manera, ahora puede actuar como personalidad definida en control de mi cuerpo. Solo pensar en eso causa que me den escalofríos. Aunque, si eso causa que deje de sufrir ataques de pánico y jaquecas, tal vez podría aceptarlo sin problemas. De cualquier forma, dado que mi estado mental es tal, cuando fui confinado, era el momento para finalmente recuperar parte del control perdido sobre mi aura…

Por sexta vez consecutiva desde que desperté, volví a enfocarme en el espacio negro; debido a la negrura eterna, era inconsciente de la hora o el día. La sección negra ya antes había comenzado a ceder, pero no había sido suficiente y terminé obligándome a detenerme. Me repito, podría no sonar como un ejercicio complejo, pues solo era concentrarme en un espacio de la nada y hacer respiraciones profundas, pero definitivamente me llevaba al límite. La cabeza me dolía y mi cuerpo se sentía que estaba por colapsar, todo por el uso de mi aura corrupta.

Atacar es distinto a lo que estaba haciendo. La creación de un aura esfera consiste en almacenar aura fuera de mi cuerpo, mientras que la lectura de auras consciente en darle uso dentro de éste. No funcionan de manera muy similar, pero la clave está en que usar mi aura, sin expulsarla, es mucho más difícil de manejar que al expulsarla. Y eso se debe a la naturaleza de mi aura corrupta.

Mi aura actual es más poderosa que en su forma pura, es energía concentrada y recargada. Por eso los ataques son de mayor magnitud. Pero eso, a su vez, implica que mi cuerpo es expuesto a mayor presión cuando pretendo usarla para relacionarme con factores externos. Así que, en teoría, la práctica debería poder bastar para acostumbrarme a tal presión energética.

Pero eso sería así solo si mi aura fuera parte de mí de manera completa. Sin embargo, mi aura es parte de mi cuerpo, mas no de mi mente. Eso se debe a la separación entre ambos, la misma que me causa la sensación de fragmentación. Por eso, cuando usaba mi aura antes, sufría ataques de pánico, pero ahora, que estoy en armonía con la voz, podía hacerlo sin fragmentarme. Claro, el dolor no ha desaparecido, pero al menos no sufro mentalmente…

Cerré con más fuerza los ojos, recordando como hacía antes para sentir auras ajenas. Recordé su brillo particular, su fluctuar… Aún puedo sentir auras, pero la sensación debilitada es diferente a la de antes y no puedo sentirlas a partir de cierta distancia o a través de objetos; por eso necesitaba pensar en la sensación de antes y no en la de ahora.

"Ciertamente, yo no debería estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo…". El primer paso para aceptar la influencia de la voz, no fue hace unos días, fue durante la ocasión en que luché contra los líderes del Team Geyser en el Monte Pyre. Esa vez, debido a la falta de voluntad de Joseph, llegué a estar cerca de la muerte. Aceptar la oferta de la voz, su poder completo, el poder de nuestra aura, era mi única opción.

Los cambios no se reflejaron entonces, al menos no más allá de un control total sobre mi aura, pero eso era una ilusión. Fue hasta que luché contra Necrozma, que me di cuenta que tan lejos estaba del verdadero control. Pero sucedió algo que ni la voz podría haber previsto; la muerte de Pikachu. Cargado de odio y aura, ambos se fusionaron…

Tal vez si nunca hubiera aceptado a la voz, yo nunca habría obtenido el control sobre mi aura; pero al hacerlo, permití que ambas partes de mí, mente y aura, volvieran a unificarse. Por eso la corrupción de mi aura me dañó tanto, por eso sufrí ataques de pánico y jaquecas. Porque mi mente y el aura corrupta estaban unidos, o al menos de manera parcial; y con eso bastaba. Y peor aún, la voz, la personalidad dormida dentro de mí, y yo, volvimos a ser uno; nuevamente, de manera parcial.

Es por eso sentía la sensación de fragmentación. Cada vez que ambas personalidades duales estábamos en desacuerdo, la separación, producto del aura corrupta, se volvía a dar. Lo que ahora era un solo ser, se estaba separando de nuevo, causando los ataques de pánico como producto. El secreto está en la corrupción del aura, pues nos daña ambos, la voz y yo. La mejor forma de definirlo, es que tal corrupción acentuó tanto nuestras diferencias como similitudes.

Entonces, eso implica que los verdaderos efectos de aceptar el favor de la voz, se estaban dando hasta ahora, con casos como la idea de usar a los cazadores de Black Star. Claro, todo lo antes mencionado no es más que especulación, o sí, un poco más… Desde que entré al salón de confinamiento, me he negado a alimentarme, sea comida o bebida, y, desde entonces, he sido uno con las sombras…

Meditando, escuchando, sintiendo… Así logré alcanzar, como hace tiempo, el núcleo de mi aura. Esa vez había encontrado un núcleo de luz pura, brillante y azul, ahora solo veía negrura eléctrica y violenta, rodeada de retazos de azul marino. Parpadeé, pero no detecté que siguiera estando en la habitación negra. Volví al hilo de pensamientos; ahora estaba mucho más claro. Sentía que finalmente lo entendía.

–Primero fue lo sucedido aquella ocasión, en la cueva del puesto de avanzada del Team Geyser. Perdí el control y dejé de ser yo mismo; esa sería la vez que despertó mi aura. Si tuviera que decirlo, la voz, mi otro yo, había estado oculto dentro de mí, esperado el momento para actuar… Ese momento fue la vez que intenté suicidarme. Ese fue el catalizador, pero eso ya lo sabía, o al menos lo suponía.

Mi voz fluyó en el aire negro, perdiéndose. No estaba seguro si pensaba o hablaba, era realmente confuso. Un momento había estado realizando el ejercicio de control del aura, y al otro estaba frente a esa esfera de energía, la cual suponía era el núcleo de mi aura, de mi alma. Parpadeé otro par de veces, pero nada sucedió. Si mal no recuerdo, había logrado comprimir el espacio negro hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de un átomo, y entonces sucedió. Sentí que debía seguir repasando lo sucedido con mi aura.

–… La alucinación de la Serena "malvada" … Era producto de la voz, quería manipularme para que dejara de ser el penoso despojo de humano que era entonces… Su deseo siempre ha sido alcanzar la gloria y vengarse de quienes me… de quienes nos dieron la espalda, nos traicionaron y maltrataron. Después de lo sucedido en la cueva, empezó el acoso de la voz y el extraño cantico. –Fruncí el ceño y pensé en el cántico. Busqué dentro de mí, pero no encontré respuesta.

–¡Maldición! Ese maldito cántico no tiene sentido con nada… –Respiré un par de veces, ofuscado, y seguí… –Después acepté el trato de la voz y conseguí control sobre mi aura… Pero no pasó nada particular. La voz dejó de molestarme y todo parecía ir muy bien. Entonces nos enviaron a Alola, murió Pikachu, fui llevado al límite y exploté, desde entonces mi aura se corrompió y la voz volvió. Desde eso, usar el aura empezó a causar que sintiera que me fragmentaba…

Los ataques de pánico y las terribles migrañas, esos solo son síntomas de la fragmentación. El dolor indescriptible de cuerpo y de cabeza se debe al uso prolongado del aura corrupta. No parecen estar tan relacionados, pero sí lo están, debido a que la voz y mi aura son uno solo, o lo eran, antes de que nos uniéramos cuando acepté el trato de la voz. Entonces, como ahora el aura también es, en parte, parte de mí, por eso sufro al usarla.

–… Pero entonces perdí el control en la Estación Espacial y usé casi toda la energía de aura que tenía en el cuerpo. Como la mayoría era energía corrupta, al ser usada, volví a un estado similar a como me encontraba antes de la lucha con Necrozma, pero después de aceptar el trato de la voz. Pero cuando recuperé la energía aural, las cosas empezaron a suceder de manera ligeramente distinta…

La única respuesta era que la corrupción, de alguna manera, había fragmentado la unión entre mis dos partes, la unión sucedida en la cima del Monte Pyre. Seguíamos siendo uno, pero estábamos expuestos a separarnos ante cualquier estimulo fuerte o negativo, como el mismo uso del aura o la presencia de ideas contrarias. El que ahora me sienta más unido con la voz, probablemente no se debe, como yo creía, a que estuviéramos cerca de comenzar el plan. No, implica que el usar toda mi aura corrupta, permitió que la fragmentación, causada durante mi batalla contra Necrozma, sanara parcialmente.

–Entonces, ¿por qué aún sufrí ataques de pánico después de eso? –Esa pregunta era el problema. Lo entendía, pero es como si algo faltara… Me dejé hundirme aún más en la fuente de energía, deseoso por llegar a la raíz del problema. Sentía el aura negra golpearme, y el dolor se hizo presente; debía soportarlo. Junto al dolor, las respuestas fluyeron.

Se debía al reseteo mismo… La fragmentación se cerró casi por completo, pero fue como si se hubiera eliminado el trato que había aceptado durante mi primera batalla contra Archie y Maxie. Al usar toda mi aura, fue como si hubiera empezado de cero. Mis dos mitades volvían a estar divididas por los límites de la mente y el aura. Pero las cosas ya no podían volver completamente a como habían sido antes, no después de ya haber estado unidos.

Así que estábamos divididos, pero al mismo tiempo juntos; todo por la misma aura… Ella nos separa y nos une, y al estar corrupta, eso se vuelve algo inestable. Eso explica por qué la voz volvió después de mi batalla contra Necrozma; la voz desaparece entre más unidos estemos. Y así como el aura corrupta ha estado interfiriendo en esa unión, también lo ha hecho nuestra dualidad. El aura y la dualidad…

Como el trato del Monte Pyre fue fragmentado durante mi batalla con Necrozma, y anulado después de que perdí el control en el Centro Espacial, lo que debía era volver a fundirme completamente con el núcleo del aura. Aunque el aura ahora esté corrupta, debe refundarme una vez más con ella. Aceptando, de esa manera, la dualidad entre la voz y yo, y cerrando la brecha que no ha sido cerrada del todo…

"Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ahora hazlo… Ya viste de lo que soy capaz, ya comprendiste lo útil que sería que deje de existir como una voz… Si volvemos a ser uno, puede que tengamos cambios de personalidad, eso es cierto, pero no volverán los ataques de pánico, no volveremos a fragmentarnos, y lo más importante, podremos empezar a solucionar el problema de nuestra aura corrupta. Divididos, jamás volveremos a tener control sobre el aura, divididos, careceremos de poder".

Era cierto. Lo sabía. Si quería en verdad obtener resultados con el entrenamiento de mi aura, debía aceptarlo. ¿Era arriesgado? Mi primera respuesta habría sido sí. Aceptar la existencia de mi otra personalidad pondría en peligro todo. Pero seguir sufriendo de migrañas y ataques de pánico haría los mismo. Era como comparar dispararme en el pie o en el brazo, de ambas formas dolería. Claro, ambas opciones tenían sus puntos a favor y sus puntos en contra. Pero liberarme de la fragmentación…

–¡Maldición! ¡Es como esa vez en el Monte Pyre! Tengo que hacerlo, no me queda de otra… ¡Mierda, no te metas en mi relación con Serena! –No sabía si la voz me estaba escuchando, ahí, en el núcleo de todo, tal vez solo yo podía escuchar y no al revés.

No sabía cómo se sentiría tener dos personalidades definidas, y tenía miedo. Con suerte, controlando mi aura, controlaría mi otra personalidad, pero eso sería una apuesta, como disparar al aire con los ojos vendados y esperar a que dé en el blanco… Era cierto, si quería que ambos cumpliéramos nuestro objetivo, no quedaba de otra. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la masa de energía que tenía al frente. Así como la primera vez, me dejé engullir por el núcleo. Todo se volvió negro…

–Fuhhh… –Exhalé, sintiendo como el sudor empapaba mi frente. ¿Dónde estaba? Me concentré en mis alrededores, y me percaté que era la habitación negra que había aprendido a conocer. ¿Había sido todo producto de mi mente? Tal vez en verdad me había vuelto loco…

Dejando eso de lado, decidí que tenía que seguir. Me enfoqué en la misma porción de espacio y cerré los ojos con fuerza. La cabeza me dolía, tanto como el resto del cuerpo. Pensé en lo que había visto, el núcleo de mi aura. No sabía si era real o no, aunque se sentía como si no lo hubiera sido. Había sido vívido, pero solo tan vívido como un sueño puede serlo. Era hora de seguir intentando comprimir la porción de espacio.

Me enfoqué todo lo que pude en el círculo negro, y entonces éste se encogió. Lo recordé, así fue como terminé en el núcleo de mi aura. ¿Volvería a pasar? O en verdad había sido una alucinación producto de la desolación y la falta de alimento. Miré el encogido espacio negro, pero nada pasó. Estaba molesto y cansado, así que decidí que era momento de rendirme.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, sentí algo, era una presencia. Al principio era como una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre la ropa, que poco a poco fue aumentando de tamaño, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un hombre adulto promedio. ¿Había funcionado? Con mi aura corrupta, debería ser imposible detectar auras detrás de objetos, así que, si no había funcionado, definitivamente estaba alucinando.

Quería salir de la habitación negra, necesitaba confirmar si en verdad estaba viendo una silueta de aura o una ilusión. Me intenté acercar a la puerta, pero, completamente agotado, me derrumbé en el suelo, perdiendo la concentración que tenía. La silueta desapareció, dejándome nuevamente a oscuras. Quería golpear todo, quería desquitarme con la vida por ser tan injusta, pero no tenía energía para hacerlo, así que me quedé ahí, tirado en el suelo…

–¿Agente Ketchum? Ya es hora de… ¡Pero ¿qué carajos?! –Estaba mareado y desubicado, tanto, que apenas y pude reaccionar cuando una intensa luz y una voz inundaron la habitación negra. Sonaron unos pasos y un chapoteó. –¿Qué mierda? –Se detuvo. –¿Esto es la comida que…? ¡Ash! Mierda… ¿No has comido desde hace tres días? –Así que fue ese el tiempo que estuve ahí… Estaba muy cansado como para asombrarme. –Giratina sea… El líder N es un… Vamos, toma mi mano, te llevaré a la enfermería.

No me resistí, acepté su ayuda y me dejé arrastrar, como una marioneta sin cuerdas. Todo era tan confuso, ni siquiera era consciente de quien me estaba ayudando. Aun así, solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ver en la habitación negra. ¿Había sido todo, una ilusión? Miré hacia la cabeza de quien me arrastraba con mi brazo apoyado en su hombro. Apenas y podía ver, así que su imagen era muy borrosa.

Entrecerré los ojos, buscando la manera de ver lo que no podía, pero fue inútil. Quería que él me dijera si todo había sido una ilusión, pero la voz no me salía. Necesitaba decirle que se detuviera y me regresara a la habitación, para ver si todo había sido real o falso. Miré su cabeza, como buscando la manera de que me entendiera. Pero ni siquiera podía trasmitirle mis mensajes a través del aura, me dolía mucho como para hacerlo. Miré su cabeza con más determinación…

"Mierda, y creer que el líder N lo castigaría de tal manera por hacer lo que vinimos a hacer. Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero está claro que el agente Ash es quien está en lo correcto. Pensar que le entregué mi lealtad a N, porque pensé que corregiría los errores del Team Plasma…". Dejé de esforzarme, demasiado asombrado como para seguir con eso. Esos no habían sido mis pensamientos, habían sido los suyos… No fue una ilusión, nada lo fue. En verdad había aceptado a mi otra personalidad.

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Agentes de Ion._


	78. Agentes de Ion

**Agentes de Ion**

* * *

–Listo, creo que eso debería ser todo. –Parpadeé un par de veces y miré hacia mi brazo. Justo al reverso del codo, ahí había una especie de banda de color café claro. Palpé la zona circundante con los dedos y sentí un ligero dolor. Justo debajo de donde estaba venda adhesiva, había estado conectada la vía…

Instantes después de que logré escuchar los pensamientos del agente que había ido a anunciar el fin de mi reclusión, caí en un profundo sueño. Había pasado tres días seguidos meditando, entrenando mi aura mediante concentración, y, en todo ese tiempo, no había ingerido comida o bebida. Estaba gravemente deshidratado y mi cuerpo se encontraba falto de nutrientes. Aunado a eso, la falta de sueño había sido el factor causante principal de que perdiera la consciencia.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla cubierta por sábanas blancas. La visión del techo, apenas iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de mesa, no era desconocida para mí. Recordé las múltiples veces que terminé ahí, después de haber sufrido un ataque de pánico. Recordé la sensación que recorría mi espalda al pensar en la posibilidad de que la enfermara finalmente hubiera rebelado mi secreto.

Al hacerlo, reaccioné casi por instinto, me intenté levantar, pero a diferencia de otras veces, sentí un dolor punzante en mi antebrazo. Era la aguja conectada a éste, que me había estado suministrando el suero con el contenido necesario para rehidratarme. La vía había sido arrancada de golpe. La sangre fluyó por mi brazo, bañando mis dedos. La sensación húmeda se sentía tan irreal, como si no fuera más que una extraña ilusión. Una sensación no muy distinta al adormecimiento.

Pensar en eso me hizo relacionarlo, inevitablemente, con mi estado de consciencia. "¿Sigo siendo yo mismo?"; no pude evitar pensar eso, mientras la sangre fluía sin parar por entre mis dedos. Los moví, sintiendo el fluido de vida que los bañaba. Miré mi mano, la cual estaba casi completamente roja; me perdí en ese color tan similar a las huellas del aura. Parpadeé, y sentí que seguía siendo yo mismo. "La voz ya no está"; eso fue lo siguiente que pasó por mi cabeza.

No había nada que me lo asegurara, pero sentía que estaba vez no sería algo temporal. Nada volvería a dividirnos… Era una sensación extra, pues, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo yo mismo. Era casi como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la voz nunca hubiera existido; era inquietante. "No, eso no es algo raro…"; ese pensamiento surgió como respuesta a mi inquietud. La primera vez había sido igual, así que no había razón por la que fuera diferente… Pero lo era. Los factores de entonces y ahora eran distintos, así que tenía que ser diferente. "Pero, ¿qué lo es?"; ahí no encontraría la respuesta.

Pensé en la ausencia de la voz, y aunque no me desagradaba el silencio, me preocupaban las consecuencias. "¿Me dejé de llevar por mi estado afectado?"; me había llevado al límite, así que en ese momento pensaba de manera poco clara, pero ahora creía que tal vez debí haber manejado las cosas de manera distinta. "Pero el aura… tenía que encontrar una manera de solucionar eso".

Con la sangre aun fluyendo, pero ahora en menor medida, cerré los ojos. Respiré lentamente, y me enfoqué en mí interior. No había señal de la voz y podía sentir perfectamente el fluir de mi aura, como un lago subterráneo dentro de mí. Una vez más, sentía que era capaz de controlar mi aura tan bien como antes. Sonreí; "Bueno, supongo que no todo es malo". Con eso en mente, intenté sentir si había algún aura a mi alrededor; hasta ahora no había notado a nadie, así que debía suponer que estaba solo, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

En ese momento había mirado la hora… El reloj marcaba poco más de la una de la mañana. Dicho eso, había dos explicaciones. La primera, N decidió permitirme salir del salón negro en la noche, para que así pudiera dormir en mi cama y recuperar energías. O la segunda, que sería que estuve todo el día, o más incluso, inconsciente. Si no le preguntaba a nadie, sería imposible saber la respuesta, así que reanudé mi intentó de usar mi aura.

Si era capaz de sentir tan claramente mi propia aura, aunque estuviera corrompida, y era incapaz de escuchar la voz, entonces la única explicación sería que en verdad había ocurrido lo que vi en mis últimos momentos dentro de la habitación oscura. No, haber escuchado lo que pensaba el agente que fue por mí, era suficiente prueba. "Pero eso también pudo haber sido una alucinación…"; solo había una forma de despejar mis dudas.

Dejé de alargar la cuestión, y me enfoqué una vez más en algún espacio en negro entre mis parpados cerrados y mis pupilas. Respiré hondo y me enfoqué lo más que pude. Pasado un momento, sentí una presencia. Por su ubicación, no estaba demasiado largo. Con mis conocimientos de la enfermería como sustento, supuse que se trataba de la enfermera, que se encontraba en el pequeño cubículo que sirve como su oficina. Por el fluctuar suave de su aura, supuse que estaba dormida.

Sonreí de manera victoriosa. No importaba que la voz se hubiera adherido a mi mente, ahora que había recuperado las habilidades tácticas de mi aura, me sería muy fácil hacer avanzar mi plan sin contratiempo alguno. Pero cometí un error: celebré antes de tiempo. Un dolor agudo recorrió desde el lugar por el surgía mi sangre, en mi antebrazo, hasta mi corazón y mis pulmones. Sentí que me quedaba sin aire. El dolor agudo se apoderó de mis músculos, causando que éstos se contrajeran y palpitaran de manera involuntaria. Al final, una dolorosa migraña nubló mis sentidos.

No era la típica jaqueca que sentía cada vez que me fragmentaba, no. Era más bien la clase de dolor que sentía al excederme con el uso de mi aura negra. Pero yo apenas y la había usado… Solo se me ocurría una explicación. Antes, mi aura no formaba del todo parte de mí, pero tampoco estaba completamente separada de mí, como si lo estuvo antes de lo sucedido en el Monte Pyre. Por eso, aún sentía dolor cuando la usaba después de lo ocurrido con Necrozma.

Pero ahora eso no era así, ya no estábamos unidos a medias, lo estábamos completamente. Eso implicaba, que todo el peso de su uso ahora recaía completamente en mí, tanto en mi mente como en mi cuerpo; porque ahora, mente, cuerpo y aura eran uno solo. Es irónico decirlo, pero la voz antes había sido la encargada de ayudarme atenuando parte de ese dolor, como una entidad aparte que se hacía cargo de su porción de responsabilidad. "No todo podía ser buenas noticias…".

Intenté calmar el dolor volviendo a concentrarme, pero, al igual que como me sentí tras despertar luego de perder el control en la Estación Espacial, me fue imposible sortear las barreras del dolor. Era un dolor mental y físico, que calaba tanto en mis huesos como en mi cerebro. Bien podría decirse que era un castigo injusto e irreal por solo un momento de uso de mi aura. Pero tal cosa como la injusticia nada tenía que ver. Eso solo era el resultado de usar mi aura contaminada.

Desesperado por escapar del dolor, me intenté levantar, pero mi cuerpo debilitado cedió. Mis pies, que se sentían como gelatina a medio cortar, me fallaron completamente. Me golpeé contra el suelo, cayendo con mi cara sobre un charco de mi propia sangre. Estaba ofuscado, me sentía como un Magikarp fuera del agua…

Fue debido al ruido que hice al caer, que la enfermera despertó y fue a revisar que sucedía. Al verme, corrió hacia mí e intentó ayudarme a reincorporarme. Una expresión de horror se apoderó de su rostro al verme bañado en sangre, pero rápidamente dejó eso de lado al notar los síntomas familiares. La verdad es que lo que estaba sufriendo era muy similar a un ataque de pánico, a diferencia de que no tenía la horrenda sensación de fragmentación personal. Aunque comparando eso con la terrible migraña, no sabría decir cual es peor.

La mujer entonces tomó una especia de jeringa. Yo la reconocí con solo verla de soslayo. Dentro contenía un analgésico y anestésico muy potente, derivado de hojas cultivadas de Oddish, una droga que yo solía consumir. La aguja fue clavada en mi antebrazo izquierdo, el que no estaba sangrando, y las luces de mi cerebro se apagaron casi de inmediato.

Cuando desperté, habían pasado varias horas y ya estaba por amanecer. La enferma estaba recostada cerca de mí, en una pequeña silla de plástico. No estaba dormida, así que esta vez si se percató de mi despertar. Tras eso, se acercó a mí y comenzó a darme una revisión de rutina, algo común de cada ocasión que desperté en esa misma enfermería después de un ataque de pánico.

La mujer me hizo las preguntas de rutina. Pensé en negarme y decirle que no había sido lo que ella pensaba, pero a falta del deseo de explicarle la verdad, simplemente decidí seguirle la corriente. Al terminar, aquellas palabras fueron dichas… Entonces dejé de recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la madrugada y dejé de toquetear la venda adhesiva. Levanté la mirada de nuevo y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de la enfermera procedente de Sinnoh. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, a la vez que suspiraba.

–Desde hace tiempo no habías vuelto por un ataque de pánico. Antes incluso de que fueras a Hoenn hace dos semanas, si no me equivoco… –Era un comentario casual, dicho como si careciera de importancia. Y aunque no lo hacía, esa era la regla existente entre ambos. Fuera por lástima o porque se sentía intimidada, al final Elise nunca habló de mi estado con nadie dentro de Ion. Y con el fin de evitar que la información se regara, terminamos tratando las revisiones de rutina, posteriores a ataques de pánico, como algo dentro del marco de la normalidad.

–Sí… Probablemente fue catalizado por esa habitación de Giratina. Pensar que a N se le ocurriría mandarme a un lugar como ese. –Actué lo más natural que pude, como lo hacía después de cada pregunta de rutina.

La chica casqueó la lengua, sus ojos purpura fijados en mí antebrazo. ¿Acaso cuándo trabajó para la Liga Pokémon como una enfermera Joy, había tenido que ocultar sus hermosos ojos con lentes de contacto color rosa o celeste? Ya no llevaba la peluca rosada que le vi la primera vez que la vi, así que un cabello corto, de color castaño oscuro, acompañaba sus ojos desnudos. Tal vez ese no era un pensamiento correcto de mi parte, sobre todo después de todo lo que la había comprometido. Además, estaba Serena… Pero, de una forma u otra, esa chica se había ganado mi cariño. Su cuidado y silencio había resultado cruciales para mí.

–Desearía haber podido impedir que te mandaran ahí… –Su voz sonaba genuinamente dolida. Pensar que al principio me hablaba con recelo y temor. Su silencio, al principio, fue causado por mis amenazas, pero, tal vez, debido a nuestra continua interacción, ella pudo comprender la razón por la que deseaba, necesitaba, su silencio. –Si tan solo N hubiera sabido… –Se detuvo sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, bajó su mirada, aún más apenada. –Lo sé. No debe saber, sobre todo él, pero ese castigo pudo haberte afectado incluso más que un simple ataque de pánico.

–Estoy bien. –La chica me miró sin levantar la cabeza, sus ojos trasmitían incredulidad. –En verdad, ahora lo estoy. Gracias por cuidarme. –Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Como enfermera de Ion, mi trabajo es cuidar de la salud de todos los agentes. –Sonreí sin decir nada. –En fin, me gustaría monitorearte por un rato más, además de preguntare sobre porque no dormiste ni comise el tiempo que estuviste en el salón de asilamiento, pero dudo que quieras hacer nada de eso... –Negué con la cabeza.

–Supongo que ahora puedes afirmar que me conoces. –Reí suavemente, los pulmones me dolieron por el simple hecho de hacer eso. Me esforcé por ocultar mi reacción adolorida y me bajé de la camilla. –Serena debe de estar preocupada, así que me iré de una vez a nuestra habitación. –Ella asintió comprensivamente. "No parece molesta… Es bueno saber que no me ve de esa manera.".

Para mí, tanto como para ella, era de conocimiento general que Serena iría a visitarme si algo, como un ataque de pánico, me ocurría. Por eso no necesitaba preguntar si había ido a verme; es muy probable que a Serena le llegaran noticias de mi estado y hubiera corrido en dirección a la enfermería. Además, ella y Serena son buenas amigas, o al menos tiene una relación muy cordial, así que Elise no se quedaría en silencio si algo me sucediera; con la excepción de mi estado mental, claro está.

–Espero no tener que volverte a ver por aquí pronto, lo digo de corazón. –Bromeó, medio en broma medio en serio, antes de que saliera de la habitación; mi respuesta fue una risa sarcástica.

Ya fuera de la enfermería, me di el lujo de pensar detenidamente en lo ocurrido después de que intenté buscar señales aurales. Miré las palmas de mis manos, y pensé en intentar crear un aura esfera, pero el desagradable recuerdo del dolor que sentí me detuvo. "No creo que sea el momento para ponerme a experimentar"; lo mejor sería esperar a que mi cuerpo se recuperara antes de volver a intentar usar el aura. Mientras, me dedicaría a desarrollar mi plan.

Tomando en cuenta lo sucedido el día del ataque al Bosque Victoria, y el castigo al que fui sometido por ello, entonces sería de esperarse que mi equipo y yo fuéramos mantenidos fuera de circulación por un tiempo. ¿Cuánto? Eso tendría que preguntárselo a N. "Pero tomando en cuenta las consecuencias que su castigo tuvo en mi cuerpo, estoy seguro que será fácil manipularlo. Dicho eso, aún es necesario entretejer la telaraña que atrapará a cada vez más de mis compañeros agentes, así que ese tiempo fuera de servicio me vendrá bastante bien."; además, me serviría para recuperarme y probar el alcance de mi estado aural actual.

Con ello en mente, arrastré los pies hasta adentrarme en uno de los tantos pasillos intrincados del castillo. Después de todo lo acontecido los últimos días, me sentía incapaz de seguir moviéndome. Me dolían los músculos y me pesaban los ojos… Elise había comentado, mientras chequeaba mi brazo, que había llegado el día anterior, en la noche. Eso implicaba que, a pesar de haber estado privado del sueño tres días, aún no había tenido un descanso adecuado.

Tres noches, que bien podrían considerarse cuatro, sin dormir, tampoco es algo que nunca hubiera experimentado. Poco después de haber llegado a Sinnoh, padecí de un insomnio bastante serio; esa época llegué a pasar hasta una semana sin haber dormido bien; a lo sumo, un par de horas cada tres días. Y aun comparando con eso, sentía que bien podría estar en peor condición que entonces.

Mi cuerpo, exhausto por la falta de sueño, comida y agua, había llegado a su límite. El entrenamiento de mi aura solo hizo que ese límite fuera más pronunciado. Así que unas horas de sueño y una bolsa de suero no bastarían para devolverme la energía. "Tal vez por eso me sentó tan mal intentar usar el aura en la enfermería"; esa teoría podía estar bien encaminada, pero claramente eso no era todo.

"Fuere como fuere, debería aprender a manejar mi aura corrupta, y eso implica que tendré que aprender a soportar el dolor que me causa usarla"; al menos tendría tiempo para hacerlo. Suspirando, seguí arrastrándome, intentando ignorar el agotamiento. Caminé por varios minutos hasta que llegué al ala de los dormitorios. La idea de acostarme al lado de Serena me hizo sonreír.

Avancé hacia donde estaba nuestra habitación, cuando escuché unas voces no muy lejos de mí. Como hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, pensé en ignorarlas. Pero, entonces, algo de lo que estaban hablando llamó mi atención. Volteé hacia el lugar del que provenían, era un pasillo contiguo. Me moví hacia la intersección y asomé la cabeza ligeramente.

Ahí, cerca de una puerta que daba a una de las habitaciones, se encontraban cinco personas. No tardé en reconocerlos. Era el equipo de elite H; no recordaba los nombres de sus miembros, pero sí recordé haberlos visto un varias de las tantas reuniones. El equipo, conformado por dos mujeres y tres hombres, se encontraba en el top diez de los mejores equipos de elite de Ion. Me acomodé cerca de la pared que me ocultaba, y puse atención a su conversación.

–… Sí, también escuché algo al respecto. Y pensar que N lo enviaría a ese lugar por hacer lo que se supone que debemos hacer. Ketchum no es alguien que conozca mucho, pero hasta ahora ha demostrado ser bastante útil para Ion, no entiendo porque lo enviaría a ahí.

–Sí… De solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos. Estaba tan mal que lo tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería completamente inconsciente. O al menos eso me dijo Alec.

–Yo también escuché sobre eso. Según entendí, no había comido en todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en la habitación. Y a mí me lo dijo Terry, que fue a quien envió N para que le comunicara al agente Ketchum que la reclusión había terminado, así que no creo que sea mentira.

–¿Y por qué haría tal cosa? ¿Acaso no veía la comida o los cubiertos?

–Hmm… Puede que el lugar estuviera tan sucio que nunca tuvo apetito. Por lo que me han dicho, las salas de aislamiento no suelen recibir mantenimiento por la falta de uso, así que no quiero ni imaginar el estado de ese lugar.

–Aghh… Me da asco solo pensarlo. Pobre tipo, y pensar que estuvo ahí por tres días. Yo también habría terminado igual que él.

–Todo eso tiene sentido. Pero, por lo que me han dicho de Ketchum, es una persona muy fuerte y está acostumbrado a situación extremas. ¿No es su equipo el único que ha lidiado correctamente con la Burning Starship? También estuvieron a cargo de la misión Geyser. Así que no creo que tres días en una habitación oscura hubieran bastado para doblegarlo. No, yo pienso que hizo una huelga de hambre.

–¿Huelga de hambre? ¿Con que fin? Además, no tendría sentido hacer eso si nadie se entera; ese es el fin de una huelga, ¿no?

–Hmm… Tal vez si lo dio a saber, pero N lo censuró. Por lo que sé, N y Ketchum están en malos términos.

–¡Claro que lo están! Fue el agente Ketchum el que lo desobedeció a él y al Comité.

–No, no me refiero a eso. Desde antes estaban en malos términos. ¿No recuerdan lo que lo escuchamos decir el otro día? Durante la cena… Parece ser que Ketchum no está de acuerdo con la manera en que N y el Comité están manejando Ion. Por eso desobedeció cuando a los equipos de elite se les dijo que no podían salir del castillo…

–Bueno, eso explicaría el castigo tan extremo que le impuso N… Y sobre la desobediencia; la verdad es que, si no hubiéramos estado en Sinnoh, yo lo hubiera acompañado. ¿Ustedes? –Todos asintieron.

–La verdad es que recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo con lo que dijo aquel día en el comedor. Sus ideas son un poco extremistas, pero, ¿no es el mundo extremo? La situación no da para seguir intentando recomponerla rescatando solo unos pocos Pokémon. Es como si estuviéramos evitando mojarnos, durante una lluvia, solo usando nuestras manos para cubrirnos. A este punto, no quedará lugar donde los Pokémon sean respetados. –Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo.

–Bueno, si se vuelve a dar la ocasión, entonces, como equipo, le daremos una mano… Por ahora dejemos de hablar y vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento, que, si no nos apuramos, nos quedaremos sin espacio. –Todos asintieron, pero de manera firme; probablemente ese fuera su líder. Tras eso, los cinco se alejaron en dirección a la zona de entrenamiento.

Habiendo escuchado esa conversación, una sensación de satisfacción reptó por mi cuello. Ese solo era uno de varios equipos de agentes, pero bastaba para comprobar que mi mensaje estaba comenzando a ser aceptado de manera más contundente. Estaba seguro que habría más que, como ellos, se estuvieran dando cuenta que Ion no ha estado manejando la situación actual de la manera correcta. Eso implicaba que ya era hora del segundo paso de plan; no hacía falta desperdiciar el tiempo esperando innecesariamente.

Pensé en el día actual, era jueves… Si mal no recordaba, el día siguiente, o sea, el viernes, sería el último viernes del mes. Como tal, sería un viernes especial. En Ion, cada último viernes del mes, se da la venta de licor en el comedor comunal. Los demás días del mes, aunque no es prohibido su consumo dentro del comedor, éste debe ser obtenido por medios externos; algo que, como agentes de Ion, una organización ilegal, puede ser un tanto complejo.

El último viernes mojado, que es como se le conoce coloquialmente, en el que nosotros, el equipo de elite X, estuvimos en el castillo, fue hace más de siete meses. Durante el período entre la misión Geyser y nuestro trabajo en Alola. Después de eso, al igual que el equipo de elite A, estuvimos con las manos llenas. En general, todos los equipos de elite suelen pasar más tiempo lejos del castillo que en éste, así que es normal que no estemos los días particulares.

Pero esta vez estaríamos varios equipos de elite. Lo sé por lo que mencionó N el mismo día del ataque al bosque. "Descubrimos información crucial sobre la infiltración de la Burning Starship dentro varias organizaciones importantes, así que Ion debe permanecer, a partir de hoy, con el perfil más bajo posible"; esas fueron las palabras que precedieron la noticia de que no podríamos ir al Bosque Victoria, hasta que Inteligencia y el Comité estuvieran seguros de que no era una trampa para nosotros, los agentes de Ion.

Claro, con "información", se refería a los datos que Sawyer extrajo en el Centro Espacial. Al principio, solo aparentaba ser un mensaje con señales que apuntaban a la Burning Starship, pero los mejores técnicos de Inteligencia, dígase Clemont y Colress, descubrieron más que solo eso. La "huella digital" del mensaje apuntaba a más información que Ion había obtenido. Al parecer, la Burning Starship se había infiltrado en más que solo el Instituto Espacial, y el alcance de tal infiltración era, y es, desconocido.

Por supuesto que eso no era nada nuevo, los primeros en registrar que el modus operandi de la Burning Starship apuntaba a la infiltración de organizaciones clave, fuimos nosotros, mi equipo. Pero la confirmación de eso, no hizo más que pone el Comité en estado de alerta máximo. Por eso, fue tan fácil predecir que todo saldría como yo esperaba cuando informé a Black Star de la ubicación de la reserva del Bosque Victoria.

Así que, en tal estado, el Comité optó por reducir la cantidad de agentes trabajando en el campo. Como tal, agentes que nunca antes nos habíamos visto, ahora nos topábamos casi a diario. Por lo tanto, ahora que mi mensaje había sido escuchado y esparcido, era hora de empezar a darle uso. Mi objetivo; formar, dentro de Ion, un grupo independiente de las ordenes de N y el Comité. Un grupo que me escuche y lleve a cabo las acciones necesarias para purgar al mundo.

Claramente, al principio no todos aceptarán "cruzarse" a mi lado. Pero, eventualmente, sé que se muchos se frustrarán y terminarán uniéndose a mí. Entre menos permisivo sea el Comité, más probabilidad habrá de que los agentes decidan recorrer mi camino. Y al final, Ion estará bajo mi completo control; pero antes de eso, sería indispensable mantener el anonimato.

Debemos trabajar a nuestra forma, bajo las narices de Ion y el Comité, sin que éstos se enteren, al menos no de todo lo que implica nuestra alianza. Por lo tanto, debería empezar por reclutar aquellos que sepa que no se negarán. Y será fácil, pues todos se mostraron, por sí mismos, el día que desobedecimo partimos al Bosque Victoria…

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya me encontraba dentro de mi habitación. Me había dejado llevar por mis maquinaciones y perdí el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Recordando entonces que tan cansado estaba, me dejé caer en la cama. El colchón se sintió tan suave como un Whimsicott. Cerré los ojos, sin tan siquiera molestarme en cubrirme con la cobija; lo último que sentí, fueron los brazos de Serena cubriéndome, antes de desvanecerme en el abismo…

–Ahhhh… –Suspiré, mientras saboreaba la bebida que acababa de sorber. El líquido bajó por mi garganta, dejando una fuerte sensación de calor en ella.

Había sido un día cansado. Desperté por ahí del medio día, Serena probablemente también se desveló, pues ella seguía en la cama conmigo cuando lo hice. Después de que ella despertara y yo tuviera que calmar sus preocupaciones con pruebas de que ya me encontraba bien, decidí salir para ir a hablar con N. Tenía que saber cuánto tiempo estaríamos dados de baja.

La expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Serena me hizo sonreír por dentro. Ella estaba molesta, y mucho, por el castigo que me impuso N. Después de lo que sufrí en la sala de aislamiento, estaba claro que ella no dudaría en traicionarlo otra vez. En ese momento supe que el suplicio que viví había valido la pena.

Una vez me despedí de Serena, caminé hasta la oficina de N. No hablamos mucho, él se disculpó, una disculpa que me pareció genuina, y luego me habló de como mi equipo no tendría ningún otro tipo de castigo. "Convencí al Comité de que lo que sufriste fue más que suficiente"; no pude evitar maldecirlo internamente al escucharlo decir eso. Aunque al menos el resto de mi equipo saldría librado.

Claro, después de eso, me habló respecto a que por el peligro de exponernos a la Burning Starship, nosotros, el equipo de elite X, estaría dado de baja por un tiempo. "Ustedes son los que más se han metido con ellos"; esa fue su excusa. Claro, no fuimos castigados, pero estábamos en las mismas. Aunque eso trabajaba a mi favor, pues de todos modos aún necesitaba recuperarme. Tras eso, me despedí y salí de su oficina.

El resto del día la pasé metido en la zona de entrenamiento, aceptando retos. Cualquiera podría pensar que debí haber aprovechado para entrenar mi aura, pero aún no me sentía preparado para ello, y, además, aproveché el tiempo para promocionar aún más mis ideas. Mucha gente se me acercó solo para darme su apoyo y decirme que yo tenía razón. Así que, al final, el esfuerzo valió la pena. Después de derrotar a mi último contrincante, lo que hizo una racha de veinte victorias y cero derrotas, salí de ahí y me preparé para lo que venía…

Ya en el comedor, el ambiente demostró ser bastante distinto a cualquier noche normal. Las luces estaban apagadas y había varios televisores mostrando diversos tipos de deportes; ningún canal mostraba los combates de la Liga Pokémon, como se esperaría de Ion. Cerca de la cocina había sido colocada una barra, con sillas al frente. Ahí estaba yo.

Serena se encontraba hablando con Shield, acompañada de Misty, May, Iris y Dawn. Sawyer, Brock, Cilan y Alain estaban hablando cerca de mí, pero yo no estaba prestándoles atención. Mairin, Sawyer, Trevor, Tierno y Shauna también estaban hablando no muy lejos de mí. Todos estaban bastante borrachos, incluida Serena.

Ella al principio se mostró renuente, pero después de que le dije que un respiro de vez en cuando no hacía mal, accedió a dejarse llevar… Desde la fiesta en el gimnasio de Viola, no la veía tambaleándose de esa forma. ¿O estaba bailando? Como fuera, se notaba que el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza. Yo, por mi parte, estaba esperando el momento indicado, así que no podía darme el lujo de comprometer mi consciencia. Hasta el momento había tomado muy poco.

–¿Por qué tan apartado de los demás? –Levanté la mirada y me encontré con dos ojos rojizos, coronados por un bonito pelo celeste.

–Estoy esperando… –La chica me miró dudosa, parecía que estaba por preguntarme al respecto, pero entonces, de soslayo, me percaté que se me estaban acercando varias personas. Volteé, y noté que era un grupo de agentes que me acompañó al Bosque Victoria. Sonreí. –Miette, podrías traer… dos, tres…Hmm… Cinco vasos llenos con lo que estaba tomando, por favor. –La chica asintió y entonces me giré para recibir a los agentes.

–Es bueno ver que estás en condiciones para tomar. Después de lo que escuché que pasaste en esa jodida sala de reclusión, te hacía aún en la enfermería. –Quien habló fue el líder del equipo, Sebas.

–Bueno, no fue tan difícil, he pasado por cosas peores. –Sonreí de manera soberbia. Entonces Miette llegó con las bebidas y yo las repartí. Los agentes aceptaron las bebidas, gustosos, y se sentaron alrededor mío.

–Escuché que pasaste toda la tarde metido en el área de entrenamiento ¿Es que acaso no descansas? –Ante la pregunta de uno de los agentes, negué, riendo.

–No, no cuando tengo trabajo que cumplir. –Mi sonrisa desapreció al momento que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, demostrando que hablaba seriamente.

–¿Trabajo que cumplir? ¿Hablas de las misiones carentes de sentido que nos da N? –Miré fríamente al líder, quien había formulado esa pregunta cargada de resentimiento.

–No, como tú lo dices, esas misiones carecen de sentido. Hoenn tuvo que ser sacrificada para que entendiera eso. –Todos fruncieron el ceño.

–Supe de eso… Muchos, al principio, creímos que lo sucedido fue incompetencia por parte de ustedes, los equipos de elite A y X. Pero entonces nos enteramos de que Inteligencia fue la que no los dejó actuar, aun cuando ya tenían una pista concreta de la ubicación de la base del Team Geyser. Es una mierda que estupideces, similares a la maldita burocracia, de las que muchos huimos, también llegaran aquí. –El líder en verdad parecía ser una especie de rebelde con un ideal; algo así como yo, pero destinado a servir.

–Es cierto… Y luego empezó todo esto de la Burning Starship. Si el Comité nos dejara lidiar con ellos de manera más severa y contundente, hace mucho habría empezado a disminuir sus números. Pero ya no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el Mundo Pokémon se va a la mierda.

–¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Piensas hacer un equipo aparte dentro de Ion? ¿Uno que no obedezca al Comité? –Ya había esparcido rumores, durante el tiempo que estuve entrenado, entre los agentes que estuvieron conmigo en el Bosque Victoria. No era nada definitivo, así que, si se filtraba, me daba igual, pues podría negarlo o atribuirlo a una broma.

–Puede ser, todavía no hay nada definitivo. –Expresé en palabras mis pensamientos. –Pero si fuera el caso, ¿aceptarían cambiar al mundo conmigo? ¿Aceptarían abstenerse de hablar de ello con gente incapaz de abrir los ojos ante esta cruda realidad que vivimos…? No tienen que responder. Si la respuesta es afirmativa, termínense el trago que les di y sigan con lo suyo.

Los cuatro agentes se tomaron el licor de un trago y se alejaron de la barra. Los vi alejarse, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro; algo que se estaba volviendo costumbre, para mi placer. Me volteé hacia la cocina y llamé a Miette; le pedí el trago más fuerte que pudiera ofrecerme. Estaba empezando a beberlo, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás. Sus labios rozaron mi oído y susurraron palabras seductoras.

– **Mon chérie** , ¿cómo estás? ¿Sabes?, estaba pensando… Y creo que tengo ganas de que vayamos a nuestra habitación. –Hace mucho no escuchaba a Serena hablando en su idioma natal, o usando frases de éste; al parecer algo tenía que ver con la bebida. Claro, su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Lo cierto es, que yo ya había dado un paso muy importante, así que me detendría ahí por esa noche. Me bebí el contenido del vaso en mi mano y me volteé, aprovechando para besar a la chica aferrada a mí. Al separarnos, le di su respuesta.

–Claro, preciosa. Es una buena noche para celebrar. Ya quiero oírte gemir obscenidades en kalosés. –Con nuestras manos entrelazadas, y caminando de manera irregular, Serena y yo salimos juntos del comedor.

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Johto en la Mira de Fuego._


	79. Johto en la Mira de Fuego

**Johto en la Mira de Fuego**

* * *

–… Esto fue todo lo que obtuve. Intentamos rescatar a todos, pero fue inútil. Tenían Pokémon con muy alto nivel, por lo que lograron retrasarnos el tiempo suficiente para escapar con la mayoría de las Poké Balls.

–Hmm… Tampoco está mal, éste mes tu equipo es el que más ha colaborado con nuestro objetivo, así que te agradezco por eso. Ahora, relacionado con los cazadores a los que atacaron; ¿puedes confirmar si su traje era negro con un logo? Creo que ya sabes a cuál logo me refiero…

–¡Sí! Yo personalmente no vi nada debido a la oscuridad, además de que usaron Pantalla de Humo para cubrir su escape, pero uno de mis compañeros sí pudo verlo. Estoy seguro de que se trataba de la Burning Starship.

–Lo supuse… No es normal que los cazadores comunes sean tan hábiles. ¿Johto, dices?

–Exacto, nuestra misión estaba relacionada con la escolta de un académico de la zona… Después de terminarla, fuimos reemplazados y entonces procedimos a cumplir con nuestro verdadero objetivo.

–Es bueno saber que están tan comprometidos. La determinación resultará imprescindible para alcanzar el verdadero cambio.

–¡Gracias!

–Ahora, solo asegúrate de que ni tú ni tu equipo descuiden las misiones de Ion; su prioridad debe ser que no resulten expuestos.

–¡Claro que no! Jamás seríamos tan descuidados.

–Bien, entonces, ¿es eso todo?

–Sí, cualquier situación que se dé, se lo haré saber de inmediato.

–Excelente, entonces aquí nos separamos. Ya sabes que hacer.

–¡Sí! ¡Con Ion en el exterior, pero con Gamma en el interior!

El agente con el que había estado hablando hasta ahora se alejó de mí, adentrándose en uno de los tantos pasillos ramificados del castillo. Tras esperar un momento, miré al lado contrario por el que él se retiró, y emprendí mi camino hasta el laboratorio principal de Inteligencia. Sumido en mis pensamientos, fui acompañado por el repetitivo eco de mis pasos. Me rasqué el brazo y saqué mi HoloCaster, aprovechando para mirar la hora; estaban por ser las dos de la mañana.

Hasta hace solo unos minutos, había estado durmiendo con Serena a mi lado. Estaba agotado después de un largo día entrenando y esparciendo inteligencia entre mis colaboradores confidenciales; además, Serena había vuelto a tomar, y como es costumbre, su sed de sexo me llevó al límite de mi cuerpo. "Ahh… Creo que fue mala idea instarla a beber aquel viernes mojado". Fue como haberla lanzado de un empujón a un río con rápidos.

Yo sabía sobre las recaídas, aunque nunca me llegó a ocurrir con el alcoholismo, así que debí haber sido más responsable. Como fuera, no todo había sido mi culpa. Shield tuvo mucho que ver; esa chica vive pegada a su cantimplora cargada de whisky. En Ion no está prohibida la ingesta de licores, pero sí lo está asistir a reuniones oficiales alcoholizado. Por ello, Shield y Serena ya han sido sancionadas un par de veces.

En cuanto al porqué Serena decayó en el alcoholismo; la verdad es que no la enfrentado al respecto, así que no lo sé con total seguridad. Tengo mis teorías, pero me aterra preguntarle y descubrir que todo éste tiempo yo he sido la razón. Eso podría significar el fin de nuestra relación, y la verdad es que no me agrada esa idea. Así que por ahora es mejor aceptarle un par de escenas ridículas a la semana.

Como sea, yo creo que lo que le sucedió a Serena fue que alcanzó el tope de su estabilidad mental. Después de seis meses bajo mucho estrés, por todos los problemas que causó mi estado, comencé a llevar a cabo mi plan. Tener que llevar una doble vida bajo la supervisión de N, realmente es como jugar con un Charizard enojado; y sé de lo que hablo. Así que no me extraña que simplemente no pudiera soportarlo y cediera al deseo de "escapar" de ello de alguna forma. Claro, de no ser por Shield, tal vez tendría un poco más de control…

Volviendo al tema anterior. Hasta hace no mucho, había disfrutado de la comodidad de una cama sudada; y sí, es sarcasmo. Estamos en verano, y hay momentos durante la noche que extraño la soltería… La cuestión es que, mientras luchaba contra las cobijas, Serena y el colchón, en búsqueda de una posición cómoda para dormir, escuché el inconfundible sonido de notificación de un mensaje.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, estiré mi mano y tomé mi HoloCaster, que se encontraba sobre mi mesa de noche. Sí, mía; Serena tiene la suya de su lado de la cama, y yo tengo la mía. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que tengo media mesa de noche. Al menos eso explicaría porque hay más cosas de Serena en ella, que cosas mías. En fin, una vez vi el nombre del contacto que me había enviado el mensaje, no pude evitar brincar de la cama.

Debido al exabrupto, Serena me insultó en su idioma natal, o eso me pareció, y se acomodó en la cama, básicamente echándome del cuarto. Una vez me vestí y abandoné nuestra habitación, pude leer con cuidado el contenido del mensaje. No había mucho que analizar, a decir verdad; era conciso e iba al grano. Después de eso, repliqué enviándole una ubicación y una hora, ambas exactas…

Desde lo ocurrido aquel viernes mojado, han pasado poco más de dos meses, casi tres. En todo ese tiempo, N se negó a permitirnos salir del castillo. "Aún consideramos que es demasiado peligroso, deben aguardar a que descubramos un poco más de ellos." "Seguimos a ciegas, de esta forma, para ellos es demasiado fácil atacarnos". Esas eran las típicas excusas de N, si le preguntamos al respecto.

Pero, como ya antes había considerado, ese tiempo no se desperdició. Lo primero que hice fue consolidar mi proyecto personal; aquel que se separaría de los ideales obsoletos de Ion. A falta de un nombre, con tal de mantener el sentido Plasma/Ion, decidí bautizarlo como Gamma. En algún lugar, había leído que los rayos gamma estaban entre los principales ionizantes. Así que de ahí tomé la idea. Al fin y al cabo, Ion era una organización que necesitaba un catalizador para alcanzar la perfección que tanto necesitaba. Y ese catalizador es Gamma.

Chasqueé la lengua, insatisfecho con el nombre. Me provoca una sensación de repetitividad y falta de originalidad. Y he ahí el problema; yo quiero cambiar el mundo, no crear nombres bonitos. Sacudí la cabeza, como esperando que así el hilo de pensamientos volvería a su curso anterior. Entonces, con Gamma oficialmente fundado, me encargué de reclutar a todos los que participaron en la rebelión del Bosque Victoria.

Pero no me quedé ahí. Ahora que se había limitado la salida de agentes de campo, me vi expuesto a mucha más gente que antes. Durante las comidas o los entrenamientos, me tomé el tiempo de seguir distribuyendo mi mensaje. El grupo de personas en las que sentía que podía confiar aumentó, y de la misma manera lo hizo Gamma. Casi tres meses después de que di ese importante paso, Gamma ya posee casi doscientos agentes activos. Comparado con los más de tres mil agentes de Ion, parece poco, pero eso es engañoso…

No es fácil monitorear tanta gente, y aunque no estoy solo, sí cargo con un liderato que a veces me queda grande. Sawyer, Brock y Alain son mis más importantes colaboradores de campo, pero por fuera hay más. Clemont y Colress también se unieron; uno por ideales y otro por conveniencia. Convencer a Colress fue bastante fácil. Junto con ellos, más gente se pasó de mi lado.

Bonnie, a la que le había perdido la señal, por decirlo de una forma, también se unió. Claro, ella no lo hizo por mí, fue por Serena y su hermano, pero eso me bastó. Ahora, ¿qué tiene ella de importante? Pues he ahí la cuestión. Cuando ella se unió a Ion, no lo hizo para luchar, al menos no después de darse cuenta de que definitivamente no servía para eso. No, Bonnie podría considerarse una promotora.

La chica, usando astucia y su antigua imagen como Reina de Kalos, se ha encargado de conseguir colaboradores para la organización. Un buen ejemplo; la Fundación Aether. Claro, con una persona así a mí lado, no se me sería difícil contactar con los Pokémonistas importantes que se ocultan a simple vista; así que esa es su tarea. Encontrar gente con poder que pueda catapultar a Gamma por encima de Ion.

Dentro de todo Ion, conseguí muchos reclutas, pero eso mismo es un problema, pues es más sencillo que nos expongamos a ser descubiertos de esa manera. Hasta ahora he sido cuidadoso, pero nunca se sabe cuándo se puede meter la pata y cometer un error sin precedentes. Claro, con el aura de mi lado, es difícil que alguien me mienta a la cara y yo no me dé cuenta.

Sí, al principio fue difícil, mucho, pero con el tiempo y la práctica, logré recuperar parte de mis facultades de antes. Tengo un límite, si lo rompo, es posible que me ocurra algo similar a lo que me pasó en la enfermería, después de que me sacaron del salón de aislamiento. Ese límite ahora está en usar mi aura unas veces al día, pero ha ido en aumento, y confío en que permanecerá en crecimiento.

Leer pensamientos no es fácil, de hecho, es de todas mis facultades tácticas del aura, la que menos se ha recuperado. Por eso, ahora me enfoco en solo sentir las emociones; con solo ver el fluctuar del aura, me es fácil saber si alguien miente o dice la verdad. Hacer eso, es más fácil que intentar descubrir que pasa por la cabeza de alguien con detenimiento. Y aunque no suena como que haya avanzado demasiado, comparado a como estaba antes de lo sucedido en la habitación negra, estoy muchos pasos más cerca de alcanzar mi objetivo. Todo gracias a mi control sobre el aura; eso es todo lo que siempre he necesitado: Control.

Claro, hay algo que cabe resaltar, y es que alcanzar mi objetivo es básicamente imposible si no puedo salir del castillo de Ion. Sí, he estado entrenando y creando una red de contactos, pero eso nunca sería suficiente. Además, Gamma fue creada con un objetivo, y éste no depende totalmente de que yo esté en el campo. Fue así como decidí hablar con los equipos que se unieron y les encargué la misión general del grupo, ¿secta?

Todos los equipos que son enviados al campo, deben de aprovechar para cazar a los anti-Pokémon y a los cazadores Pokémon. Yo, con ayuda de Sawyer y Clemont, éste último tomando datos directamente de Inteligencia, investigamos y les enviamos a los agentes las ubicaciones aproximadas de objetivos ubicados en la región en la que están ejerciendo. Aquellos incapaces de asesinar, deben neutralizar al enemigo en cuestión y arrebatarle todos los Pokémon en su poder.

Una vez que estos agentes regresan al castillo, yo me reúno con ellos y ellos me entregan lo que obtuvieron. Ahí es donde aumenta la importancia de los hermanos de Kalos, pues yo me encargo de entregarle las Poké Balls a Clemont. Él se las entrega a Elise, ella se asegura de que estén bien de salud, para después devolvérselos Clemont, y él a su vez se los entrega a Bonnie. Ella tiene el trabajo de distribuir a los Pokémon entre gente de confianza que, si no puede darle un hogar por sí mismos, se comprometerán a buscarle uno por cuenta propia.

Hasta ahora, ese es un sistema que ha funcionado bastante bien. Nadie ha fallado, y eso es bueno, porque de lo contrario, Courtney llevaría a cabo la tarea reservada solo para ella; silenciar y/o desaparecer. Con la situación actual de Ion, con la organización siendo atacada por dos flancos, Burning Starship desde las sombras y la Policía Internación de manera pública, no es nada raro que agentes simplemente se desvanezcan en el delgado aire…

Fui expulsado de mis pensamientos al sentir que golpeaba algo con el hombro. Miré a los ojos de una persona, era un agente, que al igual que yo, estaba fuera de su habitación a una hora tan extraña. Ambos nos disculpamos y seguimos nuestro camino. Unos pasos al frente, tomé la correa que colgaba de mi hombro y abrí mi mochila; conté las Poké Balls, estaban todas.

Temía que pudiera haber sido algo planeado por N, esa era una paranoia que había nacido en mí pocos días después de que comencé a recibir las Poké Balls decomisadas. Coloqué de nuevo la correa en mi hombro y seguí caminando, no estaba demasiado lejos del laboratorio compartido de Clemont y Colress.

La razón de porque iba con él, en vez de directamente con la enfermera, es debido a que a él suele recibir Pokémon de Inteligencia. Sean Pokémon rescatados o que fueron atrapados durante una misión. Fue lo mismo que sucedió con el Deoxys que atrapé en Hoenn. El trabajo de Clemont es llevar esos Pokémon a la enfermería antes de estudiarlos, en caso de que sea necesario; así que nadie desconfiaría de la transacción en cuestión. Al menos, nadie con habilidades de observación y análisis dentro del rango de la normalidad.

Suspiré, mirando la puerta de metal que me separaba de mi destino. Toqué el timbre y esperé a por una respuesta. Encontrarme con Clemont o Colress a tales horas no sería una eventualidad, ambos tienen la mala costumbre de trabajar hasta avanzada la madruga, casi hasta el amanecer. Cuando un equipo regresa de una misión, con contenido que debo recoger, temprano en la mañana, es normal que los encuentre durmiendo sobre su escritorio.

Hay ocasiones, como en este caso, en los que un equipo llega al castillo a una hora bastante incómoda. Una de mis primeras reglas fue que apenas entraran a la base de Ion, me lo hicieran saber. Esto se debe a que, entre más tiempo tengan esos agentes las Poké Balls, más se arriesgan a ser descubiertos, lo que expone la estructura entera del grupo. Por eso no importa la hora, una vez soy contactado para una entrega, debo atender de inmediato… Bostecé, y entonces escuché una voz preguntando por mi identidad.

–Soy yo… –El silencio duró solo por unos segundos, y entonces la puerta se abrió desapareciendo tras la pared y liberando una nube de vapor frío. El laboratorio despedía un olor químico muy fuerte y tenía un brillo antinatural que hacía que me ardiera la retina. Con los ojos entrecerrados, y usando una mano para cubrirlos, entré al lugar.

Tanteé el terreno con los pies, asegurándome de que nada se interpusiera en mi camino; no sería la primera vez que tropiezo con una máquina mal colocada. Caminé hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta de acceso al laboratorio principal. No hizo falta que hiciera nada, ésta se abrió una vez estuve frente a ella. Ya acostumbrado al brillo, bajé mi mano y entré a la habitación. El aire frío, proveniente de la máquina de aire acondicionado, causó que los vellos de los brazos se me erizaran.

–Hmm… Ash, es bueno verte de nuevo. –Levanté la mirada y me encontré con los ojos fríos de Colress. Estaba vistiendo su típica bata de laboratorio blanca, sus anteojos estaban desordenados y su mechón color celeste estaba decaído. El rasgo más común de su rostro, las ojeras, estaba más marcado que nunca.

–Colress… –Asentí, saludándolo de manera cordial. Tras eso, miré el resto del laboratorio; Clemont no se encontraba ahí. –¿Y Clemont? No verlo aquí es todo un suceso por sí mismo.

–¿El novato? Hmm… Si mal no recuerdo, el Comité lo envió fuera de castillo hace unas horas, algo relacionado con un estudio que estamos llevando a cabo.

–¿Un estudio por el que rompieron su propia regla de mantener a los investigadores dentro del castillo? Suena importante. ¿Puedes decirme algo al respecto?

–Como científico de Ion, lo cierto es que no. –Colress meneó su cabeza, mirando hacia una esquina del laboratorio; ahí había una cámara con una luz roja que parpadeaba. Tras ello, me miró a la cara nuevamente. –Pero como aliado de Gamma, la cuestión es diferente. Sígueme a donde siempre, ya sabes, el punto ciego.

El Comité decidió colocar cámaras de vigilancia en varios puntos importantes del castillo. La razón, de primeras, no estaba relacionada con Gamma o conmigo. Se debía a que N aún temía que alguien de Ion le hubiera filtrado la información del Bosque Victoria a los cazadores. La paranoia debido a la presencia de la Burning Starship, lo llevó a eso. Por suerte, las cámaras no poseen micrófono, por lo que solo es menester evitar hacer nada sospechoso frente a ellas.

–Entonces… Dime, de que trata el estudio.

–Todavía no tenemos mucho, la investigación apenas está comenzando, pero eso ha sido suficiente para revolver las bases del Pokémonismo.

–Entiendo, dime lo que sabes.

–Bueno, todo comenzó hace una semana. No sé si lo sabes, pero mantenemos contacto anónimo con todos los profesores regionales de las regiones afiliadas a la ORU, incluso mantenemos contacto con varios académicos de gran importancia dentro del Mundo Pokémon. –Asentí, indicándole que estaba al tanto de ello. –Fue uno de esos académicos el que lo descubrió, bueno, fueron él y el profesor Elm, de Johto.

–Lo conozco, lo vi una vez durante una conferencia de la biología Pokémon. ¿Quién es el académico?

–Si conoces a Elm, es probable que lo conozcas. Su nombre es Bill Masaki, él fue quien ideó el sistema de trasferencia de Poké Balls actual. –Volví a asentir; llegué a conocerlo durante mis días como aprendiz del viejo Oak. –Okay, eso hará más fácil la explicación. Elm, como seguro también sabrás, fue el descubridor del virus más famoso que afecta a los Pokémon; el Pokérus. Entonces, cuando lo descubrió, pudo determinar que era un virus positivo que, a la larga, fortalecía la adaptabilidad de los Pokémon al ambiente que los rodea.

–Sí, sé algunas cosas del Pokérus. Sé que muchos entrenadores de mierda contagiaban a propósito a sus Pokémon, con tal de mejorar su rendimiento en los combates. Una vez conocí a alguien que se dedicaba a vender ampollas con el virus, como si se tratara de alguna droga Pokémon. Aunque al menos eso es mejor que el uso de Objetos X, debo admitirlo.

–El Pokérus en esencia no es malo. De hecho, dado que es excelente para sustraer el potencial de los Pokémon, siempre he estado interesado en su estudio. –El científico sonrió, como si hablara de algún amor del pasado. –En fin, Elm determinó las características del Pokérus y archivó su investigación al respecto. Fue hasta hace poco, que Bill descubrió algo más. Hasta donde escuché, Bill fue llamado al Centro Pokémon de su ciudad natal, Ciudad Goldenrod. Pero no se debía a un problema con el sistema de trasferencias, sino a uno relacionado con un Pokémon. Debido a que es un famoso académico, acudieron a él a falta de alguien mejor. El Pokémon que le mostraron, lo cambió todo.

–¿Tenía el Pokérus? –Colress asintió.

–Pero no presentaba síntomas que antes se le hubieran adjudicado. Bill decidió llevarle una muestra de sangre a Elm, y fue ahí donde comenzó el misterio. Bill ya había considerado que se tratara de un virus no descubierto, así que por eso contactó con Elm, pero ese no resultó ser el caso. En la sangre de ese Pokémon, no había nada más que el Pokérus, no encontraron nada más que estuviera fuera de lugar. Fue entonces que decidieron estudiar la muestra del Pokérus por aparte, y encontraron que tenía una estructura ligeramente distinta; su ADN no era exactamente el mismo al del Pokérus normal. Fue por eso que Bill nos contactó. Elm se quedó fuera de todo, pues ya tiene a la Liga Pokémon encima de él y quiere evitar problemas legales. Ahora, lo que nosotros debíamos averiguar, era el alcance de la mutación, o en un todo, averiguar si lo era. Es por eso que Clemont no está, fue donde los profesores Juniper para pedir una segunda opinión profesional, pues llegamos a determinar que la muestra de Pokérus que Bill nos envió, fue modificada de manera artificial.

–¿Modificado artificialmente? ¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión? Además, no me dijiste cuales síntomas causa esta cepa del virus.

–Nosotros no lo determinamos por nosotros mismos, un virólogo de Inteligencia nos ayudó. Y eso tiene que ver con las proteínas activas del virus, es como si tres de éstas hubieran aparecido de la nada. Es una mutación demasiado forzada como para ser algo natural. Además, yo ya he trabajado antes con virus y bacterias, y esa cepa de Pokérus tiene huellas por todo lado de manipulación humana. Y sobre los síntomas, hasta ahora el único que conocemos, es el aumento de la agresividad. Es como si el virus atacara la zona del cerebro de los Pokémon que los hace conscientes, y los colocara en estado de alerta extremo. No hemos averiguado más sobre el alcance de los síntomas, pero sospechamos que hay mucho más por descubrir. Además, tomando en cuenta el alto grado de contagio del Pokérus, el Comité teme que estemos ante un arma biológica. Ya te podrás hacer una idea de a quien tienen como primer sospechoso.

–La Burning Starship... –Colress asintió de manera cansada. Ahora entendía la misión del agente que me acaba de entregar las Poké Balls. Él dijo que estaban escoltando a un académico, y probablemente se tratara de Bill; si el Comité sospecha que la muestra de Pokérus que él nos envió, vino de la Burning Starship, no es de extrañar que decidieran protegerlo.

–Exacto. Si esa cepa del virus es obra suya, tendría mucho sentido. Poder hacer que los Pokémon se vuelvan agresivos, haría muy sencillo para ellos desprestigiar a un más la imagen que tienen ante la sociedad actual. La gente pediría a gritos que todos los Pokémon sean purgados… –Mientras que Colress hablaba de eso, no pude evitar recordar un incidente del pasado.

–Colress… Recuerdas que una vez te mencioné algo que sucedió en la Planta de Energía de Kalos, algo relacionado con varios Pokémon que parecían más agresivos de lo normal, entre ellos un Zapdos. –Los ojos del rubio brillaron con entendimiento. –¿Crees que eso hubiera sido una prueba? A fin de cuentas, yo ya había catalogado ese suceso como algo relacionado con la Burning Starship; lo sucedido calza demasiado bien con su modus operandi.

–Tendría sentido. Eso podría haber sido solo una prueba del alcance de su cepa del virus. Dicho eso, entonces la muestra que tenemos, debería ser una versión mejorada de la misma cepa, o tal vez podría ser una cepa completamente distinta. Hmm… Me gustaría poder investigar a los Pokémon de la planta de energía que fueron víctimas de ello.

–Será imposible, Clemont me contó que todos fueron sacrificados apenas entró en vigencia la primera reforma anti-Pokémon. –Colress insultó al aire, mostrándose frustrado.

–Demasiado conveniente como para ser una simple coincidencia. ¿Qué tan profundo llega la corrupción de la Burning Starship? Mierda, para alguien como yo, que la investigación de toda su vida se basa en los Pokémon, esto es… ¿Qué digo? Para todos nosotros en Ion, esto es una situación en alto desventajosa. Una razón más para apoyar a Gamma. –Sonreí de manera irónica, pues él específicamente se me unió porque le ofrecí beneficios relacionados con su investigación del potencial de los Pokémon. –Dejando todo eso de lado, supongo que vienes a entregar más Poké Balls decomisadas.

–Correcto. –Tomé la correa de mi mochila y estiré la mano hasta Colress; él la aceptó de inmediato. Sin esperar, abrió el cierre de la mochila y sacó el contenido de ésta. Diez Poké Balls cayeron en su mesa de metal, haciendo que el laboratorio silencioso dejara de serlo. Con la vista las contó, y entonces me regresó la mochila.

–Apenas pueda, se las llevaré a la enfermera Schnitzler. Y cuando Clemont regrese, se las entregaré a él. –Le agradecí por ello y le indiqué que me retiraba. –Espera, solo una cosa más. He estado estudiando al Deoxys que nos entregaste. Déjame darte las gracias por hacerlo. Su estructura molecular es increíble, y estoy seguro que me ayudará a avanzar pasos agigantados en mi investigación del potencial interno de los Pokémon.

–Como sea, nada más no olvides eso cuando tu lealtad a Gamma sea puesta a prueba. –Colress aseguró que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparme, y se despidió de mí. Necesitaba alejarme de la tentación de recuperar a Deoxys; sabía que aún no era el momento de hacerlo.

Salí del laboratorio, y sin mirar a atrás, me encaminé a mi habitación. A pesar de que ya no sufría de los ataques de pánico, seguía temiendo que exponerme a Deoxys, que es poder puro, podría amenazar mi estabilidad mental, como ya una vez lo hizo. Sentí los deseos de la venganza rugir dentro de mí, pero los ignoré pensando en otra cosa. Lo cierto es que, desde lo ocurrido en el salón de aislamiento, no he sentido que mi personalidad haya cambiado drásticamente.

En todo ese tiempo, estoy bastante seguro de que no he dejado de ser yo mismo. No he tenido cambios fuertes de personalidad y nadie a mi alrededor me ha dado a entender lo contrario. Solo cuando alguien ha hecho comentarios despectivos sobre mí, mi equipo o mis ideales, he sentido que un odio e ira, que no parecieran pertenecerme, han aflorado dentro de mí. Fuera de eso, todo ha parecido normal.

Aunque claro, eso mismo podría ser una ilusión, o solo el comienzo del verdadero cambio. Como fuere, las cosas se han desarrollado de manera correcta con relación a mis planes, así que no me preocupa demasiado. Sobre todo, porque tal vez la frialdad con la que suelo actuar ahora, es parte de mi otro yo. Y gracias a esa frialdad, he manejado muy bien varias situaciones con detractores y posibles reclutas. Aún temo que sea la calma antes de la tormenta, pero no vale la pena que ignore los avances de mi plan por eso. Sea como sea, estoy mejor de lo que estaba antes…

Tras varios minutos caminando, finalmente regresé a mi habitación. Miré la hora en mi HoloCaster, estaban por ser las tres y media de la mañana. Aún faltaba un rato para el amanecer, así que podría tener unas horas más de sueño. Claro, si es que lograba dormirme en primer lugar. Entré al cuarto, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en la cama. Serena estaba acurrucada en una esquina del colchón, y parecía un poco incómoda. La cobija no se veía por ningún lado, así que lo más probable era que estuviera en el piso.

No tenía ganas de ponerme a buscarla en medio de la oscuridad casi total, así que deseché cualquier idea de hacerlo y me acomodé en mi sección de la cama. Casi a la misma velocidad que un Ninjask vuela, Serena se aferró a mi espalda, como por instinto. Pensé que la había despertado, pero ya que nunca me dijo nada, supuse que lo había hecho aún dormida. Ahora que la molesta cobija no aumentaba la temperatura de mi cuerpo, no tuve problemas en dejarme llevar al mundo de Cresselia…

–Mierda, ¿es que acaso no pudieron elegir peor hora para una reunión de emergencia? –Esas palabras provinieron de Dawn, que tenía casi todo su pelo tapándole la cara.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que regresé a mi habitación, cuando un mensaje de alerta nos despertó a todos. Era una reunión de agentes de elite de emergencia, así que todos nos arrastramos hasta la sala de conferencias designada para ello. No importaba a donde se viera, solo había caras de cansancio. Serena, en especial, parecía que hubiera muerto y vuelto a la vida. Courtney no estaba entre nosotros, porque no tuvimos tiempo de ir por ella, o mandar a alguien, a su celda.

–Preciosa, ¿ya entendiste porque no debes beber entre semana?

– **Tais-toi, stupide!** Si me sigues molestando, no tendremos sexo por dos semanas. –En contraste con su yo tranquilo, Serena con resaca era irritable y malhablada. Sonreí de manera burlona y le acaricié la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello despeinando en el proceso; sabía que no cumpliría tal amenaza. Ella me golpeó la mano, pero eso no evitó que terminara recostándose en mi hombro. Así como estaba, en lo que menos pensaba era en nuestra regla de no mostrar afecto en horas laborales; así que no podía despreciar del todo la situación.

–… Los llamé a aquí, porque Ion atraviesa una situación de emergencia, así que seré conciso. –Una vez sus palabras se dejaron escuchar, los pocos que hablaban se callaron y le prestaron atención a N. –Un aliado nuestro, un académico Pokémon llamado Bill Masaki, ha desaparecido durante las primeras horas de la madrugada. Hasta ahora, nos habíamos encargado de su seguridad, pues él ha estado otorgándonos información de vital importancia; cosa que lo expuso al peligro. Lastimosamente, los últimos agentes a cargo de dicho trabajo, fueron asesinados. –Un viento gélido recorrió el salón. –No quedó evidencia del cuerpo del señor Masaki, así que presumimos que fue secuestrado. Ese hombre era pieza importante de la inteligencia de nuestra organización, así que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Además, tenemos razones para sospechar que los perpetradores del secuestro fueron miembros de la Burning Starship. Eso implica que Johto entera podría estar en peligro; así como Ion misma. Por eso, todas las misiones en activo serán detenidas y ningún agente podrá abandonar estas instalaciones durante el tiempo que el Comité considere necesario. La única excepción, serán los equipos a cargo de viajar a Johto y lidiar con la situación. Estos equipos serán: el equipo de elite A, el equipo de elite O, y los especialistas en lidiar con la Burning Starship, el equipo de elite X. Espero lo mejor de ustedes…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Miré de soslayo a mis compañeros, y vi que todos parecían emocionados. "Después de meses tratando con miembros basura de la Burning Starship, parece que finalmente tendremos la oportunidad de apuntar un poco más arriba en su pirámide de poder". Lo mejor era que iríamos junto a dos equipos que también forman parte de Gamma, así que podríamos usar nuestros propios métodos y no los de Ion. Con suerte, la misión nos permitiría descubrir más sobre los planes ocultos de la organización sombría. Era hora de dar otro paso importante en el desarrollo de mi plan…

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Huellas en las Sombras._


	80. Huellas en las Sombras

**Huellas en las Sombras**

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde que N nos informó sobre la misión en Johto, desde entonces, no hemos hecho más que prepararnos para la partida. Durante ese tiempo, los pocos equipos de agentes y agentes solitarios que estaban trabajando en el campo, se vieron obligados a regresar al castillo. Por primera vez desde que me uní a Ion, sentí que la enorme estructura medieval, enterrada bajo tierra, se estaba quedando corta de espacio. Eso, por sí mismo, hablaba de la gran cantidad de agentes que forman parte de Ion, sobre todo en comparación con en el Team Plasma, su predecesor.

"Ya por sí solo, el Team Plasma era bastante colosal". Aún recuerdo cuando el Team Plasma hacía suspirar por anhelo y gemir de temor a las personas, ambos por igual. Muchos lo temían por sus ideas radicales. "¡Están locos! ¿Cómo pretenden que abandone a mis Pokémon?". "¿Y si sus ideales llegan a Kanto? ¿Qué será de nosotros si éstos se extienden por todo el mundo?"; palabras como esas, podían ser escuchadas durante las reuniones del viejo Oak con varios colegas suyos.

Pero no todos pensaban así. "Amigos míos, ¿saben? Creo que ellos tienen razón… ¿Acaso se niegan a ver lo que es inevitable? Cada vez usamos más a los Pokémon para conveniencia nuestra. No falta mucho para que llegue el día, en que la gente los considere menos que objetos de uso cotidiano". Esa frase, casi profética, provino de un amigo cercano del viejo, un profesor de Ciudad Verde. "Lo he visto en los ojos de la gente, han olvidado el respeto hacia la vida de los Pokémon. ¡Incluso el líder del gimnasio de mi ciudad, y sus aprendices, tienen esa mirada! Yo creo que lo mejor sería que los ideales del Team Plasma triunfen…".

Es curioso, porque desde ese día, el viejo no permitió que ese profesor volviera a su casa. Irónico que el afamado amante de los Pokémon, Samuel Oak, se negara a ver la corrupción que carcomía las bases de la organización que nunca dejó de apoyar. "Es gracias a la Liga Pokémon, que los Centros Pokémon son gratis y los niños pueden darse el lujo de empezar sus viajes a partir de los diez años".

El día que lo escuché decir eso, no pude estar más de acuerdo. Pero lo cierto es, que yo solo lo hacía por conveniencia. Si la Liga Pokémon no se encargaba de subsidiar a los entrenadores Pokémon, yo no podría escapar de las garras de mi madre y demostrarle de una vez por todas que no era un robo de aire. Claro, años después, fue esa misma organización la que me dejó en la calle, de manera indirecta…

Como fuere, en ese entonces, creía que el viejo Oak estaba en lo correcto al criminalizar al Team Plasma, y mucha gente estaba de acuerdo con él. Para suerte suya, los ideales de los siete sabios nunca se plasmaron con fuerza fuera de Unova. Hubo gente que los apoyaba, y se armaron varias revueltas, en especial hubo una muy violenta en Hoenn, pero de eso nunca pasó. Antes de que el Team Plasma lograra convencer a más gente, la verdad de Ghetsis se supo.

Recuerdo que cuando el viejo Oak me habló del desenmascaramiento del líder del Team Plasma, sus ojos brillaban con ira. "¡Son unos miserables! ¡Usar a la buena voluntad de la gente hacia los Pokémon…! ¡Con eso, solo han logrado hacer que la gente les tema a las ideas revolucionarias que aporten al Mundo Pokémon!". Tenía razón… Esa fue la base para que el Pokémonismo se convirtiera en tabú.

Años después, cuando llegué a Unova por primera vez y los casos de entrenadores amorales comenzaban a aflorar como una epidemia, me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que todo había sido una treta. Cuando recorrí los mismos lugares donde Ghetsis y sus sabios hablaron de la merecida libertad de los Pokémon, no pude evitar pensar en que todo era demasiado conveniente. Ahora nadie se quejaba con la Liga Pokémon de los casos anti-Pokémon, pues temían que los tildaran de extremistas o aliados al extinto Team Plasma.

Así que, ¿cómo no sería todo eso demasiado conveniente? Pensé que Ghetsis había sido inculpado, y esa idea se mantuvo dormida en mi cabeza hasta que conocí a N. Él asesinó una idea que no había abandonado del todo, una idea que nunca expresé de labios para afuera, pero que se mantenía aferrada a mí.

Tenía miedo de aceptar que la mejor oportunidad del Pokémonismo ideológico, hubiera sido una completa farsa. Pero lo fue; el único al que se le ocurrió defender la libertad de los Pokémon, fue a un hombre sínico que solo pensaba en sí mismo. ¿Qué tan mal habla eso de este mundo? Bueno, eso habla mal, pero no tanto como la situación actual, donde las personas que defienden a los Pokémon de injusticias, son tildadas de enemigos de la humanidad.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia mis manos, en ellas solo destacaba un cilindro de color blanco que despedía humo. Estaba molesto por pensar de nuevo en cosas como esas, pues siempre me llevaban a la misma conclusión. "¿Acaso empezó todo con Ghetsis? Si lo hizo, ¿qué tan profundo llega la corrupción de la Liga Pokémon? Y, ¿qué tanto tiene que ver la Burning Starship con todo eso?".

Esas dudas, han estado arraigadas con más fuerza que nunca en mi mente desde que volví de Alola, desde que vi personalmente como varios hombres, autoproclamados agentes de la Burning Starship, se llevaban a Necrozma. Desde que empecé a comprender el modus operandi de tal organización. Y desde que empezamos a encontrarlos en muchas reuniones de cazadores Pokémon.

Saber de ellos, hizo que todas mis ideas conspirativas, aquellas que prefería guardarme para mí mismo, con tal de evitar señalamientos o burlas, volvieran a cobrar fuerza. Fue gracias a esas ideas, que me di cuenta de la relación de la Burning Starship con múltiples acontecimientos que había presenciado. Y conforme las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido, yo comencé a dudar de sucesos cada vez más lejanos en el tiempo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se ocultaron en las sombras? ¿Se habrían mantenido ahí de no ser porque descubrí a uno de sus agentes durante el ataque a la Arboleada Sagrada?". Con esas preguntas en mente, fue que comencé a dudar de cada vez más hechos históricos. "¿Qué tan profundo llega la conspiración de la Liga Pokémon y la ideología anti-Pokémon?". El que esa duda no pudiera ser resuelta, por mucho que me esforzara, fue lo que me comenzó a molestar.

Las dudas, las conspiraciones, mis planes, mi falta de información. Todo eso confabuló en mi contra, haciendo que el solo recordar los sucesos que me hacen dudar, se volviera un total fastidio. Porque no importa que tanto he indagado respecto a lo sucedido con el Team Plasma, la Liga Pokémon, los gobiernos regionales e interregionales, las reformas y la Burning Starship; al final del día, nunca podré encontrar la respuesta que busco…

Suspiré con cansancio, y una estela de humo salió de mi boca. Me sentía cansado, me dolía la cabeza y estaba de malhumor, así que básicamente no me soportaba ni a mí mismo. La razón principal de mi estado, era que todavía estuviera en el castillo y no en una nave hacia Johto; o mejor, en Johto misma. El retraso se debía a que el Comité había priorizado el regreso de los agentes en el campo, por encima de la salida de los tres equipos que iríamos a investigar lo sucedido con Bill.

Claro, N nunca dijo con palabras, que su prioridad era la defensa y no el ataque, pero el que siguiéramos en el castillo, era prueba de ello. "No podemos arriesgarnos a que agentes nuestros caigan también en manos de la Burning Starship, así que, por seguridad de todos, debemos esperar a que todos vuelvan". Esa no fue su única excusa, también habló sobre los preparativos y la necesidad de que Inteligencia reuniera más información. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, Inteligencia no podría hacer mucho y nosotros tampoco podíamos prepararnos más.

Pero Gamma no podía arriesgarse a ser expuesta, así que todos callamos y aceptamos las circunstancias. "Al fin y al cabo, una vez en Johto, nosotros podremos actuar libremente". Sin embargo, que lo hubiera aceptado, no significaba que me dejara de molestar, todo lo contrario, me molestó más.

La pista de la cepa modificada del Pokérus, ha sido la más valiosa desde que comenzamos a investigar a la Burning Starship. Por sí sola, explica lo sucedido en la Planta de Energía de Kalos y el aumento de ataques Pokémon en ciertas zonas de las distintas regiones. Al saber de ello, no pude evitar pensar en aquel pueblo atestado de fantasmas violentos… ¿Atacaban por territorio, instinto y hambre, o por qué estaban enfermos con la cepa extraña del Pokérus?

Después de muchas pistas que quedaron en nada, sentí que finalmente daría con algo de valor. Por eso me ha frustrado tanto la espera, pues entre más tiempo estemos encerrados en el castillo, más se enfriará la pista. La falta de pruebas o la falta de datos, siempre hizo falta algo para encontrar el camino correcto hacia la respuesta del porqué de la situación actual; todo eso actuaba como sombras ocultando las huellas dejadas atrás. Para mí, está claro que la Burning Starship será vital para disipar tales sombras, por eso, además de los asuntos personales, es que me esforzado tanto en dar con ellos.

Mi primer fallo fue cuando inquirí sobre la planta de energía. Discutí por horas con Colress, apoyado por Clemont, que también dio su testimonio, pero fue inútil. En ese entonces, no teníamos nada que conectara ese suceso con la Burning Starship, más allá de que cuadraba con su modus operandi.

Luego intentamos encontrar algo que los conectara con la Liga Pokémon o algún gobierno, así como estaban conectados con el Instituto Espacial, el Team Geyser, la Fundación Aether y otras empresas que Inteligencia rastreó; pero fue infructuoso. Por supuesto, le pregunté a Colress si sabía algo respecto a las acciones de Ghetsis, y si podía relacionarlo con la Burning Starship. Pero el científico lo negó. Ghetsis le dio las herramientas para producir la tecnología que explotara y controlara el potencial de los Pokémon, pero nunca le informó con detalles respecto a su objetivo real.

Está claro que Ghetsis era mucho más que un comerciante del mercado negro, pero, lastimosamente, la Policía Internacional dio con él antes de que se pudiera saber más. Todos sus secretos, y los del Team Plasma, fueron sellados en una sucia celda de algún lugar olvidado por Arceus. Así que mi primera duda no pudo ser resuelta ni por Colress ni por N, lo que implicaba que seguía sin avanzar… Con todos esos fracasos, y mi, hasta ahora inútil, persecución de las fuerzas de la Burning Starship, en mente, no hubo nada que bastara para desahogar mi frustración.

Ni Serena, ni los carentes de sentido informes de Inteligencia, ni las horas de entrenamiento, ni mi labor como líder de Gamma. Nada bastó para descargar la frustración, que sentía por no encontrar la respuesta a las dudas que han acarreado mi mente ni la forma de lidiar con el principal enemigo que se planta ante mis planes. Porque de nada sirve que logre dominar a Ion, al final, si no detengo a la Burning Starship, no me habré vengado y tampoco habré salvado a los Pokémon…

–¡Mierda, odio estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí! – Tenía más de una hora esperando ahí, en el hangar, completamente solo. Harto de sufrir en silencio, me desquité con una caja de suministros que tenía al lado mío. Ésta se arrastró por el concreto, dejando atrás múltiples pociones.

Di un resoplido, me coloqué el cigarro en la boca y me acerqué a los frascos dispersos por el suelo. Desde ahí, pude notar que fragmentos de madera, en su mayoría astillas, habían sido dispersados junto a los frascos de pociones. Torcí los ojos y me concentré en recoger los frascos. Una vez estuvieron todos de vuelta en la caja, la arrastré hasta el lugar donde había estado antes de que la hubiera pateado. Estaba terminando con eso, cuando una escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

–¿Todavía sigues con eso? –Me volteé y miré a quién me había hablado: era Dawn. Ella tenía sus ojos posados en el cigarro en mi boca. Si me dijo eso antes de que me volteara, seguro se debía a que pudo oler y ver el humo. Suspiré, liberando una profunda bocanada de humo. Esto la molestó. –¡Dame eso! –Dawn estiró su mano y tomó el cigarro, tras ello, lo tiró al suelo y lo majó con su pie.

–¿Acaso no puedo relajarme un rato? –No estaba especialmente molesto por lo que había hecho. Esa no era la primera vez que ella mostraba disgusto por mi hábito, tampoco era la primera vez que me botaba un cigarro. Ella no era la única molesta dentro de mi equipo, claro que no, pero sí era la más interesada en detenerme.

–Puedes relajarte de otra forma… Los demás están entrenando en el área de combate, ¿por qué no vas con ellos? –Se llevó las manos a su cintura mientas hablaba, como resaltando su punto.

–No tengo ganas. Esperar aquí me hace sentir que al menos estamos cerca de partir a Johto. Si saliera de aquí, sería como rendirme a esperar otro día más dentro del castillo… –Dawn relajó el gesto en su rostro, adquiriendo una expresión comprensiva. Todos en mi equipo estábamos desesperados por descubrir más sobre la Burning Starship, pero yo era, por mucho, el más interesado. Suspiré otra vez, y saqué la cajetilla con cigarros. –Además, sabes que esto me ayuda a complementar el tratamiento, así que al menos déjame fumarme otro.

–Ahhhh… ¿En serio vas a insistir con eso? Tu tratamiento fue hace casi dos meses, y sigues usando esa excusa. Aunque… hace una semana no te había vuelto a ver fumando, pensé que esta vez sí lo dejarías de una vez por todas…

–Los ataques de pánico, mi estado mental, Gamma, Ion, mi vicio… No puedo lidiar con todo a la vez, Dawn. Lo dejaré una vez salgamos de esta cárcel, te lo prometo. –Dawn negó levemente con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente se detuvo y suspiró.

–Primero tuvimos que lidiar con la destrucción de Hoenn, luego el ataque a la Fundación Aether, luego la amenaza de la Burning Starship, luego tu frágil estado mental, y ahora debemos dividirnos entre Ion y Gamma… Al final todos terminaremos igual de quebrados que Serena y tú, así que supongo que no puedo culparlos por buscar un pequeño escape.

–Lo haces sonar como si todo fuera mi culpa. –Dawn me miró fijamente, pero no respondió. Tras un momento de silencio, volvió a hablar.

–… No me importa si fumas en un lugar abierto y lejos de los demás, solo evita hacerlo fuera de las horas de trabajo. Eso, y te lo suplico, asegúrate que una vez estemos en Johto, Serena no entre en contacto con la bebida. Lo que menos necesitamos es a una Serena ebria, mientras somos perseguidos por enemigos de los que apenas sabemos algo.

–No creo que Serena sea capaz de… –Su mirada seria me hizo callar. –Está bien, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder.

–Ahhhh… Está bien, confiaré en ti. Al final accediste en ir al psiquiatra, así que no tengo razón por la cual dudar de tu palabra. Bueno, nada más quería ver como estabas, tengo que volver a mi habitación por unas cosas.

Me despedí de Dawn y la observé alejarse en dirección a la puerta de salida del hangar. Una vez el sonido de la puerta cerrándose inundó el lugar, volví a quedar solo, acompañado nada más que por las cajas de suministro y una solitaria aeronave. Si todo salía bien, esa aeronave sería nuestro transporte hacia Johto. Solo necesitaríamos que el Comité nos diera el permiso de salida al piloto y a los tres equipos que iríamos a investigar.

Parpadeé un par de veces… Hasta hace un momento, no había sentido el más mínimo deseo de insistir en tomar un cigarrillo de la caja azul en mis manos, pero ahora que la veía, era como si ésta me llamara. "Maldición, como desearía que nada fuera tan confuso. Tal vez es ahora que empiezo a dejar de ser yo mismo… Tal vez ya dejé de serlo y yo ni cuenta me he dado". Inconsciente, tomé un cigarro, lo metí en mi boca y lo encendí.

Recordé las últimas palabras de Dawn, y sentí un rayo de culpa cruzar mi cuerpo. Y no se debía a que nuevamente estuviera fumando, sino a la mentira que anidaba en sus palabras. Ella no lo sabía, pero era falso que yo había ido a tratarme con ningún psiquiatra. El día que le hablé de ello a mi equipo, ninguno me creyó. Y eso era de esperarse, de un día para otro llegué con un certificado que aseguraba que había sido tratado. Éste claramente era falso, y me sido proporcionado por Elise.

En dicho certificado, sobresalía mi nombre y el de un psiquiatra, un conocido del amigo de la enfermera. La sospecha estaba más que presente, en la mirada de mis compañeros, y todos, especialmente Serena, me cuestionaron sobre por qué asistí a la cita sin avisarle a nadie. Luego quisieron saber más sobre el psiquiatra, como en que parte de Unova se encontraba su consultorio, y que tratamiento me había dado.

Yo me excusé diciendo que para mí todo el tema de mi salud mental era algo muy personal, que rayaba en lo humillante. No quería que nadie, incluidos mis amigos y compañeros, me vieran como a un enfermo mental; un loco. "Ya es un poco tarde para eso"; había bromeado May, aunque era una verdad a medias. Al final, accedí a hablar un poco de falso tratamiento, uno que no requería el consumo de drogas, y que no necesitaba de mi continua asistencia al psiquiatra. Eso los alarmó más.

Yo hablé de una mezcla de tratamientos que me mencionó Elise, pues no quería fingir que bebía medicinas, no quería atarme los brazos de esa manera a una mentira. Por su puesto, ninguno estuvo convencido de que estuviera hablando con sinceridad, y estaban convencidos de que era solo una mentira para librarme de ir con el psiquiatra. Mi respuesta fue que volvería a donde éste, acompañado por ellos, si es que seguía teniendo ataques de pánico o mostraba síntomas como los que mostré durante los pasados seis meses.

Ellos accedieron, y pasaron las semanas y, como estaba planeado, nada sucedió. Claro, eso no se debía a ningún tratamiento, sino a lo sucedido en el salón de aislamiento; pero eso nadie necesitaba saberlo. Con el paso del primer mes, ellos se disculparon conmigo por dudar de mi palabra, y accedieron a respetar mi privacidad respecto al tema de mi salud mental. Sabía, por su mirada, que Serena no estaba satisfecha, pero al menos los demás parecían haberse relajado.

A base de una mentira para ocultar una verdad a medias, terminé recuperando el resto de la confianza que había perdido. Y así una extraña paz envolvió a mi equipo, incluso con la presencia de Courtney y su falta de tacto a la hora de hablar. Fuera artificial, o producto de una mentira, no la despreciaría. Sobre todo, ahora que empezaba a lidiar con el nacimiento de Gamma, y los muchos nuevos problemas que ello trajo consigo.

–Mierda… Dawn tiene razón, todos hemos estado expuestos a demasiado estrés. Ni siquiera este tiempo que hemos estado de baja, hemos podido relajarnos. Espero que se equivoque y no todos terminen tan quebrados mentalmente como Serena y yo… Debería encontrar una manera de aflojar nuestra situación, aunque sea un poco. –Mis murmullos se perdieron en la negrura del hangar, y entonces comprendí que eso no sería posible. No mientras Gamma estuviera encubierto y tuviéramos a la Burning Starship como principal enemigo.

"Tal vez debería hablar con Serena, podríamos hacer un pacto de no fumar y no tomar. Lo que sea para evitar molestar más a nuestros compañeros"; eso también estaría difícil, tomando en cuenta cuanto temía enfrentar a Serena, pero al menos podría intentarlo. Cansado, me acerqué al cajón que había pateado y me senté sobre él; liberé un suspiro cargado de humo y comencé a masajearme las sienes…

–¡Ash! –De pronto, un inesperado grito causó que me sobresaltara, provocando que casi me tragara el cigarro y que, en su lugar, lo escupiera hacia alguno de los rincones del hangar. Miré hacia la puerta y noté que esta vez no solo era Dawn, sino que también May, Serena, Courtney y Sawyer. En pocas palabras, era todo mi equipo, y quien había gritado era May. –Ash, al fin es momento de… ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Mierda, Ash! ¡¿Otra vez con eso!? ¡Aquí huele como a aliento de Weezing!

–Eso le dije yo hace un momento, pero ya sabes como es, nunca escucha a nadie…

–Como sea… De todas formas, me hicieron escupir el cigarro. Ahora, díganme porque vinieron. Por lo que acabo de escuchar, me parece que son buenas noticias. –A la hora de decir eso, ya me había levantado del cajón y estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos. En cuanto estuve frente a ellos, noté sonrisas de excitación, cargadas de nerviosismo, en sus rostros. Solo Courtney era la excepción, pero se notaba que también estaba emocionada.

–¡El Comité finalmente ha cedido! –Antes que nadie pudiera hablar, Courtney habló con una extraña malicia en su voz.

–Como dice Courtney, hace unos minutos llegó un agente al área de entrenamiento, para avisarnos que debíamos venir al hangar. Una vez lleguen los demás equipos, saldremos de aquí. Brock y Misty también estaban ahí, así que no deberían tardar en llegar.

–Perfecto. –Respondí ante el informe de Sawyer.

–Por cierto, por lo que entendimos, N fue quien convenció al Comité de que era mejor no esperar más, así que ahora que venga a darnos los últimos detalles, deberías agradecerle.

–Si lo dices tú, supongo que no puedo negarme. –Le sonreí a Serena, pero ella no hizo más que suspirar. Esa no era la primera vez que se esforzaba por evitar el conflicto entre N y yo, y aunque entendía el sentido estratégico detrás de su forma pacífica de pensar, me resultaba difícil no ser hostil con él, tras meses de decepción ante sus ideales pasivos y su incapacidad de esforzarse por el cambio.

–Hey, ¿qué paso con todo eso de evitar escenas durante el trabajo?

–No se puede evitar, hemos estado bajo demasiada presión y estrés como para preocuparnos por eso, Dawn. ¿Verdad, preciosa? –Sonreí de manera burlona y miré a Serena, pero ella inmediatamente negó moviendo la cabeza.

–Habla por ti mismo, yo estoy bien. –Serena parecía seria, pero sabía que, en parte, estaba molestándome. Así que, por eso, me acerqué a ella y pasé mi brazo por su hombro.

–Eso no decías hace dos noches, chica borracha. Deberías dejar el vino, apestas a él. De paso, deberías alejarte de Shield. –Serena me golpeó la mano, y forcejeó un poco, pero al final cedió y me dejó seguir abrazándola. Los demás rieron por un momento, en lo que era una cálida escena antes de la tormenta, pero recuperaron su estado anterior una vez volvió a sonar la puerta.

Los minutos pasaron y eventualmente el, hasta hace un momento solitario hangar, ahora se encontraba lleno. Ahí estábamos los tres equipos de elite asignados a la misión, N y el piloto que volaría la aeronave. Ya no estaba tan desesperado como hace unos minutos, pero no por es disfruté el tiempo que N se tomó en dejar claros los últimos detalles pre-misión.

El nombre asignado a la misión fue; misión Rastro. Y, aunque ya lo sabíamos, reiteró que nuestra tarea era buscar el rastro de la Bill y cualquier señal de la presencia de la Burning Starship. Ya fuera que diéramos directamente con el primero o el segundo, nuestro trabajo sería rescatar, neutralizar y/o arrestar. En todo caso, evitar que un miembro de la Burning Starship se suicide para guardar silencio, es considerablemente difícil.

Con eso claro, se nos dijo que seríamos llevados hasta la ciudad natal de Bill, donde buscaríamos pistas relacionadas con el secuestro en el mismo lugar que se dio. Es obvio que tendríamos que cuidarnos de la policía, sea regional o internacional, así que nos dejó en claro que nuestra prioridad sería no llamar la atención. Una vez terminó de hablar, me acerqu le agradecí en nombre del equipo, él fue cordial, así que nos despedimos con una sonrisa determinada en la cara y me subí a la aeronave.

"Confío en que llegaran al fondo del asunto. Nadie conoce mejor a la Burning Starship que ustedes". Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, unas que me comprometí a cumplir. Tal vez N y yo ya no estemos precisamente en el mismo equipo, pero eso no significa que no compartamos objetivos; es algo similar a lo que ocurría entre la voz y yo. Tras un rápido aviso, el piloto hizo despegar la nave y nos sacó de la cueva cubierta por múltiples Gigalith. Una vez fuera, el cielo rojizo del atardecer se abrió ante nosotros.

Entonces, la aeronave se hundió entre las nubes y se alejó sobrevolando los alejados y solitarios mares de Unova. El viaje tardó varias horas, sin embargo, al llegar a Goldenrod, sentí que la adrenalina me proveía de energía sin igual. Emocionado, me bajé de la aeronave, acompañado de mis compañeros de Gamma, y juntos discutimos lo que sucedería a continuación… Después de tanto tiempo siguiendo huellas ocultas en las sombras, finalmente sentía que podría vislumbrar su recorrido; el camino a las respuestas que necesitaba.

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Vislumbrando las Primeras Huellas._


	81. Vislumbrando las Primeras Huellas

**Vislumbrando las Primeras Huellas**

* * *

La negrura cubría todo lo que nos rodeaba, la única luz que flotaba sobre el cielo nublado, provenía de la aeronave en la que habíamos llegado, que ahora estaba regresando a Unova. Sin contarme a mí, había quince personas allí. Todos estábamos reunidos en un claro de tamaño medio, apenas capaz de albergar el tamaño de la aeronave en la que aterrizamos. Por lo que habíamos visto desde las alturas, ese claro estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la ciudad, como para evitar que nos topáramos con alguna persona indeseada.

Debido a la falta de visión, que impedía ver la propia mano colocada frente a la nariz, Brock, Trevor y yo, los respectivos líderes de los tres equipos que estábamos ahí, sacamos un Pokémon para que nos ayudaran con el trabajo. Brock llamó a su Aerodactyl, para inmediatamente ordenarle que vigilara la zona y estuviera atento a cualquier intruso, fuera Pokémon o humano. Trevor llamó a su Charizard y le ordenó que fuera por madera, y yo llamé a mi Chandelure y le pedí que iluminara el área.

Lo que antes habían sido figuras tétricas impresas en la niebla, se trasformaron en múltiples árboles, con ramas que se extendían varios metros y hojas que brillaban por el rocío acumulado en ellas. El claro no superaba los varios metros de diámetro, y apenas serviría para colocar unas cuentas tiendas de campaña, pero dada la situación, era lo mejor que habíamos podido encontrar, así que no quedaba de otra que aceptarlo.

En silencio, tomé mi mochila y saqué la vieja tienda de acampar que había traído a ésta región, hace casi dos años atrás. No había dejado de usarla desde entonces, e inclusive así, fui embargado por un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia. No es que precisamente extrañara esos días, sobre todo si se toma en cuenta la razón por lo que había llegado a Johto… Había sido un vuelo rápido de Unova a Johto, igual que esta ocasión; en ese entonces, cargaba con una desagradable aura de derrota. Ya no tendría mi título de entrenador profesional y tendría que salir adelante en los combates amateur.

Casi un año llegué a pasar en Johto esa ocasión, y por poco habría sido el mayor tiempo que estuve en una región desde que abandoné Kanto. Eso días, en los que me vi obligado a trabajar en un Centro Pokémon, fueron especialmente agotadores. Es cierto que aprendí mucho de la experiencia, pero es inevitable que solo pueda recordar el día que fui incapaz de seguir soportándolo.

Mi madre me había dado la espalda, mi mejor amigo, la gente que conocí, los amigos que creí lo eran, y claro, Lillie. Había perdido las ganas de luchar hace mucho tiempo, pero perder mi licencia solo empeoró todo. Así que ese día dejé a mis Pokémon en la guardería del Centro Pokémon y caminé hasta aquel barranco. Ese día pudo haber acabado mi historia y el mundo habría seguido su curso. Pero ahí estuvo Brock para salvarme, y cambiar el rumbo de mi vida.

Así que no es por mi estadía en Johto por lo que sentía nostalgia, sino por lo que sucedió después de ser salvado de mí mismo, por lo que sucedió después de que tuve mi primer encuentro con la voz, en forma de Serena, dentro de una alucinación. Ese día di el primer paso para ser lo que soy ahora, y se podría considerar el verdadero primer paso de mi plan. Gamma solo fue un paso intermedio, que pareció ser el primero por la magnitud del mismo.

Fue en un bosque igual a ese en el que estábamos, en el que me adentré para entrenar con todos mis Pokémon de ese entonces. En honor a ello, fue por eso que decidí volver a usar el mismo equipo; Tyranitar, que en ese momento era un Pupitar, Toxapex, que evolucionó durante la Liga Johto, Metagross, que aún era un Metang, Chandelure, al que evolucioné durante el entrenamiento, Togekiss, y… Alakazam. Me dolía pensar en el hecho de que Alakazam fuera el reemplazo de mi fallecido Pikachu, así que dejé de pensar en ello y me concentré en armar la tienda de campaña.

Lo cierto es que habría traído a Keldeo en vez de al tipo Psíquico, pero Gary me lo pidió prestado para hacer un estudio basado en el aura. Se suponía que Clemont lo ayudaría, pero con la llegada de la cepa extraña del Pokérus, eso se convirtió en algo imposible. Al principio me había negado, sobre todo porque me había llegado a acostumbrar a la compañía del Pokémon Singular, pero el castaño aseguró que podría encontrar la forma de ayudarme con la alteración de mi aura.

Claro, la mayoría en Ion sabe que perdí facultades aurales después de mi combate contra Necrozma. Aunque nadie, además de la enfermera, conoce todos los detalles, y detrás de ella estaría mi equipo, que no lo sabe todo, pero sí están al tanto de que tan afectada se vio, en verdad, mi aura. Y aunque es cierto que he dedicado los casi tres meses pasados a entrenar mi aura, los avances han sido más lentos de lo deseado. Por ello, tras insistirme un rato, accedí a cederle a Gary mi Pokémon.

Dicho eso, jamás lo habría hecho si no fuera porque Gary también forma parte de Gamma. Por supuesto que el que se uniera nunca fue mi plan, pero una vez la idea salió al aire, por culpa de Dawn, me fue difícil negarme a la presión de mi equipo; Gary se lleva muy bien con todos ellos. Y odio tener que admitirlo, pero haberlo hecho no fue mala idea, pues eso me ha ayudado a obtener información que llega al abuelo de Gary, mi antiguo mentor. Además, Gary también suele ayudar a Elise con la revisión de Pokémon rescatados. Aunque él no suele tener tanto tiempo libre, sobre todo ahora que el Comité lo tiene trabajando de manera anormal.

"Listo"; pensé, con una sonrisa en la cara. Había terminado de clavar la última estaca que mantendría en pie la tienda de acampar. No habría estado tan orgulloso, de no haberlo hecho por mí mismo. A diferencia mía, los demás usaron la ayuda de sus Pokémon para llevar a cabo las tareas que les fueron asignadas. Claro, nada me impedía hacerlo; o sí, de alguna manera.

La cuestión es que una de las reglas impuestas al llegar a Johto, es evitar tener más de un Pokémon fuera de su Poké Ball a la vez. Todo eso, obviamente, para evitar llamar demasiado la atención. Ya éramos dieciséis personas acomodadas en un claro, que quedaba pequeño ante tales números, y si a eso se le sumaban nuestros Pokémon, podríamos terminar atrayendo las miradas de personas peligrosas. Así que lo mejor sería limitar nuestros números y mantenernos lo más ocultos posible.

Luego de terminar los preparativos, me acerqué al centro del claro, donde ya había una fogata y varios troncos apilados sobre el suelo, asemejando una mesa y varias sillas. Llamé a Chandelure y lo regresé a su Poké Ball, pues su luz ya no era necesaria. Poco después, los demás me imitaron, dejando fuera solo a los Pokémon encargados de vigilar. Estos serían el Aerodactyl de Brock, el Aegislash de Sawyer y el Florges de Trevor, que había sido reemplazado por su Charizard.

Mientras que todos hablaban de manera calmada, casi susurrante, para evitar llamar la atención de posibles senderistas nocturnos, yo simplemente no hallaba la manera de adentrarme en la conversación. Hasta ahora, habían estado hablando sobre donde debíamos empezar a investigar, y si la mejor opción era arriesgarnos e ir a la casa de Bill. Era una conversación importante, eso es cierto, pero yo no encontraba la manera de ignorar el malestar que hervía en mi interior.

Esa no era la primera vez que me sentía así, de hecho, la primera vez fue poco después de que regresé a Johto por segunda vez. Tanto esa vez como ahora, mis pensamientos se desviaban hacia un solo tema; lo cerca que estaba de Kanto. Desde que perdí la Conferencia Indigo, no he regresado a mi región natal, y hacerlo no está dentro de mis próximos planes. Y aunque Johto no es Kanto, la idea de que ambas regiones estén tan cerca, hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

Yo me había acostumbrado a esa sensación tras varios meses, la última vez que había estado ahí. Pero entonces tenía tanto en mente, como la contemplación del suicidio, que simplemente era de esperarse que las cosas se dieran de esa forma. Sin embargo, no regresé a Johto desde que partí a Kalos por primera vez, lo que contribuyó a que el sentimiento de cercanía a mi hogar regresara con más fuerza que nunca.

"Estar tan cerca de… ella, me hace querer vomitar. Me dan ganas de tomar la piel de alguien y arrancarla con mis manos…"; indispuesto por mis propios pensamientos, sacudí la cabeza, cosa que llamó la atención de Serena, que estaba al lado mío. Serena se acercó más a mí y me dijo algo, pero en ese momento me sentía como en un trance, completamente incapaz de responder o de entender lo que me decían. Shield le dijo algo a ella, pero nuevamente no capté el significado.

Sacudí la cabeza una vez más, pero nada cambió. De pronto había comenzado a sentirme como si hubiese sido atrapado en una burbuja de cristal, completamente encerrado por mis propios pensamientos. Y entre más pasaba el tiempo, más tétricos eran éstos. La ira, el dolor, el deseo de venganza, el solo pensar en lo cerca que estaba de Kanto, del Pueblo Paleta, hacía que esas emociones ardieran en mi corazón. "Debo vengarme…".

–¿Ash? –Era como si el tiempo hubiera sido detenido. Parpadeé dos veces y me di cuenta que volvía a sentirme "normal". Casi como su una mano invisible me hubiera estado oprimiendo corazón y pulmones, respiré profundamente, para recuperar el aire que no me di cuenta que me faltaba. –¿Estás bien? –Serena insistió, se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Entonces atiné a asentir con la cabeza.

–Sí… Es solo que… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –Ella me miró extrañada por un momento; detrás de ella, Shield hacía lo mismo. Tras un rato, ella también asintió y tomó un trago del café que Brock había preparado, después me ofreció su taza. La acepté en silencio y tomé un trago también. –Gracias, la cafeína me será de ayuda. –Estiré la mano con la taza, con la intención de devolvérsela, pero ella se negó.

–Toma tu esa, la verdad es que me serví porque creí que tenía sed, pero no era eso… –Al principio no entendí a qué se refería, pero tras procesarlo un momento, me hice una idea.

–Hmm… Bueno, si te hace falta, me lo pides de regreso. –Ella aceptó y entonces cambió el tema; después de eso, ambos nos reintegramos en la conversación grupal, bueno, ella, yo recién me integraba. Empecé a dar ideas sobre lo que debíamos hacer, pero eso no hizo que la sensación de incomodidad, que afloraba en mi cerebro, desapareciera.

Pasó una hora y entonces decidimos que lo mejor sería visitar la casa de Bill temprano en la mañana, iríamos cubiertos, así que a esa hora no sería tan riesgoso que nos reconocieran. Todos nos despedimos y entramos en nuestras respectivas tiendas de acampar, yo lo hice acompañado de Serena. Ambos nos acostamos dentro de nuestra propia bolsa de dormir y, aunque Serena se durmió casi de inmediato, yo no logré hacerlo hasta bien adentrada la noche, cuando el cansancio le ganó al desasosiego que me mantenía despierto…

–… Entonces… ¿desde la Reforma de Gimnasios, tus hermanos y tú perdieron su gimnasio?

–Sí… lastimosamente. Desde tiempo atrás, cuando aún existía el Team Plasma, nosotros ya habíamos tenido problemas al respecto, pero aun así logramos pasar las múltiples auditorías que nos realizaron. Pero ahora con esa reforma, en la que básicamente se prohíbe que los líderes de gimnasio expongan sus pensamientos, tengan pasado Pokémonista, o sean varias personas, simplemente no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer para evitarlo.

–Cilan tiene razón, esa maldita reforma hizo que muchos líderes que llevaban años en sus puestos fueran destituidos. A mis hermanas las obligaron a cancelar los shows acuáticos y a que eligieran a una sola de ellas para ser la líder.

–¿Por qué ustedes no hicieron lo mismo, Cilan?

–Lo habríamos hecho, pero la Liga Pokémon ha investigado demasiado bien el pasado de cada líder, de alguna forma se enteraron que años atrás apoyamos al Team Plasma, y eso causó que se nos revocara la licencia casi inmediatamente. Pero bueno, no todo es tan malo, al menos ahora podremos dedicarnos a cambiar el mundo desde Ion, y bueno… también desde Gamma. Por quienes me siento mal, es por aquellos que intenten heredar el puesto de líder en el futuro.

–Ni que lo digas… Hace unos días hablé con mi familia, y me enteré que mi hermano intentó tomar el puesto de líder de Ciudad Saffron, pero fue rechazado porque durante el examen de aptitud, "mostró tendencia a sobreponer la vida de los Pokémon sobre la de los humanos". Solo porque se negó a usar Objetos X… ¡Que mierda de mundo!

"¿Gimnasio Saffron? Si mal no recuerdo, había una chica que era líder de ese lugar. ¿Qué pasó con ella?": había pasado un rato ya desde que me había excluido de la conversación grupal. No por las mismas razones que la noche anterior, sino porque estábamos acercándonos a Ciudad Goldenrod, y no quería que una distracción nos costara todo; así que yo sería, junto a mi Alakazam, el encargado de detectar posibles amenazas.

Buscar en un rango superior a los veinte metros me sería imposible en mi estado actual, pero dentro de él, cualquier aura sería detectada si me concentraba en ello; lastimosamente, la mención de que el puesto de líder del Gimnasio Saffron estuviera vacante, llamó poderosamente mi atención. Lo suficiente para distraerme por un momento. Molesto conmigo mismo, suspiré y miré a Alakazam; a través de la mente le ordené que estuviera más atento, y entonces decidí poner atención al desarrollo de la conversación.

–… Que mal…. Pensar que habría sido todo lo contrario hace una década. May, ¿y qué hay de tu padre? ¿Aún es líder del gimnasio de las Islas Espuma? –Esas palabras provinieron de Brock, que se encontraba a unos pasos de mí; estábamos en una formación triangular, conmigo en la punta y los dos líderes de equipo restantes a cada lado.

–Sí, ya lleva más de tres años ahí… Tomó el puesto poco tiempo después de que emigró a Kanto, junto a mi madre y mi hermano, por la Gran Crisis. De hecho, lo ha sido, desde la muerte del anterior líder, Blaine, durante la erupción del Volcán Cinnabar. Mi hermano quería seguir sus pasos y convertirse en el líder del gimnasio de Petalburg, pero con lo sucedido en Hoenn, él y mi madre tuvieron que volver a Kanto. Por eso lo intentó en Saffron, pero, por como están las cosas, es probable que ya lo hayan descartado de por vida debido a los resultados del examen de aptitud.

–Cierto, todo está cada vez peor, y parece que, con cada reforma de la ORU, la situación solo empeora más. Lo peor de todo, es que la mayoría de la gente está a favor de esto. ¿En qué momento les lavaron el cerebro de esta manera? –Por un momento me vi tentado a mirar a mi lado, donde se encontraba Trevor. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimiento, tan así que sentía su aura sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

Tal vez algo de eso tenía que ver con que él, un entrenador de nivel promedio, fuera el líder de un equipo de elite. Claro, pensar que solo la determinación de una persona podría bastar, sería estúpido. Si él reemplazó a Sawyer, fue por lo sucedido durante el tiempo que Serena y yo estuvimos en Ciudad Laverre. Esa ocasión, el equipo de elite O se infiltró en la Fábrica de Poké Balls de Kalos, robaron información y le prendieron fuego.

¿Qué podría hacer alguien como Trevor en una misión como esa? Eso sería una justa pregunta. Él, Trip Shūti y Alexa Pansy, la hermana de la líder de gimnasio que me ayudó a reencontrarme con Serena, los tres son los mejores investigadores de campo de Ion, y todos son, o fueron, fotógrafos profesionales. En el caso de Trevor, fue gracias a él que Ion se enteró de los planes de Silph Co. de crear una Poké Ball capaz de atrapar cualquier Pokémon sin fallar. Y ese descubrimiento, además de una mente ágil, le valió mantener su puesto aun cuando Alain y Mairin, la chica que lo derrotó, se unieron a su equipo.

–La verdad es que no sé si les lavaron el cerebro o no, pero hay dos cosas que podrían considerarse como las primeras señales de la decadencia de la sociedad actual. La primera, el aumento de los entrenadores amorales y que la Liga Pokémon fuera permisiva con ellos, y la segunda, la colonización de terreno virgen que llevó a una ola de ataques de Pokémon salvajes. Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, tal vez no estaríamos donde estamos.

–Interesante deducción, Brock. ¿Investigaste al respecto o…? –Hubo un corto silencio luego de la pregunta de Tierno.

–No, no es eso. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, aquí mismo, en Johto. Si quieres pregúntale a Ash, fue así como terminó en Ion, de hecho. –Tierno hizo un sonido de comprensión, pero no dijo nada más. Por un lapso más largo que el anterior, el silencio reinó, y fue hasta que Dawn habló, que la conversación fue retomada.

–Cilan, tengo una pregunta. –El peliverde contestó con un "Mhm" y entonces Dawn prosiguió. –Hace tiempo que no te he visto ir de misión con tus hermanos, ¿acaso el Comité disolvió a la Tríada Sombría?

–Hmm… No, no es eso. Es solo que con todo lo que ha pasado desde la misión Geyser, luego nuestro trabajo en Alola y entonces el aumento de importancia de la Burning Starship, últimamente nos han necesitado más en nuestros equipos. Ni siquiera la llegada de Shīru a nuestro equipo bastó… Además, el Comité no ha estado tan interesado en las misiones de infiltración de un tiempo para acá. Con todo el asunto de la propia infiltración de la Burning Starship, temen que seamos expuestos y, con ello, toda Ion… Pero Ash sabe que puede contar con nosotros cuando lo requiera.

–Gracias, lo haré cuando vea la oportunidad y si a Brock no le molesta. –Respondí, apenas volteando la cabeza. El asintió, sonriendo, y entonces seguí guiando el paso.

–El problema no sería conmigo, sino con el Comité, si se entera que uno de mis compañeros no está… –Tras afirmar eso, Brock rió de manera sarcástica. Con ello, el tema quedó cerrado y nadie se aventuró a hablar más. Ya estábamos considerablemente cerca de la ciudad, y eran cada vez más quienes callaban debido a los nervios.

–May… –Viendo la oportunidad, decidí preguntar sobre aquello que había llamado mi atención en primer lugar. –Dijiste algo sobre que tu hermano aplicó para ser el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Saffron, ¿sabes que le pasó a la líder? –Volteé la cabeza y noté que May estaba pensando en la respuesta.

En lo que tenía curiosidad, es sobre si había sido asesinada o ascendida a la Elite Four. La antigua líder era joven y talentosa, muy fría para ser Pokémonista y se decía que poseía poderes psíquicos. Con ello en mente, su fama debió haber subido como la espuma, para posteriormente convertirse en parte del Alto Mando. Si ese no fue el caso, puede que estuviéramos ante otro caso relacionado con la Burning Starship. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero era como si mi aura me dijera que debía prestarle atención a ello.

–Hmm, no recuerdo haber visto nada relacionado con ello, y Max no me dijo nada al respecto, así que lo siento, la verdad es que no lo sé. –La agradecí con una sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba molesto por no haber averiguado nada.

–Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, Trip mencionó algo relacionado con ello, durante la última reunión de investigadores. Dijo que varias personas habían estado despareciendo en Kanto, entre ellas una líder de gimnasio; Sabrina Natsume, la anterior líder del Gimnasio Saffron. Todo parece indicar que se trata de una ola de secuestros, pero nadie en Kanto ha hecho nada al respecto. Trip investigó lo más que pudo, pero no encontró nada concluyente.

–Ya veo… –Habiendo escuchado la explicación de Trevor, sentí que podía que mi corazonada estuviera en lo correcto.

–… Creo saber porque preguntas. –Trevor continuó. –¿Tiene algo que ver con que sospeches de la Burning Starship? –Asentí. –La desaparición de Sabrina fue hace más de cinco meses, así que dudo que esté conectada con el secuestro de Bill. Sería difícil hallar una conexión con la Burning Starship… el Comité no pudo hacerlo… Pero, tal vez con la ayuda de tu aura, si vamos a Kanto después de esto y…

–Silencio todos, estamos llegando al límite del bosque. –Para entonces, el único hablando era Trevor; y es seguro que todos mis compañeros de equipo hubieran captado la razón oculta en mis, a simple vista, lógicas palabras. Aun así, Trevor no se quejó y miró al frente, como si nunca hubiera habido conversación alguna…

Con nuestras capuchas listas, cada equipo se dividió en tres sub-equipos y nos separamos para recorrer distintas partes de la ciudad. La única excepción a lo anterior, fuimos los tres líderes, que de inmediato nos dirigimos hacia a donde se encontraba la casa de Bill. Todavía no había amanecido, y el brillo azulado del cielo servía para apenas alumbrar las calles solitarias de la ciudad. Probablemente, esa fuera una ciudad considerada segura, pues no había ningún guardia a la vista.

Con Alakazam tras nosotros, recorrimos varios caminos alternos, alejados de las zonas más pobladas del lugar, hasta llegar a una especie de barrio de clase media. Esa fue la primera vez que vimos la presencia de guardias. No estaban precisamente a la vista, pero sabíamos de su ubicación gracias a la casetilla varios metros más adelante, que tenía una luz encendida y un letrero que rezaba "Policía de Goldenrod".

"Encárgate de que no nos noten"; el tipo Psíquico respondió de manera afirmativa y se teletransportó cerca de la caseta. Tras un momento, una luz extraña iluminó sus ojos, haciéndolos visibles en la oscuridad; de pronto, la luz en la caseta se apagó. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, Alakazam volvió a mi lado y me afirmó que no habría peligro de que siguiéramos avanzando. Así que eso hicimos.

Tras pasar junto a un alto edificio, que parecía estar lleno de oficinas, llegamos a un callejón sin salida. Al adentrarnos en él, nos pudimos dar cuenta que era un lugar acogedor, lejano a todo el bullicio de la ciudad a varias cuadras de distancia. Todas las casas tenían un diseño similar y estaban cerca la una de la otra, la calle estaba asfaltada y había varios postes iluminando el lugar.

Avanzamos con cuidado hasta llegar a la casa del fondo; como las demás, sus paredes eran blancas y el techo era anaranjado. A primera vista, no parecía que hubiera sucedido un crimen en ese mismo lugar. En silencio, volteé hacia Brock y Trevor y les indiqué que entraría junto a Alakazam, luego les pedí que uno se encargara de vigilar la zona y que el otro buscara alguna pista por los alrededores, así como el lugar por el que invadieron los de la Burning Starship.

Toqué la espalda de mi Pokémon y cerré los ojos, por un segundo mi cuerpo se sintió muy ligero, y al momento después fue como si la masa de todo mi cuerpo hubiera regresado de golpe. Caí de rodillas, pero inmediatamente me reincorporé y comencé a revisar el lugar en el que había aparecido. El cuerpo de mi Pokémon comenzó a emitir energía luminosa, lo que me permitió ver lo que me rodeaba.

–Éste debió ser su laboratorio. –Murmuré, mirando los múltiples instrumentos colocados sobre varias mesas blancas. La habitación no era muy grande, estaba desordenada y parecía haber sido revolcada. "Alakazam, parece que los secuestradores estuvieron buscando algo… Sin importar si lo encontraron o no, eso significa que probablemente nada importante quedó atrás".

Aunque pensé eso, no dejé de buscar por alguna pieza de información importante. Había varios microscopios, así que me acerqué a ellos para ver si había quedado alguna muestra atrás; pero no era el caso. Luego avancé a otra de las mesas, la cual estaba llena de cortes de periódico, muchos tenían artículos que trataban sobre el trabajo de Bill. No me pareció que hubiera nada de valor, así que me dispuse a seguir buscando en otra mesa, pero a último momento, un recorte llamó mi atención.

"Aumento de casos de violencia Pokémon en el pueblo del Bosque Ilex"; ese era el titular. Tomé el recorte y seguí leyendo. "El recientemente fundado pueblo del Bosque Ilex ha comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Ni bien comenzaron a desarrollar la agricultura, sus cultivos fueron arrasados por Pokémon de identidad desconocida. Eso fue el principio, y ahora hay tres muertos y seis desaparecidos. Según palabras del jefe de policía de Ciudad Goldenrod, esa es la prueba irrefutable de que los Pokémon son un problema con el que hay que lidiar. Asegura que la búsqueda de los seis desaparecidos fue infructífera y que se vieron obligados a cerrar el caso. Si bien aún se desconoce la especie atacante, los locales atribuyen los ataques a los territoriales Pinsir…"

Estaba por seguir leyendo, cuando un fuerte sonido alejó mi atención del papel en mi mano. Volteé hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver como una mujer de unos veinte años entraba al laboratorio. Con ella estaba un Jolteon, que, al verme, empezó a chispear. La mujer reaccionó levantando sus manos, en las cuales llevaba un arma.

–¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡¿No les bastó llevarse a mi hermano?! –Su aura fluctuaba de manera muy violenta. La mujer colocó el dedo el gatillo cuando intenté explicarme. Si no le hacía entender que yo era parte de la misma organización que protegía a su hermano, sería asesinado; no, es probable que eso solo la molestara más. "Alakazam, duérmela…".

Una luz extraña envolvió a la mujer, que cayó al suelo como un dominó mal acomodado. Su Pokémon inmediatamente reaccionó, eligiendo correr hacia su, aparentemente, entrenadora. Pero el Pokémon no llegó muy lejos, antes de que él también cayera al suelo, completamente dormido. Le agradecí a Alakazam y guardé el recorté en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón. Tras eso, me acerqué a la mujer.

Si era cierto que ella era la hermana de Bill, y tomando en cuenta su reacción, era probable que la policía local en verdad no hubiera hecho nada respecto a la desaparición del científico. Eso, lo que había leído en el recorte y el hecho de que la casa de Bill estuviera en una zona urbana, de la cual sería difícil escapar con una persona a cuestas sin ser visto, implicaría que la Burning Starship ya había hundido sus garras en la ciudad. Además, en el recorte también se mencionaban secuestros.

Sería ingenuo pensar que todos esos secuestros fueran producto de los ataques de los Pokémon, aun si estos hubieran sido infectados con un virus capaz de aumentar su violencia. Entonces, si en verdad fue la Burning Starship, cabe preguntarse; "¿Por qué están secuestrando a tanta gente?". La sola idea de que ello solo tuviera que ver con el deseo empeorar la imagen de los Pokémon, me parecía estúpida. "Aunque sí podría ser para silenciar a gente como nosotros…". Aún pensaba en eso, cuando el sonido de mi HoloCaster me interrumpió, así que lo saqué de la bolsa de mi pantalón para ver que sucedía. Al mirar, noté que era una llamada de Brock. Contesté de inmediato.

–¡Ash, alguien nos estaba vigilando! El Meowstic de Trevor lo detectó, y cuando fuimos a ver quién era, nos atacó con un Muk y escapó. Lo estamos siguiendo sobre Aerodactyl, ¡necesitamos que vengas a ayudarnos!

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Las Sombras que Vigilan._


	82. Las Sombras que Vigilan

**Las Sombras que Vigilan**

* * *

–Alakazam, sácanos de aquí. Debemos aparecer al menos a unos cincuenta metros de altura. –El Pokémon de gran cabeza asintió. Llevé mi mano al cinturón de Poké Balls y tomé la que estaba ubicada en el tercer lugar a la derecha. Una vez con la esfera en una mano, coloqué la otra mano en la espalda de Alakazam y cerré los ojos.

Una vez más sentí mi cuerpo volverse completamente ligero; la sensación era similar a estar cayendo hacia la nada. De pronto la soledad que me rodeaba fue reemplazada por múltiples estímulos. La sensación de estar cayendo se incrementó, la masa de mi cuerpo regresó y el viento comenzó a golpear cada zona de mi cuerpo. La caída libre comenzó, así que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Oprimí el botón de la Poké Ball en mi mano y un sonido similar al de la descomprensión se dejó escuchar. Abrí los ojos, para observar que un ave de plumaje blanco se había materializado frente a mí. Haciendo una acrobacia, Togekiss se colocó debajo de mí, evitando que pudiera descender más. Miré hacia arriba, justo donde permanecía mi tipo Psíquico; saqué su Poké Ball y lo regresé a ella, agradeciéndole por su ayuda.

"Bien, Togekiss, es hora de que busquemos a los demás…"; aún estaba oscuro, así que lograrlo usando solo el sentido de la vista, no sería posible. Comencé a mirar hacia los alrededores de la ciudad, pero todo lo que veía era un mar de tejados, y solo algunas ventanas iluminadas por alguna luz preveniente de su interior. Parpadeé, concentrándome en usar mi oído y mi sentido del aura.

Detectar un aura a más de veinte metros no sería sencillo, e internarlo fácilmente podría dejarme fuera del juego por varias horas. Pero eso no sucedería si solo me enfocaba en el fluctuar de las auras. Entre tanta gente durmiendo plácidamente, despertando o simplemente terminando su jornada nocturna, sería sencillo detectar el fluctuar agresivo de un grupo de personas envueltas en una persecución.

Parpadeé por segunda vez, y entonces lo sentí… Describirlo sería difícil, pero lo más cercano sería compararlo a sentarse en una piscina llena de agua, mientras una persona lanza cosas desde afuera; las fluctuaciones del aura serían las ondas generadas. Entrecerré los ojos y miré en la dirección en la que había captado varias turbaciones aurales. Me costó un poco, pero finalmente pude vislumbrarlo. En la frontera sur de la ciudad, justo en la ruta que la separaba del Bosque Ilex; ahí había un grupo de personas volando sobre Pokémon.

Por la distancia era difícil de distinguir, pero parecían ser cuatro Pokémon; un Charizard, un Salamence, un Aerodactyl y otro Pokémon que no pude identificar. Al parecer, Brock y Trevor había contactado con Sawyer y Alain. "Vamos…"; cerré los ojos y toqué el lomo de mi Pokémon. Una fuerza surgió desde el interior de mi ser, mi núcleo aural, y ésta envolvió completamente a Togekiss.

Desde que recuperé el control total de mi aura y uní las dos mitades de mi ser, sincronizarme con Togekiss se volvió algo increíblemente sencillo de lograr. Simplemente debía conectar mi aura a la de él y concentrarme en nuestro mutuo deseo de luchar. Fue así que la forma de mi tipo Hada cambió, haciendo que, entre otras cosas, aumentara de tamaño. Con varias sierras de aire alrededor nuestro, listas para ser lanzadas, Togekiss se impulsó hacia nuestro objetivo. La sensación era como haber sido lanzado al aire por una catapulta.

Habiendo aumentado de tamaño, Togekiss ganó movilidad, pues ya no se veía incomodado por mi peso. La movilidad no fue lo único que cambió, también lo hizo su velocidad de movimiento. Era como si alguien hubiera unido un motor de propulsión al cuerpo de mi Pokémon. Usando las fuertes plumas de su espalda, me aferré con tal de no salir disparado al aire por alguna clase de error. El ave voló a esa velocidad durante unos segundos, y entonces se detuvo casi de repente.

La fuerza centrífuga me hizo elevarme un momento por el aire, pero eso solo duró un instante. Una vez la velocidad del hada recuperó un ritmo constante, pude acomodarme y empezar a analizar la situación. Miré hacia al frente, sobre las plumas, ahora ennegrecidas, que el ave tenía sobre su cabeza. Justo después de las plumas, pude visualizar a los Pokémon que había notado anteriormente.

Pude confirmar lo que había visto. Alain iba solo sobre su Charizard, mientras que Sawyer, montado en su Salamence, se encontraba acompañado por May. Al frente de ellos, por una pequeña diferencia de un par de metros, se encontraba el Aerodactyl de Brock; sobre él estaban su entrenador y el fotógrafo. Todavía me faltaban alrededor de unos veinte metros para alcanzarlos, pero a la velocidad de Togekiss, eso sucedería en pocos segundos.

–¡Hey! ¿Hace cuánto comenzaron a perseguirlo? –Como había predicho, rápidamente alcancé a Alain y Sawyer, colocándome en medio de sus Pokémon. Ambos me miraron de costado, pero quien me respondió, fue mi compañero de equipo.

–Unos minutos, no mucho tiempo. Alain y yo vimos la persecución y decidimos unirnos.

–Lo habríamos atrapado desde hace rato, de no ser por su Pokémon. Pero mira, ¿no te parece raro? –Ante el comentario de Alain, decidí volver a mirar hacia al frente. Antes, Aerodactyl y sus jinetes se encontraban en el camino, así que no había sido capaz de ver a que Pokémon perseguían. Pero ahora, gracias al ángulo, eso no fue un problema. Un poco más al frente, a unos metros de Brock y Sawyer, se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro, montando un Pokémon que se mezclaba con la noche.

–¿Un Noivern? ¿Aquí en Johto? Tienes razón, Alain, es raro… Tomando en cuenta lo difícil que es cruzar la frontera Kalosiana, ver a un Pokémon como ese acá… ¿Podría venir de Galar, o de alguna región circundante?

–Es una posibilidad… Pero, ¿no dijo una vez Shield que la frontera de Galar también es muy difícil de cruzar? Que esa región no pertenezca a la ORU, solo hace más complicado que venga de ahí.

–Sawyer tiene razón, Ash. Puede que se trate de un recluta de Kalos, pero, ¿que hace aquí? Eso significaría que algo importante ha de estar sucediendo, ¿no es así? De lo contrario, no se molestarían en traer miembros desde Kalos. –Miré de reojo a May, que hacia lo que podía por aferrarse a Sawyer para no caer.

–Bueno, se trata de la Burning Starship, para ellos no será difícil mover gente de un lugar a otro. Además, salir y entrar a Kalos siendo un local, tampoco es que sea difícil. Pero, tratándose de Kalos, eso habla de que tan profundas están enterradas las raíces de la Burning Starship. ¿Es que hay alguna región libre de ellos?

–Lo dudo, Alain. Y con respecto a lo que podría estar haciendo aquí, no lo averiguaremos si no lo atrapamos con vida. Ustedes cúbranme, yo me haré cargo de él. –Después de que vi a mis tres compañeros asentir, di una palmada al lomo de mi Pokémon. "Avanza, vamos a tirar abajo a ese idiota. Prepara los Cortes Aéreos".

El cuerpo de mi ave hada volvió a ganar velocidad. Fijé la mirada en mi blanco y comencé a preparar un Aura Esfera en mi mano izquierda. Dejé atrás a Sawyer, May y Alain, y pasé al lado de Brock y Trevor. No les dije nada, solo les hice una seña con la mano, dándoles a entender que yo me haría cargo; solo tendrían que estar atentos. "A mi señal, atacas las alas del Noivern".

El dragón murciélago era rápido, muy rápido. Era un Pokémon muy bien entrenado, pero eso era lo común entre los miembros de la organización sombría. Todos suelen tener Pokémon por encima del promedio, algo irónico, tomando en cuenta sus objetivos. Incluso bajo esas circunstancias, el Noivern no era los suficientemente rápido como para desafiar a mi propio Pokémon. Ya estábamos a pocos metros de él, y sus oscuras facciones cada vez eran más visibles.

No tuve más que pensarlo por un instante, y el tipo Dragón que se encontraba frente a mí ya había perdido el equilibrio. El Pokémon enemigo empezó a caer, y entonces noté que su entrenador estaba buscando algo bajo su ropa. "No te dejaré moverte"; lancé el Aura Esfera negra, y ésta se estampó en la base del cuello del sujeto. No estaba seguro, pero parecía inconsciente. "Ataca una vez más, lanza Cortes Aéreos al abdomen del Noivern".

Varias de las sierras de viento que nos rodeaban, dejaron de hacerlo, su trayectoria cambió, descendiendo hacia el suelo, para entonces subir nuevamente y golpear al murciélago en su abdomen. Un pulso de energía llego desde un costado, golpeando al Pokémon, y del otro lado apareció un torrente de llamas. Ahora que mis compañeros habían atacado, era seguro que el Pokémon, por muy bien entrenado que estuviera, había sido derrotado.

En efecto, el Noivern comenzó a descender velozmente, dejando atrás el combate aéreo. Ese era el momento perfecto para movilizarnos. Seguido por mis compañeros, descendí hasta alcanzar al derribado dragón. Antes de que ambos se estrellaran, oprimí la Poké Ball de Alakazam y le pedí que detuviera su caída. Éste hizo como pedí, deteniendo a ambos a pocos metros sobre el suelo.

Todos aterrizamos en lo que era una pradera, ubicada a poca distancia de la entrada al Bosque Ilex. Una vez en el suelo, le pedí a mi tipo Psíquico que dejara a nuestros enemigos frente a nosotros. De manera un tanto brusca, mi Pokémon los recostó sobre la hierba, tras ello se colocó a mi lado. Con la mirada en fija en ambos, me acerqué lentamente. El tipo Dragón no parecía estar seriamente herido, y el entrenador solo tenía una quemadura en la base de su nuca, donde le había lanzado el Aura Esfera.

–Estén preparados. –Tras alertarlos, vi como mis tres compañeros bloquearon las posibles vías de escape. –… Alakazam, despierta al entrenador. Asegúrate que no pueda mover ni un dedo…

"Hazlo sufrir un poco… Lo suficiente para ablandarlo antes de hablar con él"; Alakazam asintió. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de una manera peligrosa, y tras ello, el hombre tirado en el piso comenzó a gritar. Su voz salió aguda y a la vez ahogada, como si gritara con un trapo sobre su boca. La forma en que se retorcía, incapaz de mover su cuerpo, daba la idea de que estaba siendo torturado. En silencio, me acerqué al sujeto, dando pasos cortos y pausados.

–¿Ash, no crees que si Alakazam sigue haciendo eso…? –Antes de que May pudiera seguir, levanté una mano, deteniéndola. "Creo que eso será suficiente"; el sujeto, que gritaba como si su piel estuviera siendo arrancada, de pronto enmudeció. Un silencio tétrico inundó el lugar, presagiando lo que estaba por suceder.

–Tú... –Lo señalé, ganándome su atención. Al verme, pude detectar el miedo en sus ojos. "Así que no todos son tan fuertes como quieren hacer creer". –Quiero que me digas que hacías en la casa de Bill Masaki. ¿Acaso contaban con que nosotros llegaríamos a investigar? ¿Querían silenciarnos, al igual que como hicieron con nuestros compañeros a cargo de la seguridad de Bill?

El sujeto no habló, tampoco se movió. "Alakazam, déjalo hablar"; mi Pokémon me trasmitió su respuesta a través del aura: él no estaba impidiéndole hablar. "Pareces ser más cobarde que tus otros compañeros, así que, ¿por qué te niegas a hablar?". ¿Era el miedo lo que lo silenciaba? ¿El miedo hacía mí, o hacia otra cosa…?

–Parece que éste tampoco hablará. –Señaló Sawyer, obviando los hechos. De entre los presentes, solo mis compañeros de grupo y yo, teníamos experiencia intentando sacarles información a los miembros de la Burning Starship. Atraparlos con vida es muy difícil, pero lo es más hacerlos hablar. Hasta el momento, no lo habíamos logrado con ninguno, aunque eso se debía a que, hasta entonces, aún no recuperaba el control de mi aura.

–Ya lo hará… Alakazam, hazle entender su situación una vez más. –Los ojos de Alakazam volvieron a brillar, y con su regreso, volvieron los gritos.

Si usar mi aura para leer la mente fuera tan sencillo, nada de eso habría sido necesario. Ni siquiera cuando poseía todas las facultades de mi aura, podía leer como tal la mente de las personas. ¿Saber si mienten o tienen deseos violentos? Eso es sencillo. Todo lo que tiene que ver con las emociones, suele estar muy conectado con el aura. Pero los pensamientos son más complejos que eso. Puedo concentrarme y llegar a entender un poco la mente de una persona, pero jamás podría leer como tal lo que se aloja en su cerebro; así que tendría que depender de la tortura cuanto fuera necesario.

–Ash… –La voz de Brock resonó entre los gritos; parecía ligeramente preocupado. "No es la primera vez que ves torturando, esperaba que ya te hubieras acostumbrado… Mierda, ojalá hubiera venido Courtney".

–Sí, sí, lo sé. Alakazam, detente. Déjalo hablar, con suerte ya comprendió que le sucederá si no lo hace…

–N-no… me… m-me… –Un susurro ahogado, proveniente del miembro de la Burning Starship, llamó mi atención.

–Oh… ¿Ya decidiste hablar?

–N-no… me… im-importa lo… que… me pa-pase. –Su aura fluctuaba de manera intranquila, pero no parecía estar mintiendo.

–¿No te importa morir? –Levanté la mano, creando una esfera negra, similar a aquella que lancé a su nuca; la diferencia era que esa sí sería mortal. –Porque puedo concederte ese deseo.

–¡Ja! –El sujeto río de manera ahogada; su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y apenas podía mover sus ojos y su boca.

–¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? ¿No crees que puedo matarte?

–No… no es eso. Sé que… lo harás. Es solo… que me sorprende saber… que todo lo que… se dice de ti… es cierto. –Lo que me dijo me resultó ligeramente interesante, así que me acerqué un poco a él.

–¿Y qué es eso que se dice de mí?

–Dicen que… eres un… Pokémaniaco… Una persona… que mataría… por los Pokémon… O peor… un psicópata que disfruta matando… y torturando… usando un… extraño poder… aural.

–¿Quién lo dice?

–Mis… compañeros… Nosotros… que somos… los únicos que sabemos… que este planeta es una nave… que flota en el espacio…

–Y que está ardiendo, ya lo sé. No es la primera vez que escucho eso. Y, ¿sabes? Me parece curioso. Porque si esta, "nave", está ardiendo, es solo por sus malditas acciones. Así que no quieran jugar de héroes, porque no lo son… Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto. Lo diré una vez más, dime que hacías en la casa de Bill. Dime que quieren con la gente que ha desaparecido. Dime que hace alguien de Kalos, o con Pokémon de allí, aquí. Dime que piensan hacer en Johto y el resto de las regiones.

–No le temo a la muerte… No te diré nada… Me iría peor si lo hiciera… créeme…

–Tu jefe no suena como una persona razonable, y me parece que no mientes cuando dices que no dirás nada… Mierda… Y yo que me tomé la molestia de atraparte con vida. Como sea, creo que lo intentaré con otro de tus compañeros. –El gesto del sujeto permaneció imperturbable, aun después de la amenaza.

–Mi muerte servirá para alertar a mis compañeros… tarde o temprano… todos ustedes… caerán. –Negué meneando lo cabeza, y entonces miré a fijamente sus ojos.

El miedo estaba presente, pero también la convicción de no doblegarse ante el enemigo. Al menos podía respetar eso. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en su aura, si podía sacar al menos algo, sería ganancia. Tras un momento de silencio, detecté algo; era como una visión. Árboles, muchos árboles, era como océano de hojas, y, al sur, un pequeño pueblo… Era el Bosque Ilex, pero ya sospechaba de ese lugar desde antes, gracias al recorte que encontré en la habitación de Bill. Así que eso, por sí solo, no era nada valioso.

Suspiré, listo para lanzar la esfera que flotaba frente a la palma de mi mano. Me sentía cansado; intentar entrar en el aura de otra persona, o su mente, es lo que más drena mi energía de entre todo aquello que involucra el uso del aura. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a romper la conexión aural, comencé a ver algo. Ya no había tantos árboles, solo maleza, mucha de ésta. Pero entre más descendía, más comprendía que eso no era todo. Había una cabaña, y dentro, una pequeña tienda de música, casi abandonada en medio de la nada; era una fachada. Dentro, cuerpos flotando, gente gritando, personas experimentando con Pokémon y otras personas...

Todo se veía tan real, tan espantosamente real… Un largo pasillo iluminado por tenues luces, a cada lado había Pokémon en capsulas con un líquido extraño, personas también. Había personas unidas a Pokémon, experimentos inhumanos; como gente conectada a través del intestino con un Pokémon. Había electrodos conectados al cerebro de una chica y un Abra, mientras una máquina los monitoreaba. Había fetos creciendo dentro de probetas. Había cuartos blancos, con dos niños mirándose el uno al otro, en medio, cucharas, libros, Poké Ball; todo flotaba en al aire.

Había un cuarto enorme, con una pared transparente, tras ella, mucha gente con batas, observando al otro lado, donde dos chicas, ambas con facciones que no podía vislumbrar. Ambas parecían tener sus ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas; dentro del lugar, había sangre, huesos, piel, carne; pero lo peor, cerebros expuestos de tres niños. Al parecer las chicas habían explotado la cabeza de los tres; ¿acaso era una prueba?

Uno de los hombres que estaba junto a mí me habló, pero no pude entenderle bien… Decía algo relacionado con convencer al jefe, ¿control? ¿legendarios? ¿sociedad? No entiendo que sucede, así que intento hablar, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo. Le digo algo, pero no son mis palabras, y tampoco puedo entenderlas. Escucho un grito, no, es un alarido. Volteó, una de las chicas está en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza.

El lugar comienza a temblar, la sangre, ojos, dientes y restos de cerebro comienzan a flotar. El hombre que me habló, oprimió algo en una especie de teclado. Un chispazo iluminó la habitación tras el vidrio, y entonces las dos chicas cayeron al suelo, siendo bañadas por los restos de los niños. El hombre se ríe, y entonces por fin lo entiendo: "¡Ja! Supongo que hablé demasiado pronto. Pero no importa, mientras una de ellas sobreviva, no importa que pase con la otra. Además, es muy probable que tengamos que deshacernos de la chica de prueba número Trece. Hasta ahora, no ha dado buenos resultados, así que deberíamos ir pensado en usar a la chica de prueba número Quince…".

–¡Maldito! –Grité, pero a diferencia de antes, mi voz sí salió de mi garganta. No tuve tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido, pues fui lanzado hacia atrás por una explosión de energía. Caí al suelo, y al hacerlo, sentí chorros de sudor bajar por mi cabeza; estaba agitado y me dolía mucho la cabeza. Coloqué mi mano en el suelo, pero no pude ponerme en pie… Estaba exhausto.

–¡Ash! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso…?! ¿Ash? –Alain se acercó a mí, ambos intercambiamos miradas; yo incapaz de moverme. Viendo la situación en la que estaba, él estiró su mano; pensé en tomarla, pero a último momento lo golpeé. Alain alejó su mano, claramente consternado. Como si hubiera salido de un trance, me puse en pie y miré alrededor. Sawyer estaba ayudando a May a levantarse, y Brock y Trevor estaban revisando al Noivern del enemigo.

–¿Qué pasó? –Cuestioné, desorientado.

–¿Cómo que qué pasó? No te entiendo. –Alain me miró a la cara, y la incertidumbre se hizo muy visible en su gesto. –¿No lo sabes? –Negué, moviendo la cabeza.

–Quería probar si podía ver dentro de sus pensamientos, al menos quería encontrar una pista… Vi el Bosque Ilex, pero entonces… La verdad es que no sé qué vi, era demasiado mórbido; parecía un laboratorio de pruebas con humanos y Pokémon. Parecía que hacían algo con niños y personas jóvenes; algo relacionado con los poderes psíquicos… Después de eso desperté por el impacto.

–¿Laboratorio? –Alain miró a un lado. Yo hice lo mismo, y noté que donde antes se encontraba el miembro de la Burning Starship, ahora había un cráter lleno de sangre y carne. –¿Tendrá algo que ver con el secuestro de Bill? Talvez… ¿tal vez con los demás secuestros? –Alain dejó de mirar el cráter, y volvió a mirarme. –¿Por eso lo mataste? ¿Tan terrible fue lo que viste?

–Hmm… –Era obvio lo que había ocurrido. –No, no lo maté; al menos no apropósito. Parece ser que lancé el Aura Esfera de manera involuntaria debido a todo lo que vi… Y que eso responda tu pregunta; sí, lo que vi fue así de terrible. Lo cierto es que preferiría ahorrarme los detalles. –Alain levantó los hombros.

–No me importa, lo cierto es que prefiero no saberlos. Entonces… ¿no sabes dónde pueda estar ese… laboratorio?

–No. Lo más que alcancé a ver fue una pradera llena de maleza y una especie de cabaña que servía de fachada, pero eso es todo. Ni siquiera podría estar seguro de si trataba de Johto u otra región. Así que, si no hacemos a algún miembro de la Burning Starship hablar, no podremos hacer nada al respecto, y menos aún descubrir el propósito de los experimentos que ahí son realizados.

–Entiendo… Bueno, no creo que él… –Señaló el cráter. –… pueda ayudarnos. –Reí de manera sarcástica, y entonces sentí dos presencias acercándose desde mi espalda. Eran May y Sawyer, a los que tuve que explicarle lo mismo que a Alain. Lo mismo ocurrió con Trevor y Brock. Estos últimos regresaron con una Poké Ball en mano; en ella habían atrapado al Noivern. Básicamente había sido liberado, pues su Poké Ball original desapareció junto con su dueño. El dragón se salvó, pero lo mismo no podía decirse de los demás Pokémon que hubiera podido haber tenido el sujeto; así que después de disculparme… –… Bueno, deberíamos regresar, los demás deben de estar preocupados. Además, necesito regresar a la casa de Bill; hay cosas que quedaron pendientes.

Después de montar sobre Togekiss, que había vuelto a su forma original, regresé a Ciudad Goldenrod, acompañado por mis compañeros. Ya estaba amaneciendo, pero eso no me impidió terminar durmiendo durante el viaje de regreso. Haber entrado en una parte del aura a la que nunca había entrado, había dejado mi cuerpo más exhausto de lo que se podría imaginar. Debido a la hora, los Pokémon se vieron en la necesidad de realizar un quiebre para evitar llamar la atención, pero finalmente regresaron con los demás.

Después de que Alain les explicó a todos lo sucedido, pues yo no me sentía con energías para hacerlo, decidimos partir hacia la casa de Bill; como era de esperarse, Courtney se quejó por perderse de la tortura. Nadie había logrado reunir información valiosa, así que solo quedaba interrogar a la hermana del secuestrado. Después de caminar por alrededor de media hora bajo el brillo del Sol mañanero, evitando usar calles o caminos concurridos, finalmente llegamos a la casa de Bill. Les indiqué que me dieran un momento y le pedí a Alakazam que me llevara al mismo lugar de antes.

Todo había quedado como lo dejé antes de partir, incluidos el Pokémon y la chica dormidos. Después sacarla de la habitación y arrastrarla hasta la sala de estar, la dejé sobre un sillón y le indiqué a Alakazam que ya podía despertarla. La chica despertó muy desorientada, y de no haber sido por mi Pokémon, es probable que hubiera hecho una escena. Después de explicarle la situación varias veces, y demostrarle que pertenecía a Ion, la chica accedió en no hacer un escándalo y escuchar el resto de lo que yo tenía que decir.

–¿Y Chispa? –Habiendo perdido el control de mi Pokémon, lo primero que hizo la chica fue preguntar por, lo que asumí, era su Jolteon. Señalé a su lado, donde estaba una Amigo Ball. La chica la tomó, y luego de revisarla, la guardó en su ropa. –Entonces… ¿Quieren compensar su error y rescatar a mi hermano?

–Sí, entre otras cosas, como detener a los secuestradores. Como ya le dije, lamento que mis superiores no supieran ver la importancia de su hermano y les hayan asignado a agentes de bajo nivel. Tal vez no podamos compensarla por eso, pero haremos lo posible por encontrar a Bill y traerlo con vida. –La chica me miró con desconfianza; ya le había explicado porque tuve que dormirla, pero eso no había aplacado su molestia.

–¿Y tus compañeros están esperando afuera…? –La chica miró sobre su hombro, donde estaba la puerta.

–Sí, si los dejaras pasar, sería mejor. Solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas sobre Bill y su investigación. Después de eso nos iremos.

–Bill les dijo todo lo que sabía a tus otros compañeros, pero ya que están… Bueno, y la verdad es que la policía no ha hecho más que ignorarme, es como si no les importara todo lo que ha hecho mi hermano por la ciudad. Bueno, diles que entren…

Abrí la puerta y llamé a los demás. Después de que la chica, llamada Sandra, abriera el portón que separaba el resto de casa de la calle, todos entraron en la sala, que rápidamente se hizo evidente que no estaba hecha para albergar a tantas personas. Con todos ahí, procedimos a preguntarle sobre lo que sabía de la desaparición de Bill, pero ella no sabía mucho más que nosotros. Llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta que todo estaba desordenado, que los agentes de Ion estaban muertos y que Bill había desaparecido.

–... Después de eso hablé con la policía, pero desde que se llevaron los cuerpos de los agentes, no me han vuelto a prestar atención… Si mis padres estuvieran vivos, ya habrían obligado a esos policías a hacer algo. Igual creo que no debería forzar mi suerte; la policía me creyó que eran guardaespaldas contratados y no insistieron con sus preguntas al respecto. Si hubieran descubierto que eran de Ion… –"Hmm… Demasiado conveniente". La chica suspiró con pesar y me miró a los ojos. –Además de eso, no sé nada más. Lo siento.

–Entiendo… Hmm… Sé que puede sonar insensible, pero, ¿la muerte de tus padres podrá tener algo que ver con todo esto? –La chica negó inmediatamente tras mi pregunta.

–No, eso sucedió hace varios años y fue un accidente, nada que una persona pudiera hacer. –La chica parecía convencida, además de que no parecía interesada en hablar del asunto, así que decidí no presionarla más con ello.

–Solo una cosa más. ¿Qué sabes sobre lo que llevó a Bill a ser secuestrado? –La chica miró hacia el techo, pensativa. Saqué el recorte que había tomado y se lo mostré. Ella bajó la mirada y lo tomó. –¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

–Sí… En verdad todo empezó desde que lo llamarón del Centro Pokémon de la ciudad. Tenían un Eevee particularmente agresivo, algo muy extraño para la especie, sobre todo para Bill, que ha tenido muchos de ellos. Después de estudiarlo, y pedir la opinión del profesor Elm, llegaron a la conclusión de que era posible que una nueva cepa del Pokérus, diseñada artificialmente, causara tal estado… Pero, eso ya ustedes lo sabían, ¿verdad? –Asentí, varios de mis compañeros también lo hicieron. –Si les pidió ayuda a ustedes, Ion, fue porque se dio cuenta que eso podría tener algo que ver con la reciente ola anti-Pokémon. Él se negaba a aceptar que la humanidad y el Mundo Pokémon fueran separados, por eso investigó tan a fondo, a pesar de las advertencias del profesor Elm, y por eso terminó así…

–¿Advertencias el profesor Elm? –Esa pregunta provino de Trevor.

–Correcto. Dado que el profesor ya había sido amenazado por la Liga Pokémon, debido a sus informes que negaban que los Pokémon se estuvieran volviendo agresivos en la mayoría de las zonas, él no pudo ayudar, abiertamente, a Bill con su investigación. Sin embargo, sí lo ayudó en lo que pudo. Aun así, el decidió salirse por completo cuando Bill descubrió un patrón, en el pueblo recientemente fundado dentro del Bosque Ilex. Y por ello, él temía que el singular Celebi tuviera algo que ver con todo eso… Según el profesor, Bill estaba arriesgándose a llamar la atención de la Liga Pokémon, pero al final fue la atención de esa organización extraña la que llamó. Si nunca hubiera ido a ese pueblo a investigar e interrogar a la gente, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado…

–Así que, si vamos ahí, ¿crees que encontremos alguna pista? –La chica me miró, sus ojos ardían en ira, mientras lágrimas imponentes surcaban de ellos. "Celebi… N no mencionó nada respecto a eso; tal vez ese es el verdadero deseo de la Burning Starship".

–Sin duda. –Sonreí. La respuesta era obvia, pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Volteé hacia mis compañeros…

–Chicos, creo que ya saben hacia donde vamos ahora.

Después de agradecerle a Sandra y despedirnos de ella, prometiéndole volver con, al menos, algo de información sobre Bill, salimos de su casa. Nos alejamos por el mismo camino de llegada, y no fue hasta que salimos de la ciudad, que montamos sobre nuestros Pokémon. Me sincronicé con Togekiss y le dije a Serena que me acompañara, tras eso, no tardamos demasiado en llegar a las inmediaciones del bosque. Ahí estábamos, el mismo océano de árboles que vi en imágenes y en el aura del miembro de la Burning Starship. "Espero que venir a este lugar, desvele algo de información…".

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Lo que los Árboles Ocultan._


	83. Lo que los Árboles Ocultan

**Lo que los Árboles Ocultan**

* * *

–Hemos caminado por horas, me duelen los pies y tengo hambre… ¿En verdad no podemos seguir un poco más sobre nuestros Pokémon voladores?

–Ya te lo dije muchas veces, no podemos arriesgarnos a llamar la atención, cuando ni siquiera sabemos el estado del pueblo del bosque. Podría haber una situación de rehenes, y en ese caso, nuestra presencia podría engatillar una masacre.

–¿Y que con eso? Nuestro trabajo es preocuparnos por los Pokémon, no las personas. Déjale eso a la policía corrupta de Goldenrod, ¡ese es su problema!

–¿Es que acaso no lo estás pensando bien? Cuando hablo de una situación de rehenes, ello claramente involucra tanto a personas como Pokémon. Además, nuestra tarea es investigar que está sucediendo en este bosque y el pueblo recientemente fundado aquí. Si entramos descuidadamente, podríamos perder la única pista que tenemos hacia la ubicación de Bill y los ataques de los Pokémon salvajes. Lo que estamos haciendo aquí es importante, así que debemos ser cautelosos y…

–Bla, bla, bla… Como sea, yo solo quiero que se dé la oportunidad de matar a esos estúpidos de la Burning Starship. Fuera de eso, lo demás no es importante para mí.

–¡Aghh! ¡Como odio esa actitud tuya! ¡Tú no eres ninguna activista, menos una Pokémonista! ¡No eres más que una asesina que cambia de bando según le convenga, con tal de satisfacer sus denigrantes deseos!

–Pues al menos soy efectiva, ni tú ni Dawn suelen ser de mucha ayuda, ni que hablar de Serena… De no ser por el líder Ash, Sawyer y yo, el equipo de elite X no estaría donde está. Y tampoco lo haría Gamma. Si no me crees, pregúntale al líder... Je, je… Pero no lo harás, porque sabes que es cierto…

–¡Eres una maldita! ¡Estoy cansada de escucharte hablar mal de nosotras! ¡Si Ash no hace algo, yo…!

–¡Chicas! –Inmediatamente, la discusión que tenía lugar fue detenida. Ambas mujeres, una cuyo pelo era de un vibrante rosa, y otra cuyo pelo descendía de su frente con un tono color chocolate, voltearon hacia mí. Sus ojos azulados brillaron con ira, pero de su boca no salió otra palabra. –… Éste no es lugar ni momento para estar discutiendo. No dejen mal a nuestro equipo, recuerden que esta vez estamos acompañados. –Las dos chichas agacharon levemente la cabeza, y sus ojos escanearon a aquellas personas que no pertenecían a nuestro equipo.

–Pero… Ash, creo que hablo por todos los presentes, cuando digo que los comentarios de Courtney están fuera de lugar. Se suponía que todos nos abstendríamos de causar roces… –May apretó los puños y se tragó el resto de palabras, mostrándose visiblemente frustrada. Suspiré con pesadumbre, y mi mirada saltó de la castaña a la pelirosa.

–Ella tiene razón. –Courtney mantuvo su típica mirada analítica; estaba completamente en blanco, ni siquiera su aura revelaba perturbación alguna. Tras un momento, una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en sus labios, pero no replicó, así que decidí dejar en claro mi punto. –… Serena no tomaría, los demás no discutirían contigo, tú no provocarías roces y yo no fumaría. Ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos durante el vuelo de venida, con tal de mantener la armonía durante la misión, para así lograr mejores resultados. Eso es necesario para empezar a ganarle terreno a la Burning Starship, así que has el favor de mantener tu palabra.

–Supongo que, si tú lo dices, en verdad no me queda de otra… Está bien, me callaré, pero espero obtener algo a cambio después… –A mis espaldas, sentí la mirada molesta de Serena clavarse sobre Courtney. May y Dawn, a su vez, bufaron de manera exagerada. La pelirosa sonrió con inocencia, remarcando sus palabras.

–Eso no era parte del trato… De hecho, no era un trato, eran, y son, reglas de convivencia, todo con tal de mejorar los resultados y no molestar a nuestros compañeros de los otros equipos. Así que no, no habrá espacio a negociaciones. Si no puedes cumplir con lo acordado, simplemente te enviaré de vuelta a tu celda en el castillo.

Courtney no contestó, de hecho, su expresión no cambió en absoluto. Tras un momento de silencio, una sonrisa traviesa y peligrosa se asomó por los costados de su boca. Sin responder nada, se volteó y se colocó en donde le correspondía según la formación. Suspirando, miré a los dos líderes de equipo restantes y les pedí perdón con la mirada; éstos le restaron importancia a la situación.

Dado que nos habíamos detenido debido a la discusión entre May y Courtney, la formación había sido parcialmente disuelta. El resto simplemente no se metió en la conversación, pues no les correspondía. Los problemas de cada equipo, deberían ser resueltos por cada equipo, esa era la regla; la única excepción, sería cuando el problema ponga en serio peligro el cumplimiento de la misión. Pasado un lapso de silencio incómodo, en el que todos volvieron a sus posiciones, todos volvimos a avanzar entre la maleza y los árboles…

Poco después de haber comenzado a sobrevolar el Bosque Ilex, Trevor, el experto en misiones de infiltración, llamó la atención de Brock y mía. Ambos señalamos a nuestros compañeros que detuvieran el vuelo, y entonces aterrizamos, adentrándonos entre las copas de los árboles. Tras una charla diligente, acordamos seguir el resto del camino a pie, manteniendo una formación ordenada, con tal de que, en caso de encontrar algún peligro, todos pudiéramos reaccionar rápidamente.

De eso, ya habían pasado unas cinco horas, y lo cierto es que Courtney no era la única mostrando señales de cansancio. La diferencia entre ella y los demás, es que ella no callaría su molestia. Trevor, Brock y yo estábamos al tanto de la situación, pero también lo estábamos de la situación en general.

Tomando en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido desde el secuestro de Bill, nos estábamos quedando sin opciones y tiempo. Si dejábamos que las huellas se enfriaran y fueran borradas por el tiempo, entonces habríamos perdido una fuente importante de información. Por eso no podíamos simplemente tomar un descanso, teníamos que seguir avanzando, al menos hasta que nuestros pies nos impidieran continuar haciéndolo.

Además de la cantidad de tiempo que habíamos estado caminando, el terreno, la falta de pausas y la sensación de alarma, eran otros factores que contribuían en deteriorarnos. La maleza hacía especialmente difícil el avanzar, y los altos árboles hacían casi imposible el ubicarnos en el espacio. De no ser por la tecnología que cargábamos, llegar a nuestro destino habría sido una tarea imposible.

Después de un par de horas más de caminata, que fueron posibles, en parte, gracias a la pausa propiciada por la discusión entre mis dos compañeras de equipo, finalmente decidimos que era hora de tomar un descanso. Con tal de no revelar nuestra ubicación, decidimos no encender una fogata; aún había suficiente luz ambiental, así que tampoco hacía falta.

Cada quien, en parejas o grupos de tres personas, tomó un espacio dentro del claro que usamos como punto de descanso. Además de descansar nuestros pies, también aprovechamos para beber agua y comer un bocadillo que haría las de almuerzo. No alcanzaba el espacio para llevar las suficientes provisiones, así que nos tuvimos que conformar con la botella de agua y un par de barras energéticas. Mientras que todos hablaban en tono bajo, Trevor, Brock, Alain, Sawyer y yo conversábamos respecto a la misión.

–... Según esto, estamos a menos de tres horas de llegar al Pueblo Ilex. Si seguimos avanzando hacia el sur, daremos directamente con la zona que usan para cosechar. O al menos eso dice aquí, lo cierto es que todos estos árboles interfieren con la calibración del GPS. –Sawyer bajó el dispositivo en su mano, mostrándose irritado.

–Bueno, al menos estamos bien encaminados. Cuando estemos cerca del pueblo, podremos ver como nos la arreglamos en dar con su ubicación exacta. Aunque tenga poco tiempo de haber sido fundado, al menos debe haber una especie de trillo que sirva de acceso. –Todos asentimos ante el razonamiento de Brock.

–Cierto. Bueno, al menos no ha sucedido nada problemático. Y pensar que estamos en un bosque donde se han reportado tantos ataques de Pokémon salvajes. De hecho, no recuerdo haber visto un solo Pokémon en todo el camino.

–Sí, eso no está bien… –Respondí ante el comentario de Alain, mirando fijamente el suelo. –La primera vez que estuve aquí, el bosque rebozaba de vida. Ahora no es ni una sombra de lo que fue…

–¡Lo había olvidado! Tú ya habías estado aquí… –Ante la exclamación de Brock, no pude evitar levantar la cabeza. –… ¿Y dices que había muchos Pokémon? –Asentí con la cabeza. –Hmm… Bueno, eso sería una prueba más de que estamos siguiendo el camino correcto. Dicho eso, deberíamos seguir adelante. No es buena idea seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, así que nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia el resto de nuestros compañeros. Me acerqué a Serena, Dawn y May, que habían estado hablando de manera relajada. El aviso de que seguiríamos adelante no les cayó muy bien, menos aún a Courtney, que estaba sentada a pocos metros de ellas, ligeramente asilada. Una vez retomamos el camino, Trevor se acercó a mí.

–Entonces… Tú ya estuviste aquí… ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó recorrer el bosque? Por lo que he visto en el GPS, es considerablemente amplio. –Miré de reojo al pelirrojo, que aparentaba estar muy cansado. De entre todos los presentes, el sería uno de los que peor condición física tendría.

–Bueno, no lo recuerdo con detalle, pero tuvo que haber sido al menos una semana… Sí, así fue. Tardé más o menos una semana en recorrer el bosque desde la entrada en Pueblo Azalea, hasta la salida en la Ruta Treinta y cuatro. Éste es uno de los bosques más amplios y difíciles de cruzar de entre todos en los que he estado, y he estado en muchos. –Reí de manera irónica, pero para ese punto él ya no me estaba prestando atención.

Con su piel pálida como la cera, Trevor se colocó en su posición y comenzó a avanzar desganado. Restándole importancia al asunto, yo hice lo propio. Casi tres horas después, no habíamos visto más que árboles y maleza, y los cielos estaban comenzando a perder su luminiscencia. Nos acercamos al tronco de un árbol gigantesco, y entonces Trevor señaló que nos detuviéramos; cerca de éste, había señales del trillo que Brock había mencionado antes. Los tres líderes dejamos atrás al resto y rodeamos el tronco lentamente; al otro lado, pudimos contemplar, finalmente, nuestro destino.

El pueblo no era muy diferente a Tergeist, el pueblo fundado cerca del Monte Plateado. Había varias chozas, rodeadas por cercas de madera; entre los árboles y las chozas, había un amplio campo de cultivo. Las chozas estaban distribuidas de manera uniforme, una cerca de la otra, formando una especie de círculo. Entre las casas había varios caminos, pero éstos no eran aptos para albergar automóviles, apenas daban abasto para las posibles carretas que circularan la zona.

–Es como si el pueblo estuviera congelado en el tiempo… –Murmuró Trevor, visiblemente consternado.

–No es una vista extraña. Todos estos pueblos fundados en zonas vírgenes, suelen ser muy rudimentarios. Casas de madera y calles de lastre, eso es todo con lo que cuentan; la mayoría ni siquiera tiene Centro Pokémon. Igual que el Pueblo Tergeist, ¿no es así, Ash? Aunque ahí sí había Centro Pokémon… –Miré de reojo a Brock, que había volteado su mirada hacia mí.

–Cierto, pero me parece que éste es aún más rudimentario que el pueblo Tergeist. Probablemente se deba a que tiene poco tiempo de haber sido fundado…

–No entiendo porque a la gente le gustaría vivir en un lugar como éste. Por un lado, irrumpen en territorio Pokémon, y por el otro, se encuentran casi totalmente aislados de la sociedad. –Ante este comentario de Trevor, Brock no tardó en contestar.

–Dudo que estén aquí por gusto. Este lugar es un escape, probablemente no les quedaba de otra que abandonar su hogar. Estos pueblos nacieron, en primer lugar, debido a que mucha gente lo perdió todo durante la Gran Crisis. Y aunque los primeros eran pueblos furtivos, eventualmente los gobiernos regionales optaron por permitir el éxodo de muchos desdichados. "Todo sea por permitir la expansión humana…" ¿Quién dijo eso?

–Si mal no recuerdo, fue Hanz Siedlung, el alcalde de Ciudad Hearthome. –Brock asintió al escucharme.

–Cierto… En fin, es probable que muchos de los habitantes de este pueblo se vieron obligados por las circunstancias a terminar aquí. Quien sea el que esté catalizando los ataques de Pokémon salvajes, es el verdadero villano.

–Bueno, villano es un término muy ambiguo. Para nosotros, la ORU y la Burning Starship, son los verdaderos villanos. Y para ellos, y muchas personas más, Ion son los verdaderos villanos. Nosotros defendemos a los Pokémon, muchas veces sobre las vidas humanas, es esperable que muchas personas nos tilden de malvados. Al final, lo que importa es que nos comprometamos con nuestros ideales, y nos mantengamos fieles a ellos.

–Trevor tiene razón, Brock. Tal vez la Burning Starship está haciendo todo ello por un fin "benévolo", o beneficioso para la humanidad. Al fin y al cabo, su lema va de salvar el mundo en llamas, o algo así… –Hice una pausa, y miré directamente hacia el aparentemente pacifico pueblo. –Pero eso no importa, a Ion y Gamma no les importa. La Burning Starship está dispuesta a sacrificar a los Pokémon por su objetivo, y nosotros estamos dispuestos a sacrificarlos a ellos, y muchas personas más, por el nuestro. Tal vez sí seamos los malos, pero como dijo Trevor, al menos estamos defendiendo lo que creemos correcto… Pero bueno, basta de charla, avisémosle a los demás que ya llegamos a nuestro destino.

Trevor y Brock estuvieron de acuerdo, así que volvimos a rodear el árbol y nos reunimos de nuevo con el resto de nuestros compañeros. Tras informales respecto a la llegada al pueblo, procedimos a planear lo que haríamos a continuación. Al final determinamos que lo mejor sería dividirnos en parejas y rodear el pueblo. Desde puntos estratégicos, buscaríamos cualquier presencia hostil o enemiga, y dependiendo de los resultados, procederíamos de maneras distintas.

Buscando evitar conflicto entre May o Dawn y Courtney, junté a las dos ex-coordinadoras, y a la antigua miembro del Team Geyser la emparejé con Sawyer. Serena quedó conmigo, así que tras pedirle que me esperara, me alejé de ella y les informé a Brock y Sawyer al respecto. Con todas las parejas definidas, nos separamos dividiéndonos en dos caminos, derecha e izquierda. Usando el HoloCaster, mantuve comunicación con los demás y una vez estuvimos en posición, busqué el mejor punto de observación posible…

–… Creo que esa hondonada servirá. –Serena señaló una porción de tierra cubierta por un dique, que estaba cubierto, a su vez, por varios arbustos y tenía vista hacia el centro del pueblo. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia allí, seguido por ella.

–Preciosa, ¿podrías estar atenta a los alrededores? Ahora es cuando necesito concentrarme completamente en las auras del pueblo. –Serena respondió afirmativamente, así que una vez colocado, cerré los ojos y comencé a concentrarme.

La oscuridad de mis parpados fue iluminada por decenas de luces rojizas y palpitantes. Ignorando el dolor que se arrastraba por la parte trasera de mi cabeza, comencé a buscar algún aura que pudiera mostrar un fluctuar anormal. Detectar hostilidad o malas intenciones suele ser más sencillo, en comparación con otras emociones, así que rápidamente sabría sí estábamos ante el enemigo.

Claro, podría ser que hubiera agentes de la Burning Starship allí, pero no se mostraran hostiles; pues ahí es donde entrarían el resto de mis compañeros de misión. Si desde el principio yo hubiera podido confiar del todo en mis habilidades aurales, no hubiera hecho falta nadie más que yo para detectar a los enemigos. Pero como no era el caso, hacía falta colocar la mayor cantidad de ojos sobre el pueblo. Además, entre los demás, había varios agentes cuyas habilidades de detección e infiltración eran mejores que las mías, aún con el poder del aura de mi lado.

Tras varios minutos, en los que apenas detecté movimiento dentro del pueblo, no resistí más y abrí los ojos. La luz se filtró entre mis pupilas, cegándome en el momento. Me agaché aún más de lo que ya estaba y comencé a respirar agitadamente. Serena se acercó a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, y aunque eso no sirvió de mucho para mejorar mi estado, sí bastó para reconfortarme. Una vez recuperado, levanté la cara y crucé miradas con Serena.

–¿Pudiste ver algo? –Aún carente de habla, agité la cabeza, negando. –¿No había nadie hostil? ¿Todos eran civiles?

–Eso… parece. –Respondí, con mi respiración ya comenzando a normalizarse. –Pero… aunque no detecté señales hostiles… sí puedo afirmar que algo no anda bien con ese pueblo.

–¿Algo no anda bien? ¿Sabes que es? –Por la expresión de Serena, era obvio que no esperaba que supera la respuesta.

–No exactamente… –Y ese era el caso. –El fluctuar de sus auras, de las auras de la mayoría de gente que habita allí, es muy… ¿temeroso? No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si todos estuvieran rodeados por un aura de nerviosismo, desconfianza y temor.

–Bueno, eso no es tan inusual. Según lo que dijo la hermana de Bill, mucha gente del pueblo ha desaparecido; lo mismo decía el recorte que encontraste en el laboratorio de Bill. Así que deben de estar temerosos de ser los siguientes…

–Tienes razón… Es solo que… no sé… Su temor se sentía tan real; era como si estuvieran siendo amenazados, y esa emoción se hubiera trasferido a mí. Esperemos al informe de los demás. Si ellos tampoco detectan posibles enemigos, entonces entraremos.

Eso es lo que habíamos acordado, en caso de que no detectáramos la presencia de enemigos; Serena y yo entraríamos al pueblo haciéndonos pasar por turistas. Debido a la cantidad de agentes que éramos, no podíamos entrar todos al pueblo; con ello perdería sentido el haber cruzado el bosque a pie. Al final, debido a nuestro estatus de novios y a mi sentido aural, nosotros dos fuimos la pareja designada para entrar. No tendríamos mucho tiempo, sería entrar y salir lo más rápidamente posible.

–Espero que la gente del pueblo sea amigable, con suerte no nos costará demasiado obtener información útil. En todo caso, tal vez usando tu aura detectes algo de valor; ya estando ahí dentro, no te debería costar tanto.

–Hmm… Puede ser. Aun así, no estoy seguro de que logre obtener nada de valor usando mi aura, así que sí la situación lo amerita, tendremos que interrogar a alguien. –Serena no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero aun así no se negó.

Pasado un rato, me llegó un mensaje de May, Sawyer, Brock y Trevor. Después de leerlos, le indiqué a Serena que ninguno de nuestros compañeros había detectado nada inusual. Tras ello, tomamos nuestras mochilas, rodeamos la maleza y caminamos hasta la entrada principal. Pensábamos aparentar que éramos turistas provenientes de Ciudad Goldenrod, con destino a Pueblo Azalea. Ambos nos detuvimos a varios metros de la entrada principal…

–Vamos. –Tomé su mano, fingí una sonrisa distraída y nos encaminamos al interior del pueblo.

Una vez allí, pude captar la fuerte sensación de soledad que antes había sentido a través de mi aura. Como un Pokémon maltratado y abandonado, ese pueblo se sentía igual. Mi sonrisa se debilitó, pero me esforcé por mantenerla. Con Serena a mi lado y nuestros dedos entrelazados, comenzamos a recorrer los estrechos caminos del pueblo. Había muchas casas, pero pocas tiendas a la vista. Dentro del trayecto, llegué a ver una sastrería, una zapatería y una tienda de bayas. Lo que llamó más mi atención, fue la falta de una carnicería.

–Parece que aquí no consumen carne. –Murmuró Serena, externando mis pensamientos.

–Tal vez éste no es el tipo de pueblo anti-Pokémon que creímos que era. Si no cazan Pokémon, debe ser que aún mantienen la moral pre-crisis.

Tomando en cuenta su situación, era extraño que aún no hubieran cedido a la caza indiscriminada de Pokémon. Hasta el momento, todos los pueblos pioneros que había visitado, tenían una carnicería donde se vendía carne de todo tipo de Pokémon. Tanto en Johto como en Kalos, pasando por Unova y Sinnoh; en todos habían perdido el respeto a la vida Pokémon. En todos menos allí.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, decidí que lo mejor sería apresurarnos en encontrar a alguien con quien comenzar una conversación. Desde que entramos al pueblo, había buscado algún edificio que pudiera ser considerado el ayuntamiento del pueblo, pero hasta entonces no había tenido suerte. Era como si ese lugar no estuviera gobernado por nadie. Además, desde que ingresamos, ni una sola persona se había acercado a hablarnos. Todo lo contrario, aquellos a los que vimos a lo lejos, nos evitaron a toda costa.

–Aparentemente, en éste lugar no suelen venir muchos turistas, pues parece que nos huyen. –Una vez más, Serena externó con palabras mis pensamientos. Estaba por responderle, cuando noté que una especie de esfera rodó hacia mí. Serena y yo nos detuvimos, y con curiosidad, miramos el objeto.

Estaba pintado de rojo y blanco, y sí, es lo que aparentaba; una Poké Ball. O eso pensé, hasta que me arrodillé y la tomé. Lo que esperaba fuera una esfera metálica, y por lo tanto dura, resultó ser una especie de bola hecha de tela. Su contenido podía tratarse de plumas o algodón, y su cubierta estaba hecha de tela de distintos colores. Viéndola de cerca, me sentí estúpido por confundirla con una Poké Ball genuina.

–Ash… –Ante el llamado de Serena, levanté la mirada. Pero antes de que mis ojos llegaran a posarse sobre mi novia, pude vislumbrar una figura a varios metros de mí.

Detuve mis ojos en el acto y miré a la figura. Era una niña, no podía tener más de diez años. Su pelo, recogido en dos coletas, caía a cada lado de sus hombros; éste era de un color rojizo brillante. Tenía ojos color ámbar y piel pálida, sus mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas, al igual que su nariz. Sin avanzar o retroceder un paso, la niña permaneció allí, mirando la esfera que tenía en mis manos. Incapaz de hablar, la niña sacudió nerviosamente el borde de su vestido, cuyo color amarillento combinaba con sus ojos.

–Se-señor… –Pasado un momento, la pequeña se atrevió a hablar. –¿Po-pod-podría pa-pasarme eso…? –La pequeña levantó su dedo índice torpemente, mientras tartamudeaba, y señaló la esfera. Yo miré a la niña y al objeto entre mis manos, y entonces vi la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con un residente del pueblo. Me acerqué a ella, pero ésta inmediatamente retrocedió.

–Tranquila… Tranquila, pequeña. Solo quiero devolverte tu Poké Ball, eso es todo. –La pequeña dejó de retroceder, y me miró con desconfianza. La niña entonces miró a mi lado; yo hice lo mismo. Serena también había avanzado, pero, a diferencia mía, una sonrisa cálida, completamente genuina, estaba plasmada sobre su rostro.

–Te vamos a devolver tu Poké Ball, eso es todo, no tienes por qué temer. –Su voz, meliflua como el canto de Meloetta, calmó el espíritu de la niña. Ésta entonces volvió a mirarme y cruzamos miradas. Estiré la mano, en la que tenía el objeto. Ella lo recibió, con aún señales de nerviosismo a la vista. Una vez la Poké Ball de tela regresó a su poder, la pequeña abrazó el objeto con genuino cariño. Tras ello, parecía dispuesta a partir, así que no me quedó de otra que hacerle una pregunta.

–¡Hey! –La niña se sobresaltó y me miró con renovado temor. Su aura fluctuaba con miedo, miedo legítimo. –¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –La niña permaneció como una estatua. Solo sus ojos se movieron; miraron a Serena y luego a mí. Mirar a mi novia al parecer le transmitía confianza. Pasado un momento, asintió sin mover los labios. –¿A ti te gustan los Pokémon? –Hubo otro momento de silencio, pero entonces una sonrisa inocente comenzó a asomarse entre sus labios.

–¡S-sí! ¡A mí me encantan los Poké…! –Pero entonces se detuvo, dándose cuenta que había elevado su voz y hablado de más. Bajó su mirada, apenada, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. –Me gustan… Pero son peligrosos, así que nadie puede tener uno. –Su voz al final salió como un susurro ahogado.

–Quien te haya dicho eso, es un mentiroso. –No elevé demasiado la voz, pero sí me surgió más firme de lo que esperaba. La niña levantó la mirada rápidamente, sorprendida.

–Pe-pero ellos nos atacan… Se han llevado a gente… Una amiga de mi mami no volvió porque los Pokémon se la llevaron. –Ella decía eso, pero su aura me transmitía que no quería creerlo.

–Si mis palabras no te convencen, tal vez lo haga esto. –Tomé una de mis Poké Balls, pero antes de abrirla, miré a Serena. "Hazlo, está bien"; eso decía su mirada. Oprimí el botón y entonces una figura alada salió de la esfera, realizando piruetas. La niña volvió a retroceder, pero no parecía dispuesta a alejarse demasiado; la curiosidad le ganaba al miedo.

–¡Togekiss! –Lo llamé y él se colocó a mi lado. Acariciando su lomo emplumado, lo presenté a la intrigada pequeña. –Éste es Togekiss, ha sido mi Pokémon por mucho tiempo, y juntos hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Lo quiero como a un hijo y le confiaría mi vida. Como puedes ver, él no atacaría a nadie, nunca. –Eso no era del todo cierto; pero, al menos que yo no indicara lo contrario, sería verdad.

–Pue-puedo… –La niña estiró su mano derecha, abrazando con la otra la Poké Ball de tela. Asentí, sonriendo orgulloso por la reacción de la pequeña. Con extrema precaución, ella se acercó lentamente a mi tipo Hada, que se mantuvo completamente quieto, con tal de evitar asustarla. Sus pequeños dedos se estiraron, y con temor y expectativa brillando en sus ojos, se dispuso a tocar a mi Pokémon, pero entonces…

–¡Nezuko! –De la nada, una mujer similar a la niña, pero con veinte años más, surgió y detuvo a la pequeña, tomándola de la mano y separándola de mi Pokémon. Con una expresión de reproche estampada en su rostro, la madre sostuvo la mano de su hija mientras le hablaba. –¿Qué te he dicho sobre no acercarte a los Pokémon? Son peligrosos, ¡peligrosos! ¡No quiero que termines como Akira! ¿Tú quieres? ¿Quieres que los Pokémon te alejen de mí? –La pequeña negó con la cabeza, incapaz de contener múltiples lágrimas furtivas. "Tal vez si somos los villanos"; incapaz de seguir viendo eso, intenté hacer algo.

–Ehmm, señora, yo podría explicarle. Es solo que… –Pero la mujer me detuvo, elevando su mano hostilmente. Me miró con ira, para luego mirar a mi Pokémon con asco.

–¡Puedo decir que ustedes no son de éste lugar! ¡Así que les pido que respeten nuestras reglas o se marchen de inmediato! –Señaló a Togekiss. –Si no deja esa bestia fuera de los límites del pueblo, me temo que no podrá quedarse. Agradezca que soy yo quien se lo dice, y no otra persona. Aquí no aceptamos a los Pokémon, simplemente no nos relacionamos con ellos, pues traen mala suerte. Todo aquel que ha simpatizado con los Pokémon, ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Todos han sido castigados por sus pecados, y no quiero que mi hija pase por lo mismo… Si no se trata de turistas ignorantes como ustedes, son esas personas extrañas, obsesionadas con el grito del bosque... Esa voz del bosque solo trae problemas, eso es todo lo que sé. ¡Vamos, Nezuko, tengo que lavarte la mano!

Tras ello, la mujer se alejó arrastrando a la niña de la mano que estuvo por tocar a Togekiss. Mientras miraba a la dos desaparecer tras una casa de madera, no pude dejar de pensar en lo último que dijo la mujer. "La voz del bosque…"; de haber estado en otro lugar, eso no me habría dicho mucho, pero ahí, en el Bosque Ilex, solo podía significar una cosa. Serena, percatándose que aún no regresaba a Togekiss a su Poké Ball, cosa que nos exponía, decidió quitarme la Poké Ball de la mano y hacerlo ella misma. Tras ello, me regresó la esfera y me tomó la cara.

–¿Qué pasa? –Tenía una expresión preocupada, una expresión relacionada con las ocasiones que sufría ataques de pánico. Obviamente sospechaba que sabía algo…

–Lo sé… –Serena me miró extrañada. –Sé que es lo que quiere la Burning Starship con este bosque… Teníamos razón; o al menos estoy casi completamente seguro de que la teníamos…

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? No, eso no importa ahora… ¿Qué es? –Serena soltó mis mejillas y me miró con una mezcla de emociones como la curiosidad, la expectativa y los nervios.

–A Celebi…

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: La Voz del Bosque._


	84. La Voz del Bosque

**La Voz del Bosque**

* * *

–… ¿El Pokémon mítico?

–Sí, ¿acaso conoces a otro Pokémon llamado Celebi?

–Claro que no, es solo que… No lo entiendo, ¿qué buscaría una organización anti-Pokémon con Celebi?

–No lo sé, y eso hace la situación aún más alarmante de lo que ya lo es. Está claro que, si lo desean, es para explotarlo. Y un Pokémon como él, con la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo… No quiero imaginar todo lo que podría causar la Burning Starship si lograran atraparlo. ¡Por eso tenemos que dar con una forma de ubicarlo antes que ellos, aún con la desventaja inicial con la que ya contamos!

Brock y Trevor se miraron entre sí, luego volvieron a mirarme; la preocupación estaba escrita en cada facción de sus rostros. Después de que Serena y yo salimos del pueblo, lo más rápido que pudimos, yo contacté con mis compañeros líderes de equipo y les pedí que reunieran al resto en el mismo claro ubicado a las afueras del pueblo en el que ya habíamos estado.

Una vez allí, los tres nos separamos de nuestros grupos y discutimos la situación. Dado que yo ya había recalcado lo alarmante de la situación, ellos ya se hallaban ansiosos por escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Después de que les expliqué lo que Serena y yo descubrimos en el pueblo, el silencio reinó por unos momentos. Ambos parecían descolocados; parecía que les costaba creerlo. No, ese no era el caso, simplemente no querían creerlo. Si un Pokémon como Celebi caía en manos del enemigo, todo estaría perdido.

–Ash tiene razón, Brock. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tiene la Burning Starship de haberse trasladado hasta éste bosque; bien podrían haber llegado desde antes de la fundación misma del pueblo. Puede que incluso hayamos llegado demasiado tarde y ya hayan conseguido dar con Celebi, pero en caso de que no sea así, debemos apurarnos y recuperar el terreno perdido. –Brock asintió ante lo dicho por Trevor, con el ceño fruncido.

–Bien… Ahora que entienden la verdadera gravedad de la situación, debemos proceder con rapidez, explicarle esto a nuestros equipos y dividirnos para abracar más espacio dentro del bosque. –Brock frunció aún más el ceño, lo que llamó mi atención. Lo miré directamente y pregunté. –¿Acaso tienes algún problema con mi plan? Si se te ocurre una mejor manera de lidiar con esto, eres libre de hablar; aquí estamos en igualdad de condiciones. –No quería parecer hostil, pero fallé en evitarlo.

–… No es que tenga un problema. Es solo que… ¿en serio crees que dividirnos sea lo correcto? Se podría decir que estamos en territorio enemigo… No, estamos en territorio enemigo. Después de meses aquí, está claro que conocen el bosque mejor que nosotros. Deben de contar con la tecnología necesaria para rastrear a Celebi y deben de tener los números necesarios para acorralarlo. Pienso que, dividiéndonos, simplemente nos estaríamos arriesgando a terminar en un conflicto desbalanceado, donde nosotros seremos los aplastados. –En silencio, Trevor demostró estar de acuerdo con el moreno.

–No te quitaré la razón… Es cierto que nosotros, seguramente, estamos en desventaja. Pero es por eso mismo que debemos dividirnos. No encontraremos a Celebi por nuestra cuenta, a lo mucho, yo intentaré rastrear su aura, pero eso es todo. Los dispositivos que andamos apenas servirán de apoyo, pero nuestra mejor apuesta es encontrar antes a los agentes de la Burning Starship y asegurarnos de robar a Celebi de sus narices.

–Entiendo tu punto. –Aceptó él.

–Bien, entonces comprendes que, si no nos dividimos, encontrarlos a ellos o a Celebi, sería como dar con un Joltik perdido en Ciudad Castelia. Es cierto que es arriesgado, pero no tenemos de otra. Igual no pienso dividirnos más que en nuestros propios equipos, entre los tres podremos abarcar más terreno que como nos estamos moviendo ahora, eso es seguro. Además, una vez consigamos una pista solida de la ubicación de la Burning Starship o de Celebi, nos reuniremos de nuevo. Así que no hace falta que te preocupes mucho por ello…

–Está bien, entonces parece que hemos llegado a un convenio. –Sonreí ante el comentario de Trevor, mientras le daba un apretón de manos a Brock. A partir de ahí decidimos regresar con nuestros equipos.

Una vez les explicamos que el objetivo de la misión había variado, les informamos sobre lo que Serena y yo averiguamos, pues le había pedido a ella que no hablara al respecto hasta el momento, y sobre como procederíamos respecto a ello. Cada quien tomó la noticia de maneras distintas, curiosamente, mi grupo parecía ser el que se encontraba menos impactado; probamente debido a todo por lo que habíamos pasado. Tras superar el shock inicial, varios comenzaron a realizar varias preguntas, pero fue la pregunta de Shield la que más llamó mi atención, por salirse un tanto del molde.

–… Me resulta curioso eso de que no coman carne Pokémon, aun cuando claramente los desprecian… ¿Tendrá que ver con algo relacionado con la Burning Starship? –Hasta el momento, todas las preguntas se referían a que podría querer la Burning Starship con Celebi o donde podrían encontrarse ambos, esa era la única que se refería al pueblo en sí y sus extrañas costumbres.

–La mujer dijo que los Pokémon están malditos o algo así... –Quien respondió por mí fue Serena. –También mencionó algo sobre que las personas que simpatizaban con los Pokémon desaparecieron, que ese era su castigo. ¿Será que la Burning Starship está silenciando a aquellos que se niegan a odiar a los Pokémon, a la vez que distribuye rumores sobre que están malditos?

–Pero, ¿con que fin? ¿Qué ganan con distribuir su ideología en un pueblo abandonado por Arceus, donde ésta nunca podrá extenderse? –La pregunta de Shauna era bastante válida.

–Probablemente esté relacionado directamente con la presencia de Celebi. Como él es el espíritu y la voz del bosque, probablemente buscaban evitar que la matanza de Pokémon lo espantara, o peor, que, durante una cacería, terminara siendo asesinado. Además, seguramente necesitaban mantener a los aldeanos alejados, con tal de mantener en secreto sus actos…

–Alain tiene razón. –Lo apoyó su amiga y compañera, Mairin. –Pero eso me hace preguntarme… Según ustedes… –Nos señaló a Brock, Trevor y a mí. –… es probable que ellos estuvieran aquí desde antes de la fundación del pueblo, eso explicaría porque querían que la gente no se alejara del pueblo y se relacionara con los Pokémon. Lo que no comprendo, es por qué dejar que se formara el pueblo en primer lugar.

–Es posible que la Burning Starship nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo con la fundación de éste pueblo en primer lugar, y por eso ocasionaron la ola de ataques que ha sufrido. –Respondí, ante el razonamiento de la más joven de los tres grupos. –Es cierto que la Burning Starship es considerablemente poderosa, pero no por eso deja de ser una organización que se mantiene en las sombras. Si hubieran mostrado interés en mantener alejada a la gente del bosque, es probable que eso provocara el efecto contrario por parte del gobierno local o la gente. Prohibiendo el acceso, habrían llamado atención indeseada, así que no impidieron la construcción del pueblo y se aseguraron de convencer a la gente que se mudó, de que sus vidas dependían de mantenerse dentro de éste y evitar el contacto con los Pokémon. Todo es especulación, claro, pero es el único sentido que le hayo a todo esto.

–Tiene sentido… –Comentarios varios. Nadie habló por un momento, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa.

–Bien, como ya dejamos en claro, no contamos con demasiado tiempo. Ahora todos comprenden que tan alarmante es la situación, así que espero que ustedes y sus Pokémon lo den todo de sí para evitar que éste mundo, el Mundo Pokémon, se alejé aún más de ser salvado. Deben evitar la desgracia a toda costa, no importa cuántas vidas humanas se deban cobrar. ¡Gamma confía en ustedes!

Todos levantaron sus puños, como forma de demostrar su apoyo, e inmediatamente se agruparon con sus respectivos compañeros de equipo. Viendo que ya se habían ordenado, Trevor, Brock y yo nos separamos y nos unimos a nuestros equipos. Tras una rápida despedida, nos separamos dirigiéndonos al sureste, sur y suroeste. Acabamos de llegar desde el norte, así que apostamos por recorrer la mitad inferior del bosque, en vez de enfocarnos en la zona superior.

Aunque lo ideal era evitar llamar la atención y ser descubiertos, decidimos que lo mejor sería recortar distancias sobrevolando el bosque a baja altura; caso contrario, era seguro que sería imposible monitorear el bosque entero. Mientras no nos alejáramos demasiado de las copas de los árboles, no habría demasiado por qué temer.

Mientras me apoyaba sobre el lomo de Togekiss, cerré los ojos y comencé a buscar cualquier señal aural particularmente fuerte o inusual. Tratándose de un Pokémon Singular, al igual que Keldeo, era seguro que Celebi desprendería una poderosa señal energética. Por su parte, Sawyer estaba usando uno los dispositivos que nos proveyó Ion para detectar señales electromagnéticas o de radio. Por lo tanto, mientras yo buscaba a Celebi, él se encargaba de buscar señales de la Burning Starship.

Las demás también estaban ayudando a buscar a Celebi, pero en su caso usaban dispositivos menos exactos y precisos, así que esa no era una apuesta muy segura; como fuera, la idea era que todos nos esforzáramos por encontrar señal alguna de nuestros objetivos. Ejercí fuerza sobre mis párpados, ignorando lo que percibían mis sentidos que no fueran el aura. Primero fue el aire que rosaba mi rostro, luego fue el cuerpo emplumado de mi Pokémon y por último las manos de Serena aferradas a mi torso; todo se volvió negro…

Pensé que tendría que lidiar con múltiples señales aurales abrumando mi sentido restante, pero ese no fue el caso. El bosque permaneció tan negro como lo habría hecho en una noche sin luna. Por un momento, creí que algo me estaba sucediendo, así que intenté comprobarlo enfocándome en mis compañeros; sus auras rápidamente brillaron, como si se tratara de la Torre Prisma.

–¡Tch! –Chasqueé los labios, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos, frustrado.

–¿Ash? ¿Pasa algo? –Serena me preguntó respecto a lo sucedido, al percatarse que no seguía buscando señales aurales.

–No… Es solo que… Pareciera que el bosque entero está desierto. No estamos tan alto como para que sea incapaz de detectar auras, así que tiene que ser eso, pero… ¿Cómo es posible que un bosque que rebozaba de vida hace menos de diez años, ahora se encuentre en tal estado?

–La verdad no sé qué responderte… Pero estoy segura, y sé que piensas en lo mismo que yo, que los culpables de lo que sea que haya ocurrido, son los agentes de la Burning Starship. Solo espero que su búsqueda de Celebi, no los llevara a acabar con todos los Pokémon restantes… Sería algo muy triste…

Pude escuchar que su voz se estaba quebrando. No quería pensar que lo que decía fuera posible, pero las pruebas estaban ante mí. No había una sola señal aural bajo nosotros, lo que implicaba que en verdad habían masacrado a todos los Pokémon del bosque, o una gran parte de ellos, con tal de encontrar a Celebi.

–Eso quiere decir que estábamos parcialmente equivocados. –Mencioné, mirando las copas de los árboles que sobrevolábamos. –No engañaron a las personas del pueblo para evitar que cazaran Pokémon y que, por lo tanto, terminaran espantando a Celebi. Probablemente lo único que querían era evitar que la gente se alejara de los límites del pueblo, para que así no entorpecieran su búsqueda. Eso solo sería una prueba más de que tan enfocados en alcanzar su objetivo están. Me preocupa haber llegado demasiado tarde, Serena… En verdad me preocupa…

Sentí el agarre de sus brazos afianzarse. Ella quería animarme, pero se sentía tan o más afectada que yo respecto a lo crudo de los hechos. Gamma e Ion tienen la misma meta, no así los mismos métodos; e incluso así, ambos estaban fallando en alcanzar tal meta. Ya no solo era la muerte de miles de Pokémon, también era la fuerza que estaba tomando la Burning Starship. No hacía falta decirlo, si ellos tomaban control sobre Celebi, podrían cambiarlo todo a su favor…

Con ello en mente, decidí que lo mejor sería esforzarme todo lo posible por encontrar rápidamente a Celebi o sus perseguidores. Le indiqué a Serena lo que estaba por hacer y entonces volví a cerrar los ojos. La negrura lo cubrió todo, pasados unos segundos, el suelo del bosque debió haber comenzado a brillar debido a las auras, pero, al igual que antes, eso no pasó.

No iba a dejar que ello me detuviera, así que intenté enfocarme en la zona fuera del umbral de detección de mi aura. Romper mis límites tendría persecuciones poco agradables sobre mi cuerpo, pero no era el momento de retroceder por tales cosas. Cerré los ojos con aún más fuerza, obligándome a concentrarme en las áreas más allá de lo que podía detectar. Sentí que mi cabeza estaba comenzando a inflamarse, me dolía, me dolía mucho, pero debía seguir, tenía que encontrar una señal, la que fuera.

"¡Vamos! ¡Más, dame más! ¡Más poder, más poder! Si esto me vence, ¿cómo se supone que llegue a cambiar al puto mundo? ¡Tengo que hacerlo, encuentra un aura!"; para entonces, mi rango de detección ya se había duplicado. En cualquier otro caso, esa habría sido una excelente razón para celebrar. Sin embargo, como todavía no había detectado nada, seguía tratándose de un jodido fracaso que estaba por destruir mi mente.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Como odio a éste maldito mundo!"; no había nada, el bosque estaba vacío. Sintiendo que mi consciencia se desvanecía, determiné que lo mejor sería parar por un momento. No pensaba rendirme aún, pero sería peor si terminaba desmallándome. Suspiré, más frustrado que antes; mi concentración estaba por desmoronarse, y entonces lo detecté.

La señal no era pequeña, de haberlo sido, no hubiera sido capaz de detectarla, no con la cabeza doliéndome como no lo hacía hace semanas. Creyendo que mi descubrimiento era una especie de logro, abrí los ojos. Me sentí inmediatamente fuera de lugar, tuve que sostener mi cabeza para detener levemente los mareos. Estaba tan desorientado, que creí que caería de Togekiss; fue Serena quien lo evitó. Ignorando la terrible sensación, intenté informarle sobre lo que había sentido; pero, aparentemente, ellos ya lo habían notado.

–Ash, mira allí. –Serena estiró su mano, priorizando el descubrimiento sobre mi estado; eso, o simplemente estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada como para dejarlo pasar.

Aún mareado, miré hacia donde señalaba; inmediatamente entendí porque tanto revuelo respecto a ese lugar. Empezando porque se encontraba en la misma dirección en la que detecté la fuerte señal aura. Pero eso no era lo llamativo, no lo era porque, lo que fuera que emitiera tal cantidad de aura, se encontraba bajo una enorme capa de árboles carbonizados. Tendría que ser un diámetro de, al menos, varios cientos de metros. Si no lo habíamos detectado antes, se debía a que la madera quemada ya no emitía humo.

Una vez comenzamos a sobrevolar la porción de bosque quemado, pude notar que el fuego había sido controlado de manera muy exacta, formando un círculo casi perfecto. Además, parecía que no hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo de ello, pues, aunque no emitía grandes capas de humo, sí emitía calor y algunas columnas pequeñas de humo. Con la vista busqué el área exacta donde detecté la señal aural, y no tardé mucho en dar con ella; lamenté haberlo hecho.

–Ash… ¿Eso es? –Su voz sonaba ahogada, probablemente se había tapado la boca con una de sus manos.

–Lo que me temía… –Allí, entre los restos de bosque carbonizado, descansaban lo que parecían cientos de cuerpos de Pokémon. Había algunos que habían sido alcanzados por las llamas y se habían vuelto negros, los que no, exhibían una imagen dura de ver; sangre, mutilaciones y vísceras.

Los cuerpos no estaban directamente en los restos del bosque, se encontraban en lo que parecía haber sido un claro. Al parecer, el incendio había sido comenzado y controlado desde allí. Para ser sincero, no tenía ganas de bajar donde los cadáveres en búsqueda de la señal aural, pero no hacerlo habría sido irresponsable, así que, después de explicarles brevemente la situación a mis compañeros, todos descendimos hasta el centro de la zona carbonizada.

–Que horrendo, es como si estuviéramos en la fantasía de un degenerado. –Silenciosamente estuve de acuerdo con Sawyer, al fin y al cabo, ya me había encontrado con cosas similares en la mente del agente de la Burning Starship que perseguimos esa mañana.

–Hmm… Debo decir que esto no es lo mío. Si se tratara de personas, ésta bien podría ser mi fantasía... –Miré de reojo a Courtney, ella, al notarlo, se calló. Los demás no comentaron nada al respecto, pero por sus expresiones, era obvia la aversión que sentían hacia ella.

Dado que nadie estaba de humor para decir nada, me adelanté, permitiéndoles quedarse atrás si así lo deseaban, y me acerqué a los cuerpos. El olor a carne quemada me recordó al día que me encontré con los cadáveres de Virizion, Terrakion y Cobalion. "Keldeo odiaría esto más que nadie aquí…"; inconscientemente, toqué la Malla Ball en la que se encontraba.

–Sentí una fuerte energía aural proveniente de aquí, así que es posible que queden supervivientes, necesito que me ayuden a esculcar entre los cadáveres para dar con ellos. Si es que podemos salvar a unos pocos, eso es más que suficiente… –Miré a mi costado, donde se encontraban Sawyer y Courtney, los únicos con el estómago para lidiar con una misión como esa.

Usando una especie de mascarilla que portábamos, cubrimos nuestras narices y bocas, y comenzamos a buscar entre la pila de cadáveres. Primero tuvimos que mover los cadáveres carbonizados, que impedían el paso hacía el centro de la pila. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que, bajo los primeros cadáveres, aquellos que habían sido abrazados por las llamas, se encontraban más cadáveres en mejor estado.

Se trataban de más de cien cuerpos reunidos en ese lugar, así que no quedó de otra que llamar a nuestros Pokémon. Mientras que el Latias de Courtney y mi Alakazam usaban sus poderes para llevar a cabo la tarea, el Sceptile de Sawyer se encargaba de enterrarlos. Eran tumbas de hojas rudimentarias, pero era lo único que podíamos ofrecer por el momento.

Dada la falta de tiempo, pues aún necesitábamos encontrar a Celebi o la Burning Starship, empezamos a apurar el paso cada vez más. Serena, May y Dawn comenzaron a colaborar con los entierros, así que Sceptile se unió a la búsqueda de supervivientes. Pasaron más de diez minutos y fue entonces que dimos con el primer indicio; pero no se trataba de lo que yo esperaba.

–¡¿Qué Giratinas?! –Sawyer fue el primero en notarlo, y de la impresión terminó tropezando y cayendo sobre su espalda. Al escucharlo, Courtney y yo nos acercamos a ver. Ambos nos mantuvimos inexpresivos, pero pude captar genuina curiosidad previniendo de la chica.

–Interesante… Esos cortes no son normales, Ash. –La miré, indicándole que prosiguiera. –Si prestas atención a como fueron rebanados sus vientres y cuellos, está claro que evitaron entrar en contacto con cualquiera de las venas o arterias principales. Por eso siguen vivos, ese era su objetivo.

Vivos no sería la manera en que yo lo llamaría. En el centro de la pila, lo más lejos de las llamas posible, se encontraban un grupo de cuerpos que difería de los demás Pokémon. Eran bastantes, unos veinte, y todos se encontraban amontonados, por eso había sentido una señal aural tan fuerte. Los cuerpos tenían diferentes cortes, unos en su abdomen, otros en su cuello, e incluso, algunos, en ambos lados. Todos permanecían "vivos".

Sus pechos se alzaban a un ritmo acompasado. Por lo lenta que era su respiración, estaba claro que su vida estaba llegando a su fin. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, revelando pupilas dilatadas y escleróticas enrojecidas. Algunos aún eran capaces de mover algunas extremidades, pero lo hacían de manera torpe, llegando a parecer más espasmos que otra cosa; el movimiento recordaba a un ataque epiléptico.

Entre los Pokémon, habían Teddiursa, Ursaring, Paras, Parasect, Psyduck, Golduck, Noctowl… Los tipo Bicho tenían su exoesqueleto rebanado, con sangre saliendo de ellos y mostrando diversos órganos internos. El caso de los otros, la cantidad de sangre era mayor, y muchos tenían parte de sus entrañas asomándose por el corte hecho en su abdomen. La imagen era grotesca cuanto menos, y haría a cualquiera, incluso a los anti-Pokémon, voltear la mirada.

–¡Arrrghh! –Sawyer fue incapaz de soportarlo y terminó vomitando.

–¿Ash? ¡¿Qué pasó?! –Escuché a Serena llamándome desde el área donde habíamos estado enterrando a los cuerpos.

–Serena, será mejor que no vengas. Ninguna de ustedes tres. Dimos con la fuente de energía aural, pero definitivamente no era lo que esperábamos. Te aseguro que no quieres saber los detalles... –Ella no renegó, así que decidí acercarme aún más a los cuerpos. –¿Qué crees que quisieran conseguir con esto? –Dado que Sawyer no estaba en condiciones para responder, la única que lo hizo fue la pelirosa.

–Podría tratarse de tortura… Pero no noté señales de lo mismo en los demás cadáveres. Solo éstos, los que fueron ubicados lejos de las llamas, fueron mantenidos con vida a propósito. Sabían muy bien lo que hacían, y su objetivo era alargar sus muertes lo más posible, así que me parece que podría tratarse de un cebo.

–¿Conque un cebo…? Interesante, Courtney, bien hecho. –La chica sonrió mostrando sus dientes de manera extraña; no sabía si se trataba de una sonrisa genuina u otra cosa. –Sé un par de cosas sobre Celebi, lo que aprendí durante mi época en Kanto…

–¿Kanto, no sabía que eras de allí? Siempre supuse que eras de aquí, Johto; como solo hablas de tus viajes por ésta región… –Courtney desvió el tema, mostrando más interés en mi pasado.

–Pues no, soy de Kanto, y a decir verdad no quiero hablar al respecto, así que enfoquémonos en lo que nos compete. En fin, por lo que recuerdo, aunque Celebi no es esencialmente similar al antiguo Trío de Espadachines, que se dedicaban a proteger a los Pokémon y sus hogares, sí que procura mantener a los bosques en equilibrio. Suele viajar a través del tiempo, asegurándose de que en todo momento éstos permanezcan imperturbados. Y aunque recorre todas las regiones, el Encinar del Bosque Ilex es su hogar… Sí tu teoría es correcta, es probable que la Burning Starship haya estado quemando el bosque y asesinando Pokémon, con el fin de llamar su atención a éste momento exacto en el tiempo y espacio.

–¿Y por qué dejar Pokémon con vida? No sería mejor simplemente masacrar a todos, dejar en tal estado a esos… –Ella señaló a los atormentados Pokémon del centro de la pila de cuerpos. –… debe requerir bastante trabajo. Sería más fácil solo matarlos a todos y esperar a que Celebi aparezca.

–Hmm… Celebi cuenta con habilidades curativas, tal vez cuentan con que aparezca donde más se le necesita. En éste caso, serían los parches de bosque quemados y los Pokémon malheridos. Aun así… no creo que esos Pokémon puedan ser salvados. Eso solo demuestra que tan sanguinarios son esos de la Burning Starship.

–Supongo que ellos, al igual que nosotros, están muy comprometidos con su misión. –Courtney levantó sus hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

–Tienes razón… –Acepté. Tras ello, le indiqué a Sawyer que fuera con las demás y les indicara que estábamos por partir. –Deberíamos irnos cuanto antes, no me sorprendería que tengan esta zona vigilada, por si acaso llegase a aparecer Celebi. No detecto otra señal que no sea la de los Pokémon, así que creo que por ahora estamos a salvo. –Mientras decía eso a mi compañera, terminé de acercarme a los pobres Pokémon; en ese momento, sus ahogados quejidos llegaron a mis oídos. El olor a sangre era insoportable.

–¿Qué haces? –Ignoré su pregunta, mientras estiraba una de mis manos y expulsaba energía aural. Pocas veces había probado esa habilidad y, aun así, estaba bastante seguro de que no funcionaría. Sin embargo, nada perdía intentándolo.

Lancé un pulso de aura curativa y las heridas de los Pokémon comenzaron a cerrarse. Una especie de enlace aural se abrió entre nosotros y pude ver como los malditos de la Burning Starship masacraban montones de Pokémon que habían agrupado en jaulas. Tras mutilarlos, prendieron fuego al bosque, dejándoles atrás… Crují los dientes, frustrado. La curación había sellado las heridas superficiales, pero eso era todo; no podía hacer nada por esos Pokémon.

–Es inútil. –Murmuré. –No tengo suficiente práctica con esto de la curación… –Maldije ser incapaz de hacer algo. Quería salvarlos, pero eso era imposible, así que solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer.

–¿Entonces pensabas curarlos? Entiendo que no pudieras, esos cortes fueron muy bien hechos. Solo pretendían prolongar sus muertes, así que se aseguraron de hacer imposible la curación.

–No. Habría podido en caso de tener más poder… –Cerré los ojos, dejando que un potente flujo de energía negra fluyera a través de mi brazo. –Por ahora solo puedo darle fin a su sufrimiento. Pero si quiero cambiar a éste maldito mundo, tengo que adquirir aún más poder, más control… –Expulsé la energía y una esfera negra absorbió a los cuerpos, dejando nada más que cenizas. –Vamos con los demás, no puedo esperar por devolverle el favor a nuestros enemigos.

Ambos regresamos con los demás. No todos los cuerpos habían sido enterrados, pero esa no era la prioridad. Serena ya estaba montada sobre Togekiss, y Alakazam estaba esperando a su lado. Regresé al tipo Psíquico y monté a mi hada. Tras dar la señal, todos comenzamos a elevarnos. Como antes, Dawn y Courtney montaban a Latias, y May y Sawyer iban sobre el Salamence del peliverde.

No habíamos sobrepasado las copas de los árboles, cuando escuché un fuerte cántico, uno diferente a aquel que me "ayudaba" en algunas ocasiones. Se trataba de una voz ominosa y aguda que recorrió entero al bosque, siendo trasportada por una fuerte brisa que meció a los árboles. Su eco zumbó en mis oídos; antes había escuchado ese sonido, era la voz del bosque. Cerré los ojos rápidamente, y debido a la fuerte fuente de poder que detecté, supe que en verdad se trataba de nuestro objetivo. "¡Celebi, yo te salvaré!"

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Atentado contra el Tiempo._


	85. Atentado contra el Tiempo

**Atentado contra el Tiempo**

* * *

No tuve tiempo para explicarme. En el momento en que comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo, Togekiss, a través de nuestra conexión aural, también lo comprendió; así que no esperó para comenzar a volar velozmente hacia la dirección de la que provino el sonido ominoso. Serena, habiendo sido tomada por sorpresa, se tuvo que aferrar con fuerza a mi cintura.

El aire golpeaba con fuerza mi cara, haciendo que mis labios se curvaran, la nariz me doliera y los parpados se me cerraran. De no ser porque tenía su rostro enterrado en mi espalda, es probable que Serena hubiera pasado por lo mismo. Intentar abrir los ojos habría sido completamente inútil, porque lo único que hubiera sido capaz de ver, habría sido una macha verde bajo mis pies. De todas formas, no necesitaba esa clase de "visión".

Con mis ojos cerrados, me concentré en la masiva fuente de energía hacia la que nos dirigíamos. Se estaba moviendo, y de manera considerablemente veloz, así que podía dar por sentado que la Burning Starship aún no había dado con Celebi. Podría ser el caso, y que estuvieran huyendo de algo o alguien, pero eso no tenía sentido para mí, pues estaba seguro que aún no sabían nada sobre nosotros y no detectaba ninguna otra gran fuente de poder aural.

Aun así, decidí no dar por sentado nada y me preparé mentalmente para lo que fuera con lo estuviera a punto de lidiar. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de Celebi, su aura y su grito me lo aseguraban. De lo que no estaba seguro era de su estado. Se movía rápidamente, pero eso no significaba, necesariamente, que estuviera huyendo. Podría estar moviéndose hacia una de las trampas de la Burning Starship; en todo caso, prefería esa opción, pues solo tendría que encargarme de retenerlo antes de que callera en manos de nuestro enemigo.

–A-Ash… ¿A dónde… Giratinas nos dirigimos? –La voz de Serena, entrecortada por el poder del viento, llegó a mis oídos. La miré de reojo y noté que su cara estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad. –Nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido, no creo que lo pueda soportar mucho más… Creo que voy a vomitar.

–Hazlo si es necesario… De todas formas… no sería la primera vez… que vomitas sobre mí; al menos… esta vez no estamos desnudos… y tú estás sobria. –"Esa noche fue una de las peores". Serena entreabrió sus ojos, mostrando una expresión de genuina sorpresa.

–¿Conque así de alarmante… es la situación…? ¿…Huh? –El viento me hacía difícil el solo mover mis labios, así que me limité a asentir. –Ese sonido… ¿Era Celebi? –Volví a asentir. Después de eso, apretó con fuerza sus labios y dejó de hablar. Ella aguantaría las náuseas sin quejarse, ese era su deber como agente de Gamma.

–Tranquila… por lo que puedo sentir… no falta mucho para que nos crucemos… Ahora se dirige hacia nosotros… Prepárate… para luchar. –Serena no dijo nada, simplemente tomó una de sus Poké Balls y la apretó contra su pecho. La reconocí de inmediato, era la de su Haxorus; aquel que una vez arrebaté a un desagradable entrenador.

Nos estábamos acercando a Celebi de manera mucho más veloz que antes. La fuente de energía había dado un giro brusco y ahora se dirigía hacia nosotros, así que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para alcanzarlo. No pasaron más de diez segundos y le indiqué a Togekiss que comenzara a disminuir su velocidad.

La fuerza del viento disminuyó y finalmente pude abrir los ojos. Lo que antes debía ser una enorme mancha verde, finalmente comenzaba a recuperar su forma. Lo primero que noté, era que, en esa parte del bosque, había muchas marcas de incendios controlados; en todas podía sentir concentraciones de energía iguales a la anterior. El solo pensar en cuantos Pokémon sacrificó la Burning Starship para atraer a Celebi, provocó que mi sangre hirviera.

–Esos malditos… –Al parecer, Serena pensaba lo mismo; tampoco es que me sorprendiera. La chica ejerció fuerza con sus brazos, la suficiente como para causarme dolor. Aun así, no le dije nada. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que necesitaba descargar su ira en algo; después de todo lo que le hice durante mi tiempo de desequilibrio mental, decidí aceptarlo en silencio.

–¡Serena, aquí viene! ¡Agárrate con fuerza! –La fuente de energía se volvió aún más masiva que antes; chocaríamos en menos de dos segundos. Cerré mis ojos una vez más y concentré mi energía en la palma de mi mano derecha. La negrura lo succionó todo y, un instante antes del choque, la liberé.

"Togekiss, gira y usa Protección"; el hada me hizo caso y se colocó con su espalda dando al suelo. Gracias a la barrera de energía, no caímos. Hubo una ligera explosión, que de haber ocurrido un segundo antes, nos habría envuelto, tanto a nosotros como a la fuente de energía. Mi objetivo no era atacar a Celebi, era frenarlo…

Abrí los ojos y miré sobre el lomo de Togekiss. Allí, en el aire, se encontraba un ser no más grande que un niño. Su cuerpo era verde y tenía una cabeza grande con forma de gota; gracias a unas pequeñas alas sobre su espalda, era capaz de volar. La creatura se veía desorientada, parecía aterrada y estaba muy agitada.

Tardé un instante en notarlo, pero cuando lo hice, no pude dejar de prestarle atención; era una especie de red metálica que cubría parte de su cabeza. Al igual que una telaraña, estaba aferrada a su piel como de hoja sin necesidad de alguna especie de nudo. La red, aparentemente, estaba causándole dolor a Celebi; eso me decía su expresión y su insistencia por alcanzarla. Si no era capaz de quitársela con su poder psíquico, entonces debía de estar muy bien aferrada.

Por solo un instante, fui transportado a aquel lejano día, hace casi siete años; el día que, tras abandonar Kanto, terminé perdido en el bosque Ilex. Es cierto que tardé semanas en salir del bosque, pero eso no se debe solo a su amplitud. Llevaba una semana perdido, no solo físicamente, también mentalmente…

Solo quedábamos Pikachu y yo. Sabía que cualquier Pokémon que atrapara, terminaría siendo transportado al laboratorio de mi viejo maestro, así que antes de separar caminos con Gary, le entregué todos mis Pokémon a excepción del roedor que siempre había estado a mi lado. "¿Qué haces? Los necesitarás allá en Johto, sobre todo si piensas seguir participando en la Liga Pokémon"; recuerdo que esas fueron sus palabras.

"Mi madre tenía razón… Por ello, debo empezar de cero; tal vez ésta vez encuentre lo que ella siempre ha sabido que me hace falta"; le respondí eso, pero desde entonces ya sabía, en el fondo, que en verdad solo quería escapar de todo lo que me recordara a la vida que había llevado en Kanto. Pensé en dejar a Pikachu atrás, pero su relación con mi pasado y el de Serena, la luz que deseaba que iluminara mi camino, me hizo rechazar la idea.

Había pasado un mes desde que llegué a Johto, y con más dificultad de la esperada, había vencido a dos líderes de gimnasio. Entonces había unido a dos Pokémon a mi equipo: un Tyrogue deseoso de luchar y un Phanpy que obtuve de un huevo que me encontré abandonado. Aun así, me sentía más solo que nunca; la sensación que sentía al luchar con ellos, no era la misma que sentía al luchar con mi antiguo equipo.

Cuando entré al bosque, llevé conmigo algo que sería mi perdición. Fue en Pueblo Azalea que conocí a aquel sujeto que me introdujo en el mundo de las drogas. Entonces no lo sabía, pero yo ya había caído en su trampa. "Oye, tienes mala pinta. ¿Quiéres un poco de esto? Te lo aseguro, te sentirás como nuevo"; fue con esas palabras que logró atraparme en su telaraña.

Claro, en ese momento solo me entregó una bolsa con varias hojas secas, alegando que lo hacía de buena gana. No me cobró, dijo que me quería ayudar y que ese podría ser el nacimiento de una buena amistad. Yo, vulnerable como me encontraba, me aferré a esa mentira; la primera traición que viví fuera de Kanto. Esa vez fue gratis, pues contaba con que me enganchara, para entonces sacar partido de mi desgracia. Ese era su don, encontrar personas débiles de espíritu a las que moldear en futuros clientes.

Él había estado esperando fuera del gimnasio, esa era su rutina. Ahí, fuera del gimnasio de tipo Bicho, tendió su trampa, esperando atrapar a aquellos que fallaran en su lucha por conseguir la medalla. ¿De cuántos sueños rotos sacó beneficio? La verdad es que no lo sé. Aun así, después de mi segunda derrota, no cedí a la presión y me abstuve de probar el "regalo". La tercera fue la vencida y entonces pude abandonar ese pueblo en dirección a Ciudad Goldenrod.

Fue dentro del bosque, que sintiéndome aislado y melancólico, finalmente cedí y terminé por probar las famosas hojas de Oddish. Ya me había preparado para la situación, así que no tardé en encontrarme dentro de un mundo de colores y formas que nunca antes había visto. Durante el tiempo que duró la droga, terminé saliendo del trillo que atravesaba el bosque; no llevaba ningún sistema de GPS, así que terminé completamente perdido.

Como decía, fue durante el comienzo de mi segunda semana en ese lugar, cuando lo escuché. El cantico de Celebi que, junto a un cegador brillo, me envolvió completamente. De no haber estado sobrio, habría atribuido ello al efecto de la droga. Ahí permanecí, completamente inmóvil, mientras observaba como un Pokémon, del que había escuchado gracias al Viejo Oak, aparecía completamente de la nada. O eso pensé al inicio, pues al prestar atención, me di cuenta que salía de lo que parecía un hoyo en el espacio; todo a su alrededor se estaba distorsionando.

El ser miró a sus alrededores y entonces fue cuando notó mi presencia. Curioso, probablemente consciente de que yo no era una amenaza, se me acercó. Revoloteó frente a mi rostro, liberando un sonido similar a una risa. Tras ello, se elevó en el aire y comenzó a alejarse. Tardé un momento en salir de mi estupor, y cuando lo hice, me hallé a mí mismo caminando en la misma dirección en la que vi a Celebi alejarse.

Tardé otra semana caminando, pero finalmente encontré la salida del bosque; nunca cambié de rumbo, siempre avancé en la misma dirección en que vi al Singular desaparecer. Nunca supe si Celebi me ayudó apropósito o solo fue una coincidencia, de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que me había salvado la vida. Claro, eso no cambio mi forma de ver la vida, de hecho, mi racha de derrotas siguió en el siguiente gimnasio. Pero, en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre atesoré ese momento; tal vez esa fue una de las razones por las que terminé volviéndome un Pokémonista…

"Celebi… Finalmente volvemos a vernos. Es momento de devolverte el favor"; dejé de mirar al Pokémon Singular y tomé una de mis Ultra Balls. Ya había pensado en las opciones que tenía para lidiar con la situación, esperaba no tener que llegar a eso, pero realmente no veía que otra cosa podía hacer para protegerlo. Así que eso haría, lo atraparía y lo alejaría de sus perseguidores.

Aprovechado que Celebi seguía aturdido y desorientado, lancé la Ultra Ball en su dirección, impulsándola con el poder de mi aura negra. La esfera se movilizó rápidamente, lo suficiente como para tomar al Pokémon por sorpresa. Incapaz de hacer nada, un rayo de luz lo envolvió, tragándoselo. La Ultra Ball comenzó a descender, así que le indiqué a Togekiss que la siguiera.

Con una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro, pues la creatura mítica aún permanecía dentro de la Ultra Ball, estiré la mano. Mis dedos, mi brazo y todo mi cuerpo, usando todo de mí, me acerqué lo más que pude. Si la tomaba y Celebi no rompía la Ultra Ball, entonces esa sería nuestra victoria. Todavía tendríamos que luchar contra la Burning Starship, pero eso sería más fácil que luchar por la posesión de Celebi.

Mis dedos rozaron la esfera… Entonces hubo una explosión y fui empujado hacia atrás. Cubrí mi mano con la otra, pues me había quemado debido a la energía liberada. Rápidamente miré hacia al frente, intentando ignorar el dolor. La Ultra Ball había sido reducida a nada y Celebi se encontraba de nuevo en el aire; parecía lastimado, por lo que de inmediato descarté la posibilidad de que escapara por su cuenta. "¿Acaso se trata de la red esa que tiene en la cabeza?"; tuve que descartar de inmediato esa teoría.

–¡Ataquen, ataquen! ¡Mierda, no esperaba que hubiera nadie más en éste bosque de Giratina! ¡Ya saben lo que deben hacer en caso de que atraparlo deje de ser una opción!

Togekiss tuvo que realizar varios giros en el aire, para esquivar los ataques de varios Pokémon voladores que se acercaban rápidamente. Quien había gritado era un hombre vestido con el tipo uniforme negro de la Burning Starship, éste estaba sentado sobre un Hydreigon que parecía ser bastante poderoso.

–¡Serena, éste es un buen momento para que liberes a Haxorus! –No recibí respuesta verbal. Una luz iluminó el aire y su dragón apareció frente a nosotros. Usando su cola para amortiguar la caída, el dragón aplastó varios árboles.

Estábamos a más de diez metros de altura, y tomando en cuenta que eso sobrepasaba por mucho el rango de ataques físicos de Haxorus, su especialidad, no quedaba de otra que confiar en faceta de atacante especial. Mientras que Togekiss giraba violentamente, con tal de esquivar cuanto ataque nos lanzaban, Haxorus se plantó en el suelo y escupió una enorme esfera de energía.

–¡Ustedes, dejen de atacar y enfóquense en recuperar al objetivo! –Mientras permanecía aferrado al lomo de mi hada, pude escuchar al líder enemigo gritar. Rápidamente percibí dos auras movilizándose en nuestra dirección; la hostilidad que trasmitían era increíble.

–Serena, tengo una idea… –Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la esfera que escupió el dragón de mi novia estalló en medio del aire, separándonos temporalmente de nuestros atacantes. –¡Toma a Celebi!

La chica asintió, así que mi Pokémon, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, volvió a zambullirse en dirección de un aún más aturdido Celebi. La creatura del bosque volaba torpemente entre el mar de ataques, intentando encontrar la manera de proseguir con su escape. Fue entonces que ambos, por primera vez desde que nos topamos, cruzamos la mirada. Sus ojos seguían trasmitiendo la misma inocencia infantil de hace años.

–«No te haremos daño… Ven con nosotros…» –Usando gran parte de mi destreza aural, logré trasmitirle mis pensamientos directamente mediante el aura. El ser verdecillo me miró por un momento, con duda inundando su corazón; pero entonces, decidiendo confiar en lo que le trasmitía mi aura, empezó a acercarse a nosotros.

La distancia entre nosotros finalmente terminó de reducirse y fue entonces que, como si de un niño se tratara, Celebi voló hasta caer en los brazos de Serena, visiblemente cansado. La miré de reojo, y ella me mostró una sonrisa aliviada; estaba más pálida que nunca, debido a las náuseas, pero eso no la detendría de cumplir su misión. Si se trata de salvar a un Pokémon, ella, al igual que yo, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder.

Pero el momento no duró mucho más. Finalmente, uno de los tantos ataques dio directamente en el pecho de Togekiss, provocando que nos sacudiéramos violentamente. Serena estuvo a poco de caer junto a Celebi, pues ya no tenía el mismo agarre que antes, pero logré evitarlo creando un escudo de energía para contenerlos. Miré, con los ojos cargados de ira, al grupo de perseguidores. Ellos, viendo que Celebi estaba en nuestro poder, parecían haberse vuelto considerablemente más hostiles.

–¡Ataquen con todo! ¡Ya lo saben, si no podemos controlar al objetivo, entonces destruirlo será la única alternativa! –¿Destruirlo? ¿Por qué destruirían a un Pokémon como Celebi? Es cierto que esa gente ha demostrado no respetar la vida de los Pokémon en incontables ocasiones. Aun así, ¿por qué trabajar tan arduamente, solo para terminar asesinando a su objetivo?

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando volvíamos a ser impactados por uno de los ataques. Aunque ésta ocasión no tuvimos tiempo de recomponernos, pues recibimos dos ataques más. De no ser por las barreras de aura que había levantado alrededor nuestro, lo más probable es que los cuatro ya hubiéramos caído al suelo.

El Haxorus de Serena seguía atacando con Meteoro Dragón y Pulso Dragón, pero la distancia estaba haciendo mella de su poder de ataque. Si Togekiss hubiera podido impactar un Brillo Mágico en el Hydreigon del enemigo, eso habría bastado para darnos la ventaja; pero eso no era posible, cuando apenas éramos capaces de defendernos.

–¡Mierda, nos tienen arrinconados! –En la situación en la que nos hallábamos, la ayuda de nuestros compañeros habría sido determinante. Pero quien sabe hace cuanto los habíamos dejado atrás, y comunicarnos con ellos estaba fuera de nuestras posibilidades. Y no porque no tuviéramos la forma, sino porque, mientras Serena era apenas capaz de sostenerse de mi camisa con una mano, a la vez que con la otra abrazaba a Celebi, yo debía, obligatoriamente, mantener toda mi concentración en las barreras de aura.

Un solo descuido sería nuestra perdición, así que no podíamos darnos el lujo de buscar ninguno de nuestros dispositivos de comunicación, menos usarlos. Tendríamos que lidiar solos con la situación, al menos de momento. Todos escuchamos el grito de Celebi, así que tarde o temprano los demás deberían poder encontrarnos, aunque no tengan la capacidad de seguir auras. Sin lugar a duda, Courtney y su Latias deberían dar con nosotros en cualquier momento.

–¡Ash, se me ocurrió algo! –Moví la cabeza, indicándole que prosiguiera. –¡Haxorus, usa Terremoto!

Serena no me explicó lo que planeaba, simplemente gritó una orden a su Pokémon. Por un momento, me encontré completamente confundido. ¿Por qué había ordenado a su Haxorus usar Terremoto? Pero lo capté antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. "Togekiss, comienza a descender en dirección al Hydreigon!". Entre los Pokémon sobre los que volaba el enemigo, además del Hydreigon, había un Flygon, un Fearow, un Swanna, un Swellow y un Honchkrow; de entre ellos, contando al Pokémon del líder, dos caerían con nosotros.

El Haxorus de Serena rugió con ímpetu, golpeando furiosamente el suelo. Desde arriba, donde nos encontramos, se pudo escuchar el estruendo del suelo siendo fragmentado. Por un momento no ocurrió nada, pero entonces dos de los Pokémon del enemigo, concretamente el Hydreigon y el Flygon, perdieron su capacidad de volar. Ambos, sorprendiendo a sus entrenadores, empezaron a descender violentamente; tras ellos estábamos nosotros.

Dado que la habilidad de Haxorus había anulado las habilidades de ambos Pokémon, nosotros habíamos logrado obtener la oportunidad que tanto necesitábamos. Dejé de enfocarme en las barreras de energía y le ordené a Togekiss que atacara. Sobrevolando justo a la par de nuestros enemigos, Togekiss hizo un giro en el aire y emanó una enorme cantidad de luz.

Obligado a cerrar los ojos, debido a la potente bioluminiscencia de mi hada, me centré en sentir lo que ocurría mediante el aura. Incapaces de controlar a sus Pokémon, ambos agentes de la Burning Starship dieron de lleno contra el suelo. Seguidamente, ellos y sus Pokémon fueron víctimas del gigantesco poder de Haxorus. La tierra se detuvo poco después, cuando finalmente fui capaz de mirar que ocurría…

–Serena… –No hizo falta que dijera nada más. La duda nubló sus ojos por un instante, pero eso fue todo.

–Haxorus, acábalos con Enfado.

Tras haber recibido el Brillo Mágico de mi Togekiss, estando éste sincronizado conmigo, el cuerpo del Hydreigon del líder quedó completamente cubierto de quemaduras. Si se miraba con cuidado, era posible notar algunos de sus huesos sobresaliendo; no solo había sido derrotado, directamente había sido asesinado. Debajo de su cuerpo, se encontraba lo que en algún momento fue el líder del escuadrón que perseguía a Celebi; o al menos eso es lo que percibía yo.

Por otro lado, el Flygon y su entrenador habían lidiado con ambos ataques mejor que el Hydreigon y el líder. El dragón había logrado evitar caer sobre su entrenador, y a pesar de que ambos parecían golpeados, seguían en pie; aunque apenas. Serena no estaba acostumbrada a matar, y claramente no lo digería muy bien, pero ello no le impediría hacer lo que se debía de hacer.

Sin dar tregua a sus enemigos debilitados, el dragón de Unova usó sus garras y protuberancias con forma de hacha para atacarlos. El sujeto gritó, su voz estaba cargada de ira y terror; quería que su Pokémon lo sacara de esa situación, pero éste apenas y podía moverse. Intentando cumplir con las órdenes de su entrenador, el Flygon batió sus alas con fuerza, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil. Haxorus se acercó a él a una velocidad vertiginosa y usó su mandíbula para realizar un corte diagonal desde la base de su abdomen hasta su hombro izquierdo.

–¡Maldita sea, Pokémon estúpido! ¿¡Por qué nunca haces nada bien?! –Su desagradable entrenador cayó al suelo, maldiciendo, mientras el Flygon se desplomaba en el suelo, respirando sus últimos alientos. –¡Cómo los odio a todos ustedes, malditos Pokémonistas! ¡Yo sé que un día ustedes y sus malditos Pokémon dejarán de detener el avance del grandioso futuro que espera a la humanidad! ¡Ya veráaaaaghh…!

Mientras que el agente de la Burning Starship gritaba sandeces en nuestra dirección, Haxorus, compartiendo nuestro sentimiento de molestia, lo aplastó con su cola. La fuerza del tipo Dragón bastó para que al final, atrás no quedara más que una plasta de sangre, carne y huesos molidos, cubiertos por una tela negra desgarrada.

–Ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos, vio a su Pokémon como un compañero, un amigo o un igual. Por gente como él, es que Gamma debe apresurarse y separar a parte de la humanidad de sus Pokémon; así como años atrás lo quiso el Team Plasma. –Serena no respondió nada, pero por su mirada y el fluctuar de su aura, comprendí que ella compartía mi lógica. Tal vez ella no estuviera hecha para asesinar, pero sí lo estaba para luchar por aquello en lo que creía; eso ya lo había demostrado muchas veces.

–… Ambos… ¡Ambos es-están muertos!

–¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!

–¡Tenemos que luchar! ¡Ellos aún tienen al objetivo! ¡Recuerden lo que nos dijo el líder! ¡No podemos dejar que caiga en manos del enemigo, incluso si eso implica que nosotros mismos lo matemos!

–¡Eso está muy bien, pero el líder no está aquí y el sublíder acaba de ser asesinado!

–¿¡Y eso qué!? ¡Ya le enviamos una señal al líder, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca! ¡Por mientras, lo único que necesitamos es ganar algo de tiempo!

–¡¿Ganar algo de tiempo?! Lo dices, así como si nada… ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que le hicieron al sublíder y a Sid? ¡No tenemos oportunidad, entiéndelo! ¡Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es retirarnos!

–¿¡Retirarnos, pero si los superamos por mucho en número!? Si nos coordinamos y… –Mientras que escuchaba a los demás agentes de la Burning Starship discutir entre ellos, Serena me llamó susurrando.

–Ash… ¿No deberíamos aprovechar éste momento para escapar? Con la suficiente suerte, tal vez nos encontremos con los demás y podamos salir del bosque con Celebi sin pasar por demasiados problemas.

–En cualquier otra ocasión habría estado de acuerdo contigo… –Al escucharme decir eso, Serena frunció el ceño con preocupación. –¿No los escuchaste? –Ella me miró confundida, intercalando miradas entre nuestros enemigos discutiendo y yo. –Ese que murió al ser aplastado por su Hydreigon no era el líder, como yo pensaba; era el sublíder. Por ahora tenemos la ventaja y pienso que, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podremos dar un duro golpe a la Burning Starship. Deberíamos atacarlos ahora que están desorientados, y dejar a uno vivo, para que él nos lleve con los demás y su líder. Para entonces es probable que Brock y los demás ya nos hayan alcanzado, así que estoy seguro de que podremos salir adelante con ello.

–¿Y qué ganaríamos con eso? Ya tenemos a Celebi, así que tendrán que abandonar el bosque de todas formas. –Por un momento, sentí la necesidad de responderle de manera agresiva a Serena. ¿Cómo es que no era capaz de darse cuenta de la oportunidad que teníamos? La muerte del sublíder fue inevitable, pues nos hallábamos en un apuro, pero ahora que habíamos recuperado el control, podíamos empezar a apuntar más alto…

–Serena… Si acabamos por completo con éste grupo de agentes de la Burning Starship y secuestramos al líder, es posible que finalmente empecemos a desvelar lo que han estado ocultando en las sombras. Sabemos poco o nada de la Burning Starship, y ésta es nuestra oportunidad para cambiar eso.

–Pero… ¿y Celebi? –Ella bajó su mirada, justo donde estaba el Pokémon acurrucado sobre su abdomen, como un niño en brazos de su madre. Ese también era un buen momento para meterlo en una Poké Ball, pero lo evitaría cuanto fuera posible.

–Estará bien, confío que mientras éste en tus manos… –Antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir, sentí una tétrica aura a no demasiada distancia; se estaba acercando rápidamente. "Togekiss, esquiva hacia arriba y usa Protección". El peso del aura que se nos acercaba era tal, que leer sus intenciones fue considerablemente sencillo.

El hada hizo como le indiqué y se elevó nuevamente, causando que Serena pegara un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Por un momento, ella se mostró confundida por lo ocurrido, pero sus dudas se difuminaron cuando un manto de fuego cubrió la zona donde antes nos hallábamos. Producto de las mismas llamas, pudimos escuchar el alarido de Haxorus. "¡Mierda, para que un ataque de fuego le haga daño al Haxorus de Serena, es que debe ser considerablemente poderoso!".

–No está mal, Infernape… Parece que el entrenamiento no fue del todo un desperdicio de tiempo. Solo espero que para la próxima no les des la oportunidad de esquivar tu ataque, o ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá. Ahora… ¿Se puede saber por qué nuestro objetivo no está enjaulado o muerto? Creí haber sido muy claro, cuando dije que no podía caer en manos que no fueran las nuestras.

Allí, en el suelo, pocos metros de donde se encontraba Haxorus cubierto de varias quemaduras, había un Infernape. El simio de fuego tenía su cuerpo cubierto de cortes, le faltaba un ojo y tenía un aura completamente contaminada por odio. Sobre él, donde ahora solo quedaban árboles en llamas, se hallaba quien había hablado. Un hombre alto, que estaba vistiendo una jacket de cuero negra sobre lo que parecía ser el mismo uniforme oscuro del resto de agentes de la Burning Starship. Se encontraba sobre un Honchkrow, cuyo cuerpo también estaba cubierto de cicatrices y exudaba un poder apabullante.

No hacía falta pensárselo dos veces, él era el líder. Su traje, aunque tenía el mismo diseño que el de sus subordinados, se notaba de mucha mayor calidad. Además, cuando su presencia fue desvelada, los demás agentes en el aire dejaron de discutir y se quedaron completamente quietos. Pasado un minuto, algunos de ellos comenzaron a celebrar, mientras que dos de ellos se acercaron al recién llegado para explicarle la situación.

Mientras veía al hombre hablar con quienes claramente eran sus subordinados, no pude despegar mi mirada de su rostro. Y no es que nada de él me resultara atrayente, todo lo contrario. Era como si mi aura entera temblara en ira con solo verlo. Su pelo largo color purpura, sus ojos fríos y calculadores, su voz tosca y desagradable; todo de él me gritaba que debía odiarlo, y, aun así, sentía que había algo más… Mientras pensaba en ello, la imagen de un chico pateando a su Chimchar y obligando a su Electabuzz a atacarme, para entonces tener que ser salvado apenas por la campeona de Sinnoh, llegó a mi mente. "¡Maldita sea, yo lo conozco!".

–Paul… Desgraciadamente, parece que volvemos a cruzar caminos… Y como era de esperarse, lo hacemos, una vez más, como enemigos.

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Tiempo, Un Arma de Doble Filo._


	86. Tiempo, Un Arma de Doble Filo

**Tiempo, Un Arma de Doble Filo**

* * *

–Bien, parece que mientras yo esperaba, ustedes lograron, de alguna manera, joder completamente la situación… ¿Y se supone que son parte de la elite de la organización? No lo creo… –Paul se escuchaba calmado, espeluznantemente calmado. Pues, aunque su voz no lo reflejaba, se sentía como si en cualquier momento su oscura aura lo fuera a devorar todo a su alrededor. –Tendré que hablar con el jefe, estoy cansado de que solo me asigne inútiles como ustedes. ¡Sí no se encargan de arreglar lo que hicieron, en menos de un minuto, les juro que desaparecer de la organización no va a ser su única preocupación!

Sus subordinados podían no ser capaces de percibir auras, pero eso no les impedía temblar ante la congelante presencia de su líder. Ante la amenaza de Paul, ninguno de ellos tardó un solo segundo en mirar hacia nosotros y ordenarle a sus Pokémon que atacaran dando todo de sí. Eran cuatro los enemigos que quedaban, excluyendo a Paul. Según sus palabras, eran parte de la élite de la Burning Starship. Y aunque sí parecían ser mejores entrenadores que los otros agentes con los que nos habíamos encontrado antes, tampoco parecían ser nada cercano a la élite.

Serena estaba por ordenar a su Haxorus que atacara, pero la detuve de inmediato levantando una mano. Su Pokémon aún se estaba recuperando del ataque del Infernape de Paul y, además, ellos no eran nuestra prioridad. Antes había estado determinado a usarlos para llegar al resto de sus camaradas, con el fin de destruir el equipo entero y secuestrar a su líder, pero la situación había cambiado.

Miré a Paul, que permanecía apoyado sobre su Honchkrow, mostrándose ajeno, desinteresado, a lo que ocurría. ¿Estaba confiado de que sus subordinados ganarían? ¿O era todo lo contrario? Leer a Paul no estaba resultando tan fácil como había pensado al principio; su aura en verdad era oscura, pero la hostilidad se entremezclaba demasiado con sus demás emociones grotescas. Él era el enemigo a vencer, no sus subordinados.

Miré hacia abajo, a Togekiss, su aura estaba fluctuando tan violentamente como la mía. Él odiaba a Paul tanto como yo, y no precisamente porque estuviéramos compartiendo emociones. El día que Paul me atacó con su Electabuzz y la Campeona de Sinnoh, Cinthia, me salvó, fue el mismo que recibí el huevo de Togepi. Habíamos estado discutiendo, pues lo confronté por como trataba a su Chimchar; eso llevó a que me atacara, cuando me negué a enfrentarlo en combate. Paul recibió una severa humillación por parte de la mujer, una que lo llevó a proyectar un insano odio hacia mí.

No nos topamos demasiadas veces durante mi recorrido por Sinnoh, pero las veces que sucedió, nunca dudó en desquitar todo su odio sobre mí y mi "increíblemente débil regalo de esa estúpida mujer", "el pequeño Pokémon de maricas". La última vez que lo vi fue antes de la liga, él me retó, convencido de que no nos cruzaríamos en combate durante la liga; no hacía falta que lo hiciera, era muy débil y estaba demasiado emocionalmente destruido como para darle pelea. Aun así, él insistió.

Estaba cansado de sus insultos y estaba cansado de perder ante él, así que al final decidí tomarme el combate en serio. Togetic, pues hace no mucho había evolucionado, no pudo hacer nada; perdimos de manera humillante, tanto como aquella vez que Paul perdió contra Cinthia. Él me escupió, alegando que le daba asco lo patético que era, y se alejó de allí.

Desesperado, forcé a Togetic a evolucionar, siendo que no era recomendable por el poco tiempo que tenía de haber dejado de ser un Togepi, y casi murió en el proceso. Fue entonces que terminé con un trauma relacionado con la evolución de mis Pokémon; decidí nunca volver a forzar a un Pokémon a evolucionar. Togekiss se recuperó después de que perdí la liga, una semana después de que lo intenté evolucionar, así que nada más quedaba por hacer en Sinnoh.

Puede que ninguno de los dos volviera a ver a Paul desde aquel combate en que nos humilló, pero estaba claro que el odio permaneció dormido, inalterado. Ahora que volvía a encontrarme con ese desagradable abusador de Pokémon, no podía pensar en otra cosa que destruirlo poco a poco. Escuchar sus suplicas, sus gritos de auxilio, sus ruegos de una muerte rápida, ese era mi mayor deseo en ese momento.

"Ya nos haremos cargo de ellos, espera un minuto, eso es todo…"; palmeé su lomo, intentando calmarlo. Tras ello, tomé una de mis Poké Balls, una Ocaso Ball, y oprimí su botón negro. La luz rojiza previó la materialización de un candelabro que flotaba en el aire, inerte. "Chandelure, creo que es un buen momento para alimentarte con almas… Sé que éstas las disfrutarás, pues merecen ir al Mundo Distorsión como ninguna otra que puedas llegar a consumir"; un lamento, que solo yo pude entender como un gemido de gusto, llegó a mis oídos.

"Solo espera un momento"; mientras le decía eso a mi Pokémon, estiré una de mis manos y dejé que negra energía la cubriera. Nuestros enemigos por fin se habían dado cuenta que sin el poder ofensivo de los dos dragones que habíamos vencido, sus ataques a distancia habían perdido por completo el sentido. Con mi barrera de aura y la Protección de Togekiss, estaba bastando para protegernos.

Comprendiendo su situación, no les quedó de otra que abalanzarse sobre nosotros, con la fe de que sus ataques a corta distancia bastarían para superar nuestra defensa. Eso era exactamente con lo que estaba contando. Hice cara de cansancio, tomé mi brazo, con el que estaba cargando la energía, con el otro y dejé de formar la barrera de energía. Nuestros enemigos lo notaron y se apresuraron en acercarse; sonreí. Estando a menos de dos metros de nosotros, levanté de nuevo mi brazo.

–¡Ahora, Chandelure, incinera hasta el núcleo de sus almas! ¡Infierno! –Aunque no hacía falta, me dejé llevar y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Infierno es un ataque poderoso, capaz de quemar siempre, sin excepción, al rival. Su problema radica en su baja precisión. Por ello necesitaba hacer que se acercaran, para entonces usar la fuerza de mi aura para centrarlos en un solo punto al que Chandelure pudiera atacar con facilidad. Eso hice, y entonces Chandelure expulsó poderosas llamas azuladas desde el interior de su cúpula.

Los gritos de agonía llenaron el lugar. El olor a carne quemada era tan fuerte, que Serena tuvo que volver a usar mi espalda para cubrir su cara; hasta Celebi parecía estar asustado. La imagen era cuanto menos grotesca… De pronto, un extraño viento sopló en dirección de Chandelure y éste dejó de atacar; al parecer ya había absorbido sus almas, aunque lo sorprendente era pensar que tuvieran una en primer lugar.

Ninguno de los entrenadores sobrevivió, pero en el caso de los Pokémon, solo el Swellow fue incapaz de retener su alma. Claro, después de uno de los ataques más fuertes de mi mejor atacante especial, era imposible que pudieran seguir luchando, pero al menos la mayoría seguían vivos. Lo ideal era atraparlos y llevarlos a la base de Ion, pero antes tendríamos que lidiar con Paul.

El líder observó, desinteresado, como caían los tres Pokémon sobrevivientes, mientras una nube de cenizas era arrastrada por el viento; el Swellow simplemente se desplomó, completamente carbonizado. Como si se tratara de la caída de unas cuantas hojas, desestimó lo ocurrido y me miró a los ojos, completamente imperturbado.

–Había escuchado que nuestros enemigos eran tan extremistas como nosotros, pero es bueno comprobar que era cierto. No veo atisbo de remordimiento en tu cara, eso es bueno… Solo la gente dispuesta a tomar por la fuerza todo lo que desea, es capaz de hacer algo en éste mundo; de lo contario morirás sin haber conseguido nada. –Paul se río, como si hubiera recordado un mal chiste. –Dicho eso, yo soy el único que prevalecerá al final, soy el único que lo obtendrá todo. Así que me temo que tendré que matarte, junto a tu compañera…

–¿No te importa la muerte de tus compañeros? –Serena habló antes de que Paul pudiera decir nada más, su voz apenas y se escuchó, pero aparentemente Paul logró comprenderla, pues volvió a reír. Su risa no era natural, estaba forzada y se sentía muy incómoda; era como si se estuviera burlando de nosotros y, a decir verdad, no recuerdo que Paul riera, o tan solo sonriera, una sola de las veces que nos vimos años atrás.

–¿Esos estorbos…? No, en lo más mínimo. De hecho, su muerte es la única razón por la que ustedes siguen vivos… –Se detuvo un momento, sus ojos descendieron hacia donde se encontraban los tres Pokémon derrotados. –Verán, mi jefe parece estar en desacuerdo con mis métodos. Dice que uso a mis subordinados como peones, y la verdad es que es cierto… Es para lo único que sirven, como podrán ver. Así que, por ello, decidió darme basuras que hace pasar como élite, aunque es obvio que no lo son. ¿De qué sirve que se guarde a la élite? Sean peones o no, si mueren, es que en primer lugar no pertenecía a ella… En fin, ahora que se encargaron de esa basura, me aseguraré de que me den subordinados en verdad útiles. Así que supongo que algo bueno salió de que me hicieran perder el tiempo irrumpiendo en mi cacería.

–¿Cacería? ¿Llamas a eso caería? –Serena se apoyó sobre mis hombros y habló con más ímpetu, parecía muy molesta. Señaló las columnas de humo a nuestro alrededor, provenientes de las zonas de bosque quemadas junto a miles de Pokémon.

–¿Debería llamarlo pesca? Esos son cebos, así que tal vez debería llamarlo así… No importa, lo cierto es que nuestro trabajo es "controlar" a los Pokémon, así que decidimos ahorrarnos tiempo y usarlos para algo útil. En fin, me imagino que ustedes lo consideran alguna especie de masacre, o algo por estilo. Y la verdad es que no me interesa; al fin y al cabo, la opinión de los muertos no cuenta. Y ya me cansé de escucharlos, así que, ¡Infernape, Erupción!

Su hostilidad se elevó de la nada y entonces su Pokémon nos envistió, saltando hacia nosotros. Estaba por indicarle a Togekiss que esquivara y atacara, cuando Serena se me adelantó y le ordenó a su Pokémon que nos cubriera usando Carga Dragón. Haxorus se interpuso antes de que el simio pudiera alcanzarnos, usando su cabeza para empujarlo hacia el suelo. Y aunque salió lastimado en el proceso, el dragón logró su objetivo.

–¡Ash, déjame a mí! –Volteé hacia ella, dispuesto a detenerla; esa era mi batalla. Pero lo que me encontré cambio mi idea; su mirada y su aura reflejaban lo mismo: Ira y determinación. –Odio admitirlo, pero Courtney tiene razón, la mayoría del tiempo no aporto demasiado al equipo. Por eso quiero que confíes en mí y me permitas hacerme cargo ésta ocasión. ¡Demostraré que no soy una miembro inútil del equipo y venceré a ese maldito!

Estaba molesta, y mucho. Los comentarios de Paul habían encendido su furia, igual que a mí la primera vez que lo vi. Viéndome reflejado en sus ojos, sintiendo su necesidad de contradecir los constantes comentarios de Courtney, decidí permitirle que se hiciera cargo. Si algo salía mal, simplemente tendría que interferir. Paul era fuerte, pero Serena también se había fortalecido mucho; sabía que era difícil que ella venciera a uno solo de sus Pokémon, pero decidí darle mi voto de confianza.

–Ya te lo dije varias ocasiones… Ella está equivocada, tú eres una miembro fundamental del grupo. Pero si esto te hace sentir mejor contigo misma, entonces me haré a un lado. Solo ten en cuenta que, sin importar el resultado, la determinación que estás mostrando en este momento es lo que Gamma necesita. –Ella asintió y se enfocó en el campo de batalla; Togekiss se giró de manera que pudiera hacerlo sin necesidad de mirar sobre mi hombro. Regresé a Chandelure y me preparé para observar el combate, con mi mano sobre mi cinturón de Poké Balls, listo en caso de que una intervención hiciera falta.

–¿A eso llamas ataque? No parece que hayas dañado en lo más mínimo a Infernape, de todas formas… ¡Eres un inútil, te descuidaste y por eso te tomaron por sorpresa! ¡Si vuelve a ocurrir ya sabes lo que te pasará! –Paul gritó a su Pokémon, que escuchó completamente sumiso las nuevas amenazas. –¡Ahora ataca con Ultrapuño repetidas veces para comprobar la fuerza de ese Haxorus!

–¡Haxorus, no permitas que te golpee, mantenlo alejado con Cola Dragón y Garra Dragón!

El simio se abalanzó contra su presa velozmente. Tomando en cuenta la velocidad que fue impresa a su puño, éste no diferiría demasiado de un poderoso proyectil. Aún a pesar de ello, el dragón fue capaz de proteger su integridad agitando su cola. El Infernape retrocedió antes de poder impactarlo, mientras observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento de su enemigo. Su entrenador no dijo nada, se limitó hacer lo mismo.

"Recuerdo que Paul siempre combatió estratégicamente, pero nunca fue tan precavido. Algo debió de haberle pasado luego de la última vez que lo vi". Después de ser derrotado en la liga de Sinnoh, partí de ahí lo antes posible, así que nunca me enteré de los resultados de la competencia; tampoco es que me interesara saberlos. Pero si Paul no es Campeón de Sinnoh, entonces debió de haber perdido…

Es una posibilidad, también pudo haber ganado y perdido ante el Alto Mando. Cinthia, aunque a duras penas debido a las reformas, retiene su título, así que es imposible que él haya ganado. Sea como sea, algo definitivamente influyó en él para convertirlo en un entrenador cuidadoso y que no subestima a su rival. Esperaba que Serena hubiera podido explotar esa antigua debilidad suya, pero aparentemente tendría que ingeniárselas de otra forma.

El Infernape volvió a retroceder, esa era la tercera vez. Aunque a primera vista parecía que Haxorus lo estaba manteniendo a raya, la realidad era otra. Una sonrisa confiada estaba plasmada en el rostro de Paul, al contrario de Serena, cuya frente estaba empapada de sudor. El simio de fuego cada vez se movía más rápido, Haxorus se estaba quedando atrás; a ese ritmo, pronto sería superado.

El Pokémon tipo Lucha estaba tanteando a su enemigo, aún no parecía dispuesto a atacar en serio. Eso si era algo típico de Paul desde antes, su obsesión por aplastar a su rival sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de contraatacar. Si ganaba, lo haría sin recibir un solo golpe. Cada vez que se acercaba demasiado, Haxorus usaba sus garras para atacar, pero el simio no tenía problemas para esquivarlo y volver a retroceder.

El dragón ya casi no usaba su cola, pues el simio ya había encontrado la forma de sortearla sin demasiados problemas. Lo que Paul buscaba era que su Pokémon atacara directamente a la espalda. El dragón estaba comenzando a cansarse, y cubrir su retaguarda cada vez le era más difícil. Ahora que su cola apenas era un estorbo para el simio, estaba claro que debía evitar a toda costa que le robaran la espalda.

–¡Ahora, Infernape! –De pronto, Paul indicó a su Pokémon que era el momento. Habiendo desarmado la defensa de Haxorus, el inicial de Sinnoh se lanzó con su puño al aire en dirección a su costado.

El dragón estiró sus garras, intentando cubrirse, pero justo antes de que pudiera atacar, el simio realizó una finta cerca de sus patas, saltando hacia su rostro. El Ultrapuño, aprovechando la excesiva velocidad que había acumulado, dio de lleno en la parte baja de su mandíbula. Un fuerte crack se dejó escuchar, y por la forma en que su mandíbula se movió, era obvio que el Infernape se la había dislocado de un golpe.

–¡Haxorus, contraataca con tu cola! –Serena, no dándose por vencida, le gritó a su Pokémon. Aunque aturdido, el dragón fue capaz de comprender la indicación de su entrenadora. Como si de un látigo se tratara, Haxorus aprovechó el momentum provocado por el golpe que recibió, para lanzar una poderosa Cola Dragón hacia el Infernape.

El simio, viendo lo que venía en su dirección, cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, recibiendo el golpe. Giró en el aire y cayó sobre sus pues; había evitado parcialmente el impacto y por eso no había sido regresado a su Poké Ball involuntariamente. A simple vista, era fácil determinar que no había recibido daño alguno. Sin embargo, Paul no estaba contento, y tampoco su Pokémon.

–¡¿Infernape, acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?! ¡¿Qué se supone que fue eso?! ¡Volviste a descuidarte! ¡¿Es que todo el sufrimiento por el que te he hecho pasar no ha servido de nada?! ¡Pensé que ya habías aprendido! ¡Después de tu error en la liga, pensé que ya habías aprendido! Tantos años para nada… –Paul miró con rabia a su Pokémon y dejó de gritar. –No más juegos, acabalo de una vez, no me pongas más en vergüenza.

Tal vez para Serena no sería visible, pero sí que podía sentirlo… El aura de malicia, orgullo tóxico e ira, que Paul y su Pokémon expulsaban. Eso no era normal, no era normal que su Pokémon compartiera de tal manera los mismos sentimientos de su entrenador, no cuando éste claramente no lo veía como un igual. ¿Es que acaso un entrenador como Paul puede conectar con sus Pokémon? ¿Por qué está pasando esto…?

–Serena, deberías… –Estaba por decirle a Serena que regresara a Haxorus, pero era demasiado tarde.

–¡Arrrghh! –Columnas de fuego surgieron del cuerpo del Infernape, quemando todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos ahora estaban rojos, una muestra física del odio que afloraba en su interior. El poder del simio aumentó varias veces, de una forma completamente anormal.

El efecto parecía la habilidad Llamarada, pero iba más allá, mucho más allá. Como si de una bestia salvaje se tratara, el simio embistió al dragón, que instintivamente se protegió con su cola y brazos. Usando Erupción, el simio cubrió su cuerpo completamente de llamas y se estrelló contra el dragón, que a último momento decidió que no valía la pena defenderse y usó sus garras para atacar.

A pesar del contraataque, Haxorus fue expulsado con fuerza hacia atrás, completamente bañado en llamas. La fuerza del impacto había sido tal, que era poco probable que sobreviviera. Liberé inmediatamente a Alakazam, que usando Psíquico, logró evitar que se golpeara contra más árboles de los que ya había arrastrado consigo.

Le ordené a Togekiss que bajáramos, al hacerlo, Serena saltó al suelo, justo donde Alakazam estaba colocando a un extremadamente lastimado Haxorus. Su piel estaba muy quemada, con varias partes carbonizadas, y uno de sus brazos, con el que atacó, había sido arrancado de cuajo. Serena no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar sobre su Pokémon, totalmente afectada por su estado; era poco probable que sobreviviera.

Viendo la situación, Celebi se zafó de los brazos de Serena, tomándola por sorpresa. La chica lo miró, aturdida al principio, mientras él comenzaba a danzar sobre el cuerpo de Haxorus. El cuerpo del Singular comenzó a emitir energía, que poco a poco estaba curando las heridas que parecían incurables.

–… Eso es conmovedor, parece que quiere pagarles el que lo hayan salvado. Lástima que con eso solo se haya expuesto. Ahora que no está bajo la protección de esa barrera de energía molesta, será más fácil para Infernape rostizarlo. –Comentó Paul, mirando a la escena que ocurría tras de mí.

–Dime una cosa… –Demandé, ignorando su anterior comentario. –¿Por qué estás empeñado en matar a Celebi? ¿No se supone que sea su objetivo?

–Simple… Lo mejor que puedes hacer con un arma de doble filo, es asegurarte de que ésta nunca pueda dañarte. Y déjame decirte; el tiempo es un arma de doble filo muy poderosa. –Paul frunció el ceño y miró su muñeca un momento, después me regresó la mirada. –Y a mí ya no me queda demasiado de éste. ¡Infernape, ataca ahora!

El Infernape bufó, aún permanecía en ese estado berserker. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de estar enloquecido, hasta hace un momento había estado esperando, completamente parado en su lugar, a la orden de su entrenador. Podía admirar ese nivel de control, lo que no podía admirar era el proceso para llegar hasta allí. Mis Pokémon jamás pasarían por algo como eso, menos aún, cuando ellos a mí no me temen, me respetan.

Como si de una bestia se tratara, sus ojos enrojecidos, las llamas bañando su cuerpo y un vaho candente decoraban su cuerpo. El Infernape se colocó en posición para atacar usando Combate Cercano, ya no sería cuidadoso como antes. Me enfoqué en su pecho, donde habían marcas de garras de las que brotaba sangre; sonreí. "Serena, al final Haxorus lo dio todo de sí, por ti. Es hora de regresarle el favor. ¡Togekiss, masácralo!".

Dejé a Alakazam a cargo de Serena, Haxorus y Celebi, mientras Togekiss y yo nos encargábamos de Paul. El Infernape se enfocó en mí y se lanzó para atacarme, pero mi hada se lo impidió lanzando múltiples Cortes Aéreos. Viéndose obligado a retroceder, el simio bufó furioso. Solo un ataque de mi Pokémon bastó para que Paul pusiera mala cara, una más similar a la que siempre tenía años atrás.

–Había escuchado de ti… Me ordenaron que, si me topaba contigo, te asesinara a toda costa. Pero no soy tan ingenuo como para ignorar que eso no es tarea fácil; puedo decir que en verdad eres fuerte. Aun así, tu aura no va a cambiar el hecho de que he sabido como obligar a mis Pokémon a llegar a su límite. Haces lo que hace falta para conseguir lo que quieres, matas si es necesario; sin embargo, aún te quedas corto… Tú, al igual que todos esos estorbos Pokémonistas de Ion, tienen la desventaja de contar a sus Pokémon como amigos o familia. Eso los ha cegado, por eso no pueden ver más allá, por eso nunca descubrirán el poder que puede desarrollar un Pokémon cuando su vida depende de ello. Los Pokémon son herramientas que deben ser afiladas, nada más; entender eso es mi ventaja…

–… Te recordaba más callado. –Me burlé. Él pareció no entender, probablemente porque no me había reconocido, o simplemente porque no me recordaba. –Como sea… Lo cierto es que tienes razón, mis compañeros y yo apreciamos a nuestros Pokémon, a diferencia tuya. Los vemos como iguales y no como herramientas o esclavos a los que podemos explotar. Tal vez sea cierto que llevarlos al borde de la muerte los ayude a alcanzar y superar los límites de su poder, pero esa no es la única forma. Te aseguro que los miles de horas que he entrenado con ellos, no han sido en vano. ¡Togekiss, ataca con Brillo Mágico!

–¡Recíbelo y contraataca con Puño Trueno! –Al parecer ahora Paul abandonaría su estilo anterior de lucha. Ya no importaba que su Pokémon recibiera daño, lo que importaba era que derrotara a mi Pokémon.

Togekiss emitió otra deslumbrante cantidad de brillo, la cual envolvió al simio. Éste saltó, recibiéndola por completo y sufriendo una cantidad de daño considerable en el proceso. Aun así, el inicial de fuego no se detuvo en lo más mínimo y estrelló su puño en el rostro de mi hada. Togekiss retrocedió en el aire, con sangre comenzando a surgir de su boca.

Viendo el resultado del primer choque de fuerzas, a Paul no le quedó de otra que chasquear sus labios. Varias partes del cuerpo de su Infernape ahora estaba cubiertas por llagas, eran quemaduras causadas por el poder mágico de Togekiss. Comparándolas con la sangre que surgía de la boca de mi Pokémon, lo cierto es que daba la impresión de que la estrategia no le había salido tan bien como esperaba.

"Acércate y realiza una finta, para entonces atacar con Corte Aéreo"; no le haría las cosas fáciles, había gritado la primera orden por impulso, pera a partir de ahora le mostraría la gran ventaja que me confería mi aura. Togekiss se acercó a Infernape y éste se preparó para atacar con Puño Fuego. Cuando el simio parecía listo para contraatacar, mi tipo Hada se elevó y lanzó múltiples cierras de aire.

Pensé que había logrado tomarlos por sorpresa, pero Paul supo leer mis intenciones y le indicó a su Pokémon que respondiera con Lanzallamas; una vez más, ambos Pokémon resultaron dañados. Pero ahí no había acabado el asunto, Paul ordenó a su Infernape que atacara con Golpe Venenoso. Recubriendo su puño con una baba púrpura, el simio saltó al aire, golpeando a Togekiss justo cuando yo le ordenaba que volviera a usar Corte Aéreo.

Infernape conectó, pero fue enviado de vuelta al suelo por el ataque de Togekiss. El Pokémon tipo Fuego/Lucha se golpeó contra el suelo con fuerza. Sin tener un momento de descanso, el Pokémon de Paul fue asaltado por Brillo Mágico. Éste se vio en la necesidad de girar en el suelo y atacar con Lanzallamas para alejar a Togekiss. Tras ello, saltó, envuelto en llamas, y chocó contra él. La Erupción dañó a ambos Pokémon, pero no impidió que siguiera la contienda.

Pasado un rato, Paul ya no se encontraba sobre su Honchkrow, el cual, desde entonces, había estado sobrevolando el área desde hace un momento. Ambos, ahora al mismo nivel, intercambiábamos miradas de vez en cuando, generalmente buscando la forma de realizar una estrategia definitiva, para vencer al contrario.

Ambos sabíamos que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento podía arribar alguno de nuestros aliados y ese sería el fin del otro. Al principio había tenido la fe de que los agentes que anteriormente había asesinado hubiesen sido todos sus subordinados, pero ahora estaba convencido de que no era así. Su Pokémon Siniestro/Volador era la prueba de ello, pues servía como señal para ambos, Paul y sus subordinados.

Consideré decirle a Serena que se encargara del Honchkrow, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Si no me enfocaba completamente en el combate, Paul encontraría la manera de aprovecharse de ello. Hasta ahora, la batalla había sido una de las más parejas que había tenido desde que combatí con Alain por el título de Campeón de Kalos, eso demostraba que Paul nunca dejó de ser ese temible rival que en verdad sabía como explotar el potencial de sus Pokémon; aunque sus métodos fueran despreciables.

–¡Golpe Venenoso!

"¡Corte Aéreo!"; respiré agitadamente al ver que mi Pokémon era golpeado. Tenía que hacer algo para destrabar esa batalla a mi favor. Miré al Infernape, se veía tan o más cansado que mi Pokémon, aunque el mío tampoco se encontraba mucho mejor. Gracias a nuestra conexión, podía saber que tan agotado se encontraba, aunque yo compartía parte de su cansancio como resultado. En verdad debía hacer algo…

"¡Ya sé! Usa Telekinesis, tras ello ataca con Brillo Mágico; prepárate para lo que seguirá tras ello"; mi Pokémon asintió y cerró los ojos, causando que el Infernape comenzara a flotar. Tras ello, usó Brillo Mágico, pero el simio reaccionó a tiempo para impulsarse en el aire y evitar la mayoría del daño. Paul se burló, pero aún no había terminado. Aprovechando que el enemigo había sido cegado momentáneamente, le ordené a Togekiss usar Onda Voltio.

El Infernape no pudo esquivarlo y terminó recibiendo una paralizadora corriente de electricidad. El inicial calló al suelo, visiblemente molesto. Sus ojos seguían rojos, pero ya no mostraba la misma fuerza bruta que antes; faltaba poco para que no pudiera seguir. "Vamos a acabar esto, Togekiss… Utiliza Ataque Aéreo".

Tal vez el ataque físico no fuera su fuerte, pero ese era el ataque más fuerte del tipo Volador, así que estaba seguro de que cumpliría con la tarea. Paul notó lo que estaba por ocurrir y se preparó. Señaló al frente y ordenó a su Pokémon que atacara con Anillo de Fuego. Ya no había nada que guardarse. Togekiss se elevó hasta perderse de vista, para entonces descender violentamente. Ambos chocaron, en lo que fue una explosión de viento y fuego.

–¡Honchkrow, ahora! –Entonces, en medio de la explosión de poderes, Paul ordenó algo a su Pokémon restante.

Miré al cielo, donde se supone que se hallaba éste, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado. El aire caliente que provenía del campo de batalla hacía difícil el mantener los ojos abiertos. Además, la energía resultante también hacia difícil detectar las auras alrededor. Por ello, tardé demasiado en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En medio de todo ese caos, entendí que solo había una cosa que realmente le importaba ahí a Paul, y era evitar que Celebi cayera en nuestras manos. Me giré hacia atrás, adonde estaban Serena y los Pokémon. Lo capté como en cámara lenta, Honchkrow se zambulló en su dirección, con nubes negras formándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba usando Pulso Oscuro, pero su poder era descomunal; casi parecía un Movimiento Z.

El ave había golpeado a Alakazam con un movimiento que lo había dejado confuso, y éste no iba a poder hacer nada por Serena, Celebi o Haxorus. Capaz de solo hacer una cosa, estiré la mano y creé una barrera de energía. Pero como antes mencioné, reaccioné demasiado tarde. Debido a la distancia a la que me encontraba de ellos, la barrera se extendió más lentamente de lo que debía.

Cuando la explosión de energía ocurrió, apenas había podido cubrir a Haxorus, Alakazam y parcialmente Serena. Ella y Celebi, el cual Serena estaba por tomar en brazos, se encontraban lo más lejos del campo de batalla por un tema de seguridad, pero eso se había vuelto en nuestra contra. La energía oscura explotó, empujando a Serena, que quedó dentro de mi barrera.

Sus brazos habían sido alcanzados por la energía y mostraban marcas similares a quemaduras. Para empeorar las cosas, al ser golpeada, había fallado en tomar a Celebi, y éste había quedado fuera de la barrera. Serena gritó, pero de nada serviría. La energía oscura engulló al Singular… El Honchkrow no se detuvo a esperar el resultado, regresó junto a su entrenador, que ahora estaba regresando a un Infernape derrotado a su Poké Ball.

–Te lo dije… Eres fuerte, pero tu debilidad es que no puedes llegar todo lo lejos que es necesario para lograr tus objetivos; y eso te hace realmente débil. Es patético que Infernape haya perdido contra un Pokémon entrenado por alguien como tú… Pensar que te esforzaste tanto, y al final no obtuviste nada… Realmente eres patético. ¿Crees que Celebi era nuestro único objetivo? Pronto entenderás, que nunca estuviste cerca de comprender los planes de nuestra organización… Recuérdalo, el mundo es una nave en llamas a la deriva, y nosotros somos los únicos capaces de salvarlo.

Tras jactarse de los resultados, Paul se montó de nuevo en su Honchkrow. Ambos se alejaron hacia lo que reconocí como gritos de personas; probablemente el resto de sus subordinados que estaban en su búsqueda. Oprimí con fuerzas mis puños, viendo a Paul alejarse una vez más con la victoria. Togekiss también había quedado inconsciente, así que debería haberse tratado de un empate, pero los resultados de nuestras misiones no reflejaban lo mismo.

Sintiéndome frustrado, consideré el perseguirlo, pero entonces regresé a la realidad. Sintiendo todo mi estómago revolverse, devolví a Togekiss a su Poké Ball y me acerqué rápidamente a Serena y los Pokémon. Haxorus seguía inconsciente, aunque parecía que ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Alakazam parecía haberse recuperado de la confusión y se encontraba junto a Serena. Ella, dentro de lo que cabía, se encontraba en buen estado. Me le acerqué, en sus brazos, llenos de marcas negras, estaba cargando a Celebi; al verlo, supe que no estaba para nada bien.

–Mierda…

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_ _El Peso de los Errores._


	87. El Peso de los Errores

**El Peso de los Errores**

* * *

¿En verdad hago lo que hago, por las razones que creo que lo hago? Esa pregunta no ha dejado de molestarme de un tiempo hacía acá. ¿Acaso empezó todo cuando despertó mi aura? ¿Acaso fue cuando me uní a Ion? ¿O cuándo conseguí el título de Campeón de Kalos? ¿… o fue incluso antes? A decir verdad, no sabría decirlo con completa seguridad. Mis ideales no han dejado de tambalearse desde entonces; o tal vez nunca fueron tan firmes como yo creía.

Siempre luché por los Pokémon, por eso me negaba a llevarlos a su límite. Por eso acepté ser el hazme reír de la Liga Pokémon. Por eso me conformé con ser débil, por tantos años. En esos tiempos, antes de recuperar mi meta en la vida, simplemente me dejaba llevar por las convicciones, las cuales, las circunstancias habían moldeado en mí.

Miré a la evolución, algo natural, con malos ojos, después de casi asesinar a Togetic. Dejé de lados los Movimientos Z, cuando casi acaban con la vida de Mareanie. Me alejé de los Objetos de Combate y las Mega-evoluciones, por ramificaciones de ello mismo. En un Mundo Pokémon más competitivo que nunca, yo me limité a mí mismo con tal de nunca volver a hacer sufrir a mis Pokémon.

Irónicamente, fueron ellos mismos los que, con su espíritu de lucha, me demostraron que siempre había estado equivocado; que los había estado subestimando. Estaba bien que me preocupara por su integridad como seres vivos, pero esa no era razón para impedirles dar todo de sí mismo para demostrar su valía. Me rendí tantas veces ante entrenadores amorales, durante las muchas competencias en las que participé, que mis Pokémon simplemente se cansaron de la humillante sensación causada por las múltiples derrotas por abandono.

Yo tenía miedo, era cobarde y me negaba a salir de la zona de confort en la que me encontraba; extrañamente, me sentía bien siendo un perdedor, porque eso era lo que siempre había sido, al menos a los ojos de mi madre. Se suponía que mi viaje comenzó porque estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a ella lo equivocada que estaba sobre mí, pero terminó siendo lo contrario. Y se suponía que me negué a esforzarme de nuevo, por el bien mis Pokémon, porque temía que resultaran lastimados, pero ese nunca fue el caso…

Tardé en comprenderlo, pero todo ese tiempo solo estaba huyendo de mi madre y del dolor por el que me hizo pasar. Competir en la Liga Pokémon, sabiendo que perdería, solo era una excusa, proteger a mis Pokémon solo era una coartada; yo solo quería escapar de mi pasado. Eso lo comprendí hace tiempo, cuando la voz se me apareció en forma de Serena en medio de una alucinación y me impulsó a salir del estancamiento en que me encontraba.

Creí, desde entonces, cuando recuperé mi intención de vivir mi vida, que realmente volvería a ser genuino conmigo mismo; pero aparentemente me equivoqué. Tal vez la presencia de mi otro yo, la voz en mi cabeza, solo era un síntoma de ello. Todo el tiempo solo me estuve mintiendo. Así como una vez juré que agachaba mi cabeza de manera humillante, solo por la seguridad de mis Pokémon, ahora juraba que levantaba mi puño con el fin de protegerlos.

¿Pero acaso es eso cierto? ¿O todo éste tiempo no he hecho más que perseguir esta venganza mía en contra del mundo que me dio la espalda? Ese era el objetivo de la voz, pero mi otro yo ya no existe, se supone que volví a ser un solo ser… Entonces, ¿por qué parece que ahora solo me enfoco en vengarme de todo aquello que se encuentra al otro lado de la rivera que representa mis ideales? ¿Acaso sigo luchando por los Pokémon? ¿Acaso me sigue preocupando su bienestar? ¿O ahora no son más que herramientas que uso para regar la sangre de mis enemigos?

–¿Ash…?

Se supone que daría mi vida por los Pokémon, no todo lo contrario. Mi lucha siempre se trató de proteger a éstas esplendidas creaturas, de la cruel sociedad que decidió ponerse en su contra… Ellos estuvieron conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo… Ellos, al igual que yo, recibieron la espalda del cruel mundo en que nacieron. Así que ésta debería ser una batalla en conjunto, no una venganza parcializada.

–¿Ash…?

Creí que al aceptar las injusticias de la nueva Liga Pokémon, mientras me negaba a exponer a mis Pokémon a ellas, estaba haciéndoles un bien. Pero ese nunca fue el caso, estaba equivocado, pues todo ese tiempo solo pensé en mí mismo y nadie más; quería escapar, y nada me importaba más que eso. Entonces, si por años me engañé a mí mismo de esa manera… ¿Estoy haciéndolo de nuevo? Si ese fuera el caso, sería aún peor, pues ésta vez estaría usando a mis eternos amigos a favor de mi propio y egoísta beneficio.

–¡Ash…!

Todo éste tiempo me dije a mí mismo que mi otro yo nunca cambiaría mi esencia. Sí, la voz quería vengarse del mundo que me dio la espalda, pero eso no implicaba que los Pokémon tuvieran que sufrir el mismo destino que las personas. Sí, mi moral se vio alarmantemente corrompida desde el despertar de mi aura, pero realmente nunca me importó, pues estaba obteniendo algo que, muy dentro de mí, siempre anhelé. Había obtenido poder y podía proteger al Mundo Pokémon.

Cuando logré cerrar la brecha aural que nos separaba a ambos, la voz y yo, consideré que mi personalidad se vería ligeramente alterada, pero nunca me preocupó demasiado. Una vez dejara de susurrar en mi mente, pensé que solo sería cuestión de controlar mi sed de venganza y enfocarme en mi verdadero objetivo: acabar con los enemigos del Mundo Pokémon. Pero no pude hacerlo, me dejé llevar por el odio y ello me llevó a este momento…

–¡Ash, reacciona, por favor! ¡Debemos hacerlo, rápido! ¡De lo contrario, perderemos a Celebi! –Miré los ojos ofuscados de Serena, que sollozaba descontroladamente, incapaz de reaccionar ante sus palabras.

Mis ojos estaban enfocados en su rostro suplicante, pero mi atención aún no se había alejado del cuerpo desfallecido que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Me encontraba en shock. Quería negarme a aceptar que eso estaba ocurriendo, pero por más poder aural que hubiera acumulado, cambiar la realidad estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance.

Hace pocos minutos, antes de la llegada de Paul, Serena me pidió que escapáramos. Sus palabras tenían sentido; debíamos ir en busca de nuestros compañeros restantes, para así reagruparnos. Ya teníamos a Celebi con nosotros, y esa era nuestra prioridad, así que escapar era la opción más razonable entre todas las que teníamos a mano. Y, aun así, yo preferí quedarme a luchar, ante la posibilidad de usar al jefe de ese escuadrón de la Burning Starship, para dar un profundo golpe a dicha organización.

Mi plan podría no se alejaba demasiado de lo que deseábamos alcanzar. De todas formas, es la Burning Starship la única organización que ha puesto a Ion en la incómoda situación en la que nos encontramos. Pensar en usar a un líder de escuadrón para obtener información, podría haber sido una gran idea en cualquier otro momento. Pero el momento en que yo tomé la decisión de no escapar, decidí priorizar mi sed de venganza sobre la vida de Celebi, y por eso su vida ahora se estaba escurriendo entre los dedos de Serena.

–Serena… –La chica dejó de sollozar por un momento y me miró directamente a los ojos. Su mirada atravesó mis retinas y se hundió en lo profundo de mi ser, hasta alcanzar el núcleo de mi aura. –… No hay nada que podamos hacer…

Y con esas desalentadoras palabras como broche, volví a cerrar mis labios. Los ojos de Serena, todavía húmedos por las lágrimas, perdieron parte de su brillo. La esperanza que yacía en su corazón, de que yo podría hacer algo, murió en ese momento. Tal vez esperaba que pudiera intentar usar las propiedades curativas de mi aura para curar a Celebi, pero con solo verlo, sabía que eso habría sido imposible aún sin la corrupción que manchaba mi aura.

Serena permaneció en silencio. Tras mi negativa, herida, me negó la mirada y se enfocó en consolar a un Celebi, que no paraba de resoplar gemidos de intenso dolor. Su piel verde y radiante ahora era oscura, como si se tratara de un árbol marchito a punto de morir. Su cabeza con forma de bulbo estaba seca y sus ojos carecía del brillo de la vida.

Al verlo en tal estado, no pude evitar recordar la ocasión en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron hace años; el día que mi amor por los Pokémon fue reforzado. "Creo que he traicionado el lazo que ese día nos unió, Celebi… Tú me salvaste de las garras del bosque, pero yo fallé en salvarte de las garras de la egoísta humanidad". Una ola de desesperación, terroríficamente real, se abrió paso por mi cuerpo. Finalmente cayendo en cuenta de lo que sucedía, di un paso adelante, pero cuando lo hice, Celebi simplemente se desvaneció.

En los brazos de Serena no quedó más que una cama de hojas secas, nada que pudiera recordar al infantil y alegre Pokémon que daba vida al bosque. Serena se encontraba visiblemente turbada, así que, viendo que ya no podría hacer nada por Celebi, me dispuse a, al menos, consolarla a ella. Pero, una vez más fui detenido por un evento ominoso.

Sentí como si hubiera sido golpeado por una onda de energía oscura muy poderosa, era muy similar a la sensación que me provocaba mi propia aura corrupta. Pronto me percaté que mientras la onda se expandía, los árboles a nuestro alrededor morían. No, no solo eran los árboles. El pasto, la tierra, los Pokémon, los arroyos, todo lo vivo que se encontraba en el bosque, estaba muriendo junto a Celebi.

Lo que hace solo un momento había sido una abrumadora estepa aural, ahora estaba desapareciendo. Toda señal de vida dejó de existir en solo un parpadeo, dejando atrás un bosque marchito, triste, muerto… Sin ninguna señal aural que pudiera interferir, por fin pude detectar la presencia de mis compañeros de Ion, no estaban lejos, en menos de un minuto nos alcanzarían, pero… "Es demasiado tarde".

–… –El primero en alcanzarnos fue Sawyer. Saltó desde la espalda de su Salamence y le indicó que se mantuviera alerta. Se acercó a nosotros en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo marchito apoyado sobre los brazos de Serena. Conforme más se acercaba, la expresión de shock en su rostro se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Tras él llegó Courtney, la cual realizó casi el mismo recorrido, a excepción de que no se mostraba, ni de cerca, tan perturbada como Sawyer. Todo lo contrario, en su mirada podía apreciar genuina curiosidad por lo que le ocurría al bosque. Los demás no tardaron en llegar, y todos reaccionaron de manera muy similar a la del peliverde.

Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir lo que ocurría en el centro del claro, ni siquiera Brock, que poseía entrenamiento médico. Esa sería una simple manera de demostrar que tan clara estaba la muerte de Celebi. El cuerpo siguió marchitándose, al punto de ennegrecerse; así mismo lo hizo el bosque. Pasado poco más de un minuto, en brazos de Serena no quedaban más que cenizas.

Fue cuando una briza se llevó lo que quedaba de Celebi, que los mudos sollozos ganaron volumen. Para ese punto, ya varios de nuestros compañeros se habían dejado caer en el seco suelo del claro, completamente abrumados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yo, por mí parte, decidí ignorarlos y me acerqué a Haxorus. Posteriormente le había pedido su Poké Ball a Serena, con el fin de almacenarlo en ella.

–Parece que él también la pasó bastante mal… Ji, ji… Supongo que tenía razón…

Ignoré el comentario de Courtney, que había decidido seguirme, y comencé a escudriñar al dragón con la mirada. Su cuerpo, a pesar de haber sido sanado con el poder de Celebi, seguía estando cubierto de quemaduras. Además, su brazo, el cual había sido arrancado por el ataque del simio de fuego, había desaparecido para siempre, dejando en su lugar un muñón cicatrizado.

Sobreviviría, pero las secuelas de su batalla contra el Infernape de Paul lo perseguirían de por vida. Lo regresé a su Poké Ball y miré a Serena. Ella seguía con la cabeza baja, mirando adonde había estado Celebi. A su lado se encontraban May y Dawn, cerca de ella, Misty y Brock discutían sobre algo. Me era difícil no preocuparme por las secuelas que pudiera dejar todo ello en Serena…

–Nada de esto fue su culpa. –Señalé de imprevisto, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. A pesar de que el mensaje iba dirigido a todos mis compañeros, mi mirada se hallaba enfocada en Serena. –Hicieron lo que pudieron, todos ustedes, y sus Pokémon, dieron todo de sí para evitar éste resultado. Sobre todo, tú, Serena, así que levanta la cara…

–Ash… –Alain estuvo por decir algo, pero lo detuve.

–Si la hubiera escuchado… Si hubiéramos escapado con Celebi en vez de esperar al líder de escuadrón enemigo… Si los hubiéramos buscado… Si no hubiera actuado tan egoístamente… Nuestra misión habría sido un éxito. Así que, como líder de equipo, asumo la culpa de esta…

–¿De qué sirve todo eso? –Esta ocasión fue mi turno de ser interrumpido; por Brock. Lo miré confundido. –¿Y qué si fue tu culpa? No eres el único líder de equipo presente, yo tengo el mismo rango que tú, al igual que Trevor. Tú habilidad con el aura te permitió ganar una oportunidad que los demás no obtuvimos, y reaccionaste rápidamente, como debía ser. Sí cometiste un error, no lo negaré inútilmente. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que el peso de la culpa, el peso de ese error, recae en todos nosotros. Que cargues con toda la culpa no regresará a Celebi a la vida, nada lo hará…

–¡Mierda! Si solo hubiéramos sido más rápidos. –Sawyer se levantó del suelo y lo pateó con fuerza, levantando una nube de polvo. –Celebi murió y Haxorus quedó increíblemente lastimado… Si no estuviéramos tan atrás comparados contigo, podríamos haberlo evitado… Y no hay nada que podamos hacer, eso es lo que más me desespera. No importa cuanto entrenemos, jamás podremos compararnos a ti.

–Sawyer, eso no es…

–No hace falta que lo endulces, Ash. –Serena finalmente levantó su mirada, la cual estaba enrojecida por las lágrimas que la empapaban; aun así, su aura mostraba una fuerza peligrosa, una ira creciente. –Eres el entrenador más fuerte de Ion, de Gamma también… No importa si eso se debe a tus Pokémon, tus estrategias o a tu aura. Si no podemos estar a tu altura, entonces no somos más que obstáculos que te impiden desplegar todo tu poder y el de tus Pokémon.

–Eso no es cierto. –Negué moviendo la cabeza. –Si te hubiera escuchado, la misión habría sido un éxito. De nada me sirve tanto poder, si no me permite alcanzar mi objetivo.

–Pero tenías razón, acabar con el líder de escuadrón de la Burning Starship era también parte de nuestra misión. –Insistió ella.

–No. Salvar a Celebi lo era… Nuestra prioridad es salvar a los Pokémon, no destruir a la Burning Starship. Si no soy capaz de comprender eso, no sé si merezco seguir liderándolos.

Las expresiones de sorpresa y shock regresaron a los rostros de los que ya se habían desvanecido, sobre todo en los miembros de mi equipo. Tal vez lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos, pero la pérdida de un Pokémon Singular no era poca cosa. Además, no podía sacar de mi mente las interminables dudas que la asolaban.

–Ash, yo… No hace falta que… –Detuve a Sawyer, que se estaba esforzando por encontrar un contraargumento ante lo que acababa de decir.

¿En serio podía simplemente dejar de ser su líder? Claro, en su momento, sobre todo cuando tuve más conflictos con la voz, ellos, May, Sawyer y Dawn llegaron a desconfiar de mí, de mi capacidad para liderar; pero ahora habíamos alcanzado una especie de equilibrio. Se podría decir que habíamos obtenido la deseada estabilidad que le daba fuerza a nuestro trabajo como equipo. El solo pensar en dejarlos atrás, era más que cobarde de mi parte.

Y no solo era cobarde por ello. Dejar atrás mi liderato implicaría que no tendría que lidiar con la responsabilidad de vengar la muerte de Celebi, o más importante aún, encontrar la razón por la que la Burning Starship estaba tan interesada en evitar que alguien pudiera usar a Celebi. ¿Qué tenía que ver el tiempo en todo esto…?

No, definitivamente no podía dejar mi liderato, ni del equipo de elite X ni de la recién fundada Gamma. Suspiré profundamente y negué con la cabeza; por muchas dudas que tuviera, ya era demasiado tarde como para pretender abandonar el camino que había decidido seguir. Sería irresponsable de mi parte decidir no seguir con ello… Al final, todo ello fue un comentario carente de peso, una amenaza vacía.

–No se preocupen, no lo haré, no adjudicaré de mi puesto de líder. –Después de tantas dudas mostradas en el pasado, por parte de mis compañeros, sobre todo May, en mi capacidad de liderazgo y cordura, fue irónico verlos suspirar de alivio ante mi confirmación. –Si lo hiciera, sería como escapar de la responsabilidad que implica no haber impedido la muerte de Celebi, como si me negara a cargar con el peso de mis errores. Fui yo el que permitió que la Burning Starship alcanzara su objetivo y condenara a este bosque y su guardián, así que seré yo el que llegué al fondo del asunto y los detenga.

–¡Bien dicho! –El primero en ofrecerme su apoyo fue Brock, que palmeó amigablemente mi espalda.

–Nosotros también cargamos con parte de la culpa, así que daremos todo nuestro apoyo para lograrlo. No nos iremos de Johto sin respuestas sobre el objetivo final de la Burning Starship. –Trevor me sonrió al decir ello, mientras que sus miembros de equipo asintieron en apoyo a sus palabras.

–Ash… Definitivamente vengaremos a Celebi… –Serena ofreció sus propias palabras de apoyo, y junto con ella los restantes miembros de mi equipo. Sin embargo, solo pude enfocarme en mi novia, y en la enervante y poderosa energía aural que desprendía. De pronto la atmosfera depresiva fue reemplazada por una cargada de determinación; aunque en el fondo, bajo la superficie, permanecían el dolor y la decepción. Sus caras no lo mostraban, pero sí sus auras.

Al costado de todo, apartada de la multitud revitalizada, se mantuvo Courtney. No me percaté de su ausencia en el tumulto, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron; rosa chocó castaño. Ella estaba relajada, como si nunca hubiera temido a la posibilidad de que abandonara mi puesto en el equipo; posiblemente, tan siquiera estuvo interesada en ello desde el principio.

Courtney no comulgaba con nuestra ideología. Apenas y se preocupaba por sus Pokémon. Y, como sucedió con su Alakazam en Hoenn, el día que la capturamos, estaba dispuesta a dejarlos de lado si dejaban de cumplir sus expectativas; para ella no eran más que subordinados. Si ella seguía con nosotros, a pesar de no ser retenida por cadenas físicas, se debía a que su extraña obsesión por mí la encadenaba a nosotros.

Nunca lo había considerado realmente, pero; ¿Acaso me disgustaban los sentimientos de Courtney hacia mí? ¿Acaso me… agradaban? Claro, Serena era mi pareja, pero eso no cambiaba que una parte de mí, muy en el fondo de mi ser, aquella corrompida por el odio de la voz, se sintiera complacida por esos tóxicos sentimientos. Courtney era eso, un veneno que, bien utilizado, podría ser útil… Pero había momentos en que yo mismo deseaba probar de él; tal vez por eso a veces era tan indulgente con ella. Aun así, era consiente, con solo ver su mirada, de que una probada bastaría para matarme, así que debía seguir manteniendo la distancia; su aura lejos de la mía.

–… Por ahora creo que deberíamos regresar a Goldenrod y analizar nuestras opciones. No sé qué pienses, Ash, pero considero que no sería mala idea informar a Ion respecto a lo ocurrido. Un poco de apoyo no nos vendrá mal. –Fui devuelto a la realidad por la sugerencia de Trevor, por lo que parpadeé un par de veces para reubicarme. Courtney seguía mirándome, pero no hizo más que lamerse los labios y prestar atención a lo que tenía que decir, respecto a como procederíamos a partir de entonces.

–Ehmm… Bueno, considerando las circunstancias, no nos queda de otra que contactar con central. Si N y el Comité llegasen a enterarse de lo sucedido con el bosque, por parte de alguien más que no seamos nosotros, lo cual es algo muy probable, considerando la magnitud del asunto, podríamos terminar siendo objeto de sospechas por ocultación de información, o peor, traición. Si queremos seguir adelante con Gamma, debemos impedir que eso a toda costa, así que primero les presentaremos un informe resumido de lo ocurrido y luego les consultaremos sobre el cómo proceder. Dependiendo de su respuesta, actuaremos de una u otra forma…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que no tardamos en regresar a nuestros Pokémon montura. Antes de montar a Togekiss, al que acababa de tratar con una Baya Citrus, me acerqué a los Pokémon heridos dejados atrás por nuestros enemigos. Estaban heridos, pero no tenían nada de gravedad, así que los enviaría a Clemont o Gary apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Serena también tendría que prescindir de Haxorus, considerando que perdió un brazo y necesitaría recuperarse antes de volver a luchar; si es que volvía a hacerlo.

Serena se subió sobre mi Pokémon, mirando la Pokéball de Haxorus, apenada. La seguí y pronto nos hallamos en el aire. Mientras observaba como los demás se elevaban, no pude evitar prestar atención al deprimente paisaje que se extendía bajo mis pies. Al ver lo que antes era un mar de verde, ahora transformado en un negro cementerio, no pude evitar sentir la culpa contorsionarse dentro de mí. Una vez más me hallaba preguntándome sobre mi accionar. ¿Qué tan justa era mi campaña?

Tardamos alrededor de tres en horas en dejar de ver el reseco paisaje. Fuera del área que una vez fue el Bosque Ilex, todo parecía haber permanecido igual. En los límites del bosque cadavérico logramos divisar varias personas, probablemente ahora todo Goldenrod era consciente de lo ocurrido. Sería de esperarse que una gran parte de su población estuviera interesada en comprobar con sus propios ojos la noticia.

Realizamos un desvío con tal de evitar miradas indeseadas, así que tardamos media hora más en llegar a la capital de Johto. Ya estaba anocheciendo, sin embargo, debíamos apresurarnos con tal de evitar llamar la atención de la policía de Goldenrod. Al ver las pequeñas casas amontonadas en la superficie, apenas iluminadas por los últimos rayos anaranjados del Sol, no pude evitar pensar en la pobre gente que habitaba Pueblo Ilex. "Después de lo ocurrido, resulta más que probable que se verán obligados a abandonar su pueblo… Mierda, ahí va una de nuestras fuentes de información más importante".

Al final, nunca logramos averiguar nada sobre el aumento de ataques de Pokémon salvajes, ni su relación con la cepa de Pokérus descubierta por Bill. Con la muerte del bosque, vino la muerte de los Pokémon que lo habitaban, así que definitivamente habían sido borradas todas las huellas… Me maldije por pensar en ello, por lamentarme por algo tan insignificante. Claro, era una pista que podría habernos llevado a descubrir más de la Burning Starship, pero fue exactamente por pensar así que deje morir a Celebi; debía enfocarme en mi prioridad, la prioridad de Ion y Gamma: los Pokémon.

Descendimos frente a la casa de Bill, donde ahora se encontraba su hermana. A falta de un lugar mejor, eso tendría que funcionar; luego tendríamos tiempo para volver al claro en que nos habíamos estado ocultando. La hermana no tardó en salir de su casa, una vez se percató de nuestra llegada. Estuve a punto de preguntar sobre si le habían llegado noticias de lo ocurrido, pero su mirada me indicó que no hacía falta peguntarlo.

–¡¿Es cierto?! ¡¿Es cierto que el bosque entero se marchitó?! –Por el tono de su voz, estaba implícito que el bosque, de alguna manera, había sido muy importante para ella. Probablemente era igual para muchos en Goldenrod. Mi respuesta fue un desalentador asentimiento. –No… ¿Entonces lo vieron? ¿Estaban ahí…? –Estaba por responder afirmativamente, pero lo que dijo a continuación me robó el habla. – ¡¿Entonces… en verdad esos malditos atraparon a Ho-oh y Lugia?!

* * *

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Enmudecimiento._


End file.
